Seasons of Sorrow
by HelloKat
Summary: One act that will bind & divide the family. One act that will sever the bond to their 'God'. To leave the neverending banquet will come at what price to the Sohmas? A year of life changing events is upon this family line—for one last time.
1. Prologue & Winter Reflection

_**Prologue**_

Petals from the flowering trees were swirling all around him as he stood on his feet. He glanced up to see that it looked very much like rainfall, but instead of rain, it was flower petals. He breathed it in and sensed himself calm down with the floral scent.

He was rather tense, standing here of all places. He had never come here and felt very much like a trespasser.. '_I hope I'm not too early,' _was his trailing thought as he continued to stare at his reflection in a puddle of water.

It felt like he had been standing there forever instead of the mere fifteen minutes he'd actually been there. Being there really brought it all back to him vividly, seeing all the memories of that one year flash by in his mind… memories that he kept in his heart with every single day that passed by.

'_What I would give for it to have been different,'_ he thought sadly as he shifted his weight between his feet. He always thought of those times back then, those events that changed his life and the lives of those he cared about the most. All those years and the years to come would never erase them from his mind or ease the pain in his heart that came with remembering them.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he wondered how it came to be that he was to meet him here of all places. _'Who am I kidding? I've wanted to come here for so long, and now that I'm here, all I can think about is leaving. Rather pathetic…'_

Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply as he allowed himself to think back on those days with all his family… how it all happened… how it all ended.

_'To think that in one year, so much could happen, so much could change. Just like the seasons that pass us by—sometimes they can pass by quietly, but other times, they can come crashing down on you…'_

_**--ooo--**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_All FB characters belong to their creative author, Takaya-sensei; I own only the storyline. Hopefully that's not up for discussion!_

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
_--_Reflection_--_  
_  
Edited by: Miya-chan 10-19-05_**

Yuki stood in his bedroom, overlooking the snow-covered forest beyond his window. It was turning out to be a rather chilly winter day, snow as bright as light shining all around the home he shared with his family. He breathed it in – yes, winter has a smell – and wondered how much longer it would last. He wanted to memorize the moment, winter truly being a favorite season for him. Then it struck him that this was probably the last time he'd see it from this window.

Yes, the winter before graduation... rather dreadful to think about it that way.

It was an arranged part of his life, tradition, fate, whatever you'd like to call it. It seems they were all heading to that same destination all prior Zodiac members had met. It seemed oddly comfortable, but for that reason it was frightening to him. He wondered if the others also felt the same way. He didn't wish to voice this thought out loud though.

_'Bad enough we have to live through it,'_ thought Yuki. Yet, who knew, maybe Akito would have a change of heart (literally) and decide to let everyone live their lives as they wished. _'Now_ _I know I've been standing here too long.'_

Letting out a sigh, he moved to close the window before anyone came in. No doubt he would hear the worries (Tohru's) and complaints (Kyo's) if they caught him with the window opened. It was really out of habit now—Akito was a great influence on him, he realized. He caught himself in the mirror as he walked away from the window, and with that last thought going through his mind, he remembered how often (and to Hatori's distress) Akito would lay out over the window while she had Yuki with him. Whenever it snowed, Akito called the snowflakes 'winter's tears'. She would explain how the cruel world that surrounded the Sohmas was a poison that affected all living things, and, to cope with such 'monstrosities', as Akito put it, it would snow each year as a way to heal itself.

_'Rather poetic coming from her, if it wasn't so negative,'_ thought Yuki. He shook his head of the memories, since they would usually lead to a sleepless night or two.

Oddly enough, it had been quiet at the Sohma main estate these past few years. Of course, the occasional call from Akito on his cell phone and the now once-a-month visits to her (could be more depending on Akito's mood) were something he had to endure since skipping that one New Year's banquet. But there was something one didn't usually find in the same line of thought: Akito had been more 'calm' now than she'd ever been—still had her quirks, but none that would scar Yuki for life like in the past—and it seemed to have had a domino effect for everyone else. Akito didn't even care about Tohru's presence anymore. Yuki guessed, since it was almost graduation, that Akito had decided that the matter would be taken care of on its own. Yuki's instincts told him to leave this issue well enough alone—for now anyway.

Yet, Yuki did have to admit to himself that he was getting more comfortable around Akito. He wasn't as petrified of her as before, although he would still catch his breath each time he initially spoke to her . How to describe their conversations – well, walls would never tell and neither would he. It'd always been that way he didn't see a need to explain his conversations with Akito to anyone else. No doubt, Akito likewise felt the same way, and so it would always be that way.

Actually, truth be told, no one outside of Kureno and Hatori knew of his visits to Akito. How that was managed was just another Sohma mystery... or curse, however you saw it. Yuki was a master of discretion (Akito taught him well) and being the rat helped his skills naturally. He didn't understand Akito's latest quirk on these secretive visits, but then again this is Akito we're talking about here... you didn't have to understand, just obey. No harm done anyway, and no one asked him questions to which he'd have no answers to provide. His visits were integrated into his busy schedule, so no one thought otherwise whenever he left for the whole day, only to return late in the evening. All assumed it was part of being the student council president - to be completely immersed in school activities (and boy, was he ever!) and dedicate every waking hour to the school. That was overestimating it a bit; yet Yuki held onto this perception, since it suited his current needs perfectly.

Sudden laughter and conversation snapped Yuki out of his reverie, and he went over to the window again. Below, he saw Tohru and Kyo talking about certain fighting stances that Tohru was trying to master. Yes, apparently Kyo managed to have his first 'student' in her. It was always asked (more like begged) that Tohru learn how to defend herself in case Kyo or Shigure couldn't pick her up from work.

Yuki's face faltered at this thought—he was the one who used to be there for her every night up until his responsibilities with the school and Akito made it impossible. Kyo seemed to have jumped at the very first opportunity to take over. Yuki admitted only to himself that he'd rather give everything else up if only to have those moments with Tohru by himself. She was definitely a breath of fresh air for him during his constant hectic days. His whole council did little to alleviate the burden, yet he did see them trying to help, especially with graduation upon them. Even Kakeru Manabe (his unreliable vice-president) managed to take on some responsibility for Yuki. Hence, he had a day off today because of them. He guessed his last explosion in front of them got them thinking that it was high time they did what they could to give Yuki some alone time.

Alone. Looking down at the two of them from his window conversing like the best of friends with no care to the rest of the world—no care to him.

_'No, stop thinking that!'_ Yuki reprimanded himself. It was only natural that they were hanging out together since he wasn't there often. Tohru was no doubt worried that he kept yawning throughout his meal last night and could barely keep his attention on the conversation around him—she must have felt he needed the rest, so she let him sleep in late today, to have this one little pleasure. Tired, yes he was, very tired. Not just emotionally, mentally, and physically (though that's plenty). Just tired. Hmmm...

_'Oh, well, once all the brouhaha is over, I can finally relax some and hopefully spend more time again with Tohru like before_, Yuki sighed, as a small smile tugged at his lips.

While he observed the two of them from his window, he noticed how Tohru was actually doing better in her defense stances. (He always kept a watchful eye on her during these sessions whenever he could be there.) Kyo kept at her with the commanding voice of a sensei and pointed out the flaws.

_'Not bad, baka neko, you actually did learn a few pointers from Shihan,'_ snickered Yuki. He wished he had partaken in this training, however he promised Kazuma that he wouldn't interfere. That unexpected request was odd to be sure...

* * *

**_  
Author's Note__:  
_  
**_Hope you like this – I know, rather long! This is my very first & only fanfic. I'm so constantly inspired by the many good writers out there! _

For more details & explanations on the story, please see below! Thanks to all my readers!

_  
(SOS Chapter 1 Post Remarks - 7/13/04)_

_Well, it's my first chapter about anything so what to say? Well, this chapter is Yuki-exclusive, & you can get an idea as to how the world of Furuba is doing from his viewpoint. One particular detail is Akito. Many will want to know how is it that she's 'calm'. Well, I'd love to explain here, however, future chapters will clarify this so please be patient._

_Music: Well, I recommend hearing any BGM with soft piano music. I know, throw tomatoes at the author, that's all right! I was listening to "My Girl" Soundtrack BGM theme (the one with McCauley Culkin & the pretty little girl)--it's the last track on the CD. Very pretty & blissful, like Yuki felt like in this chapter._

_Sorry if I left anyone hanging there in the end...next chapter should be up soon enough. Ja ne!_


	2. Longing

**DISCLAIMER**: _All FB characters still belong to their creative author, Takaya-sensei—she hasn't included me in her will as of yet!_

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
****_--_Longing_--_  
_  
Edited by: Miya-chan 10-19-05_**

_(Back to a few months ago…)  
_  
"Yuki, I'm glad you could make it today," Kazuma said. "Rather brisk autumn weather we're getting, don't you think?" Kazuma asked this as he laid down a set of hot tea for the both of them. He was rather proud of this feat since he hadn't burnt it that badly—Yuki, he knew, of all people, would understand this lack of culinary skills (or any housework skills) and therefore, would appreciate it more.

"Hai, it is. Why didn't you come by Shigure's place like always?" asked Yuki. "We could have taken a walk through the forest—I know you like the change of color on the trees' foliage this time of year." Yuki began to sip his tea carefully so as not to overwhelm his sense of taste too much (past experience taught him this). _'Wow,'_ he thought, _'Shihan did make a better tea today_. So, he gave a small smile in appreciation and drank more to Kazuma's delight.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in private without Kyo 'accidentally' overhearing our conversation. Kyo mentioned that he managed to convince Tohru-san to learn some self-defense stances..." Kazuma started out.

"We all helped to convince her," Yuki pointed out, while taking another sip of his tea. "Kyo kept getting dragged into arguments with Shigure whenever the subject was brought up, and in the end I had to persuade Honda-san to allow herself to be taught some defense techniques, nothing requiring a trip to the mountains to train for." Yuki smiled at that thought picturing Kyo underneath cold waterfalls with a bear on the side.

Kazuma seemed to be picturing the same scenario in his mind, but he quickly got back to the subject at hand. "Well, either way, I did want to ask a favor from you, Yuki, and I sincerely hope you'll at least consider it."

Yuki was definitely curious at this point since Kazuma seldom requested anything from him. He respected Kazuma deeply and would do what was asked of him. "Sure, what is it, Shihan?" Yuki asked.

_'Well, it's now or never.' _Kazuma smiled, then he bit his lower lip in anticipation. "Well, how to put this, could you please let Kyo handle this task on his own? I've been looking forward to an opportunity presenting itself for Kyo to enhance his skills further, and this is indeed a very good opportunity. But," he paused, "in this case, to actually do that would mean..."

"That I stay out of the way," Yuki interjected quietly. He himself was looking forward to finally getting a chance to spend time with Tohru (hey, he'd take any chance that came around!), and who better than him to teach her. He did understand that Kazuma saw Kyo as his own son and, therefore, was putting himself on the spot to ask Yuki this—if Kyo ever found out, Kazuma would probably be in a world of hurt, to put it mildly. Still, his alone time with Tohru was becoming less and less as of late (the wilting garden was proof of that)—he was getting a little desperate.

Kazuma saw the conflict in his relative's eyes. He had to thank the fact that his martial arts skills helped him to read Yuki. He was seldom a very forthcoming youth when it came to conversations, and it was a lot of hard work on his part to read Yuki as best as he could. Even then, it was really a matter of good guesses. Yuki was still good at 'hiding'; but lately he'd seen the young man under a lot of stress, and therefore, the teen had been letting down his guard inadvertently. _'No,' _thought Kazuma, _'it wouldn't be fair to him either. This was definitely a bad idea.'_

"Never mind, Yuki, I shouldn't be asking something like that from you. It was just a foolish thought on my part that I wanted to do for Kyo. I didn't mean to push you away from Tohru-san. I'm sorry," Kazuma said smiling, as he proceeded to drink the remainder of his tea.

"Iie, Shihan, gomen," Yuki quickly replied while snapping back to reality. "I was just lost in thought, that's all. It would make sense anyway. Kyo's much more interested in the whole thing than I am. Honda-san mentioned how he would make a good sensei someday. I'll probably be too busy anyway to really be of any use to her." Yuki paused here with his eyes cast down. "She deserves better..." Yuki quietly finished off as he stared at his cup of tea.

"Yuki...I..." Kazuma hoped to get the conversation straightened out but...

(**_BEEP, BEEP_**)! Yuki brought out his phone and saw the caller ID. It was _her_.

_'Okay, time to leave,' _Yuki thought. He didn't want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary, so he quickly got up. "Gomen ne, Shihan, but I must be going now. Arigatou for the tea. It was very good," Yuki hurriedly replied. With a quick bow, he took his leave and left Kazuma with his thoughts.

Kazuma really thought himself fortunate to have Yuki's confidence, yet he knew Yuki would always indulge whatever favor was asked of him.

Even if it did mean that he'd be getting the 'short end of the stick'. Without a second thought, he would put others before his own sake...

_'Arigatou, Yuki. You are really... too kind,' _Kazuma thought solemnly.

_(Presently)_

Blinking back the memory, Yuki continued to stare down at Kyo and Tohru with a somewhat sad expression. _'Well, at least I can be close by and watch her. That'll be enough for me,' _Yuki thought as he walked away and continued dressing himself warmly.

He was starting to notice his weight loss recently, not to mention the dizzy spells that popped up once in a while. Lack of appetite would do that to you, not to mention the stress. Yet, he felt it was more than that...

_'That's a weird thought. Well, just the same, I better be careful. I'm already getting the looks from Akito. The one and only person that looks straight at me and looks me over each time I visit. Akito won't be happy to see me falling apart.' _Yuki let out a sigh with that thought. _'Good thing it is winter—the bulkier the clothes the better. No need to worry anyone else—especially Honda-san. I'm sure she'd freak out if she saw me losing any amount of weight_.'

By this time, Yuki was fully dressed and heading down the stairs to go outside. _'I better eat something before going outside. I think we still have some oranges from yesterday. That sounds good.'_ He figured that Tohru managed to find some good oranges and decided to buy them.

He then noticed Shigure finishing up his work, and from the looks of it, he was just starting his sick game of 'Let's-see-how-far-the-editor-will-go-before-resorting-to-blood- spilling-to-get-the-manuscript'. That editor was, if anything, persistent—it was amazing that she stuck with him through all these years, living the same routine over and over and over...

_'Well_,' Yuki thought, _'I'm not sticking around to see anything related to bloodletting or whatever.' _He stood in the kitchen peeling his orange and grabbed a napkin. He was about to head out until a rather annoying voice called out to him…

**_

* * *

Author's Cubby Hole_**: 

_All right, FINALLY, the 2nd is up! Lots more to digest, hopefully! I think I have rebellious readers because I left you hangin' on the last chapter!_

_GOMEN NASAI! Hopefully you'll still come back for more!_

_I had to update during the week because it seems that many wonderful authors are also updating towards the beginning and end of the week. I'll never have anyone read my work of art (all right H'kat, calm down, it ain't all that!) if it's at the bottom of page 10!_

_Really, I want to hear your thoughts on this so far. Review, review! I've got mine below the signs (look down!). ANY mistakes with how they address each other or the spelling of these wonderful Japanese phrases, please let me know tout de suite (French for immediately)! Thanks soooo much!_

_(SOS Chapter 2 Post Remarks - 7/20/04)  
_

_So much to do! Lots of interaction between Yuki and his martial arts teacher, Kazuma._

_I had to watch the anime to be sure I got the honorifcs right between the two--it'll be YEARS before we see any interaction between the two (and very little at that!) in the English manga that's being released. Oh well._

_I always imagined that the two got along very well. In the anime, Yuki even genuinely smiled at Kazuma. I have to agree with some speculation out there that Kazuma probably trained Yuki exclusively (Akito is possessive) and therefore has a different type of bond with his student/relative than with the others. Nothing that jeopardizes Kyo's relationship with Kazuma of course--that's always sacred! I hope I had conveyed this in this chapter. There will be more interaction between the two later on to put more emphasis on this 'bond'. Future chapters will explain my point a little further! Be patient! There's a reason to my madness!_

_Oh no! Yuki better take care of himself! Even if Akito is 'calm', you don't want to push it!_

_Music: Same as before…piano soothes the soul!_

_Again sorry for the late post but I was constantly being inspired to write on my stickies many portions of my story. Unfortunately, none were for the beginning, only to the middle and ending portions! It's hard to start it off, not to mention connecting the present timeline with future timelines. Talk about cohesion problems!_

_Well, that's my take. Excuse me while I wipe off the deluge of yesterday's trash from some of my readers from my face!_

_Ja!_


	3. Uneventful Morning

**DISCLAIMER: **_As always, Furuba doesn't belong to me, etc., etc._

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
_--_'Uneventful' Morning_--  
_**_**  
Edited by: Miya-chan 10-19-05**_

_**  
**_

Shigure had been busy downstairs finishing another novel for his beloved editor. _'Mii-chan will definitely be happy to see another work of art. But as always, she must learn to appreciate its value. Now, where to hide this? Hmmm…'_ He then heard a creak from the stairs and glanced over to see Yuki descending from upstairs, apparently in deep thought.

As Yuki was finishing up in the kitchen, Shigure called out: "Well, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, ne? If you'd slept any longer, I'd have mistaken you for Sleeping Beauty, minus the long blonde hair plus rosy red lips…"

_(BOINK!) _"Itai , Yuki-kun, so savage so early in the morning," Shigure said as he nursed a rather large bump on the head.

"It's not early, baka," Yuki replied while turning to the back door.

'_Oh, what is bothering our little mouse this morning? Could it be Kyo's teaching session with our beloved flower?_' Shigure mused. His eyes suddenly went narrow and pensive. _'Time is definitely not on my side anymore. It's almost time to finish what was started years ago. It really is a shame to put them through this, especially Tohru-kun… I do hate to see her hurt…'_ Shigure sighed and closed his eyes, thinking how best to bring this about. _'Akito will be furious to say the least—well, the curse was bound to cost us…'_

"**SSSSEEENNNNNSSSSEEEEEIIIII! PLEASE** open this door! _**(BANG, BANG, BANG!)** _I know you're in there! Come out you coward! Where's my manuscript that was due **TWO** weeks ago! **_(BANG, BANG, BANG!)_ BAKA!" _(BANG, BANG, BANG!)_**

His eyes snapped open, and a wicked grin came to his lips. _'Ahh, Mii-chan, right on time!'_ Shigure suddenly turned mischievous and quickly hid his finished product. He proceeded to the next task of consoling his editor's woes.

'_Shigure seriously needs a leash, plus training classes,'_ thought Yuki as he heard the poor editor's threats of seeing blood on the walls or something like that. He finally tied his snow boots on (tying your laces can potentially prove to be a difficult and complicated task—just ask him),opened the back door, and slid it closed behind him quietly. He saw Tohru with a cute look of determination as she tried to mimic Kyo's moves.

'_He wasn't interfering, just observing.'_ With that thought in mind, he proceeded to the step outside and sat down gracefully without a sound. He continued to watch them both, mainly Tohru, as she was perfecting a particular stance. He stared contentedly, observing and eating his orange quietly.

(_A few hours earlier…_)

"Oh, how my little flower is growing more exquisitely under my care. Surely Tohru-kun will stay on and continue to grace us with her wonderful smells of cooking and enchant us with her beauty…" Shigure exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up you baka inu!" Kyo yelled as he knocked Shigure's face into his bowl of rice.

"Ano, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun is still asleep," Tohru softly let out.

Kyo was about to yell out loud how much he could care less if the dirty rat was dead upstairs, but he bit back the thought once he saw Tohru's face. He knew she had been worried as of last night after seeing Yuki drag himself to dinner and barely eat anything while practically dozing off at the table. He was the first to go to sleep, and he still hadn't woken up.

Letting out a growl, he sat back down in a huff and just grumbled, "Damn that kuso nezumi."

Shigure had then gotten up to finish his manuscript, and as he was walking out he coughed, "_(cough, cough) _**Whipped** _(cough, cough)_."

"**NANI!"** Kyo screamed at the top of lungs as he lunged at the inu who safely locked himself in the bathroom.

"Now, now Kyo-kun, you must wait patiently for your turn. You're a big boy—you can hold it," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Kyo was about to knock both door and novelist down, but Tohru came to their rescue once more. "Kyo-kun, please don't. If he's not already awake, you'll definitely wake up Yuki-kun," came Tohru's soft, yet frantic, reply.

Kyo was now definitely set on murdering the trapped inu along with the nezumi if he woke up, but, once again, he looked at Tohru's solemn blue eyes. _'Yep, I'm whipped,'_ Kyo silently cursed to himself. He walked off while grinding his teeth and started clearing the table. He went into the kitchen to help Tohru with the dishes, not saying anything anymore. He visibly calmed down once he felt her hand on his arm, and he saw the smile that washed all his troubles away.

"Are you ready to start your lessons for the day?" Kyo asked Tohru with no trace of hostility in his voice. He was glad to notice how she beamed and softly blushed around him whenever they were together like this.

Another benefit to the arrangement of cleaning dishes with her was that there were a lot less dishes broken lately. The rat always managed to break at least one dish a week whenever he had helped Tohru. Tohru was starting to get nervous every time he walked into the kitchen to help her with anything, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by stopping him. She had told Kyo as much during their talks together.

"Sure, I just need to set aside some breakfast for Yuki-kun for whenever he wakes up," Tohru said while washing the last cup.

'_Kuso nezumi.'_ Drying his hands on a washcloth, Kyo then asked while turning away, "Well, if that's all, I'll get our gear ready, and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'll hurry up!" Tohru exclaimed with a wide smile.

Kyo lightly whacked her hands with the dishtowel, and, with a smile, he walked off to get their stuff together and bundle up. Once outside, he started going through his warm-up routine - not an easy task when you're wearing a coat and snow boots, but he managed somehow.

Hearing the door slide shut, he saw Tohru ready to go with a smile that would melt the snow around them. She made her way to him in the large clearing at the side of the house. This was their impromptu dojo for practicing, but Tohru couldn't be any happier, despite the weather.

(_Present time_)

Kyo set out to continue his lessons with Tohru as usual. She was smart, more than anyone gave her credit for, and was progressing well with her lessons. He knew she'd be great and was relieved that he wasn't doing so bad with teaching her. But, beyond anything else, the greatest perk for him was the fact that he practically had her all to himself for the majority of each day.

That said, he realized how close they had become. He did have to be careful though. He didn't want the kuso nezumi to suspect anything, especially Shigure. He would never hear the end of it from that perverted inu.

He had worked too hard to keep Tohru to himself, and now he felt like they were both at a crossroads of sorts. It would ruin everything if word leaked out to Akito of his relationship with Tohru, not to mention these feelings he'd been having.

He then noticed that she had started to go off her stance again and pointed that out to her. He felt eyes on them and glanced up to notice that from the rat's room a pair of gray-lavender eyes was staring at them. Those eyes didn't even notice that Kyo was looking right back at them—they were in their own little world .

'_Pathetic rat—can't he just crawl under a hole and stay there? Nothing but a sore in my ass the moment he starts breathing. I bet he's just dying to find a way to be here with Tohru and train her instead of me. Damn fool_._'_

"Kyo-kun, is there something the matter? Maybe I'm doing this all wrong—I'm sorry! I'll try harder," Tohru said in a panicky voice.

Kyo broke from his thoughts and focused once more on the girl of his dreams. '_Damn Yuki—he's not even down here, and he still manages to screw up my time with Tohru_.' Kyo quickly replied, "Don't be silly, you're doing fine. Continue the exercise—you've practically got this one move down fine."

Tohru beamed at his compliment and blushed lightly. Quickly, she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

Kyo glanced back up at the window and noticed that the rat was nowhere in sight. _'Good riddance. God, I hope he stays cooped up in his little hole and leaves us alone.'_

Focusing on Tohru once more, he couldn't believe how over the years he had been seeing her respond more to him. He still couldn't believe that she accepted him, all of him. Despite his shortcomings, and there were many, she still stayed true to him as a great friend. Maybe even more so, he hoped.

"Kyo-kun, do you think I'll really be any good at this?" Tohru asked while finishing up her exercise.

"Nope," was the one worded reply from Kyo.

"Eh! I'm so sorry then for wasting your time! Maybe we should stop right now, and I can let you get on with your day or maybe perhaps…" Tohru exclaimed in full panic mode.

"Just stop it! I meant that you'd be better than good. Really," Kyo said as he tried very hard not to laugh at her making such a scene about one word from him.

"You shouldn't be teasing her so," Yuki mentioned from his seat at the porch.

If there were a ceiling for him to cling to, Kyo would have been there…

* * *

**_  
Author's Rotting Hole_**: 

_I am still amazed at how other authors manage to pull off their stories without getting discouraged enough to quit altogether. I don't even know why I even keep going…yes peoples, I've just now hit rock bottom. Why you ask? Because after weeks on the listing, NO REVIEWS, nada, zilch, zero, kaput (is that even spelled right?). Not even a flamer – how depressing! Not even flamers waste their time on my fic…like I said, I've hit rock bottom._

_I think I'm going to join Shigure's editor in the bloodletting rituals…_

Despite this rather sad and depressing fact, I'm still moving forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, etc. I believe in my story and will continue to do so to the very end. The fact that people are at least reading it is a comforting thought, though, so I'll be happy with what I can get.

_As usual, my post remarks are below…I share my thoughts with you, you share them with me through REVIEWS…yes, please review!_

_(SOS Chapter 3 Post Remarks - 7/27/04)  
_

I would consider this a filler chapter since Yuki isn't really the main character in this one. But you Kyo fans will love the moments here with Shigure and yes, Tohru! Having to describe his bad language in text is rather difficult for someone that isn't used to it. Tips, anyone, on how his manner of speech should be? Well, I hope you like it just the same...Kyo gets quite a bit of coverage here.

_No real mysteries here except Shigure's monologue. We all know by now that Shigure is scheming of something in the manga (though no real clarification is ever made-yet) so here's my take on this. It's the beginning of what the story will end up being about. So keep an eye out for Shigure's remarks in future chappies!_

_Oh, the bathroom scene...how well I know how Kyo feels like when you want to murder someone, and they locked themselves in the bathroom!_

_Tohru and martial arts...we know she doesn't like violence to resolve anything, but hey, she is a bit more mature now and therefore does realize that at least protecting yourself is important. That and the fact that she won't have to train in the mountains with bears is a plus!_

_No real musical moments in this chapter...like I said, more filler than anything. I hope you like it just the same._

_Thanks guys for the reading...you are the BEST!_

_Ja Ne!_


	4. Outside Looking In

**DISCLAIMER**: _If wishing were true, I'd own this product…better yet, I'll just settle for Yuki instead! Yes, Yuki, mmm-hmmm…he'd definitely be mine! (SIGH) Until then, Yuki and others still belong to Takaya-sensei…_

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
_--_Outside Looking In_--_**

_**Edited by: Miya-chan 10-19-05**_

As Kyo was busy correcting Tohru's stances, Yuki had a sudden sense of déjà vu. He reminisced about another time he had stared at two individuals learning martial arts while he looked on from a distance.

'It was around ten years ago…' 

Kyo and Haru were practicing their lessons for the day in a clearing. It all appeared well even though it seemed that Kyo was hard on Haru. Yet, Haru didn't seem to mind or care. They looked like they were having so much fun. That's the way it always looks from a distance…

Yelling and rough playing. Yet always laughing. Always being…happy.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, Yuki observed them with his large, solemn eyes. He couldn't hear their conversation, since he was too far away, but he could clearly see that they were enjoying themselves while learning the exercises. His desire to be there, if only to just listen, was burning deep within him. To be able to share what they had…

Joy. Fun. What they had in those two little words were considered foreign to Yuki at this point in his life. That… and being happy. Such words didn't usually exist in Yuki's end of the world, let alone in the same sentence. Being secluded from the world will have that effect on your life.

He often wondered what their conversations were actually like. He pretended that he could hear them, and then he'd imagine what one or the other would be saying. Those were the very few times that he could actually say he was having "fun".

Little did he know that the reason for his seclusion was walking towards him from behind. Slowly, lifting a hand to stroke Yuki's left cheek, Akito asked, "Did you not hear me when I called for you, Yuki?"

Yuki, with widening eyes, suddenly froze in the spot he was standing in and immediately lowered his head while turning around to "face" the clan head.

"G-G-gomen na-nasai, Akito, I wa-wasn't aware that you were calling. I'm s-so sorry," Yuki stammered nervously while keeping his arms at his side and both eyes stuck to the floor. He didn't want to see Akito's face at the moment, fully expecting the rage that the clan head may bestow upon him for not obeying his 'god' sooner.

Fortunately, the clan head seemed in "good" spirits (at the moment anyway) and walked in front of Yuki, regarding the scene that Yuki was just observing. Yuki didn't dare move an inch.

"Hm. Is this what had your complete attention, Yuki? So much that you didn't even hear me?" Akito asked with eyes narrowed at the two boys.

Yuki's eyes widened even more so while still glued to the floor. '_Please don't guess right,' _Yuki begged silently to himself. He really didn't want the young clan head to figure out that he'd rather be down there with them than up here.

Akito turned Yuki around roughly and grabbed his chin with the right hand while lifting it up. "Do not make me ask again, Yuki," Akito stated coldly.

"Iie, Akito. I-I just wondered when I'd be able to start taking lessons like them with Kazuma-san. Not so many lessons, just a few, maybe… maybe," Yuki's voice trailed off as he now fully awaited the "discipline" he deserved for voicing his selfish thoughts to Akito. It wasn't exactly the truth but close enough—why anger Akito any further and on purpose anyway…

But what occurred next shocked Yuki.

"Hmmm," Akito said while holding her elbow with one hand, the other hand tapping at her jaw line. "No doubt you would be far superior in your lessons than those two idiots down there. Hmph, they are rather pathetic, don't you agree, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't want to say anything unkind about his cousins, and he was trying to figure out a way to reply to Akito's question without angering her, but Akito apparently didn't need his consent as she continued talking.

"It would be fun to see those two fail miserably at trying to defeat you... But, such a pleasure is just not meant to be. You're not ready Yuki—you're still too frail from your asthma attacks," Akito said this as she started to caress Yuki's cheek. "I don't want my precious little mouse harmed in any way by two village idiots who probably don't even know what asthma is. Just as well, who would want to be in their company—having to interact with a bakemono and his stupid cow friend? Truly despicable… you're far more special than they could ever hope to be. Come, our tea is ready."

Akito then took Yuki's hand and led him away from there. Yuki took a quick, longing glance over his shoulder and once again found himself swallowed into Akito's world of despair…

Of course, a few weeks later, Akito once again surprised him and let Kureno start taking him to Kazuma's dojo for his lessons. Very few times at first, but gradually they increased… and the rest as they say is history.

Yuki's reality caught up with him, once he realized that Kyo was teasing Tohru, and of course, Tohru was in full panic mode.

"You shouldn't tease her like that," Yuki said from his perch on the porch.

"KUSO NEZUMI, when did you get out here!" Kyo yelled with eyes blazing.

"Ages ago, baka neko," Yuki replied calmly.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru replied cheerfully. "Did you get enough rest this morning?"

"M-hm," Yuki replied with a smile. "Thank you for asking, Honda-san."

"Did you eat the meal I left for you on the counter? I hope it was still warm enough for you to eat when you came down," remarked Tohru worriedly.

Yuki frowned as he was finishing his orange. Tilting his eyes upwards, he tried to recall if he saw the meal on the counter… he had been in such a hurry to get outside he hadn't even check. Guiltily, with eyes cast downward, Yuki replied, "I'm sorry, Honda-san, I must have overlooked it on my way out."

"Damn rat can't even notice a plate full of food in plain sight. Tohru shouldn't have bothered to leave you anything if you're just going to blow her off!" Kyo spat at Yuki.

"Iie, Kyo-kun, it's all right," Tohru immediately stepped into the escalating conversation. "Yuki-kun was just too tired to notice. It's okay because pretty soon it'll be time for lunch. Then you can have a nice hot meal, Yuki-kun."

"Thank you, Honda-san but…" Yuki started.

"Just let the damn rat starve! We'll all be better off without him around!" interrupted Kyo.

Yuki stood toe to toe with Kyo at this point, gray-lavender eyes glaring into red-orange eyes. Unfortunately for him, over the years Kyo had grown quite a bit taller than he had. Heck, most, if not all, of the male members of the Jyuunishi were either his height or beyond. Damn the genes…

And Kyo sure knew how to rub that in.

"What, did you FINALLY wake up you stupid, SHORT rat? You are messing up my class, so get the hell out of here!" Kyo yelled rather loudly to Yuki's face.

Before Kyo had a chance to react, he felt a sudden rush of air leave him as he keeled over to one knee, gasping at the sudden pain in his stomach.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Are you okay!" Tohru rushed over to Kyo.

"The only SHORT thing around here is your attention span, not to mention the complete lack of guard around an opponent. Really, I had thought you would at least get better in that regard with your extra classes, baka neko," Yuki unemotionally replied as he flexed the fist he used on Kyo.

"**DAMN YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE MINE TODAY!" **Kyo yelled as he got up to face off with Yuki. Yet once again…

"Kyo-kun, please don't! We've finished our exercises for today, so let's practice on your guard instead and…" said Tohru nervously, hoping that Kyo may just drop the matter altogether.

Thankfully, Yuki knew when to quit. Completely ignoring Kyo's outburst (and Kyo altogether), Yuki replied, "I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson, Honda-san. I'm sorry."

"**DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON A CHALLENGE, KUSO NEZUMI!"** Kyo yelled from behind Yuki, with both 'cat ears and tail' on end.

"Iie, please don't apologize, Yuki-kun. It _is_ getting late—I think we're all just a little bit hungrier with the exercise and all," Tohru said smiling, relieved that Yuki didn't want to pursue the matter any further.

"**HEY!"** Kyo tried getting Yuki's attention.

"Well, do you need help in the kitchen? I can wash the dish you left out for me and help you with anything for lunch," Yuki asked Tohru with a little hope that he'd finally get to spend time with her.

"Oh, you really don't have to trouble yourself with anything, Yuki-kun. Just relax and leave everything to me!" Tohru hurriedly replied as she started heading towards the house.

"It really is no trouble at all, Honda-san…" Yuki replied with a soft smile.

"HEY! DAMN RAT! GET A CLUE… she doesn't want you in the kitchen just to wreck everything that you touch!" Kyo yelled from the side. To Tohru, he calmly replied, "You know, you really have to learn to speak up for yourself, especially to the clueless, STUPID RAT." Of course, the emphasis on the last part was directed more to Yuki than to Tohru.

Yuki was getting frustrated once again with Kyo's interruptions but caught the meaning behind his remark. He looked closer at Tohru to see if there was anything denied in her eyes—those were usually the best place to look for the truth, especially with Tohru.

Yuki's smiled faltered, if only for a moment. He saw no denial… just apprehension that she might cause him pain if she said anything at all. He didn't like to see her feeling so helpless with herself, so he took the initiative to let her off the hook that Kyo so inconsiderately put her on.

Putting on his best smile for her, he remarked, "Don't worry Honda-san, I understand. _(chuckles) _It is true that I can be considered a bad omen in the kitchen. I never meant to give you any trouble in the past—I'm so sorry."

"Please don't say that! I loved having you around in the kitchen even if the left burner on the stove had to be fixed twice, and the rice cooker had a fuse blown the other time, or even when there were too many plugs into that one outlet and we lost power for the week…" Tohru exclaimed as she recited just a few of the many "incidents" that Yuki unfortunately found himself in.

'_Well,' _Yuki thought with a sweat drop, _'I've really been a handful for her. Good thing she didn't mention the time I almost burned down the kitchen. Kyo would never let me live that one down—just more to throw back in my face later on. She really did clean up that mess well… you couldn't tell that there was even a small fire there. Who knew that to light the stove didn't really mean to literally LIGHT IT UP.'_

Yuki then realized that maybe he was being selfish in trying to spend time with Tohru—he only thought about how he felt, yet he didn't think to see if Tohru even wanted to spend time with him. She did mention that she loved having him around, but, if his presence was giving her more grief than anything else, it would probably be better if he just backed off. She seemed more than happy with Kyo around…

"Please Honda-san, really, it's all right. I understand. I'll just go and take a walk instead. It's been a while since I've walked around here. I'll be fine. Please go on ahead—I won't be long," Yuki calmly replied with a smile. Seeing that she was still hesitating, Yuki turned his back on them and walked away with his smile still in place. When he felt them leave to go back to the house, he let his smile fall from his face and let out a heavy sigh as he continued his walk through the pristine forest.

Kyo actually was without words during the whole end of the conversation. He sort of figured out that he had said something that put Tohru on the spot. He could tell when he looked at her face… it didn't help any when he heard Yuki make up for his mistake and let her off the hook by actually agreeing with Kyo.

'_Kuso nezumi, always trying to be the righteous one,' _thought Kyo with a frown on his face. To Tohru, he softly replied, "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I just got carried away because the kuso nezumi interrupted your lesson. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"Iie, Kyo-kun, you were right. I should have told Yuki-kun a long time ago. It's my fault," Tohru sadly replied, but just as quickly recovered. "I'm going to make him his favorite meal today, both lunch and dinner, to make it up to him. Could you help me, Kyo-kun?"

She looked so hopeful that all would be well with just a few dishes of food (and she was probably right) that Kyo couldn't deny her request. Besides, he owed her that much.

"Sure, but I'm not going anywhere near LEEKS! Those things are poisonous!" Kyo exclaimed about his not-so-favorite food.

Tohru laughed at this and both went up to the porch and into the house.

Unknown to both parties, a pair of black eyes observed the whole argument and conversation. Shigure closed his eyes and simply smiled as he walked away to find his editor who was no doubt trying to end her life again.

'_Hmm, this is coming along much better than I had planned…_'

* * *

**_  
Author's Cloud Ten:_**

_YES! I am up by one review…**THANK YOU NATTY1066!** As you can see, I am up in cloud ten (way past nine)…I'm soooo happy! I'll hold off the bloodletting rituals for a while longer !_

_I'm so thrilled that I decided to post two chapters today instead of one. Both are rather lengthy compared to previous chapters so I hope it doesn't bother anyone._

_Must I say it…? (Yes H'kat, go for it!) Okay, the usual tidbits are below—and please review! Yep, reviews are the best…one word is okay for reviews, too, so plug away my wonderful readers!_

_(SOS Chapter 4 Post Remarks - 8/03/04)  
_

_All right, let's get this show on the row!_

_I've started to notice that I'm using a lot of flashback moments in my story. I don't anticipate using it as much in future chapters, but for now and for the next few chapters, that's basically what will be happening, so hopefully no one is too confused or put off by it. Trust me, those moments are worth remembering for later chapters. Everything has a basis, right!_

_Talk about flashbacks, the one I used here was actually my twisted explanation of a scene in the Vol. 3 manga just before Yuki's collapse. This scene had a young Kyo and Haru in their yukatas, laughing, while Yuki looked on from a distance. You could see clearly a hand being brought up to Yuki's head--who else could it be?_

_How do you like the "short" moment between Kyo and Yuki? I absolutely see Yuki being the shortest among his male cousins. He carries the Rat Zodiac so he's bound to be small...that and the fact that his brother Ayame is not considered tall (at least not in my POV). I know how you feel, Yuki, being short is a pain when trying to find clothing in your size. STOP picking on him, Kyo!_

_There's definitely a bit more drama here, but I hoped it was balanced out with Yuki's rather inept skills in the kitchen. Now, raise your hands those of you who've actually had these kinds of problems...hmmm...that many!_

_Well, my musical moment came during Yuki's flashback--I chose to listen to Madonna's "This Used to be My Playground". It blended well for the past and present scenes...at least, I think so._

_So that's it for this chapter...on to the next one!_

_JA!_


	5. Family Moments

**DISCLAIMER: **_Maybe if I ask politely, do you think she'll give them to me? Okay, scratch that, just Yuki…yeah, that'll work for me. For the moment, though, Takaya-sensei still owns it! _

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
****_--_Family Moments_--_**

_**Edited by: Miya-chan 10-19-05**_

'_Well, that was rather humiliating,' _Yuki pondered as he walked through the forest. _'I should have sent that dense cat through the other side of the clearing while I had the chance.'_ Yuki shook his head at this thought and sighed. _'That wouldn't have made Tohru feel any better—she would still blame herself for hurting my feelings. Hopefully what I did let her know that I was okay with the whole thing._ _I can stand to be humiliated if only to see her happy.'_

Yuki continued his walk along the very familiar path to his garden. Not much of a garden when you saw it, though, especially nowadays. It was a far cry from what it used to be when he and Tohru would take care of it together in the spring and summer of years past. Upon reaching it, he knelt down and tried clearing some of the snow and debris that was collecting since the last time he had cleaned it. Tohru didn't even come by to get the vegetables anymore—she had been buying them at the store for some time now. The garden was very much forgotten and neglected at this point.

'_Sort of like me,' _Yuki thought dejectedly as he continued pulling old weeds out. He stopped and sighed heavily, wishing these thoughts away. Seeing that there was no point in cleaning any further, he rubbed his hands on his pants and got up to continue walking down the path that continued to the main road.

Breathing heavily once again, he began to sense that his surroundings were starting to relax him a bit. He took note of how much the area had changed since he first walked through it five years ago.

'_It almost seems like yesterday'_—so the cliché goes. He remembered how confused and, most of all, how terrified he was that he was actually leaving the Sohma compound for an extended period. He had almost had an attack just by coming down the road.

Shigure really had helped him to adjust to his new environment. Whatever deal or agreement was made between Shigure and Akito remained undisclosed to that day, and Yuki wasn't about to bring it up. He couldn't bring himself to completely trust Shigure's motives (his rat instincts told him as much, and they hadn't let him down before), yet he knew that Shigure cared for him as much as he cared for any of his other cousins.

Speaking of which, he was so lost in his thoughts (once again—it had been that kind of day) that he failed to notice his cousin's approach. It appeared that they would be having company over for lunch and maybe dinner.

"Yuki, what are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Haru. "You're not lost, are you?"

"No, are you?" Yuki asked warily, knowing the answer already.

"Well, I did have Momiji and the others with me, but they somehow managed to wander off without me… a mystery to be sure," Haru commented while wandering off into a completely different direction than Yuki had come from.

"Haru!" Yuki called as he ran after the forever-lost cow. "You shouldn't be wandering off on your own around here, especially in the winter. What if a blizzard decides to hit, and you're out in the middle of nowhere? I'm not about to chase you down in the middle of a blizzard." Yuki had decided it was probably best to hold onto his arm as he led him back to the main path.

"Yeah, yeah," Haru smirked as he let Yuki lead him back. "Somehow I think you'd be one of the first out there looking for me. Of course, you'll probably need a ladder to find me."

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his younger cousin. Haru was taller by a full head like Kyo, and Yuki found himself once again cursing his genes. _'What is up with everyone today—is today "pick on Yuki's height and see how far I can get without getting nailed to the ground"?'_

Haru knew exactly what was going through Yuki's mind at the moment and resisted the very tempting urge to smile let alone laugh out loud—unless he was actually looking forward to kissing the ground, or worse, having Yuki ditch him right there on the spot.

"Come on, Yuki, you have to let it go. You know that you'll never be any taller than your brother, and he's the shortest one out of all the older members of the Jyuunishi. Well, actually, both of you are sort of average in height, maybe just a little shorter than average. We just happen to be taller than normal," was Haru's response to the nezumi's stance.

Just as Yuki was about to send Haru to kiss the sweet, snow-covered ground, he felt a set of arms around him and the sudden weight of someone on his back.

"Momiji, _(gasp) _what are you doing hanging off of me!" exclaimed Yuki as he struggled to breathe and maintain his balance.

"Hey, Yuki! We thought we'd come over and surprise you. Thanks for finding Haru for us… he was walking behind us when we noticed he was no longer there. Gee, Haru, you sure can manage to get lost!" Momiji cried out rather joyously in Yuki's ear.

"Momiji-niichan, you're strangling Yuki-niichan," Kisa softly called out.

"Not to mention that you probably blew his damn ear off with your loud voice, baka usagi," replied Hiro coolly.

Momiji immediately got off of Yuki. "_Es tut mir wirklich Leid_. I'm so sorry, Yuki, I keep forgetting. _Das ar du okay_?" Momiji asked worriedly while helping to straighten out Yuki's jacket. (Yep, he's grown, too—same height in case you're wondering.)

'_Am I okay, he asks… other than having lost the ability to breathe for a minute, I'm no worse for wear.' _Yuki calmed down considerably and gave Momiji a small smile. "I'm fine. Were you all going to pay a visit to Honda-san?"

"Hai, I was hoping that she could watch a new video we just rented with me that's called 'Mogeta 500'. Is she home today?" Kisa asked with a smile that mirrored Tohru's. She had come a long way from being the quiet and timid child of a few years ago.

Haru had decided to watch from the sidelines, amused at the whole scene. He considered his mission accomplished at the moment. Before Yuki saw him, he noticed that Yuki had seemed so… alone. Yuki _was_ alone in that there was no one around, but it was more than that… Haru could sense the loneliness that seemed to radiate off the rat. He had then decided to lift his cousin's spirits in the best manner possible… teasing him mercilessly so he could let off some pent-up steam. Rather risky, since Yuki could cause considerable damage, but he'd never hurt Haru that badly anyway.

But it worked—Yuki had glanced at him while speaking to the others and saw Haru's innocent smile. Yuki just shook his head and softly smiled while the others were talking.

"Come on, Haru, let's get going to Shii-chan's home," Momiji cried excitedly.

"I'll hold onto your arm this time, Onii-chan," Kisa smiled brightly while holding onto Hiro's hand with her other hand.

Hiro, however, didn't seem willing to share Kisa. "Oh, come on, Kisa. If he can't follow, he's a lost cause, literally."

"Now, now, Hiro, you can't keep Kisa all to yourself!" Momiji said to the sheep slyly.

"Shut up, you damn rabbit!" yelled Hiro as he let go of Kisa and started chasing the bouncing rabbit.

Kisa held onto Haru's arm and continued walking contentedly towards Shigure's place. Yuki just rolled his eyes languidly and was going to ask Kisa if the movie had any special scenes she wanted to see.

Of course, since nothing seemed to be going his way that day, his cell phone began ringing. He stopped and looked at his phone's caller ID. His eyes immediately widened. He saw Haru and Kisa looking at him with questions in their eyes, so he hurriedly replied to them, "Just Kakeru from school. Let me get rid of him."

He tried to keep his face neutral so as not to raise suspicions. It was unusual, to say the least, that Kureno was _calling _him… he normally just paged Yuki since discretion was the key word to everything he did.

"Moshi, moshi?" Yuki said while his heart skipped every other beat. There could only be one reason why Kureno would be calling him, and right now, Yuki really didn't have the stamina to face Akito—it had been a very stressful week at school.

"Yuki, I need you to come down immediately to the Honke," said Kureno's soft voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Come on, Kakeru, I was planning to take care of that next week," said Yuki, as he tactfully explained to Kureno that he wasn't alone.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. Akito needs to see you right now," Kureno said rather tiredly.

'_Something must have happened,'_ thought Yuki with a little apprehension, since he knew nothing good could ever happen to the clan head.

"All right, I'll be there," said Yuki resignedly.

"I'll be waiting at the usual spot," said Kureno, and then he hung up.

Yuki sighed heavily, wishing he was anybody else but himself. He immediately turned his attention to his cousins' stares.

Smiling his best, Yuki said, "Sorry guys, but I have to take care of some problems at school. You two go on ahead."

"On a Sunday? Who in their right mind would be at school on a Sunday?" asked Haru unbelievingly.

"It's almost graduation time for my class, Haru," Yuki explained nonchalantly in an attempt to make it seem that it was normal to work on a Sunday. "That means a lot of activities that require planning and preparation , like the school dance and some field trips and everything else in-between. I shouldn't be gone too long, so just go on ahead without me."

"Well, if you're not going to take long, then I'll go with you," replied Haru as he started to make his way to Yuki.

"No, that's fine. It's not worth the trouble, really. I'll be okay on my own. Please let Honda-san know that I'll be coming home a little later, okay?" asked Yuki. With a wave of the hand he hurriedly walked away without looking back.

"Okay, see you later, Onii-chan," Kisa called out to him as he walked away. To Haru, she said, "It's too bad that Onii-chan has to go off and help out at the school on a Sunday. I hope I don't get elected Student Council President… it's too much work for one person."

"Yeah, lots of work," Haru commented absent-mindedly as he saw Yuki off in the distance. Something didn't seem right to him, but he didn't get a chance to ponder on that thought for much longer as Kisa was pulled in the other direction towards Shigure's place.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Hiro-chan and Momiji-niichan are probably already at Shigure-ojiisan's place by now," said Kisa excitedly as she led Haru away.

Back at Shigure's place, Hiro and Momiji had indeed arrived. If the holes in the doors and walls plus Momiji's wails were any testament to that fact…

"Waaah, Kyo's trying to hit me again!" Momiji cried on Tohru's shoulder as she tried to placate the irate cat.

"Stop crying to her, you're too old for that!" yelled Kyo.

"For once, I agree with him," said Hiro in a bored tone from his place at the table while eating an orange.

"Kyo-kun, I think I'm starting to get dizzy," said a very swirly-eyed Tohru, as Momiji had her by the waist twisting her around and around in front of him while Kyo tried to go around and around Tohru to pound Momiji.

"That does it! Come here you little twerp!" exclaimed Kyo as he lunged himself at the rabbit. Of course, he missed by miles and landed on Hiro instead.

"Hey! Get off of me! This can be considered bodily harm with intentional assault in a court of law you know!" yelled Hiro at Kyo.

"Kyooooo-kun, if you're going to be committing a crime in my home, don't destroy my home in the process," Shigure cried out with a river of tears as he looked at a rather large dent in the wall.

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT, BAKA! AND STOP CRYING—YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN OLD FOR THAT, TOO!"** screamed Kyo as he got off Hiro and tried tackling the rabbit again.

"WAAAHHH, Kyo doesn't want to give up," cried Momiji as he dodged yet another attack while still using Tohru as his shield. Tohru, by now, just saw stars around and around and around…

"Oi, Kyo, I'd have thought that picking on defenseless kids was beneath you," Haru calmly replied from the door he came through.

"Oh, Hiro-chan, are you all right?" Kisa worriedly asked as she removed her boots and ran to Hiro's side. As she helped him up, Hiro blushed a bright red.

"Of course I'm f-fine," Hiro stammered as he cleaned himself off. "Here, I peeled an orange for you." Kisa took it with a smile that melted _his _troubles away—she had learned from the best!

"Awww, how cute," cooed Momiji while he was still trying to dodge Kyo.

Just as Hiro was about to join Kyo in beating the rabbit to a bloody pulp, Haru had turned to Kyo.

"Hey, could you knock it off already? You're not going to be able to catch him… you're too slow. Besides, Honda-san's about to faint on the spot," called out Haru from where he was leaning against one of the walls that was yet to be damaged.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS! HE'S BEEN ASKING FOR IT**!" Kyo yelled as he made one more attempt to get to the usagi.

Just as he was about to grab a hold of Momiji's arm, he once again felt the air rush right out of him as he was tackled sideways by none other than Haru's charming other half.

"**DAMN YOU! I ALMOST HAD HIM!"** yelled Kyo as he tried to pry Black Haru's arms from his waist.

"Now boys, you shouldn't be doing this in front of such innocent eyes. You're more than welcome to continue in Kyo-kun's room," said Shigure as he looked down at his two entangled cousins.

"**KUSO INU! You've been bugging the hell out of me since this morning! You won't get away this time!"** Of course, Kyo was still struggling to get Haru off of him…

"Damn neko, you still can't focus your attention on your opponent, can you? No wonder you can't even catch a simple rabbit. With all the training you do you can be such a disgrace," coolly replied Haru in full black mode.

"Well, then let me help you with YOUR training, you stupid cow!" With a quick move he removed Haru's arms from around him and swiftly brought his leg in, kicking Haru clear through the doorway. Kyo then lunged himself out the door and started his all out battle with Black Haru.

"Hmmm, I guess I should be thankful that the door was still open," sighed Shigure as he went to close the door, hoping to drown out their indiscreet language. "So, Kisa-chan, what brings you to my humble abode?" asked Shigure cheerily to Kisa while she and Momiji were fanning life back into Tohru.

After they explained their visit, Tohru seemed to snap out of her spell and jumped right into to the kitchen to tend to her guests. Kisa and Momiji went to help her as Hiro looked on from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey, where did our resident rat go to?" asked Shigure as he started counting off all the heads currently in his home, knowing that one was missing.

"Oh, Onii-chan was walking with us back here, but he got a call from one of the student council members (I think) that he was needed right away," replied Kisa from the kitchen. To Tohru, she smiled brightly and said, "Onii-chan wanted to let you know that he'll be a little late returning home."

"Oh…" was Tohru's disappointed response. She had hoped to cook a warm lunch for Yuki using his favorite ingredients. Then she began to worry that he hadn't eaten anything really since last night, except for the orange in the morning.

Momiji, seeing the changes in expression on Tohru's face, gave her a small pat on the back. "It'll be all right, Tohru. I'm sure he'll be quick and come right back. We can make plenty of his favorite foods just to be sure that Kyo and Haru don't eat them all!"

Tohru smiled gratefully to Momiji and shook her head of the worrisome thoughts that were starting to plague her. "Arigatou, Momiji-kun! You're absolutely right! I think we have plenty of leeks, too! Let's look through the cupboards for anything else we can use."

As the trio started getting lunch prepared, an inu sat in his study, staring blankly at a computer screen while leaning back in his chair, tapping his chin with a pencil.

'_School is it? Our little mouse could at least come up with something better than that lie… now, where did you run off to, my little nezumi?_'

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Wacky POV:  
_**

_Whew! Another chapter down! A bit lengthy compared to before but I couldn't find a stopping place—hopefully it wasn't too disappointing. The filler chapter was rather necessary—we all need a breather every so often. Especially with what I have planned next chapter…what could it possibly be?_

_Well, leave me a review, and I may post sooner! My thoughts on this chapter (not many I admit) are below!_

_(SOS Chapter 5 Post Remarks - 8/03/04)  
_

_WAAAHHH...I'm joining Momiji behind Tohru._

_Yes, I know, the way the cousins addressed each other is completely off, so please refrain from throwing the kitchen sink (plus plumbing) at me. I was admittedly too lazy to go back through the anime and see how they referred to each other. I was actually so engrossed in the upcoming chapters that I really didn't want to spend any more time on this portion. I hope it didn't feel too boring or rushed. This is, after all, a filler chapter, but hopefully a funny one at that!_

_If you really want the way they addressed each other rectified, please post your corrections. I'll definitely appreciate it and will reload the chapter with the changes made._

_How was that German...Takaya-sensei sure didn't make it easier on me, sticking a Japanese/German speaking kid in this plot! I hope it wasn't too terrible! Gotta love online dictionaries!_

_Take any music you like that's perky and play it. I really didn't have any musical moments here._

_Shigure's moments are starting to bug me...let me pry open that mind and take a look around._

_See you next time! Ja ne!_


	6. Past & Present Hauntings

**DISCLAIMER: **_Kidnapping the great Takaya-sensei still won't make me the owner…darn it…_

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
**— **Past and Present Hauntings_ —_**

Chilled by the brisk wind under the afternoon sun, Kureno leaned against one of the columns that held up the porch. The sun shone so brightly on all the snow around the house that it made his eyes wince. On any other given day, he would have called out to his friends and given them something to eat while they flew around him in circles. But, unfortunately, today was definitely not like any other day. His sore muscles were proof of that.

The bird of the Jyuunishi slowly brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them, trying to recall that day's events that were strange indeed, even in his opinion…

It had started out like any other normal day, of course, 'normal' being a very relative term, especially when the head of the family was involved.

He had been starting his usual routine of going over the family business beforehand and sifting through the paperwork that would require Akito's attention. Then, he would get all the necessary papers ready and place them next to a tray holding Akito's breakfast, he having eaten earlier. Once all was set, he'd then make his way to her room, knocking ever so slightly.

"Akito?" he called softly, knowing that the clan head was awake by that time but he waited until he was given the okay to enter.

"Come in," Akito called from within—one would really have to strain their hearing in order to hear said remark, but to his well trained ears, it was actually louder than usual.

He walked in quietly and closed the door behind him. He glanced over to the 'God' of the Jyuunishi, and he saw that she was, once again, draped over the open window. Hatori would definitely frown upon this, and he wouldn't be pleased in the least if Akito came down with a cold or worse because of it. She wasn't exactly in the best of health recently…

"Akito, your breakfast is ready," he began. "Would you like for it to be served over here?"

"Wherever is fine," she said softly from her perch at the window.

Ever so quietly he set up her breakfast while she pulled away from the window, tying her robe tighter around her waist. She slowly walked to where he was and leaned down to sit. Helping her halfway through this daily ritual, he then carefully laid out her utensils and napkin.

"Should I close the window so that your food doesn't get cold?" he asked as he laid the documents to the side.

"It doesn't matter," was her response as she nibbled the food that was placed in front of her. After he shut the window, he went over to kneel across from her, hands folded neatly on his lap, waiting for her to finish her meal or ask him any questions.

Up until a few years ago, even this 'normal' routine wouldn't have occurred. Akito had been so volatile, to say the least, and it was truly a matter of miracles that Kureno found a rhythm to her moods and tactfully went around them.

Not even a handful of people knew of what plagued Akito aside from the curse—she had what was diagnosed to have a split personality disorder that she didn't bother to control, much to Hatori's dismay (in her mind she didn't see the point since she was dying anyway). Due to this being a medical condition, Hatori felt obliged not to reveal this to anyone on the basis of patient confidentiality. Not that people couldn't guess already, but still… Kureno knew that Hatori was not one to talk about the medical conditions about a family member unless the individual told was to treat the ailment personally, as was the case with Yuki's asthma and Shigure's need to know on how to tend to him during an episode.

Over the years, her disorder became more severe and with that Akito's more aggressive personality dominated what little humanity she had. With this, of course, came the infamous mood swings that everyone had unfortunately experienced in one form or another. No one was more familiar with these episodes than Kureno, not even Hatori or Shigure.

And then, just as suddenly her moods would shift from gentle to aggressive in mere nanoseconds, her volatile half was reduced to a low hum (with the occasional outburst). It was interesting how this came to be…

It seemed to have all started months ago when Yuki visited the clan head soon after Akito's surprise visit to his school. However it manifested itself, Kureno never could understand the bond between the 'God' and her Rat—it was always something he saw as sacred, untainted even. On this occasion, Kureno was discussing business matters with Akito when Yuki visited. Fortunately, Akito had been in a rather good mood that day, so she allowed Kureno to remain while she talked with Yuki. She had then kindly 'recommended' to Yuki that he schedule his visits regularly to the clan head. He was wary of this arrangement, but he immediately agreed upon Akito's 'insistence'. If only Yuki knew of Akito's intentions then…

At first, Akito seemed bent on breaking the poor youth's spirit for ever 'defying' her. She didn't use the physical approach but the more effective approach—talking to him. She long ago knew the force a few words can have on anyone, especially on Yuki. He bore it well at first, but bit by bit, it was wearing him down. Until one day, after several months had passed, Kureno walked by Akito's room on one of Yuki's visits. Kureno was plainly ordered to stay away whenever Yuki visited, but he hadn't meant to stay very long anyway since he had to pick up a very important document that was in a room next to Akito's room.

"**ANSWER ME! _(SMASH!)_****Don't you agree that you're absolutely a BURDEN to those around you?!"** yelled Akito at Yuki.

"Akito…" began Yuki ever so quietly that even Kureno had to strain his hearing. "I am…I **_am_** a terrible burden to my family. But…I…I am so much more sorry that I am a burden to **_you_**. Your burden of the curse is much more than anyone of us could handle, and yet you still carry me on as an additional burden. For that I am truly so very sorry."

Kureno had made his way out of the adjacent room and stood VERY quietly outside Akito's door. He was so surprised—he had never heard his cousin sound so sad and defeated as he did at that moment, not even in the past when Akito had used physical means against him. He immediately wondered what had transpired between the two before he had arrived or what had happened to Yuki personally to actually say that to Akito just now.

Against his better judgment, he looked into a crack in the doorway that he knew of and held his breath. He could see Yuki, surrounded by shards from a broken vase, kneeling and BOWING ever so lowly to a very stunned Akito who was standing right before him. Never had Kureno seen Akito so stunned and speechless as that moment. The young Nezumi had his arms tucked underneath him as his hands covered his face…Kureno could tell that he was crying at this point.

As if all matters of known logic were thrown out the window that day, Kureno saw Akito kneel down in front of her cousin. Her hair hid her face, so Kureno couldn't tell what expression she held. Ever so slowly, she leaned down amongst the shards, and she reached out with her hands to pull Yuki's head from his hands. Yuki seemed to be hesitating to comply at first, fearful that the clan head was planning on injuring him further. He nonetheless lifted his face and looked up—Kureno saw that he was biting his lip and wringing his hands tightly on his lap as he did so. Yuki's tearful eyes held so much sadness and helplessness than Kureno thought was conceivable. Kureno's own eyes had widened when he saw Akito lean forward and kiss Yuki's eyes as her thumbs wiped his tears away. Akito laid one kiss on top of Yuki's head as she brought it down to her lap. Yuki's eyes had then closed as Akito stroked his head very gently while Yuki laid on his side and pulled his knees to his chest and drifted off to sleep.

All the while Akito stroked his head and not one word was ever said then or afterwards.

Whether it was due to Akito taking the initiative to finally control her disorder or because of her deteriorating health (or both—even Kureno had to guess at this point), it was from then on that he could tell her strong will to change.

She didn't want to take any more medication than she had to, so she allowed Kureno to remain close by when Yuki visited. Kureno was to monitor her, and if she were close to using any kind of force against young Nezumi (either mentally, emotionally, or physically), Kureno would very tactfully bring her around the mood swing. She knew of his ability to do this effectively, so he always remained nearby.

It actually proved more effective than any medication Hatori would have prescribed. Although this 'transformation', if one could call it that, hadn't manifested itself to the inner members of the family, they certainly felt the effects of this.

For instance, although confused at Akito's change of behavior, Yuki visibly became more confident around her, and he even allowed himself to let down his guard just a little more each time he visited. He was still apprehensive at certain times around the clan head, but he was clearly trying his best to improve their relationship despite that.

Kureno was grateful to see the positive effects of this particular repaired relationship among the Jyuunishi, although most of them haven't noticed it since no one was expecting it. Although Akito was still rather possessive, he was allowed to have a new liberty—a friendship with Yuki. Since they shared many interests, Yuki would always bring a new book or other material for Kureno's reading. Yuki even included in his school projects any ideas Kureno shared with him whenever they discussed them during their breaks from Akito (this usually happened when she was fatigued and resting).

For whatever reason that Kureno wasn't aware about (and this puzzled him to no end—he practically knew everything about the clan head), Akito had taken great pleasure in Shigure's company often. Kureno couldn't imagine whatever deal Akito and Shigure made long ago to have Yuki stay at Shigure's house and that truly irked Kureno—yes, he can get that way.

Why? Ever since one New Year's Eve banquet when Shigure coldly glared at him, Kureno vowed not to let his guard down around him. He later noticed Shigure giving the same glare to Yuki in a later banquet, so, needless to say, he did not trust the Dog.

Thus Kureno was secretly more relieved than anything to see Akito now limiting her contact with Shigure. Kureno assumed that since she had been having Yuki visiting more often as time pressed on, she didn't desire visits from Shigure as much. Kureno personally didn't miss them. Lately though, he had been giving thought to Yuki's visits and wondered if the reason the Nezumi's visits were kept a secret were because Akito didn't want Shigure to find out.

Breaking from his wandering thoughts, Kureno finally saw that Akito had finished her meal and therefore went to clean it up. She had then started to peruse through the business documents, and asked questions related to them. He answered them all as he took away the dishes and placed them outside in the hallway where one of the servants would pick it up momentarily.

She then placed the documents aside and reminded him to have the piano retuned since it was off-key the last time it was played. Yuki would always play for her whenever he came over, and she wanted to be sure the Nezumi's visits came off perfectly with no problems whatsoever. Kureno nodded in agreement and went to arrange her pillows around the kotatsu since it was getting colder as the day wore on.

After having situated herself, she continued to look through the remainder of the documents. He excused himself to get some more hot tea for the both of them since a lot of business matters needed to be discussed that day.

As he walked into the miniature kitchen nearby, he pondered on the subtle changes from the young clan head. Mainly how she was requesting more of Yuki's presence—almost as if she couldn't get enough of them. There was also a slight desperation surfacing in the once calm façade of her face. It made him wonder if it had anything to do with the recurring nightmares she was having. She never spoke of them, but he knew they were bothering her more and more. As if they weren't bad enough, her health was deteriorating at a faster pace compared to prior years. Yet, she did not complain at all—in fact, it almost seemed as if she were willing the curse to consume her faster.

A lot of other little things added to his concern. Clearing his thoughts, he quickly filled the teapot and took the tea set over to Akito's room. That's when he happened to overhear the young clan head talking to herself…

"**_No_**, this will **_not_** come to pass," Akito said vehemently, yet softly, to apparently no one.

He heard that she was starting to pace back and forth across the room. Knowing that one of her episodes was upon her, he laid the tea set in the hallway and ever so quietly entered the room. It did puzzle he that she would be having these at all anymore…she hadn't had a full-blown episode in a while; perhaps she _was_ overdue for one.

Regardless, she was not bothering to even glance in his direction. She was completely in a livid state, so enraged at someone but no one in particular, if that made any sense. She started muttering incoherently again, and he could barely keep up with her 'conversation'.

"Mine…all mine…no one will come between us…**_no one_**…**_I will NOT FAIL!!!!!!!_**" She screeched to no one in particular. As she did so, she had grabbed the kotatsu and flipped it over and proceeded to grab anything not bolted to the floor and break it.

He quickly maneuvered around the mess and tried to reach her before she managed to hurt herself. She just kept on breaking vases and mirrors while screaming the whole time.

"**NO ONE IS GOING TO LEAVE…_NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" _(CRASH!)_**

"**I WILL NOT FAIL!!!!!!! _(SHATTER!) _OUR BOND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN, _ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" _(SMASH!)_ "NOTHING WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US!!!!!!!! _(SHATTERING!) DO YOU HEAR ME—NOTHING!!!!!!!!_"**

He was dodging flying glass mirrors and broken vase shards on the floor (wandering around in only his socks, this was proving rather dangerous) as he tried grabbing a hold of Akito, who now seemed bent on throwing everything at him directly.

He finally managed to grab a hold of her long robe and pulled the clan head quickly to him, embracing her tightly. She fought every step of the way and kept screeching that she be released to drive 'them' away. She started to claw into his arms while he tried to soothe her quietly. He noted that this episode was very different from previous ones. If he didn't know any better, he felt certain that the clan head was very much afraid at the moment and retaliated against this fear the best way she knew how.

He couldn't imagine what fear possessed Akito at the moment, but he finally felt her reacting to his soothing touches and slowly relax in his embrace. Her heartbeat was still beating rapidly, and she was breathing very heavily against his chest. Finally, he managed to carry her over to her futon which somehow managed to escape the onslaught. He laid her gingerly on it so he may survey any damage the clan head inadvertently came across during her rampage. Thankfully, only a few scratches and cuts on her hands and feet, but just to be sure, he will summon Hatori to take a look at her. He was about to dial the doctor's number when suddenly Akito's hand held the phone down.

"Get me Yuki **_NOW_**," came the command, cool and clear from the clan head.

He glanced over to her and was trying to find a way to 'protest'. He was after all supposed to keep Yuki safe from these moments that plagued 'God', but one look into the steel blue eyes of the clan head and he knew it was no mere order she just gave. Her eyes held such determination and strong will that Kureno knew that any negative reply to her request would only instigate a further relapse of her episode. There was no power on this side of the world that will go against such a gaze as she just gave him.

"Hai, Akito, at once," he replied softly as he got off the futon and made his way to the door. His own emotions were beginning to swirl in his head, but he was careful to mind the debris that littered the floor. He made a mental note to himself to get a hold of Hatori after calling Yuki so that he can more or less distract the distraught clan head while he waited for arrival of the Nezumi.

It was then that he heard Akito mumble to herself as he closed the door behind him.

She had vehemently whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep due to her exhaustion, "The curse can't end—**_it can't happen_.** I won't let it come to pass. **_I won't_.**"

* * *

**_Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze; HelloKat 02-20-07_**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Hilltop:  
**_  
_Thank you readers and reviewers...yeah, baby! One more review from our Anonymous XDOC--your words are so appreciated. I do try to keep them in character. A big hello to my previous reviewer, Natty1066!_

_On that note, I hope you didn't find this chapter too out of sorts. There is a reason for everything, especially Akito's behavior, so stay tuned for future chapters._

_Please let me know your thoughts as I have let you know my thoughts—just page down! You know the drill!_

_  
(SOS Chapter 6 Post Remarks - 8/10/04)_

_All right, I'm ready to get my shotgun. What is up with this website? Editing the story is starting to require that I perform miracles just to make the layout look fine. Then I couldn't even log on to post sooner...yeesh... _

_Enough whining, H'Kat! Okay, on to the story! Did I leave you hanging...what's up with Akito? Is she loosing her merry little mind? Walls never speak and neither will I! (Evil grin.) Don't worry though—all will be explained in future chapters! Akito's behavior and nightmares will all come together, not to mention her little 'outbursts'. I feel sorry for Kureno..._

_Yuki crying...damn you Akito! Okay, maybe it wasn't all her fault for once...but why the defeated look, Yuki? What happened to you? I'm not telling...yet._

_I also started taking a few liberties here. It shouldn't impact the way the characters carry themselves…it's my hope that it will only further contribute to their character, not take away (I'm referring to Yuki knowing how to play the piano—I can definitely see him doing this)._

_Musical moments: Plenty. I've noticed I'm very into using the themes that carry the piano music. This instrument is very melodramatic and can convey so much in just a few notes. So my selection will be: "Watermark" and "One by One", both by Enya; "The Lighthouse" from the movie soundtrack, _**Casper**_ (betcha didn't see that one coming!). Yes peoples, I'm weird and proud--these are just suggestions...listen to whatever sets the mood for you!_

_I left it hanging there because the story was getting sooo long! Hopefully you'll stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of 'Winter's Tears of Hope'! Ja ne!_


	7. Tears Continue to Fall

**DISCLAIMER: **_'Dear Takaya-sensei, if you would be so kind as to give me Fruity B. it is much appreciated. Thank you, H'kat!'_

_I think she said no._

Special Note: _This chapter is long…much longer than the others. I'm sorry but I didn't want to split the flow of thought and emotion riding on this story. Hope you have the time to read it!_

**Winter's Tears of Hope  
**— **Tears Continue to Fall _—_**

Stomping his feet on the porch to relieve the familiar tingling of sleepy limbs, Kureno looked out at the wintry atmosphere and breathed out heavily, a steady stream of his breath seen clearly in the cold air. He knew the colder weather and its temperatures would only dip lower as the day drew to a close.

'_That would be a problem considering Akito's delicate condition…'_

He let his shoulders droop as he ran his hands through his hair. All other days in the past seemed like a walk in the park compared to that morning. Never had he felt such fear from the clan head, not even at the prospect of her death, than when she went through her rampage. He couldn't help but wonder what Akito had meant by her mystifying comment. Although brief, it had unnerved him to no end (and that says a lot for someone who controls himself so well). So many questions, and practically no answers were forthcoming to the bird of the Zodiac.

He only hoped that by the time Yuki arrived, Akito would have calmed down. Hatori was already inside with her, taking care of Akito's scrapes while he waited for Yuki at a secluded entrance by the house Akito resided in. It was one that he used himself whenever he had to privately run errands for the unhealthy clan head.

He looked up to the clear, deep blue sky, and he closed his eyes as he let his tired face bathe in the sunlight. He wondered how much longer Yuki was going to take. He knew that the Sohma teen wouldn't ever-so-willingly come over, and it was a risk that he had taken to actually call Yuki instead of paging him as he normally did. But given the situation, he had had no choice in the matter—he now only worried that Yuki may be taking his time in getting there, which would only agitate Akito further.

He began to recall that the distance from Shigure's place to the Honke is no small trip, least of all in the snow. He had only been there once and that was only when he was there to purchase the entire property for Akito years ago, which later was passed on to Shigure when he moved out. Maybe he should have offered to pick Yuki up even if it was a little risky.

He turned suddenly upon finally hearing the gate unlock from the outside (Yuki had been given a key), and he looked up to see the Rat of the Zodiac walking in and then locking the gate behind him. He could clearly see how tired Yuki was—he must have had a very tough time lately (that and the long walk). It visibly showed in the way he walked over and looked up to him standing on the porch.

Apprehensively, Yuki stood before the porch and swallowed while trying to gather his thoughts. Wringing his cold hands together, he opened his mouth to speak, but Kureno spoke up first.

"Today she may not notice it, but you should really be mindful in how you take care of yourself," Kureno quietly advised Yuki.

Yuki blinked in surprise at Kureno's rather direct comment and subconsciously brought his hand to his face, wondering how bad he seemed. He must be a sight if the quiet man made it a point to advise him of it. He didn't have much time to ponder on that idea, though, as Kureno started to walk away.

"Don't bother removing your shoes. Please come quickly," came the soft request from the Bird as he went inside with his own shoes on.

Yuki was puzzled and even more apprehensive than before, but he quickly went up the steps and into the house. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark house in contrast to the bright light from outdoors, but he could finally make out the hallway they were in. A good part of him screamed to not go any further, but he forced himself to keep following Kureno. The tall man finally lead him directly into Akito's room, and from within, Yuki could hear Hatori's voice clearly.

"Please Akito, you must return to your bed. Being out there in this weather will do you no good in your current condition…" pleaded Hatori as he glanced over to the two that entered the room.

Hatori arched a brow in Yuki's direction, no doubt seeing the same thing as Kureno did. The nervous Nezumi shyly bowed his head and went further into the room ready to announce his presence when his eyes widened at the sight that surrounded him. He just noticed then that all around the room there was broken glass and debris of every sort. Nothing seemed to have escaped the typhoon that apparently had manifested itself solely in this room.

Yuki quickly took a few steps back to the entrance of the room and tried to calm himself. He squeezed his eyes shut at the scene and crossed his arms against his body, trying to block out the wave of memories that came rushing at him. _Blood, shards, scrapes, pain. Pain. Fear. Fear._

Both Hatori and Kureno knew that the youth wasn't going to take this well and were about to do what they could to comfort him, but Akito had already sensed his presence and appeared from the balcony. The doors leading to the balcony were wide open as she stood outside looking in, clearly not paying any heed to Hatori's pleas. Some of her bandages were even swaying in the cold breeze—it seemed that she was already starting to take them off…

"Yuki…" came the cold reply from the clan head.

Yuki automatically snapped his eyes wide open and sharply breathed in as he lifted his head to see the 'God' of the Jyuunishi. He saw the exact same gaze that Akito had given to Kureno just a little while ago—it was one he had never seen (and trust him—he's seen a lot of heated gazes before) and hoped that he never would again. He tried swallowing the lump that was now in his throat and could sense the familiar rising panic within his chest. He knew that if he didn't calm down, he could very well have an asthma attack right then and there.

Hatori sensed his cousin's distress and was trying to move towards the frightened Rat when Yuki managed to speak up.

"A-Akito. Gomen nas-sai," said Yuki as he bowed in apology. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he rushed through his apology, "I was…um…walking through the snow…it was very thick in some areas. I was…I was unable to get here sooner…I'm s-sorry for being late…gomen…"

It had seemed that the Rat had tuned out everyone and everything around him and solely focused on his 'God's' intense gaze. Everyone could see the fear that was reflected in Yuki's eyes as he looked at Akito—one could even swear that his rapid heartbeat was loud enough to be heard in the silent room.

Yet, during Yuki's response, Akito's eyes had faded back to their usual serious and piercing manner, no longer holding any hostility. Regarding the youth quietly for a moment (though it seemed like an eternity), she blinked her eyes some to focus on her Nezumi. She had then become disoriented as she started to come to her senses about the state her room was in and how it came to be so. She brought up her hand to her now pulsing head and winced in pain as she tried to shake off the incoming migraine. Suddenly realizing where she was and where Yuki was standing (still at the doorway), she started to shuffle across the glass-ridden floor. Both Hatori and Kureno quickly reached out to prevent her from crossing any further through the shards. They both spoke to her, trying to convince her to remain where she was since she still continued her path to the other side, but it was Yuki's voice that reached the clan head's ears.

"No! Please don't move…I'll come to you," came Yuki's frantic reply as he crossed the debris with no trouble. Gone was all the tension and fear that Yuki was feeling in waves—it had all turned to sincere concern for Akito's safety.

Some would see it as Yuki's weakness or perhaps borderline stupidity, but to Kureno and Hatori, it was actually his greatest strength. His kindness for everyone was unconditional. It was a gift he freely gave with no prejudice. They always knew of it, and over the years, with Tohru's influence, it became even more apparent. Still, knowing about it and actually seeing it in action are two completely different things, especially when Akito was involved. So it was no surprise that both Kureno and Hatori were flabbergasted at this outburst.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones not used to this side of Yuki. Akito herself seemed to question it as she gazed at her cousin who was now by her side. Her migraine seemed to be ebbing away as he regarded her with concern, letting his eyes look her over to be sure she didn't cut herself when she tried to walk over.

"Daijoubu, Akito?" came Yuki's soft reply. He still looked apprehensive in Akito's eyes, but the morbid fear he had was no more. He was just simply nervous at this point, probably prepping himself mentally in case she reverted to her previous mood.

Akito just closed her eyes and breathed in heavily the air around Yuki, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself that the Nezumi was indeed there. She nodded affirmatively to his posed question and firmly pulled on his wrist. She brought him to the balcony outside while completely oblivious to the other two's presence.

Being pulled by Akito to the bright sunlight, Yuki had to blink a few times again to regain his sight. He had then noticed how cold it was actually getting outside and had wanted to point this out to her.

"Akito, perhaps we should go inside into another room while your room is being cleaned up…" came Yuki's suggestion only to be quickly silenced by Akito.

"Sssshhhh…" Akito said as she placed one bandaged finger to Yuki's lips. She then lowered herself to the floor outside and pulled him down with her. She had him sit down next to her while she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She then brought her head down to Yuki's neck and continuously breathed in his scent, which to her smelled like winter itself.

"Akito?" Yuki asked uncertainly.

Akito once again placed her finger to Yuki's mouth to silence any further comments from him. She visibly relaxed onto his shoulder and brought her head to his chest. She could clearly hear his heartbeat and breathing, steady and strong. With that in mind, she embraced him tighter and let out a long sigh.

Confused. Yes, Yuki could definitely classify himself as such with Akito's arms around him. Not to mention just a little embarrassed since he realized Kureno and Hatori were still looking at them. Seeing that he can't do anything about his current predicament, he decided to wait it out and hoped Akito wouldn't go into her episode again. He began to let his guard down since the other two were nearby—it didn't seem necessary anyway as she was starting to drift off to sleep again, this time more soundly than he had ever seen her before.

At that moment, Yuki and Akito both shared something in common…they were both very tired. He just couldn't keep up his stamina any longer staying alert, and he was just too tired mentally to think about what just happened. He could always think about it later…he always did. So he subconsciously brought his hand up and started stroking Akito's arm while staring off into the Sohma gardens that were visible from his vantage point, taking his mind miles away from all the problems that surrounded them.

While the two were practically drifting off to their own world that was exclusively theirs, Kureno and Hatori were both relieved, in a sense. Kureno was grateful that Akito had reverted back to her usual, peculiar self and hadn't harmed Yuki. For Hatori, although still apprehensive that the clan head was now sitting outside in the cold with Yuki of all people, he was also relieved to see the matter come to a close with no significant injury to anyone.

Both Kureno and Hatori decided to leave them be for now. Of course, this was after Kureno wrapped a blanket around both Yuki and Akito, for which the former was silently grateful—it was getting colder outside. Carefully, as not to wake the clan head, they started cleaning the mess that was everywhere in Akito's room. It was no easy task, and for the time being, they would take the clan head to a different room until the maids could come in and clean every tiny shard that was embedded into the floor and walls.

It was starting to get late by the time they finished, and Hatori was not about to let either Yuki or Akito remain outside for much longer. Kureno had already returned from preparing Akito's other room since he was certain that the clan head was going to sleep soundly the rest of the night. Both went outside to get the two off the cold balcony and back inside.

They then noticed a light humming coming from Yuki. He was so entranced with whatever thought he had in mind that he wasn't aware that they were standing next to him, ready to take Akito and him both inside. It was not a familiar tune to either of them, but before they had a chance to ask Yuki about it, he became startled upon realizing their close presence.

_(Gasp)_ "Oh, you startled me. Are you ready?" Yuki asked innocently, as if asking about the weather. His mind apparently was still a few miles away (a little closer, though) since he started to stare off into the distance again.

Just then, it started to snow again, very lightly, and Yuki looked up to see the snowflakes fall all around him in the darkening skies. He held his hand out and caught one snowflake before it melted away in his palm.

Laughing to himself silently, he smiled half-heartedly, and commented, "Winter's tears will always fall on us wherever we go."

Neither Kureno nor Hatori knew what that meant, and for the moment, decided to let it pass. First things first—Kureno very carefully pried Akito's arms from around Yuki, and he lifted Akito into his arms as he walked inside to get the clan head to the other room. Yuki was very sore from sitting down in that position for so long that he wasn't able to get up so easily. Hatori, sensing this, helped him get up and back inside. It was then that Hatori could feel Yuki's condition straight through his clothing and was frowning at this discovery.

"I will drive you home. Hatsuharu and the others will need to be picked up soon anyway before it snows harder," Hatori said while helping Yuki balance himself on his two sore legs.

Yuki, seeing the frown, knew he was in for a lecture—there was no way he was going to get out of this mess. In some morbid sense, he'd prefer to be sitting out there in the cold with Akito than having Hatori lecture him. His lectures somehow always ended up with Yuki having to get a thorough medical checkup thus having more medication prescribed. And another thing he had in common with Akito…he HATED taking his medication—pills, tablets, drops, powders, and shots, whatever…he DESPISED them. In the eyes of the Mouse, those things could even be scary …

Within a few minutes, Kureno had returned and saw Yuki having some trouble standing.

"Daijoubu, Yuki?" Kureno asked with concern.

"Hai, just sore…" replied Yuki as he winced in pain at the cramps he was starting to have.

Kureno went over and took him from Hatori. If one thing he had experience in, it was how to alleviate any kind of pain using very traditional methods (being around Akito kind of makes one an expert in that area). Kureno sat Yuki on a chair that wasn't damaged and rubbed his legs expertly to massage his cramped muscles. The Nezumi pursed his lips together tightly and was breathing a little heavily under Kureno's ministrations.

"Is this better, Yuki?" Kureno asked while he proceeded to do the same to his other leg.

It was indeed very comforting. Kureno can really make a living being a masseuse. "Hai, much better, arigatou," smiled Yuki weakly as he finally felt his muscles relax.

Kureno returned the smile and softly replied, "Iie, Yuki, I should be thanking you. I am very grateful that you came despite being very tired." While looking at Yuki with concern in his eyes, he asked him, "You will take care of yourself, right?"

Seeing that much emotion from Kureno struck Yuki hard. He hadn't realized how worried Kureno really was. For the Bird of all people to show such concern for his health…for him… Kureno really did see him as a good friend.

Closing his eyes, Yuki felt, that for the first time in a long while, he was truly wanted.

Opening his eyes and giving Kureno a warm smile, he replied, "Hai, I promise I will take better care of myself." Even it meant that he'd have to take all the damn medication in the world—he'd do it, if only to see Kureno smile more often.

Hatori had never had a chance to see the two interact before, so it was no wonder that he was completely dumbfounded. Kureno actually showing his emotional side and with his guard completely down at that. Hatori smiled to himself and wondered how Yuki always manages to touch all that come to know him.

'_He's so much like Tohru-kun…and he doesn't even realize it. Tohru-kun coming into our lives beyond a doubt brought out his true spirit from his glass shell. I am very thankful, Tohru-kun…very thankful.'_

—_**ooo—**_

After the impromptu therapy, Yuki and Hatori both bid their good evenings to Kureno and quietly slipped out of the Honke. It seemed that Akito indeed was going to rest for the remainder of the evening.

During the drive back, as predicted, Yuki heard the lecture of the year… he half-listened and the other half was answered with mere nods of the head. He was too tired to really even care, but he gave Hatori the benefit of pretending to listen.

"And cows flew over the moon with the rat on their back…" commented Hatori with an arched brow.

"Mm-hmm…" Yuki absently replied. _(Gasp) _Yuki blinked and looked over at Hatori. Okay, he was caught off guard on that one…

"Look, Yuki, just promise me that you'll visit me first thing tomorrow morning. Not tomorrow afternoon, not tomorrow evening, not next year, _first thing_. Otherwise, I will come to your school and perform every conceivable test on you in front of your entire class…understand?" Hatori was not giving any leeway on this matter.

Silence.

"You don't want to worry anyone else now, do you?" It seemed that Hatori was apparently not above giving Yuki the guilt trip.

"…Hai, I promise, first thing before school," replied Yuki sleepily as he settled into the car seat more comfortably while taking a quick nap.

Hatori decided to let it go at that and let his cousin get some much-needed rest. Yuki wasn't the only one that would get the lecture tonight—that much he promised to himself.

Upon driving up to the house, he quickly devised a quick but true excuse for Shigure. The shrewd writer could always spot a lie a mile away, and he was an expert in keeping the Dog in line.

Waking Yuki up, he told him to let him speak with Shigure and just to follow along. The drowsy Nezumi just nodded in agreement and both got out of the car and made their way into the house.

"Haa-san, what a lovely surprise to see you with Yuki-kun! I was beginning to wonder why our little Mouse ran off to school on a day such as today," exclaimed Shigure from the kotatsu. "But truly, Haa-san, you don't visit me anymore…I'm so crushed."

"Quiet, you hack," replied Hatori coolly. "You know my time has been tied up…I can't drop everything to come baby-sit you. Yuki, why don't you have something to eat?"

Yuki once again nodded in agreement and headed into the kitchen.

"Where are the others…it's too quiet," Hatori commented while situating himself around the kotatsu across from Shigure.

"Outside. Snowball fights apparently are still a big hit, you know," Shigure said brightly. Turning to his cousin, he slyly asked, "Is our _dear _Akito giving you any grief?"

Hatori merely glanced at him and made no reply. Instead, he turned towards the kitchen and wondered why Yuki hadn't emerged with his food.

Seeing Hatori's questioning glance toward the kitchen, Shigure gave him a smirk and got up to see Yuki in the kitchen. Sure enough, Yuki was just staring at the leftover plate of food and then back at the microwave that Shigure had just gotten as a gift from his editor.

"You know, it won't heat up on the counter," remarked Shigure with a wide grin. He then looked at Yuki's face and could see that Yuki was vividly recalling the earlier day's events in his mind.

'_I can be considered an omen in a kitchen.'_

Shigure remembered overhearing this particular comment—whether Yuki admitted it to himself or not, Shigure knew it hurt Yuki to have to say that. Quietly and without any further fanfare, he took Yuki's plate and heated it in the microwave for him.

Yuki snapped out of his trance and looked up to Shigure. He was surprised to say the least and was still half-expecting for Shigure to pull a joke on him. His cousin merely smiled at him softly and patted his head gently.

_**(BEEP, BEEP!)**_

"Well, here we are my lord, I hope it's to your satisfaction," Shigure exclaimed as he presented the meal to Yuki. "Please allow me to escort you to the table." With that, Shigure turned Yuki around and ushered him out of the kitchen while he held the plate up for him. He walked ahead to the table and placed the Nezumi's plate next to Hatori.

"Would our dear Haa-san like some leftovers as well?" asked Shigure in full host mode.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," replied Hatori as he observed Yuki eating his meal contentedly. It was, after all, made up of his favorite dishes.

"Where are the others?" asked Yuki between mouthfuls of food (he really was hungry at this point).

As if on cue, shouting and laughter were clearly heard from outside—the snowball fight was definitely in full swing.

"Oh, good, they finally emerged from the woods," said Shigure as he headed towards the window in the kitchen to check on them.

'_No wonder we didn't hear them when we got up to the house,' _thought Yuki to himself. _'Maybe I can finally hang out with Honda-san and the others.'_ Staring at Hatori, he bowed his head slightly. _'Maybe not.'_

Hatori knew what went through Yuki's head as he quietly ate his meal. Breathing in heavily, he told Yuki, "If you're going to head outside, finish your meal and dress up WARMLY. That means wearing some kind of hat to cover your head, all right?"

Yuki looked up and smiled brightly, although tiredly. He finished his meal and got up to put the plate away.

"Don't worry about that, Yuki-kun. Just go on before Kyo-kun and Haa-kun finish off fighting each other again. It's no fun watching them without you there," replied Shigure with a grin.

"Very funny," Yuki said as he got himself ready to go outside, hat and all.

As he walked outside, Shigure and Hatori both heard squeals of delight from the others. Hatori gave one of his rare smiles, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by the Inu.

"Such a beautiful thing to behold. I can simply imagine my next novel with the title 'Smiles of a Dragon'. What do you think, Haa-san?" asked Shigure with sparkles all around him (full inspiration mode).

"Baka," replied the doctor at this remark from the inspired Inu. Remembering his vow earlier, he began, "I picked Yuki up while he was walking home through the snow (_'not completely true but not a lie'_). Shigure, it is _your_ responsibility to keep an eye on his health. He looks like he hasn't eaten a bite in days and acts like he's about to collapse at any given minute."

"Aww, Haa-san is so mean," cried Shigure with his river of tears.

"I'm having him come by the clinic tomorrow for a thorough checkup. See to it that he has a GOOD meal in the morning before he leaves and every time he enters your door in the evening, got that?" As the Inu shed more tears, Hatori sternly commented, "Stop that…I'm being serious. Also, until further notice, you are not going to have your smokes in the house PERIOD."

That really brought out the ocean of tears from Shigure. "Haa-saaan," he cried out, "you're torturing me—it's freezing outside to have a smoke out there! It's not my fault our little Mouse refuses to eat his cheese or look after himself."

"Stop your whining and it _is_ your fault," remarked Hatori firmly. "_Your _responsibility means _your _fault if something goes wrong under _your_ roof. So help me, Shigure, if I find out that you smoked inside the house or you failed to keep an eye on him from now on, I'll give _you_ a _THOROUGH_ medical examination that the entire writing industry will be given explicit details on."

"No need to get graphic, Haa-san. I will do all that you command," replied Shigure, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Seriously turning to the doctor, he dropped his act and asked, "Is Yuki _that_ sick?" Concern was definitely laced in this last remark.

"I don't know. It could just be stress, but he doesn't look well. Really, Shigure, I counted on you to look after him. You know perfectly well that Akito and Yuki both share the same trait of pushing themselves too hard even when their bodies can't take it anymore," replied Hatori as he looked towards the back where the others, including Yuki, are playing.

Closing his eyes, Shigure, nodded in agreement. "They are two of a kind. Gomen, Haa-san, I didn't mean to let you down. I'll keep a better watch over Yuki."

Letting out a sigh, Hatori got up to join the others outside since he really needed to smoke—can't be doing that in the house anymore. "I know you will. You coming?"

Shigure knew the Dragon was tired and needed his smoke at the moment. Heck, both of them needed it—it's not often that he'd get a serious scolding from Hatori.

As they both made their way outside, laughter and shouting assaulted their ears. Yuki, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro were on one side and Haru, Kyo, and Momiji were on the other side. It was obvious who was winning—Yuki had no snow on him save for what's in his hand, and Kyo along with Haru were drenched in snow. Shigure and Hatori stood by smoking under the porch (away from the flying snowballs) as they observed the youths in their play. Both were content to see the Nezumi finally having his day in the sun, even if it was at night.

Yuki himself was thrilled to finally be able to relax and unwind with Tohru and his family. It pleased him greatly to hear everyone's cheer when he came out to the porch (Kyo even gave him a nod of acknowledgement). It seemed that the snow was still lightly falling despite the clearing skies…the stars above shone brighter than ever against the pitch black of a winter's night.

_'Funny how things work out in their own time… Even winter's tears…' _

_**Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain**_

_**Who knows  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain**_

_**Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again**_

'_Winter's tears may fall wherever I go, but they're not always tears of despair...'_ Yuki glanced over to Tohru and caught her soft gaze that she was bestowing on _him_. He was so astonished he barely dodged a snowball, but he did manage to fall down anyway. He returned her soft gaze and contemplated…

_**Now the clear sky is all around you  
All around  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night **_

_**Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
'Til you love me too** _

'_They can also be tears of an undying hope…'_

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze; HelloKat 02-21-07**_

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Perch:  
_**

_Yep, another one down and so many more to go! Rather long…sooo sorry! But enjoy…I will need take a break from posting weekly for now until I can get my next few chapters flowing the right way! It won't be too long, rest assured._

_A big hello to Natty1066, XDOC Anonymous, and a welcome to my new reviewer AnimeFreakVee52! Thanks so much! Depressed already? Hope you like the spark of life back in Yuki in this chapter. Actually, I'm glad you were feeling sad…not in that sense! However, this and many other things happening will have an impact in the story later on…it is slowly unraveling! So pay attention my good readers and patience!_

_By the way, the lyrics at the end are from "Winter Light", performed by Linda Ronstadt, taken from her album of the same name. If you've ever seen _The Secret Garden _(children's flick but cute!), during the end credits the song is played. Very melodramatic—really sets the mood! I know, H'kat has weird taste!_

_Anyway, read and review people! My morbid and twisted thoughts are below as usual!_

_(SOS Chapter 7 Post Remarks - 8/17/04)_

_Great dramatic moments here, I hope!_

_I had wanted the Bird of the Zodiac to have some interaction with someone much like himself. Yuki was ideal of course and Kureno is not a heartless person, as many would agree. He does protect himself well on the outside, much like Yuki does, to avoid being harmed. I can definitely see the two being good friends, if given the right circumstances._

_Akito is definitely an enigma to many and in this story she's no different. Something's up...what are you hiding my dear Akito?_

_Musical moments: Well, "Winter Light" is a pretty piece of melodrama...really set my mood when I was finishing up the chappie. If you have a hard time locating the song, let me know!_

_As stated before, I will hold off updating next week, but I'll be back sooner than you'd think! Ja!_


	8. SOS Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_(Plucking daisies)…I own it…I don't own it……I own it…I don't own it……I own it…I don't own it……I own it…I DON'T own it?! The tears…_

**Memories of Spring  
**— **Melodies of the Heart _—_**

Gentle breezes filled with the soft perfume of wild roses and orchids in full bloom circled around him, tossing his hair in different directions. His eyes were closed as he let his senses take in everything around him. Spring was certainly in the air.

_As he opened his eyes, he found himself in a field of wildflowers stretching as far as the eye could see. He breathed it all in, feeling so relaxed and content at this moment—he could feel the smile that graced his face. He suddenly heard the faint sound of laughter from somewhere nearby._

"_Come on, count to ten, and then see if you can catch me!"_

_Who's that?_

(Giggles)_ "You look so silly just standing there. You'll never catch me that way!" _

_Why can't I see you?_

"Now I know you've hit your head somehow…that's why they call the game 'hide and seek'. Come on, at least try!"

_He tried desperately trying to find the owner of that voice…the voice that resembled the sound of sleigh bells in winter. It was so warm and familiar…_

(More giggles)_ "You look so ridiculous!"_

"_Then why don't you give me a hint?" he replied exasperated._

"_Then it wouldn't be funny, now would it?"_

"_That does it. I'm not budging until you show yourself," he stubbornly commented as he leaned against a large sakura tree and set his arms squarely across his chest._

"_My, my, such a quitter. Not to mention that your pouting can be so childish! How kawaii!!!"_

"_I'm still not moving," he resolutely stated as he continued to stay put._

_Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he heard the softest of whispers next to his ear, "Boo, guess who…"_

With that, he snapped his eyes wide open and sat up in bed, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

_'Who was that?!' _

—_**ooo—**_

_'I'm late!'_

Thus was Yuki's rushing thought as he ran across the hallways to exit the school.

'What was I thinking?! Being able to juggle my last month at this school plus still helping out with the student council…and as their President! What the hell was I on?!' were Yuki's trailing thoughts while rushing to get to his foot locker and switch shoes.

Exhaling loudly, he remembered clearly that no mere drug was involved when he agreed to the strange arrangement. Nope, none at all…he was of sound mind, sort of. He was actually at his wits end due to the constant groveling and tears from the girls (and guys) on the new council. They begged for him to stay on since, according to them, no one could compare to Yuki's standard of presidency. Promises of naming their unborn children after him really put the icing on the cake, so Yuki put a stop to it right then and there by consenting to their pleas.

Unfortunately, the new members saw fit to leave the officers positions within the council intact. According to their deluded minds, they wanted Yuki to count on the same support that he's had in the past with Kakeru and the others. Yeah, their 'support'…eating paint was far more agreeable to Yuki, but he'd rather help and accept whatever they gave him versus having anymore outlandish acts of loyalty thrown at his feet…literally.

So, as a _graduating senior_ and _student council president_, things were really starting to pick up at school. With his long overdue and constantly postponed college entrance exams a couple of days away, it was murder to get his duties completed on time for the class field trip, the only major event left prior to their Class Dance and Graduation Ceremony.

Of course, to begin each of his days, he has to submit to 'Watchdog Shigure's' every beck and call. He'd had to endure much of the inu's banter and constant watching these past few months since his very thorough checkup from Hatori last winter (and subsequent checkups since then).

Not one day has gone by that he hadn't left the house before eating his full meal in the morning, even if it meant being late for school or other activities. This would also include the dreaded pill popping ritual—it was a simple multi-vitamin complex, but to Yuki it seemed like the pill just kept getting bigger. Hatori also prescribed a stronger medication for his rather unusual breathing problem that was related to his past asthma attacks. When he returned in the evening, no matter how tired Yuki was, it was another full meal once again under the watchful eye of the dog. Apparently, Shigure didn't want to risk another scolding from Hatori on the matter…

Interestingly, Shigure had adjusted well to his new routine of smoking outdoors. Yuki really didn't want him to do that…it was Shigure's house after all. It made Yuki felt bad that Shigure had to smoke outside on account of his weak condition. Shigure merely shrugged off his cousin's insistence that he can smoke indoors. He assured Yuki that he always knew of the possibility that this would happen sooner or later with Yuki's health being what it is, and that he was fully prepared to submit to the restriction if necessary.

Yuki did find himself feeling physically better, although mentally he's been through the ringer. Not as bad as before, though, since under Hatori's 'insistence', he passed much of the load of his responsibilities at school to the other council members. He had to admit that his slacker of a vice-president, Kakeru, was being considerate and taking charge when Yuki couldn't be around. No doubt, seeing Yuki take his medication twice while at school brought the V.P. around to his senses…he did care about him after all.

Despite being in much better physical shape, he still couldn't run for long spurts without being short of breath. So just as he made it outside of school, he slowed down his pace and walked calmly, trying to regain his bearings. Once again beaten by his own body (Kyo would really have wanted to see this), Yuki ran his hand through his hair frustrated and let out a heavy sigh.

'_Patience…patience. Once school's over, I am definitely going to take it easy and get myself back in shape—that's pretty much what Hatori advised anyway,'_ thought Yuki as he continued at a much slower pace.

Upon reaching a certain bench underneath a tree, he sat down and pulled out his gear and player. Yep, out of the many gifts his brother kept giving him, these were the two he used most often. He was grateful for one of them—it was a complete set of roller blade gear, including all of the safety equipment (you know, elbow/knee pads, helmet). Using them definitely got him to places a lot faster than by walking. Nope, he can't drive—Akito had said no—and bicycling, well, became a little too 'complicated' (long story so don't ask), so this was the next best thing.

He didn't mind roller-blading since it was both a good workout and a great way to unwind. He could also take his time coasting through at a slow pace if he wanted to, and still save time compared to walking. Since this slower pace didn't put as much stress on him, it worked out well for him, especially today.

Strapping himself every which way with both boots and safety gear, he finally put his helmet on. After making sure he was set, he grabbed the other gift he used often, a digital MP3 player (expense was obviously not spared since it appeared to be the latest model—think iPod). It came with a sample set of songs, some that were in English, and others from different cultures—apparently his brother loved variety in all the different languages. Yuki also added some of his own that set his mind at peace—mainly a lot of concertos involving the piano plus a variety of symphonic pieces both old and new that would make any serious musician proud.

Today though, as he started his trip down the street, he switched to a song that always made him feel better that (sshh, don't tell his brother) was in English. It always made him think about _her_, and what could possibly be better than that. Giving it more thought, that may be why his brother included it…

_**All my life  
Is changing every day  
In every possible way  
**_

_**In all my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems  
**_

_**I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you  
**_

_**Then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be  
**_

Feeling better was important on a day such as today…why? He was visiting said brother, Ayame.

'Better focus more on the song.'

_**I want more  
Impossible to ignore  
Impossible to ignore  
**_

_**They'll come true  
Impossible not to do  
Impossible not to do  
**_

_**Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find  
**_

_**Totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me  
**_

_**All my life  
Is changing every day  
In every possible way  
**_

_**And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems **_

_**Cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me**_

'_Okay, that helped,' _thought Yuki, letting out a contented sigh._ 'Hmmm, on second thought, better hit the repeat button.'_

Yep, the ever confident and rather loud brother that many said was his mirror image. He grudgingly agreed that it was in appearance only since with everything else they were _miles_ apart on. Although much of their relationship has been repaired over the past few years—and a lot is still left up in the air—and it was still a roller coaster ride for Yuki's nerves. You just never knew what to expect from the Snake of the Zodiac. He was unrelenting like the ocean waves pounding against the beachside (much like the headaches that pound one's skull when he talks too much). However, much to Yuki's chagrin, Yuki couldn't help but find him intriguing at the same time.

Lately, Yuki has had to visit his brother more often since Ayame was fitting him for his tuxedo (for the dance) and for a new suit (Graduation). Ayame was insistent on having everything be perfect down to the last detail. _'Nothing is too perfect for my little brother'_—so exclaimed Ayame when asked about it.

Thus Yuki maneuvered his way through the least crowded streets with little trouble and found himself in front of Ayame's store in no time at all. He still couldn't understand how his brother's store was as popular as ever—primarily for the male gender but females frequent the place as well. Yet, for today, it was technically closed as the sign outside clearly indicated this to the general public. Another enigma for Yuki was why Ayame would go through so much trouble as to close his shop on the days Yuki visited.

Shrugging at the thought, Yuki went right in as always and was greeted by Ayame's assistant, Mine. It seemed that today's theme for Mine's style was executive assistant, as Mine's charcoal colored, pinstriped two-piece suit indicated. To top it off, she wore slim, dark-rimmed glasses (versus her usual larger version) and pinned her hair up in a bun, with a pair of black pumps. She actually looked normal to Yuki…

"Konnichi-wa, Otouto-kun! Tenshou went out to make a last minute delivery and will return soon. Why don't you join your cousins in the other room?" Mine was busy bustling around with several dresses and headed to the other room that she just mentioned.

'_After all that running around… Wait, did she say my cousins are here…who would be visiting Nii-san of their own free will?'_ Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuki took off his gear and stuffed it into his backpack and followed Mine to the other room where he heard voices and music coming from.

"This is too kawaii! What do you think, Ri-chan?" came Kagura's squeal upon revealing herself to him. It seemed she was modeling every conceivable dress in the store for him, and he was enjoying every moment. After all, he did have good taste in women's clothing (experience does speak for itself).

'_Looks like their relationship is still going strong,'_ thought Yuki with a soft smile that would imply that he still couldn't understand this unusual pairing.

Yep, that's what he thought, too, when he first heard of _their _relationship. It wasn't anything formal, but it was pretty obvious and neither denied it when asked. How in the world that relationship came about without bloodshed is anybody's guess. You'd think the boar in Kagura would annihilate Ritsu's monkey Zodiac form what with all the constant apologies and outbursts, but that didn't come to pass.

It was actually a good match if one thought about it long enough. Kagura finally learned the meaning of self-control; she could seriously damage Ritsu if she went overboard with her 'animated' displays of love. Ritsu learned that if he didn't want to stay comatose for weeks on end, he had to ease down the apology ritual plus forgo any clothing related to the female gender (Kagura refused to have him looking cuter than her—plus he trimmed his hair to shoulder length and had it tied in a low ponytail). It also seemed that somehow he wanted to prove to himself and to her that he can succeed in being a supportive kind of individual.

In a way, everyone benefited from the effects of this relationship. If Akito knew about it (and there's very little that escapes the clan head), nothing was ever said about it, or more accurately, no care was cast to the pairing. They were too far down the Zodiac list in Akito's eyes that the 'god' rarely gave them a second thought.

So here they were, in Ayame's shop, enjoying each other's company. But they weren't the only ones here…

"Ano, Onee-chan, do you think you can help me with this last button?" asked Kisa as she emerged from the second dressing area, fumbling with a button on the back.

Yuki could empathize with her—the dress he had to wear (the one from sophomore year, onigiri sales…yeah…) was difficult to put on and take off. Why they make dresses complicated, he would never know…

"Sure, come over here," exclaimed Kagura. Just then, she noticed Yuki standing at the doorway observing the group.

"YUN-CHAN!!! I didn't know you were here!" cried Kagura as she launched herself to give him a life-sucking hug.

_(GASP) _'_I must be huggable or something,' _thought Yuki, as he vividly recalled the times Momiji had hung off of him and squeezed him tightly. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had noticed the similarity.

_(Giggles)_ "Onee-chan, I think you and Momiji-niichan must come from the same ancestor," replied Kisa merrily while getting Kagura to let go of Yuki.

"Yuki-san, you look in good spirits. You must be thrilled to be visiting your brother," commented Ritsu from the couch.

'_Uh-huh…keep thinking that, Ritsu. At least he knew better than to comment about how I resemble my brother,'_ Yuki thought crossly. Putting on his best smile for him, he replied, "I'm here to have my outfits fitted on me…again."

"That's right! Aya-chan told us you'd be coming by to have your outfits for the Class Dance and Graduation readjusted. He's been so excited that he forgot to make a delivery earlier today. I take it he's not back yet, ne Mine-san?" asked Kagura as she took more dresses from Mine.

"Nope, not yet! But he'll be here soon enough, rest assured! Now, tell me, how do you like the outfits you have on?" asked Mine with bright starry eyes. She really got her kicks out of dressing up Ayame's family.

"Why _are_ you here?" Yuki curiously asked. He could imagine tons of other stores that the girls could go to but to his brother's shop of all places…

"We had wanted to wear the best dresses we could get. It's not often you and the others graduate from high school," responded Kagura from on top of a stool while Mine continued taking measurements here and there.

"Oh yes, and Onee-chan mentioned that Ritsu-ojiichan always found the best outfits here in Ayame-ojiichan's shop. So, here we are," replied Kisa cheerfully while also having her measurements and such taken.

"This has been going on for a while, Yuki-san. Do you want to have a seat while you're waiting for your brother?" asked Ritsu while motioning for Yuki to sit next to him on the couch.

"No, that's all right, I'll go over to the room upstairs to rest up," replied Yuki while ascending a flight of stairs that took him to the next level of the shop. He really wanted a little quiet time to himself after a long day and knew that wouldn't happen if Ayame were around. So he decided to take advantage of his brother's absence and sneak in some time to relax.

"Otouto-kun, please help yourself to whatever refreshments there are in the back," called out Mine from her perch with the girls.

"Hai," replied Yuki as he laid his backpack against a wall and leaned back in a recliner as he wearily eyed the room.

Actually, it was more like a loft that had floor-to-ceiling windows that lined a wall overlooking the street and shops below. On the other side was an open wall with a banister that offered a view to the dressing areas below. It had a chaise by the windows and a couch by the banister and the recliner faced the stairwell between the couch and _it_.

Yes, Yuki was currently more interested in _it _than anything and was eyeing _it _very carefully.

_How, when, _and_ why_ were questions that came to Yuki one day when he first saw this object, this instrument in his brother's shop. To Yuki, that was the great mystery—greater than even the origin of the Sohma curse.

_How_ did Ayame find out Yuki played the piano?

_When_ did Ayame find out?

And _why _did he purchase it if he never brought the subject up with Yuki? It always sat there discreetly in a room not used very often, although the room itself was always kept clean.

Yuki knew his brother didn't play and was pretty sure his assistant didn't either—she was always so busy. At first, Yuki thought maybe his brother had his customers play it if they wanted to while he tended to their order. However, when Yuki casually asked Ayame how often his customers used the room, his brother replied that no one goes up there save himself or Mine whenever they wanted to be 'inspired'. It was a great place to refresh your thoughts according to Ayame.

Well, Yuki couldn't argue with him on that. He was already starting to drift off into a light nap when Kagura's squeals startled him. He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. _'Maybe I better find another way to relax,'_ thought Yuki wistfully.

Just then it occurred to him what he could do…what he may do…what he wanted to do ever since laying his eyes on this neglected instrument. He really shouldn't though…

He'd never played in public before…his playing was pretty much done for Akito only. He doubted Akito would say anything about it if the possessive leader found out, but still, Yuki had never had to deal with criticism before. Being corrected is one thing, but being picked apart is something else. He didn't believe his playing to be all that great in his mind, and he admittedly wasn't confident enough to take any critique from anyone no matter how well meant it was. Yuki definitely had loads of respect to the professional pianists of the world.

Feeling his shyness getting the best of him once more, Yuki stood up suddenly and decided it was best to face it before he lost his nerve. He has to face critics sometime in his life. _'No time like the present'_—as the saying goes. And besides, the others were listening to the radio rather loudly downstairs…

Walking softly across the floor to the piano, he seated himself carefully on the bench. He had noticed before that it was a miniature version of the grand piano. It was really beautiful with its dark mahogany shining against the sunlight from the windows. It was ornately decorated, but it was not overdone, reminding him of the one at Akito's place, but smaller. He could tell it was a bit more modern than the other one—the one at Akito's was made for the family way back when and was considered an antique (highly valuable), yet played like the day it was built.

'_These don't come cheap. I wonder how much this set back Nii-san_?_' _thought Yuki as he lifted the lid that covered the keys. He noted that no dust collected here either. He then hit a note (the 'A' key) to test its pitch and found it to be just right.

'_How often does Nii-san have it maintained…?'_ was Yuki's thought as he ran his fingers across the keys. He hit a few more keys and all the notes came through with a deep, resounding resonance. Yuki was certain that this piano was of the highest quality.

Smiling a little, he decided to do a quick version of "Chopsticks", completely forgetting his timidity as he let the music flow through his fingers. By testing most of the keys this way it truly indicated how well maintained the instrument was kept. When Yuki slid to a rendition of the "Minute Waltz", he noted how each of the notes flowed into each other with no trouble at all.

"WOW, Yun-chan, that was great!" yelled Kagura (who, by the way, had switched to a different dress) as she ran from the stairwell to the piano by Yuki's side.

"Hai, it truly was! I didn't know you knew how to play the piano, Onii-chan," expressed Kisa happily (different dress, too) while walking towards them as well.

Startled from his reverie with this intrusion, he blushed a nice shade of pink. "Gomen, I must be distracting you from your shopping. I didn't think you'd be able to hear since you were listening to the radio downstairs."

"Are you kidding us? We could hear you clearly from downstairs. I'm pretty sure it can even be heard from outside," remarked Kagura as she looked the piano over, amazed at its beauty.

"We're very sorry, so sorry, Yuki-san, for interrupting you! GOMEN NASAI! It's truly unforgivable, and I will take full responsibility…" cried Ritsu as he was slipping into full apology mode (he has his occasional outbursts, too).

_(BAM!) _"Now, where were we…oh, yeah, when did you learn how to play?" replied Kagura as she walked over the unconscious Ritsu. Apparently, love hurts, but clearly she didn't smack him too hard since he started to wearily get up from the floor. With Kyo, she would lay him out cold…

Getting his attention back to the question asked, Yuki responded, "Oh, I learned a long time ago from another family member. A really great teacher, too." He smiled inwardly remembering those lessons from long ago that Kureno so patiently put him through.

"Really? You should have played sooner for us! Your playing is beautiful. How do you know which keys to hit without looking at your hands or even at a piece of paper? What other instruments do you play? Do you know any other songs, er, melodies?" Kagura's questions were flowing one right after the other that Yuki had a hard time keeping up.

Smiling a little bashfully, Yuki replied, "My playing is not all that great—the one who taught me plays much better. And I've never really played with sheet music, at least, not for a long while. I was taught at first with it but pretty soon was forced to play by ear. I was told in order for the melody to come to 'life', I had to play from the heart, and it wasn't the same if you played by the sheet music."

"So you play what you're feeling at the moment?" asked Kagura as she leaned onto the piano.

"Well, yes in a way. I guess I play a melody that best fits my mood or even what others feel around me. It really just depends…" Yuki then noticed that Mine was smiling broadly, standing by the railing, with her hands behind her back. Yuki arched elegantly an eyebrow, wondering what her thoughts were at the moment. _'She's hiding something…'_

Seeing that Yuki was looking in Mine's direction, Kagura came up with an idea. Smiling widely, she suggests, "Yun-chan, play something now that makes you think about Mine-san."

"Eh?!" came Yuki's shocked reply as he looked at Kagura.

"Sure, this'll be fun, right?" Kagura asked. "Don't you agree, Mine-san?"

"Oh yes, please don't mind us, Otouto-kun. _Please_ continue with your playing," came Mine's plea.

Yuki was becoming subconsciously nervous with so many eyes on him. He really didn't believe he could do this anymore until Kisa spoke up.

"Onii-chan, I'd like to hear more, but if you don't want to, that's okay too," said Kisa softly as she stood on the other side of Yuki by the piano. She didn't want to pressure him into anything if he didn't want to.

'_So much like Tohru-kun…'_ came Yuki's thought. Feeling his nerve coming back to him, he smiled back and resumed his position at the piano. _'Hmmm, what melody best fits Mine-san? Oh, that'll work.'_

Smiling at the melody he chose, he started concentrating on his playing. Feeling the world dissolve around him, he focused on the melody that in his mind reminded him of Mine. It was a very upbeat tune that suited her personality well. The tune certainly described her as she was rushing about with the girls' fittings today. He hoped they would recognize "The Entertainer" melody and agree with him as well.

They did. They all smiled in Mine's direction but also stared in shock. Yuki was right…Mine _was_ hiding something. She motioned for them to be quiet as she continued with what she was doing.

They returned their attention to Yuki as he finished playing the piece. "That's great Yun-chan. That really describes Mine-san," said Kagura with a knowing smile, while blocking Yuki's view of Mine.

"Why don't you play something that reminds you of your brother and you together," came Ritsu's request from his position on the couch.

'_It would be him to request something like that_,' thought Yuki dismally. Letting out a sigh, he thought about it and it came to him. Grinning a little sinisterly, he started to play a very calm tune that soon turned to an all out roller coaster ride of notes, going from one extreme of peace and tranquility to downright mayhem. "Hungarian Rhapsody" definitely described the two siblings to a 'T'.

Kagura had returned to her position beside Yuki, out of Mine's viewpoint. All stared at Yuki, mesmerized at how he managed to pull off a difficult piece with no mistakes and with such passion. Yuki was rather happy to know he finished the piece off to the last note…it was rather tiring but refreshing.

"That was wonderful, Yun-chan! Your brother would be so happy to know you think of him that way. Say, why not play something that reminds you of your piano teacher?" came Kagura's next request as she once again stepped between him and Mine.

"Okay…" Yuki was definitely feeling very comfortable at this point and started to really enjoy his playing. He was grateful they didn't critique him at all for his lack of skill at playing the piano (he truly thought himself to be a poor pianist).

Smiling softly as he thought of Kureno, he picked a melody that best fit the gentle Bird of the Jyuunishi. "Fuhr Elise" never sounded so eloquent to him as it did at that moment.

When he finished his rendition of the melody, Kisa clapped happily. "Onii-chan, do you know of a tune that would portray us…as a family?" Kisa shyly asked, not wanting to impose on her cousin by asking for something individually.

It was silent in the room as they all (minus Mine) thought about that. To describe the family…no doubt, they believed Yuki would pick the most depressing tune.

Yuki was pensive for a moment and without replying, started playing out the melody. In his heart of hearts, he knew this melody fitted his family perfectly. It was a piece that conveyed sadness yet so much hope that it far outweighed the sadness… so bittersweet. Yes, this tune perfectly described the Sohma Clan, especially the Jyuunishi.

To all Jyuunishi who listened in the room, it was like being enveloped in their personal memories as part of the Sohma family. Yet, it wasn't frightening or saddening, as they had expected—it was a recollection of thoughts and feelings that in the end left them with a sense of hope. They never thought they'd see their lives that way, yet, Yuki obviously did…and they later found themselves agreeing that the melody truly did bring to light the unwavering hope they all held despite whatever adversity came their way.

Upon finishing the piece, Yuki softly smiled at Kisa. "I do think this piece should be renamed to 'Ballade for Sohma' instead of 'Ballade for Adeline', ne Kisa?"

Kisa with unshed tears nodded yes gratefully and embraced him in her show of thanks. Kagura joined them as well and hugged him from behind.

"Yun-chan, that was so perfect…" came Kagura's stifled reply as she rubbed her watery eyes.

"I couldn't agree more, my fair Kagura-chan!" came the loud reply from across the room.

Thus the heartwarming moment was shattered…

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 02-23-07**_

* * *

**_  
Author's Room in your local sanitarium:_**

_Hello! I'm back! I'm hoping everyone is ready for some twists and turns here! The one in this chapter is something that I've been debating to include but what the heck! KyoxKagura lovers out there, please don't shun me—PLEASE?! I just wanted something different here for this fic…and our favorite love triangle can't be complete without the third wheel, right? If you must read a KxK pairing fic, I recommend one of my favorites--'Realism' by Hotaru-Hime—check it out!_

_All right, moving along after being beaten to a bloody pulp by Kagura (K-'I still love Kyo.'—H'kat-'Fine, sure.'), I'm glad I put this chapter together. Admittedly, it's a musical filler chapter, and a long one at that…that's why I split it up! Yep, the next chapter is the second half of this filler chapter but with our favorite snake! Hope you like! Oh, please read below for further remarks on this chappie! I just don't want to make this page seem longer than it already is!_

_BTW, lyrics above belong to the song "Dreams" performed by the band The Cranberries. Grab this song and others mentioned—it'll lend a better overall effect on the chapter! Need help? Just ask!_

_(SOS Chapter 8 Post Remarks - 8/31/04)_

_Wow wow wow!!!!_

_So much turmoil in just two weeks...who would've known?!_

_This chappie was very musical and full of twists. As you can see, I've started taking more liberties with the characters. It is my greatest hope that I'm contributing more to the character, NOT taking away anything._

_I really do see as a POSSIBILITY that Ritsu and Kagura hook up...why? Because practically no one has gone that way in a story. They're both close to the same age and they are both a bit extreme in personalities...mesh the two together and you get two individuals balancing the other out. Hmmm...wonder if anyone wants to do a mini-fic about this..._

_Second, like I said before, I can definitely see Yuki playing the piano... This instrument plays itself so cheerily at times but can also convey such sadness in just a few notes...just like Yuki! I can see Yuki relating to the music played by the piano so why not have him play it?_

_Oh, BTW, during the dressing area moment, I pictured them listening to Christina Aguilera's first CD that has 'Genie In A Bottle' plus others...great to listen!_

_I hope everyone likes the piano melodies I chose for their respective reasons...it really does convey more emotion to the story if you listen to them. Don't have them? Well, drop me an email...more than happy to help a fellow reader!_

_Well, let me get the other chappie loaded and blah, blah some more there! Ja!_


	9. SOS Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: _Takaya-sensei was just talking to me the other day and said that I could keep Yuki on a short term basis…but I'll need to kiss her feet plus pay for licensing fees, ad space, commission, under the table payoffs, etc._

**Memories of Spring  
**— '**Oh, brother…' _—_**

_(A while ago…)_

Hatori cursed himself for the umpteenth time as he was literally dragged across the walkway past shops and people staring at them. More to the point, staring at his attention-grabbing cousin with looks that could stop traffic a mile away—not to mention his loud mouth.

"Tori-san, I'm ever so grateful that you are coming to my shop today! I'm having Yuki over to get his suits adjusted, and I'm too excited for words. It's truly a magnificent day to have two of my precious relatives under my roof! No other being on this planet can rival my joy!" exclaimed Ayame jubilantly as he maneuvered with ease through the crowd of people.

"Could you please watch the crowd in front of you?" the dragon asked exasperatedly as the snake kept jabbering on (with his eyes closed, mind you) about his 'most fortunate day.'

Indeed, there were times before that Hatori had managed to avoid Ayame's shop and trust him, it was no easy task. Ayame was relentless in his pursuit to have Hatori visit his shop but with little success. So today, of all days, Hatori couldn't manage to excuse himself when he ran into Ayame finishing up a delivery. He hadn't realized how close he really was to the shop, and to avoid hurting Ayame's feelings, he had no other choice but to agree.

That's when Ayame had stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the walkway. He had stopped so suddenly that Hatori ran into him from behind.

"Ayame, what do you think you're doing stopping like that?! We could have had someone run into us…" trailed Hatori's voice as he stared at his cousin who was paying no heed to Hatori.

Now that was a first. Ayame had completely blocked him out! But why was Hatori's question as he looked quizzically at his silver-haired cousin who was staring at nothing, his head tilted a certain way. He had a look of such disbelief that Hatori actually started to worry. Fortunately, Ayame returned to his jubilant self as a very wide smile spread across his face, and grabbing Hatori's wrist once again, he dashed the rest of the way to his shop, paying no attention to the crowd before him.

"Ayame, slow down!" cried Hatori as Ayame kept dragging him on. _'Man, he's got a grip…who'd have thought?'_

Finally arriving intact at the shop, Ayame ran through the doors. He made his way to the back of the shop where the dressing areas and loft were, but more importantly, where the piano music was coming from.

"Please, Mine, please be there…" came Ayame's plea as he went quietly to the back.

Hatori just had about enough of the mystery and was trying to free himself from Ayame's iron-like grip. "Look, Ayame, you better explain…"

"Sshh," came Ayame's fervent request as he placed a delicate finger to Hatori's lips. He turned back around and proceeded to go up the stairs cautiously.

Hatori was now listening to the piano music—he at first thought it to be a radio playing but realized that it wasn't. The music was much louder as it reverberated through the walls of the small shop, and it was definitely coming from upstairs.

'_That must have been what he heard outside on the street…he certainly has excellent hearing,' _was Hatori's passing thought as he followed Ayame slowly up the stairs.

The sight that they both beheld was incredible to put it mildly. Yuki was at the piano with Kisa and Kagura on either side of him leaning against the piano in beautiful dresses from the shop. Ritsu turned to see them at the stairwell, and with a smile, he made his way to the couch so they could have more room to see Yuki play.

What was more peculiar was what Mine had been doing the entire time Yuki was playing. Mine flashed a brilliant smile to her boss and close friend as well as to his cousin. Ayame just beamed her a smile of gratitude as he returned his attention to Yuki. Hatori couldn't even react in any way.

'_How did the piano…? What's Yuki doing playing…? How did Ayame know…?'_ were just a few of the boggling questions going through Hatori's head as he listened to the last half of what he perceived to be "The Entertainer".

Yuki finished the piece when Ritsu asked him to play another piece related to Ayame and Yuki. Hatori wanted to interrupt this, but he stopped as he saw Yuki preparing to take on the request. Actually, Hatori was a bit curious himself as to what Yuki would play. He saw the smile that the nezumi gave, and he knew that Yuki was pretty satisfied with his choice of selection.

Hearing the "Hungarian Rhapsody" in all its glory gave Ayame much pride…of course, he missed the point of it, but he was still proud of his brother's playing abilities.

Hatori, who didn't miss the point, was smiling inwardly and had to agree to the selection. _'Ayame certainly fits the sporadic moments in that piece.'_

Upon finishing that, Yuki was asked to play something about his teacher. Hatori knew of the Bird of the Zodiac teaching Yuki to play the piano, and "Fuhr Elise" was definitely hands down perfect for Kureno. Hatori could also tell through this melody how much Yuki respected and cared about his teacher. _'Kureno would definitely have felt proud to hear Yuki play that for him.'_

When Kisa requested to have a melody played for the family, Hatori and even Ayame were both stunned. They couldn't fathom Yuki playing a melody that wasn't saddening or downright gloomy. Of course, today was a day of surprises and Yuki was the biggest of all. He chose a melody that was bittersweet and full of such hope that only the Jyuunishi could understand its true meaning. Yes, both Hatori and Ayame were struggling to hold back the wave of emotions that Yuki's playing was now provoking. "Ballade for Adeline" was unquestionably a perfect choice for them as a family.

When Yuki finished, both Ayame and Hatori regained their bearings and blinked back their tears. And Ayame, being who he was, couldn't help but voice his appreciation at this point on Yuki's playing.

_(Present time – General POV)_

'_Count on him to ruin the moment,'_ reflected Yuki dismally as he tried to keep his brother from crushing him into a hug as well.

"Would you let go of Yuki, Ayame?! You're cutting off his oxygen," was Hatori's reprimand as he helped Yuki with prying Ayame off of him. Ayame was plainly too happy to realize the suffocating grip he had on Yuki.

"Of course, Tori-san, you're right as always! My precious otouto needs his oxygen to play the piano, doesn't he? Such a glorious day has never befallen on my shop, ne Mine?" Ayame was now sitting next to Yuki on the bench while gesturing to Mine to look his way.

It was then that Yuki saw what he hoped was just his imagination. With eyes widening to giant saucers and his jaw slack, he saw in disbelief at a beautiful, state of the art digicam that was looking towards him and his brother. Well, at least the mystery of what Mine was hiding was now over…

'_I can't believe them! They were planning this the whole time…the WHOLE TIME?!' _Yuki angrily thought. He turned to his brother on the bench next to him, and if looks could kill, Ayame would have been meeting all his ancestors right then and there.

"You were planning this the _WHOLE TIME?!_ You set this whole thing up just to record me behind _my back?!_ What were you _thinking_ pulling a stunt like that on me?!" said Yuki as he ranted and raved at Ayame as everyone quietly made their exit, lest they also be caught in his wrath. Hatori remained just in case his services were needed…he could almost smell blood in the air…

Admittedly, Ayame hadn't expected Yuki to blow up on him so suddenly. Sniffling, Ayame quietly replied, "Well, I knew you'd say no if I asked for you to play for me. _(Sniffles) _Not that I'd blame you…but I really wanted to hear you play. _(Blows his nose-delicately of course)_ I had hoped you liked the piano enough so that you'll play on your own whenever you came to visit me. But you didn't come by very often, so I thought that with repeated visits that I 'arranged' you'd finally play the piano I got for you as a present. And well, about the digicam, I asked Mine to record you if you decided to play when I wasn't around…I didn't mind that you don't play for me, but as long as you played, I would be happy enough to see you recorded on video playing. _(Sniffles some more)_"

Okay, then it was Yuki's turn to feel bad. It really had been a long day for him, and he wasn't used to blowing up so easily at his brother. _'Well, that explains why he kept me visiting for so-called adjustments to my suits. He's probably right, though, I wouldn't have agreed to play for him…'_ Yuki thought guiltily as he closed his eyes and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose as he rubbed away the dull ache there.

"When did you find out that I played at all?" was Yuki's tired question as he glanced at his brother.

"Your music selection of course when you downloaded the piano pieces to your player got me thinking. Then when you had visited some time ago and I had a customer waiting. He mentioned having trouble with his piano, and you gave him some suggestions on having it maintained properly. I figured that it was a long shot, but I decided that it would be something you'd play. I went and started shopping for a piano the next day, and so, here we are," explained Ayame as he gestured at the instrument behind them.

He had such a look of guilt that Yuki just couldn't stay mad at him. In some twisted way, Ayame was trying to get closer to him by using the piano as a bridge, hoping that in the end it would work out. Seeing that in a way it did, Yuki decided to let it go and just accept his brother's latest escapade to draw the two of them closer.

"Just let me know next time what you're planning for the two us, at least when you plan to record me behind my back? _('That can be a shock to anyone's system.')_ And you really didn't have to get me this gift. It's just too much Nii-san. I don't want you to put yourself out just for me…" said Yuki quietly as he eyed his hands.

Smiling broadly, Ayame brought his hand to Yuki's face and lifted it up to his, gray-lavender eyes meeting golden-green eyes. "I would put myself through so much more just for you and only you. And I'd do it again every single time…do you like your present, Yuki?"

Yuki just sat in shock—he just couldn't stare at him anymore, so he glanced downward and turned forward in his seat. The look he was giving Yuki was one that Yuki wasn't used to seeing from him…it was a look of brotherly love that knew no bounds.

"M-hm," responded Yuki quietly as he folded his arms against his body and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He cracked one eye open and dared to look at his older brother. Yep, the snake was definitely in high heaven by now if the mile wide grin was any clue. Yuki just couldn't help himself but smile a little in return. _'Call me sick and disturbed, but I just wouldn't want him any other way.'_

Hatori was still leaning against the stairwell, marveling at how these siblings managed to get along with each other despite their differences in personality, age, maturity level… Shaking his head in obvious disbelief at how Yuki managed to sanely survive each of Ayame's brotherly bonding moments, he walked over to the two at the piano.

"Ayame, it's getting late, and you need to finish those adjustments to Yuki's suits, correct?" the dragon placidly asked the snake.

"What will I do without you, Tori-san? Thank you for your reminder—come Yuki, off we go to fit those marvelous outfits on you once and for all! You too, Tori-san! I do believe you've not had a new suit in years, ne?" Ayame then dragged the two from the loft and down the stairs to the dressing areas where the others were already finishing up their shopping.

"Tenshou, I have all the outfits ready for you and Otouto-kun. Which would you like to start with first?" asked Mine in her professional manner as she started observing from afar Hatori's measurements. She really wanted to start on him, too…

"Always reliable, my dear Mine! But for now I want to serve some very fine tea I just purchased this morning to my very dear brother, the undiscovered and gifted pianist, and to our family's talented and young doctor, not to mention the best friend anyone could hope for…" continued Ayame joyously as he started preparing the tea and set the table all the while.

Hatori and Yuki both knew that it was pointless to 'tame' Ayame at this point, so they decided to settle back into the couch as Yuki asked how Hatori came to be there.

Just as Hatori was about to respond, the snake presented himself with the tea set and poured the tea for each of them (the others had already bid their good-byes). "Now where were we…oh yes, I wanted to ask you Yuki, how is your speech coming along for the Graduation Ceremony?"

'_This tea is pretty good. Maybe he can give me some to take home for the others,'_ thought Yuki as he sipped his tea further before answering his brother's question. "Well, it's coming along fine…still a few more details I have to figure out, but I'm almost done."

_(Sigh) _"I wished you would take my speech into consideration—just as source material. It would bring wonders to your fine speech. Why, back at my Graduation Ceremony, everyone was flushed with pride at hearing my speech." Ayame was clearly reminiscing that moment in time with 'stars' all around him.

Coughing up his tea, Hatori brought a napkin to his mouth as he cleaned himself off. Yuki pretty much reacted the same way and while cleaning himself off, he replied, "_(Cough, cough) _Nii-san, I've read your speech…it'd make _censors blush _with _shame_. _(Cough) _How you got away with it is beyond me."

"How rude…everyone congratulated me at my beautiful and liberal speech. Many commented it was the most original speech they've heard in ages!" exclaimed Ayame as he held onto his cup with one hand and with the other hand was gesturing towards himself in full model fashion.

"_Original_ is definitely a word to describe your speech _('among other words')_. You certainly had them floored with that speech that they were too shocked to stop you," commented Hatori as he put his teacup down.

"Oh the memories, it certainly makes you want to relive the moment, ne Tori-san?" Apparently, Ayame was once again missing the whole point.

'_Not that particular moment_…' thought Hatori wryly as he continued to clean up the mess he made on his tie and slacks. "Why don't you stop daydreaming and finish your work with Yuki? He still has to go home and finish his schoolwork before having his dinner."

'_I believe there was a hint somewhere in that remark,'_ thought Yuki languidly as he continued drinking his tea peacefully.

"Tori-san, you can spoil such moods. Well, then, let me get my things ready first. Yuki, help yourself to these cookies!" said Ayame grinning as he shoved a plate of very yummy cookies to Yuki's startled face.

"Give me that…now go!" remarked Hatori, as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Of course, Tori-san, as you beckon, it shall be done. Toute de suite…at once...immediately even…" blabbered Ayame as he left the room to go to his office. The silence (minus the radio) was deafening.

"Want more tea?" asked Yuki with a sly smile as he offered more tea to his tired cousin. "Or perhaps, a sedative?"

Hatori just arched his brow at his cousin in response as he accepted Yuki's offer for more tea. "If you have a sedative, I won't be the one taking it," replied Hatori as he glanced in Ayame's direction. Both cousins smiled deviously at this thought with teacups to their mouths…very tempting indeed.

As Yuki set his cup down, Ayame swept into the room gallantly. "Here we are—now, let's get to work my precious little brother; no time to dawdle," said Ayame as he dragged Yuki from the couch to the area where he did most of his alterations.

'_Wasn't he the one dawdling?'_ thought Yuki sardonically.

—_**ooo—**_

'_Finally—now, for the trip home,'_ was Yuki's waning thought while exiting the shop. He could still hear Ayame saying his list of farewells to him as he walked away with Hatori. It was practically twilight, and Yuki wasn't looking forward to the long road ahead of him. With a sigh, he started to get his gear out of his backpack.

"Don't worry, Yuki, I'll drop you off before I head to the main house," came Hatori's reply as he started to light a cigarette…being in Ayame's presence for any length of time usually required one. He was careful, though, where he blew out so that it didn't go into Yuki's direction.

Yuki looked up to the dragon and gave a small smile of appreciation. "Arigatou, Hatori…I know it's a drive for you to go up to Shigure's."

"It's no trouble at all," said Hatori calmly as he drew in deeply his cigarette. Leading Yuki away towards where he parked the car, he reflected on how much Yuki's health had stabilized. He hated to take such drastic measures, and he knew Yuki hated being monitored so closely, especially with taking his medication. His medication…if he only knew what it really was for…

'_No matter…thankfully it all paid off—Yuki's health is on the mend and that's all that really matters. He's got enough worries,'_ reflected Hatori as he glanced at Yuki.

Hatori then gave thought to Shigure's whining about how he feared for his life at times (ever the dramatist). Shigure was apparently finding that it was getting harder for him to get Yuki to take his medication in the morning. Considering that in past years Yuki flat out refused to take any pill in any form, Hatori was amazed that Yuki's keeping up with it now, even it did take him 30 minutes of intense staring at a pill that refused to get smaller (not to mention the death glares to Shigure when he teased him about it). Hatori couldn't help but smile a little at this scenario while Yuki looked at him strangely.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Yuki curiously.

Hatori just smiled a tad wider and ruffled his cousin's hair as he walked on without replying.

Yuki just tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What? What is it, Hatori? _(Pouts)_ _Hatori…_" called out Yuki as he walked faster to reach Hatori.

—_**ooo—**_

Meanwhile, back at the novelist's home, the others were attending to a most welcome guest.

"Shishou-san, would you like some tea with your snack?" asked Tohru cheerfully while sitting next to Kyo's adoptive father.

"That is so kind of you, arigatou," Kazuma replied returning the smile.

"Shishou, don't drop the cup on the floor like the last time you were here," warned Kyo as he eyed Kazuma's unsteady hand with the cup. Kazuma was known to be just a tad bit absent-minded about these matters.

"What was that, Kyo?" asked the martial arts teacher, cup teetering ever so closely to the edge of his dish.

"That's no way to speak to your elder, Kyo-kun! I must apologize on behalf of the little koneko…he's still managing to learn the fundamental basics of etiquette," commented the inu with an air of superiority.

"Shut up, BAKA! Shishou, your cup…!" commented Kyo as he watched with panic in his eyes.

_(CRASH!)_ "Well, that was rather careless of me, wasn't it?" was Kazuma's bashful response while picking up his mess.

Kyo merely let his head droop as Tohru hurried to help Kazuma with the mess. _'The great martial arts teacher of the Sohmas is a complete klutz_…' thought Kyo dejectedly as his image of a refined martial arts teacher came crashing down around him (for the thousandth time), much like Kazuma's cup did just now.

"See, no harm done. I'll get another dish for you Shishou-san," replied Tohru cheerily as she went into the kitchen to retrieve another cup set.

"That's alright, Tohru-san. You need to tend to your dinner, so please go right ahead," remarked Kazuma cleaning himself off.

"Oh my, I almost forgot! And today I wanted to make everyone's favorite dishes…oh no, the leeks!" cried Tohru in a panic as she went to look at her overdone leek stew.

"Speaking of leeks, when is Yuki due to arrive?" Kazuma asked Shigure.

"Let the damn rat stay away for good," was Kyo's two-cents worth to Kazuma's question.

"Such deplorable manners, Kyo-kun. What must the ladies think of such an uncouth character…" replied Shigure with a dramatic air of helplessness. Dodging a swing as Kyo headed past him to the kitchen to help Tohru, Shigure answered Kazuma, "Yuki-kun should be coming along pretty soon. He was stopping by Aya's shop to have his suits adjusted. Knowing Aya, he'd want to keep Yuki-kun to himself for as long as he can."

"They seem to be getting along better, ne Shigure?" said Kazuma with a hopeful smile.

"Well, they're definitely heading in that direction…with a few detours along the way," smiled the inu wryly as he began sipping his tea.

"I hope he'll agree to my request. I'd like to have him present for the tournament my dojo is participating in a few months from now," replied Kazuma anxiously. "It'd be great for morale. I'm sure he'll be very supportive of the team."

"**NANI??!!"** yelled Kyo from the kitchen. "Having Kagura and Haru there is bad enough…why drag the kuso nezumi into this?! He doesn't even train like the rest of us at the dojo, so it's not fair! He's got **_no _**right to be there!"

_(Heavy sigh)_ "Kyo, I told you this last week, and you didn't object then…why now?" asked Kazuma quizzically.

"Isn't it obvious, Kazuma-dono…_(giggles)_ he wasn't listening before," said Shigure with a smirk as he dodged an unidentifiable flying projectile from Kyo.

"Dammit, SHUT UP! Shishou, you mentioned somebody else was going, but you never mentioned names!" stated Kyo with a huff.

"Kyo, I clearly said _Yuki_—how many do you know with that name?" replied Kazuma as he felt a headache coming on. Yep, he knew it was too good to be true when all Kyo said last time was '_sure, great…'_

"I can't believe this, dammit…" said Kyo angrily to himself while leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and living room. Running his hand through his hair angrily, he lashed out, "I've lived with the damn fool these past three LONG years! I can't stand to be near him anymore than I already have to! How much more will I have to put up with, Shishou?!"

'_Dear me, this isn't going well,'_ thought Kazuma tiredly as he prepped himself to calm Kyo down, but a certain chocolate-haired beauty beat him to it.

"Um, Kyo-kun, these past three years weren't so bad, were they? I mean you and Yuki-kun aren't fighting as much anymore, and I'd have to admit I've never been happier than being here with you two and Shigure-san. I couldn't imagine living these past three years without anyone of you…I'm so grateful," commented Tohru with a soft but broad smile.

Kyo looked at her with wide eyes and just let out a frustrated sigh as he returned to the kitchen to finish with the dinner. "Come on, the food isn't going to cook itself," he replied to Tohru.

"Oh, yes, of course! Eep…the rice!" cried Tohru frantically as she went to save her rice from the cooker. Kazuma just sat quietly and regarded her with admiration.

'_Count on the beauty to calm the beast.' _Shigure smiled slyly and just couldn't resist one more shot at the cat. "Ne, Kazuma-dono, it is possible to have a kitty on a leash."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY KUSO INU?! DO YOU HONESTLY WISH DEATH THAT MUCH???!!!!"** yelled the fuming neko to the amused inu. Just then he felt a strong wind rush right past him.

"Could you please watch the meals for me, Kyo-kun? I'll need to run to the store really quick to get some more leeks. The stew just isn't salvageable without more," replied Tohru frantically as she zipped through the house and got her shoes on at lightning speed. She flew out the door and was doing fine for not tripping over her own feet until she ran into a soft and warm body.

The inevitable '_poof_' soon manifested itself…

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 02-23-07**_

* * *

**_  
Author's Maze_:**

_Whew! What a chapter…Ayame can give me a pounding headache! Hopefully you found the musical moments worthwhile_

_I hoped you enjoyed my filler moments…I really, really recommend you get the music if only this once and listen to it while reading these two chapters. They can lend so much to the story!_

_Before I forget, a big hello to all my anonymous reviewers and the ones that signed in before (hope you're still reading!)…I've not forgotten you!_

_The next few chapters will be ones for the books so look out for them!_

_Also, to acknowledge the ever-famous spoiler many are talking about, I mentioned under my profile that I've been having quite some difficulty going around the spoiler. To my readers and reviewers…do you want to see this latest development in this storyline? I've mentioned before that this will NOT impact the story…I'll just have to enhance it here and there but nothing major. In fact, I plan to downplay the whole thing in my fic. I know many are still very sensitive to the latest development, and I don't want to deter anyone from reading my fic just because of it. Think about it and let me know…I really could use the break from having to go around the spoiler…I'm actually afraid that it's affecting the way the story rolls along…_

_Muchos thanks!_

_(SOS Chapter 9 Post Remarks - 8/31/04)_

_Well, that's over!_

_I fear of receiving many a kitchen sink thrown my way because of the obvious pairing I dropped in the last chapter...I wonder if it'll hurt..._

_Aya and the censors...I think anyone would blush around Aya!_

_Anyway, I had a good time with the Hatori/Yuki moment after Aya's shop...Hatori teasing Yuki?! It can happen...very discreetly, of course!_

_Musical moments besides the obvious..."All I Wanna Do" by some group I don't know the name of. It was just fun for me!_

_Leave me your reviews, and please don't forget about letting me know what you think I should do with this spoiler...thanks!_


	10. SOS Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: _If Furuba were mine, I'd keep Yuki all to myself…back off you rabid fans!!! MINE…ALL MINE….HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Ahem) H'kat really doesn't own anything…she's just having a normal nervous breakdown…_

**Memories of Spring  
**— **To Chase A Rat _—_**

As Hatori left Yuki off at the path leading up to Shigure's house, Yuki let out a sigh of relief. _'Home sweet home—that's the expression, right?'_ was Yuki's wandering thought as he walked up the path in the darkening twilight. Spring was in full bloom as he passed the massive flowering trees along the way. Yuki always loved the smell as the scents mixed together, so he took his time coming up the pathway.

It had been one very long day and Yuki just wanted a nice, hot meal (leeks really did sound yummy at the moment), and a hot bath afterwards. He found that the steam from the hot bath eased all his tension away, not to mention helped him breathe easier.

'_I guess the pollution is starting to get to me…oh well, nothing like a nice, quiet, hot bath to take care of it…'_ thought Yuki contentedly at that idea as he breathed in once again the floral scent around him.

Thus was Yuki's trailing thought when he heard Kyo's shouting as Yuki approached the house. _'Hmmm, scratch the quiet part,'_ thought Yuki disdainfully to himself. _'It's a good thing we don't have neighbors around here…we'd never hear the end of the complaints for Kyo's loud mouth. _(Sigh)_ I guess I should be grateful that the loudmouth isn't picking fights with me anymore…wonder why that is? _(Shrugs shoulders.)_ Probably just taking it easy for the big tournament that's coming up after graduation. Works for me…I won't complain.'_

Yuki held his backpack closer as he continued up the path to the house. He was about to open the door, shifting his backpack to over one shoulder, when he heard loud footsteps rush quickly to the door, and then the door abruptly whooshed open. Before he had time to react, he suddenly felt a warm and delicate body crash into him.

"UMPH!" was all that Yuki let out as he closed his eyes to the inevitable. _'It had to be now…'_

_**(POOF!)**_

'_When it rains, it pours…' _was Yuki's thought while struggling to get out from under his clothing. This was rather difficult since he barely dodged being crushed by Tohru and his backpack. Just then he felt Tohru struggling to get up and move around, profusely apologizing the whole time.

Knowing that she won't be able to see him in the dark, he cried out to her, "Don't move Honda-san! It'll be alright…just don't move." Yuki continued his struggle to make it out of his suffocating garments. _'Man, it's getting harder to breathe under all this.'_

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! I won't move Yuki-kun…take all the time you need…I won't even breathe!" exclaimed Tohru as she literally froze in her spot for fear of stepping on him by accident.

"Tohru-kun, if you don't breathe, I fear you'll collapse on Yuki-kun anyway," was Shigure's amused comment while standing by the doorway with Kyo beside him and Kazuma just inside behind them. Seriously thinking about it, Shigure decided it was best to find Yuki before he was hurt. He then focused his gifted keen eyesight to look into the darkness to find Yuki underneath his clothing and backpack.

"Damn rat, why don't you watch where you're going?!" was Kyo's exasperated response as he glared at the bundle of clothing on the ground.

"Blah, blah, baka neko," was Yuki's muffled retort.

"No! It's all my fault…I should have been watching more carefully. I was too worried about dinner and didn't think to be more careful. I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun!" replied Tohru guiltily.

'_She sure can put Ritsu to shame with her apologies,'_ thought Yuki dryly as he struggled some more to get out. _(Heavy sigh)_ '_But now she's feeling guilty because of me. I seem to be making people feel that way around me a lot lately…'_ Stopping for a moment, he responded to Tohru, "Honda-san, it's all right. Accidents happen…that's why they're called accidents. Just breathe and relax…I'll be out _(struggles a bit)_ of this _(struggles more)_ before you know it _(still struggling)_."

"Okay, Yuki-kun…I'll relax," smiled Tohru gratefully while waiting for Yuki to make his way out of his clothing.

Frustrated at how Tohru was bestowing so much attention on Yuki, Kyo couldn't help but glare more intensely towards Yuki's direction. Little did he realize that all his aggravation was drawing unwanted attention from elsewhere…

Shigure finally located the little nezumi struggling underneath the mound of clothing and was walking over towards his form when he stopped dead in his tracks. Guessing his senses to be correct, he quickly glanced over to the dense brush by the house, just outside of the light, and narrowed his eyes even more. What he saw brought dread to the inu's widening eyes.

Just as Shigure was about to say something, Kyo blinked in surprise and immediately sensed what was nearby. Seeing that Yuki was just freeing himself from his 'enclosure', he yelled, **"YUKI, FREEZE!"**

Unfortunately, Yuki was so focused on just breathing and getting himself out of the clothing that he didn't register what Kyo just yelled. _(Sputters—actually sounded like a tiny squeak.)_ "Finally!" Yuki could finally see all those before him and breathed in the fresh air with great relief. It was then he smelled and sensed the worst of his fears as the Rat of the Zodiac.

Eye's widening to large saucers and feeling a terrible pit in his stomach, Yuki eyed a very large, very wild, and very hungry cat that fixated on Yuki's form. All was still and quiet for that moment the two animals eyed each other. What is a rat to do?

**RUN.**

Yuki bolted to his left as he ran for dear life, ignoring the pressure he felt in his chest as panic overrode his entire body. Pure instinct was driving him to run wherever it could be considered safe. All the while that he was running, he kept dodging each swipe of the cat's massive claws.

"**YUKI-KUN!"** screamed Tohru hysterically as she watched in horror as the cat chased the rat relentlessly.

The others were too stunned to do anything at first, but upon hearing Tohru scream, they immediately reacted. Shigure tried time and again to grab, Yuki but he kept missing. The rat was fast, not to mention panicking—he wasn't about to stop for anything in the world. Plus the cat kept lashing out at Shigure…he barely manages to dodge each of the cat's attacks.

'_**RUN! DODGE! (Huff, huff) RUN…RUN…RUN!!!!!!!!**'_ was the constant chant running through Yuki's mind as he masterfully dodged another strike. He purposely stayed in front where the light reached him, avoiding where Tohru was for fear the cat may lash out at her, too. Going to the forest was not an option…the others wouldn't be able to spot him, and he'd never make it out alive on his own in his rat form. He was already loosing the edge from his adrenaline…**_'JUST KEEP RUNNING…KEEP RUNNING!!!'_**

Tohru was about to help out but was immediately shot down by Shigure. "Stay where you are Tohru-kun! This cat is too wild—it may hurt you as well!"

Tohru nodded in consent and with tears in her eyes, she watched with terror at how the cat was slowly closing in on Yuki's rat form.

Kyo was still too stunned, but seeing Tohru's eyes wild with terror, he acted quickly and tried grabbing Yuki. '_Dammit, he's too fast!_' was Kyo's frantic thought as he also kept missing him. Interestingly, the cat dodged Kyo and went around him as he continued his chase of the rat.

Kazuma stood by Tohru's side and was about to join in the chase when he saw Kyo trying to nab the rat as well. Thinking on his feet while under pressure is Kazuma's forte, but this was too much. Just then it hit him—the cat was not just dodging Kyo, he was avoiding him altogether, not even trying to attack him. "Kyo, stop trying to get Yuki! Just get the cat out of here!"

Kyo turned around with a bewildered look across his face when it also hit him. He summoned the cat (unknowingly but he did), so he can certainly get rid of it…well, at least try. If he only knew how.

"Just focus yourself on your instincts Kyo-kun! You do it all the time when you're upset…use that as a channel if you must, but do it now!" barked Shigure as he tried distracting the cat from Yuki. He knew Yuki was starting to lose his momentum, and it was only a matter of moments before the cat reached Yuki.

Just then, Yuki ran straight past Kyo's legs. He seemed to be limping and could no longer keep up the chase. He collapsed just out of Kyo's reach, panting heavily. Kyo just stared at Yuki's hazy eyes for that instant and felt an immense familiarity overwhelm him. That and something else more potent.

Rage.

The wild cat seemed to be victorious as it launched itself toward Yuki, but it was stunned when a blow hit it across the face and sent it flying back. Facing the adversary with wild and angry eyes, the cat met another pair of angry eyes, red-orange in color. Kyo was crouched protectively in front of Yuki's rat form and just glared right back at the cat.

To see the two in this match of wills, an outsider would have been dumbfounded. But what would really have shocked them was hearing Kyo growl low in his chest, with eyes glowing with rage. The wild cat unfortunately didn't want to back down after such a chase and made another attempt to get Yuki. Kyo used his very heightened reflexes and kicked the cat square in the face again. Kyo once again regained his crouched stance in front of Yuki with eyes glowing even brighter as his expression darkened even more—clearly Kyo was the more intimidating of the two cats.

The wild cat knew at this point that it was no match for Kyo, let alone for the 2nd form that he clearly sensed through Kyo's eyes and low growl—any animal knows to interpret that as a warning to back off. Backing away hurriedly, the wild cat dashed off into the woods with no backward glance.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shigure got up from his position on the ground and walked towards the others. Glancing to where the cat had run off to, he ensured that it didn't circle around to come back for its prey. He keenly heard his set of 'friends' as they chased the cat further into the forest.

Panting, Kyo snapped out of his trance and collapsed to the ground. He'd never felt so exhausted—using his own ability to relate to his Zodiac form completely wore him out mentally. He couldn't imagine how the other Jyuunishi handled the pressure, if they ever did at all.

Shigure patted Kyo's head as he wearily walked by. "Good job, Kyo-kun."

Kyo glanced up and saw him walk back to the others. Kazuma had Yuki cupped in his two hands and had him against his neck. Tohru was just a crying mess, hugging Kazuma and laying a soothing hand on Yuki's rat form.

Sobbing so profusely, one could barely make out her cries for forgiveness as she continued to stroke Yuki. "I'm sorry, Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry. I was so careless…it's all my fault…please forgive me for being stupid…please forgive me…" _(Sobs more quietly)_

Yuki all the while was trembling terribly with all the anxiety and fear still running through him…there was no way he would be returning to his human form in this condition. The pressure in his chest was becoming more unbearable with every passing moment…he really needed to take his medication. Just then, he heard Tohru's cries and felt terribly for causing her so much grief. Summoning up some strength he had left somewhere within him, he tried consoling her. "Tohru, p-please don't cry. None, _(huff)_ none of this is your fault, and you're not _(huff)_ stupid. I'll be f-fine. _(Wheezes)_ I'll be fine…"

Hearing that, Tohru looked up teary-eyed at the rat. She could see how worried he was for her—so concerned that he didn't even realize that he called her by her first name. She smiled tearfully and sniffled some more, nodding her head as she continued stroking her dear friend.

Shigure looked on with compassion and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Tohru-kun, let's get those leeks. I'm sure he'll be needing a nice cup of your stew."

"Eh?! De..demo…" stuttered Tohru.

"It'll be all right, Tohru-san. Go right ahead. I'll take care of Yuki in his room. I'm sure by the time you return, he'll be more than happy to try out your stew," smiled softly Kazuma to Tohru. With that, he cuddled Yuki a little closer to his chest and walked back into the house.

"See, Tohru-kun? He'll be all right…come on. We'll need to hurry if we don't want the food to get cold," prodded Shigure gently to Tohru as she wiped her tears away.

"Um, okay," sniffled Tohru. She saw Kyo getting up from the ground and she walked over to him. "Daijoubu, Kyo-kun?" she asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just go on with Shigure…I'll keep an eye on the food until you get back, all right?" responded Kyo as he cleaned himself off. He looked up to Tohru's concerned face and gave her a small smile to ease her worries.

With all these assurances, Tohru finally let a small smile grace her face. She then started walking away with Shigure right behind.

Passing Kyo, Shigure whispered to him, "Make sure you also get rid of the other 'visitors' around the place."

Closing his eyes, Kyo could also sense these 'visitors'—it was going to be a long night. Sighing, he whispered back, "Yeah, sure."

With that, Shigure walked on and kept consoling Tohru along the way.

After taking Yuki's things inside, Kyo managed to get rid of the intrusive cats for the time being and went back into the house. He went to the kitchen to turn off the stove and decided to head upstairs to check on Kazuma.

He found Kazuma in Yuki's room, sitting on his bed while stroking the rat in the crook of his right arm. He had Yuki's medication next to him on the nightstand and it seemed that Yuki's wheezing was becoming less audible as time went on.

Kyo walked away and headed for the roof when he heard Kazuma calling out to him softly. "Kyo, this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

Without a reply, Kyo continued his way up to the roof.

Kazuma sensed his departure and let out a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Yuki. Yuki seemed to be calming down a little more after having taken his medication. In all honesty, he could tell when talking to Tohru that Yuki was about to go into a seizure. Seeing that Tohru was in no condition to see that, he tried consoling her the best that he could and walked hurriedly into the house to get Yuki's medication to him.

Kazuma unfortunately has had experience in taking care of Yuki's seizures as a child. They were frequent for the poor rat, but each time they occurred, Yuki begged Kazuma not to mention anything to Akito for fear that Akito will put a stop to his lessons.

As Kazuma continued comforting Yuki, it brought back memories of those times he started giving Yuki his lessons…

* * *

_**Edited by: Seiren-no-Kaze 02-23-07**_

* * *

**_Author's Cavern:_**

_I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story thus far! My poor Yuki is being chased by a bad kitty—muchos thanks to Kyo for coming to the rescue. I always wondered what would the situation be like if Yuki were in his Zodiac form and a cat was nearby…hmmm. I hope I didn't embellish the Zodiacs' abilities too much here._

_Well, I hope you liked my little action piece here. This is rather short compared to my other more recent chapters—hope you don't mind! But don't worry…the next few chapters will be longer with informative flashbacks, so hopefully they will keep you guys reading my angsty fic!_

_No musical moments for me here since it was rather short. "To Die For…" from Lion King soundtrack worked for me on the chase scene…think about it. I think it worked…but then again you may think H'kat is just plain weird. That's true I'm afraid…_

AnimeFreakVee52: _Thanks for your great review—Aya and Yuki forever! It's much loved!_

_Also to all my readers—hello and thanks for reading. Please leave a note to me on my last request about that particular spoiler. I've pretty much come to a conclusion that I will include this spoiler in the fic, but I really want your input first. As I said under my profile, the next few chappies will remain neutral but future ones will have the adjustment made. Ja ne!_

**_09-07-04 H'kat_**

_**---**I'm starting to just leave my post-remarks here—didn't think you guys mind! Although H'kat may still put up latest news bulletins for readers under profile if chapters will be late in being posted, etc. Keep checking just to be sure!**---**_


	11. SOS Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_Someday, when Takaya-sensei has lost all reason to think for herself, she'll pass on this treasure of hers to me & only me! Oh, the power of wishing…_

**11) Memories of Spring – To Comply With A 'God' Then…**

_(Flashback to many years ago…)_

Kazuma was never one to pry into Yuki's life back then (he _was_ under Akito's watchful eye at all times), but he was very curious of the reclusive rat as his duty of being the father figure for Kyo. Yuki was rarely seen—a glimpse of the child was pretty much all the acquaintance Kazuma had back then. Akito was someone he saw more of compared to Yuki…& that wasn't much. So it was quite a shock to be summoned to Akito's presence one clear spring day…even back then the clan head had proven to be intimidating.

Just as reclusive as Yuki, Akito remained shrouded in the shadows of the main reception room as Kazuma kneeled before the clan head. Kazuma hoped that the young Sohma leader didn't ask about Kyo—it was well known that no one, least of all Akito, tolerated Kyo's presence among the family. To his amazement, Akito had something completely different in mind on this fine day.

"Kazuma…it has been ages since I've last seen you. Are you well?" asked smoothly the young leader.

"Hai, thank you for asking, Akito-san," was Kazuma's polite response.

"Hmmm. Well, as much as I'm intrigued to learn more of your life with the other _'thing' _residing in your home, I've got better use of my time. Yuki, come forward," she commanded to the stray shadow at the other side of the room.

"Hai, Akito," replied quietly the child of the Rat Zodiac.

Kazuma was a little stunned to see the diminutive child standing before him. It was known among the few closest to the Inner Circle that the clan head restricted anyone from seeing the Rat Zodiac. Yet, Yuki was very different from what he had in mind…the powerful & gifted rat he imagined was nothing more than a very introverted, fragile child that would probably break under an embrace.

"Yuki, you know who this is, don't you?" asked the 'god' to the rat.

"Hai, Akito. Pleased to meet you, Kazuma-san," replied Yuki softly as he bowed in Kazuma's direction.

"Kazuma, I present to you my most treasured possession, Yuki. Such a beautiful child, ne Kazuma? No other previous rat could have been more exquisite, I'm sure of it," claimed Akito proudly while stepping over to Yuki & lightly caressed his face with one hand & with the other hand gently stroked his hair. Akito then looked to Kazuma with an expectant look.

Kazuma all the while was engrossed at observing Yuki—Kazuma could clearly see the rat's submission to his 'god'. Or maybe it was more fear than anything… Upon feeling the stare from Akito, Kazuma immediately bowed his head in respect & replied, "Pleased to meet you, Yuki-san. It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

Yuki gave no acknowledgement to Kazuma's response. He remained the same as before, hands folded neatly in front with his eyes cast downward. Regardless, Kazuma certainly had to agree with Akito…Yuki was exquisite. Kazuma could plainly sense the strong aura of the Rat Zodiac emanating from the child. It was not difficult for anyone to be captivated by just his mere presence in the room.

"No need to be shy, Yuki. You're among family here," replied languidly Akito while embracing Yuki. He remained the same but did nod his head in acknowledgement to her remark. She continued, "Ne, Yuki, you wanted to ask something of Kazuma. Well, go right ahead…he's here before you."

Kazuma was surprised at this & looked curiously at the child of the rat spirit. Yuki seemed to be self-conscious that all eyes were on him. He started to wring his small hands in front of him as he pressed his lips firmly together. It seemed to Kazuma that any form of conversation required much effort on Yuki's part. Kazuma was saddened to see how hard Yuki struggled to articulate his question but in the end just gave up.

"I…I …I don't believe I'm anyone to ask Kazuma-san anything. Sumimasen, Kazuma-san…for bothering you," whispered softly Yuki to Kazuma as he continued wringing tightly his hands together.

"You can ask me anything, Yuki-san. I don't mind," replied quickly Kazuma. He was very curious at this point as to what Yuki's request was, & Kazuma desperately wanted the child to relax. Yuki just further retreated into himself & looked away from Kazuma's direction.

Akito had been observing Yuki the whole time & spoke up. "How adorable, ne Kazuma? Yuki, do you need me to ask him for you, hmmm?" asked the clan head while holding onto Yuki's shoulders & caressing his cheek. Yuki blinked back the tears that were starting to form & meekly nodded his head yes. Akito then, with a pleased smile, turned to see Kazuma fully. "Kazuma, my dear Yuki has for some time been wanting lessons from you. Isn't that right, Yuki? _(Yuki nods to this.)_ I believe he would far excel beyond any of your other students, so I'll allow Yuki to train under you for a short while."

Kazuma knew an order when he heard one…or in this case, when it was implied. Akito always had a way of discreetly letting any desired wish made clearly known. That's not to say that Akito won't outright deliver an order when the need arises, but there are times when she will see that an implied order usually is more effective than a direct order. It was those kinds of implied orders that could make or break the individual in question…the kind that could bring out drastic consequences if the order wasn't met fully.

Knowing this, Kazuma glanced briefly at Yuki. He could barely perceive a small glint of hope in Yuki's eyes, but it was all Kazuma needed to smile softly at Yuki directly. "It would truly be an honor to be your teacher, Yuki-san," replied Kazuma with calm. He finally caught Yuki's direct gaze. Meeting his eyes fully for the first time, Kazuma was overly mesmerized at Yuki's poignant expression that had the faint traces of hope.

"See, Yuki, it's not hard to say what you want," replied Akito while turning Yuki's face to meet her own. To Kazuma, she remarked, "Kureno will be in touch with you regarding all the necessary details. Now, come along Yuki. Our tea must be getting cold by now, & you still have your other lessons to attend to," smiled the young clan head at Yuki. Yuki briefly bowed to Kazuma & mouthed a 'thank you' to him as Yuki left the room with Akito.

Kazuma was happy to see this brief moment of Yuki's character & was about to stand up to leave. Just then, the clan head returned to the room, & Kazuma was back in his previous position. He wondered what she wanted to discuss now, but little did Kazuma realize that what Akito would say to him in a few moments was something that he will keep to heart presently & always.

Leaning ever so closely to Kazuma's face, the eyes of the young Sohma leader pierced into Kazuma's own eyes. "Kazuma, let me make this abundantly clear. Just so that there are no misunderstandings between us," replied Akito calmly while tracing his jaw line. He stared back & nodded perceptibly to her in acknowledgement. "Good. You _will_ keep your **filth** of a ward away from Yuki during his lessons. And pray, _pray_ that nothing comes to harm my precious rat while in your care. **_Nothing._** Are we clear?"

Kazuma could plainly feel the frigid aura of Akito's controlled rage at just the mere idea that anything harmed Yuki. She left no room for Kazuma to even argue had he wanted to. He bowed his head to Akito in respect, "Hai, Akito-san. I will fully comply to your orders."

With that, Kazuma was released from his interview with Akito. He knew that it was going to be hard to handle this new situation. The details he was made aware of later confirmed it…Yuki was to train alone with no interaction with the other members of the dojo, especially Kyo. That in particular was not a problem for Kazuma since Kyo avoided Yuki like the plague. Oh, the ranting & raving he got from Kyo when he learned of Kazuma's new responsibility were ones for the history books…so many broken dishes & dents in the walls…

Yet, Kazuma truly remained hopeful that all would be well, despite the difficulties of keeping Yuki isolated as well as learning innovative ways to train him without causing so much exertion to Yuki's frail health. Not to mention trying to reach out to Yuki…that in itself took months of intense persuasion on Kazuma's part for Yuki to even look up at him.

Kazuma did realize however that over time, there was something else on Yuki's mind than the lessons he was learning. Although Yuki did learn martial arts very well (nothing less from the Rat Zodiac), it was not something he was 'passionate' about. Sure, Yuki was pleased when he successfully completed a lesson, but he was never truly happy with his achievements.

Events one day a year later had shed more light on the matter…

It was a normal day for them as Kazuma trained Yuki on a new exercise. His assistant then knocked softly on the dojo shoji (Akito really did mean that NO ONE see Yuki) in hopes to speak with Kazuma. Kazuma had Yuki practice on his own while Kazuma checked to see what his assistant wanted. It seemed that a very unexpected (& unwanted) visitor demanded to speak with Kazuma immediately. His assistant had tried in vain to get the visitor to come another time & was afraid that he'll try to barge in on Kazuma, or worse yet, see Kyo.

Kazuma debated whether to risk leaving Yuki alone for a short time while attending the man. It really would suit them all, especially for Kyo & Yuki, to get rid of the visitor as soon as possible. So Kazuma left, & after a short time, returned to the dojo where he left Yuki alone.

He could tell that something was wrong once he heard distinct yelling coming from within. Opening the door, he caught Kyo having a screaming fit with Yuki. This in itself didn't bode well, & Kazuma could tell that Yuki was too shocked to say anything back. Kazuma also saw that Yuki was starting to have difficulties in his breathing & would likely break out into a seizure if Kazuma didn't get him his medication soon.

"**_STUPID, STUPID FOOL! KUSO NEZUMI! IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FAULT NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! I HATE YOU! I HOPE AKITO NEVER LETS YOU OUT OF YOUR HOLE EVER!!!!" _**screamed Kyo at the top of his lungs.

"Kyo, that's enough! Return to the other dojo with Haru & Kagura immediately," demanded Kazuma sternly as he stood in front of the fuming neko. Kyo looked up to Kazuma & with a sneer to Yuki, ran out of the dojo to join the others.

With a heavy sigh, Kazuma turned around to check on Yuki who had his head bowed down. He reached out to touch Yuki's shoulder, but Yuki shrugged his hand off & turned his back to him. Yuki stroked his left arm subconsciously with his right hand & barely whispered something that Kazuma would hear very often.

"Baka…baka neko. Always being…always…mean," whispered vehemently Yuki as he started wheezing. "All because of some stupid classes I'm taking."

Kazuma immediately got out Yuki's medication & handed it to him. Yuki took it without looking up & administered it to himself. Once again breathing somewhat normally, Yuki whispered to Kazuma, "Gomen nasai, Shihan, I didn't…I didn't mean to call your classes…stupid. I was just…"

Yuki left the remark unfinished as he twiddled with his medication in his hands, still without looking up to Kazuma. Kazuma was not offended with Yuki's rather rash description of his classes since for once Yuki spoke what truly was on his mind. This is what intrigued Kazuma more than anything. So, inevitably, Kazuma asked the question that he most wanted to ask for a long while.

"Yuki, if you're not interested in the classes themselves, why put yourself through them?" asked Kazuma softly as he kneeled down to Yuki's level.

Yuki merely turned his head a little to the side & glanced towards the direction that Kyo exited. They both could hear the others along with Kyo as they practiced their exercises in a dojo not too far from where Kazuma & Yuki were.

Bowing his head down once more, Yuki remained quiet for a moment, but Kazuma could tell the faint shaking in Yuki's shoulders…he was crying. Barely responding above a whisper, he replied, "What does it matter…I'll never have it anyway."

With that, Yuki wiped his arm across his face & ran out of the dojo. Kazuma called out to Yuki, but he never returned. A few weeks passed, & Yuki still didn't show up for any of his lessons. Kazuma started to worry about the young child…he had after all grown an attachment to Yuki. Who wouldn't?

It all pretty much became clear what happened as he received another summons from the clan head…this time he had to bring Kyo along. He prepared the little neko as best as he could since Kyo had very little tolerance to authority figures…especially to the 'god' of the Jyuunishi.

As both were kneeled in Akito's main reception room, Kazuma prepared himself for the worst. While Kyo had his head bowed down with his hands by his side, Kazuma looked up to the clan head entering the room. It wasn't hard to figure out that she knew what had happened that day.

Promptly, Akito walked over to the two & with quick reflexes (even for Kazuma), grabbed a hold of Kyo's left wrist & yanked off the neko's bracelet. Both Kyo & Kazuma were shocked as the inevitable unfolded before them. With no time at all, Kyo was in his second form as Akito stood before him, holding up her arm across her nose.

**"DAMMIT, I WILL NEVER GET USED TO THIS ABHORRENT STENCH!"** Akito leaned closer to Kyo's 'face' & screamed at him further. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to find out that you **_dared_** to be in **_my_** Yuki's presence?! _**DID YOU?!** (Throws bracelet at Kyo's face.)_ You even went so far as to **_touch_** him..._**TO TWIST HIS WRIST!!!** (Throws a cup at him—shatters behind Kyo.) **You**_ are really the **_stupid_** one for conceiving such an idea as to put yourself in **_his _**level. See yourself for what you truly are—a **_bake-mono_**...nothing but a **_sad sack of decaying matter_** that represents the cat's true nature! You are **_lower _**than any filth I've ever known! Don't **_ever_ **believe yourself to be above anyone, least of all to _**my** **rat!**_ The rat will _**always** _remain special & the **_most sacred_** of all you fools! **_You_** will _**never** _amount to **_anything_**...even 'nothing' is 'something' compared to the **_filthy mess_** that **_you_** are **_now_** & will _**always** _be!"

Turning away to regain some fresh air, the young Sohma leader spun back around, but this time the wrath was directed at Kazuma. "I warned you about allowing **_this stench_** near **_my Yuki_**. I **_warned_** you about any harm coming to my rat," Akito replied very low & menacingly while struggling to maintain an upright posture. Evidently she was worn out with this outburst...the leader seemed to still be recuperating from one recent bout of illness. It would explain why she hadn't summoned Kazuma sooner.

Still, what happened afterward was still fuzzy in Kazuma's mind. Somehow, someway, they managed to emerge from that hopeless situation, but only to be dealt with another yoke to carry.

Kazuma had hoped to stop the situation before it got out of control, but Kyo wouldn't budge & accepted Akito's 'offer' without thinking it through. Kazuma just closed his eyes & bowed his head at the time, knowing that Kyo really had no idea of the capabilities that Yuki was just starting to tap into.

Apparently Akito knew this fact very well, if her departing words were any indication, "This will prove to be immensely entertaining, ne Kazuma?"

Both Kazuma & Kyo had left with no further trouble & upon arriving back home, Kazuma headed to the kitchen to brew some tea to soothe their nerves.

As they both sat in silence, Kazuma reflected on what just happened. He asked the first question that was on his mind, "Kyo, why didn't you tell me that you hurt Yuki that day?"

Kyo just bowed his head while swinging his legs in his chair. Kyo shrugged & said quietly, "I didn't think he was so weak."

"You are a fine student Kyo…but are you truly prepared to face an opponent you know nothing about? Do you recall the lessons that I taught you about underestimating an opponent of unknown capability?" Kazuma explained carefully. He was very worried of what the consequences would be for Kyo now & later in life by accepting this 'offer' from the clan head.

Kyo could see Kazuma's point on that explanation…Kyo had actually caught Yuki off guard at the dojo since he wasn't even supposed to see Yuki, least of all attack him from behind. Kyo really had no idea how well (or how weak) Yuki could be.

"I'll find a way…I will beat him, Shishou, you'll see…_I will_," Kyo swore as he ran to his room. Kazuma could only look on with deep concern as he contemplated the situation alone in his kitchen.

True to Akito's word, Kyo remained in Kazuma's care instead of being locked away. A week had passed & one day, Kazuma had walked by one of the deserted dojos when he noticed a small form inside. Opening the shoji door, he was surprised to see Yuki sitting down in the middle of the room, humming quietly to himself. Kazuma walked softly across the floor & kneeled in front of him, but Yuki seemed to further retreat into himself. He saw that Yuki's wrist was bandaged neatly—the child all the while never looked up.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me you were here? I would have taken you to the other dojo that isn't as drafty as this one," replied Kazuma softly to the quiet child.

"No one saw me…I hid so that no one can see me. Just like promised," replied Yuki quietly, voice wavering in the end. He kept his head down all the while as he stroked his bandaged wrist

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. Since you're here, why don't we strengthen your other arm while your wrist recuperates, hmm?" prodded Kazuma gently with a smile.

Still not looking up, Yuki turned his head away from Kazuma's gaze. He seemed to have a hard time swallowing as his lips started to tremble. Shakily, he told Kazuma quietly, "I tried hiding it…I tried to not get you…or Kyo into trouble…I really tried. Gomen nasai, Shihan…gomen nasai…it really was my fault."

After having said that, Yuki got up & turned to walk away, but Kazuma would have none of that. He quickly reached out & gently brought Yuki into an embrace. He lifted Yuki's tearful face to look straight at him. Seeing it really broke Kazuma's heart.

'_Just like Kyo's…' _With a tender expression, he looked deep into Yuki's eyes, wiping away his tears. "No, I'm the one who's sorry for not noticing your injury when you were hurt. Don't _you_ _ever _be sorry. I _don't _blame you for anything, so don't you _ever _blame yourself. _You are not at fault for_ _anything_, do you understand?"

Yuki stared back at Kazuma, & sniffling some more, he nodded his head in consent. Releasing Yuki upon seeing this, Kazuma smiled broadly & stood up, taking Yuki's uninjured hand into his own. "Let's go strengthen this arm of yours, okay? It'll definitely help you with your overall strength training. Come on," said Kazuma happily as he led Yuki away to a different dojo.

Kazuma felt relieved at winning Yuki back, but he was much more thankful at feeling Yuki's small smile behind him…

_(End flashback)_

_**(POOF!)**_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kazuma saw that Yuki finally reverted back to his human form. Seeing that Yuki was sleeping soundly, Kazuma wrapped a sheet over Yuki & laid him on his bed to continue resting.

Smoothing back Yuki's hair from his eyes, Kazuma decided to go check on Kyo. Knowing Kyo, he's probably up on the roof brooding.

Kyo was indeed above on the roof, lying flat on his back as he stared at the immense variety of stars. He heard someone coming up the ladder, & that particular someone was struggling to maintain his balance on the roof.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he got up & caught Kazuma's arm as Kyo guided both to sit on the roof. Kyo simply sat down without saying anything to his father figure.

Kazuma smiled a little & just told him exactly what Kyo wanted to know. "He's resting now…just a little shaken up. I'm sure he'll be hungry, though, when he wakes up," said Kazuma with a wide grin.

"Hmph," was all that Kyo let out in acknowledgement to that news. That was a good thing, considering he didn't berate Kazuma or call Yuki any names. Kyo went back to lying down & staring back at the stars.

Sensing that Kyo was probably mulling over their conversation earlier, Kazuma spoke up. "Kyo, I know it's difficult, but it'll work out. All Yuki will be doing is providing moral support to the team in general. Goodness knows we'll need it, seeing all the tough competition we'll have out there. You probably won't even see him with all the people that will be there," went on Kazuma as he tried to relieve some of the tension Kyo had towards him.

"Whatever, it's your team. At least, I'm _allowed _to fight there," was Kyo's cryptic remark while resuming his staring contest with the sky.

Kazuma decided to leave that alone for now & tried to think of a way to snap his stubborn son out of his blues. Smiling slyly, Kazuma replied while nudging Kyo's head, "You know, you can be so cute when you pout."

"WHAT?!" called out Kyo in surprise. He nearly lost his balance, but he quickly sat up & eyed the martial arts teacher with a scary look. "I'm not cute, & I don't pout!" Kyo seethed through clenched teeth.

Kazuma smiled even wider & tried to contain his laughter…Kyo just kept getting angrier. "Quit that or I'll toss you over, old man!"

"Yes, yes, of course! But this old man can still block all your moves, hmmm?" smiled glibly Kazuma. He knew which buttons to push on Kyo to get the reaction he wants. Seeing Kyo getting back to his old self again relieved Kazuma greatly.

"Bring it on, Shishou, anytime, anywhere," was Kyo's challenge as he got up on his feet & almost lost his balance again. With an indifferent air, Kyo remarked, "Just not here."

Kazuma merely smiled broadly at his hardheaded son & stared at the sky as well. However, Kyo brought up a question that snapped Kazuma back to reality.

"Shishou, why did you arrange this just now…why the last minute detail? You always handle every single detail about these competitions months in advance, even who's going & who isn't. You can be such a control freak about that stuff…" More quietly to himself Kyo went on, "It's just that…well, you just caught me off guard about it. That's all…what with Akito allowing me to remain free even after graduation _('that_ _can be a shock to anyone'),_ plus the fact that you did tell me to lay off picking fights with the nezumi, & here you are, dangling the idiot in front of me. _(Lets out frustrated sigh & regains his composure.)_ I just wanted to know why the sudden interest in getting the nezumi to come if he's not participating in the tournament."

Why? Who could have guessed one word can be so difficult to answer? Well, no one said complying with a 'god' was an easy thing to do in this family…

* * *

**_  
Author's Yodeling (09-14-04):_**

_Thanks for the reviews & reading—you guys are just the best!_

AnimeFreakVee52:_ The last chapter was funny to you? I honestly didn't think it came out that way, but hey, as long as you enjoyed it! That's always my bottom line! Thanks always for your devoted reviews!!_

Antique Apple:_ I'm still blushing with your review! I'm so happy that you like my fic that much! I always hope that my readers find my story appealing in some way!_

_Well, for post remarks, this story was a little difficult to put together. I had mentioned before how I was going to shed more light on this 'bond' between Kazuma & Yuki. I hoped you could see how this 'bond' is unique & doesn't cramp Kazuma's relationship with Kyo. After all, it's my belief that Kazuma has a heart big enough to love both Kyo & Yuki._

_That said, hopefully I wasn't having the characters too out of it. I didn't want to spend too much time on Kyo accepting the infamous offer from Akito since that was pretty well drawn out in the actual manga. It's my hope that this chapter supplements that portion of the manga (I honestly don't remember much, so hopefully I got it right)._

_Also, for musical moments, I stuck with Five For Fighting's "Superman (It's Not Easy)" song. Why? It's not that any of the characters are going around in red underwear or flying through the skies at the speed of light. Mainly, the idea behind the song is that 'Superman' has all these special abilities & special qualities. He gives this image of being completely impregnable, yet that's not how he sees himself at all. In the song, he constantly wants to be seen as just a person that has feelings, wants, desires just like any other person. He can also feel pain & sorrow—he wants to be able to break down without people thinking any less of him._

_Of course, in a way, Yuki fits this idea of 'Superman'. He's seen as the untouchable Rat of the Zodiac legend, second only to the 'God' in the old story. You could see that this perception of the rat is carried by all…Kazuma even admitted to this. Of course, that image was shattered once you actually got to know him. Yuki's not untouchable, yet is very special in his own way. Yuki still carries himself in a way that would convey this image, but as he lets himself reach out to people more, people start to see that he really is more than just the Rat Zodiac. He's simply Yuki…_

_Well, now that this chapter is behind me, let me concentrate on getting this story along._

_Leave your reviews at the door on your way out… Ja ne!!!!_


	12. SOS Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** _I wonder if Takaya-sensei needs me to unload her of this treasure…I'm more than willing to take it on! I'll let her know I'm available—I'll keep you guys posted!_

_Note: LONG chapter ahead…read at your leisure!_

**12) Memories of Spring – To Comply With A 'God' Then…& Always**

True, Kazuma was a control freak when it came to his dojo. Never mind that his culinary skills were that of a two-year old. He was the head master of the Sohma Martial Arts School, the most prestigious martial arts dojo in all of Japan. You don't run a dojo of that caliber by being careless with details concerning every aspect of the dojo, including the people involved at the dojo & its tournaments.

Kazuma knew that if he told Kyo why he was suddenly inviting Yuki, it would only aggravate Kyo's 'barely hanging by a thread' relationship with Yuki.

To think back on it, Kazuma felt all the anxiety coming back to him…

_(Flashback to two weeks ago)_

Just over a month ago, Akito had sent word in a letter to Kazuma through Kureno that he was to _(ahem)_ "_restrain the animal that currently resides with my precious Yuki & Shigure along with the ugly airhead_". Deciphering it in a more polite manner, Kureno advised Kazuma that Kyo is to lay off fighting with Yuki.

Kazuma was of course stunned for so many reasons, & when he was going to ask why, Kureno interrupted him as he continued with the letter. Akito had also let Kazuma know that _(ahem)_ "_if the filth of scum were to comply & behave like a tamed kitty, 'god' may just extend its freedom a while longer after graduation_". Kureno translated this to Kazuma that Kyo can remain free so long as he keeps his distance from Yuki—in other words, no fighting with the rat. Kureno didn't want to get their hopes up, but he did let Kazuma know that Akito may just be getting tired of such an old bet. Kureno admitted that the clan head has been tied up with other matters that something this trivial (to Akito anyway) was not worth the time & energy it requires…neither of which Akito had much left.

Kazuma knew better than to ask any more questions at this point. Kureno hinted as much that for now, just accept the terms & don't question them. Kazuma agreed with him…after all, sooner or later the mystery behind this latest request would come to light. Then again...

Bearing this last brush with the clan head in mind, Kazuma was justly feeling apprehensive at being summoned now to Akito's presence. What if the offer was rescinded? Past experiences with the clan head only added more fuel to that speculation.

Keeping this last thought in mind, Kazuma waited anxiously in Akito's main reception room. The room held so many memories…mainly unpleasant ones, but Kazuma quickly put those thoughts out of his mind as he concentrated on relaxing himself. It will do no good to be in that anxious state before the Sohma leader.

Feeling his calm once again, he felt Akito's presence enter the room. Kazuma looked up & saw how much the clan head's physical condition had deteriorated as of late. The young adult was no doubt having one of those famous bouts of illness that plagued each Sohma leader as their end drew near. Thinking those thoughts was rather morbid & saddening, so Kazuma resumed his focus once again at the situation before him. He felt curiosity come back to him as he eyed Akito carefully.

Akito had actually walked in with little airs to draw any attention. Instead, she walked over to the window & opened it. Draping one leg over to the side while keeping the other on the windowsill, she actually seemed to be basking casually in the sun, with little care if Kazuma saw this or not. Just then a small bird perched on the hand that she held out & merrily chirped away its greetings to the clan head.

"How does the world fare on your end, Kazuma?" was Akito's sudden question while eyeing the bird carefully.

"Very hectic, Akito-san. This is the first time in many years that Japan is hosting an international martial arts tournament." Seeing that Akito wasn't stopping him, Kazuma continued. "As such, our dojo has been rather busier these last few months than in the last few years. Everyone is contributing as much as possible to make this a success. I'm very certain that our dojo will come out as the best in this tournament."

"I would expect nothing less," replied Akito quietly. "I'm sure all other details have been taken care of, including who is to attend on behalf of the dojo besides the participants…"

"Of course, Akito-san. Every detail has been thoroughly taken care of. I've also taken extra precaution with regards to the Jyuunishi members that are attending." (Kazuma tactfully avoided mentioning Kyo's name here.) "Kagura is remaining for the most part in the female exclusive section of the arena to represent our dojo there along with several others. One of the 'personal' aides to our family will be there as well to look after her. Hatsuharu will be pretty much by my side much of the time, but I'll also have another aide in the area just the same." (Personally, Kazuma was relying heavily on Kyo to restrain the other half of Haru—no aide can help there.) "I've also designated several other aides throughout the arena and in the outer parts where other events will be taking place." Kazuma felt very comfortable with these arrangements & other minor ones to protect his family. He leaves no margin for error when it comes to Kyo's & the others' welfare.

"Sounds like everything is being taken care of," replied the clan head. Letting the bird drift to the windowsill, Akito suddenly turned rigid. Eyes closed, with jaw clenched, she asked tightly, "What of Yuki?"

Akito could always catch Kazuma off guard. Blinking in surprise at the question asked, it had never occurred to him that Yuki would be attending…did he actually miss something? Yuki hadn't mentioned that he was going…maybe Yuki asked one of the others & that other person just hadn't said anything to Kazuma about it yet.

Glancing at Kazuma sideways, Akito saw the confusion in his eyes & heaved a heavy sigh. With a frustrated air, she clarified, "You just mentioned that the cow & boar will be representing us at this event. Even that _'other' _one will be there as well, right? All of them are going, yet, **_no_ **invitation has been extended to **_Yuki_ **to attend! Did you not train him as well?! So my question is **_why_?!!!**"

'_Great Kazuma, nice way to piss off Akito. How did she ever find out about Yuki not getting an actual invitation?' _thought Kazuma tensely as he mulled over the rather simple question.

In all honesty, Kazuma never thought to ask Yuki since it never crossed Kazuma's mind that Yuki would _want _to go to these events. When an event like this took place in the past, Yuki always wished Kazuma well in the events & left it at that. He never did ask to go on those occasions, & Kazuma assumed that since it really wasn't a sport he was into, he wouldn't be interested to go to any of those types of events.

Akito continued to intensely glare at Kazuma, knowing that the teacher was thinking of all the assumptions he had made about Yuki (wrong ones at that), & therefore he was struggling to reply to her question. _'Clearly the idiot just doesn't know Yuki. I swear I must be surrounded by idiots—the whole lot of them…'_ thought Akito sullenly. With narrowed eyes, she contemplated, _'Well, if you can't think for yourself, you ignorant fool, I will gladly refresh your memory & make sure it stays engraved in your thick head.'_

With an exasperated sigh, Akito shooed the bird off & brought her leg over back inside. Sitting on the windowsill & fully facing Kazuma, she breathed in heavily to ease the migraine that was starting to form. Akito then looked hard at Kazuma & 'subtly' refreshed his memory, "Have you _ever_ known Yuki to ask for anything in his life? Or have you forgotten how modest my precious can be?"

"No, Akito-san, I've not forgotten. It's just that I didn't believe Yuki to be that interested in the sport to want go to a loud gathering & watch it," stammered Kazuma as he struggled to collect his thoughts & keep up with Akito's train of thought—now _that _was harder.

Smirking, Akito responded annoyed, "Your assumptions leave much to be desired, Kazuma. Who _ever_ said Yuki was interested in the sport itself? Yuki might have trained in this sport, but his _true_ interests were always _elsewhere_, ne Kazuma?"

'_What does it matter…I'll never have it…'_

This one remark from long ago which Yuki had made struck Kazuma instantly. With widening eyes, Kazuma came to grips with the reality that he somehow buried away in the back of his mind. Back then Kazuma knew Yuki had gone out of his way to learn a sport he wasn't interested in as a way to be near his other cousins (even Kyo)…to somehow participate in theirinterests just so that he could feel included in their lives. Such behavior resembled the old adage _'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'_.

Kazuma had somehow unintentionally blinded himself to this part of Yuki…it's like he knew Yuki to be this way, but at the same time only focused on what would be in Kyo's best interest.

So, knowing that Yuki's presence (this was after he started to live with Shigure & presently) in any of the public classes or events would only further alienate Kyo from the sport he loved, Kazuma purposely kept Yuki away for Kyo's benefit. It was never because of Yuki's health (that improved over time) or even Akito (Kazuma never asked) as he fooled himself to believe at some point. Kazuma was solely focused on Kyo's welfare that he never gave thought to how he was hindering Yuki's own personal endeavors to reach out to his family & to others.

Thinking back on how he behaved toward Yuki, Kazuma realized that he has given no reason for Yuki to hope that he could be included in this part of their world…indeed, why would Yuki ask if he had always subconsciously been led to believe this.

Sadly, in a way, Kazuma _had_ left behind that innocent 'child' sitting alone in that old dojo, quietly humming to himself & keeping out of sight so as not to bother anyone. That same 'child' that was still looking to be included in their lives…looking for anyone willing to let him in.

That thought alone struck Kazuma hard, & he felt such a heavy weight in his heart overwhelm him. He bent his head down in shame, thinking how thoughtless & uncaring he had somehow become. And of all people to bring this to his attention…

Kazuma looked up & then gazed at the clan head. Kazuma knew then that Akito had known all along about Yuki's personal desire to be near others while using his training as a means to that end. Kazuma really had to hand it to the clan head…_nothing_ ever escaped the eyes of Akito, least of all when it concerned Yuki in particular.

"So, you finally caught on, eh Kazuma?" asked Akito sardonically. She then got off the ledge & walked over to Kazuma & bent down to his level. With a smirk, she looked straight into his eyes, no doubt enjoying the stress Kazuma was under. Tilting her head at an angle, Akito replied coolly, "To think you're the martial arts teacher of such an honorable dojo such as our family's, & yet you are so blind to those that need your understanding the most. Such a disappointment."

With a satisfied sigh, the young leader stood up & turned back to the window. The bird that was there before returned to Akito's hand. While stroking the bird, she icily remarked to Kazuma, "I suppose I don't have to make it clear to you that I don't **_ever_** want to find out that you've again excluded Yuki from any activities that take place in this family. After all, **you** are **_no one _**to decide that." With that, Akito glared coldly at Kazuma.

Kazuma felt the full weight of that warning, & Akito's glare only emphasized it more. _'And no doubt you will find out,'_ thought Kazuma half-heartedly. Bowing apologetically to Akito, he quietly replied, "My misunderstanding will be rectified immediately, Akito-san. Arigatou for explaining it to me so…clearly."

"Your **_misunderstandings_ **are poor excuses! Don't **_ever_** believe for a moment that I won't **_instantly _**send that filthy alley cat back to his cage where he belongs! **_Keep that to heart, Kazuma_**…apparently that **_filth_** is all that you care about anyway. I should have expected the family members of the cat to stick together! It's actually rather **_pathetic_**…" spat out Akito while releasing the bird back outside & with that, stormed out of the reception room.

Akito never failed to point out the ugly truth & drag it out for all to see, or in this case, for Kazuma to see. Sighing heavily, he stood up & returned to his home. Sitting down alone in his room, he closed his eyes & allowed his head to droop as he felt his shame overwhelm him…

_(End flashback)_

Little wonder that it took Kazuma over a week to speak of the matter openly. His nerves & state of mind were completely shot. He had never felt so distressed (other than when Kyo was involved) as he had been the days following that interview. Akito knew how to effectively get the point across & be sure that it's never forgotten. No doubt, she saw the opportunity for using Kazuma's conscience against him. The clan head knew it would prick at him endlessly, & therefore allowed Kazuma to leave the interview as unscathed as he did…'unscathed' being the relative term of course. It definitely could have been worse.

Well, Kazuma didn't reveal _these_ details to Kyo when he _did_ tell him last week that he was inviting Yuki. He knew it would only make Kyo more apprehensive of the new situation he was in. Ever since Kyo had been informed that he was being allowed to remain free after graduation, he's been on edge waiting for the 'other ball to drop'.

Not that Kazuma could blame him—he also felt wary of the new arrangement in their 'contract' with Akito. He wanted to just simply agree with what Kureno had said, to just accept this truth for now & let the rest unfold itself…to not worry about something they had no control over. It was truly hard to accept this as even a 'maybe'—how in the world was Kazuma going to convince Kyo that it was an actual truth?

Still it had to be done. After having read over Akito's letter several times to himself (checking loopholes here), Kazuma managed to convince Kyo that this arrangement was legit (that was _not_ easy). Kazuma, of course, left out the actual 'catch' to this arrangement (remember…Kyo's barely tangible relationship with Yuki…), so instead he convinced Kyo (again, _so_ _not_ easy) that he could now focus on participating & hopefully winning at the tournament without the lockup issue over his head. He reasoned with Kyo that he needed the best Kyo could offer at this event, & so it only made sense that Kyo needed to now focus on his training & prepare himself for this big tournament. Kazuma then pointed out that fighting Yuki was just a distraction & a waste of precious training time…something Kyo could not afford to lose anymore if he planned to even make it through the preliminaries.

Well, after this well thought out explanation from Kazuma (plus after many hours of persuasion), Kyo went along with the arrangement & new restriction. The benefits from this new arrangement were immediately seen in Kyo. He has since been in a livelier mood & training harder than he ever had before. Kazuma was truly happy to see him this way, personally hoping that it would continue to be this way after the tournament was over. But, from now until then, it will be a roller coaster ride. Kyo's already started to get suspicious (not surprisingly) & no doubt feels that there's something behind it all.

'_Well, no need to get him started in that direction, not after all the trouble—especially since it's all for both Yuki's & Kyo's sake_,' thought Kazuma. He then leaned on one hand & pushed himself up to see Kyo up close. He kept his expression relaxed as he told Kyo exactly what he's been rehearsing in his mind these past few weeks.

"Kyo, this truly has nothing to do with you _('well, not directly anyway')_—it's just that I really want Yuki there for the team. Over these past few months our competition has been getting a lot tougher than I would have anticipated. You will be focusing on winning your fights, so I am going to need someone other than my assistant Kunimatsuto be there for your teammates. They'll respond better to someone their own age that can give them sound advice just like I would. Yuki will be of great help to me, so please, for me, let this go. Like I said, you'll be too focused on your own events to even notice that Yuki's around…so don't let it worry you so much, okay?"

Kyo knew there was more to it than that, but Kazuma kept giving him the same old warm smile. Kyo sighed in defeat & nodded his consent to this plan. It was the least he could do for his father figure after all the trouble Kyo put them through that evening.

It was then that they heard Shigure & Tohru talking as they approached closer to the house. Shigure glanced up to the roof (he knew they'd be there…or at least Kyo), & called out to them, "Hey you two! Come on down! You wouldn't believe the dessert I got for all of us!"

"Wasn't he supposed to just get leeks?" asked Kyo while he climbed down the ladder.

"Well, I don't mind having dessert first," replied Kazuma happily as he followed Kyo down the ladder & into the house.

Kyo rolled his eyes, knowing that Kazuma just loved desserts. They passed Yuki's room & saw that he was still resting. "Let him rest for a while…Tohru-san can always bring him his meal later," suggested Kazuma as he shooed Kyo out of the hallway & back downstairs.

Everyone got together & started to get their places set for their meal. Tohru was worried that Yuki wasn't there, but Kazuma assured her that he's just resting & will be fine. As he had thought, Tohru promised to get Yuki's meal up to him when everybody has been given their meals.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Yuki did wake up upon hearing the commotion downstairs. He realized in what state he was in (remember, nude under the sheet Kazuma placed over him), & so he carefully got up to get dressed & join the others. He was painfully aware of the growing throb from his left wrist & realized that he must have twisted it during his rendezvous with the local wildlife. He went over to the first-aid kit that Hatori always told him to keep in his room—it wasn't the typical first-aid kit since it mainly had Yuki's medication & anything related to it that Hatori might need if Yuki were sick. Yuki was glad to see the roll of bandage he found there & started dressing his wound. Satisfied with the results, he carefully put a long sleeve shirt on that had the cuffs cover his entire hand, so he wouldn't worry Tohru or the others.

Going downstairs, he saw all of them settling in for their dinner & spotted Tohru in the kitchen. "Um…hello everyone," said Yuki quietly as he looked away bashfully, carefully keeping his injury hidden. Taking a small breath, Yuki walked over to his place at the table & sat down carefully, not letting his throbbing pain show across his face.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Tohru broke the silence. "Oh, Yuki-kun, you should be upstairs in bed! I was going to bring this tray to you so you wouldn't have to come down. I'm so sorry for being too slow…" exclaimed Tohru while running around getting Yuki's meal to the table instead.

"Don't worry, Tohru-san, I'm fine. I'd rather eat down here with all of you instead of in my room alone," replied Yuki with a soft smile. It still didn't seem to dawn on him that he used Tohru's first name when he was addressing her.

Everyone else noticed though, & Tohru just couldn't suppress her smile any longer. It was her first true smile she's given since before the run-in with the wild cat. "I'm so happy that you're eating with us. Oh, let me get you that leek stew I prepared just for you!" cried Tohru happily as she ran into the kitchen.

Kyo & the others were happy to see her so cheerful again…even Shigure didn't want to ruin the moment by teasing Yuki about how he called her by her first name. After all the meals were set & thanks were given, everyone started on their meals. Yuki had a little trouble since he used one hand, but he managed.

Unfortunately, it was rather noticeable, & Kazuma knew Yuki was hiding something. Knowing that Yuki didn't want to worry them, least of all Tohru, he didn't immediately bring it up. But Kyo was never one to hold back on his thoughts…

"Hey, what's up with you? Why aren't you using your other hand?" asked Kyo suspiciously.

Now the others noticed as well, & Yuki really wished that Kyo hadn't said anything. Yuki really didn't like being the center of attention (especially now), least of all when he knew that Tohru would start worrying again if she knew.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like using my other hand…I _can_ eat with one hand, you know," remarked Yuki as he tried to get Kyo to drop the matter.

No such thing ever happened before & it didn't look like it would happen now. "Feh, fine! If that's how you want it…" exclaimed Kyo quickly reaching over & yanking Yuki's other hand for all to see.

Yuki was tired & couldn't pull back in time…that & the pain was getting a little too unbearable. It was hard not to notice the rather large wad of bandage around his wrist. He quickly pulled his arm back & remarked, "Look, my wrist is FINE…I've got it all bandaged, so there's nothing wrong. Really…" He seemed to say this last remark to Tohru so she wouldn't feel bad for him.

"Um…well, it seems to look fine, doesn't it, Kazuma-dono?" asked Shigure hesitantly as he helped remedy the situation. "I mean that bandage is large enough to take care of his injured wrist…plus the hand, arm, elbow…is it reaching over your shoulder?" Shigure just couldn't get over at how much bandage there was on Yuki's wrist & everywhere else. It was tied all wrong, & it was still falling apart here & there.

Both Shigure & Kazuma were silently struggling to keep it together, but in the end lost out to their pent up laughter. It had been such a stressful evening that it really felt good to just laugh. It seemed to also dissipate the growing tension in the room as Tohru's smile once again lit the room.

"Um, Yuki-kun, maybe we should get Hatori-san to check your wrist…just to be safe," replied Tohru tactfully. She always managed to never hurt Yuki's feelings about his unfortunate inadequacy to dress wounds.

All the while, no one noticed as Kyo got up & grabbed another first-aid kit that Shigure kept downstairs. He grabbed a fresh roll of bandage & sat himself next to Yuki. Yuki was rather surprised & looked at him warily at first until he felt Kyo start pulling at his arm. Yuki pulled his injured wrist to his chest & asked suspiciously, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kyo just looked back at him & replied, "Taking you out dancing…what the hell does it look like I'm doing?! Hatori doesn't have to come over for this…it's easy to dress this kind of injury. Unless you _really_ _want_ Hatori to come over with all his _instruments_…"

That got Yuki thinking twice…needles, pills…nope, he'd rather take his chances with Kyo. He pulled his wrist out hesitantly & gave it to Kyo to take care of. Kyo unwound the holy mess that Yuki had made & saw that it was a pretty bad sprain…he's surprised that Yuki didn't complain at all about the pain he was certainly in. Seeing that sort of injury really brought a wave of guilt over Kyo. Shaking his head of the feeling, Kyo started to dress the wound carefully…Tohru was right, Hatori will need to look at it, but later.

"Damn, you can make a mess of putting on bandages. I'm definitely not letting you near me with a roll of bandage—I'd be covered from head to foot," remarked Kyo sarcastically as he finished dressing the wound.

Yuki narrowed his eyes & retorted, "That's fine with me. I'll let you rot with your injury, & I won't even come near you to help even if you begged me!"

"BEG…_ME??!! _What world are you living in BAKA?! I NEVER beg!" exclaimed Kyo glaring back at Yuki.

"This is wonderful! Don't you think, Shigure-san?" asked Tohru happily while the nezumi & neko continued their argument as they all looked on & ate their meals.

Shigure then noticed that Kazuma had this far away look & smile on his face. "Ano, Kazuma-dono, what are you thinking?"

Looking at Shigure for a moment & then bringing his attention back at the two dueling cousins, Kazuma replied softly, "Oh, just recalling an old memory."

Kyo nor Yuki seemed to remember but Kazuma did…Yuki's injured wrist was the exact same one that Kyo had injured by accident so many years ago…

'_Weird how things come around in full circle…'_

—_**ooo—**_

After dinner & dessert, Shigure went into his study to hopefully work a little more on his manuscript plus call Hatori about Yuki's injury. Tohru & Kyo were conversing quietly as they washed the dishes in the kitchen while Kazuma sat with Yuki at the table, discussing Kazuma's proposal.

"Yuki, I would really appreciate your presence there. It would really help me out. What do you think?" asked Kazuma with a smile.

Yuki was stunned at first, but slowly it wore off. He couldn't help but feel excited at being invited to go to one of these events. It will be rather hectic, but Haru & Kagura will there, so he'll always have someone to talk to. With a big smile, Yuki consented, "Of course, I would be happy to help out. I'm afraid I don't know much about these events, but I'll try not to be too much of a bother to you & help out as best as I can."

Kazuma could only sadly smile inwardly at this. _'Yuki really did want to go after all.'_ With a soft smile, Kazuma replied, "You're never a bother. As far as how these events take place, come by the dojo later this week, & we'll go over the details. I should have your personal pass ready by then, okay?"

"Sure," replied Yuki gladly. He then noticed Kazuma's face falter for just a moment. "Shihan, are you okay?" asked Yuki with concern.

Kazuma regained his bearings & replied quickly, "Of course, why not? It's just that I wished I had asked you to come to these events more often…"

"Don't worry about it…I would have just gotten in the way," replied Yuki softly as he glanced briefly at Kyo. With more knowledge than Kazuma gave him credit for, Yuki continued quietly speaking, "You were only looking out for Kyo when no one else cared to. Just like any father would…there's nothing wrong with that." With that said, Yuki regarded Kazuma with an understanding smile.

Kazuma held his gaze & inwardly thanked Yuki heartily for being so kind to him. Shigure had then made his presence known as he plopped a cup with _two _pills for Yuki to take. With a broad smile to Yuki, Shigure remarked, "Haa-san was ready to fly over here on his dragon wings, but I talked him out of it. He said I could give this painkiller to you with your regular medication. So go on, pop them little babies into your mouth & get it over with."

With a glare to Shigure, Yuki stood up & said goodnight to Kazuma & the others. He then took his cup & went up the stairs with nary a glance to his cousin. Shigure grinned broadly as he went after him. "Yuki-kun, don't be so mean to me! It's not my fault Haa-san wants me to force feed these pills to you…come back! You need water with those," called out the inu as he headed to Yuki's room.

"That's one plain idiot that I hope I never grow up to be," remarked Kyo dryly as he heard the ongoing squabble between Yuki & Shigure. Kazuma merely smiled some more & inwardly thanked Yuki again.

An hour later, Kazuma had already gone home & both Tohru & Kyo were going over some homework. Meanwhile, Yuki sat on his bed staring at the two pills still in the cup. Shigure was also there but on the floor, nursing a large bump while reading his paper.

"I hope they invent some easier way to get you to take your pills without me getting wounded in the process," replied Shigure wryly while he continued to read his paper.

Yuki didn't pay him any attention as he continued to focus on the pills. They were getting bigger—he could almost swear it. Just then, & quickly without realizing it, Yuki drank his pills down in one swoop. He coughed a little but finally let out a sigh of relief. The nightly ritual was finally over.

"Finally…my prayers have been answered," cried Shigure with tears of joy came down his face.

_(SMACK!) _"Quit that…I told you that you don't have to be here," remarked Yuki exasperatedly as he started to pull the covers over him. Hatori did mention to Shigure that the painkiller would make him really sleepy.

"Itai…so cruel to your caretaker! After all my years of loyal service, this is all I get…" was the inu's cries while helping Yuki into the covers.

_(Yawn) _"I didn't smack you hard, baka, so quit _(yawn)_ your whining," called out softly Yuki trying to stay awake. With a groan, he thought, _'Great, I forgot the light.' _With that in mind, he glanced at the small nightlight he kept in his room hidden from sight. It was really embarrassing to share this with anyone, but he found that his old nightmares wouldn't bother him as much if he had the small light on. It was a long time since he's had one, & he should just get over his childish fear—easier said than done. Tonight was not a night he wanted to start breaking this habit…not with those cats still roaming around the outskirts of the house.

Shigure, of course, knew of Yuki's little problem with the dark & was actually the one to put the nightlight in for him…it saved tons on his electric bill compared to the other light in the room. With a soft smile, Shigure went over to the nightlight to turn it on, & then he went over to turn off the other light. He sat down on Yuki's bed and tucked him in further. "I'll stay with you 'til you go to sleep, okay?"

Yuki blushed a little under Shigure's tender gaze. But he was actually very grateful that Shigure would do this for him…his nerves were really shot with everything that's happened. He nodded & sleepily replied, "Arigatou. Oyasumi…"

"Good night, Yuki-kun," replied Shigure as he smoothed Yuki's hair from his face. Yuki really fought hard against the drowsiness, but it finally won him over & soon was sound asleep. Shigure then got an ice pack from the first-aid kit in the room & put Yuki's wrist carefully over it in hopes to bring down the swelling.

Not many people knew of what went on in Shigure's mind, but at that moment, he recalled how worried Hatori had been upon hearing Yuki's run-in with the wild cat & his injury. Stands to reason though…Akito made it plainly clear to Shigure months ago that both he & Hatori would be held fully responsible if Yuki's health deteriorated any further. She was livid, to put it mildly, upon learning of Yuki's poor health under Shigure's care. It was the first time the inu had seen such bitterness & anger directed at _him_ from his 'god'. He was beyond shocked at such a reaction from Akito. Subsequently, Shigure kept a keen eye on Yuki to be sure his health was improving.

Reflecting on this, Shigure knew his suspicions were being confirmed. The clan head _had seen_ Yuki at some point…but how…when…why? More importantly, Shigure sensed the growing gap between himself & Akito, not to mention Akito's ailing health. These facts did not bode well for him…or for lifting the curse.

Gazing at Yuki, Shigure thought with melancholy, _'I'm finding it harder to fight this curse, my little nezumi. To succumb to this curse will only ensure that future Sohma go through the same heartache we all have been through. I just can't allow that to happen anymore…no more…no more.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_The flowering trees were all around him as he felt its petals fall gracefully at his feet. The scent was pleasant & the peace that permeated throughout the area was calming his beating heart._

_He glanced over his shoulder & saw someone sitting against a tree not too far away. The person called him over with the voice that resembled the sound of sleigh bells in winter._

"_Come sit, you must be tired after such a long day," remarked kindly the individual while stroking something in their possession._

_He came closer to see the person's face but saw that it was hidden in the shadows of the shade under the tree. It seemed that there were two possessions that the individual held onto._

"_Why the look? Don't you want to sit next to me? I promise that I won't scare you off like last time…you are so shy, you know? So kawaii…" replied the voice gently while gesturing him to sit down._

_He complied & slowly sat down. The person's hair hid their face so he asked, "Why are you hiding now…the game is over."_

"_True, but it's been such a long while since you actually spent time with me. I suppose it takes a little getting used to." With a big smile, the individual looked up & looked at him straight in the eyes. "Oh, by the way, arigatou."_

_He was once again feeling the hairs behind his neck rise as he felt the overwhelming familiarity strike him as he stared at…_

With a start, he was sitting up in bed, once again breathing heavily. His mouth was dry, & he looked all around his room to see if that person was still there

'_Damn these dreams…but I swear that she resembled…'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Random Blabbering (9-28-04?)_:**

_Wow, I am SOOO happy! Yep, yep, yep, happy, happy, happy…that's me! I'm just dancing around in my little world over here…why?_

_REVIEWS…I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!_

NyoNyo: _I'm happy you like the developments with Shigure & the 'behind the scenes' with Akito & Yuki. Yuki & Tohru…hmmm? Stay tuned! But I prefer to keep chibi Yuki all to myself…he's too kawaii to share with anyone!_

Bass Star Cardians Webmis:_ Glad you like my fic…thanks for the review!_

Jackie (anonymous): _Thank you soooo much for your words of encouragement! I love reading them, & your review along with others really boosts my spirits. I'm happy you like the way the story is being laid out thus far. School? Graduated ages ago…I wish I were in school…never thought I'd say that! Things are really much easier when you're in school, compared to having to work your merry little mind to the point of insanity. I can definitely say I hate it, but hey, it pays the bills!_

AnimeFreakVee52: _No offense taken at all, so no apologies needed! Like I said, as long as you enjoy yourself, that's all I ask! Thanks for the compliment with Takaya-sensei…unfortunately, she & I are worlds apart. Just as well, I'm fighting with her for possession of Yuki! Kazuma & Yuki are so cute together, don't you think? (I'm dodging the Kazuma & Kyo fans back here.) And your devoted reviews are sooo appreciated…thanks!_

_All right, down to the post remarks for this chapter…_

_This was the chapter I was beating my head against the wall over. It was that hard to phrase it correctly, & it was long (so sorry). The chapter had me stumped for a while…I had the idea in my head, but not the words. Anyone ever had that problem? Trying to explain your ideas, but the words just weren't there. Well, hopefully, the idea did come across to you, my readers._

_This chapter was difficult due to the change of events involved. I mean, almost every single idea out there generally states that Kyo will be locked up upon graduating high school. But just what if that weren't to happen? How…when…why? Akito is a great character to throw your world upside down, & she does manage to do this to Kazuma & Kyo. Once again, Akito is the spotlight in this matter…why is she being this way when Yuki is concerned? Being nice & all at first, then not, then being overly nice again (of course, Yuki is oblivious to many of these 'behind the scenes' situations). Oh, the headaches my readers must be suffering! Yuki, too…me, too…_

_I hope I got Kazuma down just right with his behavior with Yuki. That was a tough one to put together without making Kazuma seem like such a cheap person. Don't worry, Kazuma, Yuki understands!_

_I had wanted to do a flashback with Shigure 'complying' with his 'god' in relation to Yuki's health problems. That would be cool to see Akito lose it with him of all people, but the chapter was already thoroughly hosed down with so much info that this scene wasn't necessary. I didn't want to extend this 'day' any longer, so hopefully the wrap-up at the end would suffice—it was tender & creepy enough for me! What are you thinking, my little inu?_

_I hope Yuki & Kyo's little moment here with the bandages was heartwarming for you all! It's just to emphasize that Kyo doesn't harbor any ill will to Yuki…he never really did. But Kyo will just have to figure that out for himself! Also, you'll get a glimpse as to why Kyo has been rather edgy around Yuki—not being allowed to fight someone he's been wanting to beat since forever is nerve-wracking. Keep an eye out for this development._

_What's up with these dream sequences? I love using them…just to get on your nerves! Not! It really ties in to later developments, so keep an eye out for them as well!_

_I really didn't have a musical moment here…it was such a tough chapter to put together that I didn't even think about the music. I recommend you listen to whatever would set the mood for you!_

_Man, these post remarks are lengthy…hope you don't mind! As usual, leave your reviews & thoughts & ideas & flames…er, scratch that last one…leave them on your way out of my twisted world! Ja ne!_


	13. SOS Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_I could wish upon a star & just maybe it'll come true! It's not working though…have to wish harder!_

**13) Memories of Spring – An Onigiri All Grown Up**

Humming happily while preparing the last of their meals, Tohru glanced over to Kyo who was helping with the packing of their lunches for their class field trip today. He was careful to pack them all neatly just like she would have done. Of course, he would have preferred to just chuck Yuki's meal down the trash, but having Tohru there wouldn't make that possible.

'_Our last class field trip as seniors. Then just a few more weeks 'til Prom, & then…graduation,'_ thought Tohru wistfully. She was happy that graduation was finally approaching. Her promise to her mother would finally be fulfilled, & she will be able to celebrate fully to her heart's content with all her friends, including Kyo.

She thought she would burst with joy when she heard Kyo making plans for the tournament that was taking place _after_ graduation—knowing that he was doing this ensured that he would still be free & not locked up at the Sohma compound. His livelier moods & his general smiles at her (he's constantly smiling…wow!) only put her more at ease with the new situation.

Sadly, she still couldn't come up with a solution to the Sohma's 'curse' no matter how hard she tried, but it seemed to be a moot point now since most of the Jyuunishi moved on with their lives as they normally did. No tears or anguish have been expressed by anyone…in fact, things have relatively been calm as of late. There is this edginess in the air, but that must be because of all the excitement recently, what with graduation & all.

That and the fact the she herself will be moving on. Yes, after these past few years with living in the good graces of her adoptive family, she was finally ready to move on, both emotionally & physically. Words could never express how thankful she truly felt for all that this family has done for her, from helping her with her situation in life plus helping her to move on after her mother's death. She knew that if she were on her own with all these problems to bear, she probably wouldn't have made it through those tough moments without her surrogate family to support her. Tohru could never thank them enough for being with her throughout all these years…

'_Shigure-san…Yuki-kun…Kyo-kun…' _thought Tohru endearingly as she finished with the last meal.

It was the hardest decision she had ever made up to that point in her life. The decision to let them go & move forward as an adult, just as she was sure her mother would have wanted her to do. To become her own person, without having to rely on the aid of her adoptive family. She wanted to prove to herself that all that she's learned from the Sohma family & from her mother helped prepare her for life's trials. Working fulltime & learning to make her living will definitely be a step in that direction, she was sure of it.

When she had told the members of her household of her decision last month, she forced herself to remain resolute & firm. At the same time, though, she also fought to stem the tide of tears that were threatening to overwhelm her if she didn't finish with her speech…

_(Flashback)_

"So what do you think?" asked Tohru nervously as she twisted a loose thread from her apron between her fingers. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces in the silence that followed her announcement.

All three guys had seemed to stare at nothing in front of them, too stunned for words at the moment. She kept talking so that the eerie silence could be broken. "Uo-chan & Hana-chan both helped me look for the apartment since we'll be living together. I'm so happy to know that I could get it so close by here! I can still come by to visit, & make sure this place is spotless & of course check on your groceries & hopefully, maybe, talk with you like always…&…&…"

"It's alright, Tohru-kun, you don't have to go through so much trouble on account of us. You know you're always welcome to stop by & just visit. I can manage with the regular household duties…after all, I have a very good friend who's taught me well by just her example," replied Shigure with an affectionate gaze. "I'm very happy for you & proud of you to be able to make such an adult decision all on your own. Your mother would be proud as well, I'm sure of it."

Tohru was struggling throughout Shigure's remark to keep herself together. Smiling gratefully, she turned to the other two men in her life…funny how they've become just that in just a few years. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long for their responses.

"I agree," replied Yuki softly. "Your mom would be so proud to see how far you've come. If it's not too much inconvenience for you, please visit or call us anytime you like."

"Absolutely…I'll have Shigure-san's number on speed dial, promise! And I'll be visiting often…oh, please visit me, too, though!" pleaded Tohru while grabbing Yuki's hand. "I'll give you the address & the directions on how to get there. Kyo-kun, will you come by, too? If you're too busy, I'll understand…" remarked Tohru worriedly as she saw that Kyo still hadn't said a word to her.

"Feh…like I'm going to let that kuso nezumi take up all your time when he's visiting you," replied Kyo while eyeing Tohru's hand on Yuki's. "I'll give you Shishou's number over at the dojo in case you want to call me, & I'm not here. You know how to get to the dojo, so come & visit whenever you want."

Seeing how well they were taking her decision & supporting her like always, Tohru couldn't help but burst into tears. _(Sniffles)_ "Arigatou, arigatou…"

"There's no need to thank us, Honda-san," said Yuki soothingly while holding her hand with both his hands. "We want you to be happy, & we'll be right beside you every step of the way with any decision you make for yourself. So please, don't cry anymore…tears really don't suit you, Honda-san," commented Yuki softly as he lifted one hand to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

Tohru nodded at this & smiled widely as she took a handkerchief from Shigure. She released Yuki's hand & made very good use of the napkin. She looked to Kyo who once again fell silent & asked him, "Will you still be able to still give me lessons, Kyo-kun? I mean, not that I'm forcing you to or anything since you have your tournament & all. You may be really busy, so it's all right that you stop with my lessons. I completely & utterly understand…"

"Please stop. If you still want your lessons, I can give them to you here at the house, there at the apartment, anywhere you want me to," replied Kyo, hoping to calm Tohru down. "Besides, I may get a chance to finally put that Yankee in her place when I show her what a real fight is like! This is one match she won't stand a chance against me!" remarked Kyo as he stood up with the gleam in his eye at the victory he could almost taste. After all, Uo happened to beat him at any challenge she gave him…

Everyone just sweat-dropped to this. Shigure, being who he is, just couldn't let this one opportunity slip past him. "Yes, my little koneko, such dreams to aspire to. Just remember to accept defeat like a man when she lands you a good one in the face."

"**WHAT'S THAT, STUPID DOG!" **cried Kyo as he grabbed the smiling inu by his collar. **"I DARE YOU TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!"**

"He just did, baka neko," replied Yuki coolly, as he brought a hand to soothe the headache that was forming with all the yelling.

"**WHAT WAS THAT NEZUMI!" **yelled Kyo louder as he ran over to Yuki while dragging Shigure by the collar.

Pulling leeks out of nowhere (Yuki probably keeps them with him just for these kinds of cases), Yuki stuffed it straight into Kyo's gaping mouth. With Kyo down for the count on top of Shigure, Yuki replied calmly, "You really are deaf, aren't you?"

"Kyo-kun, please get off. I'm not that kind of guy… Remember the innocent eyes around here…" remarked the inu slyly while struggling to get Kyo off of him.

"**NANI????!!!!!!"** shrieked Kyo as he jumped up & had Shigure by the collar with a death-grip once again.

With a broad smile, Tohru looked on…yep, these are the people supporting her!

_(End Flashback)_

Shigure, Yuki, & Kyo have been a wonderful blessing…along with Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Kagura, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame, even Rin. They were all wonderful to know & have as friends, & yes, even as family. She only wished that she could have befriended the elusive bird of the Zodiac, Kureno…so full of secrets & living in a world so separate from her own, along with the young Sohma leader.

Akito. Just one person can have such an effect on everyone. Even Tohru admits to this…Akito's presence is always felt, regardless if the clan head was in front of you or not. How her heart went out to this individual, & how she had hoped so many times to be able to reach out to this lost soul. She had to constantly remind herself of what her mother would say sometimes. That doubting is easy…but that Tohru must believe. So, being the good daughter that she is, she will not lose her belief that the clan head _is _reachable. Maybe _she _couldn't reach out to the young Sohma, but just maybe _someone else _could & will.

"DAMN YOU, BAKA!" exclaimed Kyo. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts at hearing this outburst & turned around. She saw that Kyo had spilled milk on his uniform, & Shigure was right behind him. Shigure must have bumped into Kyo ('accidentally' of course) when Kyo was taking a drink from the carton.

"I was just checking to see what had your interest. You were staring over at Tohru-kun so much, I'm surprised she doesn't have holes in the back of her head," grinned Shigure slyly.

"Eh? Kyo-kun, did you ask me something? I'm sorry I wasn't listening! I must have spaced out again! Please ask me again what it was that you asked," cried Tohru in a panic.

Kyo had actually turned a nice shade of red at Shigure's words & was about to pummel him if it weren't for Tohru. "Nah, it wasn't anything important. Are you finished with the lunches?"

"Um, yes! Thanks for helping me with the packing of the meals. Are you ready with your things for the field trip?" asked Tohru with a broad smile. She then went over to Kyo with a rag & wiped off the milk (it wasn't much) from his uniform.

Still with his nice shade of red across his face, Kyo stuttered, "S-sure I'm ready. Don't worry about it. Let's go check if the stupid rat is ready by now."

"M-hm. Shigure-san, was Hatori-san done checking on Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru.

It's been over a week since the run-in with the wild cat, & Yuki's wrist was improving everyday. Hatori had actually come over early the following day after the incident, & he had Yuki stay home to run a full checkup on him. For once, Yuki didn't put up a fight—apparently, the drugs had quite an effect on him since he slept soundly the whole day. Hatori had made subsequent visits since then & today was one of those kinds of visits.

"Oh, Haa-san, the worrywart of our family…I swear he'll go bald before his time. He should be wrapping it up with Yuki-kun. Let me go check on our beloved dragon," remarked Shigure with a grin as he ascended the stairs to Yuki's room.

"NO!!!!! I am NOT taking ANY MORE pills than you already gave me! I feel like a walking pharmaceutical with all these pills I'm forced to take FOUR times a day! I'M NOT A PILL POPPER!!!!" cried Yuki in frustration as he glared at Hatori. Apparently, Hatori was used to this not-so-gentler side of Yuki because he kept packing his things calmly.

With one final snap of his case, he took a deep breath & turned to face Yuki who was sitting on his bed, gripping the sheets with tight fists. Placing his hands on Yuki's own, Hatori brought them both to the front as he crouched to Yuki's eye level. With a pleading expression, Hatori evenly replied, "You aren't a pill popper, Yuki. And I know that taking your medication often throughout the day is murder. But I _need_ you to follow through with the regiment—it's important. And I _promise_ it won't be for much longer. I'll still ask you to continue taking your multi-vitamin, but that'll be it. Just give it a little more time, okay?"

Hatori sure knew how to bring the angered Rat of the Zodiac around. Yuki closed his eyes as he sighed in defeat while nodding in consent to Hatori's request. Hatori smiled softly at this & patted the youth's head as he got up from his crouched position. He turned around to see Shigure standing by the doorway with the usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Ne, Haa-san, don't you think you can also use your persuasive talents, & get Yuki to stop attacking me when I have to get him to take his medication? Hmmmm?" pleaded the inu with hopeful eyes of a pleading puppy.

Of course, Hatori didn't fall for it by a long shot. "Baka." To Yuki, he replied over his shoulder, "If you run into any problems, you know where to reach me. And if you need to, send Shigure flying through the air every now & then. Goodness knows he deserves it every once in a while."

"Haa-san is too cruel! Such a cruel, cruel world that loves to torment the most innocent of souls…" cried Shigure in his 'self-pity'.

"You're no innocent soul, you hack," replied Hatori coolly as he went out to the hallway with Shigure close at his heels.

Yuki sighed heavily as he flopped backward onto his bed & closed his eyes. He was already exhausted from the stress of these frequent checkups. That plus the pills he's had to take are taking their toll on his nerves. _'I wished they made pills the size of a pinhead…life would be so much easier…'_

"Hey, damn rat! Get up…we don't want to be late because of you!" yelled Kyo as he stood at the doorway with Tohru.

"Um, Kyo-kun, it's okay. Maybe Yuki-kun is too tired & wants to stay in today," replied Tohru anxiously as she looked at Yuki still in bed.

Yuki's eyes snapped open as he got up from his bed. "No, T-Tohru-san, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming, that's all. Let's get going." Yep, it had dawned on him a few days back that he was calling her by her first name without realizing it. He was so happy that he could finally take this little step but also felt a little uneasy—it was going to take a little getting used to.

"It's about damn time! If we're late because of you, I'll send you flying over to the theme park, got it?!" exclaimed Kyo as they all descended the stairs & grabbed their things.

"Don't you ever be quiet, baka neko?" replied irritably the rat. It was already a long day for him.

"Now, now, children. The more you talk, the later it gets…now, scoot! And give my best to your homeroom teacher!" called Shigure as he ushered the teenagers out the door.

As the trio left with the nezumi & neko still at it, with Tohru smiling through it all, Shigure & Hatori both looked on in contemplation.

"It's certainly odd for you to give your regards to Mayu-san," remarked Hatori suspiciously as he drew out a cigarette.

"Hm? Oh, that…well, why not? She's not all bad," replied Shigure languidly. _'As long as she minds her own business…' _Clearing his throat, he said, "Anyway, you've been a rather doting doctor as of late. Anything you mind telling me?" With that question, Shigure gave him a sidelong glance as he eyed Hatori very carefully.

Hatori let out a puff of smoke as he regarded his old friend. Both were very much aware that Shigure was testing him to see his reaction to his rather bold question. Hatori was pretty sure that Shigure had known for some time how guarded Hatori has been with Yuki's care plus keeping a tight lip about anything dealing with Akito.

So Hatori, for the moment, answered him with a question of his own. "Do you really need me to answer that? I would think you'd know exactly why I do what I do…"

Shigure then regarded him with a smirk. _'Coy, aren't we my dear Haa-san?' _thought Shigure as he noted how well Hatori answered his question but not. He had to admit that Hatori was getting just as good as he was to dodging questions but answering them just the same. If that made any sense to anyone...

"Well, as long as all is well, que sera, sera, ne Haa-san?" remarked the inu with a knowing smile while getting out a cigarette of his own.

"Hmph. As enlightening as this conversation is, I need to get going. I'll see you later. Try to stay out of trouble," replied Hatori with a wave of his hand as he started down the path He had actually wanted to catch up to the teens & give them a lift, but knowing that mentioning the idea to Shigure would only make him more suspicious of the matter, Hatori kept silent.

"Of course, my dear Haa-san. I'll call you later," responded Shigure as he stood pensive at the doorway. Letting out a long puff of smoke, he thought wryly, _'Nice dodge, Haa-san. But I'm afraid I'm rather persistent…it's only a matter of time & patience. I have both…for now.'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Return (10-05-04):_**

_Yep…I'm back!_

_A special thank you to _Aura Black Chan_…I so appreciate your kind thoughts found under both of my stories! I'm feeling much better…thank you so much for caring!_

AnimeFreakVee52:_ Thanks for your devoted review! Being hyped is a good thing! I love my Yuki, too (don't tell Takaya-sensei! J/k)! More people should pamper our beloved Yuki! I'm glad the fic's writing structure is pleasing to read for you—hopefully others will agree. I will still strive to keep these typos down to a minimum!_

_As for post remarks, this story is rather short…gomen nasai! However, I didn't want to add more to this chapter by taking away from the other chapter…the flow process would be ruined. So to make up for it, the following chapter will be extra long! Yep…long, but it'll be fun (I hope) since it's dealing with the theme park adventure! I wanted to take a little break from the usual angst…having Kyo, Haru, & Uo together will be an interesting adventure, ne?!_

_Back to this chapter, we've finally taken a peek into Tohru's end of the world. I read over my story & found the obvious omission of our heroine—it was intentional though. As you can see, she's been living as normally as ever, & it looks like our young heroine is moving on with her life as peacefully as she has lived it. Everything is so calm from her perspective…hmmm…_

_What is Hatori up to…Shigure wants to know…you want to know…I even want to know! Stay tuned!_

_The single I listened to here is Celine Dion's "I'm Alive"; it describes our Tohru so well in the sense that she's living life fully due to her constant support group, the Sohma Family._

_Remember to leave your kind thoughts on the review board…'til next week! Ja!_


	14. SOS Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_I think they purposely try to rub it in that I don't own this great creation called Fruits Basket…hence, the never-ending disclaimer._

**Note: **_Beloved readers, take your time on this one…it's a long one! Also, please pardon the 'indiscreet metaphors' our lovely trio will be using!_

**14) Memories of Spring – Spring Blow-Out**

Hatori drove along in the comfortable silence as he glanced in his rearview mirror at Yuki dozing lightly in the back seat. He had suspected correctly…Yuki was still tired. But hopefully with the new medication that Yuki's taking, it'll make up for it.

Kyo was still sulking next to him in the passenger seat since Yuki beat him to the backseat. Actually, Yuki just got in at the same time Tohru did, & that left Kyo out to sit up front with Hatori. Thankfully, what kept Kyo more or less silent on the matter was Tohru's light chatter every so often, & then she quietly mentioned their activities for the day to Hatori (ever considerate of her dozing housemate).

Finally, upon reaching their destination, Kyo got out quickly & opened Tohru's door with a flourish. As he very subtly yanked Tohru out of the car (she had to actually yell 'thank you' over her shoulder), Hatori turned to Yuki who just woke up with a start & was stretching.

"Yuki, I want you to take it easy today…if that's even conceivable. The medication is new, & you may feel a little lightheaded, even nauseous. Just try not to overexert yourself today. You don't want to fall flat on your face, or worse, pass out in front of your class. You know the routine, any symptoms like vomiting or developing a rash, etc, you call me immediately, okay?" asked Hatori as he saw his cousin open the door.

_(YAWN)_ "M-hm," replied Yuki sleepily while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Hatori wasn't kidding…this medication was making him woozy. He hoped it wouldn't go beyond that, not today.

But Yuki _was_ grateful…normally if Yuki was taking any new medication, Hatori would have him stay home so he could be observed for any adverse effects. Yuki's health problems of the past had unfortunately caused this rather rash precaution to be taken, so he was used to it.

Yet, today was special to Yuki…he really had been looking forward to this break from his usual activities at school, especially after taking the college entrance exams a few days ago (yeah, his accident didn't prevent him from taking a makeup on the exams). After this day, Yuki will be busy nonstop, even on the weekends. Any time he'd want to spend with Tohru will be in the mornings, when he eats breakfast, & in the evenings, when he eats dinner. So today he was looking forward to spending all his time with her—even listening to her voice was good enough for him. Hatori had to have known all this. Otherwise, he wouldn't have allowed Yuki to leave the house, much less given him a lift so he wouldn't be so tired when he got to the theme park.

With a small smile, Yuki added, "Arigatou, Hatori…for everything."

Hatori returned the small smile, knowing full well what Yuki thanked him for. "Go on, get going before Kyo comes to drag you off. Remember to have fun."

With a bigger smile, Yuki got out of the car & walked over to the other two that were waiting for him.

"You're damn slow today, baka nezumi. Here, try carrying some of these lunches, slacker!" exclaimed Kyo as he handed one bag to Yuki while he carried another.

Rolling his eyes in response to Kyo's remark, Yuki took the bag that held part of their lunch. Tohru had gone all out to make dishes for all three of them including Uo & Hana. Ignoring Kyo, he turned to Tohru with a smile, "It's really nice of you to make all these meals. It must have been a lot of work. Arigatou."

Blushing deeply, Tohru nervously replied, "No, it's quite alright! I love making these meals for all of you! I hope you like today's dishes though…I tried doing something new with our favorite ingredients."

"Anything you make is fine. As long as there's no leeks," remarked Kyo while leaning against a pole in front of the theme park.

"Leeks are fine," coolly replied Yuki eyeing Kyo.

"No, they're _not_," replied Kyo tightly through clenched teeth.

"They're fine."

"They're **NOT**!"

"They ARE!"

"**THEY'RE NOT!!!!!!!"**

_(Pause)_ "They're not."

"_**THEY ARE FINE, DAMMIT!" **_

"Right," replied Yuki assuredly as he brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Huh?" asked Kyo perplexed. A second passes when he realizes what just happened. **"DAMN YOU NEZUMI!" **yelled Kyo while grabbing Yuki by the collar.

"Ahhh…their tumultuous waves are soothing," replied Hana smoothly as she stood by Tohru. Uo stood on Tohru's other side & regarded the two feuding cousins.

"Damn, Orange-top, you just don't give it a rest for one moment, do you? You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Tohru or the Prince go deaf with all your yelling…" replied Uo with a smirk to Kyo.

"It's not just me, stupid Yankee! And I don't yell around Tohru!" cried Kyo rather loudly as he let go of Yuki to stand toe to toe with Uo.

"Define yelling, Orangey…since you're not yelling now, right?" replied Uo slyly.

"ARRRGGHH! Just mind you own damn business!" retorted Kyo irritably upon realizing his faux pas.

"Ano, Kyo-kun, let's all wait closer to the gate. We're a little early, & I'm sure Mayuko-sensei told our class to meet there," replied Tohru with a soft smile while laying her hand softly against his shoulder.

Kyo immediately cooled down upon feeling her hand, & so he closed his eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh. Upon opening them, he smiled softly to her & grabbed onto her hand as he walked away from the other three.

"Hey, moron, you can't keep her to yourself," called out Uo as she walked after them.

Hana glanced over to Yuki, who stood gazing after Tohru & Kyo. "Sohma Yuki, are you coming?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Yuki blinked & looked to Hana. Smiling a little, he said, "Hai, let's go."

As he walked away, Hana focused herself on him. _'Hm, this is strange… Those waves weren't there before. How odd.' _Blinking back to reality, her eyes widened as she continued to stare at Yuki's retreating back. _'That's impossible…'_

"Hey, Hanajima! Come on, let's get going!" called out Uo with a wave to Hana.

Startled from her reverie, Hana regained her thoughts & followed the rest to the gates.

—_**ooo—**_

"Come on, what's taking them so long? My allergies are starting to act up just hanging around here," complained Uo while she sat back on a bench underneath a tree, waiting for the rest of the class to show up. 

"You said it. I'm dead bored here," remarked Kyo impatiently as he sat next to Tohru on the bench.

"We can play a card game in the meantime! I think I have a deck somewhere in here," replied Tohru happily as she rummaged through her knapsack.

"Aren't they your cousins, Sohma Kyo?" asked Hana pointing to the two individuals in question.

Yuki had been leaning against the tree with one knee bent, with eyes closed to the world, particularly to Kyo & Tohru sitting together on the bench. However, when he heard Hana's remark, he glanced up to see two people he hadn't expected to see that day.

"YUKI! TOHRU! KYO!" cried Momiji joyously as he ran up to the group. Haru followed closely behind nodding to all of them in general. Once he caught sight of Yuki, he pitter-pattered his way to him & tugged at his sleeve.

"Haru, what the hell are you two doing here?! This was supposed to be a trip for _our _class only…" inquired Kyo crossly.

"We saw your teacher heading out so we cornered her. She didn't seem to mind that we tagged along—we came with her after all," explained Momiji cheerfully as he gestured to the teacher approaching their group.

"It's all right, Sohma. Consider this an early graduation present," remarked Mayuko. She was glad she could do this for Hatori's cousins, especially Yuki. He was working so hard for his school & rarely had time to spend with his family. She appreciates that dedication Yuki puts forth…he reminds her so much of Hatori.

"Well, take it back! They're just trouble to have around!" exclaimed Kyo as he tried to pry Momiji off of Tohru's arm.

"Shut your hole, punk! I didn't say it was _your_ present!" Mayuko shot back. Regaining her authorative side, Mayuko gathered the rest of the class together. "All right peoples, get yourselves together in groups & no wandering off by yourselves, especially the lovebirds in this class. I've got eyes everywhere. Anyone of you act up, & I'll have you in detention for the rest of your school days up until graduation, got it?"

"Hai," everyone called out as they filed into the theme park. The day was truly turning out to be cool with just the right amount of sunshine…a perfect spring day to be out & about.

As the others started towards the gates, Haru asked worriedly, "Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" Yuki had remained silent for the most part since he arrived. "You don't want us to be here, is that it?"

"No, that's not it," replied quickly Yuki. "I'm…glad you're here. I'm just a little tired…Hatori just gave me some new medication, & I'm just a little dazed. It's nothing to worry about," replied Yuki quietly while following the crowd from a safe distance. Every so often he stole a glance towards Kyo & Tohru. Kyo had gone out of his way to keep Tohru away from Yuki, & currently held her hand in his along the way.

Haru gave him a big grin & looked over at Kyo & Tohru. _'Well, this can also be a problem…I'm just going to have to fix that,'_ thought Haru with a devious grin as he swung an arm across Yuki's shoulder in an embrace. Yuki looked up, & for once, didn't mind the gesture & let Haru embrace him.

"How's the wrist?" asked Haru as he eyed Yuki's wrist. He practically went ballistic when he found out about the incident & Yuki's accident. He was ready to pummel Kyo for letting it get out of control like it did, but Yuki calmed him down enough to let him know that all was well & to just drop the matter.

"Pretty good. Hatori will remove the bandage later this week," replied Yuki tiredly. "I just wished he would quit prescribing me more medication. I swear that I'm starting to become a walking pharmacy."

Haru was personally grateful to Hatori for taking such good care of Yuki, despite the very ardent protests Yuki no doubt put up. Giving him a sympathetic smile, Haru remarked, "Well, pharmacy or no, we'll have a great time today, you'll see." Haru then took the lunch bag from Yuki & led him through the gates with great care.

Yuki just shook his head as he noted Haru's overprotective behavior, & followed the rest of their group, which now consisted of Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Hana, Uo, Tohru & himself.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" asked Uo in general.

"What do you normally do at theme parks?" asked Yuki curiously, this being his first time at one of these places. This was due to many reasons…the most obvious being that these places tend to get too crowded, not the safest of places for any of the Jyuunishi. Not that Yuki was going to explain this to anyone (Tohru already knew). Today, however, was a Monday & the slowest day for the theme park…fewer crowds, fewer chances to run into problems, literally.

"Still can't believe you've not been to one of these places, Prince. You've got some weird upbringing," remarked Uo, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Um, it's okay!" replied Tohru hurriedly. "I've not been to one of these places since Mom took me the last time, so I'm sort of new to all of this, too. Usually its better to stick to the easier rides first, then work our way up to the tougher ones, if you're okay with it. After lunch, we head over to the games & shows. Does that sound about right, Uo-chan?" asked Tohru, unsure of herself. She hoped she managed to keep Uo from pushing the matter further with Yuki.

"Sounds good to me," replied Uo in agreement. "I pick first. Let's try …that one, a nice quiet one," said Uo as she pointed to the Ferris Wheel ride.

"That totally blows…who says you pick first?" exclaimed Kyo.

"I did, bone-head, didn't you just hear me?" asked Uo as she led the way to the ride.

"Yay, I love the Ferris Wheel. Let's get on it together Tohru, okay?" asked Momiji excitedly.

"Sure, Momiji-kun," replied Tohru cheerily as they arrived & stood waiting in line.

"Cool. Then me & Hanajima will be the next pair, & you guys can figure out how to group yourselves," remarked Uo.

"Hey, who died & made you in charge, Yankee?!" asked Kyo annoyed.

"Shut your trap! I swear a fly will wander in there one of these days when your mouth stays open," Uo shot back.

"Why don't _you_ shut the hell up, stupid?!" cried Kyo as he once again stood toe to toe with Uo.

"I'll stick with Yuki on the ride. You can ride by yourself, Kyo," interjected Haru quietly.

"WHAT?! I don't want to get on by myself!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Hey, Prince," interrupted Uo. "Aren't you just a tad bit quieter than usual? _(Kyo yells, "Stop ignoring me!") _School got you that bummed out already?" Everyone's eyes turned to Yuki at that remark.

Snapping back to attention, Yuki responded, "No, well, not really. I was just thinking about the final arrangements for Prom Night. And…" His voice trailed off as he distinctly felt eyes drilling the back of his head. He turned to find that his very devoted fan club was eyeing him with eyes of ravenous wolves. As graduation drew closer, they only got more…fearsome.

Yuki turned quickly back around & prayed silently that the crowd would drown them out. Uo saw this & smiled deviously. "Hey, Hanajima, we got some leeches hangin' off our butts. Do your fellow Student Council President a favor here."

Hana, who had been given the responsibility of being their official photographer for the day, stared up from her camera. She immediately sensed the 'intruders' that Uo was just mentioning. Turning to glance back at the raging hormones behind them, Hana gave them a narrowed glance, & in an instant, the girls screamed & bolted in all directions away from their group. Calmly replying, Hana said, "The area has been cleaned."

"Now that's damn creepy," remarked Kyo as he saw the last of the girls run for dear life.

"But convenient! Way to go Hanajima!" replied Uo gladly. "Hey, now that the wild cats are gone, what's up with Prom Night? Anything you need more help on?"

"Oh, no, everything is coming along fine. Thank you for volunteering to help with the decorations by the way. It means a lot," replied Yuki smiling.

"Think nothing of it—that's what friends are for. It'll be a blast for all of us to pitch in & decorate this place you've got for us. Man, I still can't believe you managed to land that place of all places," remarked Uo as they slowly advanced in line.

"Is it really that amazing, Uo-chan? Not that I doubt Yuki-kun to provide a perfect location for our prom, but I've never seen this place. How is it?" asked Tohru curiously.

"Oh, it's really not all that…" started Yuki.

"Duh! It's the most amazing place Tohru…it's actually a shrine, sorta park kind of thing, but it's very secluded. No one is allowed access to it unless you have an appointment. And trust me when I say that it's near impossible to get an appointment. Hey, Prince, you never did explain how you got the place—rumor was we didn't have a place for Prom Night until you managed to get this place. Why don't you spill now?" asked Uo curiously.

"Um, well, it was not that difficult, really, just a few phone calls…" Yuki really hadn't expected to explain how he had gotten the place reserved. He barely managed to convince the student council to just accept his offer while tactfully dodging that one question.

It would be hard to explain to anyone. After all, it was Kureno who made the arrangements for him when he explained to Kureno his dilemma a few months back.

The new student council had wanted to provide the outgoing senior class a big send off before their graduation, & so decided upon a school dance. Along the way, it was agreed that all three grade levels would attend, with the senior class having the honor of wearing masks to the event as a way of telling the seniors apart from the rest of the students. This 'Prom' was to be the biggest event the school has ever hosted.

However, this also created problems on many levels for them to resolve, the biggest of course being money. Ultimately, the school had to give up the place they were planning to have their Prom at because of funding issues. Yuki couldn't stand the disappointment on the student council's faces when they were informed of this rather late development. He didn't even want to imagine how the rest of the classes would react.

Feeling helpless, he had talked it over with Kureno, only hoping for some advice on how to proceed. Much to his amazement, Kureno merely gave him a smile & made one call on his cell. It turned out that a rather secluded but prestigious location was owned by one of the Sohma families, hence it was family-owned. Just one call was all it took for Yuki to have the location reserved for his school's Prom. And since it was for a fellow Sohma member—especially for Kureno—the place was reserved free of charge. Being a Sohma really did have its advantages, & Yuki was for once very grateful for it. Now his class could use what funds they did have for elaborate decorations—considering the location, they'll need them.

"….and the whole place has this garden like feeling. It's pretty weird to have statues of the Chinese Zodiac just placed randomly around the place, but they say its well worth the look. I hear that all these statues are made of some type of rare granite, too. Supposedly they're from the family's personal art collection that owns the place. That's some serious dough they roll around over there—that family must be loaded…so I hear," said Uo stretching her arms wide over her head.

"You hear a lot, Yankee…where did you hear all that from?" asked Kyo with a bored look.

"Hey, I work Orange-top. You hear the high & mighty talking about that place every now & then. Even they have a hell of a time getting an appointment to speak with any of the family's representatives. You really have to be some serious moneymaker if you hope to land an interview to even have the possibility of visiting this shrine, garden thing place. Hell, I don't even know the name of it…" exclaimed Uo.

"It's called Zodiac Gardens," remarked Yuki quietly, hoping that his cousins don't volunteer any information about their relation to this place. But his cousins being who they are…

"Hey, I've heard of that place," cried Momiji happily. "That place is where Papa takes me sometimes, & oh, we would…_(mmm-ph, incoherent mumbling)_."

With one hand over Momiji's mouth, Yuki asked tactfully, "Momiji, why don't you keep following the line? There's a big gap in front of you…someone may cut in front of you & Tohru-san."

"Oh, no! Come on Tohru…it's almost our turn to go up the Ferris Wheel of Doom," exclaimed Momiji as he dragged Tohru forward.

"Um, 'Doom' you say? Is it that scary?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Hey, quit dragging her like a rag-doll, you little twerp!" cried out Kyo.

"I don't drag her around…but you do, so speak for yourself, lover-boy," replied Momiji slyly.

"Nani?! Come back here & say it to my face you little punk!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm not little anymore…I'm almost as tall as you are!" cried Momiji proudly.

"Then start acting like an adult!" replied Kyo annoyed.

"But you don't act like one, so why should I?" asked Momiji pouting.

"Would you shut it Kyo…he's fine just the way he is," remarked Haru irritably.

Hearing the turn in conversation going back & forth like this relaxed Yuki somewhat. He didn't have to explain anything further about their Prom's location, & it seemed Uo was satisfied with what she knew now. Turning to see how far the line has come, it was Tohru's & Momiji's turn next.

"Finally! Come on Tohru, this will be so much fun!" cried Momiji joyously as he sat next to Tohru.

"I'm so excited! See you guys from above…whoa!" cried Tohru happily as their ride went up & away from the rest of the gang.

"NEXT!" shouted the operator.

"That's us Hanajima. See you guys later!" called out Uo as she & Hana got on board the next seat. Hana was lost to the world as she continued to take random pictures of everything.

As they ascended as well, the operator motioned for the others to approach. Haru thrust the lunch bag to Kyo & dragged Yuki to the next seat.

"Damn cow, come back here! I'm not carrying all this by myself!" yelled Kyo as the two ascended to the sky.

"You won't have to…you can place them next to you in the seat!" yelled back Haru.

"Damn you, Haru! When you get back down here…" started Kyo ranting as the operator practically shoved him into the next seat & started the ride back up again.

"What, I can't hear you!" yelled Haru.

Looking up, Kyo yelled, "I said when you get back down, I'm going to send you flying back up to the sky, **moron**!"

"What?!" yelled Haru.

"Hey, Orangey, quit your yappin'—you're ruining the ride for the rest of us!" yelled Uo.

"What, I can't hear you, stupid Yankee!" yelled back Kyo.

"Yay, isn't this fun, Tohru? You can see for miles around!" exclaimed Momiji cheerfully.

"It's great. I thought it would be scary, but it's not so bad once you get used to it," replied Tohru as she gazed all around her.

"**Damn punk, can't you just admit that you're _afraid _of heights?!" **screamed Uo to Kyo from quite a distance… Yep, she can scream that far.

"**Shut the hell up, fool! I'm not afraid of heights!" **responded Kyo angrily, with a fist to the air in Uo's general direction. Seems like he can scream just as good as Uo.

"Hey, Yuki, you feeling all right?" asked Haru staring at Yuki who had his eyes closed.

Yuki was actually listening to all the random conversations around them that he was lost in all the incoherent remarks. Finally tuning back in to Haru's question, he opened his eyes & replied, "I'm good. Just getting a little dizzy being up here though." Dizzy was not the exact word, but he couldn't tell Haru that his nausea that he felt was leaving him earlier was now coming back in full force.

"Well, just don't look down. Look all around you & take a deep breath," advised Haru matter-of-factly.

_(Sigh) _Following Haru's suggestions, Yuki avoided gazing down. Instead, he looked all around them at the scenery. It was remarkable, & so Yuki started to take a deep breath, but he immediately started feeling the pressure on his lungs & started to cough. _'Damn pollution.'_

"Well, knowing you, maybe a deep breath is out of the question," remarked Haru.

From above, they could see Kyo's seat swinging back & forth as he continued his shouting match with Uo below them.

"Hey, damn idiot, watch what you're doing up there! You can cause an accident that way & hurt Yuki!" shouted Haru to Kyo.

"Who the hell cares, stupid cow?! I can do any damn thing I please!" shouted Kyo.

Haru abruptly tried to stand up in his seat as his eyes glazed over to his dark side. Yuki braced himself & covered his ears to avoid hearing the inevitable. **"WHAT WAS THAT?! COME DOWN HERE & SAY IT TO MY FACE LIKE A MAN, YOU BASTARD!"** screamed Black Haru at the top of his lungs.

"**YOU'RE NOT 'DOWN THERE' ANYMORE, FOOL! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIDE!!!!!"** screamed Kyo back.

"**THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START KICKING SOME ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **interjected Uo.

"**STUPID BITCH, LISTEN UP, WE'RE IN THE _MIDDLE OF A RIDE_!!! SO HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING???!!!! AND IF ASSES WILL BE KICKED, IT'LL BE ME DOING IT!!!!"** retorted Kyo.

"This is a wonderful view, Tohru! Let's go a second time around," called out Momiji gleefully.

"Sure Momiji-kun!" agreed Tohru with a wide smile.

"**THAT DOES IT! STUPID PUNK, WHEN WE'RE ON THE GROUND, I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!!"** yelled Uo angrily as she was half-sitting, half-standing in her seat. Hana all the while was taking pictures at all of them at different angles.

"**HE'S MINE TO BEAT THE HELL UP, SO STAY OUT OF IT!!"** yelled back Black Haru in much the same position as Uo was.

"**TWO AGAINST ONE IS NOT FAIR…DAMMIT!"** yelled Kyo holding onto the lunches that were starting to shift in his seat.

_(Sighing) _"I thought this was supposed to be a nice, quiet ride," replied Yuki dryly as he tried blocking out their shouting but also strained to listen to Tohru's voice. This helped soothed the ache in his ears plus kept his mind off his growing nausea.

Mysteriously, the ride came to an abrupt end as the operator booted them all out. Once on the ground, all three opponents faced off. Hana was now getting pretty good shots up close of all three.

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT, STUPID COW!"** shouted Kyo, with 'cat ears & tail' on end.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, STUPID CAT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS BEING A FOOL & ROCKING YOUR SEAT!"** shot back Black Haru.

"**I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT IN MY SEAT BECAUSE IT'S _MY _SEAT**!" yelled Kyo.

"**THIS IS BOTH YOUR FAULT! NEITHER ONE OF YOU CAN HANDLE A SIMPLE DAMN RIDE!"** interjected Uo angrily.

"**I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING, BITCH…IT'S YOU WHO CAN'T HANDLE THE STUPID RIDE!" **shouted back Kyo.

"**WELL, LET'S SETTLE THIS IN A REAL FIGHT THEN!"** yelled Black Haru.

"**FINE!!!!"** yelled in unison Uo & Kyo. Instantly all three glared at each other with daggers in their eyes.

"Mmm. The waves of hostility are in the air," remarked Hana unemotionally as she prepped her camera with a second roll of film.

"Oh, please don't fight! Mayuko-sensei told us that if she found out anyone was fighting, it'll be detention for the rest of the year until graduation for that person! I don't want any of you to be in detention!" cried out Tohru.

Upon hearing this sound of reason, all retreated from their fighting postures & just resorted to throwing death glares at each other.

Yuki had moved over aside from the group as the trio continued their tiff. Momiji had looked over and saw him walk away. With a look of worry, he approached Yuki, "Um, Yuki, daijoubu? You look a little green."

Yuki looked up & gave Momiji a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be all right—I just need a few minutes. Go back with the others, okay?"

Smiling widely, Momiji bounced off to Tohru's side as she tried to placate the trio further. Hana still seemed lost in her world of photography as she made good use of her second roll of film, taking snapshots of everyone. Yuki only wished his nausea would leave him so he could actually enjoy Tohru's company.

With a sly smile, Uo turned to her Sohma opponents. "Hey, I've got an idea to settle this."

"The fact you can actually think for yourself is amazing, Yankee!" cried out Kyo.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA NEKO!"** screamed back Black Haru. Turning to Uo, he arched a brow & asked, "What idea did you have in mind?"

"A battle of guts & willful determination! Let's try that ride over there, & we'll see which one drops it first!" replied Uo with a devious smile as she pointed to one of the 'hard-core' rides directly behind them where Yuki was.

"Drops what?!" replied Kyo, clueless to what 'it' means.

"You must be a real fool! IT! You had breakfast today, right?! Well, whoever can't hold it in on that ride loses, got it?!" retorted Uo as she explained the details.

"**I'M NOT A FOOL! AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, STUPID YANKEE!" **yelled Kyo in determination.

"Sure, keep thinking that, **STUPID!**" remarked Black Haru.

"**SHUT UP!"** yelled Kyo back.

"**ALL RIGHT ALREADY…DAMMIT!" **yelled Uo as she led the way to this particular ride.

Yuki managed to fight off the wave of queasiness temporarily as he looked up to see his cousins & Uo walking in his direction…actually it seemed more like charging towards him. Now, they were running. Yuki could only fathom what they were thinking as they charged past him & assaulted the operator of the ride.

"Hey, operator, get us on board!" cried out Kyo.

"**I WAS HERE FIRST, FOOL!"** yelled Black Haru loudly. To the operator, he replied, "Yo, three tickets!"

"Sure. You're just in time…I just opened up. You know if you make it through the ride in one piece, you'll get a t-shirt…" replied the operator as he started getting the ride started up.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it! Let's get on with it…two guys, one girl," remarked Kyo irritably as he climbed the steps to the ride.

Uo then followed Haru up the steps. Tohru & Momiji looked on with anticipation as the dueling opponents started going up the steps. "Please be careful!" called out Tohru.

At the last minute, Uo remembered that she had her pocket purse with her money. To avoid losing it on the ride, she ran down quickly to pass it to Hana. As she did so, Black Haru called out to Yuki to give him all his jewelry. With an exasperated sigh, Yuki went up the steps to retrieve them. Unfortunately, the operator wasn't paying much attention & absently grabbed the two cousins to shove them in their seats & strapped them in securely.

"What a beautiful lady we have here," replied the operator lecherously as he winked at Yuki.

Yuki wasn't sure what to be mad at, the flirtatious operator who thinks he's a girl or the fact that he was on a ride that he really didn't want to be on. He didn't get a chance to voice his displeasure as Kyo loudly replied, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, NEZUMI?!"**

"**SHUT UP BAKA-NEKO, IT'S NOT LIKE HE MEANT TO BE HERE!"** retorted Black Haru.

Yuki in the meantime tried in vain to get out of his seat. "Operator, get me down from here. I wasn't supposed to be on here!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Sorry, no refunds! Just sit back & relax, miss. You'll be out of there before you know it!" replied the operator as he started the ride up.

"Hey, bozo, he's not a girl! And second, that's supposed to be me up there! So **STOP **the **DAMN RIDE**!" cried out Uo heatedly.

"Sorry, no refunds!" responded the operator with a smile. It seemed to be his mantra…

The seats of the ride were up to three people, and these seats all faced each other like a triangle. As the ride starts up, the seats start twirling slowly but quickly accelerate. Once they reach a certain point, the real fun begins as the arms carrying these seats swing all the way up then down, all the while the seats are twirling round & round.

Yep, Yuki, Haru, & Kyo were the lucky three to face each other. And none were less than thrilled about it than Yuki was.

"You need to get me down from here, Haru! I _can't _be here," replied Yuki as he brought a hand to his chest, feeling the anxiety starting to get to him.

With the ride starting to accelerate, Black Haru called out in spurts, "I think…that it's…too…late!!!!!!" The ride was apparently now in full swing.

"**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** cried Kyo loudly as the ride started getting intense. Haru had a tight lip line as he braced himself against the force of the ride. Yuki just had one hand to his chest & the other to his face. All the while, Hana was taking wonderful candid shots.

"Is it me, or is the Prince lookin' green up there?" asked Uo as she tried focusing on Yuki more.

"Eh??!!!" cried out Tohru & Momiji.

Uo wasn't the only one that noticed. During a brief pause before the climax of the ride, all three riders faced each other once more. Black Haru immediately called out to Yuki, "Yuki, are you hanging in there?!"

Yuki at this point looked absolutely green. He suddenly brought a hand up to his mouth as he stared blankly with wide eyes. Looking wearily at Haru, he slowly replied, "I think…I'm going…to be…"

With a death glare to Yuki, Kyo retorted lowly, "**_DON'T YOU DARE YUKI SOHMA._ You do & I'll give you HEEEEELLLLLLLLL…AAAARRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!"**

The ride had abruptly lurched into full mode as it tossed the occupants in all directions. Like the churning of a washing machine the occupants were thrust back & forth, up & down…even Haru was screaming along with Kyo. However, Yuki wasn't so lucky.

Yep, he dropped it. Although with all the motion & gravity, 'it' didn't land on him. No, no, no…laws of gravity were on Yuki's side this time around. Instead, these same laws dictated that the ever so willing neko get the brunt of it. Yep…all of 'it'.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT YYYYYYYYUUUUUUKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Kyo in anger upon feeling 'it' on the front of his shirt.

The ride finally came in full swing & abruptly stopped. All that Uo, Hana, Tohru, & Momiji heard from below was Kyo & Haru screaming every known obscenity at each other. The operator finally grabbed his whistle & blew on it loudly to get the dueling cousins' attention.

"Well, I see one person couldn't keep it together! _(Kyo yells, "It wasn't me, dammit!") _Here you go, miss, this t-shirt is for you! I knew a classy lady such as you could keep herself composed under any pressure. Please do come again…I'll even let you on for free," remarked the operator with a wink as he handed Yuki his t-shirt. Yuki was too much in a stupor to even pay the operator any mind as kept his hand over his mouth…all he wanted was a restroom at that moment.

However, his other cousin was very much aware of the operator's advances. Bringing Yuki closer to him, Black Haru yelled, **"Gimme my t-shirt…& stop ogling him, you sick bastard with a Lolita-complex!"**

Yuki by this time managed to comprehend what was going on. Glaring at the operator, he then looked up to Haru & wearily asked, "Just tell me where the restrooms are at…"

As Haru led the way, Uo & Momiji were laughing so hard, they had tears coming out of their eyes. Tohru tried consoling Kyo who was beyond enraged as he tried to clean 'it' off of him. Hana of course played the dutiful photographer to the fullest as she continued clicking away with the camera.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO…IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!"** screamed Kyo at Uo & Momiji.

"Yes…yes it is…HAHAHAHA!" laughed loudly Momiji as he brought his arms around his aching stomach. Uo couldn't even reply since she was laughing too hard—she was gasping for air.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun, all you need is some water to wash this off. If you want, take it off, & I'll wash it off in one of the restrooms & dry it really fast," remarked Tohru assuredly.

Feeling his self-control come back to him, Kyo replied resignedly, "No, you don't have to do that. I can take care of it. Just wait for us here, okay?" He then followed Haru & Yuki to the boy's restroom.

"Okay…um, Kyo-kun, see if Yuki-kun is okay, too," called out Tohru.

'_He won't be after I get through with him,'_ thought Kyo irritably as he went over to his two cousins at the sinks.

Haru held a washcloth on the back of Yuki's neck. Yuki meanwhile had his head down in the sink, washing out his mouth & splashing water across his face. At some point, Black Haru had left the building…

"Hey, is that better?" asked Haru with concern as he wringed the washcloth again under cool water & brought it across Yuki's neck.

"M-hm," was Yuki's short reply as he turned off the water. He then looked over to Kyo who was trying in vain to wash 'it' off his shirt. Letting out a heavy sigh, he took off the washcloth & grabbed his prize. Going over to Kyo, he quietly handed the t-shirt to him. "Here, this is yours. Wear it instead."

Kyo was too stunned to reply as he stared at Yuki's retreating back. Kyo started to notice a funny smell coming from…he then looked below at his shirt. "Ugh…" & with that he took off his shirt. He wore the t-shirt instead with the words 'I MADE IT—CAN YOU?' emblazoned across the front & a picture of the ride across the back.

After drying off his face, Yuki left with Haru close on his heels (Haru decided to wear the t-shirt over his other shirt). Upon seeing his group, Yuki noticed Tohru's look of concern across her face as she raced up to him.

"Are you okay, Yuki-kun? What with your medication and all…maybe you're having a bad allergic reaction or maybe…" rambled Tohru worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tohru-san. Hatori had warned me about it. It's just a matter of getting used to the new medication. I actually feel much better now," replied Yuki with a soft smile as he gazed into her eyes full of concern. Tohru could only blush under such a look. Hana captured the moment perfectly with her camera.

"Haru, that's a cool shirt! I want one…" whined Momiji.

"Yo, how's Orange-top doing? Did he get it all off?" snickered Uo.

"No, it was pointless. Yuki just gave him his t-shirt from the ride," responded Haru idly.

Said cousin finally came out of the restroom, with a small bundle tightly wound in plastic. "All right, let's just stick to the _smaller_ rides," replied Kyo tightly as he led the way.

"Sure, Kyo-kun! Let's all go over to the Merry-Go-Round—that way all of us can get on," remarked Tohru cheerfully.

"Fine," replied Kyo with indifference.

"Boy, if I were to have said it, you would have said no. You're such a pushover with Tohru!" replied Momiji with a grin.

"I AM NOT!" cried out Kyo.

"His waves would indicate that he's lying," replied Hana, once again taking great shots of the flaming neko & the others.

"I'M NOT LYING!" insisted Kyo.

"Come on, Orangey, its no big news. Just admit it," remarked Uo with a bored air.

"**DAMMIT, I SAID NO!"** yelled Kyo.

"Why the **HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR?!**" yelled angrily Black Haru (yep, he's back).

'_I wonder how long we'll stay on this next ride.'_ Eyeing Tohru nervously, Yuki asked, "Do you want to get on this ride together, Tohru-san?"

"Yes, let's," replied Tohru gladly.

"**WHAT?!"** asked Kyo in disbelief. Amid the shouting matches, he apparently was overhearing their conversation.

"Now Kyo's jealous…that proves he's got the hots!" cried out Momiji as he ran off. He knew what was coming.

"**DAMN YOU BAKA USAGI!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" **yelled Kyo as he started chasing Momiji down.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA NEKO! DO YOU WANT ALL OF US TO GET KICKED OUT???!!!! STOP YELLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!"** cried out Black Haru as he joined the chase.

"You guys call each other weird names, man. Wait up for us!" called out Uo as she ran after the quarreling cousins.

Hana had taken great shots of all them, so she turned around and started taking pictures of the other two oblivious to the quarreling as they quietly strolled through the park, stopping here & there to look at displayed items.

'_Hm, his is so different from his other cousins…'_ thought Hana as she continued taking pictures of the duo.

"Oh, we've been left behind! Let's try to catch up with them, Yuki-kun. Come on Hana-chan," called out Tohru cheerfully as she walked quickly in the direction of the Merry-Go-Round, hand clasped with Yuki's.

Hana gave hints of a smile across her face as she eyed the two walking away hand in hand. "Such intriguing waves…" commented Hana to herself as she clicked one final shot of the two before catching up with them.

—_**ooo—**_

Needless to say, the Merry-Go-Round ride went by as 'eventful' as the Ferris Wheel ride. All three of the official opponents were promptly kicked off after causing a child to cry for dear mercy at hearing their constant swearing. However, for Momiji, Yuki, Tohru, & Hana (all who ignored the dueling opponents), they enjoyed the ride fully, going twice on the ride. Hana had taken the cutest picture of Yuki on the horse statue & Momiji giving him an affectionate hug from behind…Yuki had such a content smile. Hana even managed to include Tohru's smiling face in the background.

Everyone got together once more afterward, & this time the dueling opponents managed to come to a truce for the rest of the day. They all ate the wonderful meal prepared by Tohru & gave their fullest compliments to the chef, which Tohru received with a deep blush.

All of the gang continued to enjoy their day at the theme park, riding all the rides (minus the 'hard-core' ones) with little trouble. Of course, there were the impromptu 'battles' between Black Haru (he surfaced every once in a while) & Kyo, & every so often Uo would join them, but they were normally challenges on the rides themselves. The bumper car rides were one for the history books…the crazed looks on their faces scared all the small children away as they continued their 'battle'. Interestingly, Black Haru would initiate these challenges to Kyo whenever Kyo intervened in Yuki's conversations with Tohru… a mystery to be sure.

As the day came to a close, they managed to hit every game spot & win something from each place. Yuki was undefeated in all the games he played in while the others managed to win some of the games they participated in. While Tohru didn't win anything, she still walked on with an armful of toys that the boys gave to her. This, unfortunately, attracted the wrath from the ravenous Yuki Sohma Fan Club, but Hana always kept them at bay with just a simple glance over her shoulder.

As the gang stood waiting at the entrance gate for the rest of the class to show up, Hana had finished her twentieth roll of film. Popping another back into the camera, she sensed their teacher approaching them.

"Well, I'm surprised you guys didn't burn the place down," called out Mayuko as she addressed Haru & Kyo.

"Shut up, old hag…" grumbled Kyo to himself.

_(SMACK!) _"Show respect, you juvenile delinquent," remarked Mayuko with hands on hips.

Holding the back of his aching head in his hand, he grumbled incoherently to himself. Tohru spoke up then, "Mayuko-sensei, will we have to wait much longer for the rest of the class?"

"Nah, you guys go on ahead…I can dismiss the class as they grace me with their presence…it had better be soon, too. Now, scoot," replied Mayuko as she shooed away the weary teens.

"Arigatou, Mayuko-sensei, for such a wonderful trip," responded Tohru with a low bow.

"Thank your President there. He took care of most of the details…I'm just the chaperone. See you all bright & early tomorrow," remarked Mayuko with a wave to them. Mayuko was particularly happy to see that Yuki left with a wide smile.

Everyone gave Yuki a big smile of thanks (minus Kyo who looked the other way). As they all waved their good-byes to their teacher, they all made plans to meet together for lunch the next day at school. It was then that Yuki felt a strong gaze in his direction & was half-expecting his scary fan club to be nearby. But as he turned around, he saw that such gaze was coming from Hana instead.

"Hanajima-san, is something the matter?" asked Yuki nervously. He still wasn't used to addressing her directly without Tohru being their buffer.

Blinking back to reality, Hana once again had hints of a smile gracing her face. Yuki was taken aback at this sight…it truly was rare for her to be this way, least of all with him. "No, not at all…I'm merely observing your waves."

"Oh," was Yuki's short remark. Nervously biting his lower lip, he dared to ask, "My…waves…are that…strange to you?"

"Not strange…unique, even among all your cousins," explained Hana.

"Is that…bad?" asked Yuki tentatively, wringing his hands together in trepidation.

"…No," replied Hana slowly as she contemplated on the rest of her remark. Just then, though, Uo interrupted the conversation as she swung an arm across Hana's shoulders.

"Come on, Hanajima, it's time we split. My old man will want some TV dinner in front of him for his TV show, & I still need to stop by the store to get that dinner. Later, Prince," called out Uo as she dragged Hana away. Hana called out her good-byes to the rest as she continued walking away with Uo.

"Hey Haru, we better leave soon, too. Hari told us not to be late for dinner. Bye, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo—I'll see you tomorrow!" cried out Momiji joyously as he led the way back to the Main House.

"See you tomorrow, Yuki," replied Haru calmly to Yuki, giving him a quick embrace (Yuki blushed at this). "Don't worry so much about having to take so much medication. It won't be for forever, right?" reasoned Haru quietly, winking at Yuki as he walked on, following the not-so-little usagi ahead of him.

Yuki reflected on this & smiled to himself…Haru was right. He can bear it a while longer. Turning back to Tohru & Kyo, they walked on back to Shigure's place. He was glad for Tohru that Shigure would be ordering out for them tonight, giving her a chance to rest up. All three walked comfortably hand in hand (Tohru in the middle of course), quietly chatting along the way. All their prizes were either being carried by the two guys or strapped inside their knapsacks.

On the other side of the street, Hana commented to herself, "Pleasing…yes, very pleasing."

"Huh…what you rambling about, Hanajima?" asked Uo quizzically.

"His waves…" Hana said as she glanced to the skies high above her. _'Yes, pleasing suits his waves perfectly.'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Pearls of Wisdom (10-12-04)_:**

_Another chapter, another step in the right direction…hopefully!_

Michelle (anonymous): _Thanks for the drop-in review note! Hope you read the rest of my story thus far!_

_To the rest of my dear readers…what happened?! First I'm all excited with the reviews I'm getting & then, bust. I guess it's like the economy…it's all good for a while, then BAM! You land right back where you started…in my case, no reviews! Oh well, that's okay, really. I'm still happy from the last round of reviews I received! I'm thinking my readers must really be displeased with my last chapter being so short. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it._

_I'll have to say though as a heads up, that the next chapter may be a little slow in coming because of some problems not exactly in my control. Please bear with me as I try to keep them coming regularly for you…but just in case I don't, you've been forewarned!_

_Note all future chapters will have the adjustment made to a particular character (check past post remarks for details)—why I say this? Because it's coming up in the next chapter!_

_In post remarks for this chapter (focus H'kat!), I brought in our favorite buddy couple with Tohru. Typing out all the misuse of proper language between Uo, Kyo, & Haru was tough! Hopefully I got it down okay. Also, I dropped in some little mystery here with Hana & the wave reports she gives. Small details add up to bigger issues later on…I'll say no more!_

_All in all, this is supposed to be a fun chapter. There will be plenty of friction, angst, & teary-eyed moments later on, so enjoy these chapters while you still can! Musical moments…'Wild, Wild, Life' by Wailing Souls—I like the version heard in the soundtrack for Cool Runnings, a very funny movie!_

_Thanks always for reading & reviewing – don't forget to leave your replies while exiting my insane mind! Ja ne!_


	15. SOS Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_Someday Takaya-sensei will have an epiphany & realize the mistake of keeping this treasure all to herself…legally anyway. If only…_

**15) Memories of Spring – Revelations**

_(YAWN)_

'_Does this teacher actually think we're listening?' _he mused as he twiddled a pen in his fingers. The teacher endlessly droned on & on while the whole class was restless for the school day to be over.

Yet, he paid it no mind as he felt a light wind caressing his face ever so gently that came from the open windows. Spring was beautiful this time of year, & it brought forth the heavenly scent of blossoms in the cool breeze.

He breathed it all in & closed his eyes in contentment. He then caught a different scent than from before & felt chills up & down his arm. His eyes snapped wide open, & he saw that he wasn't where he was before.

All around was an endless field of spring blossoms under a bright blue, cloudless sky. He then glanced over to his right & saw the huge tree he last remembered from his dreams.

'_Wait a minute! What am I doing here? Where did the classroom go to? Argh, I fell asleep again!' _It was then that he caught a glimpse of the girl that was so familiar to him.

'_Freaky. Might as well play along since the class was boring anyway.' _Shaking his head at this, he grimly thought,_ 'Great, I'm finally losing my mind…or what's left of it from the looks of things.'_

Letting out a sigh, he ran up to her, & he saw that she was once again sitting down, petting something in her hands. She then looked up & gave him a wide smile.

"Ohayo! You've come back! I told KoKo here that you were coming back!" she exclaimed as she stood up & shoved whatever she was petting into his arms. She then ran off into the field, with both arms spread out into the breeze. She slowly started to twirl around while gazing at the sky above her.

He could finally see her fully for the first time with no shadows obscuring her. As she started to turn around slowly, he saw that her manner of dress was very traditional but unusual. Not many can wear what appeared to be a fancy kimono in the way she wears it. The robe itself was a deep purple tone with pink sakura blossoms on thin branches spread across the hem & reaching up to one side of the robe; then the sleeves themselves were a soft lilac. It was slender from the shoulder & flared out towards the wrists; the fabric was very extensive here with blossoms flecked across the largest part of the fabric near the hem. The centerpiece of her outfit, though, was in her obi. She had a beautiful stitching of a bird on a tree branch to the side of the obi. It went well with the overall effect of the outfit. She appeared, in a word, exquisite.

But why was she wearing something so out of the ordinary…so out of place? What was more unusual was that he didn't seem to be fazed by it…almost like he expected her to be wearing this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked quizzically as he approached her.

"Relaxing, silly, what else?" she chided gently as she continued twirling around & around. She had her eyes closed to the sky, & a serene smile graced her face as she breathed in & out deeply.

Eyeing her strangely, he remarked, "This is relaxing? And what's with the costume?"

Giggling but still doing the same thing as before, she replied, "How quickly we forget, ne? And I thought I was your best friend! I guess it's to be expected…it's been a while since I saw you last." Letting out a soft sigh, she stopped & gazed at him affectionately.

"Well, I thought that by wearing this dress that you'd relax a bit when you visit me. _(Giggles softly.) _You were such a nervous wreck last time around! Anyway, since this was a gift from you _(twirls around)_—see, even has your favorite colors—I only wear it on special occasions. And this is a _very _special occasion if I do say so myself!" she replied cheerily as she reached over to take his arm. She looked up at him & asked, "Don't you agree?"

"Hmph," was his one-worded reply. He couldn't help but give her a small smile. Why did he find himself that he couldn't disagree with her? He then noted in her eyes something that wasn't there before. Worry. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Eh?" she asked with a confused look.

"You can't hide it from me. Spill," he replied as he stood his ground waiting for her to speak. _'I don't know how or why, but I can read her like a book. Must be a dream thing.'_

"Hehe, I guess best friends do read each other pretty well!" she replied merrily. Letting out another soft sigh, she turned around & started to walk away a little, then started up her twirling again. "It's really nothing. Just a little out of sorts lately. I'm sure that when I speak to them, all will be well. In the meantime, this helps to let my mind be at ease…to be free as the sky above me."

Now it was his turn to look confused. _'Them who?'_ Before he had a chance to voice this out loud, he felt the creature he was holding trying to escape his grasp. As he looked down, his eyes widened. Fear started going through his body in waves, & just when he thought he'd pass out, he heard her chiding the creature gently.

"Now, now, KoKo, your pal is around here somewhere," she remarked as she eyed the creature he was holding. She then glanced at him & asked with concern in her voice, "Daijoubu? You look a little pale."

"What…how…" he stammered as he tried to force the question from his lips. With that, the creature flew from his grasp running off & disappeared among the blossoms.

"Calm down. You don't want to be hyperventilating. KoKo just went to look for his friend, that's all," she replied in a soothing tone while holding his hands in her own. Just then she let out a soft groan. "Oh bother. Well, maybe we can talk some more a little later. I'm sure you'll feel lots better then!" she replied with a wide smile.

"What? Why?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Ring, ring!" she replied as she pointed one finger to the sky.

"No, please wait!" he yelled out.

_**---ooo---**_

_**(RING, RING!!!)**_

Thus another school day came to a close. One less day of homework, one less day of their high school career.

Knowing these facts gave many of the graduating seniors a little spring in their step. But to others, particularly the Student Council & its President, it was anything but a spring in their step. It was more like running around, zipping through crowded halls, & attending meetings in such frenzy. With the theme park trip now behind them, here they are, two weeks & many migraines later. In final preparations for their Prom Night plus the Graduation Ceremony, the once laid back council members were all busy getting final arrangements made, from party decorations to food to bouquets for the ceremony.

'_Tylenol sounds really good right about now…'_ was Yuki's trailing thought as he dragged himself to his footlocker. Dodging his hormone-raging female fans & fighting with the caterers about their Prom event was anything but pretty & left Yuki with a pulsing headache.

"Yun-Yun! Oh great Yun-Yun, please come by Room A2…Room A2 please," called out Kimi from the student council over the loudspeaker. Yuki still cringed at this nickname they gave him, but he cringed even more upon hearing the commotion in the background over the loudspeaker. Apparently, they weren't done yet with the announcement.

"Give me that Kimi, that's not right! President, we're here in Room B5," called out another, unidentifiable at the time…maybe Nao.

"Doofus, that's on the other side of the building! It's Room A2, Yun-Yun, A2," replied Kimi stiffly as the battle over the mic could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"Room B5!"

"A2!"

"B5!"

"I swear you guys can't do anything right by yourselves!" remarked Kakeru, annoyed over their argument. "Yuki Sohma may go home. That is all." _(CLICK!)_

Yuki had actually long ago tuned them out as he prepared to leave the grounds. He was grateful that most of the student body had already left the school grounds & didn't hear that whole commotion. He was about to track them down, but he remembered Kakeru's adamant orders to stay away for the rest of the day.

Orders…from Kakeru. He'd never think that the day would come that he'd fall so low that Kakeru would be ordering him around. Yet, that's exactly what happened. Yuki was so wound up from all his responsibilities, it was really putting a strain on him mentally, but it also started affecting him physically. Kakeru had to actually scold Yuki for being careless at times, catching him having small asthma attacks when no one was around, & on that day, Yuki was all but passing out in the bathroom.

It's no wonder that Kakeru ordered him to take off & leave the rest to him. He was actually becoming more responsible for many things that Yuki was supposed to do. Yuki had been feeling rather guilty over this & thus tried to hide his fatigue from him, but Kakeru always managed to relieve him of some of the burden.

Still, Yuki was pretty much against leaving, however Kakeru blackmailed him big time, threatening to tell Haru of Yuki's recent breathing problems despite the stronger medication Yuki was taking. It irked Yuki to no end, but he then saw how much Kakeru was actually worried about him, so, reluctantly he relented & left school earlier than anticipated. What is he to do with the free time he suddenly had?

'_I could go home, but Tohru was going over with Kyo to Shihan's place today,' _thought Yuki, sighing heavily. _'And just being alone at the house with Shigure will only make my headache worse…that or I just might send the baka to the hospital,' _he thought sullenly while strapping on his gear & heading out the school gates.

The thought suddenly came to him on what he had wanted to do for a few days now. He wouldn't have thought it fathomable that one day he _wanted_ to do this, but here he was, contemplating on just that.

He actually _wanted _to pay a visit to Akito. _Wanting_ to pay a visit to Akito without being told to. Yep, _willingly_ visit Akito. Seeing Akito with no threat over his head. Talking to Akito without actually being ordered to.

'_I must be delusional from the medication. That or this 'blood bond' between the Jyuunishi & 'god' really has a hold on me,'_ thought Yuki with a shake of his head. Pausing to reflect on that, he smiled wryly to himself, _'Who am I trying to kid?'_

He may have admitted to himself that he did _want_ (there's that word again) to go visit Akito, but it didn't mean he understood why. Why, why…_why?_ That question frustrated him more than anything. Ever since last week's visit with Akito, he has been on edge, thus the more than usual stressful week he's been having.

It really hadn't even been a 'visit' per se. One minute he was in bed, sound asleep, & the next he was…well, he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Anything between those moments were just fragments in his memory—that's thanks to his half-awake state he was in the whole time it all happened...

_(Flashback)_

"Yuki-kun, wake up!" was the ardent whisper heard in the stillness of the night.

An audible groan is heard as a hand very tentatively is stretched out to nudge the sleeping teen awake. Anyone residing in the house knew that the act itself required great courage—Kyo even feared it.

Nudging Yuki to wake up obviously didn't work as the teen continued in his deep slumber.

Soft steps are heard approaching Yuki's door. "Why aren't you waking him up?! I need to take him now, not tomorrow!" was Hatori's fervent whisper as he saw Shigure standing by Yuki's bed.

Shigure was shocked to say the least when Hatori suddenly appeared at his house in the middle of the night, demanding to take Yuki with him back to the Main House. It was Hatori's expression on his face plus the tone in his voice that led Shigure to believe that Hatori was panicking. _Very _unusual.

Whispering back to Hatori calmly, Shigure replied, "I've tried waking him up…it's not working. Are you absolutely sure this can't wait until tomorrow? We are literally risking ourselves here—Yuki-kun can send anyone of us flying out the window when he's jerked awake, & then the other two will wake up, & I don't even want to know how to explain how you're kidnapping Yuki-kun…"

With a soft sigh of frustration & ignoring Shigure's rambling, Hatori strode over to Yuki's bedside & sat down gently on his bed.

"Haa-san, I wasn't kidding about Yuki-kun's reactions when he's half-asleep…even Kyo-kun knows better," warned Shigure softly.

Once again ignoring the inu at his side, Hatori stared down at the slumbering teen. Exhaling softly, Hatori gently held Yuki's face in his hands & slightly caressed his face. He then called out firmly but softly, "Yuki, wake up. I need you to open your eyes & wake up right now. Wake up."

With a moan, Yuki slurred his reply in his sleep, "…don't want to. Don't…want… Too…too…early…" With that, he tried rolling over to his side, but Hatori held him firmly in place.

"I know it is early, & I know you are tired. But you must wake up right now & come with me. Wake up, Yuki…please," was Hatori's soft yet firm reply.

Yuki pried open an eye & let out a series of yawns as he tried focusing on Hatori by the light of his nightlight. With half-lidded eyes he whispered, "Why _(yawn)_ are you here? _(Yawn)_ Can this…wait…_(yawn)_…until later…?"

"No, I need you to come with me right now. Let me help you get up," whispered Hatori quietly as he pulled Yuki upright in bed.

_(Moaning, yawning)_ "Hmmm…" let out Yuki as he felt Hatori's arms around him, dragging him to the door & then down the hallway. Yuki felt like such dead weight on his feet & was stumbling with trying to walk. If Hatori hadn't been there holding him up, he would have met the floor face first.

Upon coming to the stairwell, Hatori could tell Yuki was not about to make it down the steps in this state. So bracing himself, Hatori swept Yuki into his arms & carried him the rest of the way down the stairs. Yuki was still moaning & yawning away, completely unaware of what's going on.

"Haa-san, wait. Cover him with this blanket…you don't want him to catch a chill," replied Shigure while he wrapped a light blanket around Yuki.

"Go open the car door in the back," was Hatori's request as he continued to carry Yuki out the doorway into the dark of the night. The air _was_ rather nippy up here at Shigure's place.

Shigure opened the door wide as Hatori came forward & leaned in to settle Yuki in the backseat. After adjusting the blanket around him, Hatori shut the car door quietly & came around to the driver's side & got in.

"Haa-san, are you sure you don't need me to come along?" replied Shigure worriedly. It's not everyday he had one of his relatives 'kidnapped' to visit Akito of all people in the middle of the night. Not to mention that it would usually be Shigure summoned in the middle of the night by Akito.

"No, not now. I'll call you later on," was Hatori's hurried remark. Turning the engine on, he pulled out of the clearing in front of the house quietly, & he quickly drove out of the wooded area.

Shigure hoped all was well, but was extremely curious as to what was going on—he hated not knowing what was going on with Akito. With a sigh, he tucked his hands in his yukata & went back into the house. Since no answers will be forthcoming for a while, he'll just have to be patient & await Hatori's call.

Going into the house, Shigure didn't notice the set of red-orange eyes that gazed into the night, seeing all the midnight activity occurring at the house.

Yuki recalled little of the car ride & opted to just doze off some more during the ride back to the Main House. Upon arriving, Yuki felt Hatori's hand shaking him awake again.

"No…I'm tired," pleaded Yuki sleepily as he curled himself into a ball.

'_This is getting me nowhere,'_ thought Hatori with frustration. Bracing himself once again, he pulled Yuki up (praying the whole time) & brought him to his feet.

Once they started stumbling along the path to Akito's home, Yuki started to become a little more aware of his surroundings, but at the same time, brushed it all off as some very vivid dream he was having. With that thought in mind, Yuki let himself completely go in Hatori's arms. Hatori nearly fell upon the sudden weight change, & with a defeated sigh, carried Yuki once again all the way to Akito's chambers.

Upon entering, Hatori could see that Kureno had his hands full with a hyperventilating Akito. Considering the 'episode' Akito just had an hour ago, this was a lot easier to take care of.

Kureno looked up to see the two new visitors & placed Akito back against the pillows on the futon. He hurried over & saw that Yuki was half-asleep in Hatori's arms. "Let me take him from here…please check on Akito," requested Kureno quietly as he took Yuki into his arms & held him while Hatori looked Akito over.

At feeling Hatori's presence, Akito forced one eye open then the other. Blinking to focus on the visitors in her room, she recognized Yuki in Kureno's arms. Shoving Hatori to the side, she got up & quickly went over to Kureno. "Yuki! What happened to him…what did you do to him?!" replied angrily the clan head as she whirled on her heels to face the doctor.

"Calm down, Akito. Your heart rate is still through the roof…if you lie back down here, I'll tell you everything. Please," pleaded the doctor as he guided Akito back in bed.

Akito seemed to be having another dizzy spell just then as she wavered in her stance. So she allowed herself to be settled back into bed with Hatori's help. Now in bed, she demanded, "Speak."

"Nothing is the matter, Akito," replied Hatori calmly, while continuing to run a brief checkup of her vitals. "Yuki's just a _very_ heavy sleeper. I've tried waking him up, but he's completely exhausted. You know how it is, Akito."

Akito remained pensive while gazing at Yuki still half-asleep in Kureno's arms, every so often letting out some incoherent mumbling & yawning. When Hatori was done & putting away his supplies, Akito remarked, "He's well then. Yes?"

"Akito, see for yourself, he's sleeping away, more or less. He's all right, Akito…he's fine," was Kureno's reassurances. Kureno came closer & kneeled in front of Akito so that she may see clearly that it was no lie…Yuki was indeed fine.

Staring at Yuki intently through her bangs, Akito remained silent. Exhaling shakily, she replied with finality, "Leave Yuki here. You both leave."

With widening eyes, both were about to protest for multiple reasons. Akito needed to rest from this latest anxiety attack. And Yuki…how would he react when he woke up in Akito's bed? However, both were immediately silenced upon seeing their 'god's' strong gaze, daring them to defy her in any way. With a defeated look, Kureno laid out Yuki next to Akito on her futon. He then covered him up with another blanket, & at the same time settled the blankets around Akito as well.

"Stop fussing, Kureno. Leave us be," replied Akito irritably while she tucked Yuki in further. Upon seeing them leave, she turned to Yuki & lightly caressed his face, tucking his hair behind his ear very gently. After which she gently whispered into his ear, "The curse _will_ continue, my little nezumi…my very precious nezumi. Always."

Yuki for a moment opened his eyes & saw Akito up close. Still feeling that he was in a dream (a really weird one), he yawned one more time before settling in to let sleep claim him once more.

Upon hearing his breathing even out in slumber, Akito carefully snuggled closer to Yuki & kissed him lightly on his forehead. She continued to stare at him until sleep, too, finally claimed her.

_(End flashback)_

Yuki could still feel the shivers up his spine when he awoke the next morning to come face to face with a sleeping Akito. He almost felt his eyes bulge out of his head when it dawned on him that he was not in his room or in Shigure's house. Thankfully, Kureno had been nearby & came over when he noticed Yuki was fully awake (a first for Yuki).

Kureno quietly explained what had transpired the previous evening (Hatori had given him the other details), from Akito's sudden nightmare that woke up half of the house to Yuki ending up in Akito's bedroom when it was demanded.

Yuki was in shock at first, but slowly it all came together for him. He remembered numbly how Kureno carefully helped him out of bed & took him to a different room, all the while not making a sound so as not to wake Akito. Yuki only had his pajamas on, so he had to use some clothing that Akito had set aside for him for just in case. He ate some breakfast that was laid out for him, & afterward, he took his medication (Hatori had remembered to bring it the night before). Kureno had offered to give him a ride back to Shigure's place, but Yuki declined. Yuki could clearly see that Kureno hadn't slept much, & he didn't want to bother Kureno with a ride back home.

Yuki dwelt on this last fact…Kureno had seemed more than just fatigued when Yuki looked into his eyes. It sort of mirrored what he saw in his supposed 'dream' from the previous night. When he last saw Akito before he went back to sleep, he saw in her eyes something he had never thought possible.

Worry.

With the past being what it was between Akito & himself, it was little wonder that he was so utterly confused. From Kureno he could understand—Yuki knows that Kureno considers him as a friend & was probably worried about him being bothered with these problems. That's understandable, but not from Akito.

How many times had Akito reiterated that Yuki was inferior…so unworthy to be even thought of? So unworthy that Yuki deserved to be locked away because of his inferiority to others? How Akito made sure that Yuki felt his lowliness to his 'god'—to make him feel as worthless as a common rat in an alley. Just recalling those moments saddened Yuki.

'_No, things are different now,'_ thought Yuki with conviction as he shook his head of these memories. _'So different from how it was before—really different. I suppose alternate realities do exist,'_ he mused to himself while he maneuvered in & out of crowds on his way to the Main House.

He still has to pinch himself at times to be reminded that Akito really hasn't been aggressive or demeaning towards him in ages. As true as that may be, Yuki still felt apprehensive of the situation in general. He feared that the Akito he knew well, that still lurks somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, will one day out of the blue resurface again in his life.

Yes, to continue the sadistic 'game' of how much will it take to break the spirit of the Rat…to break him. Maybe that's all this is…just another sick, twisted diversion that Akito wanted to pull as her last 'hoorah' at a so-called life. Reflecting on this, Yuki could think her capable of it…just not able. After all, she's practically knocking on death's door with each passing day.

'_Perfect, now I've become a cynic, not to mention morbid,'_ thought Yuki as his head drooped in self-pity. _'Really morbid.'_ He frowned on this idea. _'But that's not how I am…Tohru-san has taught me as much that I'm not like that. Okay, think positive, then, think positive,' _thought Yuki resolutely to himself.

'_Hmmm, all right, thinking positively may be stretching it a little. I'm not like Tohru-san, but still…'_ Thinking back on it, for starters, he _should _give Akito the benefit of the doubt & believe that she _is_ capable of worrying over him.

_Him._ Strangely, he felt a little elated at this thought, but quickly squished the idea out of his mind. _'That's absurd…Akito actually caring so much as to worry about me. No, she must be worried about something else, not me.'_ He could never be capable of eliciting such a feeling from Akito of all people. Still, it didn't explain why Akito demanded that _he_ be brought to her in the middle of the night just because of a bad dream. Isn't that Shigure's job?

'_I wonder what kind of dream it was…for her to have been actually worried, it must really had been a bad one, especially if half the house heard her,'_ thought Yuki pensively. Bringing his hands over his head & breathing out heavily, he wondered if Kureno had any suspicions about what's going on with Akito in general. Her behavior, her nightmares…her behavior, her quirks…her behavior…

'_Arrghhh, this is exactly why I just left the matter alone...I always end up with a migraine if I think about it too much,'_ was Yuki's aggravated thought as he tried to soothe his pulsing temple. Letting out a groan, he reflected,_ 'I should just be grateful that after so much has happened, it's getting better being around Akito.'_

Thus brings him back to his original question. Why? _(Sigh) 'Why do I always question the good things that happen to me?'_ reprimanded Yuki to himself. As he let his mind wander, he realized his answer was rather simple.

'_I don't think I could handle going back to how it was before,' _admitted Yuki to himself while wrapping his arms around his body. _'I'm actually starting to let my guard down completely around her. I'm just so tired of being afraid that the worst is yet to come…of always being on guard. Whatever 'this' is, blood bond or not, I don't want it to end. I just don't.'_

Upon acknowledging this openly to himself, Yuki made up his mind as he approached the secluded entrance to Akito's half of the estate.

'_If this is some kind of sick game of hers, for better or for worse, I'm staying put to finish this game. I'm not going to run away Akito—not anymore.' _With that resolve in mind, he carefully unlocked the gate & entered into the grounds of Akito's home.

—_**ooo— **_

'Kyo-kun! Tohru-kun! How wonderful to have the two of you here!" cried out Kagura as she ran up to the two visitors to Kazuma's dojo. It seemed that she was there practicing if her uniform & hair up in a ponytail were any clue.

Kyo braced himself for Kagura's 'death' hugs, but he suddenly remembered that Kagura doesn't do that anymore. True enough, she halted in her steps once she reached Tohru. Kagura then hugged Tohru & gave a wide smile to Kyo instead.

"Welcome Kyo-san, Tohru-san," replied softly Ritsu. "I was happy to know that you'd be coming by today. I just arrived myself to watch Kagura practice for her matches in the tournament. Will you be practicing as well, Kyo-san?"

Kyo still was not used to the fact that Kagura would end up dating someone like Ritsu. It defied all known laws of logic…not to mention anyone with common sense could tell that they were complete opposites. At least, Kyo thought so. Well, as long as he didn't get beaten to a bloody pulp, & Ritsu is no longer running around apologizing to the world, it suited him fine he supposed.

In reply to Ritsu, Kyo remarked, "Yeah, I need to get some training done today. Is Shishou around? I brought Tohru since she's been wanting to visit."

"Oh, yeah, he's over in one of the other dojos. He's with Kunimatsu—hey, let's all go over & say hi!" suggested Kagura happily as she led Tohru away to the dojo.

"Ano, are you sure we won't be interfering with anything, Kagura-san?" questioned Tohru worriedly, hoping not to be a burden to Kazuma.

"Of course not! Don't worry about a thing…we all need a break, anyway! Too much work & no play can make anyone a dull person, ne?" exclaimed Kagura as she continued dragging Tohru along the way.

"Hey, hold up Kagura!" cried out Kyo as he started to quicken his pace to catch up with the girls. Ritsu merely smiled & took his time following her.

Sure enough, Kazuma & his assistant welcomed the break. After having their tea (for health reasons, Kyo made it), they all chatted about the upcoming tournament. It will be the biggest event their dojo will be participating in, & they were determined in defending their school's reputation.

Tohru looked glumly down in her cup. She unfortunately could not go…any tickets to be had were reserved for elite guests only, like head members of the family & such. Or you could be part of the many scouts in the area from universities across the world that will be keeping a close eye on those that make their mark in the tournament. Either way, Tohru didn't fit anywhere remotely related to these two groups. She'll just have to wait & find out about the results when they call her later on.

Kazuma had been staring at Tohru the whole while, knowing what was going through her mind. _'I'm so mean. I better give her the good news,' _smiled Kazuma.

"Tohru-san, I've been wanting to know if you would do a big favor for me," asked Kazuma with a widening smile.

"Yes, anything, Shishou-san! Whatever you need!" exclaimed Tohru eagerly.

'_Always willing to help.'_ Clearing his throat, Kazuma continued, "Well, so many of us in the staff will be preoccupied at the tournament with other matters that no one can take pictures of the event. I want to have good memories of this with all my students, so if you would be so kind as to be my official photographer, I would greatly appreciate it."

Tohru was all but bursting with joy at hearing this. She didn't even realize that she almost did that when she hugged Kazuma vigorously. Blushing red when she realized this, she immediately sat back down with her hands clasped together nervously.

Laughing whole-heartedly, Kazuma replied, "It's all right Tohru-san. Don't be embarrassed…I take it from your reaction that it's a 'yes' then?"

"Yes! I mean…thank you so very much for offering this to me. I'm sure there are plenty of people other than myself that can do this for you…are you sure you don't mind me doing it?" asked Tohru nervously as she wrung her hands together on her lap.

"You'll be fine out there…don't worry about the rest," replied Kyo assuredly. Giving her a smile, he continued, "You'll be the best photographer no matter what."

If Tohru thought she couldn't blush any redder, she was wrong. She felt her cheeks go immediately hot while Kagura gave her a knowing smile. Kazuma caught this too & was about to put his two cents worth into this, but one glare from Kyo shut him up quick.

"Then it's settled. I'll get you your pass tomorrow & you can come by with Kyo for it. Is that all right with you?" asked Kazuma.

"Of course…whatever is easiest for you, Shishou-san. Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tohru with joy written all over her face.

"Which reminds me, Tohru-kun, how are your lessons with Kyo-kun going?" asked Kagura brightly while chewing on some snacks.

"Oh, wonderful, thank you! I believe I have most of the exercises down just right. I just have to keep practicing!" replied Tohru happily.

"Well, if that's the case, do you want to test your skills with me? I won't try anything difficult on you…just want to be sure that Kyo-kun is teaching you right!" teased Kagura as she glanced over to Kyo.

"Hey, I'm a great teacher! Unlike someone I know that will beat up her students just because they can't keep up!" retorted Kyo with a sneer.

"They were slacking off! Anyway, Tohru-kun, I would never be that hard on you! Besides, it's no use if you practice all the time by yourself without a sparring partner. Kyo-kun can't do that for obvious reasons," reasoned Kagura.

"She's right, Kyo," remarked Kunimatsu. "Kagura, why don't you use the dojo over at the other end from here? It's currently free. You know where the spare uniforms are at."

"Thanks, Kunimatsu! Ready, Tohru-kun?" asked Kagura cheerily.

"Oh, but I don't want to be a bother! If you were busy with your own exercises, I don't want to keep you from it!" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

"Pish-posh! I've practiced enough! Let's get going!" replied Kagura with a wide smile while leading Tohru to the other dojo.

"Hey! Stop dragging her off like some new toy!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Relax, Kyo. We need to get back to working out some details for the tournament, but come by afterward so we can have dinner together, okay?" requested Kazuma as he & his assistant leave.

_(Sigh) _"Sure, fine. Come on Ritsu, let's see what your other half is doing to Tohru," remarked Kyo. Ritsu chuckled as he followed Kyo out.

Upon arriving, they saw Tohru already dressed with a spare uniform & starting her practices with Kagura. Kyo decided to sit & watch the two before he started his own exercises. He felt himself immediately relaxing upon gazing at Tohru. He smiled seeing her cute look of determination across her face as she tried to defend herself against Kagura.

"You're giving me an opening, Tohru-kun. Try guessing where it could be," instructed Kagura as she stood in her stance, ready to strike at Tohru.

"Um…let's see," replied Tohru as she tried to locate the opening. Going off her mental checklist, she blinked in surprise when she noticed her mistake & immediately corrected it. "Arigatou, Kagura-san."

"Good. Now the real fun begins!" called out Kagura as she lunged at Tohru.

The male audience was impressed with the girls' form of both defense & offense. It was pretty clear that Kagura held back much of her 'bite', but she also guided Tohru to make the right moves when necessary. Overall, Tohru learned a lot from Kyo.

"You're doing great! Don't you think so, Ri-chan?" asked Kagura happily as they took a break.

"Absolutely! I'm very impressed Tohru-san…you must have practiced a lot," remarked Ritsu with glowing approval.

"Oh, please, thank Kyo-kun for all this. He was so patient in teaching me…I could never had done it without him," remarked Tohru bashfully. "Right, Kyo-kun?"

It was then she noticed that he had not been hearing their conversation. Instead, his eyes held the look of being miles away from where they were. "Ano, Kyo-kun, is everything all right? You look a little pale," replied Tohru with concern.

"Eh?" replied Kyo with a start as he realized all eyes on him. "I was just thinking about something else. What were you asking me?"

"Nothing really. Are you sure you're all right?" pressed Tohru.

"Yeah, why not? You better get started on your workout again. I'll start mine out, too. We don't have much time before dinner—I'm not about to let Shishou cook for us," replied Kyo as he got up to change into his outfit.

"Oh, we're staying for dinner? Then I better call Shigure-san & let him know that he & Yuki-kun can heat up the leftovers from yesterday," replied Tohru as she made her way to the door to find a phone.

"Don't worry about it. They know we're here…as stupid as they are, they can take care of themselves. Go on with Kagura. I'll be out in a few," remarked Kyo as he headed to the changing rooms.

"Okay, we'll be waiting," she replied as she turned back to Kagura & Ritsu. She was a bit shocked to see the two of them in a warm embrace—apparently, Ritsu did not care that Kagura was perspiring. Tohru looked at them with a soft smile, wistfully wondering when she'd be able to hold onto someone like that.

Feeling her gaze, both looked up & broke apart post haste with a nice blush across their faces. "Um, Tohru-kun, lets relax a bit before Kyo-kun comes back out, okay?" replied Kagura hurriedly as she dragged Tohru to the middle of the dojo. Ritsu was still blushing but smiled at Kagura affectionately as he sat back down.

Both girls stood a little apart as they stretched some more. "Hey, Tohru-kun. Do you know who you're going out with for Prom?" asked Kagura slyly.

"Um, actually we all planned to go out as a group. It saves from having to worry about being in couples. Besides, Yuki-kun won't be able to have a date since he will be too busy with taking care of the whole event. It just didn't seem right to try to find someone else to pair up with when he's working so hard in making this event a success. Hopefully he'll have time to spend it with us," replied Tohru longingly. Changing moods, she replied excitedly, "But it'll be great to be with Uo-chan & Hana-chan. Even Kyo-kun decided to join our group, & I think I heard correctly that Hatsuharu-kun & Momiji-kun would be coming, too! It's going to be wonderful."

'_That'll be interesting,'_ mused Kagura to herself. "I hope it all turns out well for you & the others! Be sure to take lots of pictures, okay? By the way, what are you wearing?" was the inevitable question that Kagura asked.

"It's a simple navy blue sequin dress…it's really pretty. I think you may have seen it already at Ayame-san's shop. It was so hard to choose but Uo-chan & Hana-chan helped me out. What I'm worried about is our masks. I'm not sure if mine is coming out right," replied Tohru with slight concern.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Yun-chan mentioned that at this dance the seniors would be wearing masks," remarked Kagura in retrospect.

"Hai, as a way of thanking our generous hosts for providing the facility free of charge & in honor of the prestigious location, all the seniors will be wearing a mask depicting an animal from the Chinese Zodiac," further clarified Tohru.

"Hm, well, it's easy to figure out what Yun-chan & Kyo-kun will be wearing. So, which sign of the Zodiac will you hide behind? I can make two good recommendations," replied Kagura with a wide grin.

"I thought that wearing the mask of the Zodiac animal I was born under, the dog, would be a way of thanking Shigure-san for everything he's done for me since I can't get him a proper going away present. With leaving the house right after Graduation, I'm a little pressed for money," remarked Tohru with a bittersweet smile. "I know it's not much, but when I told him of my choice, he was so happy, his face lit up the whole room. But then right after, Shigure-san had mentioned since I was wearing the mask of the dog that I should take him as my date to the Prom. Shigure-san said we'd go out all night & rent a hotel room for more drinks & dance some more & have more drinks..."

Pausing as if recalling that moment in time, she continued with a confused look. "Funny, he never finished telling me what else we could do since Kyo-kun sent him flying through the front door & started choking him."

Kagura sweat-dropped at the naivety of her friend, but then again, that's why they all loved her. Tohru's simple innocence amazed everyone she came in contact with. "Well, anyway, at least you'll look marvelous in your dress! You know if you need help with getting your mask put together, just let me know…I'll be glad to help! I am an expert in handicraft projects!"

"Arigatou, Kagura-san! And I'll be sure to take lots of pictures for everybody to see!" replied Tohru gladly. Seeing that Kyo was taking a little while longer, Tohru decided to step out for some fresh air. "Let's go outside, Kagura-san…it's too beautiful outside to be indoors!"

"Sure! Come on, Ri-chan!" replied Kagura merrily as they followed Tohru outside to the grassy clearing next to the dojo. Once outside, Kagura did some stretch exercises & was about to instruct Tohru to do the same. Kagura's words left her as she stared quizzically at Tohru. _'What was she doing?'_

"Um, Tohru-kun, what are you doing?" asked the boar curiously. Even Ritsu looked at her inquisitively as both boar & monkey regarded the brown-haired beauty.

Tohru paused for a moment & giggled softly at their reactions. She then continued with her task & responded to their questions with a peaceful air, "It's okay, I'm just relaxing."

It was to this scene that Kyo walked in on. He felt all the color drain from his face as he felt a coldness emanating not from the cool spring breeze but from deep within his very being. He felt his pupils constrict in his eyes as he struggled to breathe, the feeling of déjà vu completely overwhelming his senses.

'_This is impossible…this can't be!' _thought Kyo in shock.

Yet, that's how he found Tohru, in complete & utter bliss, oblivious to the turmoil Kyo was going through. She continued twirling round & round with her arms stretched out on either side of her, beautiful eyes closed to the world as she breathed in & out deeply. Her serene face was graced with a soft smile & lifted to the sky high above her.

This may have sufficed to completely unnerve Kyo, but what Tohru said next completely stilled his pounding heart.

As she slowed down, she opened her eyes to stare at the bright blue sky that stared right back at her. Tohru replied softly, "This really is the best way to free your mind…free to the open sky."

* * *

**_  
Author's Rise from the Dead (10-26-04):_**

_Well, maybe not that bad…_

_YES IT IS!!!_

_(Tearfully crying on her keyboard.) Why???!!! Why me???!!!! Did I anger the hardware man in some way that I can't even get a wall adapter for this stupid laptop?! (BAWLING on keyboard some more.)_

_(Sniffles) Okay, I feel a little better. FOCUS H'kat!_

_Yes ma'am! Now back to your regularly scheduled program…_

_While my hardware issues are being resolved, I'm putting in some extra effort in getting this story polished up & moving along. Lots of grunt work, but the story will appear much better for it. (For more details, see profile page.)_

_Replies to my reviewers!!!!!!!_

Pika318 (anonymous):_ Thanks for letting me know that the story is turning out just like I had hoped! It's good to know that my story still holds the mystery & drama…it's hard to keep it that way! _

Jackie (anonymous):_ I'm glad you found the last chapter hilarious! I really didn't know how I was going to handle those three…they're tough to control! Letting them loose at each other was so much fun. Glad you're picking up the small hints here & there…you're right, you know!_

AnimeFreekVee52:_ I think I did, too (been years since my senior year!) – she was rather frank about putting you in your place & how no one can escape her since she taught nearly all English classes for both day, night, & summer! She even taught at a local college—yikes! Big hug to you for your devoted reviews!_

_Post remarks for the story are as follows: WOW, WOW, WOW!!!!_

_So much is being discovered, but at the same time, it's shrouded with even more questions. I'm pretty sure many guessed the person dreaming up the visuals. That's why I implied the revelation, amongst others, instead of stating it. It works out better in my opinion. Confusion will abound for our lovable characters on this particular roller-coaster ride—hopefully, I don't lose you!_

_Love the Kagura/Ritsu moment…you also see a little jealousy from our caring onigiri. More details supplied on the Prom event & such…hopefully, I didn't butcher the honorifics too much. Remember, corrections are always appreciated!_

_Our dear Yuki, what else can possibly happen to him? PLENTY! Have I said this before…can't remember… Anyway, we go into his mind a little more in this chapter—hope everyone agrees that he's one pensive guy. He has much to doubt & he knows this…his private musings are just the tip of his iceberg that he'd built over the years. We'll be chiseling this away as the story progresses._

_Oh, Akito…how could you? You're giving our precious nezumi migraines…he doesn't need this! I don't either… Akito can truly be an enigma, can't she? At least she's not tormenting him directly…more like indirectly now…poor Yuki just can't get a break!_

_Musical moments: Yuki's reverie on Akito was a classic moment for the song "Foolish Games" performed by Jewel. The exact words aren't applicable to Yuki's situation, but the main idea behind the song is that the individual is either knowingly or unknowingly hurting the person's feelings of self-worth. Akito mutilated Yuki's self-worth beyond recognition years ago, yet somehow, Yuki rose above this tragic circumstance & is now coming to terms with it. Both Yuki & Akito have a ways to go on this aspect…_

_Well, that's it for now. I always love reading your reviews, & I hope to read many more. Not that I deserve them or anything…it's just nice to read. They keep me from falling into the well-known abyss called "Writer's Block" or worse yet, the "Give 'Em Up" fic list in which many stories are started but never finished. I really can't do that to you guys…especially since I'm getting to the really good parts of the story!_

_Take care & I hope to post like usual. We'll have to wait & see (I'm harassing the hardware man as we speak)—ja ne!_


	16. SOS Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** _I can breathe, I can see, I can hear, I can eat…life is good. (Sniffles) Then why can't Takaya-sensei give this up to me!_

NOTE: _A little indiscreet language from a strong character up ahead…just a little heads up!_

**16) Memories of Spring – Is it So Wrong?**

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

Thus Yuki's resolve evaporated with the wind. He'd only been there five minutes & already his nezumi instincts are telling him to run for cover.

'_Being the rat can really mess you up…'_ he thought with a frustrated air while leaning back & forth from one foot to the other. He had long disposed of his gear to one corner of the porch he was under, & currently he was in front of a door he couldn't bring himself to open. Having a staring contest with a door was not what he had in mind when he strode onto the grounds.

'_Maybe a call would have been better. I have Kureno's cell number…why didn't I just call?' _thought Yuki dismally as he stilled in his actions. _'Nice timing to think of that now! _(Sigh) _I'm so losing it.'_ With that thought, he softly thumped his head against the door in utter dismay.

"Um, Yuki, that's not normally how you open that door," was Kureno's reply from out of the blue.

_(Gasp) _Startled, Yuki whirled around to see Kureno standing just around the corner of the building. If anyone else had been there, they wouldn't have recognized the Kureno that stood there.

Kureno was well known (to those close to him—not many at that) for his rigid, uptight posture plus his lack of any semblance of emotion to show across his face. Yet, around Yuki, he carried himself in a completely different manner—standing there wearing an old pair of khakis with a long sleeve shirt rolled up, with gardening gloves in one hand, & one very wide grin on his face were proof of that. The fact that Kureno shows this side of himself only to Yuki made Yuki feel very appreciated.

Smirking in response to Kureno's reply & returning the grin with a wide smile of his own, Yuki remarked, "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be inside getting some 'homework' out of the way."

"Iie, I took a day off today from my 'homework', as you so eloquently put it. Family business can wait one more day," replied Kureno lightly. His tone turning somber, he continued while looking down to his hands, "It's been a long week."

Catching the meaning behind his remark, Yuki stared grimly at the floor. He asked quietly, "Is she asleep?"

"She was when I left her earlier in Hatori's care. She was having trouble sleeping, so he's been giving her some sedatives for it," replied Kureno tiredly. He dryly remarked, "You know how she is about taking any more medication, so you could imagine how 'complicated' it was with trying to get her to take those sedatives."

'_I can definitely sympathize,'_ thought Yuki despondently. He then glanced toward Kureno & saw that he was giving Yuki a knowing smile. _'Perfect. Why doesn't it surprise me that he knows about my own little problem with medication in all its forms?'_

With his smile growing wider upon guessing (& a pretty good guess at that) Yuki's thoughts at the moment, Kureno changed subjects suddenly & remarked, "Well, putting _that_ aside, I'm actually a little surprised that _you'd_ be here. Not that I don't mind your company or anything like that. You know you can always come by & visit anytime you want." Pausing, he suddenly turned just a bit frantic & hurriedly replied, "Where are my manners—you must be tired. Let me get you some tea & some snacks…you just came from school, right?" Having asked that, he hurried forward to go in the house before Yuki interrupted him.

'_So much like Tohru-san,' _thought Yuki as he inwardly smiled at Kureno's fuss over him. Stopping him from going further, he went up to Kureno & softly replied, "It's all right—I'm okay for now. Really." Looking back at Kureno's gardening gloves, Yuki kindly asked, "Do you need any help with your gardening?"

Kureno smiled at the offer & replied, "Actually, yes. I've been trying to follow your instructions from before, but it's not working out." Thinking about it, he remarked wryly, "Then again, the problem could just be me. My mind _has_ been a little distracted recently. Come on over to the back…"

Kureno walked on as Yuki followed. Crossing a small bridge & several gardens later, they found themselves in Kureno's personal garden that he kept for himself. It was actually a basic shrubbery area until Yuki taught him about all the different plants he could grow there. Kureno was a little shy at first about trying his hand at gardening, but upon seeing Yuki's face of serenity every time Yuki helped him out in his garden, Kureno felt motivated to keep it up. He was still a bit of an amateur & recurring to books was something he's had to do from time to time, however, for him, it was much more preferable having Yuki around …both for his expertise in the hobby & his company.

"Ano, Kureno, how did you know I was even here? We're quite a ways from the entrance, & I was pretty sure I didn't make a sound when coming in…" was Yuki's perplexed reply as he settled himself next to Kureno's recent gardening activity.

"I have friends in high places…literally," was Kureno's reply as he glanced upwards to a tree branch.

Spotting a few birds watching them, Yuki blushed at realizing what a silly question he just asked. "Oh. Right." He then turned back to Kureno, & he saw that he had one book in one hand & a small hand spade in the other. Yuki could clearly see the confusion across Kureno's face as he tried to figure out his problem.

Smiling warmly, he gently took the book from Kureno's hand & asked him, "What's the problem?"

"Oh," grinned Kureno sheepishly, "well, this one book talks about the depth of planting this seed but another book talks about a totally different depth for the same seed. I was trying to see if there was some fine print I missed somewhere…"

"Let's take a look then," replied Yuki as he put on the gloves Kureno had given him. While inspecting the work Kureno had done, he calmly pointed out the differences between the seeds, type of soil, & what needed to be done to care for them. Kureno took note of all this, but as he observed Yuki's demeanor, he noticed how fatigued Yuki seemed to be.

"Yuki, we don't have to do this now. We can do this some other time," replied Kureno with concern.

Yuki's head snapped up at this remark. Knowing what Kureno meant by that, Yuki bowed his head, his eyes hidden under his bangs, realizing only then how much his fatigue was starting to show.

Yuki honestly hadn't meant for his situation to get out of hand. He kept promising to himself that he was going to have a break from his hectic schedule, only to be bombarded to do the exact opposite. He should have just realized just how bad everything was if Kakeru was on his case, but he had convinced himself that Kakeru was overreacting as usual—Kakeru was known for that.

Yet, now seeing the worry in Kureno's eyes only gave Kakeru's concern validation, something Yuki wasn't willing to admit. Still, this did bring back to mind his silent vow to not be a burden to those he cared for, especially his family. It was quite obvious that he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Sighing quietly, he replied solemnly, "Gomen nasai—I don't mean to worry you. _(Smiling wryly.) _Hmph, I must be a sight." He then brought one hand to the side of his face as he tried to appease a throbbing migraine.

'_This won't do…I can't have Kureno see me like this. I **won't** be a burden.'_ Regaining as much of his composure as he could, he swallowed his pain & smiled brightly. "But really, I'm all right. Tired…but I'll survive. Please, let me do this. It's been the one small pleasure I've had all week. Onegai?"

'_He's hiding again, just like his mouse counterpart,' _thought Kureno, sighing inwardly as he gazed at Yuki. Being around Akito long enough taught Kureno how to read pain in a person, & Yuki was indeed in pain. Knowing this, Kureno didn't want Yuki to exert himself anymore than he already has, but Kureno also knew that Yuki rarely asked for anything, especially concerning himself. What was he to do?

Ultimately, it wasn't hard for Kureno to make his decision…after all, Yuki was the closest he has to a best friend. _(Sigh) _"Fine. When we're done, though, we'll go inside & have some snacks, then rest up. Would that work for you?" asked Kureno as he consented to Yuki's request.

Smiling widely was Yuki's answer to Kureno's suggestion. He continued pointing out the different variety of plant & how to care for each of them. During his impromptu class, Yuki remembered a question he wanted to ask Kureno.

"Kureno, will you be able to go to the tournament? I had asked Shihan about all the family members invited to this tournament, & your name & Akito's was on the list as tentative," remarked Yuki as he pulled on a weed.

Kureno paused in his work & gave it some thought before answering. "Well, that's actually rather complicated to decide. The main reason being Akito's health…plus a certain someone will be taking center stage, & I'm not sure how well Akito may react to that," replied Kureno with consternation. He then softly smiled & continued with a hopeful air, "But since you'll be there, maybe it won't be too bad & Akito won't mind it all."

Yuki blinked at this remark & replied a little bashfully, "I seriously doubt Akito would care either way if I'm there or not. But if it helps with making things easier on everyone, then I'll try my best to help you with her." Thinking more about the event, Yuki replied, "Hm, come to think of it, I better do my best, too, with helping Shihan. I'd hate to make a mistake & let him down. Maybe if I do a good job with this, I can help out at other tournaments."

Kureno saw Yuki's hopeful smile as he said this & couldn't help but feel pleased at how well the situation had turned out for Yuki.

Yeah, he knew about the little meeting of the minds between Kazuma & Akito & what was said. Kureno still felt just a little guilty for putting Kazuma through that.

Why? Well…

_(Flashback)_

"That's all right Yuki, just set that pile on that side, okay?" replied Kureno serenely as he shuffled through some more documents. He was busy going through mounds of paperwork while Akito rested quietly in her futon nearby, & Yuki, of course, volunteered to help him with the mundane tasks. Yuki's talent for running the family business was pretty obvious to Kureno during these kinds of sessions.

"Sure," remarked Yuki. Setting the papers over to the side, he sat down in front of Kureno, & he proceeded to stare off in the direction of the gardens through the open doors in Akito's room. As he did this, Kureno noted the soft forlorn expression Yuki held for a fleeting moment before he shook the emotion off.

"What's the matter?" asked Kureno gently without looking up.

"Hm?" asked Yuki distractedly.

"You looked a little sad there for a moment. What were you thinking?" clarified Kureno as he looked Yuki in the eye.

Turning away from Kureno's inquisitive gaze, Yuki mumbled, "It's nothing."

Feeling like he just violated Yuki's privacy, Kureno hurriedly apologized, "Gomen, I didn't mean to pry. I shouldn't be asking what's not my place to ask." He quietly regarded Yuki for a moment, & then turned away to occupy himself in his work. He was still berating himself for going above his station & asking about matters that were none of his business when Yuki started speaking.

"Well, it really isn't anything of importance. I was just thinking about a conversation I had with Haru this afternoon," reflected Yuki as he leaned back against the wall. "He seemed so happy about the tournament, & so I asked him what they did at those events. He looked at me a little weird & asked me why I would be asking that. I didn't talk about it anymore with him & dropped the subject. _(Half-hearted smile.) _Hm, I guess I'll never know the answer to my question."

"Why wouldn't you know? I mean, you've been to these events before, right? I would think Kazuma-dono would have you first in line to participate at those tournaments," remarked Kureno with a little confusion. It was obvious to all the family that Yuki far outranked any of the students training with Kazuma. He would be the pick of the family to represent them in any tournament—practically a guarantee win. However, Kureno had to admit at this point how little he knew of Kazuma's handling of the tournaments. It wasn't exactly a priority in Akito's mind, & therefore, Kureno wasn't familiar with particular details pertaining to Kazuma's business.

Yuki had remained silent. He then gave Kureno a small smile & proceeded to stare out the doors again. Kureno knew at that point that Yuki wasn't willingly going to talk about it anymore. _'Now I know how he dropped the subject with Hatsuharu.'_ Then the idea hit him.

"You've never been to one of the tournaments, have you?" inquired Kureno quietly.

Yuki continued to stare off without acknowledging Kureno's question. It was unheard of for Kureno to pry even more than he already has, but, for once, Kureno did not feel like backing down from a conversation. He just had to know what was troubling Yuki…& this tournament issue had to be it.

"Why not?" asked Kureno more directly to the point.

Closing his eyes to the bright outdoors, Yuki let out a soft sigh as he responded, "Like I said, it's not important."

Kureno knew that he was crossing that thin line of being concerned & prying into matters that were private. All of Kureno's instincts told him to just leave well enough alone, yet he couldn't bring himself to comply. _'I can't drop it…**I won't.**'_ With that resolve, Kureno did the least likely thing he thought he'd ever do.

Tentatively, he held his hand up & very carefully reached out to have Yuki face him. Yuki's eyes snapped open upon contact & gazed at Kureno quizzically. Kureno gathered what little courage he could find within himself, & for once, he spoke what truly was on his mind.

"Yuki, whatever involves you, no matter how small it may be, _is_ important…to me, at least," replied Kureno with conviction.

Yuki was beside himself at hearing this revelation from Kureno. He felt the tension he was starting to feel fade away upon hearing such a heartfelt expression, especially from Kureno—Kureno is not one to express himself so openly.

"Arigatou, Kureno," remarked Yuki softly. Smiling with a resigned air, he continued, "It really is kind of silly… I just didn't say anything about it before now because it's sort of my fault. I…never asked to go before to these types of things. So it's understandable that I'm not invited to go to this one."

"Why would _you_ need to _ask_ for permission or be formally _invited_? You should already have earned a spot to be there," commented Kureno incredulously.

Yuki shook his head at that remark. "I haven't been training with Shihan for a while now. I may be family, but it wouldn't be fair to the team if I just show up at the tournament & expect to have a spot with them," replied Yuki reasonably. Pausing in reflection, Yuki softly remarked, "Besides, Shihan already has his system in place. And that's all right with me…anyway, I wouldn't want to be a burden to him. My presence there would…'complicate' matters for him. It's better that I don't be in the way."

Kureno pondered on this admission from Yuki, & strangely, he felt something growing within him. It was such a foreign feeling that Kureno was a little troubled at first to find that he can have such an emotion. Yet, it was there, as plainly as ever, & he didn't hesitate to allow himself to completely feel it.

Kureno was actually…mad. Just utterly mad. He couldn't help himself & tried to appease it somehow, but he ended up just getting a tad bit more frustrated. He could guess what those 'complications' were that Yuki spoke of, & he tried to reason with himself that it's an acceptable excuse. Yet, the other half that was completely biased when it came to Yuki didn't want to acknowledge this.

Being this conflicted, Kureno compromised between his two halves. "Yuki, you should not have to hold back in living your life just so that others may live theirs as they please. You deserve to be there & anywhere for that matter—if it 'complicates' matters for someone, then so be it. That's not your problem because you've done nothing wrong."

Glancing downward in an effort to stem the emotional tide, Kureno quietly replied, "You should never have to feel that you're in the way. You can never be in the way…& certainly, never a burden."

Yuki could only stare wide-eyed at Kureno. Surprise was evident in Yuki's face as he tried to assimilate Kureno's rather emotional speech. He hadn't counted on Kureno reacting the way he did. But Yuki was glad to hear such an emotional outburst from the normally quiet Bird of the Zodiac. For Kureno to express himself in a manner so unlike him…well, it truly spoke volumes about how much Kureno cherished his friendship with him. Knowing that truly touched Yuki.

Yuki blushed softly & couldn't help but smile widely at Kureno. Kureno was a little dumbfounded at first at Yuki's reaction, but he could then tell that what he had said made Yuki feel much better about himself. Now, if Kureno could only arrange it so that Yuki goes to this tournament…

Before Kureno had a chance to speak again on the matter, Yuki conclusively closed the topic. "It's okay, Kureno. Really…I'm all right with the way things are now. It's truly not that important anymore," replied Yuki as he reached over to pat Kureno's hand comfortingly.

Just as Kureno started to protest, Yuki thwacked him on top of the head with a stack of documents. THAT really surprised Kureno…was it supposed to be some kind of reprimand?

Yuki laughed quietly & shook his head upon seeing Kureno's face reflecting his bewilderment. Yuki then good-naturedly replied, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. You said there was some cheesecake I could have."

Kureno knew then to not push the matter anymore, so he smiled at Yuki softly & got up to exit the room. He remarked on his way out, "This cheesecake came from an American store, too. I hardly go there, but I was glad that I did. Those desserts sell fast. I also made some hot cinnamon tea to go with it."

"That sounds good. What else did they sell at the store?" asked Yuki as he, too, exited the room. With a quick peek to be sure Akito was still resting peacefully, Kureno closed the door quietly.

After having their snack, Yuki had to leave to study for his college entrance exams. As Kureno waved good-bye to Yuki, he remembered that he had left his paperwork in Akito's room. Deciding to stop for the evening & clean up instead of continuing with his work, Kureno went to Akito's room to retrieve the paperwork.

Upon entering Akito's room, Kureno saw that the clan head was standing by the open window…staring outside. He immediately bowed in deference & quietly replied, "Sumimasen, I was mistaken in believing that you were still asleep. Shall I get your dinner started?"

Akito made no sign of acknowledging Kureno's comments, so Kureno softly padded over to Akito's side & watched out the window to see what she was staring at. All was very peaceful inside & outside, with just the birds bidding their good evenings to the day outside, while inside Kureno heard Akito's raspy breathing, a side effect of her latest bout with the flu.

Kureno saw finally what she was intently focused on…he hadn't realized what a good view this particular window offered. Its view consisted of the grounds as well as the street beyond their private gate. He could clearly see Yuki calmly going down the street in the direction of Shigure's home.

Kureno then glanced back at Akito & saw how quickly the peaceful air around them was consumed by her fury. She was so furious that her body was shaking with her pent up anger, & her fists were clenched so tightly on the windowsill they were white.

Kureno truly hoped she wasn't mad that Yuki hadn't said good-bye…they both thought Akito to be asleep. She was very particular about people being formally introduced or released from her presence, no matter if they were family (yes, another quirk of hers). Inwardly, Kureno blamed himself—he should have at least expected this…she's testier than usual (& that's saying a lot) when she's aggravated by one of her many illnesses.

"**_You will bring that BASTARD to me immediately!_ This will _NOT _be tolerated while I'm still alive! So _help me _if I don't break him…I don't care what he is! I will damn all his family if I have to, but he won't get away with it…_HE WON'T!_"** lashed out Akito angrily as she tried to steady herself against the windowsill.

Kureno tried to help her, but she slapped his hands out of the way while trying to get to her bed. She then whirled around & faced Kureno heatedly, **"What the HELL are you doing still standing there! BRING THAT SON OF A BITCH TO ME _NOW!_"**

She then stumbled forward & fell, but Kureno caught her before she hit the floor. Before she had a chance to protest, Kureno carried her over to the bed & laid her out. She was breathing heavily once again, no doubt overexerted from her angry outburst.

Kureno was hoping that she'd calm down enough, so he could explain why Yuki hadn't said good-bye to her. Before she had a chance to stop him, Kureno hurriedly replied with a low bow, "Please Akito, I had thought you were still asleep, so I refrained Yuki from bidding you good evening so as not to disturb you. It's my fault for assuming you'd still be resting. Please forgive me."

Akito was busy regaining her composure when she heard Kureno pleading for Yuki. She gave a disbelieving glare to Kureno when Hatori rushed into the room.

"Akito, I heard the shouting. You shouldn't overexert yourself…you'll only aggravate your illness further. Lay still while I examine you," was Hatori's orders as he tried taking her temperature.

Akito was not in the cooperative mood apparently since she slapped the thermometer out of Hatori's hand. She glared past Hatori & icily replied to Kureno, **"You _WILL_ bring that dim-witted teacher Kazuma to me IMMEDIATELY! _GO!_"**

Hatori was confused as to what Akito wanted with Kazuma…she rarely gave the teacher much notice (anything related to the cat usually is ignored—on her good days). He glanced at Kureno's panic-stricken face hoping to find an answer, & when he found none, he turned his attention back to Akito. "Akito, you can't handle any visitors at this time. Do you truly wish to appear weak in front of your visitors?"

Hatori knew that what he said would get Akito's attention. Almost immediately, Akito calmed down & looked away in a defeated glare, as her raspy breaths were calming down. She then looked at Kureno & with a frigid tone, remarked, **"Set up a meeting as soon as _'this'_**_ (gestures to her body in disgust) _**is done. _That imbecile will learn his place in this family_…_just like his bake-mono."_**

Kureno's mind was still reeling from Akito's previous remarks. He couldn't even reason with her that she should wait a little while…Hatori was the one to finally convince her to wait a few days so that she could have her interview with the teacher. Shame overcame Kureno as he realized how bad this could get due to his carelessness.

"Hai, Akito, once you regain your strength, I will bring Kazuma-dono to you at once." That said, Kureno went immediately to pick up the paperwork strewn about the room…he was so nervous, his hands shook the papers he was picking up.

Hatori noted this & wondered what exactly had transpired to rattle the Bird of the Zodiac so much—this is after all Kureno, the most guarded of all the Jyuunishi. Hatori also wondered what Kazuma had done to upset Akito so much. He had heard Yuki's name mentioned but not much else.

As soon as Kureno was done with picking up his work, he turned to Akito with some of his composure back, "Akito, please allow me to get your dinner started. It will help with regaining your strength faster."

Akito by then was quietly (with the occasional raspy breathing) regarding the window she was just staring through while Hatori took her blood pressure. She made no protest, a good sign for Kureno, & seeing that she had Hatori with her, Kureno went to exit the room. As he crossed the doorway, he heard Akito call out to him in the most serious of tones, "Kureno, you _**will** **refrain **_from speaking this matter with Yuki. He is to _**never** _know…are we clear?"

Kureno stilled in his hasty retreat, & turned to look back at his 'god'. She wasn't even looking at him…just staring blankly through the window, no doubt thinking about the nezumi that was the reason for her emotional outburst. Only this time it was completely different…the air around her was not of aggression towards Yuki as in the past…but that of being protective.

One could only speculate if that was a good thing.

"Absolutely. Yuki will _never_ know of this matter," replied Kureno affirmatively as he bowed low & left the room.

_(End Flashback)_

A few days later after that incident, Akito ordered Kureno to stay in a nearby room as Akito very 'subtly' indicated to Kazuma the 'error of his ways'. Using far more restraint on her part that many would have doubted she possessed was actually more effective than an all-out tantrum could ever have been. Physical scars pale in comparison to just simple words spoken from Akito. She truly was a master of the art as Kureno heard & felt in Kazuma's tone just how deeply those few words from Akito struck Kazuma's conscience.

Kureno didn't understand why Akito wanted him there to hear it all. Guilt had plagued him then, but when Yuki happily commented to him later on that Kazuma asked for his help in the tournament, it lifted Kureno's spirits very much. Did that make Kureno a bad person for getting Kazuma in trouble in the first place, seeing how well it turned out in the end?

'_Perhaps I am…perhaps not. Nothing can ever be completely right or wrong in this family,' _thought Kureno dejectedly. He then gazed at Yuki busily & serenely gardening the flower patches. _'But one thing is for certain…'_

With an affectionate smile, he reached over to remove some dirt that flew up to Yuki's hair. _'I would do anything to keep Yuki from being hurt by anyone…even if it means that the truth of certain matters will always be hidden from him.'_

"You certainly know how to fix a hopeless mess, Yuki. Are you ready to head in & have some snacks?" asked Kureno happily while dusting off his khakis.

Yuki smiled back in response & replied, "It wasn't that hopeless. But you're right, I'm about done here. Let me just cut some flowers to take inside."

"Sure." Kureno then picked up his tools & started toward the house while Yuki cut some roses & tulips from the garden.

Both headed inside as they talked of what snacks were available, all the while unaware of the pair of eyes that stared at them from a distance.

'_Intriguing. Birds of a feather do stick together…in this case, a rat & a bird.'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Squawk (11-09-04):_**

_Wow…it has been a while! I'm sure my readers are wondering what the heck I've been up to. Or rather, when is the next chapter coming out…this is probably more true._

_Well, as I mentioned before in my bio page, I cleaned up my story quite a bit, including changing the status of our beloved Akito. I'm being blunt here because my one dear reviewer was a bit confused with my 'adjustment'. Let's get started with that first._

Pika318 –_ Thank you for enjoying my story despite being a bit confused—hopefully what follows will help. It's a boost to my morale to know my story is still holding your interest as well as other readers. Regarding my adjustment, I had mentioned in previous author's comments that I was considering making the adjustment, & then finally, went with making the adjustment to Akito's character. To all who haven't read my rather lengthy bio (not that I blame you—it is long _**vv**_—sigh), I mentioned that my fic will include the latest info from the manga—that includes the version out in Japan that has yet to be translated by TokyoPop. You will see in my news headlines under the same bio my personal thoughts upon learning this new development when it happened back in August. Unfortunately for me, like many others, this rather blaring detail to Akito's character threw the story a little askew. I was grateful that my story hadn't moved along too far ahead before I could go back & ultimately make the adjustment correctly. As I mentioned before as well, the storyline in & of itself will NOT change. Akito's character adjustment helped me out in the end anyway, so I'm happy thus far with the story. If I offended you or anyone else that was also was in the same dilemma as you were with trying to keep up with my twisted mind, I'm so very sorry. If I ruined Furuba for any reader, I'm ready to be lynched on a daily basis…first time I'll actually receive your flames with open arms (just this one time!). Thanks again for your review, Pika318!_

Alcapacien_ – Thanks for the kind review! We have to know how good Kyo was doing in training Tohru…Kagura sparring with her certainly proved that he's doing just fine! And yep…the plot is thickening…hopefully my other readers caught this!_

_Furthermore, I want to give a big HELLO to all my readers & reviewers that are following me in this quest of finishing the story. _

_I'm tired…a lot of work went into this chapter particularly because of the deepening relationship being developed between Kureno & Yuki. Needless to say, this will be important later on. Kureno's thoughts on the 'behind-the-scenes' is especially important…keep an eye out for them._

_At least, one small mystery was solved…how Akito knew of Yuki not going to the tournament & the reason why. Akito's behavior with dealing with the situation from an outside perspective is important…in fact, much of this will be touched on again in the next chapter. Yep, I'm finally bringing Akito into the present timeline instead of in flashbacks._

_Talk about flashbacks…I honestly am trying to cut down on these to avoid confusion, but for this chapter, it gave more of an impact to critical aspects of my storyline. Again, my hope is to never confuse or mislead my readers._

_I would have had musical moments around here, but I'm too tired to really give it more thought. I'm sure my readers can make suggestions for themselves or maybe post me a suggestion. I'd love to read them!_

_Thanks to all for your patience with me! Keep reading & reviewing—your passing thoughts keep me pumped up!_

_Thanks a bunch…ja ne!_


	17. SOS Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **_I would personally kiss the ground Takaya-sensei walks on if only to have Yuki…yep, that'll work for me!_

_NOTE: Once again, a bit of indiscreet language that's towards the end of the chapter…just a little heads up!_

**17) Memories of Spring – What's Left Unspoken**

Kyo walked on in silence as Tohru followed along, happily chatting away about her busy day. Ever since Tohru finished up her practice with Kagura, Kyo had little desire to continue on with his own training. He had felt so emotionally drained after seeing what he saw & hearing what Tohru had said so innocently.

Kyo had felt such tension that he rather abruptly suggested to Tohru that they stop early for the day & just get dinner started. Since Kagura & Ritsu were going out to have a private dinner date, they had left already so that Kagura could get ready. Dinner tonight will just be Kazuma & themselves, so they went off to the nearby store to get the necessary items because Kazuma had zero edible items in the fridge, pantry, etc.

"What do you think about that?" asked Tohru merrily as they rounded a corner.

"Huh?" asked Kyo absently as he stared straight ahead.

"Is there something the matter, Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru worriedly. "You seem distracted ever since we left the dojo."

"Iie, it's nothing," Kyo commented curtly. However, when he saw Tohru's downhearted look on her face, he inwardly groaned to himself. He never could keep anything from her, & lately, he's been feeling that he needs to let her know a lot more than just his troubles…

_(Sighs heavily.) _"Tohru, have you ever felt that the dreams you have when you doze off mean anything more than what they are?" asked Kyo quietly as he stared blankly ahead.

"Hmmm…well, it would seem strange for our dreams to mean anything more than just dreams. But you know, Kyo-kun, I remember asking Okaa-san the same thing one time," remarked Tohru wistfully. "She had said that dreams are usually nothing more than our inner minds working overtime to clear our heads of things that aren't important. But sometimes, just sometimes, it could mean something more."

"Like what?" asked Kyo intrigued.

"Actually, she started creeping me out then that I asked her not to tell me anymore," laughed Tohru lightly. Letting out a sigh, she continued, "I was scared to know that dreams could mean more than what they are. I mean, how can you tell which ones are which?"

"Sounds reasonable. You never asked her again, huh?" asked Kyo.

Tohru smiled widely as she explained further, "Hehe, Okaa-san always knew how to make me feel better. The very next day she told me that dreams are nothing to be afraid of…only to be expected. Some dreams are good, & sometimes they're not. But dreaming is important to both our mind & bodies."

"So then, how can you tell which dream is something more than what it is?" pressed Kyo.

"I agree with how Okaa-san explained it…it all depends on who interprets the dream. You or the person you're telling it to. Since most dreams are private & never told to others, you interpretation is the most important. So you'll know which dreams mean more than what they are…after all, they're your dreams," explained Tohru carefully. Eyeing Kyo warily, she asked, "Are your dreams bothering you, Kyo-kun? If you need to talk about them, I'm here to listen."

Smiling softly, Kyo responded, "Thanks. It's just that I'm sort of like you…just a little afraid of which dreams could be something more. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"That's true," sympathized Tohru. "But one way or the other, dreams bring to light information that you won't consciously think about. Just remember that your dreams can't hurt you. It's your inner mind talking to you in the end, right? Since when does your inner mind ever mean you any harm?"

Seeing Tohru become so wise just like her mother amazed Kyo immensely. Her logic was sensible & simple, just like her. It comforted Kyo greatly to know that he had grown so attached to someone who could keep him sane & anchored to what's most important in his life. He hoped this lifeline he's been blessed with is never severed like that of his parents.

"Come on, the store will be closed by the time we get there at this pace," commented Kyo with a smirk as he reached out to Tohru's hand, taking it into his own & quickened their pace.

Tohru glanced down at their hands clasped together & softly blushed at this. She truly hoped that whatever bothered Kyo would not keep him upset for too long. "Sure, let's hurry!" replied Tohru cheerily as they went into the store.

—_**ooo—**_

Hatori's days as of late have all been a little much for the doctor. Having to look after Momiji & Hatsuharu can be a handful on any given day, but add his daily responsibilities as the Sohmas' personal physician, specifically Akito's, & any tip in the balance between these two can overwhelm the dragon.

Thus was Hatori's week thus far…the balance was heavily weighed on Akito's side, & there didn't seem to be any hope of the balance tipping back just a bit. He was grateful, though, that Hatsuharu & Momiji were being careful to stay out of trouble plus stay quiet around the house so Hatori could sneak in a few hours of sleep. Kureno & he were both exhausted with all that's happened this past week.

'_Sheer will on her part will get her through the summer. It'll be blind luck if she actually makes it through fall. And winter…' _was Hatori's distressing thoughts as he made his way down the corridors of Akito's home. Normally, he wouldn't be this morbid with his thoughts concerning Akito, but after seeing her health deteriorate as rapidly as it has, the doctor couldn't help such thoughts from circulating his mind. Hatori knows he's not alone in these thoughts…he sees the same thing reflected in Kureno's face at times.

Sighing heavily, Hatori plodded along the hallways hoping to find Akito still resting peacefully. He had left her for about an hour while he went to grab something to eat…sort of a breakfast/lunch/dinner mix. When he finally reached her room, he found it to be empty.

'_What a shock,'_ thought Hatori disdainfully while heading into a different direction, guessing along the way what other room she could be found in. _'Of course, since when did Akito ever stay put? I'm actually surprised she rested as long as she had. At least she hasn't developed an immunity to this new sedative…yet.'_

He continued his quest in finding his missing patient when he happened to walk by a window, & he saw her outside in the walkway connecting her home to another Sohma building. It was often her favorite retreat when she dodged Hatori's visits. Sighing in exasperation, Hatori proceeded to make his way in the hallways to get to her before she disappeared again.

'_I should be used to her actually being able to move let alone walk far & away from her bed when she's supposedly drugged. I swear she secretly finds ways to aggravate her condition even more…'_ thought Hatori in frustration upon finally reaching the shoji door leading to the walkway & then slid it open. _'Good, she's still there.'_

"Akito," started Hatori off—he swears he feels like a broken record for saying this, "you need to remain in bed so that your body may rest. Pushing yourself anymore will cause a very serious relapse of your illness. Please come back inside."

Hatori might as well have been dancing a jig because Akito absolutely refused to acknowledge his words. She continued in her same position, leaning against one of the columns next to the railings, with no indication of going back in. Hatori inwardly groaned & walked over with heavy steps in hopes to get her to at least pay attention to him.

When he reached her, he saw that she was gazing at something below them & so followed her gaze. Hatori noted that it was just Kureno gardening with Yuki helping him.

'_Wait…Yuki? What's he doing here? Akito didn't mention that Yuki would be visiting today,' _thought Hatori in a panic. _'What if somebody walks in on this?'_

Akito had made it known to Hatori from the beginning that he was not to disturb her or allow anyone else to bother her while Yuki visited…especially Shigure. Hatori had been accomplishing this order quite well, always taking the extra precautions & giving vague excuses to anyone wishing to visit Akito when Yuki was there. It was not that hard considering how seldom anyone actually wished to visit Akito willingly—mainly just the maidservants.

However, it was proving more difficult to dissuade Shigure from visiting her. Not that Hatori could fool Shigure into believing that Akito needed her rest & shouldn't be bothered. Hatori knew that the Dog of the Zodiac knew quite well to a certain degree of a cover-up going on. It was Hatori's vain hope that he could keep the inquisitive dog from guessing as to _why _there was a cover-up in the first place.

Vain hope indeed if Shigure's knowing glances & hints in past conversations were any clue. Hatori barely managed to give a poor excuse as to what transpired between Yuki & Akito earlier that week during their midnight rendezvous (his excuse—Akito was delirious & wouldn't restrain herself until she saw Yuki. Not exactly a lie…not exactly the whole truth…sounds kind of familiar).

Hatori knew that dodging the subject will only incite the inu's endeavors to try harder, but he is fast running out of options & plausible excuses to keep Shigure at bay for much longer. Being stuck in the middle of some type of power play between the inu & his 'god' was not the most desirable place to be for this dragon. Nonetheless, it can't be helped. He's got bigger problems to worry about.

Hatori continued to observe Akito further as she stared at the two members of the Jyuunishi below them. He could perceive how at peace she was at the moment. Seeing this, Hatori remained silent, knowing that this was probably the best medicine she's received all week.

Reflecting over the past year or so, Hatori could honestly say that he's seen everything that would defy logic in all it's meaning, specifically Akito's behavior with Yuki. That alone had drastically changed from what it was many years ago. Hatori continuously hoped that it wasn't some kind of farce on her end…he knew Yuki wouldn't be able to handle that kind of betrayal.

Yet Hatori allowed this little hope to grow, seeing these developments between the nezumi & his 'god' reaching new levels, especially over the last few months. It benefited the Jyuunishi in general, but particularly the two of them.

Yuki's morbid fear of the young clan leader had waned considerably, & Hatori has seen Yuki's personality as a whole truly blossom because of this change with Akito. In turn, Akito was more at peace with herself, not resorting to her aggressive ways to express herself as she had in the past. Of course, she still had her moments, particularly if Yuki was somehow involved in the matter at hand.

Hatori didn't know if they had come to a mutual understanding or not (consciously or subconsciously), but then again, that would be asking too much, considering their history together. For now, he only wishes that their tentative relationship continued to grow, for both their sakes.

Unfortunately, this change in Akito's manner brought about another major concern for Hatori—that of Akito veering to the other extreme of being _aggressively overprotective_ of Yuki. Not that Yuki knew about this side of hers—this was strictly kept hush-hush. She goes through great lengths to be sure it stayed that way which baffled the doctor even more. Why wouldn't she show this side to Yuki is a complete mystery to Hatori & Kureno, but she's definitely not hiding it when she comes across anyone that may have wronged Yuki in some way.

Hatori could still recall this last incident involving Kazuma that still had Akito calling him an incompetent fool under her breath whenever Kazuma's name was mentioned around her. The details of that private meeting were still unknown to Hatori, but he knew well enough that Kazuma did not come out of that interview with Akito unscathed.

It was incidents such as these that worried Hatori the most. Before, it was just himself & Kureno that knew about this new twist in Akito's personality. They would swiftly remedy any situation that arose involving Yuki's welfare before it got to the point that Akito would personally intervene—it was a very effective countermeasure. They handled the situation before it got out of hand, & no one outside of this tight circle would wind up in Akito's line of fire.

Sadly for Kazuma, these intricate countermeasures failed to protect him. Hearing personally from Yuki innocently speaking about what had bothered him at that moment—well, suffice to say that Akito took the matter to heart, & it was impossible to talk her out of the interview with Kazuma. She was hell-bent on teaching Kazuma a 'lesson', one that Hatori knew for certain that Kazuma would never forget. Akito certainly has that way about her…

'_If only Kureno had been more careful. Honestly, he should know better…' _thought Hatori despondently while he shifted to lean against the railing. _'Involving anyone outside will only raise suspicions from close family members, in particular a certain dog that has eyes & ears everywhere.'_

The situation in general was quickly becoming precarious to handle, & Hatori was finding himself alone in keeping Akito in line. He has felt for some time now that Akito's way of thinking was somehow rubbing off on Kureno. Not in the extreme sense, but Kureno wouldn't intervene if she were to handle a situation personally.

'_That probably can't be helped, though, seeing that Kureno has very limited contact with the rest of the Jyuunishi, let alone the outside world in general_. (Sigh) _Complying with Akito's whims is what Kureno specializes in after all,'_ mused Hatori.

Gazing at Yuki & Kureno below, Hatori smiled inwardly & thought, _'That may be true, but knowing Kureno, he honestly just wants what's best for Yuki, just like we all do. I just hope he doesn't get caught up in Akito's way of doing things. It'll only hurt Yuki in the end.'_

"Birds of a feather, are they not?" asked Akito from out of nowhere. "Not that Yuki's a bird, but close enough."

Hearing her remark startled Hatori from his reverie. He quickly thought about the meaning behind her remark, & in a way, he had to agree with her. "Hai. They are alike."

"Hm," mused Akito. Without looking up, she asked Hatori quietly, "His training is coming along much better than I had expected."

Hatori decided to remain silent instead of replying to it, sensing that it's more of a rhetorical comment that she made. As confused as he might be, he knew that if he waited long enough, Akito would speak some more on the subject, if she were in the mood.

"Kureno will make an excellent caregiver to my very precious nezumi, wouldn't you agree?" asked Akito eloquently as she stared at both Kureno & Yuki entering the house. She then looked up to Hatori, fully expecting an answer.

Besides getting the clarification he needed, Hatori was silently grateful that she was more forthcoming today with her private thoughts. That was a good indication that she was starting to feel better. He could tell that she was still a little dazed from all the medication used to fight off her latest illness, but she was definitely looking much better today.

Thinking back to her question, Hatori realized with a little surprise just what Akito was currently up to with Kureno. Voicing his opinion aloud, Hatori responded, "Akito, you don't have to _train _anyone to look after Yuki. We are all taking good care of him."

"Really?" asked Akito with a bit of sarcasm. "It's rather interesting to know that you are all taking such good care of him because _I've_ been seeing to it that it does happen."

Akito always knew when to make a good point at the most opportune moment. Hatori could never catch her off guard on any issue. _Except_ that one time when he had to inform her of Yuki's health problems last winter…that really floored & angered her. So angry she had become that she ordered Hatori to retrieve _'that mutt'_—her words exactly. Hatori could still feel her icy glare on him & Shigure during their tête-à-tête with Akito, but what truly surprised him was how she practically blamed the whole thing on Shigure. Shigure was for once too stunned for words back then.

Knowing that this may partly be the reason for having to train Kureno, Hatori tried reasoning with her just a bit but not too much so as not to agitate her. "Yuki is being given the best of care. He's continuing to improve in his health, & after his current treatment, he'll be well on his way to a full recovery. As far as keeping it up, Yuki will need to learn to give better consideration to his health. We can all guide him in that."

"It's not just his health," replied Akito, with the edge in her voice becoming just a little sharper. "He's too innocent in the ways of this world…people will take advantage of someone such as him. _(Pause) _Or am I wrong?"

This last question actually was spoken rather softly that Hatori had to strain himself to hear it. She had by then returned her gaze to the vacated garden, & had this far off look, as if taking her mind elsewhere than where they were currently.

'_This reminds me of someone,'_ thought Hatori wryly. Sighing, Hatori closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. Trying to reason with her even a little can be tiring…her last comment proved it. It always ended up with him trying to figure out the best way to counter a truth with logical reason.

However, Hatori was finding it difficult to reason with her on this matter…it's true that there are those people that take advantage of another's innocence. Although everyone will have to face this at some point in his or her life, in this case, Akito was taking it a step further, & she definitely was not backing down in her endeavors to protect Yuki.

'_She should know how easy it is to break someone's innocence. Yuki was after all her first victim,'_ thought Hatori bitterly. He then silently reprimanded himself for thinking that, knowing that what has transpired in the past was better left there. It seemed that both Akito & even Yuki were doing just that, & Hatori had made it a point to never bring the topic up with either individual.

As Hatori gave this some thought, he couldn't help but feel something odd in the air around him. His eyes opened quickly as the feeling going through him in waves was becoming even more potent. He noted that these sensations were emanating from Akito herself. Waves of…could it be? Just maybe…

Yet, just as quickly as he felt it, it evaporated with the breeze flowing through the walkway, & in its wake, a cold chill spread across his being. Hatori couldn't understand why, but he could almost swear that he felt something akin to fear from Akito. She still seemed out of it, as if reliving some kind of memory. Hatori couldn't really tell since her hair was swaying in the breeze, covering her face. The sensation was becoming stronger for Hatori, so he hesitantly reached out & grasped her shoulder gently. "Akito?"

She immediately snapped back to attention & whipped around, as if frantically searching for something…or someone. She shakily brought her hand to her temple, attempting to ease the apparent migraine that started to form there. Hatori didn't have much time to contemplate over what just happened when she started speaking again.

"Damn these headaches…I swear they'll be the end of me," mumbled Akito irritably. As she said this, Hatori noted that she still was a bit troubled by whatever had made her feel uncomfortable just before.

"Akito, you need your rest. This walking around is only complicating your recovery period. You won't get any better this way," reasoned Hatori, praying that maybe she'll listen. Of course, Akito being who she is…

"Get better?" she bit out bitterly. She then stretched to her full height with hands clenched & her arms rigid on either side of her. She stood right in front of his face & glared at him with contempt as she continued to speak, "What sort of deluded world do you live in? I am NEVER getting any better, so stop with your lies & leave me be!"

She continued to stare angrily at him for a moment, daring him to contradict her. When Hatori gazed down to his feet as a way of relenting, Akito slid past him as she held her head high with a dignified air. She then paused at the doorway, & with her back to him, quietly remarked, "Time is a luxury that I don't have, Hatori—you know it as well as I do. _You _can rest if _you_ want to. Yuki is here, & I'm going to spend what time I do have with him, not in some damn bed."

Hatori could only stare after her as she continued walking down the dark corridor in search of Yuki. Seeing that his latest attempts to reason with her failed as usual, with a heavy sigh, he sat against the railing & pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Sitting there smoking, he looked out to the garden, silently wondering about many things…wondering about what was left unspoken. In the end, it was rather simple.

'_What are you so afraid of Akito? What is it that you fear?'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Ah-choo!)**_

Yuki was sniffling & sneezing quite a bit as he opened up the doors to the darkened room. He hadn't realized just how dusty a room could quickly get when not in use even for a short while. Strange that the maids hadn't been in there to dust like they normally did with the rest of the house.

'_Well, no matter. A little fresh air is all that's needed.'_ With that thought, Yuki went to open the doors that led to the gardens outside & then opened all the windows. With the breezy spring winds flowing through the room, the dust slowly dissipated away.

"Much better," commented Yuki quietly to himself. "Now for the finishing touch." He exited the room for a moment, & then he came back with a crystal vase holding the flowers he had just cut from Kureno's garden.

'_Hmmm, this looks like a good spot.' _He then walked over to the piano currently situated by the open doors leading to the garden. As he placed the vase on top of the piano, he happily noted that in the normally dark room, the colorful display of flowers stood out in stark contrast, instantly bringing life to the solitary room.

"Perfect," remarked Yuki with a soft smile. He had been intending to do this for a while, seeing that when he played in this room, it was always dark & dreary. He never liked it much (reminded him of unpleasant thoughts), so he decided to redecorate just a little, for today anyway since Akito wasn't around. She seemed to actually like to stay in the darkness that the shadows afforded…

Sighing lightly, he went over to the piano & situated himself before it, quietly lifting the lid & sliding his fingers over the keys. He sat there for a moment, relishing the serene stillness in the air. He slowly breathed in, mindful of the dust still in the air. After coughing a bit, he finally relaxed as he started playing a peaceful melody that matched the mood in the room, a very tranquil piece that reverberated through him. The notes truly soothed his rather tired mind, & he found himself completely lost in thought while the notes flowed through the room much like the spring breeze that blew in.

'_I wonder how much longer Kureno will be in the kitchen,'_ thought Yuki, wondering if he should have stayed to help Kureno clean up in the kitchen. Kureno had insisted, though, that Yuki go on ahead as he finished up. _'He's probably on his way now,' _thought Yuki calmly.

As Yuki continued playing & lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the raspy breathing of another individual in the room with him, quietly observing him in his playing. Said individual quietly padded over to him, & upon reaching Yuki's back, brushed his soft hair with their fingers, leaning in to breathe in its scent.

While finishing the piece, Yuki snapped back to attention as he felt another presence in the room. But before he even had a chance to turn around, he felt the individual's fingers comb through his hair & lean in to smell his hair. There was no doubt as to whom it was…it took all of his self-control to not lose his concentration as he finished the piece.

"Beautiful. That was wonderfully played, Yuki," replied Akito coolly while still running her fingers through his hair.

"Arigatou, Akito," replied Yuki tensely, "but Kureno plays much better. Maybe he can play for us when he gets back." Yuki was silently hoping Kureno would hurry since he still found it nerve-racking to be alone with Akito without Kureno there.

"Iie, I'd much rather hear you play. Your playing is much more heartfelt…Kureno's playing can never compare," replied Akito evenly. She then brought her arms around him & embraced him from behind, while leaning in to breathe in his scent deeply. She sighed quietly in contentment as she rested one side of her head on top of his head, still holding Yuki in her embrace.

Yuki at first tensed up as he felt her arms around him, but then he closed his eyes & calmly let his tremors fade away, breathing in & out inaudibly. It was an exercise he often did whenever Akito embraced him. Needless to say, he still was not used to this no matter how many times he found himself in that position.

Yet as the minutes passed by, Yuki found himself more & more at ease…he concluded it was either because he was very tired or maybe the relaxing sensation that he felt as Akito started combing her fingers through his hair again was winning him over. He never could understand why she did it, but at the moment, he really didn't care. He was once again lost in the peaceful moment, not caring who was the one actually providing it. He hadn't even realized that he had spoken until he heard the words echo in the silence of the room.

"Akito, are you …feeling better today…than from before?" was the tentative question Yuki had voiced out loud. It surprised him to hear himself ask that…he never asked her before since he knew how much she hated being asked that. He was sure that she'll snap at him for asking her that question, but on the contrary, all she did was stop what she was doing, then walk away to the door leading to the garden.

As she walked away, Yuki was amazed to find himself longing for that embrace again. Sure it scared it him at first, but slowly he had gotten used to it. He would become so accustomed to it that it would remind him of those times so long ago when Akito actually hugged him without any malice or eeriness laced in her embrace. He was certain he practically felt that way moments ago before she walked off.

"Why did you open the doors & windows to this room?" was Akito's question while she had her back to him.

Yuki brought himself back from his passing thoughts upon hearing her question. He hadn't anticipated being asked a question in return for the question he had asked. But it would make sense…he hadn't inquired for permission to open the windows or doors.

"Well, it was rather dusty & stuffy in here…I thought by letting in a little fresh air that it would clear it up," replied Yuki slowly as he shifted in his seat to get a better view of Akito by the door.

"What's with the flowers?" asked Akito curtly without pause.

'_Okay, she obviously doesn't like my redecorating,' _thought Yuki as he inwardly sighed with disappointment. "Gomen nasai, I'll remove them & close the windows & doors."

Before he had a chance to get up, she quickly replied in a more commanding tone, "You did not answer my question."

Yuki sat there for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He couldn't think of anything else to say that may not offend her, so he went ahead & just plainly told her the truth. "It was just an idea of mine to give the room a little more color."

"You think this room lacked color or light for that matter?" asked Akito with a slight edge to her voice.

Blinking his eyes in discomfort, Yuki couldn't come up with a response to that. He sat there silently for a moment as the silence between Akito & himself thickened. Telling her the plain truth is usually the most advisable course, so he did.

"I just thought that a little color & some light would bring some life to this room. Maybe make it more enjoyable to be in…to play in…that's all," remarked Yuki quietly, looking down as he fumbled with the hem of his uniform.

"There's very little life or light to be found in this house. You of all people should know that," replied Akito just as quietly.

Yuki suppressed the emptiness threatening to consume him as he recalled vivid memories of a cold darkness permeating through his being in a dark room. He then blurted out without thinking, "Is it so bad to want that? Do you really like the dark that much?"

As he heard himself say this, he froze over on the spot. He hadn't planned on voicing _that _thought out loud. He honestly wondered about her obsession with the dark for a long while, but he was never bold enough to go through with actually asking her.

'_I can't believe I just said that,'_ thought Yuki frantically. He then looked over to Akito, seeing that she had turned around & was facing him with an unreadable expression on her face. She then walked over with a narrowed gaze, & when she reached him, she slowly leaned down to his level. Yuki couldn't release himself from her gaze, & he nearly jumped in his seat when he felt her hand on his left cheek.

'_Yep, she snapped,'_ thought Yuki in panic, fully preparing himself for whatever she may throw at him, literally or figuratively.

"Don't _you_ think that the dark suits me best?" asked Akito very silently. She refused to let Yuki's eyes wander from her own as she awaited his answer.

What can Yuki think at the moment? He had been anxiously thinking of some way to calm her down before she exploded on him. Having to answer a question like that was something he wasn't prepared for. Yet, just as suddenly as the question was presented to him, he had found the truth within himself.

"Darkness is everywhere. But that doesn't mean you have to live in it…no one should have to live in it," replied Yuki with melancholy. Looking down finally, he continued, "It's too sad to be alone in the dark."

Yuki sat there, fully expecting the hard slap or heart wrenching reprimand that Akito excelled in giving. He knew his answer was the truth, though, no matter how simple or pathetic it may be. He felt the previous coldness start seeping back into his being, & unconsciously brought his arms around him to warm himself, though it didn't help. The coldness was inside his mind & slowly creeping into his heart, just waiting on Akito to act on her silent rage.

Yuki first felt her hand leave his face, & he then closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. He breathed in deeply, & strangely, he found himself breathing in a floral scent. _'What?'_ He eyes snapped open, & he saw before his face a beautiful red rose. He unconsciously took it as he gazed upward, & he saw that Akito had taken it from the crystal vase. Breathing out silently, he stared at her then the flower, no doubt confusion written all over his face.

"This suits you best…it's a classic but unique. And the color goes well with your hair, too," replied Akito with certainty while taking another rose for herself.

Yuki of course didn't understand what just happened, but once the growing malice left her aura, he felt the little warmth he had been craving for moments ago from her embrace return. The coldness slowly faded away, & as Yuki gathered his thoughts, Akito gracefully sat down next to him smelling her own rose.

"The maids aren't allowed into this part of the house. Kureno would normally fix this room up when he knows you're coming," remarked Akito as she stared at her rose. "He'll have this room prepared just like it is now next time you pay a visit."

Yuki was of course flabbergasted, hearing that Akito was actually okay with the current decorating arrangement—he was so sure that she hated it. But he hadn't wanted to have Kureno go through the trouble of preparing the room just for him.

"That's okay, Akito. Kureno doesn't have to go out of his way to do that. I can do it with no problem," replied Yuki anxiously.

Akito regarded him for a moment & then asked aloud, "What do you think, Kureno?"

Yuki turned to the door leading to the hallway where he saw Kureno standing there holding a tea set on a tray. He hadn't realized Kureno was even there—he silently wondered how much of the previous conversation with Akito had Kureno heard.

"Sumimasen, I had not meant to disturb your conversation," Kureno replied with a slight bow, mindful of the tray in his hands. He then smiled over at Yuki reassuringly & replied, "It's no trouble at all to set the room up this way. I'd be happy to do it."

Yuki could only sigh in defeat & gave a small smile of thanks to Kureno. Akito was obviously pleased & remarked, "Good—it's settled then. It's much better that Kureno handle it anyway; this room can get so dusty when it's not cleaned daily." Looking pointedly at Yuki, she continued, "It wouldn't be good for you to have all this dust flying in the air. Hatori had said you'd get worse before getting better—no need to aggravate your asthma any more than necessary, don't you think so Yuki?"

_(Cough, cough) 'Perfect timing…the power of suggestion is incredible,' _thought Yuki helplessly. It didn't even faze him that Akito knew of his current medical problem—there really is very little that she didn't know about him.

"Hai, Akito. I'll be more careful," replied Yuki as he cleared his throat of the remaining dust.

Satisfied with Yuki's answer, Akito stood up with the rose still in her hand. She let out a tired sigh of her own, & started to walk over to the door leading to the garden. "Kureno, bring the tea set over here," remarked Akito languidly as she set herself down while leaning against the doorway.

Kureno complied readily & softly set the tray down next to her. He kneeled next to her as well as he set about getting her tea prepared just how she likes it. Well, close to it anyway… Personally, Kureno was immensely relieved to sense the thick tension he had felt before coming into the room dissipate into nothing. For once, he didn't have to intervene with Akito…she handled herself all on her own.

Yuki began to feel comfortable once again & so placed the rose in front of him on top of the piano. He breathed in & out silently as he let his fingers strike a few notes before altogether playing out the melody that was in his mind & heart.

Akito continued to stare at her rose as Kureno finished preparing the tea, silently listening to Yuki play the melody he had chosen. Kureno stared at her for a moment & then glanced in Yuki's direction, noting that both Yuki & Akito had the same expression on their faces…that of unmistakable tranquility.

It was then that Kureno sensed Hatori's presence who stood by the door of the room, watching the whole scene before him. Hatori was obviously taken aback at seeing the blatant change in the decorum of the room as well as Akito herself. He knew well of her fixation with remaining in the dark whenever she was indoors, but now here she was, bathed in daylight from all the open doors & windows, sipping her tea as she listened to Yuki play.

Kureno caught Hatori's gaze & held onto it for a moment. They both understood each other perfectly without words needing to be spoken. It was agreed between the two that after a long hard week, today was a perfectly good day for everyone in that room.

—_**ooo—**_

"Kyo-kun, the dinner didn't turn out badly. I really didn't mind the fish or the soup. Shishou-san is improving every time I taste his cooking," was Tohru's reassurance while she & Kyo walked home in the fading twilight.

"You mean the burnt fish & stale soup? He was supposed to stay out of the kitchen…he promised," was Kyo's complaint.

"Yet you let him help you in any way he can. That was so nice of you. I'm sure he learned a lot by watching you cook," reasoned Tohru gently.

"I seriously doubt it. He BURNED water…I mean, how can you do that? I didn't even think it was possible!" replied Kyo incredulously.

'_Well, it's not that impossible…Yuki-kun did it all the time,'_ was Tohru's wondering thought. _'About Yuki-kun…'_

"Kyo-kun, can I ask you something important?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Sure," replied Kyo indifferently.

'_Well, here goes.' _Sighing lightly, she continued, "It's just that I need some advice…on guy's taste."

Kyo just looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was talking about. _'Tohru & guys? Wait a minute…'_

"Which 'guy' are you talking about?" asked Kyo as held back the edge that was at the back of his throat.

"Um, well, actually I wanted to know if you could help me pick out Yuki-kun's present…for graduation. I don't want to get him something that he may think its too girly or something like that. I hoped you could help me make sure the present I do buy for him is something a 'guy' would like to have. What do you think?" asked Tohru anxiously as she wringed her hands together.

Throughout her whole explanation, Kyo was discreetly tensing his jaw & clenching his teeth. Helping to pick a present for Yuki was the least thing he had ever wanted to do…the very least, especially if Tohru was the one buying it. Letting out a sigh inaudibly, he replied quietly, "You know you can always count on my help. All you have to do is ask."

Tohru knew how much it bothered Kyo to be doing this, & she was profoundly grateful that he would help her despite that. She reached over & squeezed his arm & replied, "Arigatou, Kyo-kun. It means a lot to me. I already did my window-shopping with Uo-chan & Hana-chan, so we don't have to go around too much. Just give me your honest opinion, okay?"

"Sure," remarked Kyo distractedly. He continued to stare straight ahead, trying to push out the mental picture of the girl of his dreams giving a present to his arch nemesis.

"Oh, don't worry about your present," replied Tohru hurriedly. "Uo-chan had helped me pick it out while we were shopping for Yuki-kun's present. She was sure that you'd like it."

"Really?" replied Kyo skeptically. He now wondered what kind of present did they get him…curiosity was a trait this cat definitely possessed.

Tohru smiled widely as she walked on, knowing full well that Kyo's curiosity was peaked & the whole matter with Yuki was temporarily forgotten to Kyo. He kept asking questions, which she managed to dodge remarkably well. She just personally hoped that the present she had planned to have for Yuki was something he'd like as well.

'_Well, here's hoping,'_ was Tohru's silent request to the barely visible stars in the fading sunlight.

—_**ooo—**_

Yuki settled himself in the car seat next to Hatori, stretching out his limbs as he began to doze off. Dinner with Akito & Kureno was a quiet affair, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet, if that made any sense to anyone. He had played the piano most of the time he was with Akito—he thought it to be time well spent & Akito didn't object at all.

Yuki sleepily eyed the rose in his hand & wondered if Akito was okay after all. She never really did answer his question, but after thinking about it for a moment, Yuki realized that in a way, she did. The proof was in his hand, in her allowances with letting him have the piano room decorated as he liked, & more than anything, the proof lay in her hand as well. She still had her rose with her as well when he bid her goodnight as he left her in her room.

'_I never thought that I would feel like this again,' _was Yuki's trailing thought as he closed his eyes & smelled the rose. Smiling softly, he leaned into his seat & silently admitted to himself, _'How strange…I actually feel better knowing that she's okay…she's okay…'_

As Yuki napped next to him with the rose still in his hand, Hatori let out the sigh he had been holding in. He honestly felt such a weight lifted from his shoulders when he saw Akito as relaxed as she was when he visited with her briefly before driving Yuki home. He couldn't be there during their dinner (Hatsuharu & Momiji alone in a kitchen was not advisable), but he was glad to see just how much she had calmed down compared to when she was with him earlier in the afternoon. Yuki's surprise visit was definitely a positive influence on her overall health.

Hatori quickly glanced over to Yuki, seeing that he still held a soft smile. He noted that both Yuki & Akito held a rose, & neither had let go of it. Hatori couldn't really understand the meaning of it, but he knew it was something private between the two, just like it usually is. They understood each other on a level that no one could possibly comprehend.

Smiling softly, Hatori reached & patted Yuki's head gently. He soundlessly shook his head in wonder at how incredibly complex his family is. At a stoplight, he stared at Yuki for a moment, & he realized something that he hoped one day Yuki would realize for himself.

'_If you could only see yourself as we see you…as Akito sees you. You are truly the light in the darkness that surrounds this family,' _thought Hatori with certainty. _'Yes, a light that continues to grow brighter with each passing day.'_

With that in mind, Hatori continued to drive in quiet solitude, knowing that for the first time that week, all will sleep well tonight.

All except one, though Hatori knew nothing of it. Earlier, when he & Yuki had exited Akito's side of the building through the secluded gate, neither one had noticed the deadly glare aimed at them from the darkest of shadows that surrounded the Sohma estate.

She eyed them carefully as they got into Hatori's car & drove away with hardly a care to the world. Her blood boiled at seeing this, seeing _'that rat'_ with Hatori, leaving through Akito's private entrance. It was obvious that they were trying to be discreet by using that entrance, but she had seen them clearly. She had seen _him_ well enough.

'_What's that damn rat up to, sneaking out like that? What's he scheming with that bitch of a 'god'? Hmph, I'll find out soon enough…you can count on it, Yuki, one way or the other.'_

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Mindless Chatter (11-18-04):_**

_Konnichiwa! Welcome to the wide world of empty remarks from yours truly! Testing 1, 2, 3, testing…anyone listening…hello? Yep, I think I have your attention now._

_I hope this chapter was to your liking…the part with Hatori & Akito really had me in a bind for quite some time. Hence why I postponed posting this baby yesterday. I wanted to end this chapter with more than just the first half of this story…I think it wrapped up pretty well towards the end._

_Basically, it's a recap in the beginning. First off, hopefully, the tidbit with Kyo & Tohru clarified that little issue with the dreams as to whom in actuality was having the strange dreams. Yes, it was Kyo…I mislead my readers on purpose—what a shock! Hehehehe, hopefully no books are thrown my way…I'm so fragile!_

_Also the Hatori & Akito scene…it was a recap of everything up to that moment from Hatori's perspective. It gives more information as to what went on behind the scenes of some events that occurred. It also revealed some of Akito's current plans…she's certainly a master at planning everything her way._

_I personally loved the long awaited moment of having Akito & Yuki interact on a present timeline. I spent a good many evening hours & sacrificed some hours of sleep to do this part. In my humble opinion, it was well worth it. I am very pleased with it, & I hope you agree, too._

_Wrapping it up with Hatori's personal thoughts towards the end was critical. As I said before, the foundation of the story is pretty much laid out—the real action is about to begin, so my dear readers, keep this chapter along with the others in mind as I start kicking this storyline up a notch!_

_Little hints were already given at the end…who could be thinking those awful thoughts of our precious Yuki? I would personally beat her to a bloody pulp if I could, but alas, I need her rather 'disturbed' mind for my purposes in the next chapter. Stay tuned!_

_Musical moments for me…well, I'm a piano lover so I pictured in my rather twisted mind that Yuki would be playing the melody called "Zanarkand" found on the soundtrack for FFX (Final Fantasy Ten)—it's the first track on the CD. I love how the composer (Nobuo Uematsu) played this melody out; I listen to it often. After the confrontation with Akito & Yuki continues to play, I can see him playing the melody he played for Kisa way back in chapter 8, "Ballade for Adeline". I think it fit the moment perfectly. Again, my dear readers, it's my twisted mind that hears these…yes, pretty creepy!_

_Finally, replies to my reviewers. And what reviews I received this time around! I was floored to say the least when I read them…lots of info provided to me from our well-known authors Ina-chan & Rjunkie. I already replied personally to their reviews since my replies were pretty lengthy. Well, let's get this started!_

Alcapacien:_ Thanks for continuing to read my story despite the slight confusion with Akito's character. My fic is based on both the anime & the manga that's been released over in Japan (hence Akito being referred to in that sense you noted). I'm hoping Kureno's character is appealing to all. Getting a good grasp of this character's personality is not easy…he doesn't get much exposure in most of the manga. Only in recent developments does he get more exposure, & we find out more about him. I think I have his characterization down, but then again, I may just be embellishing it some…I suppose it just depends on who interprets Kureno's characterization. Overall, everyone agrees that he's a rather sad character in the manga…I hope I've conveyed some sense of that to my readers._

Grid-line (anonymous):_ Thanks to you for reading my rather twisted fic! I'm glad you took note of the little details from earlier chapters that find their way to being important in later chapters. Keep it up—it'll be critical in the next phase of this storyline!_

Blu-rain:_ Thanks for the reviews—quite some concern with our precious Yuki! Others shared your concern as well; hopefully this chapter cleared it up for you & others. Glad you like the developments with the characters & how addictive this story is becoming for you! I only hope to keep it going that way for my readers. I had refrained from actually typing out 'Yuki-centric' (is that even spelled right?) in my summary because I felt that it might detract from the overall message in the summary. I guess since the story has moved along for quite some time, it wouldn't hurt now to point it out. Consider your suggestion noted & applied! I hope it's not considered cheesy…well, let me know!_

S.B. Kisses: _Thank you so much… I'm glad you pointed this out; it means a lot to me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm giving the Sohmas their due respect as a family when I write out a story about a particular character. My fic is about them as a whole with Yuki as my pivotal character…hopefully this last chapter explained why I set it up this way. Dear readers, remember that the 'curse' plagues the family, not just one member—one way or the other they all feel its effects. I look to old soap dramas like Dynasty, Dallas—even the Godfather movies. It may be cheesy on my part, but these all have one common theme—family problems that affect each member, but somehow, someway, the family as a whole cope with it together. I can definitely see the Sohmas in the Furuba manga fitting very well into this niche._

Ina-chan & Rjunkie:_ Big hugs from me to you! You don't know how much I appreciate your reviews & insight into the world of Furuba. I share many of your theories & contemplations as well. Please don't refrain from speaking your thoughts on any part of this fic. Cultural issues that are pointed out are definitely useful to other readers as well in case they start up a fic of their own. Please continue to provide your wealth of knowledge on this aspect—we all like to keep our fics authentic on some level! I'm personally relieved that some of my liberties (prom, graduation, etc.) weren't too farfetched in the Japanese culture. Again, thanks sooo very much—I'm looking forward to seeing you in other chapters (no commitment required)!_

_Thanks once again to all my readers & reviewers, past & present. The fact that you dedicate time to read my story makes me so happy! The fact that you even review makes me even happier! Happy author equals speedy fic, so go for it & bless me with your thoughts on my fic or remarks! Ja ne!_


	18. SOS Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **_I wonder if having Kyo is just as much fun as having Yuki… We need to ask which of the two Takaya-sensei prefers. You know my preference! For now, I only own our precious Yuki in my twisted fic…last I checked, Takaya-sensei owned everything Furuba (legally, anyway)!_

**18) Memories of Spring – In Dreams**

"Hell no!" cried out Kyo as he dragged Momiji from a fancy men's apparel store.

"Oh, PLEASE! PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, _PREEETTTYYY PLEASE!_" begged Momiji as he pulled Kyo in the other direction.

"You should have just gone home then if you were going to be a pain! We're here to help Tohru buy a present for the damn nezumi, not shop at some fancy suit place. Stupid rat probably doesn't even own a suit," remarked Kyo irritably while continuing to follow Tohru & her friends.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun," replied Tohru over her shoulder with Uo & Hana on either side of her. "If Momiji-kun wants to go to the men's apparel store, we can stop by there for a little bit while he shops. Maybe I'll find something else that Yuki-kun might like."

"Yeah, Orangey, what's the rush? Do you have a date to get to?" asked Uo slyly.

Blushing red, Kyo retorted, "Shut up, Yankee!"

"Awww, Kyo's blushing!" teased Momiji with glee.

"Argghhh, why didn't you just cut school like Haru did, baka usagi!" griped Kyo while being pulled into the store by Momiji. It seems that over the last month or so, Momiji had gained a growth spurt & along with that, a very strong grip.

Once inside the store, Momiji breathed in deeply, relishing the moment. "Aahh, can't you smell it?"

"Yeah, the musty smell is something to die for," replied Kyo sarcastically.

"Quit your whining, Orange-top. What do you think of the store, Tohru?" asked Uo as she glanced at Tohru & Hana by the tie section.

"It's amazing! I've never been here before…there are so many suits of different types & colors. They are all very becoming. How do you like the store, Momiji-kun? Does it have what you like?" asked Tohru with a wide smile.

"Oh yes, thank you so much for letting me come here! Look over there…they have a beautiful suit on display. I was hoping to get a new one so that I could wear it at my anniversary dinner with Momo," remarked Momiji happily.

"What anniversary is that, Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru as she joined Momiji at the display, admiring the suit as well.

"We're soon celebrating our one year anniversary since Papa has allowed us to hang out with each other! Papa is going to take us to the arts district downtown & hang out with us, & then afterward we'll be going to a play at the theatre there. It's going to be awesome!" exclaimed Momiji excitedly.

Tohru knew that ever since Momiji & his sister Momo were allowed to interact with each other as siblings should (his father finally approved—mother still kept in the dark as always), they've been spending as much time as they could in each others company. Since they both liked to play the violin, they have often played with each other when the opportunity presented itself. Tohru even had the pleasure of hearing them play the violin together.

"That sounds like so much fun, Momiji-kun! I'm so happy for you—it's amazing that a year has already past by us," remarked Tohru.

"Yep, time flies! That's why I hope her gift (_'a new violin' _he whispered) that I placed on order months ago arrives in time for it. Papa is looking forward to seeing which one I picked out for her," replied Momiji in anticipation. He then remarked, "I was hoping to wear a brand new suit to mark this big occasion, but sad to say I'm not all that great with picking one out."

"Well, let's help you find the right one then, okay?" suggested Tohru.

"Iie, I couldn't bother you with that. We're supposed to be shopping for Yuki's present today…" replied Momiji as he started to refuse her help.

"It's all right with me. I don't mind…I want to help you get the right suit for your anniversary dinner with your sister & father," remarked Tohru with a wide grin. "We can even count on Uo-chan's & Hana-chan's help on this, right?"

"Sure thing, Tohru. We'll have Mr. Bubbly here looking spiffy in a new suit, right Hanajima?" responded Uo with determination.

"Of course," replied Hana rather distractedly as she eyed Kyo over in the corner carefully. _'How very strange…why is that?'_

As they continued with helping Momiji shop, Kyo was lost in his surroundings as he took note of all the different displays. He mumbled in boredom while running his fingers across different sport coats. He was trying in vain to look interested.

'_Damn, I was hoping to sneak in some training time today. Now I'm stuck in some store because of the rabbit. And we still need to look for a present for that damn rat,' _thought Kyo in exasperation. He then ran his hand through his hair & thought with a growl, _'Baka nezumi…always giving me grief. Dammit, why the hell am I even doing this?'_

Sudden laughter from a particular person brought him out of his mood, & he glanced her way briefly. Kyo felt his tense muscles relax as he gazed at Tohru with a wistful air, knowing the answer to his question was right before him. Sighing in defeat, he continued looking at the various racks with other items he knew nothing about. He breathed in deeply several times before he realized that he suddenly smelled a familiar floral scent.

Whipping around, he saw that a field of blooming blossoms replaced the racks of displays. He saw further up ahead the familiar tree he was accustomed to seeing in these episodes.

'_Dammit, not again! This is getting to be a big pain in my…'_ was Kyo's trailing thoughts when he caught a glimpse of her in the outfit she always wore, just standing much further ahead. Sighing in frustration, he ran up to her, bent on demanding why does this keep happening even when he's wide-awake.

'_Where the hell did that Koko thing run off to?'_ wondered Kyo warily, personally hoping it wasn't around. Upon reaching her, he was about to voice this thought out loud when he noted that she had a more subdued expression gracing her face instead of her more carefree smile. She then looked up to him, finally realizing that he was staring at her with a concerned look. Trying to assuage his fears, she beamed him a soft smile & gently brushed his bangs from his face.

"Gomen nasai for being such a bother to you. You must be so irritated with having to meet me here," she replied softly. "I was actually afraid you wouldn't come back…not that I'd blame you."

'_Dreams can never hurt you…your inner mind is speaking to you…no harm,' _were some of the thoughts running through Kyo's mind at the moment. He latched onto these words, hoping that there was some truth to it. He nervously smiled, still amazed at how this beautiful person before him is capable of rendering him helpless.

'_That's probably why I'm afraid of being around her in this dream. To be so helpless & exposed to her…but why only here? Why not out there?'_ thought Kyo pensively. Clearing his throat, he remarked, "You're no bother to me. I'm just confused, I guess. It's not everyday you get pulled away from where you were to be here."

Laughing lightly & offering him a wider smile, she merrily replied, "I know exactly what you mean. It is pretty strange. Then again, life in general is pretty strange—anything 'normal' would be considered 'abnormal'. Confused yet?"

"Yes…& no. It makes sense the way you say it. Just don't ask me to explain it, okay?" replied Kyo.

With her smile still in place, she bowed low & remarked, "As you wish, so it shall be done. Permission to ask a question, good sir."

Liking how she is playacting, he smiled & followed along with her choice of entertainment. With a wave to her in full aristocratic mode, he flippantly remarked, "Be quick about it. My time is very limited."

She then stood back up from her lowly position & had the widest grin on her face. "Arigatou. I only wished to ask what was vexing you moments ago. My good sir was rather annoyed over a different matter altogether, ne?

'_She sure doesn't miss anything. She can read me as well as I can read her.' _With a heavy sigh, he remarked, "Nothing really. Just wishing I didn't have to help with getting a stupid present for an idiot. It really bugs the hell out of me."

_(Gasp)_ Realizing whom he was just speaking to, Kyo tried to backtrack his remarks, unfortunately for him, rather unsuccessfully. "Tohru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't like going shopping with you no matter how boring it is… I mean, it's not that boring anyway… Okay, not boring in the sense of being bad boring but more like good boring…"

"You know you're just _dying _here, right?" she remarked while she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Fine. I never could express myself right anyway," pouted Kyo to himself as he stared out at the vast field of blossoms.

"Gomen," she replied softly, laying a hand on his arm in order to soothe away the frown on his face. "I didn't mean to upset you. That's been happening quite a bit, ne? I understand you perfectly—you explained it well the first time around. Being kind to those one doesn't trust can prove to be difficult."

"I trust you," Kyo replied eagerly when he looked at her squarely in the eyes.

She regarded him before replying, "I wasn't talking about me. What's strange in your case is that you _do _trust the 'idiot' as you so eloquently put it. I could see it in your eyes the moment you mentioned it. Trust is there yet you hold back…hence why showing a kind gesture is proving more difficult for you." Eyeing him carefully, she asked with slight uncertainty gracing her features, "Why _do _you hold back? You trust me, but you won't allow yourself to _consciously_ trust _him_…why is that?"

Kyo could only stare back in utter shock with mouth agape. A million ideas raced through his head, & he was having trouble just forming one coherent thought. As much as he tried to think of an answer to her seemingly innocent questions, he couldn't form the words in his mouth. But one thing was for certain…she managed to bring up the one issue he's been avoiding to face for a long time now.

For good reason, too…the topic always made him angry, defensive. He couldn't help feeling that way even when she's there. Crossly, Kyo thought, _'After everything, me trust the rat? What the HELL has HE done to DESERVE it? Because he's the RAT, he gets the pampered life & acceptance in the family. I LOST EVERYTHING, & I've LIVED through HELL, all BECAUSE of HIM. She has to be wrong…I DON'T trust that DAMN NEZUMI! I never have & I never will.'_

With a clenched jaw, he tightly responded with his voice rising towards the end, "I _don't_ trust that THING! Why the hell would I? He's been nothing but a dirty, heartless liar the moment I laid eyes on him! The very _THOUGHT _of him makes me sick to my stomach. Hell, my life would be better off if the DAMN THING just crawled to a corner & DIED!"

Kyo could only stare wide-eyed into her deep, solemn eyes. Her silence was her response to that outburst. Yet her silence alone was deafening.

Strange…after hearing himself say those things, he should have felt satisfied. He's said it enough times before, & he's even said it to Yuki's face with no problem. However, this time around, it wasn't the same. Realizing what it was that he was feeling, Kyo felt his jaw go slack at the realization.

'_Doubt? Why the hell should I doubt what I know is true? I should be damn satisfied to get him out of my hair…he's the reason to all my problems, dammit! I hate him…I HATE HIM!'_ were Kyo's thoughts as he glanced back to where the tree stood tall & firm, branches swaying gently in the breeze. He then gazed back to his companion & noted the subdued expression once again gracing her face. _'Is it because of her that I feel this…doubt?'_

As if answering the unspoken question, she replied quietly, "I can only point out the facts that can be seen. Whatever you decide for yourself is strictly left up to you." Tightening her grip on his arm, she gazed at him with concern & remarked, "I trust you, so just promise me that you won't let your insecurities override your better judgment. It will only lead to bitterness & hatred…such heavy burdens to carry. In the end, they consume you & hurt the ones you care for the most. Don't let that come to pass—guilt & regret is all that you'll be left with. You deserve better."

Kyo once again stood speechless before her, gazing into worried eyes as he contemplated over what she said. It felt good to hear her concerns for him, moreover, he felt at peace knowing how well she understood him. He really couldn't think of a reply to her response, so he merely nodded his head in consent.

As Kyo started to smile to lift the tense mood, the air around them whipped up noticeably. He turned to face the direction of the wind, & he noticed the ominous clouds just over the horizon behind the tree.

"So it begins. There is truth to the adage 'ill wind blows'," she remarked apprehensively. _(Sighs heavily) _"I _need _to reach them…"

Kyo glanced back upon hearing that cryptic remark, & he saw her face was etched with apprehension & fatigue.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyo anxiously.

She then notably changed her expression & offered a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that…but it'll be all right. Don't worry," were her assurances as she started to walk towards the darkening horizon. Kyo suddenly reached out & pulled on her arm to keep her from leaving.

"What's going on, Tohru? Tell me," pleaded Kyo worriedly.

"All will be well, trust me. I'll be fine…I'm actually more worried about you, so please do me a favor & just take it easy. Take your time with helping to buy the present for the 'idiot' in your life, okay?" she remarked with a grin. With that she turned back around, & slipped from his grip & ran. Once she got to the tree, she glanced back over her shoulder & called out to Kyo, "Pick the indigo color."

"What!" cried out Kyo in utter bewilderment.

"Kyo-kun."

Hearing that remark from behind him laced with concern, Kyo turned around & saw Tohru's puzzled expression. He noticed that he was back in front of the racks of displays, & all the others were staring at him. Hana especially had this wide-eyed look on her…as if she just saw something completely out of the ordinary.

Still a little dazed at the sudden change of scenery, he replied distractedly, "Sure, what is it?"

"I was calling out your name several times. I thought there was something wrong," was Tohru's concerned reply.

"Nope, no problems here. Did you need me for something?" asked Kyo as he tried dispelling the tense atmosphere that was around them.

"It wasn't anything important. I just wanted to know which handkerchief I should go with for Yuki-kun," asked Tohru nervously while laying out several kinds to choose from.

"Handkerchiefs?" asked Kyo in disbelief.

"Yeah, the store sells some really nice ones, so I suggested it. It's very gentlemanly to have one on you, especially with your own initials on it. Yuki will like it," replied Momiji with certainty.

"Oh, I don't think I will be able to have it initialized…" remarked Tohru uncertainly.

"Yuki's no gentleman," remarked Kyo crossly.

"Hmph!" intervened Uo. "Like you'd know anything about being a gentleman! Earth to Kyo—you can stand to learn a few pointers from the Prince about being a gentleman."

"SHUT UP YANKEE! YOU can pass yourself off to be a MAN the way you push people around!" retorted Kyo heatedly.

"Tohru, I already told you that I'd take care of paying for this gift. You helped me pick out my new suit, so please let me thank you by doing this for you, okay?" pleaded Momiji.

"…Um, okay," relented Tohru with a smile. Turning back to the dueling opponents (Kyo & Uo, out of respect to being inside a store, decided to stare daggers at each other), she asked Kyo her previous question again. "Kyo-kun, which do you think I should get for Yuki-kun?"

"The indigo is fine," Kyo absently replied, not letting his guard down in this staring contest.

Tohru, once again with a puzzled look on her face, asked Kyo, "Um, gomen for interrupting again, but I don't have an indigo sample."

Upon hearing that, Kyo snapped out of his staring & looked at her & the samples she had with her. Sure enough, no indigo ones were to be found.

"Um…well…I thought there was one," stammered Kyo as he tried to explain himself.

"Oh, look over here Tohru. This catalog has the one he's talking about," replied Momiji while he showed Tohru a small catalog that was at the counter. Pointing the section out to Tohru, he remarked, "Look…it's the only one, too. Wow, Kyo, I didn't know you've seen this catalog before."

"Um…yeah, whatever," remarked Kyo as he tried to look nonchalant about it. _'How the hell did that happen?'_

"It's beautiful…the pattern, color, everything," breathed Tohru softly. "I never knew they could be this beautiful. It suits Yuki-kun perfectly."

"Then it's settled. Clerk, we're ready to make our purchases & put in an order for one handkerchief," called out Momiji quickly before Tohru had a chance to protest. She could only smile in deep appreciation.

While Uo started up her previous argument with Kyo, Hana stared incredulously at Kyo. She was certain that she didn't just imagine what she had seen…

'_Where did those waves come from? And where did they go? Sohma Kyo, what really did happen back there?' _thought Hana with perplexity.

Far-reaching thoughts that Kyo himself shared…

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Demented Mind (11-30-04):_**

_Yep, I am…I admit it! Especially for putting my beloved readers on hold for as long as I did. One reason being that this chapter proved somewhat hard to put together, & second FFnet was having major buggy issues. Good thing it's all done & over with._

_You'd think I have put out a longer chapter due to the extra time I had with my days off for the holidays. Well, I actually did type up more than you see here…only you won't read about it until next time! I had wanted to take a break from Yuki & give a little screen time to our beloved neko. Yuki fans can hold their breaths a while longer…maybe…please don't hurt me. I made the next chapter extra-Yuki, extra-long just for you!_

_This chapter is important, & I suppose that's why it took me longer than anticipated to bring it out. It was longer than I had envisioned, but I'm glad that I pointed out many details that will be fundamental in later chapters. Kyo's mind is always so troubled…poor thing!_

_Like my 'dream' thing…confusing? Yep, that's what I'm aiming for! I weave a delicate web of intrigue & mystery…scary…well, at least I hope I am! Hint to my readers…don't try to interpret these sequences. Just accept the information as is & press on. All will be revealed in due course!_

_I'd like to give out a big 'konnichiwa' to all my readers & reviewers. You give me the inspiration to keep going, & going, & going, & going…_

_On to the reviews!_

Alcapacien:_ I'm glad you're lovin' Kureno in this fic! I wished Takaya-sensei would give Kureno more spotlight (not counting latest developments in Japanese manga) as a person…you know, really develop his character as a whole. Oh well, this fic will have to do for me!_

_Regarding Akito…a great novelist by the name of Stephen King was asked in an interview how does he view his novels on the big-screen. He used a great analogy—apples & oranges. Both are good just as they are, his written work being 'apples' & the on-screen version being 'oranges'—different from each other, but good just the same. I believe the same applies here in Furuba world. Many manga lovers out there realize the differences between what's in print & what's used in the anime (if it's available). These differences vary from each series to the next, but most of the time they both turn out very well in their own right. Sometimes the differences are subtle (eye color is an example—Tohru has her eyes blue in the anime, while in print, the author uses chocolate-brown when characters are in color), while other times the differences are blaring (red cap issue never addressed in anime). It's a debatable issue for a lot of manga followers out there—some wished the anime were more true to the manga, others believe it to be okay just as it is. The plain truth is that in the manga (the 'apples'), Akito is revealed to be who she is, while in the anime (the 'oranges')—which by the way only goes up to vol. 8 in the manga (feel free to correct me Rjunkie/Ina-chan!)-he is what he is. Either way, Akito is an extremely volatile character both in the anime & in print. That is not up for debate that's for sure! I hoped that I had conveyed that essence of Akito's character in this fic—to be clear, my fic is based on both 'apples & oranges' (manga & anime), except to simplify matters in the end, I went with the 'apple'/manga version for Akito. I guess there is such a thing as two truths…confusing, but oranges & apples both taste pretty good to me! Thanks for the review Alcapacien—I'm not upset or anything of that sort with you if I gave that impression. I actually prolonged my explanation here because 1) I love to explain & 2) I hope to point other confused readers to this explanation next time the question comes up! Thanks again for your review!_

S.B. Kisses:_ Thanks! It's definitely hard work with trying to crack open this secluded world of theirs. The family is the true meaning of the word 'drama' (are you listening TNT execs?)!_

Rjunkie:_ Hey there! Yep, Hatori moments by himself or with Akito were quite the brick wall—I'm glad I was able to climb over it! Keeping Shigure in the dark about those visits will have some rather ugly consequences…how? Stay tuned! Oh, please tell me on what CD I can find that piece ('Hanabi')…I'm always on the lookout for great melodies! Does Akito have a double-agenda for our Yuki…oh no! She's not telling yet…bummer. Oh, our lovely Kyo has quite the spotlight in this chapter…hope you don't mind. Because in the next chapter I'm actually going to bring him back around in full circle—our 'meek' kitty is turning rabid! Back kitty, back! Yuki is the light in my fic, not you! Hehehehe, I'm so bad… Oh but you are right…that girl is always mean to Yuki…she is such a CENSOR! I had hoped to include that portion in this chapter, but I decided against it as I replayed the rest of the fic in my head. I hope it turns out okay…we'll just have to see, won't we! Hope you like the hints of Yukiru here…I'm actually kind of afraid that with the next chapter, it'll all be for naught. That's why I included this portion of the story first before the next chapter…I'm hoping the good in this chapter will carry over to the next. Arrrghhh, I'm confusing you, right? You'll see what I mean next week! Love your reviews as always!_

AnimeFreekVee52:_ So, where's my review? I'm waiting... Just kidding! Your drop-in note suffices for me…it let's me know you're still reading! I'm happy knowing that…I wonder how many of my original readers from the first few chapters are still with me…hmmmm…_

_A big 'arigatou' to all my readers & reviewers, past & present. Please continue to shower me with your insightful responses to my fic. I read them all!_

_Also, on a side note completely off the Furuba topic, let's all give a warm round of applause & cheer to the big guy that turns 50 this week! I'm not a rabid fan (that's my brother!) & many will think what a corny character, but I like the originality of the character & storylines it inspires. There can never be a replacement or equal to Godzilla. 50 years—wow! It can't be all bad if it's still popular after 50 years...not many fads last that long! Thanks for the memories!_

'_Til next time! Ja ne!_


	19. SOS Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I have thought it over & gave it some thought. Yep, it's a shock to me, too. I DON'T OWN YUKI or the others…how sad, ne?_

_NOTE: Please forgive the very indiscreet language found in this chapter…blame the characters. Such potty mouths…let me know your thoughts if rating needs to be upped (thanks Rjunkie)!_

**19) Memories of Spring – Confronting Your Fears **

'_Well, I finally made it,'_ thought Yuki forlornly as he breathed in heavily. Letting out a short breath, he took off his gear at the entrance of the path leading into the forest.

Normally he would be grateful to be getting home early from school. With Prom just around the corner, there was a flurry of activity going on. He personally did not look forward to it, but thankfully, he had done much of the legwork already & his council members basically picked up the rest. It was now an unspoken agreement between Kakeru & himself that if Yuki didn't have to be there, Kakeru would stay behind & Yuki would go on home. If only to make Kakeru feel better, Yuki went along with this arrangement with little fuss.

'_I wonder where the others had gone to?' _thought Yuki dejectedly. It was only a little over an hour when he had parted ways with Tohru & the others at the school grounds (he had taken his time getting home). Seeing them rush off elsewhere with no indication as to where they were going, but very adamant that he not go with them, particularly Tohru…

'_But why?'_

_(Earlier...)_

Yuki had just gotten his notes from his schoolwork as well as his personal notes on his graduation speech into order before placing them in his pack. Still sore from his sprained wrist, this rather simple task was not always so easy to carry out, but he managed. As he slowly changed shoes & strapped on his gear, he glanced up & saw that Tohru & her friends plus Kyo & Momiji were still at school. Glad that he didn't get out too late to have missed them, he went over to catch up with them.

"Hello. Are all of you headed somewhere together?" asked Yuki kindly upon reaching their group.

He was met with silence from all there gathered, & each one stared at each other with a weird look on their face. As each tried unsuccessfully to give a remark, they looked to Tohru in expectation. Yuki gazed at her curiously while Tohru could only stand there & blush furiously.

Alarmed that she was maybe suddenly ill, Yuki asked worriedly, "Is there something the matter? Daijoubu?"

Snapping back to attention & replaying his earlier question in her mind, Tohru nervously replied, "Oh, n-nowhere in particular…we're just off to do some sh-shopping. We won't be home for a while."

"Really?" he asked elated. "That sounds good…I haven't gone shopping for a long while now."

"NO!" cried out Tohru in a panic, stunning Yuki in the process. "I mean, no, if you have free time now, it's best that you go home so that you could rest. I mean, it's not often that you go home & just take it easy…"

"Well, it's not that much trouble for me to go shopping," replied Yuki perplexed. "I don't mind taking the time to go with you & the others to some stores."

"I _really_ think you should go home," pleaded Tohru. "You will need all your strength what with last minute preparations for Prom & then your graduation speech, too. So, please, just go home & rest up."

Still confused at her adamant request, he remarked, "I'm okay…you don't have to worry about me. It'll be all right…" His voice trailed off as he noticed that nearly everyone in their group were looking the other way (Hana of course looked unemotional during the whole conversation)—only exception being Kyo, who was fixing to pop in 3, 2, 1…

"**DAMMIT!** You are just plain **STUPID, RAT BOY!**" exclaimed Kyo irritably. To Tohru, he sighed heavily & calmly remarked, "Look, this isn't going to work out. Let's just go home." As he said this, he glared coldly at Yuki. In turn, Yuki was about to reply to Kyo's scathing remark when he heard Tohru speak up.

"NO, I want you to come with me Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun is…um…we can work it out…somehow," stammered Tohru panic-stricken.

It still amazes Yuki how a few words from someone can have such an effect on a person. Akito was quite the expert on this—Yuki knew from experience. And now he could honestly say that Tohru was rather adept at the art as well, not that she had any clue of course.

Yuki quickly glanced over to Kyo, only to see him smile smugly at hearing Tohru's fervent request for him to remain with her. It was then that Yuki felt an understanding between the two that he was not a part of. And it was quite clear that his presence was only an intrusion to that connection.

'_I see…'_ thought Yuki despondently. He could never allow her to see just how much that comment had hurt him to hear, & he will certainly never show his distress in front of Kyo. So, for the first time since he's known Tohru, Yuki was about to do the unthinkable.

Lie to her.

"You know what, now that I think about it, you're right," he replied with a smile to Tohru, hiding behind his mask of perfect contentment. "There are some problems I've been having with my speech. No time like the present to get it straightened out. Go ahead with everyone else, & I'll just meet you home. I may even be able to clean up the place a little by the time you & Kyo get back."

"Oh, please don't bother—it can wait until I get home," protested Tohru.

"Yeah, leave well enough alone moron," interjected Kyo annoyed. "She doesn't need you making a bigger mess at the house that she'll have to clean up in the end. Just stay in your little hole of a room & keep to yourself."

Not letting his mask or wall crumble (experience with Akito taught him well), Yuki absorbed the insult & moved on. "You guys better get going. It's getting late…enjoy your shopping trip into town, Tohru-san. Don't separate yourself from the others," cautioned Yuki with his serene smile in place. With a wave to the others, he then casually went off in the other direction without a backward glance.

Tohru, who unfortunately missed the underlying tension from Yuki, had smiled in relief & remarked, "Whew, that was close! Come on, let's get going!"

As Tohru & Uo set off to lead the group, with Hana trailing behind them, Momiji purposely lagged behind with Kyo.

Giving him a sidelong glance, Momiji spoke up & for once, very seriously, "That wasn't very nice, Kyo. That was really mean of you to do that to Yuki."

"Oh, shut up, baka usagi! The damn rat is too heartless to feel a damn thing. He's practically made of stone…just like Akito," growled Kyo lowly.

Giving him a disbelieving look, Momiji shook his head at Kyo's stubbornness. As Momiji quickened his pace to catch up with Tohru & the others, he called out softly over his shoulder, "If it makes you feel better to think that, then I feel so sorry for you."

Kyo could only stare back at Momiji's retreating back, absorbing that cutting remark from the usually friendly usagi. He wasn't the only one out of sorts…Hana herself could only stare straight ahead, wondering only one thing.

'_Why couldn't I read Sohma Yuki's waves like I have before? I've never seen anyone guard his own waves so well…' _thought Hana pensively.

_(Presently…)_

Rubbing his eyes vigorously, Yuki let out a tired sigh & looked up into the blue sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by. He then glanced back down & stared absently at the path before him, thinking why had Tohru so adamantly refused his company.

'_How did things get this bad between Tohru-san & me? What did I do wrong? How did I screw up so badly…?'_ thought Yuki hard. Knowing that the answers to those questions won't appear before him, he trudged along the path he has come to know so well.

Thinking about this new development lead him to another concern he's had for a long while now. As more of his time was spent in Akito's presence, he's begun to notice the rapid decline in Akito's health. Normally her illnesses would come & go, & she would have periods of relative peace. Not so as of late…her illnesses lingered from one to another, effectively ending any moment of true peace she may have had.

Yuki was beginning to feel that just as his presence was starting to become somewhat of a burden to Tohru, he was also being a burden to Akito. She made every effort to have Yuki with her whenever he visited, even going so far as to have him in the same room with her if she's sleeping. He felt bad for being more of a bother to her than a positive influence, but Akito was persistent in putting her health aside to attend to him.

Yuki could see it in Hatori's & Kureno's eyes, the haunted look of hopelessness at the situation before them all. Be that as it may, Yuki couldn't allow himself to succumb to that. Despair had followed him since the day he was born, & he was sure Akito's life was no different. Still, despite the darkness that threatened to consume them, Yuki wouldn't allow himself to surrender to it. He's tried so hard to rise above the dismal situations in his life, & certainly this was no different. Now, if only he could keep Akito from drowning herself in the bleak situation that most clan heads found themselves in…

'_Life will never get any easier for us, will it?' _thought Yuki glumly. Sighing, he remained pensive as he walked along the pathway leisurely. _'Well, if I'm going to go through with my plan, I had better make it known soon…not that anyone will be happy with it though. _(Sigh)_ I guess it can't be helped…'_

"Rats can be found in all parts of the world, including in the middle of nowhere," was the sudden remark from out of nowhere.

Yuki brought himself out of his thoughts & stared at the girl before him. Seeing who it was, Yuki immediately tensed up & stopped in his tracks. _'This day just keeps getting better…' _he thought tiredly.

"Konnichiwa, Rin. Did you come to pay Tohru-san a visit?" asked Yuki guardedly.

"Just SHUT your trap!" spoke Rin vehemently. "You are _NOBODY_ to be asking me _ANYTHING!_"

'_Yeah, better & better…'_ Seeing that she was already agitated, Yuki decided to keep his questions & comments to a minimum. Normally if he said little to nothing to her, she'll tire of him & leave just as suddenly as she had come. Yet the Horse of the Zodiac seemed to have other ideas in mind…

"Hiding like the damn rat that you are… Hiding & waiting for just the right moment to backstab us!" cried out Rin in anguish. She then walked up to him so that she stood toe to toe with him, staring at him straight in the eyes since she was close to being as tall as he was.

Yuki only stared back solemnly as he tried to think of a way to placate her. He honestly couldn't see how since he knew she'd only ignore him. Still, the question lingered in his mind & it needed to be asked. "What are you talking about, Rin? I'm not hiding anything…"

With that she took one step toward him, forcing him to take a step backward. He knew how much she hated being touched by anyone, especially by him, Haru being the only exception.

"**_I SAID SHUT UP!"_** she gritted through her teeth.

Yuki at this point gave up & only hoped that she wouldn't resort to drastic measures like the last time around. He'd never lay a hand on her like he would with Kyo, so normally, the best he could do was just take whatever she threw at him, relatively or physically.

Noting that Yuki had remained silent, she continued to coldly glare at him. She looked at him disdainfully & remarked, "You are such a smug son of bitch…you think you're invincible, untouchable, just like that bitch Akito. Let me tell you that I won't stand by & let you or the wench get away with it. **_I won't!_**"

'_What is she talking about?'_ thought Yuki desperately. _'I mean, what did Akito or me do now that's got her so mad?'_

Rin continued glaring at Yuki, not letting him gaze anywhere else but at her. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she icily remarked, "What? Think that by playing the innocent dove you might just get away with it! **_IS THAT IT!_**"

With that last remark she took a few more steps towards Yuki, finally forcing him against a tree. All the while both Jyuunishi members stared at each other, Rin with her cold demeanor & Yuki in his apprehensive state, fists clenching tightly behind him. The feeling of being trapped with no way out was not acceptable to his rat instincts, but as tense as Yuki was, he had to refrain himself from pushing her aside. If he so much as breathed on her, she would start throwing physical assaults instead of her verbal assaults, & given his current state of mind, he's not sure if he'll be able to control himself.

"Rin…" quietly replied Yuki, "please tell me what's the matter."

_"_**_WHAT'S THE MATTER!"_ **she yelled back loudly in his face, enough to make him wince. **"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU THINK THAT NO ONE SEES YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE THAT BITCH'S HOUSE, _DO YOU! _WELL, LET ME TELL YOU THAT _I SAW YOU _CLEAR AS DAY SNEAKING OUT HER DAMN DOOR, JUST LIKE THE MISERABLE RAT THAT YOU ARE!"**

As he heard her say this, he completely felt the color drain from his face. He started to feel the beginnings of an attack, & so he fought to regain his composure. _'How can this be? I was so careful…how could she have seen me? How!'_

Seeing his reaction to her remark, she smiled smugly, happy to see him under such duress. She brought her face closer to his face & smiled triumphantly. "Is the smelly rat having a problem breathing? Could it be because it won't be able to carry out its master plan? Hmph, what a damn shame."

Trying to regain his breathing somewhat, he brought his arms around him & attempted to calm his nerves. He then replied softly as he looked into her eyes, "It's not what you think, Rin. There's no plan at all…"

"**SHUT UP, _JUST SHUT UP_, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"** she screeched into his face.** "I'm not going to let you go through with whatever it is you're trying to do! You & that conniving bitch _won't _get away with it! _YOU WONT!_"**

As he tried to focus on her words, he also observed her demeanor. She certainly was cold & angry, but there was something else that was fueling this… Seeing what it was finally, Yuki tried to approach her from that angle in hopes of trying to reason with her (a real long shot, but it was all he had).

"Rin, my visits to Akito _are_ kept private, but they have _nothing _to do with you or Haru or with anyone else. There really is _no_ plan going on between Akito & me…nothing at all," remarked Yuki tentatively.

"**LIES, YOU'RE SUCH A LYING BASTARD!" **cried out Rin as she started to tremble with her rage.

"It's not a lie…" countered Yuki quietly, feeling desperate that his breathing was becoming once again hard to manage, & Rin wasn't letting up in keeping him cornered.

"**_SHUT UP!_ I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE _DAMN,_ _BACKSTABBING RAT_…THAT'S WHAT YOU _REALLY_ ARE!"** screamed Rin as she continued to stay close to Yuki's face.

Being pushed past his limit, he gazed at her with a sigh & replied, "Why are you so afraid to believe me? Is it that hard to hope that there really isn't anything to fear from Akito, or me for that matter?" Seeing that she stood staring at him wide-eyed & saying nothing, he continued in a softer tone, "Perhaps what you're most afraid of is to _just hope_. To hope to have something more with Haru without Akito involving herself…to feel free to express your feelings to the one that matters most to you without repercussions…"

Enraged at the fact that Yuki was actually able to see through her façade &perceive the fear that ran raw through her veins, she narrowed her eyes into slits. She then suddenly brought her right hand up to strike him, but she stopped short of his face as he tensed up immediately, fully expecting the blow yet made no attempt to stop her. She growled lowly to herself & instead spit him fully in the face. Yuki was certainly caught off guard by this if the shocked look on his face was any indication.

"**_Screw you, asshole,"_** she replied lowly. "**I would _never_ stoop so low as to touch somebody else's garbage, especially from that _damn bitch_. You'll _never _be anything more than her _toy_…her _filth_… Her _bake-mono_. And just to let you know, _everyone_ knows that it's the _rat's fault_ for the mess we're in…_the two-timing, scheming rat_—think about it, you _know_ I'm right. The cat may have a second form, but _you're_ the _real outcast_…the _real_ _plague_ in this screwed up family. Too bad _you_ can't be locked up in a cage…or drowned like all dirty rats should be."**

She looked him over with contempt & finally backed away, walking back onto the path leading to the outside world. Yuki breathed in a little heavily & shakily brought his hand across his face to clean off her spit. But as she started walking off, she turned around & called out, "Tell that **_bitch_** her hold over us is over. I'm not going to stand idly by & watch you or her screw up our lives anymore. Even it means letting certain people in on your little secrets."

With that she tramped off, leaving behind a very distraught Yuki. All he could think of as he shakily wiped his face is how everything was caving in on him. He slowly slid to the ground & breathed in raggedly. Seeing that his attack wasn't subsiding on its own, Yuki brought out his medication from his backpack & administered it to himself. Finally breathing a little easier, he tried pushing the terrible things Rin had told him out of his mind. As hard as he tried, the scathing remarks kept being replayed over & over in his head. And lastly, her threat at the very end could only mean one thing.

'_How can I stop her from telling others? If Akito finds out, she'll go after Rin without a doubt. Then Haru will get involved, too,' _worried Yuki. Closing his eyes & letting his head droop, he thought with desperation, _'I can't let her get herself or anyone else involved in this. I need to think of something…anything…'_

_**-ooo-**_

"How about this Kyo-kun? Do you think Yuki-kun would like this set?" asked Tohru as she showed the 10th gardening set in the store thus far to the overly bored neko.

After many shop hopping, they were currently in another nursery store, & looking for items that would interest Yuki. While Momiji & Hana took one side of the store looking at various plants, Tohru, Uo, & Kyo were currently in the tool section. Needless to say, Kyo was falling asleep on his feet.

Holding back a yawn, Kyo remarked with feigned interest, "That's good, too."

"You know, you could at least try to vary your comments, Mr. Gentleman," replied Uo annoyed. Ever since leaving the apparel store, she made it a point to tease him endlessly of how much he lacked certain gentlemanly qualities. Currently name-calling was in order.

"SHUT UP!" replied Kyo tightly through clenched teeth. "It's not every day you get dragged to every nursery or plant shop in the city to pick out garden sets!"

Tohru looked up from the displays she was at & looked away ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I knew I should have made my final decisions before bringing you. Gomen nasai."

'_DAMN!' _thought Kyo as he inwardly groaned & mentally kicked himself to high heaven. _'Why do I always do this to myself!'_

"Kicking yourself in the head, aren't ya?" whispered Uo with a smirk.

Glaring back at her, Kyo turned his attention to Tohru & tried to remedy the situation once more. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that you're trying too hard & worrying too much over this. I'm pretty sure the (_'damn'_) rat wouldn't want you to go through so much trouble just to get him a present. You've gotten a handkerchief, & Momiji even convinced you to get a matching tie."

"I know, but it's because I'm getting a gift for _him _that I'm trying harder," remarked Tohru softly as she bowed her head. "He's always so giving of himself, & lately, I've been so busy with school & getting myself ready for when I move out that I hardly spend any time with him. I only see him when we eat, & even then, he's usually too tired to say anything, but no matter how tired he is, he'll always insist that I tell him how my day went, as if it's so important. He'll sit there & listen to me blabber on & on, smiling the whole time. _(Sigh)_ So, you see, for me, spending even one afternoon finding the perfect gifts for him is nothing compared to what he gives to me every day."

Looking up, Tohru held an apologetic look on her face. "I know it's hard for you to be doing this at all. It really is my fault for not planning ahead better…today just seemed to be the perfect day to go shopping. I'm sorry for wasting your time. We can leave now, & go home."

Kyo could only look on as she started walking off. If he didn't think that he could kick himself any harder, he was wrong. Cursing to himself, Kyo grabbed onto Tohru's arm & brought her back to the garden set display. She only stared back at him with wide eyes, confusion written all over her.

"Look, the key to getting the perfect gift is to not try too hard. You need to feel if the gift you're looking at is something that reminds you of that person. Just like with the handkerchief & tie," reasoned Kyo. Pointing to the garden sets, he asked, "You've been gardening with him…which of these here do you see him actually take a liking to?"

Being asked the question, Tohru thought hard but couldn't think of an answer. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I don't know…"

"When you saw the handkerchief & tie, your decision was immediate & absolute, right? _(She nods to this.) _Well, if you don't get that same vibe with these, we'll look elsewhere," remarked Kyo as he leaned against the displays.

"Oh, no, I can't put you through that anymore! It's okay if we just get something from here. I'm sure it'll still be okay," replied hurriedly Tohru.

"Don't worry about me. I'm here to help, right?" interjected Kyo. "Besides, I've got nowhere else to be—I was…just more worried about you. You can give yourself a fever the way you were carrying on. Just take it easy, & I'm sure you'll find the perfect garden set for the baka nezumi."

Smiling gratefully, she gazed one last time at the display, & not seeing what she liked she turned to Kyo with a wide smile. "If it's okay with you, let's try another store."

Smiling back at her, Kyo replied, "Well, come on then."

"Took you long enough to apologize," snickered Uo under her breath. Ignoring the usual glare from Kyo, she called out to Momiji & Hana, "Yo, guys…let's go! We've got to tackle another shop."

And thus continued their shop hopping.

_**-ooo-**_

It seemed like ages came & went while Yuki sat against the base of the tree, completely ignoring the ache in his numb legs.

He had cleaned off his face as best as he could using a napkin he had in his pack. Admittedly, that was the first time ever that someone actually spit him in the face. It definitely did the job…he felt very dirty, likely how Rin saw him. Feeling very tired & filthy, he dragged himself back onto his feet & shuffled his way back to the path that led to Shigure's place.

'_I don't want to worry Kureno…maybe if I ask Hatori about it,' _thought Yuki frantically. _'Maybe he can reason with her…maybe…'_

Sighing heavily & coughing every so often, he shifted his backpack to the other shoulder & walked on, lost in his troubling thoughts with a migraine to boot. He vaguely heard the soft rustle of the wind blowing around him through the leaves of the trees. The vague chirping of birds in the forest didn't reach him either. Yet as he neared the house, distinct yelling did catch his attention. What was more unusual is that the voice did not sound familiar to him.

'_The only person who yells around here is Kyo, & he's not around. No one else comes down here except the mailman & delivery guy. Who else could it be?'_ wondered Yuki curiously.

As he got closer to the house, he finally heard Shigure's tense voice along with this loud voice. Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief, _'Wait, Shigure is actually tense! Who's he talking to?'_

Not losing another moment lingering in the forest, Yuki quickened his steps & burst in on the scene before him. Sure enough, in front of the house there stood Shigure frowning at the man before him. A man that Yuki did not immediately recognize.

"This conversation is over. Leave these premises _now_," remarked Shigure tersely at the man before him. He then noticed Yuki over the man's shoulder & quickly addressed him, "Yuki-kun, go inside the house. _Now._"

As bewildered as he was, Yuki knew not to question Shigure when he's in that mood. Yuki merely nodded in consent & was about to go around the pair when the mysterious man turned around abruptly, apparently just realizing Yuki's presence. Upon looking at him up close, Yuki saw the familiarity, & he was stunned to realize who was actually before him.

'_What's Kyo's father doing here? And why is he arguing with Shigure?' _questioned Yuki to himself. Sensing malice from the man, Yuki backed a way a bit as he tried to go around him. However, it seems that this manalso had 'words' he wanted to share with Yuki…

"YOU, I remember _YOU_!" remarked the man coldly as he pointed a finger at Yuki's face. "The _Rat_ of the Zodiac…I should have _smelled_ you from miles away."

'_Do I honestly smell that bad?'_ mused Yuki when the man caught him off guard with the insult. _'Rin certainly thinks so…'_

"Yuki-kun, go on into the house," remarked Shigure curtly as he walked closer to the two.

"Not so fast, _mutt_," bit out the man. "I've been waiting for **TWO DAMN HOURS** for that_**MONSTER** _to return to this 'hole-in-wall' place you call a house. And even _before_ that, I had waited for **HOURS** for that **DAMN TEACHER** to show up, which he _**NEVER** _did!"

'_And who would blame Shihan?'_ thought Yuki annoyed. He could see why Shigure was practically skimming that last shred of patience he had with the creep—to put up with the guy for two hours would be a nightmare even for the normally laid back inu. Yuki's earlier migraine was pounding his skull even more with this guy around. So when he saw his opportunity, Yuki carefully slid past the guy hoping to avoid any more contact with him. However, little has gone his way on this day…

Seeing Yuki slip past him on his left, the man harshly grabbed Yuki by his left arm & swung him around to face him, thus making Yuki drop his pack. Pressuring his left wrist painfully, the man spat the words out to Yuki's startled yet pained face, **"I didn't tell you to leave _RAT_! TELL ME where your enemy is…that _CAT_. That's all I need to know."**

He was then swiftly torn from Yuki by a very pissed off inu. Bringing Yuki behind him, Shigure glared at the man coldly & icily stated, "Touch him again, & I'll have no qualms about making your life a _true _hell."

Yuki could only stare in astonishment at the writer from behind as he nursed his throbbing wrist. He had never seen him royally pissed off, & it was rather creepy to see him like this now. Swallowing nervously,he glanced back at the bitter man & saw that he was also stunned by the inu's reaction. But apparently not too stunned as he started to speak up again.

**"Back off you _FREAK_! That '_MESS'_you call a human being is walking around these parts of the city, & that '_THING' _behind you knows where _IT _is,"** fumed the irate individual. He then glowered at Yuki directly & yelled, **"I am not leaving this hell hole until YOU tell me where that _DAMN THING_ is _RIGHT NOW!_ _TELL ME, DAMN YOU_!"**

"I'm _warning_ you for the _last_ time…" was Shigure's tight remark.

"Kyo…" replied Yuki softly from behind Shigure with his head down.

"**_WHAT!" _**cried out Kyo's 'father'.

"His name is Kyo," continued Yuki quietly, looking up & gazing at the man evenly. "He can be many things, but he is _not_ an _'it'_ or a _'mess'_ or a _'thing'_. He certainly tries my patience, but an enemy…no, that he definitely is not."

"**Why you damn _BASTARD_!" **screeched the man in fury. **"The cat & rat are _always_ enemies…ALWAYS have been, ALWAYS will be! What, you think that by being all good & noble with that _monster_ that it'll make you less like the _deceiving rat_ of the Zodiac legend? _DO YOU!_"**

Before Shigure had a chance to interject, Yuki spoke up again with a narrowed gaze. "I am who _I am_…Kyo is who _he is—_not that _you'd_ understand what _that _means. But one thing _is_ certain—Kyo's _nothing_ like you, a _true_ monster."

"**You _SON OF A BITCH_!"** screamed the man as he lunged at Yuki. But he never had the chance to reach him because 1) Shigure immediately set himself solidly between than man & Yuki, plus 2) a very vise-like grip held him back. The man then realized his two arms were hooked behind him most painfully by none other than another member of the Jyuunishi, who by the way was less than pleased at the scene before him.

"You so much as breathe, I'll rip each & every one of your body parts, starting with the shortest one, capiche?" remarked Black Haru coolly as he held fast to the man. Looking over at Yuki behind Shigure, Haru saw Yuki's look of discomfort as he rubbed his injured wrist. Realizing what had happened to Yuki, Haru gave the man a wild, lethal look. "Forget what I just said…**your _ASS IS MINE!_**"

"Eh, go ahead...be my guest," remarked Shigure with a smirk.

"NO!" cried out Yuki as he made his way between Shigure & this man. Looking at Shigure exasperated, Yuki turned to Haru & replied fatigued, "It's all right, Haru. Let him go…he was just leaving."

Just as Haru was about to retort with a big _'hell no'_, he looked over at Yuki, & he saw that Yuki was more than exhausted & wanted nothing more to do with the creep. Groaning loudly at his loss of a little venting, Haru shoved the man a few feet away from them. **"Next time, BASTARD, the _very next time _I lay eyes on you & your ASS _WILL _BE MINE!"** yelled the darkest of Haru's personality.

Sighing tiredly, Shigure spoke to Haru's unstable half, "Ha-kun, please just take Yuki-kun inside the house with you, okay? I believe I can take it from here."

"Fine, Sensei," grumbled Haru as he went over to pick up Yuki's pack from the ground. Yuki could only stare at the irate man that was a few feet away, & as Yuki turned away with Haru back toward the house, he heard the man yell at him once more.

**"Go, run off, you _SICK FREAK!_ That's all the good a _RAT_ can do…run off so that we don't have to smell the STENCH of what a _RAT_ is! Just like the DAMN _CAT_!"** bellowed the bitter man. **"Yeah, just like the _CAT_, everything is the _RAT'S_ fault…_EVERYTHING_! This whole damn family owes all their problems to you two, _especially _YOU! The DECEIVING RAT that lies & cheats his way to the top…_THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE—A CHEATING BASTARD!_ No wonder your _own mother _can't stand the sight of you."**

The blackest of Black Haru would have had the man eating his fists long ago if it weren't for Yuki's iron grip on his arm. Yuki continued to walk away into the house, never once looking back or even acknowledging the man's presence, let alone his cruel remarks.

Seeing that the two finally got into the house, the inu turned on the intruder with very controlled anger. Walking up to the man, Shigure smiled (very scary) & remarked, "Like I've been saying for the past _two hours_, if you want to see Kyo-kun, speak with Kazuma-dono when he returns from his trip tomorrow. I'm sure a nice little tête-à-tête can be arranged between the two of you. Until then, don't _ever _come back to my home."

"**_MUTT_, I'M NOT LEAVING 'TIL THAT _MOTHERLESS BASTARD _IN THAT SHACK SPILLS WHAT HE KNOWS ABOUT THAT _MONSTER'S _WHEREABOUTS," **shrieked the man once again.

"Please, must you _yell_? I can hear you more than perfectly well" tersely remarked Shigure once again. He then changed expressions & smiled even wider than before. "Listen, I really don't wish to take this any further than it has to be, but if you insist on forcing me, I will call up our precious clan head." _(Man in shock-Shigure smirks.) _"Oh yes, you remember now. 'Any interaction of any kind is forbidden between the Jyuunishi & the family of the cat.' Something about tainting us with anything related to the cat's creation or something like that…our 'god' can be so peculiar about things like that. _(Taps finger to chin.)_ You know, I do wonder how our dear leader would react when it's _casually _mentioned how the _most prized_ of the Jyuunishi was injured by _your_ hand. Surely that can't be pretty, ne?"

Knowing full well that the consequences would be severe if Akito was informed, the bitter individual backed down considerably from before. Not wanting to relent just yet, though, he coldly remarked, "You'd still protect that **_son of a bitch_** & that **_monster_ **knowing that they are the cause to all the problems in our lives! You're just as screwed up as that damn Kazuma! **REPULSIVE creatures—that's what the whole lot of you are! Especially your** _**DAMN RAT**_! **_He's_ the _center of everyone's world_ in this damned family—always being _coddled_ & _revered_ & _pampered_!**"

With a cutting gaze, Shigure smiled mysteriously, "_Absolutely._ Such is our curse."

Sensing that if he made any further attempts to argue with the inu he'd definitely be chased down by rabid wolves on his way out, the man shot one final glare to Shigure & to the house before stomping off into the woods.

While the men outside sorted out their differences, Yuki had led Haru back into the house. Yuki then slipped off his shoes & headed into the living room, praying that he can drown out the insults that still rang through his mind. It didn't help any when the bitter visitor outside continued to throw insults loud enough for him & everyone within a one mile radius to hear. He cringed inwardly at having to listen to these insults…after all, there's only so much a wall can absorb before it crumbles…

"I'm going to my room," Yuki quietly replied as he headed for the stairs.

"Yuki…" started off Haru while dropping Yuki's pack.

"I want to be alone, Haru," was Yuki's abrupt remark while climbing the stairs.

Haru silently watched his cousin retreat to his room. It was a common scene for Haru. Yuki always retreated to be by himself when he's under a lot of pressure, which unfortunately tended to happen often to the nezumi. In that aspect Haru could clearly see the nezumi instincts taking over Yuki as he retreated to quiet solitude.

Knowing that Yuki needed to be left alone to sort out his troubling thoughts, Haru glanced back to the doorway & smiled evilly, just realizing that he can now pummel the man without Yuki holding him back. He quickly put his boots back on & ran out only to find Shigure alone on the porch smoking up a storm.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Haru sat down next to the puffing inu. He saw three cigarettes already littered around Shigure. Understandable—from what Haru saw earlier, the normally calm writertruly needed to have his nicotine at the moment.

"So, your 'visitor' left without a good-bye?" asked Haru sardonically.

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Shigure replied, "Hmph, rather rude of him, ne? Making me go through two hours of torment just to stomp off in the end."

"What the hell did he want anyway?" was Haru's question as he scraped off some mud from his boots.

"The usual…looking for someone to blame for his mistakes," remarked Shigure as he finished off his cigarette & started up another. There was no way he'd be able to go into the house just yet with his craving in full force now. Glancing at Haru's quiet demeanor, he asked with a grin, "Did you lose your way & arrived here by chance?"

"No, I was following someone, & somehow...I lost my horse," responded Haru with no further explanation, not that Shigure needed one as he grinned at Haru knowingly.

"Well, now that you're here, stay on until Tohru-kun & Kyo-kun arrive. I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to have you over for a visit, especially Tohru-kun," commented Shigure. Glancing back into the house, he asked Haru, "Where's Yuki-kun now?"

"Upstairs in his room. He didn't want to be bothered," stated the cow.

"Hm, I see. I really had intended for that monstrosity of humanity to leave before the kids came home, but he kept staying on. Who would have thought that Yuki-kun would be arriving before Kyo-kun or Tohru-kun?" asked the inu incredulously. Smiling a little apologetically, Shigure continued, "Well, I just hope my other visitor doesn't harass him too much. Poor rat, he's had quite the day, ne?"

Haru only looked back at him with a confused expression. "You have _another _visitor…who?"

Shigure only grinned & looked back toward the house, wondering where _had _his second visitor gone to for so long. _'You'd think he'd hear all the racket & demand to be included…'_

Little did Shigure realize that his visitor was completely absorbed in major problems of his own. Catastrophic proportions practically…at least, in his world.

"Can you hear me now?" asked Ayame frantically while holding onto his cell phone. Tilting his head the other way & balancing himself on one leg he repeated his question again. He then tilted his head in different angles on his other leg & strained to hear his assistant on the phone.

Finally getting a signal on his phone while holding the phone upside down, right leg extended out in front of him while balancing himself on his left leg plus tilting his head to the extreme right, he exclaimed with unbottled joy, "MINE! WE CAN FINALLY SOLVE THE CRISIS THAT PLAGUES US…um, hello? Hello, hello, hello, hello, hellllooooo! AH, THERE YOU ARE! WE"LL SOLVE THIS IN NO TIME…hello? Hello…MINE I'M GLAD THAT WE'RE BLESSED TO BE CONNECTED ONCE MORE…hello? HELLLLLOOOO? YES, MI-…hello?"

Thus continued the melodrama of Ayame & his cell phone. Ultimately, he gave up trying to get a good signal when he suddenly remembered the wonders of text messaging. He immediately set to work on resolving his 'crisis'.

_(Click, click) _'Mine, the glorious wonders of modern technology has saved us once again! Please, no tears, for I am here for you to save the day! Now be absolutely calm. Ready? Here goes…carefully take the blue silk that was left over from the last order & use it on this dress…make a hemline using this silk & what's left over you can use as bows across the bodice. That should do it…just because some fabric wasn't enough to finish off the details doesn't mean other discarded fabric cannot be used in its place. Words to take to heart Mine…you must always keep a cool head under any circumstance, especially when a deadline is upon you. Now, we shall meet once again under the bright sun of tomorrow! ADIEU!'

One could only wonder the cell phone bill for that text message…too bad that it never occurred to Ayame that he could have used the phone downstairs to call up Mine…

Wiping off imaginary sweat off his brow (him actually sweating—preposterous), he leaned against the wall, absently wondering why Shigure hadn't come up to find him when he felt a rush of wind pass him & into the bathroom. He heard the water from the sink come on & water being splashed rather sloppily inside.

'_Hm? Wonder who could that be…& to ignore ME? Oh, dear, what a cruel world this has become,'_ thought Ayame with a heartbroken air. Closing his eyes in dismay, he immediately brightened & ran into the bathroom.

"YUKI!" cried out Ayame, clasping his hands joyously. "I was not expecting you until evening! And here I planned on surprising you! No matter…I can still surprise you by not telling you where we're going on our picnic. It will be a picnic of a lifetime…no, ten lifetimes!"

All the while Yuki didn't even realize Ayame was even there as he continued splashing the water across his face with little regard of how wet his clothes were getting. He let the water run as he shakily wiped his face continuously, rubbing his temple every so often while he willed in vain for his migraine to go away. Shutting off the water, he was hunched over the sink with eyes closed, forcing his ragged breathing to calm down.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ayame merrily.

His voice boomed in the silence that was left behind from the water being shut off. It was then that Yuki realized that Ayame was there, yet spared no glance or recognition to him. After a few moments, Yuki straightened himself & walked past Ayame, head bowed, eyes hidden underneath his bangs. Not once did Yuki acknowledge the question, the talking, or even Ayame's presence as he walked straight to his room & closed the door behind him, effectively shutting himself off from the world, including Ayame.

'_Eh! No words from my beloved brother? Not even a 'go to hell' remark? Oh, wait, he didn't dry himself off!' _realized Ayame suddenly. He grabbed a towel from the restroom, & went over to Yuki's door. Not one to knock before entering, he opened the door graciously & strode in.

In the meantime, Yuki had quickly changed clothes & had thrown them on the floor. His left wrist was throbbing painfully & so was his migraine, so he busied himself with trying to open the bottle that contained his painkillers. He sorely needed a big dose of it, but unfortunately, the manufacturers of pill bottles made it so that no mere human with two hands could open the bottle without actually struggling with it long & hard—Yuki only had one good hand at the moment. As he made his fourteenth attempt to pry open the bottle, he heard the door to his room open & saw Ayame waltz in with a towel.

"Yuki, you're still wet…here, dry yourself off before you catch cold," chided Ayame gently with a wide smile. Though that was an exaggeration in & of itself, Ayame was intent on expressing his brotherly concern for Yuki's health.

"Who…grrr…told you…gggrrr…to come in here! GET OUT!" yelled Yuki as he struggled to get the bottle to open. Seeing how futile the rather simple task was, Yuki couldn't help but throw the bottle hard against the wall out of frustration. There was a deafening silence in the bedroom, Ayame silently observing his brother's rather rash actions & Yuki with great effort trying to control his shaking as he covered his face with his hands.

Breathing heavily once again, Yuki went over to his bed & sat down on the edge of it, never taking his hands off his face. As his shaking started to subside,heremarked quietly, "Go. Please…just leave. Leave me alone."

Ayame was stunned silent (a first time for everything) as he continued to gaze at Yuki in astonishment. He contemplated over what Yuki requested—Ayame knew better than to stick around anymore ifhis little brotherwas in this sort of state. Not wanting to intrude any longer on Yuki's privacy,he turned to leave the room. He strode over to the door, biting on his lower lip & resolutely nodded to himself.

Yuki always kept his face hidden behind his hands, continuing to struggle with all his problems as of late, thus the reason his migraine wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Upon hearing the door click shut,he brought his hands down & sat further into the bed. He brought his knees up to his chest & wrapped his arms around them in an effort to console himself & rid his mind of these disturbing thoughts.

Letting out a sigh, he rocked back & forth, laying his head on his knees as he once again closed his eyes. It was then that he felt a presence sit right next to him. Opening his eyes suddenly, he turned his head the other way & felt his eyes go wide in surprise as he looked at his intruder.

"What are you doing here? I said leave…why can't you just leave me alone!" replied Yuki agitated.

Ayame just stared back serenely during Yuki's remarks. Once Yuki stopped speaking, Ayame brought the towel up to his face & started to dry off the water that still remained. In response, Ayame smiled softly & said, "I just can't do that to someone so dear to me. You have a headache, ne?"

Yuki lifted his head & could only gape at his brother's remarks. He didn't even notice that Ayame had not stopped drying him off. Yuki stuttered, "W-what are you d-doing? And it's a m-migraine, not a headache…"

"Well then, I have the perfect remedy that doesn't involve taking pills," interjected Ayame with a grin, laying aside the towel. Apparently, he also knew of Yuki's dread to the pharmaceutical item. "Here, allow me."

Grabbing a pillow & laying it on his lap, Ayame immediately brought Yuki down & laid his head on the pillow. Yuki, who was stunned silent (his turn now) & now lying on his back, didn't react to this. He just stared wide-eyed at Ayame, wondering what his brother was thinking…Ayame always managed to surprise him in the oddest of ways.

"_Nii-san…_" started Yuki off as he frowned at his brother. He was abruptly silenced as he felt a gentle circular motion massage on his temples. He blinked in realization that Ayame was trying to help ease the migraine he had using a method that was already tried before with no success. Yet, somehow, with Ayame doing it, the results were different. He started to feel the effects immediately, the stabbing pain ebbing away just a bit more with each motion. His ragged breathing from earlier also started to even out, sending all his tense chest muscles into relaxation.

'_Why does it always have to hurt?'_ thought Yuki despondently of his problems while he gazed at Ayame. He would have continued to ponder on such depressing matters, but then suddenly realized that along with the migraine, his mountain of problems was dwindling away to mere piles of dirt while continuing to feel the soothing effects of Ayame's ministrations. Letting out a soft sigh, he blinked his eyes tiredly & struggled with his mind to stay awake so that he could get Ayame out of his room. Strangely, though,he had no real desire to push Ayame away, not today. And it wasn't because of Ayame's gentle ministrations.

'_I don't want to be alone,' _Yuki sadly realized as he stared absently to the ceiling above him. _'I'm just so tired of being…so alone.'_

Ayame saw a range of desolate looks from Yuki as he gently massaged Yuki's temples. He knew something terrible had happened to his little brother, but he also knew well enough that Yuki wasn't ready to talk about it. Ayame sincerely wished he could wash all the worries away that troubled his little brother—to be some kind of use to him, especially when Yuki needed it the most. Seeing that such a thing will likely never happen in his lifetime, Ayame comforted his brother the best way that he could, hoping that somehow his desire to be there when Yuki needed him would be conveyed to Yuki. He hoped it wasn't too much to wish for.

"Feeling a little better?" asked Ayame kindly.

Blinking sleepily to Ayame, Yuki turned to his side & nodded in consent, "M-hm." With that, Yuki settled himself on the pillow, letting himself relax under Ayame's hands. He could feel that Ayame was starting to stroke his hair softly, humming quietly to Yuki. Basically, that was all Yuki needed to let himself be lulled to a nap…heck, he deserved it after all that's happened. But it's weird how some of the most unusual questions seem to pop into your head as you drift off to sleep…

"Nii-san…" yawned Yuki softly as he closed his eyes. "Do I smell?"

Ayame's eyes widened when he paused for a moment upon hearing that question. He then smiled widely & leaned down, breathing in deeply Yuki's scent. When he came back up, he continued to run his fingers through Yuki's hair softly. With conviction, Ayame responded, "Certainly. I smelled you rush past me when you came upstairs—I knew it was you without even looking! Clean, clear, & crisp…just like winter. I love it!"

Yuki pried one eye open & gazed at Ayame's very sincere smile. _'He honestly believes that. How funny…'_

With a small smile, Yuki closed his eyes & breathed out deeply, no longer feeling the throbbing pain of his wrist. Amazingly as well, he didn't give his problems any more thought as he drifted off into slumber. What did stick in his mind was Ayame's humming, in particular the tune he was humming. Yuki knew it well enough to hum it on his own when no one was around, but he never really knew what it was he was humming. One thing's for sure—it was a tune he knew from long ago…& it was very comforting to hear.

"Arigatou," Yuki mumbled sleepily.

Ayame could only continue to gaze down softly & hum quietly as Yuki drifted off to sleep completely.

_**-ooo-**_

"Tadaima!" called out Tohru joyously while coming into the house in the early evening. Seeing that Haru was sitting in the living room watching TV while Shigure read his paper, she immediately brightened. "Momiji-kun, look! Hatsuharu-san is here, too! Maybe he'd like to join us for dinner, too!"

"NANI!" yelped Kyo as he got in the house. "He skips school & now he shows up here! It's bad enough that the usagi has to stay for dinner!"

"I was wondering where you had gone to this morning! You had disappeared without telling anyone where you headed off to," replied Momiji as he joined Haru at the table.

"All the better then that you two go home," retorted Kyo irritably while heading up the stairs.

"Oh, please do keep it down, Kyo-kun…our beloved nezumi is resting upstairs," called out Shigure with a grin. "Why don't you help Tohru-kun in the kitchen with dinner? We have three guests today so she'll need lots of help."

"Baka, can't you count? It's just the cow & usagi," replied Kyo.

"Yeah, well, our other visitor is with Yuki-kun at the moment. Just don't go up there just yet," advised Shigure as he stood up & headed into his study. Passing by Tohru, he gave a knowing glance to her then glanced upstairs. He then went into his study silently.

Tohru knew something was not right, Shigure's more subdued demeanor being a clue to her. Also, Haru was not his normal peaceful self—true, he was not a talkative individual as it was, but he was just plain…silent. More like in a contemplative mood. Not wanting to intrude in matters that weren't any of her business, she did feel the need to check on Yuki first before starting dinner, just to be sure he was okay.

"Kyo-kun, could you please start preparing the dinner for me? I'll just check on Yuki-kun really quick, okay?" asked Tohru as she ascended the stairs quietly.

"Hmph, baka nezumi still gets the attention," grumbled Kyo as he stomped into the kitchen. Seeing this, Momiji couldn't resist.

"How kawaii! Kyo-kun is JEALOUS!" squealed Momiji joyously.

"THAT DOES IT! I'm going to make you beg for mercy…BAKA!" cried out Kyo as he lunged for Momiji. As Kyo ran around the table or reached out across it to get to Momiji, Haru ignored the commotion as he glanced over at the stairwell, wondering how Yuki was faring.

Tohru shared his concerns, but was hesitant to disturb Yuki if he was resting. She first placed her secretive purchases in her room out of sight, & then went back out to the hallway to Yuki's door. Breathing deeply, she got up her nerve, raised her hand, & rapped the door softly. "Um, Yuki-kun, it's me Tohru. May I come in?"

"Hai," was the muffled reply from inside.

Knowing that the commotion downstairs was pretty loud, Tohru quickly opened the door & shut it behind her. She glanced to the bed & saw that it was Ayame that had spoken to her since Yuki seemed pretty out of it. She saw Ayame on the bed, with Yuki's head on a pillow on Ayame's lap. Ayame had seemingly made himself comfortable as Yuki dozed on, threading a sample fabric & softly humming all the while.

"Ayame-san! I didn't know you were the visitor that Shigure-san had mentioned. I'm so glad to see you here! But what's the matter with Yuki-kun…he seemed okay when he left school," wondered Tohru softly. Starting to panic, she whispered frantically, "Did he get sick? Was he found off the side of the road? Does he have a fever? He was okay when I saw him last—I should have let him come with us shopping! Even if meant that he'd find out my surprise, I shouldn't have been so selfish—please forgive me, Yuki-kun!"

Ayame would have stopped her earlier, but just couldn't resist seeing her like this. She always imagines the worst & becomes a raging maniac…a very cute one at that. As much fun as it was to see her like this, he really didn't want Yuki to wake up just yet—it was hard to get Yuki to completely relax because of his migraine.

"Tohru-kun, it's all right…all is well in Yuki's world (_'well, sort of'_). I was already here when Yuki came in earlier, & he was just a little tired, that's all," replied Ayame quietly. Seeing that Yuki was still dozing, he asked the next question on his mind, "What sort of surprise were you planning for him?"

"Oh, nothing special…I mean, it's special to me, but I seriously doubt Yuki-kun would think my surprise graduation present would be anything special. I'm sure he'll be getting really wonderful gifts from other people…my gifts would be nothing compared to them," commented Tohru with a sad smile. She immediately shook her thoughts away & cheerily replied, "But that's okay with me…Yuki-kun deserves the best! I just hope he finds my gifts useful for him, even a little."

Ayame smiled widely, knowing full well how much Yuki would appreciate anything from Tohru—even a rock from her would be a precious stone in Yuki's eyes. "That's marvelous!" he whispered excitedly. "If you need any help, don't be shy to let me know!"

Blushing in appreciation, she went over to Yuki & looked down on him. She softly brushed his bangs from his face, tucking them behind his ear. She silently prayed that Yuki would love his gifts plus her much bigger surprise as much as she loved his support through the years they've become close friends.

"I'll be making dinner pretty soon. I'll let you know when to come down, okay?" she asked as she headed out the door, picking up Yuki's discarded clothing & placing them in the hamper.

"Hai, Tohru-kun. Arigatou," replied Ayame. When the door shut, he quickly glanced down, seeing Yuki still asleep & oblivious to the activity downstairs or to Tohru's presence just then. He sincerely hoped that Yuki would wake up feeling better, & not have the look of despair he had earlier. _'Yes, that would suit him best…a smile that lights up the room, just like Tohru-kun's.'_

Even as Ayame was hoping for all the best for Yuki, another was seeing the worst of his nightmares come to haunt him in full.

When he saw Tohru come down the stairs & into the kitchen, he quietly went up the stairs & stood in front of Yuki's door. The door was left ajar just a crack, enough to take a peek inside at the two brothers. He should have felt elated at observing this unity, seeing how much of Ayame's efforts were starting to pay off. Yet, what had occurred earlier that day overshadowed any joy he would normally have felt.

'_Why?' _contemplated Shigure to himself. _'Are you aware of what's really going on in this family, Yuki? Is that why you're meeting with Akito secretly?'_

Shigure merely shook his head dejectedly at the situation before him. Walking away back to the stairs, Shigure reflected on what was to be done. _'Whatever is going on between you & Akito cannot go on any further. It just can't. We have so little time left, Yuki. This curse is starting to bear down on me quite oppressively. To submit to it is to allow it to continue…this cannot be. I will not allow it – I won't.'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Penniless Thoughts (12-10-04):_**

_Welcome back everyone! Thanks for hanging in there & reading this far! You deserve a medal for it. Sorry for the late posting—our judicial system has bad timing (yours truly had to serve jury duty for TWO days, yeesh)._

_It was extra long, extra angst, & extra Yuki—my favorite combinations! And mystery, suspense, & plenty of bitterness to go around, all in one chapter! Lots of hours of sleep were devoted to this chapter. Hopefully, you'll find it enjoyable & interesting to read. Here's looking forward to your reviews._

_First off, I'm a bit afraid that Tohru's denseness would be seen as being overly rude & insensitive to Yuki's feelings. In the beginning, during Yuki's point of view, it was rather distressing to see Yuki feeling the cold shoulder, although it was more of a big misunderstanding on his part. Hopefully, the break in the middle of the chapter & the latter part of the chapter explains this a little more. That's primarily why I had the good things Tohru was doing for Yuki put into the last chapter. I pray that this chapter even reiterates Tohru's efforts to show how she feels about him…little by little anyway…what's her big surprise? All in good time, my dears…_

_Do you guys think Momiji was a little out of place here in the beginning of the chapter? I know it wasn't precisely Yuki's thoughts here since he had already left, but I wanted to include something that I believe Momiji would do. Being irate & impatient is in Kyo's nature when he's around Yuki. It can get so annoying at times—that's probably why Yuki 'hates' Kyo since he gets on his nerves so much (I'm sure Yuki could care less about the whole 'cat' thing—he'd probably even be friendly with Kyo as he is with his other cousins). Like an annoying itch that doesn't go away…(Kyo fans don't hurt me—I'm describing Kyo's behavior around Yuki; Kyo himself is actually quite all right)…but to downright cut him down so badly in front of everyone. That's just plain mean, & I don't believe Momiji would let Kyo get away with something like that. Momiji is, of course, discreet, & in a way, he even offered sound advice. I think it had a more profound impact on Kyo who isn't used to hearing the truth told to him from Momiji. Yes, I like this moment between the two…it spoke volumes of Momiji's maturity—yay, Momiji!_

_Yuki's tête-à-tête with Rin—that was bound to be ugly (Rjunkie guessed right, of course!). I'm not going into detail on what happens in the actual manga between the two, but I hope this chapter upholds the strained relationship between the two Zodiac members. Why that is the case is still a mystery (at least to me—Zodiac legend states that neither creature get along with each other at all)—it's definitely not Yuki's fault of course, but Rin doesn't seem to agree with that. The girl has quite a mouth on her…I really don't like her much because she's that way with Yuki. Pretty petty of me, I know, but that's my opinion & I'm sticking to it._

_Kyo's so-called Dad. Does he have an actual name…I couldn't recall an instance in which the manga actually gave the creep his name, so I called on the experts to confirm for me (thanks Rjunkie & Ina-chan!). Sure enough, the great author Takaya-sensei didn't give him a name at all. Instead of thinking up a name for the CENSOR, I decided to go with the author's use of reference for him & just leave him anonymous. He really doesn't deserve to be given any special treatment in my book…he really is a creep, not very nice in any level at all. Kyo deserves Kazuma for a father, not this thing that walks around with a big chip on his shoulder. As far as the creep actually interacting with the rest of the Jyuunishi in the actual manga, I don't know of any instance in which he does talk to anyone else other than Kazuma. I would believe that the older Jyuunishi would know of him, maybe even have met him. I also would believe that this CENSOR would also hold some amount of hatred & contempt for Yuki for the same reasons Kyo does (heck, where do you think our poor neko got the idea?). I'm glad I could get Yuki to stand up to the CENSOR…it definitely would be something that Yuki is capable of doing. Trust me my dear readers…the 'Dad' is a CENSOR, CENSOR, & CENSOR (credit to Rjunkie for her wonderful mind on this trick!). That's all I have to say about that._

_Oh, my dear, sweet, oblivious snake. I had so much angst there that Ayame was a great distraction. I know his problems with the cell phone all too well…I live out in the middle of nowhere & getting a signal requires remarkable skills! I loved putting out the brotherly scene between Yuki & him…it was so right to have Yuki get a little lovin' after all that's been thrown at him in one day! Hmm, I wonder if anyone's ever tried going to sleep, & then all of a sudden, BAM, a really odd question comes to your head & you just can't get rid of it. Pretty weird mind we have..._

_More suspense from our beloved inu…yep, he was finally clued in on these visits. I hope my readers had caught on to who the 'first' visitor was, thus why he called Ayame his 'second' visitor. This new development will certainly turn Yuki's world upside down…oh, my poor nezumi…_

_This chapter is about confrontations between many members of the family, but it also reveals much on the behavior of Shigure & Yuki that will be important in later developments of the story. However insignificant the details, it all comes together. That's the only hint I'm making for now._

_Now, after all my blabbering, my reply to the last round of reviews!_

Alcapacien: _I'm glad my explanation helped! I know my other reviewer sheds more light on the matter, so I hope all my readers take advantage of this info & understand the manga better_.

S.B.B. Kisses: _I like the story you were starting up! And I appreciate your review—it helps to keep me going!_

Baka-neko: _Thanks for shedding more light on this hot issue—you are correct! Any input from my reviewers is always appreciated. I agree that Takaya-sensei has quite a mind to deliver these shocking revelations to us. I only hope that my fic doesn't disgrace her creation…I only mean to celebrate the beauty of it!_

AnimeFreakVee52: _Thanks for dropping in once again! The 'italics' in the whole story was a blooper—fanficnet's fault of course! I didn't even notice until I read your review; it was fine before then. Oh well, at least you liked the chapter—I am still blushing!_

Rjunkie: _Thanks to you for your advice (thanks to Ina-chan, too!), & I really hope this chapter quenched your Yuki-thirst! I'm actually afraid I might have gone too far with the foul language. I know you'll let me know if that's the case—I don't want to be booted off because someone was offended. There was a reason behind the PG-13 rating. Hope you like my preference with leaving the big creep without a name. I wouldn't do the language any justice by coming up with a name anyway… Don't worry…Tohru is actually smarter in this fic of mine. Her surprise gift is a big one, & trust me when I say that she is putting in a lot more effort into this surprise than she actually lets on. No one knows about this aside from Tohru & me, but it'll be worth it!_

_That seems to be it from me for now. It's a long author's section compared to before, but then again, so was the chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the fic thus far; just remember to take to heart the little details as well as the big ones. My fic will continue to twist & turn, so hang in there for me, & I hope to make it worth your while!_

_Thanks for the reading & reviewing…please continue to bless me in this manner! Ja ne!_


	20. SOS Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **_I am not a crook…I am not a crook… So said Nixon when asked about the Watergate scandal. That said, I don't own Furuba…I really don't! The agony…_

**20) Memories of Spring – One Fine Day **

"This stuff smells," complained Kyo.

"I agree," conceded Haru nonchalantly.

"It smells funny," commented Momiji.

"I'm gonna gag," remarked Uo.

"The smell is unique," replied Hana.

"It _is _rather difficult to breathe in," added Tohru.

"What is this called again, Kagura?" asked Yuki as he eyed with doubt at the liquidy, smelly substance before them.

Today was the day they had all decided to gather at Shigure's place to create their masks for their Prom dance. Since this will be based on the Zodiac theme, they all decided that it was best to help each other out with creating their particular masks. To make things go smoother, Tohru called in Kagura for her expert advice. Kisa also came over with Hiro in case they needed more help (Hiro not so willing, but where Kisa goes, he goes).

The order of masks is as follows (taken from Shigure's personal notes—he was inspired to write a story on this event):

**Zodiac Mask - Person to wear it**

MOUSE - Yuki (duh!)

COW - Haru (had nothing better to do so will play Yuki's bodyguard)

RABBIT - Momiji (plans to PARTY!)

SHEEP - Hana (creepy…)

BIRD - Uo (shocker…)

MONKEY - Kagura (she's not going but wants to make it)

DOG - Tohru (she did promise…)

CAT - Kyo (no surprise there…)

Setting all the strips of paper of different colors & such next to the bowl with the watery substance, Kagura smiled widely. "This is called papier-mâché. I'll show you how to use this so you can form the mask, ears, nose, even the eyes. I also laid out the colored markers, paint, & brushes to go with them. I think that about covers it. Let's start."

"Can't you do something about the smell?" asked Kyo as he rubbed his nose in hopes of ridding the smell from his senses.

"Nope," replied Kagura cheerfully. "You'll get used to it. And besides, we have all the doors open so that the air can circulate from outside."

"Not good enough," grumbled Kyo with arms crossed pouting.

"Can you do anything that's not whining?" asked Uo annoyed.

"Shut up, Yankee! This is MY house, so I can say what I want!" replied Kyo loudly.

"What? Are you finally paying the bills in this house?" questioned Hiro from his place in front of the TV (watching a reality program). "If not, then you can't tell other people to shut up. _('Wait a sec…' Kyo yells.) _Unless you can prove that you put in money into this house each month to keep it up, then you have no right to tell other people to shut up. _('How can I…' Kyo yells.) _That's imposing on their liberty to speak when they want & how they want. _('She talks…' Kyo yells.) _That can even be considered verbal harassment the way you talk to her. _('Harassment! …' Kyo yells.) _And there are plenty of witnesses, too—you won't stand a chance in a court of law."

As Kyo tried to pick up his jaw from the floor at being sidelined by this 'rational' speech, Kisa asks Tohru, "Onee-chan, do you want to start on the ears or nose first on your mask?"

"Hm, what do you think, Kagura-san?" asked Tohru curiously.

"It's better that we start off with the actual mask itself since it'll take the longest time to put together & dry out. This is how you start it out," began Kagura as she started grabbing a thick sheet of paper & folding it a certain way to start making the mask. After several more steps, she called out, "Okay, now you guys try it!"

All took their time following Kagura's instructions. Some were progressing well (Yuki, Momiji, Hana), while the others were having minor difficulties (Tohru, Uo, Haru). Kyo's endeavors were met with obstinate strips of paper that somehow touched the glue, so his paperwork was sticking to the table, his arms, fingers, lap…

"Damn, I hate this crap…it sticks to everything!" exclaimed Kyo as he tried waving his hand in the air in hopes of freeing his hand from the sticky paper.

"Hold still…you'll mess up the layout on the table," called out Kagura as she went over to help Kyo. Wiping his hand down with a damp rag, she instructed Kyo to start over again with fresh paper. After Kyo finally managed to catch up, Kagura decided to continue with her lessons. It was a little hard, but everyone was determined to get their masks done properly & in time…they were already pushing it with doing it this late right before their Prom night.

When they finally reached the glue part, Kagura rapped on the table for everyone's attention. "All right, now we begin the fun part. Dip whatever paper (colored or non-colored) into this liquidy substance. Don't drench it—otherwise it'll break apart. Then take the paper to your mask & plaster it over the mask. Now let me repeat."

Kagura then showed them how to actually do it. Finally, she instructed them to do the same. The reactions to sticking their fingers into this substance varied…

"It's sticky & it still smells," whined Kyo as pieces of his glued paper were sticking once again to his hands, fingers, face…

"Hm…this feels weird," commented Haru.

"Look, mine is starting to look like a real mask!" exclaimed Momiji joyously.

"This doesn't seem too bad," added Uo.

"Indeed," agreed Hana.

"Oops, my paper fell in," said Tohru worriedly as she dug into the bowl of gluey substance in search of her paper.

'_This stuff is getting under my nails,' _thought Yuki a little annoyed. Turning to Kagura, he asked, "So, Kagura, did you learn to do this in your arts craft class at school?"

"Yep," responded Kagura from her place at the table. "You won't believe the different ways to create art crafts, Yun-chan. I had lots of fun making backpacks, even quilts. But learning how to papier-mâché was quite a mess at first. It worked out well in the end!"

"Let's hope we can do the craft justice," replied Yuki, still eyeing his mask doubtfully.

"You are all doing well," assured Kagura, yet eyed Kyo with a narrow gaze. "Except for Mister I-can-jump-ahead-of-the-group over there. Kyo-kun, you're supposed to be following the rest of us"

"You're too slow," growled Kyo as he hastily made the exterior parts of the mask (ears, nose) & paste them to the mask.

"My Okaa-san would sometimes mention how impatient she would get with my Otou-san," giggled Tohru at this memory. "She would say how absent-minded he would sometimes get, & she would try so hard not to pull her hair out."

Uo & Hana smiled softly with her, also recalling the instances in which Kyoko would talk about Tohru's dad. Hiro turned to Tohru & asked curiously (but bashfully), "Did your Mom ever do arts craft projects for her school, too?"

Knowing how much effort it took for Hiro to speak kindly to her each time (not to mention to ask more about her mother), Tohru smiled gratefully at the Sheep of the Zodiac. "Well, actually, no, she never did this sort of thing. She was not that well adept at this sort of thing. But she would make me different things at home, like paper hats or animals using origami methods. It was lots of fun. Thank you for asking, Hiro-san."

"Don't read into it that much," grumbled Hiro lowly as he returned his attention to the TV. Kisa also smiled widely in his direction, knowing as well how much he tries to be civil to her 'onee-chan'.

"What sort of origami animals did she make for you? Was it hard to make?" were Yuki's questions while putting his mask together.

"It wasn't too hard to make, last I remembered," pondered Tohru. Her face then brightened as she recalled the memory, "Oh, but the animals were of all sorts of different shapes & sizes. Like birds, giraffes, swans…"

"HAH!" cried out Kyo joyously as he presented his mask in all its glory. Actually, it was quite wet & pieces of the papier-mâché were falling apart from his mask. Sticking it into Yuki's face, he called out loudly, "TAKE THAT, NEZUMI! I finished FIRST, & it's the best one there is."

Rather annoyed at this smelly mask being shoved in his face, plus the fact that Kyo's mask was falling apart on _his _own mask, Yuki's eyebrow twitched. Knowing that earlier in the morning he woke up late & was running around trying to help in his own way with getting things ready for their visitors, Yuki had skipped breakfast (shh, don't tell anyone—he had somehow managed to hide it from the others). Of course, this didn't help him now since he's been fighting a growl in his stomach & an ache in his head (the glue substance really can give you a headache). To have the all too dependable 'cat' ruin his mask was just the 'icing on the cake'.

_**(SMACK!)**_

Thus was Yuki's reaction to Kyo's prize…a good fist punch right through the mask into Kyo's face. Kyo was caught off guard (no shock there), & he was sent flying back to the floor where he landed on his back with one busted nose. As he laid bleeding there, arms & hands twitching (signs of life), Yuki turned back to Tohru with a satisfied grin.

"Now, you were saying?" asked Yuki serenely as he cleaned up the mess Kyo made on his mask.

"Um, that is…well…are you sure Kyo-kun is okay?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Is he dead?" asked Kisa innocently.

"Bulls-eye! Nice shot, Prince!" congratulated Uo from her spot at the table.

"Ewww, his nose is bleeding," grimaced Momiji as he eyed Kyo's face closely. Momiji then jumped back as said individual revived himself & launched himself back to his feet.

"**DAMMIT RAT BOY…YOU RUINED MY MASK!"** yelled the bleeding neko to the nezumi.

"You were saying that your mother used to make animal origami?" prodded Yuki to Tohru, oblivious to the neko's fuming presence at the other side of the table.

"Well, yes of course, all sorts of wild animals…& domesticated kinds, too," nervously replied Tohru as she sensed Kyo's anger gauge go up another notch at being ignored by Yuki.

All Kyo could do in such a state at being completely ignored is gape long & hard at Yuki (remember, the _minor _order of 'no fighting'…yeah). He screamed in his mind in frustration as he pulled his hair & stomped back & forth in the small space left in the living room. He would have dented every wall in the room if Shigure hadn't told him months ago that he'd fine Kyo high & dry if he kept it up. So every so often, he'd go up to Yuki's face & point a finger to him, gawking at him with no words coming out of his mouth. He always tried to form the words (mainly words like _'DIE, rat'_ or _'I'll fight you'_), but nothing came forth from his lips. As he tried once more the same routine & stood open-mouthed to Yuki's face, Yuki had just about enough of this tantrum.

Trusting his leeks to do the trick, he pulled some from out of nowhere (yep, he still keeps them hidden on him), & stuck the offensive produce (to Kyo anyway) right into Kyo's mouth. Kyo could only turn as green as the leeks, & promptly passed out in the same position as before when he was knocked out.

"You make me waste perfectly good leeks on you, baka neko," replied Yuki annoyed as he sat back down. Sighing in satisfaction at the silence left in the air, he once again gazed at Tohru with a serene smile. "So, what other things did your mom make for you?"

As Tohru continued to stare wide-eyed at the knocked out kitty, Uo was all smiles. "That's was perfectly done, Sohma. You gotta show me that trick again!" remarked Uo happily.

Momiji once again faced the twitching neko, wondering how long he'll stay knocked out this time. "Oh, gross, now he's drooling!" cried out Momiji. It was then that another presence joined the room.

"Oi, it's rather quiet in here. Where's Kyo-kun?" asked Shigure lowly.

Looking over at him with disdain, Yuki coldly replied, "You're dodging your editor again, aren't you?"

Yeah, the editor with woes of her own (& a therapist because of it) had come over at dawn to hunt Shigure down. It was only now that the inu decided to emerge from whatever new hiding place he managed to come up with this time.

"SSHHH!" hushed Shigure while clamping one hand to Yuki's mouth. Eyeing everywhere around him, he whispered, "I finally lost her in the woods, but she's got ears like a hawk."

Finally seeing the unconscious Kyo on the floor, Shigure went over with curiosity written all over him. "Hm, I see our little Kyo-kun is out for the count…who should I thank?"

"Yuki's leeks!" replied Momiji cheerily.

"Ah, yes…hit him where it hurts the most. Well, let not an opportune moment pass you by," remarked Shigure mischievously as he eyed the passed out youth.

Noting all the craft materials on the table, Shigure took a few of each, & then joined Momiji on the other side of Kyo. With an evil smirk, he turned to Momiji & looked at him squarely, conveying a silent message to the placid usagi. Getting the idea, Momiji lit up like a light bulb & grabbed some of the markers & paint from Shigure's hands. Both immediately set to work to 'improve' Kyo's image as he was still out cold. The others minded their own business as they continued working on their masks, but Uo saw exactly what their plan was. Not being able to resist this moment, she ran over with some of her own supplies & joined them.

"Move over boys, this is too good to pass up!" remarked Uo with a snicker as she also set to work on the oblivious youth. All three were snickering & talking lowly the whole time & were rather amazed that Kyo was unconscious through it all. Incredible what a little produce can do to the indomitable Kyo Sohma…

The others still couldn't see what they were up to, although their curiosity was getting the better of them. Still, Yuki kept asking Tohru idle questions, but kept an eye on the other rogue group. Tohru answered all his questions happily, & silently wondered (along with Kisa) what they were also doing. Haru, Hana, & Kagura were blissfully ignorant as they continued working on their masks without letup.

As Kyo remained knocked out (that must have been some potent leek—Yuki did use the very best a grocer could offer), Uo, Momiji, & Shigure finished their work on Kyo. Seeing signs of life coming back to Kyo & hearing one loud groan from the youth, they all went back to their places at the table, Shigure back to his place against the doorway, innocent as doves.

"Ugh, I feel sick. Damn you, nezumi, you didn't have to shove those damn greens down my throat," mumbled Kyo disoriented as he sat up & glared at Yuki.

Yuki was resolute in ignoring his irate cousin, but the small gasp from Tohru & Kisa forced him to look at them. They were completely dumbfounded & had their mouths wide open as they stared. Impatiently sighing, he remarked to Kyo without looking, "Baka neko, you're keeping us from finishing our ma…"

Yep, he finally saw him. He stared wide-eyed as well…who wouldn't? Kyo saw that Yuki reacted the same way as the girls. It was only Uo & Momiji that never looked up from their masks…they were practically buried in their work. Hana stared at him, too, but emotionlessly as always, & he finally noticed that Shigure was at the doorway behind a large newspaper that practically engulfed his form (_'weird, the newspaper was shaking…no matter'_).

Kagura did manage to finally glance up from her work (when she's on a roll, she stops for nothing), & stared at Kyo quizzically. She then reprimanded him, "Kyo-kun, would you stop messing around with the art supplies? There's barely enough as it is to cover all these masks."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't touched the stuff since Yuki stuck me with his damn leeks!" replied Kyo annoyed.

Haru glanced up briefly & also saw Kyo. Grinning from ear to ear, he shook his head & remarked, "Well, I think it's an improvement."

With that remark, Hiro turned from the TV & stared at Kyo as well. Only, he didn't bother hiding his reaction.

_(LOUD SNICKER)_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…what the _hell_…HAHAHAHA! Why did you _do_ that to yourself? _(More laughing)_ Trying to save from having to make a mask?" cried out Hiro as he laughed harder & harder, so much that he clutched his sides.

"What the HELL are you…" was Kyo's irate response when he heard the snickers from the table & from behind a certain newspaper. He glared at the inhabitants at the table—Yuki looked like he was having a migraine & had both hands to his head; Tohru & Kisa both stared down at the masks & had one hand over their mouths; Kagura looked at him with reprimand; Hana still stared at him deadpan. That's when he noticed the other's reactions…yep, Uo, Momiji, & it seems like Shigure were all shaking…shaking…& …wait, was that a snicker from Uo?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," busted out laughing the little artists in disguise.

Kyo could only stare in disbelief as well as in rising rage. As he was about to demand what they were laughing at, he started to smell something peculiar; he also felt weird & so reached up with his hand to his head…wait, what is that?

Eyes widening into saucers, he rushed to the bathroom downstairs with even louder laughter coming from the living room. Flicking the lights on in the restroom, he saw their work of art, & what a masterpiece they did on him. He had papier-mâché ears on top of his head (looked rabbit in nature), & he had black whiskers painted on his cheeks with his nose painted white & dotted black on the tip. He also had a 'Cheshire Cat' smile painted around his mouth. Peering at his eyes, he saw that they had painted them to look like yellow cat eyes.

Amazing what 3 people can do to an unconscious person in less than 2 minutes. Uo, Momiji, & Shigure were actually quite impressed with their quick makeup work, however Kyo was nowhere near impressed. Leaving the bathroom with a tide of rage on his side, Kyo stood at the entrance of the living room, eyeing the culprits who were laughing so hard, they didn't notice him there.

Shigure finally sensed imminent danger to his well-being (not to mention to his home). Glancing up from his place on the floor (he had been literally rolling on the ground laughing), Shigure saw the dark aura of death surrounding Kyo. Eyes gleaming & teeth all but snarling at him, Shigure stilled in his laughing & looked at Kyo with feigned innocence.

"Kyo-kun, really—Kagu-chan is right! You shouldn't be running around using up the art supplies for your own pranks…" replied the inu serenely, but lost out to laughter in the end. He immediately dodged one swing from a rabid neko, & he promptly ran off for dear life along with Momiji, laughing & pleading all the way.

"**_COME BACK HERE YOU __(beep, beep)_****_!"_** screamed Kyo at both Shigure & Momiji. Crashes were heard throughout the house as Kyo either chucked unidentifiable projectiles at them, or he managed to damage the house itself in his pursuit of the duo.

"Hehehehehe…such language, Kyo-kun! _(Huff, huff)_ You look upset…hehehehe! Don't you like your new do? _(HAHAHAHAHA)_" remarked Shigure with glee as he continued to run around the house with Momiji.

"Please…_(huff, huff)_…stop, Shii-chan! He's about to **_kill_** us! **Tohru! Stop Kyo!**" cried out Momiji.

"**_DON'T CALL OUT TO HER BAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA!"_** yelled Kyo from behind with unbeatable rage.

Incredibly, Kyo never glanced over to Uo. He was too mad with Shigure & Momiji to give her much notice… "Oi, do you think he'll notice that I helped them with his makeover?" gasped Uo as she tried soothing her aching sides from all the laughter.

"Sooner or later…likely later, the baka," remarked Haru nonchalantly as he continued on his mask along with Hana & Kagura.

Tohru was beside herself in her usual panic mode, hoping to soothe the wild neko, however this time, it just wasn't meant to be. Kyo ran after Shigure & Momiji with death written all over him—he was not paying any attention to anyone at the moment. The screams from the trio were heard throughout the house, some were pleading for mercy while other screams promised death in some painful form.

Seeing Tohru with her look of worry, Yuki consoled her, "Don't worry about them, Tohru-san. Shigure will just get some nasty bruises, cuts, scrapes…maybe even a concussion (_'if only'_). (_Tohru, 'EEP!'_) Momiji is too fast for Kyo to catch anyway, & Kyo will tire out in the end. (_Tohru, 'Whew!'_) So just let them have their 'fun'."

Seeing Yuki so sure of himself on that account (& calm), Tohru relaxed somewhat, straining to hear any yelling & screaming from the inu & usagi to be sure that they were alive & well, sort of. Just as she was about to call out to Kyo (she can't help but try), the trio burst into the living room. Sure enough, Shigure was slightly 'damaged'; Momiji was just plain tired; Kyo was really tired.

"**_Dammit…(huff, huff)…stay still you two!"_ **cried out Kyo with less energy than before. Only this time, since Kyo was fatigued, he was slow to chase them down. And as he bumped the table a little, he was too slow to react before stumbling onto Kagura.

"Kyo-kun, look what you did! My mask was practically done, & YOU RUINED IT!" cried out Kagura as she tried salvaging parts of her mask that she smashed when Kyo ran into her.

"Well…what the hell were you doing in my way! I'm trying to beat the hell out of those damn fools & you got in the way!" yelled back Kyo.

"Oh, my poor little monkey mask," remarked Kagura sadly. "It can't ever shine like it did before."

"I can help you Kagura-san…" consoled Tohru.

"It's just a mask, so don't get bent out of shape!" interjected Kyo.

"My _mask_ is bent out of shape, thanks to you! And it was supposed to be for Ri-chan, too," replied Kagura dejectedly.

Kyo replied with a roll of the eyes, "Oh, Ritsu…that weirdo won't care any how it's shaped…"

_**(SMACK!)**_

Thus was Kyo's third time on the floor on this fine day. Kyo's aura of death from earlier pales in comparison to Kagura's fine disposition at the moment. And it wasn't over yet.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?"** called out Kagura eerily to the bleeding youth. The look she gave the neko was a far cry from anything remotely human…

"Oh, dear. And here I thought Kyo-kun was smarter than to insult Kagu-chan's beloved," replied Shigure with a shake of his head.

"**YOU BAKA!"** yelled Shigure's editor from behind the inu.

Cringing at the loud remark, Shigure turned slowly to face the wrath of another woman in his home. Strangely, this particular woman had her skirt torn, shirt not tucked in, & scratches all over. She also seethed of perspiration…this could prove to be useful for one of Shigure's _other_ novels…

"Mii-chan, what a surprise to have your presence grace my humble home…GULP!" croaked out Shigure as he tried breathing through his editor's stranglehold on him.

Strangling Shigure, she screamed, **"I WAS LOST IN THE DEEP FOREST & CHASED BY WOLVES FROM ALL OVER BECAUSE OF YOU! _BBBBBAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA!_"**

Hearing the commotion, Kyo snapped out of his unconscious state, & he started to glare at Kagura when he saw how mad Kagura actually was. Now fearing the wild boar in her, he got up & promptly ran out of the house. Unfortunately, he didn't get too far out of reach from Kagura. She tackled him down & started using her training techniques on him. One could clearly see that she'll come out of the tournament with a trophy.

"**STTTOOOOPPP IIIITTTT!" **yelled Kyo as he was swung through the air.

"Damn, that little girl is beating the crap out of him! You go girl!" called out Uo with a wide smile as she watched with joy at the fighting duo, laughing even more.

"She certainly has stronger waves when she's in this mood," remarked Hana with interest.

"Kyo sure can fly high! I want my turn to fly, too, Kagura!" called out Momiji.

"Kagura-san…um, Mii-san! Eehh, umm…" worriedly called out Tohru, wondering which of the two Sohma men should she try to save.

With a heavy sigh, Yuki placed the finishing touches to his mask & set it aside. Feeling dizzy with all the commotion around them, plus the smell from the gluey substance was making it harder on him to breathe easily, Yuki got up from the table.

"It'll be okay, Tohru-san, they'll survive on their own. Please excuse me," he replied quietly as he turned around & headed out.

"Yuki-kun, daijoubu?" called out Tohru with concern. At that, Haru looked up to Yuki.

"Nothing is the matter," remarked Yuki with a soft smile. "I just need a little fresh air. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Oh, all right, Yuki-kun. I'll keep an eye on your mask," replied Tohru as she watched Yuki dodge the inu & editor & exit through the back door. To Haru, she replied with slight concern, "You think he's okay, Hatsuharu-san?"

With a smile, he handed her his mask & got up. "Don't worry. Here, take my mask & keep an eye on it. I'll go check on him, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Arigatou, Hatsuharu-san," replied Tohru with some relief, then with bewilderment as she watched Haru leave through the front where Kagura & Kyo were having it out. _'Hmm, I guess he didn't want to go around Shigure-san & Mii-san.'_

"You know, Tohru, you sure can throw one mean get-together," remarked Uo with a smirk as she draped one arm around her close friend.

"Any get-together that ends with Kyo getting his butt kicked by Kagura-nee-chan is a good one," replied Hiro with a bored air as he continued to watch the TV.

With screaming coming from all corners of the house & from outside, Tohru could only sweat-drop at the compliment. "Eeehh…"

"Our get-togethers are always happy ones, right Onee-chan?" remarked Kisa with an innocence.

"Eeehhh…ummm…hai," remarked Tohru as she sweat-dropped even more.

* * *

**_  
Author's Quips (12-21-04)_**

_All right, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…we all needed a moment to relax after the last one! Not sure how funny this turned out for you, but I thought it turned out all right.Hmmm, hunger pains… That usually gets me in a really moody mood, not a pretty sight. I can sympathize with Yuki on fighting a growl when you're hungry—only stands to reason that tempers will flare!_

_Really this was just a fru-fru chapter for my readers…fru-fru meaning its meaningless but informative (is that an oxymoron—oh well). Kind of like the movie with the same name (I found it funny!). Anyway, much more intrigue will come your way in the next chapter!_

_Musical moments were anything that made me feel happy! I have plenty here for that!_

_Time to reply to the reviews!_

Rjunkie: _Yep, you know my thoughts…we are connected as one…in the twilight zone… Heheheheh, I'm still happy you liked this chappie! Thanks & hugs to you!_

S.B. Kisses: _Thanks again for kindly reviewing! Yes, Aya's cell phone problems are just too common! I was relieved that you found this little humorous moment perfect for the occasion…I wasn't too sure how my readers would react to it after all the angst. Thanks so much!_

Blu-rain: _I'm glad it's proving suspenseful enough for you! If anyone is out to get Yuki, they answer to me! (Author pulls out her weapons of choice. Hehehehe!) Thanks for the review!_

AnimeFreakVee52: _Thank you! Rin's interactions with Yuki were never pretty in the manga (I can only remember one though…hmmm), so I endeavor to be as close to the real thing as possible. There is a hitch to this depiction in the fic versus the manga, which I'll address real quickly with Ina-chan's comments below._

Alcapacien: _I'm glad it was explained well for you—I hope others find the info helpful, too. Kyo's father is a real creep, to put it mildly. Would be nice if the guy gets his butt kicked by anyone! Ayame is a breath of fresh air, sort of, for the angst here…glad it was well received!_

Ina-chan: _Hey there again! Oh, how I would LOVE to tell all on some points here, but nope, no can do! Remember to just take everything at face value for now…it'll be easier on the senses! I will reveal bit by bit what the heck is going on with Kyo's dreams…all in good time, of course! Rin & Yuki…hm, now that's quite a pair. You are correct, of course, of how they would normally interact with each other. Rjunkie also agrees that he's too 'meek' on this one, considering how he reacted last time when Rin threatened him. Both were hostile back then…this time around, that wasn't the case. I used Yuki's secret visitations with Akito as a cause to his distress, but yes, there is more to it than meets the eye. There is a reason to why he reacted the way he did…even Rin will make a minor appearance again in the next chappie. I will highlight all of this in the next chapter…there, now no more cookies for you to chew on until next time! Thanks & hugs to you, too!_

AnimeGurl14: _There is so much in store for everyone, especially Yuki…stay tuned! Shigure is such a mystery even to me…he's got his plans in motion & he's not about to let anyone get in the way of them. What could this mean!_

_Whew! That was great! I loved my reviews…truly an inspiration, & they also serve as reminders of details that need to be stressed. Thanks again to all my readers & reviewers for sticking with me on my crazy attempts to make this fic enjoyable for all!_

_Bless me with your support as you see fit! Read, review, all is good…thanks so very much. 'Til next time! Ja!_


	21. SOS Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** _This fact is rubbed into my face every time I post…I don't own Furuba. I don't even own my SUV. Such a sad world we live in…_

**21) Memories of Spring – Return to Innocence **

The sweet scent of new blossoms & the rustling of the leaves in the wind were soothing to Yuki's ears as he stood for a while in the middle of a clearing that was a bit further from the house. He could still hear the yelling & screaming from the house at this distance, but it was certainly more bearable.

Breathing with relief, he looked up at the partly cloudy sky, & gazing at it with wonder, he found himself freeing his mind of the present & looking to the endless sky for comfort.

Closing his eyes & letting out a sigh, he thought, _'This is so much better.'_

"I knew you'd be like this when I found you," called out Haru as he approached Yuki from the _front_.

Startled from his reverie, he stilled in his motions, & opened his eyes. As he looked at him, Yuki asked, "Weren't you coming from the house?" The house currently was _behind _Yuki…

"Well, I went out through the front. After trying different spots, I decided to go with my instincts for once & so ended up here," replied Haru.

"Uh-huh," remarked Yuki uncertainly. _'Will he ever admit when he gets lost?'_

"What? I've got them, too," replied Haru with certainty. "They actually led me to you…a wonder to be sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" replied Yuki doubtfully. Letting out a sigh, he sat down, & leaning back onto his hands, he stared back up to the sky.

Haru glanced down to his pensive cousin, & with a shake of the head, sat down next to him. Resting his arms on his drawn-up knees, he watched the sky above him as well.

"Do you think it was okay to leave the masks back there?" asked Haru as he glanced down & picked a blade of grass.

"M-hm," replied Yuki idly. "Tohru-san will take very good care of them I'm sure."

"Well, either way, it's easier to breathe out here," commented Haru offhand. "Plus no screaming neko in your ear."

Smiling at that remark, Yuki continued to gaze at the sky. _'It would be like him to know why I had to step out.' _Feeling more at peace with himself, Yuki decided to lay on his back with arms supporting his head while looking up at the sky.

Hearing the soft sigh of contentment from his cousin, Haru glanced back to look at Yuki & decided to take a chance to ask him a question that he had wanted to ask him for a while. "Yuki?"

"Hm?" responded Yuki placidly.

"How has it been with you…since the other day?" asked Haru quietly.

'_The other day…' _It's been a few days since those encounters with the ever so loving family. Yuki would rather have pushed it all away from his mind, but in fact, it plagued his thoughts the day after it happened. Still, he made some interesting discoveries about himself & what happened.

"Fine," replied Yuki as he closed his eyes to the sky & breathed in deeply. _'At least I know I don't smell bad.'_

"You & Sensei never did mention it to Kyo," remarked Haru, staring at him for confirmation.

Prying one eye open, Yuki briefly looked at Haru, then closed his eye again. Breathing out softly, he replied, "No, I didn't, & I won't."

Taking that remark to be Yuki's way of closing the matter, Haru decided to gaze back up at the sky, watching the puffy clouds roll on by. He then heard Yuki speak up again.

"Something else is bothering you," commented Yuki matter-of-factly without opening his eyes.

Glancing back at him, Haru widely grinned. "Well, it has been a long two weeks…"

Opening his eyes at that remark, Yuki looked at Haru questioningly, "Two weeks?"

Returning his gaze to the sky, Haru clarified, "Hm. It seems somehow longer. _(Sigh) _Rin came back from her 'short walk'."

Inwardly sighing, Yuki looked back up at the sky as well. He quietly replied, "…I see."

Haru went on, "When I first met up with her, she wasn't herself. She was pretty freaked about something, but she wouldn't tell me what it was." Pausing, he looked back to Yuki pointedly & asked, "Has she…come by here recently?"

Haru had phrased the question for the sole purpose of seeing how Yuki would react to it. Yuki sensed his cousin's gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to let Haru know of his run in with Rin…not with so much secrecy at stake. Yuki would not put Haru in that position of knowing the truth—likely why Rin didn't tell Haru the truth either.

Breathing out heavily, Yuki replied without taking his eyes off the sky, "I've not seen her come by here."

Haru knew that somehow his nezumi cousin would answer his question…somewhat. It's true that Yuki probably didn't see her _there_, but as for actually speaking with her…

_(Few days before…)_

"You're not easy to track down in this place," commented Haru calmly as he settled himself across from Rin in one of the gardens she was hiding in at the estate. "Where had you gone?"

"Nowhere," was Rin's clipped remark. "And you shouldn't bother getting lost by trying to track me down."

"Hm," remarked Haru with a shrug. "I wanted to be sure you're okay…that's all."

"Nothing can ever be okay so long as that bitch & her pet live," retorted Rin angrily.

Restraining his darker half was not easy, but Haru managed it better with Rin around. Still, that didn't mean it didn't anger him to some degree the way she spoke about Yuki. She usually knows better than to speak that way about Yuki around him, but for some reason, she has been out of sorts, particularly concerning Akito & Yuki.

"Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?" asked Haru seriously, choosing to focus on the problem instead of her feelings regarding Yuki.

"This is MY problem, okay, MY PROBLEM. Stay out of this, Haru," replied Rin adamantly as she got up to walk away.

Haru stood up immediately & noted something odd…especially for Rin. As she turned her back on him, he quietly remarked, "You're afraid."

Rin whirled around to face him & stared in shock. Angrily facing him fully, she yelled back, **"NANI? I AM _NOT _AFRAID."**

"You're trembling. You're even…anxious," continued Haru amazed. "You _are _afraid. Why is that?"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** yelled Rin as she turned around to run off, but Haru held onto her arm tightly. She tried prying her arm from his grip, but he was considerably stronger.

"Not until you tell me what's making you afraid," bit out Haru as he held Rin's arm tightly in his grip.

"What? Did that **KUSO NEZUMI** tell you that? **IS THAT IT!**," retorted Rin heatedly. "Well, then, tell that **_bastard_** that I don't care what he says! I'm not backing down until his little **_bitch_ **for a master is long gone, & **_he_ **along with her!"

"That's ENOUGH, Rin," replied Haru tightly as he shook her lightly. Trying to control the anger that was fast rising within him, he forced himself to focus once again on the problem at hand. "I haven't talked to Yuki about you! What is it that _you _talked about with _him_ that's got you spooked?"

"**NOTHING!" **stressed Rin.

"You can't stand to talk about Yuki, least of all actually speak directly with him. Then why actually go through the trouble to see him & talk with him? What's going on?" insisted Haru.

"**NOTHING, DAMMIT! I HATE THE KUSO! I HATE HIM! HE CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"** screamed Rin. Smiling evilly, she calmly sneered, "I'm glad that _I _spooked _HIM_! He _won't _get away with it…**_he won't_.** I made sure of it…"

Looking at her edgily, he tightly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Letting herself loose in his grip, she smiled with a smirk, "Nothing. For once, that rat will get what's coming to him & good. The problem will be resolved, I'm sure of it. It's too bad though that I can't really do anything but stand back in the sidelines."

"**What's coming to him!"** shouted Haru to her face in a panic. **"What are you talking about, Rin!" **

Rin remained unfazed as she continued to gaze at him. She calmly replied with satisfaction, "You should have seen that face of his when I broke the news to him. 'Petrified' doesn't even begin to describe it. So pathetic, so lifeless, like when he's having his asthma attacks…just _weak_. _(Looks away in disgust.)_ Too bad he didn't have one right then & there—damn bastard had the audacity to deny what I know is true. _(With a smirk turns to Haru.) _At least I got a good shot of the bastard's face when I spit on him like the damn ra…"

_**(SLAP!)**_

Rin could only stare back in astonishment after feeling the hard sting of Haru's slap across her face. It was hard enough that she tasted a bit of her own blood in her mouth (she bit herself). As she brought her hand to her flaming cheek, she heard Haru speak very quietly.

"**That's enough. Don't you _ever_ do something so stupid again. Do you understand me?"** asked Haru barely above a whisper, leaning into her face so that their noses were only millimeters apart. In the same tone, he reiterated, **"So _help _me if you _ever_..."**

As Haru left that remark unfinished, the look in his eyes were enough to scare even Rin who saw just how much emotion was behind that remark. There was no doubt…as much as Haru cared for her, he will not hesitate to stop her in any way if she did try anything else on Yuki. What truly frightened her, however, was not that Haru was saying this to her, but the fact that it wasn't _Black _Haru at all.

It was _White_ Haru…_her _Haru that just threatened _her_.

Shaking her head in utter disbelief & dread, she suddenly pulled her arm from his grip. She restlessly replied, "No…this can't be happening. What the hell is gong on? Why…"

In that apprehensive state, Rin took off across the gardens & left Haru standing alone in the gardens to ponder on what just happened.

_(Presently…)_

That was the one & only time Haru was able to get a word in edgewise with Rin up 'til today. Any other time he managed to find her, she'd take off in a different direction & stay out of sight. She would sometimes stay over with Kagura, but mostly, she would be off the compound grounds, shacking up anywhere but there.

Haru could only stare at his hands, wondering how he could have remained so calm (in a sense) when Rin told him what she did to Yuki. It was almost as if his more aggressive side had evaporated, & instead, his more placid half was in complete control. Still, he effectively slapped her in _this_ state, which doubly stunned him.

"_How is that possible?'_ thought Haru dejectedly as he stared at the offending hand. _'She was out of control, but still…' _He would have thought himself incapable of hurting anyone, least of all Rin, when he was in his 'white' mode. He had to admit it wasn't like him at all…& that worried him.

Yuki sensed Haru's distress & couldn't help but feel guilty over it. He knew that he himself was the root to Haru's recent problems with Rin. No matter how much secrecy was involved, Yuki refused to allow himself to become a setback between Haru & Rin.

Sighing, Yuki partly relented, "I don't know what she had said to you, but I really didn't mean to cause any problems between the two of you. Gomen nasai."

Haru glanced at his cousin, & he saw how bad Yuki felt about the whole thing. _'Well, at least he admits that he _had _spoken with her. That's enough for me.'_ Waving off the remark, Haru replied with a grin, "Anything can get her wound tight. She'll come around, & I'll be there when she does. _(Pause) _I am surprised though…"

"Oh?" commented Yuki with an elegantly arched brow.

"Well, Rin can be hostile when it comes to you, & she doesn't bother hiding it when she's around you," continued Haru. With an air of amazement, he went on, "Thing is, you never backed down from any of her confrontations with you. It's kind of a big surprise that you actually let her get away with what she did to you the other day."

Yuki stared at Haru for a moment before draping his right arm over his eyes, effectively shutting out everything. Breathing out heavily, he silently replied, "I suppose that's true. It was…a difficult day…for me. _(Pause) _Still, I just didn't want to put up the front anymore."

"Front?" inquired Haru.

Yuki brought his arms back behind his head as he gazed back up at the sky. "It's strange, really," he continued in wonder. "I can't remember when it started to happen. I just know that it's not there anymore…it really hasn't been there in a long while."

As confused as Haru was, he waited patiently for his cousin to explain.

"Strange," repeated Yuki softly to himself, "the anguish, the bitterness, all of it—I was so afraid that one day it would overwhelm me when I faced them. Yet, that never came to pass. It's like waking up one day & finally realizing that the yoke that weighed heavily on me just…disappeared. It just didn't matter to me anymore, & it felt good to know that."

"…I see. So when Rin confronted you…" trailed off Haru.

Closing his eyes, Yuki replied, "She _did_ catch me at a bad time. There were some things she demanded answers on, & of course, I couldn't provide them. _(Sigh) _I didn't want to go back to the way things were before. It would have meant that I carry that burden with me all over again, & I swore that I'd never go back to being like that, not after being released from it's 'cage'."

Staring back at Haru, Yuki continued, "I was free…I _am _free. Free from it all. I'm free from the fear, the hate…it's such a relief to know that it's not waiting in the shadows of my mind, ready to consume me. I'm free to feel the best things in life with nothing holding me back."

Closing his eyes with a heavy sigh & opening them once again, Yuki silently said to his younger cousin, "I never meant to…upset Rin with what I told her. I guess I was just hoping that _maybe_ she'll see how meaningless it is to carry around all that negative emotion, for whatever reason. If only she let go just a little of that burden…I'm sure she'll understand why I answered her the way I did."

Staring back up at the sky, Yuki softly laughed & smiled, "Then again, this _is _Rin we're talking about. I can't expect her to see things my way. _(Chuckle) _Knowing her, she may think it's some form of 'submission' to me. _(Sigh) _That's really too bad…she'd be so much happier if she did."

Haru could only watch in awe as Yuki explained himself in this manner. It always amazed Haru how the nezumi always managed to overcome so many obstacles in his life, both internal & external. For Yuki to finally overcome this rather large hurdle in his mind & heart…to say the least, Haru felt elated for Yuki. Haru knew just how much it pained Yuki to have to carry such a heavy burden for so long, & to finally be freed of it, who could blame him for refusing to go back to that frame of mind, even for a moment.

"Well, you are right," admitted Haru with a wide grin. "Rin's not about to give up her way of thinking. But I'll still hope that the impossible is very much possible. You've proven it by overcoming even greater odds, wouldn't you agree?"

Smiling in return, Yuki replied, "I suppose hope is not that far off from each of us."

"Absolutely," exclaimed Haru. With a sly grin, he remarked, "Speaking of which, how hopeful should I be to see you ask Honda-san out on a date for a night in town."

Blushing pink, Yuki stammered in reply, "Wha…what? There's n-no time for that right now! We have our Prom, & then Graduation is just around the corner after that…"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Haru as he waved off the excuses. "Always putting it off. You did say nothing is holding you back from being free to feel what you want to feel. So…_(leans closer to Yuki's face) _what's stopping you now?"

Blushing even harder, Yuki replied, "I'll be fine…don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh," remarked Haru with doubt. "Well, the least you can do is ask her for a dance at the Prom. I'll hold you to it." Staring at Yuki's blushing & slightly embarrassed face, Haru gave him a seductive smile. _'He really is just too kawaii when he's like this…'_

Leaning into Yuki's ear, Haru softly whispered, "You know you can always count on me if you need my help with matters of the heart. Don't _you _be afraid to show her just how much you care."

Smiling warily at Haru (& nervously—Haru was too close for comfort), Yuki took this bit of advice that sounded very familiar & merely nodded in consent.

Haru smiled widely & mischievously replied, "Good. Otherwise _(slowly leans into Yuki's face as Haru caresses Yuki's cheek)_, I may have to act on my desire to love & protect my one & only…"

"GAH!" yelped Yuki when they heard another yelp from behind them.

"Yuki-kun! Daijoubu!" cried out Tohru as she approached the two cousins.

When he heard her, Yuki immediately sat up. Unfortunately, he sat up too fast & Haru was too slow to react. Yuki's head slammed into Haru's chin, & both yelped in pain. Tohru saw this, & as she drew closer, she set aside the tray she was carrying onto the ground away from the commotion.

"Please, let me see," pleaded Tohru as she tried to examine the cousins' wounds.

"Speaking of the lady," commented Haru with a sly grin while rubbing his chin.

Yuki conveniently ignored the comment & prayed that Tohru did as well. Rubbing his head, he quickly remarked, "It's all right, Tohru-san. We were just careless. Don't worry about it."

After examining both to her satisfaction, Tohru replied with relief, "Well, you both look fine, thank goodness."

Yuki smiled shyly at the attention, but then quickly asked, "Oh, did you need to ask for our help with the masks? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you & the others behind with all the work."

"No, no, not at all, " waved Tohru frantically. "We took a break, & I placed our masks in my room to dry out without getting ruined while the house airs out & lunch arrives. Shigure-san was so kind to order out for all of us since we're busy with our project. I just came out here to give you some tea. _(Leans to the tray on the side.) _I hope it can help you with your headache. Breathing in all those fumes can be especially hard on you, ne?"

Blushing at this remark, Yuki was thrilled to see that she did notice his discomfort, although he really didn't want her worrying about him. "You shouldn't have bothered yourself with me. I'll be fine."

"It's never a bother to make you feel better. I'm happy to do it!" replied Tohru with a wide smile. She then handed cups of tea to both Yuki & Haru. "Be careful, it's still hot."

"Arigatou," quietly remarked Yuki as he stared at her while sipping his tea.

Haru knew what needed to be done & wasted no time in doing it. With a wry grin, he replied, "Well, I need to get back to the usagi & be sure that the neko is still breathing. Seeing Kyo fly through the air is always a highlight in my visits to Sensei's house. I'll take the tray back."

As he stood up with his cup & walked away, he glanced briefly to Yuki. Haru smiled with understanding & winked at him. Yuki caught this & softly blushed at this implication, yet smiled softly in return.

"Arigatou, Hatsuharu-san," commented Tohru happily.

Waving them off, Haru made his way back to the house. Thirty minutes later (after a small detour through the forest), he arrived at the front door to find the house somewhat intact. He saw that Shigure was currently nursing his wounds, moaning the whole time—whether from Kyo or his editor, Haru wasn't sure. Still, the house had quieted down some as he saw Hiro & Momiji hard at work cleaning up the mess left behind by the chaos.

Spotting Momiji with a mop, he went over & asked, "Oi, where's Kyo?"

"Haru, you're back!" squealed Momiji in glee. "Hehehe, Kyo is still trying to wash off the paint from his face. _(Leans in & whispers.) _The ears that I pasted on him aren't coming off as easily as I thought, but I'm not saying anything & neither is anyone. So don't tell him anything, ok?"

Hiro snorted at this remark, & Haru could only stifle a grin, nodding in consent to Momiji's request. Good thing that Momiji did warn him…Kyo decided to make his appearance right then & there. He was fairly damaged, with one bleeding nose & puffy lip as outward proof of the beating Kagura had given him. But sure enough, the paint & markings were not coming off, & one of his 'ears' was lopsided on his head while the other was fluttering in the wind. He was mumbling incoherently as he headed up the stairs.

'_Scissors come to mind,' _thought Haru wryly as he turned back around to the kitchen. He saw that Kagura was happily cleaning up with Kisa's help, & Uo & Hana were hard at work getting all the utensils & dishes back in order.

"Onii-chan!" called out Kisa merrily. "Where's Onee-chan & Yuki-oniichan?"

"Outside. They'll be back," replied Haru. Handing Kagura the tray & cup he carried, he remarked, "Here, Kagura-nee, wash these, will you?"

"Oh, arigatou!" remarked Kagura with no trace of malice from before. "Lunch should be arriving pretty soon. Why don't you go back outside & let the others know?"

"Oi, give us a tour, man. I'd like to see what else roams these parts of the woods. Our Tohru can't be left without a proper escort in these secluded spots," remarked Uo with a protective air.

"We need to finish so that we may eat our lunch without any inconvenience, Uo," reasoned Hana. "I'm sure Tohru will not want us to worry about her if she already has someone with her. We can be of better use to her by helping her here."

"Guess you're right," relented Uo with a sigh. Pointing to Haru, she replied with a narrowed gaze, "You be sure to get our Tohru back with the Prince safe & sound, all right?"

"Sure," remarked Haru as he exited the house through the back. He couldn't help but feel the steely gaze of one individual. Glancing back, he saw Hana eyeing him strangely, but also noted the small smile she had. _'Guess she knows why I left Yuki & Tohru alone…'_ Grinning, Haru waved them off as he continued his journey through the forest…going in the opposite direction.

In the meantime, Tohru & Yuki were enjoying their tea in the quiet setting. Setting her cup down, she turned to Yuki & asked, "Is the tea helping any?"

"Hai, it's very soothing," replied Yuki as he continued to sip his tea. Setting the cup down he asked Tohru, "How did you manage to find us?"

"Oh, I searched a little, but I finally made my way here," replied Tohru relieved. Sensing the quiet scene around them, she breathed out quietly, "It's certainly beautiful here."

"Hai, nice & quiet," agreed Yuki. He then laid on his back once more with his arms across his middle. Gazing back up at the endless blue of the sky with the clouds dotting it here & there, he let out a tired sigh. His earlier conversation with Haru was still fresh in his mind, & it was rather tiring.

Tohru glanced back down to Yuki, seeing the breeze play with his hair as he lay in content staring up at the sky. She was so entranced at this vision that she didn't realize he had asked her a question.

"Tohru-san?" asked Yuki again.

"Ha-hai!" squeaked out Tohru with a blush.

Smiling at her, he replied, "You can join me…if you want. I don't mind."

Finally catching on to what he meant, she blushed & nervously smiled. "Hai…arigatou."

She settled herself next him as she gazed as well to the sky high above them. She can see how free one can feel by just staring at it. Free like the breezes that blew around them.

"Look, Yuki-kun, there's a rat right there," remarked Tohru softly.

"Where?" asked Yuki as he tried to sense any of his furry friends around them.

Giggling softly, Tohru pointed to the sky. "Up there…see it?"

Seeing where she was pointing, Yuki smiled…the cloud she pointed at was shaped like a rat. "Hai. You can see a bird right in that one."

"Where?" asked Tohru excitedly as Yuki pointed it out to her.

They continued in this manner for a while, each pointing out different animals to each other. Both were personally happy to be spending time with one another exclusively. Who knew when the next opportunity would present itself. Haru really did know how to handle matters of the heart quite well…

Before long, Tohru noted that Yuki's breathing evened out. She turned to see him dozing quietly. Smiling in understanding, she brushed a lock of his hair from his face. She could only stare at his face in contentment as she too dozed off.

It was in this manner that Haru finally found them when he went to let them know that lunch had arrived. Smiling at the scene before him, he quietly turned around & went back to the house. He decided to just bring their lunch to them instead.

"_Man, I am good…' _congratulated Haru to himself.

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Moments (12-28-04):_**

_All right! I'm so happy that I'm sticking to my schedule. How long that'll last is still up in the air, but I am trying!_

_Hopefully my dear readers found this chapter more informative regarding our Yuki. I had hoped to reiterate the importance of why Yuki is acting the way he is. You will see in general how Yuki's dealings & behavior with his family, especially with members that can be considered 'hostile territory', are governed by this mentality & it has been this way for some time. Yuki never chose to voice this out loud, but to finally acknowledge it openly with Haru, it showed just how committed Yuki is to keeping this 'innocence' intact._

_That said, this chapter's title & content is very important to the storyline; you could even say that it's the underlying theme to how the story will build up & end (okay, no more cookies!). The title came from the song 'Return to Innocence' by Enigma. A rather 'old school' song, but if you heard the first part of the song that has the actual lyrics, you'll agree that much of that determination is what Yuki is carrying. If you're having trouble locating the song/lyrics, just ask!_

_Also another good song recommendation is Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway'. After hearing the lyrics to it, I found it to be very fitting to Yuki in general, especially in this chapter. Actually, if you think about it, it fits him well in the manga, too. I think you'll agree with me._

_How about that moment between Haru & Rin? Lots of mystery to be had here…hopefully, I did this moment justice (did I, Rjunkie?)._

_Well, enough blurbs from me…on to the reviewers!_

Alcapacien:_ Thanks for your ever so kind review! Making masks is something I had to do in high school, & what a mess! But my mask (black panther) came out pretty well in the end—too bad my Mom trashed it. She said it gave her the heebie-jeebies to look at it…sniffles._

S.B. Kisses:_ Thanks! I hope your finals are now over & behind you. Here's hoping that you did well!_

R Junkie: _Haru/Yuki moment galore! I hope the finished product is something more to your liking. A big hug & thanks for your input from yesterday! Will be in touch soon!_

Taylor (anonymous): _Wow, talk about the third degree! Hehehehe, just kidding! So many questions…let's see, where to begin. Um, the storyline is not near its completion as far as I can tell. Angst galore is still in store for our beloved family…that takes time to have it build up! As for the other questions about Tohru, Yuki & Ayame, Kyo & his issues…well…keep reading! I'm so bad…no really, just stay tuned to each chapter released. I truly hope to make it all worth your while! As for Akito's character…I'll ask that you turn to chapter 18 & look under my reply to _Alcapacien's _review that asked the very same question you did. I hope it's helpful to you! Thanks for your review!_

Ina-chan:_ Hey there! I had hoped to get your input on honorifics (this chapter probably has loads of bad examples), but I'll ask some other time on that one (Rjunkie has been helping me—hugs!). Anyways, thanks again for letting me know that I'm still keeping my characters 'in character'. It's hard! Ritsu & Kagura—you're the only one that actually commented on that one (& we're in chapter 21!). I ALWAYS wondered how my readers are reacting to that pairing. It is unusual (sorry Mii-chan, you'll just have to stick with your therapy), & that's why I did it. I really meant to make a side story on how 'the boar met the monkey' in the more romantic sense. It would be lots of fun, but alas, my time is limited, so I'm leaving it to the great imagination of my readers. Perhaps in the future… Yuki & his mask…you'll see how this comes together in the next chap! Peaches & crab would not taste very good together; I'll have to agree with you on that one. I love peaches too…I actually planned to use that in my earlier chapters but then wondered if peaches are even in season in the winter. Oh well…_

Hellfire:_ Two in the morning! I'm flattered you liked my story that much, thank you! But be sure to get your rest!_

_Whew! Now I'd like to give a big thanks to my other reviewers from my other story:_ Bakuras Dark Angel, Shiyari, Alcapacien, Mine & mine alone, Aura Black Chan_. Reading your reviews on the other story mean a lot to me…thank you._

_Now that I've thoroughly worn out my welcome, I best be heading back to my little cage with the keyboard. It's rather dark here…_

_Thank you for the reading & reviewing…you are all so wonderful! Really, you are! Ja ne!_


	22. SOS Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** _Fine, I admit it. Furuba doesn't belong to me. Really! It's the truth!_

**22) Memories of Spring – Lessons Learned…Then Again… **

Shigure's home hummed with nonstop activity. Everyone was busy cleaning up the mess left behind by the tornado known as Kyo. Speaking of the neko…

'_DAMMIT!' _thought Kyo angrily. '_This damn stuff isn't coming off! What the HELL is this stuff that Kagura bought!'_

He was currently washing his face off for the tenth time with no luck of removing the magic marker, paint, or pen marks from his skin. As he loudly thumped his forehead to the mirror, he cursed his luck for the umpteenth time, wondering how in the heck did he manage to stay unconscious when they used his face for a canvas.

'_And what the HELL type of glue did that damn rabbit use on me!'_ silently shrieked Kyo in his mind as he tugged at the 'ears' Momiji glued to his hair. Taking scissors to his hair was the absolute last option for Kyo…

'_ARGH! FINE!'_ With that last thought, he chucked his used towel to the floor & stomped out of the restroom into the hallway. Once reaching the stairs, he hardly spared a glance to his cousins in the living room cleaning up, not wanting to hear anymore snickering on his behalf. As he raced up the stairs, he went into his room & slammed the door shut. Leaning heavily against it, he let out a deep sigh.

'_I can't go down there & have Tohru see me like this,'_ thought Kyo forlornly as he closed his eyes, wishing for a REAL mask to cover up his cousin's artwork (he still hadn't found out about Uo's helping hand).

"I think it looks…becoming…" was the soft reply with a trace of amusement.

"NANI!" remarked Kyo with surprise as his eyes snap open. He found himself once again in the same field of blossoms as before. Instead of a door that he was leaning on, it was the tall tree that he's used to seeing here, the one & only tall thing around as far as the eye could see.

'_This time I'll be sure to get some answers to this whole mystery. Yep, I am putting my foot down,'_ thought Kyo determinedly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on out here," beckoned the soft voice from somewhere in the field of blossoms.

"Where is 'here'?" was Kyo's response as he tried to locate her out in the field. Smacking his hand to his head, he inwardly groaned, _'Doh! So much for being firm…dammit, why does she have this effect on me?'_

She softly laughed at his predicament. Kyo then felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise a notch as he felt soft breathing from behind his ear. Eyes widening, he heard her whisper, "You're so silly."

He immediately turned around & saw her with a happy demeanor. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he remarked edgily, "Silly? _BECOMING_?"

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her with a grin. "Why yes, you are. _(Clasps hands together under chin.) _And you look so _kawaii _when you're like that!"

"KAWAII!" exclaimed Kyo in shock.

She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "You're so predictable. _(Softly chuckles) _Ah, that was good. Come, help me find him," was her plea as she pulled on Kyo's arm towards the tree.

"Didn't I just come from there? And who's the 'him' that we're supposed to be looking for?" questioned Kyo while being led to the tall tree. _'Okay, fine. I admit it…I'm totally whipped.'_

"Come on, start climbing. He's up there with his friend," she called out over her shoulder as she started to climb up the tree with ease.

"Hey! Stop that, you're going to break your neck if you fall!" cried out Kyo as he followed her up the tree. With a shake of the head, he loudly called out to her, "And just who the hell is it that's up this damn tree!"

"Oh, gomen, I thought I already told you," she awkwardly replied as she climbed one branch at a time. "It's KoKo…he absolutely refuses to come down the tree. _(Strains to reach another branch.) _He & his little pal are running around somewhere high above in the branches of this tree. _(Heaves herself to another branch.) _I've looked everywhere in the field…this is the absolute last place to look for them."

"Koko?" questioned Kyou as he tried to remember where he heard that name before. Suddenly remembering who KoKo was, he immediately started climbing back down. Kyo exclaimed with certainty, "Uh-uh, no way, no how! I'm not going up there to look for that thing."

She looked down with surprise & slyly grinned. "Aw, you're not _afraid_, are you? I thought you liked climbing trees. After all, _you _taught me how to climb them. Honestly, it's amazing how the memories fade away…" she silently commented to herself as she sat on a sturdy bough of the tree.

"Hey, get down from there!" called out Kyo from the ground.

"Iie, I'm staying put. I'm not afraid, unlike some _other_ person that I won't care to mention," she replied as she sat squarely in her place, arms folded across her chest, resolutely refusing to budge.

"Argh…just get down NOW!" bellowed Kyo with growing anxiety as he felt strong breezes swaying through the branches of the tree.

"Nope," was the one-worded reply.

'_Infuriating, stubborn, ARGH, she's been hanging around Kagura too much!' _thought Kyo with aggravation. _'Two can play at this…this time, I am putting my foot down.'_

"Okay, fine, be that way! I'm sittin' right here. I'm not movin' an inch. Stay up there & fall for all I care!" yelled Kyo while sitting against the base of the tree, arms folded tightly across his chest. _'Dammit, this hasn't been my day! I never would have thought she'd be like this even in my dreams. Man, dreams can really mess up a person!'_

"You're pouting again," she chided from her perch. "You can be so childish when you don't get what you want when you want. _(Sigh) _Predictable."

"NANI!" cried out Kyo as he stood up to face her from the ground. He then noticed that she was standing up on the branch she was sitting on, & slowly but surely she was walking across it with ease. "What are you doing! STOP THAT! You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed upon seeing her walking ever so certainly to the end of the branch.

"Calm yourself. I do this all the time," she replied nonchalantly as she steadied herself on the branch. Looking down, she grinned widely, "Will you catch me?"

"Eh! DON'T YOU EVEN…" cried out Kyo as he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widened in panic & fear as he saw her step off the branch with no care to how far off the ground she really was. **_"NOOOOO!"_** He rushed to her in hopes of catching her, but he tripped all too soon over a root that protruded from the ground.

"Hey, what're you doing down there?" she softly replied as she kneeled to the ground in front of Kyo. She then placed her hand gently on top of his head.

Snapping his eyes open, he pushed himself off the ground & stared at her wide-eyed with his heart pounding. Not a scratch or bruise was found on her at all, just a gaze filled with concern. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he immediately reached out to her & hugged her tightly.

'_Thank goodness we're in a dream…but why the HELL did it feel so damn real!'_ thought Kyo worriedly as he held her close to him. He then felt her hand patting his back gently.

"Gomen nasai," she apologized softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. _(Pulls away & stares at him.)_ However, you _did _say that you wouldn't care if I fell down."

He looked away for a moment as he tried recalling that remark he made to her before. Realizing that he had indeed made that remark, he let his head hung low on his shoulders. "I…didn't mean it. I…I was just in a bad mood, that's all. I didn't think…I'm sorry," he softly replied.

With a sigh she stood up & brushed off the twigs from her outfit. "I knew you were in a bad mood. I also knew you didn't mean it." Taking her hand to his chin & bringing his head up to look at her, she looked at him seriously. "But that's not the point. Your words carry weight…you should always be careful of what you say. You don't want to say things aimlessly. Someday you'll find yourself unable to take back what you say, & then all you'll be left with is regret. Remember, regret leads to burden…"

Blushing, he turns away, "Yeah, yeah, too heavy a burden to carry around. I remember."

"Good," she replied with a grin. With that, she used two fingers to flick him straight on the forehead, HARD.

"Itai!" cried out Kyo as he soothed his forehead. "What's that for?"

Laughing quietly, she turned back towards the tree & started her ascension again. "Because you're so kawaii when you're silly."

Rolling his eyes upon hearing her say that, he stood up & stared at her as she slowly but surely made her way back up the tree. _'Dammit, it was just a dream, why did I have to freak out like that?'_

"Stop kicking yourself & get up here. I need your help," she remarked as she lunged herself to another branch.

Sighing in defeat, he ran his fingers through his hair as he approached the tree once more. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" mumbled Kyo to himself while climbing up to catch up with her.

"You're pouting again…" she called out in a singsong manner as she heaved herself to another branch above her.

"Eh! I wa-wasn't pouting," stammered Kyo. "And don't get any bright ideas about jumping off a branch or something to prove your point. _(Lunges to another bough.) _Why did you do that anyway? You could have at least told me to be careful of what I say. Throwing yourself off a tree is not good to my health you know!"

"You still think you're not pouting?" she remarked with a sly grin. _(Sigh) _"Dear me. Well, _(jumps up to several more branches) _there is a saying that actions speak louder than words."

"Another piece of advice from your Okaa-san? _(Panting for breath.) _Yeah, well, take safer actions next time, okay? I almost had a stroke when you pulled that stunt!" retorted Kyo stubbornly as he rested on one branch to catch his breath. He was quite amazed that she kept climbing higher & higher with no let up at all.

"Okaa-san was wise," she replied quietly, still not stopping in her ascension up the tree. Looking back down at him, she smiled widely, "Ne, at least you know better next time! 'Don't dwell on the mistakes made, learn from the lessons derived from it.' Another well sound advice from Okaa-san, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess," remarked Kyo when he suddenly felt movement from the branches above. "Hey, is that your KoKo?"

"Hai," she replied, "let me see how willing he is to come down. You're being called for as well."

"Huh?" was Kyo's bewildered remark.

"Always remember…" she commented softly to him as he found himself once again in his own room. He was in front of the bookcase staring at nothing in particular when he heard knocking on his door.

As he walked over to the door, he swiftly opened it. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Hey Kyo! Yummy lunchies are here waiting to be eaten! Come on!" cried out Momiji joyously as he pulled on Kyo's arm.

"Feh," was Kyo's one-worded retort as he let himself be dragged into the hallway. Before reaching the stairs, Momiji spoke up with awe.

"Kyo, how did you manage to take off your makeup & 'ears'? I worked really hard on your 'ears'," pouted Momiji as he stood there in front of Kyo expecting an answer.

"My _makeup & 'ears'! _**YOU GUYS USED ME LIKE AN ART PROJECT GONE BAD!**" yelled Kyo when it suddenly struck him what Momiji had just said. _'Wait…what the…'_

He immediately ran into the bathroom that was upstairs, mindful not to look around too much since Tohru used it exclusively. He switched the light on, & he saw that his face & hair were indeed clean. No traces of the colorful artwork were found at all, not even any residue from the glue Momiji used for the 'ears'. As he stared some more, he shook his head in disbelief, running his hand through his bangs. It was then that he noted something that wasn't there before.

In the middle of his forehead was a small, clear pinkish mark of some sort. Nothing painful, but he knew that this mark was not on him when he was trying to wipe the muck off his face earlier.

'_I did thump my head to the mirror downstairs but it wasn't that hard…'_ thought Kyo to himself as he absently rubbed on the mark. That left only one other option.

'_Tohru…how could this be? Is this possible even if it was a dream?'_

—_**ooo—**_

"This is so wonderful!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"You said it. An A+ in my book," agreed Uo with a smile.

"I concur," replied Hana quietly.

"This is too kawaii!" called out Momiji merrily.

"Nice," was Haru's one-worded comment.

"Looks good, although a little mashed. Thanks a lot, _Kyo-kun_," remarked Kagura, still just a tad mad about Kyo ruining her monkey mask.

"What the hell are _you _complaining about! At least you have _something_ to show for your work. _My _mask is completely destroyed! These damn pieces aren't coming together!" cried out Kyo angrily.

Thus the group of amateur artists were gathered together after placing the final touches on their masks for the day. They were admiring their handiwork that they've accomplished even though Kyo was very vocal about his disappointment with his mask. Evening had descended on the group long ago along with Ritsu's arrival, & it was practically time to go home for Uo & Hana.

"Oh, that's like a story I once read about a character called Humpty-Dumpy. Poor guy fell from a wall & broke into pieces. No one could put him back together again," commented Momiji sadly.

"How the hell can a man fall to pieces from falling off a wall? And who in their right mind would put together body parts?" remarked Kyo incredulously.

"It's a _nursery rhyme_, HAM HEAD!" retorted Uo annoyed.

"Kyo-kun," teased Shigure, "you know what those are, right?"

"What sense does that make…damn story doesn't even RHYME!" shot back Kyo. Apparently, the old nursery rhyme was lost to him. Waving off the usagi, Kyo turned his angry gaze to Yuki. Pointing at him, he yelled, "My mask didn't fall off a wall. IT'S YOUR FAULT, KUSO NEZUMI!"

All the while, their conversation fell on deaf mouse ears. Yuki was oblivious to it all, completely & utterly. Why? That's the one question Yuki was asking himself constantly as well.

'_Why! I followed every step she pointed out! I did this & that & some more of this & a little more of that. Finally we did that…how did I ever screw this up! How! WHY!'_ thought Yuki as he berated himself on his most recent failure.

Failure was actually too kind of a word. He did his nezumi spirit a great injustice today, practically sacrilegious. How could he ever face his furry friends now? The complete shame he felt was too much, so Yuki just covered his face with his hands in hopes of wiping away this sad memory. Good thing everyone else was too engrossed with his or her masks to pay any attention to his mask. For good measure, he placed a rag over his mask, praying that maybe it'll disappear like an old magic trick.

No such luck. And Kyo was the one to notice first.

"Hey, little _Princess_. What the hell is up with you! I'm the one in a mess—you ruined my mask!" cried out Kyo loudly as he shoved said 'mask' (pieces flying all over the place—_'Ew, I have an eye here,' exclaimed Momiji._) to Yuki's face as he had done before.

This time, however, Yuki was not bothering to give the angry neko any notice of any kind. He was too busy drowning in his cesspool of despair, something that Haru noticed quickly enough. He saw his cousin's cry for help, whether he wanted it or not. Having a good idea of the reason behind it, he laid a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Oi, it can't be that bad. You were following along, right? So what's the problem?" questioned Haru quietly. "Why don't you let me look at it, & I'll show you how good it is."

Sensing Haru attempting to unveil the mask, Yuki immediately brought his hands down from his face. He stared determinedly at Haru. "No," was his one-worded answer.

"Come on, give," grinned Haru as he tugged a bit on the rag.

Yuki tugged back, "NO."

Seeing his chance, Kyo eyed Yuki's mask with a gleam in his eye. He swiftly pulled it from underneath the rag & presented it high above him for all to see. Or scream…

"Oh my God," remarked Shigure out loud before he slapped his hand to his mouth. He didn't want his opinions known to his nezumi cousin for fear of retaliation. He's had enough chokeholds, whiplashes, & beatings for one day. He was currently still holding an icepack over his head & shoulders because of the earlier beatings from his editor (she left with 200 pages of manuscript) & from Kyo. And any retaliation coming from Yuki just wouldn't be pretty. Unfortunately, the resident neko was not as smart as he was.

_(Guffawed) _"Good grief, what the HELL did you do to it! _Daaammmnnn!_" snickered Kyo loud. "And I thought mine was in bad shape!"

Upon hearing this commotion from the living room, Hiro & Kisa came from the kitchen (after dinner, both were cleaning up the leftovers) in a rush to see what was going on. Their expressions on their faces matched that of the rest of the group. Even Haru was speechless…he almost swore that he heard the _"Psycho" _theme being played in the background.

Yep, it was that scary.

To describe the mask was best left to adult ears…or those that could stomach strange encounters of the third kind. The shape did resemble some sort of rodent…a rabid one at that. His mouse mask had more of a rat's shape than a mouse's. The 'ears' were facing backwards & laying flat on the mask. The 'face' itself had every feature distorted in some sort of manner, almost as if the 'eyes', 'nose', & 'snout' were merged into one. They could make out the 'eyes' as being yellow-colored with a hint of red in it—as if they were glinting at some unknown prey. The 'snout' was curled up in some kind of twisted snarl with the inside painted blood red, & it had 'teeth' of different shapes & sizes stuck all over it. The so-called 'whiskers' were wiry & lopsided on the 'snout', & some were even stuck on top of the 'head' like the antenna of those alien drawings. The finishing touch was the paintjob…instead of a soft gray over the 'face', it was painted many times over to the color of a very dark black. Overall, the rodent had this look of death emanating from it, & it was on the lookout for more victims to prey on.

It was indeed a sight to behold, enough to give any child nightmares for years to come.

Yuki stood up immediately. In a cool, calm, deadly voice, he glared at Kyo & demanded, "Give that back NOW."

Seeing the nezumi in a cold sweat, Kyo sneered in triumph. _'Finally, something to hold over him!' _Letting out a snort, he retorted, "Not on your life, _Miss Prince_."

Snapping out of her trance, Tohru immediately went to her friend's aid. "Demo, Yuki-kun, it's not um, well, that is I can tell that it's some sort of animal. _(Lowers head in defeat.) _I think I'll shut up now…" replied Tohru quietly as she wrung her hands tightly in her lap.

"Yeah, um, yeah, what she said," stuttered Uo as she stared wide-eyed at Yuki's masterpiece.

"I sense waves from the object in question," eerily remarked Hana as she narrowly gazed at it.

"Haru, I'm scared," whispered Momiji to his cousin as he cowered behind him.

"Is it alive?" Kisa asked in a wavering voice as she stood on the other side of Haru.

"I don't think so," whispered Haru back as he hid a small smile behind his hand.

"That's…different," commented Hiro dubiously.

"Different! It's DAMN FREAKY!" exclaimed Kyo loudly. "Kuso, you could at least have tried to make it look sane."

Yuki's mortification was beyond anything he's ever felt before. He could understand the other's reactions to his mask…heck, even _he _was appalled by it. But he was more than anything angry with Kyo for waving the horrid mask around like free candy for all to see. Deciding to put a stop to Kyo's teasing, he thrust his hand out abruptly to snatch the mask away. However, Kyo was determined to keep it high above Yuki so that he couldn't reach it…height differences were a damn nuisance at the moment. There really was nothing else to be done except…

_**(POW!)**_

Once again the local neko was lying on his back in an unconscious manner by one swift kick to the head by the local nezumi. Miffed & tired, Yuki stomped over & retrieved his mask & coldly bit out, "Baka neko."

Laughing loudly, Uo congratulated Yuki once more. "Damn, that's so classic. Do it again!"

Yuki's anger dissipated however at staring at his mask. He could never wear this in public, EVER. He can probably have it burned in the furnace at school. _'Maybe I should have just bought a mask like Kakeru…' _sullenly thought Yuki.

Seeing Yuki's distress made Tohru feel completely helpless. All she could do was walk over & show her support by silently standing by him. Haru saw this & softly smiled at this gesture.

Kagura & Ritsu were both silently watching the whole chaos run amuck before them without intervening. Ritsu out of reverent respect to Yuki's feelings, & Kagura out of plain curiosity of what Yuki would do to Kyo. Kagura thought with a smile, _'Ah, just as I expected. Well, enough is enough.'_

"Kyo-kun, get off the floor," Kagura remarked as she dealt a 'light' kick to the neko's legs. She then walked over to Yuki & Tohru, & with a smile of understanding, she reached out & hugged her nezumi cousin from behind. "Oh, Yun-chan, it's okay. You tried your best, that's all anyone of us could ask. Come here, let me show you something. _(Turns to Kyo—kicks him again.)_ Hey, get up!"

She then motioned for Ritsu to bring two shopping bags to her. He had arrived with them in tow, but no one paid much mind to it since they were busy at work with their masks. "Here you go, Kagura," replied Ritsu warmly.

"Ahem, normally I would have waited until your graduation dinner, but Ri-chan can't be there since he'll be out of town with his folks," said Kagura as she cleared her throat. "Not to worry, though, they will all make it to the graduation ceremony. Now, everyone, it is my greatest pleasure along with Ri-chan's that our favorite cousins are graduating this year from high school. Many of us doubted it could be possible for Kyo-kun to actually make it this far _('Hey!' yelled Kyo as he stood awake)_. However, blind faith led us to believe in him, & so here we are _('Dammit!' yelled Kyo)_. For Yun-chan, we are both very happy to see him succeed as well as he has & hope that he continues to excel in all that he sets his mind to."

Presenting the two bags to her two cousins, Kagura continued with a wide smile, "Without further ado, here you go. Your early graduation presents. Enjoy."

Both Yuki & Kyo stared in surprise at the bags she presented to them & hesitantly took them from her. They could only stare in shock at this…strange how both rivals had reacted the same way to this.

"Oh, come on! I want to see," pleaded Momiji impatiently.

The others voiced their eagerness to see the gifts as well. Yuki opened his first & saw a large white box. He opened it & inside he found something wrapped with tissue paper. As he unfolded it, his eyes widened at the object. He looked up to see Kagura smiling even wider. He slowly started to imitate her as he pulled out his gift for all to see.

'_Kagura really knows me well. She knew how badly I wanted to do this on my own, but she still made one just in case,'_ was Yuki's thought as he softly smiled just a bit more.

All let out a gasp & a wide smile graced their faces, even Hiro's (Hana gave silent approval). Yuki's gift really was perfect…it was actually very needed at the moment.

"Since when did you get a chance to do these, Kagura?" asked Momiji in awe. "It's perfect."

"Hai, it is wonderful," agreed Tohru with a wide smile. "Very kawaii!"

Yuki's new gift was infinitely better than his horror version. Kagura made this nezumi mask just right, with all the right colors & shape & size. Glancing over to Kyo, Yuki saw that his mask was well done, too, although judging from Kyo's look, it may be too kawaii for his taste.

_(Sigh) 'Well, I like mine,'_ thought Yuki happily. With a wide smile now, he replied to Kagura, "Arigatou. This is really very kind of you."

"It was our pleasure! Ri-chan helped me out," replied Kagura cheerily as she glanced to Ritsu warmly. Turning to Kyo, she gave him a knowing smile. "Is it kawaii enough for you, Kyo-kun?"

Since he knew she did this on purpose, Kyo started to glare at her but bit back on it. With a heavy sigh, he merely nodded his unspoken thanks to her. It really was nice of her to give him this after all the two have been through together. Kagura understood this well, & so she smiled in acceptance.

"Now, this is just a 'preliminary' gift, okay?" stressed Kagura. "You'll be getting your real presents from us at your graduation dinner."

"That's so thoughtful of you," commented Tohru happily.

"Yeah, this time get Orangey a muzzle to hold his mouth shut. That's a big service to humanity right there," remarked Uo slyly.

"NANI!" yelled Kyo indignantly.

"That sounds like fun!" cried out Momiji merrily.

"BAKA!" called out Kyo as he gripped the usagi from his collar.

"**HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE BASTARD!"** screamed Black Haru (where has he been?).

"**BRING IT ON!"** shot back Kyo angrily as well. _'Might as well, can't fight the damn mouse…'_

"Yuki-kun, let's see how the mask looks on you. Try it on," requested Tohru eagerly as Yuki softly blushed at her insistence.

"NANI!" Kyo called out. Suddenly Haru shoved him to the floor, & of course, the inevitable unfolded before all of them. Betting pools soon commenced.

The heartwarming scene was clearly now over. As Shigure regarded his cousins & the others carefully, he leaned back against the wall. He wondered at how content & in order everything seemed to be. So in balance…to upset it would be a great tragedy indeed.

'_I am so sorry, Yuki. Really, I am.'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Drabble of Nothing in Particular (01-07-05):_**

_Yep, I finally did it! I hope you like the chapter…a little heavy, a little light…all mixed into one._

_Sorry for the delay, but I really needed to clean up the first half of the fic. Honorifics & grammar problems were very evident. It really irked me so I dedicated quite a bit of time to getting the first half of the fic polished, again. Sigh, I am happy with it though—the rest will have to wait a bit longer. Special hugs & thanks goes to Rjunkie for being so wonderful & helpful & considerate & supportive & kind & generous…enough smooching, Rjunkie? (Hehehehe) And of course, thanks so much Ina-chan for the big help as well—your HTML with the name references helped!_

_Now in this chap we see Kyo getting a little more than a strange encounter this time around…pretty weird. I'll touch on his personal struggles with this in the next chapter (mental note to self)._

_Papier-mâché projects. I know it took longer for me to get mine put together (like a week, I think), but for the sake of this story, they used super quick glue that dries lickety-split. Yuki & his mask…well, the idea was sort of a parody of what happened with my mask. My mother really was freaked by it & stuck it in some cabinet for many years until she moved it to the garage, never to be seen or heard from again. My father saw it, too, & he thought it was possessed. I honestly didn't think it looked scary…hmmm. Anyway, back to Yuki, I hoped to reiterate his lack of skill once more with anything related to his hands—kind of strange that Ayame has great skills with his hands. Oh, the contrasts of brothers…_

_Shigure, oh Shigure, what are you planning? This is just a taste of the angst that is yet to come. However, I won't touch on this until a few chapters later. Sorry!_

_Next time in SOS, the dreaded Prom Night ("Psycho" theme heard once again)…is that Carrie I see? Hehehehe, I kid myself so much. Man, I'm losing it. This will be put out soon enough, but first I have a duty to fulfill with my fellow Fruity Robins. Once done, I can work on this main event & possibly clean up the rest of the chapters. So much to do in so little time!_

_All right, hush H'kat, move on to the reviews!_

S.B. Kisses:_ Thanks! Haru is so great, isn't he? Tohru & Yuki sitting in a tree…well, I like to drag out their budding relationship but you'll definitely like the next chapter with their prom dance. It will be memorable. Love your story!_

AnimeFreakVee52: _Hey there! Thanks for reviewing again! Yep, Rin was freakin' out bad, so I kind of made Haru put her in her place…sort of, in a way. So much is going on here. Kyo & Kagura & Ritsu. You are my second reader to point this awkwardness out to me. This new chapter probably reiterated that. Gomen, I really had hoped that this relationship would be feasible. Hm, I guess there's no way around it. I'll just have to postpone the summer segment of the fic until I can put together a feasible story involving the boar & monkey (not too long though). Pretty weird & strange territory I'm going into here…I don't think I've ever read this type of pairing before. Hm, I'm the lone ranger in this one…hehehehe, we'll see how it turns out! Thanks!_

Ina-chan:_ What can I say? Thanks so much (again) for reviewing & giving your insights to my fic. I've already replied to much of what you commented via email, but I'll repeat some of it here. Haru & Yuki, together at last! As friends that is. I like doing this…Yuki could always count on his understanding & support. The Rin scene was quite heavy, a little overblown. That was done on purpose of course…many things are going on that Haru is just getting a glimpse of. Our little Rin has much on her mind…LOTS. Poor thing. Kyo-kun was bashed up a bit here, too! Hope it wasn't too bad…hehehehe. How do you like my Yuki & mask moment? I had planned this out some time ago, & the comment you made earlier about Yuki being inept to do this task was just the incentive needed to carry it out fully! He really did follow through with Kagura in the beginning…then the force was against him all the way. Poor Yuki!_

Alcapacien:_ Thanks for your condolences. It helps to cope (tears…). I'm glad you liked the Tohru, Yuki scene. I thought something simple that they would share together would be a wonderful setting to bond. Haru is intuitive…people should be aware of that! Thanks again for your wonderful review!_

Rjunkie: _Yeah, what's up! Hehehe, I hope you are still talking to me! Thanks as always for all your support! I really didn't know the problem with chapter 14 (I'd like to blame fanfiction net people for lousing up the chapter, but alas, no proof) until you pointed it out (thank you soo much). Now I'm wondering how many other readers were baffled by this same problem. Readers, please read this rather fun chapter with Haru being Yuki's savior once again. I really liked it, & I am so sorry that it was screwed up. Rin & the consequences…yep, they're coming around sooner than you'd think. Just not right now. Akito & Yuki…what's really going on? You will be surprised…I hope anyway. Tohru getting a clue…hmm, I wonder sometimes, too. I'm so bad…_

_Thanks to all once again for reading & reviewing to this twisted fic of mine. I am so humbled that you are still journeying with me through the turmoil of my mind. See you at Prom!_


	23. SOS Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **_Um, no, not yet. Maybe someday…this fanfic will do for now._

**23) Memories of Spring – Coming To An Understanding**

The scene resembled ants on the move, constantly darting from one end to the next. So many were focused on their assigned tasks, they paid scant attention to the bickering by the usual pair.

_(Shrill whistle) _"Hey! You! Get that up here!" yelled Uo.

Kyo retorted, "Feh, get it yourself!"

"Ano, I'll help out. Where do you want this?" asked Tohru.

Sighing, Uo replied, "Tohru, let that lazy bum do that! Get to it, Orangey!"

"Shut up, damn Yankee!" yelled back Kyo as he began to help out to keep Tohru from straining herself with the large box.

"Baka neko, less talk, more work," commented Yuki with a narrow gaze while keeping notes on a clipboard.

"BAKA NEZUMI!" cried out Kyo at Yuki's sudden appearance.

Today was a far cry from any normal day. It was the day of the Prom & everyone was helping out with the last minute decorations. Very last minute…pretty soon they will all have to pack it up & head to their homes to get cleaned up for tonight.

Everyone was looking forward to this event...all three grade levels. Who knew that so many students attended Kaibara High, & every single one of them was looking forward to this huge event that the senior class is hosting for the student body. It is to be the biggest bash ever in the school's history…

Since all three grade levels were invited to come to this main event, many had scrimped & saved throughout the year to get the perfect outfits for this day. Of course, the seniors attended to their studies with the usual zeal for their college entrance exams, & now that those were behind them, they welcomed this occasion with open arms. After all, it was to be their very last gathering as part of the student body before graduation.

Yet, the real main event was with the ladies of this fair school. Many were going all out just to catch the eye of a certain gray-haired beauty. It was common knowledge that Yuki had no date for Prom, hence a large portion of the female population at this school were doing their utmost these past few weeks to literally drop at Yuki's feet to beg for just even one dance with him. There were just so many desperate girls that Kakeru had to intervene & rescue his beloved 'lady fair' from the clutches of the hormone-driven females…& was he ever helping.

As Yuki took note of the progress being made on one aspect of the decorations while sorting out bouquet arrangements & still taking a call about broken dishes for the dance tonight, another girl nervously darted out in hopes of hugging Yuki & begging him for just one small favor at the dance. Kakeru, as Yuki's self-appointed manager, stopped the girl in her tracks.

"Kita-chan, you know the rules. Any & all requests for dancing, speaking, or even smelling Yun-Yun from a distance of 5 feet must be submitted in an approved written form by 2 PM that day. Anything received after that hour will be processed the next day," Kakeru informed the poor girl while slapping her face with written rules & regulations. "These forms will have a processing fee of 5500yen plus shipping & handling, tax not included. Cash, PayPal, bartering is all fair game, NO checks. Credit cards accepted upon credit approval. I suggest you read the fine print first. Oh, by the way, you are aware of the betting pools that are currently still open? Who will kiss Yun-Yun first, who will dance with him, who will manage to take off his **_(BEEP, BEEP)_**? I'm holding a special right now…"

_**(SMACK!)**_

"Baka," remarked Yuki irritably as he dragged the unconscious VP back to his assigned duty of telling the caterers how to handle the buffets & such. The poor girl could only look on in shock, but quickly snapped out of it as she hurriedly read the rules & regulations that Kakeru gave to her.

"Yuki-kun, would you like the table over in this direction? It'll show off the decorations & be out of the way of traffic," reasoned Tohru with a grin.

Returning her smile & dropping Kakeru on the ground with a thud, he replied, "Certainly, Tohru-san, that's perfect."

Kakeru quickly stood over Yuki's shoulder & quietly murmured, "Hm, I better up the stakes on that betting pool…"

Yuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he turned around to face his 'pimp'. Through clenched teeth, he bit out, "I already told you that I AM NOT participating in your sick games. You had better find a way to fix…"

"Shush, say no more, great master," bowed Kakeru low before Yuki. Standing back up, he winked at him, "But you've got to admit it's keeping the rabid fans away! And don't worry about them…the fine print has you covered every which way."

Sighing in defeat, Yuki slipped past his VP in hopes of just rubbing those moments out of his memory for good. Today was a day of gargantuan proportions, & as the President, he had much to do. He had been up at the crack of dawn along with the others (trust him, he was scarcely awake most of the time for the first few hours) to get to the site & set up decorations & such. The main things were pretty much taken care of by the caretakers of the site, but he still wanted to contribute as much as he could. They were after all getting a free ride on this, & he didn't wish to seem ungrateful for it.

It was then that Yuki felt a gaze boring a hole through his head. He turned around only to find that Hana was staring at him once again. It was becoming more frequent as of late that he'd catch her with that strange look to her. Yet, it always held a hint of a smile. Yeah, it wigged him out a bit. Smiling nervously, he asked, "Hanajima-san, is everything alright?"

'_Intriguing…very warm.' _Hana stared at him deadpan, "Of course. Where would you like these booths set up?"

"Er, over where the stage will be set up by the white orchid floral arrangement. Arigatou." Yuki continued walking past her in hopes of ridding himself of her stares. Finding solace under a tree, he quietly breathed in & tuned out all the hubbub going on around him. Closing his eyes to the world, he thought dismally, _'I'm overreacting. Man, I need a break.'_

The latter thought was also shared by his obstinate cousin. Kyo was busy hanging off a tree, tying a ribbon from one branch to another for an elaborate decoration that the girls in the class had designed. He was frustrated in many ways at how he was being manipulated to do the hard jobs that somehow always had him literally up a tree.

'_Damn Yankee, it's all her fault. Stupid, freakin'…' _were Kyo's thoughts while he sat back against the tree. He was not looking forward to going back down & facing any more ordering from the tall blonde.

'_Argh…this is stupid. No tall **girl** is pushing me around,'_ thought Kyo exasperated as he started to climb back down. He just then heard Uo's commanding voice directing other poor saps, er, classmates on how to properly set up the beverage table. _'Nah, I'll wait it out up here.'_

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes as a breeze blew by, swaying the branches softly, taking his troubles away with it. Troubles… Opening his eyes, he glanced towards Tohru's presence in the middle of the courtyard, seeing that she was running around along with everyone else. He should really get down there to help her, but with Uo around…

'_What's stopping you?'_

"Eh?" questioned Kyo, suddenly sitting up, swearing that he heard her voice up there with him.

'_Well?'_

Half-expecting to be standing in the usual field of blossoms with the lone tree, he was surprised to still find himself sitting in the same spot. Seeing that no one was around, especially this far up the tree, Kyo sat back against the tree. Closing his eyes, he breathed out heavily. _'It's official. I'm insane.'_

(Giggles softly)_ 'No you're not.'_

"Yeah, & talking to someone that's not even here with me is all part of the norm. Now you tell me who's crazy here," replied Kyo sarcastically.

(Pause)_ 'Is it really that unusual?'_

Sighing, Kyo shifted in his seat, staring back down to Tohru running around below. "You tell me. You're below running around like a mad chicken, yet you're still here in _my head _talking to me."

'_Would you have preferred our usual rendezvous spot?'_

Feeling very uncomfortable at this point, not to mention a bit apprehensive, Kyo remained silent.

'_If I had us meet there, you may fall down. That wouldn't be pretty, ne?'_

Kyo was now resolute to get away from there, fast. Standing on his branch, he prepared himself to jump down to the next, when another breeze, more forceful this time, blew through. He braced himself against the tree for a moment, letting out a small sigh of relief.

'_Gomen nasai.'_

Snapping his head back up, he seriously contemplated on whether he should respond to that. This whole mystery of his 'dreams' was something he had been trying to solve for some time. All his thoughts on this matter always lead to the same conclusion…it's impossible. Utterly impossible. Nothing that has happened to him could be possible. Yet, the fact that it _was _happening to him clearly indicated how very possible the impossible is proving to be.

'_Now **I'm** not making any sense. Dammit, none of this makes any sense…none of this is normal.' _Very irritated at himself, he clenched his hand in a fist & slammed it against the tree. Wincing at the impact, he soothed his sore knuckles. _'Itai…that hurt.'_

'_Daijoubu!'_

"Yeah, fine & dandy for a lunatic," remarked Kyo irately.

(Pause)_ 'Gomen nasai. I never meant to frighten you. _(Pause) _Gomen nasai. I'll leave you alone.'_

"No, wait," whispered Kyo softly. He clearly felt how sad & dejected she just sounded then, & for the life of him, he just couldn't allow her to leave like that. Dream or no dream, fantasy or no fantasy, insanity or no, Tohru will always be Tohru to him. And nothing in this world or in any other realm in existence will ever make him be bitter or angry to his one true friend.

"Don't leave. _(Pause) _I just don't understand you, that's all. I don't understand any of this. _(Pause) _Why? Just tell me why & how is this possible?" He stood silently on the branch, not daring to move or even breathe, lest the moment should pass him by, & he'd miss the answer to the questions that have been plaguing him for some time. It seemed like hours to him, waiting for an answer from her. He was sure for a brief moment that she did in fact leave him alone.

'_It's strange that you ask me this after so long. Why is that?'_

"Huh?" That response wasn't exactly what Kyo had in mind, but… "Well, I guess…I don't know. _(Sighs heavily)_ I just…"

'…_was afraid to ask?'_

Her remark then actually brought to light a truth he hadn't known existed, yet if he thought about it long enough, such a truth was always there. He stared absently at the courtyard below him, giving more thought to her reply. A smile slowly crept to his lips. "Yeah, I guess so. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

(Pause)_ 'No. _(Pause)_ Question is why you'd be afraid to ask.'_

Sliding back down to sit on the branch, Kyo pulled one knee up to his chest, laying his left arm across it. He stared blankly at his beaded bracelet, slowly twisting it around his wrist. He contemplated on that comment, & then truthfully replied. "I _was _afraid. _(Pause) _Afraid that you'd leave me if I confronted you about it. _(Pause)_ I'd rather hold on to this delusion, or whatever this is, than risk losing you on any level."

(Pause)_ 'Hm, that's rather deep.'_

Scoffing, he smiled wryly, "Yeah, well, hangin' with you can do that to anyone."

(Pause)_ 'So…does that mean that you like me here, too?'_

"You know I do," he remarked quietly as he closed his eyes. "I don't care which way you talk to me. Here in some fantasyland or down there in the 'real world', it's all the same to me. You may not act like yourself at times, & I may be confused as hell, but you're still you. That's all that really matters to me."

(Pause)_ 'True, I am who I am. _(Pause)_ I would never leave you for asking me a question on any matter that's troubling you. That's what friends are for, ne? _(Pause)_ As for your original question, the real world-versus-fantasyland, well… First, I am truly so very sorry for causing you any grief over the matter. I never meant for you to doubt our friendship in any way…here or anywhere else. How frightening it must be to feel that a friendship that is so cherished can be lost. However, your fears are unfounded…our friendship will stand against the test of time. It will not be easily lost, that I assure you. _(Pause) _Secondly, the clarification you're looking for will soon become apparent to you in time.'_

"And how _'soon' _is _soon_?" intervened Kyo.

(Laughs softly)_ 'Soon as soon can be. For now, please understand & trust me on this. Remember, we're friends no matter the circumstances that surround us. If anything troubles you, you can always count on me here or wherever you find me.'_

With a pout, he stood up, brushing the back of his pants. "Yeah, well…I _guess_ that'll do for now. But this ain't normal."

(Giggles)_ 'Normal? Since when has life ever been normal for any of us?'_

Thinking about it like that, he'd have to admit that this whole thing isn't any stranger than him poofing into a cat or transforming into a hideous beast. 'Normal' is everything the Sohmas aren't…& Tohru knew that better than anyone. Still, she stuck with them through all their abnormal living & accepted it all with open arms & understanding.

Looking out & spotting Tohru chatting with Uo & Hana, apparently done with the decorations, Kyo smiled softly. Her understanding is what gets him through each day, & for that, he was very grateful. If she can extend that much to him, then who's he to not do the same for her when she asks for it.

_(Sigh)_ "I understand," remarked Kyo, knowing full well that she knew what he meant by that. He then jumped from one branch to another, finally landing at the base of the tree.

'_Don't trip over the root.'_

"What roo-…" replied Kyo as he met face first with the ground.

'_That one.'_

Sputtering dirt from his mouth, he pushed himself off the ground, glaring at the protruding root from the tree. It was then that he heard the sound of laughter from across the courtyard.

"Haha…our graceful Orange-top landed all right, but he sure can't walk!" cried out Uo with a grin.

"Kyo-kun, daijoubu?" asked Tohru worriedly as she rushed over to his side. "You didn't sprain your ankle?"

Blushing at her close proximity, he coughed out his nervousness & stammered, "Nah…I ju-just fell. Damn root was hiding."

"Sure, go ahead, blame the poor tree," remarked Uo with smirk.

"Damn Yankee…" bit out Kyo through clenched teeth when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked down to the concerned eyes of Tohru & immediately softened his expression.

"Kyo-kun, it's okay. Falling down can happen to anyone," remarked Tohru smiling widely. "Just look at me…I really can't walk without tripping at least once along the way! So if you should ever fall down, I'll be right there to pick you back up, just like you do for me."

'_Friends…wherever I am.'_

That last thought brought a smile to Kyo's face…a true smile. His fears & insecurities from earlier left him completely as he stood staring down at Tohru. Despite all odds against it, someone else besides his Shishou gave him the one thing he craved…a peace safe from all harm. Her untainted friendship with him, be it here or elsewhere, brought this peace to him.

A friendship & peace that he will fight for with his life, resolved not to lose them to anything or anyone.

A friendship that he's determined to make into something more.

Such commitment could easily be sensed by Hana. That plus something else…

'_What just happened with Sohma Kyo? His aura is much altered than from before…how very unusual,' _thought Hana with a trace of bewilderment in her eyes. She abruptly turned to Uo, "We must be heading back to my home soon. Getting ready for tonight will take much preparation."

"Sure Hanajima. Oi, Tohru, dump anger management there & come on. _(Kyo, 'HEY!') _Remember, you're coming with us to get dressed at Hanajima's place. Can't have any pervs trying to sneak a peek at ya, right?" remarked Uo with a sly grin. _(Tohru blushes furiously, Kyo 'I'm NOT a perv—that's Shigure!')_

"Of course! We must hurry so we can help each other with our dresses & hair. Kagura-san is probably waiting for us by now at your home, Hana-chan. Oh my, where's Yuki-kun? I haven't seen him in a while," replied Tohru apprehensively.

Uo spoke up, "Oi, Orangey, tell the Prince we're all off. _(Kyo, 'Yeah, whatever.') _Hey, Tohru, it's great that the Prince's cousin is helping us out with our dresses & hair. Did you give her the _right_ directions?"

"I provided the directions," remarked Hana quietly.

"Um, I asked Hana-chan to give the directions to Kagura-san to her house. _(Laughs nervously) _I'm afraid I'm still not very good at giving directions," remarked Tohru with a wide grin. Turning to Kyo, she replied, "Ano, Kyo-kun, will you please check on Yuki-kun, & let him know that we needed to leave. If he needs anymore help, please call me as soon as you can at Hana-chan's home. I'll rush right over."

Seeing her helping with the decorations with curlers in her hair brought a very funny picture to Kyo's mind. _'Hell, she'd do it, too, if the mouse called her up.' _Coughing away the image, he replied, "Don't worry about it—I'll help out if there's anything else that needs to be done here. Just go on & get ready with the others. We'll see you tonight."

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun," smiled Tohru gratefully, waving him off while following the others.

Seeing her off, he now turned around to hunt down his cousin. _'Where the hell did that mouse run off to? Probably hiding from the general female population of Kaibara High…'_

'Hiding' could define Yuki's present location. He hadn't actually meant to hide out, but he did like the quiet solitude he had found earlier. So much in fact that he fell asleep. No one saw him there tucked away in a corner far away from all the activities…no one until Kakeru that is.

Kakeru was flying high & low what with all the work that Yuki had graciously dumped on him when Yuki pulled the disappearing act. Kakeru had work of his own…trying to turn Yuki's popularity into a profitable venture takes time & dedication, both of which Kakeru had plenty of, up 'til recently that is.

'_Yun-Yun, you owe me big. I need to collect on these bets, & today of all days you had to pull a Houdini,' _whined Kakeru. Pouting, he turned to a different direction away from the crowds. It was then that he spotted the leg of one missing President. _'Oh, my prodigal son has emerged!'_

Rushing over, he was about to announce loud & clear his presence when he saw that Yuki was completely knocked out. Thinking better of it, Kakeru sat nearby & stared at his best friend. He saw just how much Yuki was worn out…again. It seemed that even in sleep Yuki was working very hard. There was always so much weight that Yuki carried on his shoulders. No matter how much of it was passed around, Yuki still carried the brunt of it.

Kakeru smiled softly at this. He knew that no matter how many responsibilities he carried or will carry in life, they all pale in comparison to those that Yuki carried with him. Admittedly, Kakeru only knows just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Yuki & his family, but what he does know gives him plenty to support the idea that it's no picnic being a Sohma, especially with Yuki's position in the family _('whatever that may be')_.

Knowing that much, Kakeru knew how important Yuki's entrance exams & its results were to the family. True, these college entrance exams were always vital to any college bound kid, but Yuki is a _Sohma _with a _position_…failure was not in their vocabulary & the idea of anything below perfect was shunned just as any failure would be to the eyes of that family. He wondered if that's why Yuki had postponed taking the exams for a good while before finally taking them just before the theme park class trip. He always cited personal reasons, but Kakeru knew better.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he thought of the fireworks that'll soon erupt within the Sohma Family due to this particular aspect in Yuki's school life. _'Hell, I'd never get away with it, & this is ME! _(Breathes out heavily.) _I guess it can't be helped…Yun-Yun was pretty resolved with his decision.'_

Shaking his head, Kakeru continued to stare at Yuki, who was starting to awaken. _'Hm, he does look too kawaii for his own good.' _With that thought, Kakeru took his cell phone with mini cam out & quickly took a shot of the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Groggily shaking himself from his nap, Yuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _'Great, I fell asleep. What's been going on? I've got to…'_

"Good morning, dear Yun-Yun!" bellowed Kakeru, scaring the living daylights out of Yuki. Yeah, Yuki acquainted Kakeru with his right foot, then sent him flying over to the ground. Kakeru could only see stars as he dizzily remarked, "I think Yun-Yun was surprised to see me."

Sighing in frustration, Yuki bent over & helped his VP back up. "What are you doing here?"

Snapping himself out of it, Kakeru replied with a wide grin, "Just admiring the view. Oh, by the way, you owe me. Trying to keep your fans away plus doing your job is tough on my brain. I request immediate reprieve."

Yuki was about to retort to that when he remembered his responsibilities currently. In a panic, he rushed around to get the clipboard that fell to the ground as he slept. "Perfect! What's been going on? Have the ushers started arriving? Did the broken dishes get replaced? Did…"

"Oi, Yun-Yun, calm down!" replied Kakeru as he shook Yuki back to reality. "Believe it or not, it's all coming along good. So just chill, okay?"

Seeing that Kakeru was for once the one with a sane mind while _he_ was going _berserk_ brought Yuki out of his panic mode. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the tree he was sleeping under & let his head & arms droop. "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to leave it all up to you. It must have been hard."

"Yeah, well, I did have a pretty good teacher teachin' me the ropes for a while," replied Kakeru as he glanced knowingly to Yuki. "You done good with getting most of it done. I just finished up whatever was left over, which wasn't much. Really."

Wrapping his arms around him, Yuki looked up & tiredly smiled at Kakeru. As another thought struck his mind, he asked while looking around, "Where's Tohru-san & the others?"

"Lady fair went back with her friends to play dress up at her friend's place, so I overheard. You wanna take a peek?" asked Kakeru, knowing full well the consequences of voicing his thoughts honestly.

_**(SMACK!)**_

Once again meeting the ground up close & painfully, Kakeru twitched with signs of life as Yuki walked over him. Huffing in anger, Yuki walked off to see for himself if there's anything else that needed to be done. He actually needed to leave, too, since he still needed to get showered & dressed in time to pick up the girls. Yep, tonight was going to be a night to remember…

A memory to cherish always.

"Oi, Sohma!"

Yuki turned to see his homeroom teacher, Mayuko, rushing up to him. She had this look on her face that can only be interpreted as, well, worry.

"Sensei, is there something the matter with the decorations or anything else?" asked Yuki curiously.

"No, nothing like that," replied Mayuko with an air of uncertainty. "Listen…um, can you come by tomorrow by my office? I know it's a bummer to have to come to school on a Sunday, but … you know why it has to be this way, right?"

Staring back at her, Yuki knew exactly why. _'Well, I couldn't have expected her to jump for joy.' _Letting out a soft sigh, he nodded, "Hai, I'll come over tomorrow afternoon."

Smiling softly, she turned around to leave. She, too, needed to beautify herself for tonight's gathering—she was after all their official chaperone.

"So, the fireworks are starting up, huh?" questioned Kakeru from behind Yuki.

"Hai," remarked Yuki without turning around.

"I'll go with you," replied Kakeru.

Yuki spun around. "You don't…"

Clamping his hand over his mouth, Kakeru reiterated his earlier remark. _"I'm coming."_

Seeing how resolute Kakeru was, Yuki couldn't help but softly smile at this. He really could never stop Kakeru from doing what he wanted. Nodding to him, Yuki walked off & was once again stopped by someone else's voice. A very loud one at that…

"Oi, nezumi! Where the hell have you been! We're running late thanks to your vanishing act. Let's go!" called out Kyo from across the courtyard.

"Go ahead, Yun-Yun. Everything here is pretty good to go, really. Be off & make me proud," remarked Kakeru with a wide smile while shooing Yuki away.

"Demo…" started Yuki protesting.

"No buts! Go!" replied Kakeru with one final push to his President. "Tonight's going to be your night…I can feel it."

Yuki could only hope that somehow that would be true…

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Demented Remarks (01-20-05):_**

_Konnichiwa! Hope everyone is in good health what with winter being a pain for many! I had really wanted to post the next chapter to this event, however, sudden developments with my storyline came up, & of course, they had to be addressed sooner than later. Many of these developments were actually pointed out in some way in this chapter, hence why some of the info you came across here may have seemed out of place. I'm not going to really point them out to you since there really isn't any reason to do so as of yet. These developments will need a stronger foundation for what's coming up after the next chapter, so…I'm adjusting some past chapters to better support these developments. I'll be more specific on this matter in the next chapter's commentary section & under the usual headline section in my bio page. By then, I can provide better details as to what to look for in the adjustments as well as which past chapters were affected. Don't worry though…these adjustments will be small & will not require that you read the entire chapter. Please extend your patience with me on this…thanks!_

_Special thanks to Rjunkie for her help in catching a lot of honorific issues in earlier chapters (still cleaning them up). And a special thanks to Ina-chan for her valuable support & ideas on how to bring these new developments to light!_

_Now, with this chapter, we see a bit of Kyo's thoughts on these 'dream' sequences he's been having. I'm sure you're just as confused as Kyo is on this matter, but like Kyo mentioned, just accept it just as it is. I had hoped to convey this suggestion through Kyo, & it's my hope that it'll be less of a headache for my readers. Here's hopin'! _

_My dear Yuki has so much to worry about…females crawling all over the place just to even catch a scent of him! Kakeru sure can perform the job of a 'pimp' pretty well, ne? Well, the next chapter should satiate many Yukiru lovers out there…just be patient a little while longer!_

_Now, a word to my reviewers out there:_

Alcapacien: _Hey there! Glad you liked my mask bit with Yuki. That poor mask met an inevitable demise in the incinerator. Sewer rat accurately described the poor thing. My brother once told me that he actually saw one of those suckers by the creek at our old house. Eww, the rat was HUGE, like a full-grown cat! It even had hair running the length of it's tail. Yuck!_

S.B. Kisses: _What is Shigure up to? Hm, let me peek into his mind…hehehe! It'll come around sooner than you think!_

Deathscribe (anonymous): _Wow, such an intricate review! So many questions…I wished you could have left your email so that I could discuss it in detail with you._

_Let's see, first off this fic is based on the anime (after series), manga (English release & Japanese released versions), & my own twisted turn of events. For more details, check my rather long bio page, which is actually just a place where I store pertinent info about this fic. I do recommend you catch up with the anime & manga in order to understand my fic better, although it's not really necessary. Kyo is just a part of the whole Sohma curse, so my fic centers on him as well._

_Rin & Kureno are characters in the manga that someday will be released over here in the good ol' US. Until then, I've resorted to reading translations of the Japanese released manga. I based the essence of these two characters on the manga, so as far as personality goes, my fic is close to the real thing found in the manga (at least, that's what I'm praying for). Any 'embellishments' on my part for these two characters will usually be notated in the commentary section of each chapter, just in case you're interested to learn more about them. You can also check in the review section under Rjunkie's or Ina-chan's reviews. These two gals are the best Furuba resources I've ever met, & I'm so glad to have them as pals! They really helped me with making my fic seem more 'authentic' & true to the manga. Now back to Rin—yeah, she's beggin' for a big smack…hey, wait. I already did that! Hehehehe, I'm bad! There's more than meets the eye when it comes to Rin…stay tuned!_

_Dear Yuki…you wonder why I love this character so much. Beautiful describes him so well, yet it still falls short. And not just physically…like you said, his inner character is exquisite & poignant (I even had Kazuma point this out on purpose in earlier chapters). I can relate so much more with his character than any of the other characters in Furuba. Keeping him & the others 'human' is very important to me & to this fic. I believe Takaya-sensei also strives to do the same in her own way. Yuki's character of how he looks at life & how he manages to move forward despite the scars he carries in his heart is actually a critical point in my fic. I have my personal reasons to bring this to light…like I said, I could relate very well to Yuki's situation in life. I think many feel the same way, too._

_As far as what's up between Akito & Shigure in my fic…well, stay tuned! That's a storyline that I'm developing from here, not related to current storylines in the manga or anime. But if you have specific questions, email me at the address under my profile. I have no qualms with explaining certain parts of the anime or manga—at least, I'll try my best to explain. Just keep in mind that I can't reveal the secrets to my fic…they're under lock & key!_

_Thanks so much for this review! I hope you'll continue to hang in there with me throughout the development of this fic!_

Rjunkie: _5000 word essay sounds like a piece of cake compared to what I have to do with my current storyline. Hope the 'dream' sequences are becoming a little clearer for you, at least in the sense that it's not a good idea to bash your head over it. Kyo is not going to bother with it anymore…I recommend the same for my readers!_

_Yuki can't ever follow anything related to craft works…sad but true fact. (H'kat hugs Yuki doll in consolation.)_

_Shigure will definitely be planning something for our dear Yuki…& yes, I am evil. Stay away…far away._

_Honorific correction noted & made! Thank you! TTFN!_

_Now back to your regular commentary…_

_Whew! This section was longer than usual! A word to my reviewers & readers…THANKS! Thanks so much for sticking with me through sane & insane moments._

_Anyway, read & read & read some more my beloved readers! Thank you for all your support by reading & reviewing…they truly are the highlights of my day! Ja ne!_


	24. SOS Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **_The jury is still out, but I'd like to hold on to vain hope for just a while longer…even if it's a lie…_

**24) Memories of Spring – In Preparation**

_(Static noise) _"Say again, Godmother-in-training?"

_(Static noise) _"Head Godmother…_(static crackles)_…girls ecstatic. Beautiful…" _(Static crackles)_

'_Curse the interferences to my signal!' (Static noise) _"Godmother-in-training, are you sure a fridge door is not open? _(Static crackles) _Hello? Heeeellllooooooo! _(Static crackles) _Hey, are the girls using their hair-dryers?" _(Static noise)_

Ayame was very elegantly frustrated at this point with his top of the line walkie-talkie. He had bought it in hopes that he'd be able to get through to Mine when emergencies presented themselves. He refused to chance it with his cell phone once more when he's out at Shigure's place (the phone at Shigure's place was a forgotten memory to him), but it seemed that not even the almighty Mega10000 version 2 with signals reaching 5000 kilometers (plus waterproof, shockproof, dustproof, idiotproof…) could pass through the seclusion of Shigure's home.

_(Sigh) 'The forces of communication are truly against me,'_ thought Ayame while wounding beautifully conditioned hair around a well-manicured finger. Letting out a rueful sigh, he calmly looked at his walkie-talkie, arching an eyebrow ever so elegantly, willing it to somehow reach Mine.

"Nii-san…"

'_I suppose I'm refunding this mislabeled product…' _mused Ayame.

"_Nii-san…"_

'_Misleading advertisements…that's the absolutely last time I get talked into a buy by some sales clerk that wears an outfit that's screaming makeover…'_ pondered Ayame as he blew softly at the silver tresses before his eyes.

"NII-SAN."

'_Dear me, am I in need of a haircut? These bangs just keep growing…hm, maybe I can grow them as long as Tori-san…' _wondered Ayame with a grin.

"_**NII-SAN!"**_

It was then that Ayame returned from his wide world of eccentricities and joined the world of the locally sane. If you could call Shigure's house a sane place to be… He looked up to see that Yuki was still waiting ever so impatiently on top of the stool with arms outstretched on either side of his body, all the while glaring down at him.

"Oh-ho! _(Snickers) _Please forgive me, my dear brother!" cried out Ayame joyously while hugging Yuki's legs. "I was trying to get a hold of Mine, but it seems that the lines of communication are down. _(Let's go, then places hands on hips.) _I do believe I was lied to by that sales clerk whom by the way needs a major do-over by yours truly _(gestures to himself)_. I mean, you should have the seen the horrid…"

"**JUST STOP!" **yelled Yuki irately. _'Kami, HELP ME from killing this baka here and now!'_

"Really Yuki, there's no need to yell. I have perfect hearing…even better than your average human, although I doubt I'm as good as Gure-san. Where is he by the way?" asked Ayame innocently as he glanced around the living room.

_(Anime tears behind his angry façade.) 'Yeah, where the hell did that creep run off to? He was supposed to stay with me and keep Nii-san focused! DAMN HIM!' _Letting out a loud groan, Yuki let his head droop to his chest hopelessly. _'Without a doubt, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late…'_

"**I'M GOING TO BE _LATE, _NII-SAN!" **shouted the panicky nezumi to the snake below him.

"Oh pish-posh _(hand waves off notion)_. No real party can ever be started without the star coming down the steps, arriving fashionably late while wearing very fashionable clothes. _(Eyes sparkling.)_ Oh yes, plus the lady of the ball that everyone is dying to be with will have her arm draped over yours as you both glide down…" rambled Ayame incessantly.

'_Why, WHY ME! What sin did I commit in any form of life to be here with Nii-san on my Prom Night! PLEASE, KAMI, TELL ME!' _were Yuki's thoughts to himself as he struggled to maintain the rather tiring pose. He was seriously contemplating ending the nonstop chatter from his brother by sewing his mouth shut using his brother's own needle and thread. And he would have done just that if it weren't for…

"Ayame, enough. Yuki's not going to be fashionably late, he'll be late period," remarked the dragon with a slight edge to his normally stoic voice. "Adjustments this late, Ayame?"

Both brothers' attention snapped to the new presence in the room. One with a look of relief and the other with a look of utter joy…

"Tori-san! I am so BLESSED today!" exclaimed Ayame happily with hands clasped together. "Oh yes, the adjustments…I had such an epiphany earlier today about Yuki's outfit for the evening that I immediately closed shop and sent Mine over to where the girls were (I had called my dear cousin Kagura-chan who was going down to help Tohru-kun and her friends with their outfits) so she could get Tohru-kun looking right while I alone came down tout de suite and brought all my supplies to Gure-san's humble home in high hopes of beautifying my dear brother even more! I swear I'll have traffic stopping just to look at dear Yuki's way by the time I get through…"

'_Good God, he's not stopping, is he?' _Clearing his throat and holding his hand up, Hatori finally interjected, "By the time you get through, the whole dance will be over. Just finish it NOW. _(Glances to Yuki.) _Wasn't Shigure supposed to be here? Where's Hatsuharu…he had called me, so I assumed he'd be down here with you."

'_Oh, thank you Haru…' _Letting out a deep breath, Yuki replied, "Probably with Hiro upstairs in my room. Haru was smart enough to go where the noise levels aren't as high as a blender _(glares pointedly to Ayame). _As for Shigure, I have no idea…the baka is probably taking live video of me in a dark corner somewhere."

Shaking his head at this ridiculous situation, half of him agreeing with Yuki's ideas, Hatori walked past the brothers into the kitchen, only to find it empty. He then walked towards Shigure study. Without looking back, he remarked to Ayame, "Finish up your work, Ayame."

"Hai!" merrily replied the snake. Glancing back up at Yuki quizzically, he asked "Ne, Yuki, why _do_ you have your arms up?"

Wanting to scream bloody murder, Yuki narrowed his gaze at his brother and retorted through clenched teeth, _"The pins, Nii-san…"_

Finally noting that he had indeed stuck pins under Yuki's arms while making last minute alterations, Ayame gasped and immediately removed them. "Hehehe, so sorry! There, is that better?"

Feeling relief from standing in that awkward pose for what seemed like hours, Yuki was about to make snake soup out of Ayame when he heard the shrill beeping of a walkie-talkie.

"Tenshou, er, Head Godmother, can you read me, over?"_ (Static noise)_

Gleefully reaching for the walkie-talkie, Ayame pressed a button and bellowed into it, "Loud and clear, my dear assistant, I mean, Godmother-in-training. How are the final adjustments coming along? Over."

"Give me that!" cried out Yuki exasperated.

"Yuki, please, I'm on the phone, sort of…" replied Ayame with a serious air while he held back Yuki with his hand. Back to his walkie-talkie, "Excuse me, please repeat yourself. I have a nervous little brother here waiting for his date…"

"**STOP IT!" **screamed Yuki as he lunged onto Ayame's back while trying to pry the walkie-talkie from Ayame's grip. _'Damn, he's got some grip!'_

Ayame meanwhile struggled to communicate with Mine on the walkie-talkie while having a rabid nezumi on his back, screaming in his ear. "Now, Yuki, _(gasp) _this is no way to be the _(gasp) _adult around here. _(Gasp) _You're ruining your _(gasp) _outfit! _(Wheezing—Yuki has him in chokehold.) _Um, Yuki, _(gasp) _I can't breathe…_(gasp)_…_(clicks button) _Mayday, mayday…abort, ABORT _(gasp) _all communications!" _(GASP)_

"Ayame!" called out Hatori loudly from across the room.

In immediate reply, Ayame stood upright and suddenly let go of the walkie-talkie while he plastered a wide innocent smile to his face. Unfortunately, he gave no hints of a notice to Yuki, and so the poor overworked and stressed nezumi lost his balance and fell off Ayame's back with walkie-talkie in hand.

"This brotherly moment is brought to you by Mega10000 version 2 walkie-talkie. Available at your local hardware dealer," remarked the missing inu to the video cam he held in front of his face. Turning the video cam back to the two brothers, he closed in on Yuki's defeated form on the floor. "Ne, Yuki-kun, what words would you like to share with our audience this evening? Remember, your response must be of PG-13 or below rating…children could be watching, you know. Kyo-kun almost slammed me across the hallway while I taped him coming out of the shower. The cam was aimed well above his torso…"

"Gure-san, you fiend! I was supposed to help you as your devoted assistant!" cried out Ayame with tears in his eyes.

"Aya, beloved, you are always with me wherever I go!" cried out Shigure in response with equal amount of tears in his eyes.

Hatori conveniently ignored the two airheads that passed off as sane human beings while walking over to Yuki. He knelt down and saw that the nezumi had this look of utter disbelief. Hoping to pacify the near volcanic eruption known as Yuki's fury, Hatori took the walkie-talkie from Yuki's hand and shut it off, placing it on the table. The doctor then helped him up and dusted him off, quickly giving him a quick checkup to be sure the nezumi wasn't hurt from the fall. Satisfied with the results, he turned to Ayame.

"Did you finish your work like I told you to?" asked Hatori impatiently. _'I really need a smoke after this…'_

"Oh, but of course! I was done ages ago before you walked in. I had just forgotten to take the pins out. Silly me," remarked the snake off-handedly with a grin _(Yuki gaping at this)_.

"My dear Aya is never silly!" replied Shigure with a sly grin. He then shifted his cam to his beautiful cousin, other than Yuki that is. "You're many things Aya…must I refresh your memory, _in private?_"

"Gure-san, the rating…" replied seductively the tailor.

"It's called film editing, Aya…a director's cut just for our _personal _collection," whispered the writer slyly.

"Oh, you mean you still kept _that _collection? Why Gure-san, there are growing children with raging hormones in your home! What if they found it?" whispered the tailor back.

Yuki's eyes had seen all and heard all. Just as he was about to lunge himself once more at his brother and finish him off, he felt a restraint on his right arm. Glancing upwards, he saw that Hatori had a hand to his head, rubbing at his temples ever so furiously.

"Please, Yuki, for me, just let it go," remarked the doctor quietly. "It's better if you leave him in his world for now. He's too overly excited to even think straight."

Heavily sighing in defeat, Yuki nodded in agreement and headed for the stairs. Of course, as he strode by Shigure and Ayame, he quickly turned on them and bonked their heads together. Seeing the dizzying looks of stars around them, he smiled in satisfaction and went on his way, grabbing the walkie-talkie from the table and tossing it to the two where it bounced off each of their heads. Hatori couldn't help but smile at this.

'_Bakas,'_ thought Yuki crossly while climbing the stairs. If he had only said no to Ayame in the very beginning like his instincts told him to. _(Sigh) 'I am such a pushover with his begging!'_

"**Get the hell out, you damn cow!" **screamed the neko from his room.

Out rushed out Haru from Kyo's room, mumbling to himself. "I'm just saying you have a hole in your boxers."

"**Who the hell told ya to look down there! PEEPER!"** further screeched Kyo as he slammed his door shut.

'_I don't even want to know.' _Just hearing this part of the conversation convinced Yuki to not even bother sparing them a second glance. Walking into his room, he felt Haru's presence behind him.

"Finally released?" asked Haru with a grin.

Looking up to him, Yuki gave a small smile in return. "Thanks to your call…arigatou."

_(Yawn)_ "Anytime," remarked the bored cousin as he threw himself across the bed. He had been ready for over two hours now, wearing his dark leather jeans with black dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. It showed off his more elaborate jewelry that he'd wear on special occasions. He was trying to bide time in Kyo's room while Yuki's brother ogled over Yuki's attire, but in the end, Kyo was no fun since he was too busy running around trying to make himself look good. And Kyo sure can't take a little friendly advice…

Haru, sighing in boredom, noticed that Hiro was in the same spot he left him in when he went to bother Kyo. Hiro had come over when Kisa had decided to accompany Kagura and Momiji (he just had to see Tohru—Kagura thought it a good idea to get a 'man's' opinion before showing off to the general public) to help Tohru and her friends with dressing up for tonight. However, the Sheep of the Zodiac had decided to escape the loud decibels from one loud snake (even the TV at full volume couldn't drown out Ayame's voice) by hiding out in Yuki's room, the only male-owned, decently clean, and quiet room in the house. Currently the sheep's attention was focused on a book left on Yuki's desk.

"Oi, what are you reading?" asked Haru languidly to his younger relative.

"Hm, nothing…just looking at pictures of flowers," mumbled Hiro in reply.

"Ah…thinking about getting Kisa some?" asked the cow with a smirk.

"Shut up!" remarked the sheep heatedly.

"Knock it off, both of you," interjected Yuki in frustration. "If you want to have it out, take it outside of my room."

"He started it…" grumbled Hiro lowly to himself. He then glanced up and saw Yuki trying in vain to fix his collar to his very modern and ultimately fashionable suit.

Ayame truly went out of his way with his latest creation. Black pants with long sleeved indigo-colored jacket that reached mid-thigh in length, single-breasted with all the buttons hidden minus the one top button to his mandarin collar, which came with a gold stud. He also had a matching pair of gold cuff links that unfortunately weren't cooperating with this rather frustrated senior.

Seeing Yuki frustrated with getting his cuff links on, Haru got up and grabbed them from his cousin. "You know, you could just simply ask for help with these."

_(Sigh) _"Yeah, okay. Fine," replied Yuki with a slight edge.

"Hey, relax, we'll make it on time," consoled Haru with a small grin, knowing that his nezumi cousin was on edge what with the big night ahead of them.

Yuki could only look away as he let out a deep breath. _'I'd better…goodness knows how Kakeru will be handling things before I get there.'_

Smiling even wider at his cousin's uneasy silence, Haru remarked, "There. Done. Now look at yourself in the mirror, and I mean really look."

Yuki immediately looked up to his cousin, arching elegantly one brow to this unusual request. Haru inwardly sighed as he turned the nezumi around to face the mirror. "Now, tell me what you think…pretty good, huh?" he commented with absolute certainty.

"Hm." Yuki really couldn't see what was so 'pretty good' about him. He noted that he was clean, his outfit pristine, his hair completely in place, and a slight look of apprehension across his face, no doubt due to the stress he's endured so far that day. Looking down tiredly, he thought, '_Stress…sad to say that it's just the beginning.'_

_**(Boink!)**_

"Ow, jeez, what the…" Yuki spat out as he nursed a small bump to the head.

"I said to look at yourself…can't you see how you'll practically turn every head once you make your presence known?" asked Haru to Yuki's reflection.

Sighing in frustration, Yuki quietly replied with head bowed, "I can't ever understand why they even bother to look at me to begin with. _(Crosses arms.) _I'm just a regular guy in a nice suit who's going out of his mind thanks to a certain snake and his walkie-talkie!"

Not really understanding the part of the walkie-talkie, Haru shook that comment from his mind. He did however look fondly to Yuki's reflection, and really had to hand it to Ayame for really going all out on this outfit that Yuki wore. It brought out Yuki's creamy porcelain skin and large beautiful eyes whose long lashes would blink seductively when he's completely relaxed around his family and friends. The color on his jacket also highlighted Yuki's dark gray hair, and one couldn't help but want to touch the softness that his hair radiated from a distance. All he needed was a smile that exuded warmth…something that would surely come in Tohru's presence.

'_Why would anyone bother to look your way, you wonder. Damn, boy, you can stop traffic with what you're wearing now,' _thought Haru with an arched brow of his own. Shaking his head in disbelief, he regarded his cousin who was starting to pout, _'Can't you see how we all see you? Hell, even people outside the family feel the pull to be near you. And it's not just your looks Yuki…it's more than that. You really are in every possible way…exquisite.'_

_(Ahem) _"Just a regular guy? Yeah, right." Haru continued with a sly grin, "_Although_ your pouting is starting to remind me of a regular _neko _we all know."

Gaping in horror at being compared to Kyo's mannerisms, Yuki sneered in reply, "_I do not._"

Grinning even wider, the cow could only embraced his nezumi cousin from behind, setting his chin to Yuki's shoulder. "Yeah, you do. But trust me when I say that you're too cute when you do that. _(Yuki narrows his gaze to Haru's reflection.) _I think Honda-san would agree with me, too. Do you think she's done by now?"

As Yuki contemplated the different methods he could send Haru through the roof, he immediately snapped back to attention when Haru mentioned Tohru. "Good grief! She's waiting on me…where's my socks, where's my wallet, where's…"

"Where's your sanity?" asked Haru snidely.

After promptly sending Haru onto the floor with one swift smack to the head, Yuki went in frantic search of the items, only to be stopped by another sound of reason.

"Oi, here they are. I got them out already while you were getting ready…figured you'd be running late," commented Hiro nonchalantly as he handed the articles in question to Yuki's waiting hands.

"Arigatou, Hiro," smiled the nezumi gratefully to the sheep, thankful that Hiro was nice enough to help him when time was of the essence. Yuki immediately set to work on finishing up getting dressed. He then stood looking around his room, wondering what else he might be forgetting. "What else, what else…"

"Looking for this?" asked Hiro while he handed Yuki a miniature glass of cologne, the kind that had the glass stopper on top. "I kind of borrowed it from your shelf. Where did you get it?"

Dabbing the cologne to his neck and wrists, Yuki replied with a small smile, "Actually, my Nii-san gave it to me a long time ago. The company that was making it was discontinuing the line, and Nii-san just couldn't part with the cologne. So he bought as many as he could and gave me one. I hardly ever use it, but it does smell nice. Not overdone or anything like drowning in a musky scent. It's subtle enough for you to know that it's there. You like it?"

"Um, yeah, it's all right, I guess," stammered in response Hiro, gazing back to the picture book he was looking at before.

Smiling a tad wider, Yuki replaced the cap gently, and then went over to Hiro. When Hiro looked up, to his astonishment he felt Yuki open his hand gently and carefully placed the cologne here, closing his fingers over the small flask. "Here…it's yours. I do believe you'll find better use for it soon."

Hiro could only stare in shock at Yuki's retreating back as the nezumi got his outer jacket and shoes and headed for the door. The growing teenager could only smile softly at the kind gesture of his older cousin who never publicly embarrassed him about a certain someone in his young life that he's been desperately trying to impress with his growing maturity. Well, sort of…and speaking of embarrassments…

"Hm, off to impress Kisa, ne?" asked Haru wryly.

Just as Hiro was about to retort scathingly to that remark, he saw Yuki painfully drag Haru by the ear out of the room with a huff, no doubt exasperated at his cousin. "Bye, Hiro. KYO! We're leaving!" called out Yuki as he went down the stairs.

"NANI!" was Kyo's muffled reply from in his room. _'What the hell?' _He then stuck his head out of his room and yelled, "I'm not done!"

"Too bad," remarked Yuki uncaringly.

"**TOO BAD_ MY ASS! DAMN YOU, NEZUMI!_" **screeched Kyo while running around in his room, knocking down different items in his room, one of them landing on his foot. **"DAMMIT! STUPID PIECE OF…" **yelped Kyo in pain as he nursed his foot. **"Damn cow…it's his fault I'm running late! DAMMIT!"**

Yuki could hear the numerous swearing from Kyo all the way down in the living room where Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were calmly having their tea. Somewhat calmly considering Shigure still had the video cam, recording all that was going on around him…

"And here we have our 'lady fair' in a stunning outfit by our beloved designer, Sohma Ayame. A few words to our audience, dear Yuki-kun?" asked Shigure the writer-turned-cameraman as he zoomed in on Yuki's rather large eyes.

Having a camera thrust close to your face was not something Yuki had expected. Shoving the camera out of his fade and sighing in frustration once again, he sidestepped his cousin and ran into someone else who couldn't help but embrace him hard.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Ayame joyously as he held onto his nezumi brother tightly, happily noting that Yuki was wearing _that _cologne. Then thinking better of it, he immediately let go, rapidly dusting Yuki off and straightening his jacket. "Gomen but a masterpiece is hard to resist…especially if you're wearing it, dear little brother! You should really wear this when you're visiting me during the week…" _(GLOMP)_

Yuki had slapped his hand over Ayame's large mouth in hopes that the snake doesn't spill any more details about his more frequent visits to the dress shop. He prayed that no one else ever finds out of his hidden talents with the piano…it was too much as it was that Ayame knew. Interestingly though, no one outside of Akito and Kureno that came across this fact ever spoke of the matter openly to Yuki, which he secretly was grateful for. Even Ayame kept quiet about it…probably not wanting to take a chance that Yuki will refuse to visit and play for him.

"That's enough, Nii-san! I have to get going," remarked Yuki while trying to put on his coat, only to be halted by Ayame's hand.

"Oh, but wait, there's more!" replied the designer happily. Pulling out a single red rose seemingly out of nowhere, Ayame pinned the fragile flower onto Yuki's left-breast pocket. "There. Such a classic really, but classics never die and red really does suit you (not to mention the outfit) the best!"

Yuki found himself once again staring down at Ayame's hands as they smoothed out unseen wrinkles and removed invisible lint. Looking back up, he noted that his older brother's eyes had this distant look to them with a twinge of sadness. Cocking his head slightly, Yuki asked curiously, "Nii-san, is something the matter?"

"Eh?" questioned the snake as he was brought out of his reverie. Realizing what he was doing, he smiled softly and responded, "Oh, nothing…I was just seeing how much you've grown. You know, the usual clichés about how time flies right before you…hm, how true that really is. _(Sigh—sad smile.) _I'm just glad that I got to be here when I did, so I didn't miss anymore of it."

It then occurred to Yuki that Ayame was referring to the time lost when he wasn't around during his childhood. It really has been quite some time that has flown by since then. Yuki was too busy to even realize it, and it then occurred to him that he no longer ponders over such a loss anymore as he had in the past. It just now seemed natural to him to have Ayame around…almost like his older sibling never really was gone to begin with. Of course, spending one afternoon with the exuberant snake would seem like a lifetime to the untrained individual, but Yuki managed to live with it tolerably well.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad, too," replied Yuki softly, tilting his head the other way while keeping his gaze on his brother's reaction. Sure enough, the 500-watt smile was in place on the overly excited snake.

'_They really do look like twins standing next to each other like that,'_ thought Shigure to himself as he videoed this rare brotherly moment. Suddenly remembering what he was supposed to do, he put the cam down and pulled out the Mega 20000 Version 3 digital camera (made by the same company of the infamous walkie-talkie). Getting the scene focused just right before him, Shigure called out to the brothers, "Hey, smile for me!"

Ayame, ever so ready on a moment's notice to pose for a camera, immediately embraced his shocked brother before the camera, 500-watt smile in place.

_**(Snap!)**_

"Aw, lookie here, Haa-san…don't they look adorable?" cooed the writer to the silent doctor.

"Lemme see!" cried out Ayame as he huddled behind Shigure to see the shot. "I want copies, Gure-san…lots of them!"

"Of course, my dear Aya!" exclaimed the inu to his best friend. "We could add this to our _other _collection…what do you think?"

"Gure-san, little pitchers…" remarked the snake seductively.

_**(Crash!)**_

Huffing and panting, Ky_o _landed at the foot of the stairs none too gracefully for a neko. He was partly dressed with one shirttail hanging loose and one sock on. He seemed to be hopping on one foot while trying to get the other sock on…

"**_Geez, you're standing around here while I'm breakin' my neck to hurry! BAKAS!" _**screamed Kyo irately to his cousins.

"Do you always yell like a whiney baby?" inquired Hiro annoyed.

"Pretty much," was Haru's languid response from his position against the wall.

Kyo was absolutely seething, **_"Damn you, Ha…" _**

"Oh, look, Kyon-kichi has finally made his entrance…rather ungracefully though. So unlike Yuki's wonderful entrance," replied the snake.

"And over here, we finally have the resident neko making a smashing entrance in what appears to be half-dressed garbs. Kyo-kun, a response to our _general _audience? Remember the rating…" remarked the inu gleefully.

"**GET THAT DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!" **cried out Kyo, shoving the camera back into Shigure's face.

"Enough, all of you. I presume your ride is waiting at the entrance of the path to here?" Hatori asked Yuki.

"Hai," responded Yuki tiredly as he wore the jacket loosely on him so as not to squish the flower he was wearing. The family had arranged a mode of transport for Yuki and everyone in his party…sort of a general present for all on this special night (yeah, Kureno arranged this, too). "I'm off," remarked the nezumi as he parted with a general wave.

"**Oi, wait up! Damn, stupid, freakin'…" **continued Kyo with a string of curses under his breath as he rushed out half-dressed, followed by a cow who was taking his time.

"Here Haa-kun. Be sure to take good footage, okay?" asked Shigure while he handed the video cam and camera to Haru.

"Hm," was the cow's one-worded reply as he held onto these items and went off in search, er, follow the trail before him.

Waving them all off, the three lifelong friends stood silently for a moment on Shigure's porch, all recalling moments within their own high school years that they remembered the most. Upon hearing the TV switch on inside (Hiro had gone back to his usual ritual whenever at the inu's place), Shigure snapped out of his stroll down memory lane and gazed back at his two best friends. The best of times were always in their company and tonight was no different. Still…

"Well, that was too good to be true for me! _(Tired sigh) _I best start getting things cleaned up inside. Gomen ne for the mess inside, Gure-san," replied apologetically Ayame.

"Don't worry about it, Aya…I had actually thought you'd be staying for the night," commented the inu.

"Please, Gure-san. Such an uncouth act does not become someone of my stature. I can always get the details later on…you know I always do!" winked the designer to the writer mischievously.

"Hurry up, Ayame, and tell Hiro to get ready as well. I'll wait out here to take you both home," replied Hatori calmly as he lit a cigarette.

Clasping his hands in utter ecstasy, Ayame hurried into the house to clean up. Shigure meanwhile joined his friend in a smoke, and both cousins gazed out into the darkening day. Glancing at Hatori sideways, the writer breathed out heavily and raised a question he hoped would stir something in the dragon's ironclad façade.

"Ne, Haa-san, do tell. How have things been going with Yuki-kun and Akito-san? I mean, your stress levels are pretty obvious…" commented the inu wryly.

Hatori's heartbeat did skip a bit upon hearing this direct question. He smirked inwardly to himself, hearing how well Shigure phrased the question so that it could be taken either way. Oh yes, Yuki had already spoken with him about the encounter with Rin. He was in shock and silently panicking at first, knowing just how much the Horse of the Zodiac sought out the Dog of the Zodiac whenever something was amiss between Akito and herself. If that were to happen, he could only imagine what plans the shrewd inu was construing to handle this unexpected 'development' between Akito and Yuki.

Ultimately, he thought it best that they say nothing of the matter for now since there's little to be done about it. He did promise Yuki that he'd keep an eye and ear out for this rebellious Jyuunishi member in hopes of speaking with her of the matter privately. So far no luck since she's obviously in hiding once more. Now he knew that the inevitable has happened, and of course, the inu is testing the wall he's worked so hard to build to protect the secrets entrusted to him. There is, however, one thing for certain that he refuses to make a secret of…

'_I'm not going to play these games between you or Akito, Shigure. Especially if it's involving Yuki…I may be very flawed to be even considered a decent person, but I refuse to participate in any way in your petty schemes that may end up with either one of you shattering Yuki's innocence. He doesn't deserve that. _(Mental sigh) _But if it's an answer you want, so be it…take it however you want.'_ Without skipping a beat or letting a crack show through his stoic wall, Hatori bluntly remarked, "Fine."

"Just fine?" asked Shigure incredulously. "Anything…more?"

"No." Hatori glanced back to Shigure's face, seeing the fierce determination momentarily in his eyes. He also let the same look pass through his own eyes long enough for the writer to catch it.

'_Not cooperating, Haa-san?' _Shigure then smiled and shook his head as he took a good puff from his cigarette. With a rueful sigh, he remarked, "Ne, Haa-san, we _are _a pair. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm." Hatori was not about to back down in any way or give Shigure any leads as to what truly was being hidden from him and everyone else.

"Well, at least all is well, ne Haa-san?" questioned the writer while gazing to the far reaches of the forest. Pausing for what seemed like hours, he glanced down and quietly consented, "You do know that what will be, will be, regardless of what is done or not done."

Hearing even that small, cryptic admission from his close friend really put Hatori on edge. Shigure wasn't one to 'lay out any of his cards' when the 'game' is still in play. Snuffing out the cigarette, Hatori turned to fully face his old friend. "That may be true, but it's also true that what is done cannot be undone. Are you so sure that the repercussions of what is done or not done won't overwhelm even you?"

"Is this…a warning?" asked the inu gazing at him through hooded eyes.

Leaning against the post of the porch, Hatori looked down at his feet, sighing. "Iie, just…advice."

Letting out a long stream of smoke, Shigure responded with a sly smile, "We'll just see I suppose…she can be a handful, ne?"

Shaking his head gravely, Hatori looked up with a very recognizable feeling across his features that Shigure could well perceive. Worry. "It's not her that I'm referring to."

Just as Shigure had this look of confusion come across his face, his ever-jubilant cousin made his presence known once more. "Gure-san, all mess has been put away and your home is back to its chaotic state! I must say that I have quite the housekeeping skills that my dear brother lacks!" remarked Ayame with a wide smile.

Immediately slipping back to his usual laid-back self, Shigure gave his beautiful cousin a wink. "Aya, no one can ever match you on any level. Haa-san, don't keep our stunning designer waiting. He must be famished what with all the work he's done today!"

"You know, we can stop by at a restaurant for dinner, what do you say, Gure-san? _(Turns to Hatori.)_ Tori-san, we are ready…shall we leave?" asked Ayame grinning in anticipation.

"Alas, I'm overdue on my last deadline…rain check?" asked Shigure while putting on a pout.

_(Groans elegantly) _"I suppose. But I'll have my thoughts on you the entire time I dine with Tori-san! I'll order your favorite meals and reminisce with Tori-san about old times and…" rambled the exuberant snake before being interrupted by the very tired doctor.

"We'll have dinner at my place, Ayame. Let's go…Hiro," replied Hatori as he pulled on Ayame's arm while Hiro followed, leading them down the old beaten path back to his car. Glancing behind them, Hatori gazed back at his other cousin that stood alone at the porch. He truly hoped he had conveyed to Shigure just how badly the consequences would be to trifle with this matter.

Shigure in turn could tell the look on the doctor's face that he was worried about him. If only he could comply with leaving well enough alone… If only there was another way…

'_I'm sorry Haa-san, I truly am. For now, the lesser of the two evils must be done if the greater of the two evils is to succeed. My options are limited as well as my time…our time.'_

* * *

_**  
Author's Blurbs…where? Click to the next chapter! (02-09-05)**_


	25. SOS Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **_Yes, yes, I know…get my head out of the clouds. It's never gonna be mine. Fine…happy now?_

**25) Memories of Spring – Time of Your Life**

"Wow, this whole place is already starting to pack up!" called out Uo, sporting a simple emerald green velvet gown that fit every curve on her.

She had stood with the others outside of their transport in front of the location where the party was being held. Everyone (minus the helpers) had shared the ride in the long limo that was provided by none other than Yuki (boys to one side, girls to the other—avoids 'complications'). It was not a very quiet ride to Yuki's dismay as the usual opponents plus sidekick (that's Momiji) squared off with each other in the car. Compliments and insults were all a mingle during their ride, and Yuki truly felt thankful to the point of kissing the sweet ground when he finally got out of the car, only to be met with another problem.

Stares…lots of them. Jaw-dropping, salivating, lip-smacking, 'I'll eat you' kind of stares. Words could never really fully describe just how everyone was now gawking at the beautiful Sohma member. Yuki could swear that he heard the screeching of tires braking as he stepped out of the vehicle. Yet these same people also noticed that a certain chocolate-haired beauty wore an outfit that was a semblance of Yuki's own. Already Hana has had to 'zap' the poor imbeciles that dared to approach Tohru maliciously from a distance.

Tohru was completely oblivious to it all as she eyed her surroundings with wonder. She was ecstatic during the whole time she was getting ready with her friends, and she was infinitely grateful that Kagura and Kisa plus Momiji were there to provide much needed help and support. Her surrogate family truly came through for her tonight as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

The color of her dress matched that of Yuki's own, a deep indigo color. Although that was actually a bit misleading…there were two layers to this dress that gave the effect. The top layer was the black beaded/sequin overlay with curly patterns across the lower body of the dress (below the breast line) while the top portion had the black beads/sequins completely meshed together, held up by thin beaded/sequined straps. The bottom layer had the actual color of the dress, which was a bit of a lighter blue, but with the black overlay, the indigo color was the result.

She couldn't thank Ayame enough for preparing her dress for her, or for that matter, sending Mine to help her into it and make a final adjustment to it…a single deep red brooch that was shaped in the animal of the rat that was attached to the base of one of the straps. Add a good pair of heels, makeup done just right, hair upswept gracefully, one very happy smile, and Tohru was ready to step out into the world.

She was surprised to find the transport just pulling up for them when they left Hana's house. Immediately Kyo stumbled out of the car to hold the door open, only to see him with a look of shock and anger that Yuki got out as well. Tohru could tell that Yuki was more than just shocked at seeing her…she had hoped that she was dressed okay. He assuaged her fears when she saw him bow low to her and help her into the car with a very wide smile…those rare smiles that lit up his face.

"Oi, Tohru, isn't that Kureno?" whispered Uo lowly to her.

Tohru, startled from her reverie, looked to where Uo had glanced towards and saw the impossible. Kureno indeed was there, a ways off, talking to some adults that she didn't recognize. Just as she was to reply to Uo's comment, she noticed that one member of their party had already made his way to them.

Yuki had noticed Kureno conversing with some strangers and immediately went over to them. As he neared them, Kureno had noticed Yuki approach them and gave him a smile when he stood next to him.

"Sumimasen for my intrusion. Kureno, when did you arrive?" asked Yuki curiously as he stood next to him.

"Just a little while ago," replied Kureno softly. Gesturing to the two individuals he was speaking to, he continued, "Allow me to introduce you to some relatives you probably never met. Sohma Yamagi and his wife Keiko-san…they are the caretakers of the grounds and facility that your school is using tonight. _(Turns to couple.) _This is the young man I was speaking to you about, Sohma Yuki."

In deference and gratitude, Yuki bowed low and stated in appreciation, "Pleased to meet you. Your employees have been extremely supportive in helping us out in our time of need. Arigatou."

"Iie, the honor is truly ours, I assure you," admonished Yamagi as he and his wife bowed low to Yuki. "I was just thanking Kureno-san for escorting us here. When we found out that it was actually you that was in need of this place, we couldn't have been more elated if the Head of the Family were to have personally requested it."

"Eh?" was Yuki's stunned response.

"Absolutely," agreed Keiko in support of her husband's declaration. "When we found out, we immediately called the House and requested that Kureno-san introduce us to you. It is just such an honor to even be in your presence, Yuki-dono."

"Truly it is. If you are ever in need of anything related to these grounds or to the other properties we own, please do not hesitate to let us know about it. We would be more than happy to fulfill your requests as best as can possibly be done," assured Yamagi with a bow once more.

"Um, well, that is, I…I appreciate your sincerity…um," stammered Yuki as he blushed furiously while wringing his hands together. He then looked to Kureno for some type of explanation to all this attention since he was too confused to comment any further.

Kureno was observing Yuki the whole time that the couple spoke to the youth. He could clearly see Yuki's bewilderment at their actions to his presence there, and Kureno couldn't help but inwardly smile at the nezumi's innocence in the world that surrounds him, especially that found within the Sohma family.

It stands to reason, though. Yuki was purposely kept separated from those in the family that held authority in different areas of the family hierarchy. He did have some knowledge of how well off the family was in general and how it's all generally organized, but Kureno was pretty certain that the young man had very little understanding about how the family truly valued _his _presence in the family line and why they did. Such ignorance was meant to occur, and so for good reason, Kureno had debated bringing the couple to meet Yuki. However, after bringing the matter to Akito's attention (anything concerning Yuki and the family was always relayed to her), she gave her consent to their request, citing that it was time Yuki became more acquainted with the more influential members of the Sohma family.

"He will certainly advise you if he requires your assistance, thank you Yamagi-san, Keiko-san," answered Kureno with a small bow in Yuki's place. "But now it's time for him to return to his entourage. If you'll please excuse us…we'll speak at another time."

"Of course. Please give our utmost regards to the Head for us, Kureno-san. Yuki-dono, an honor," remarked Yamagi as he and his wife once more bowed low to Yuki in deference.

While the couple walked away to their waiting transport, whispering amongst themselves, Yuki turned to Kureno and asked in utter confusion, not to mention embarrassment, "Kureno, what was that about? They were acting really…peculiar."

Kureno could tell how nervous and uncomfortable Yuki was feeling, seeing how the youth was anxiously tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Giving him a reassuring smile and a small pat to the back, Kureno replied, "For now, I cannot fully explain to you what you will need to know regarding certain aspects of family affairs. That is for Akito to provide. Just understand that your position within the family as a whole is somewhat related to your position within the Jyuunishi circle. Although few know of our true nature as Jyuunishi members, practically everyone of authority within the family know how well regarded you are by Akito. It's a bit complicated, but trust me, many in the family think very highly of you."

"How? I've never met most of those in authority," questioned Yuki in disbelief.

"You don't know them, but they know you very well. Whether you realize it or not, you are constantly observed by the family, as many of the members in the Jyuunishi circle are. It's not that they know of the curse…all members of the family just feel naturally inclined to be deferential to the Jyuunishi without really knowing the reason why. They don't question it because it's sort of second nature to them…a comfortable feeling if you will." Stopping in their walk back to the group, Kureno held Yuki's gaze steadily as he continued to explain the more touchy part of this whole matter. "Yuki, the family's connection to you is just as strong as their connection to Akito. You have the strongest pull out of all the Jyuunishi, and therefore you stand out more. They don't even have to look at you or meet you personally to feel drawn to your 'essence', if you will. The Jyuunishi's bond with each other is the strongest bond there is, but the bond within the Sohma family as a whole to this circle is very much considered the second strongest."

Looking a little lost to this new information provided to him and silently wondering why Kureno was telling him this all of a sudden, Yuki bowed his head and remarked quietly, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Pausing for a moment as he thought how best to explain himself, Kureno reached out to bring Yuki's gaze back to his, and further explained, "I had to. Akito had wished you become more informed of general family matters sooner rather than later and so left that task to me. As an example, she allowed Yamagi-san and his wife to meet you in hopes that you come to a better understanding of sorts in regards to your position in the family."

Feeling a little less confused, the youth tentatively asked, "So Yamagi-san and his wife weren't lying about what they said? They weren't trying to 'gain favor' or whatever?"

"Some family members may do this, but they'll never be introduced to you. As for Yamagi-san and his wife, the answer is no, they weren't lying—they meant what they said. Just as you complete the circle within the Jyuunishi, you complete your position within the Sohma family. Yamagi-san and his wife were not exaggerating in their thanks to you when they said it was an honor to be able to meet you personally. They truly felt thankful to have served you in any way," stated Kureno with conviction. As a stray thought came to him, he smiled softly to his young relative and whispered to him, "You know, as Yamagi-san was speaking with you, Keiko-san commented to me that she was extremely pleased that you were so 'endearing and captivating'. Her words exactly. I do believe she was quite taken by you."

Blushing furiously as he had moments ago, Yuki blanched at this comment. As he brought a hand to his face to hide his very red blush, he glanced up to see Tohru and Uo approaching them. Straightening himself, he called back his composure and nodded his thanks to Kureno for explaining to him what he needed to know for now. From what he had just heard, he knew that more was involved, and like Kureno said, Akito would be the one to provide these particular details.

"Tohru-san…Uotani-san. I'm sorry to have left you so abruptly," apologized Yuki to the girls.

"Iie, it's all right. We had wanted to say hi to Kureno-san…it's been such a long time since we last spoke, ne Kureno-san?" asked Tohru nervously.

Yuki noted that his companion had completely gone silent at the arrival of the young ladies. Kureno was actually keeping a steady gaze on Tohru's blonde-haired friend who was also amazingly quiet. Smiling at this sudden circumstance, but not an unwelcome one, Yuki gave Kureno a small pat on the back as he walked away. Grabbing Tohru by the wrist, Yuki silently conveyed to her that it was better to leave the two to their own private conversation. Tohru, who was silently wishing for precisely that, smiled widely in agreement and walked off with Yuki.

As they neared the gate, Tohru asked Yuki quietly, "Yuki-kun, may I ask how did you know about them?"

"He told me," was Yuki's simple reply as he softly grinned at her.

As she was about to respond to that, their other half of the group was having another tiff of sorts, particularly between the cow and cat that could be heard loud and clear.

"We're waiting, _Kyo_," remarked Haru tersely, somewhere between White and Black Haru.

"No, we're _not_, Haru," seethed Kyo.

Haru continued, "Yuki…"

"Damn the mouse! I'm leaving to go inside!" interjected Kyo heatedly.

Just as Black Haru was about to emerge, Yuki went between the two combatants and held both hands up to their faces. Giving them both a good glare, he quietly stated, "Any fighting here, and you'll both end up going home a lot earlier than planned. I mean that."

Haru immediately backed down, primarily because the object of his concern returned to him. Kyo however was about to retort to this command from the mouse when Tohru came forth once again to appease the angry neko.

"Kyo-kun, we're all here now. It'd be awful if you had to leave because of an argument. Uo-chan is a little busy, but she can meet us inside. Let's all go in and have a nice time today. Come on," she pleaded as she tugged on his arm to go towards the gates.

"Yeah, Kyo, come on! They have sweets already lined up at the buffet! Hurry, let's go in," coaxed the jubilant Momiji.

Feeling for the moment appeased somewhat, Kyo relented and huffed instead to Yuki. As Kyo and Tohru along with Momiji and Hana walked to the gates, Yuki let out a heavy sigh, thankful that he didn't have to exercise his right as the student in charge. He really didn't want to kick his cousins out, but if it came down to it, he would have if only to save face with the caretakers of the facility. A brawl at such an exclusive event as this would not have looked well for their school in the eyes of the family.

"Oi, don't look so down," commented Haru languidly as he swung an arm around his smaller cousin. "It's time we finally got this show on the road, ne?"

Smiling brightly and letting all the previous apprehension leave him, Yuki nodded in agreement. "It's the time of your life from what Nii-san had told me…let's hope that really is true."

—_**ooo—**_

The first wave of scented candles is what the casual observer would have noticed upon entering the grounds. It seemed that the burning scented candles scattered all over the area were having the desired effect of being surrounded by a field of blooms, particularly hydrangea and lilac. Strips of white cloth were tied from tree to tree, giving the idea that they were all interconnected. The different variety of trees was of course highlighted by the most common and prettiest of them all, the cherry blossom trees. These trees were lined around the main stone courtyard where the real masterpiece of the decorating committee centered.

Since this rather large courtyard was located outside of the gazebo where the food and beverages were being served to the tables being housed there, they had erected a 'tent' of sorts using a more durable cloth to make up the ceiling. These gave the ceiling a flowing affect right straight to the middle where a large hanging bouquet of fresh flowers with balloons hung low. What was also remarkable about this makeshift dancing area was that each corner, twelve in all, had one animal of the Chinese Zodiac carved in ice and on display here with a spotlight accenting each one. They even included the cat within the sculpture of the rat…both depicted seemingly at peace with one another.

This particular sculpture was the one Tohru was currently eyeing at the moment. It had never been made secret to her that the family members that knew of the Jyuunishi curse looked down on the cat's presence within them. To have these two creatures together like this was not what Tohru expected…she honestly believed that they would have excluded the cat from this ring.

"How do you like the final arrangements? I was relieved that they were able to get these done on time," commented Yuki a little fatigued. He had actually been running around getting last minute details taken care of, all the while dodging rabid members of the female population plus dragging Kakeru from one assignment to another. Currently a breather was in order as he stood next to Tohru.

"Hai, these are beautiful sculptures. They must have cost a fortune to pay for," replied Tohru in awe.

"Actually, they were a gift from the family. They, um, were happy to help out," remarked Yuki as he downplayed the eager help the family was more than willing to provide to his school. He still was reeling mentally from his conversation with Kureno earlier, but he quickly cleared his head when he heard Tohru speak up.

"Yuki-kun, I was just wondering…why did they include the cat in this setting? It was just rather unusual, especially considering they have the cat here with the rat. I was just curious," asked Tohru timidly while rubbing her mask absently (each of them had been carrying their mask around until the actual dance started).

'_I was actually hoping this wouldn't be brought up…'_ thought Yuki to himself while gazing at the sculpture in question. In reply to her, he commented, "The old story is about them both anyway so why not have the cat in the picture is what I said. It was a little hard to convince them to do it, but I had some help along the way."

"You had personally requested this? You don't mind that _(whispers softly)_ Kyo-kun's neko form is next to your nezumi form?" asked Tohru curiously.

Looking at her with slight confusion, he replied quietly but with certainty, "Well, no, why would I? The baka neko gets on my nerves, but he's still family. Family always stick together, even if he is a hot-headed lout with nothing better to do than give me grief."

"Eh…" murmured Tohru to herself.

"Oi, Tohru, where are you?" called out Kyo.

'_Speaking of the lout,'_ thought Yuki wryly. Beaming to Tohru, he replied, "I had better hurry back—Kakeru is probably trying to sell off some old pens I used. I'll be back, though."

"Hai, I'll be here. Uh, be careful…with the crowds I mean," requested Tohru with a small smile.

When Kyo finally made his way to her, he saw that she was talking to Yuki quietly. As he finally made his approach, he saw how she reached out to grasp Yuki's hand and give it a squeeze. At this, Kyo narrowed his eyes and stomped his way to the two.

"Tohru, we were looking for you. Everyone is at the gazebo grabbing some food. You need to eat something," tersely remarked the neko while glaring at the nezumi who was not even sparing him a glance. "We can come back and look at the sculptures after we've eaten. Nezumi, don't you have _somewhere else_ to be?"

"Eh, he was just leaving to attend to his duties, Kyo-kun. Hm, ah…Yuki-kun, do you need me to get you a plate of food? I'll bring it to you wherever you are. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the wonderful meal they brought us," said Tohru anxiously while squeezing Yuki's hand tighter.

"Iie, I'm fine. Really. I need to get some details straightened out with the music and then some other things. Go ahead with Kyo, I'll catch you later," grinned Yuki as he gave her hand a squeeze back and let go. He glanced at Kyo sideways with no emotion while walking away across the courtyard.

"See you later, Yuki-kun," waved Tohru happily. "Gomen for making you wait, Kyo-kun."

"Don't worry about it," grumbled Kyo lowly as he took her hand and headed towards the gazebo where the other half of the group was already dining.

It was a crowd to be sure, but somehow the gazebo housed all the grade levels remarkably well. Each table had a beautiful floral arrangement as its centerpiece with a scented candle in the middle. Employees of the grounds manned the buffet tables, and the variety of food provided was extensive. As soon as they got through the table, loading their plates with food, Kyo led Tohru through the crowds carefully until they reached their table.

"Tohru…where did you wander off to?" asked Uo while munching on an egg roll.

"You seem at peace with yourself," commented Hana languidly while taking a sip of her drink, careful not to let the bells of her black lace sleeve (she wore a simple black lace dress with bell-like sleeves) rub against her food.

Sitting down with a smile, Tohru replied, "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you. I had been looking at the decorations over at the courtyard. They are remarkable…I'm pretty sure everyone will love it. Oh, then I ran into Yuki-kun," remarked Tohru softly. "I wish he could be here with us. He seemed so tired. _(Smiles widely) _Maybe I can still get a plate together for him and find him later on. I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Don't worry about the fool," remarked Kyo through mouthfuls of food. "He doesn't eat much as it is anyway. Don't go wasting your time on him."

"Well, compared to you, Yuki doesn't pig out as much, hehehe," giggled Momiji joyously.

"Shut up!" shot back Kyo.

"I'll help you, Honda-san," chipped in Haru quietly.

"Arigatou, Hatsuharu-san," replied Tohru happily. Turning to Uo, she whispered, "Um, Uo-chan, are you okay now?"

Knowing what she was referring to, Uo gave her a grin in return. "Yeah, kinda…it's cool, really."

Deciding not to push the matter, Tohru returned her attention to her group at the table. As she ate, she listened to the ongoing arguments between Kyo and Momiji, every so often hearing Haru's contribution to it. Uo was detached from their grumbling, still thinking about a certain gentleman while Hana calmly ate her food in silence, 'zapping' a rogue female gone feral every now and then.

"Attention, all ladies who posted their entries to me," was the crackled announcement from Kakeru over the megaphone. "All results are being tallied and sorted, and the winners of the prizes will be announced later. If you haven't entered and would like to, we still have some forms left. With a surcharge for processing these late entries, they'll be accepted, only the betting pools are completely closed…"

"Quit that!" exclaimed Nao while snatching the loud piece from Kakeru. "We're supposed to be announcing that the dance is commencing."

"Yeah, yeah, later, " replied Kakeru off-handedly. "Right now, we need to locate the object of our affections. Where did Yun-Yun run off to?"

"Far away from you," mumbled Nao irritably.

"Our fair Yun-Yun was last spotted with the musical arrangements, then headed over to the other side of facility with some of the employees," reported Kimi from behind Nao.

"Perfect…more time to tally the votes," commented Kakeru happily. Turning to Nao and snatching back his megaphone, he called out, "Attention everyone, it's time the dance started. Please move in an orderly fashion with your partner, and remember, no attacking or groveling or drooling of any sort should be done around our dear Council President, wherever he may be. Seniors, remember to keep your mask visible on you at all times so we can judge them with little trouble."

At hearing this, many of the students moved towards the courtyard, many having finished their meals some time ago. Tohru perked up, too, and she quickly began to finish off her meal. She looked up when she heard Kyo address her.

"Oi, don't worry too much. Take your time…we're not going anywhere until you're done,' remarked Kyo as he leaned back in his chair lazily.

"Um, arigatou. Are you ready to dance, Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru while finishing up her meal.

"Dance! Me!" asked Kyo incredulously.

"Yeah, that'll be the day!" cried out Momiji with a grin. "Kyo can't form two dance steps if it killed him."

"BAKA!" called out Kyo while smacking Momiji on the head. "I know how to dance…Shishou taught me a long time ago."

"Oh, he did, did he?" questioned Hana with a starry look in her eyes. "If he's as good at teaching you to dance as he is to being a martial arts teacher, he must dance divinely."

Slapping his forehead at this nonsense from Hana, Kyo turned back to Tohru. "Look, it's not that we don't know how to dance. _(Whispers) _Other 'complications' may come around if it's too close for comfort, you know."

Suddenly realizing what he meant, Tohru softly blushed at this and hung her head low at her ignorance. "You're right…it would be 'complicated'. I'm sorry I didn't think about it before. _(Looks up—understanding smile.) _Don't worry because you can still be with me and Uo-chan and Hana-chan, too. I know I won't be asked out to dance, and there are lots of walkways through the gardens we can go through, and you guys haven't seen all the decorations since they put them up after we left earlier today. What do you say?"

"Yeah, whatever. It's okay," agreed Kyo nonchalantly as he tilted back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

Stifling a giggle, Momiji reached out and jabbed the idle neko just a tad, but enough to send the poor guy on his back straight to the floor.

_**(CRASH!)**_

"Oh, Kyo-kun, are you okay? Do you need some ice for your head?" remarked Tohru worriedly, kneeling next to Kyo's sprawled form.

Yet the instant Kyo's eyes snapped open, she knew that no ice in the world was going to melt Kyo's fury at the moment. Letting out a sharp 'eep', Tohru backed off Kyo as the angry neko got up on his feet, fists clenched to the side. With a deadly glare to Momiji, Kyo walked to the usagi much like a predator to a prey. And Momiji sure knew when he felt like the prey…

"**AAAHHHH! Move away!" **Bolting through tables, Momiji dodged people still milling about with Kyo close on his heels.

"**_DAMN USAGI! STAY PUT!"_** screeched Kyo as the fury was going through him in waves.

"Stupid cat…don't you know that you're **MAKING A SCENE!**" yelled Black Haru towards the end.

"Eh…guys, you can get kicked out," replied feebly Tohru as all three ran circles around the facility. She was silently grateful Yuki didn't catch any of this, but still, their tiff was getting unwanted attention from the chaperones heading their way.

"Oi, guys, hawk alert, 10 o'clock," called out Uo in warning to the fighting cousins.

Mayuko was making her rounds at this end of the grounds, and she heard quite the commotion from the direction of the gazebo. Seeing that most of the students were already at the courtyard, she went into the gazebo to see who else was left. She came upon Tohru's group sitting calmly at the table with no hint of mischievousness in the air. But instincts told her otherwise…

"So, how's it going here, peoples? Anything…new?" interrogated the teacher with an arched brow to the students that would likely cause a ruckus.

Sensing her gaze on him, Kyo rolled his eyes irritably. Angry that he couldn't send the usagi through the roof, he opted to glare to a dark corner of the place. "Nothing new, geez. Why don't you stick your long nose elsewhere, you old bag?"

_(Smack!) _"Sure, keep talkin' Sohma, and I'll have you in detention way after graduation," threatened Mayuko with a malicious grin.

"You can't do that!" cried out Kyo while nursing his bump on the head.

"Try me…" Mayuko dared him with a knowing gleam now in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good," stated Uo with a sly grin as she made herself comfortable to see the standoff. Momiji sat with her, bowl of sweets on hand, while looking on with the same eagerness as the blonde.

As Tohru tried her best to calm down the two, Uo and Momiji cheered the teacher on, with Hana continuing to eat quietly. Seeing all this only brought one thought to Haru's mind.

'_Damn, is this what they meant when they say that tonight will be the time of your life?'_

—_**ooo—**_

'_If this is having the time of my life, I'd rather be home dead asleep in my bed.'_

Such a thought was currently circulating through Yuki's mind while hearing the endless drone between council members and students alike from his perch against a tree. The dinner portion of the affair was over with without incident (there was mention of some broken chairs and tables but nothing extraordinary—he only prayed his cousins didn't have a hand in it). The dance was now in full swing, and although he didn't see anyone from his group dancing, he did spot one every so often chatting endlessly with each other and with other students.

Thinking about this, Yuki sighed once more, wondering absently how he ended up mixed up in this mess to begin with. He never liked loud gatherings, or for that matter, loud people. Seeing both types all around him, he had to honestly wonder how he's been keeping his sanity thus far with all this brouhaha everywhere. The reason probably is more attributed to the fact the he currently was hiding in the shadows, and whenever an employee of the grounds needed help away from the party, Yuki was right there willingly volunteering to help in any way. Staying out of sight but not out of mind from many of the seductive stares out there was his goal for now, and so far, he's doing well.

'_Hm, I should check on Tohru-san and the others. They may be looking for me,'_ thought the nezumi idly. With that in mind, he kept to the obscure shadows of the grounds and went in search of his group until he ran into somebody from said group.

"Gomen ne, I didn't…Haru?" asked Yuki incredulously at seeing the cow in front of him.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you, then I somehow ended up in the kitchen, then the gazebo…" trailed off Haru as he counted up the places he's been over the last few hours. "I should have just went with my gut instead…"

"Don't worry about it," interjected Yuki. "Where did you leave the others?"

"At first they walked all around the walkways in the gardens…the accessible ones anyway. Then I lost track of them," calmly remarked Haru. Pausing in thought, he slowly stated, "I do remember that they had wanted to look at the ice sculptures more closely…we should check there."

"Perfect…now I'm worried," mumbled Yuki desolately to himself, wondering which ice sculpture will suffer the demise of being smashed into pieces by a bumbling usagi or wild neko.

Yuki really wasn't exaggerating in his concerns. Said cousins were all but close to another close encounter of the most painful kind. The ice sculptures really were vulnerable to an attack as Kyo stared down Momiji with a very thin thread of patience. All through the night he had stayed by Tohru's side, at times being by himself with her. Those were moments he cherished, slipping into easy carefree conversation with her. The fact that he couldn't dance with her the way he wanted was appeased, and he felt completely at ease with speaking with her like he always had. Of course, said moments were not long since the rest of their group (particularly Uo and Momiji) made it their goal to antagonize him at every moment. Hence why the ice sculptures' future was uncertain whenever he was around in a bad mood.

"Aw, come on, Kyo…you know you want to see it," pleaded Momiji while hanging off his irate cousin's arm.

"Get off me, baka," remarked Kyo irritable as he tried pulling his arm away. "I don't have to go see another stupid ice sculpture to what the animal Zodiacs look like, especially the kuso nezumi's."

"Demo," intervened Tohru, "you had already seen it earlier, didn't you?"

"No, I just saw you standing with the damn fool," grumbled Kyo to himself.

Laughing at his expense, Momiji piped up, "Yeah, it figures. You really can't see anything else when Yuki is around."

Closing his eyes as he tried reeling in his temper, he tightly remarked to the usagi quietly, "Say or breathe another word to me, and I'll be sure to smash your sculpture on your head."

Just as Momiji were to respond to that very obvious threat, they had all arrived at the final ice sculpture. Tohru gazed at it most appreciatively, happy to see this designed with the cat and rat together.

"Oi, this one's pretty good, too," commented Uo while taking a closer look at the details. "Look here, the cat's not even chasing the rat. Creepy, they just seem to be hangin' around this rock."

"They are etched quite skillfully together. You can tell more care was given to the details on this sculpture, particularly the rat," stated Hana serenely.

"Yo, Orange-top, come on, let's now compare your mask to this thing," replied Uo—this was something they had been doing since they began viewing the sculptures.

Kyo however didn't hear her, standing transfixed before the sculpture. He really did have to agree with Hana that this sculpture definitely had more care given to it than the others. He'd be more than miffed by that fact alone if it weren't for the blaring detail that the cat form was included in this sculpture. He would have preferred the cat get its own sculpture, but since that wasn't likely to happen, this will have to do. Still, he was shocked to even see the cat included in this Zodiac ring…he had to admit that for once, he was utterly speechless.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" asked Tohru with concern. _'Even though it's just an ice sculpture, he really is taking this inclusion of the cat in this Zodiac ring to heart. I hope it's for the best.'_

"Hey, Kyo," interrupted Momiji, "did you know that Yuki was the one to get this one set up the way it is?"

Snapping his attention back to the group, he quickly glanced to Momiji and gave him a cold glare. "You lie," he bit out in disbelief.

Startled by his behavior, Tohru was hoping to clarify this matter to Kyo and make him believe that what Momiji said was true. However, the object of Kyo's displeasure had made his presence known then.

"What are the two of you arguing about?" asked Yuki languidly, eyeing the ever so familiar scene of an angry neko bent on damaging the usagi on some level.

"Nothing important, kuso nezumi!" shot back Kyo heatedly before anyone else chimed in. Turning his back on them all, he turned his gaze to the huge crowd in the makeshift tent where many of them were dancing in the central part of the courtyard.

Letting out a deep breath, Yuki turned his attention back to the group, thankful to see that all the ice sculptures suffered no damage at the hands of his boisterous cousins. "Tohru-san, are you enjoying your time so far?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Oh yes, it's been wonderful so far. How about you…did you finally manage to eat something?" asked Tohru worriedly. "I have a plate here with me that has some foods I know you like. That is, if you don't mind it being cold."

Upon receiving the plate of food, Yuki couldn't help but smile widely at her kind gesture. "Arigatou. I don't mind that it's cold."

Tohru equally smiled in return, seeing how hungry Yuki actually was as he ate in big bites his dinner. As she watched him contentedly, she never felt the steady gaze on her back. Nor did she sense the sad feeling coursing through a person's veins at seeing her undivided attention on his rival.

"Why aren't any of you dancing?" asked Haru mildly while eyeing Uo and Hana.

"Nah, it's cool. We've officially scared off each male that has come near us, and that includes the underclassmen," remarked Uo with a smirk.

"It does look like a lot of fun though, doesn't it Uo-chan?" questioned Tohru wistfully. "Well, if we can't dance, we can at least keep enjoying each other's company. It's been great, hasn't it?"

"True…we've got to make this night count for the history books," consented Uo.

As Yuki finished his meal a little more quietly, he did note that although Tohru spoke happily about not being able to dance, he could tell there was something else in those eyes. A sense of longing perhaps. It was a shame that no one has asked her to dance. She was magnificent and she was dressed superbly. He had wanted to carry out such an honor himself, but his duties left him high and dry and very far away from her. He could only hope that she was enjoying herself on some level, even if it meant dancing with a guy other than himself (that thought really didn't please him). However, it seemed that the guys were probably too scared to come near her with Uo and Hana nearby, not to mention Kyo's glares stopped the poor saps cold from even glancing Tohru's way.

Wiping his mouth delicately with his napkin, he made his decision. Yuki was not afraid of either female (well, not morbidly) or any death glare from a cat. And he wasn't going to stand idly by and watch Tohru gaze at an unfulfilled wish.

"Tohru-san, would you like to dance?" asked Yuki with a small bow as he took her hand in his.

Stupefied at this, Tohru was undoubtedly speechless. Kyo could only glare crossly at Yuki, mentally kicking himself for leaving Tohru's side. His other cousins however chimed in with concerns of their own.

"Um, Yuki, are you sure?" asked Momiji incredulously.

"Yuki, this is risky," remarked Haru uncertainly. "What about the 'difficulties' you have with dancing with a girl? Or the crowd even?"

Yuki quickly snapped his gaze to both cousins, needing only to narrow his gaze at them to silence their babbling. If truth be told, both cousins have seen this look of authority before…on Akito herself.

Returning his attention back to the girl of his dreams, Yuki pulled her along with an assuring squeeze to her hand. As they carefully maneuvered their way through the crowd, Tohru pulled on Yuki's hand to get his attention.

"Yuki-kun, they're right," replied Tohru with a panic. "I can't let you risk yourself just so that I could get a chance to dance. It's not worth it, really. Let's get back to the others, okay?"

"Do you trust me, Tohru-san?" asked Yuki suddenly as he pinned her with his gaze, not allowing her to look elsewhere but at him.

Staying glued to his eyes, she resolutely responded, "Hai, you know I do, but…"

"Just as much as you trust me, I trust you," he continued with determination. "I trust you, Tohru-san. _(Leans down to her.) _I trust you to be careful, just as you trust me to be careful as well. It'll be okay…just have faith in me. Please?"

As she still remained unsure of what's to happen, he leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Your mother may have wanted you to start and finish high school. But I am certain that she wanted you to also enjoy it while it lasts. This is the time of your life, Tohru-san…please allow me to share that time with you."

Blushing softly at his proximity, she closed her eyes in quiet consent. Smiling back up at him as he leaned back, they both continued their way to the dance floor with no further interruptions.

Seeing them go off, oblivious to the cousins' hesitation with letting them dance, Uo grabbed Hana as they ran to catch up with their friend. "Yo, guys, come on. We need to be sure that the Prince's fan club or the other rabid females don't maul Tohru!"

'_Or squish Yuki in his rat form—that'll be good,'_ thought Kyo angrily while steering himself away from the crowds to watch Tohru from a safe distance. As he leaned against a tree, he saw them at the edge of the dance floor, waiting for the next song to come up. Looking down at his mask, he twirled it around and around, absently wondering why didn't he risk dancing with Tohru just like Yuki had.

Seeing Yuki emerge from the crowd with Tohru in tow brought a smile to someone else's lips. _'Finally, our dear Yun-Yun finally got up the nerve! Man, I'm making good money on the betting pools tonight!' _thought Kakeru wryly. _'This momentous occasion deserves some real slow music, but just to make him comfortable, let's first start out with an oldie. They're always good to start with.'_

Sensing the current song coming to an end, Yuki looked down at Tohru's happy face. _'She really does light up a room with her smile. Please let Nii-san's dance lessons work for me tonight,' _he pleaded silently to himself. "Ready?"

"Hai," she chirped gladly while allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. _'He trusts me as much as I trust him. I won't let him down,' _she resolutely promised herself.

When the next song started up, they were silently gratefully it was an easy song to dance to and very well known. Yuki could have sworn that someone picked "My Girl" with him in mind. Shaking the thought, he turned his attention back to his dance partner. Coming as close as he dared to, he saw that Tohru had her right hand in his left, and her left hand was pushing against his right shoulder, effectively keeping him at a safe distance from her at all times. He could see her quiet determination behind those kind eyes to keep the curse in check. Smiling and relaxing at this, he brought his right hand to her lower back (but not too close to himself) and let himself guide her calmly through the crowds, ever so mindful of his position with her and everyone else around them.

While they danced on, Hana made good use of her camera and 'zapping' the occasional psychos that dared come near Tohru and Yuki on the dance floor. Uo made good use of her steel pipe this evening, calmly swinging it around (out of sight of the chaperones), intent on letting everyone know that she has it and she's not afraid to use it.

"Are you getting good shots, Haru?" asked Momiji excitedly yet with concern laced in his voice.

"Hm," answered Haru affirmatively while snapping a few shots with the camera and taping the moment with the digicam that Shigure lent him. As the song came to an end, Haru let out a breath he'd been holding the whole time. _'Good, now he can get out of there.'_

The next song also was of the same era, and soon enough, the crowd continued to dance, including Yuki and Tohru. They seemed to have fallen into a rhythm while dancing with each other, and seemingly defied the odds of dancing in close proximity. Haru could only look on in worry while taping the moment plus taking shots with the camera. Momiji was concerned as well, but he allowed himself to trust his older cousin.

Yuki and Tohru were oblivious to such concerns as they focused on each other's presence during the dance. It was rather amazing that they have danced without incident thus far, and both were more than pleased that they were indeed having the time of their lives. As this song ended, Yuki paused to catch his breath and laugh happily with Tohru. Upon hearing the next song come on, he noticed that it was more slow, and yes, rather romantic. Blushing at this thought, he looked to Tohru for confirmation of continuing to dance with him…maybe she'd rather dance with someone else now…

"Iie, Yuki-kun," answered Tohru without the question being asked while nervously wringing her hands together. "I…I want to dance with you."

Smiling softly to her, he brought her closer to himself and resumed the position that they started out with. Leaning his head down to hers, he slowly relaxed himself in step to the melody being played. Closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in this moment of his life, he noted that the song chosen was in Spanish.

_**(A/N - Insert Spanish lyrics here...see below in Author's area for details)**_

He carefully translated the song in his head, and he had to admit…it fit him so well. _'To wish for the impossible knowing it won't come true is incredible. To wish to be able to live without her is an impossibility that I'll gladly accept.'_

_**(A/N - Insert Spanish lyrics here...see below in Author's area for details)**_

Hearing the song come to a close, he paused and looked down at the girl in his arms. Gazing at her, he knew deep down just how impossible it would be for him to let her go. '_And I won't let go…I won't.'_

This very same thought was also shared by a different person altogether. He gazed longingly as the lady of his desires was literally being swept away from his grasp. Sudden panic plus a distinct ache in his heart were slowly driving him over the edge of keeping his anger in check. But seeing how completely taken she was with Yuki's charm only rubbed salt on the bleeding wound even more so.

'_Damn him, I swear, **DAMN HIM TO HELL!**' _seethed Kyo in his thoughts. With eyes hardening to glittering jewels of garnet, he clenched and unclenched his fists tightly that one could hear the knuckles crack under the pressure. _'If only he can feel the pain I'm feeling…heartless bastard! He knows NOTHING of all the pain I went through to be as close to Tohru as I've become! He's not going to tramp all over that just to take her away from me, the damn fool. I won't let him…**I WON'T!**'_

"Well, that was incredible, everyone!" exclaimed Kakeru over the mic. "This night is slowly coming to a close, and the concluding fireworks display and bonfire as well as announcing the 'Best in Show' for the masks our seniors are wearing is just moments away. But before all that, we have some unsettled scores to settle."

'_Oh, dear Kami, please tell me he's not going to do it!'_ thought Yuki frantically as he tried to find an exit for himself and Tohru.

"LADIES (and some gents—_cough_—you know who you are), get your raffle tickets out and gather around here so I can I announce the winners of all our entrants!" cried out Kakeru with an impish grin. "Quick now people, time's a wasting and the chaperones are definitely making a beeline towards here."

"Eh, um, Yuki-kun, you must be…uh, honored," stuttered Tohru in her response to the overwhelming masses trying to vie for a winning spot.

Yuki could only hang his head low at this new predicament he found himself in. _'The baka better have put a good disclaimer in his contracts if he wishes to live to see his graduation.' _As he bitterly thought that, he did note that most of the crowd moved in to the stage area where Kakeru was, leaving Yuki pretty much outside the crowd along with the stragglers. Seeing this golden opportunity, he grinned and formulated his plan in his head.

"Now, what we'll be doing first is calling out the winning number for an all-nighter with our dear, delectable Prince with a side of chocolate munchies in a basket for the lovebirds. READY!" called out Kakeru in expectation. "The numbers are 10, 22, 54, 32, 5, 23."

"10!" yelled one female.

"22!" called out another.

"54!" was the mystery masculine voice in the crowd.

"32!" yelled a teacher from a corner.

"5!"

"…"

"Anyone with the last number?" asked Kakeru uncertainly, eyes wide in anticipation.

As the hushed masses were rereading their tickets, a small, solemn voice spoke up. "23."

Turning around to this voice, they noticed that the owner of the voice was Hanajima herself. Holding up the ticket, she repeated herself. "23. Now can I have my basket of chocolates?"

Blanching at this remark, Kakeru stammered in shock, "W-why yes…of course—it'll be delivered to your address. But you are aware of the bigger 'prize' here, right?"

"Of course. That's why I'm asking about my chocolate," quietly stated the denpa. "When is it to be delivered? Will I receive a tracking number for the package? Be sure it's marked perishable so the chocolate will not melt in transit."

"Um, yeah, sure thing," agreed Kakeru hurriedly. _'Can't disagree with her…damn, chocolate really is a woman's best friend.' _Shaking his head, he continued on with a grin of a show host. "All righty then, the night's not over yet folks…here I have the next prize up! A pair of Yun-Yun's personal gym attire! Complete with his pair of shorts and sweater still kept sealed in plastic. But wait, there's more! You'll also get the towel he personally used during the heated endurance runs he's had to participate in…not once washed since he's used it. Any takers?"

At this declaration, the many females were practically swooning to try to get to the package Kakeru held out in the air. "Here we go! 88, 2, 47, 62, 9, 17."

"**YES!"** screamed an avid fan from the Yuki Sohma Fan Club. **"Thank Kami, _I GOT IT!_"**

When the president of said club saw this, she immediately went into a rage and tackled the poor underclassman. **_"AAAH! GIVE ME THAT, YOU BITCH!"_**

As both students went down for the count, Kakeru couldn't help but smile at how his plans finally worked out like it was supposed to. After all, the betting pools (where his real money was coming from) were all based on the catfights his contests were sure to bring forth. Now, if only he could convince the girls to wrestle over in the mud…

"Whoa, the fur is flying, folks!" gleefully called out Kakeru into his mic. Grabbing a bowl of snacks, he remarked those closest to him, "Hey, stand aside. The bets aren't legally bound if I can't judge the winner appropriately. All right, let the bets commence! Kimi, please provide the in-depth play-by-play while I handle the transactions, okay?"

"Ten-four," saluted Kimi dutifully. Turning to the growing mayhem in front of the stage as more rabid females joined the fray, she immediately started commenting, "Now we have our dear President of the Yuki Sohma Fan Club biting into the hand of the poor sap on the floor in vain hopes of trying to retrieve that winning ticket! Wait…she's fighting back…yes, people she is using her nail file! Anything goes, folks, anything goes…whoa! That looked like it hurt! Moving on, here we have the classic hair-pulling technique! Wow, I didn't know you could pull that much hair off one person! Ugh, that looks messy…are you sure that's sanitary?"

"Odds are 7-1, dude. Pay up or be off," said Kakeru in his business tone. Turning to another, he replied, "The odds went up on that girl…no, I can't split 500yen, get out of here! Hey you, careful with the merchandise there…"

Turning far, far away from this spectacle, Kyo fumbled his way through the fringes of the crowd, barely reaching his group unscathed by the females that demanded he help them with trying to cheat on these contests.

"Damn fools. All for that stupid nezumi," bit out Kyo irately. He saw that Haru was busy taping the chaos while Momiji happily munched on sweets watching the show. Hana and Uo were pretty much doing the same thing, but one couple he was looking for was not here. "Where the hell are Tohru and the damn rat!"

With a smirk, Haru snickered in reply, "Gone like the wind."

"NANI!" screeched Kyo agitated. "What do you mean!"

"Gone. Slipped the leash. Flown the coop. Gone, gone, gone, GONE!" spelled out Momiji. "Anything else?"

"Shut up! Where did they go, Haru? You better tell me or else…" threatened the neko lowly with a gleam to his eye.

"Oh, please Orangey," intervened Uo with an annoyed air. "Do you honestly think he'd stick around for this fiasco? I urged Tohru to leave with him, too, so that she doesn't get caught up in this free-for-all."

"But where did they go!" demanded Kyo further.

"I really don't know. Somewhere on the grounds," replied Haru nonchalantly while continuing taping the rather dirty ladies on the floor.

"Tch," huffed the angry neko as he stomped off in search of the missing couple.

True to Uo's word, Yuki really didn't want to find himself in the middle of what could only be classified as an assault on his character (can he legally prosecute Kakeru for this he mildly wondered). He took the golden opportunity that Kakeru had made for him and ran for dear life. He hadn't anticipated taking Tohru along with him, but he had to agree with Uo—the ravenous wolves, er, girls would likely turn on the poor unsuspecting Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, where exactly are we? The guard back there looked rather worried that we were taking a stroll through these gardens," remarked Tohru anxiously.

It was true that the guard was at first concerned that a member of the party was closing in on a restricted area of the grounds. There were many guards in this part of the grounds to keep away strangers from the more personal Sohma property. However, once the guard became aware of who Yuki was, he allowed access to both of them without hesitation.

"It's okay, Tohru-san. These are the personal gardens of my family. They are off limits to the rest of the people at the party, so it's safe to walk around here," commented Yuki calmly.

"Oh, okay," replied Tohru uncertainly. "Do the gardens here have a different flower variety?"

"Hai, that plus something else…" responded Yuki quietly.

"Really, what sort of flowers…do you…" trailed off Tohru's voice as she stood before a huge statuesque. "What is this? It looks like…a bird…"

"Hai," Yuki quietly confirmed. Turning to her, he explained, "This statue along with the others around here depict the members of the Jyuunishi in their animal form. It's why we call the grounds Zodiac Gardens."

Staring dumbfounded at the statue, she could see the precise detail given to the rock sculpture. All around the base of the statue, a floral arrangement was planted carefully around this, maintained to perfection if the healthy glow of the plants were any clue. A sole spotlight was focused on the front of the statue, giving the 'bird' life to its stony features. The light also highlighted an inscription of some sort that was etched to the base of the statue. It was clearly etched, but the words seemed gibberish to Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, what does this say?" asked Tohru as she peered at the inscription more closely.

"I am not sure," replied Yuki thoughtfully. "No one really knows. Many heads of the family had thought at some point that maybe the inscriptions were a chant of some sort to dispel the curse. I don't know if Akito believes this, but I don't believe it to be the case."

"It would be incredible, though, wouldn't it? So these statues are pretty old then?" she inquired. "They look brand new…"

Gazing back at her, he smiled softly in reply, "That they do. The family has been cursed for many ages now, and no doubt these statues are as pristine as the day they were made. It's been said that these statues have been in the family since the curse was placed upon our family line, and therefore, the meaning of the inscriptions have been lost to time."

"Demo, Yuki-kun, if it's been that long ago, why haven't they withered away like all old statues?" asked Tohru bewildered.

"They're tied to our curse somehow. Just as the curse proves indestructible, so do these statues. Not one chip can be made into its stone," stated Yuki with a slight frown. Shaking his head from a stray thought, he remarked, "Many of the family members are afraid that these statues have some wrathful aura within them, but I don't believe that to be true either. Come, I'll show you around to the other statues, and you'll see what I mean."

Tohru nodded in consent and held onto Yuki's hand as he led her around the grounds. Certainly enough, the other statues were spread around the garden, in a circular pattern from what she could tell. Facing each statue, she saw how each was separated from the spectator by an immense flowerbed, each statue with a different variety. Yet, she had to agree with Yuki…not one of the statues had conveyed any sort of malicious aura. One only needed to see closely at the features of each animal that they were carved in a way to denote a peaceful air. The real proof, however, was actually found in the last statue, the rat.

As he led her to the middle of the gardens, she noted how this particular statue of the Rat Zodiac was completely different from what she would have suspected. Much like the ice sculpture, this statue had both the rat and the cat of the infamous fable. Interestingly as well, no aggression was conveyed in either animal's eyes. Instead of a rock they were perched on, a tall stone tree was in its place with the two animals seemingly running around it in an innocent form of chase. The base of this statue also had a lengthier inscription to it along with miniature forms of the other Jyuunishi etched all around the base. Even the flowerbeds were a combination of all the floral species found at the other statues, accented by a large ring of water that acted like a moat around the entire masterpiece with spotlights embedded in the moat all around. All in all, this sculpture gave the sense of camaraderie among all Jyuunishi members, including the cat.

Noting this rather drastic detail, Tohru looked up to Yuki in complete bliss. She was so happy that in reality the cat was included in the banquet after all, sort of anyway. Still, why the sad story? And why make Kyo live that lie? "Yuki-kun, why would they exclude the cat if he was part of the circle to begin with?"

Knowing that the question was inevitable, he gazed at the statue before him. He always wondered himself about that detail…heck, after first seeing this statue, he was extremely happy to see that the cat was his friend after all. But cold reality soon washed over him once he met up with the actual Neko of the Zodiac. Bitterness and rage seethed from the tiny body of Kyo back then, so much so that Yuki was in shock. He remembered even staying up late at night, staring at the stars and asking himself constantly what had he done wrong to upset his cousin so. He never understood it, and he finds himself still bewildered as to why the family held on to the illusion that's been passed down for so many generations.

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied softly, "I don't know. The story has been in place long before the Sohma line came in contact with the curse. I guess they supposed it explained their lot in life and so stuck with the traditional story. Tradition overrides common sense at times, and that tends to happen a lot within my family."

"Oh," she said with a forlorn face. _'How very sad that Kyo-kun has to live such a life for the sake of tradition.'_

"Hey," remarked Yuki quietly as he cupped her face gently, guiding it to meet his own. "Don't be sad. Everything is working out well now, don't you think? The baka can be really moody, but at least I'm not as tempted to shut him up all the time, ne?"

Shaking her sad thoughts away, she beamed a wide smile to Yuki. "Hai!"

"Good. Now every time I come here, I always do something before I leave. Want to join me?" he whispered mischievously.

"Um, sure, what do you need me to do," she hurriedly remarked.

"Stand like this…back straight, arms to the side. Close your eyes." Seeing Tohru obediently following his instructions, he continued softly, "Now don't say a word."

Nodding in consent, Tohru remained still. She felt a breeze flow by her, carrying with it a floral scent that set her at ease. As she did this, Yuki was completely mesmerized at the vision before him. He knew that he would never forget this moment…a tall, handsome lady with skin as soft as velvet and lashes like that of a porcelain doll. Her simple beauty is what he simply couldn't get enough of…and hoped that he'd never be without.

Slowly raising his hand, he tucked a stray hair back into place. With the same hand, he brought Tohru's own up and laid it flat against his own outstretched hand. Leaning forward ever so carefully, he let his forehead touch her own, feeling her soft breath against his face. Feeling shivers going up his spine, he closed his own eyes and focused once more on the task he's been doing for as long as he can remember. Now, normally he'd be leaning both palm and forehead to the base of the large statue (he'd jump over the obstacles when no one was looking), but instead he had Tohru with him. It gave him a definite skip in his heartbeat, having her this close and open to him.

Breathing in deeply, he whispered softly, "May the peace and tranquility be with my family. And let my love for my family set them free."

Opening his eyes once more, he eyed Tohru for a moment longer before speaking. "Tohru-san, you can open your eyes now."

Snapping them open, Tohru saw how close he truly was to her. Her hand was still laid out against his palm, and she immediately blushed at such intimate contact. "Oh, um, did I do okay? Was everything like you had wanted?"

Seeing her ramble on with obvious embarrassment brought a wide grin to Yuki's face. "Hai. We're done…I hope it wasn't too strange or silly for you."

"Iie," she quickly replied, "that was…very moving, Yuki-kun. There's nothing strange or silly with wanting the best for your family."

"Hm, it just came to me when I first started coming here. This really feels like home to me," wistfully remarked Yuki as he gazed up to the dark sky above that had its 'jewels' shining ever so brightly.

Tohru followed his gaze and lost herself in his presence, staring high above at the endless inkiness of the sky. The stars shone their best this evening, and here she was by Yuki's side, feeling everything and anything that surrounded her. The peace and tranquility that Yuki wished for his family were certainly found within her at this moment.

'_This really has been the time of life,' _she thought with satisfaction. _"_Arigatou, Yuki-kun. Arigatou for making this evening a night I'll always remember."

Not letting his gaze stray from where it was, he gently squeezed her hand he had suspended with his own. Smiling with heartfelt happiness, he replied, "The pleasure was most definitely mine, Tohru-san. I'm very, very thankful, Tohru-san."

Just as she was to return her attention to star gazing, she felt an ominous chill in the air. And a whisper over her shoulder didn't help matters at all. Jumping to the side in fright, she immediately looked around in the darkness that seemed to press down on them.

"Tohru-san, is something the matter?" asked Yuki with concern, seeing how apprehensive she had become.

"Iie, I just got sp-spooked by the breeze," hurriedly remarked Tohru, the suffocating darkness know gone yet she still warily eyed her surroundings.

"Well, we'd better hurry back for your coat. I don't want you to catch a cold…the breezes in the evening are still chilly," commented Yuki as he guided her back to the path leading to the outside. It was then that a loud crash was heard, and of course, Tohru yelped in fright.

"Damn nezumi, think you were about to get away from me! Huh, **DID YOU!**" yelled the irate Kyo Sohma.

"Kyo-kun, you scared me!" called out Tohru while fanning life back to her pounding heart.

"Stop your nonsense, baka neko. We're leaving, and you can keep running around the grounds _unescorted _for as long as you'd like." That said, Yuki continued to guide Tohru past the angry neko. He didn't catch anything unusual with Kyo, but Tohru certainly did.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" she asked awkwardly. _'He's staring at this statue so hard…just like with the ice sculpture. It's basically the same design except for the tall tree. He must still have a hard time accepting this…I don't blame him.'_

Although it was hard for Kyo to see the cat with the rat, what really caught him off guard was in fact the tree. The tree…the very same tree he's been seeing in all his dreams. He knew he'd never come to this part of the gardens before, so how in the world could he dream this tree up? The statue correctly depicted every single detail of that tree…down to the branch that he saw Tohru jump off of.

'_What the hell! What's going on here, dammit? WHAT!'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Man, I'm beat…these heels killed my feet," complained Uo as she plodded along the street bare-footed.

"I can ease your pain easily. Just stay over my house for the night, and I'll apply the remedy so that it can soak into your feet overnight," suggested Hana quietly.

"You could have just not worn them to begin with if you knew they'd hurt you, baka," shot out the still brooding Kyo.

"Shut up, stupid punk," retorted Uo irritably. "You're just jealous that the Prince had a brawl in his honor. Too bad Mayuko-sensei had to break up that bash…it was a blast! Reminds me of when I was back with the gang…"

"Shut up…I don't want to hear about your illegal activities, okay?" interjected Kyo with a glare to the ex-Yankee.

"Why you…" started out Uo with a glare of her own.

"Still," interrupted Tohru gracefully, "I'm glad it all worked out in the end. Yuki-kun, are you sure it's okay that you're coming home with us? Wouldn't you'd like to stay and watch the bonfire and fireworks?"

"No way, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than go back to the lechs," replied Yuki lowly to himself. Seeing a park as they walked by (their limo was picking them up at a later hour—he had called already), he turned with a smile to Tohru, "Hey, I've got an idea. Come."

Seeing Yuki take Tohru by the hand towards the park, Kyo growled lowly to himself while narrowing his gaze at his cousin. He immediately set to work and followed them, adamant to never let them leave his sight. He saw Yuki lead them to a swing set that was vacated at this late hour.

"Here, sit," prodded Yuki to Tohru.

She hesitantly did so, and while adjusting herself, she felt Yuki's firm hands on her back as they pushed against her. She immediately smiled widely and let herself get lost in the relaxing motion of the swing. It really did soothe her aching muscles…it has indeed been a long day.

The other members of the group trudged along the sand at the swing set. Sitting down on the other seats, they swung themselves as well, each letting out a heavy sigh of contentment. Haru preferred to be with Yuki, but seeing his nezumi cousin having the best time with Tohru, he went to push Momiji on the swing, seeing how excited the little usagi was when he spotted the swings. It was quite obvious that everyone was tired, and for once, Momiji allowed the quiet stillness of the moment lull him into relaxation.

Such silence didn't last long as the first fireworks made their way to the air. All looked up and saw the colorful display high above them, still swinging themselves contentedly.

"Arigatou, Yuki-kun," softly remarked Tohru, swinging higher into the sky, almost but not quite reaching the fireworks.

Smiling softly, Yuki just stared at her back, enjoying her presence that he had the pleasure of having for the most part this evening. He shook his head as he thought how he was going to thank his brother for the dance lessons…they really came in handy this evening.

Kyo quietly seethed against a pole of the swing set, oblivious to the firework display. He was more concerned with the 'fireworks' going on right next to him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he thought back to that moment in front of the rat and cat statue. He couldn't really understand what it meant, but he knew he wasn't meant to see it even though Yuki made no effort to get him away from there.

'_A trap…that's what it was. Somehow the nezumi is trying to trick me into believing a lie…all over again. Damn the baka…I'm not falling for it.' _He then turned solemn at his next thought, _'But what's with that tree? How could it be there when I've never seen it anywhere else but in my mind? Tohru, what are you hiding?'_

Tohru herself was lost in thought as she absently continued to watch the fireworks display. Swinging through the air really brought back old memories of her mother doing the very same thing Yuki was doing.

That plus it reminded her of that ominous chill she felt earlier…along with the breath of a whisper that grazed her shoulder. Shuddering at such a memory, she focused herself once more on Yuki's reassuring presence behind her.

'_How odd, though, to hear it like that. Maybe I was just imagining it…Yuki-kun didn't seem to hear it all. That must be it. Still…why was it so sad? Almost like it was blaming itself for something terrible…it would sort of make sense with what it actually said at that moment that I was standing there.'_

(Stares vaguely at the stars.) _—If only it can be undone, if only the light can shine in the darkest of plights. If only I hadn't failed…if only…—_

* * *

**_  
Author's Long Overdue Thoughts (02-10-05):_**

_Hoo-wee! Thank me, please thank me! I made it, I finally finished this part of the story! I'm so happy…tears, sniffles…_

_What can be said? This was tough to churn out after cleaning up this fic. Hopefully my efforts to get these two chaps out more than made up for the lack of updates._

_To start off, overall I weaved a sense of romance plus mayhem and plenty of drama to go around, with a touch of angst and mystery. I hope this effect didn't bum you guys out too badly! I wanted the story to be happy, but also informative so that the plot keeps moving along._

_Yuki really didn't have many carefree moments to himself with Ayame around…oh, I just couldn't resist! Liked Haru and Kyo's close encounter there? Hehehe, my oh my, why did you look down there, Haru! He was honestly helping Kyo look good…oh well! Towards the end, I hoped the brotherly moment suited the occasion. I don't believe I addressed the issue of Yuki not blaming his brother anymore before, so here it is now! Shigure, oh Shigure…why do you give my poor dragon such heartache? Power play issues are starting to surface, and somehow Yuki is mixed up in it (unknowingly, of course). Please look after him, Hatori!_

_With the next chapter, we see everyone having the 'time of their lives'…all in their own special way of course._

_Kureno does a cameo here (where has he been?), and what a dollop of info he served Yuki. I would think that the Sohma family as a whole has some sort of connection to the Jyuunishi…after all, the cursed members come from their bloodline. So in going with that theory, I brought this connection to light and how it supports the Jyuunishi connection, which is very strong. A few embellishments here and there and the result is what you have before you. Oh, the thing between Uo and Kureno…uh, uh, not telling—I respect their privacy!_

_The ice sculptures were something I thought of last minute when I tried to picture the scene of the dance floor. I hoped it suited the occasion well…I really don't even know if they have those made over in Japan (Yes, no, Rjunkie? Ina-chan?). Scented candles of hydrangea and lilac lavender smell wonderful…try it!_

_The rabid fans of Yuki's mere shadow were running amuck tonight! Using Kakeru to bring these moments to light, as well as getting other characters to corral these beasts was so much fun. I do have to warn that these heartwarming moments will be something to cherish as the story rolls along, so please enjoy for as long as possible._

_My Yukiru moment is brought to you by a song from the Latin American group, Mana, with one of their many singles, "Vivir Sin Aire" (To Live Without Air). Direct translation (okay, so sue me, Yuki may not know Spanish, but anything is possible in the world of Furuba!) of this song would be awkward, but I did give a sense as to what it meant. I'd be happy to help out fellow readers with getting the song…it really is beautiful to listen to. The meaning of it basically uses something unusual in the world of romantic songs…contradictions. Wishing for the impossible, yet knowing that it will never come true is something nobody wants to feel. But in this song, impossibilities are actually welcomed, especially if you wish to forget the lady of your dreams…an impossibility that Yuki is glad to have. Make any sense? I'm a hopeless romantic... Other songs I recommend: "My Girl" by The Temptations, "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by UB40 (there is Elvis Presley version but I like the pop version, too). Check them out!_

_Once again the drama and mystery return as Yuki takes Tohru on a stroll through the more intimate parts of the Sohma property. My, oh my, what web we are weaving with these new developments coming around? What could it be…suggestions Kyo? I love tormenting the mind of the poor neko, can't you tell!_

_Wrapping all this up is a moment we all like to treasure…a moment that would take us back to when you're just a kid, sweet innocence that you long for. The swing set scene was also laid out in my head from the very beginning…I hope you find it to your liking. _

_Additionally, I was hoping to give Tohru's presence more meaning from here on out. I plugged in a last minute detail here with giving Tohru's character a more active role…sort of. I hope to have her be more like the voice of concern at sensing when things are starting to become pretty desperate within the Sohma family. So, what was Tohru talking about? Kyo, are you doing this to her? What's really going on in the dark depths known only to exist in the Sohma family? (I'm a dramatist.) Stay tuned!_

_Now, a word to our reviewers!_

Alcapacien:_ Yep, our dear Yuki is dragging himself by night's end. Not that you could tell…he has Tohru by his side now! Hope you liked how the girls were dressed…I honestly didn't go into to much detail with Hana's and Uo's dresses due to lack of time. Sorry…I do hope you liked Tohru's outfit. It's a description of what my own dress looks like, except its color is lilac for the second layer. Very pretty I think!_

S.B. Kisses:_ Yuki asleep in any form anywhere is a definite YUM in my book! Here's hoping you liked the Yukiru here! I'm also into your fic, too, so keep it up!_

Rjunkie:_ Kyo losing his mind? Could be…hehehe. Kakeru is great for laughs (in my fic anyway)—hope you like his new endeavors to make a 'decent' yen! As for Mayuko and the exam…hmmm, see the next chap on this development! Yukiru galore for this chap…hope you enjoyed it!_

Fangirl Vee-chan:_ Where have you been girl? I was worried that you had abandoned me like so many already have (sniffles…). Hehehe, I'm glad you're still hanging with me on this twisted fic of mine! I'm YUKI all the way, next is Yukiru, and a very distant last place is my kitty. Kyoru falls after that…although I'm not one to bash the pairing in public. I'm just informing the locals of my preferences. Hehehe, hope to catch you soon!_

Pika318:_ Hello to you, too! I'm glad you're with me still! And I'm happy that the twists and turns in this story are to your liking…it's tough! Kyo certainly has issues with these 'dreamscapes'—it seems now with this chapter release that our Tohru is getting caught up in it. Oh no! And Shigure…don't even get me started with that…dog! I mean it with all the best sense, of course! Keep hanging in there…some of his mystery will be slowly revealed to the inquisitive eye!_

Coiling Death: _What a pen name! Please don't strike me…I hurt easily. Dreams are a pain to many who try to make sense of them…Kyo is in good company on that one. Thanks so much for believing that my writing is improving. Please expect nosedives every now and then though…it's a curse I live with. All chaps in one sitting? Wow, I'm impressed and flattered you took the time to do it!_

Ina-chan: _Poor little neko…always getting shuffled off along with his loony mind. Oh well, no tears shed here! I am bad…Kakeru sure can make a yen out of anything! Hopefully this chapter brought that to light very well! Next chap will have the Mayuko and exam scene…definitely a must read! Did you like my Yukiru moments spread out here? I wonder if I did it right…oh well, the jury will decide!_

Lhuntathraeil: _I hope I got the spelling right! Hehehe, you read this whole thing in one sitting, too! I am so glad that in the end it was worth your precious time…must have been lots of time! Akito didn't grace my chap (sorry!) this time around, but she'll come around sooner than you'd think! Stay tuned, dear reader and thank you!_

_Whew, that's it…I think. I may need to go back through these two chaps and polish it up some, but for now, it's shipping out as is. Enjoy this dish, dear readers, and I hope that you'll continue to grace me with your presence in reading on to the next chapter._

_Thanks to all and to all a good afternoon! Ja ne!_

__

_**(04-27-05: Per fanfiction website, all musical lyrics must be removed, otherwise suffer complete account termination. I don't agree with that policy as long as credit is given to the right artist, however, I am but one struggling writer that is just a number to this website. I apologize for how out of place the author insertion in the storyline appears to be--it was the best I could come up with. So far, mediaminer website has not threatened me as yet, so the lyrics are found there. If you'd like musical lyrics on any of the music I suggested (or for that matter, the music), including the one originally posted here, please don't hesitate to ask! Thank you.)**_


	26. SOS Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hear ye, hear ye. I do not own the characters. Trust me on this…if I did, the manga would be taking a way different course!_

**26) Memories of Spring – The Choices We Make**

Soft breezes of one fine spring day briskly blew through every corner of the house ever so gently. The soothing sounds of trees flapping their leaves echoed through the home as well. Even the chirping of birds contentedly tending to their day's activities was heard from inside the house.

How all this was possible was very likely due to the fact that every window and door that led to the outside world was completely left open. Anyone coming up to the house would clearly see wafts of billowing dust emerging from this home. Such a scene usually meant one thing…

"Ah, that's much better," commented Tohru as she admired her reflection in the now spotless window in Yuki's room. Wiping her brow clean, she sighed to herself, "I'm so glad I cleaned the outside of the window…it makes a big difference. The room actually looks bigger this way."

And such was how Tohru was spending her Sunday. Just the night before was the biggest bash ever to hit Kaibara High, and yet somehow she managed to wake up early on this fine day to do a 'spring cleaning' of sorts at Shigure's house. She had insisted on doing this since the Jyuunishi were all coming over (maybe not Rin for obvious reasons) for their graduation dinner later that week. Since she would not have a chance during the week to clean the house to her liking, she had been adamant about doing the cleaning on this day.

Besides, in all reality, this will be her last time to do something like this for Shigure…the Graduation Ceremony will be the day after the dinner. She'll be moving out that very evening and getting her apartment ready for the other girls to move in as well, after which she'll be helping them with their move-in. So much of her time will be swallowed up with this that she seriously doubted that she'd be able to visit as often as she had hoped, at least for the first couple of weeks. She's also starting a new job in a clerical position at the building that Momiji's dad owns. It was an early graduation gift from Momiji himself that she have a job there where he can always pay a visit to her easily. Being a gift, she couldn't politely refuse (that plus Momiji's tears of begging swayed her instantly), so she'll be focused on getting herself situated there.

_(Sigh) _Shaking her head at these overwhelming thoughts, she firmly said to herself, "No, I will be able to handle this. I'm getting a great schedule at work that allows me to leave early. So I can visit Shigure-san and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun as often as I'd like, if it's okay with them. It's just for a couple of weeks that I won't be able to visit…it'll be fine."

Nodding in determination to her resolve, she snapped herself back to the daunting task of cleaning the house. There was still much to be done, and since it was just her and Kyo for now, she had better hurry.

She had found out earlier that morning while preparing breakfast that Yuki needed to leave to run an errand at school (albeit half-asleep, but he'll be there). She had blanched at this thought and wanted to ask exactly what it was that was so important that he was going to school on a Sunday. It then occurred to her that he's done this before, so she instead hurriedly made a makeshift bento for him to eat along the way. The smile that lit up his face upon receiving the meal was really the eye-opener she needed since waking up early that morning.

As she saw him off, she couldn't help but wonder where Shigure, too, had gone off to earlier that morning. He had been there while she was getting breakfast ready, before Yuki came down, but then he suddenly disappeared with only a note to say that he'd be back later that afternoon.

'_Strange. Oh well, I hope he had a chance to pick up a meal before he ran his errand, too. It'd be terrible to run an errand on an empty stomach,'_ she mused silently to herself while giving Yuki's room a final look-over. She had purposely started here first since Yuki wasn't there, and therefore she wouldn't be in his way.

Her eyes then trailed to the partially open closet door, her thoughts taking her back to the previous evening once again. She had tried to stay focused on her cleaning duties, but she just couldn't help smiling softly at the memory. Beautiful decorations, wonderful friends, good food, great entertainment, and a dance (not once, three times!) with a friend who truly reached out to her on a new level that evening.

'_Oh, I'm blushing again,'_ she thought bashfully to herself as she brought her hands to cover her face.

Still, she sighed to herself once more while she wrapped her arms around herself, reliving the moment that she had danced with Yuki without any 'incident'. How they managed that truly reflected the trust they held for each other despite the odds. The first two songs were not as difficult for them to maneuver around each other, but the third one…a soft sigh and blush was all that she can answer to that. What she's heard other girls talk about dancing with the guys of their dreams paled in comparison to how she felt dancing with Yuki in that third song. She felt as light as a feather in his arms as she heard the melody while exhaling slowly and leaning her head ever so gently on his shoulder. She couldn't understand it, but the song reached to her heart where it knew no language barriers. It was then that she knew that they had come to a kind of crossroads in their young lives…where they go from there was still a question she had not yet found an answer for.

And if that weren't enough, he had led her to a private area that was basically exclusive to the Sohma family. The private grounds were really outstanding, but the statues that graced these gardens were what grasped her attention the most. She had felt so honored that he'd trust her with this family treasure that she completely forgot to thank Yuki.

A treasure it was for sure…she felt so at peace admiring these beautiful statues, especially that of the rat and cat statuesque (no doubt the model for the ice sculpture minus the tree). How happy she felt at that moment upon seeing the hints of alliance between the rat and cat could never fully be described with mere words. Her curiosity did peak at wondering what the inscriptions really said, but it was soon set aside when she started to remember how Yuki had opened up to her even more than she could have ever hoped.

To share with her those innermost feelings regarding his family…she felt him to be so vulnerable at that moment, sensing that he carried an invisible weight on his shoulders. Yet, under the moonlight and stars that shone on them both, she also clearly sensed the pillar of strength emanating from his form. Strength and faith in the words he spoke…he really had meant all that he had uttered. She couldn't help but be struck with awe and innocent wonder at how deep his feelings ran for his family, and in the back of her mind, she knew that it included Kyo as well. The fact that Yuki had arranged it so that the cat was included with the rat in the ice sculpture was certainly more evidence, and it gave her high hopes that all good things will come to the family soon enough when the rifts between the rat and cat are mended.

However, she couldn't help but wonder what had transpired right before Kyo showed himself. The voice of forlorn…of sorrow… Kyo himself was out of sorts long after leaving the area, and he still didn't want to talk about what had bothered him. She wasn't sure if he heard the same voice as she had, but she was pretty certain that Yuki hadn't. Maybe that's what it was all along…

'_I'm such a baka…it was probably just a thought I had that voiced itself in my mind. A very weird and sad thought…I wonder why?'_ pondered Tohru as she left Yuki's room. Yet, as much as she tried convincing herself of that, the uneasiness in her heart wouldn't dissipate. The voice was much too distressing and heartfelt to have been a stray thought…a great sense of guilt is what laced the soft whisper. Shaking her head, she thought, _'As sad as it was, no matter how dark the plight is, there's always a light to shine through it. Okaa-san had said something like that at some point, too. Hm, I wonder what she'd do if she were me? _(Smiles softly.) _She would tell me that all mysteries reveal themselves sooner or later. To wait and be patient…truth always reveals itself in due time.'_

Breathing in deeply and with renewed resolve, she set about to cleaning once more, laundry basket in one arm and cleaning utensils in the other. Come to think of it, where had her helper gone off?

'_Where's Kyo-kun? He was cleaning his room and the hallway just a while ago…'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Achoo!)**_

Dust continued to settle on the bookshelves in Kyo's room. He had spent a good part cleaning the hallway and stairwell earlier, and now his room was receiving the same spotless treatment. As much as he ached to be outside enjoying the beautiful weather (preferably with Tohru), he went about cleaning and re-shelving the once dusty books that Shigure still held onto. He'd rather just burn the dusty collection, but he knew Tohru would just come to the inu's defense.

'_Damn dog. I could use the space for my own stuff,' _was Kyo's heated thought while sorting the books back in their place.

"What would you put there?" was the sudden question that echoed in the room.

"Huh?" Without turning around, Kyo replied, "Oh, you know, stuff like my own books, my weights. Maybe a picture of Shihan, kind of like what you do for your mom, Toh-ru…"

Turning around and staring into the empty room, he stood stock still, not moving one muscle as he strained to let his senses reach out to anything that would remotely remind him of some type of existence other than himself in his room. He did finally hear Tohru humming to herself over in Yuki's room, and although he mentally frowned on this fact, he still had his full attention on her voice that was still ringing through his mind. Oddly enough, he really hadn't expected her to be there this time around as he had the previous times. No, this time around he merely shrugged off the peculiarity and went back to dusting off the shelves.

"Hm, perhaps you should ask to move some of the books to a different location," she suggested quietly. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem. And then you can place your personal items as you like."

"Yeah, I know," mumbled Kyo to himself as he dusted himself off. Making his way to his bed, he took his dirty laundry in one basket and went into the hallway. Passing Yuki's room, he peeked in to see Tohru cleaning the nezumi's room to a shine. Gazing at her longingly, he inwardly sighed and with a frown to the room in general, he quietly made his way down the stairs.

"What's the matter? You seem…bothered…by something," she asked tentatively.

"Nothing could possibly bother me anymore than I'm already bothered," remarked Kyo curtly. Walking into the laundry room, he dumped the basket with a thud. He then proceeded to sweep away the dust and grime off the floor in the downstairs hallway plus living room area.

"Gomen nasai. I did not mean to pry," she softly apologized.

Pausing for a moment in his sweeping, he blew out at his bangs in a huff and closed his eyes while resuming his sweeping. "Forget it. I'm just…I've been in a bad mood for a really long while. Don't be sorry."

Sighing gently, she remarked, "Is it about last night?"

Kyo pressed his lips together in a thin line at being asked this. He had to admit that he really hadn't felt at peace ever since leaving the dance last night, and his sullen mood just didn't dissipate no matter what. Shaking the previous night's events from his mind, he stayed silent and went on to sweep harder and faster, sending dust up everywhere. Groaning, he slowed it down a bit so as not to cover everything with the dust he's sweeping up.

"May I ask what bothered you the most?" she asked.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" he responded uncertainly. _'Does she know how I feel about her and the damn nezumi practically in each other's arms the whole evening? Damn him…conniving, backstabbing nezumi…thinking he can take her away from me by using his prissy ways and all behind my back! Not a chance in hell…I promise.'_

"Actually I was referring to the statues or perhaps…" she trailed off.

"Perhaps what?" asked Kyo hesitantly.

She quickly replied, "Gomen ne. Um, I had thought that maybe you were upset with how you were starting to feel something you were not ready to face…maybe…"

"Hm… Statues…yeah, those," he contemplated once more to himself. As he felt his repressed feelings resurfacing once more, he finished his ardent sweeping and dusting (done in record time). He then grabbed the blankets and cushions from the living room, and he proceeded to dust these off outside away from the house. Beating them as he did, he started to feel some of his tension ease a bit.

"I know you were quite shocked with the ice sculpture. How must you have felt…" she mused.

"I don't want to talk about it," he immediately interjected as he pounded into the cushions with more fervor. Thinking about it, he grew agitated and blurted out, "It's not important…it's just the damn nezumi's way of trying to impress you. But I'm not buying into his lies…he's up to something, I know it."

_(Pause) _"I don't understand," she whispered softly. "Why are you so quick to judge ill of him?"

"I'm being quick about it…judge ill of him…yeah," he sarcastically remarked while he finished with the dusting and pummeling of cushions. Returning to the house, he set the cushions to a corner (more like thrown them there without a care), and he went to fetch the broom once more to sweep the porch clean, all the while shaking his head at the new thoughts running through his mind. Throwing the broom to the floor with a clatter, he yelled, "How else should I think of him? HUH! Just tell me this, who gets the short end of the stick each and every time in this godforsaken family? That's right, yours truly. **The cat is always shoved out of sight, out of mind EVERY TIME!** I can give all the thanks for such an honor, too, to the **_DAMN RAT!_** So you know what, 'judging ill of him' can't be too farfetched of an idea for me. He sure as hell deserves it. **I won't fall for his lies…_I WONT!_**"

As silence met his ears, he stood in the porch shuddering as he felt the waves of anguish he had pent up since last evening wash over him. Stunned at how his anger drove him to say those things out loud to her and in such a fit of rage…he could only feel a deep dread within him grow, realizing then that his anger was unleashed upon someone that deserved it least of all.

Leaning against the post of the porch, he closed his eyes and quietly remarked, "I'm…sorry…I…I didn't mean to yell at you…like that. I was mad…since before you asked me anything. I'm…sorry."

The eerie silence unnerved him to no end. For all he knew, she could have 'left', and he'd be standing there like the fool he felt like he was.

"Iie, I'm…glad that you did," she finally replied. "Sometimes it's much easier to hide from what's bothering you than actually facing it. It's also less scary…"

"Scary…like how?" he questioned in confusion.

_(Pause) _She replied carefully, "Well, fear can manifest itself in many forms…anger being the most common. It's easier to be angry and accept that than facing a fear you're not ready to acknowledge."

"Fear of facing what? That the baka nezumi is planning something against me? I've known that all along…" affirmed Kyo.

"Iie," she clarified. "Fear of realizing that not all truths are yet to be revealed…the ice sculpture was the first of these truths that you were faced with. The truth being that he had given instructions to have it made to begin with. I knew a part of you felt happy about seeing it. However, instead of acknowledging this, you ran away and never allowed for hope to emerge."

"Hope of what?" asked the neko incredulously.

"Just hope. Hope that maybe he did this without ill intent. Hope that maybe you _are _considered to be a part of the family. Hope that maybe the cat can finally be at peace…just hope. Such a frail thing…" she acknowledged quietly.

"Hope is never allowed for the cat…not before, not now, not EVER. That's how it's ALWAYS been. Why lie to myself and get worked up over nothing? The sculpture means NOTHING…the rat is only trying to find a new way to betray me, the cat. He's done it before…he's doing it again!" remarked Kyo with certainty. "I can't figure out what game he's playing, but I'm not going to let him fool me. The backstabbing rat won't fool this cat!"

Picking up his broom once more, he swished the porch all around clean as a whistle, desperately trying to stem the flow of bitter rage that was starting to surface once more. He couldn't understand why he was testier than usual, but hell if he was going to take it out on her again. That much he promised himself never to do again. It was at this point that he heard her gently whisper much like the breeze that was starting to blow through him…

"Do not forget the other truth that was revealed," she softly whispered. "That the cat and rat were very much together in harmony…around a tree you know well. _(Pause) _Is it still right to judge ill of him seeing what you have seen? _(Pause) _Please, never allow your anger to override your hope. A frail thing as hope is worth holding on to..."

"Hmph, dare to hope, huh?" pondered Kyo despondently. Even knowing what he saw in that statue of the rat and cat along with _that _tree, he still couldn't shake off the ideas in his head. He knew that his feelings ran strong, and his mind was currently set on one thing…to not fall prey to another lie, be it from some statue (_'who knows where it came from'_) or from Yuki. "Hope doesn't always come that easy…you know that, right?"

_(Pause)_ Sighing tiredly, she replied, "That may be, but hope once attained only makes you stronger. Dare to hope…do believe in hope."

Noting that she had suddenly sounded fatigue, Kyo asked, "Daijoubu…you sound so tired."

"Hai, I'm very tired," was the response from inside the house.

Whirling around Kyo saw Tohru standing with sweat on her brow and a lopsided grin. Walking towards him, she asked, "Are you okay, Kyo-kun? You sounded like you were yelling earlier…I was busy in the restrooms. Did you need anything?"

"Iie. I was just yelling at some leaves rolling around the porch. It's hard to sweep when the wind's blowing all the dust everywhere," replied Kyo as he took his broom back into the house. Turning to Tohru, he continued, "Oi, what else you need done in here? I've gotten the whole bottom floor done, except Shigure's room…ain't no way I'm going into that filth."

"Eh, no, that's all right. I just need to tidy up the kitchen once more. I will need to ask a favor from you, um, if it's okay," she bashfully approached the subject.

"Sure, just tell me," urged Kyo kindly.

"Oh, well, I was hoping to get dinner started. We only had snacks earlier as our lunch, and I know Shigure-san and Yuki-kun will be famished when they come home," she reasoned. With a sad smile, she continued, "This will really be the last time I can plan an elaborate dinner for just the four of us. I was really hoping to prepare it now and have time to do everything else. Do you mind going to the grocery store and buying these ingredients for me? I know it's a lot to ask after all the help you've given me today with helping me clean…"

"Whoa, it's all right. I'll do the shopping, and when I get back, I'll help you with dinner. Sounds okay to you?" he asked while setting everything back in order in the living room.

"You can relax when you get back. It's a Sunday after all, and you must still be tired from last night," she protested in earnest.

Sighing, he looked down at her and leaned into her face slowly, "It's okay. I want to do this…you're right. This will be the last time we'll have a meal like this…it'll also be one of the last times I can prepare dinner with you."

Blushing at his proximity, Tohru finally relented and gave him the list. "Arigatou, Kyo-kun. This will be a wonderful dinner after such a beautiful day. It'll be well worth eating…I promise."

Taking the list from her, he put his shoes on and waved her off as he went out. Finally feeling his mind and heart getting the relaxation they needed as he walked on, he let out a sigh of relief that his anger was no longer there. Events from last night were highly disturbing to him, but after the talk from earlier, his anger had slowly ebbed away to uncertainty…a feeling he was more tolerable to. At least it didn't aggravate him as much, but it did worry him still.

What other truths has he yet to discover…will he even be ready to face them? After today's demonstration, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the truths that still lay out there in the dark recesses hidden amongst the Sohma family. Could he dare to hope? To even consider this will take some getting used to. Smiling softly to himself, he did find that he already hoped for something very dear to him. To have something more with Tohru, beyond the restraints of friendship—such a hope he steadfastly held on to.

_(Chuckle) 'Maybe hope is not too crazy to hold on to after all…maybe…'_ he mused as he walked briskly through the forest.

—_**ooo—**_

"And those girls kept chasing me all the way home!" stated Kakeru in horror. "They were sadistic! If I'd known they were going to be all sour puss on me, I'd have charged a higher fee…"

"It's your own fault," replied Yuki annoyed. "I told you to leave well enough alone."

"Ah, yes, but I'm so happy now." Giving Yuki a tight embrace, he happily replied, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You are too good a friend to me! Those pictures you autographed for me will help me out in the tight spot I'm in. Don't worry…this time I'll take precautions and have the disclaimer in larger print."

Shoving his walking shadow to the side, Yuki wisely ignored any further blabbering from his over-caffeinated friend. He had to admit that a very small part of him came close to remotely feeling pity for the poor baka after his escapades had gotten out of control late last night. Oh the memories… the tears, the near-lynch mob, the commissions made, the bills to pay…oh yes, Kakeru left no detail out as he explained what had transpired after Yuki snuck out. From the sounds of it, even the innocent contest of who had the best mask ended in some form of wrestling match. So, yes, Yuki was wise to ignore any more tidbits of info that he'd rather not know. If he was lucky, none of it made it to the local news station…

'_Why do I bother helping the baka with his own messes? I hate it when he grovels…its like nails against a chalkboard. That or I might as well have a big stickie stuck to my forehead with the word –SAP- written loud and clear. That's probably closer to the truth…' _was Yuki's sullen thought as he continued walking through the hallways at school. While Kakeru continued to prattle on, Yuki let his mind wander to the events from the evening before…yes, thinking about a certain almost-date he had last night.

Just thinking about her and what possessed him to do the things he's long wanted to do brought a bright blush to his face. As he tried to keep himself in check, he could clearly remember the feel of her frame in his arms, close to him as he dared to hope for. He remembered how his heart pounded at first, and the rest just became a blur for him. Feelings of elation and wonder were the memories he carried with him after dancing with her. He knew that years from now he probably wouldn't remember what she wore that evening, but he'll never forget the way she smiled at him with the utmost trust shining through her eyes. At that moment, he knew they had reached a turning point in their lives. Although he was not sure where to go from there, the next step he needed to take was waiting for him, and he was now ready to take that first step in his new journey.

'_Hopefully Tohru-san is willing to come along the rest of the way with me…hopefully…' _pondered Yuki as he silently prayed for it to be so. He admits that he was not very worthy of her company, but he hoped that she could still put up with him despite his peculiarities. _'Hm, it may be too much to ask of her, especially after our stroll through the other half of the gardens last night. What must she think of me?'_

He had to acknowledge that he was as surprised as she was when he led her to the special grounds. Yet he had felt such a need at that moment when he stared at her eyes on the dance floor to take her to that place. He had never felt as certain as he had then that he could trust her with something that was very near and dear to him. Why he felt that way about a place he rarely visited was still a mystery to him, but he always felt at home walking through its grounds. Seeing all the Jyuunishi statues at peace always gave him a sense of hope for his family despite the sad traditions his family had carried out for generations.

Even now he couldn't erase from his mind the forlorn expression that Tohru held as she stared at the rat and cat statue. He had been apprehensive to say the least as to how her reaction would be upon being shown this particular sculpture. She certainly was elated at first to find the camaraderie that the two Zodiac members shared. She quickly turned distressed, as he had half-feared, knowing full well how the Cat of the Zodiac was treated within the Sohma family in spite of blaring evidence that the cat was part of the ring within the Jyuunishi. Why the Cat himself is unable to feel this connection with the others was a mystery as old as the curse itself, and why the Cat also had a hideous second form was also part and parcel of said mystery. Yet traditions were held just as sacred as the curse, so the Cat—no, Kyo—was to always follow in the shadows of the Cats before him…to always be the outcast of the family…to always be the dirty little secret the family shunned away from sight and mind.

'_I…never wanted that, Tohru-san. I hope you believe me when I said Kyo was family…to me, at least,'_ thought Yuki dejectedly to himself. He had to confess to himself that this might be the reason why he rarely visits the gardens. To be constantly reminded of how things ought to have been versus cold reality…how he in a way allowed this to continue within the family, never once taking courage to stand up for a member of his family against a tradition that only brought tragedy to another innocent life.

'_The rat _was_ the Jyuunishi member paired up with the cat. Can I actually blame Kyo for being bitter with me when I obviously have done nothing for him? I may have had problems of my own, but he hasn't had it easy either (if his so-called Dad was any clue—the creep) even though he's had Shihan with him. And even if I think it's an absurd idea of trying to 'break into the family', it's been Kyo's personal wish for as long as I can remember. I've never realized just how selfish I've been by belittling something he believes in so much. The baka can be stupid at times (okay, most of the time), but no one should have to feel less worthy than others. If he thinks that once he's included in the family he won't feel this way anymore, who am I to stand in his way? _(Sigh) _If anyone should feel less than worthy, it should be me.'_

Lifting his hand to his face, he absently wondered about the time he stood toe to toe with Tohru in front of the statue. Shaking his head, he ruefully smiled to himself. _'Maybe that's why I keep repeating the same thing over and over whenever I leave the grounds…because whenever I am in front of that statue, despite all the peace that surrounds me, I feel exactly what the old story portrays. I feel like I betrayed not just Kyo, but all of my family. _(Pause) _Maybe I am the true monster in the family… How must Tohru-san see me?'_

"Earth to my Lord Master…_hellllooo?_"

Yuki once again snapped back to attention upon seeing Kakeru's hand waving in front of his face. He noticed that he was standing still in the middle of the hallway, just outside the teacher's office that Mayuko-sensei was in. _'How long was I standing here?'_

"Stop daydreaming about your date, okay? Later on you have got to give me details…every lovey-dovey hugs and smooching kisses. Even the risqué moments…" continued on Kakeru until he felt the sure smack on his head, indicating to him that Yuki was now back in the land of the living. "Itai, who knew love hurts? Anyway, we're here…are you sure you're wanting to go through with this?"

It was always hard to see how Kakeru would turn from sudden class clown and irresponsible jerk to a model student and close friend in mere seconds. Seeing him serious, Yuki smiled in return and just gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Go on to the other hallway and wait for me by the stairs. I'll be fine on my own…I need to do this by myself."

"Well…yeah, I guess you're right," consented Kakeru hesitantly. Turning away, he called out over his shoulder, "Just be sure of what you're doing. I don't really understand your decision myself, but…anyway… I'll wait over by the stairs, okay?"

Nodding in reply, Yuki watched him turn a corner down the long corridor. Letting out a breath he'd been holding in, Yuki turned to the door of the office Mayuko told him she'd be in and walked in. _'Don't worry Kakeru…for once, I'm sure of what I'm about to do.'_

It was a decision he had been mulling over for a long while now, and it's time he owned up to it. Just how far the repercussions to his decision were going to be was something that he had honestly never anticipated…

—_**ooo—**_

Silence permeated the walls of the small room. The clock on the desk ticked ever so precisely. A breeze flitted through the room from the open window every so often. Uneasy that his teacher hadn't spoken a word for the last ten minutes, Yuki shifted in his seat, hoping that the sudden movement would spur her to say something. They had been sitting in this room, discussing his 'situation' and the 'consequences' of such an 'abominable' decision he had resolutely made.

'_I didn't think she'd take this so hard,'_ mused Yuki silently to himself. He then felt a stronger breeze hit him. He glanced out the window and noticed how the beautiful spring weather turned to sudden gloomy clouds that brought with it a scent of rain. _'Perfect...spring storms. And I left my umbrella at home, too. Maybe if I can get out of here soon, I'll miss the rain and make it back home to help Tohru-san with any cleaning she needed done inside the house.'_

"Don't fret, Sohma. You'll make it outta here before the storm hits. It's actually still a ways off, but it'll be a doozy when it hits," spoke Mayuko with a narrow gaze to the gray/violet-haired youth.

"Arigatou, Mayuko-sensei," replied Yuki quietly. "Was there anything else you needed of me? I believe we discussed all that needed to be said…"

"Yeah, right," interjected Mayuko. "Look, I've been sitting here thinking how to change your mind. It's tough because I respect your decision…but as your teacher, I have obligations to fulfill with this school, and so I have to insist on knowing why you're deciding this. Your scores have been impeccable, your social activities with the school have been successful, and your student council responsibilities have all prepared you well. Your exam's scores are beyond anything this school had hoped for you, and believe me, that says a lot. We have scores of universities and private colleges from here and abroad vying for your transcript. It all boiled down to you saying one word to just one of them, and you'd be off to receive the finest education that's to be had, at no cost even. What any student would give to have half as much as what's being gift-wrapped for you, and yet…"

"Gomen nasai," interrupted Yuki gracefully. "I understand that you must feel compelled to change my mind, and I thank you for your concern. I am very thankful that you and this school have prepared me so well to attend any school of my choosing. If it were possible, I would give all that has been passed my way to any student here that deserves such an honor. Sad to say that I cannot do that, however, just as it is impossible for me to pass these blessings on to someone else, it is impossible for you to change my mind. Please believe me that I have given careful consideration to my decision…it was not spur of the moment."

"Sohma, I'm a straight-shooter. That's how I am with all my students, including you. So please be straight with me," pleaded Mayuko as she leaned forward in her chair behind the desk. "Just tell me why…anything, something so I can pass this on to my dear bosses that are going bananas over this whole thing."

"This has always been a personal matter, Mayuko-sensei," replied Yuki softly as he tucked an errant strand of hair away from his face (wind is picking up). "My reasons like my decisions are my own."

_(Door slamming heard in the building somewhere.)_

"Eh, guess I'm not the only one hanging around here. Listen, I've been sort of close to your older cousins and your brother," tentatively remarked Mayuko. "And even they were straight with me. I'm not asking you to divulge family secrets or anything, just help me out here, okay?"

_(More doors slamming. Shoes clicking heard distantly in the hallways.)_

"Damn noise. Whoever's here sure can make a ruckus," she muttered to herself. Turning back to her stubborn student, she went on, "Okay, let's do this…since your parents couldn't be reached, why don't I call one of your older cousins over? Your cousin that's a doctor came by here once…I'm sure he'll be agreeable to an interview between the three of us…"

_(SLAM! Shoes clicking loudly in the hallways with more doors being heard slammed.)_

"What the…" blurted out Mayuko as she stood up suddenly. "Dammit, I am trying to hold a serious interview here. Excuse me, Sohma, let me check who that is."

She had walked out the doorway leaving it partially opened. Watching her retreating back, Yuki heavily sighed, wondering when he was going to be let go. This really was getting a little tedious…he was fast running out of different ways of how to say the same thing. Still, he was resolute in his decision, and he's going to stick by it. If he could only convince his teacher to just drop the matter before approaching his other family members…

'_I am wishing for the moon and stars here, aren't I?'_ he asked himself pessimistically while staring out the window. He noted that the once beautiful blue skies were quickly changing to a darker cloudy mass, and the gentle breezes flowing through the room were now gusts of cool wind promising a good shower later on in the day. _'I wonder how Kyo's doing? Hope he's not stupid enough to get caught out in this weather…'_

Letting his mind wander far from where he was, he failed to notice the commotion outside the room. The only thing he felt as he pondered on his thoughts was a swift draft of air across the room. Thinking that the teacher had returned with renewed endeavors to change his mind, Yuki mentally prepared himself once more. He never did have a chance to notice the sudden change in the room's atmosphere…

—_**ooo—**_

"Shigure-san! You're back!" merrily cried out Tohru while attending to her cleaning duties in the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or maybe a light snack? I wasn't sure if you had something to eat since you left early today."

"Iie, it's quite all right, Tohru-kun. But tea would be really nice right about now…" commented the writer lowly to himself. Looking around, he asked, "Ne, Tohru-kun, where's your dashing neko? He seems to be missing…"

"Hai! I had asked him if he could get the groceries for me today since I'm cleaning up the kitchen. He's been gone for a while now. _(Pauses while pondering.) _I hope he didn't have too much trouble getting the ingredients for tonight's dinner. I hope he arrives soon…I just heard on the radio of a heavy storm system coming through this area later on."

"Well, if all he's doing is grocery shopping, he should be coming along very soon then," Shigure assured her.

"Yes, of course, you're right! Tonight I'm making a surprise dish for each one of you…sort of my farewell gift to you all. It may not be much, but I promise to make the dishes delicious," smiled Tohru hopefully. She then noted that the usually charismatic writer had been unusually silent while setting his things in order. _'How strange. Usually Shigure-san doesn't let anything bother him. I wonder what it could be?' _However, before she could voice her concerns, he spoke up.

"That's wonderful, Tohru-kun. I'm sure the boys will love whatever you make for them," commented Shigure quietly. "Listen, I'm going to step outside for a little fresh air. If you need me, just come and fetch me, okay?"

"Certainly Shigure-san. I'll bring you your tea in a few minutes," she replied to the writer's retreating back. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what could bother Shigure so much that he needed to be outside. He may have said that he needed fresh air, but in all actuality he was probably going to be smoking quite heavily. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she hurriedly went about to prepare the tea, and hopefully offer any support she can to the distressed inu. If only to listen to his problems, she'll be there for him every step of the way. Had he not done as much for her in the past?

_**(Ring, ring)**_

She was headed outside with tea tray in hand when the phone rang. Making the minor detour, she answered, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Honda-kun, I need to speak with Shigure immediately," urgently requested Hatori.

"Eh, ha-hai! Let me go get him," she stammered in response as panic started to come over her. _'This sounds important…maybe a family emergency! Oh no, I hope everyone is okay!'_

Nearly spilling the tea tray, she finally made her way outside to the porch to see Shigure indeed smoking heavily. However the look he had previously was replaced with a pensive look, keenly focused on a certain thought. Not wanting to intrude on his solitude, but seeing that she had no other choice, she quietly but urgently remarked, "Gomen nasai, Shigure-san. You have an important phone call from Hatori-san."

Silence was the only response he gave. _'Maybe he didn't hear me right…' _thought Tohru as she was about to repeat herself.

"Is that the tea you made, Tohru-kun?" he asked abruptly.

"Eh? Um, hai. Would you like for me to keep it for you while you answer your phone call?" she asked worriedly.

"Iie. I'll take my tea here. Arigatou, Tohru-kun," he replied calmly while taking his cup of tea from her tray. Sipping his tea, he gave a soft sigh of satisfaction and set his cup to the side. As he lit up another cigarette, he coolly sat back against the beam supporting the porch, all the while never losing his focus on that one certain thought.

Seeing that he seemingly was not going to get up, she asked in utter confusion, "Gomen ne, but will you not take Hatori-san's call? It seems very important that he speak with you."

With one steady stream of smoke blown out, he turned his pensive gaze in her direction. Tohru never thought she'd ever feel uncomfortable around Shigure, but at that moment, it certainly came close to feeling that way. As she started to fidget in her spot, she heard him finally respond to her inquiry.

"Please let him know that I'll give him a call back later on tonight. Thank you, Tohru-kun." Nodding her off as his way of dismissing her, he returned to smoking his cigarette and shifting his gaze to an unknown point before him. Sitting there like he was with the wind blowing his hair, it seemed to Tohru that he was completely unaware of the brewing storm front that was sure to come if the eerie silence of the forest and gusts of cool wind were any evidence.

As confused as she was, Tohru knew not to interfere any further in Shigure's personal matters at this point. Walking back into the house, she reached the phone and softly replied, "Sumimasen, Hatori-san, …Shigure-san…he had, um, told me to tell you that he will call you back later. Gomen ne."

It seemed like time slowed to the point of stopping as she waited on Hatori's response. And just as suddenly as Shigure replied, Hatori abruptly commented, "I see. Thank you, Honda-kun. Have a good afternoon."

While she held on to the receiver, never letting it go despite the dial tone, she speculated with a rising tide of panic as to what just happened. First Shigure leaves earlier than he normally would, then he arrives home preoccupied by something unknown. And now it seems that he and Hatori are having some issues that they're working out. _'How very strange…what could be the matter? I hope all is well with the family. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun…where are you?'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Thank you…have a pleasant afternoon," monotonously called out the cashier when Kyo took his groceries.

Nodding in acknowledgement to that comment, he made his way out the door and into the quickly deserting walkways. The beautiful bright spring day was now turning into one of the dreaded moments of his life.

He had gone to the usual store getting the usual items. Seeing that they were out of leeks, and not wanting to upset Tohru's plans, he took it upon himself to go to another, then another, then another store. Finally getting the offending produce, he carried it off (half-hoping to just drag it through the ground) and lugged all the bags back towards the long walk home. And to top it all off, the shift in weather shifted his strength considerably.

'_Damn weather reporters. Can't they ever get anything right?'_ he thought sullenly while weaving his way through some crowds. _'I better hurry if I'm to beat this damn storm home. Argh, I'd be there now if didn't have to go across town for one lame ingredient. And of all things, I'm running around for LEEKS! Haven't these people heard of keeping stock of their damn leeks? Kuso nezumi…why the hell would he EAT this damn stuff?'_

Shifting his bags into a more comfortable position, he walked on, grumbling every so often of weather bunnies and poisonous plants. He finally came across the school grounds that he passed on his way to the store, and he noted how deserted it seemed on a Sunday. _'Well, at least I know I'm getting closer to home.'_

Hearing a door slam behind him, he turned to see someone hurriedly approaching the school doors and going in. Normally he would have shrugged this off, and pay it no mind. However this individual was someone he knew, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why that person would be there at his school on this day.

'_It's not like I care anyway,'_ he reminded himself in irritation as he turned away and walked on. He was determined to get home and spend the rest of his day in Tohru's comforting presence without any further thought to what he just saw.

Still…as much as he wanted to walk away like his mind was screaming at him to, he was finding his hurried gait slowing down to mere paces, and then completely stop. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, that pit in his stomach earnestly pulled at both him and his neko spirit to go after that person.

Curiosity killed the cat, so they say, and he wasn't keen on proving that adage at every opportunity that presented itself, especially now. Sighing heavily, he slowly turned his head around to see the school behind him. The moment he looked back, he knew then that he could no longer continue on his trek home.

'_DAMMIT! I swear if I get into trouble…' _trailed his thoughts while walking into the school. He left his purchases just inside in an out-of-the-way corner, and he strained to see or hear the footsteps of this person. Distantly hearing the doors slam further down the corridors, he cautiously and quietly began to follow the noises. As he neared his target and still staying out of sight, the apprehension he had felt grew with each slamming door.

'_Why come here?'_ thought Kyo anxiously as he felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He was starting to notice how with each second going by that his neko spirit was becoming more and more restless.

And for once in his life, he had to credit his neko spirit for actually being right in being apprehensive.

He's heard of how time can come to a crawl right before your very eyes. Standing discreetly inside one of the darkened hallways, he peered at the agonizing scene that was slowly unfolding itself before him…

A scene that he will take to memory always…

* * *

**_  
Author's 'From Me to You' (02-23-05):_**

_Ah, how you must hate me! Cliffie's are always nerve wracking for me to read, but I just couldn't help it this time. I had wanted to wait and release this chapter along with the other one, but things didn't work out that way. In my next posting, I will explain further. For now, I hope this chapter gives you enough to look forward to the next chapter!_

_What to say…well, overall it was just a splash of what Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo felt about the previous evening's activities, all from their own perspectives. Yuki certainly has a lot on his plate with his personal issues both at home and at school. Many probably already guessed what's up at school. And to think Kyo was there…yeah, that'll definitely come up in the next chap, too!_

_What's up with Shigure and Hatori now? What could it be…hm, not telling…yet! You can see why I debated about releasing this chapter without the other one. Oh well, let's hope the lynch mob doesn't find me here!_

_Not much else to say this time around except that I will surprise you…maybe…I hope…_

_OKAY! Responses to the last round of reviews!_

Coiling Death:_ Curious are we? I'm glad you like the double whammy! I was afraid it'd be too much for my readers to digest all at once! Two chapters being released is not an easy task, trust me! The statues admittedly were a last minute idea I plugged into the storyline, and I'm happy to see that it's working out beautifully. In this new chapter, your ideas of how the rat and cat are together are confirmed. As are those 'dreams'—you're right…these are important. Stay tuned!_

Alcapacien:_ Hello again! Yukiru…YEAH BABY! Very kawaii! This new chapter should give you a little more of that in a way!_

S.B. Kisses:_ Hey there! Yuki equals SEXY. ABSOLUTELY! I'm happy that you liked the mix of emotions throughout the two chapters…I was sort of afraid that it wouldn't flow the right way, but it seemed like it did. Yukiru…of course they are the BEST couple! I personally enjoyed the Kakeru/fan girls moments…they were extra fun to write! Not many moments that I'll be able to do that, so I'm enjoying it as much as I can! I am happy that the storyline is moving forward while still being entertaining for all of you! _

Lhuntathraiel:_ Thank you again for reviewing! I do believe I got the spelling right this time…I'm glad you're enjoying my fic thus far! Hope to see you in the next chaps to come!_

Deathscribe:_ Hi! Hm, I admit that I've not read many fanfics in which the main storyline revolves around a dance or something like that. I'd have to take your word for it that these stories always run with the same 'formula'. Balance is what I strive for with each chapter released and then hope that it balances itself out with the overall storyline. That's tough to say the least, but I'm glad to see you found that element in that particular chapter…that's good to know! Tohru and Kyo and Shigure. What to say without revealing too much? I'm actually a bit on the paranoia side of revealing too much too soon. Such a curse of mine… Anyway, let me say this since I'm pretty sure some other readers may think the same thing. Tohru is very much the Tohru we all love and adore; Kyo the super cat—I wouldn't go that far; and Shigure the sniveling mutt—I'd like to think that I'm portraying him as a conniving mutt (is that the same thing? I wonder…). There, that's all I'm saying…the fic will clarify this more as it goes on…hopefully! Do remember…not everything is as it appears, especially in my fic! Kyo-Yuki rivalry is heating up…poor Tohru…what I have planned for them all will definitely send many fans after me with their batons. This'll hurt. As far as Akito and Shigure (the puppeteers) are concerned, that situation will have more light shed on it in the next posting. You are so ahead of me! Oh and to clarify, there is only one curse and that's the original curse of the Jyuunishi. So much is waiting just around the corner…hope to see you there!_

R Junkie:_ Big hellos and hugs to you! Too long to read? Imagine me typing it up! I love Ayame…he can really twist your world around! Hatori and Shigure's showdown seems to be escalating if this new chapter is any clue to you. Thanks about the descriptions…I really didn't know how else to explain this, but I'm glad it worked out in the end. Kakeru can really make a yen off anything even remotely related to Yuki! The mystery of what Tohru heard…what could it mean? That won't be touched on for a while…but do keep it in mind! Yukiru galore just for you, and of course I'm planning something ominous. I'm evil, remember! This chapter must really leave you with a sense to hunt me down for the next chapter. Don't hurt me! It's coming next week, promise!_

Mcblueangel:_ Hello and welcome (I don't believe you've reviewed before)! The dreams are certainly becoming more significant than many thought at first. They can mean many things and mean nothing, sometimes all at the same time. What about Kyo's 'dreams'? These will certainly continue to plague Kyo and this fic! Stay tuned!_

Fangirl Vee-chan: _Wow, I am BLUSHING! You are too kind to me…I don't deserve such praise! There are many fics out there that are superb on levels so above my own fic. Just check out Ina-chan's and R Junkie's fics…S.B. Kisses, too! I love their fics—Ina-chan's and R Junkie's fics truly inspired me to write this one! But I am very grateful that you like my fic that much, and don't worry. I am not ending this fic anytime soon. I'm just now wrapping up the 'spring' segment…two more to go! So please hang in there for me…I really hope you as well as my other readers will continue to stay on 'til the end when it inevitably comes around!_

_Wow, that was long! This is getting pretty angsty pretty quick…oh, what have I done! I am such a bad person…oh well! Moving on…a big thanks and hugs to all my readers and reviewers for still being here with me. I can only wish that it would continue to be this way! Catch you all later...ja ne!_


	27. SOS Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** _Alas, but no, the creation known as Furuba doesn't belong to me._

**27) Memories of Spring – The Burdens We Bear**

Love. Warmth. Acceptance. But above all hope.

Hope that for any Jyuunishi it is possible to love and be loved in full. Hope that the warmth a Jyuunishi craves from that one special person's embrace is given without prejudice. Hope that acceptance for being a Jyuunishi is not an illusion or dream that cannot be attained.

Hope…the most delicate, frail thread that one holds onto tenaciously. Yet…why is it the hardest thing to keep?

_**(SMACK!)**_

Shock. Confusion. Pain.

'_Why? What…happened…?'_

As Yuki struggled to get back on his feet, he failed to decipher the commotion going on around him. All he could sense is that he was in some amount of pain, and there was a strange ringing in his ears. Why, he didn't know, but he knew well enough that he was on the floor, and his head felt like a lump of lead. Bobbing his head in different directions, he was finally able to focus by blinking his eyes rapidly.

Figures moving around in a blur. Screaming. Angry shouts of protest. A voice in his ear full of concern. Arms helping him up. All this only presented a jumbled puzzle that Yuki couldn't figure out. Only upon feeling another hard sting did it all start to come together.

_**(SMACK!)**_

Upon feeling this, he immediately snapped back to reality…once again into the cold arms of reality. He was already nursing his right cheek with his hand while struggling to get off the floor again. It seemed that in one of his falls, his head managed to hit the edge of one of the desks that was nearby. As he held his head with his left hand, he finally made out the screams that reverberated through the room.

"**What's your problem! He's not a punching bag for you to beat the hell out of!"**

'_Kakeru…'_

"**That's enough! STOP THIS! If this matter is that important to you, then let's DISCUSS it, but I'm not letting you hurt him anymore!"**

'_Mayuko-sensei…'_

"_**Don't you DARE touch me! You know nothing of the gravity of this situation! NOTHING! I will treat him any damn way I please! He deserves nothing less!"**_

'_No…it can't be…'_

Lifting his throbbing head with his hand, the scene before him was certainly the worst of his nightmares unfolding itself before his eyes. He _had _tried contacting her before without success, but now that he saw her here, he knew he should have somehow tried harder.

Wide-eyed, he knelt on one knee while bracing his weight on a desk next to him. He feebly called out, "Kaa-san…"

All became silent as they observed the newcomer to the screaming match that was going on. Before anyone knew what had happened, Yuki was being yanked up by his seething mother. Grimacing in pain, he held onto her hand that was pulling painfully at his hair, and he tried to maintain a safe distance from her while he struggled to stand on his feet. He realized then that he was also registering pain from his ankle, probably because somehow his full weight fell on his foot when he was knocked down. He wasn't too sure now which hurt the most…his ankle, head, or the fact that she kept shouting in his face.

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! Not after pulling this little stunt of yours! Did you really think that I wouldn't be told of this! That I wouldn't find out what you did to me!" **she screeched in his face. Pulling on his hair harder, she tightly bit out, **"A disgrace…_a true disgrace to me._ More so than your own brother, and I'd NEVER thought that it could be possible to be worse than Ayame!"**

"**Ma'am, that's enough! LET HIM GO! He's your son for god sakes!"** yelled Mayuko as she walked towards her while keeping Kakeru from interfering.

"**Take one more step, and I swear that I'll have this whole damn building shut down and all the administrators in court on one hell of a lawsuit!"** shot back the enraged Sohma. **"I don't know what kind of school would allow their students to throw their futures away, but let me assure you that I'll make it my mission to let everyone know what sort of place this is!"**

As angered as Mayuko was, she stopped in her advances and was about to speak up when the lone voice of Yuki intervened.

"Iie. Kaa-san, it was _my_ decision—no one influenced me on this. Please don't involve the school…it's not their fault. They even tried to change my mind," quietly pleaded Yuki while keeping his tentative posture.

"**Silence! How could you, Yuki! HOW COULD YOU DO IT!"** she screeched further. **"Why did you make such a STUPID decision! Why did you do this behind our backs! _WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME!_"**

"Gomen nasai, but I …it's not... _(Pause) _I had tried to reach you…to tell you…" he softly stammered. "Your personal assistants always said you were too busy or out of town. I…I even tried to reach Tou-san, but he was out of the country. They told me he wasn't taking any calls…"

"**You are NEVER to speak to him! _NEVER!_ He's got more important matters to attend to than wasting his time on something like YOU!" **she interjected uncaringly while yanking his face closer to her own. **"If he only saw what I see now…_a filthy mess._ How ASHAMED he would be to call you his son. To have two sons that would disgrace our family. And you…_you _had to become the true STAIN in our lives and ruin it all!"**

'_Filthy mess…ashamed… a stain…'_ As those words echoed in his mind, he delicately remarked, "I…may be such, but Nii-san is not a disgrace. If you get to know him, you'll see he's a very good person…"

_**(SLAP!)**_

"**Don't contradict me! It's a truth that you fail to see just like you failed to see what a DIRTY RAT you've become! _A soiled rodent only staining my life along with your father's,_" **she vehemently stated. Narrowing her gaze, she slowly advanced on Yuki, bringing the gap closer to each other and speaking eerily. **"_Let's do this now._ You already ruined our lives…let's have the whole world see exactly what I see now! It's time that one truth is finally revealed to those that think you are impeccable."**

Eyes widening at this, Yuki quickly tried backing away from her, ignoring the pain that such exertion was bringing him. In her bitter rage, he knew that she wasn't thinking clearly and was very serious about bringing out his second form for all to see. Not even wanting to think of that possibility, he finally wrenched himself free from her grasp and quickly limped his way over to the other side of the room, stumbling against the desks along the way.

"You've made your point clearly, Ma'am," intervened Mayuko as she tried in vain to placate the bitter woman. "Let's end this now and send Yuki home…"

"**Do not butt in…so help me if you keep it up!"** spit out the mother while returning her gaze to her son. She then noticed that the one student that the teacher had at her side was now helping her son to stand on his own. **"Step back…this does not concern you!"**

Kakeru turned around and firmly planted himself between Yuki and his mother. Returning the gaze, he calmly replied, "Not a chance in hell, lady. If you want to beat up on someone, take yourself outside and beat the crap out of yourself."

"**How dare you speak to me like that! No doubt filth like you unduly influenced that joke for a human being to make the worst decision of his life!"** she yelled while standing toe to toe with Kakeru.

"So what!" Kakeru shot back squarely. "If he decides not to go on with his education, that's his choice to make…good or bad! It's not the end of the world you know. You got no right to beat him into making choices you want him to make!"

"How I take care of _my son _is none of your business," she fumed quietly. "Stand aside or I'll…"

"You'll what, sue me? Go on ahead lady, it's not like I got much anyway," challenged Kakeru evenly.

"That's enough…please," intervened Yuki from behind Kakeru. Hesitantly laying a hand on Kakeru's shoulder, he gently replied, "It's okay, Kakeru. I need to speak with her alone. It'll be…okay…"

Turning to Yuki, Kakeru let his guard down as he regarded Yuki's injured form with a sympathetic look. Just then he felt an arm brush against him and reach out to Yuki once again.

Having Yuki's hair once again in her grasp, his mother once again held onto it tightly. **"_OKAY!_ Nothing will ever be okay, you little…_FREAK!_ _YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_"**

"What a pity."

Hearing the callous remark from behind her, the angry Sohma whirled around to glower at the teacher that was once again interfering with her private business with Yuki. Yet, of the set of eyes she expected to see, she had never expected to see the eyes of another Sohma that held a rage as cold as ice as they gazed at her momentarily. Frozen by such a glare, she never even had a chance to react to this…

_**(PUNCH!)**_

As the once standing mother now lay on her side while clutching her bleeding nose, she looked at the towering presence of one young Sohma clan head that was far from being satisfied with hitting her once. Certainly enough, the young leader reached down and yanked her up in the same manner that she had treated Yuki.

"**HOW DARE YOU! _HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS MINE! _HOW DARE YOU _HURT HIM!_" **shrieked Akito into her shocked face. **_(SMACK!)_**

'_OUT. Get them all out of here!'_ was the one frantic thought reverberating through Kureno's head as he pulled on the teacher's hand to lead her out when Akito started acting on her fury. Seeing that she was resisting, he asked in plea, "Please leave! You must go right now…I cannot vouch that our family head will not lash out at you for just being here. Please go…I'll come and let you know when you can return."

Knowing full well that he meant what he said about the head being in a blind rage at the moment, Mayuko hesitantly complied and quickly started to walk out. Remembering about Kakeru, she turned to look over shoulder and gave him the signal that they should both leave.

Seeing that the youth was not about to leave Yuki's side, Kureno quickly walked to him and reasoned with him. "I do not know my way around this building, so please locate a first-aid kit and bring it to the classroom that's at the end of the hallway here. It was open and vacant as I passed by it earlier. Myself and Yuki will be there shortly…please."

Sensing that he could trust this mysterious gentleman with Yuki, Kakeru relented and followed his teacher out. With one last glance to Yuki, Kakeru hurriedly walked out with her to locate a first-aid kit.

All the while, Yuki remained immobile as he leaned against a wall. His gaze was transfixed on the scene unfolding before him…that of his mother nursing her wound and Akito holding nothing back when she slapped her after screaming in her face.

'_How did this get so out of hand? I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted to tell Kaa-san what I was doing. How could she have found out? And Akito…how did she find out?'_ thought Yuki despondently while trying to walk on his two feet. Nearing them, he silently called out to them, "Kaa-san…Akito. Onegai…don't. _(Pause)_ Please stop."

Head snapping back up, Akito regarded Yuki for a moment while taking in all the injuries Yuki suffered at the hands of his mother. Enraged further, Akito reached down and dragged her back up. Pulling her along roughly, Akito yanked her head once more so that Yuki could see the bloody face. Wide-eyed, Yuki stood there in utter shock while Akito angrily bit out,** "Look at him, you BITCH! Say the words if you don't want me to break another bone in your body. _SAY YOU'RE SORRY!_"**

Warily, Yuki's mother looked at him with unveiled disgust and lowly replied, "I'm sorry."

Finding his voice finally, he beseeched Akito, "Please let her go Akito! She just lost her temper... It's my fault, so please, don't hurt her anymore…please…"

It did not pass Akito's notice that Yuki was still holding that expression on his face that was very similar to one she had seen a while ago…if memory served, he was like this when she had last showed her more physical assault on his person. It was an image that she never could erase from her mind…being that Yuki's expression at that time held such sorrow and despair that couldn't have been attributed to actions by her alone (at least, not on that particular day). It was now that it dawned on her…

"This is not the first time that _this_…_(gestures to mother)_…has had 'words' with you, is it?" demanded to know Akito. Seeing him avoid eye contact, she pressed, _"Tell me the truth, or I won't let her go."_

Looking to his mother, Yuki gazed at her momentarily before looking away. Biting his lower lip and then wincing at the action because his lip was bruised by the fall, he sighed heavily and answered hesitantly, "…Iie, it's…not the…first time."

Staring at him once more, she considered his comment for a moment before throwing his mother to the side. Akito then tersely remarked, "Well then, since 'words' are being exchanged today, let's discuss this some more. _(Glares to his mother.)_ Since _you're _obviously anxious to express yourself, let's start with _you_. Kureno, take Yuki outside."

Yuki's head immediately turned to Akito. Limping towards her, he was about to protest when he heard his mother speak up.

"No, he's much at fault for this mess, Akito-san! He went behind our backs by pulling this stunt, and he's not going to get away with this…BETRAYAL…and to his own MOTHER no less!" objected the angry woman.

Pinning her with a gaze that only matched the fury Akito had unleashed earlier on her, she was effectively silenced. "**_You,_**" bit out Akito with a dead calm, "**_are no MOTHER._** YOU are NOTHING but a SELFISH BITCH who sold her own son to me. And you want to talk about _BETRAYAL! (Smirking.)_ I do believe I'll enjoy our continued conversation on this topic."

That said, Akito calmly sat down while the other Sohma female stood standing uncertainly and cleaning herself up as best as she could (her nose was still bleeding quite a bit). As much as it hurt to hear what was said, Yuki didn't feel comfortable with leaving his mother in Akito's presence. However, Kureno's pleading gestures were urging him forward out of the room.

Kureno sensed Yuki's continued resistance to leaving, so he whispered in assurance to him, "It'll be okay, Yuki. She's not going to hurt your mother anymore. But she does need to speak with her alone. It'll be fine…trust me."

Finally wrenching his gaze away from the other two, Yuki glanced to Kureno and focused on his words and trusting gaze. Nodding in consent, he allowed Kureno to lead him out. As they exited the door, Yuki softly called out to his mother, "Kaa-san…gomen nasai. I did not mean to…shame you. I'm so sorry."

Seeing that her only response was a clenching of her fist, Yuki looked away and dragged himself away into the deathly quietness of the school hallways. He felt numb in every sense of the word…physically, mentally, but above all, emotionally. He hardly felt anything when Kureno sat him down in one of the deserted rooms where his teacher and Kakeru were worriedly waiting on them. Just knowing that they had witnessed that horrible confrontation and all that ensued afterwards, Yuki felt so humiliated and truly felt disgusted with himself.

'_Kaa-san is right. This mess is my fault…I was so stupid…stupid…'_ berated Yuki to himself, oblivious to all those around him.

Seeing Yuki slumped in his chair, lost in his own thoughts, Kureno knew this whole quarrel took much more out of Yuki than could be seen with the naked eye. Pausing momentarily as he surveyed the 'damage' to his young relative, Kureno gestured to the student there to give him the kit so that he could tend to some of the injuries.

"Please stand back. He doesn't like it when you crowd him," advised Kureno silently to the other two in the room with him. He added, "I do thank you for the medical kit."

Mayuko looked on with immense sadness at seeing Yuki so pathetically torn apart. She had always known that it would turn out badly when she had heard of Yuki's decision of not going to any of the numerous colleges and universities that the school had received calls and letters from. Still, it did nothing to prepare her for the wrath of one Sohma member, let alone two. She honestly couldn't understand how Hatori (or for that matter Shigure or Ayame) dealt with family members such as those two people in her room right now. Shaking her head in disgust, she softened her gaze at her beaten student who did not deserve to be struck down so viciously and cruelly for all to see. A thought then occurred to her…

'_How the hell did they find out anyway? I know I didn't call anyone as yet…I wanted to first see what Yuki's thoughts were on this before dragging family into the mix (and for good reason),'_ pondered Mayuko. Eyes widening in realization, she came to one conclusion. _'Damn that PRINCIPAL! He HAD called someone after I told him that I'd take care of it with Yuki directly and his family. _(Pause)_ But the only person left as Yuki's contact is…'_ trailed her thoughts when she stopped in her line of musings. Seething inwardly, she angrily thought, _'Damn him…DAMN THAT BASTARD! I don't know what he's scheming, but I swear I won't let him get away with it. It's the least I could do for Yuki.'_

Feeling the tension in the air, Kureno looked to the faces of both the teacher and Yuki's friend. Sighing gently, he could see the turmoil in the teacher's eyes, no doubt trying to come to terms with what happened. He knew that he could count on her to not discuss this incident with anyone…her eyes said as much. Glancing to the student, Kureno wasn't sure how close of a friend this youth was to Yuki. Not leaving anything to chance, he softly called out to him.

"I am truly sorry that you've had to witness this. However, Yuki will need to have his more serious injuries tended to by our personal physician. I'm afraid he'll miss school tomorrow…" confessed Kureno. Deliberately stopping here, he waited to see what the youth's reaction would be. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever…just take care of him, okay?" pleaded Kakeru quietly. Seeing that Yuki was currently not responding to anything, he requested, "Just let him know that I'll take care of things for him tomorrow. If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that he took a bad fall. That should help to explain…his…"

Softening his stoic gaze, Kureno nodded in acknowledgement to Kakeru's remark, thankful that this student knew to be discreet about what just happened. Staring back at Yuki, Kureno could tell that Kakeru was right…Yuki's injuries were pretty obvious. A 'bad fall' certainly was as close to the truth as could be told.

"Arigatou," replied Kureno gratefully. Returning his attention to Yuki, he cleaned up the rest of the injuries that were visible to him, at which point he keenly felt _her _presence at the door. Immediately standing up, he pulled Yuki up gently and asked, "Are you okay to walk, Yuki?"

Upon hearing Kureno's voice break through his distressing thoughts, Yuki realized then that he was standing. Although it hurt to put much pressure on his left foot, he breathed in heavily and nodded to Kureno that he was fine to walk on his own. Limping towards the exit, he saw Akito out in the hallway, frowning and staring off in a different direction. As much headway as he's made with Akito these past few months, he knew that it all came to an end today. Keeping anything from 'god's' knowledge was not tolerated, especially a decision of great importance that he kept to himself.

'_Kaa-san was right again. I did betray those that trusted me…'_ sadly thought Yuki while looking back down. As he passed by his teacher, he paused momentarily and quietly commented to her, "Gomen nasai, Mayuko-sensei…for everything."

Bowing lowly, he inwardly grimaced at the gesture but kept himself steady. Regaining his posture, he tentatively walked on and didn't even glance at Kakeru while leaving…he just couldn't face him. Upon walking out into the hallway, Yuki saw Akito walk on towards the exit with nary a glimpse to him. Glancing back at the room where he had left Akito and his mother discussing matters privately, he saw no sign of his mother. He did hear the distant sound of a door slamming. It seemed that his dear mother opted to leave without saying good-bye to him, which didn't surprise him. Sighing, he went on to follow Akito down the long corridor, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable.

'_There. That should do it,'_ thought Kureno to himself while putting everything in the medical kit back in order. Turning to the teacher, he calmly remarked, "Thank you for your aid with Yuki. _(Hands her a card.) _Please contact this number for reimbursement for the damages your room sustained. Do you have any documentation that requires the attention and/or signature from Yuki's guardian?"

"Ha-hai. Here, I kept this paperwork with me…" replied Mayuko while handing Kureno the documentation.

"Arigatou. I will take care of this. Please excuse me," Kureno politely excused himself to the two.

Walking briskly out, Kureno pondered on the situation at hand. It certainly was tenuous at best…he honestly doesn't know what to expect from Akito at this point. He half wondered what she had said to Yuki's mother, but he knew that he'd never come to know the details. She was always particular about keeping her conversations with Yuki's parents private…the sad fact of money being involved was one of the few details that was known to Kureno and unfortunately to Yuki, too. It was a matter he never discussed with his younger relative…seeing Yuki's crestfallen face at hearing the ugly truth said loud and clear was reason enough not to.

'_The delicate webs we weave and the secrets that become entangled in them. They always seem to bring sorrow to those I care about the most,'_ despondently thought Kureno to himself as he followed the other two out the building. _'I don't know what would have happened if it had gone on further…we are very lucky that Yuki has very good people looking out for him when we're not around._ (Sigh) _As much as I want to know Yuki's reasons for keeping it to himself, I know to trust him to do the right thing. If only that were enough for Akito to accept…'_

Reaching the car, Akito and Yuki took the back seat while Kureno rode up front with the driver to allow them their privacy. Once inside and driving off, Kureno and Yuki both agreed on one thought.

'_This is just the beginning.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_(Papers shuffling)_

"Arigatou, Hari!" replied merrily Momiji while gathering his things to go out. "Hey, Haru, are you sure you don't want to come with Momo and me? This movie is awesome!"

"Nah," languidly remarked the teen from the couch as he read a book.

"Okay! Bye, bye Hari!" Momiji called out once he was out the door.

"Are you sure it was all right that you let him out in this weather?" asked Haru mildly.

_(More papers shuffling.) _"Hm…yeah, sure," off-handedly remarked Hatori. "The weather's fine…"

_(Thunder rumbles far away.)_

"Yeah, right," remarked Haru doubtfully. He put his book down to sit up and watch Hatori still rummaging through the pile of paperwork on his desk, oblivious to anything going on around him. "Hatori-niisan?"

"Hm?" absently remarked the doctor without ceasing his activity.

Thinking for a moment, Haru replied with a smirk, "Can I take the car for a spin?"

"M-hm…yes," was Hatori's idle comment to Haru.

Haru then arched one brow high into his bangs, knowing now that Hatori was definitely preoccupied. And that's one thing that Hatori never was, at least he never showed it anyway.

'_Well, there's a first time for everything,'_ noted Haru to himself while gazing at the young Sohma physician. He did notice however that Hatori was a bit agitated earlier in the morning when he returned from visiting with Akito. That in itself wasn't unusual—anyone seeing Akito will likely come out of their 'interview' with more than just a headache. What puzzled him was the fact that Hatori made a call a little later, only to come back with a frown on his face and thus the preoccupied state he was currently in.

'_Wonder who he called?'_ wondered Haru as he stood up. "Hatori-niisan, what are you doing rearranging all your paperwork on a Sunday? You can take a break from work, you know."

Seeing that Hatori continued to ignore him, Haru walked over and nudged the distracted Sohma. "Oi, I'm talking to you."

Flicking his gaze to Haru, Hatori looked at him as if he had two heads. "What do you need, Hatsuharu?"

"Me, nothing. You, a doctor," wryly remarked the teen. "I've been talking to you, and you don't even know it."

"I've been listening," replied Hatori tersely while continuing with his paperwork.

"Yeah, so you really don't mind that I take the car?" asked Haru with a trace of sarcasm.

"What? Are you crazy!" replied the doctor incredulously, finally stilling in his actions as he regarded the youth with a good adult-like glare.

"No more than you sending Momiji off in this weather!" shot back Haru evenly.

"Nani!" Quickly glancing outside, Hatori finally noticed the darkening skies and gusts of wind that were starting to pick up. _'Where did the good weather go off to? _(Sigh)_ Perfect, I sent Momiji off in this weather, too. Better call his father to pick his two kids up from the movies, just to be on the safe side.'_

"Well, now that you're 'back', mind telling me what's got you worked up?" questioned Haru as he helped Hatori with the paperwork that was being blown off the desk with the winds from outside.

Silence was his answer as Hatori continued shuffling his paperwork in order once more. Normally a good thorough reorganization of his paperwork would ease his tension, but not today. Sighing in frustration, he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples to stem off his headache. Pulling out his packet of cigarettes, he took one and lit it up. Inhaling deeply, Hatori pondered over the happenings earlier in the day.

Looking back on them, it was certainly out of the ordinary, from Akito's strange behavior to Shigure not answering his call. The latter really confirmed it for him…something was up between the two.

Akito had been currently recuperating from a long, restless night (half of which Hatori was a witness to). When he took a short break early in the morning to catch up on his coffee, Akito apparently got the call then. The call. That one call really had riled the young Sohma leader, so much so that she got up and dressed to go out. Despite the ardent protests of both Kureno and himself, Akito ignored them all. She didn't offer much explanation, only that _'she had to go…she needed to be sure'_. Ramblings like those really didn't ease his mind until finally one coherent phrase from her gave him a clue. Kureno was busy getting the car then when she had muttered those words.

"_Damn that mutt…damn him."_

As they drove off, Hatori could not believe that she had said that about someone she had close by her side for many years. Then again, this was Akito…she could change opinions about anyone as fast as her moods swings. Yet, it was troubling to hear her say that about a person that was as close to a confidante as she had. Whatever that call was about, it certainly didn't help Hatori with his care to his patient. Said patient was now running amok with great disregard to her health, and this doctor had no way of stopping her. His only consolation was that she had taken Kureno with her…maybe the timid bird will act when the need arose, wherever they were headed.

Still, not wanting to miss an opportunity to find out what is going on, Hatori had then tried to get a hold of Shigure. Tohru was the one that answered, but being snubbed was plainly what had happened when she told him that Shigure would call him later on. Tohru must have suspected something. Fearing this, he ended the conversation as abruptly as he could. Since then, here he was, busy rearranging his paperwork if only to get his thoughts away from scheming writers and uncontrollable clan heads.

'_Power plays really are a….'_

_**(Ring, ring)**_

Startled from his line of thoughts, he answered the ringing phone. Watching Haru continuing to help him, he quickly answered into the phone, "This is Dr. Hatori Sohma."

Haru had heard the phone ring and was about to answer it (given that Hatori was out of sorts), but saw that Hatori beat him to it. Shrugging his shoulders, he went about fixing the scattered paperwork into nice piles for the young doctor to sort through later. Looking up, he noted that said doctor was now staring off to some unknown point with a look Haru had never seen on him before. If he had to guess, that look translated to one thing…disbelief. But…of what?

After a long pause while Hatori listened to the other voice on the line, he finally replied quietly, "I understand. Arigatou. I appreciate the call…yes. To you as well." _(Click)_

"Hatori-niisan," remarked Haru uncertainly, seeing that Hatori stood there with the same look and not moving an inch. "Is everything okay?"

Reacting to Haru's voice, Hatori blinked back to his present once more and gazed at Haru momentarily before setting the phone down. "Hatsuharu, help me get all these papers out of the way and pick up your things immediately."

Sensing the urgency that laced his voice, Haru immediately stood alert and started to pick up what he could. "What's going on? Is someone coming over?"

Not even sparing him a glance, Hatori anxiously remarked, "Unfortunately…yes. I also need you to make yourself 'scarce' while they're here. It'll be less…complicated that way."

Stilling in his actions, Haru whispered, "Is this about Rin?"

"Iie. I can't tell you more, just be sure to hurry and stay out of sight, okay?" called out Hatori as he walked off to find the one single item he wished he didn't have to retrieve this day.

His medical bag.

—_**ooo—**_

"Here we are. That should do it," cheerily replied Tohru to her simmering stew. Wringing her hands on a washcloth, she went to check on her meals baking in the oven. Seeing them baking to a golden crisp, she sighed in relief and went to grab herself a cup of nice tea.

Ever since Kyo brought the necessary grocery items for her to start cooking, she had immersed herself in her task of cooking the best meals for each of the Sohma occupants in her home. In doing so she was able to shove to the back of her mind her earlier uneasiness with the phone call. She was also assuaged of all fears when she saw Shigure's brightened face in her kitchen a little while ago. He had apologized for making her worry, and he had asked if she was still making her special dinner as planned. She had answered with a bright smile…why wouldn't she after the way he was practically behaving like he normally would.

'_It's like nothing had happened. Whatever it was, he's not too worried about it anymore. He's even received a visitor…that part is still strange to me, but Shigure-san had wanted his privacy on this one. I won't think about anymore, that's just as bad as me going in there and intruding on his conversation with the person, whoever that may be.'_

It was odd for sure to have Shigure also tell her not to go out of the kitchen, as he will be having a private conversation with a visitor of his. _'Don't leave for any reason'_—his remark exactly. Shrugging her confusion away for the moment, she had decided then to start making dinner. It was a long task to make the meals she had wanted to, so it was easy to comply with Shigure's request. To be sure she gave Shigure the extra privacy he had requested, she turned the radio on in the kitchen, hearing the melodies of the day play out as well as hear the weather reports coming in.

Sighing she mentally glanced upwards to Kyo's room. Now he was another puzzle altogether for her. He had arrived before Shigure's visitor with such a serious look on him that it alarmed her at first. She asked immediately what was wrong, but it seemed that she had worried about nothing, so it seemed. He quickly smiled at her in assurance and let her know that nothing was the matter, that he was just extremely tired due to the weather. He was still insistent in helping her in the kitchen, but had let her know that he was going to take a light nap to take the edge off his nerves. By the time she put away the groceries, he had already went to his room to lie down for a while.

'_I'm not saying that I know everything about them, but I know Kyo-kun well enough to know when something is bothering him. What had bothered him so much I wonder? Hm…today just isn't the perfect day it started out to be,'_ mused Tohru forlornly to herself. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she resolutely thought to herself, _'Nope, I won't do this. Whatever had bothered Shigure-san or Kyo-kun is by all accounts their business. If they want to share the problems with me, they will. And I will be there to listen when the time comes. For now, I'll do what I can to just be here for them…for Yuki-kun, too. I wonder, what's taking him so long? Maybe he got caught by the rain…that would make sense if it were actually raining…'_

She glanced out to the windows and saw the skies continuing to darken with lightening now streaking the sky. She idly hoped that the lights won't go out, but just to be on the safe side, she pulled out some dusty kerosene lamps to have them easily accessible in case she needed them. You can never be certain when you're this far away from a neighborhood. Inwardly sighing, she tried to calm herself about her missing housemate, trying in vain to convince herself that if there were bad news about anyone, she would know by now. However, that doesn't always apply to this family…

'_This is not right. This means something is up. This means…_(sniff)_…MY STEW IS BURNING!'_ she shrieked mentally while going over to the stove to check on her latest creation gone to waste…maybe. All previous thoughts were now gone as she tried to salvage what's left of her stew.

—_**ooo—**_

"Say something, damn you!" quietly seethed an irate Sohma.

"…"

"LOOK AT ME, you FOOL!" she demanded.

"…"

Growling, she fumed silently as she bit out, _"Shigure-sensei, would you answer my question."_

_(Thunder rumbles distantly.)_

Glancing up, the writer looked at her squarely with a leveled smirk. Finally getting the appropriate recognition from her, he calmly replied, "Hai, I knew."

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me that Akito-san was going to be there? ANSWER ME!" demanded once more the angered Sohma woman.

"Now, now. We both agreed that there'd be no yelling. I do have other occupants in this house that would definitely come rushing in to see what all the commotion is about," reasoned Shigure to the woman as if talking to a child. "I wouldn't think you'd want any…witnesses to your current 'condition', ne?"

_(Lightening lights up room. Thunder rumbles closer.)_

Trembling with pent up rage, the angry woman paced the small room of Shigure's study, bent on venting her anger in some way in his direction. She had rushed over to his home after her run-in with Akito, determined to make the devious Dog of the Zodiac pay for contributing to her current injured state. For now, she grudgingly agreed to keep her voice down—discretion is key to her…after all, she was definitely a sight to behold what with a broken nose (it had stopped bleeding in the car) and a badly bruised cheekbone given to her by a very angry clan head.

"This is your DAMN fault! You sent me there knowing full well that Akito would be there!" she quietly seethed out once more. "Just LOOK at me! Do you have any idea how angry she is with me? Using my ungrateful son to lure me into your ploys with the clan head is something I won't tolerate!"

"I merely informed you of Yuki's decision on his education…nothing more. The rest was left entirely up to you. The fact that _you _decided to act on your anger and violently react to Yuki is a decision _you _made," sternly remarked the writer. With a derisive glare, he continued, "Akito-san was informed of the same thing…more or less anyway. It was _her _decision to do what she wanted with the information given to her. If she wanted to pay a visit at Yuki's interview, it was _her _right and choice."

"Don't presume that I'm some idiot! You planned on Akito seeing me there with Yuki! What was it that you were looking for? A kick…some sort of sick thrill to see an altercation between the clan head and myself? Are you so utterly bored with your pathetic life that you have to find amusement by messing up my life!" brusquely remarked the bitter woman.

_(Thunder claps loudly.)_

Said woman immediately took one step back at finding the once sitting writer now squarely in front of her very eyes. As much pain as she was in, she felt a lot more discomfort from the gaze this normally docile inu was giving her now. Such gaze could only be described as one of pure loathing…a look conveying true disgust at seeing her there before him. She inwardly cringed at the next words from the visibly pissed off inu that dripped of frigid emotion.

"**I don't give a damn about your life.** For all I care, Akito-san should have gone ahead and beaten you within an inch of your life. **_You deserve no less,_**" remarked Shigure as he steadily locked his gaze on her. Seeing her pallor pale somewhat, he continued, "It's incredible how Yuki puts up with something like you. Rather pathetic to see him attempt to gain your favor, seeing how utterly pointless it is. No matter how hard he tries, you'll never see him anymore than the cash machine he's born to be. Your little 'cash mouse', wouldn't you say?"

Seeing her bite back a scathing retort to his accurate accusation, he waved her off and walked back to his chair and sat back down. Unable to have a good smoke then, he bit on his pencil, eyeing the Sohma mother with sheer revulsion before speaking once more.

"I recommend that you _stay out_ of my personal affairs with Akito-san. They don't concern you, much like Yuki's welfare doesn't concern you. Of that I am quite certain." Shuffling his papers he was working on earlier, he didn't glance at the woman again as he said in clip tones, "I trust you can see yourself to the door."

Grinding her teeth in seething rage, she heatedly blurted, "Damn you, bastard! Don't you ever shove ME to the side like some dirty rag! Akito may already know about your dirty tricks, but I'm pretty sure Yuki has no knowledge…"

_(Lightening strikes, thunder rumbles loudly.)_

She was immediately silenced at the cold glare that Shigure gave her from his narrowed eyes. She could clearly see in the writer's eyes the reflection of the lightening like that of a true inu. Such illumination made her wary of the leveled stare from him, feeling much like the prey under a predator's gaze. And this predator was teetering on its last shred of patience…

"This discussion is over," was the hushed remark from the inu.

Sensing that now was a very good time to pack up and leave while she still had the use of her limbs, she hurriedly fumbled with her belongings. With her sunglasses on (to hide the obvious bruising due to her broken nose) and scarf wrapped around her face to hide her face partially, she quickly gathered herself and walked out the door from Shigure's room that led to the porch outside, bypassing the main entrance altogether. She was about to make her escape when his voice stopped her. The next words from him truly made her realize that the malice the Inu of the Jyuunishi could bestow closely resembled that of his 'god'.

Shuffling his papers once again and without a glance in her direction, he darkly replied, "Another thing, _my dear_. Touch Yuki again, and I guarantee I'll finish what Akito-san had started…and trust me, _I won't be as kind._"

Swallowing her nervousness that she was sure the inu sensed clearly, she quickly left the home without ever looking back for fear that she'd see the eyes of a predator ready to devour her. Lightening and a thunderclap quickly shrouded her presence as she walked away from the home in the forest.

As Shigure sat back in his chair, eyes closed and shoulders slumped in fatigue, he mused on a single thought.

'_Damn, this is getting pretty ugly real quick.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_(Thunder claps loudly. Lightening streaks sky frequently.)_

Heavy, even breathing echoed within the moving vehicle. The driver wisely ignored the thick tension and put every effort in driving dutifully to his destination. His three passengers within all stared out the windows, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Glancing upward to the dark skies, Kureno absently thought how the storm was fast approaching. It really was incredible how the weather had changed so abruptly. He was so certain that the beautiful spring weather would hold for the rest of the day, however, his flighty friends all but guaranteed quite the contrary. Of course he believed them and had enough sense to grab an umbrella and stick it in the car before leaving with Akito early that morning.

That was one thing that still rattled him even now. He had been up most of the night while looking in on Akito. She was running a high fever and woke up frequently from constant nightmares. Her incoherent mumblings during this didn't give him or Hatori any clues as to what she dreamt, and she steadfastly refused to relate the dreams to them, citing that they were over and that's all that mattered to her. Despite the tough night, Kureno stayed by her side constantly, providing some nourishment for her as the need presented itself.

It was then that the call came through to Kureno's cell number. Before the normal greeting was out of his mouth, the Inu of the Jyuunishi demanded to speak immediately with Akito. That in itself surprised him—normally Shigure would greet him with some kind of tart remark before asking to speak with Akito. Kureno shook the shock off and promptly gave him the usual excuse that Akito was not available to speak with him. However once again, before the words left his mouth, Shigure interjected with his demand that Kureno put the young 'god' on the phone. Flicking his gaze momentarily to Akito, Kureno saw her watch him with keen interest in his end of the conversation.

Nodding to him to hand her the phone, she took it and quietly greeted the caller, never once allowing her voice to betray her current duress. Kureno deftly kept his distance to give her the privacy she would want. All was well for a few moments until he heard her go silent, a sudden drop in room temperature one good indication that something was wrong. Turning to her, Kureno noticed that she had changed from her listless behavior to one of alertness and dare he say it, fear. To say that from then on all went downhill was an understatement—it was more apt to say that his day that had begun the night before was shot straight to hell.

Evidence to that was sitting right behind him. Checking the rearview mirror, he saw Yuki staring off out his window, giving him a clear, unobstructed view of the nezumi's right side of the face. The discoloration was clearly evident now…the red/blue bruising was starting to intensify in color against Yuki's porcelain skin. He doubted Yuki felt it at all, numbness usually coursing through a person that has been traumatized. And Yuki was infinitely traumatized today…

'_What moment is he reliving I wonder?'_ Kureno asked himself.

_(Thunder rumbles loudly.)_

"Stop the car."

The sudden demand boomed inside the vehicle. The driver promptly stopped the car, just in front of what appeared to be a deserted park with a lake. Opening the door on her side, Akito got out and walked on toward the lake, oblivious to both the shocked faces of the occupants in the vehicle and the ominous storm that was ready to shed its load on the world.

Kureno was eager to bring the young clan head back to the car, but Yuki immediately soon followed her out. Knowing then that he will be unable to get them both back inside, he directed the driver to park the car for now. Getting out carefully to avoid traffic on his side, he walked to the other side of the vehicle, leaning back as he observed his two charges walk out towards the lake.

'_Given our streak with luck, I wouldn't doubt one good lightening bolt hitting those two. _(Glances upward.)_ Or me for that matter.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Beep, beep)**_

"Good. This is perfect," commented Tohru softly to herself as she stirred the contents in a bowl that was heated in the microwave. "What do you think, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, it's good," replied absently the youth from his place before the cutting board, focused solely on his task of cutting raw vegetables, light fatigue marring his brow.

Chewing her lip a little, she quietly remarked, "Thanks again, Kyo-kun, for helping me with dinner. I know you'd rather be in bed trying to get some more rest."

_(Thunder claps loudly—lights flicker.)_

"I'm not likely gonna get any good rest with all that noise," replied Kyo sarcastically. Breathing out heavily, he asked, "What else are we missing here?"

"Hmm," thought Tohru for a moment, "well, I was hoping to do the leek stew last…"

Looking up at him, she was expecting a full disgruntled look or even a flat out refusal. She was surprised to see that he only stiffened for a moment before quietly grabbing the leeks and getting them ready for the stew. Strange? Absolutely. Softening her gaze, she mentally noted just how much Kyo (or his second form) truly hated this weather. She was glad that her fish soup she made would bring him some relief.

In all actuality, the weather wasn't the only thing weighing on Kyo's shoulders. When Tohru mentioned the leek stew, he immediately thought back to the nezumi he left behind at the school.

Yes, he had seen it all…it was one hell of a front row show. It was mind-blowing, to put it mildly, what he saw going on. His mind screamed at him to rush in there and help his cousin (where that notion came from, he still wasn't sure). Yet his body resolutely stayed put, too in shock to even breathe, let alone move a few feet to reach Yuki. That's when he felt the air around him electrify to a level that he could feel it in his bones…well, at least his neko spirit felt it.

For good reason, too—'god' had walked in. Kyo for sure felt that Akito had noticed him there hiding out in the hallway, but instead, the young clan leader stood stock still in the hallway, observing all that he was seeing. Akito along with Kureno had their backs to him so he couldn't tell what expressions they held on their faces. If it was anything like the sickening feeling Kyo felt in his stomach, he wouldn't know. As soon as he saw Akito walk calmly into the room, Kyo did the only thing his body was willing to do—run the other way and out the second-story window only to turn around towards the school lobby and retrieve his purchases before running in a sprint all the way back to Shigure's place. He remembered how he completely blocked out his surroundings (including the incoming storm) and all sensations save one…guilt.

'_I'm such a coward…couldn't even take one step,'_ thought bitterly the youth while getting the stovetop ready for the stew. Said thought echoed his mind constantly since arriving at the house. It was hard to ignore the pang that wrung his heart tightly…it seemed that the nap he took didn't shave off the intensity of it. Shaking his head, he angrily thought, _'Stupid idiot. How the hell did he manage to get himself in that mess? Stupid, stupid idiot…and then Akito decides to show up…'_

Sighing heavily, he went to the sink and rinsed the leeks thoroughly. Just then the lights went out in the house and a loud clap of thunder reverberated through the home. Startled out of his wits, he twisted around, looking above to see if the bolt of lightening would reach down to them.

"EEP!" cried out Tohru while dropping her bowl of leafy greens to the ground. Laying her hand across her beating heart, she swallowed back her panic and leaned down to pick up her mess that was visible in the darkened room that was constantly lit up by the lightening storm overhead. "Kyo-kun, are you able to light the kerosene lamps?"

"Hm…_(match lights up lamp), _yeah, here it goes." Crouching down to help her, he asked, "Are you okay? This damn weather isn't letting up yet, huh?"

Smiling, she replied, "Well, at least the grounds will be getting a good soaking. Rain is important this time of year…even the lightening."

"How do you figure that?" he asked skeptically while standing back up to turn his attention to the leeks in the sink.

"Remember?" She then joined him at the sink, washing the greens just as thoroughly as he had done with the leeks. "We learned in our science studies course that lightening invigorates the ground, allowing it to get the necessary nutrients to feed the plants that are growing on it. Or something like that, hehehe."

"I'll take your word for it," he said as he started to make his way to the stove with a pot in hand for the stew.

"Well, I'm sure Yuki-kun knows more than I do about things like that," she happily remarked. Concern laced her expression when she asked, "How much longer do you think he'll be gone? He's taking so long…what if he gets caught in this storm? Lightening strikes can prove fatal…what if one manages to strike him on his way home? Is he okay? Do you think we should call Hatori-san to ask him to pick Yuki-kun up from school? Kyo-kun, what do you think?"

At the mention of the nezumi's name, Kyo ceased in his activities by the stove. The one topic he's been avoiding in his mind like the plague, and here Tohru is asking about it with a rising tide of panic.

'_How the hell do I tell her what's really going on?'_ he questioned himself as he pondered on ways to console her fears. _'I don't think telling her that the nezumi had found himself between the beatings of one Sohma and possibly another will calm her down. _(Sigh) _Or worse, tell her that I actually walked away without even helping him out.'_

Breathing in deeply, he looked away from her apprehensive gaze, glad that the lack of light hid his anxious face. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm sure the nezumi is in a dry place. If he needs help with transportation, he's smart enough to call Hatori on his own. Don't worry too much…he'll be here before you know it."

"Yes, of course, how silly of me. Yuki-kun is smart enough to know how to take care of himself. It was foolish of me to worry like that, " she sheepishly grinned in Kyo's direction. "He'll be here soon, and we can then start on our meal together."

Even she had to pause in reflection at her spoken words. They had sounded so hollow to her…the relief she was expecting to feel at hearing those words said out loud never came. She still continued to stare out at the darkened skies and wind-lashed trees that surrounded the home. Edginess was thick in the air, and she just couldn't shrug it off any longer. She mentally berated herself for the umpteenth time for never successfully memorizing Yuki's cell number (Kyo and Shigure didn't know either)…it would have been a blessing right about now.

'_Please come home, Yuki-kun,'_ she silently pleaded to herself. _'I need to know that you're okay and safe…here…with me…'_

Tension she was feeling was the same that Kyo was feeling while doing his best to ignore the worried state Tohru was in. He knew that no matter what was said now, she will not stop being worried until the nezumi was back safely in their home. Hell, if he had to be completely honest, he had to admit that he'd prefer the presence of the mouse versus the growing tension in the room, not to mention the unbearable pang that still clenched his heart.

That part was still unsettling to him…so much so that he could swear that his bracelet was burning into his skin. As if to relieve the discomfort, he twirled his bracelet round and round his wrist. Why…why this sickening feeling in his heart? He wanted the nezumi brought down from his mighty position…to feel the pain of being nothing but a reject much like himself. Where was the satisfaction seeing that the mighty Rat of the Zodiac was indeed brought down? Again, why the stab in his heart?

One other in this home also shared such a state of mind and spirit, although he knew perfectly well as to why he felt that way.

'_Gomen nasai, Tohru-kun,'_ thought Shigure sullenly to himself as he walked away from the kitchen doorway back to his study. _' I never wanted to bring any pain to you. If it weren't so necessary, I'd never have done it. That much is the truth…'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Section continued in next chapter. See you there! (03-17-05)**_


	28. SOS Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** _Definitely still not mine. Really._

_Special Note: A little late in coming (okay, so it's really late), but just a heads up, violent encounters up ahead. If it's too much for the 'T' rating, please let me know. Thank you._

**28) Memories of Spring – Bring Me To Life**

_**"Dirty rat!"**_

'_I'm not…an animal. I'm human…a real human being.'_

"…_**Stain in our lives!"**_

'_How can that be if you never let me in your life?'_

_**"Betrayal."**_

'_I'm not the rat in the story…'_

"**_Shame…"_**

'_Are you really…ashamed…of me?'_

Yuki's mind was stuck in this loop of recycling the events that transpired earlier. He felt numb and oblivious to his surroundings while in the car, save for the erratic thoughts running around in his mind plus the emotions such thoughts evoked.

His mother's words, her behavior…her disgust of him.

_**"FREAK!"**_

'_Is that what you truly see me as, Kaa-san?'_

She had managed to say every disturbing thought that at times he believed himself to be…all in a span of two minutes. Yet, looking back on it, he could distinguish each and every detail of what had happened with such clarity. He could trace every angry feature on her face as she riled against him. He could feel how cold and bitter she had been whenever she directed her gaze at him. He could see the one truth in her eyes…

Truth was that she truly meant every word she had said.

Bringing his hand to rub across his face, he winced when he made contact with his sore cheek. He didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that he was a sight to see. _'How am I ever going to explain this at school? How can I even face Kakeru and Mayuko-sensei after the trouble I caused them? _(Sigh) _What am I even going to say to my family…or Tohru-san?'_

He shook himself mentally from this line of thought…he could do nothing else but wait 'til he confronts them and the stares he will surely receive. Looking out the window of the moving vehicle, he stared off to the horizon where a wonderful lightening show was increasing in its intensity rather rapidly. Sighing lightly, he brought his legs up to hug them to his chest, only to once more grimace in pain at applying too much pressure to his injured ankle.

'_All the shame…worthlessness…pain,' _he thought sadly as he bowed his head to his knees._ 'For all the problems I had caused my family and others around me, I truly deserve nothing less than what I've been given_.'

_(Thunder rumbles loudly.)_

"Stop the car."

Yuki snapped out of his dejected thoughts upon hearing Akito speak. He leaned his chin onto his knees and stared straight ahead, not daring to turn his gaze to 'god's' countenance. The tension in the car was plenty of warning that she was far from being calm. As painful as it might be, he'd much rather prefer her to react erratically, either physically or verbally, rather than stay put as she had been during the ride.

He did catch his breath as he saw her step out of the car and walk towards a park that had a lake to the back. Seeing her go off like that brought waves of both fear for her safety as well as morbid dread since he knew she expected him to follow her out into the storm. Since it seems that he won't be escaping the storm that surrounded him, literally or figuratively speaking, he paused momentarily as he brought his legs down and slid out of the car. Closing the door, he limped his way to Akito, hoping to close the gap between them…the last thing he wanted was for her to be mad that he was dawdling.

Lightening continued to streak the darkened skies in rapid succession, every so often accentuated with the loud claps of thunder and its rumblings. Gazing up, he absently wondered how Tohru and the others were faring in this weather. No doubt, they were safe and sound in their home, waiting for his arrival…well, Tohru would be waiting on him. Shigure is probably trying to calm her down while teasing a rather cranky neko.

Thoughts of his home life calmed his frayed nerves somewhat. Rubbing his hands across his arms, he vaguely noticed the wind whipping his hair in all directions, at times pushing against him hard enough that he had trouble keeping himself steady on his feet. Focusing his gaze on the ground and ignoring the migraine he was now having, he trudged along the grass and uneven ground 'til he reached Akito.

Forcing his eyes to look up, he gazed upon the waves of the lake, whipping against one another due to the windy conditions found here. These gusty conditions by the lake were also cooler to the skin, so now instead of rubbing his arms as an effort to comfort himself, he was vigorously rubbing them to keep warm.

'_It's cold wherever I turn…' _he mused while steadying himself against the railing that ran along the lake to keep pedestrians from falling in. _'Maybe a lightening bolt will strike me here and now, putting me out of my misery. That could be a blessing…'_

"Tell me. What stupidity possessed you to hide this from me?"

If he thought the winds were cold, they sorely paled in comparison to Akito's frigid remark. 'God's' aura was certainly felt by his nezumi spirit…he felt it cowering to a distant corner of his mind, all in hopes of escaping the wrath that would soon be bestowed upon him. She didn't even grace him with a look—she stared straight ahead as the wind also tousled her hair in different directions. Her tightening of her clenched fists on the railing was the only outward reaction he was getting from her…and that usually didn't bode well for him.

Looking down, he gazed at the deep lake, losing himself in the motions of the waves. _'I'm too tired to even think straight. How am I going to explain it to her? She's right, though…it was stupid of me.'_

Bringing his hand to his bruised cheek, he reflected once more on each agonizing moment that he was with his mother. The caresses he had been yearning from her since as long as he can remember came to be nothing more than hard smacks across his face. Whatever progress he had made to get closer to his mother these last few years certainly came to an abrupt end. She made certain that he knew that when she started screaming at him…

'_Have I already become to be something so abhorrent to her? Does she…does she hate me?'_ contemplated Yuki on his mother when he felt a lurching in his stomach at thinking that. Pressing his lips into a thin line, inwardly grimacing at his still bruised lip, he quietly remarked, "I had not meant…to hide anything…from anyone. I had kept it to myself, but I only meant it to be temporary…"

_(Thunder claps.)_

"**YOU HAD MONTHS, YUKI!"** interjected Akito heatedly as she glared at him with her fists clenching even tighter. She continued to speak vehemently to him, "_**Don't lie to me or hide anything else from me!** _There's no point—I already know it all…waiting and postponing taking your exams until the very last minute. Then the biggest news of all in which _I_ was the LAST one to hear…that you've refused to apply to any college or any damn university anywhere. You did all this WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ANYONE! What I don't know is what STUPIDITY overcame you to actually go hiding this from _ME_? **_TELL ME, YUKI!_**"

During her tirade, one truth stood out to Yuki…she wasn't angry that he had made this decision. She was angry that he had hidden this fact from her. In quiet reflection, he thought, _'She never did like surprises. Problem is what can I say that will satisfy her?'_

True, he should have tried harder to get a hold of his parents. He did after all postpone telling anyone, including Akito, anything about his decision until he talked with his parents first. Kakeru just happened to come across this info because he was in close contact with Yuki so much these past few months, what with all the school activities and such. With so much going on, he honestly hadn't realized that he ran out of time until the school administrators demanded that he fill out the application forms to the colleges and universities that were practically screaming that they get his application if he is to attend their school in the next term.

He should have known the administrators would go ballistic when they heard of his decision…Mayuko-sensei was just the tip of the iceberg. Still, how did his mother and Akito find out? Did the school manage to get a hold of them?

_(Lightening strikes above…thunder rumbles lowly.)_

Licking his dry lips while still gazing at the turbulent lake, he responded demoralized, "I wasn't trying to keep it from you. It's just that…I wanted to tell my parents first, since I knew they would take it the hardest. I tried calling, leaving messages for them, visiting their home…I never got to see them so I could tell them in person what I had decided. _(Heavy sigh) _I should have tried harder…asked anyone to help me. But…I was stupid. I didn't realize that I ran out of time until it was too late for me to do anything about it. _(Shrugs shoulders in helpless gesture.)_ Maybe I did know all along, and I was…too afraid to see the look of disappointment in Kaa-san's eyes again. So here I am…_(whispers) _as stupid as ever."

Even though the elements were getting louder, Akito heard Yuki perfectly well…down to what he whispered to himself. Still staring at him, she bit out, "Why would you ever go out of your way for people that despise you? What would it matter to _her _what you did with yourself?"

Finally looking at her, he saw that she was still very angry, but for some reason, he knew it really wasn't at him she was angry at. Understanding this, he gazed into her face and was surprised to find a trace of confusion in her eyes…and worry. _'Why? What could possibly worry her so? That is…strange…' _Wryly smiling, he answered her question, "She may not care, but I do. I only have one mother, and she's it. I have to…do my best with trying to reach out to her. I am just sorry that I can't do that for her on this matter."

Akito's gaze changed then, bitterness lacing her next remark. "All this you would put yourself through just for _HER_? _(Leans into his face.)_ In case you've forgotten, she DID NOT care for you for even ONE moment as you grew up! **_SHE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT YOU NOW OR EVER!_**"

_(Thunder claps.)_

Frustrated, she turned away from him to regard the ever-growing storm overhead. Without looking back at him, she icily commented, "Don't think you can escape the curse that binds us. It will always follow you like the darkness that plagues this pitiful family. That _woman _will _never _accept you as someone…she will only see the curse. _(Turns to look at him.) _And I assure you that she exploits that to the fullest…so do yourself a favor and stop reaching for something or someone that can't be had. It's _hopeless_…just like we all are."

Letting her words sink in, he wrapped his arms around his body, again as a way to comfort himself and to keep warm. As much as it hurt to hear the truth about his mother, he still couldn't let that one thread slip through his fingers…not after suffering so much. Not when after all is said and done, hope was all he had left…all his family had left.

"I know that I can't escape this curse, and I won't even try to. However, I…I don't want to lose the chance that just maybe I can still reach out to those that matter to me, and have them accept me for who I am just as I accept them for who they are." Turning away from her, he returned his gaze to the lake before them, suddenly feeling the soft patter of raindrops on him. "I know that along the way, I'm bound to make mistakes, but I'll learn and keep pushing forward. I will still keep trying…no matter how much it hurts. If that's stupidity, then I am indeed a very stupid person."

The silence that followed after that stretched for several minutes, neither 'god' nor nezumi attempting to break it, each one lost in their own thoughts. The raindrops soon started coming down harder and faster until one final clap of thunder brought down the skies onto the two Sohma members. Yuki felt the rain go into his hair, and he slightly winced at feeling these drops hit his bruised head. Still staring dejectedly at the lake before him, with his mind swirling with disconcerting thoughts, and his heart feeling the distinct jabs of heartache after the emotional turmoil he's been through, he had begun to feel warmth against his bruised cheek.

Bewildered, he turned slightly to see that Akito had reached out to softly trace the bruising on his face. That look was back in her eyes again…worry. Standing there in the rain, he should have felt cold and miserable, but that wasn't the case. Gazing at her in wonder, he distinctly felt his nezumi spirit reach out to 'god', and it was no illusion in his mind…'god's' aura of warmth embraced him from within his nezumi spirit.

'_Why? _(Pause) _Still, even if it's just for this moment, I will always cherish this,'_ he thought with a bittersweet smile while Akito continued to gaze at him as if in a trance.

"You're bleeding," she commented calmly. Bringing her hand up farther, she reached to a particular point on the side of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She then brought her fingers down, and saw how the rain had washed off the reddish liquid from her nails. She abruptly replied, "We're leaving."

Seeing her turn around back in the direction of their vehicle, Yuki limped his way to follow behind her rapid steps. Curious as to what she found, he brought his hand up to the most sensitive region on his head. His eyes widened at seeing old and fresh blood on his fingers.

'_This must have happened when I fell against the desks earlier,' _he thought to himself while trying to remember exactly how it happened.

"Yuki?" asked Akito suddenly.

Catching up to her quick strides, he cocked his head to attention. "Hm?"

"Why did you decide to not go to any of those colleges or universities? You already took your exams…why bother if you weren't planning to go in the end?" asked the young clan head with curiosity.

'_How do I tell her why I decided that? She may not like my reason for it…_(sigh) _for now, this will have to do.'_ Glancing at her briefly, he looked straight towards Kureno who was approaching them with a large umbrella. He tranquilly answered, "I wanted to have some time to myself…for now. Later on, I had hoped to take an undergraduate study."

Turning to him, she arched a brow as she prodded, "And that would be in…?"

Wringing his hands in anticipation to her reaction, he replied softly, "…Music. Perhaps earning some sort of diploma to show for it…if my piano playing isn't too bad."

Arching her brow higher to this, Akito shook her head in mild disbelief, tucking her now wet hair behind her ears. "You don't like to perform in front of an audience. How do you think you'll overcome that?"

Embarrassed that she would bring that weakness to light, he stammered in response, "…I'm not sure. I…I _will _overcome it…I will."

Studying his determined expression, she returned her gaze to Kureno's fast approaching form. With an exasperated sigh, she replied, "Well, if nothing else, you'll have plenty of time on your hands to be with me…just like it should be. Having to compete against your _textbooks _for your attention is very degrading."

Noting how much it did bother her that he had devoted much of his time to his school and the activities it ensued for him, he let the matter go. Sure, her possessiveness of keeping him to herself was a trait that she was unwilling to let go, but he's accepted that part of her long ago.

He inwardly smiled as well, glad that her response to his decision was what he had hoped for. It satisfied him that she didn't go into further discussion on the matter. It saved him from having to tell her the whole truth behind his decision…he knew she wasn't ready to hear it.

"By the way…" interrupted Akito into Yuki's wandering thoughts.

"Hai?" he warily asked in turn.

She stopped suddenly and turned to fully face him, oblivious to the continuous falling of the rain that's drenching them both. Staring directly into his eyes, she vehemently demanded in a quiet tone, "I don't ever want to hear you say that you're stupid."

His eyes widening even more so than they already are, he looked at her with absolute confusion and incredulity. As he tried time and again to phrase his puzzlement into words, she dully regarded him and placed her hand to his gaping mouth, shutting it as she spoke up again.

"Stupidity overcomes the weak at times. It is to be expected, and I am no different in expecting this from you since you are susceptible to it from time to time." Lifting her hand from his mouth, she traced his face gently and brushed his wet hair from his face. While continuing her ministrations, she continued, "It's like a disease invading a person's body—they come and they go. However, the person never becomes the disease. _(Smirks) _Well, that is if you're not already stupid to begin with. Do remember that there are those that are like that in the world that surrounds you."

She then reaches up with both hands and brings his face closer to her own. Leaning to the side of his face that wasn't bruised, she whispered into his ear, "So weak. So frail. So…_(eyes closing as she inhales deeply)_…innocent. You are bound to make stupid mistakes…but _you _are _not _stupid. _Never_ believe otherwise."

Either the proximity with which she held him captive or the words she spoke had left him completely speechless. Noting that it was probably a little of both, including 'god's' aura embracing him and his nezumi spirit, he closed his eyes and merely nodded in acknowledgement to her statement. As he had told himself before…even if it was just for an instant, he wanted…no needed to feel the warm embrace, regardless where it was coming from at the moment. It's a certainty…he will take this to memory for now and always.

It was at this point in their quiet moment that Kureno silently made his presence known, not really wishing to intrude in their private interaction. Yet, the rain was coming down in sheets now, the heavy lightening and thunder now a distant calling. Taking his umbrella forward, he angled it so that it provided some type of protection from the continuous rainfall.

Realizing Kureno's presence, Akito turned and regarded him momentarily before replying, "What are you doing?"

Eyes widening at hearing that, Kureno replied, "Gomen nasai, Akito. It's raining harder, and I didn't wish that either one of you catch cold."

Giving him a flat look, she released her hold on Yuki and walked past Kureno, grabbing onto Yuki's wrist in the process. As she took those few steps ahead of him while keeping Yuki with her, she called out over her shoulder, "Well? I'm not standing out here in the rain anymore than I have to."

"Hai, Akito," remarked the timid bird, all the while letting a soft smile surface his face lightly. Seeing his two charges walk away with more of a calmness that resembled the soft rain coming down on them rather than the turbulent air that resembled the storm a while ago, Kureno was silently thankful that all was well between the two of them, more or less. Feeling at peace with himself, he followed them closely, lending his umbrella out to cover them all. He also found himself giving thanks to someone he'd never thought he would give it to…

'_Arigatou, Akito. Arigatou…for bringing Yuki back to us.'_

—_**ooo—**_

The soft patter of rain also graced one of the homes by the Sohma compound. Although the storm itself passed over, the tension was still thick in the air and it hung over one particular Sohma.

"Well, at least we know that the backup generator is working, ne?" asked Kazuma nonchalantly as he tried to dispel some of the tension. Looking at his raven-haired relative, he pressed, "Isuzu, perhaps you'd like some more tea."

"No way," Rin immediately interjected. "That last cup was…more than enough. _(Stares outside.) _Do you think it'll let up anytime soon? I don't want…to be seen here."

Hearing her remark, Kazuma noted her nervousness, no doubt due to being in close proximity to the compound. Knowing how she's been avoiding everyone, particularly anyone within the compound, he sympathized with her on her current predicament. She had only meant to visit for a while, but with the storm as terrible as it was, he was adamant that she remained or possibly risk a terrible cold.

"I know, but don't worry. The storm is keeping everyone indoors…no one in their right mind would even think to venture out in this weather," he assured her while taking a seat across from her.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied languidly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to enter into any further conversation with him, he turned his attention as well to the falling rain outside his porch. _'I wonder how Kyo is doing in this weather? I wish the phone line wasn't down—maybe I should look into getting him a cell phone….hm…'_

"It's gone."

Looking back at his guest, he noted that she was now staring absently at her cup, seemingly lost to whatever thought that provoked her abrupt statement. Not wanting to force her to speak, he merely remarked, "Gone?"

"It's gone…it's just…not there anymore…" trailed her comment, still looking listlessly at her cold cup of tea. As sudden as the raging storm turned into gentle rainfall, the tension in the room snapped. She immediately released her tense shoulders into a more relaxed pose, setting her cup down. Stretching her arms over her, she looked up and asked, "Say, is it all right if I stay for the night? I'll be outta here before dawn breaks, that's for sure…"

"You know you're free to stay as long as you need to, Isuzu. You don't have to ask," replied Kazuma assuredly. Still wondering what she meant by her odd remark, he prodded, "Are you sure everything's all right? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Eyeing him squarely, she looked off into the distance and slowly got up from her seat. Walking towards Kyo's old room, she said, "I don't know about _everything _being all right, but I know that…_it _is gone."

"_It?_" he asked with a trace of concern.

She paused in her stride. Without turning around to face him, she quietly replied, "You wouldn't understand. This…link or bond or whatever the hell you want to call it… There was… _(Sigh) _I don't know what _it _was, but whatever it was, it…hurt, right here _(gestures to heart). (Shakes head.) _Whatever, I'm just glad I can sleep in peace now. I'll be taking a nap while the rains pass through. Arigatou, Kazuma."

Walking off into the darkened hallways of his home, Rin didn't glance back at the bewildered adult in the living room. Sighing heavily, Kazuma went to pick the cups of tea that were on the low table and return them to the kitchen. Washing them off, he wondered just what did the Horse of the Zodiac mean that 'it' was gone. Whatever 'it' was, it bothered her on a level that only the Jyuunishi could understand.

'_Is Kyo feeling the same thing…or better yet, did he feel it at all? He may not share in the Jyuunishi's circle, but still…_ (Sigh) _I hope that all is well…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay, Hatori-san? There's plenty of food for everyone," said Tohru assuredly to the doctor at her doorway.

"I appreciate your offer, but I have another patient waiting for my return, so I must decline," replied Hatori with a soft smile. "Perhaps another time. Please see to it that Yuki stays warm and eats plenty of your good food, okay?"

"Absolutely, I won't let you down," stated Tohru resolutely. Looking nervously back at her previously missing housemate that was currently sitting at the table, she softly remarked, "Hatori-san, I'm not doubting your good abilities as a doctor or anything of the sort. But are you sure that Yuki-kun will be okay? His fall left him so…injured. He doesn't have anything else the matter with him…something like internal injuries or bleeding or…"

"It's okay, Honda-kun," he gracefully interrupted her list of ailments. Giving her a reassuring smile, he replied, "I've given him a thorough examination when he arrived. Aside from a nice bump on the head, some bruising on his face, and a sprained ankle, he really is fine. I do want him to stay behind from school tomorrow just to be sure his head injury isn't something more, but there's really nothing to worry about. So please, enjoy your evening and sleep in peace. Doctor's orders, okay?"

Smiling bashfully, she nodded in consent to his request. Turning to Shigure, who was also at the doorway, she remarked, "Shigure-san, do you still have the extra blankets in your room? I was hoping to use them to levitate Yuk-kun's foot from the floor."

Shigure had been lost in his own thoughts as he stared at Hatori since he arrived with a bandaged Yuki at his doorstep. The doctor was keenly aware of such a stare and was firmly keeping his gaze solely on his injured cousin and Tohru. Shigure vaguely wondered how much the young doctor knew of his involvement with Yuki's injury as well as Akito's own state of mind currently. Not wanting to delve into that as of yet, he turned his attention back to Tohru's question.

Grinning widely, he replied, "Yes, just go to the closet across from my desk. They're in there."

"Arigatou, Shigure-san," thanked Tohru happily. "Please take care, Hatori-san. See you later this week, yes?"

"Of course. I won't miss your graduation dinner for anything," he assured her with a gentle smile once again. Seeing her walk off into the house, he finally turned his attention to the writer at the doorway. Giving him a blank stare, he turned his back and remarked without another glance, "Shigure…I take it you'll be visiting tomorrow."

"But of course," replied the writer with a wry grin. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll take good care of our injured cousin."

Barely turning his head an inch, Hatori responded grimly, "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Staring at the dragon's retreating back, Shigure thought about how best to talk it out with him. It will not be easy, but then again, nothing ever came easy to this family. And releasing this family from the curse that has plagued them for generations will be very hard on them indeed.

Puffing away once again, he brooded,_ 'So much at stake…I must move forward. I cannot stop…I won't stop.'_

"How do you like this Yuki-kun? It's not too high, I hope," remarked Tohru happily. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her smile of relief every time she was with Yuki. Her heart about stopped when she saw him practically being dragged to their living room by Hatori (with a different outfit no less—she later found out they were Haru's clothes), but she was assuaged of all fears from Yuki's own assurances that all was well. It was unusual to her that Yuki would be careless and take a bad fall like that at school, but she took it with stride and focused on getting Yuki comfortable in the living room.

"Hai, that's fine, arigatou. Please sit down," requested Yuki serenely. With a small grin, he continued, "Let's get started with dinner. I wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste because of me arriving late."

"Certainly!" exclaimed Tohru. "Let me get them all set up on the table. Just stay put."

Yuki watched her go off with a spring to her step, quite the opposite from what he saw earlier. Although the electricity was out (and currently still was), he could tell from her tense form that she was worried. He mentally berated himself for causing her such distress, and he did his utmost to calm her down when she saw him like this.

'_At least I was able to calm her down more than I did for Haru. I'm glad Hatori was there to help me with him,' _pondered Yuki to himself. Smoothing the unseen wrinkles in the elaborate tablecloth Tohru had borrowed for their private dinner, he vaguely wondered how he was going to calm down the others that haven't seen him. _'At least I have one more day to myself. I don't think I can take any more stares or questions about what happened to me. Not right now…besides, I still need to do something else tomorrow…'_

The other occupant at the table also shared Yuki's agitated state. Since Yuki arrived, Kyo resolutely kept his gaze to the opposite wall, never once looking at his injured cousin. If only to keep the heavy weight of guilt off his mind, he hurriedly went off to follow Tohru into the kitchen. Keeping himself busy with helping her, he took small comfort in the fact that she was now back to herself.

'_She really is herself when we're all together like this,'_ was his stray thought. Frowning, he stared at her and thought, _'Or maybe…she's like this because of him…'_

As they arranged the dishes and sat down at the table, the soft light of the kerosene lamp bathing them all, Shigure finally came in and quietly regarded Yuki momentarily before serving himself. Kyo kept to himself as well, busy getting his meal.

Tohru sensed the tension in the air, but she immediately dismissed it upon seeing Yuki's pensive countenance. Determined to make him as comfortable as possible, she started to serve him his favorite dishes in small proportions. Seeing that his injury to his face may make him uncomfortable to eat, she came upon an idea that may give him the right incentive to eat as much as possible. She did promise Hatori that she'd take care of him…

Since Yuki was sitting across from Kyo on Shigure's left, he had his foot propped up at the other end of the table. So Tohru sat herself between Shigure and Yuki, and before anyone could take a bite of their own meals, she merrily called out, "Okay, Yuki-kun, open wide."

"Eh?" questioned Yuki wide-eyed as he gazed at his small morsel of food being held in front of his face by Tohru's chopsticks.

"You have to eat a good meal. I'm just helping you," she replied as if it were the most normal thing to be hand-feeding him.

"Please, that's okay, you have to eat yourself. I'm not that hurt…I could feed myself," remarked Yuki while trying to pry the utensils from her hand. "I don't want to put you out like that."

"Iie!" she contradicted with an unbridled passion. "You can never put me out. I'm happy to do this for you. _(Quietly comments.)_ I…I know how uncomfortable you must be feeling now. Whenever I felt bad for any reason, my Okaa-san always had kind words for me. But when I felt really bad, she would do just simple things and show me just how much she still loved me. Her favorite was always making these little snacks and hand feeding them to me. When she did that, I always felt like when I was a little girl, safe and certain that she would just kiss all my tears away. I know this isn't much, but I just hoped that maybe it'll make you feel better."

Hearing her say that really made Yuki self-conscious. _'If it makes her happy to do it…' _Turning his gaze back down to the table, he quietly replied, "Gomen ne, it's just that…I've never really had anyone hand-feeding me before. It's just a little…different for me. Thank you, though…this really is very kind of you."

Widely smiling, she once again shoved the food up to his mouth. Pausing for a moment, he tentatively took her hand and guided it into his mouth. As he chewed his food and besides feeling infinitely embarrassed, he was glad to see her with a look of complete joy that she was doing this for him. Mentally shaking his head at how she could be so easily pleased, he readied himself for another bite as she held another bit of food to his mouth. Despite the very red face he knew he had, he did feel a deep appreciation that Tohru would go to such great lengths just to make him feel better. Strange to say…he was starting to feel more at ease.

"Such a beautiful moment. Oh my, these tears just keep flowing," remarked Shigure while wiping away his imaginary tears. "Please continue, Tohru-kun, don't mind me."

_**(Thunk!)**_

"Can't you be quiet, baka!" cried out Kyo irritably, finally speaking up as the tension in the room slowly ebbed away.

"Hm, someone feels left out. Say, Tohru-kun, perhaps after you're done with feeding Yuki-kun, you can start on…" trailed the inu's comments when the now lively neko starts throttling him.

"BE QUIET BAKA! Can't you see we're trying to have a QUIET MEAL! We worked too damn hard on this dinner, so don't screw it up!" exclaimed the angry youth.

"Define quiet, Kyo-kun, because we're obviously not having one right now, ne?" prodded the writer, certain that this would only aggravate the red-headed youth.

"Why you little…" bit out Kyo while narrowing his gaze further.

"This is really a wonderful dinner, wouldn't you say so, Yuki-kun?" happily replied Tohru, oblivious to the ongoing argument between the cat and dog. "Now, here's some more."

Taking another bite, he thought over that comment from her. True enough, in spite of all of his injuries and sore muscles (he's definitely starting to feel the strain of it all by now), plus his tired soul…yes, he had to agree. This dinner was great.

_(Smiles widely—grimacing just a little.) 'Only we can find solace in the strangest of places.'_

—_**ooo—**_

The day certainly was a stark contrast from the day before, as all days that follow a storm are normally serene and beautiful. Taking advantage of their last week as students of this school, many opted to eat an extended lunch outside underneath the still blooming sakura trees. It was here that much gossip and news was passed around, much of it centered on their successful Prom event. However, Tohru decided to reveal another bit of news to her friends.

"Really? Man, I would have thought the Prince was a careful kind of guy. To get himself into a bad fall like that…" remarked Uo in disbelief.

Tohru had just finished relating to both Uo and Hana the specifics of the news that practically everyone knew at this time of day. She knew they'd want to hear the full story from her directly instead of hearing the usual local gossip from a fan club member.

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself until he told me how it happened. The lights at school went out, and he couldn't see very well where he was walking. It seemed that just as he was making a turn around a corner, there was a flight of stairs, and he didn't catch himself in time to stop from falling. Thankfully he was able to get a hold of Hatori-san—I'm not sure what could have happened had Hatori-san not been there to help him." As she finished relating this to them, Tohru felt her unease from yesterday come back to her. Noting this change in her demeanor, Uo spoke up.

"Oi, all's well that end's well, right? He's okay now…you said so yourself. Why don't we all pay him a visit after school today, hm?" prodded Uo to Tohru, hoping to boost her spirits.

"Today may not be such a good day, Arisa. He missed school so that he could rest," interjected Hana quietly. "However, we can certainly take Tohru-kun out to get some ice cream. She can then get a pint of ice cream to take home for him."

Her face brightening at the idea, she hugged Hana and exclaimed joyously, "That's a wonderful idea, Hana-chan! Thank you so much!"

Giving Hana the thumbs-up for lifting Tohru's spirits, Uo turned to their other classmate that hadn't said a word throughout their conversation. "Oi, why so quiet, Orange-top? Don't tell me you actually miss the Prince, hmmm?"

Glaring back at her, Kyo chose to ignore her comment and focus on his meal. He was doing fine in ignoring everyone's questions about Yuki's condition and such, but now seeing Tohru's look of worry only brought back to mind the guilt he still felt deep in his heart. All night long he had tried in vain to keep his thoughts focused on anything but Yuki, yet that was impossible. Getting very little sleep, he was extra grouchy on this day and having everyone ask him about his cousin is grating his already touchy nerves.

"Mind your own damn business, Yankee," remarked Kyo testily as he once again regarded his meal.

'_Such waves of chaos…'_ noted Hana while gazing at Kyo. Turning to Uo, she remarked, "Perhaps we should decide on which ice cream store to go to."

"Yes, oh Kyo-kun, you'll be at Shishou-san's place today, right? What's your favorite flavor then? I want to be sure I get everyone their favorite flavors!" replied Tohru happily.

'_No matter how worried she gets, she still manages to smile through it all.'_ Returning her smile with a grin of his own, he remarked, "Yeah, I'll be there for the most part today...I need to focus as much time as I can on training for the tournament. Vanilla is fine for me."

"Sure thing. I'll get that plus strawberry and…" trailed off Tohru's list of flavors.

"Training? Boy, you need a miracle if you want to make it past the first round!" was Uo's snide remark with a knowing smirk. _'Here comes the pop…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'_

"NANI!" cried out Kyo heatedly. "I have you know that I'm the top contender in my Shishou's school! You don't stand a chance of fighting me in a ring or anywhere else!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. My ring is out here in the streets, JERK! Bet you never had a real one-on-one match in the streets with real men and women, huh?" challenged Uo.

"FINE! Let's have it out…I got no qualms of fighting a GIRL!" shot back Kyo as he stood up.

Glaring right back at him, she rose as well, determined to put him in his place. "Don't be giving me that chauvinistic crap, you WUSS! Just bring it on…" she dared him on.

"Oh, it's already on, BITCH!" bit out her fired up opponent.

"Ano…Kyo-kun…Uo-chan…the teachers are staring…" tried reasoning Tohru with them.

'_His chaotic waves have receded once more. Still…that one wave will not disperse,'_ thought Hana with a slight frown. Eyes widening, she realized something. _'If I'm not mistaken, that wave is very familiar to…but, that can't be. No one can share their waves like this…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"How long are you going to ignore me?" asked the writer languidly while leaning back in his chair, a lit cigarette barely in his fingers' grasp.

_(Slam!)_

"You are going to break that poor desk of yours, you know," was his response as he laid his cigarette down. "Just so that you'd know, he hasn't come down with any cold. He was in pretty good shape this morning, aside from his sprain, of course."

_(Papers shuffling)_

Sighing heavily, Shigure finally got up and walked over to the clearly miffed doctor. As he approached him, Shigure noted just how tired Hatori was…his eyes were bloodshot and his countenance was grim. Giving his best friend a sympathetic look, he gently grabbed the doctor's restless hands, which earned him a startled look from Hatori.

"Come on, sit down. You need to rest," he softly remarked while gently ushering a numb Hatori into the seat he had vacated. Once done, Shigure went to retrieve the tea set that was left earlier by one of the maids. While pouring the tea, he quietly asked, "How bad is she?"

Hatori could only stare aimlessly at the cup before him. Closing his eyes, he brought his hands up and rubbed his face vigorously. He fingered his blind eye carefully as his mind carefully replayed all of yesterday's events, from Mayuko's call to let him know what had happened up 'til the early hours of that morning. It was still all a blur to him, but he did remember details…

First, both Akito and Yuki arrived soaked to the bone. He immediately demanded that they change out of their wet clothing, only to be silenced by Akito's glare. She had then gently guided Yuki over to the table so that Hatori could attend to his injuries while ordering Kureno to get dry clothing for Yuki. Not much was said amongst them, only Akito murmuring silently to Yuki as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Hatori did remember that it was Yuki that actually helped him with Akito. Despite the pain he was no doubt in, Yuki had pleaded with her to go and change out of the drenched garments. She finally conceded and as she walked out with Kureno, she had demanded of the doctor that he come directly to her and report his findings with Yuki.

It wasn't long after she left that Haru had come out of hiding, and that was a whole new problem to contend with. Haru was so desperate to find out who had injured Yuki so badly that he started to throw things around in his office. The rebellious teen refused to believe that Akito had nothing to do with it and was hell bent on chasing after her. Somehow, though, Hatori had managed to calm him down enough to listen to reason, which of course meant that Haru became quite attached (literally) to his quiet cousin.

He finally managed to take Yuki home (after peeling off Haru), and although it was a silent drive, it was remarkably a comfortable silence. He then noted that Yuki didn't have the air of despair around himself as one would have expected…it was more like an air of serenity one would feel upon coming to terms with something important to them. He felt relief that for now the worst was over even though one part of him was bent on giving a particular writer a piece of his mind.

Upon arrival at Shigure's place, Yuki abruptly asked about Akito. _"She'll be okay, right? Take care of her…she must be so tired"_—his words exactly. Hatori mentally shook his head at how his younger cousin could only think of others welfare regardless of whatever condition he himself was in…it just never ceased to surprise him.

He gave a reassuring smile as he helped Yuki out of the car. Walking up to the house, the rain was lightly falling down on them. It was then that the Inu of the Jyuunishi made his way to help them. As much as he wanted to interrogate him right then and there, this doctor knew his priorities were to his patients. Ignoring Shigure as best as he could, he had gone back to his car and driven home with his conflicting thoughts.

It was upon arriving that the worst of his fears had come to reality. One of the maidservants to Akito had rushed out to greet him…and for good reason, too.

Looking now at Shigure's concerned face, he dropped his hand and sighed in response, "She had collapsed. Kureno was attending to her needs before I had arrived from dropping off Yuki at your place. She was…_(heavy sigh)_… It was touch and go for the rest of the evening. I stayed for the most part, and Kureno rested until early this morning. She was stable by then, so I let him stay with her."

Taking a deep whiff of his cigarette, Shigure regarded his fatigued friend with a saddened look. Putting out the old cigarette, he grabbed a new one and calmly asked, "Why aren't you resting then? It's been a tough night for you. Don't mind me, I'll stick around until you've had some good rest. We can talk then."

Immediately Hatori pinned the writer with a strong gaze from his good eye. "No, _now _is fine. Since I know you won't tell me _why_, just tell me if you got what you wanted. If you haven't, I can tell you right now that neither person can take much more of your schemes."

"This isn't a scheme," interjected the writer with a strong gaze of his own. Lowering his eyes once more, he looked out into the water garden Hatori had just outside this part of the house. His voice barely above a whisper, he stated, "Their bond with each other is strengthening as each day goes by, ne?"

Not wanting to let go of his indignation with his best friend, Hatori heatedly demanded, "Is that what bothers you? That 'god' and 'rat' have the link that you can't ever have?"

'_Damn, he really is in a bad mood,'_ mused the writer. Responding to the accusation, he remarked with a sigh, "I've always known that I can't ever be like that with Akito. It's how things are within our stations before 'god'—we can't change that. What will be, will be."

Feeling tired from all the strain from yesterday and today, Hatori stretched his arms high above him and arched his head back, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. Laying his arms across his middle dejectedly, he quietly implored, "Then for pity sakes, leave them be. If you must know any more details about them, I'm sure Akito is now willing to speak with you on the matter."

"Hm, words to consider," conceded the writer, warily glancing at the tired dragon.

Knowing that this was as close to an agreement as the writer will give, Hatori then asked about his other patient. "Is Yuki all right? Did he take the sedative I left him, eat well, stay in to rest…?"

"Of course. Fit as a fiddle, more or less. Tohru-kun did this really cute thing by the way…" began Shigure excitedly.

"Shigure…" interrupted the doctor exasperated. "Just tell me what I need to know."

"Oh, well, like I said, he's fine. I stayed by his side all night long, and this morning he woke up quite in an energetic mood. However," said the writer as he eased himself away from Hatori, "he did escape me. I tried telling him that he'd just be injuring his ankle further, but he wouldn't listen. He gave me that glare that he must have learned from watching Akito. I'm telling you, those two are so alike in some unique ways that it's creepy."

Setting his elbows to the table, Hatori pondered on that remark. Frowning, he asked, "Where would he go? It's too late to go to school…"

Blowing out a stream of his cigarette smoke, Shigure gave him a knowing glance. "Where do you think? He's tenacious…stubborn to a fault."

Reflecting on this, Hatori could feel the sadness running through him. Shigure was right…Yuki was stubborn and won't let go of completing a task once he sets his mind to it. No matter the cost to himself.

"Don't worry," replied the inu to the dragon in soft tones. "I'm sure that the…um…'woman'…won't be trying any aggressive moves on Yuki. Of that I am certain."

Not wanting to know exactly how Shigure could be so sure of that, Hatori joined Shigure in gazing at the water garden. He, too, became lost to the thoughts that have been plaguing him since yesterday. Although some questions were answered, many more popped up.

'_Wherever Yuki is, I hope he's having it better than yesterday.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_(Panting for breath.)_

'_Maybe I should have called a cab. My ankle sprain is killing me,' _thought Yuki irritably. Sighing heavily, he limped onward in the deserted neighborhoods he was walking in. _'Shigure would definitely be giving me the 'I told you' speech right about now.'_

Yes, of course he knew that today he was supposed to be resting, but he just couldn't. There was too much on his mind that he needed to get off his chest, and so, while ignoring the adamant demands and near threats from Shigure, he left the comfortable confines of his bed to wander out into public. It was a Monday and there wasn't much foot traffic in this part of town, so he took his time getting to his destination. It didn't seem that far before in his roller-blades, but then again, he never actually limped his way there before.

'_Damn, I need to sit…just for a while.'_ Feeling the throb from his ankle to near unbearable proportions, he sat on a ledge that protruded from the walls beside the sidewalk and brought up his leg with the injured ankle. Nursing it as best as he could, he felt drained in many ways. The rush he had this morning upon leaving the house was long gone, and now all he wanted was to lie down under a tree and feel the cool breezes soothe his aching body.

Yeah, all of yesterday's incidents had hit him like a ton of bricks earlier this morning. Although he felt like he hardly slept a wink with all his tossing and turning, he did manage to drift off to sleep, probably because the sedative finally kicked in. Still, despite the drug, he actually woke up before Tohru, but since he had felt so listless, he just stayed curled up in bed. Lying there with a blank mind, somewhat calm, he recalled those moments with his mother, Akito… As brazen as their actions were, they weren't as clear-cut in his mind as the words they had said to him. Odd that the words of comfort he always longed for from his own mother actually came from someone who in the past treated him in much the same way that his mother had treated him yesterday.

That being the case, he immediately set his mind to accomplish what he must do…or at least try to. By then Tohru and Kyo had already left as quietly as they could so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Getting dressed silently, he wondered where his 'watchdog' had gone. Shigure, who had stayed in his room throughout the night and left before he woke up, was probably getting himself ready for his day as well.

Strange how the normally relaxed inu was not himself at all despite the happy façade he put on for the others. Yuki's instincts told him otherwise…the writer was definitely being weighed down by something unseen. It was actually the first time that Yuki had actually seen him close to being worried. About what was still a mystery, but he knew well enough that even if he did ask him about it, the writer would dodge the question like the ripples in the water dodge a finger. If truth be told, Yuki had an idea that Shigure probably already knew about what really happened to him. If there's one thing you can count on from the perverted inu is that he can sniff out any secret that was hidden from him. Besides, it's not like Yuki could hide the evidence of the assault had he wanted to. Looking in the mirror that morning gave him enough proof of that. The bruising to his face was several shades darker. Even though it didn't hurt as much as it looked, it clashed terribly with his fair-skinned face.

'_Well, at least he's leaving me alone and not trying to get me to talk about it. It's bad enough that I had a migraine over it. Then again, it could be because of the bump to the head. _(Sigh) _I really need to be more careful.' _Drifting back to the present, he gazed back down the sidewalk and wondered, _'I hope she's willing to listen to me, if only that much…'_

Sitting here resting, he was starting to get second thoughts about trying to visit her today, so soon after their volatile confrontation yesterday. Shaking his head of those moments of despair, he mentally went over what he wanted to say to her. It won't be easy, especially since he's coming unannounced. This time, though, he was better prepared to handle the situation. Well, at least he thought so…

Getting his second wind, he rose from the ledge and walked on but at a much slower pace than before. It was hard enough to walk with a limp; now he's wondering if he's pulled a muscle on his good leg. Admittedly, he wasn't walking right to begin with so he's bound to injure himself even more. Breathing in heavily, he could only imagine the scolding he will be getting from Hatori when he finds out, and he will find out. Hatori can be just as good as Shigure when it comes to finding out things…come to think of it, that's probably why they're best friends. They understand each other without even trying. However, for his instincts, he'd trust Hatori over Shigure any time, any day.

Thankfully his errant thoughts passed the time away quickly for Yuki. He was now in front of the very house he was determined to get into. He never could understand why his mother refused his visits over the past year. He had also called at various hours of the day, night, weekday, or weekend. She never attended to him. She had done everything to avoid making direct or indirect contact with him. It was certainly weird in his book, but given the fact that she rarely showed up to begin with, it wasn't too farfetched. Still…her reaction yesterday still proved that she did care about what happens to him on some level…

'_Here's hoping…'_ He rang the bell on the intercom at the gate to the huge house his mother lived in. One of the maidservants finally made her appearance, and once she caught sight of Yuki, she disappeared again. Another maidservant, which Yuki recognized as the lady that was in charge of the servants, came out to greet him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sae-san," greeted Yuki with a bow. "I was hoping that you can let me in to speak to my mother. It is very important."

"Sumimasen, Yuki-sama. The mistress of the house is currently not seeing _anyone_. Those were her strict orders. Please forgive me," she replied quietly as she turned to walk away, noticing full well the bruising her young master now sported.

He immediately stretched out his arm through the bars and caught her wrist. "Please don't keep me away anymore. Onegai…I promise not to take long."

"Sir, I've already told you that she doesn't wish to be disturbed by anyone…" continued on the servant, glancing down at her captured arm.

"Onegai," he pleaded quietly. Glancing as well to her wrist, he let go of her and looked back at her. Pinning her with a beseeching gaze, he remarked, "I know you're worried about upsetting her even more than she is now. I understand that, but please, open the gate. If she asks, I'll let her know that I snuck onto the grounds and dodged her security. Please…Sae-san…"

Said servant was struggling to not concede to his request. However, just looking at his pleading, injured face…hearing his soft voice…

"Please Yuki-sama, go away," she stated once more, turning her back to him while walking away. Without looking back at him, she called out softly, "I must attend to a breach of our grounds. It seems that yesterday's storm system had struck down a tree, and it tore down a portion of the back brick wall. Have a good day, Yuki-sama."

Upon hearing her initial response, he felt defeated, but was back to being hopeful when she gave him that bit of useful information so he could sneak inside. Turning quickly away from the main gate, he wobbled a bit before regaining his pace once more. Limping hurriedly, he reached the back of the house and did indeed see the damaged wall.

'_I can't turn back now…' _he tiredly sighed to himself. Getting his bearings, he climbed over the fallen limbs of the tree and fell to the ground below. He immediately grimaced and bent down to soothe his aching ankle. Taking deep breaths, he walked on with a more pronounced limp, all the while dodging various servants of the household that were milling about.

Finally reaching the house, he snuck in and walked through all the corridors of the large home. Leaning against a wall in one of the darkened rooms, he thought about where his mother would be. Letting his instincts guide him, he made his way around until he ultimately reached a room that he knew she'd be in. Opening the door gently to the solarium, he quietly made his way to her. She currently sat in a couch with her back to him.

"Sae, I told you that I don't wish to be bothered with your damn problems," she cried out abruptly.

"Gomen nasai," replied Yuki softly. "I won't take too much of your time, Kaa-san."

Once hearing his voice, she suddenly whipped around and saw that it wasn't her imagination. Yuki couldn't see much of her face because she had these large, heavy sunglasses covering a large area of her face. He could only tell that her nose was injured because it had swelled up a bit plus its distinct discoloration was hard to miss. Not meaning to stare at her, he quickly glanced down and bowed in greeting.

"Kaa-san, I had only wanted to talk with you for just a few minutes. I know that you don't wish to see anyone…" quietly commented Yuki before his mother interrupted him.

"Then explain why you're here or be gone," she curtly remarked. "I should think that you'd want to be as far away from me as you could get."

Unconsciously bringing his hand to his bruised face, he thought for a moment on her remark before he shook his head and looked back at her. Breathing in deeply, he replied, "No, I had wanted to speak with you before…before yesterday. _(Swallows—gazes directly into her eyes.)_ I had wanted to tell you a long time ago of what I had decided for myself. I never meant for you to find out about it by someone else."

"Your shortcomings only prove to me what I already know," she bit out. Turning her back to him, she remarked, "Is that all you wanted to say? If so, then leave how you came in."

Wringing his hands together, he quietly continued, "I also wanted to apologize about what had happened yesterday…with Akito. I don't know how she found out…"

"I had already spoken with Akito. Nothing more needs to be said about it." Getting up and walking to a pitcher on her table, she poured herself a cup of tea. "Are you done?"

Taking another deep breath, he boldly made his way to her side. Straightening his posture, he replied firmly, "I wanted to let you know that my decision was for the best. I had given it a lot of thought before going through with it. I know you had such…high expectations of me. Going to a university. Perhaps taking over a business of the family. _(Pause—then whispers.) _To see that dream unfulfilled must make you feel so disappointed, even ashamed of me."

Whirling around, she faced him, seething in bitter rage. Eyes flashing angrily, she slammed down her cup on the table, thus shattering it. "_Shame! Disappointment!_ I've already been through it all the day your brother was born. And oh yes, it just got better after that—_you _came into our lives ten years later. The only good thing about you is that _you _were the prized _Nezumi _of the Jyuunishi. You were actually worth something then, that's for sure."

Yuki could only blink his eyes in response to her declarations. The sense of numbness was coursing through his veins, and all he could focus on were her words that matched her feeling of loathing for him. Licking his dry lips, he stammered in response, "I…I see. _(Pause)_ I'm afraid that I…I can't do anything about meeting your expectations. However, I don't plan to rule out an advanced education permanently…"

"You know what," she butt in with disdain in her voice, "I don't care what you do with yourself anymore. Go to school later on or stick yourself in a trash bin with all your rat friends for all I care. I just don't give a damn anymore…your value to me expired a long time ago. You were just too stupid to realize it on your own. _(Pause)_ You know your way out…"

Yuki could only watch her walk away from him to gaze through the windows facing the gardens outside, too stunned to think of a reply to her bitter remarks. He stared blankly at the floor once more, still reeling from her barrage of insults, and slowly got down on his knees. With trembling hands he started to pick up all the shards from the cup she had shattered, and once he's gathered each one, he deposited them onto the tea tray set.

Standing back up, he kept his gaze to the floor as he softly whispered, "Gomen nasai. I never meant to be such a terrible burden to you or Tou-san. I'm sorry…for everything."

Turning around, he slowly limped his way to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped and remarked quietly, "Kaa-san, you need someone to look at your hand. It's bleeding."

Without even waiting for a response from her, he closed the door quietly after letting himself out. Not allowing himself to remain in the oppressing house any longer than he had to, he limped hurriedly down the hallways and out the front door. Breathing rapidly, he felt his mouth dry and tried swallowing to alleviate it, only to feel a dry lump in his throat that pained him immensely. Limping on, he paid no heed to the throbbing pain in his ankle, his mind still going over what his mother had told him.

'_Will it always be this way? Will I always be a paycheck for her?'_ Closing his eyes briefly, he thought about what Akito had said yesterday. She kept telling him that his mother would never see him as nothing more than cursed Rat of the Zodiac. That it was completely hopeless…

'_No, somehow, someway, hope always came through for me. Just when I was about to let go, Tohru-san walked into our lives. She reminded me time and again that hope is always worth holding onto, no matter the obstacles or pains one goes through just by holding onto it,'_ he affirmed silently to himself. Breeze blowing his hair freely, bringing with it the scent of sakura blossoms, his eyes glazed over as he calmly recalled one moment from yesterday…

"…_you are not stupid. Never believe otherwise."_

Shaking his head and smiling softly, he thought, _'I can't give up. Hope _is_ worth holding onto.' _Closing the gate behind him, he glanced back at the house and mused, _'Despite how hard it is…or how painful, I can't let that hope go. I just can't…I won't give it up.'_

"YYYUUUUUKKKKIIIIIII!"

Hearing his name called out like that, Yuki's eyes widened considerably. He was so surprised that he stumbled in his walk when he looked around to the source of the voice. Not being able to catch himself, he fell forward, fully expecting to meet the pavement most painfully. However, Yuki felt his fall cut short upon feeling a strong pair of arms embrace him from in front of him. Being hauled up, he looked in shock into the golden eyes of none other than his older brother.

'_Peachy, the last person I need to see,'_ thought Yuki glumly. _(Sigh)_ "Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here for you, silly!" Ayame cheerily replied. Staring into Yuki's face, he saw the bruising that marred his brother's porcelain complexion. Remarking in a hushed tone, he gazed at Yuki intently as he spoke, "Did _she _do this to you?"

Caught off guard by his brother's sudden change in demeanor, Yuki couldn't immediately reply to him. Not waiting another moment, Ayame quickly turned back around, heading towards the large house Yuki had just left. Seeing this, the mouse hurriedly limped after the seemingly fuming snake.

Grabbing his shoulder, Yuki calmly called out, "Nii-san, no. Just leave her alone. It's nothing really…anyway, it's my fault."

"It _isn't nothing_. And it definitely _isn't_ _your fault_," stressed Ayame as he turned to Yuki, eyes flashing at the mere thought. "_No one _has any right to lay a hand on you. Not like…_this._"

"Nii-san…it _was_ my fault for making her lose her temper. I made a mistake. _(Gestures to face.)_ This I do deserve…" trailed off Yuki's quiet admission.

"_No you don't._ Mistake or no, _her _losing _her _temper is _her _damn fault. She's supposedly an adult, and I'd be damned if I let her get away with this," he passionately exclaimed. Looking down at Yuki with sorrowful eyes, he softly replied while reaching out to trace Yuki's injured face, "Don't ever say that you deserve this because you don't. You…deserve only the best."

Hearing his brother's concern, Yuki could only return such a sad gaze with a soft smile of his own. Tugging at his brother's arm, he remarked quietly, "Come on, let's go, Nii-san. I just want to go home. I'm…too tired to talk about this anymore."

Observing his younger brother more carefully, Ayame could tell that Yuki was exhausted, not just physically but mentally as well. As much as he wanted to find out all the details behind this new development with their mother, he set them aside for now and complied with his brother's request.

'_Haha-kimi,'_ thought Ayame with disdain, giving the house one last look of contempt, _'your motherly affection…really reeks. _(Sigh) _I'll just have to ask Tori-san about what had happened. He should know the details.'_ Turning to Yuki, he affectionately patted his head. "Then let's be off then. The day isn't getting any younger for either of us. Can you walk to the car on the other side of the street?"

"Car? You don't have a car…" replied Yuki in confusion.

"Tsk, tsk, open your eyes, my dear. That way," remarked the tailor with a wide smile as he pointed to the very car he was referring to.

"What are your doing with Kuramae-san's car?" asked Yuki, absently wondering why his brother would have his assistant's car.

"Well, how else do you think I was going to get here? I refuse to perspire anymore than necessary, I mean, do you realize how that smell tends to cling to fine material? Let me tell you…" rambled incessantly the snake while taking Yuki's left arm and sling it behind his neck. That task done, the snake prattled on as he guided them both slowly to the awaiting car.

With Ayame's assistance, Yuki could definitely feel the throbbing from his ankle ease down a bit. Inwardly smiling that his brother had without further question dismissed the previous matter altogether, Yuki actually didn't mind the distraction his brother was now providing with his constant talking. It gave this weary teen a means to relax into something that was very familiar to him, something that didn't require him to think. Suddenly coming across a thought, he turned to Ayame and interrupted him.

"Nii-san, how did you know that I was here?" asked curiously Yuki.

"I've got my sources," replied the snake with a sly smile.

"Eh?" questioned the mouse.

Reaching the car, Ayame settled Yuki against the passenger seat carefully, making sure not to jostle his injured ankle. Closing the door, he walked around to the driver's seat and got in ever so gracefully. Slipping his sunglasses on, he peered in the vanity mirror, tactfully tucking wayward strands of unruly hair back into place.

"Nii-san…how?" demanded to know Yuki. For good reason, too…he was secretly afraid that his private crisis was being relayed publicly, at school or within the family.

Giving his worried brother a comforting pat on the arm, Ayame smiled in assurance, "Your private matters are still kept private, so don't worry. I was actually told by a rather worried maidservant that you had arrived at this house. She was so concerned about your welfare. _(Winks at Yuki.)_ Sae-san is such a sweetheart, ne?"

Blinking at that remark, Yuki gave Ayame a wider grin before returning his attention back to the road. Letting out a sigh of relief, he replied, "Arigatou, Nii-san."

"Don't thank me! I'm your beautiful, superb, one-of-a-kind Nii-san! As such, thanks is not necessary—I'd do anything for you without question or a second thought," remarked assuredly Ayame as he drove on.

Hearing his brother's elaborate response to his thanks, Yuki couldn't help but give Ayame a wider smile. Staring ahead, he shook his head in disbelief. _'As unpredictable as he can be, I have to admit that I do believe him on this one.'_

Drifting off to take a light nap in the car, Yuki pondered on his brother's behavior with him. Always protective of him, always demanding to be heard… That's probably why Ayame insists on talking to Yuki, so that the lines of communication never fail again like it had happened in the past. It was truly amazing to see that the deep gap between them has somehow along the way developed a bridge of understanding. A tentative bridge with a twisted sense of understanding, but nonetheless, it was a bridge just the same.

Feeling the car come to a stop after a short while, Yuki opened his eyes, expecting to see the path that led to Shigure's place. However, that's not what he saw; instead he saw that they were currently parked in the middle of an unknown forest. It must have been a pretty secluded area because he heard no nearby traffic.

Seeing Yuki awake, Ayame remarked, "Had a good nap? I figured you must be tired, but don't worry! I as your beloved Nii-san will see to it that you relax on this fine day! _(Shows him a basket.)_ See, I brought all the necessary items to make this picnic a success. Let me help you out!"

Watching Ayame flounce out of the car, Yuki was left with his mouth agape in shock. Since when did his brother decide that they were going to have a picnic today? Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh of defeat, he unbuckled himself from his seatbelt and opened the door. Ayame had already set the basket on the hood of the car and was waiting for Yuki to get out of the car. Slinging Yuki's arm over his neck once more, Ayame led the way, Yuki on one side, the basket on the other.

During their nice trek through the lush green forest, Yuki focused on the serenity this location gave off, long ago having tuned out his brother's nonstop chatter. It was certainly a lot more appealing to his senses than the forest that surrounded Shigure's home. Reveling in this new atmosphere, Yuki breathed in deeply, glad to know that it was a fresh, clean scent that surrounded this area.

Lush forest abruptly gave way to a hillside that had a view that was spectacular. All around as far as the eye could see there were deep green forests with lakes and hot springs dotting the landscape here and there, contrasting well with the deep blue sky. It was breathtaking to say the least.

Seeing Yuki gaze at his surroundings in wonder, Ayame felt like jumping for joy, happy to see that he was right in bringing his little brother to this place. As discreetly as he could, he set Yuki down on the soft grass and immediately set up their picnic out on a clean blanket he had with him.

"Yuki, do you want juice, soda, or water? I have all sorts in this basket here…" trailed off Ayame as he rummaged through his large basket.

Startled from his reverie, Yuki noted that he was now sitting on the grass, and Ayame was giving out a list of all the beverages he had brought with him. Settling on just letting his brother have his way of comforting him, Yuki let him know what he'd like to drink. Realizing then that he was famished, Yuki also looked into the basket to see what could be deemed as edible from Ayame.

After a while, Yuki and Ayame were both laying on their backs and watching the clouds go by, taking in the calmness all around them—so much so that Ayame was for the most part silent, every now and then speaking his mind about something regarding the area. Curiosity getting the best of him, Yuki spoke up.

"Nii-san, how did you find this place anyway? It's pretty much out of the way of any normal traffic…was this a place you and Shigure and Hatori go to a lot?" questioned Yuki.

"Iie. I come here by myself. You may not realize it, but this area actually is the beginning of the Sohma property that includes the hot springs you had visited in the past," informed Ayame. "I just came across this place when I needed to drop off a friend in need. Poor thing, he was caught in the middle of a drainage in front of my shop. But your wondrous Nii-san came to his rescue and brought him here to live freely."

"Eh?" asked Yuki baffled. "You dropped off a person in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hehehe, silly thing! That's so funny," laughed joyously the tailor. "I dropped off a 'friend'—I'm here to serve and protect them as well, you know. See, some of them are right behind you."

Propping himself on his elbows, Yuki turned around to see that Ayame's 'friends' were indeed behind him, their tongues darting in and out to taste the area around them. Not keen on staring into the eyes of these slithering predators of his furry 'friends', Yuki lied back down and closed his eyes to the world around him. Once again, however, Ayame interrupted him.

"Say, have you already purchased Tohru-kun's present for her graduation?" asked Ayame while propping himself on his side to face Yuki.

Sighing, Yuki replied quietly, "Iie. I have an idea of what I'd like to get her, but I haven't been able to find it anywhere. And with everything that's going on at school, I won't have time to investigate over the Internet at school. _(Brings arm across eyes.)_ I suppose I'll just settle by giving her something else…"

"Hm, is that so?" asked the tailor with a sly grin. "Why don't you tell me what it is you're looking for? Maybe I can help! Your dear brother has connections in every field of entertainment and gift shops in all this city…"

Not immediately replying, Yuki thought that idea over. His brother did have a point, but still… Letting out a rueful sigh, he brought his arm down to his side and closed his eyes. He didn't realize how much time had passed and what he had been doing until Ayame asked him quietly a very strange question…

"Where have you heard that, Yuki?" was Ayame's hushed remark.

Startled by the sudden change in his older brother's façade (again), he asked in turn, "Heard what?"

"You were humming it just now. Where did you hear that tune?" pressed Ayame.

If he didn't know any better, Yuki could have sworn that his brother was actually a little desperate to find out the answer to his odd question. Well, it really wasn't that odd…Yuki noted that whenever he did hum this old tune, he'd get these weird looks from those around him. He was oblivious to them all, though, since he rarely realized that he was humming.

Tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, he mulled over the question once more. Smiling at his wayward thoughts, Yuki replied, "I really don't know. I just always knew this tune, I guess. Is it bothering you…I'll try not to do it anymore. I've been getting the strange look from people anyway."

"No, don't! It's just that…" trailed off Ayame's retort. Softly replying, he continued, "It's been so long since... I honestly never thought you'd remember it though…you were barely born."

Snapping his eyes wide open, he turned to his side and regarded Ayame with a piercing gaze. He noted that the snake was completely taken away to that far off time long ago. "Nii-san, what are you talking about?"

Ayame gazed back and wistfully replied, "Well, you see, once upon a time, there was this gorgeous child of 10 years of age. He was ecstatic that his baby brother had come into his world to keep him company. It was even more so since the beautiful baby was just like him in that they were both cursed to follow the steps of their Zodiac signs."

_(Pause) _"Before the baby eventually was taken away, the 10 year child would always sneak into the nursery, making sure the callous maids or a certain mother of his weren't around. They rarely were since the baby had always cried, no doubt begging to be heard and loved by anyone. The little boy just couldn't bear to hear the pitiful cries of such an innocent, so he reached over and picked the baby up from his cradle. _(Sighs)_ The baby was immediately quiet and only stared with beautiful gray/violet eyes. Sometimes, however, the baby would cry so wretchedly that the little boy could only sing him a lullaby that he heard once in a toy at the store. It was always the same thing…the little boy didn't have much else to go with, but it seemed that the baby didn't mind."

Looking back up at the sky, he mused, "That little boy always did wonder if the baby will ever remember the times that they shared, no matter how brief it was."

Such an admission was met with silence on the teen's side. Yuki tried recalling those moments, but of course he couldn't. Yet, that tune…

"Nii-san?" asked Yuki softly.

"Hm?" prodded Ayame for Yuki to continue.

"What was the name…to that tune?" continued Yuki while staring up at the sky high above.

"Well, don't laugh, but it's called 'You Are My Sunshine'—it's not a hit song or anything like that, after all, I was just a little kid back then," grinned widely Ayame. Quietly laughing, he said, "But I did like that tune…so simple and true."

Yuki then gazed back at his brother's wistful expression once more. _'So…he was there for me when I had no one to hold me? It was just a brief time early in my life, but…he actually was there in the beginning. And now…'_

"Nii-san," remarked Yuki while closing his eyes again, "I would really appreciate any help you can give me with Tohru-san's present. If it's no bother."

Smiling widely, Ayame responded joyously, "But of course, why I won't let you get anything less than the very best, you'll see. I have great tastes in all areas of the female gender, from fine chocolates to stunning dresses to exquisite lingerie…"

"Nii-san," stressed Yuki with a touch of annoyance, "don't ruin this for me."

"Oh yes, of course! Whatever my little brother says," replied Ayame merrily.

"Nii-san…" whispered Yuki quietly to himself as he drifted off to a time long ago where he was secure and safe in the arms of another.

Ayame turned then to Yuki, only to see that Yuki was smiling softly, seemingly not pursuing the conversation any further. It was the first time that Ayame had seen him in utter peace. A part of Ayame was truly touched to see that he had for once been there for his little brother, giving him exactly what he needed at the right time.

'_I did it, and it wasn't even that hard. Tori-san was right—I don't need to push it. _(Turns giddy.)_ Tori-san would be so thrilled when I tell him… _(Pause)_ Hm, no, on second thought I think I'll keep this moment just between Yuki and me. Between us… Between brothers…'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Long Lost Notes (03-17-05):_**

_Wow…how time flies by! So much has been going on personally that putting these two together was tough! I hate cliffhangers, but oh well, hopefully these two chapters answered your questions._

_One word to describe this experience: HARD! Not just hard, VERY HARD! Getting the action sequences flowing smoothly while keeping the characters in check is HARD! A lot of the situations in these two chapters are out of the ordinary, and so keeping the characters true to themselves was torture! I'm not sure if I accomplished this with Mayuko and Kakeru, but here's hoping for the best._

_I mean, how many of you thought it was Akito that was assaulting Yuki? That was a curve I threw in for you guys! The good for nothing called 'Kaa-san' by Yuki is never given a name in the manga. Like Kyo's dad, Yuki's mom has very little bonding with her kids. She loves the money above all else…nothing specific was ever told of how she and Akito arranged it so that Yuki stayed on with Akito, but the money factor was something that Yuki did know of. Nothing else is released in the manga, besides the fact that she is a very bitter and conceited person. Ayame certainly doesn't have any love for her either. Still, I may have embellished her character some so that it fit better with this storyline—I doubt she'd raise a hand to Yuki, but then again, she isn't a very nice person. I do believe many will agree with me on that note. Also, note that I brought up a point between Akito's thoughts now and what had happened a while ago back in 'Winter's Tears' segment. Did you catch it?_

_Honorifics—I know I got them mixed up on this release. Please help me and point them out so I may adjust as necessary. Thank you! _

_Shigure and Yuki's mom—this scene was also out of the ordinary. Still, I wanted to keep Shigure as true to himself as possible, but also add in the element that is unique for him in this storyline—that of his protective streak concerning Yuki. It is no coincidence that both Akito and Shigure feel this need or urge to protect Yuki from anything. This is key in the storyline later on._

_Ah, in this new chapter, Bring Me to Life, the title was taken from Evanescence's song title. The song itself was quite applicable in these scenes between Akito and Yuki plus Yuki and Ayame. However, there's more to the meaning of this song than it was explained in this storyline, but keep it mind for later on._

_Speaking of Akito and Yuki, the time I spent in this section alone was a LONG time. It was really hard to get those two characters interacting with one another in a different light, but still keep them in character. I really made it hard on myself, but I hope that in the end all my readers will like the outcome._

_Rin and Kazuma moment was actually a last minute thing…I needed something to be the buffer but still be informative. Rin really creeped out Kazuma with her remark. Such an innocent remark will have great significance later on._

_I tend to jump around a lot in this last chapter, but I pray that it's not too 'jumpy'. Making them run smoothly into each other was difficult, too. Another buffer moment here as well…keep in mind Hana's remarks on these waves of Kyo. Yep, there's more to it for later on._

_Shigure and Hatori moment was written in haste as well. You get a glimpse of what Shigure is looking into closely between Akito and Yuki. This is actually quite critical to the storyline. And yes, the confrontation between 'god' and 'dog' will be coming around very soon to shed some more light on this matter._

_The house where Yuki's mom lives in was made up on my part. I know that in the manga it gives better details on this, but admittedly I was too tired to investigate. It's not that important in my story anyway, so if you want to correct me, go right ahead._

_Another thing that I kept vague in my story is how Akito had treated Yuki in the past. I've not read anywhere in the manga that Akito would physically assault Yuki. Sure she threw him in a dark room and left him there for who knows how long (I also remember a paint incident but vaguely). But actually taking a whip or anything to him physically is not clearly made out in the manga. In the anime it was, so that's why I've been keeping these past references between Akito and Yuki as vague as could be had so that either anime or manga lovers can take it anyway they want to._

_Finally we have another Yuki and Ayame moment. Ayame did have a bit of a serious streak in him that's not normally there, however, it's not very normal that Yuki is injured as bad as he was. 'Haha-kimi' is actually Ayame's pet name for his mother which from what Ina had said before to me, it means 'dearest mother', or in this case, 'mommy dearest'. It was spoken with an air of insult…go Ayame! That CENSOR of a mom really is CENSOR (hehehe, Rjunkie, how do you like?)._

_Overall, I had wanted to balance out Yuki's world with Akito's cold and intuitive remarks to help Yuki realize that he's only hurting himself and with Ayame's loving remarks on his behalf. One cold and the other warm…did I succeed? Do I even make sense…maybe, maybe not. We'll see. At least my readers now know how it came to be that Yuki is humming by himself sometimes, especially when he's under some kind of stress. Quite a shock to our dear Yuki to find out that it was his brother's doing from a long time ago._

_This is a very long author's section, and so I'll stop here. I can't reply personally to the last round of reviews, but hopefully all questions were answered here. If not, ask me again…between forced vacation, constant doctor appointments, and being under the influence of drugs (legally of course), time is very limited for me. I can hardly think straight right now. I'm so tired!_

_Please leave your insightful comments on your way out of the mayhem that is my fic. Happy reading and reviewing…ja ne!_


	29. SOS Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **_In my continuing saga to reach world domination, Furuba has yet to be bestowed on me…for now._

Special Note: _Hm, what to say… Oh yes, this chapter is rather long and um, oh, there are some…physical situations that may be a little on the volatile side. So sorry if this offends!_

**29) Memories of Spring – Secrets Hold True**

_(Huff, huff. Panting.)_

Running. Darkness all around. Hard floor.

_(Huff, huff)_

Running faster...a maze…

_(Panting)_

Rumblings through air. Bright light. Gone.

_(Breathing harder)_

Echo of footsteps. Empty void. Floor slippery…

_(Short breaths)_

Footsteps…stop. Stop.

_(Ragged breathing)_

Footsteps…they're coming.

_(Trembling)_

Stop. Cold. Smell…

_(Hitched breathing)_

They're coming.

_(Raspy breaths)_

Don't turn around.

_(Breathing stops)_

Light. Ink splotches…everywhere…

_(Not breathing)_

Gone. Pitch black…ink splotches are still there…

_(Not breathing)_

Everywhere…anywhere…

_(Labored breathing)_

Splotches…are….

_(Hyperventilating)_

…they're not….

_(Can't breathe)_

That's not ink.

_(Inhales sharply)_

Sudden image moves to center of view. Hooded figure…whips around…can't see face. Mouth moves…can't hear.

'_Come closer.'_

Few steps. Murmuring heard.

'_Come closer.'_

Reaches out with hand…

'_Closer.'_

Whispers…stops.

Silence.

_(Breathing heavy)_

Hooded figure vanishes. Echoes all around…

"Betrayal is the deadliest of blades,

Hidden in the deepest of shades."

'_Betrayal…'_

"Smell it…feel it…fear it…"

'_Who?'_

"But above all…"

'_Who's going to betray me?'_

"Above all…"

'_**WHO IS GOING TO BETRAY ME?'**_

Touch on shoulder. Whirls around. Her face…

**TERROR. INHUMAN SCREECHING.**

Rain drops…ripples…

—_**ooo—**_

_(Zip. Slash. Press.)_

'_Whew! That's one box down…many more to go,'_ sighed heavily Tohru. _'I know Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun both told me not to start without them, but I don't want them to work more than they have to just for me. I barely managed to convince Uo-chan to go on to work and Hana-chan to go home. I can get some of my packing finished up by the time the guys arrive…'_

"Hey, Tohru. Which of these did you say you're ready to have packed?" asked Rin while holding up some garments on either hand.

"The items on your left are ready to go. The ones on the right I want to wash. Please, if you can place them in that basket there, I would really appreciate it. Arigatou, Isuzu-san!" replied Tohru gratefully.

Needless to say that Tohru was struck dumb when she saw Rin at her doorway this afternoon after arriving from school. The house was pretty much empty besides her—after school Yuki had to run his errands (he didn't provide details), Kyo had gone to Kazuma's dojo for training, and Shigure wasn't home when she arrived, having only left a note to say that he'd be arriving later on in the evening. After serving her unexpected guest some fresh tea, Rin simply asked what she was doing, never once explaining her presence there. Tohru shrugged that aside and explained briefly that she was finishing her packing now because the graduation dinner was the following evening, and then of course the day after is the ceremony… Well, after all was said and done, Rin had convinced Tohru to accept her help with the packing and so…

"Stop thanking me already," remarked Rin exasperated. "One thanks is enough to last the whole day, okay?"

"Um, hai…ariga-…um, yes, of course, uh…hm," stammered Tohru, confused on how to stop thanking Rin for her help.

Shaking her head in mild wonder at how Tohru manages to live her days without thanking the bees for their honey, Rin asked, "Say, did you have all this stuff with you when you moved in?"

"Oh, is this too much to ask of you? I'm so sorry! I'll take care of it all by myself…" blurted out Tohru wildly while running around grabbing all her things and stuffing them in a heap in a box.

With a sweat drop, Rin clarified with a deadpan look, "I meant that it must have been a hassle to move your things in when you first moved in."

As the clarification dawned on her, Tohru blushed and sheepishly grinned, "Oh, um, hehehe. Ah, no, I didn't have most of this with me when I moved in. These are all things I've gotten over the years from everybody. Hm, it's so strange to see it all in boxes now…so many memories."

"Yeah, well, just imagine unpacking all this stuff when you move into your apartment," pointed out Rin as she sealed one more box shut.

"True. Hehe, I could still remember when I moved in here. Actually, _I_ didn't move in here. Shigure-san and Yuki-kun had caught me out in my tent. Before I knew it, I was in their home trying to get over a fever with Shigure-san taking care of me," replied Tohru wistfully. Smiling fondly at her next memory, she remarks, "Yuki-kun had spent the entire night digging through so much dirt and filth with his little friends to get my things out of the landslide. He even lent me his clothes so I could have something clean to wear. _(Sigh) _They both welcomed me into their home no matter the risk to themselves at the time."

Rin frowned and mumbled to herself while getting another box ready, "Maybe it would have been better if you had stayed away."

"No, not all!" exclaimed Tohru with conviction. "If it weren't for them, I'd never have met any of you! To have met and lived with all of you…really, your whole family is my whole world now. I can't imagine my life without anyone of you. I am so grateful to have been given so much when I had very little to offer in return."

Shaking her head while grabbing more 'approved' items and placing them into the box, Rin sighed heavily and remarked, "To each his own. Still, do yourself a big favor, and from now on stay away from _here_. _(Quietly whispers.)_ It'll be less…'complicated' with you out of the way."

"Eh? I don't understand what you mean, Isuzu-san," Tohru asked bewildered.

"Then best leave it at that, Tohru," advised Rin with a slight edge.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Tohru pushed on, concern for the Sohma men in her life overriding her nervousness. "Isuzu-san, if there's something going on with Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, or Yuki-kun, then please tell me. If I can do anything for them…"

"This _really_ isn't any of your concern," interrupted the Horse of the Zodiac with a trace of exasperation, not bothering to spare another glance in Tohru's direction.

"Please, Isuzu-san, don't exclude me," pleaded Tohru quietly while clutching a dress to her chest. "I may not be of much use for anybody, especially to your family. _(Teary-eyed) _I haven't even found an answer to your Jyuunishi curse…after all this time. _(Sniffles—blinks away tears and stares resolutely.)_ I can understand that by having failed before you would want me to stay away from here and not get involved anymore, but if there's even something, anything that I can do to help you or Shigure-san or Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun, then please…let me help."

Elbow on bent knee, Rin leaned her chin to her upturned fist, and pondered on what the other girl had just said. Sighing ruefully, she shook her head and replied, "Listen and trust me on this, Tohru. The curse of our Jyuunishi forms is _nothing_ compared to what goes on behind closed doors at _that _estate. Call it…'family intrigue'. It has a way of pulling everyone around into its web of deceit and lies…it can very well reach all the way into this house when it sees fit. So, you see, it really would be in your best interest if you're not around here for it."

"Demo…" persisted Tohru.

"No buts. _(Sigh) _Don't you understand?" asked the eldest girl, now plainly exasperated. "There's only so much you can get yourself into with this family without Akito getting personally involved. That…_prick_ may not be doing anything to you now, but don't count on that to always be the case. I'm pretty sure that because you're moving out Akito hasn't felt the need to take action against you. So don't give that sadist any reason to come after you. It's bad enough that you're already friends with it's little pet."

"Pet? I don't know what you mean, Isuzu-san," replied the younger girl confused.

'_She really has no idea about the damn rat's position with Akito,' _thought Rin grimly, mind lost to the sick feeling she had started to feel. _'How fooled they have you Tohru. It's high time someone took that thick veil of ignorance from your eyes…'_

Rin's narrowed her gaze and pinned Tohru to the spot with her next question. "Tell me…how well do you know the rat? And be completely honest with yourself."

'_Nani? She's talking about Yuki-kun, right? Why is she asking me this?'_ Brows furrowed in uncertainty, Tohru remarked, "What does Yuki-kun have to do with what we're talking about?"

Sighing heavily, Rin stood up and walked over to Tohru, grabbing the garment from her clenched hands. Leaning into her face, she replied quietly, "_He _is the _pet_, Tohru. And like all pets, this one has a master that won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to get rid of any 'problem' that may affect them in any way. Trust me, I speak from experience. _(Pause)_ You've not answered my question."

Tohru stared back into the pitch-black color of Rin's eyes, trying to come to grips with what she had told her plus try to come up with a satisfactory answer. Pressing her lips into a thin line again, she responded, "I trust Yuki-kun if that's what you mean."

Arching a brow high into her bangs, Rin leaned against a wall and stared at Tohru with an unreadable expression. _'Damn, she still doesn't get it! Gods, I hate being blunt with her, but she's not giving me much choice on the matter.'_ Breathing in deeply, she replied slowly as if explaining to a child, "Tohru, remember what I had just said. That rat is Akito's pet. _Akito's pet._ Do you trust Akito?" Sensing Tohru was unwillingly to respond to that question, probably because she didn't want to admit out loud that she didn't, Rin continued, "How can you then give your trust to something that you don't know well at all? It's true that you don't know _everything _about any of us, but _we're not the rat_. _We're not Akito's pet._"

"Yuki-kun…he…I know…" stammered Tohru hurriedly before Rin spoke again.

"You know only so much as he's willing to show you, Tohru. Hell, I'm pretty sure you're closer to Kyo because you know more about him than that rat, right? Doesn't that give you a clue?" probed further Rin while Tohru gazed back wide-eyed. Exhaling loudly, she pushed herself off the wall and stood toe to toe with Tohru. Staring hard at her, she bit out, "_He's the rat_, Tohru, remember that. Lies and deceit are in it's nature, in it's bloodline. Same goes for that damn 'god'. We're not the ones trying to deceive you with lies."

Shaking her head, Tohru tried to negate Rin's accusation of Yuki, but her mind stopped her. After all is said and done, how well did she know Yuki? Rin was correct, of course…compared to Yuki, to her Kyo was practically an open book by now…not completely, but quite a bit. It's also a safe bet that Rin knew more about Yuki than she did, so Rin should know about the past he's kept hidden from many. Still…

"_Yuki-kun has not lied to me._ I know that," replied Tohru softly.

"_He's the RAT!_ Don't forget that story that we all know and love, Tohru. The rat deceived and lied to _all_, just to gain 'god's' favor. And trust me when I say that this story holds more weight and truth than you realize. That story is a definite warning about the real traitor in our family," exclaimed Rin with unbridled passion. Eyes glinting, her gaze bored into Tohru's haunted expression, hoping that what she said would be taken to heart. "For _generations_, this family has been nothing less than dark and twisted, thanks in large part to the _'god' _and its _'rat'_. None have escaped this curse that takes its shape in the form of two beings that would lie and betray this family at any given moment to protect themselves. We're all sucked into their twisted world without any hope of leaving it. The cat is just the epitome of what they've done to this family."

Silence permeated thickly throughout the room after this outburst. Tohru could only stare back blankly at her guest, too taken aback to reply to Rin's passionate declaration. Rin could only level back that same stare, hoping that some of what she said would be taken seriously. Recent activities within the family are definitely going to start making themselves commonly known amongst the Jyuunishi, and Rin truly had no desire of Tohru becoming any more involved with the filth that she perceives Yuki to be.

"Tohru, I only tell you this because it's only a matter of time before Sohma Yuki starts wrecking havoc in the lives that surround him, yours included," replied Rin quietly while gathering all the leftover items into the last box. Standing back up, she warned, "He's the rat. The Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. Trust him, and he will betray you…_he will_. It's just a matter of when. _(Pause-sigh)_ Just stick with Kyo, okay? I'm pretty sure he's always hanging around you anyway, and he keeps a good eye out for that rat. He's the cat after all…he'll know when something's up. I've gotta go…hope you like the hair accessories I gave you for your present."

Soft steps echoed in the hallway and down the stairs. Rin was outside when she finally took another deep breath. It had been so stifling in that bedroom that she couldn't take a breather. She had to admit that she also couldn't stand to see Tohru's sorrowful expression any longer. She hadn't meant to take it that far, but Tohru's steadfast ignorance in trusting Yuki unconditionally nerved her 'til no end. She kept telling herself it was all for the best in the end…that the rat and 'god' will not get a chance to drag the oblivious girl into the hell that their lives are.

'_It's all for the best. Damn nezumi won't be able to hide behind his little façade for much longer. He won't be able to fool Tohru anymore,'_ Rin chanted to herself repeatedly as she walked down the familiar path to the main road.

"_**Why are you so afraid to believe me? …"**_

That remark made a while back to her by said nezumi echoed throughout her mind, straining to be heard above the bitter thoughts that were running amok in her head. She tried shaking it out of her mind once again, as she had done before, yet…

'_Why the hell did that have to come up now? Dammit! I'm not going to think about it anymore…I won't. He's the liar…the RAT,'_ Rin resolutely thought to herself.

"…_**afraid…to just hope."**_

Stopping suddenly in her tracks, the deep recesses of her mind once again brought out another memory from that tense conversation between herself and Yuki. A conversation she loathed to remember, but for some odd reason, bits and pieces always managed to surface in her thoughts seemingly from out of the blue. She expected to have forgotten all about that tense situation, however strangely it seemed that her heart was determined to maker her remember…make her believe…if only for a moment.

And what scared her the most…her Jyuunishi spirit was reaching out to embrace that tether of hope that Yuki was dangling in front of her.

'_NO! Damn him, damn him to hell for making me even think of the possibility of hoping…of believing. I'm tired of being used and abused by those in power,'_ angrily deliberated Rin as she resumed her trek out of the forest. _'He won't get me to believe in a lie…he won't get the chance to betray me. Just you wait and see, Yuki—I will be sure to make Tohru see the RAT that you are inside. I will.'_

Those thoughts of bitterness were in complete contrast to Tohru's own thoughts as she herself struggled to keep up with her turbulent emotions left in the wake of such a distressing conversation. She still stayed in the same position as Rin had left her, still staring into nothing.

'_Is that what she sees you as, Yuki-kun? Is that what you are to your family? Who else feels this way about you? I mean, Kyo-kun…he…I don't know why, but I thought he was the only one who felt bitter about you…all because of you being the rat,'_ clashed Tohru's thoughts with one another. _'There's still so much I don't know about your family. It always comes back to that story… Is there more to that story? Is there truth in that story…is that what they're afraid of? That you'll betray them, just like in the story?' _

She went to sit down on her bed and struggled to pull herself together, yet the tears pushed forth as she quietly sobbed. _'To have anyone hate you because of fear…how painful it must have been to live with that all your life… _(Sobs)_ And I didn't even know…I didn't even know. _(Sobs)_ I really don't know you at all…I don't…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Are you sure that this goes here, Yuki?" asked Kureno uncertainly. "It says in this book…"

"Yes, I'm sure," interjected Yuki kindly while setting a bulb into the fresh soil. "Could you hand me that spade on your left?"

Gardening was the order of the day when Yuki had arrived earlier. He had wanted to pay a visit to Akito, but it seemed that she was currently attending to some private family affair. He did wonder why Kureno wasn't with her, but when he had asked, Kureno merely smiled softly and told him that he's exactly where he needed to be. Shrugging that aside, Yuki went to work to help Kureno with his garden that was increasing in size by the week. Needless to say, the difficulties with maintaining the garden were also increasing.

Seeing Yuki dig into the soil next to the one he just planted, Kureno pursed his lips once more and asked again, "Are you sure? In the book, the bulb needs to be planted…"

"Give me that," replied Yuki with a roll of his eyes as he pulled the book from under Kureno's nose. "You don't always have to follow by the book when you're gardening. Let loose and enjoy yourself…that's what gardening is all about. Besides, don't you think there are enough perfectly manicured gardens on this property? Let's try making ours different. It'll look great in the end…trust me."

"Hm," was Kureno's one worded response. He then glanced back up at the talkative birds overhead in the trees. He caught the 'conversations' they were having and with more resolve than before, decided to drag out his time in the garden longer. It would do Yuki no good to see Akito at this time, especially right then…

'Hey, I know you can't come to the dinner tomorrow night, but you do know the time of my graduation ceremony, right?" asked Yuki eagerly as he took another bulb into his hands and placed it gently in the upturned soil he had just dug up.

"Of course," remarked Kureno assuredly with a wide smile that lit up his face. "_We_ won't be late."

At this, Yuki looked up to face Kureno. Relief swept his countenance as he replied, "Akito is better then? _(Pause-quiet sigh) _I'm…relieved."

Seeing his younger relative visibly at ease, Kureno smiled in understanding. Both he and Hatori have done their utmost to keep Yuki from seeing Akito these past few days since the infamous incident. That in itself was probably the most astonishing thing ever…they were actually refraining Yuki from seeing Akito, not the other way around like it was so common to do in the past. It's definitely what he and the doctor have suspected for some time now…the special bond between the nezumi and 'god' was strengthening to unprecedented proportions as more time passed.

In Kureno's opinion, it was all for the best, as anyone could clearly see that Yuki's more relaxed while in Akito's home, let alone in her very presence. Whatever Akito had said to Yuki underneath the sheets of rain on that horrid day gave the shy nezumi the confidence he needed to return repeatedly to the main house to visit Akito without any fear (still a little apprehensive but not too much). Unfortunately, her health was too poor since that stormy day, and she wasn't coherent enough to receive any visitors. However, she practically panicked when she was told during her more lucid moments that the nezumi was close by waiting to see her. Kureno knew that she never wanted anyone to see her in that kind of state, especially Yuki. So, with a great deal of persuasion from himself and Hatori, they managed to convince Yuki to come at another time.

So today was the day Yuki was hoping to finally meet with the clan head, if only for a moment. Kureno dodged Yuki's questions about why he wasn't with Akito, and instead directed the nezumi's attention to the gardens. Here under the bright sun of the day, both he and Yuki relaxed and spent their time leisurely in the gardens.

Being bathed by such light, Kureno was puzzled upon looking closer at Yuki's face. He asked tentatively, "Ano…Yuki. Did you do…something to your…injury?"

"Hm?" was Yuki's distracted reply while he remained focus on his task.

"Your…injury…to your face. It's…well, it's not as prominent as I had expected," continued explaining the timid bird. Seeing Yuki redden considerably and bow his head, Kureno hurriedly remarked, "No, please, it's okay. Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have brought it up. You can hardly tell it's there at all…amazingly."

Yuki was so busy getting the plants in place that when Kureno had first asked him about the injury to his cheek, he scarcely knew what Kureno meant by it. That is until the shy bird started to point out that the bruising on his face wasn't as obvious as it ought to have been. Of all the times Yuki wished to be in his nezumi form, it would have been at that moment.

Cringing and praying he could hide under a rock somewhere, Yuki barely whispered audibly, "Tohru-san…"

"Oh, okay…" replied Kureno confused. "What happ—"

"I didn't want…it…showing…so much. _(Sigh) _I kept trying to find ways to hide it with my hands with some kind of gesture, but…I looked so ridiculous," Yuki softly remarked while staring listlessly to the sky. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head once more as he continued. "I didn't know Tohru-san was watching me from the hallway while I was doing this in my room. She then…well… _(Heavy sigh) _It was the only way…"

As intrigued as Kureno was, he hadn't meant to put Yuki on the spot. If it was that uncomfortable for the nezumi to explain… "It's okay, really, Yuki. You don't have to explain anything to me. I was just curious."

"Iie. It's not you," was Yuki's immediate remark. Gazing back at Kureno, he gave him a half-hearted smile. "I just thought that I was past this…embarrassment…but I guess I'm not. Just don't tell Akito, okay? _(Breathes in deeply.)_ I couldn't hide the fact from Tohru-san that it bothered me so much, so…she made a…suggestion. After an hour, I finally agreed, and after another hour, we went to the store and…well, that's it. _(Whispers-bows head again.)_ I honestly didn't know that there were that many different shades of makeup foundation…it was a nightmare."

Stunned, shocked…well, more than anything, Kureno felt relieved that it wasn't anything serious. Really, Yuki was acting like it was the most… _'Wait, he did just say makeup foundation, right?'_ Leaning closer to Yuki's face, Kureno did notice that it was true—his charge was wearing…MAKEUP…a good shade, too.

Feeling the curious stare from the bird, Yuki definitely wished for his Zodiac form now more than ever. Mortified is a term that only mildly described his discomfort at confessing this, very similar to how he felt when he was in the makeup aisle at the store with Tohru…trying on different shades of every sort with and to his horror, makeup tips were coming from all sides when women just happened to pass by there. No, he wasn't mad at Tohru…how could he be when she only meant the best for him.

And she was right…the makeup had helped immensely with downplaying the bruising on his face. When he went back to school, the makeup was flawless (Tohru picked the perfect shade) that hardly anyone could tell that he had an injury to the face. Even Kakeru was amazed that it wasn't more obvious until it hit him as to why that was the case. However, before the overzealous teen had a chance to even say one word about it, Yuki silenced Kakeru with a good, hard glare.

Taking his hand back up to his face, Yuki reflected on his last few days at school and was extremely relieved that Kakeru never mentioned to anyone about the incident. In fact, the incident was something that Kakeru never spoke about at all…he merely gave Yuki a squeeze on the shoulder and a soft smile upon his return to school. Smiling at this thought, Yuki had to admit that he'll miss Kakeru's antics (not much mind you) and understanding (as rare as it was shown but it was there) when they graduate and go their own separate ways. Oh, the memories he'll take with him…not that Yuki will confess that to him.

"Well, I say that it looks…pretty good," remarked Kureno assuredly. He did have a hard time suppressing a small smile, but he kept it under control if only for the sake of Yuki's dignity. He did know how much Yuki hated being compared to a female in any form or manner, so for Yuki to take it upon himself and wear a product specifically for the female gender, it really hit his pride hard. "I can't even tell. Your secret's safe with me."

Feeling Kureno's hand pat him on his arm, Yuki looked up and smiled softly in return for his understanding. It was exactly the reaction he hoped for…it was nothing compared to Shigure's or Kyo's reactions… Oh yes, the cat and dog certainly had welts on their heads for even daring to smirk, smile, gloat, or even breathe a word about his invincible disguise. Yuki half-expected that Kyo would retaliate…he had after all went hard on Kyo's thick head, but the neko merely seethed in controlled anger and went to vent outside against a defenseless tree.

'_Weird…you'd think he'd get fed up enough by now to want to beat me, tournament or no,'_ thought Yuki momentarily before shaking his head and resuming his gardening. _'Unless he's purposely not wanting to fight with me anymore…but why? Hm, maybe this is the opportunity…'_

"Yuki, would you like anything to drink? It's rather sunny out here…maybe you'd like some refreshment or snack," suggested Kureno suddenly as he got up and dusted off his khakis.

Seeing Kureno abruptly start to leave, Yuki flashed him a grin and replied, "Oh…hai, that would be great. Whatever's cold is fine with me."

"Certainly. I'll be right back," called out Kureno softly over his shoulder. As he hurriedly made his way inside, he leaned against the wall and breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't meant to be so abrupt in his departure, however his loyal feathered 'friends' had barely given him warning…

Humming aimlessly to himself, Yuki suddenly felt the gaze of another on him. Looking up, he gasped in surprise at who was there with him now.

'_Well, now I know why Kureno walked out so quickly,'_ Yuki reasoned to himself. Not wanting to prolong a conversation at the moment, he merely replied to his visitor (who was too shocked to say anything at the moment) with a small grin, "Ohayo. Lost again?"

Haru admittedly accepted the fact that the Sohma grounds at the estate were…confusing. He's been living there for YEARS, yet he still managed to lose his way—how the hell did he stay lost for three hours in this particular area of the grounds? He knew this area to be Akito's personal grounds, and all the more reason he frantically tried to find his way out. Making a mental note to himself, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stare at a butterfly so intensely that he followed it without realizing it.

'_Damn butterfly…I can't find my way out now!'_ Such displeasure turned into profound astonishment at seeing the thick green foliage that he was wading through open up to a clearing and revealing a teenager, with gray hair that shone brightly in the sunlight and with porcelain skin that glowed under the same light, intent in his task.

'Yuki…what're you doing here?" Haru asked incredulously, warily glancing around him every so often to see if Akito or Kureno were about.

Giving him a slight smirk, Yuki went back to his gardening, intending to end any further conversation with Haru, although that was looking less likely to happen. "Gardening. And you…you _are_ lost, aren't you?"

"That's not the point," remarked Haru with a smirk of his own. Leaning down to sit next to Yuki, he continued his interrogation. "So, what brings _you _here, of all places? Don't tell me it was the urge to garden here, okay?"

Sighing heavily, Yuki stopped in his futile attempts to block out Haru's presence. Setting his gloves to the side, he wiped a hand across his forehead, wiping the perspiration off in the process. Licking his lips together, he calmly replied, "Just because."

"Because…?" prodded Haru with an unbelieving gaze.

"Just because I wanted to." With a wry smile to his cousin, Yuk stood up and yawned softly while stretching his tired limbs. Closing his tired eyes, he breathed in heavily, only to suddenly have a coughing fit. Trying to hold back his dry cough in vain, Yuki's eyes watered, and he wished desperately for something, anything that could cool his parched throat and stop the coughing.

'_Kureno was right…it's rather hot out today… _(Cough, cough)_ Damn, I thought this cold was already gone by now. It wasn't so bad before… _(Cough, cough)_ I better help Haru get back home…'_ As the coughing subsided, he wiped his watery eyes and runny nose on a handkerchief, and turned to Haru with a small smile of assurance that all was well. Sniffling a little, he remarked, "Hey, come on, I'll take you back."

"Yuki…"

Turning around, Yuki faced Kureno's approaching form, the bird's face and voice kept completely neutral. Kureno's usual adherence to be completely unemotional and indifferent while around others was his trademark, and Yuki expected nothing less. However, upon coming closer to him, Yuki could clearly see the worry expressed in the bird's eyes…and so could Haru.

'_How did…what's he doing here…why?'_ were Haru's tumbling thoughts as he saw the normally shy bird approach Yuki confidently. Kureno didn't even spare him a glance as he started speaking to the nezumi.

"Yuki, are you unwell?" asked Kureno softly, his eyes being the one expressive feature as he gazed directly at Yuki.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a head cold, that's all…it's nothing," was Yuki's assurances to Kureno. Of course, Kureno being who he is…

"Are you certain?" continued asking the young man while placing his hands on Yuki's face, feeling all over for any high fever. _'Face flushed, quickened heartbeat…hm, perhaps being out in the sun for too long. Hard to tell…'_

Taking Kureno's hands off his face rather abruptly, Yuki replied with a touch of annoyance, "I'm fine. Haru, come on."

Kureno started to suggest, "Ano, Yuki, perhaps I should escort Hatsuharu back…"

"I said I'm okay," interjected Yuki impatiently.

Startled at this, Kureno meekly took a few steps back and slightly bowed. "Sumimasen. It was rude of me to impose my opinion on you. Please excuse me."

Bowing his head, Yuki mentally cursed at himself. He really hadn't meant to lash out like he did…he now had to admit that his head cold was definitely making him cranky. _'That's still no reason for me to do that to Kureno.' _Feeling utterly guilty and terrible, he went after the timid bird and softly called out, "Kureno, wait! Please don't leave. _(Reaches out to grab Kureno's arm.) _Gomen ne…I didn't mean it like that. _(Sigh)_ I was the one being rude. It's just that…I knew you'd worry if I told you anything. I'm so sorry."

Turning to face his charge fully, Kureno smiled fondly and replied, "That's okay…you don't have to apologize. I understand. _(Kureno softly pats Yuki's head. Whispers quietly.)_ Still, I wish you would tell me if you were unwell…I wouldn't have kept you out here for so long. And if I worry, it's because I _want_ to worry about you. Now if you'd like, I can get you a tonic I made for Akito earlier. It would really help soothe your throat, and it doesn't taste terrible…would that be okay?"

With a slight blush of embarrassment at his kind response, Yuki nodded his consent and allowed Kureno to walk back to the house. Sighing heavily once again, he turned his attention back to Haru who stood looking at him with a wide grin plastered to his face. Wondering what it was for, Yuki cleared his throat and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," replied Haru with a knowing grin. _'He doesn't have to explain a thing…it's kind of obvious why he's here. Still…'_ Walking toward his cousin, he asked tentatively, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Taken aback at Haru's piercing gaze, Yuki paused momentarily as he thought over that question. Did he really know what he was doing? He remarked with a small smile, "No, not really. But that's okay…ne?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Haru could only sigh ruefully. It made sense now…why things have been quiet at the estate, within the Jyuunishi circle. The atmosphere at the estate had become considerably lighter to the senses for a good long while now. He never knew why…he just thought that perhaps it had to do with the old saying, 'the peace before the storm' type of thing. Now seeing what was actually going on behind the scenes, it all started to come together. He was still a bit worried that Yuki would be exposing himself like this to Akito, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to change the nezumi's mind once he's made up his mind. He will have to trust the nezumi enough to do the right thing. Besides, if it didn't bother Yuki anymore to be in Akito's presence, then he'd leave the matter well enough alone. After all, no one is getting hurt, and their 'god' left the rest of them alone—that in itself is worth its weight in gold.

To think that he honestly thought Akito was the one behind Yuki's injuries on that dreadful day. He had immediately gone 'black' upon seeing Yuki's beaten form that day. He was bent on inflicting severe retribution on the clan head for marring his cousin's features and for the ankle injury until Hatori adamantly denied that it was Akito. He was certain that Hatori was lying to him until the doctor finally confessed that it was Yuki's mother who had expressed her 'displeasure' with Yuki's decision on his education. That really snapped Haru back to 'white' mode since he knew how much that hurt Yuki emotionally. Not wanting to drag it out anymore than it already has been, Haru let the doctor bandage Yuki up while he held the nezumi's hand in hopes of giving him a little comfort from the pain his cousin was in both mentally and physically.

Blinking back his thoughts, Haru continued to stare at Yuki and noted that his bruising was starting to fade despite the makeup he wore to hide it. Oh yes, he definitely found out about Yuki's invisible disguise…however, this Ox of the Zodiac was smarter than the dog and cat and spoke not one word on the matter. He was, though, personally thankful to Tohru for lending her feminine touch to help Yuki out…the makeup worked wonders on that ugly mark. He often wondered what Yuki thought each time he woke up and saw that mark on his face in the mirror. As much as he'd like to know the answer to his idle thoughts, he knew that he would never ask.

Finally snapping back to reality, Haru replied languidly, "If you're okay with it, I don't have a problem with it. _(Narrows his gaze.)_ Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," responded Yuki tiredly. _(Cough, cough) 'Ugh, I'm so thirsty…I should have gone to help Kureno…'_

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," was the sudden reply from the missing bird. Holding out the mug to Yuki, he remarked, "I had wanted to serve this to you hot so I had to heat it up first. Drink slowly."

Yuki took the mug eagerly and forced to drink the hot/warm liquid slowly. He instantly felt refreshed and sated as his parched throat finally had a smooth coating to block the irritation. Relaxing somewhat, he lazily closed his eyes and breathed in and out evenly. He also felt Kureno's right hand on his chest while running his left hand on his back, rubbing the area between his shoulder blades. Feeling immensely at ease, Yuki felt a smile come to his face as he relished the soothing sensation.

"Is that better?" asked Kureno quietly. Seeing Yuki nod affirmatively, Kureno softly smiled and continued with his ministrations with nary a care as to who else was watching.

'_Well, you don't see this often,'_ thought Haru bemused. It was odd to see the bird dote on the nezumi, but still… _'It's a good thing to see, I have to admit. Though I'm a little jealous, but this is Kureno…I can't think of anyone more deserving of being shown how kind the world can be just outside these walls. Yuki can certainly make him see that.'_

"Please go ahead and sit over under the shade of the porch. You may rest there while I take Hatsuharu back to Hatori-niisan's home, okay?" requested Kureno softly.

"Oh, um, okay," replied Yuki distractedly, too caught up in his world of utter tranquility. Snapping back to attention, Yuki glanced over to Haru, and nervously remarked, "Ano, Haru…could you please not tell anyone…about seeing me here? I don't want any…misunderstandings…"

Grinning, Haru responded assuredly, "Don't worry about it…I know what you mean. I'll see you tomorrow…if not at school, then I'll see you at the dinner."

Smiling in appreciation, Yuki waved him off and wondered just how it came to be that he was blessed with good friends in his family. He didn't feel that he deserved such attention from them, but he was grateful all the same.

'_Thank you, Kureno…Haru. For everything,' _mused Yuki to himself. Staring down at his nearly empty mug, he asked himself silently, _'Do I know what I'm doing? Being here of my own free will? Haru, I may not know what I'm doing, but I know one thing for certain. _(Stares back up at sky.) _I've never felt so at peace than when I'm here…there are doubts at first, but they fade away the longer I'm here. This is right…somehow, it's just right.'_

Kureno shared his younger relative's thoughts on this. Everything was just right whenever Yuki visited. Not allowing himself to gaze at Haru, he quietly spoke, "Arigatou. This means a lot…to all of us."

"It's okay," assured Haru once more, knowing full well why Kureno thanked him. Narrowing his own gaze to the bird's back, he calmly remarked, "Just be sure to look out for him…out in the open or behind closed doors."

Kureno in turn knew that the worried teen was talking about Akito. Giving him a glance over his shoulder, he gave his own assurances, "All will be well…for our part. Do not fret. Although, I do ask that you refrain from speaking this matter with anyone until we can arrange for it to be known publicly. _(Turns back around.) _Some members of the Jyuunishi will not take kindly to this…'arrangement'. Their reaction could very well be…aggressive."

It was those words that struck Haru to the core. Aggressive? Pausing momentarily in mid-stride, Haru instantly thought of one person, _'Rin…could it be that you found out?'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Hyaah!"

"That stance is too lax…"

"Repeat this kata ten times…"

"Hyaah!"

"Where's the leader in this group?"

"How can I correct this, Sempai?"

"Hyaah!"

The sounds of varied conversations and exercises echoed throughout the dojo. In the midst of it all, Kyo was busy running his exercises with Kazuma after sparring with another member of his team. However, focusing on this normal routine was proving difficult for him…

"Kyo, your concentration is lacking," reprimanded Kazuma. "Try it again."

Wordlessly, Kyo resumed his stance and started to practice once more when Kunimitsu came over.

"We're ready in the other dojo," remarked the assistant.

"Fine." Turning his attention to Kyo, Kazuma noted that the teen was back to his incorrect stance. _'He's doing it all wrong again. These are just basic steps to his exercise…' _Clearing his throat, he called out to him, "Stop Kyo. This isn't working out."

Kyo snapped out of his daze when he heard Kazuma's command. Gazing at him perplexed, Kyo remarked tersely, "Why? I'm doing…"

"Poorly. Your mind is not _here_, Kyo, your exercises and your earlier sparring clearly indicate this," reprimanded Kazuma. "We have the tournament in just a few short months. I can't afford you being distracted in your training during this crucial time."

"Hai, Shishou," bowed Kyo slightly as a way of apologizing. Watching Kazuma retreat with Kunimitsu, Kyo seethed inwardly and slammed a fist to a nearby wall. _'Dammit, I can't concentrate! Dammit it all…argh!'_

Sensing that he wasn't going to be able to do much on this day, he decided to wrap it up early and go home to help Tohru with her packing. Feeling better knowing that he'll see her soon, he hurriedly went into the change rooms to get out of his uniform.

"Kyo? Are you leaving already?" was the sudden question asked.

Glancing up, Kyo saw that Kazuma had this look of worry across his face. He was about to reply when Kazuma asked, "Are you unwell? I'm sorry for being hard on you in there…are you alright?"

'_All right? Hell no, not after this morning…'_ Straightening his posture, the teen replied, "I'm okay. I'm just not with it today. I'm going on home to help with Tohru's packing. It'll help me clear a few things in my head."

"Gomen nasai," apologized Kazuma one again. "I've been distracted so much with this competition, it's been rather stressful. I didn't mean to pressure you today. You've been training so hard these past few months; you must be exhausted in both mind and body. If you need time to rest, then please by all means, take as much time off as you need."

"Iie, it isn't you, Shishou," was Kyo's immediate retort. Staring off to an unseen point, he continued, "It's just been…a rough last night. I'll be fine…don't worry about me."

"Rough night?" questioned Kazuma confused. When Kyo refused to elaborate, he tactfully asked the question he's been meaning to ask ever since Rin's visit to his home. "Kyo, does this have anything to do with what happened last Sunday? Either with Yuki's…accident, or perhaps something else…?"

'_Is that what they're calling it? _(Snorts)_ Feh, don't matter to me…it's not like I care what happens with the damn rat in the end anyway.'_ Oh yes, after sulking over his brush with all-consuming guilt, Kyo immediately felt it dispel when he saw how the entire student body including teachers showered his nezumi cousin upon his return to school with get-well gifts and wishes for a speedy recovery. That certainly brought reality crashing down on Kyo's emotions…the reality being that his cousin could be gone for one day and the whole school would be at his beck and call the following day. _'It was always that way for the kuso nezumi…wherever he goes, he's _always_ welcomed with open arms…'_

Clearing his bitter thoughts once more, he replied with sarcasm, "Yeah, like I'm worried about that fool. It's his own damn fault for getting into an accident like that…baka nezumi. Then he makes Tohru and everyone else jump through hoops all week because of it. Selfish jerk."

"Kyo…" warned Kazuma slightly. "You've not been engaging him in any…'volatile encounters', have you?"

Snickering at the discreet terms his father used, he smiled wryly and replied, "Nope, but the damn baka sure is pushing it. Just because I told him that he could be a model for makeup commercials on TV, he goes all ballistic on me. I should have pounded him good then…kuso nezumi."

'_Makeup…what does that have to do with anything?'_ was Kazuma's perplexed thought. Seeing Kyo rub his head absently, he could only imagine that his wayward son had somehow insulted Yuki with makeup. No far stretch there…still, he thought Kyo would at least lay off instigating any problems with Yuki. After all that's happened…

Very few things escape Kazuma's notice, especially when it involves his family and in particular if it involves Kyo and the other Jyuunishi members. So naturally he found out about the truth behind Yuki's 'accident'. Only a handful of individuals, himself included, knew about the incident. For good reason, too…for one thing, gossip would make Yuki's life a real hell within the family what with the humiliation he'd have to endure for being rejected by his own mother. It was also a benefit to _that_ woman…

'_Foolish woman…she definitely incurred Akito's wrath from what I heard,'_ Kazuma thought bitterly._ 'She was stupid for letting her anger get the best of her. It's to her benefit that not many know what really happened… the family would have been outraged that she laid a hand on Yuki. Not many know him personally, but I've already run into plenty within the family that hold him in high regard. _(Shakes his head.) _It's incredible how the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi is so revered even to the strangers he meets. And they don't even realize their attachment to him…they just naturally seek him out and accept him. That could partly explain why Akito has had to keep Yuki out of the public eye so to speak. _(Narrows his gaze to the floor.)_ Still, it's strange that Yuki can create this reaction within everyone around him, particularly with the 'outside' Sohmas—I don't ever recall a previous Nezumi member having this much influence inside the clan.'_

Upon thinking this, Kazuma turned to fully gaze at his son, a forlorn thought coming to pass through his mind. '_No doubt, Kyo senses this…no matter how hard I try to shield him from this truth, his neko spirit knows that the nezumi is admired by all that come in contact with him while he as the cat cannot have that connection with anyone inside the family. _(Tired sigh)_ That connection…blood bond or whatever it is certainly has given the Neko of the Jyuunishi enough heartache to last many lifetimes. The same sadness I saw in my grandfather is the same burden Kyo carries with him wherever he goes. Can anyone really blame him for being how he is? _(Small smile)_ Thankfully Tohru-san understands this point very well…Kyo is all the better for it with his growing relationship with her. She doesn't realize it, but it gives me great peace of mind knowing that she stands by Kyo's side like she does. I can only hope that she does so for a long while to come…'_

Oblivious to the ponderings of his father or to the silence that befell between them, Kyo sank back into his own world. Although Kyo's thoughts were far removed from what Kazuma was pondering…and far more disturbing.

'_Tohru…what did happen this morning? What happened to you?' _reflected Kyo, inwardly cringing on seeing the images that never ceased to appear in the back of his mind, replaying over and over and over… _'No, nothing will happen to you while I'm here. NOTHING. _(Heavy sigh) _But what can I do to help? What? Please tell me…'_

The pictures in his mind were as fresh as when he had them in the middle of the night/early morning hours. He felt the oppressive air inside and all around him—so much so that breathing was labored at best. He couldn't reach out to her like he had in the past whenever they shared these encounters with each other. She was completely out of his reach, and what's more, she was oblivious to his presence there until the very last moment when the inhuman screech upon seeing him chilled him to the core, blood immediately freezing in their course through his veins. And much like in the beginning when they first met like this, her countenance was completely hidden from view…only the inhuman screeching that reverberated through the ground to the air and back to his own ears was all that he took with him upon suddenly jerking himself awake.

He would have brushed the entire episode out of his mind as one hell of a nightmare, however his neko spirit was roaring within him to reach out to her…now, in that instant. He had fumbled his way out of bed, and he quickly gathered his frayed wits together and hurriedly but quietly made his way down the hall to Tohru's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he silently opened her door a crack and peeked inside to find the young lady peacefully sleeping with nary a worry gracing her delicate face. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he opened the door further and walked to her bed cautiously so as not to wake her. Simply gazing at her, watching her breathe every breath softly, he had no idea how long he had stood there…he just knew that the edge in his nerves was growing intensely by the second.

Cursing his wayward state of mind, he decided to take a look around the house just to be sure that all was well. Thinking that maybe that'll calm his neko spirit, he walked out and quietly shut the door to Tohru's room. Upon reaching the hallway, he made quick work to survey his surroundings. Nothing was out of order; all was as it should be. He walked down the stairs silently and quickly surveyed the living room and kitchen. Nothing. He went to walk barefooted outside with still silence meeting him at every turn, crickets long ago ceasing their melodic music for the night.

Frustrated that nothing was out of place and his neko spirit not any less assuaged of its panic, Kyo stomped back into the house. Deciding to do the unimaginable, he quickly looked into every cabinet and every closet. He even peeked into the abyss that is Shigure's room. Still nothing. His second neko form was now fighting for control of his body despite the bracelet practically burning into his skin to keep it in check. Ascending the stairs rapidly, he went back into Tohru's room silently. Gazing at her closely, it took all that he had not to touch her lest he wake her up. Relenting to just softly kiss the top of her head, he went back out and closed the door to her room quietly. Determined to end this restlessness, he conducted the same search in this floor with no success of placating his neko. Finally, the truly unthinkable had to be done. He irately opened the door to Yuki's room, with little care if he woke up the occupant of the room, only to find that all was well and peaceful with the nezumi sound asleep.

Cursing his luck then, that was when Kyo was startled out of his wits by the inu of the household. Shigure had asked Kyo if there was something the matter, but of course, Kyo couldn't very well tell him the truth. He'd be laughed straight through the week. Opting to glare at the writer, Kyo marched off back to his room without a backward glance or thought to the writer left standing in the hallway. It hit him then while standing still in his room in mid-step…the panic, the imbedded fear that was coursing through his mind and body was immediately dispersed as if it had never been—the 'spell' seemingly broken.

'_I never thought I'd be thanking that baka inu for snapping me out of it. Almost humiliated myself by barging into the kuso nezumi's room. Don't how much longer I could've held out before _'it'_ decided to take over.'_ Sitting with Kazuma now, Kyo truly wanted to talk to him about this latest crisis in his life. _'Shishou would understand…but still, I don't even know if it's just me. Maybe he'll know…his grandfather was the last Cat. Maybe this is normal…right? This has to be…normal. _(Stares in determination at nothing in particular.)_ Betrayal…that's what she tried to warn me about. She knew it to be true, and it's going to happen…but when? _(Heavily sighs)_ Damn, I have to find a way to reach her again…somehow…'_

"Kyo, are you sure you're okay?" asked Kazuma with growing concern at his son's prolonged silence and anxious countenance.

"I'm good—like you said, it must be just the stress with what's going on here and at school," reasoned Kyo as he stretched his arms out while coming back to reality. Arching a brow to his father, he calmly asked, "Oi, you know what time we're having the dinner tomorrow, right? You're not going to forget now, are you?"

Noting Kyo's swift action in changing the subject, Kazuma allowed the teen his privacy on the matter. "Yes, yes, of course I know the hour of your dinner tomorrow. I'll be there in plenty of time, don't you worry."

"Hm, yeah sure. I'll be seeing ya then," called out Kyo as he hurriedly went out the doors, not allowing for Kazuma to press him on the issue that had been bothering him.

Kazuma could only look on at his stubborn son walking away, no doubt carrying upon his shoulders the weight of his woes. Shaking his head in slight dismay, Kazuma sighed heavily and made his way back to the dojo with the other students. _'I wished he'd just tell me. It must be serious if he's so restless about it. Then again, maybe Kyo wants to come to terms on his own with whatever is bothering him. _(Soft sigh)_ I just hope he remembers that I'm here for him, no matter what.'_

'_I can't involve Shishou just yet, not without finding out first about this betrayal,'_ thought Kyo with resolve. _'It's pretty obvious from where it's going to come from…question is when. When are you coming for me, nezumi…when?'_

—_**ooo—**_

_(Birds twittering—soft wind blows)_

"You know, it's dangerous to be sitting at the windowsill like that."

"…"

"Really, is this any way to greet your guest, Akito?"

"…"

'_Well, I should be grateful. At least she's not swinging any of her crystal vases my way,'_ mused Shigure while rubbing the back of his head absently. Observing her carefully, he noted that Hatori's comments about her recent health were correct. She still held a sickly pallor across her face, and he could hear her raspy breathing succinctly. _'I wonder where her sitter went off to? Hatori would pitch a fit to see her at the window after all the hell she put him through this week.'_

Sighing ruefully, Shigure opted to join her at the window. Gazing to the ground below them, he saw the tops of trees still in full bloom and the varied gardens that graced the grounds. The leaves were rustling softly with the breezes that were blowing through them, and every so often they offered a glimpse of the view below them. It was in these instances that he saw what entertained Akito's attention currently.

A very serene setting was laid out before the two observers—Yuki quietly chatting with Kureno in the impromptu garden that they were both working on when not in Akito's immediate presence. From this distance, Shigure could still make out the small smiles that appeared every so often between the two, like two old friends sharing a favorite pastime.

'_Eh? So…it seems that our enchanting bird has found a new playmate. From the looks of it, they've been playing with each other for quite some time now…interesting,'_ mused the inu to himself. Sparing a glance to Akito, he also noted how tranquil her very aura was exuding at the moment. _'Well, at least I now know why the home-front has been so calm recently…'_

"Ne, Akito, have you found a new use for your caged bird? He's certainly taking a liking to freely associate himself with our dear nezumi," remarked Shigure tactfully in hopes to elicit a response from his 'god'. "Do you think it wise to let them be like this?"

Not removing her gaze from the scene below her, Akito calmly replied, "It's as it should be."

Smirking slightly, he took one step closer to her, ever cautious that she may turn on him—hell, it surprised him that she was as calm as she was. In reflection, he thought, _'Well, she _has _been through a lot. It's not like she's up for a debate, even less up for a fight. Hm…'_

Reaching out with his right hand, he gently grasped her chin to turn her attention his way. Seeing her steel black onyx orbs finally gracing him with their notice, he smiled widely and traced her jaw line with the same hand while his left hand caressed her right cheek, faintly tracing her brow and nose. He couldn't help but wonder what lay behind those eyes that conveyed the arrogance that was so familiar, yet so enticing to him. Oh, but he had his ways…certain methods that always gave him what he desired and therefore wasted no time in going forward.

"Well, Akito, aside from your little cold, you do look infinitely much better than in months past since I last saw you. Should I be giving my thanks to anyone in particular?" asked the writer mischievously. _'Let's see how far she's willing to admit it…'_

"Have you grown even more stupid since then?" retorted the clan head in a flat tone. "It's plainly obvious that Hatori is an excellent physician…wouldn't you agree?"

He gave a small, amused laugh at how she answered each question honestly but not answering it fully at the same time. _'I can see how Hatori learned so well this little trick. He has such a good example here…oh, how I do miss it.'_

He then brought both hands to fully grace her face, lightly outlining all her features ever so gently. "Well, he is the best that I know of which I'm afraid doesn't say much on his behalf. _(Sigh)_ In any case, you are a sight to behold after so long. You do wound me when I cannot be here by your precious side."

She in turn lowered her lashes and reached out with her own right hand to bring him closer to her. She shoved both legs back inside and stood proudly before him in her robes while falling into his sudden embrace. Closing her eyes to the slight breeze that blew her hair from her face, she leaned into his chest and heard the steady beat of his heart.

Letting out a deep breath, she softy questioned, "Is that so? Am I your _most _precious?"

"You are very near and dear to me," affirmed the writer while lifting her face back to his own. Whispering as gentle as the breeze, he stared deeply into seductive gaze and asked, "Should I remind you of this, my dear Akito?"

She responded with bringing his head down closer to her own, her lips lightly grazing his own, only to dodge his forwardness to make it into something more. She took one finger and traced his lip ever so delicately while raking her fingers through the back of his hair, all the while biting at her lower lip. She then inclined his head down so she may purr into his ear directly, "Mmm. Very tempting…after all the stress you put me through, you do owe me this."

Shaking his head in mild wonder, he nuzzled her hair and then her neck, taking in her scent deeply. As he did this, he took the liberty of running his hands across her back in a soothing manner, sensing utter contentment from the young female in his embrace. Turning to her ear, he replied with a slight smile, "Stress? Mou, Akito, you torment me. I wouldn't want to put you through that. It was merely a way of getting our sweet nezumi to see how silly it was to hide from you. I take it you made that clear to him, ne?"

"Hm. Still, what about that bitch of his mother? She truly vexed me…talking back at me and such," she voiced softly while allowing the writer caress her neck intimately. She brought her hands down to his chest and rubbed them against the soft lapels of his yukata. Breathing heavily, she commented lightly, "Although you getting her involved in my personal affairs…with the nezumi…wasn't something I expected."

Smirking against her neck, he lifted his head to kiss her ear gently, noting how her breathing was increasingly becoming labored. Relaxing even more into her open embrace, he began to kiss his way down her neck to her now exposed junction between her neck and shoulder. Finding it hard to now concentrate on the conversation and his goal to get more information about her and Yuki, he distractedly replied, "Well, it certainly evolved itself into a more complex situation than even I anticipated. _(Heavy sigh)_ Mou, at least our little nezumi came out relatively unscathed. And I seriously doubt that woman would ever come near…"

"_**Filthy mess…true STAIN…"**_

_The hard slap. His gray/violet eyes widening in shock._

"…_**soiled rodent…FREAK!"**_

_The harsh pulling of his soft hair. His luminous eyes squinting in pain. And through it all, his eyes shone with despair, pain, regret, shame… They were all seen and felt…how strange to see it all from here. His eyes…_

"…_I was stupid…afraid…of disappointment…"_

_How could hope still be found in his solemn eyes? After so much, he was not broken…how can that be?_

"…_I don't want to lose the chance… I will still keep trying…no matter how much it hurts."_

_So much sorrow in that one gaze…he _was _hurting. His beautiful eyes…_

"…_I am indeed a very stupid person."_

_NO. He's simply…innocent. A precious innocent. His eyes called to me._

"…**_you are _not_ stupid. _Never _believe otherwise."_**

'_My precious innocent.'_

_**(SMACK!)**_

It took all of Shigure's focus to keep from falling flat on his back when he felt Akito jerk away from his arms suddenly. Before he could even react, she sent a hard slap across his face, cutting his lip in the process. Her sheer force behind that action completely stunned him.

'_She's definitely not sick anymore…damn Haa-san, what medication do you have her on?'_ was Shigure's errant thought while nursing his stinging cheek. Licking his open wound on his lower lip, he replied testily, "Was that really necessary? You could've just come out in the open with your…displeasure."

"One good deed deserves another, ne?"she answered derisively while arranging her robes about her once again. Narrowing her gaze, she lashed out, "**_How DARE you involve yourself in MY personal business with Yuki?_** And to think I had at one point thought of you being as somewhat intelligent. Hmph, did you honestly think that I would now want to share myself with a **_filthy mutt_** like you? I can't even stand your **_smell_** on me now…**_so repulsive_**."

'_Touché, Akito…using my one weakness against me very well. I would have expected the usual tantrums at the expected intervals...this was certainly a new twist.'_ Choosing to ignore her insult, he countered with a grin, "I don't recall you ever complaining before when we were…"

"**Don't even bother to drag _that _out.** Your 'usefulness' then only served to distract me from going completely _insane _with boredom," she sneered at him while settling herself back in her perch at the windowsill. "Such _distraction _has long made me ill. _(Frustrated sigh)_ It's either pity from one or disdain from another…**_I'm so sick of it all._** I just simply don't care to put up with it anymore."

"Akito," replied Shigure softly, "it may not seem like it, but I do care…"

"**_What the hell do you care about besides feeding your childish ego?"_** she barked out. Eyes flashing in tempered rage, she jerked her gaze back to the gentlemen below. She bit out contemptuously, "I've no use for condescending attitudes or pitiful caresses. It's all…**_anathema_** to me. **_So spare me your useless remarks...they mean NOTHING to me!_**"

'_Really? A shame, Akito…truthfully you are a pathetic sight to behold. Still, you are right…time for games is over.' _Not wanting to provoke her any further on this matter lest she fall into another bout with illness (he did promise Hatori after all), he remained silent and stood across from her at the windowsill. Inwardly sighing, he pondered on how best to get her to reveal how far her ties to Yuki have grown.

It's not like he didn't already have a clue, given the state Yuki's mother was in when she had confronted him at his home. He was rather amazed to see that much of Akito's rage had not abated since that day. Nope—despite the harsh days of being so ill, she managed to recover enough so as to have this long overdue 'tête-à-tête' with him. Their chat started out remarkably well, but it ended rather painfully, for him anyway.

And it still hurt. Rubbing his cheek lightly, he pressed his lips together to find that the minute cut was coagulating now. He had to admit that she certainly gave as good as she got…she always did hate it when someone meddled in her business. He had foolishly believed that her illness had made her lethargic and needy, and therefore, she posed no real physical threat to him. Quite the contrary—she was far angrier than she let on, but unfortunately for her, she had to scale back her physical displays of rage in lieu of her pride. She was most certainly cursing her body for not being able to handle much stress currently. But no matter what, she is 'god' to them all, and she adamantly refuses to appear weak in any form when she's in the presence of others.

'_Lucky me,'_ was his amused thought as he leaned further onto the windowsill, always mindful not to touch Akito in any way. To touch her or her clothes or even invade her space then would only antagonize her further, forcing her to completely clamp down and say nothing more to him. _'I can't afford for that to happen anymore. I need you to prove me right or wrong, Akito. And I'm afraid that it will not be pretty…for either of us.'_

"Ne Akito, has having Yuki nearby rid you of your demons…of your nightmares?" tactfully asked the inu. "Or have they just become more unbearable?"

A clenched jaw was her response as she remained silent to his line of questioning. Never once did she bat an eye to the inquiries…she seemingly ignored the inu altogether.

"Hm, I suppose it's hard to think about that. It's terrible to have to wake up in night sweats with images of horror still vivid in your mind," he continued without letup as his voice dropped lower, cautiously glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"ENOUGH!" she spat out viciously, shutting her eyes out at the memories he was scratching at.

It was no secret of how she was constantly plagued by those instances of hysteria. Being in her constant company in the past allowed him to become intimately acquainted to this very distressing aspect of her troubled life. It seemed to increase in intensity and frequency as she aged…he silently wondered just how many of these moments of madness has she had to endure over the past few months since he had last visited her.

'_I only seek the truth you hold, Akito. If only a glimpse…that'll be enough…for now.'_ Licking his lips (going over his cut carefully) and shifting his weight to lean against the windowsill, he narrowed his gaze at her and remarked, "Perhaps, my dearest, you need to exercise your right as 'god' once again."

"_My right?"_ asked the clan head incredulously, finally gracing the inu with her piercing gaze. "Not that it's any of your concern, but what the hell are you referring to?"

"I only mean to point out the most logical course of action, Akito," explained the writer further with a mere shrug to his shoulders. "It would be wise of 'god' to at least consider this course of action once again…"

"Save your riddles and just tell me plainly what you're babbling about," demanded Akito impatiently.

Eyes glistened brightly as the next thought came to his mind. "Your misery in the past seemed to have lessened only when the nezumi was locked away from sight and mind. You've not forgotten this fact…right? Maybe it's now time to consider it once more…"

He was wrong to think that she couldn't get any paler than she already was. It seemed that the last comment struck a chord deep within her. So much so that she was speechless, and it was all that she could do but gape at him and pin her astonished gaze on him, wordlessly challenging him to repeat himself.

Holding his breath momentarily, he gave her a look of sincere bewilderment and replied, "I don't understand why you hesitate in doing what you always did in the past to make yourself feel better. The _'discipline' _that you gave Yuki in _that _room always brought you peace, did it not? I'm just at a loss as to why you're holding back now—UMPH!"

He immediately felt the wind knocked out of him when Akito had lunged herself against his chest, sending the both of them onto the floor with a loud thud. Yet, she didn't stop there…she at once started to pound on his upper body with her clenched fists while straddling his hips with her legs, flailing all about and screeching incoherently to the dazed writer's face.

"**SHUT UP…JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, _EVER_! **_(Starts pulling his hair) _**DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK TO ME ABOUT THE PAST, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! YOU KNOW NOTHING, _NOTHING _OF WHAT TRUE HORROR IS!" **With her hand still clutched in his hair, she jerked his head up and glared coldly into his dark eyes, daring him to even breathe on her. She bellowed, **"YOU STUPID, _STUPID _DOG…HOW DARE YOU THREATEN WHAT'S MINE! I WON'T LET _ANYONE _TOUCH WHAT'S MINE…_NO ONE_! HE'S _MY PRECIOUS_—THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IN THIS WRETCHED FAMILY! _YOU _and _EVERYONE ELSE _ARE _NOTHING _COMPARED TO_ MY PRECIOUS._"**

"AKITO!"

Hatori would normally have left the two individuals to their own devices had it not been necessary for him to administer her medication. Knowing that they were only conversing, he had gone into her residence with little worry. However, upon hearing the commotion and her screaming, he rushed to her room, only to find that she was not only verbally but also physically assaulting Shigure, who seemed bent on keeping Akito from hurting him even more by covering his face with his arms. Profound shock struck Hatori hard as he yelled at Akito, and dropping his bag at the doorway, he ran in there and scooped her up and away from Shigure. She was far from cooperative as he tried to placate her.

"Akito, calm down!" Hatori pleaded as he strained to keep her to his chest.

"**NOOO!"** she screamed, arms bound by Hatori's arms but feet kicking every which way. **"_LET ME GO!_ AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! **_(Pants heavily)_** Damn him, damn you all…!"**

She was starting to abate in her struggles, but Hatori felt her second wave of energy start to come around as she fought once more to detach herself from the persistent doctor. Worried that she was now bordering on falling ill once more, he saw no other choice but to bring out his own trump card.

"Akito, that's enough! _HE will hear you!_" he loudly remarked.

All resistance on the clan head's part ceased immediately upon hearing the doctor's remarks. Heavily panting, she hung limply against his chest, staring listlessly at the floor with wide eyes.

Hatori sighed heavily in relief now that realization dawned on Akito. Secretly praying that Yuki didn't hear this commotion, he set her carefully on her two feet, lightly embracing her to keep her from falling over. He then turned to frown at Shigure, clearly upset that the inu had broken his promise of not disturbing the still recuperating 'god'.

"What did we agree on?" demanded to know the doctor while looking at both parties. "I only allowed this meeting to take place as long as the both of you…"

"Just leave me be!" blurted out the frail female as she broke free from Hatori's arms. Glaring at them both, she turned to Shigure with a passion and vehemently replied, **"GET OUT. _Keep away from me, and stay out of my business, DOG._"**

Surprisingly, her heated words and earlier actions did not once bring any sign of shock or pain to the inu's face. Only the look of acceptance graced his features, the kind that normally comes when one confronts an inevitable truth.

A truth that Shigure had been waiting to see revealed for a long, long time now…a truth that will finally come to light soon…a truth that will shake the core of the Sohma family line.

Straightening his yukata, he responded quietly, "That I will, Akito. I will say no more."

'See that you don't, _you filth,_" she bitterly remarked as she made her way to the door. Turning her head slightly, glancing at him sideways, she softly warned, "Cross me again and touch what's mine, and I will personally see to it that _you _stay locked up in place of the cat."

As Akito stalked off into the darkened hallways, Hatori immediately called out to her, "Akito, you need to return to your bed. You are due for your medication…"

"Haa-san, Haa-san," chided Shigure coolly, "let her be for now. You know where she's going. Let her go to him…she needs that."

Eyeing him guardedly, the doctor asked, "And you? She didn't inflict too much damage from what I can see."

"Nah, she wasn't too strong to begin with," replied the inu with a grin. Rubbing his head, he winced and admitted, "But she does have a strong grip. Mou, my little spit-fire has some strength in that hand of hers."

Sighing tiredly, Hatori leaned against the doorway and stared at his old friend. Instinct told him that much more had gone on between the two than the writer was letting on, but knowing the cunning inu, not one iota will ever be revealed…for now anyway.

"Shigure…you do realize that she meant what she said," commented the dragon softly, undoubtedly feeling the full weight behind 'god's' warning to the inu. Hatori now knew that nothing in any form of existence will stop Akito from eliminating any threat to her greatest treasure.

"Hm, I suppose she does," the inu answered absently. Shaking his wandering thoughts, he gave the dragon a small smile of understanding. "Don't fret so much, Haa-san. Gray hairs don't become you as well as they become Yuki. _(Sigh)_ I best be off before she decides to come back…I doubt she'd be thrilled to see me anytime soon. I'll see you at tomorrow's dinner, yes?"

Snapping back to attention, Hatori nodded. "Just be sure to wash off that cut on your lip."

"Certainly, Haa-san," assured the writer as he was walking out. Shigure could keenly feel the dragon's strong gaze on his back, no doubt looking for answers that weren't forthcoming.

'_Gomen ne, but this truth must be kept silent for the time being. If it were to be known, I seriously doubt that I'll be able to carry it through to the very end…it's difficult even now. Such truth holds enough horror that Akito herself is afraid to even recall it. _(Sigh) _She didn't have to voice the truth out loud. Her reaction was clear…and her eyes…they spoke the truth loud and clear. Loud and clear…'_

Said person was now gazing at a very knocked-out nezumi that was asleep on the floor underneath the veranda. Apparently the dozing nezumi heard nothing of the brouhaha that took place nearby, much to the clan head's relief. She was kneeled next to Yuki's lying form, the teen oblivious to her presence there. The only movement between the two was their hair playing in the wind that blew through softly, bringing with it the scent of blossoms in the air as well as the twittering of the ever-present birds.

"Akito, are you all right?" asked one bird in particular.

"Stop fussing, Kureno," replied Akito irately. "What happened with Yuki? _(Squints at Yuki.)_ And is he wearing _makeup_?"

'_So much for discretion…not that Yuki could hide it from her anyway.'_ Clearing his throat, he bowed slightly. "Yuki was slightly unwell, so I gave him some of your tonic. I had also slipped in a small sedative. I 'sensed' the growing…disturbance…from your quarters. I just took the small precaution, just in case. It will wear off in half an hour."

"Very well," she quietly acknowledged. "What of the ox?"

"Taken care of, Akito. He will remain silent on the matter," assured the bird to his 'god'.

She then settled herself next to Yuki, and wrapped an arm across his chest, pulling him closer to her while she continually gazed at his face. "Leave us."

Bowing slightly, Kureno walked off into the house to get her quarters ready once she's ready to return. He let out a soft sigh, happy to know that he was able to prevent a messy situation. He clearly saw Akito's haggard form, and of course, he silently wondered at how her meeting with the inu had transpired. What was said…what was done…not that she'd ever tell him.

True to his words, Akito persisted to put out of her mind the altercation that transpired in her quarters. Instead, she was focusing for her attention on her one true pleasure at the moment. She leaned into Yuki's neck to breathe in deeply, once again imprinting into her memory the scent that's his alone, a scent she never grew tired of. She closed her eyes and lost herself in that world of tranquility that she rarely found. Glad to sense that her stress from earlier was leaving her, she inaudibly sighed and laid her head gently onto Yuki's shoulder, thus allowing herself to finally relax. Only the stray thought now fleeted about in her mind…

'_Nothing will ever come between us, my precious nezumi. You'll see…they will all see soon enough…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Oi Tohru, are these all the boxes…I didn't see anything else in your room," called out Kyo over his shoulder from the entryway of the house while placing the packaged box on the floor next to the others.

He turned around to face her, noting that she failed to respond to him once more. He had arrived earlier to find her at the living room table staring out into space with a blank look, resolutely denying that anything was bothering her. She kept giving him 'the smile'. He knew 'the smile' pretty well by now…it's the one she'd give whenever she was upset but didn't want others to notice.

'_I can see right through it…why doesn't she just admit it?'_ thought Kyo exasperated as he plopped himself in front of her view. "Yo, what's eatin' you?"

Blinking in surprise, she once again gave him 'the smile'. "Nothing is the matter, really. I'm just very tired what with packing everything up. I had been thinking of all the good memories we all shared. It's strange to see so much of it packed up in these boxes."

"And…that's bad?' prodded the impatient teen.

"Not so much as bad. It's just that…it feels like I'm taking all the good memories with me," Tohru commented quietly. "All that's left is an empty room… I was just being selfish and wondered if maybe you and the others will remember all our wonderful memories together. Selfish, ne?"

Breathing out heavily, Kyo leaned onto the table and propped both elbows onto the table, chin resting on both upturned hands. "Listen, there's nothing selfish about wanting others to remember the good times…it's what's being friends is all about. So don't be so glum about it…there may be an empty room there after you leave, but it'll always be your room. It doesn't seem empty when you think about it like that, right?"

Smiling gratefully, she nodded in agreement and wiped away the tears that fell during his remark. She immediately fell at ease knowing how much she was still welcomed in this home. She was also touched to see how much Kyo had made her feel better about herself and her decision to move out…so much like her mother would do for her.

This whole conversation almost eased the pain in her heart that she still felt in her bones. As much as she wanted to tell Kyo what had been bothering her, she knew that her doubts that Rin had raised wouldn't have ceased. It was quite overwhelming to see two members of the Zodiac legend agree completely on one point—that the rat and 'god' were to be distrusted by all means…the rat being the key to the demise of all those involved with the curse.

_**(Boink!)**_

"Ittai!" Turning her attention back to Kyo, she saw him giving her a good-natured glare. She could only smile sheepishly in return…he had caught her spacing out once more. "Gomen ne…"

"Aw, don't say that," replied the neko wearily. "Just don't get so down in the dumps. Let's think about tomorrow. What time do you think we need to leave to head into downtown to get this tournament business crap taken care of?"

"Hm, you're right, what time, what time…" pondered Tohru worriedly, now remembering the errand Kazuma had asked of them to do for him since he'd be unable to do so. She remembered how proud Kyo was to see that he was given such responsibilities within the martial arts school. She had agreed then to accompany him since class let out early tomorrow being it was the last day of school. "What time would you like to go? Right after school or do you want to come here to change and then go or…"

"Nah, let's just stick with going straight from school. Less time wasted," remarked the red-haired teen. Narrowing his gaze momentarily, he replied, "Feh, I forgot to ask where that building was exactly. Let me call him up real quick…his classes should be done by now."

Sighing softly, Tohru stood up and stretched her weary limbs back into place. She was glad that Shigure had ordered food to be delivered, saving her from having to cook up anything for tonight. It will be a big day tomorrow, and she was still at a loss as to what to put together for the big feast tomorrow. Sure she had agreed to let Kagura and Momiji take care of all the arrangements tomorrow including the food, but still she wanted to contribute in some way by keeping everything prim and proper. Her boxes will need to be packed up…she recalled Shigure mentioning that Hatori was going to come prior to everyone else and help her move the boxes into her apartment…

'_So many good things are being done for me, I'm definitely being swept away,'_ mused Tohru fretfully. _'I wish I could say no, but then they'd feel bad…they even said it was their turn to take care of me. I can't ever repay them for all that they do for me. Everyone is so kind and generous to someone like me…'_

"_**He's the rat, Tohru, remember that. Lies and deceit are in its nature, in it's bloodline."**_

Gasping, she brought her hand once more to her chest, clutching her apron tightly in her fists. The emotional roller coaster that she had been on earlier came back with such a force that it overwhelmed her once more. Sniffling lightly, she tried breathing in and out steadily, hoping that this would calm her nerves somewhat.

'_Please, oh please, stop thinking that. I'm becoming a mess again…Kyo-kun will see me,' _she admonished her subconscious self.

"_**Trust him, and he will betray you…he will."**_

"No, that's not true," she silently told herself. "That's not who Yuki-kun is…he's kind and generous. He will never…"

"…_**it's only a matter of time."**_

"Please, stop. Onegai…" she pleaded with eyes tightly shut.

"Tadaima!"

Breathlessly she opened her eyes with a start and looked to the doorway. In walked in a rather cheerful nezumi with grocery bags in either hand. Taking his shoes off, he walked around the boxes and set the groceries down on the table. In the late afternoon sun, the orange rays cast shadows across the living room, creating a soft glow around Yuki as he gazed at her with a smile.

Yuki was indeed in good spirits. He was surprised to have found out that he had dozed off unexpectedly at Akito's home. He wasn't too upset though since he felt much better after taking the small nap. Sure it was shock to find a sleeping Akito on him once again, but he wasn't too shaken up by it. He did wonder what had happened prior to him waking, Kureno only mentioning that she wanted to rest by Yuki's side. At least Yuki felt assured that she was not as sick as he had thought her to be…having her sick because of his problems really made him feel guilty the whole week thus far. It's not like she had energy to spare for that sort of thing, and Yuki had felt terrible that he had a hand in creating an unnecessary burden on her.

Eventually Kureno took her away to her quarters once more, and so Yuki headed for home, stopping along the way to pick up a few things plus some basic essentials for tomorrow's graduation dinner. Now grinning at Tohru, he presented her with some of his purchases.

"Ano, welcome home, Yuki-kun," was Tohru's cheerful reply. "What is all this?"

"Things we need for tomorrow. Here are the napkins, plates, utensils, bowls…oh, I also was able to find a nice tablecloth that we can use for the table. It's a soft yellow color," mentioned the young man. "I also got some more ice cream, so we can have it as dessert for tomorrow. And I brought these…"

As she was perusing through all of his purchases, he proudly presented her with baskets of flowers…flowers of all varieties and smells.

"Wow, these are beautiful, Yuki-kun," she exclaimed excitedly. "Where did you get all of these?"

Not wanting to let her know that Kureno had helped get these for him from the nursery at the estate, he replied tactfully, "Oh, um, they were readily available for me to obtain. We can place these all around the house. I thought it could lend a festive mood to the occasion…is it all right with you?"

"But of course! That is a wonderful idea," she agreed heartily. Noticing another bouquet in another bag, she took it out and saw that it was different from the others. She asked quizzically, "Ne, Yuki-kun, what are these for…they're not like the others."

Blushing slightly, he took them from her and breathed in their fresh scent. He shyly remarked, "Ano, these are daisies. They are rather simple and not as obvious as the others. Yet, they are just as beautiful and they smell just as wonderful. Here…these are for you."

"EH!" she cried out in disbelief while trying to give back the flowers. "Oh no, please, I don't deserve these at all…this is too much for me!"

"Iie. You deserve these…I only wish I could give you more," Yuki gently contradicted. He presented the flowers to her once more, and with a wider smile he insisted. "They reminded me so much of you…they are very happy flowers. They suit you so well…please take them."

Taking the bouquet into her arms, she teared up once again but this time out of joy. She couldn't express herself with words, so she merely offered a teary-eyed smile that lit up the room. It was all the thanks that Yuki could ask for.

Yuki glanced around the living room and noted that her boxes were all ready to go. Disappointment filled him as he saw that he had failed to help her with her things. He sadly remarked, "Gomen ne. I had been caught up with my errands, and I let myself lose track of time. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your packing."

Sniffling, she cleared her throat and hurriedly replied, "No, that's quite all right. I had lots of help…um, Kyo-kun helped with the boxes and such…"

Before he could respond, she quickly went into the kitchen before she felt the need to give him more detailed information about her 'help' earlier that day. _'I can't let my problems become his…he has enough responsibilities to worry about…'_

Left alone in the living room, Yuki couldn't help that maybe there was more to it than what she had said. His instincts were never wrong, but if she had meant to keep anything to herself, then he should and will respect her privacy on the subject. With a gentle sigh he picked up the items on the table and took all the purchases into the kitchen.

By then Tohru had her bouquet in a plain rose-colored glass jar. It certainly brightened the darkened room, and she couldn't help but smile at how wonderful it looked at the kitchen window. "Arigatou, Yuki-kun. These are so pretty."

Blushing slightly, he turned to her once again as he leaned against the counter. "I'm glad that they please you, Tohru-san." Inwardly he thought, _'I only hope you like your present just as well as the flowers.' _Gazing down at the floor, he glanced fleetingly at the boxes at the doorway, letting out an audible sigh.

"Daijoubu, Yuki-kun?" she inquired with concern.

"Yes, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to alarm you," he remarked calmly. With a far-off look out the window, he quietly said, "It's just that…I was remembering…things."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Is it okay if I ask what you were remembering?"

"Just old memories…how many things have happened since I found you at your tent," recalled softly the nezumi, still gazing through the window as if the moment was reliving itself before him. "So many memories these last few years…it's rather strange to see how they could all conveniently fit into boxes. Like they were being taken away from here..." _('Away from me.')_

"I feel that way, too," she admitted timidly. "It's like they were just swept away without a trace. It sort of reminds me of when I had to box up all of Okaa-san's things when she died. It was so hard because I thought that by having her things around, she was alive and well. I felt like she was going to come back to me. Of course that never happened, so I had to pack up all her things and send them away. I kept a few things with me, mostly pictures, but still, having to let her possessions go was very hard…I never felt so alone as I did then."

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to make you sad," apologized Yuki, ashamed that he brought her to near-tears for recollecting a sad memory of her mother.

"Iie. It's a memory," she replied with a small smile. "Good or bad our memories are our own. To keep the good you must also keep the bad…how else can you appreciate the good moments that happened? _(Sigh) _No matter how happy or how painful they may be, I want to keep them with me always."

'_Hm, to cherish the memory…'_ Sighing heavily, he gazed once more out into the darkened forest from the open window, the sun setting very rapidly, leaving the kitchen quite dark. He stared down at the sink that was pristine in its cleanliness. _'I wonder how long it will take 'til everything reverts to looking like a trash heap once more.'_

With a bittersweet smile, he quietly confessed as his eyes closed, "Still, I can't help but be selfish. Memories are wonderful to have, but I still prefer to have the real thing versus the memory of it." _(Sigh) 'I prefer to have you here instead of your memory.'_

Tohru remained silent, being too much in a stupor as she let Yuki's words sink into her mind and heart.

"It hurts to have just the memory instead of the real thing, but then again, it's okay that it hurts. It shows just how much that one thing means to me…and the memory will serve to remind me of that," remarked Yuki softly. Pressing his lips together into a thin line, he continued, "I know I'm being very selfish. I know I can't replace your mother's good advice nor am I Uotani-san or Hanajima-san, but please remember that you can always trust me to be right there with you every step of the way. That way you don't ever have to feel lonely no matter where you're at because I'll always be with you wherever you go." _(Sigh) 'Promise me that I won't become a memory. Please, take me with you, if only the memory…'_

Silence hung thick in the air. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable for Tohru. The emotional torture that ate away at her subconscious mind by Rin's assertions evaporated with the breeze that suddenly blew threw the open window of the kitchen. Her outward reaction happened soon enough.

_**(Poof!)**_

"Wha—um, Tohru-san? What's the…" stammered in surprise the now miniature nezumi.

"Gomen ne. I'm fine…everything's okay now," she tearfully responded with a wide smile. Holding Yuki close to her shoulder, she tentatively asked, "Please, is it okay that I hold you, just for a minute?"

Relaxing onto her shoulder, Yuki nodded in agreement then squeaked, "M-hm."

Both were lost in this moment…another memory to be cherished for a lifetime.

Yuki felt complete contentment on her shoulder as he felt her hand stroke him gently. It was the first time that he could recall in which he wasn't ashamed of his nezumi form.

Tohru was grateful beyond words to be reassured that what she had believed was indeed true. _'Baka, how could I be so faithless in you, Yuki-kun? You're my dear and wonderful friend…how could I ever doubt that? _(Sniffles) _You believe in me with no doubts holding you back—I know that to be true. Arigatou. Thank you so much for reminding me what it was to believe. _(Sniffles) _To always believe…'_

Neither knew of the attention they were receiving by the hidden audience. A pair of red-orange eyes that glowed with repressed anger gazed at them from around the doorway. He couldn't understand why, but Kyo couldn't bring himself to barge in there. For some reason, this memory did not allow for him to be included in the picture. Almost as if their moment was meant to be only witnessed by him…

Little did he know that indeed this was one memory he will carry with him always.

And little did anyone know that a writer was listening carefully to their conversation from inside his study. He himself smiled sadly, but for entirely different reasons.

'_Memories to cherish…like the memory of seeing Kyo standing in the dark hallway with his beads glowing brightly with an angry red color. Yes, this is but another memory that I'll remember well… However, I do believe it'll just bring me pain in the end. Will it be the same for them as well when it all comes to an end?'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Vague Recollections (04-21-05):_**

_It's late, and I'm dead tired. But I am so thrilled that this chapter is out of the way…sort of. Alas, it was difficult to put together, but once again I'm hoping for the best from my readers and reviewers._

_First off, let me say one thing. I've released two chapters at a time a couple of times before this one, and I've noticed how many readers inadvertently skip over the first of the two chapter releases. I want my readers to grasp the whole story because each chapter lends a hand in allowing the story to develop fully. That said, if you didn't know about this or maybe you'd like to be sure you didn't miss any releases, the ones I released at the same time are as follows: chapters 24 and 25, chapters 27 and 28. Thank for your support…now, onward!_

_Well, where to start? There's that bit of dark ramblings from yours truly that gave me the goosebumps when I wrote it. Later in the fic it's revealed who the individual was that dreamt these nightmares…hehehe, trust me when I say that the gist of this story is found in this passage. So tuck this away in your memory bins!_

_Rin and Tohru…I was worried about this scene. I'm still unsure if I got their interaction down correctly according to their characters. A big thanks to Rjunkie for helping me with this portion…hope you like this version girl!_

_As you can see, throughout the whole chapter, betrayal was the key word. Sad to say that instead of just a few of the Jyuunishi believing this, Tohru is being dragged into this belief as well. Will Tohru prevail in her beliefs or will they become marred, thus allowing the seed of doubt to grow? Well, that's a good question…H'kat walks off to think._

_Finally we have Haru coming across Yuki's secret…good thing it was all acceptable to Haru. Still, now he has an idea of the bigger picture, and perhaps now realizes why Rin is behaving the way she is. Oh, by the way, the tonic I had in mind was actually a good ol' fashion remedy…cinnamon tea with bee's honey and a touch of lemon. Yummy!_

_Kazuma and Kyo sure have their hands full. Kazuma concerned about the family state of affairs that indirectly affect Kyo. Kyo is worried about his little brush with the dark side of his 'dreams'…can't these two ever get a break? Not if I have anything to say about it. Oh, to clarify, I have no knowledge of how karate or its tournaments work, so if I'm wrong in any way, please let this uninformed author know about it. I want to keep things authentic, so all help is appreciated!_

_Shigure and Akito…yipes. This was HARD…really HARD. More so than with Rin and Tohru. References to manga releases are implied but never pointed out. That's just how it works in this fic, so hopefully no one is too upset by it. I had to smile when I got Shigure all 'pumped up', only to be shot down pretty cruelly. It wasn't planned, but I liked getting Akito to bring retribution on Shigure using the wiles any woman possesses. Go woman power! Still, it was hard to get the right amount of info revealed to the masses about what's really going on. You know, it's never really revealed why Akito had locked up Yuki in a room so many times…one of the mysteries yet to be resolved satisfactorily by the manga. Anyway, my interpretation was actually last minute. I am glad that in the end, it did work out well for my fic. What I didn't anticipate was the volatile reaction that Akito displayed…I debated over that portion for quite a while. Many a manga reader will probably be shocked at the twist I did on the relationship between these two controversial characters. Ah well, at least I'm done with it. Did I do it justice…you be the judge!_

_Finally, we have sort of a farewell of sorts from Yuki to Tohru. It's not a permanent good-bye kind of thing. It's sad to see the people you care for the most leave your side after being together for years. I was very sad when my sister moved out to live on her own. We were always together since the day we were born, and now she lives away from me. It's sad and my experience and feeling with that is conveyed in Yuki's words to Tohru. Again, I wonder if I did this scene justice…_

_Music selection brought to you by my weird mind. 'Tubular Bells' is a melancholy theme that fits the tone of this story well. So much angst, but next chapter will be much livelier. It's high time I fulfilled my promise to Ina-chan a while back…you'll see what I mean in the next chapter! Oh, and finally I came across a song for our TohruxYuki moment. _"Half the World"_ by Belinda Carlisle has some great lyrics that convey the essence of what Yuki feels here. Some of them of course won't apply directly to our dear nezumi but a good portion does…hope you like the selection!_

_As you can tell, the spring segment is coming to a close…finally! The dinner and then graduation…it's been a long time coming! I am so happy! _

A word to my reviewers—fanfiction site:

Coiling Death  : _Two chapter releases are tough, but I do try to keep them interesting all the way through! Your speculation on my fic is incredible…but sadly, it's not where this story is headed. You are correct to pinpoint that the bond between the rat and 'god' is a key element to the curse. Now, no more cookies for you!_

S.B. Kisses: _Fellow author, hello! Beautiful work with your fic…I'm waiting ever so patiently until you are ready and able to continue your fic. For this fic, I'm glad that you liked my Ayame/Yuki moments. They are hard to put together…giving Ayame a serious streak along with his flamboyant self is tough!_

Sanka (anonymous): _Thank you so much for your kind thoughts on my fic! I only wish that I could give you a better story than what I have written down. This will have to suffice for now… You asked how long this fic is going for? I honestly don't know. About 70 of the spring segment was made up as I went along. I still have summer and fall to get to…quite a long road ahead of me. This fic isn't over for a quite a while. Thinking that I kind of got depressed, believing that the story may lose its luster along the way. It's a risk I have to take I suppose…_

Dark-bitch: _What a pen name…I didn't think would allow that. Oh well, either way, I really thank you for your support to my fic! I'm happy to see that this story is still holding your interest despite the long turnaround on these chapter releases! _

_A word to my reviewers—mediaminer site:_

A word to my Emily V. and cheekynezumi-chan :_ I already replied on your reviews to me, but I wanted to give you proper thanks here in my fic._

Teddy Bear: _Thank you so much for your ideas and support! You mentioned some problems, however, I'm at a loss as to what chapter(s) you were referring to. Please let me know so I can properly fix as necessary. Thanks again!_

_Yuki-girl: I'm thrilled to see another person that can relate more to Yuki's character. I'm the same way, and I agree that Yuki's more discreet in his emotional displays whereas Kyo is the opposite. This fic will continue to twist and turn, and it's my hope that you and all the readers on this site stay with me 'til the end. More Momiji action? Well, let's just say he gets more spotlight along the way!_

_Wow, this is wonderful. Great readers and great reviews keep me going. I need this kind of support at 3AM when I'm working on a tough part in my fic. You guys are truly the best…especially Rjunkie who is always willing to hear my complaints and worries, even lending me a hand with Furuba questions (Ina-chan, thanks to you as well!). I appreciate this so much!_

_Thanks. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers—do leave me a message on your way out! Until the next chapter! Ja ne!_


	30. SOS Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **_I'm running out of things to say here…really. You know I don't own Furuba, so let's move on, shall we?_

_Special Note: Not as long as the last chapter release, but pretty long!_

**30) Memories of Spring – Advice From the Heart**

(**_Static_—_RECORDING. _**_Haru stares into the digital camcorder's lens.)_

"Testing focus, lighting…are we good to go? Hm, the red light is on. That's a good sign." Nodding in satisfaction, he clears his throat and goes on to say in a mysterious tone, "Live from the house where it all began, this is our Final Supper. Why you may ask? Allow me to show you." _(Digicam view is turned towards kitchen.)_

"Celery."

"Check."

"Carrots."

"Check."

"Bean sprouts."

"Check."

"And Kyo's favorite, leeks," remarked Kazuma proudly. "Yours, too, of course."

Smirking, Yuki replied, "Check."

"Now that we've got all the items accounted for, why don't we get this meal started? Which do you think we should start off with?" asked the martial arts instructor-turned-chef as he tied an apron around his waist.

_(Digicam turned back to Haru.) _"I never thought seeing Shihan in an apron would bring shivers down my back. Let us return to the making of another Sohma legend." _(Digicam turned back to Kazuma and Yuki.)_

Yuki contemplated seriously on the wisest course to follow. No doubt, previous experience in the kitchen taught him that a healthy amount of respect and fear is demanded here.

_(Digicam zooms into his face—a little blurry at first, but focus is regained—Haru clears his throat.) _"Ahem, Yuki barely survived the onslaught of his fanatical club when he left school earlier. Now he's helping Shihan prepare the dinner for tonight as a surprise for Honda-san and the others. I do believe they'll be more shocked than surprised. Anyway, he does look stunning with his long sleeves rolled up like that…he's ready to tackle the ever evasive art of cooking. Let us watch the making of a miracle…or a disaster."

"Well, normally you start off with the dishes that take the longest to cook or the ones that go into the oven. Tohru-san does that all the time," explained the nezumi carefully.

"Hm, good choice," agreed the 'chef' happily. "Let's get the fish seasoned and marinated first. We can work on the others next."

"Okay," nodded the 'assistant' eagerly. Shyly he smiled and remarked, "Arigatou, Shihan, for allowing me to help you."

_(Camcorder zooms into smile only._ _Sigh.)_ "Yuki should smile more often, don't you think? No one stands a chance against that smile of his." _(Camcorder zooms back to whole scene.)_

Smiling widely in return, Kazuma handed him another apron he had brought from home. "It's always a pleasure to have assistance in the kitchen. It's what makes cooking all the more enjoyable."

'_Is that why Tohru-san likes having Kyo in the kitchen with her…because it's more enjoyable to have him there? Did she ever feel that way with me? _(Sigh)_ Probably not…'_ Yuki mused to himself as he recalled the many times she put up with his ineptitudes in the kitchen. Shaking his head of the unsettling thoughts, Yuki tied the apron somewhat and turned to Kazuma, ready to start helping out. "I suppose you're right. I'll get the fish."

_(Focus on Yuki's retreating back.)_ _"_And they're off. What will come of this journey into the unknown—a greater knowledge and understanding of the whole concept of the culinary art? Or will they come away with the charred remains of what once was edible in its raw form?" _(Digital camcorder returns to view Haru up close.) _"The mystery shall remain so until later on today. Until then, let us focus on Yuki's charming presence." _(Digicam back to Yuki...lens starts from below and works its way up his body.)_ "Now our dear nezumi is still rather short by regular standards, but that just makes him all the more adorable and huggable. No wonder he has a hard time fending off the female population. He has well toned muscles, a fine, lithe build, a delicate chin with lips that are full and ever so feather soft. His nose is as cute as a button, so the saying goes, and he has a remarkable hairstyle with silky hair that one can only envy. However, his eyes are by far his best assets." _(Video cam zooms in on Yuki's eyes.)_ "Eyes that girls would kill for…depending on the lighting, you can see a soft gray color in those pupils of his or you can see a nice shade of violet. Such a vision…such beauty…such anger…"

"Stop focusing the camera on me, Haru!" called out Yuki crossly from his place at the counter while dipping fish into a marinade sauce Kazuma made the day before. Eyes twitching every so often, he bit out, "You said you weren't going to be filming me…"

_(Digicam once more focused on Yuki's full lips.)_ "I said I wasn't going to film you _all _the time. And I'm not." _(Digicam turned to Kazuma who was smiling widely—lens completely unfocused.) _"Ne, Shihan, tells us how you managed to get rid of Kyo and have him take Honda-san along for the ride."

Kazuma stood pensive for a moment as he recalled his little scheme to lure away his worrisome son. Taking the fish he had been marinating into his hands, he unconsciously waved it around while the marinade dripped everywhere. "Well, I convinced my sweet Kyo to take some papers concerning the dojo and the upcoming tournament directly to the downtown offices of one of the Sohma buildings. It's really just official documents that needed to be signed by me. I could have just mailed them or have Kunimitsu take them, but I also wanted Kyo to have a little more responsibility with the dojo now that he's graduating high school. I used this opportunity to get Kyo comfortable with his growing obligations as well as get him out of my hair while we prepare the dinner. I had asked Tohru-san to take care of him while he goes down the busy streets of the city. The plan was a success, ne?"

_(Digicam finally obtains focus of Kazuma.)_ "That was a nice story, Shihan. Arigatou." _(Digicam swings back to focus on Yuki's hands with the fish.)_ "Yuki's hands are incredible. They look so fragile and soft, but let me tell you, looks are indeed deceiving. Those hands can do serious damage. I'll interview Kyo so that he can tell us first hand the meaning of pain inflicted by those very hands…"

"Stop it!" cried out the nezumi while he slammed his hands down. Unfortunately when his hand hit the edge of the pan where the fish were being marinated, said action caused the marinade to splatter all over the counter while the fish flew up into the air like a bird. They flew but for only a moment and then came crashing down, a soft _kersplat_ testament that the fish was now marinating on the floor.

_(Digicam followed the flight and downfall of the fish.) _"Hm, that's not my piece, was it?" _(Digicam returns to Yuki's face.)_

Clenched fists were on either side of a trembling Yuki as he tried to reign in his rage. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out heavily. In a calm tone, he slowly remarked, _"Leave me alone."_

"Yuki, why don't we just wash them off? I'm sure no one will notice any difference. I've dropped some already, too, so it's okay," replied Kazuma with a soft smile in hopes of placating the angry nezumi. Turning to Haru's camcorder, he stated serenely, "Now, Hatsuharu, we can't have any more distractions. Be off now and film the others that are busy decorating the rest of the house for tonight."

_(Heavy sigh) _"Fine. By the way, there's smoke coming from the microwave." _(Camera zooms to black smoke from microwave.)_

"Eh!" asked Kazuma bewildered.

Springing immediately to action, Yuki opened the door and waved off the smoke. "Shihan _(cough, cough)_, what did you put in here?"

_(Cough, cough)_ "Um, I defrosted the fish that were still a bit frozen. That's all," was Kazuma's innocent remark.

_(Zooming in closer to view the remains—Haru arches brow.) _"Um, Shihan…aren't you supposed to remove the fish from its foil and brown paper wrapping?"

Both 'chef' and 'assistant' stared at each other in confusion then at contents in microwave. Kazuma pursed his lips as if in deep thought and replied to Yuki seriously, "You know, that could explain why my microwave doesn't work anymore. Remember that, Yuki, for next time, okay?"

Yuki took in the new knowledge seriously and nodded his head resolutely. "Hai, Shihan. Maybe we should take notes, so that we don't forget."

"Good idea. Let me get a pen and paper." Kazuma rummaged through drawers to find the items while Yuki took the burnt contents of the microwave and ditch them in the trash bin. Neither thought of the fish still on the floor.

_(Zoom to fish on floor.)_ "Uh, Shihan…the fish?" _(Said fish now served to further embarrass the nezumi—camcorder catches the moment the nezumi slips on the fish and lands smack on his back. Digicam turned back to Haru's face.)_ "Just for the record, that's not my piece." _(Smack! A rather dirty and smelly fish was propelled onto Haru's cheek.) _"As I move out of the line of fire, let us focus on the other members in this house that are working nonstop in the living room." _(Digicam focuses on others decorating the living room.)_ "Give us details on what brought you both here today, Kagura-nee, Momiji."

"Eh!" asked the bewildered boar. Realizing that she was on camera, Kagura immediately lit up and waved joyously, "Ohayo minna! I'm putting up all the decorations for tonight's dinner! And don't worry about a thing, Tohru-kun…I'll personally see to it that the house doesn't burn down!"

"Thank you for your assurances." _(Camera zooms in on rabbit's face.)_ "Momiji, anything you care to add?"

"Hm," pondered the not-so-small rabbit, tapping his chin carefully. He then asked with dread, "Do I really have to eat the 'dinner'?"

"We heard that Momiji," called out Kazuma from the kitchen.

Smiling sheepishly, Momiji teetered on his heels as he leaned against a wall. Bringing his hands behind his head, he sighed and whispered, "Do you think anyone will bring any 'real' food?"

"I can still hear you," replied the 'chef' once more from deep inside a cabinet.

"I wish Ri-chan would come tonight," mused Kagura out loud. With a wide grin she remarked, "He would definitely be ecstatic to help in any way he could."

"I'm barely trying to figure out how to survive tonight's meal. Ritsu-niisan's ecstatic moments could break me." _(Camera zooms in on decorations. Ribbons strewn all around and on the ceiling with the graduates' names on the big banner above the kitchen doorway.) _"Hey, where did Shigure-sensei head off to?"

"Shii-chan went with Hari to unload Tohru's boxes at her apartment to make room for tonight. I wanted to go see her new apartment…" whined Momiji.

"We'll all go later, Momichii! We'll be giving her a big housewarming party at her place soon when she's all settled," consoled Kagura as she brought another streamer across one end of the ceiling to the wall.

_**(Crash!)**_

"What the…" _(Camera zooms back to kitchen.)_ "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing's the matter, Hatsuharu," commented Kazuma as he emerged from the kitchen with one pot in hand. "It just so happened that the pot we needed was way in the back in the top cabinet. All is well…nothing's broken."

_**(Crash!)**_

Kazuma cringes at the sound. "Hm, one moment if you will." With a wide smile, he turns to the kitchen to see the latest developments. "Yuki…"

"These pots are not staying put!" cried out the nezumi irately while trying to keep the cabinet closed. Yet gravity being what it is…

_**(Crash!)**_

"Damn," was the quiet, one worded comment that floated out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Anything broken can be replaced…" assuaged Kazuma to the nezumi.

"Oh my, what is all that on the floor!" cried out Kagura upon rushing into the kitchen, only to run into Kazuma accidentally… "Umph!"

_**(Poof!)**_

_(Camera turned abruptly from kitchen doorway to Haru's face.) _"We're experiencing technical difficulties. Why don't we take a short break, and we'll return as soon as we rescue the kitchen." _(Haru's face disappears and camcorder laid on its side on the floor, still recording…voices now only heard.)_

"Gomen nasai, Shihan. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's all right, Kagura. Come on Yuki, we can get these back into the cabinet like so. _(Noisy clutter)_ There. Now let's close this and…"

_**(Crash!)**_

"Daijoubu, Yuki, Shihan?"

"We're fine, Hatsuharu. Just help us off the floor."

"That looks like it hurts to be under all those pots and pans, ne, Yuki?"

"Momichii, leave them alone and help me get my clothes."

"Why?"

_**(Poof!)**_

"Oh! Ano, Kagura-neechan…your clothes are under the pots and pans."

"NANI!"

"That's okay. Here you go, Kagura-nee."

"Arigatou, Haru-chan. I'm just glad the camcorder was turned off so it wasn't recording any of this."

_(Pause)_ "You have to actually turn it off for it to stop recording? It's not automatic?"

_(Dead silence)_

"HARU-CHAN!"

"Ahem, calm down, Kagura. It wasn't pointing this way, right, Hatsuharu?"

_(Footsteps thudding across floor. Camcorder view jerked in motion and now turned askew with kitchen upside down.) _"Nope, it was pointing the other way," remarked the ox nonchalantly.

"You see, Kagura, nothing to worry about. Now, Yuki, let's get this mess out of the way before someone gets hurt," instructed Kazuma to the already weary teen who was eyeing the pots and cabinet with contempt.

While trying to button up her dress, Kagura called out to Momiji above the noisy clutter of pots, "Could you please retrieve my socks that are behind you?"

"Hai." Momiji then asked in wonder, "Haru, you did remember to turn that off now? Kagura-neechan is still dressing…"

_(Pause)_

"_Haru-chan…"_ remarked tersely Kagura.

"There!" remarked Kazuma happily when the cabinet closed with pots intact and inside. "Now that all that is cleared, let's get to working!"

Nodding in agreement, Yuki walked over to the sink, "I'll wash my han—" _(Smack! Nezumi is back on the floor courtesy of the fish that no one bothers to pick up.)_

Finally dressed, the boar asked the nezumi worriedly while helping him up, "Daijoubu, Yun-chan?"

"_I hate fish," _was Yuki's livid response from his lowly position.

_**(Crash!)**_

"Okay, so we may have a _few _broken items here," conceded Kazuma with an embarrassed grin, absently rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I didn't think you could damage pots and pans," casually remarked the rabbit as he gazed at the pot in his hand. "Look, this one has a dent, this other one seems to have the handle loose, and this one over here…"

_(View from camcorder flipped back upright by the enlightened ox.) _"Oh, here's the button…"

**(_Static_—_RECORDING OFF)_**

—_**ooo—**_

Sunshine bathed the bustling city, many walking about tending to their personal affairs. And amongst them were a pair of teens that were doing their utmost not to get too entangled in the throng of people milling about.

"Dammit, why the hell is it so damn crowded!" exclaimed Kyo crossly.

"Ano, we're almost there, Kyo-kun," assured Tohru for the umpteenth time. "The address given to us by Shishou-san says that it's right about…here! This is it…let's go inside."

"Finally," he replied in relief as he felt the cool wind hit his heated face, the perspiration he had been sporting immediately dispelling.

"Sumimasen," she bowed lowly to him. "I should have tried to find this building sooner. I thought I could remember the layout of the city…I'm so sorry."

"Stop that." Pulling her back up gently, he remarked firmly, "I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault the streets are as crowded as they are. Besides, we're here now. Let's just get these papers delivered, and then we can head back home to get things ready for tonight."

"Um, hai," she feebly replied with a shy smile.

Taking her by the wrist, Kyo made his way to the receptionist at the desk and made his inquiries known. In the meantime, Tohru decided to take a good look around the lobby, seeing then that it wasn't much different from the building she had worked in as part of the cleaning staff there.

Thinking back on her old job, she recalled the distraught faces of her co-workers, their tears of joy on her last night at work moving her to shed a good many tears. She was extremely grateful for their company and support over the years while she had worked with them. She only hopes that she'll have good people to work with as well in her new job. And speaking of new job…

"Tohru-san!" called out a well-dressed lady from across the lobby.

Turning to the voice, Tohru smiled widely and bowed in greeting. "Good afternoon, Hina-san."

"Fancy meeting you here," replied Hina breathlessly upon reaching them with her quick strides. "I didn't think I'd see you again until you started your internship at Sohma-san's office next week."

"Hai, I was just running an errand for Sohma Kazuma-san with his son Kyo-kun," remarked Tohru happily as she gestured to her companion that now stood by her bewildered.

"Is that so? Well, welcome," Hina bowed in greeting to the other teen. "It's always a pleasure to continue to meet more members of the Sohma family. Besides the usual Sohma business associates, I only know of Sohma-san's nephew, Momiji-kun. Tohru-san, did you require meeting someone in particular?"

"Uh, I needed to meet someone. Here, this is all I had been given," commented Kyo befuddled. He was actually rather grateful that someone was willing to help him get his delivery made—the receptionist was proving rather difficult since she was adamant about appointments being made and such. _'Presentation is always the first impression'_—was that not what Kazuma had kept telling him? Now Kyo knew what he meant by that…he should have worn something a little more formal than just his jeans and pullover.

"Ah, yes," she replied as she perused the documents. "This tournament is proving to be quite popular with the media. I've heard Sohma-san mention how the family is looking forward to this event. It's quite an honor for the family's dojo to be the official host this year. I'm sure your father is proud."

"Uh…yea-yeah, he's thrilled," stammered Kyo for lack of a response, not bothering to correct her on his actual relationship with Kazuma. He was too surprised at how open and kind this lady was with him, seeing that she was well informed of the family business affairs. If Tohru was going to work with this lady, he found that he could relax knowing that she'll be well looked after by such a generous person.

"Very well then," she smiled brightly. Glancing at the receptionist, she called out with authority ringing in her soft voice, "I am escorting these two guests to the 11th floor. Please make a log of it, and prepare their badges. _(Turns to Tohru.)_ You know, I can't wait to have you start next week. I am in dire need of your help. We're planning a luncheon with some overseas clients that I'm having such a hard time with preparing it along with all the other reports I have to prepare for the meeting."

"Oh, I see. I will help in any way I can, Hina-san," replied Tohru eagerly. A little bashfully, she added, "I just hope that I don't get in your way while you are training me."

"Of course not. That's what the internship is for…to help prepare you for positions that carry more responsibility." After retrieving the badges from the disgruntled receptionist, Hina turns them over to the two teens and motions them to follow her to a set of elevators. Pushing a button, she continues, "Sohma-san speaks very highly of you—it's easy to tell that he greatly appreciates the strong relationship you have with his nephew. Those skills will serve you well when tending to high profile clientele."

_**(Ding!)**_

Tohru blushed prettily at the implied compliment as they walked into the elevator. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hina-san, it's such a great honor that Sohma-san is giving me this opportunity. Still, I don't deserve such recognition. I'm sure there are plenty of people that have a college education that can use this internship and do much better than I could."

"Nonsense. Trust me when I tell you that a piece of paper doesn't dictate the worth of a person's skills. A person can have a degree in various fields yet still fall short of being an outstanding employee, and sad to say, they have a condescending attitude to boot," advised Hina with a small grin. "Besides, even without Sohma-san's recommendation, I would still hire you…not many can carry themselves in a dignified yet humble manner before people that are complete strangers to them. Our clients need to feel the security that they are accepted as is and welcomed no matter who they are—you fill that void perfectly. Wouldn't you agree, Kyo-san?"

Startled that he was called upon, Kyo turned to Hina with a surprised look before giving her remarks more thought. _'Hell, she knows Tohru pretty damn well already—must be her recruiting skills. Shishou has those, too, when choosing students for the teams…' _Clearing his throat, he smiled at Tohru softly, "She'll be great."

That one sentence certainly brought chills down Tohru's spine, not to mention that she was blushing harder than ever before. "Ano…um…uh…"

"Ah, yes," widely grinned Hina, giving Tohru a wink. "See what I mean? Maybe the opinion of a young man will change your mind, ne? You certainly have a wonderful boyfriend, Tohru-san."

"**EH!" **cried out in unison the two teens, both blushing to a red tomato.

_**(Ding!)**_

"Here we are," remarked the young woman while stepping out of the suddenly stuffy elevator. "Follow me if you will. It's right this way."

"Hina-san!"

Turning abruptly to the voice behind them, another female employee called out to their escort. Smiling in return, Hina remarked, "Well, I'm certainly running into lots of acquaintances today."

"Hina-san, I'm so glad I caught you before you left. There are some packages and documentation that Soboki-san had wanted delivered to Sohma-san," stated the newcomer hurriedly.

"Figures he'd want something delivered last minute," grumbled Hina quietly while continuing to listen to the secretary's incessant prattle.

Seeing their escort preoccupied, Tohru carefully directed her gaze to her male companion. She was keenly aware of how embarrassed she still was from Hina's last comment to them. Wanting to break the unnatural silence between herself and Kyo, she tentatively whispered, "Ano, um, I…I am very sorry for Hina-san's misunderstanding. I'll straighten everything out when she comes back."

Kyo was too much in a daze to have heard Tohru clearly at the moment. He was busy seriously considering the possibility that it could be conceivably likely for Tohru to see him in that manner. _'To be more than just friends… Will she…want that? Can she care for me…like that? It seems possible now with the way things are going in the family. Can I hope to dream for this—should I dare to hope?'_

"Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru with concern at his prolonged silence.

He jumped with a start upon hearing her soft voice. Registering her last remark, he replied, "Nah, don't worry about it. She'll figure it out on her own."

"Oh, uh, okay," commented Tohru as she accepted that line of reasoning.

"Tohru-san, I'm very sorry for the interruption," apologized Hina as she approached her guests once more. "Business can never wait around here. Say, come to think of it, why don't I introduce you to some associates here that you'll be working closely with once you get the hang of things at the office. I need to pick up a package from them anyway…what do you say?"

"Oh, but Kyo-kun…I didn't want intrude with completing your errand…" said Tohru with slight shame.

Shaking his head, he interjected gently, "It's all right, go on ahead with her. I'll wait here for ya."

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure I'm sure. Go. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back, right?" Kyo then gave her a smile that reflected how at ease he was with staying behind while she became acquainted with her new co-workers.

"Of course…you're right. I'm dawdling again, aren't I?" Turning to Hina, she replied with a wide smile, "I'm sorry for delaying us. Please, let us continue."

"Certainly. Thank you Kyo-san for your understanding. We'll return shortly," remarked Hina with a perceptive grin. Turning to Tohru, she commented off-handedly as she strode away, "You really have quite a catch there, Tohru-san…don't let him go."

Tohru immediately turned to her regular cherry color at the stray comment. She could only stumble in her walk every so often, too stunned to say anything to Hina on that minor misunderstanding. Said misunderstanding was also something that Kyo couldn't wrench from his thoughts…

'_Dammit, why can't I give it a chance! Just because Akito tells me I can't have a life because I'm the cat!'_ Sighing heavily, Kyo turned to the lobby where the elevators were and continued down to the wall of windows at the opposite end. Staring out, he noted what a beautiful view of the city lay below them; he could probably spot his home from here. _(Shakes head) 'Argh, I'm dodging the issue again. _(Sigh)_ Maybe it's pointless after all. You never know when hell's spawn will pull a 180 and send me packin' to my cage. Argh…Shishou never told me why Akito suddenly decided to change our contract. I can't let my guard down. Somehow, someway I _know_ that nezumi is involved dammit…I just know it! They have to be in on it together…hatching some plan to betray me…'_

"You are troubled."

"Huh!" exclaimed the anxious neko as he whirled around to locate the voice that never failed to ease his worries. Sure enough, he found himself in the ever-familiar environment of field blossoms on a clear spring day. Only major difference was that the once clear, pristine azure skies were now a dull shaded gray, overcast with heavy cloud coverage. The contrast was particularly striking between the gray of the clouds and the vivid colors of the fields, giving the beloved sanctuary a forlorn air, much like he seemed to be. It was then that he spotted the young lady he cared so much about sitting serenely under the tree.

"You must be under a lot of stress. I was just thinking of what burden you must be carrying around with you to make you feel that way," she remarked softly.

To say that he was elated was an understatement. He stared at her disbelieving, relief evident across his features, clearly not having heard anything she had said. Too stumped to say anything at the moment, he rushed over and scooped her into his arms, embracing her tightly to his chest.

"Ano…daijoubu? Is everything okay?" she asked apprehensively while standing rigid in his arms.

He merely responded with tightening his hold on her. Nuzzling into her hair, he breathed in deeply her scent of spring that closely mimicked the scent of the flowers around them. "You had me scared," he whispered.

"Wha—I mean, why? How?" she asked anxiously, allowing herself to relax in his hold.

Horrific images…bloodcurdling screams…such vivid recollections were not going away as hard as Kyo had tried to block them. Even now his heart was racing inside him, blood pumping furiously through his veins, his neko spirit evidently still not at ease with the danger it senses. Not wanting to worry her about his troubling situation, he stepped back a little within arms reach, and he intensely gazed into her bewildered eyes. He gasped in realization.

'_This is what I had been looking for on that night, morning…whatever. How come I couldn't tell that you were okay when I came into your room that night? Why?'_ Licking his dry lips, he looked off to the side, staring blankly at the brightly colored blooms. Not releasing his hold on her arms, he asked warily, "Do you ever feel like something is not right…so much so that it scares you to death?"

She blinked at his unusually serious tone—if he was under any emotional strain, he would normally have let out an emotional outburst, not calmly ask her a question. Taken aback by this change in his manner, she lightly sighed and cocked her head to the side as she gave his question serious consideration. She finally gave her well thought out, albeit short response. "The dark."

"Eh!" he asked incredulously. _'Is she serious?'_

"Hai, it's not something you can feel or touch, but it's there just the same. I never did like it, however, there's little you could do to the dark," she replied matter-of-factly, giving every indication that she was indeed serious about it. "The only way to make it go away is for the light to shine through it. Okaa-san was good about taking care of me in the dark."

'_Okay, that's in no way remotely close to freaky to be afraid of,'_ was Kyo's bemused thought while struggling not to gape at her. Giving her a lop-sided grin, he replied, "You do know that being afraid of the dark is kinda…childish."

"Maybe so, but I just can't help it," she remarked with a soft laugh. "Besides, not everything is too small or too great that you can't be afraid of it, so my Okaa-san would remind me when I feel bad about it. I guess it's true what they say…you can never be too old to be afraid."

"Um, okay, sure I'd have to go with you on that one," agreed Kyo while shaking his head at her well grounded although naive logic behind being afraid of the ever-so-terrifying dark. Coughing to cover the laughter in his throat, (after all, it would be insulting to laugh at her innocent fear), he forced his grin down to seriously consider the matter that was bothering him before. _'Yeah, that nightmare…it's pretty babyish to be afraid of dreams like that, too, come to think of it. _(Sigh)_ Still, it was more than that…and she was in it. I'm sure of it.'_

"Come on," was her sudden remark as she took hold of his wrist and ran from the shade of the giant tree to the vast fields of blossoming flowers, her loose hair bouncing to the beat of her jog.

'_How the hell can she run in that outfit?'_ he mused while smiling widely and laughing a little, his gloomy thoughts from before now fluttering away with the winds passing him by.

Letting go his wrist, she finally came to a stop. Smiling brightly to her companion, she stared at the high skies above her, and closing her eyes gently, she slowly brought her arms high over her head, the long sleeves of her kimono pooling at her shoulders. As if trying to reach the clouds that weighed down on them, her fingers were stretched fully and openly as if waving at them. She breathed in and out deeply, visibly relaxing herself, and ever so slowly she brought down her arms till they were parallel to the floor beneath her. Never letting her smile fade, she gradually started to turn clockwise in her spot. Soon, her turns were becoming fluid and in motion with the breeze that caressed her locks of hair and the sleeves of her kimono.

Kyo stood transfixed as he watched her twirl seemingly to her heart's content. Her serenity that she exuded washed over him in waves, and he couldn't recall presently a time where he was more at home, more at peace than he was at that moment just by simply gazing at her. He could all but hear the content purr of his neko spirit that agreed wholeheartedly with him. All his tension, all his apprehension…yes, even his doubts, were scattered to the fore winds, leaving behind the small glow of hope that she had constantly kept assuring him that did exist within his grasp.

'_She sure wasn't wrong about that…'_ he mused with a soft glow to his eyes. _'I _can _hope for the best. And best of all, it won't get taken away from me. Not if I have anything to do with it.'_

Coming to a stop, she looked over to her quiet friend, and delicately blushed at his intense gaze. Trying to cover her face, she stammered in reply, "S-So, are you feeling better now?"

Realizing what she meant, he couldn't help but smile widely and once again bring her into his arms. _'If only I could do this when we're out there, not just in here…'_

"Hey, why don't you try it?" she requested as she shifted gracefully out of his embrace. Taking hold of his wrists, she urged him on, "Try it…it'll feel refreshing, promise."

Eyeing her with doubt, he teetered back on his heels, hoping to find some way in kindly refusing her request. Of course, he took one look into those luminous orbs of hers and all but melted right before her. With a heavy sigh, he conceded, "I guess, but just one turn around. I'm just glad that baka inu or the kuso nezumi aren't watching me now. I'll never hear the end of it."

Giggling quietly, she stepped back to allow him room to try out this soothing 'technique'. Even though he repeated her steps without the grace she gave her own, she commended him for the effort. "Yes, that's it…you're doing fine."

"Hm," he grunted, inwardly feeling like an idiot. _'I am so glad no one is seeing me now. Damn, I give this whole twirling thing a bad name.' _Then another thought suddenly came to him.

"Hey, where's your KoKo thing, whatever…did he ever find his buddy?" he questioned her curiously.

Laughing quietly, she knelt down with poise and tucked her legs to her chest, knees under her chin. "Hai. He's with her right now…they're pretty tired. I had them next to me under the tree."

After a moment of silence, he glanced down and saw how she seemed to look out to nothing in particular at the endless rows of blossoms before her. She absently wrapped her arms around her propped legs, and inaudibly let out a tired sigh, the forlorn air he felt when he 'arrived' tainting her countenance. Alarmed to see her as despondent as she was, he began to take note of the slight fatigue gracing her brow and the touch of anxiety that he could detect in her eyes.

Berating himself further for not noticing sooner, he crouched down and knelt next to her. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind one ear, he gently nudged her shoulder with his fist. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Blinking rapidly, she regained her senses and stared back at him. She seemed to contemplate his question momentarily before she shook her head and gave him one of her brilliant smiles that never failed to lift his spirits.

"Nothing is the matter. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she reasoned while tightening her arms around her legs. She then turned her face away from his prying eyes, opting instead to lean the side of her face on her knees. She then closed her eyes to the world around her.

Not one to give in so easily, Kyo nudged her again. As she turned her face to his once more, he calmly remarked, "You do know this friendship thing goes both ways. If something's worrying you, then talk to me."

With a small grin, she nodded. "Thank you."

Tilting his head to the side, he pondered out loud. "Is this about those people you've been trying to reach? No luck yet, huh?"

Glancing down, she shook her head. "I sometimes think that I did, but then it comes to nothing. I'm still…here, waiting. Just waiting…"

"You will reach them. They can't hide forever, right?" he assured her, hoping that what he said would take away her sadness.

Lifting her gaze to meet his own, she grinned widely. "You're right. It'll work out…it always does."

"Of course I'm right!" he chided her as he leaned back on his heels, staring up at the overcast skies. Suddenly confused, he asked, "Hey, what's up with the weather here?"

Kyo kept staring and finally noticed that the silence was rather stifling. He turned to her and saw that she was facing away from him once more. He was about to nudge her in case she had fallen asleep (she did say she was tired), but her soft voice suddenly broke the spell upon them.

"You are deeply troubled, are you not?" she asked gravely.

Not understanding the nature of her question or the abrupt change in her mood, he was dumbfounded for a few moments before deciding to respond to her question or rather statement. "Uh, well, yeah, sort of. It's okay though—it's not important. Don't sweat it."

She then stood on her feet in one fluid motion. With her back to him, she started to walk off into the fields of blooms, the breeze lifting her hair in a melodious motion. She stated with slight trepidation, "It _is _important if you're troubled by it. _(Pause)_ Will you remember something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's very important that you don't forget. I am not deserving, but will you promise me that you won't forget?" she persisted.

"What kind of talk is that, Tohru? You are deserving, and yes, you have my word," he promised, caring less how he sounded and now was anxious to know what's on her mind. Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would turn around. Just then the bright light of the sun shined through an unseen gap in the clouds, immediately blinding him so that he can only see the outline of her head against the stark rays of the sun in front of her.

Her whisper was barely heard with a shadow of reluctance that could be detected. "It's said that betrayal is the blade we all carry within us…that it's entirely left to our hearts to wield it against those within our reach. _(Pause—she turns to him, face hidden in shadows.) I_ will _never _betray you…not now, not ever. You have to believe me."

Comprehending now that she knew more than she let on, he hurriedly retorted, "Of course I trust you. You know I do. Please, I know you know something's up. Just tell me what's going on! _(Grasps her shoulders roughly.)_ I don't understand!"

"I'm so sorry," she replied as she abruptly hugged him tightly after his outburst, then just as quickly turned away and walked out of his grasp. Her frail voice was lifted with the breeze that blew against his face. "Don't worry, you will understand—time waits for no one, and my time here is becoming limited."

"Tohru! Wait! Don't go!" he cried out as he ran up to catch up with her retreating form that was bathed in the dazzling rays of the sun.

"It's okay to be afraid…because I'm afraid, too," she softly remarked to the winds that picked up the blossoms all around her and blew them to the rhythm of a waltz. The flurry stopped Kyo in his tracks effectively. Turning to him, he could barely make out the outline of her eyes and mouth with the light shining brighter all around them with each passing moment. She sadly smiled to him, "Just don't let your heart wield that blade because you're afraid, no matter how just and right it may seem to be. Betrayal can never be just or right—it can only divide us all and break our bonds with one another. _(Voice shaking)_ And I don't want to let you go or anyone else…especially them…especially to that _one_ person…"

Kyo could only gape at her heart wrenching remarks. Delicately spoken, but her words were piercing and clear in his mind and heart. He brokenly replied as he tried reaching for her, "Tohru…please…"

Not taking his hand, she turned her back to him and whispered, "As long as you remember, it'll be all right. Trust me…you'll be all right."

Before he could get a chance to ask her more about it, he was jerked to look behind him.

"Kyo-kun, daijoubu?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Tohru's hand touch his shoulder. Jerking around to face her, he clutched his chest to calm his beating heart. "Geez, you surprised me, Tohru!"

"Sumimasen!" she cried out earnestly while bowing in apology. Tohru then looked at him quizzically, "But I was calling out to you for a few minutes now. I was getting worried that you didn't answer back."

"Eh?" he asked in confusion. Finally letting reality set in, he looked around to see that he had not moved an inch from his position at the window. The view remained the same as before…although now he could see a little further out in the distance. He could at this point feel the numbness in his legs for not moving in a while plus the slight sweat that trickled down his back despite the cool air conditioning.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," was Tohru's expressed regret once again with a slight bow. Pointing behind her, she replied, "Hina-san is waiting for us on the other side of the hallway to show us the way. Are you ready now?"

He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to dispel the spots that were swimming in his vision. Breathing out heavily, he focused his gaze on her, trying to regain his bearings back. Noticing her anxiety in her eyes, he forced himself to smile for her, despite the gnawing feeling in his gut. "Yeah, sure, I'm good to go. Show the way."

Relief swept over her upon seeing him smile. Tohru didn't know what had held Kyo's attention so well that he had ignored her calls to him. _'Maybe he saw something down there. Still, he's sweating so much. It's not hot in here…'_

"Ano, Kyo-kun, is there something wrong?" she asked awkwardly while placing her hand on his arm. "You're so pale."

"I'm all right, really. Don't worry so much." Letting out a breath he held in, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He called out over his shoulder, "Let's just get this over with."

'_Whatever it was, he's not going to tell me,'_ she mused sadly as she was led through the halls of the office. _'Still, even if he won't tell me, that doesn't mean he's not feeling upset. How would you do it, Okaa-san?'_ With a determined look, she remarked, "Kyo-kun, I trust you. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out."

He stopped in his hurried steps and just barely managed to keep Tohru from running into him. He looked down at her and saw her determined gaze. Giving her a lop-sided grin, he shook his head in mild disbelief. _'Damn, she's catching on pretty quick when something's bothering me.'_

"Come on, let's go," he replied with more warmth than before. Turning back around, he quietly remarked, "And…thanks."

She wasn't sure how he'd react to her remarks, but now upon hearing his thanks, she smiled widely and allowed herself to feel relaxed once more. "Hai."

Kyo then stopped suddenly and turned to his companion. A little shame-faced, he asked lowly, "Hey, where the hell are we?"

Both Kyo and Tohru stood together in the middle of the hallway pondering that question for quite a while…

_**

* * *

**__**  
(06-01-05)**_

_**And the fun just keeps on going…but not here. Hit the 'next' button, my dears! See you there in the author's corner!**_


	31. SOS Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **_And the fun continues. Sort of…in a way…hm. Well, one thing's for sure…I don't own Furuba. But I do own FruFru All-Purpose Cleaner, not sold in stores._

_Special Note: Part two of this two-part release! You thought the last chapter was long…this is even longer! I hope that's a good thing! _

**31) Memories of Spring – What's For Dinner?**

"Shihan, are you sure about this?" asked Yuki warily.

"Of course. Just keep stirring," replied Kazuma assuredly.

Scowling at the object in question, Yuki persisted, "Demo, that's the problem. Look, it's not coming off the sides of the pot…it's stuck."

Taking his eyes off the cookbook he was reading, Kazuma turned to his apprentice and eyed the offending pot. Arching a brow lightly at the substance that refused to cooperate with Yuki's spoon, he then turned his gaze back to the book. _'Now where was that recipe this dish belonged to?'_

_(Flips pages) _"Ha…here it is," he called out triumphantly. "Hm…see here. We've followed it to the letter…hmmm. _(Purses lips in thought.)_ Okay, this isn't helping. Let's just do what I always do."

"And that would be…?" trailed Yuki's question.

Grinning widely, Kazuma grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Taking the glass of water, he slowly poured it into the smoking pot of sticky goo that had at one point in time passed off as something edible.

"There. Now just keep stirring and it'll be soupy in no time at all," replied Kazuma while giving his assistant thumbs up. "Oh, but do remember to dig into the edges of the pot to grab the stuck-on food. It'll loosen as the water heats up to a boil."

Nodding in acknowledgement to his superior's instructions, Yuki went back to work in stirring his pot of mystery goo. At that moment, he began to notice a slight smell and dark smoke coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw that the offending sight and smell were coming from the rice cooker.

"Shihan," Yuki immediately called out, "I don't think that's supposed to happen. Last time that happened here, we couldn't use the cooker for a week."

Looking up immediately from his nose in his trusty cookbook, Kazuma saw the object of Yuki's concern. He quickly went over and opened the lid and started whipping the smoke awake. "Ahem _(cough, cough), _I think you're right. _(Cough, cough)_ Don't worry—I'll just spoon out the good rice. That should stop the smoking." _(Cough, cough)_

Confused, Yuki tried recalling that incident that involved his ineptitude and the rice cooker. Shrugging his shoulders at the vague recollection he had of it, he want back to dutifully stirring the pot. Noting that his dish was more watery than soupy, he asked Kazuma, _(Cough, cough)_ "Shihan…I think the water was a bit much. What do you think?"

Kazuma looked over his shoulder and eyed the contents in Yuki's pot. "Hm, I think you're right. Try adding more of the same ingredients as before…but this time just add a little less than what you put in. If it's still too watery, just keep adding more."

"Oh, okay," Yuki happily agreed. _'But how much is 'less'? Oh well, I'll figure it out…I have to think for myself at some point._' Seeing that the smoke wasn't clearing away in the kitchen, Yuki stopped stirring and adding ingredients to his pot long enough to open the window and let the smoke all out.

_**(Ring, ring)**_

"Oh, could you get that Yuki? Kagura left the phone right next to the fridge," remarked Kazuma while continuing his task of rescuing the rice.

"Hai." _(Yuki grabs phone to receive call.) _"Moshi, moshi?"

'_Finally, just about done,'_ thought Kazuma happily as he spooned the last edible rice from the still smoking cooker into a bowl.

"Shihan, it's for you. Someone's calling about your suspended classes…?" replied Yuki uncertainly.

"Ah yes." Wiping his hands on a washcloth, Kazuma turned to Yuki and explained, "You see, I wasn't so sure about the reception quality out here, so I left instructions that if I was needed, they could reach me at Shigure's home phone number. Shigure didn't mind when I had asked earlier if it was okay."

Taking the phone from Yuki, Kazuma went off to a corner in the kitchen and attended to his call while Yuki returned to the bubbling brew in his pot. _'Hm, Shihan's suggestion seems to be working out okay. Now it's all lumpy…I'd better add more water and keep stirring.'_

"No, I'm sorry. Right now, it's the best that I can do. _(Pause) _Yes, once the tournament is over, all normally scheduled classes will resume. _(Pause) _Yes, the beginner bracket group will commence as well. _(Pause) _Very well then. _(Pause) _Hai…arigatou. _(Pause) _Same to you." _(Click) _Sighing, Kazuma resumed his place in the kitchen and proceeded to pick up his cookbook once more to read about the dish he was making with the fish.

"Now, where was I? Oh, here I was." Before Kazuma could forget, he retrieved the bowl of rescued rice and placed it in the fridge to keep it out of the way.

"Shihan, is there something the ma—OUCH!" asked Yuki then yelped in momentary pain as the still boiling mixture he's stirring came to life and bubbled up abruptly to let out hot steam towards his hand. It had startled him into dropping the spoon on the floor while he nursed his hand. _'Damn, that was hot!'_

"Here, let me see." Taking Yuki's hand into his, Kazuma gave it a good look to see if it was hurt badly. Seeing that it was just scalded, he smiled happily at his assistant and replied, "It's okay. It'll sting for a little while though, so try running it under cool water for a few minutes."

"Yeah," grimaced Yuki slightly at the redness. Turning to the sink, he ran the cool water and visibly relaxed when the water made contact. _'Man, I wonder if Tohru-san goes through this often? She's pretty brave to keep taking this abuse without complaint.'_

"Yuki, you were asking me something…" prodded Kazuma to the teen, taking up the book once more to peruse its pages.

Trying to recall the question, Yuki brightened and asked, "Hai. I was just wondering what was bothering you. Your phone call…"

"Ah, yes. That was just a parent," explained Kazuma with a shrug. "She's one of several parents that have been asking why I cancelled the classes for the starter groups."

"Why did you? I thought you liked teaching those classes in particular," Yuki asked bewildered.

"Hai, that I do. I wish I could cater to their needs, but this tournament has left me with very little time. Such as it is I barely have time to eat during the day—and here I thought I could do it all. But all my time is taken up with constant training for the teams that are going to the tournament," mused tiredly the teacher. Sighing again, he looked up from his book and stared at Yuki. Shaking his head at a stray thought, he continued, "Kunimistu is too busy training the members that aren't on the teams. So I guess you could say that I had to cut my losses."

Nodding his head in understanding, Yuki turned his attention once again to his rebellious soup. Stirring absently, he failed to notice that it was spurting everywhere, leaving fine dribbles all around the stove. "So, you're not taking up the classes anymore until the tournament is over? That's a ways off…"

"M-hm. It's okay, I'm sure it'll work out. I just hope that my slightly impatient students will forgive me. They worked so hard," smiled sadly Kazuma at the thought of one of his youngest students. _'He's barely grasping the fundamentals after struggling to get as far as he has. Such a shame…his self-confidence was just becoming more solidified. Now he'd have to start all over again when the tournament is finally over.'_

"I take it you can't spare anyone else to take over for you? The basics are all that you cover in those classes anyway…I'd think it'd be very easy for even the second-year students to handle." Yuki saw how his concoction in the pot was becoming rather messy on the stove, but he noticed that if he just stirred faster, the sputtering would decrease. So off he went…and inadvertently sloshed more of his soup outside the pot. _'Geez, this stuff gets on everything. I don't see how Tohru-san keeps everything so nice and clean. She's truly amazing.'_

"That's true. However, I find that my younger students in the starter groups don't respond well to their sempais, no matter how well suited they are to teach the starter groups." Putting his book down, Kazuma gave Yuki a lop-sided grin while leaning against the counter. _(Sigh) _"My starter groups kindly refer to their sempais as 'Lords of Patience'. I think they meant that in a derogatory manner."

'_Sounds like a baka neko I know of,'_ thought amusedly Yuki.

"Well, I guess it would stand to reason…third years are out of the question. But a lot of the second year students are either participating on the teams that are in the tournament or are helping those that are on the teams. Not much patience can be counted on right now," Kazuma explained further. With a defeated sigh, he retrieved some vegetables that were soaking and started to slice them with precision. "No, this arrangement will have to do. I'll just have to grovel for forgiveness when I resume the classes."

Yuki was once again absently stirring the soup slowly, lost in thought on an idea that was slowly developing in his mind. _'A bad idea…really bad. Even if he says yes, that doesn't mean it'll work out…'_

Finally coming to a decision, Yuki took a deep breath and voiced out loud his idea. "Shihan, I know I was just going to help out at the tournament only. But if it's okay with you, I would like to help in any way I can with your classes. I know the fundamentals, and I have the patience with whomever I happen to be tutoring."

"Yes, that much is true…" was Kazuma's trailing response.

Instincts telling him that there's more behind that remark, Yuki turned his full attention to his former martial arts teacher. He noted then how well Kazuma was masking his hesitation on further conversing over the matter. Pressing his lips in a thin line, he closed his eyes and sadly smiled. "It's about Kyo…isn't it?"

Smiling widely, Kazuma replied, "Well, I seriously doubt he'd welcome the idea with open arms. However, the idea has merit…"

Yuki continued with confidence, "I understand that you'd be worried with Kyo and myself going on a rampage throughout the dojo, but as of late, he's been rather good about using self-control…he really has. _(Snickers) _Apparently miracles do happen, even in this family. He hasn't once engaged in a fight with me in months—that's a record in Sohma history, ne Shihan?"

'_Well, that's not really Kyo's doing…still, I do believe that I just heard a compliment from Yuki on Kyo. This could be good…' _Smiling softly at his former student, Kazuma mulled over the thought some more. He commented then, "Well, I have no doubt that my dojo will survive the carnage, should there be one. But I was actually thinking about you… _(Deeply breathes in)_ You are aware that you will be subjecting yourself to his whims in a lot of ways…"

"How do you mean?" was Yuki's perplexed response.

Setting his knife down, Kazuma turned to full face Yuki as he explained. "Well, my school is structured so that our graduate-level students basically have free reign over how all the classes are handled. The staff and myself basically perform supervisory duties over them while they learn the principles of accountability with their peers' education as well as learn how to conduct themselves in a responsible manner while interacting with the students under their charge. They in essence will be your superiors as well since you have no official seniority with the school. As your sempais, they will direct you on what to do aside from your duties with the starter groups."

"I'm guessing Kyo is under the 'graduate-level' group…" stated Yuki in sudden realization at the precarious situation he's asking to be put under.

"Hai." Kazuma then retrieved another set of vegetables that were waiting to be chopped. "He along with five others normally receive actual training from myself and Kunimitsu twice a week while the rest of their time is used to help run the dojo. During their training, I will have all the classes sit in and observe so that they may learn from watching them. However, with the tournament upon us, I'm having them plus the other teams participating in the event train every day in addition to their duties with the dojo. Duties that include directing the starter groups on how to keep a dojo looking immaculate, how to keep the change rooms well organized, how to keep the supply rooms well stocked…"

Sighing heavily, Kazuma resumed chopping vegetables. "I know you don't require any education on the fundamentals of being responsible or martial arts training for that matter. Yet, seniority is very strictly upheld with the students, and so anyone coming off the streets is subjected to the same treatment as the starter groups. It eliminates any possibilities of someone not getting equal treatment. Bottom line, you will be required to follow the directions of not just Kyo, but the other graduate-level students. _(Pause) _Will you be able to handle that, Yuki?"

Yuki remained silent while rubbing his arms absently, thoughts going over everything Kazuma had explained to him. _'Can I take it? That's a pretty good question…how can I answer that? Man, I should have paid more attention when the baka neko talked about his training with Shihan. I wonder if Haru is a graduate-level student? Maybe so—he is good enough to take on Kyo…'_

"Yuki, you don't have to do this, really," was Kazuma's sudden remark. "All in all, I'll be fine, and so will the young students. I just wanted you to know why I never asked you to begin with. I would never want to put you in a situation that would belittle you or your abilities. You don't deserve that."

'_So he does want my help…'_ Smiling, Yuki came to his decision. "I'll be fine, Shihan. I want to do this for you. It's the least I can do for all that you've done for me. I'm just glad that I finally have the opportunity to show you how grateful I am for that."

"You know that's not necessary…" protested the teacher ardently.

"I know, but I want to, and I'm not afraid of a little hard work," retorted Yuki firmly. "Besides, this will be great practice on how I can fold uniforms properly and how to wash towels and clean out the showers. _('Yeah, real pleasant.')_ It's good to earn one's keep…I don't mind."

"You don't have to earn your keep with me…" continued to object Kazuma.

"I want to do this, Shihan. _(Sigh)_ I promise not to get in anyone's way…I'll even forgo paying any attention to Kyo's blabbering mouth—I'm sure he'll have plenty to throw at me while I'm there. So you see, I won't verbally or physically fight with him—no matter how much of a baka he's being." Tiredly, Yuki leaned on the counter and quietly reiterated, "I will not be a burden…if I am, then please feel free to remove me. I'll understand."

Kazuma turned the matter over in his head, every logical objection crowding his mind at the moment. Yes, Kyo will have more than just a 'hissy fit' (stray comment from Haru once). Yes, Haru will be distracted beyond reason to be near and protect Yuki…a real problem if he decides to go Black should he feel the need to. And yes, Yuki doesn't have any official seniority with the students, and the fact that he's teaching a class, no matter how temporary that is, will not roll over well with some of the students, especially those from the graduate-level. Still, despite these and other valid objections, they all paled in comparison to one truth.

Yuki is asking for something from him. Although he's merely volunteering to help in a time of need, the fact remains that the timid Nezumi of the Jyuunishi is asking for something to be allowed to him. The only other time he's ever done that was when long ago Yuki asked to be trained, and even then, Akito was the voice for the young nezumi's request. To deny him now…

'…_is simply impossible.'_ Putting his knife down once again, Kazuma broadly grinned at the youth before him who was too busy looking down at his feet, undoubtedly feeling a rejection coming on. "I've told you before that you're never a burden. If we're going to make this work, you'll start next week, bright and early. That'll be very good training for you, ne?"

"Um…hai," Yuki stammered in shock at Kazuma's final agreement. Early hour or not, he'll be there next week…maybe half-asleep, but he'll be there.

"Good. I'll take care of the class and prepare Kyo. _('That'll be fun.')_ I'll also instruct the graduate-level students not to coach you in any martial arts since that would be pointless," grinned knowingly the teacher. "Oh, and I'll be sure to leave plenty of time for you for whatever else you'll be doing in the day. I'll only need you in the early morning and early afternoon hours for the most part. It'll only be one day out of the week that you'll be required to stay later when the starter groups are allowed to observe the graduate-levels. You'll only need to answer their questions should they have any about the methods the participants used."

"That's fine," agreed the youth.

Kazuma claps his hands in joy. "Well, that's settled. Why don't we get this dinner moving along, ne?"

"Sure," approved Yuki of the idea. It was then that a very foul odor came to his senses. _(Sniff, sniff)_ "Ano, Shihan, what's that smell?"

"Eh?" Noticing the mess behind his young assistant, Kazuma hurriedly remarked, "Yuki, your soup!"

At the exact same time, Yuki blurted out, "Shihan, did you turn off the rice cooker? It's still smoking…"

Both chefs of the kitchen turned to their respective dishes, one attempting to control the splurts of goo all over the stove while the other strived to clear out the dark smoke from the rice cooker due to the stuck on rice still cooking, er, burning, while in another part of the household…

"Ne, Shii-chan, why is it smoky in the hallway?" asked innocently Momiji as he sat in Shigure's study, truly the only locale besides the bedrooms (Hatori marked those as off limits to the usagi) that was not being decorated. Kagura was adamant that no one goes in and out of the living room-turned-banquet hall while she finished the final decorations outside. Directing the infamous digicam that was indeed recording the two at the desk, Momiji asked again, "Shii-chan…do you know why?"

Tears that would shame a waterfall were cascading down Shigure's face. He and Hatori had arrived a while back to find a scene in the kitchen that was burned into his memory banks for life. He honestly doubted that even Hatori's unique 'ability' would be able to erase from his mind the state that his kitchen was in.

"Momiji, I think Shigure is still in shock. Be kind and point your camera in another direction," quietly ordered Hatori as he continued to read his book, effectively blocking out any unpleasant reminders that the kitchen was indeed meeting its doom ever so slowly.

"Okay," brightly replied the usagi. Pointing the digicam to Haru, who also sought refuge in this room but was outside in the veranda, Momiji asked once more, "Haru, do you know why?"

"Yes," was Haru's one-worded response while refusing to look up from his own reading material. "And the answer is not meant for young ears."

"Oh…" muttered Momiji in understanding when he was startled to turn his digicam to a breathless Kagura at the door. "Kagura-neechan! What's the matter?"

"**NO! NOTHING AT ALL, EVERYTHING'S FINE, FINE I TELL YOU!"** yelled Kagura in barely concealed panic. **"SHII-CHAN, HAT-CHAN, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER IS!"**

Shigure could only thump his head on his keyboard in utter mortification at the idea that his kitchen was lost to him. Hatori on the other hand merely gave a nod in a direction and calmly remarked, "Third shelf in the closet down the hall."

"**ARIGATOU!"** called out the boar over her shoulder as she barreled down the hallway, broke the closet door from its hinges, and pulled out everything from the closet but the extinguisher. Finally seeing the item that she was searching for, she grabbed it and barreled down the hallway once more. Pausing at Shigure's door for a moment, she cried out, **"HEHEHE, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT SHII-CHAN! THIS IS JUST FOR JUST IN CASE. REALLY!"**

Momiji was grinning widely as the digicam recorded everything in all its glory. "Wow! I'm going to the kitchen! I'll be right back!" And out the usagi went after the charging boar, much like a lawyer after an ambulance.

Silence fell heavily on the three left in the wake of the storm that hit them. The stillness of the air surrounded them once again, palpable to the fingers. The breeze blowing in carried with it the sounds of peace and tranquility that came from the forest outside.

After a few moments, the sounds of laughter, panicked shrieks, as well as kitchen items tumbling down on the floor echoed down the hallway. Tearful sobbing was now heard throughout the room, joining the peace and tranquility. Along with the sobbing, incoherent mumblings about rats and kitchens could be heard, with the slight mention of committing the kitchen as a disaster zone.

"Shigure, I'm reading. Keep it down," replied emotionlessly the doctor without budging from his current position. Clearing his throat, Hatori continued, "Hatsuharu, did you bring my medical kit?"

Nodding his head, Haru settled further into his seat against the wall. "Hai."

"Hm," responded indifferently the doctor as he engrossed himself once more in his reading.

And thus the peace and tranquility settled upon the group once more, albeit with some sobbing, fits of laughter, anxious yells, possible property damage…

—_**ooo—**_

"That was a marvelous dinner!"

"I agree, Gure-san! Superb! Magnificent! My little brother is a chef in disguise I tell you!"

"It was delicious, Yuki-oniichan, Kazuma-ojiichan. Arigatou."

"Thank you for enjoying it, Kisa-chan. Kyo, why the peculiar look?"

"Shishou, how dirty is that kitchen? Why won't you let us in there?"

"Ano, Kyo-kun, that's okay if we can't go into the kitchen just yet. We have all the food and drinks we need right here. I'm sure Shishou-san has taken good care of the kitchen."

"Feh…then why did he put a cloth over the doorway? And why the hell do I smell burnt wood? Ah, hell, this all just screams that something's wrong. No way in hell that they just made all this without something going wrong. And my fish tasted weird!"

"Yes, indeed. Say, Yuki-kun, you've not said a peep throughout this wonderful meal. Do enlighten your audience of what you and Kazuma-dono have done to bring us this astounding banquet."

It was all Yuki could do to keep the blush of utter shame from coming across his face upon hearing all the comments of how wonderful the food was, even more so when talk turned to the kitchen and the smell that came from it. And of course, with Shigure's last comment, everyone turned to see their amateur chef looking very much like a rat trapped in a corner.

That is everyone minus Haru, Hatori, Momiji, and Kagura—the first two feigned ignorance, while the last two were smiling openly yet remained silent as well. It was a mutual agreement upon all witnesses to the hidden catastrophe that befell the kitchen to allow everyone to believe the beautifully crafted lie.

'_Baka inu,'_ berated Yuki silently as he glared coldly at the writer who had the smug look on his face. Not that Yuki could really blame the mischievous writer for being a tad sore at him…Kazuma and himself did very nearly burn down his kitchen. _'It was all an accident…stupid burn marks will disappear over time. And the microwave and rice cooker can easily be replaced. Shihan had already said that he'd pay for the damages even though Shigure insists that he was taking a good sum from my bank account. What more does the baka want!'_

Deciding it was safer to pick at his food, courtesy of Shigure's trusty takeout restaurant (and many yen later), Yuki replied truthfully but not honestly, "It was really hard work. I can never thank you enough, Tohru-san, for making our meals three times a day, every day. I definitely understand now how much hard work goes into just making onigiri…"

"Iie, it's been wonderful for me to cook for all of you!" exclaimed Tohru excitedly. "Onigiri, nato, baked fish…there are so many dishes I've made over the years that I wouldn't have done otherwise. Really, I learned so much by being here with you, so please let me thank you! You both worked so hard on tonight's dinner…I'm so grateful!"

"Now, now, Tohru-kun, don't be so modest. Your cooking has been my favorite, and I doubt my palette will ever taste food that's just as good when you leave," stated Shigure with conviction while eyeing a particular nezumi pointedly. _'I must be committed to a psych ward should I ever think of letting Kazuma-dono or Yuki-kun into my kitchen EVER.'_

Speaking up to steer the conversation away from the kitchen and food, Haru remarked languidly while holding up the recording digicam, "So, can we now open the presents? It's getting late…"

Smiling widely for the save, Kazuma turned to Kyo before his stubborn son persisted in his line of questioning. "Ne, Kyo, I have it on good authority that your presents are right in that corner over there along with Yuki's and Tohru-san's. Let's bring them over, shall we?"

Grumbling lowly as to why he had to get a certain nezumi's presents along with his, Kyo helped his father figure grab all the presents from all assembled. Placing his gifts down gently next to his spot at the long table (carefully erected and decorated by Kagura), he then passed to his left and gave Tohru her share of the gifts he carried, gracing her with a set of warm eyes. Thinking about what transpired earlier that day, he mentally swore yet again that he'd stay true to her requests and not disappoint her…as long as it didn't involve taking her on a tour of the office building. Did they ever get lost! They were thankful that Hina-san had hunted them down to guide them back. Otherwise, they would be eating their dinner in that maze of offices.

'_Damn buildings and their confusing corridors,'_ silently cursed Kyo as he went over to Yuki who was seated on Tohru's left. Dropping the gifts labeled for Yuki in a not-so-gently manner, he turned on his heel and muttered, "Here, _little miss_, take your damn gifts. Maybe there's a guidebook in there for ya to improve your girly ways."

_**(Thud!)**_

Upon hearing Kyo insult him once more, Yuki felt the thin shred of patience all but evaporate. Not wanting to wreck the decorations that Kagura worked so hard on, he graciously stuck his hand out and grabbed onto Kyo's retreating foot and tripped the redheaded youth effectively.

"I suppose it's a lie that cats always land on their feet," replied Yuki serenely while sipping his tea.

The unspoken challenge was heard loud and clear to Kyo as he immediately stood up with 'cat ears and tail' on end. "**FINE, SHORTY!** I'm on my feet now, so get up and bring it on!"

Not wanting any further damage to his already heavily damaged home, Shigure quickly interjected, "Now, now, Kyo-kun, we are in the middle of a party…"

"**WHO THE HELL CARES…HIS ASS IS MINE!" **yelled Kyo heatedly, all but forgetting who else was there.

"Kyon-kichi, now that's no way to speak around the presence of beautiful ladies and children," chided Ayame while carrying more presents to the soon-to-be-graduates. "Here you go, my precious little brother! Be sure to open mine first!"

"Now Kyo, come and sit here while we get these presents opened," insisted Kazuma with a wide smile, all in hopes of bringing this latest tiff to a quick end. _'I wonder if he'll be this animated when he learns of the news?'_

"Hai, Shishou." Settling back in his seat with a huff, Kyo finally noted all the gifts that surrounded them. "What's all this?"

"Your gifts, silly," replied Momiji happily. "The one from me has the bright orange wrapping…open that one first. Please, please, please…"

"Okay FINE! Just quit your whining," grumbled the annoyed neko as he ripped off the wrapping quickly and opened the box. Seeing the gift, he swore that his eyes were bugging out of its sockets. "What the he—"

"YEP! That's beautiful for you, Kyo! When I asked Papa about what I should get for a guy graduating, he gave me so many ideas. And then I remembered that you don't own any of these. So, here it is!" cried out joyously the rabbit. "Please, you've got to wear it tomorrow during your graduation ceremony. That would be so cool!"

"The hell I'm wearing, this…this…" stammered in barely veiled shock Kyo.

"It's called a suit, Kyon-kichi," interjected the snake immediately. "Really, I didn't think you to be so uncivilized as to not know the name of that garment. And I worked so hard to pick the right size out with Momichii!"

"I know what the hell this is, baka! And stop calling me that!" lashed out Kyo as he started to rise once again from his seat until he felt the feminine touch on his arm. Looking down, he gazed directly into Tohru's pleading orbs.

"Onegai, that suit does look wonderful. I hope you can wear it…you'll look great in the pictures we'll be taking tomorrow," Tohru confessed with a nice blush shading her cheeks.

Now turned red with embarrassment, Kyo immediately sat down and closed the box hurriedly as he set it aside. Coughing slightly, he turned to her and replied, "Hey, it's your turn…open your present."

"Wow, talk about hot and cold," remarked dryly Hiro.

"Shut up, you little brat," seethed Kyo through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Tohru consented as she delicately unwrapped the gift that said it was from Kisa. Opening the box hidden under the blue wrapping, she saw a beautiful set of sterling earrings in the shape of miniature tigers along with scented bath products. "Kisa-chan, thank you so much! This is so pretty! I'll always think of you when I wear them! And these others smell wonderful…I'll be sure to use them right away!"

Kisa softly blushed at the compliments bestowed on her. She smiled widely as she replied softly, "I'm happy you're happy, Onee-chan."

"See, Kisa, she's happy as she can be. Now you don't have to worry so much anymore," quietly blurted out Hiro from beside her.

"Cool," remarked Haru quietly as he focused the camera on the earrings.

"They're too kawaii!" exclaimed Kagura excitedly.

"Okay, now let's get to you, Yuki! Come, come, I want you to open mine first!" pleaded Ayame while shoving his rather large box to Yuki's face, giving the youth's nose a good smack. He then felt Hatori's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I told you to behave," scolded the doctor quietly.

"But I am…YUKI! What happened to your nose?" called out worriedly the snake as he slipped out of the doctor's grasp to settle himself next to a glowering Yuki. "Were you being clumsy again? You know, you do have to take better care of yourself. Oh look, now your nose is strawberry red. Here, have some ice."

As Ayame grabbed the melting ice from the bucket on the table, Hatori grabbed his arm firmly this time. "Sit back down, Ayame."

"Of course, Tori-san! As you demand, it shall be done!" cried out spiritedly Ayame, oblivious to the murderous gaze Yuki was throwing at him.

Coughing for undivided attention, Hatori turned to the seething teen and replied quietly, "Yuki, go ahead with your present."

"Yuki-kun," asked Tohru nervously, "is your nose okay? Ayame-san is right…maybe some ice will help…"

"I'm fine," remarked Yuki, his voice muffled by his hurt nose. Twitching his nose and blinking rapidly to bring his vision back to focus, he settled his gaze on the rather large box his brother gave him. _'Might as well amuse him…'_

Kyo meanwhile stared the other way, keenly trying to avoid showing any interest as to what gift Yuki had received. He also tried to avoid looking at the nezumi's share of the gifts that clearly yelled that they were bigger than Kyo's share.

"WOW!" blurted out Momiji excitedly! "That's awesome! You can wear those on special occasions or when you're visiting…"

"Yes, he knows, Momiji," interjected Hatori quickly before the youth spit out the name that would only dampen the mood somewhat. _'You'd think that Ayame actually knew of Yuki's personal visits to Akito. That's impossible…still, she would be most pleased to see Yuki wear those.'_

Kyo couldn't deny his curiosity any longer upon hearing all the squealing and then stared wide-eyed at the box full of vibrant colored clothing. Deflating immediately, he spoke out, "What's all your yelling for? They're just fabrics!"

"Don't be silly, Kyo-kun," scolded Kagura. "Those are very high quality robes! They must be worth quite a bit!"

"Robes! They look so…girly! HAHAHA!" guffawed Kyo at his own joke.

_**(Smack!)**_

Feeling the pain cut his laughter short, Kyo nursed the bruising behind his head. Glaring irately at the nezumi, who looked like he hadn't budged an inch but did show a satisfied grin, Kyo spat out, "Dammit, baka nezumi! I only told the truth!"

"Now, Kyon-kichi, _(Kyo yells, "Stop that!")_, I'll have you know that these fabrics are indeed in high demand and aren't easy to come by! Why that's hand-made silk imported from China…I know a great supplier there, and let me tell you, getting them to make these for me toute de suite was nothing short of a miracle, and of course, they had to delay the shipment, so I spent night and day for two full weeks creating these works of art!" declared the tailor matter-of-factly in a single breath. Turning to Yuki with a grin, he continued unabashedly, "Plain yukatas with somber colors don't suit you, Yuki! These colors suit you much better—vibrant, cheery…they just sing 'you'! You'll wear them, won't you, unlike some best friend I know that rarely wears the one I made for him ages ago…"

"Aya, surely you can't be talking about me!" was Shigure's astonished reply. "I wear it whenever you ask me, too! Remember I had posed for your camera wearing it…"

"Gure-san, how could I forget that intimate moment between us? I cherish the very memory to this day," seductively remarked Ayame with a soft blush. "Maybe I just need a refresher…"

"Aya, let's 'talk' more _after _the party, hm?" asked Shigure huskily.

"Gure-san, don't be so bold! At least, not in front of the children," admonished the snake.

"Sick freaks, **CUT IT OUT**!" yelled Kyo from his place at the table.

Haru spoke up while twisting the digicam to cover the interlude between the inu and snake. "No, please go on—this is making my film a little more interesting since the kitchen went ka—."

"I really love those colors, Yun-chan!" butted in Kagura hurriedly before Haru inadvertently finished his thought out loud. "You have to wear one of those soon…maybe at the summer festivals?" she suggested cheerily as she examined from her seat the delicate fabrics still in the box on Yuki's lap.

Yuki was tuning out the ongoing commotion with his brother and family, while hearing Kagura's question. He fingered the garments gently and brought one robe up to eye level, gazing at it critically. It did tend to the feminine side, but not overly so as first thought. He did have to admit with his brother…the colors were bright and cheery, and their obis matched well with them. This particular robe had the dark indigo that shimmered in the light, and along one sleeve, soft pink sakura petals were sporadically splashed across it and down the robe in a swooping fashion. It wasn't heavy at all; it went over his fingers delicately. He didn't even realize that he was being stared at until he heard Tohru speak.

"Yuki-kun…you're smiling," softly remarked the lady by his side. Tohru was all joy at being given gifts so freely, but it truly made her day to see Yuki smile openly at something his brother gave him. "These robes really do become you, Yuki-kun. I agree with Kagura-san. You should wear these during the festivals this summer. We can then all take pictures together, ne?"

Blushing prettily, Yuki snuck a look to his brother who of course heard everything, and from the looks of the tailor's 100-watt smile, his brother saw him smile at his gift. "Hai, Tohru-san. That's a very good idea…arigatou, Nii-san."

Seeing Yuki smile softly at the gift and in his direction was too much for a brother to take. Glomping him abruptly, Ayame took him into his embrace and hugged him hard. "I knew it! My little brother worships me! Don't be shy…let it all go! I'm here now to accept your adoration with open arms!"

'_Damn, he's strong!'_ thought Yuki as he struggled to breathe in the deadly embrace of the snake. Trying very hard not to roll his eyes at the rather laughable irony of this mess, he focused to articulate his words since his struggles proved fruitless. "Nii…san…I can't…breathe."

Ayame was too caught up in his moment of glory to hear the plea until he heard Hatori call out once more. Bewildered, he turned to him and asked, "Eh, Tori-san? I didn't hear you."

"_Sit down now,_" commanded the dragon firmly.

Dropping the nezumi quickly, the snake pranced over to his seat once more with nary a hesitation. "Bien sur, mon ami! Yuki, we can talk later!"

"Yuki-kun, daijoubu?" asked anxiously Tohru upon seeing Yuki's slump form next to her. When she noticed that he was very determined on retribution, she hastily remarked, "Ano, Yu-Yuki-kun, why don't we go ahead and open some more presents? I'd like to see what else you've been given."

His quell of anger that was swiftly consuming him was immediately dispersed upon hearing Tohru's anxious voice. Gracing her with his smile, he nodded in consent and replied, "Hai…let's keep going."

'_This is too funny…seeing both mouse and cat wrapped around her finger,' _thought wryly Shigure while capturing the moment indefinitely with his trusty Mega 20000 Version 3 digital camera.

And funny moments continued to abound throughout the evening, as present after present was unveiled with as much fanfare that could be had. Soon, all three graduates were surrounded by gifts of all varieties.

Tohru had many housewarming items bestowed on her for her new apartment such as throw pillows, curtains, goose-down comforters, cooking sets, dinnerware, glassware, even spare futons for overnight guests. She also received enough makeup kits and perfumes to last her several years, along with bouquets of flowers and gift certificates and a new cell phone, courtesy of Shigure. It truly shocked her to see that with one basket of flowers, lingerie of fine silk was in a small bag attached to it. Ayame couldn't stop himself from voicing some rather intimate suggestions to Tohru about how to put to good use such fine quality clothing—that is until he was quickly dealt with two knocks on the head from a very angry nezumi and neko.

Kyo on the other hand was given clothing of all sorts, including silk boxers that Ayame gave him. It was the tailor's belief that Kyo never bought any of those and so proceeded to advise him how a gentlemen is supposed to be well prepared with fine undergarments should the urge arise…which of course earned Ayame another knock on the head by the neko. Ultimately, Kyo was also given a cell phone, courtesy of Kazuma, plus a rather unusual gift of pillows with cats as their patterns, courtesy of Kagura's hobbies.

He then turned to Tohru's happy face at being given so many gifts from everyone. The epitome of joy was clearly expressed on her face, and he didn't want to do anything else but keep this moment to himself always. Of course, moments are just that, and in the next moment, he saw her turn to Yuki. Quelling his jealousy some, he turned to see that Yuki was a little lost in the sea of gifts that surrounded him currently.

Yuki indeed found himself inundated with gifts of all sorts. From bottles of expensive cologne to shoes to a digital camera to a new cell phone (Ayame really didn't like the idea of his mother paying for the old phone or its service)…variety thrived. What did surprise Yuki was the amount of gifts that weren't from the members of the Jyuunishi, but from the Sohma family in general. Hatori had mentioned that they had been arriving at the main house, and so he brought them with him earlier that day.

The curious nezumi perused through the mass bouquets of flowers and found that their cards were to convey mostly well wishes on his graduation. That plus bank checks made out to him in high amounts. He was taken aback at these freely given monies, and so he tried his best not to voice out the amount on these checks (not all went anonymously back into their envelope—the few that he had to voice out loud certainly gave everyone a shock as well as inciting some whistles. Shigure silently smiled at him knowingly…yep, the kitchen was definitely getting a nice makeover). As much as he wanted to give back the checks, he knew it'd be folly and extremely disrespectful on his part. He'll just have to talk with Kureno later on how to disperse these funds into his personal account.

Discreetly keeping the checks with Hatori, the slightly blushing nezumi turned to the final three boxes that Shigure held onto rather haphazardly. Curiosity piquing him, he asked, "What are those?"

"My gifts to each of you," replied the inu sweetly as he handed each gift to each one carefully. To Yuki, he whispered, "Just don't ruin this like you ruined my kitchen."

Narrowing his gaze at the remark, Yuki opened his box along with Tohru and Kyo. Eyes widening, he heard Tohru gasp in surprise. Not that he could blame her…this gift was rather unexpected.

"Shigure-san, this is…I mean I'm grateful, of course, but…I…ano…" stammered in shock Tohru while gazing at her gift. "You must have spent a fortune on these…"

"Is this a bribe?" asked Kyo suspiciously while eyeing his gift with slight awe.

"I'm hurt, Kyo-kun! I give a gift from the heart and here you think ill of my motives. I'm crushed!" cried out plaintively the writer while 'sobbing' on Hatori's shoulder.

'_I don't put much faith in your motives either, Shigure. _(Sigh) _Still…' _Clearing his throat, he looked up from his gift and commented softly, "I'm…pleased, Shigure. This gift is very nice of you to give…arigatou. I'll take good care of this laptop."

'_We'll see how long the poor electronic device lasts,'_ thought the writer amusedly. "Yuki-kun, I can always count on you to just accept what's been given to you with little fuss. Now Tohru-kun, don't be shy at all…I'm happy to provide you with this. Now you and the boys can chat with each other at home when you can't see each other. Of course, you can always chat with me, and we can go into a private chatroom for just the two of us…"

'_And his motive is thus revealed…'_ thought Yuki with a mental shake of his head.

"Gure-san! Not _that _chatroom…she's much too young for _that_ one!" exclaimed Ayame incredulously.

Turning to his friend, Shigure mirrored his astonishment. "Aya, of course not _that _chatroom! It's the _other _one."

"Oh, _that _one," nodded in consent the tailor. "That's perfect."

"**Quit that!"** cried out both boys at Tohru's side.

"Ano, what is a chatroom?" asked the lady in question.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru-san. I'll guide you through the process of how to use your laptop with no perverted writers around," Yuki replied steely while frowning on Shigure's smirk.

"Damn writer," muttered angrily Kyo. _'What the hell _is_ a chatroom?'_

"Hey, we haven't gotten to the real fun part," spoke out Kagura gleefully. "Guys, weren't you going to exchange gifts?"

"Yeah! Kyo…what did you get for Tohru?" questioned Momiji impishly.

"None of your damn business, baka usagi!" bit out Kyo threateningly.

"Could it be what's in this box?" asked the rabbit with a gleam in his eye as he showed a small box in his hand.

Stunned, Kyo hurriedly reached out to retrieve it rather unsuccessfully. The fast rabbit darted out of the neko's reach and promptly deposited the box onto Tohru's lap. Too happy at his small victory, Momiji called out, "Go ahead, Tohru! Open it!"

Seeing Kyo turn tomato red, Tohru hesitated. "Ano…maybe I should wait."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo gruffly replied, "Nah, go ahead. You can open it now."

Tohru still wasn't sure, but upon finding Kyo softly smiling at her through his eyes, she beamed at him. Opening the small box with grace, she opened it to find the gift very fitting for her. He obviously remembered how much she had wanted to be under the cat sign instead of the dog.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, this bracelet is very pretty," remarked Tohru gently while observing it carefully. She found the small red-orange cat charms hanging from the sterling silver chain-link bracelet to be breathtaking. "This is such a wonderful gift, Kyo-kun. Thank you so much!"

Burning a beet red, Kyo could only cough and nod at her thanks. Of course, his family was more than willing to speak for him.

"That's too cute!" happily commented Kagura. "They're just like Kyo-kun when he's in his kitty form."

"Aw, Kyo, you are so romantic," teased Momiji.

"I agree, Momichii. Kyo-kun, you little devil. Trying to impress on our dear flower to think of only you," taunted mercilessly Shigure while nudging Kyo and giving him a knowing wink.

"**KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO BAKAS!"** cried out the neko angrily.

"Lookin' good, Kyo," murmured Haru from behind the camera as it remained focused on Kyo's red ears.

"**STOP THAT!" **yelled the neko with a fist in the air.

"Um, please allow me to get you your gift, Kyo-kun," shyly spoke out Tohru amongst the yelling. "It's not anything grand like your gift, but I hope you'll like it."

Blushing furiously at this, Kyo stammered in reply, "Yeah…sure…tha-that's good. Anything's o-okay…really."

"Can Kyo get any redder?" asked Momiji merrily, swiftly dodging another swipe from the neko's 'claws'.

Kyo was bent on inflicting severe pain on the usagi if it weren't for the soft feel of wrapping on his lap. Seeing Tohru's gift there, he tentatively looked up to see her expectant eyes full of hope. _'God, at this point she can give me a toaster for all I care.'_ Shaking his head of the thought, he tried to hold back his eagerness as he deftly tore open his small package wrapped in simple white with a string shaped in a bow.

A book with a picture of a cat met his eager gaze upon opening the package. _'Okay, is she telling me something here?'_

"It's not much, I know, but I worked very hard to get the scrapbook set up with just the right set of pictures of all that's happened since we all started to live together. Oh and here, this camera is for you to take many more pictures for your scrapbook…so that you keep holding onto more memories as you make them," explained Tohru quickly in hopes of ridding the look of confusion in Kyo's eyes. Opening the book nervously, she started pointing out various pictures and mementos. "Look, this was taken during the first school festival we were all in together. That's you giving directions on how to set up the booth for our onigiri sales. And…and…oh here's the one with you and Uo-chan playing 'Rich-man, Poor-man'…well, maybe not in this shot with each of your hands at each other's collars, but you were playing the game. "

Grinning sinisterly, Kyo still had the memory embedded from the onigiri sales. He furiously started to flip to previous pages, and certainly enough, he had a picture of stunning clarity of one distraught nezumi basked in the limelight surrounded with drooling females bestowing bunches of flowers on his dress. Yes, that was a memory worth holding onto in full color.

Snickering, he blurted out with a grin, "Ha! This is great, Tohru! Now there's proof that Yuki has worn a dress!"

"Lemme see!" called out Shigure earnestly. "Why didn't you ever tell me about his momentous event!"

"Not so fast, Gure-san," pitched in Ayame just as eagerly. "I'm his Nii-san, and so it's my duty to see what dress my young brother wore—it had better not be a monstrosity."

The memory that gave Kyo all the joy in the world only brought a sick feeling in the pit of Yuki's stomach. He had already started to feel a tad sick with all the attention that was given on Kyo's gift to Tohru, though he hid it well with a mask of indifference. Just thinking about his own last minute gift to Tohru only brought the sick feeling around even worse than before, so much so that he could almost feel the bile rising in his throat. Despite the humiliating experience of having his one and only moment in life of him in a dress forever recorded in full color, he much rather preferred his family ogling over an old picture rather than persisting in finding out what gift _he_ had come up with for Tohru.

'_I really thought I could give it to her privately. Kyo obviously thought so, too. It's not even her real gift…just something I had to come up with last minute,'_ pondered Yuki helplessly, all the while praying fervently that his one wish would come true. Yet, wishing could only do so much before hard reality fell on him…literally.

Glomping his younger brother once again, Ayame ecstatically called out, "Now, see here everyone. My brother may look cute in that dress, (which by the way, Yuki, you should really come see me next time if you want a dress…that outfit in the picture is way too outdated), but I assure you that his gift for Tohru-kun will have you floored. Come now, my dear, don't keep your audience waiting. The lady of your dreams is waiting patiently for her gift from you."

"_Get off of me, Nii-san," _bit out Yuki through clenched teeth. Seeing his brother close to his face, he whispered harshly to him, "Nii-san, you told me only today that her gift wouldn't be ready until tomorrow."

"Yes, I know, but that's because they told me about it just today, too. Besides, you did get her something in the meantime, didn't you?" whispered back Ayame while using a paper plate to 'hide' their intimate conversation.

Clenching his teeth once more, he ruthlessly retorted lowly, "Nii-san, that's not enough time for anything! I had to go to the nearest grocery store and…"

"Ne, what are you two gossiping about, Aya?" asked the writer with a dry grin. "Surely you'll share the news with us."

"Gure-san, there are some things that must remain amongst brothers," remarked the tailor briefly as he quickly returned behind the plate. Seeing Yuki clutch the gift bag to his chest, he whispered to Yuki again and quietly pleaded, "Give the bag to me, Yuki. I'll do it for you if you can't do it."

"No," spat out the youth in a hush.

"Yuki…"

"_No."_

"Now, _give…_"

"NO."

Unbeknownst to the bickering brothers, everyone else watched on with growing interest, or at least tried to catch a glimpse from behind the plate—they settled for hearing the heated whispers although they couldn't make out what they were saying up until the 'no' part. Shigure was highly tempted to go over there and lend his two cents worth for Ayame, but Hatori held him back firmly. On the other hand, Haru was getting good coverage from behind the digicam…he was already contemplating making copies of tonight's events and selling it for a good price.

"Why don't we just skip the gift exchange from Yuki to Tohru-san," suggested Kazuma apprehensively.

The suggestion was not met with open arms from a certain neko. "Aw, hell no! I had to do it in front of everyone, so does the baka nezumi."

Stomping over behind a bewildered Tohru and then sneaking up behind a distracted nezumi, Kyo slipped his hand in and grabbed hold of the bag. Unfortunately, he wasn't as discreet with his snatching abilities as he'd like since the nezumi held tight to the bag.

"**Let go, baka neko!"** cried out Yuki angrily.

"**Dream on, kuso nezumi!"** retorted Kyo enraged.

"Uh, guys, you're about to tramp all over Tohru-kun," warned Shigure good-naturedly.

"**EEK!"** blurted out Tohru as she dodged their feet and settled herself next to Kazuma. "Ano, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, it's okay. We can finish with the gifts some other time."

"Hell no, Tohru…_(grunts)_ He's coughing this one up!" gritted out Kyo as he held firmly to his end of the bag. _'Damn, this bag is made tough!'_

Not giving in an inch, Yuki bit out, "This…_(grunting)_…isn't…_(argh)_…yours, ba…ka…ne—"

_**(RIP!)**_

The indestructible gift bag was no more as its contents were flung across the floor, one particular item making its way to Tohru's knee. Tohru picked it up hesitantly and gazed at it wide-eyed.

Everyone else imitated her reaction upon seeing what she had in her hand and what was on the floor. If a pin could be dropped, it would have been heard as a resounding thud in the room.

Pursing his lips together, Shigure cleared his throat to stifle the laughter that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Well, I must say that it's…unique."

Ayame quickly nodded in agreement. "Hai, Gure-san! It's marvelous…simple, yet meaningful. After all, good hygiene means good health, ne Tori-san?"

Pinned to a corner by Ayame's pleading gaze, Hatori sighed heavily and remarked quietly, "Certainly. Good health is always important."

"Hm, is that strawberry flavored toothpaste?" asked Hiro with a narrowed gaze on the item in question. "I didn't think they made that."

"Hai, Hiro-chan, I just saw it advertised on TV. They were giving free samples of it when I went with Okaa-san to the store last Sunday." Kisa then turned to Tohru with a small smile, "Ano, that's a very good toothpaste to use…it's supposed to clean twice as fast."

"Hey, Yun-chan, didn't I see this shampoo and conditioner in the store when I went to buy the bandages earlier?" asked Kagura with a thoughtful air as she looked at the two bottles in her hands that had rolled in her direction. "Hm, I think so…it was a two for one special if I recall. Oh and look…you get thirty percent free in each bottle. What value!"

"I think Kaa-san uses this brand of housecleaner," remarked Haru nonchalantly as he zoomed the digicam's focus from all three items to the one before him. "It says _'FruFru All-Purpose Cleaner. To get the most bacteria out of your kitchen and bathroom. No ammonia added. Not tested on animals.'_ Now that part's important."

Amidst all these keen observances of the products Yuki bought for Tohru was a crying neko rolling on the ground. Although the tears Kyo was shedding was not due to any ill malady. A teacher certainly for wished for it to be so if only to prevent a natural disaster in the living room…he had already been through one in the kitchen.

"Kyo, you can stop laughing now," was Kazuma's tired response while massaging a throbbing temple. It had been a very stressful day for him after all.

The moment his red-orange eyes saw the items that were passed off as gifts by the nezumi, Kyo could not contain himself. Even insults were lost to him as he started to laugh so hard he hardly made a sound while clutching his stomach, thus resulting with him crying tears and rolling on the floor.

"**That's…_(hehehe)_…that's…_(snickers)_…pretty…_(guffaws)_…sssaaaddd. HAHAHA!"** laughed loudly and silently the neko while trying to soothe his aching sides and slapping his knees in his fit. **"He bought everything _(hehehe)_ for under _(hehehe)_ 800yen. HAHAHA! Was that all you had in your bank account, nezumi! HAHAHAHA!"**

_**(Smack!)**_

"**DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** cried out Kyo while rubbing his sore chin. He immediately put up a block with his arm from the oncoming fist that belonged to an enraged ox.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S FOR, BAKA NEKO! OR ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"** remarked derisively Black Haru. Jerking his fist back, he jabbed a right foot to Kyo's left side, which the neko barely had a chance to block. **"There's nothing wrong with a gift being economical. FruFru is pretty damn good if you ask my Kaa-san!"**

_**(Smack!)**_

With a thrust of his fist to Haru's jaw, Kyo yelled, **"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT FRUFRU, YA DAMN COW!"**

"**I LIKE FRUFRU! IT'S NOT TESTED ON ANIMALS!"** screamed Black Haru as he lunged himself onto the angered neko.

"Cool! This is too awesome," replied Momiji merrily while focusing the digicam (entrusted to him by Haru just before going Black) on the scuffle between the ox and cat.

"Stop this! This house can't take much more abuse today!" cried out Shigure with a river of tears threatening to break the dam once more.

"There, there Gure-san. Allow me to be the shoulder you cry on," consoled Ayame while patting Shigure softly on the shoulder.

"I'm not fixing anymore wounds today, so you're on your own, _children_," called out Hatori with an annoyed glare in the direction of the dueling teens.

"A week's allowance on Kyo," betted the usagi wickedly as he turned the camera onto Haru's squished face that was planted against the floor by Kyo's foot.

"Hm, nah…two week's allowance on Haru," countered the sheep from behind the usagi. "The ox is seeing red right now." Sure enough, the roles were reversed on the two combatants with the neko now under the ox's foot.

Sighing heavily, Kazuma did what any normal adult would do in his position…save the gifts. Sooner or later the boys would tire out and then the real punishment would begin for them. He was currently debating whether or not he should have them do 300 katas plus 100 laps around the dojo or just have them clean out the lockers for one month. Decisions, decisions…

"How do you like your gifts, Tohru-kun?" asked Kagura with a wide smile, all the while pulling Tohru and Kisa along the walls and out of harm's way. "I'm sure you can find good use for FruFru in your new kitchen. Oh, did you like the bed sheets with the little boar patterns? They were too kawaii to pass up!"

Tohru was overwhelmed with everything around her, from the scuffle between the guys, to the betting pool next to her, to Kagura's comments about anything not related to the fight happening right before them. She had no idea where to start to even think of a comment when she noticed one blaring detail amongst the chaos…Yuki was missing.

Indeed a mouse has a way of disappearing mysteriously among a crowd. Such ability was not lost on this nezumi as he hastily slipped out through the front door to avoid further mortification. Not that it helped lessen the feeling of utter embarrassment, but at least Yuki didn't feel the urge to throw up his dinner. That would have been the icing on the cake as they say.

'_800 yen is all I had in my pocket, baka neko. _(Sighs heavily)_ I'm dead tired…too tired to even care what the baka neko says right now. Now that's tired,' _mused Yuki silently to himself as he walked further into the quiet forest. The stars shone out tonight as the glittered in their dark blanket of the sky that could be glimpsed through the leaves of the towering trees. Ignoring the sonnet of the crickets, he focused on just hearing a beautiful sound…nothing. Absolutely nothing…it was lovely to hear.

"Yuki-kun?"

'_That's rather beautiful to hear, too,'_ noted Yuki while turning to face his visitor. "Tohru-san, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you," nervously replied Tohru as she clutched a small bag to her chest. "You had run out before I could give you your gift, so…I…um…"

Face faulting, he hung his head low and remarked, "No, I'm sorry. You're not bothering me…it's just that… _(Sigh) _I didn't think you'd want to see me after the…gifts…I got you."

"No, not at all. I love my gifts. They are practical, and I'll be putting them to good use real soon, so thank you so much," she ushered out while holding his arm in her hand.

The young man looked down to the glistening orbs of the fair lady. Turning his gaze to the ground once more, he softly whispered, "I'm sorry…I had really meant to get you something else, but it wasn't ready so…I had to get something for you tonight. I'm really terribly sorry it couldn't have been something less practical and more special."

"But your gift was special to me, Yuki-kun," assured Tohru persistently. "They were from you…how can they not be special?"

Giving her a small grin, he dryly remarked, "You're too kind, Tohru-san."

Shaking her head at this compliment, she smiled widely and extended her gift bag for him to take. "I'm not so kind if I keep forgetting to give you your present. Here, go ahead and open it…they're part of your gift."

Smiling shyly, Yuki proceeded to open the bag and pull out a small box. When he opened it, he saw that it was an exquisite handkerchief with a matching tie, both colored a deep rich indigo. Pulling it out, he saw the full pattern on both items. The tie had soft sakura blossoms sprayed across the length of it. The handkerchief was more intricate in its pattern with a sakura tree stitched perfectly onto the corner of the silk background, with a white dove gracing the branch that extended from the tree. It was remarkable work and knowing this, Yuki grew concerned on the amount of money Tohru had invested on this and was about to comment on this point when she spoke up.

"Please keep it. Momiji-kun helped me with the purchase, and I'm so glad that he did. Seeing them in your hands, they suit you." Grinning widely, Tohru let out a relieved sigh. "They really do suit you…please keep them."

Seeing her resolved with her decision to give them to him, he nodded in consent and placed the prized items back into their box for safekeeping. "I'll take good care of them, Tohru-san. Arigatou."

"Well, it's not over yet. Go on and open the next box," she merrily prodded.

"Oh, okay…let's see here," he commented to himself as he turned the medium-sized box right side up and opened it. He saw that it was a gardening set with the handles engraved with small mice patterns. He grinned at this, but then remembered that his garden really wasn't much of anything anymore. _'Still, it's a wonderful gift.'_

"Hm, this is getting way too romantic," commented the usagi while keeping the camera focused on the oblivious couple outside. "What do you think, Shii-chan?"

"Absolutely. Keep filming it. I think I can use this for my next book," whispered the author back while jotting down notes on the interlude under the night's haven. _'That's actually a pretty good title.'_

"Gure-san, shameful! You had better give Yuki proper credit in your book," remarked haughtily the snake.

"All of you get back in here. _Now,_" commanded the dragon from inside the doorway. The scuffles from the other boys could be heard distantly along with Kagura's yells and Hiro's sardonic comments.

Unaware of the eavesdroppers, the drama continued to unfold between Yuki and Tohru. Anticipating the sad look on his face, Tohru tried hiding her excitement as she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him further into the woods. Surprised, he allowed this action and blindly followed her through the well-worn path they always took when going to the garden. He really didn't want to look upon said garden, knowing how much in disarray it had become. It always depressed him to great extent to know that he had abandoned the sanctuary he had created, knowing that it was his fault for not keeping the tender shoots of vegetables alive and well cared for.

'_It's doesn't matter now. Maybe I can take it up again. It'll be a lot of hard work, but I'm sure that in a few months time it'll look…'_ were Yuki's thoughts as they trailed off upon coming into the clearing before him. And what a sight it was…

"What do you think, Yuki-kun? Did I do okay? I…uh…well, it was a lot of trial and error since I didn't know a thing about any of this until I read books on the subject. But even then the books contradicted each other, so I tried out different things over the months," she nervously rambled on while wringing her hands together. "So…so…is it…okay?"

Okay? He couldn't articulate his thoughts or feelings…he merely stared and stared at the vision before him. His dilapidated garden was no more…it was now a thriving mesh of organic matter, clearly well maintained. All vegetables and fruit growing here seemed to be in excellent condition. Not even a worm or other insect could be found on the fledgling leaves of some of the plants here.

Tohru honestly didn't know what to expect…yet his next reaction caught her by surprise as he suddenly fell to his knees while clutching his gift bag to his chest. Rushing to his side, she kneeled next to him. "Yuki-kun, daijoubu? Please, tell me, are you all right?"

He just couldn't bring himself to verbally express himself at the moment. Resorting to just nodding, he turned his gaze from the ground to the garden and was once again overwhelmed with complete contentment. _'Hai, Tohru-san, I am all right. More than you'll ever know.'_

Fingering a growing reed delicately, he quietly remarked, "Arigatou. This is…perfect. _(Pause) _Arigatou."

She barely heard the soft remark that the wind carried to her ears. However, she really didn't need to hear the words. He gave her all the assurance she needed with the simple act he gave.

A smile from the heart. One that left her in awe as it lit up the night around her with a glow that rivaled the moon's shine. A smile that spoke volumes of everything he wanted to say but couldn't. Shaking her head from her sudden reverie, she thought with profound admiration, _'No, Yuki-kun, your _smile _is perfect.'_

Truly it was a smile that she had once thought lost to her since they had drifted apart over the months. She wasn't ignorant…she felt the growing chasm between herself and her dear friend. It frightened her at times to the point that in the dark hours of the night, she'd wake up and trudge over to this garden and immediately start working on it...almost as if the act itself would close the drift somewhat between herself and Yuki.

Thankfully with this past month, things were starting to look up for them, but now, the threat of separation not by Akito but by her own choice will definitely be a challenge. Will she ever be able to spend as much time as before with him? Will things continue to progress for the better or will it come to an unexpected end? Will their friendship suffer the same fate as the garden had? To slowly wither away till just mere memories are all that's left of what once was?

"…_you can always trust me to be right there with you every step of the way."_

That one phrase echoed in her mind as she recalled the conversation she had with Yuki just yesterday. Smiling widely, she inwardly promised, _'You've made your promise to me, Yuki-kun…that you'll be there for me. And I'll do the same as well. We may not be able to spend a lot of time together, and we certainly can't predict what'll happen in the future. But here and now…I will live the moments that we do share together…so that I'll always look forward to the next time we can have another moment together. And until then, your smile will always light my way…'_

"Tohru-san, why are you crying?" asked Yuki apprehensively while gazing at the silent tears that fell tenderly against her cheeks. _'Had she hurt herself somehow? We are in the dark with just the moonlight to guide us…maybe she hurt her head or her ankle or her…'_

Sniffling and shaking her head, she quickly remarked, "Iie. I'm fine…I'm just so happy that you can still smile for me."

Struck off guard by her comment, he blushed slightly and very kindly used his new handkerchief to wipe her tears away. Smiling once again, he whispered, "I'll always smile for you."

_**(Thud!)**_

"**DAMN IT ALL! WHAT THE HELL! Stupid, freakin' root… OI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA, NEZUMI! TOHRU WENT AFTER YOU…IS SHE OUT THERE! BAKA NEZUMI, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE TREES!"**

"**YO, CAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OUT ON OUR FIGHT, COWARD! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"**

"**BUCK OFF, COW BOY! I'VE GOT BUSINESS WITH THE RAT, OKAY!"**

_**(Smack!)**_

"**YOUR BUSINESS IS WITH ME, DAMN CAT!"**

"**DAMMIT, STUPID COW! YOU'RE ON! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THE RAT'S NEXT!"**

"Baka neko should try finding me first if he wants to take me on," grumbled Yuki to himself as he slowly stood on his feet in one fluid motion. Not wanting Kyo to find them here, he reached down and helped Tohru to her feet as well.

Grinning sheepishly, she suggested, "Maybe we should get going before they come across your garden, Yuki-kun. I wouldn't want them to ruin it."

As she followed Yuki out of the clearing and into the direction of where Kyo's yelling was coming from, Tohru hummed quietly to herself and finally let out a huge sigh of relief. All those months of hard labor with uncooperative plants and biting insects plus sneaking around to be sure no one stumbled on her project were all worth the effort. She only needed to recall Yuki's smile to remind her of that.

"**DAMN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BAG DOIN' HERE! _(Rip!)_ OH DAAMMNN…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL! IT'S SMELLS LIKE DEAD FISH WITH LEEKS THAT WENT STALE OVER A WEEK AGO! DAMMIT…THAT SMELL ALONE CAN KILL THE ANIMALS AROUND HERE…WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOIN' OUT HERE!"**

"**LEAVE THE DAMN TRASH ALONE, BAKA NEKO, and PREPARE TO MEET MY FIST!"**

"How strange, don't you think so, Yuki-kun? What's a trash bag doing all the way out here?" asked curiously Tohru.

'_I knew I should have buried the trash bag with today's 'leftovers' that survived the microwave, rice cooker, pot…'_ thought Yuki with scorn as he started to rub his temples in an attempt to stave off a migraine. Now if he could only manage to convince Kyo that the bag was thrown there by a passerby from off the road…

'_If only. _(Sigh)_ I'm just not that lucky.'_

—_**ooo—**_

Crickets chirped quietly outside as the rays of the moon brightened the night skies. The house felt oddly still and empty…very much like it should be after a rambunctious party. And the dinner was anything but sedate. Still, many laughs and well wishes later, it was an enjoyable event…aside from the betting pools on Black Haru and Kyo.

The Jyuunishi visitors had all managed to go home together in a van that Hatori had borrowed from the main house. Kazuma on the other hand opted to stay on for the night, citing extreme fatigue. It had taken near miraculous proportions of persuasion that the trash bag with stale food was nothing more than old leftovers from the fridge. Thankfully, Tohru had already gone to bed and was not there to voice any opinion on the matter, so Kazuma stretched the truth as far as he could get it to stretch. A dubious neko accepted the explanation somewhat begrudgingly, and that was more than enough for Kazuma.

Reflecting on this, Yuki sat alone in the soft light of the desk lamp he brought down with him from his room. He had sat cross-legged at the low table, his head on his arms with his eyes closed. There was so much on his mind that he just couldn't sleep no matter how tired he was. So instead of tossing and turning in bed, he decided to come down and mentally recite his speech for tomorrow's ceremony. Yet that was even proving futile for him since all he could remember was the smell of burnt plastic from a scorched microwave, the smell of burnt wire from the electrical fire from the rice cooker, and of course, the torched pot of food he had left forgotten on the stove while helping Kazuma contain the fire.

'_Damn, that kitchen really is shot. No wonder Shigure is pillaging my funds for the remodeling,'_ pondered the youth wryly. Fingering the small box in his hand absently, he mused, _'Still, not all the fish was wasted…some of it survived. _(Snickers quietly)_ I wonder if Kyo noticed the difference between fish we made and the fish that was ordered out. I made it a point that he had eaten the fish we made…'_

"Geez, dammit nezumi! What the hell are you doin' awake at this hour? You scared the hell out of me!" whispered harshly Kyo at the startled youth at the table.

"What are _you _doing up? I thought you went up with Shihan to go to bed hours ago," whispered back Yuki as he sat up straight.

"That's my business!" shot back the neko rather loudly in the still house. _'I'm not about to tell him that Shishou's fish is not agreeing with me…'_

"Lower your voice, stupid cat. Everyone's asleep." Giving him a final glare, Yuki stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off…you can stay up if you want."

"Like I need your permission, kuso nezumi!" heatedly replied Kyo quietly. _'Damn nezumi, just go! I need to do my business now!'_

Yuki did note the subtle squirming from the neko, but wisely ignored not to comment on it…it was just too late to even think of the words to say anything meaningful. Yawning softly, he unplugged the lamp and was about to pass the preoccupied neko, when he paused.

'_Just get this over with…the sooner, the better, and my conscience will leave me in peace.' _Inwardly sighing, he turned to Kyo and held out the small box he was fiddling with earlier. Letting out a soft breath, he stated, "Here. This is for you."

Before Kyo could come up with a response, Yuki was already ascending the stairs with hardly a backward glance. Eyeing the box strangely, the neko opened the small note and quickly read _'To the baka neko…'_.

'_What the…this is…'_ With realization dawning on him, Kyo retorted vehemently, "Hey, just because you got me something doesn't mean squat. I don't owe you anything."

Pausing in mid-step at that remark, Yuki didn't turn around to give his flat reply. "I know that. Keep it anyway."

At the sound of retreating steps upstairs, Kyo made a swift dash to the restroom to attend to his private matter. Once done, he quietly crept up the stairs and down the hallway, finally closing his door soundlessly. He really thought he did a good job until another voice in the room startled him.

"Kyo, what did Yuki gave you?" asked Kazuma calmly from his side of the futon.

Clutching his beating heart with his hand, Kyo whispered irately, "Shishou! What the…I mean, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"I couldn't help it…you left the door open. Are you going to tell me?" persisted Kazuma with a small grin.

"I don't know, and I don't care," sourly replied the youth as he opened a drawer filled with odds and ends. It was here that he shoved the small box to a far, dark corner and shut the drawer with a sharp bang. "Er, um, sorry Shishou. I didn't mean to make so much noise. Let's just go to sleep."

Deciding to let the matter slide, Kazuma settled himself alongside Kyo. As he heard the even breathing of his stubborn son, Kazuma smiled brightly while tucking a wayward strand of hair behind the youth's ear.

'_How the time certainly flies by us, Kyo. I just hope that you come to realize that soon…so that you can appreciate the little things you are given. Yes, even a small gift from a rival…'_

* * *

**_  
Author's Words…for what they're worth (06-01-05):_**

_Eureka! I'm done with these two chapter releases! And what a boatload they were…my fingers are cramped and my mind is mush once again._

_I really wish I could have done this sooner along with the actual graduation day, but yours truly runs into mental blocks sometimes. Lack of motivation can also do wonders to one's stamina. SIGH! I'm just glad this came off believably well._

_Okay, moving forward, the last chapter was focused on Kyo quite a bit. Even a Kyoru was implied here…I wonder if my Yukiru fans are readying their whips for me…hm. Anyway, the guy needed the light shining on him and this was it. I also even came up with a musical suggestion for him (fair is fair), and my suggestion was "For You I Will" by Monica. I like the lyrics a lot…they fit well!_

_Oh, betrayal came up again and Kyo is already trying to protect himself and Tohru from the imminent chaos. The dream/vision sequences are baffling on purpose, but keep them to heart and just accept the information given to you during these moments. In the summer segment, the story will connect the dots somewhat on this situation…and of course, a big cliffhanger towards the end of that segment since the truth will be somewhat revealed. Wow, I've got a ways to go!_

_Now, Ina-chan, tell me, how did I do with the Yuki/Kazuma moments in the kitchen? I had promised I would and here you have it. It wasn't too overly drawn out, but I think my readers can get the gist of the catastrophe that befell the kitchen. If only to clear up any questions, they did save part of the meal and most of it went to Kyo…hence why the poor boy had to make a minor trip to the bathroom late at night. The rest went to a trash bag that Yuki just chucked out into the woods since they had no time to put it anywhere else…_

_Speaking of which, poor Yuki. Nothing ever goes his way, and his present was nowhere near ready, so what's a guy to do? Grab your 800 yen (aka $7) in your pocket and buy all that you can for it at the convenience store. It was good…FruFru is mine by the way…I made up the name! Haru liked it a lot…_

_And speaking of Haru…like his digicam moments? I did!_

_I kept the dinner/presents as detailed but brief as possible. I didn't want to spend too much time on it while moving this story along. Hope you like it just the same._

_My Yukiru moment was brought to you by Color Me Badd's _"The Earth, the Sun, the Rain"_. I like the lyrics because they carry a lot of the emotion Yuki has starting from the last chapter I had released last month to this chapter release. At least, I think so..._

_Well, enough blabbering H'kat…on with your reviewers:_

_Fanfiction Review Board _

Coiling Death: _I'm glad you liked the god/inu's interaction…it wasn't easy to put together! More 'betrayal' themes in this release…hope it intrigues you still!_

S.B. Kisses: _Hi there! Thank you again for kind remarks…I can't wait to read yours when you're back up and running!_

Dark-Bitch: _I'm glad you're still holding onto my story…and thanks for your kind thoughts on my other fic. It really means a lot to me. I did read your profile page and your explanation on your name. I understand now…!_

Fangirl Vee-chan: _I'm trying to break my angst streak here…hope I was successful this time around! Shigure can indeed be manipulative. Ask anyone…the guy can be creepy! Anyway, I hope to still see you here!_

Kate (anonymous): _Yeah, I know…this release is long, too! Hopefully that doesn't put you off…does it?_

Rjunkie:_ My dear! How are you? Long time no speak! You know I love Yuki more than green beans…and I really like green beans. What to say…let's see. WWF? Hehehe, that's nice challenge right there! Oh, well…so much has happened in this story, it's hard to know where the story is leading us, even to me! Akito is definitely a mind boggler and everyone wants to know what's really going on in the little head of hers. Well, you and me both! These chapters are long, too…is this a good thing? Sure…why not._

_MediaMiner Review Board_

Yuki-girl:_ You left me a riddle! And with my mushy mind, how am I to resolve it! Cruel world! Are you Kate? I messed up, huh? SIGH! Still, I'm glad you could relate to real life situations when encountering moments in my story. I do try to convey as much real life drama as I can in these angsty moments—not easy, but it's worth it!_

MiakaRyo:_ I'm so happy to read your reviews on this fic and the other one. I'm glad you like my Kagura/Ritsu unique pairing as well as my song suggestion. I always wonder about that…please bless me with more of your wonderful reviews…I love reading them!_

_Finally a big thanks to _OmegaOmega _and _Yori-Chan_ on this review board for their very appreciated comments on my other fic. They mean a lot to me!_

_Phew! Finally…this is it! I hope all my readers will leave a kind note on their way out…one word is good enough for me! Please keep me motivated with your wonderful remarks…I sorely need them!_

_From your twisted author, this is H'kat signing off until next chapter release! Ja ne!_


	32. SOS Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **_Someday, but not today…or the day after… Next week doesn't look good either. Bummer…_

**32) Memories of Spring – A Morning in Spring**

Spring's dew glistened on the blades of each leaf in the trees. Songbirds sang their tune to greet the early risers. Breezes flowing through the forest carried with it the scent of fresh grass and wildflowers, each patiently waiting to meet the bright sunshine that was climbing slowly but surely on this most joyous day. However the glory of the day went by unnoticed by several individuals within a particular household.

"Kyo…I said I was sorry! Please come on out. _(Knock, knock) _I have some medicine here that you can take to ease your…er…um…problem," called out Kazuma through the bathroom door. Trying to stifle the chuckle, he coughed lightly and knocked on the locked door once more. "Kyo…honestly, I truly believed that I had done it right this last time around. _(Knock, knock) _Do you really think I meant for this to happen? No one else has gotten…eh…sick from the fish I served. You must have a very delicate stomach; I can understand that. Please, open the door."

"Kitty isn't coming out, is he?" inquired Shigure mockingly while focusing the camera lens on the father and son moment. "Hehe, who knew the close bonding moments between a parent and his child before the graduation ceremony would take place in a bathroom."

Sighing heavily, Kazuma leaned onto the doorway and began reading the instructions on the box. _'BooBoo's Backup: When the going gets tough, the tough will be gone! Take twice a day until your backup is no more! Use only as directed.'_ Turning to the writer, he remarked uncertainly, "Shigure-kun, I seriously doubt Kyo will take this. This box alone will send him running the other way."

"Sorry, but that's the only thing I have to cure his…_(snickers)_…ailment," chuckled the inu lowly. Clearing his throat, he called out with authority through the door, "Ahem, it's either this or nothing, Kyo-kun. So, be a man and open this door! Or you can sit in there and pout all day and miss your graduation ceremony. Better yet, I can _write _this moment in history in my memoirs… _(Snickers) _Oh yes, I can see it now…'Cunning nezumi sneaks all food made by the chef into one mesh and purposely hands it over to the gullible neko who ate it willingly…hehehe…thus resulting in a small problem with the…ahem…internal plumbing of said neko.' _(Snickers) _Hehehe, actually that sounds pretty good. I better write that down…"

_**(Flush—Swoosh—SMACK!)**_

"**WHAT THE…! WHAT THE _HELL _DID YOU JUST SAY!" **yelled Kyo enraged as he glowered over the twitching body of a writer-turned-cameraman-turned corpse on the floor.

"Hm, that is very interesting, Shigure-kun," thought out loud Kazuma as he tapped his chin in recollection of the previous evening's events. "That would explain why Yuki insisted on serving everyone himself even when the act itself was rather complicated for him."

Shigure slowly stood on his feet and nursed his head from the injury Kyo had inflicted. Regaining control of the camera once more, he replied, "Ugh…well, I don't know about you, Kazuma-dono, but I'm going to kiss Yuki-kun for letting Kyo-kun have the honor of trying out your food first. No offense, but I can now throw away the rest of the leftovers you had left in the fridge that couldn't fit in the trash bag. After all, there are only so many scientific experiments that one is allowed to have in his fridge."

"I would have to agree," remarked Kazuma reluctantly as he stared at the drop-jawed face of Kyo. Looking at his ill son with slight confusion, he asked, "Kyo, is there something the matter? You look like you didn't know. Hm, you're turning a little red…perhaps a fever or maybe your tummy is acting up again…here, try this box. I'm sure you'll have yourself back to normal in time for the ceremony today."

'**_Baka nezumi! Kuso nezumi! DAMN BASTARD!'_** were just a few of the livid thoughts that were running around Kyo's mind while his mouth hung wide open in apparent shock at the truth behind his sudden ailment. **_'How the hell did the rat con me into eating Shishou's food? No wonder my food looked different compared to the others! Damn you TO HELL, YUKI!'_**

"**WHERE THE _HELL _IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL RIP HIS SCRAWNY ARMS OFF!" **screeched Kyo as he throttled the poor writer/camerman that was recording this up close and personal. **_"THAT STUPID, CONNIVING, LITTLE, SON OF A…"_**

"Now, Kyo-kun, my film is rated a strong PG. Please don't blow it for me with your vulgar vocabulary…editing the film can be a real pain in the derriere," advised the writer from behind the digicam.

Ignoring his comments and shoving him to the wall, Kyo stomped his way up the stairs and down the hallway. Ripping the door open to Yuki's room, he immediately cried out, **"BASTARD! KUSO NEZUMI, I'M REALLY GONNA HAUL YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS HOUSE, YOU DAMN SON OF A…"**

"And now a word from your local sponsor," interjected Shigure into the camera lens while vainly trying to tune out Kyo's very loud indiscretions.

"Sounds like Kyo-kun is trashing Yun-chan's room pretty well," replied Kagura nonchalantly from inside Tohru's room where she was helping a worried Tohru with her hair. "I wonder if he's noticed that Yun-chan is not here."

"Eh? He's not here? Where could he have gone…and so early, too?" inquired Tohru curiously. She was currently inspecting her outfit in the mirror while trying to remain calm upon hearing things being thrown around in Yuki's room. _'Yuki-kun will definitely send Kyo through the roof when he finds out! And they'll be fighting nonstop…then again, I've not seen them fight in quite some time. Strange…'_

"Here, have some," remarked Kagura while handing Tohru a plate of snacks. Taking some for herself, she went on calmly, "Oh, Yun-chan had left when I was coming in. He said he had to do something before he met up with you later. You were probably in the restroom then. I did give him some snacks to take along the way."

"Arigatou, Kagura-san," thanked Tohru heartily, smiling widely enough to let her know she was grateful for the snacks and for looking after Yuki. "I wish I could have had a chance to cook this morning for everyone…you went through all this trouble to bring snacks for us."

"No trouble at all, really," Kagura hurriedly said. _'The kitchen looks worse in the light of day. She'd have a stroke.'_ Patting her shoulder assuredly, she continued as she stared at Tohru's reflection in the mirror, "You should focus on your big day. After all, today's the day that you finally fulfill your Okaa-san's dream. Relish the moment, Tohru-kun…this day won't come around again."

"You're right, Kagura-san," replied demurely the young graduate. Staring at her reflection, she pondered on the long road she had taken to get to this point. All the hard work her mother had endured to be sure a high school education was always within reach. So much sacrifice and now living with the Sohmas, she couldn't imagine how she could have succeeded in the end without their help. Turning around to face Kagura, she immediately hugged her tightly and commented, "Kagura-san, I can never thank you or your family enough for all that you've done for me. I can never repay you all for your kindness."

"Well, it's not like we did much anyway. You had it in you always, Tohru-kun," returned the hug heartily Kagura. "I was afraid that maybe we might have held you back instead…our family isn't the easiest to get along with as you well know by now."

"Your family did help me. Whenever I started to think how hard it was to get through my problems, I always thought how hard it was for all of you to just live your lives day after day despite your troubles. That's when I realize that my problems are nothing compared to yours." Staring intently into her eyes, Tohru remarks, "Your strength gave me strength. Thank you so much."

"Well, we can say the same thing about you…truly. I'm sure everyone else will agree with me…with a few exceptions," stated Kagura as she looked off to the side.

Sensing who she may be referring to, Tohru asked quietly, "Kagura-san, will Akito-san or Isuzu-san be there today at the ceremony?"

Fidgeting slightly, Kagura rubbed her arms absently as she turned to the mirror Tohru was using. She set about adjusting her wide-brimmed soft-white hat atop her head, sifting her fingers through her tendrils of hair that graced either side of her face while the rest of her hair was swept up and hidden under the hat. She then gazed at her cotton dress (courtesy of Ayame's shop) and was happy to see her soft jade pastel sheath fitted her well. The dress had the typical satin ribbon below the breast-line with a small bow finishing the look.

Smiling at her reflection, she breathed deeply and turned to Tohru. "I had talked to Isuzu before I left and had asked her. She didn't say anything except give me her usual flat stare and shrug of the shoulders before she had walked out. That's a definite maybe for her." She pauses here as she ponders how best to phrase her next remarks—_'best to be direct.'_ _(Sigh) _"Akito will very likely be there…this is after all Yun-chan's graduation. Akito would never miss something like that."

Tohru was happy that maybe Rin was going to see her and the guys graduate, but if Akito were there… _'This is going to really make Kyo-kun nervous. What if Akito-san decides to take Kyo-kun away then? What if Yuki-kun gets upset with Akito-san there…or maybe Akito-san has something else in mind with everybody there?'_

Seeing Tohru's distress as she contemplated over the news, the Boar of the Zodiac softly continued, "Don't worry, Tohru-kun. It's been very peaceful at the main house for a while now. _('Strange as it is to say that, but it is true.')_ If Akito were to speak with either you or Kyo-kun, I'm sure it'll be very brief. Not to belittle any of us, but I'm pretty sure Akito will not waste time with any of us when Yun-chan's there. You'll be busy today after the ceremony, ne? You're going over to your friend's home for a small celebration…?"

Noting how the swift change of subject, Tohru inwardly heaved a sigh of relief, glad to know that Akito will not be spending a great amount of time with either Kyo or herself. She didn't mind speaking with Akito if it was necessary, but she was afraid of the confrontation (it's never anything else) between 'god' and cat. She knew well enough that any chance they were to even see each other, neither party will regard the other with anything less than contempt. She truly wanted this day to be a day they could all recall with joy, not with bitterness.

Clearing her throat, she responded, "Yes, I'll be going over to Hana-chan's home. Uo-chan will be coming along, too, so we can all celebrate with Hana-chan's family. They're making oden and curry and so many other things for dinner tonight. We're really excited. Then we're staying over until we can get all of Hana-chan's things to our new apartment. There are so many things to do…" She then turned pensive before continuing in a quiet tone. "Ne, Kagura-san, do you really think it'll be okay today…with Akito-san I mean. I'm not worried about myself, but I am a little nervous about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun having to speak with Akito-san. Kyo-kun may get upset, and Yuki-kun…he really doesn't feel comfortable in Akito-san's presence."

"Hehe, I know what you mean—not many of us feel 'comfortable' in Akito's presence," chuckled lowly Kagura. "Still, I don't think Akito will do anything that may draw attention to the family. Discretion is our number one motto, and Akito is an expert on that." Turning contemplative momentarily, she tentatively remarked, "But…just to be on the safe side, don't interfere with whatever Akito does or says…trust me on that."

Speechless, Tohru silently wondered what was in store for them all if Kagura had to warn her on how to behave around Akito. Before she had a chance to voice her concern, she felt a squeeze on the shoulders from Kagura and a fierce hug as well.

"Just go with the flow today. It'll all turn out fine…you'll see. Just help me keep Kyo-kun in check today. We really don't need him going ballistic today—the last thing you'd want is for Kyo-kun to provoke Akito into doing something for all eyes to see," happily replied the boar.

"I'll do my best," smiled in agreement Tohru. _'Perhaps if I do keep Kyo-kun occupied, Akito-san won't feel the need to speak with him about his prolonged freedom after his graduation. Maybe Akito-san will also go easy on Yuki-kun and leave him be as well. Yuki-kun would get so bothered whenever Akito-san's name is mentioned. Even if he hasn't said anything about Akito-san recently, he may still not be all too comfortable about the whole thing. I do want him to feel free and happy today…just like I do.'_

Kagura could only stare at the young lady before her. It still amazed her to see how devoted Tohru was to her cursed family despite all the problems they managed to bring upon her simple life. More specifically how Akito had tried to taint the bright outlook Tohru held in life. Yet she still maintained her true kindness and bathed everyone in it no matter who they were. It's little wonder that Akito was eager to quell this young person, seeing Tohru as her rival on some level.

Strange how now even that didn't seem to be the case anymore…'seem' being the key word here. Kagura was not kidding herself when she thought how weird things have been at the main estate. Peaceful. As odd as that sounded, especially when talking about her family, that's exactly how things were. It was a mystery that developed ever so slowly that she hardly noticed anything was amiss until Ritsu made mention of it in an off-hand remark after he stayed over at the main house. _"For once, I can honestly say that staying overnight was rather…comfortable"_—his words still sounded strange in her mind. However they spoke volumes as to how in actuality everything had _seemed _to settle down into a content state.

'_Why is that really?'_ thought Kagura as she gathered all her hair styling supplies together while Tohru gathered her things to get ready to leave. _'How come we didn't notice it sooner? Not that I'm complaining…but I am concerned. It's like a veil was placed over us…making us complacent in our attitudes. One can only wonder what's really happening behind closed doors at the main house. Akito is not known to leave things as they are. _(Sigh) _Well, if Akito is planning something, there's not a thing we can do about it. We'll just do what we do best…ride this new wave out until we crash into another one. At least Tohru-kun won't be directly in the warpath, should there be one. She's moving on, and she'll be even further out of Akito's reach.'_

_**(Knock, knock)**_

"Oi! You two ready yet? We're gonna be late," was Kyo's muffled remark at the door.

"Um, hai, Kyo-kun!" called out Tohru from her small closet where she was pulling out a light sweater to wear with her outfit. Turning to Kagura, she asked pleasantly, "Are you ready, Kagura-san?"

"Hai! Let's get going before Kyo-kun starts beating down _your _door!" remarked Kagura with a wink. She then trotted after Tohru, toting her bag full of styling products along with a small purse that matched her dress.

Upon opening the door, Kyo immediately cried out, "I'm not beating down Tohru's door, okay! It's all that damn Yuki's fault anyway! If it weren't for that kuso nezumi, I wouldn't—." His train of thought suddenly was cut off as he once again felt the unbearable need knot itself into twists and turns in his lower abdomen, all the while forcing him to fight the…um…urge. _'Dammit! Mmmm…er…son of a…argh, when I see you damn mouse...'_

The ladies could only look at Kyo's quickly retreating back (not to mention squirming form) disappear into the restroom upstairs. Puzzled at his strange behavior both ladies stared at the door then at each other. They then turned their attention to the stairwell as Shigure came up the stairs with his faithful digicam that was recording every moment.

"Ladies, such an honor you've bestowed upon me by gracing your presence in my film!" exclaimed Shigure joyously. "Please, allow me to say this much…both of you look ravishing! Kagura-chan's jade dress against Tohru-kun's coral dress is stunning! I'm certain Aya went through a lot of hard work to get you two into the right dresses."

Blushing brightly, Tohru shook her head in response. "Ayame-san deserves all the credit by giving me such a beautiful dress to wear. I could never thank him enough for presenting me such a wonderful gift."

"I'd have to agree! It's a simple georgette style, flowing in an A-line to just above the ankles. _(Sigh)_ Mou, if only this old man were just a little younger…" mused aloud Shigure.

"Shii-chan, you're too funny," chided Kagura cheerily while slapping him rather hard on his back. Sending the poor writer to the floor accidentally, Kagura cried out worriedly, "Shii-chan…gomen ne! I had thought you were planted to the floor!"

It was to this rather normal scene that Kazuma found himself in when he went up to see what all the commotion was about…besides Kyo trashing Yuki's room. Which made him wonder…

"Where's Kyo? Wasn't he just up here?' asked Kazuma quizzically. They all pointed to the restroom door, and he, in hopes of saving what's left of Kyo's dignity, quietly knocked on the door. Grinning sheepishly at the ladies, he softly remarked through the door, "Um, Kyo…you really need to take this. Otherwise, you'll only feel the need to go every five minutes. You'll never make it through the ceremony."

"Eh? Does Kyo-kun need to go somewhere every five minutes? Perhaps I can help with his problem…if he needs to go, I can help him get there," offered Tohru innocently.

Kazuma only blanched at this rather appalling yet innocent remark from Tohru while Shigure kept a steady aim of the digicam on the scene. Of course, since the opportunity presented itself, there's no way the mischievous inu was going to pass it up.

"Hehehe, I do believe you have a point there, Tohru-kun. Perhaps your help _is _needed…maybe you can help _me_ 'go' as well…!" guffawed the writer as he struggled to keep the digicam focused.

_**(Flush—Swoosh—SMACK!)**_

"**DAMN DOG! WHEN CAN YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" **yelled the irate teen at the twitching writer below his foot who still held tight on the digicam.

"Ano…Kyo-kun. Do you need me to help you go?" asked Tohru naively.

Kyo could only burn to a deep cherry red upon hearing her question. Kazuma turned his head the other way as he vainly tried to stifle a smile. And Kagura could only wonder at how blissfully ignorant a person can get.

'_Well, it can't be helped. It's part of her charm,'_ thought with amusement Kagura as she shook her head.

"Kyo-kun, you do look…um…nice. The suit that Momiji-kun picked out for you fits you well," softly mentioned Tohru with a slight flush to the cheeks.

Once again, Kyo found himself feeling the hot burning sensation of bashfulness at being complimented for his suit. He honestly was a little happy at getting to wear such an outfit. It was just a simple black suit, but the color of his tie and handkerchief was a dark red-orange…a perfect match to his hair.

"Yeah, well…thanks," mumbled Kyo under his breath as he stared off to a point on the floor. Tilting his head just a tad to Kazuma's direction, he held his hand out and awkwardly took the medication.

"That's right, Kyo-kun…be a man," said Shigure with a wry grin. Focusing his digicam to the irate teen's scowl, he replied, "You must start stepping up as an adult in this cold, cruel world. What sort of a martial arts teacher would you be if you can't take a simple _BooBoo's Backup_? I hear it works wonders."

"**THAT DOES IT!" **cried out the neko angrily as he tried to lunge himself at the laughing inu.

"Whoa!" cut in Kazuma as he held back the youth from inflicting further bodily harm on Shigure. "Kyo, now really isn't the time. You are going to be _late!_"

Kyo had barely enough time to blink before his father abruptly shoved him back into the restroom. Shutting the door on his face, Kazuma leaned on the door and heavily sighed. _'At this rate, the boy will never leave the restroom!'_

"That's the spirit, Kyo-kun! Do give us your best when you come out," called out Shigure wickedly. Turning to the ladies, he remarked gaily as he continued recording, "Now ladies, now that our future martial arts teacher is finally relieving himself of his affliction _(hehehe)_, why don't you two relay to us your future plans for our general audience? Today is a day of what tomorrow will bring."

"Eh? Oh…um…well, I was hoping to earn my living by working as best as I can," shyly commented Tohru. "It's not such a grand goal, but I know that Okaa-san worked hard to support me when she was all alone. I can only hope that I get to do my job as well as she had done hers."

"Nothing could be grander than achieving success in the goals you set for yourself, Tohru-kun. I'm sure your mother would agree with me," replied Shigure serenely. "Ahem, what of you Kagura-chan? You're due to graduate soon from college…what future endeavors are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Me?" asked the boar in disbelief. "Oh…hm…hehehe…I don't really know yet. Maybe it'll come to me by the time I graduate."

"Hmph, maybe you can sign up for a demolition crew…you got arms of steel that'll rip up anything," grumbled Kyo lowly as he joined the gathering in the hallway.

_**(Smack!)**_

"**_I am a lady, and don't you forget that," _**remarked Kagura eerily with eyes shining like a rabid boar bent on a warpath, fist still clenched tightly.

"Whoa and what a lady you are, Kagura-chan! Not many ladies can land a punch on our dear neko that will leave him out cold," exclaimed the inu gleefully as he zoomed the digicam onto Kyo's twitching form on the floor.

"Very true, Shigure-kun," agreed Kazuma sagely. "She is my best student in the female division, and she certainly can hold her own when sparring with the members in the male division (_'mainly Hatsuharu and Kyo for obvious reasons'_). I do see her with a bright future using her talented skills…perhaps serving in law enforcement or as a bodyguard of sorts."

"Hmm, big surprises do come in small packages after all. Ne, Kagura-chan, what do you think? Sounds like something you'd like?" Having asked that, Shigure switched the focus on the digicam to from Kyo to Kagura's more relaxed pose as she pondered on their musings.

"Why, I've never given it much thought. You really think I'd be good for something like that, Shihan?" asked Kagura bashfully with no signs of anger showing.

Kazuma smiled at her warmly. "Certainly. You need only to apply yourself."

"Hai, you'd do a wonderful job, Kagura-san," contributed Tohru as she fanned life back into the groggy youth on the floor.

"Well then…" replied Kagura quietly with a wide grin. Shaking her head abruptly to clear her thoughts, she remarked, "Hey, we really need to get going. Come on, Tohru-kun, we have no time to lose."

"EH? But…um…Kyo-kun…" Tohru's voice trailed as she was led away from the floor.

Dragging the graduate down the stairs, Kagura called out over her shoulder, "Kyo-kun, we'll just meet you there when you're back on your feet!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kyo jerked to his feet and wobbly tried to walk to the stairwell. Yet as soon as he stepped one foot in front of the other, he was immediately struck with his good friend, the 'urge'.

'_**DAMMIT! When the hell does this stuff do its thing!'** _bitterly thought the youth as he squirmed his way back into the restroom, shutting it loudly behind him.

Snickering to himself, Shigure focused his digicam on the now deserted hallway and mused aloud, "Ne, Kazuma-dono, how a house becomes so lonely when the sunny youth of today leave to become the bright adults of tomorrow."

"**DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KUSO NEZUMI!" **was Kyo's muffled scream from inside the restroom.

"Well, some of them do anyway," chuckled lowly the inu. "What do you think, Kazuma-dono…think Kyo-kun has a shot?"

Leaning against the wall once more, Kazuma let out a groan of defeat as he heard through the door his wayward son's grumbles that alternated with unique explicatives about a certain mouse that were best left to no one's imagination. _'I really need to work with him on his language…'_

"Well, he certainly has the will to succeed when he puts his mind to it…" trailed in his comment Kazuma when the door swooshed open to reveal a highly pissed off cat.

"**HELL, I'M GONNA KICK HIS LITTLE ASS ALL OVER THAT STAGE!"** yelled angrily Kyo as he stomped down the stairs, a steady digicam recording all of his seething form.

"Hm…did I say 'bright adult of tomorrow'?" asked the writer wryly.

_(Sigh) _Smiling into the camera, Kazuma remarked, "Just give him five minutes for the medicine to kick in. He'll be the 'bright adult of tomorrow' then."

—_**ooo—**_

'_I can't believe my Nii-san convinced me to do it this way…' _thought Yuki irately as he shook his head in disbelief. Heaving a heavy sigh, he continued onward at a leisurely pace albeit still slightly limping, despite time being of the essence. He was in no hurry to reach his ultimate destination, nervousness taking a full hold of his senses at the moment.

'_How will she react? Will she think this too strange? Who's to know if she'll like it in the end anyway? She may just take it out of being polite…'_ His thoughts continued their downward spiral as he trudged along the walkways by the playground. Hardly a soul graced these parts as most were either at work or congregating at this moment for the start of the graduation ceremony at his school. A ceremony he himself should be at already in order to help with all the last minute details. Thankfully he had already pre-arranged with Kakeru to take over all the duties—more out of 'punishment' for the Prom fiasco than as a favor.

'_And did he ever whine about it like a baby, too. At least he's not getting in my way now.'_ Turning a corner that will take him by the swing set, he came to a stop at a bench found here under the flowering trees. He set his bag down on the table and carefully sat so as not to dirty the outfit Ayame had gone through great lengths to make for him.

'_He's always changing colors on me. Now it's a deep violet color. Good thing it's not a heavy material, otherwise I'd be suffocating in this outfit out here in the sun. But it's still rather cool weather…very nice.'_ He turned to his watch to see that time really wasn't on his side today. _'Damn, I took so long with Nii-san this morning. Maybe I already missed Tohru-san. _(Mentally shakes his head.)_ No, I told Kagura to tell Tohru-san to meet me here…she would not leave if she knew I was expecting her here.'_

Letting out a deep breath he was holding in to calm his nerves, he looked all around him at the tranquility this park exuded during the day when very few visited its grounds. Being tired and exhausted just by thinking of what's to happen today, he found his mind drifting back to the last few years that he spent as a student at Kaibara High…all of which would come to an end on this day. When he first came to this school, it was no small feat on his part to walk down the hallways without shrinking back into his small haven that his mind had offered. He felt the utter despair of loneliness despite all the attention he managed to garner.

It was only after having Tohru come to be his unexpected friend and housemate that he finally felt many of his inhibitions drift to the winds. Mind you, the episodes from his past left him with unseen scars that he must always bear, but with coming to know the person he's become now, the scars only served to prove that he can meet any adversity and move on to live his life the way he had always wanted to. To live freely with no parent or oppressive 'god' making the decisions in his life for him…

'_Kaa-san probably won't be at the ceremony today. Although I think it has more to do with the fact that she still looks beat up. She never could stand to look less than perfect for all eyes to see,' _bitterly pondered the youth, lazily gazing at the rustling leaves overhead with the sunshine peeking through every so often. _'Still, who knows? Maybe she'll be there. Will Tou-san be there? Does he even know?'_

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he mentally chastised himself, _'It doesn't matter anymore. _It doesn't._'_ Focusing once more on the current matter on hand, he checked his watch once again, seeing that time was marching ever so certainly while he sat there in agonizing wait. Drumming his fingers across his lap, he sighed anxiously as he stood up to pace the ground. He quickly drew his hands together and rubbed on them subconsciously, still patiently waiting for the presence of that one special lady.

'_It's cool…it'll be fine, right? Nii-san was sure that this way of presenting her gift would make it memorable for her. So…I should be calm. It's no big thing…I can do this. I've had to deal with huge problems in life…giving a girl a present shouldn't be that hard. _(Dejected sigh)_ So why am I so damn scared?'_ Yawning softly, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat back down in a huff. It was an early start for him on this day, and his body still felt sluggish, although not as much as it was in the morning. It was incredible that he managed to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, when he spoke to Kagura earlier that day as he was leaving to pick up Tohru's gift.

'_Maybe I should have mailed it to her. At this rate, I'll be a mess by the time she gets around to getting here.'_ Squeezing his eyes tightly to 'blink out' his bleariness, he opened the bag for the umpteenth time since receiving it from his brother earlier. The contents were still the same as before yet he couldn't help but make sure the gift was intact. _'Well, this will be my last chance with her alone before the ceremony. Afterwards she's going to Hanajima-san's home to celebrate with her friends there. And I'll be busy, too…'_

"_By the way, Akito has a surprise for you after the ceremony."_

Staring back up at the towering tree above him, he recalled this last comment from his brother before he left him. Not even giving him a chance to ask further, Ayame rushed off with a twinkle in his eye. Past experience had taught this mouse well that he should always expect the unusual when it came to his brother's antics. But for _his brother _to actually be somehow involved with what _Akito _was planning…well, that was truly unexpected. Shocking…earth shattering illogical even…it was plain creepy.

Regardless, that was the current situation. Now as he turned the matter over in his mind once more, he centered his thoughts on one particular female. The same past experience that helped him in the 'brother category' also helped him with this female. Such knowledge attained prepared him for the one thing when it came to Akito...the worst.

Physically, emotionally, or mentally, she has the in-borne talent to bring the worst upon anyone, be they family or not. He could certainly attest to it, having been on the receiving end of such talent too often to count. However…now…

'_Now she's got me completely confused. I just don't understand her. I…I don't know…what to do about it. At first, I was just going to prove to her that I'm not intimidated by whatever sick game she's playing now at my expense. But…that's just the problem. I honestly don't sense anything deceitful when she…'_

Heavily sighing, he leaned back against the table as he shut his eyes to the world. Folding his arms to his chest, he slowly recalled bits and pieces of memories better left dead. _'A kind word…a warm gaze…an embrace…even a slight touch. Regardless if it made me look like a weak person, those were things I craved for in that solitary room. I craved for them because I knew Akito was capable of giving them—I didn't imagine those times when we were little and she gave it all so freely. To be denied those things from her back then for so long, I…'_

Sighing despondently, he drapes his arm across his closed eyes, desperately trying to block out the images of a very lonely child that couldn't understand why no one wanted him, not even the person he once saw as his best friend. He then recalled the young chocolate-haired beauty and inwardly smiled. _'Yes, Tohru-san showered me with those very things when she walked into my life. It was…wonderful, revitalizing even. More than I deserve in this life of mine.'_

He then frowned on his next thoughts as he recalled this past week and any recent event involving his interactions with Akito. _'She can still be intimidating without even trying, but that's not what sticks to my mind. She has given me kind words, in her own way of course. She's gone so far as to display kind gestures—although 'defending' me from my Kaa-san's assault could probably be classified as a bit extreme. When she looks at me, she sees ME, not the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi—I wonder if she realizes that. She's given me a…soft touch…when I least expected it (and in the soaking rain, too). And her embraces…consciously or unconsciously, they are…warm…and she gives them so freely. _(Sigh) _And that's not even the worst part…'_

Retracting his arm back to his chest, he opened his eyes by a fraction, noting the flitting leaves against a soft breeze with the sun's rays reaching down into the shadows below. Transfixed with these images, his thoughts further contemplated this latest twist in his situation, eyes suddenly looking worried. _'The worst part… The worst part is…I'm…I'm starting to crave them again. Not in the same sense as with Tohru-san, but all the same, I _want _them. It's so hard to admit it, but it's true—and that's what scares me the most… To be so vulnerable and practically at her mercy while craving this, knowing she could very easily turn on me like she had before. Then…why? Why do I risk believing in her this time around, knowing that possibility? _(Pause) _Hm…funny how the answer is actually very simple. It's all about possibilities…the possibility for the worst to come down on me, but also the possibility that she doesn't mean to deceive me this time around. It would be easier to doubt her motives, her gestures, her words. But to believe in her…most would call me a fool.'_

Her words…her gaze…her embraces…her touch. To believe that they're genuine…

'_Incredible…and here I thought the baka neko was the biggest fool of the family at times.'_ Lightly laughing ruefully at himself, he considered what lay in store for him later on. What exactly is Akito planning later on, and how in the world did Ayame come into the equation? Mix those two together, and he was more that just a little curious…more like apprehensive. Suddenly realizing that Akito would physically be present in public for all eyes to see, he started to wring his hands together absently, wondering about her reaction to the many people that will be there.

'_Come to think of it, this will be the first time I'll actually see her with all the Jyuunishi since New Year's. She can still be so domineering when it comes to them… But then she'll also be seeing Tohru-san and her friends. I wonder what she'll say about them.'_ His eyes then lit up when he came to a sudden realization. _'Kyo. She'll be seeing the idiot today after so long. What will she _do_? What will she _say_? Damn…I should have thought about this earlier. To at least prepare the baka neko from making a fool of himself while she's there.'_

No, he shook his head once more to clear the pessimistic thoughts away. He will not fall in the despair that has marked his life so many times already. He's come a long way…he has to have faith and believe that all will be well when the time comes. He knows that Akito doesn't think highly of the Cat of the Zodiac, but she won't jeopardize the family by giving in to her whims as 'god' for all eyes to see. And if necessary, Kureno will be there to make sure all goes well. The Bird of the Zodiac is timid, but he can handle her. And if that fails, there's always Hatori, Shigure…even his brother.

'_Okay, I'm obviously desperate here. I'd better just get the speech over and done with so I can make my way to them before Akito decides to speak her mind to those around her. I can believe that she'll be 'civil', but I can't trust that she'll stay that way. She has been ill and her temper has a shorter fuse when she's been like that. And knowing Kyo, he won't hesitate to test the limits of her temper, regardless of who's watching. That stupid cat…'_

Groaning quietly at the impending stress level he was sure to endure when the time came for the face-off, he rubbed his eyes even more. Keeping his lids shut, he roughly massaged the now throbbing temples and only wished that he had brought some sort of migraine medication.

It was at this moment that he heard the sound of footsteps headed in his direction as well as the light laughter of the lady he had been waiting on. Sitting rigidly, he felt the quick pulse of his beating heart through his chest. Wringing his hands furiously once more, he took a deep breath and ever so slowly pried his eyes open while letting out his bated breath gently. Blinking to regain focus, his gray/violet orbs quickly surveyed the contents of the bag he had next to him. Getting the visual assurance that his gift had not gone off on its own, Yuki stood up unwaveringly and with bag in hand, turned in the direction he heard her coming from.

'_Finally. But…now what do I do?' _he thought frantically as he paced himself to emerge from the dense group of trees. Not yet seeing her, he quickly set his bag down and absently tugged his outfit more in place, running his fingers to pick off any lint or debris that may have attached itself to him. Noting no wrinkles on his person, he closed his eyes momentarily and taking a short breath, he picked up his bag and marched on with determination, with grace, and with no clue as to what he'll be saying to her.

'_Mmm…this is just great. What now? I'm going to look pretty stupid just standing there and gawking. What am I going to say? How am I going to say it? How does a guy normally give a girl a gift? Man, I should have asked Nii-san a little more about this. _(Sigh) _Well, that's just great…I'm starting to really wish Nii-san were here. What has the world come to?'_ The slight breeze in the air momentarily detained him as waves of flowering buds fluttered all around him, leaving a nice trail of blossoms still clinging to his hair. Frustrated at this, he immediately started to run his hand through his hair to get rid of them, but they only seemed to mix into his hair even more.

'_Perfect…now I look absolutely ridiculous. Even the baka neko can't possibly reach this low.'_ Setting the bag down once more, he ran both hands through his hair and started to ruffle it as much as possible. Satisfied that he got most of the petals out of his hair, he ran his hands through it to place his locks of hair into place. Gliding his hands down once more over his shoulders and arms, he attained the prim and proper pose he excelled in. With a nod of approval, he was about to breathe in heavily when a violent sneeze forced its way out, followed by another, and another…

_(Sigh) 'This will certainly be memorable for Tohru-san—me sneezing right in her face.'_ Taking a hankie out (not _the _hankie, a normal cotton one), he dabbed his eyes and nose gently, hoping to stem off any stimulants that would trigger his sneezes anymore. However he failed to realize that he was moving around absently until he felt the distinct crunch under his heel. Large eyes widening exceedingly, he whirled around and heard further crunches before finally realizing that he was crushing the bag his gift was housed in.

'_Baka! BAKA!'_ he mentally yelled at himself while immediately hunching down to retrieve the sack with the broken gift. Panting heavily, he opened the bag hurriedly and found his gift in near ruins. Anxiety taking a full hold of him, he nervously reached in with trembling hands and took out the main part of his gift. Visibly he let his shoulders slouch as he sighed with immense relief…the gift was not completely ruined.

'_Okay, this is good. It's not a total loss…it'll be fine. She won't mind it too much…I hope.'_ Taking a hand to his chest, he felt the pounding in his chest ebb just a bit. He was grateful that the less stressful life he was now forced to lead actually helped his body to remain calm instead of falling into some sort of attack. Now that wouldn't have been advisable, especially out here in the middle of a bunch of towering trees by a deserted playground. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and allowed a small smile of relief to grace his features, happy to know that he hadn't ruined Tohru's gift.

It was then that he heard the distinct laughter of the young lady in question…along with a heavier and, dare he say it, heartier laughter belonging to a guy he had believed could never laugh...

—_**ooo—**_

"Hehe, are you okay there?" chuckled lowly Kyo as he reached down to pull up Tohru from the ground. "I'm sorry…hehehe…I didn't mean to laugh at you…hehehe."

"Hehe…no, that's okay," Tohru replied happily as she gratefully took Kyo's hand. Still laughing lightly, she pulled herself up with his helping hand. Dusting her dress off, she added, "You told me about the tree and like a dunce, I ran right into it anyway."

"Are you okay?" he asked now a little more calmly, checking her over for any bruising.

"Hai. It seems that my head has become harder over the years with me running into things all the time," she said as she rubbed her temple gently. Looking perplexed, she slightly frowned as she asked, "Ne, Kyo-kun, do you know what that sound was? It sounded odd."

Kyo shrugged his shoulders in response as he leaned against the offensive tree while crossing his arms over his chest. "Can't say that I remember. But I think…hehehe…it sounded almost like a toy mouse being squished. You shouldn't have bothered trying to search for it."

"Hai, I know. But I had thought it might have been a small animal that was calling out." Standing now next to Kyo under the tree, she let out a huge sigh of contentment as she waited patiently for Yuki. _'I was pretty sure Kagura-san had said that he would be meeting me by the swing set that we were at the night of the dance. I wonder where he could be?'_

"Dammit, how long was the damn rat supposed to make you wait! We don't have time to be standing here…stupid creep," grumbled loudly the irate neko. He was still very angry about his personal ailment—of which he solely blames Yuki for it, not on his Shishou who actually cooked the portion he ate.

"I don't mind waiting at all. I want to wait so we can all walk together to our ceremony. It'll be…the last time we'll be doing this very same thing we've been doing for over the last few years." Letting her gaze soften, she stared high into the sky, noting the soft hues of blue becoming ever so much that color with each moment the sun rose. _'So clear…so peaceful. A perfect day, Okaa-san. I'm finally doing it…and with such dear friends.'_

'_Our last walk to high school…feels weird.'_ The teen shifted in his form against the tree, crossing one leg over the other as he thought of multiple forms of abuse he would inflict on one particularly conniving pest. _'Don't think I'll let this slide, kuso nezumi. That small ass of yours will get the kickin' of its life!'_ Tucking one hand in the pocket of his slacks, his hand brushed against a small box within. Realizing what it was, he grasped the small box tightly and pulled it out.

'_Damn, what with everything that went on this morning, I totally forgot about this. Should I…?'_ trailed his thought as he stared at Tohru standing a couple of feet away. She still had the far off look in her eyes as she looked towards the skies, as if searching for answers to questions left unasked. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he berated himself, _'Baka! Well, who else would she think of on this day? She's finally fulfilling her promise to her mother—the one thing she's had her heart set on for the last few years…graduating high school.'_

"Hey, I'm sure she's jumpin' for joy. She's not gonna miss it," he replied with a small grin.

Hearing the abrupt remark, Tohru literally brought herself down from the heavens and allowed Kyo's words sink in her mind. When she realized what he had said, she allowed the words to settle in her heart and softly smiled with slight tears in her eyes. "Arigatou. I'm sure she is."

"Hey now don't get teary-eyed on me," he remarked hurriedly (albeit with a nice blush on his cheeks) as he took out a small handkerchief he hand with him. He walked forward and dabbed her eyes quickly with it. "I didn't say it to make ya cry. I mean…_(sigh)_…hold your tears for later. You have a big day ahead of you, and I know you worked hard to look this good." Gasping in shock at his own words, he blushed to even a darker shade than before.

Tohru mirrored the rouge in Kyo's on her own set. _'Did he…did he just say that I was pretty? I must be mistaken.'_ Looking into his eyes, she saw the evasiveness there, trying not to look at her directly. _'It's just my imagination running away with me again…'_

"Hey, I…I don't kid. You do look…great." Boy, if he thought he couldn't get any redder, he was sorely mistaken. The red/orange color of his beads paled in comparison to his now flustered face.

Thoughts frozen in mid-step, she could only look at the ground to her dainty toes sticking out of her sandals. As flustered as Kyo, she also smiled warmly at his compliments. "Arigatou…you're too kind."

"Yeah, well…it's only the truth." Coughing to clear the now stuffy air he was breathing in, his hand reached up to his collar, trying to loosen his tie somewhat. _'Damn, it's getting so damn hot here!'_

Looking up, she saw that he held a small box in his hand that wasn't there before. "Ano, Kyo-kun, what's that in your hand?"

Surprised at her question, he glanced down to his hands to see what had caught her attention. Certainly enough, the small box he held before in his pocket was now out in the open for her eyes to see. Stunned silent, he immediately returned to his usual cherry color, holding the box at arms length as if it held some plague.

'_Dammit! I can't do nothing right…argh. What do I tell her now!' _Groaning inwardly, he shook his head of his rampant thoughts and focused on the next task at hand. _'Well, baka, you could just give it to her…too late to back out now.'_

"Yeah…well…it's…hmm," stammered in reply. This stunned Kyo into shock once more. _'Dammit! That's the best you can come up with boy! Damn, hell, even that kuso nezumi could come up with something better than that! Yeah, that's right…I'll just come up with something better than what that rat can come up with.'_

Tohru seriously became worried at how he held himself now. _'Oh my, I must be making him uncomfortable.'_ Without delay, she reached out to touch his arm in comfort and replied, "Kyo-kun, it's okay if you don't want to discuss it. I shouldn't have pried into your business. Gomen nasai."

"Nonesense. It's not you. _('Well, actually it is, sort of…hell…')_ Anyway, this is for you actually. The baka usagi didn't rummage far enough into my drawers to pull out the other half of your gift." He then handed the small mystery to her, still too flabbergasted to further comment on this. Clearing his throat, he looked away as he replied, "You can…open it…if you want."

It was now Tohru's turn to look flustered. _'My other gift? Really? But…this is too much…' _Nervously taking the small box into her trembling hands, she tucked a wayward hair strand behind an ear, too on edge to look into the youth's face. "Ano…Kyo-kun…this is…too much. You are too kind to give me another gift. I don't deserve this…"

"Didn't I say that it's the _other half _of your gift? So in reality you didn't get the whole thing last night." Standing straight, he resolutely stared her down, silently daring her to deny receiving the gift. _'She could never stand to be impolite and risk offending the person giving the gift.'_

She looked back at the red/orange orbs that stared back at her, resolve hidden behind them. She noted as well hints of a smile behind his determined gaze, letting her know that he was hopeful that she'd take the gift without further delay. Smiling shyly, she began to unwrap the small tie around the box and open it. The trinket she found within had her reaching to her chest while holding the box up to her face for closer inspection.

"Kyo-kun…this is beautiful. It's just like the bracelet you gave me." She noted the fine details on the small choker, intricately woven charms of the same red/orange cat that dangled from her bracelet, which she happened to be wearing on this day. "Tha…thank you! Thank you so much!"

"He-here…let m-me," he stuttered as took the box from her trembling hands. Unsnapping the clasp, he got behind her and gently took her hair in one hand, placing it all on her left shoulder. Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes momentarily before reaching around and bringing the choker to her slim neckline. Gulping loudly, he breathed softly in her ear as he snapped the clasp shut. "Um…well…ahem, the…um…ch-choker is on…now."

Turning around slowly, she fingered the necklace around her neck, trying to imagine how it looked like on her. _'I'll just have to wait until I reach the school. Then I can sneak into the restrooms quickly to take a look before getting to the ceremony.'_ Looking back up to the youth next to her, she saw how he shyly tried to keep his blushing gaze on her face but also trying to stare off to the side at the same time. Smiling widely, she asked timidly, "Kyo-kun…how do you like it? Does it look okay?"

It was all he could do to refrain from reaching out to her and fiercely hugging her. To curb the urge, he stuck his hands deep into his pockets, settling to smile down on her instead. "Well, yeah…I did get it for you, remember?"

"Yes, of course! This is so wonderful. I…I promise to never take it off," she stated cheerily while fingering the choker with her fingers. Taking his hand into her other hand, she softly remarked, "Arigatou…truly. For all that you've done for me over the years. I'll…I'll never forget our times together at the house or on the roof."

Remaining silent, he allowed his gaze to turn wistful, reaching out slowly to tuck behind her ear the obstinate hair strand that wavered across her face with the gentle breeze. Pausing in his action momentarily, he inclined his head closer to hers, never breaking contact with her wide eyes. He softly whispered, "Neither would I, Tohru. Neither would I." And without a second thought, he softly kissed the crown of her head.

Incredibly flustered at his close proximity and soft kiss, she looked down to her toes, blushing redder than she ever had in her entire life. _'Why…why did he do that? Why is he looking at me like that? He's never looked at me like this before…'_

_**(Smash!)**_

* * *

**  
Remarks from the Missing Author (08-05-05):**

_Konnichiwa! Aloha! Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Greetings to all!_

_Well, that was long overdue, I think! Hi everyone, it's been a good while! And it's not because I've forgotten about this story. Far from it! I've been working rather hard on these last few chapters for the past few months. That's right, you read right…CHAPTERS! So why is there only one chapter released this time?_

_That's a good question and here's your answer. I had released previously multi-chapters simultaneously, but the result was rather disastrous. Although it saved me overall time with loading the chapters, almost half of all my readers didn't read the first chapter from the two chapter releases. As an example, take chapters 30 and 31. Both were released at the same time, however only half read chapter 30. By the way, if you were one of my readers that didn't get to read this chapter, I highly recommend it!_

_So, in lieu of multi-chapter releases, yours truly is going about this the old-fashioned way. I'll release a chapter this week and release the other one the following week and the one after that the week after the following week. Okay, I may have lost you there, but in essence I'll be releasing one new chapter for the next few weeks. Hopefully this time around my readers will have the full benefit of reading the whole story._

_Phew…that's a lot to swallow. A lot like why I took so long to begin with. Well, the issues involved with these last few chapters were not easy to articulate into words. Correlation is key in this portion because these last few chapters will finalize the spring segment! (Yes, break out the champagne bottles!) As such, I have to tie in many aspects of the storyline…from the winter segment to what's now going on. And let me tell you, there are major hooks being dangled as to what the summer and fall segments will be covering._

_With so much going on, I was for a short while rather intimidated by my own story. It's so long…I mean, I've already passed my one-year anniversary since this story was published on ffnet. I honestly never saw this story taking off in the direction that it has. It definitely has a mind of it's own! It's now like some epic novel in the making instead of a simple story told by a first-time writer._

_Hence why yours truly didn't feel as motivated as I'd like to work diligently on this storyline. Writer's block is not what I suffer…I wish that was the case! It's easier to fight that off instead of the lack of wanting to do it! I guess the reason for being 'not as motivated' is because I'm not getting as much feedback as I'd like from the majority of my readers. Not that I'm complaining or anything…to the loyal reviewers that are out there, let me tell you, you guys are the BEST and I LOVE THAT YOU STILL STICK BY ME!_

_No, that's not it…I'm just afraid that my story isn't as compelling to read anymore. It has been a long road thus far, and I don't blame anyone for not hanging in there with me. So I propose this…I will finish out the spring segment (that portion is in it's final stages to be released). And then I'm taking a hiatus of sorts. I'll start on a very short fic (more like a long one-shot) starring my unusual pairing Kagura and Ritsu—basically how those two came to be 'one'. During such time, I will monitor the progress/hits/reviews that this story is generating. If there isn't much going on or if I get any feedback supporting the idea that I should just give this a rest, then so be it. If, however, that's not the case and everyone is groveling for the rest of the story (I can dream, right?), then I'll continue on with the release of this story._

_Now, just to let you know, I have many details already lined up for the summer and fall segments, including the epilogue. Now how is that possible, you ask? Well, again the rabid person that's your author actually has been working out these details during the winter/spring chapter releases. When I'm not typing the story, I'm working on ideas to use for the future timeline of the story. That's why I drop a lot of hooks along the way in the winter/spring segments so that they tie in with the summer/fall segments. A lot of time and work really does go into this story…and it's a lot of fun. A lot of work, but a lot of fun, too!_

_So there you are…the future of my story, I shall leave in your hands…_

_Ahem, now getting back to why you're actually here, the chapter end remarks. Well, let's see…Booboo's Backup. Another quirky product by the imagination of yours truly! I just couldn't let that go…Kyo's ailment with Kazuma's food…hehehehe. I'm cruel (sorry Kyo fans!)._

_I also let my audience know that this perceived 'peace' amongst the Jyuunishi and general household is being noticed. I used Kagura in this sense and hopefully this came off well._

_Another thing I worked hard on was Yuki's monologue. That was hard to put together for obvious reasons…poor guy, though! I wonder if guys always find it hard to give a gift to a girl. I assume that it is! Back to his monologue…yep, I really made a leap forward with our cute mouse. He's now starting to feel something here with Akito, and he's nervous as to where this new endeavor will take him. Wouldn't you like to know…heheheheh…_

_Okay, honorific-wise I'm pretty sure I botched it somehow. I do try! Ah well, correct me as you see fit. Oh and I apologize in advance for taking liberties with the whole culture issue with how Japanese children graduate school. I've honestly not had the time to research this, and so I sort of made a compromise between the western/eastern cultures. If I offend, I grovel for your forgiveness!_

_Oh and before I forget…can anyone beta? I mean, to be really picky about grammar and tense usage. I'm just finding out about certain problems with my story that involve this. I try hard…I do…with getting these chapters as error-less as possible. But I'm no expert and when a reader points out to me that they rate my story sub par because of these errors, I feel very disappointed in myself for not trying harder. I want my readers to come away from reading my story with a sense of anticipation, not trepidation. It's important to me that my readers remember the essence of the story, not the fact that I got my tenses wrong or that my grammar really made it hard to understand the story. So, if you feel like tackling a gargantuan project and get paid with oodles of attention and devotion from an author who's sanity borders on eccentric, then look no further! This story can be yours to beta…all of it…from past releases to future ones (if all goes well!). Scared…petrified…? You should be…(insert sinister laugh here)._

_Reviewers…to all my reviewers from my last release—thank you and sorry for not replying here or anywhere to your remarks. I love them and grow on them…what little ego I have really needs these. So thanks to all my readers and reviewers…thanks to all the memories! Until next week!_


	33. SOS Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **_Furuba's treasure belongs to Takaya-sensei forever and ever and ever and ever…_

**33) Memories of Spring – The Paths In Life…Graduation**

_**The paths in life  
**__**Are not what I thought them to be  
**__**How I imagined them to be  
**__**Are not what I believed them to be…**_

—_**ooo—**_

'_Perfect, just perfect. Can I ever get a break from the lout?'_ With irritation clearly in his eyes, Yuki sighed heavily as he gazed through the clump of trees at the two people laughing with one another as they stood by a nest of trees located on the other side of the swing set. Both too lost in their own conversation to notice him, he unconsciously slumped his shoulders forward, bearing an invincible burden too great for eyes to see.

'_There goes my one wish for today. Why did I ever think that he'd actually just go straight to school without her? God, my mind has no sense in the morning…'_ Rubbing his right eye irritably with the palm of his right hand, he let out a frustrated sigh as he squared his shoulders once more, lifting the invincible weight so that he may stand erect and face the situation as calmly as he could with a soft smile of gratitude for Tohru who waited so patiently for him. That would have been his mindset, except that now he saw the situation twist into something less than welcome.

It was at this point that he overheard their hushed conversation as Kyo mentioned how he viewed her attire. He saw the dark blushes across both their faces, darkening even more so when Kyo suddenly presented an unexpected gift to her.

Yuki scarcely blinked…his smile gradually diminishing, his heart beating to a slow rhythm, hands clenched to the sides, one holding the gift bag tightly. He barely breathed as he felt his body completely still itself, almost as if time itself had stopped for him at this moment. It's incredible how the good times always seem to fly by before one takes notice—the same however could not be said of the more distressing times… He saw everything transpire at an extremely slow rate, from the necklace being graced around her throat to hearing the soft whispers the two shared with one another.

Her surprise…her soft gaze…her smile…her acceptance of the gift…her declarations… He watched them all given freely away to another.

Never, _never _had his longing to be in Kyo's position was felt more acutely than at that point in time.

How many times had he wished for it back when his world consisted of walls and dark shadows? He had reached out time and again to all avenues that were available, not many at that. All he got for his troubles was brotherly rejection…a mother that saw fit to 'sell' him to another…a nonexistent father…Akito's 'lessons' that were well taught. Yet with each instance, he dreamt of a red-orange haired boy close to his age, living a life so free of the eerie world that had surrounded the young nezumi.

He even went so far as to reach out to the neko back then. Were they not both cursed with the Jyuunishi legend…both yearning to be free from its cage? Surely this was reason enough for the neko to allow him to share in the light he practically bathed in. A beautiful light full of hope and wonder that was called freedom…well, as close to freedom as a Jyuunishi member could hope to enjoy.

However, it was again ruthlessly denied to him, having only received passionate cries of hatred to his person for daring to reach out…all because of his zodiac sign. It was then he truly realized that his Zodiac proved to be a curse both outside and within the Jyuunishi. It was indeed a long time that passed before he could look at himself in the mirror without seeing a hated rat staring right back at him.

Still, this nezumi was if anything tenacious…fiercely so. He continued to strive to attain the far-reaching goal of 'freedom' the neko enjoyed. The freedom to simply be a child and not some commodity that could be stowed away out of sight and mind. To be important enough to be cared about by those closest to him. Hell, he wanted to matter for something…anything…

Kyo may not have realized the glory that his life held, but it was precious drops of water to Yuki whose thirst for such a life knew no bounds. Wishing…hoping…praying…begging to be in the cat's position for just a moment. If only to feel the caresses of a father figure…if only to have the leeway to just have a friend. If only to feel important enough that someone would care if he lived or died.

The more he dwelt on these memories of longing, the more he felt the air in his lungs not reaching the cells in his body. It was oppressive…so much so he felt the distinct stinging in his eyes. Either due to lack of blinking or lack of air, Yuki wasn't certain. Yet, deep in his mind, he knew it to be so because of one thing.

There were reasons why he had his heart carefully tucked away in the deeper recesses of his mind. The last embers of hope and resolve were very few indeed. His figuratively abused heart just couldn't last through another traumatic event, such as what he's had to endure during his childhood. He just didn't have the stamina anymore…he was tired. He was _very _tired.

So, here in the mental vault his mind afforded, his heart was kept safe, emerging every so often to relish in the love and friendship he felt with his family and friends. The risks that came with laying his heart out in the open were still there, but he had to take the chance. To not do so would mean to not live at all…and isn't that what freedom was all about—to live to take the chance?

And he took this chance today…resulting in the state he was now in. Inert, shocked…saddened. It was upon seeing the close intimacy between Kyo and Tohru that Yuki distantly heard the sharp crack in his heart as he felt one small piece of it flutter to the dark abyss that always surrounded his mind. The dark cavern that held the echoes he still carried within from years past that cried out to be heard…to be recognized…to be wanted.

'_To have what he has, to feel what he feels. If only this once…please…'_

_**(Smash!)**_

Suddenly brought out of his trance, Yuki immediately looked down to the now empty hand that once held the bag. Absent-mindedly he had wandered far away from the tree line he was at to the long walkway that circled the entire park. Horrified to see the broken contents of his bag splayed all over the sidewalk for the wandering eye to see, he quickly crouched down to his hands and knees.

'_Oh God, please don't let them see me! Don't let them see any of this!'_ he pleaded inwardly as he shoved the broken contents back into the bag. Breathing heavily through his mouth, he licked his very dry lips, desperately trying to hide the stab of pain evident in his eyes but at the same time, trying to keep his calm demeanor so as not to alert the others of his distress. _'No, I won't let them see me like this. They can't see me like this…they just can't.'_

Eyes wide with alarm at their close proximity, he hurriedly crammed all the broken shards into the bag, ignoring the cuts and scratches to his fingers as well as the throbbing of his knees since they landed on hard concrete. _'I have to clean this mess! I have to hurry! Please, don't let them see this.'_ Absently sniffling, he willed away the hurt in his heart and swallowed the hard lump in his parched throat, pressing his lips into a thin line. Grimly he heard Kyo's irate voice over Tohru's soft voice call out to him across the walkway.

"What the hell?" snapped Kyo when he approached the crouched nezumi. _'Damn it all…he just had to ruin everything. What the hell does he think he's doing!'_

"Yuki-kun, are you okay? Do you need help?" asked Tohru anxiously as she walked hurriedly to reach Yuki on the floor.

"Stay back!" cried out the youth sharply, frightening the young lady to a halt. Eyes widening even further at his folly, he immediately remarked in a more sedate tone, "Go-gomen ne…I just meant that these shards are very sharp. I don't want you to hurt yourself, so please, stand back."

"Oh…um, okay." Taken aback at his previous outburst, Tohru was too stunned to say much else, although that didn't stop her companion from voicing his opinion. Rather loudly, too.

"Damn rat, what the hell is your problem! She was wanting to help out, not that you deserved it," seethed Kyo in bitter anger at Yuki yelling at Tohru so suddenly as well as for ruining his early private moment with the young lady in question.

"Kyo-kun, he didn't mean it. It's all right," implored the lady to his side.

Ignoring Tohru's gentle protests, Kyo replied to her, "No it's not! First he makes you wait for him, then he bites your head off when you try to help him." Turning to glare at Yuki's still crouched form on the ground, he bit out while angrily pointing at him, "Look kuso nezumi, if you have some damn chip on your scrawny shoulder, take it up with someone who can take it. Otherwise, leave Tohru out of it!"

Oblivious to the neko's irate comments, Yuki slowly deposited the last few shards of the gift into the bag. Listless eyes took in nothing before its gaze, not even the cuts on the hands handling the last few shards. His mind simply retreated once again to the dark corners of his memory, the one intimate scene replaying over and over in here.

'_She never rejected him before. She never made it a secret that she always favored the cat in that story. Why should it surprise me so much now to see her respond to him? She accepts the cat so openly…did I ever stand any chance at all? I am the rat after all, whether I like it or not._ _Maybe if I had anticipated this, it wouldn't hurt as much. Why didn't it ever occur to me? How stupid of me...'_

Closing his eyes to the replayed memory, he licked his dry lips once more and swallowed back the bile that was slowly making its way up his throat. But the mind is a wondrous piece of work and quite obstinate in how it handles itself. Thus was Yuki's passing realization as the memory came back in full force in all its glory. Try as he might, he just couldn't help but feel the dark ice prick his heart with each beat of the organ. Feeling the deep ache in his chest and abdomen, he breathed in heavily and breathed out softly so as not to let the other two know of his sorrow.

'_Why? Why does it feel so cold all of a sudden?'_ Rubbing her arms absently, Tohru abruptly kneeled down to Yuki's level. Touching his arm gently, she asked tentatively, "Ano, Yuki-kun…is everything all right? These shards are sharp…please, don't hurt yourself."

"Tohru, you'll hurt herself. Some shards are too small to be seen…you can cut your knees," blurted out Kyo worriedly as he grabbed a hold of her arm, intent on pulling her up from the ground.

Slipping her arm out of his grasp, she replied kindly, "I'm fine, Kyo-kun. Arigatou. Yuki-kun, please let me take the bag at least. I don't want you getting hurt."

'_If she only knew…' _he thought, inwardly smiling wryly at that remark. Ignoring her insistence, he wrung the bag tightly to seal in its contents. Pressing his lips firmly, he closed his eyes momentarily and braved the situation before him.

Worried at his continued silence, Tohru remained planted next to the quiet youth, silently pondering. _'How strange. It seems so much colder when I'm around him…but…that's not possible. Is it?' _Clearing her throat, she stammered in her reply, "Yu-Yuki-kun…ano…I mean…"

"Gomen nasai. I was lost in my own thoughts for a minute there. Must be all the excitement that's in store for us today. It's not everyday I get to give a graduation speech for all eyes and ears, ne?" responded Yuki with a wide smile. Standing up gracefully, he shifted the bag to his other hand and remarked, "Don't worry about having to carry the bag. I just passed by a trashcan when I came here to pick you up. I can dump it there."

And just as suddenly it was felt, the cold snap dispersed, leaving nothing in its wake. Stunned that it had happened so rapidly, she stood up hastily and stared all around, second-guessing herself. _'What…what just happened? It was cold just a minute ago…'_

"Well, let's go then. Geez, baka nezumi, we're late because of you!" replied Kyo, annoyed at their continuing dallying in the park. Turning to Tohru, he softly smiled and asked, "Hey, snap out of it. We can't be late."

Bringing herself out of her reverie, she looked to the red-orange haired youth next to her and smiled in response. "Certainly. You're right. Yuki-kun? Are you ready as well?"

Opting to stare at the walkway, Yuki began walking away with his head held high. Turning his head sideways, he remarked, "Hai. Let's do hurry. I am sorry for making you wait."

She soon caught up with him, a scowling Kyo in tow. "No, it's okay. I didn't mind waiting. I'm so glad we could share our routine one last time. Another memory for us to keep with us always, ne?"

Feeling her hand in his, Yuki looked down to the eyes that held all the hope in the world for him. A hope that currently sent jabs of pain to his heart. What else could he do or say?

"Hai…a memory to cherish always," he whispered gently with a poignant smile gracing his lips.

Not keen on seeing the shared moment between the two next to him, Kyo scowled further and let out an exasperated sigh. It was only then that he suddenly remembered an important detail.

"**DAMMIT! You spiked my food, ya damn rat!"** declared the youth angrily while glaring heatedly at Yuki.

"Hmph, did you have a _problem _this morning, baka neko?" asked the gray-headed youth, slightly smirking as he walked ahead.

"**Son of a…BASTARD! Then it was on purpose!"** cried out in rage Kyo.

"Pity it didn't do more," remarked Yuki dryly as he came to a trashcan and dumped the bag there.

"**YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, COWARD!"** screeched Kyo as he stood still in his place, ignorant of the presence of others walking by. He also failed to notice that his heated words, that drove any person in his vicinity away, were thrown about to no one in particular, his main target long gone.

Ignoring the fuming neko far behind them, Yuki walked on with as much poise and grace that he was able to pull off. Burying all the hurt he felt is a skill he has honed over the years…it will be no different this time around.

"Yuki-kun, what was in that bag?" asked Tohru curiously.

Looking down at their linked hands, Yuki turned his attention back to the walk ahead of them. Glancing briefly sideways through his long lashes at her choker, he recalled her words from before with Kyo.

"…_I promise to never take it off."_

Feeling the dam give just a little under the pressure of his pain, he blinked his eyes to keep himself in check. Returning his gaze forward, he kept the mask of feigned serenity intact, never once allowing any lapse in his well-preserved wall. _'Insignificant…in the end, that's all my feelings come to be. That's how they ought to be…so long as she's happy.'_

Clenching his jaw, he breathed in heavily and turned to her with a wide smile. "It's of no importance, Tohru-san. None at all. Let's hurry before the baka neko realizes that he's yelling at thin air."

"Hai." Quickening her steps, Tohru hurried along with Yuki, trying very hard to ignore the small voice inside that told her that there was more going on that she's not grasping. _'Still, I have to trust Yuki-kun…he would never lie to me. Right?'_

Turning contemplative as her companion, she walked on quietly, subconsciously tightening her grip of his hand with her own…as if reassuring herself that all _is _well. She distantly heard the cries of her other companion, his obscenity-laden comments leaving many onlookers gawking. Yet they didn't even faze the primary target of his comments who continued walking with a purpose but also offered his dry comments as casually as the winds that blew through the spring air.

'_Normal…but…not…'_

Oblivious to Tohru's passing thought, another onlooker gazed at the three with a degree of trepidation. He retraced their steps carefully and came to the trashcan Yuki had dumped the bag in. Reaching in, he pulled out the bag and opened it, staring at its broken contents with forlorn.

'_No…I won't let this stay the way it is. If I do nothing else for you, this I promise you.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"The teacher never knew what hit him. Seriously, your rabid fan freaks were too set on getting your socks from the teacher's back pocket to even care about how they practically ambushed and attacked the poor sap! Hehehe, you should have seen the teacher's face!" Laughing heartily, Kakeru leaned heavily against the bathroom wall as he tried to catch his breath from relaying his latest tale with the Yuki Sohma Fan Club.

Seeing Yuki quietly washing his face continually with cold water, Kakeru let his laughter die out prematurely. Bumping his head against the wall, he let out an exasperated sigh at not being able to derive a reaction from his quiet friend. He had tried to engage him in some form of conversation ever since Yuki arrived on campus, only to be met with a resilient wall of silence. Now that they had a few minutes to themselves, Kakeru had tried to lighten the mood, but that didn't prove effective either.

Deciding to get a better look at his silent companion, Kakeru noted that thankfully Yuki's injuries were improving. Although the bruising on his cheek looked more pronounce now than before, it was merely a sign that it was fading away. The foundation his poor superior had to wear was doing its job quite well (before Yuki had washed it off), not that Kakeru would ever voice that out loud (doing so would shorten his lifespan somewhat, and he did look forward to graduating that day). He also noted that Yuki was not limping as badly as before…no doubt his sprain had improved as well.

'_Hell, the guy is a walking model…he can look like he'd been run over by a garbage truck, and he'd still manage to swoon everyone with his looks.'_ Shaking his head from his drifting thoughts, Kakeru stared further, still waiting for some kind of response from the quiet young man. _'Well, if the mountain doesn't come to Buddha…or whatever…how does that saying go? Anyway…'_

"Yun-Yun…have you no pearls of wisdom you would wish to bestow on your most loyal assistant today? Hm?" Not sensing any reply forthcoming, Kakeru grew annoyed at being ignored. _'Damn, I didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for quick measures…er, that doesn't sound right. Argh, no matter…'_

"Ahem, YUN-YUN, THERE'S A GIRL BEHIND YOU!" cried out Kakeru loudly in Yuki's ear. Sure enough, the quiet youth sprang to life…literally.

"GAH!" blurted out Yuki in shock as he flattened himself against the wall opposite of Kakeru, all too ready to prevent a minor catastrophe as allowing a female to get too close to him. Seeing no one else in the restroom other than Kakeru, he turned his full attention to the prankster.

Seeing that he now had Yuki's full attention (if the glares of death were any clue), Kakeru happily remarked, "Yun-Yun…you _are _here with me! To think you were ignoring me…"

"What the hell were you thinking! That's not a funny joke!" spat out Yuki angrily.

"Now, now, my dear. I had told you all about my day and you barely give me a blink," replied Kakeru assuredly with a pout. "Short of burning the bathroom down, I decided to get your attention the best way I knew how. Really, if anyone knew how petrified you are about having any girl that's not Tohru comes in contact with you…"

"That's enough!" remarked firmly Yuki. Sighing heavily, he slouched over the sink once more, breathing in heavily so as to calm his frayed nerves a bit. "Listen, I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind…and…"

"And…?" prodded Kakeru with interest.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Yuki shrugged away the overbearing emotions. "Nothing…it's not important."

Sensing that he wasn't about to elaborate in the least of what's truly bothering him, Kakeru thought better than to broach the subject any further. Yet, there was something that he could talk with him…

"Hey, don't sweat it. By the way, there's high demand to know where you are continuing your academic education." With a sly smirk, Kakeru mentally gave himself a pat on the back for this latest scheme. "I've been giving them good leads in exchange for some 'donations', but I think they are starting to doubt my good intentions. Just so that you'd know."

'_Dear God,'_ thought Yuki dismally to himself, barely trying to fathom the ideas Kakeru may have come up with. _'What did I expect anyway? He is really just trying to help…making a buck while at it, but just the same…'_

"Hey, can I have a look-see at your speech? Hmmm?" pleaded in earnest Kakeru.

"Not a chance in hell!" remarked Yuki irately. "I don't need you milking anyone out of their money anymore by handing out copies of my speech."

"You crush my heart and soul, Yun-Yun. Wait 'til I tell Kimi and the others of your lack of faith in your followers…they'll join me in my plight for innocence," replied the youth with 'tears' cascading down his eyes.

"What innocence, baka?" Not bothering to glare at the wayward youth anymore, Yuki dried his hands and face with a towel, endeavoring to bring his strayed thoughts and bruised feelings together in a mesh that wouldn't leave him with a migraine. Wincing slightly, he stared at the small cuts his hands had from handling the broken shards. _'Perfect. Now how am I going to hide these from Akito?'_

Seeing the look of consternation on the youth's face, Kakeru softly remarked, "You look tired."

Ready to glare at him once more, Yuki turned to Kakeru and found that he was actually serious in his remark. Not knowing how to reply to the concerned remark, he glanced away and finished drying his face. Sighing heavily, he quietly mumbled into the towel, "Hai."

Absently running his hand behind his head, Kakeru let out a sigh of his own. "Well, I worked it all out like you told me to, so you don't have to worry about today's arrangements. We got everything pretty well done…it'll be fine."

Nodding to confirm that he heard him, Yuki laid the towel down on the sink. He then brought his hand to his face, exerting as much pressure as he could to his temples where the migraine was making itself known in full force.

"Do you need anything? I can get something from the nurse's office real quick," offered Kakeru gently, knowing how much Yuki hated to take any medication and would willfully deny needing it. Yuki certainly didn't disappoint him with his next comment.

"Iie. I'm fine," replied the ailing youth firmly. Panting slightly, he sniffled and swallowed back the lump in his throat to hold back the bile that was threatening to come forth. Anxiety never came easily to Yuki's health, and with all the stress he's had to endure recently, it was unfortunately rearing its ugly head in all its glory on this remarkable day.

Kakeru soaked a small towel in hot water, then wringed it to leave it damp. Placing the towel on the back of Yuki's neck, he grabbed another towel and did the same with it. Taking the second towel, he brought it against Yuki's forehead. "Here…hold it."

'_This isn't lookin' good…'_ was Kakeru's worried thought as he gazed into Yuki's pale green pallor. _'Damn, he's getting worse by the minute. Wait…he's not…is he?'_

"Whoa, hey man. If you need to, go right ahead. Hell, as often as you take your medication, I'm surprised you don't throw up as often." Patting him gently on the back, he grinned and remarked, "Hey, it's cool. We all get the jitters before a big speech. It's normal."

Trying to smile at Kakeru's attempt to get his mind of his troubles, Yuki focused his breathing in order to calm himself. Throwing up was definitely that last thing he wanted to do since it always left his throat sore and dry and could possibly flair up his bronchi more than it already was. He was certainly damning his body in more ways than one for its ineptitude to physically deal with…anything.

Kakeru saw that Yuki was heavily breathing and was struggling to gain control of his body's reactions despite imminent failure. "Hey, just get it over with…you'll feel lots better."

Shaking his head, Yuki bit out between breaths, "N-no…I ca—I can't. It'll just…get worse…for me."

Before Kakeru had a chance to reply, Yuki's body once again betrayed him and soon expelled its unwanted contents into the sink. Yuki convulsed as his body intermittently expelled itself, not allowing the youth to regain any self-control over his body. Feebly reaching up to the faucets, he turned it on full blast, intent on letting it all drain away from his sight. Feeling the indignity of it all, he dared not to look up, too ashamed to see Kakeru at the moment.

"Yuki?" asked the youth to his side silently. Hearing only the running faucet and Yuki's heavy breathing, he pressed on. "Yuki…why are you throwing _that _up?"

Glancing down at the expelled fluids that were quickly draining away in the running water, he realized only then what Kakeru was referring to. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Just looking at it all drain away brought back his wave of intense nausea and soon he was once again expelling the thick liquid from his being.

_(Huff, huff) 'What is…all this?' _Uncertain as to why he was having this problem, he frantically splashed his face and neck repeatedly with the rushing cold water from the faucet. Rinsing his mouth time and again, he took in heavy breaths, swallowing what he could from his dry mouth. _'I have to calm down…I have to. I can't afford to have an attack now. (Huff, huff) Kakeru will then definitely track down my family. Then I'm really doomed.'_

Sniffling and slightly coughing, Yuki firmly responded, "It looks worse than it really is, Kakeru. It's nothing new…for me anyway." _'Well, that's not a lie…not really…'_

Looking down on Yuki with a sad countenance, Kakeru merely nodded in understanding. "Do you need me to get your family doctor…he's out there now, right?"

"NO!" cried out Yuki abruptly. Hugging his abdomen, he breathed in calmly to stem the urge once more. He then licked his very dry lips and blinked his eyes to regain his lost focus. Turning to Kakeru, he replied, "Don't. I…I don't need them worrying about me right now. _(Sniffling)_ I'll be fine…just give me a few minutes. It's passing."

"Yuki…you don't have to do this. I'm sure I can give a smashing speech in your place," commented Kakeru wryly.

Smiling gratefully, Yuki breathed in and out heavily, focused on bringing his body back to some sense of order. Washing his face once more and thoroughly rinsing his mouth, he calmly replied, "Thanks, but I don't think that'll go over well with the majority out there. It's fine…a few minutes is all that I need."

"I guess," said Kakeru with a heavy sigh. "Here, let me get you more towels."

Relaxing somewhat, Yuki allowed his mind to drift as he leaned his head against the cool surface of the mirror. Taking a look at himself, he grimaced at the image before him. Puffy red eyes and runny nose, skin as white as the paper the speech was typed on, and hair flat with water.

'_Yeah…I'll be able to convince everyone that I'm fine,'_ thought Yuki as he drowned in his own sarcasm. He softly remarked to himself forlornly, "This may not work out after all…"

Turning to gaze at Yuki fully, Kakeru checked him over and smiled widely. "Sure it will. You look marvelous. I'm too green with envy, can't you tell?"

Surprised at his remark, Yuki couldn't help but laugh lightly, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. Sniffling, her ran his hands under the faucet to wipe his face clean some more before shutting it off. "Yeah, only you would be envious of my swollen face."

"My dear Yun-Yun, you could have run into a brick wall and be swollen from head to toe, and you'd still look beyond beautiful. I'm sure many would agree with me." Continuing to smile widely at Yuki, Kakeru placed cool damp towels on the youth's neck and face. "These should bring down your becoming blush. Just keep on breathing calmly."

"M-hm," agreed Yuki, thankful that he was now a bit more at ease and his body wasn't completely betraying him on this day. His head still throbbed, but he was able to cope just a little better with it at the moment. He honestly didn't wish anyone to see him in this condition, but since it was just Kakeru, he felt assured that Kakeru would say nothing of the matter to anyone, least of all comment as to what he exactly saw in his bodily fluids.

'_Hatori would have a fit if he saw me now. Come to think of it, does he know about this? I mean, I get more checkups than many students here put together. What does he know?'_ Steeling himself at those thoughts, Yuki cleared his mind and breathed in calmly as before. He shyly remarked, "Thanks…for everything."

"Heh, well, just give a speech that won't have me sleeping through the first ten seconds, and then we can call it even," replied Kakeru happily, continuing to dampen the towels in cool water for him.

"Yeah, right." Drying his hair with a dry towel, Yuki pondered on that comment some more. He wondered if he could really give his speech as he had intended. Outward appearances aside, he really felt shoddy, and frankly, he just wanted to go home.

'_Warm, cozy, comfortable bed…and complete silence. That sounds really good right about now.' _Going into one of the stalls, he took some toilet paper and cleaned his stuffy nose. His thoughts then turned to the inevitable… _'Yeah, silent. And she won't be there anymore. I'll just be…alone…'_

"Kakeru, could you just go on and have them start the ceremony? Don't let them wait for me." Coughing a bit and sniffling slightly, he heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned against the cool tiled wall. Closing his eyes to the bright lights of the restroom, he crossed his arms across his abdomen, wishing to every known star that his nausea would go away. Sighing heavily, he added, "I'll be there soon. I just…_(sniffle)_…I just want to be alone for a little bit."

"Are you sure you're not just going to take off on me? Hmmm?" asked Kakeru with a gleam in his eye. "You know if all you need is some cover, I can come up with some interesting methods of gaining the audience's attention…"

"**_No,"_ **replied Yuki with a stare that pinned the youth to his spot, causing said youth to have a shiver run down his spine. Confident that his silent reprimand was taken to heart, he closed his eyes once more to the world that continued to swirl around in his vision.

Sighing in defeat, Kakeru grabbed the used towels and placed them in the hamper. He was silently grateful that these gym restrooms had ample supplies of towels—they sure went through quite a load. As he was about to voice another original idea to his friend, he looked up and saw how Yuki was quietly breathing in the dark corner of the room, lost once again in his private thoughts.

'_Hiding like a mouse…kawaii…' _Kakeru thought with a grin. Deciding to leave Yuki to himself so that he could pull himself together, Kakeru walked to the door and opened it. Before he left, he called out over his shoulder, "Yuki…whatever it is, it'll get better." _'It just has to.' _And with a smile, he left.

Slightly lifting his heavy eyelids to see the closing door, Yuki thought that over. _'I suppose he's right. It's not like everything is completely dismal in this world…besides my heaving and vomiting body plus a migraine to end all migraines. It's ridiculous to get myself so worked up. _(Sniffles lightly) _I should have known that my body would eventually cave in with everything that's happened. How pathetic... And loe and behold, I had to have a witness to it all._ (Heavily sighs) _It could have been worse, though. __I just _really _need a break…but for now, I need to pull it together to get through today. It'll be fine…it'll be fine.'_

Swallowing what little saliva he had left in his dry mouth, he rubbed his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time. "I am not going to be able to do this speech…I just can't. And I honestly don't care…" Sliding down to the cold floor, he brought his knees up and curled himself into the corner, a position he always did as a child when he was upset. It didn't even alarm him that maybe someone would barge in and find him like this.

"Just a little while…just until the nausea goes away. Just for a few minutes…that's all…"

_**The paths in life  
**__**Are very difficult to go through  
**__**Difficult to walk through  
**__**I cannot find my way through it…**_

—_**ooo—**_

"Are they almost done? I'm about to die of boredom here."

"Hiro-chan!"

"Now children, this isn't the time…"

"Shii-chan! Are you sure Yuki's gonna give a speech? I don't see him anywhere on that stage!"

"Dear Momiji-kun, my beloved Yuki wouldn't dare disappoint his Nii-san! Why, I have it on good authority that his speech is of the highest caliber. Although I still think he should have at least used a bit of _my _old class speech…now that had the audience clamoring for more!"

"Ayame, that speech had them clamoring to drag you off stage. Now everyone, be silent…you're causing a distraction."

"Haa-san, what distraction is there? We're all whispering."

"Gure-san, I couldn't agree with you more! Tori-san, don't worry so much! No one's paying any attention to us anyway!"

'_Tell that to the four rows of people in front of us.'_

"Ayame-ojiiisan, are you sure Yuki-niisan will be making his speech soon? Momiji-niisan is right…he's not up onstage. I thought that he'd be up there by now."

"Now, my dear Kisa-chan, don't you worry. Yuki-kun will grace us with his stunning appearance real soon. Did you take enough pictures of Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun before the ceremony started?"

"Yeah…like a dozen. Kisa, you know you're gonna run out of film before the end of the ceremony if you keep taking pictures without pacing yourself."

"You're such a worrier, Hiro. Hehe, or maybe you just want her to take a picture of the both of you together!"

"**BAKA-USAGI!"**

"SSSSSHHHHHHH! We're at a ceremony for goodness sake!"

"Kagura, can you see from your seat? I have a better view if you'd like to switch."

"I'm fine, arigatou Ri-chan."

"You know, Ri-chan, I can't see at all. Your head is in the way."

"_Shigure…"_

"**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY BIG HEAD…I APOLO—" _(Glomp)_**

"Shii-chan, that wasn't funny!"

"Ne, Kagura, you have a good grip on your precious monkey there. But I do believe that breathing is very important, especially to Ri-chan. You do know he's starting to turn _blue…_"

**_(Gasp) _"MY PRECIOUS, SPEAK TO ME! BREATHE, DAMN YOU!"**

"Hehehe, keep shaking him, Kagura. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"_Shigure…"_

"Ayame-ojiisan, do you want me to take pictures of Yuki-niisan when he's up onstage?"

"Darling Kisa-chan, bien sur…absolutement! I would be delighted if you would! Haa-kun, you are recording Yuki, ne?"

"Actually, I've been filming since we sat down…so I'm getting _everything_."

"Can I have a turn, Haru? Can I?"

"Be quiet, baka usagi…_you're _starting a distraction."

"_Me?_ You're the one causing the _distraction _when you're making ga-ga eyes at Kisa!"

"_**DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE…"**_

"**ARE YOU BREATHING NOW, MY ONE AND ONLY?"**

"Yes, of course, thank you!"

"Ri-chan, you're in the way again…"

"_Shigure…"_

"_Shii-chan…"_

"…**I'M A FOOL! GOMEN NASAI! A FOOL IN THE FULLEST SENSE! I'M SO SOR—" _(Glomp)_**

"Um, excuse me, you are all creating a commotion. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave…"

"Heh, I don't think so."

"Haru! We'll be silent…we promise!"

"I'm afraid not…"

"I assure you as their 'guardian' _('God help me') _that I'll keep them under better control."

"Hari to the rescue!"

"Haa-san is always the responsible one."

"Tori-san, could you get that usher to get us some drinks? Really, I'm parched!"

"You're under an umbrella and have a battery-powered fan on you plus you have a cold water bottle next to you. How can you possibly be parched, Ayame?"

"With Aya, anything's possible."

"Hai!"

"This is obviously not working out. I really need you all to just quietly…"

"_**We're not moving."**_

"Um, Haru…are you okay?"

"Now see here, young man…"

"**One more peep out of you, and I swear I'm gonna start kickin' asses…_got it?_"**

"Haa-kun, you scared the poor sap off. Nicely done!"

'_We're not going to last to hear Yuki's speech at this rate.'_ Hatori contemplated how he had come to sit in the last few rows with his family for the ceremony…what did possess him to agree to be back here with them? He then looked over to Shigure speaking animatedly with Ayame (no longer whispering) and remembered. _'Ah, yes, mix those two together and add the others, and Lord help everyone within hearing range.'_

"Ne, Haa-san, you are silent. Does something vex you?" asked Shigure with a smirk.

With a deadpan look, Hatori narrowed his gaze on his mischievous relative. "You know, something tells me that you're causing this ruckus on purpose."

"Haa-san, you think ill of me? I'm crushed," pouted Shigure in offense.

"There, there, Gure-san. I'm the shoulder for you to cry on," consoled Ayame as he patted the writer's shoulder.

"Am I wrong?" challenged Hatori.

"Hehe, you know me too well," grinned Shigure sheepishly. "Mou, I'm with Hiro—it's dead boring just sitting here hearing them up onstage gabbing away pointlessly. Don't they know no one cares to listen…I sure didn't when I was graduating."

"Sshh, lower your voice," admonished Hatori. _'At this rate we'll be forcibly removed…'_

"Gure-san, surely you're not including my precious Yuki with those less fortunate!" cried out Ayame in barely veiled alarm.

"Ayame…_lower your voice,_" stressed the doctor irately.

"Of course not, Aya!" Shigure loudly whispered back. "I did help the little mouse with it after all. And you know I have works of art in my writing."

'_Can his head get any bigger?' _Turning his attention far away from his company, Hatori looked all around him to see that mostly everyone was paying attention to the ceremony (minus the last four rows…death glares were all that he saw there).

It then came to his attention that there were quite a number of members from the 'outside' Sohma family. Of course, most of the 'inside' members were here, but Hatori didn't honestly count on this many from the 'outside' to come to the ceremony. He had been told to expect this by Kureno since many of them had asked Akito about Yuki's graduation ceremony. Still, it was quite a sight to behold. A good portion of the crowd was Sohma, thus the whole place was packed.

'_I swear that I've never seen this much interest in the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi before…at least, not from the 'outside' family. You'd think they knew about his special 'condition'. Poor Yuki…wherever he breathes, he's just a big magnet—for the good and bad. Still, the family's dominant presence will only make Yuki more self-conscious…he barely contained himself when most of them gave him monies as gifts. Not that he needed anymore really—his personal account is more than enough to sustain him comfortably through college and beyond. That is if he decides to go later on. When will he tell the others about it? Making me swear to secrecy is only prolonging the inevitable…'_

Running his hand through his long bangs in exasperation, he leaned back and listened to the droning speakers up onstage. _'Shigure and Hiro weren't kidding…this_ is _boring. I can hardly make any sense of what they say. _(Sigh)_ It is strange, though…Yuki isn't up onstage. He should be there by now. Come to think of it, I don't see _her _either…'_

"Shigure, where is she?" whispered Hatori lowly for his ears only.

It was a question Shigure himself had been asking himself. There were so many people here that it was clashing with his unique ability to track down his special 'god'. Shutting his eyes momentarily, he used his honed talent to fixate her location.

"She's over in a corner somewhere," grinned the inu impishly as he gazed at the crowd before them. "Don't know exactly where…there's just too many people here. But never fear, Haa-san, she'll make her presence known to Yuki when he's up there. Then he'll know, then we'll know."

"How do you figure that?" asked Hatori.

"The nezumi never strays far from 'god'. It's absolutely impossible." Shigure didn't bother hiding the smile that was wider than ever. "He'll know where she is exactly without a problem. He'll be sure to glance her way—he just can't help himself not to. Then we'll know. Pretty nice arrangement, ne?"

Frowning on that remark, Hatori turned his attention once more to the ceremony taking place. He could catch a glimpse of the graduates he knew well plus their friends. All seemed confused and bewildered at something since they constantly whispered with one another.

Seeing his old friend lost in his private musings, Shigure tried to grasp his attention once more. "Haa-san, you're frowning again. You are certainly going to worry yourself to an old age before your time. I for one am looking forward to Yuki's speech and after the ceremony. It will prove to be…eventful, ne?"

"Only you would get excited over the distress of others," dryly remarked his companion that refused to look at him.

Gasping dramatically, Shigure leaned heavily on Hatori's shoulder. "Why Haa-san, so blunt…so cruel…"

"So true. Get off me." Shrugging the inu off, Hatori glanced at his surroundings once more, determined to find the missing Sohma teen. Checking his watch, he let out a heavy sigh and softly remarked, "If Yuki doesn't appear in five minutes, I'm going to go look for him."

"Now, be reasonable, Haa-san," whispered Shigure, careful that their conversation doesn't reach the ears of the bubbly snake who was busy conversing with the monkey. "Nothing is the matter. All is well…you don't want to give the impression that something's the matter, ne? I mean, you have Aya on one hand, and on the other hand, you have a rather obsessive 'god'. Talk about having your hands full. You don't want either of them to get the mere idea that something's wrong with our nezumi. It'll be sure pandemonium."

"Don't tell me you're actually concerned with how Akito will react? It's never stopped you before to push her to the limits…" remarked lightly Hatori.

"Mou, Haa-san, you are exceptionally cruel today. I don't deserve such reprimands…I'm actually being genuinely concerned," wailed Shigure with his 'river' of tears flowing down his face.

"Gure-san! What ails you, my poor inu?" called out loudly Ayame as he held his cousin close.

"Hold me!" cried out Shigure inconsolably.

'_He is utterly impossible. Still, he's right…if I start getting worried, others will notice. And I can't handle both Akito and Ayame at the same time.' _Running his hand again through his hair in building frustration, he wondered what could be taking Yuki so long to appear.

'_Dammit, this is taking forever,'_ thought Kyo bitterly as he tried to remain awake during the droning speeches of the class officials. He had been squirming in his seat, discreetly of course, and he was now beyond the limits of his patience. First, sitting idly was never a good thing for him, and second, he really needed to use the private facilities. Booboo's Backup can only do so much…

'_Damn that rat! First he does _this _to me, and now he's making us all sweat out here. DAMMIT!' _Grinding his teething in anger, he sat silently brooding at his delicate predicament. Turning to Tohru who sat next to him, he whispered irately, **_"Where the hell is the baka nezumi!"_**

Shaking her head, Tohru shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know. Maybe there's something else going on that he's busy taking care of. I'm sure he'll be out here soon."

"Damn, I hope it's soon 'cause the village idiots up on stage can't give a speech worth crap," remarked Uo wryly. "They're now telling jokes…how lame is that?"

"Sohma Yuki is nowhere in the near vicinity. His waves are presently indistinct," calmly replied Hana.

Twisting her hands together on her lap, Tohru wondered what could be the hold up. _'Maybe it had something to do with this morning… I mean, I thought I felt something strange. But he was so calm and kind…just like always.'_

"At this rate, I'm gonna melt into a puddle of goo!" exclaimed Uo a bit loudly. Smacking Kyo soundly from around Tohru's head, she cried out in a loud whisper, **_"Hey, Orangey, what the hell is up with your relative! Get off your sorry ass and find him, moron!"_**

"**_He's not mine to look after, Yankee!" _**cried out in an equally loud whisper Kyo. **_"If you're so interested in finding him, you get up and look for him!"_**

"Ano, maybe I should go…" butt in Tohru softly before Uo interjected.

Uo held Tohru firmly in her chair. "Hell no, Tohru. Let the 'man' handle this. **_Go, Orangey, or I swear I'm gonna start ripping your arms out of your sockets!_**"

"**_Feh, I'd like to see ya try, ya damn bi—OOMPH."_** The sudden embrace of an exuberant teen suddenly cut off Kyo's remark. He turned irately to the intruder, only to be surprised at whom it turned out to be. **"Geez, what the hell are ya doin' here baka usagi? You're supposed to be _back_ _there_!"**

"EH! Momiji-kun, how did you get here!" replied Tohru agitatedly.

"**_SSSHHH!"_** was the overall response from those around them.

Unabashedly Momiji cheerily remarked, "I walked here. So, what are you guys doing? I'm tired of sitting down…when can we get this ceremony going along? How long is it gonna last? Where's Yuki? Did you get a shave this morning, Kyo? Oh, hey, I heard from Shii-chan that you had a problem in the bathroo—." _(Glomp)_

Clamping his hand across Momiji's mouth, Kyo held onto the not-so-little usagi fiercely in his embrace, determined to quell any further comments from the teen's lips. Either that or the students around them were about to roast the two together in their growing embers of rage for their intrusion on this ceremony.

"**_God, you're gonna get us hammered, you fool! Keep it down!"_** exclaimed the neko heatedly to the usagi's ear. Looking up to the stage, he clearly saw his Sensei's disapproving glare that was aimed his way. _'Damn…I'm graduating, and I still get in trouble with the old hag!'_

Momiji suddenly turned in Kyo's tight embrace, beaming brightly and mumbling incoherently into his palm.

"What is it now!" bit out Kyo through clenched teeth as he removed his hand.

"He's here!" whispered Momiji excitedly. "Now we can get this whole party moving forward!"

"Huh?" asked Kyo still confused. _'What the hell is he talkin' about?'_

Tohru couldn't help but wonder herself. "Who, Momiji-kun?"

"Oh, hey, Hanajima…feelin' okay there?" asked Uo to the suddenly hunched over form of Hana.

"It is passing," mumbled quietly the dark-haired Hana. _'These waves…they are…immense…too much…'_

"Hehe, look up Hanajima…the goofballs on stage are dying up there," replied Uo lowly with a snicker.

'_Where is my Yun-Yun! I'm gonna get lynched by the mob out here! And I've already lost the interest of Yun-Yun's relatives way in the back. They look like they're having a party back there…mou, I want to be there. It beats standing up here like a martyr…' _Grinning brightly enough to light up the sky, Kakeru turned to his trusty accomplice and remarked into the mic, "Ahem, now Kimi, do try harder this time around. Prove to us that Kaibara High is known for its excellence in academics. So…I am thinking of a number…"

"Hmmm…" pondered in consternation Kimi. "Um, 2?"

Sighing heavily, Kakeru let's his head bow down in shame. "Let's try something else. Um, how about we talk about the excellent goals we set out for ourselves. Uh, let's start with you!"

"Me!" shrieked Kimi in astonishment. "I just want to get off of here!"

'_Oh boy…' _He groaned loudly and thumping his head on the podium. Immediately perking up with the grin that rivaled the sun once again on his face, he called out to his captive audience, "All right, now who wants to know how Kaibara High has helped me to reach my academic goals? Eh? Anyone…anyone…?"

'_Man, they are choking.'_ Rubbing her temple with her forefingers, Mayuko couldn't help but smile sardonically at the rather hilarious predicament her soon-to-be former students found themselves in. She had already had to placate her restless students down below with her landmark glares, but for the students up here… _'Maybe I should end this now. Yuki seems to be a no-show and now my boss is looking at _me_…' _However, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the resolution to her problem dropped in from seemingly out of nowhere. _'Finally!'_

"Now for another trivia moment with our dear, sweet Kimi. Um…Kimi? Where did you go?" questioned Kakeru as he started to frantically search for his assistant. Facing his impatient audience, he grinned half-heartedly. "Um, I, uh…seemed to have misplaced my accomplice…um, I mean my assistant. Yeah…okay…I'll…be right back…"

Turning abruptly, he practically ran away from there, only to run into a solid object. Rubbing his sore nose, he looked at the roadblock that looked rather familiar to him. Blinking his watery eyes to focus, he gasped in delight.

"**DEAR GOD, THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR SENDING DOWN OUR FAIR PRINCE!"** he cried out with joy as he fiercely hugged his roadblock.

"Kakeru…I can't…breathe," Yuki quietly remarked to the oblivious and overjoyed teen. "You do remember that I'm not…_well_?"

"Gah, yeah! Sorry about that!" hurriedly remarked Kakeru while removing his hold on Yuki. Reaching out to straighten Yuki's jacket, he quickly noted that his pallor was not as pale as before but still a bit flushed. He whispered silently, "Ne, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

'_Actually no, but that's not going to help anyone. _(Sigh)_ Ah well…'_ Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Yuki softly smiled and walked past Kakeru, pausing only momentarily to softly reply, "I'm here now…unless you _want _to handle the mob…"

Certainly enough, Kakeru quickly ran to his seat behind the podium and sat poised to listen to Yuki with rapture. Heaving a big sigh, Yuki walked calmly to the podium and looked out to his grand audience, inwardly amazed at the sheer number of Sohma family members that were present. Of course, he couldn't make out the faces due to the constant blinding lights of cameras that were flashing away.

'_Maybe I should have brought sunglasses,' _he mused to himself as he lightly rubbed his eyes. It was then that he suddenly felt the pull to look up over to his far right. Perusing through the river of familiar and unknown faces, his eyes finally settled on the eyes of another that pierced straight through his own gaze.

"And here you doubted me, Haa-san," whispered Shigure quietly to Hatori's ear, of which Hatori merely 'hmphed' in response. Then it occurred to the writer… _'Hm, is it just me or did our nezumi just bowed his head in reverential respect to our 'god'? That is certainly…a development. Both good and bad…'_

Oblivious to the rampant thoughts of others around him, Yuki turned his gaze back to his captive audience, all very eager to hear what he has to say. Either that or they really just want to get this whole thing over with. A mere glance to his Jyuunishi family and to his classmates below where a neko's death glares were being sent his way were proof enough of their anxiousness to get this ceremony over with.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. Placing the written document on the podium, he leaned over the mic and smiled widely to the entire audience, which only resulted in more camera flashes than before. "Thank you. Really…that's very nice of you. For the families and friends of the graduating class, my name is Sohma Yuki. I wish to thank all of you for your presence and patience with us today. I personally wish to thank the entire group of volunteers in our student body who took care of making all the arrangements and preparations necessary for this ceremony to be a success."

_**(Clap, clap, clap)**_

"Thank you so much. As I'm sure that many of you would like to personally extend your congratulations to the graduates before me, please allow me a few more minutes of your time to speak with all of you."

"In my hands I hold a teacher-approved, college-grade speech. It took me many months of preparation and pain-staking effort, along with countless sleepless nights. I even resorted to taking advice from a dog."

Shigure could only smirk at Yuki's shy smile on this lighthearted remark. The others next to him could only give him knowing winks and nudges to the ribs as they laughed good-naturedly along with the general audience.

"However, despite all this, I…I don't wish to give this speech anymore." Yuki paused here as the low murmurs could be heard throughout the audience. As he gazed down upon Tohru and the others, he sadly smiled for only a moment that no one could catch. Turning his attention back to his audience, he continued on with determination clear in his eyes.

"It's been drilled into all of us of how important our scholastic achievements that we've worked so hard on in high school will carry us through to our chosen goals in life. 'Get the right education in high school and in college, and you will have a greater chance of a successful career.' It's an ideal that has been pressed into our minds since we first walked into the halls of this high school, and it's the ideal that is pressed into our minds as we graduate."

"Countless hours have been spent by many a student to work towards this goal, many going so far as attending cram school to fulfill their personal goals of scholastic achievement. Others chose to augment their goals by participating in clubs and sports of all sorts."

"Still, this grand ideal is not something I personally hold in high esteem." Low murmuring amongst the audience caused Yuki to pause momentarily. Expecting this reaction, he smiled fondly and continued on unabated.

"18 years—the majority of which were spent in some educational institution. A good education is important…we all need it, and it is highly regarded when you apply for a job, either now or later on in life. Yet, the majority of what we remember these past 18 years are not found in some scholastic education."

"I ask that the graduating class take a look around them. All the faces you see that belong to family and friends…this is what you should remember. They say it's always the little things that matter most in life. Your family and friends played a big role in that these past 18 years…doing so many little things in your life that you probably didn't even realize it. From helping us learn how to ride a bike to learning how to tell time on a clock. From learning how to tie our laces right to learning our ABC's plus our 123's. From overcoming difficult challenges of other kids picking on you to helping you dress up for a night at a Prom Dance with all your friends. And even the simple act of picking you up when you've been knocked down."

"As we reflect on all our memories these past 18 years, we see that many are wonderful experiences that we cherish…and then there are those memories that are not as pleasant to the mind. Still, good or bad, all these memories and experiences make us who we are today. And we will continue to carry them with us as we look forward to our future that awaits us after today."

"Looking back, we've come so far from where we once were, and to think that we still have so much to look forward to later in life. Wherever this continuing journey called life may lead us after today, be it to some prestigious university, or to joining the workforce, or to simply settle down with that one special companion, let us not forget all our experiences that got us there in the first place."

"If nothing else, this _I'll _remember. Having a fantastic job and contributing to society in general is important, but not the ultimate objective. Personally, I hope to carry with me both the wonderful experiences…as well as the scars of yesterday…in order to make me a better person in the end. I truly wish…to become a better person…for myself and for my family. Now _that's_ an achievement to be truly proud of."

"It has not been easy these past 18 years…many of you would probably agree that it's the same with you. And I have it on good authority that it's not going to get any easier. But there's that one small thing…hope. In the end, that's the one precious thread that has gotten us this far. It is a delicate thread that weaves itself around each one of us, binding us together with our family and friends."

"Hope_ is _worth holding onto, no matter how bleak our paths may seem at the time. It is a constant light that will guide us through the darkest of hours—and if it comes down to it, close family and friends will lend a hand along the way, just as they always had before."

_**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together**_

Softly smiling at this statement, he looked out to his family including Tohru, but specifically to his Jyuunishi family. How true that statement was to them after so many years of strife and despair. Images flitted through his mind of all the heartache that he endured in his early life at the main house, the constant battles fought on an emotional level with his tattered heart. The sorrow that defined his life for a long time was also seen in the lives of his Jyuunishi family back then.

Yet, all that was swept away as he gazed into their faces once more from the podium. It may have been a momentary pause to his audience, but it seemed like time stood still in that one moment. From the depths of depression to the faint gleam of hope—that is what they all shared now. And even though the road ahead will continue to be rough, they know that they have each other to pull through it together. After all, they were family…now and always.

_**  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**_

'_So help me, I will be there for them.' _Stilling in his thoughts for an instant, the faces of individuals that he had never gotten along before came before his eyes…Kyo, Rin…Akito. Would he…?

'_Yes, I would. For _all _of them…'_ Smiling brightly, he concluded in a steady tone, "To hope is to believe, even when you've been given every reason not to. I have faith that in doing so, I will succeed…maybe not academically or in society, but in life. And that truly is the greatest achievement anyone can hope to attain."

With that final remark, Yuki stepped back and bowed slightly to his audience. In spite of the heavy silence in the air following his speech, he turned on his heel and gracefully walked away from the podium, never once looking back, all the while satisfied that he was able to speak the truth that he truly believed in with all his heart.

'_I will succeed in life…I will…'_

* * *

**  
Author's View from a really small window…(08-12-05):**

_Once again I'm here to grace your presence with the fic that just won't end! Konnichiwa to all!_

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews thus far! I'm really calling out to all my readers to bless me with your thoughts on my first ever fic that's turning into epic proportions. Your input is always read and cherished!_

_Onward with the story!_

_Yuki…Yuki, Yuki, Yuki… Boy, did he ever give me trouble! That segment with Yuki's one-sided POV really was HARD! I rewrote the portion over and over and over again. After several weeks of editing, it finally came out to what I had hoped to accomplish. Angst, turmoil, a sense of hopelessness…pretty good!_

"_Paths In Life" is actually an old Spanish song that I translated the choral lyrics. I do really like them since they are very truthful. You can't help but see truth in the words when you're up against life's roadblocks. Using the lyrics in this scenario was quite fitting, and so, here they are. Hopefully no one will mind if I leave these up here!_

_Kakeru and Yuki's bonding moment…sort of my last hoorah for the two! Not a true bonding moment, but I did want to show how much respect Kakeru has for Yuki up 'til now and how much Yuki understands him, in a way._

_As far as ailments go, that has always been a 'backseat' sort of thing. It's not a true main focal point in the storyline, but it's to be considered because at times it may affect how our dear nezumi reacts under certain situations (good example in this scene). So hopefully I won't get too many worried reviewers wondering what I did to our dear Yuki—it's really just a progressive turn of events on this aspect of the story that I'm sure many have laid aside in their minds. We'll see in the summer (hopefully, if my fic is still requested!) segment how this particular aspect of Yuki's health comes into play. So yep, this is a cliffie for y'all! (Please hate me…I am evil.)_

_The Sohma's are back with a whirlwind of mischief…I hope the dialogue going back and forth didn't confuse you too much! It was meant to be going back and forth…they also had hints with each phrase as to who was actually saying it. Well, I tried it out anyway…we'll see how you like it!_

_There's also quite a bit of info here regarding the reaction between the Sohma family, Yuki, and Akito. It is important to note these moments now and later on…there is a connection in all of this. Even Tohru's reaction when she was with Yuki in the early part (her brush with the 'cold') is significant…you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Now, I know I'm really late in getting this graduation portion put in. In real life, most people are starting school, not finishing it! Oh well, can't win them all! Anyway, the speech and the small reactions plus declarations throughout it were written many months ago and polished for this segment of the storyline. The part about 'believing when you've been given every reason not to' is a phrase I heard from somewhere & I can't remember from where. Do help me with this one! It was a bit tough, but hopefully you'll like. Like with the other things, it's important that my readers perceive the underlying message in the speech. This theme was already being spread out in previous chapters, and in the summer segment, it will only become more prominent. What is the theme? Now come now, I can't reveal all my cards…not yet anyway. I think though that you'll figure it out if you haven't already done so!_

_Musical moments…well, the Spanish song is "Caminos de la Vida" by La Tropa Vallenata. And for the latter portion of the story, I had the classic all-American high school graduation theme song, "Friends Forever-Graduation" by Vitamin C. I debated as to whether or not I should include the choral lyrics on this last one, but I just couldn't let it go! Yep, these two were heavily listened to while putting this baby together!_

_As always, do critique me with the errors found here…or discrepancies or whatever! Just let me know!_

_Oh the reviews…I am soooo happy! Here's my reply from me to you, my dears!_

**_FanfictionNet_ **

Dark Inu Fan: _Glad you like the choker idea—I'd like one if there is such a thing! What is his present? I think you now know that we'll never know. Hm, but is that even true? Someone sure means to help Yuki on this! Thank you for reviewing!_

Zone-Out: _Read nonstop, did you? I hope my fic didn't fry your brain too much! It tends to do that with all the twists and turns my fic goes through. I'm glad you're finally onboard…I do love reviews and I wish I had more, but that's wishful thinking. At least you're here now! Thank you!_

Mcblueangel:_ Yes, I will reveal all in good time the mysteries that are everywhere…from Akito to Kyo to Tohru. Yep, someday I will tell all! I'm glad you liked how Tohru is stronger and copes better with her situation. I figured she would have to do some growing through the years…it happens to us all._

Anonymous Human:_ Hehe, thank you for reviewing. What will end up happening? The prologue is set in the future…all is explained in the summary of the story. I'm glad you still keep this in mind…it is important! And it's okay that you're unable to edit! I'm glad you would care to at least let me know. Anonymity is also important…I understand this and respect it fully. Thank you again for your kind words!_

Miyabita (Miya-chan):_ Welcome aboard! My wonderful and too good to be true pal! You're a blessing, and I'm so thankful you're willing to edit for me! We'll 'talk' more later!_

Pika318:_ Thank you for still being here with me! I hope to continue making it worthwhile for you!_

AnimeFreak749:_ Thanks to you for reading and for your support!_

S.B. Kisses_ and _Coiling Death:_ My wonderful and faithful reviewers from ages past…how I always cherish your thoughts with me! I always look forward to seeing your reviews. I'm glad the story still holds water with you guys…I'm so thrilled!_

Furubafanatic749:_ Here's your update!_

**_MediaMiner_**

Yori-chan:_ I'm so thankful that you wait so patiently for my story updates! Please continue to bless me with your patience and understanding! Hope you like the extra Yuki moments in this release!_

Kougalover123:_ When will the fic finish? Hm, well let's calculate: It's been a little over a year since I started. I just finished the 'spring' segment. Summer and autumn are still left to be done…and the epilogue…whew. Lots left to be done, but I'd rather not think about it that way. I'll eventually work my way up to that point. And when I do, I'll give you a buzz if you're still interested!_

_Whew! What a slew of reviews! Thank you…thanks to all of you for being with me and for always supporting the fic. Truly, without you there would be no fic at all! TTFN for now! Until next week! Please bless me with your reviews…they are treasures for me to keep!_


	34. SOS Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: **_Let's skip the legal jargon…okay, maybe not. Furuba equals not mine. Moving on…_

**34) Memories of Spring – The Troubles of 'Blessings' Froma 'God'**

Kakeru saw the epitome of enigma known as Sohma Yuki pass him with a side-glance to him. Tall and proud—that is how he will remember his friend. Well, maybe not very tall, but to everyone, Yuki really did stand above all others. And years down the road, he'll always remember that…he'll always remember this…

_**(Clap…**_

_**Clap…Clap…**_

_**Clap…Clap…Clap…**_

_**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP…)**_

The deafening applause of the entire audience soon included cheers and whistles, all loudly expressing their approval of such a heartfelt speech. As the graduating class was now officially given their final farewells by the school administration amidst the revelry, a great uproar was then heard throughout as everyone from family to friends came up to the graduates to bid them congratulations.

For two individuals stuck in the middle of all this celebration, they had to rely on the swift work of one young lady to help them dodge the ever-constant presence of the opposite sex.

"Kyo, go this way! The rest of us are back there, away from the bigger crowds," called out Momiji loudly as he dodged another female that was passing him by.

It was all Kyo could do to follow the zigzag path that Momiji managed to create in the gaps within the crowd. He was dragging Tohru by the wrist who was immediately followed by her friends Uo and Hana.

"Oi, slow down some! Eesh!" cried out Uo as she bumped into several people along the way. Seeing that Hana had no trouble maneuvering her way through it all, she called out to her, "Hanajima…how the hell do you do it!"

Calmly following Uo, Hana spoke placidly, "Simple…their waves deter them from making contact with me. Are we almost there, Arisa?"

"Er, can't tell…too many heads in the way. Why? We'll find your family next," replied Uo assuredly.

"No, it's not that…I was just…" trailed in her comment Hana as she turned her solemn gaze to her feet.

'_Hell, this isn't happening! Is Hanajima actually **blushing**! Damn, I knew I should have brought my camera!'_ Immersed in her excited thoughts, Uo did not realize that the 'train' before her had suddenly stopped.

"_**OOMPH!"**_

Uo braced herself before falling all over Tohru, who in turn did her best not to hold onto to Kyo's back. Her footing however was not stable, so forward Tohru went. She panicked at the imminent disaster that was unfolding before her very eyes, certain that all the assembly will see a Sohma transform into his Jyuunishi form because of her clumsiness.

Shutting her eyes from the disastrous impact, Tohru held her breath as her arms stretched out before her in a deadly embrace that she could not pull out of. However, no 'poof' could be heard when she landed on the Jyuunishi's body. Astonished, she opened her eyes and was startled to see that she was not hugging Kyo but someone she hadn't anticipated would be there at her graduation.

"Isuzu-san!" exclaimed in wonder Tohru.

"A little too close for comfort, aren't we?" asked Rin dryly as she held Tohru up back to her feet.

"Sumimasen!" bowed repeatedly in apology Tohru. Releasing her hold on Rin's arms, she quickly explained, "I was caught off guard when we stopped all of a sudden. Thank you so much!"

"Hm," was Rin's noncommittal comment. Giving Tohru's companions a passing glance, she asked nonchalantly, "Are you here to see the others?"

Tohru nodded happily in agreement. "Hai, I would like to thank them for coming today. But please let me thank you for being here…I'm so very glad that you did come."

Unfazed by Tohru's radiant smile, Rin gave an indifferent shrug and instead focused her attention to the graduate's jewelry. "Those are…unique. Gifts?"

Unsure at first at what she was referring to, Tohru stood there puzzled until she saw Rin's gaze pinned on her gifts from Kyo. Blushing slightly, Tohru remarked cheerily, "Yes, these are a gift from Kyo-kun, actually."

"I figured as much…the cat design kind of gave it away," replied Rin while she fingered the bracelet, then choker.

"No way…Orangey got you those!" exclaimed Uo incredulously. "Pft, who'd have thought Mr. Anger-management can actually pick good gifts…and for a girl no less!"

"Shut your trap, damn Yankee!" cried out Kyo annoyed as he emerged from the sidelines.

"Well, if it isn't the creep that ditched us…" shot back Uo irately.

"It's not my fault! Momiji just took off, and I had to catch up to him!" Turning to Tohru, he held onto her arm as he followed Rin's retreating form. "Come this way. It's less crowded, so that's where everyone's at."

"Everyone?" asked Tohru.

"Well…just about anyway. Shishou is with them, too." As he reached the more secluded clearing, he saw most of the Jyuunishi members conversing animatedly amongst themselves along with his surrogate father. They sensed their arrival, and immediately turned their attention to the new graduates.

"Tohru-kun!" cried out joyously Kagura as she ran forward to hug Tohru delicately, forgoing the bone-crushing kind of hug she would normally give. "Congratulations! You finally did it! Oh and of course, congratulations to you both as well, Hanajima-san, Uotani-san."

'_Oh, I brought Uo-chan and Hana-chan without asking them first if it's okay!'_ Mentally berating herself for not being proper, Tohru immediately bowed in a humbled manner. "Sumimasen, these are my best friends since middle-school, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, you know most of them and the rest are their relatives as well."

"Hey there," nodded Uo in recognition. "You guys really are a big family, huh?"

"A very large family indeed…and they all share the same underlying wavelength," commented Hana eerily.

"Um, what she meant to say," butt in Uo as she nudged Hana to tone down on the wave reports, "is that you all look like you belong in the same family. Must be hard to remember the names of everyone in the family…"

"Oh, I don't know about that," replied Shigure for them all. "It certainly seems like ages pass when we're giving the New Year greetings to all our family, but after a while you just get used to it. Wouldn't you agree, Haa-san?"

"Yeah…ages," commented Hatori distractedly after taking long drags of his cigarette, easing the tension in his shoulders from having to sit in his family's presence during the ceremony. _'Damn nerves are all shot to hell. I swear that I heard those ushers talking about getting the police to drag us all off. Thank goodness they all settled down when Yuki took the stage.'_

Uo stood to the side with Hana, silently watching the small interplay between Tohru and her surrogate family. They both glanced at each other, silently agreeing that a bond truly has formed between their dear friend and the enigmatic Sohma family. Seeing Tohru show utter happiness at being surrounded by their warmth, Uo couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret of not being the one to give her the environment that allowed the young lady to truly blossom. Tohru is who she is now because of their care and understanding. And for that, Uo and Hana were eternally grateful and beholden to the Sohmas.

Coming to a realization, Uo turned to Hana and asked, "Hey, where did Orange-top pop off, too? I swear that punk just ups and leaves when he feels like it."

"Don't go around talking crap behind my back, fool!" bit out Kyo through clenched teeth from behind the silent pair.

"Now, Kyo, that's no way to speak to a lady," chided Kazuma gently.

"Feh, as if she were one…" grumbled lowly Kyo before he felt the hard smack on his head. Turning to the fuming lady beside him, he yelled, **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"**

"**FOR BEING A MORON, MORON!"** shot back Uo heatedly with a fist up his face.

"**CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH, HUH!"** challenged Kyo with a smirk.

Clenching her fist tighter, she seethed, **"THIS ONE TIME, and ONLY THIS ONE TIME, I'M LETTING THAT SLIDE, JUST BECAUSE WE'RE IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY. DON'T WANT TO BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY!"**

Glaring at her, he yelled, **"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, BI—"**

"_Kyo," _stressed Kazuma further, giving him 'the look'.

Well, 'the look' did the trick, and Kyo kept his mouth shut and settled for glaring hot knives to his female opponent. Satisfied with this outcome, Kazuma turned his attention once more to the young lady with him.

"So, what will you be doing since you've now graduated, Hanajima-san?" asked Kazuma gently.

Blushing prettily, Hana shifted her warm gaze to her toes as she absently kicked an unseen pebble. "I've planned to further enhance my education to help out at my new home with Tohru-kun and Arisa. But I also want to be able to offer something better of myself to that one person I'll eventually marry. Do you think having dreams like getting married and having kids is okay for me to work towards?"

"Well, it's only natural to want to have a family of your own one day. Even though I was never blessed to have a wife of my own, I'm thankful for the small graces bestowed on me for raising Kyo. I'm sure you'll have just as much success, if not more, when you decide to have your own family," he replied wisely.

"You think so, Sohma-san?" she asked uncertainly as she stepped closer to lay a hand on his arm.

"Of course," he assured her while placing his hand over hers.

Shyly glancing away from his warm gaze, she giggled lightly. "Sohma-san, you are too kind. Kyo-kun is very fortunate to have you as his guardian."

"**_Hey…what the…!"_** cried out Kyo in shock as he saw the two of them too close for his comfort. "Shishou, just…er…just get over here and congratulate Tohru! She'll be leaving in a few minutes…"

"Oh, please, do me the honor and join us at my home for a family celebration, Sohma-san. Kyo-kun is welcome to come as well…Arisa and Tohru-kun will be there, too. What do you say?" asked Hana timidly with a faint blush to her cheeks.

"I would never wish to impose on your family, Hanajima-san…" protested Kazuma before she kindly intervened.

"It's no problem at all. We have plenty of food to go around since this will be a feast celebrating our graduation. I'm sure you'd love our dinner…please say that you will come," she urged with just a slight tug to his sleeve.

"Ah well, let us speak with your family first, all right? I would love to meet them," he slightly relented as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You go girl," murmured Uo quietly while smirking at the still gaping Kyo. "The best way to get to a guy is through his stomach. Oldest trick in the book."

"But…but…sh-she…she…" stammered Kyo in shock as he stood there ready to burst. And sure enough, he did. **"THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! _SHISHOU…_"**

"Aw, get over it, Orangey. It ain't gonna kill ya to eat with us, right?" replied Uo irritably.

"_Yes, it is! _I ain't goin' through another 'family' dinner anytime soon." It took sheer will power not to divulge his current problem because of the dinner he had to endure the night before.

"Really, Kyo? Wow, then Shii-chan is right!" giggled Momiji from behind. "Hehe, you really did have a problem this morning because of what you ate—" _(Glomp)_

"**_Not one more word, usagi. Or I swear you won't live to see _your_ graduation,"_** replied Kyo ominously while still holding Momiji in a tight embrace with his hand over the young teen's mouth. _'Damn dog, wait 'til I get my hands on your sorry neck!'_

"Eh, Kyo-kun…Momiji-kun…" trailed off Tohru's reply from her place next to Kisa and Hiro.

"Baka usagi never knows when to keep his mouth shut," pointed out Hiro nonchalantly. Noticing Kisa's sudden tension as she stood rigidly by Tohru, Hiro asked her gently, "Kisa, is there something the matter?"

At the same time, Hana snapped her head to attention, determined to locate the oppressing wavelengths filtering in the air around them. Finally seeing their origin, Hana took steps to block the individual's entrance when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to look back, she asked the silent question as to why she was stopped.

"No, don't," advised Kazuma quietly. Retracting his hand, he gazed steadily at the new pair making their entrance known. "You mustn't interfere."

Bewildered, she remarked solemnly, "This individual is carrying such oppressive waves not normally found in a human being…"

"Hanajima, cool it," whispered Uo, entranced at the view before her. As much as she wanted to run up to one of the individuals that had come, she felt completely clamped down in her spot. _'Damn, why the hell do I feel like worms are crawling up my skin? And for some small fry like that person? And why the hell is Kureno with that person?'_

Breaking the uneasy silence, Shigure stepped forward and bowed respectfully to Akito. "Why it's a pleasure to see you again, Akito-san. And you even brought along Kureno-kun. The wonders never cease, and here I thought Yuki-kun's spontaneous speech would be the highlight of my day."

Oblivious to the tension in the air and to Shigure's animated remarks, Akito glanced all around at the faces of the Jyuunishi, noting that the one she sought was not amongst the group. Smirking at the various glares she received from some of them (Haru's, Rin's, Kyo's, and even Hiro's), she turned her attention to the least likely person anyone would have guessed.

"Ayame, you did pass along my message," stated Akito with an authoritive air.

Smiling widely, Ayame stepped up to her from Hatori's side. Standing next to Shigure, he nodded happily to her. "But of course, my dear. He was extremely intrigued let me assure you. Didn't you think his speech was marvelous? I do believe he's being besieged by many because of it. Maybe one of us should escort the new celebrity back here…"

"Excellent idea," she cut him off abruptly. "Kureno, take along Kagura and Ritsu, and bring him back here. We are after all celebrating a momentous occasion here."

"Hai, Akito," bowed in deference Kureno as he left with the other two Zodiacs in tow. He barely spared a glance to Uo as he left.

"They're actually doing her bidding like…like…some _lackeys_?" whispered Uo heatedly to Kyo's ear.

"Not everything you see is as it seems, Uotani-san," solemnly replied Kazuma quietly from behind, never once breaking his gaze from Akito.

Before anyone else could say anything, Akito grinned widely at Tohru. "Tohru-san, my congratulations to you for your academic achievement on this day."

Seeing their 'god' speaking with Tohru made Kisa tremble with slight fear. Hiro stood by her watching Akito with unease, with Rin and Haru all but snarling at Akito's presence. Clearing his throat slightly, Hatori sent them all signals to not provoke the situation any further than it already was. It was a sheer miracle that Ayame kept himself composed thus far…

Swallowing inaudibly, Tohru nervously smiled and deeply bowed in deference, "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Akito-san."

"It is a momentous occasion, Akito-san," interjected Shigure warmly. "Her friends have also graduated along with her, right, Tohru-kun?"

Just to see Shigure smile at her calmed her nerves a bit, stirring her into action. "Hai. Akito-san, please allow me to introduce you to my two best friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki." Smiling at her friends in reassurance, she continued, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Sohma Akito-san, the _Head _of the Sohma family. Akito-san has been so gracious as to allow me to live with Shigure-san and the others these past few years. Akito-san's family has been so kind to me, I can't ever repay them for all their generosity."

'_Smooth, Tohru-kun. Just what she needs to hear.'_ Shigure was pleased that Tohru was able to handle the precarious situation she found herself in without compromising it further. It didn't pass his notice how Tohru repeatedly mentioned Akito's name, giving her friends the impression that Akito was accountable for all that happens within the family and that this family belonged to Akito. Just what the 'god' likes to hear.

At first, Uo and Hana were concerned about Tohru being under such scrutiny by this 'Akito'. Yet, with Tohru's encouraging smiles and remarks, they felt it their duty to support her by showing proper respect to this family head. It was after all due to this individual that their dear friend was so well looked after.

"It's…uh…good to meet with you, Sohma-san," stumbled in her words Uo, not used to showing this level of formality with anyone. Not being able to think of anything that could be considered proper, she turned to Hana and prodded, "Isn't that right, Hanajima?"

Sensing her friend's minor predicament, Hana steadily gazed into Akito's steel gaze. Still feeling oppressed by the waves Akito exuded, Hana replied softly, "It is certainly good to meet the Head of the Sohma family. We do thank you and your family for your generosity in taking good care of Tohru-kun."

"Yes, Tohru-san has been well taken care of, hasn't she?" Smiling at her rhetorical question, Akito walked up to Tohru and gave a dismissive look to Kisa and Hiro, which they hesitantly obliged. "Now, I understand that you're moving out into an apartment with your friends here, right?"

'_How does Akito-san know this? _(Mentally slaps herself.)_ Well, Akito-san does know everything that happens in the family…' _Forcing herself to breathe normally, Tohru continued to remain calm so that her voice wouldn't waiver. "Hai, Akito-san. Today as a matter of fact."

"Yes, and you'll be working for Momiji's father, right?" pressed Akito on without letup. She inwardly smiled smugly at seeing her 'prey' squirm in discomfort. "An assistant of sorts to one of his secretary's, correct?"

"Hai, Akito-san," replied Tohru with a shaky smile. Her heart was hammering in her chest with Akito's continued hard gaze on her, and the 'god's' infinite knowledge of her personal life was unnerving to say the least. "I start there next week."

"Yes, you do. _My _family is so kind to you…they do make me proud…at times." Akito then linked one arm with Tohru's in a companionable manner. Too shocked to do anything, Tohru followed along with no comment. Patting her arm amiably, Akito turned her 'warm' gaze on her. "Now that I see so many from this family bestowing their good tidings on you, it's only proper that I do the same. You did make a great achievement by graduating high school."

"Akito-san, you are indeed very kind," agreed Shigure happily, "but Tohru-kun does need to be elsewhere."

"And I'm not interfering with that, right Tohru-san?" Seeing that Tohru was still too stunned to say anything, Akito smiled again and reassured her, "Now don't worry…my gift to you will be the greatest of all. Advice. And you do take advice to heart, ne?"

"H-hai, Akito-san," agreed Tohru with barely veiled anxiety. Turning to her two best friends, she replied calmly, "Ano, I'll only be a few more minutes. Then we can go find your family, Hana-chan."

Knowing full well that Tohru was frantically panicking yet not making any move to leave Akito, Hana tried to reach out once more to her distressed friend. But once again, Tohru's pleading gaze to Uo and herself begged them to stay put. Not wanting to go against Tohru's wishes, they both nodded and stayed by Kazuma's side as they restlessly looked on from afar.

Tohru could feel their stares along with the other Sohmas on her back as she walked away a bit further with Akito. Her mind was in a tumult, uncertain as to what sort of 'advice' Akito was going to give her. Just basing herself on past experiences with Akito, she knew well enough that whatever was said will leave an impression on her mind for many years to come.

Kyo was bristling with anger and rage, yet he still remained where he was. He couldn't understand it, but he stayed put when Akito led Tohru away. He looked to the others and saw the hopeless stares from them as well. The only ones that didn't seem unfazed by this turn of events were Shigure and Ayame.

Angry at this, he marched up to the inu and bit out lowly (so as not to attract Uo's or Hana's attention), "What the hell is so funny, dog! You know that this isn't good at all!"

"Kyon-kichi, really, ever the dramatist," replied Ayame flippantly. "You shouldn't worry over matters you can't change. Besides, Akito is not looking to do anything else today. Akito will give Tohru-kun that piece of advice and then we'll be off. Happy now?"

"**NANI!"** cried out Kyo in confusion.

"Mou, Aya, you never said anything about this! Do share…hmmm?" pleaded Shigure with the 'puppy-eye' look.

Ayame put up a hand to stem Shigure's further pleas. "Gomen ne, Gure-san. This is top secret. The Great Wall of China will cave before I do."

"Say it isn't so! My best friend is keeping things from me…what a cruel, sadistic world!" cried Shigure onto Ayame's shoulder.

"You should know," remarked Hatori dryly while keeping his gaze on the retreating pair as well.

"Tori-san, shameful!" admonished Ayame while patting his distraught friend's back. "Gure-san, this is completely out of my hands. I swore not to say a peep of this to anyone…please forgive me, my one and only!"

"Only for you, Aya!" replied Shigure as looked into Ayame's eyes with devotion.

'_Even at a time like this, they're at it.' _Massaging his temples with one hand while holding a cigarette in the other, Hatori glanced to Kyo who hadn't moved an inch, although the tension in the youth's muscles practically yelled that this Zodiac Cat was about to 'pounce' at any given moment.

"Kyo, it'll be okay. Just remain calm, and it'll be over before you know it," advised Hatori coolly. Noting that Kyo was currently oblivious to anyone's remarks, Hatori returned his gaze to the two females that walked a little further away before they stopped. _'I can only hope that everything will be all right…'_

—_**ooo—**_

'_Man, what I'd give to be in a soft, warm bed…completely quiet. No baka neko, no perverted inu, no loud Nii-san…no comforting humming from Tohru-san. God, I'm pathetic.'_ Heaving a heavy sigh, Yuki leaned against the tree further, trying very hard to stay out of sight of those that were looking for him.

He was amazed at the number of people that were already waiting in line to shake his hand. Where the line came from no one knows (maybe Kakeru knew…hm), but there were plenty that wanted to congratulate him on the speech he had just given. He didn't recognize most of them, but he did know that they were mostly Sohma. He was a bit overwhelmed with all of the attention and was quite afraid that he'd bump into someone what with the crowding conditions, but Momiji's parents saved him at the last minute. Momiji's father just gave him a knowing glance, conveying that he understood Yuki's personal dilemma with crowds.

Grateful for their aid, Yuki spoke with them for a bit until other parents of the Jyuunishi came by and gave their well wishes to him as well. After a short while, he felt that he needed to leave. Thankfully Momiji's dad had lured them to the far corners of the crowd so that Yuki could make his way back to his family unscathed. Of course, along the way Yuki had to often shake the hands of other parents and even teachers that were happy with his speech. Feeling the gaze of his 'stalkers', he hurried along and didn't stop until Sohma Yamagi and his wife Keiko (the ones in charge of the Sohma's Zodiac Gardens) interrupted his escape and bade him good wishes on whatever endeavors he planned to take on.

Finally freeing himself from the crowds, he found a rather secluded spot under a tree and sought refuge here. He felt his crazed fans run by, and so he quietly relaxed under the tree. He now only felt vague sensations of his nausea, so he figured the small rest he took before arriving at the ceremony had done the trick. He hadn't meant to be late, but he really did need the break.

'_Hm, a break. To think I have finally graduated with the highest honors…and I'm not even going to college. Well, at least not anytime soon, if at all. _(Sigh) _I wonder if my parents _would_ care at all?' _Narrowing his gaze to nothing in particular, Yuki bitterly pondered on that thought. He noted that even though many Sohma had come to his graduation, the two people that should have been there were nowhere in sight.

'_It's not like I care. I don't. It was pretty much a guarantee that neither would show up, especially with my little news to them. Still…no, I don't care.'_ Kicking a rock absently, he crossed his arms on his chest, now glaring at the space in front of him. He was resolved in trying to avoid thinking about the matter any further. He was nothing more to his parents than a blank check, so they mean nothing to him, period.

'_Damn…then why does it still hurt? Why?' _Exasperated at his thoughts, or lack of an answer, he closed his eyes and counted backwards until his nausea scaled back again. Feeling it ebb away, he let out a heavy sigh and gazed high above him at the swaying leaves on the breeze that allowed for the sky to peek through every so often. _'If only I can just make all the hurt float away with the breeze…it'd be so much easier handling everything if that was possible…'_

"Sohma Yuki?"

Startled from his downtrodden thoughts, Yuki looked around to see who had spoken. What he found was a child around Kisa's age, but eerily looked like someone he knew.

"Uh, I'm sorry…you wouldn't happen to be related to Hanajima-san, ne?" asked Yuki uncertainly.

"She is my Nee-san," confirmed the child.

"Really? Well, you certainly do look alike," smiled Yuki politely. "What is your name?"

Staring off into space, the young youth replied, "Megumi. However, I look nothing like my Nee-san, Saki…nothing."

'_Okay…if he says so.'_ Smiling softly, Yuki asked courteously, "Are you looking for your sister? I'm sure she's with Tohru-san…but I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure where they are either."

As Yuki spoke, Megumi could only stare calmly at the graduate. His eyes then suddenly turned round with awe as he stared further at the young man. Not fully aware of what he was doing, Megumi reached out and gently laid a hand on Yuki's cheek. Stunned into silence, Yuki looked at Megumi with confusion spread across his face. Before Yuki could manage to form a coherent sentence, Megumi spoke up.

"You are very different from your family. If this is what Saki sees in people, then yours must really be immense if I could tell. I can't tell much, but…it's there." Megumi never once broke his eye contact with Yuki, which made the nezumi highly uncomfortable.

Looking away, Yuki nervously replied, "Um, I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Megumi-san. You must be mista—"

"Why?" softly asked the young teen unexpectedly.

Staring back at Megumi with puzzlement, Yuki asked, "I'm sorry, I don't under—"

Megumi abruptly cut him off as he laid another hand on the graduate's other cheek, practically cupping Yuki's face in his smaller hands. It was all Yuki could do to not blush at the peculiar situation he was in. He came to attention once Megumi spoke up again.

"Why? I may not know as much as Saki about these things, but…" Shaking his head at his forthcoming comments, Megumi retracted his hands and replied, "I should not speak when it's not my place to. I'm sorry if I have offended you."

As perplexed as Yuki was, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for practically gaping at the youth. It was rather rude, and even though he didn't understand this whole 'wave' thing that apparently this family believed in, he still respected them enough to allow them to share their thoughts with him.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I'm not offended," Yuki assured Megumi with a gentle smile. Thinking better of it, he crouched down onto the back of his heels and slightly looked up to the serene youth. "Please, continue…you were asking me why…?"

It surprised the young youth to see this graduate be so kind to a stranger like him. Sure, Sohma Yuki knew his sister, but that didn't mean that he had to pay him any mind. Moved by his selfless kindness, Megumi spoke lowly, "I was just asking why you seemed so sad. Your…I'm not sure what's it called, really…but still…it's just a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Understanding now what Megumi meant, Yuki paused momentarily before finally replying. True, he didn't have to answer the question, and the young youth is obviously not expecting an answer. However…

"Well, that is certainly a good question." Looking down at his hands, Yuki absently fingered a strand of his hair from his face. Thinking back on all that had happened to him in just one week plus what happened this morning…it's small wonder that he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion by now.

Sighing heavily, he carelessly played with his hands, not looking up as yet to the youth in front of him. Coming to a fair response, he quietly remarked, "I'd have to say that it's been a long road up 'til now. What I carry with me isn't making it any easier…basically, I guess my answer is pretty simple if you think about it." Looking to meet Megumi's gaze, he replied, "I'm just tired. _(Weakly smiles with a sigh.) _Pretty silly, ne?"

Megumi was taken slightly aback at Yuki's honest response and abrupt surge in the air around them. He really didn't anticipate an answer, although he truly wanted to know the answer. He couldn't really understand why he wanted to know—it just seemed important for him to know.

Giving it some thought, Megumi could only think to reply honestly. "If someone who cares so much carries such sorrow, then his reasons cannot be silly."

It was now Yuki's turn to be taken aback at the response. Looking back to Megumi, he couldn't help but gently smile at the solemn gaze Megumi was giving him. As strange as this whole conversation was, and with Hana's brother of all people, he couldn't help but feel slightly gratified that the pain he had been feeling since early that morning ebbed away just a bit more, if only to make it more bearable for him to carry.

"Hm…I suppose that's true," quietly remarked Yuki as he smiled a little more widely. A sudden snap of twigs off to his side got Yuki quickly to his feet to see who it could be.

"Yun-chan! We were searching all over for you. Kureno-san had to finally resort to using his little frie—" Halting in her comments upon seeing Yuki with a visitor, Kagura sheepishly smiled. "Uh, yes he used his good friend, instinct. Yep, so here we are! Megumi-san, a pleasure to see you again!"

Kureno stilled in his steps as well as Ritsu. Bowing slightly in apology, Kureno said, "Gomen nasai. I had not meant to disrupt your conversation, Yuki. We'll wait to the side over here if you wish."

Yuki waved off any further remarks. "No, not all. We were actually a little lost ourselves. We don't know where everyone is. Oh, by the way, this is Hanajima Megumi, Hanajima-san's younger brother."

"Pleased to meet you, Megumi-san. Your sister was with our family when I left them behind to search for Yuki—I'll take you to them," replied Kureno as he moved them all forward. He was curious to know what had the two boys been speaking of since he noticed the heaviness in the air. Nothing ominous, just…heavy. It also occurred to him that Yuki was rather pale in his pallor…maybe the nezumi was suffering a relapse of his cold? For sure he'll be asking later on…to worry is what he does best after all. And worry he did…

"Akito's back there with the others." Trying to assuage Yuki's sudden apprehension, Kureno hurriedly added, "I'm certain all is well."

Up to this point, Kagura and Ritsu had been following them, privately having their own discussion until they heard Akito's name. Now upon hearing it, Kagura turned to Yuki and replied, "Everything was okay when we left, Yun-chan. It should still be fine."

Although he felt the palpable apprehension in the air, Megumi remained silent as he followed quietly along. He wondered who this Akito person was…must be someone of great importance to them. Still, if his sister is there, he could probably ask her some questions that were starting to trouble him.

Yuki was lost in his musings, tensing his shoulders at the upcoming confrontation. _'Fine? Akito in Kyo's presence for too long is never a good thing…and with Tohru-san there… I just hope she doesn't make a scene…'_

—_**ooo—**_

Resolved. That's how she saw herself as. Resolute. Undeterred. Firm.

Well, at least she tried to appear that way, not that she was fooling her companion as they walked a ways from the family. Tohru swore that her heart was pounding a mile a minute, leaving little doubt that Akito would have heard it. Akito does seem to know _everything_…

'_Should I say something now? Would that be offensive? What will Akito-san say? _(Gasp)_ What will Akito-san DO? Maybe there's a change of plans…maybe Kyo-kun will be taken away after all! Maybe it was decided that my memories should be suppressed since I'm leaving Shigure-san's home! Maybe—' _Sudden giggling coming from her side startled her from her turbulent thoughts. What she saw when she turned to the source only brought shivers down her spine. _'Is Akito-san…laughing?'_

Removing her arm from Tohru's, Akito started to laugh just a bit louder, walking on without a backward glance to Tohru. She turned to Tohru, and when she saw the graduate's apprehensive gaze, she laughed harder.

"You…hehehe…look…hehe…so ridiculous…just standing there like some idiot! _(Giggles louder) _And here I thought you couldn't look any more stupid." Laughing to herself some more, Akito looked past Tohru's shoulder to stare into the distance at the glowering gazes from some of the Jyuunishi members. Once again, the only unfazed countenances she saw were that of Shigure, who had his trademark grin in place, and Ayame, who smiled widely and even waved at her.

Tohru stood silently in her place, looking down to the ground in hopes that her previous fears do not come true on this day that meant so much to her.

Akito breathed in a sigh of contentment and dryly remarked to no one in particular, "Hehe, how I've missed this! I hardly ever get this kind of entertainment anymore." _'I've been confined for too long—damn this troublesome body of mine.'_ Pausing as she reflected on that errant thought, she turned her piercing gaze to the girl before her. Smiling wickedly, she approached the trembling Tohru and tapped once with one finger onto Tohru's lowered head. "Come now, I've not done a thing but breathe and walk. Is that so terrible?"

Feeling the tap on her head and then hearing Akito's terse remark, Tohru immediately lifted her head to face Akito squarely, remembering Kagura's advice to not push the clan head too far. As much as she wanted to assuage her fears and just plainly ask if any of them were substantiated, she couldn't. To say anything that might put Akito into a foul mood would only bring problems onto the Jyuunishi, so her mind whizzed with ideas of what to say that would keep Akito in a good mood.

'_What to say! Kagura-san said to not interfere with what's going on…Akito-san wasn't going to stick around for long. Akito-san was spending time with Yuki-kun today…'_ Suddenly coming to a neutral but effective response, she spoke. "N-no, Akito-san. I am very happy that you were able to attend today to see Yuki-kun graduate. You must be…so proud."

The effect of her carefully chosen comments was immediate. Tohru saw Akito's deepening frown disappear, leaving a wide smile in place. Inwardly heaving a big sigh, Tohru stood a little taller as she awaited the clan head's quick reply.

Glancing around to see if the elusive teen had shown up yet, Akito replied coolly, "Ah yes, seeing my dear Yuki graduate with the highest accolades does make me very pleased. He should have no problem pursuing a higher education should he ever decide to go in the future."

Puzzled with the remark, Tohru tentatively asked, "Ano, I…I don't understand. I had understood that he was going to a university this year. He…he took all his entrance exams…"

"Hehehe, you certainly don't know much. Not that it shocks me." Laughing lightly, Akito narrowed her gaze and grinned impishly. "Perhaps you're not all that close to Yuki as you thought you were. But then again, were you ever really?"

Shocked at the statement, Tohru stumbled in her thoughts to think clearly. It was only recently that doubt was cast on how well she actually knew Yuki. It seems that this new development only supported the idea that she didn't know what went on in Yuki's life. _'Why? Why would he not tell me? Was he afraid to tell me? Maybe he doesn't trust me after all… I just…don't understand…'_

"You poor fool. Ah well, at least it's best to know the truth now rather than later." Happy to see Tohru's saddened expression, Akito pressed on, intent on making her point clear, thus getting the girl to accept her 'advice'. This time though, her methods will be more…subtle. "Now don't take this so hard. From the way you're carrying yourself, I'd say that you were blaming Yuki…"

"Iie!" Tohru held back her tone, reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to upset Akito. She quietly continued, "I was…I just don't understand him. But I do trust him…"

"Of course you do. Yuki is very special…one can only trust him implicitly when they meet him. Everyone does…many even feel that they are 'special' to him because they feel so at ease in his presence. He has such a gift." Turning her back on Tohru, Akito gleefully smiled at how well her plan was flowing along. Since she couldn't very well eliminate the girl from the picture without incurring Yuki's resentment (putting her tenuous relationship with him at risk, which was not acceptable), she thought how best to approach this situation.

Patience. That's what it took for her to get this far. It had taken her months upon months of quiet solitude to come up with this idea. It's true what is said of using one's strength as their weakness. If she had only thought of it sooner, Yuki wouldn't have grown so attached to the wretched girl. _'No matter. After today, she'll start seeing things very differently. That I swear…'_

"Yes, he is…very special. How can anyone not feel drawn to him?" Tohru mentally recalled all the times she stood in Yuki's presence. It was very true what Akito said…everyone he comes in contact with, including herself, can't help but feel the need to be near him. To reach out to the young man, if only to catch a glimpse of his eyes…if only to be bathed in his attention for a mere moment. And it wasn't with just the opposite sex. Guys flocked to his side whenever he required aid of any sort. Whereas Kyo-kun created attention wherever he went, Yuki didn't have to do anything at all…just allowed his presence to fill a room and everyone was practically putty in his hands. _'It's strange how Hana-chan and Uo-chan don't behave that way with him.'_

"See? Trusting him is not the hard part…yet, like you said, understanding him is a challenge." Turning herself back around, Akito innocently gazed into Tohru's solemn orbs. "You have to be truly close to Yuki in order to understand his way of thinking. For me, it's become second nature to know all that he is…both good and bad. What haunts him…what saddens him…what scares him."

Seeing Tohru's undivided attention and dawning comprehension, Akito serenely smiled. "You must realize how he gives _so much_ of himself to those around him without anything in return for his troubles. Yet, there is so much to Yuki than what one sees. I've been a witness to it all through all the years I've known him. Then again…we _are _bound to each other above all the other Jyuunishi. That's important for him to have with him, right, someone that can understand all that he is…? Don't you agree that he deserves that peace of mind that he has someone close to him that _understands _him?"

Wringing her clasped hands together, Tohru's thoughts were all a mess. What Akito had spoken was only the truth…and it hurt to hear it. Tohru understood how hard it was for Yuki to explain himself to anyone. And even though he shared a bit of himself with others and herself, it still wasn't the complete picture. He purposely kept everyone at bay, for reasons he alone kept to himself. It was very true what Rin had said earlier…Kyo was more forthcoming in his thoughts and concerns compared to Yuki.

'_Still, that's not enough reason to give up on Yuki-kun. He doesn't have to tell me everything if he doesn't feel comfortable. As long as someone is there for him when he is ready to talk…that's what matters the most. Even if that someone is not me…' _Just as she was about to voice her distressing thoughts, Tohru was surprised to feel a firm hand on her shoulder. Glancing back, she looked up to see the hard look of one pair of red-orange eyes. And they were aimed right at Akito.

"Time's up. We need to leave…now." Kyo just couldn't hold himself back anymore. Tohru's expressions of apprehension and sadness were too much for him to take. Bolting into action before the others tried to stop him, he walked quickly to where Akito was talking to Tohru. He didn't know nor cared what Akito wanted to share with Tohru. Well, actually he was curious to know what 'god' had said to his cherished friend, but right now he was taking Tohru away from the sadist. So here he stood, determined to take on the wrath of his 'god'.

Infuriated. Yes, Akito admitted that much to herself. She was so close to achieving her goal when he interrupted them. Seething inwardly, she clenched her fists together fiercely, her teeth grating at who was before her. She coldly gazed into his fiery gaze and spat out through clenched teeth, "You _dare _to interrupt _my _conversation so rudely, bake-mono? I should have realized where the sudden stench came from. The level of filth you exude from your presence alone is enough to taint the very air I breathe."

Frozen in her place, Tohru's warm skin grew cold and pale to see the rising altercation between the Neko of the Jyuunishi and his 'God'. Jerkily, she placed her hands on Kyo's arm that stood tense at his side, waiting to lash out against his opponent. She just couldn't allow for this to continue…it will only bring down Akito's wrath on all present. And Kagura had counted on her to not let that happen.

"Ano, Kyo-kun…it's okay, really," she nervously replied while keeping her gaze on Akito. "We were just talking—"

"Don't, Tohru. Let's just get out of here." Grabbing her wrist, he was about to turn away when Akito spoke out coldly.

"Do not ever think you can dismiss me so easily, neko. You are _nothing _in this family…keep that in mind each time you awaken that repulsive body of yours each morning, wondering if _this _is the day when your time is up." Satisfied to see that within his fiery orbs was the hint of terror, she turned to face Tohru with great disdain. "And _you_, remember _this_ well…I am who I am and will not allow what I treasure to be taken away from me. One day you_ will _learn that truth and when it does happen, you _will _let go and stand aside. You can never be something that you're not, and **_YOU'RE NOT ME!_**"

"Akito…"

Whipping her head to the new intruder over Kyo's shoulder, she glared momentarily before realizing who it was that had called out to her. "Kureno…"

"Akito, we are ready when you are," quietly replied the bird, bowing deeply to his 'god'. He carefully surveyed their faces, knowing full well what had set off Akito. It was a good thing that most of the Jyuunishi were there with Kazuma and Tohru's friends…Yuki had paused in his stride to talk with them long enough for him to reach Akito first. Seeing how upset she was when he got there, he immediately made his presence known in hopes that she wouldn't lash out any further, or any louder for that matter.

The change in her demeanor was immediate. The once oppressive air around them vanished instantly as Akito smiled happily once again. As if nothing was amiss, Akito turned away from the two people she was arguing with, all focus now turned to one individual.

Yes, Kyo was terrified…for a moment. Then he was utterly livid, even more when Akito walked off and left them there without a care. _'What the HELL! That freak can't just brush us off…' _Intent on following the clan head to finish their 'conversation', he let go of Tohru and was about to take off after Akito when he felt Kureno restrain him by the shoulder. Glaring at the servant of his worst enemy, he bit out, **"Get your damn hands off me."**

Indifferent to Kyo's demands, Kureno glanced quickly to Tohru's anxious face. _'I'm so sorry about all this, Honda-san,' _he mentally conveyed to her through his gaze. He then leaned in closer to Kyo and spoke lowly so that only the enraged teen would hear. "Kyo-san, don't give Akito reason to revoke your agreement. To Akito, the liberty of the cat is a _privilege_, not a _right_."

Kyo stilled upon hearing Kureno's warnings. They rang loud and clear through his enraged mind, finally making him see reason and how foolhardy it would be to pursue Akito any further, especially in such a public setting. Shoving Kureno's hand to the side, he looked away and breathed in deeply to cool down his heated thoughts that were still running amok.

Kureno gave an inaudible sigh upon seeing Kyo back down. Turning to Tohru, he softly smiled and bowed, "I apologize for not coming sooner. Please accept my apologies and my congratulations, to you and your friends. If you'll excuse me now…"

"Uh, yes, of course, thank you! I'll pass on your regards to my friends," quickly replied Tohru as Kureno left the two alone to follow Akito. She knew Kureno wouldn't openly thank her friends, especially with Akito there, so she was determined to make Uo believe that he was very proud of her. Sighing tiredly, she looked over to Kyo and softly asked, "Kyo-kun…are you okay?"

Running his hands through his hair, still wound up from his latest bout with Akito, Kyo heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah, sure. It's nothing new what Akito spews out of that trap. So, what about you…you okay? Akito looked way too happy when it was just the two of you over here."

"Ano…" she trailed in her response while looking past Kyo's shoulder to see Yuki speaking to his family and her friends, then to turn to the approaching clan head. She knew well that Kyo would only get upset again if he found out the primary reason to Akito's chat with her and the last heated remarks spoken to her were due to his rival.

Not wanting to provoke the matter anymore, Tohru calmly replied, "Akito-san is very resolute when it comes to the family… Akito-san only reminded me of this fact…nothing more."

Unconvinced, Kyo pressed, "Resolute, huh? More like obsessed with the whole 'god' complex. What did the freak mean with 'what I treasure'—what the hell was that all about? Going beserk over that and then yelling at you…Akito wouldn't get so worked up if it were just the family. If I didn't know any better, the wack job was practically desperate. The only times I ever see that happen is when Yu—"

Coming to a sudden realization as to what the whole discussion with Akito was about, Kyo stared wide-eyed at Tohru. He then whirled around to confirm his suspicions, and sure enough, there it was. Seething inwardly, he bitterly thought, _**'That bastard!.** This whole mess was because of **HIM!** Just to see those two sons of…**ARGH!'**_

Tohru sensed Kyo's great displeasure upon learning what drove Akito to come to her. _'Is he upset with Akito-san being angry with me? Or is he upset to know that it was Yuki-kun that we were talking about? Or…perhaps he's angry to be reminded that 'god' treasures the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi above all else?'_ Afraid that he'd go after them, she grasped his arm and worriedly replied, "Kyo-kun, please…I …I don't wish to see any of you to get in trouble."

Shutting his eyes for a moment, Kyo took a deep breath and held it. _'Hell…she's right. If I do anything now, I won't be the only one to get in trouble.'_ Breathing out slowly, he took Tohru by the wrist and led her back to the group. "Come on…me and Shishou are supposedly invited to go eat with you guys tonight."

Relieved to see the tension finally leave them, Tohru smiled and followed along, thankful to see that all in all nothing truly terrible befell them today. There was only this confrontation with Akito, but even then, looking back on it, Akito could have said and done much worse. She had to have more confidence in her Jyuunishi friends…Akito really didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with any of them. The clan head's main focus was currently on just one individual…

'Yuki-kun…I hope everything is all right with you and Akito-san…' 

—_**ooo—**_

"Let him go, Haa-san. This should prove interesting," remarked Shigure gleefully when Kyo took off to get to Akito and Tohru. Seeing that Kazuma had come to them and was about to follow his wild son, Shigure calmly reached out to him. "Kazuma-dono, let's not make this into a real mess. It'll be fine."

Kazuma was panicking for certain…it was never anything less when Kyo was with Akito. Knowing that Shigure was right and that his presence would only push matters for the worst, Kazuma stayed with the elder Jyuunishi, resolved to intervene if he saw the clan head get out of hand.

"Yes, of course," replied calmly Kazuma.

"Mou, I wish I could hear them, though," pouted Shigure. With a gleam to his eye, he remarked, "Let's see if I can get closer…"

"Not a chance, Shigure," blurted out Hatori while grabbing the scheming writer by the collar of his yukata.

"Tsk, tsk, Gure-san. Now you're calling down upon you Tori-san's wrath!" merrily replied Ayame with a grin.

"Ayame," sighed heavily Hatori, "go find Kureno and the others—they should have found your brother by now."

"Toute de suite, mon ami!" Ayame went over to the younger Jyuunishi and held out his hand to the young lady. "Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun—come now with your stunning Ojii-chan to retrieve our cherished member!"

"Ojii-chan!" questioned Hiro skeptically.

"Demo…Onee-chan…" murmured sadly Kisa as she stared at the confrontation between her 'god' and Tohru.

Taking her chin into his hand, Ayame leaned down and smiled gently. "Now, don't fret, my little tiger. It'll be fine. Do you not trust me?"

Blinking back tears, Kisa smiled uncertainly. "Ha-hai."

"That's right, Kisa!" assured Momiji as well. Looking to Ayame gratefully for trying to calm her, Momiji asked, "Can I come, too? I'm fast and can find the others really quick!"

"Excellent! Let's all be off then!" Taking her, then grabbing Hiro's wrist abruptly, he followed the jubilant usagi with a spring to his step (half-dragging the still arguing lamb).

"Damn, he can haul ass with the best of 'em," commented Uo to no one in particular. "Yo, Hanajima, should we still stay put? Can't let Orangey have all the fun of crashing in on a private conversation…"

Hana looked on uneasily at the situation before them all. She was anxious to see Tohru in the middle of such massive chaotic waves coming from the clan head and then Kyo. Still… "Tohru-kun had wished for us to remain here. She rarely asks anything of us, Arisa, so let's do this one thing for her. Besides, Sohma Kyo seems to have everything under control."

"How can you tell…his back is to us, and now I can't see a damn thing with him blocking the view of the other two." Huffing in irritation, Uo called out to Haru, "Oi, ain't you gonna go over to them, too?"

Rin turned her gaze from Akito and the others to stare at Haru. He was rather silent throughout all this drama. She gently nudged his arm. "So, what are you thinking?"

Haru's impassive gaze never wavered. "Nothing really…just wondering how stupid Kyo will get. And wondering when is Yuki coming…I still have a bit of film left that I want to use on him."

Uo and Rin could only stare disbelieving at the quiet guy…both thinking how he could be thinking of something like that at a time like this. Before either could respond to that, another family member came bounding up to them all.

"WE'RE HERE!" bellowed Momiji joyously while draped over the hunched form of the one they were looking for.

"That's perfect, Momiji," replied Haru serenely as he readied his digicam and fixated it on the two. "Yuki, try looking up to the camera…say something to the audience."

"COOL! Come on Yuki, let's wave!" cried out merrily the usagi while holding onto Yuki's neck by one arm while the other waved frantically to the digicam.

Happy to see the comedic moments lessen the tension in the air, Kagura chimed in. "Let's all wave at the camera…come on, Ri-chan! Yun-chan, that's not a wave."

"Oi, Prince, have a problem with the load on your back?" replied Uo sarcastically while inclining her head to see the older youth struggling to even breathe and waving frantically to get the load off his back.

"Clever child," murmured Shigure lowly.

Hatori heard him and watched the peculiar scene unfold. Seeing Kureno practically dash off to retrieve Akito, he had to admit that Shigure was right. "Momiji is certainly doing a good job of distracting everyone while Kureno—" Interrupted when he heard indistinct yelling from Akito, he continued, "—puts down another fire."

"Haa-san, you can be so expressive! 'Fire'…I like that! It suits our dear Akito-san very well," replied Shigure gleefully. Stopping in his merriment, Shigure asked aloud, "Ne, where did Aya go off to? He was with you, wasn't he Momi-chii?"

"Eh!" asked the usagi bewildered, too caught up in his moment of fame in front of a camera. Allowing the words to sink in, Momiji smiled widely. Looking down on his 'captive', he replied, "Well, he kind of surprised Yuki when we found him…hehehe…so….hehe…"

"BAKA USAGI! Get the hell off of him—he's not a pack mule!" cried out Hiro irately while leading an injured Ayame by the wrist with Kisa alongside him looking worriedly at her ojii-san.

"Mou, he hasn't said anything," pouted Momiji as he slid off Yuki's back and patted him gently.

"Well, that may be because he couldn't breathe, Momi-chii," whispered Shigure lowly with a slight snicker.

"Are you all right, Yuki-san?" asked Ritsu anxiously while helping the youth steady himself from being crouched for so long.

Had Yuki been coherent, this would all have seemed rather ridiculous and strange. Of course, that is actually rather normal considering who his family is, but still, he would have found it very amusing. But as was the case, he was definitely too tuckered out to care.

He had been calmly walking while quietly conversing with Kagura and Ritsu, both very happy about his speech and how much it meant to them to hear it. Too tired to notice the fast approach of one slithering snake, he was caught off guard when he heard his name called out and thus resulted in an injured snake.

"My eye…it's going to fall off! I've been abused by my Otouto-kun!" cried out Ayame as he wept 'rivers of tears' on Hatori's shoulder.

"Ayame, you barely have a red mark showing on your eyebrow," informed the doctor blandly.

'_I'll say…I barely managed to avoid hitting him squarely in the face. Still…'_ Sighing in fatigue, Yuki remarked for the thirteenth time, "Nii-san, I said I was sorry. Why do you always catch me by surprise anyway?"

"Because it's fun!" reasoned Ayame as if explaining the very obvious, no sign of distress on his brightly lit smile.

"You won't think it's a lot of fun if he does manage to really hurt you by accident, Ayame. Be more careful next time," advised Hatori wisely while eyeing Yuki strangely. _'I know it's sunny today, but Yuki shouldn't look that pale…'_

"Your first injury in the war of brotherly love, Aya! You must treasure this battle scar!" implored the imaginative writer as he grasped the 'victim' by the shoulders.

"I will, I will! If I am to be permanently marred, let it be by my little brother's hand!" cried out Ayame as he shook a fist in the air, determined to have more 'battle scars' proving that his love for his brother knew no limits. It was, of course, by sheer coincidence that he was posing in his battle stance in front of Haru's digicam.

"This is good…turn over just like so," advised Haru while getting a good view of both brothers.

"Is this better?" asked Ayame with a 500-watt smile as he casually flipped his hair back from his face.

"Perfect," murmured Haru. "Now Yuki, come over this way just a bit…"

Gaping at his two relatives, Yuki replied in exasperation with arms rigid on his sides, "Nii-san! There is no 'war' and there is no 'battle scar' on your face! It's not even permanent!"

"Yuki…you're not moving like I told you. Now, come over this way," prodded Haru patiently.

'_I can't believe either of them! God…I'm getting another migraine. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse what with Aki—' _Suddenly realizing the main reason he was here, Yuki looked all around to see that the clan head was definitely not in the immediate area, although he felt her to be close by. _'Baka! I got so distracted when Momiji jumped me from behind when we got closer to here. Where did Kureno run off to?'_

Frustrated that something dire could be happening and he obliviously chatting away with his family, Yuki turned to the one person that may know what's going on besides the two bumbling friends that were too caught up in their plans to end the 'brotherly war'.

"Hatori, where's Akito?" asked the youth with slight apprehension.

Turning his attention away from his best friends, Hatori directed his gaze to Yuki and pondered momentarily on how best to tell him what's going on. Just as he was about to explain, something else caught his eye…the critical eye that belonged to his doctoring instincts.

"Yuki, your breathing is rather shallow," spoke the doctor lowly to his regular patient. Discreetly examining him (he honestly didn't want Ayame as his audience at the moment), Hatori made mental notes of all that was not right…pale pallor, irregular breathing, pain barely hidden. Not that any of these symptoms could denote anything serious, but still, he was Yuki's primary physician. On a normal person, this would not pose any real problem…but to Yuki, it could only mean one thing…

'_I should have made him take more time off regardless of his responsibilities. I knew he was under too much stress…now it may have come to pass.'_ He quietly replied for the youth's ears only, "Yuki, did you…'get sick'…before you gave your speech?"

Yuki could only stare speechless at Hatori, hearing the question still reverberate through his head. At first he felt a little peeved that Hatori didn't answer the more pressing question he believed that needed immediate answering. But then he thought back to earlier and recalled how unnatural it was for him to have gotten as sick as he had. Then there was that 'mess' he threw up…

Feeling the anxiety of that moment come back to him, he rubbed his arms absently to soothe the nerves that were still raw. Looking to Hatori, his earlier suspicion was confirmed. _'So…he does know what is happening to me? But why hadn't he told me? What's wrong with me?'_

As if reading the turmoil going through Yuki's thoughts, Hatori softened his gaze and gently laid a hand on the teen's head. _'No longer a child, but yet, he'll always be a small child to me,'_ he thought bemusedly. "It'll be all right. For now, do not worry. We can discuss this better tomorrow. Come by early. And if you don't mind…could you keep this to yourself? Word always gets back to Akito, and I'd rather be the one to do it."

Childish as it may be, Yuki did always find small comfort when Hatori patted his head whenever he was upset. And as before, he felt his uncertainties fade just a bit more. He believed that he could wait until tomorrow to find out everything. _'Yes, tomorrow would be best,'_ he mentally agreed with a small nod of his head when he suddenly felt her presence.

"Yuki…"

* * *

**_  
Author's AM Grumbles (08-23-05):_**

_Welcome all to my rambling thoughts at 1AM. If my thoughts seem really out of it, now you know why._

_Ahem, moving along, how do you like this next-to-the-last chapter for the spring segment? Pretty awesome, totally spectacular, mouth-watering delicious? Or maybe you fell asleep reading it? Any and all comments are always welcome to feed the fuel that keeps me running!_

_What to say…well, I can safely say that having all the Jyuunishi together in one place is disconcerting to the mind. In other words, I fried my brain with getting this portion to flow smoothly, especially with Akito's presence. Now I see why Takaya-sensei doesn't do this scenario very often. Ah well, hopefully this still flowed well with the overall story. You be the judge…_

_I'm not certain as to how well acquainted Tohru's friends and the Zodiacs are with each other, but I went out on a limb and threw them together the best way I could. If I'm wrong, oh well, critique me as you please. I do hope that I did the Kazuma/Hana moment justice! If you're ahead with the Japanese manga, then you know what I'm referring to. It is very strange and hilarious to see these two mingle, much to Kyo's horror! Viva la amore (at least on Hana's side)!_

_Now, I know many will have a big 'huh?' when you read the portion with Yuki and Megumi. That was a little hard for me to introduce, but I had this portion well thought out for many moons now (along with the grad speech). It's like with Tohru…how she catches certain things that aren't 'normal'. The 'why' with that along with Megumi 'seeing' something on Yuki is actually one and the same and is very important with the main storyline. Confused yet? Let's just say that it's best to keep these moments in the back of your mind for later recollection because these are actual hints to what's going on overall with the story. Okay, no more cookies for you!_

_Ah yes, Akito and Tohru…the long-awaited moment. I bet many were wondering about this, or maybe not. It was a bit tough to put together, and with Kyo here, it was really hard. But now you get a glimpse to see what is going on in Akito's mind. What she says to Tohru is again really important to the overall storyline. And Tohru is right…she will not forget what was said. It will come back to haunt her… NOW NO MORE COOKIES!_

_Okay, H'kat, get it together. Yes people, only one more chapter after this release, and I'm history…for a while. At least, with this fic. There are many hints and loose threads left along the way that will be answered in chapters to come, especially in the summer segment and then in the autumn segment. Man, it seems like such a long road ahead, and it is._

_That's why I need to hear from my support group, my readers…all of you. I've heard from my devoted reviewers and a few new ones, but please, to those that haven't sent in your reply, bless me with your thoughts on continuing this fic. I really do grow on your thoughts and opinions. You may not realize it, but sometimes your reviews give me ideas on how to fill the chapters between the key moments. One spoke of more Mii-chan and Shigure moments, and I do plan on getting more of that in the story. It's my story, but you can also have a part in it as well by just sending me your thoughts, by review or by personal email. All is good…_

_I have a personal thanks to send to my soon-to-be editor, Miya-chan! We'll start editing this monstrosity known as SOS during the hiatus and work our way up the ladder! Then SOS will be even better than before!_

_Musical moments…well, actually I cut this chapter off (it was getting too long!), & so my musical selections are actually more significant in the next chapter. Watch for them in the next commentary I make…I was listening to them in both these last chapters. I'm pretty sure you'll like!_

_Now on to my review board! (H'kat is singing in the rain…sort of.)_

Coiling Death: _Glad you liked the bickering Sohmas! It was a bit of humor amidst all the angst I put out there. Hope it wasn't too confusing for you! The speech was a bit tough, but well worth it since it really helped with some key points in my storyline (cookie here). Ah, the mysteries continue…_

Dark Inu Fan: _Yeah, I figured Yuki's health would raise alarm. Truly, though, it's just a background theme for now, so I'm not giving too many details on this yet. Much later the truth of the matter will be revealed but for different reasons altogether. Check out my next chapter on the Yuki/Tohru moment…sort of. You'll see when you read. And you'll also find out the mystery person who picked up the trashed gift! Stay tuned!_

S.B. Kisses: _Emotions are hard to put into words, so I'm very glad that I'm able to convey them correctly during angsty moments. It's tough…very tough. I rewrote that portion over and over until I felt it myself. Tough to do that since I'm not easily moved by words. There's no need to be jealous of me, hehe! __This is my very first fic ever, and I'm actually rather amazed it's so well received by the majority. I can only hope I'll have as many people reading this come this time next year or whenever the story finishes. Ah, when this finishes…I think I'll go for margaritas. And I don't drink alcohol! Man, this fic is burning me out…yep, a hiatus is due!_

Zone-out: _I'm thrilled to see that my readers saw the importance of the speech with the overall theme in the story. And as for the 'third-degree'…hehehe, can't tell you yet! Maybe my earlier cookies helped quench the thirst for answers…some may even be answered in the next chapter. But rest assured that all questions will have an answer to them! Just not as soon as you like, though…sorry!_

OfPiratesAndElves: _Best fic in the fandom world! (H'kat is BLUSHING!) Really, that's too kind of you! For being my first fic ever, I'm glad I'm not bringing too much shame on the genre! Please continue with me on this long journey to fulfillment of the story…I promise to make it worth your while!_

_Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers (kudos to Rjunkie for putting up with my pointless emails—maybe I should get you peanuts instead of kudos…hm). You are all a blessing to my frayed nerves. See you in the final conclusion to 'Memories of Spring'! Ja ne!_


	35. SOS Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **_At 3AM in the morning, I don't really care to own anything but a good bed._

**35) Memories of Spring – In Hope I Believe**

Both gentlemen directed their locked gazes to the person just over Hatori's shoulder. She walked towards them with head held high and proudly. Whereas before when she came upon the group she gave off a repressive air, she now carried with her something infinitely different. The aura she now emanated clearly spoke of her stature in this powerful family, particularly within the circle of the Jyuunishi, which they keenly felt when she returned to the gathering. However, that's not what had them or their guests practically gaping at her.

Akito was _smiling_. And not just merely smiling…she was _brightly _smiling. That small act gave her a more relaxed demeanor, one that was completely at ease with the environment around her. If truth be told, she was as approachable as Tohru, and that really shocked the majority there. As if this weren't enough to floor them, the next thing she did really had them wondering if she was really the same clan head that had walked off haughtily with Tohru.

Approaching Yuki with her smile in place, she reached out and embraced him warmly. As much as she wanted to, Akito refrained from holding onto him longer and reaching up to breathe in his unique scent deeply into her very being. She would never get enough of it, but this time she'll wait when they weren't in such a public setting. She considered it a very personal gesture from her to her precious, and it just wouldn't do for others to partake in it with their presence.

Truly it floored them…it really did. Akito never carried herself in this manner around them. They didn't even know that she was actually capable of it. But their eyes did not deceive them…and within the circle of the Jyuunishi that had partaken in the 'banquet' by their 'god', the blood bond that tied their very essence to each other fortified their link with one another in this perceived unity between the nezumi and 'god'.

Such unanimity was received with mixed emotions with these members. It was generally a sense relief and elation, but then they questioned this with their own personal doubts with the 'why's' and 'how's' that were too many to ignore.

While his two guests were silently observant of what went on before them, Kazuma's own disorderly thoughts ran rampant and wild. He could perceive the serenity that the Jyuunishi shared and was happy to see that the worst of this 'storm' has passed. Yet, he was also saddened, knowing full well that this bond didn't include one member of the Jyuunishi legend. He looked to the not-so-far distance and saw exactly what he had dreaded.

Many didn't think the Cat of the Zodiac to be perceptive, but they were mistaken. Kyo could discern many things, and one thing he has learned to identify was the harmony that existed amongst the Jyuunishi members. Albeit it was all headed by a dark and very twisted leader, but it was there just the same. That very link that bonded them to one another and 'god' was palpable and desirable, but never accessible to the Neko. Certainly, Kyo had done what he could (even so far as to irrationally make a deal with Akito) to have the opportunity to be included in this bond, but Kazuma knew that the hot-headed youth was aware deep down that it was never meant to be. Just another dream shattered…hopeless…

'_Bitterness…denial…anger.'_ It was incredible how the normally scowling youth could show so many emotions across his face in one instant. Sighing softly, Kazuma looked to the young lady by his son's side, and took small comfort to see that she knew how this situation was affecting her companion. As helpless as she and himself were to protect Kyo from the eternal truth that has plagued each Neko of the Jyuunishi over the centuries, they can still do what they can to be sure that the light of hope never leaves his eyes.

'_In all honesty, all the Jyuunishi not only wish for it but also are doing all that they can to be sure it stays that way. It's why they are very different from past Jyuunishi, and why I believe that they'll succeed.'_ Smiling fondly on this thought, Kazuma gazed once more at the shared moment between the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi and his 'god'. With a poignant smile, he mused, _'If only I can get Kyo to believe that Yuki really isn't his true enemy. His enemy was always one thing…fear. Fear of becoming like his so-called father…fear of being left to rot in an old 'cage'…fear of losing what he has…fear of losing who he cherishes…fear of just losing everything that makes up his hope in life. And unfortunately all that fear has become immortalized into one being…Yuki.'_

Unaware of the widespread thoughts Kazuma pondered, Yuki stood in Akito's embrace, at first rigidly then relaxing somewhat. It has been some time ago that he had come across this side of Akito during his private visits. At first and even now, it always made him feel a little more than self-conscious of why she would behave this way whenever she greeted him. Then, as with everything that usually involved her, he accepted it and moved on.

Shoving his awkwardness aside like he normally would, he calmly replied, "Akito, we…just arrived." All the while he glanced around her briefly. _'So far all looks well…she's not angry or anything. Where are the others?'_

"So I see. I was just busy giving my…_regards _to the other graduates," Akito primly replied. Ridding herself of the apparently unpleasant thoughts going through her mind, she turned to him with a proud smile. "Were you thanked by the family appropriately?"

'_Regards?'_ Finally seeing the two graduates Akito had just spoken to, Yuki caught a glimpse of their faces. The glimpse was enough… _'I see her 'regards' left one of them rather bitter…no shock there. What did she say to them?'_ As much as he wanted to ask her, now was definitely not the time. He knew Akito well enough to know that if she had to interact in any level with Kyo, she was usually rather sour afterwards. Good thing that she knew how to keep it discreet…for now.

"Uh…yes, I think the whole family actually came today to bid me their congratulations. It took a while to finally…" His remark trailed off when he noted that she was actually half-listening. Her gaze was now turned to something behind him, and from the looks of her gaze, she was definitely irritated. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he wondered, _'What's back there? She's about ready to really lose her temper…'_

"Damn…and I mean _**DAMN**!_" exclaimed Uo to Hana in as a low a tone as she could muster. "Did you see how the banshees were practically about to bust with their jealousy when they saw the Prince with someone else and that someone was actually _hugging _him! Hehehe, at least you're not the only one that can scare off them wackos with just a look. The Prince's fan club sure took off like the devil was at their heels…_(whispers very lowly)_…hell, that look from the clan head is giving _me _the creeps! Talk about the look that would freeze hell over…"

If Yuki had heard, he would have agreed. Akito was definitely becoming more in touch with her volatile side as each moment passed. Stiffening in her posture and all but glaring the look of promised torture to his more than avid fans, Akito quietly seethed for only him to hear, "Stupid girls. Utterly disgusting."

Seeing her narrow her gaze further at the retreating backs of the girls, Yuki thought quickly on how to placate her before she finally lashed out for all eyes to see. It really was amazing that up to this point, she managed to behave civilly with the Jyuunishi and the Neko around. Hand reaching up, he hesitantly brought it down to gently pat her head as he remarked tranquilly, "They are troublesome, but it's of no importance now—they're gone."

Akito had felt the gentle pat on her head, and was startled from her inner rage at the females that dared to look upon her precious as if to lay claim. Surprised that Yuki would show this much physical contact with her (and in public no less), she couldn't help but smile even wider than before. Pleased to hear his remark and the attention bestowed on her by him, she responded evenly, "You are correct…it is meaningless."

She then heard the whispers going on from somewhere. Turning her head to its source, she saw that Tohru's friends were still there. _'Damn, I had thought they would have left by now. Oh…that's right, they are waiting on the stupid girl. Well, they can have her now, the fools.'_ Barely trying to suppress a sneer in their direction, she managed to finally notice that Kazuma was there as well. _'Ah yes…'_

"Well, Kazuma, what did you think of Yuki's speech? Was it not perfect?" inquired the clan head proudly while leading Yuki to the adult by the arm.

Alarms sounded off in Kazuma's mind. He knew well that any answer on this topic would surely anger his already agitated son (who finally joined the gathering on the outer fringes). Yet, as much as he wanted to believe that Akito was doing this on purpose just to upset the Zodiac cat, he knew it not to be the case. She was not giving off that sort of 'vibe', if you will, that would indicate maliciousness on her part. That in itself really shocked the martial arts teacher…since when did the clan head, the Jyuunishi's 'god', become genuinely interested in someone's answer? Since when did the opinion matter to her enough for her to inquire about it?

Then, of course, the answer stood before him, in the shape of one slim youth with gray hair and gray/violet eyes. The same youth that looked ready to fall over up onstage when giving his speech, yet he remained firm and determined to finish his task to the very end. The strength this youth conveyed in his words impressed his audience and even more so, his 'god'. Akito truly seemed pleased with Yuki…and that's when the errant thought struck him hard.

'_My God, could it really be that simple? But why now…why be this way now when in the past it was so different? I've been looking so hard for the answers…looking into intricate theories of why she has allowed Kyo his extended freedom. And all along, the answer was right before me. It was so simple, yet I did not see it for what it was.' _He recalled her smile, her words just now, her behavior now and in the past…they were all triggered by the same thing. And now knowing the truth, he knew he could never tell Kyo.

'_He'd never understand nor believe that Akito is capable of actually caring. How can I tell him that he owes his freedom to the one person he resents the most, to tell him it's because Akito cares so much for another? He'll just perceive it to be something conspiratorial in nature. Kyo would never understand...he's just not part of that bond that ties the Jyuunishi together. I'm pretty sure even for them it's hard to believe…' _Suddenly Yuki's own words from his speech came back to him…

"**To hope is to believe, even when you've been given every reason not to…"**

Staring back at Yuki, he could see that those words held so much truth for the nezumi. _'Could it be that he too he finds it hard to believe that she cares? Still…that is why he believes…because he hopes. And he's not letting go of hope.'_

Noting the pensive air that surrounded his former martial arts teacher, Yuki looked to Akito who was becoming impatient with the man's silence. He also noted that Kazuma glanced momentarily to Kyo, giving him a pretty good idea as to why the preoccupied adult was hesitant to respond to the clan head's inquiry.

Not wanting to put him on the spot with Kyo as a witness, Yuki remarked serenely, "Shihan, I'm sorry that I did not see you before. I hope the ceremony wasn't too terrible for you to endure."

Thankful for Yuki's quick and neutral remark, Kazuma replied evenly with a small smile, "Not at all. I heard mention by many that the ceremony seemed to fly by for them…sort of. Your speech really was the highlight of the ceremony…the family is very proud."

"That is so true, Kazuma-dono," interjected Shigure as well. "His speech wasn't what we worked on, but it was a true work of art! Yuki, I do believe that you have a calling in the field of writing…"

"You do honor me with your compliment of my dear brother, Gure-san! I'll see to it that Yuki's remarkable talent is not wasted, mark my words!" proclaimed determinedly Ayame.

"_Ayame…"_ replied Hatori tiredly in hopes of reigning in Ayame's enthusiasm that could very well irritate Akito. However his worry was unfounded as Akito spoke out.

"Indeed…Yuki has many talents. Which reminds me…" Turning her full attention to Kureno who stood next to her, she asked, "Is everything ready like we discussed?"

Kureno looked to Ayame as if looking to confirm his thoughts. Ayame nodded happily and so Kureno replied, "Yes, we are ready when you are."

"Excellent. Its time we left then…Yuki, shall we?" Taking his elbow and leading him on, Akito turned to Shigure and Hatori and replied haughtily, "Do look after our little circle while we're gone. Oh, and Kazuma…" Letting go of Yuki, she quickly stood very close to the eldest Sohma there. She reached up with her right hand caringly to tilt his head down close to her own. While her facial features remained serene, she spoke quietly in a frigid tone to his ear, **"Do restrain your little mongrel. The next time, I _will not_ be so…forgiving. That I promise."**

Not moving from her position, she turned her head to glance at Kyo and saw that she held his full attention, if his frowns were any proof. With a derisive smirk, she coolly remarked silently while caressing Kazuma's cheek lightly, "He does look so carefree…doesn't he? It's a shame that the cat's liberty is so…precarious. A real shame." Smiling unabashedly at the teacher's stiff demeanor and clenched jaw, Akito was about to go on with her cutting remarks when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Akito, it is getting late. We should get going," softly replied Yuki while barely glancing at Kazuma apologetically. _'I'm so sorry, Shihan… I never wanted it to get to this point.'_

She smiled innocently to Yuki, not catching the look he had given to Kazuma. With great satisfaction displayed across her face, she moved away from the distraught father. "Yes, of course. I'm done here."

As she walked away with Kureno along with Ayame following dutifully, Yuki paused in his stride and turned once more to the family, fully expecting to see their faces troubled with their most recent brush with 'god's' presence. The emotions he saw across their faces ranged from astonishment to wariness…something he had imagined them to be. It was after all the first time they've seen Akito and himself interact in this manner…even Haru, who knew to some degree of what's been going on, seemed apprehensive. But that had more to do with Rin's quickly darkening mood and Kyo's seething form that was barely restrained. Akito certainly had a knack to rub people the wrong way, especially these last two Zodiacs.

He smiled assuredly to all and waved them off casually, so as not to appear that anything seemed out of the ordinary with his situation, especially with 'outsiders' observing the already tense atmosphere. His gaze then lingered on Tohru… His heart clenched somewhat to see her by Kyo's side, but what really had him worried was the crestfallen expression in her eyes. She was so troubled that she clung to Kyo's arm as a life support…either that, or she saw right through the heart of the matter and is doing her best to calm the raging neko.

'Yes, she did see what Akito was trying to do with Kyo and Shihan. Damn, what did the baka neko do to set off Akito like that? It wasn't like Akito was in the best mood to begin with… He knows better than to do that—now he's got Tohru-san upset because of his lack of control! The baka…'

Pausing in his rampaging musings, he looked to Tohru and stared, hoping she would perceive that she was being stared at. She was of course too lost in her own thoughts from the looks of it since she didn't look up. He was about to give up when Kagura, who came to stand by her, gently nudged Tohru.

Startled by the gesture, Tohru looked up and saw Kagura nod her head in the direction across from them. Bewildered, Tohru looked in that direction and saw what Kagura was trying to 'tell' her. Just seeing Yuki standing there, staring at her, made her blush madly. Determined to seem calm and collected, she forced a smile to her face as she waved good-bye.

It hurt. There really isn't any other way to describe it. To him, the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi, it hurt to remember how the Neko was able to give the security and support to the one he cherishes dearly. Recalling this morning's events, it still shook him to the core. But…

'It's not like she rejected me in any way. She didn't give preference either way except with her one remark of never taking her necklace off, and I wasn't even supposed to be listening. She really was completely neutral in her reactions…overly happy and content, and overly concerned the next, but that's how she always is. Yes…that's who she is. And I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Finding peace in that understanding, he allowed that one light of hope to reach his eyes as he smiled to her from the heart. _'I'm not letting go of my hope just yet…if I wait long enough, it'll come in it's own time. I just have to believe.'_

Tohru was surprised to see Yuki smile at her in that way. The smile that was very near and dear to her…the smile that came from within and conveyed everything that he was. It was the smile that said nothing but everything all at once. She felt so in harmony with herself at that moment, the vestiges of her frayed nerves long swept away by his gentle smile. Yes, all will be well…that's what he's trying to tell her. And she'll believe that because he believes it.

'_I trust you,' _affirmed Tohru to herself as she smiled whole-heartedly and waved enthusiastically at Yuki who then walked away from all of them.

"Au revoir, ma famille! Until the next rise of the sun or the moon…whichever comes first!" called out Ayame as he frantically waved his good-byes while walking away.

"Can I use that as a title in one of my books, Aya?" cried out Shigure hopeful.

"Of course! You do honor me, Gure-san! I can't ever thank you eno—" Just then Ayame was pulled away a little more than forcefully by Yuki's hand, but still yapping away merrily.

To rip the smile off Akito's face—that was Kyo's true purpose at the moment if anybody had asked him. He was close, very close to giving in to the rage that boiled within. He honestly didn't know how he managed to stay put when Akito advanced on his father figure. Even though deep down he knew that he was somewhat to blame for inciting 'god's' wrath upon them, he gave no leeway to feel guilty for trying to help Tohru. She didn't deserve to be singled-out and bear the scrutiny of this obsessed 'god'.

Yet, what really had set him off was to see the nezumi curry the favor of the sadistic 'god'. Couldn't the kuso nezumi see what Akito had done to upset them all by screwing with Tohru's mind? Or was the scheming rat too engrossed with being by 'god's' side, never once giving any consideration to how they were all enduring the presence of Akito? That stupid smile he gave Tohru…it was just a ploy to get her to submit to his 'charms', just like he does with everyone else. It's all a lie…a farce…a mask to hide the deceit…to hide the traitor within him.

"_I truly wish…to become a better person…for myself and for my family."_

He shook his head furiously at this echo of Yuki's remark from his speech. _'What a bunch a crock! Like he'd actually care about reaching out to the rest of us…'_ Yet no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of that, the other statement that had him shell-shocked in his seat at the ceremony came up in his mind unbidden.

"_To hope is to believe, even when you've been given every reason not to."_

His face contorted into a disgusted expression, his mouth set in a grim line. He couldn't help but feel his stomach twist on that remark. The seemingly innocent remark left him astounded for one reason only…he actually felt that he could believe Yuki. To hope to believe in the nezumi… For the **neko** to **trust** the **nezumi**…

'_LIES! I can't believe I almost trusted him for an instant! DAMN LIAR! I trust him for one second, and he and his 'god' will damn well make sure I regret it. The fools! It's obvious they are in on something together. Kuso nezumi may say otherwise, but he and Akito are working together to…to…DAMMIT! I don't know what they're planning, but it's something big. I can just feel it…they're hiding something. _(Pause)_ Are they planning to involve Tohru somehow?'_ This mere thought definitely had Kyo seeing red, teeth grinding and jaw clenched with a gaze that could set the world on fire.

He then inwardly nodded resolutely to himself. _'No, Yuki. You and your freak of a 'god' can go straight to hell for all I care with all your twisted plans. But neither of you will EVER lay a hand on her. You'll NEVER get the chance to ruin her life like you have done to our lives. So help me, even if it costs me my freedom, I'll see to it. I will…'_

Weighty thoughts of another nature also plagued a young individual, who had felt the need to share them with only one that could possibly understand them.

"Saki," he whispered, "did you feel that?"

"Megumi, there are many things I'm sensing. The Sohmas have…overwhelming auras (_'one in particular'_). You must be more specific," replied Hana just as quietly.

"I don't know how to describe it. I don't have your gift," mumbled Megumi softly.

"Well…was it forboding, oppressive…?" asked Hana calmly. _'That certainly was the case a moment ago…now it's completely vanished.'_

Shaking his head negatively, Megumi replied, "Iie. It was…warm, yet sad. Very sad… What could it mean?"

Sighing softy, Hana focused her senses to perceive if indeed Megumi was right. Oddly though, none of what he described is what she's sensing. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing like that there anymore. Perhaps you misinterpreted the sensations…it happens to me at times."

"Perhaps…" He quietly stood by his sister, staring down at his shoes, lost in his thoughts once more that Hana couldn't help noticing.

"Megumi, if there is something more you want to ask then please share it. Just because I don't sense it doesn't mean it's not there." Hoping to draw him out, she laid her hand gently on his shoulder, kindly noting that very soon her little brother won't be so little anymore once his growth spurt hits him, likely during the summer.

"It's just that…what I felt just now was what I saw before…with Sohma Yuki. It's…really strange. I honestly don't know how to express it. Do you feel this way at times when you're around him?" He looked up to her eyes, his solemn gaze meeting her own.

Smiling down at him, she replied, "At times, I honestly don't know what to make of the Sohmas…any of them. Especially with Sohma Yuki…a strange mystery he truly encompasses within his aura. Even his wave structure is unique amongst his family. Well, his and the family's clan head."

Turning now towards the quiet group, she fixated her gaze on the one Sohma that had such fiery waves just moments before when the clan head was present. Thinking over what Megumi said, she mentally ran a comparison and found that those two weren't the only ones with such intense wave structures.

'_Intriguing…their waves just seem to grow. Yes, very intriguing. Still…'_ Looking back at her brother, she remarked, "Although I didn't sense this 'feeling' you felt before and just now, consider it an honor that you were made aware of it."

"Honor? That I was made aware of it? I do not understand, Saki," commented the perplexed youth.

Leaning down so that she was level with his eyes, she stared into them intensely and smiled wider than before. "Well, he may not know it, but Sohma Yuki allowed his aura to interact with you. I have never been given such an honor by him. And it truly is an honor for his aura never reaches out to anyone else. Whatever it saw in you gives him enough peace to share something very intimate with you. Do cherish it, Megumi. It's a precious gift you must never undervalue."

Seeing her smile and then clarifying what it was that he had seen and felt gave him the resolve to always remember the moment shared between himself and the Sohma youth. Certainly he may never come to understand it, but understanding was not always possible. That was okay so long as he accepted it for what it was—an honor for him. And cherish this he will…for now and always.

A heavy silence settled amongst the dwindling group, aside from Shigure's shouts to the snake that was dragged away by the rat. It fell upon them all, too thick to be just shrugged off. Unsure of what to do, Tohru fiddled with her newly acquired bracelet and looked around at the faces that spelled relief but also fatigue. She was trying to come up with something that would lighten everyone's mood when she heard Kazuma speak up.

"Well, I must be a terrible father," remarked the demure adult quietly.

"Eh?" Tohru immediately went over to him and stammered in reply, "But…you…you are a very good father, Shishou-san. I know it…"

Laying his hand on her shoulder, Kazuma looked down on her and smiled widely. She stood dumbfounded for a moment as he grinned further and replied, "Of course I am…I've not even congratulated my own son on his graduation. I am terrible."

Kisa and Momiji couldn't help but giggle in relief at Kazuma's light-hearted remark that quickly defused the tension in the air. Momiji happily replied, "Hehe, Kazuma-san, you're too funny. Kyo, aren't you going to say anything?"

Kyo, like Tohru, was still too surprised to say anything. Hearing Kazuma's follow-up remark, he could only roll his eyes and cross his arms in a gesture that meant he was fully ignoring his surrogate father's jokes. Still, when Momiji asked him to reply, he growled back in response, "Oh, shut up baka usagi…I don't have to say anythi—"

He was cut off when he felt Kazuma's warm embrace. Smiling down affectionately on his grouchy son, Kazuma patted him on the back soothingly. He softly whispered, "Don't be so upset. We're here now…let's enjoy this time with those we care, ne?"

Hearing the heartfelt words of his adoptive father, Kyo felt all his strain from these past few moments melt away. Blushing slightly with all the attention he was getting, he looked away and merely nodded to the question posed, too afraid that his voice may give him away at how much those words meant to him.

"Aw…that's too cute," Momiji sniffled with 'tears' in his eyes while observing them from afar. Hoisting the ever-faithful digicam to a better position (Haru passed the 'torch' on when Momiji had asked), the emotional teen called out, "Kyo, look over here! I want to get a good shot just like the one I got with Hiro hugging Kisa!"

"Hey, get that damn camera off me!" yelled Kyo irately to the digicam with Kazuma looking on contentedly.

"**_NANI!" _**Enraged that the one private moment he managed to have with Kisa during the day was caught on film, Hiro launched himself onto the now fugitive usagi. **_"COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN RABBIT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR EARS OFF!"_**

"Oh my, I hope they are careful," replied Kazuma quietly. Pondering on a thought, Kazuma tapped his chin delicately and asked, "Kyo, isn't that the same digital camcorder that was used to record _everything_ that happened this morning?"

Only the whoosh of wind answered Kazuma as he saw Kyo charge into the foray between rabbit and sheep. "Kyo, please don't damage the camera. I was hoping to obtain a copy of the film…"

"**BAKA USAGI, COME BACK HERE!"** yelled Kyo as he joined Hiro in tracking down the elusive teen.

"**TOOOOORRRRRHHHHHUUUUU!"** cried out Momiji in 'tears' while dodging each swipe from the rabid neko and sheep. **"SAVE ME!"**

"**LIKE HELL—GIVE IT TO ME!"** bellowed Kyo as reached out to grasp the frightened teen's shirt collar. However, just as he was to grasp it, he suddenly felt the need to completely stop his actions. Clutching his stomach and trying _very_ hard not to squirm with his legs, the classic tell-tale sign of the need to 'go', he cursed lowly, **_"Dammit, son of a…"_**

Seeing Kyo retreat abruptly and walk away towards the school building, Kagura called out curiously, "Ano, Kyo-kun, is there something the matter? You were almost close to catch—"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** blurted out Kyo loudly while walking really fast to his destination. _'Damn this medication! It's doing nothing for me!'_

_**(Smack!)**_

"**_I was being polite, and you go and bite my head off. You UNGRATEFUL JERK!"_** exclaimed Kagura angrily while hauling Kyo up with one fist and pounding him with the other.

"My dear, uh…I mean, he didn't mean to upset you with his remark. He just seemed bothered by something on his mind, that's all," tried to reason Ritsu while braving the storm known as Kagura as he tentatively reached out to grasp her shoulder gently.

"All right! Now this party's gettin' good!" called out Uo with a gleeful smile. "Smack him good, girl! Mop the ground with his sorry ass!"

'_She's certainly more than able to take Kyo on—I should get them to spar more often. I do feel very sorry for her opponents at the tournament.'_ Sighing heavily, Kazuma walked to the dueling Jyuunishi. Mindful not to push Kagura really over the edge (not even he wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her rampages), he replied "Kagura, please do take care not to damage him too much. He is rather dear to me, and I do require him to be intact for the tournament."

"AWESOME!" cried out merrily Momiji as he stood next the amused Hiro who was also observing the open display of 'comraderie' between the neko and boar with a smirk on his face. "Oh wait! Let me catch this on video…"

"You never give up, do you usagi?" remarked Hiro tersely, too tired to go after anther chase of the digicam.

"Will we have copies as well, Momiji-niisan? I'm sure Kaa-san would very much like to see this, too," replied Kisa softly as she stood next to Hiro blissfully.

"Sure! This will be a great tape to watch over and over and over…" replied Momiji as he happily filmed all the glory of this quickly ending family reunion.

'_Maybe I should have told them that the video in the digicam is brand new. The old one is already put away for safe-keeping.' _Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Haru went over to the object of his concern, Rin. She was visibly upset with what had occurred with the clan head and Yuki, but no matter how hard he tried to reason with her privately, she held fast to her beliefs. And it seemed that she was more than willing to share them with an innocent and rather susceptible individual…

"Eh…ano….Kyo-kun…Kagura-san…" As the words failed her, Tohru looked on helplessly. Sighing in defeat, she tiredly smiled at the all too common scene, satisfied that the threat of exposure of the Sohma's family troubles was no longer a possibility. She was paying little mind to who was watching her, and failed to notice the new presence next to her until she was startled by the cool remark.

"Find this…touching?" asked Rin quietly.

Clasping her beating heart, Tohru whirled around to her right and saw the troubled lady scowling at the scene before them. Swallowing inaudibly, she stammered in her reply, "Is-Isuzu-san. Yo-you surprised m-me."

Giving her a deadpan look, Rin turned back to the quarrelling Jyuunishi and stared at them with a growing frown.

'_She must not like all the noise they're making._ (Gasp) _Is she mad that I didn't answer her question? But, how to answer her…_?' Wringing her hands worriedly, Tohru glanced around, wishing that somehow she could make Rin feel better when it was obvious that she was anything but. Recalling the unsettling events, she could only wonder how it was that Rin, Kyo and perhaps Haru had kept themselves in check the whole time Akito had pushed them all to their limits.

"Ano…ah…it's good to see things are…okay. Right?" Tohru could only stare hopefully at the bothered young lady as she stood rigidly next to her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Rin smiled sardonically and turned on her. Staring hard as if to bore a hole through Tohru's head, she narrowed her gaze and replied quietly, "Okay? This…all this…is okay? To you?"

Unsure of how best to reply to that, Tohru bowed her head slightly, staring blankly at her clasped hands. Pressing her lips firmly together, she commented lowly, "I know that…it must have been very hard…for you and the others. With Akito-san, I mean."

"It's nothing new, Tohru. Its how it's been and how it'll always be." Leaning closer, Rin caught Tohru's gaze and held it fully as she asked the one question that sounded rather familiar to Tohru. "So, care to share whatever Akito told you? Or should I just go with my best guess?"

She wanted to look away…she really tried. But Tohru found that her eyes were transfixed onto Rin's own pair, unwilling (maybe unable) to break out of the trance. Still, even though it appeared that nothing moved forward, Tohru's thoughts were all rushing about, too jumbled to be considered coherent. Ultimately, she gave the only answer that she could.

"Akito-san…only wanted me to understand how important your family is. And I agreed," commented Tohru solemnly. "That was all."

Backing away slightly, Rin held Tohru's gaze a while more until dawning realization graced her hard expression. "I see. Then tell me…how long are you going to believe in a lie? It's pretty obvious that Akito has more pull on the rat than before…the _look_ that was there. The _tender_ embrace they shared. _(Derisively she laughs.)_ How the ties that bind grow tighter every day between those two. And you know I'm not the only one who thinks so…everyone knows it, too. It's only a matter of time before 'god' and the pet get close enough to wreck havoc with anyone within their grasp."

"Rin, you don't know that. The only thing you know for sure is what every one of us saw earlier. So stop intimidating Honda-san," interjected Haru as he stood between the two ladies, clearly annoyed with Rin's persistence to ruin Tohru's relationship with Yuki.

Sighing in exasperation, Rin leaned into his face. "Blindly loyally to the rat as always. Haru, you _saw_, and I _know_ for a fact that Akito gets more than just a passing hello from the—"

"And what does that prove, Rin?" asked the Ox of the Zodiac in a deep tone. Narrowing his gaze further, he continued in an even lower tone, "It means nothing more than what it is. Quit trying to see things that _aren't_ there."

Tohru finally tore her gaze away from the two arguing Jyuunishi, too distraught to look at them any longer. _'A lie? Is that what Yuki-kun is to her…a liar? How can I explain it to her that she _can_ trust him? True, we can't understand his motives or his actions, but that's just how he is with all of us…even with me. The only one that seems to understand him _is_ Akito-san…'_ Admitting that even in her mind caused a great ache to grow within her heart, so much so that she mentally shook her mind of the dark thoughts for now. Yet, with the ache, she realized that the words she wanted to say were already spoken by another.

"Believe…in a lie?" asked Tohru quietly but loud enough to be heard by the other two who immediately stopped their conversation to turn and look at her. Still with her gaze to the ground, she pressed on, "No, I…I do not believe in a lie. I believe in Yuki-kun. I believe because I have hope. 'To hope is to believe, even when you've been given every reason not to.' Those were Yuki-kun's words earlier…and I trust him. I do."

She then looked squarely into Rin's eyes, seeing the turmoil found there despite her bold words. "You must have so many reasons not to trust his words. I know it is…difficult…not to be able to understand someone close to you. It seems that no matter how close they are to you, they still seem so far away. But is it really as hopeless as it seems? Can't you _try_…to reach out and hope, even though you don't understand?"

"_**Why are you so afraid to believe me? …afraid…to just hope?"**_

Tohru's words rang loud and clear in Rin's mind as she recalled yet once again the strained conversation she had with Yuki long ago. Afraid? _Her?_ It was a notion she had balked at before…however, this time around she could only feel the cold creep into her bones as her inner self once again tried to reach out to that ray of hope that shone through the darkness that her life was bathed in.

'_No! Not even for a moment. No matter how bad I want to... I _can't _fall for the deceit in this family…I _won't_!'_ With that stubborn thought, Rin turned on her heel and stomped off at a quick pace.

Tohru looked on in defeat, saddened that she couldn't even do one thing right all day long. _'I'm no good to Yuki-kun or to his family…why did they ever put up with me?'_

"Honda-san, don't worry. She just needs to let off a little steam," consoled Haru calmly. Giving her a gentle pat on the back, he smiled softly and replied, "I do want to thank you, though, for being strong for our family's sake. Rin may not show it, but she was glad that you were here. _(Whispers)_ You know, she does mean well. It's nothing against you personally…it's just tough being her. And she barely puts up with herself."

Tohru smiled gratefully to the tall teen, relieved to know that neither he nor Rin bore ill will against her. "I'm glad that you were all able to come today, Hatsuharu-san. It must have been so hard to stay in such a large crowd."

"Hm…we got good seats. It wasn't too bad except with the usher." Frowning slightly on the vague memory, he shook his head of the passing thought and smiled widely. "Hey, I got to run to catch up with my fair lady before she really disappears. Congrats on your graduation."

"Arigatou," replied Tohru happily to the retreating guy. She then stopped short of waving him off when he quickly returned to her side.

Haru quietly remarked, "You know, it's good that you hold true to your beliefs. Don't give them up for anyone…not even for Akito. And…thanks…for believing in him." Smiling fondly once more, Haru walked off in search of his runaway lady companion.

Staring at his back, Tohru nodded in agreement, resolved to keep his advice to heart. _'That's right. I can't give up all that I know to be true…no matter the reasons people give me to believe otherwise. Not if it means to lose my trust in Yuki-kun…'_

Shigure came to stand before her along with Hatori and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Gazing at her softly, he asked, "Tohru-kun, are you okay? It seems that the 'sun' in our family may have been a little too harsh on our delicate flower, wouldn't you say, Haa-san?"

"Oh, um…I'm okay, really! I'm just tired…it's been such a long day. But I'm so thrilled that you and everyone else came!" she exclaimed happily.

"Of course, my dear! Nor rain nor sleet nor bad karma would keep us away today to see you fulfill your mother's promise! You were also magnificent today with the family." Turning to Hatori, Shigure strove to gain a reply from the silent doctor. "Come on, Haa-san, even you have to admit that our dear Tohru-kun held herself up pretty well with Akito-san, ne?"

Hatori coolly glowered at the writer, of which the writer merely grinned at. Not wanting to put Tohru under any more stress, he kindly gazed at her and replied, "Honda-kun, congratulations on a job well done with graduating with your class. But be proud for yourself as well…it takes great effort to do what you did."

"Sure, sure, I was just about to point that out as well," agreed Shigure readily. "Well, Tohru-kun, I did say before that you have guests to tend to, so please go right ahead and get going. Please don't detain your plans on account of little ol' me."

"Hehe, not at all. I'm glad I got to talk with you before I left with my friends," said Tohru with a wistful air. Bowing slightly to bid her leave, she turned away and walked to where the others were. She called out over her to them, "I'll be calling to let you know how my moving is coming along. I hope to have a welcome dinner with all of you in a couple of weeks!"

"We'll be there, don't you worry! I'll talk with you soon!" Sighing in slight fatigue, Shigure then glanced with a mild smirk at his companion. Seeing Hatori just as fatigued as he was, Shigure remarked, "Hm, looks like you went through the wringer. Come on, let's get these charges of ours back home and relax a bit, ne?"

Sighing heavily, Hatori turned in the same direction as Tohru, set on retrieving the remaining Jyuunishi youths, some of which were currently plaguing Kyo. He dryly remarked to the content inu, "I see you are a little more than 'satisfied' with the eventful day we had."

"Ho-hum is more like it. I didn't get to do much, but it was entertaining to see our dear Akito-san mingle with the family. I tell you, there's never a dull moment around her," replied Shigure with a dry laugh. "I do wonder though what plan our dear has set up for Yuki-kun. To involve Aya of all people…she must have been desperate…"

Pausing for a moment in his stride, Hatori turned to the pondering writer and arched a brow high as he stared for a moment. Continuing in his walk, he asked wryly, "Is this jealousy I hear…to not be the one she goes to anymore?"

"For shame, Haa-san, after all our years of friendship, you would at least improve your tact." Groaning loudly, Shigure ran his hand through his hair, pausing long enough to also pull out a cigarette. Lighting the nicotine drug, he remarked, "Truly, your bedside manner really reeks."

"I don't hear complaints," responded the doctor with a small grin. He stopped in his stride and turned to his old friend. "And you still haven't answered the question."

Deeply inhaling his cigarette, he felt the soothing effects run its course in his veins, the edge on his nerves numbed to nothing. Shigure was never one to back down from a challenge or dare, such as he perceived Hatori's question to be. Yet he knew he couldn't divulge much information as to what really was going on. Such as it was, matters of great importance were developing rather rapidly, and he was finding it that he was not only fighting outside influences to keep these developments progressing.

'_If only that were it. It would be so much easier if that were just the case…on my nerves anyway.'_ Clearing his throat, he inhaled deeply once again before replying quietly, "Well, we _all_ must make sacrifices to get what we want. Even me…even me."

Unsure as to the sudden somber attitude of his usually jovial friend, Hatori turned to the scene before him, seeing his younger charges interact with one another so comfortably without a hint of the tension that once permeated the air. Kyo now having a yelling match with Tohru's friend, Uo, while Tohru refereed with her other friends, Momiji and Hiro having a tug-of-war with the digicam (the darn thing was built to last) while Kisa refereed that match. Kagura and Ritsu were off in their own world, content with watching everyone else. Content to see all is well once more…

'_Still…content is not what I feel, no matter how much I want to.' _The knot that suddenly pervaded his heart twisted even more so, constricting his throat enough that regular breathing was difficult.

'_Why? _W_hy do I feel that somehow, some way all of this is being taken away from us bit by bit—and there is nothing I can do to change it?' _Such a thought scared him so much that he resolutely shoved it away. Far away…so that whatever truth lies out there in the dark shadows stays out there…never to see the light of day.

'_He knows. He may not realize it, but he does,'_ was Shigure's passing thought as he saw Hatori's fearful expression. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he exhaled deeply, pensive with his own resolute thoughts. _'To hide from what we fear…how pathetic our family truly has become. Not that it's our fault really. Still, you can't hide forever…we can't live like that anymore. And for that, the truth will come to light...I will see to it. I will._'

—_**ooo—**_

"Akito, it would be best to do this another time…"

"**_I'm not going back home._ So STOP pestering me, Kureno,"** bit out Akito irately as she held her head in obvious pain. Gritting her teeth, she breathed in and out deeply, vainly trying to soothe her full-blown migraine.

Thus continued his ongoing debate with Akito, and so far, Kureno wasn't making any progress. The ride to their destination had basically consisted of him trying to convince the ailing clan head to change her current plans for another day. It was clearly evident that she was in no condition to wander about the city, but her stubbornness was a streak to be reckoned with.

'_She's not making it any easier on herself by pushing her body beyond its limits.'_ Limits she had exceeded by far if her painful headache was any clue. He knew as of yesterday that it would take a great deal of strength on her part just to show up on this day. She had been having such a hard time getting any sleep with her latest bout of nightmares on top of the fact that still couldn't fight off her constant headaches (due to the lack of sleep or the nightmares themselves he wasn't sure anymore).

Yet, bright and early she was up before dawn. When he had arrived in her personal chambers to let her know that her breakfast was served, she was busily getting last minute details taken care of for her after-ceremony rendezvous with Yuki. Seeing her so determined to fulfill her tasks for the day actually gave him some piece of mind, knowing that she'll be fine so long as she took it easy.

'_I will never learn…since when did she ever pay heed to my warnings or Hatori-niisan's for that matter?' _Sighing inwardly, Kureno braced himself for his next round of persuasive tactics that were failing him miserably. "Akito, I only meant to say that it would probably be far more enjoyable for you if we could—"

"**_Enjoyable!"_** she snarled as she glared at the timid bird. "Right now the only thing I'm finding that could possibly be even remotely related to that is if you **SHUT UP!** **GODS, MY HEAD HURTS AND YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET!**"

Her loud outburst resounded inside the multi-passenger sedan. Breathing shallowly, she turned to glance across from her at Kureno's serene expression, clearly used to her sudden animated bursts of anger. She then glanced to the man next to him, seeing that Ayame was only slightly taken aback at her outburst but wisely kept silent. It was then that she realized that he wasn't necessarily looking at her but at the person next to her.

'_Damn…does _nothing_ go my way today?'_ Akito closed her eyes as she sighed heavily at this thought. Exasperated that she couldn't manage to keep herself in check as she had set out to do when she left the estate today, she sat back further in her corner of the seat, for once not seeking the close proximity of her favored person. She then brought both legs up to her chest and wrapped her slim arms around them, knees then cradling her head as she kept her eyes closed to the world that was bent on defying her carefully laid plans.

'_First this wretched body keeps failing me, and then I couldn't even finish my business with that stupid girl because of that THING! I lost my control because of that filth's presence! To just lose it like that and get sick because of _that THING_! How pathetic! I cannot be weak when I'm around that THING! I need to keep my control…_I NEED IT. I WON'T LOSE IT._'_ The throbbing of her migraine was now making it hard for her to form any further coherent thoughts save one that was always at the back of her mind…

'_I can't be weak…not around Yuki. I need to be strong. I can't have him see me as weak.'_ Clenching her hands into fists, she clenched her jaw as she silently vowed, _'I _will_ prevail. I _am_ strong…no filth of humanity will break my control over myself. I _am_ the head of this family…'god' to the Jyuunishi. And damn it all, I won't lose my control over something so petty as those two fools. They are _nothing_ and unworthy of my attention. They will soon learn not to interfere with my personal affairs. I _will_ see to it.'_

The silence in the car was too loud, if that made any sense. Yuki could feel the stillness bear down on his body with no foreseeable way to lift it. He had known that it was only a matter of time before Akito would let out her frustrations fully. He waited patiently and quietly while sitting next to her, and certainly enough, she lashed out against Kureno after she insisted that he leave her be. As much as he inwardly flinched at the harsh words she dealt on the worried man, he was personally glad that she held out this long. If she had snapped before when all eyes were upon her, the situation would indeed have been very difficult to resolve.

Still, her lashing out now didn't lessen its impact on the occupants in this vehicle. Kureno immediately became subdued, but more out of respect to Akito's 'insistence' to not be bothered than due to her unkind reprimands. Thankfully his older brother merely kept silent, however he honestly felt that there was a hint of a smile behind that placid expression on his brother's face.

'_He's unbelievable. At a time like this, he's still taking this all with a grain of salt.' _Sighing lightly, Yuki fully faced Akito's withdrawn body. He noted how she was still livid, but now too tired physically and in obvious pain to care anymore about what had set her off to begin with.

"_Tired, in pain—she _should_ go back home. I'm both, too, and home sounds really nice.' _He saw how she slightly rocked herself with her arms wrapped around her drawn-up knees, stubbornly refusing to let her current condition beat her and ruin her plans, whatever they may be. He still didn't know what they were or where they were going, but it must be something important if Akito was resolved in carrying them out regardless of what state she was in.

'_She shouldn't push herself so hard. How can she get any better if she keeps abusing herself this way? Plans can always wait or be changed altogether. She should—' _He suddenly stopped in his thoughts and groaned inwardly at his current track of mind. Those words that he just thought sounded eerily familiar…

'_And why shouldn't they? Whenever _I_ was sick, they've been drilled into my head by Hatori for as long as I can remember.'_ As dire as the situation was, Yuki couldn't help but smile wryly at the circumstances they were in. He noticed how the other two young men in the car stared at him in confusion, no doubt wondering why he was smiling.

Fatigue, the dull ache left over from his own migraine, stress—all this and more was just a bit too much for him now. What else could he do but smile wider and silently laugh, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. Honestly, how could such a predictably perfect day turn out to be so horrid but then not overly so? Does that even make sense? Truthfully, he didn't know nor care now…besides, smiling and lightly laughing relieved the stress in his mind and body, if only a little.

'_So…I'm turning into Hatori._ (Mentally laughs at this.) _That's actually rather sad…hm…considering that I never liked the way he tries to control my life whenever I'm ill. Heh, but I can't blame him. He does mean well, just like Kureno does with me and Akito—even if they do get carried away at times. Still, I can't blame Akito either…because quite honestly I would be doing the same thing. Just not biting peoples' heads off.'_

Breathing in deeply and closing his eyes momentarily, Yuki gave a bright smile to the two bewildered men before him (although he could have sworn that he saw his brother hide a knowing smirk) and turned his body around to reach out to Akito. Exhaling inaudibly, he reached out with his right hand and nudged her shoulder slightly. When he saw her weary eyes snap open to attention, he kindly smiled, which of course caught her by surprise.

"Akito, if your head hurt so much, why did you not mention it before?" asked Yuki softly.

Seeing him reach out to _her_ as if he actually cared was so unexpected that Akito was at a loss for words. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, earnestly trying to determine if what she saw and felt were not some twisted delusion of her pained mind. Seeing the picture before her remain and Yuki's hand still on her shoulder, she recalled his question and tried to focus on an answer that would make her seem stronger than she felt.

"I…it will be fine. My headache is already passing." To prove her point, she stuck out her chin in defiance of her invisible foe, not willing to outwardly relent to the constant ache. She may still not have budged her body from its position, but she'll be damned if her face gave anything that could be perceived as pitiable. She already felt pathetic, no need to go advertising it or openly admit it for that matter, especially not to Yuki.

'_God, this is really weird. It's like I'm hearing myself when it's me being lectured by Hatori. _(Sigh)_ Well, I know what I _don't_ want to hear when I'm like this…'_ He pulled his hand away and slid over until he was sitting right next to her. He casually settled himself comfortably as he crossed his arms across his abdomen.

Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes and quietly continued, "I see. Headaches do come and go. It's good to see that your headache is passing." Opening his eyes, he gazed at the quiet man across from him and asked, "Kureno, how long 'til we get to where we're going?"

Such a casual question amidst the odd circumstances, but that was not what had caught Kureno's attention. No, it wasn't the remark but the look in the teen's eyes that had him rather taken aback somewhat. He knew that Yuki was well aware of his position of insisting that Akito be taken back to the estate. Yet, those eyes clearly spoke loudly what his words basically implied.

'_I can see why he's asking me this and not her. He's letting me know that we're _not_ going to the estate just yet.'_ Noting that Yuki's eyes conveyed clearly that there was no use in arguing the point any further, the Bird of the Zodiac yielded under the gaze of the Rat.

"Twenty minutes. Traffic is a little heavy in the area we're heading to," finally responded Kureno.

Smiling thankfully at him, Yuki said, "Good. That is very good to hear."

Confused, wary, confused some more. Was it her imagination or did Yuki just stuck up for her? Akito saw the small interaction between the two Sohma males to determine what was going on. And it gave her immense pleasure to see how well Yuki executed his authority over his fellow Jyuunishi member. She always perceived Kureno to be someone you needed to handle gently, but she could never manage that when she was under a lot of strain.

'_I am very pleased. Yuki did well with handling Kureno, and Kureno did well in obeying without question. This is coming along very well with my arrangements…'_ Satisfied that the entire world is not completely against her on this day, she pondered momentarily on the fact that arrangements indeed had been made and are still being worked out to her favor.

Gazing at Yuki with an unreadable expression, she loosened her hold on her knees and sat up instead of being hunched over her knees. She then leaned onto Yuki's right shoulder and settled herself there, wrapping her arms around his right arm. Content with finally being able to breathe in his scent, she snuggled closer and tightened her hold on his arm, somewhat in doubt that he may want to push her away since they were in front of the other two in the car (not like she cared). He didn't, and so she sighed heavily and stared listlessly out the car window along with Yuki. But whereas his mind is somewhat clear but fatigued, she had one thought drifting along in her mind.

'_Arrangements…when it all ends, that's all I'll leave behind.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Ano, shouldn't we have hard hats?" asked Yuki bewildered.

"Nonsense, mon cheri," admonished Ayame as he stood proudly next to him. Breathing in deeply, he commented with a wide grin on his face, "My, that lovely smell of plaster and paint along with that fresh wood smell really can overload your olfactory system. Aaah…so, who's ready to pass out?"

"Ayame-niisan, they worked on those two things just yesterday. It's still rather fresh I'm afraid." Gazing back at Akito, Kureno worried that the smell would only intensify her migraine. If it did, she gave no outward expression of it as she walked around calmly, inspecting the area around her carefully. Just the same, he'll have to remove her from there lest she falls seriously ill again, something that Hatori would surely blame him for not preventing it. Steeling himself for the certain storm she'll inflict on him when he approached her on this, he abruptly stopped when someone else diverted her attention.

"Akito, do come this way. I have the perfect thing just for you," replied Ayame merrily as he swept her away in a different direction from where they were headed. Well, not actually 'sweep', but he did it very well with little resistance on her part.

Sighing in defeat, Kureno turned back to his current charge and saw how Yuki marveled at the sheer size of the area they were in. Clearing his throat, he quietly asked, "Ne, Yuki, you're not too bothered by the fresh fumes?"

"I'm managing fine," was Yuki's distracted remark as he gazed hard at the immense hall they were in. Or was it a reception area? No matter, it was very grand, despite the fact that it wasn't finished.

Yuki did wonder what this place was when they drove up to it. The location was a bit secluded from the hubbub of the city (trademark Sohma feature) so it actually took a while to get here. And when he actually got out of their vehicle, all he saw was a very large piece of property amidst the forest with signs clearly indicating that it was under construction.

Regardless of this minor detail, he could plainly make out that this whole building was exquisite in its detailing and grandeur. Not too much, not too little, just enough. Many of the details that were to be considered as part of the design of the structure were either hidden under protective tarp or under plastic wrappings, so he couldn't really tell what they were. All this undoubtedly indicated that this entire property belonged to the Sohmas. No real surprise there.

'_I guess Akito wanted to look at this place before we head back to the estate. Everything done by the family must always have her blessing after all.'_ Coughing slightly, Yuki breathed carefully so as not to breathe in too much of the fumes in the air.

"Why don't we walk over there, Yuki?" pointed Kureno to a hallway winding away to a bright room at the end of it. "The paint and plaster was done only in this area. That room down there is actually well ventilated and has a very nice view. Come."

Watching them leave to go to the other room, Akito serenely stood next to Ayame who was busy rummaging through his bag that he had left there early that morning.

"Hm, where is it? Aha! Here it is!" called out Ayame as he held up a large thermos in victory. "Now, this is a special blend I made. I'm sure it'll relax those knots in your shoulders."

Arching her brow as she narrowed her gaze on the man before her, Akito icily replied, "What knots? I have none."

"Here…careful it's hot," he warned as he handed her a ceramic cup full of his tea (having his tea in a plastic cup would be insulting). Quickly serving himself, he sighed in relief. "Mmm. That hits the spot, ne?"

Feeling that she was slighted since he didn't answer her question, she was ready to just let him have it when he suddenly gasped in shock. Startled by his reaction, she settled back once more, assuring herself that he just realized his mistake.

"I almost forgot. How unkind of me! Such deplorable manners I've managed to acquire! Tsk, tsk this just won't do. Mou, this must be remedied by the grandest of means." Nodding in acceptance of his 'self-scolding', Ayame turned to Akito who stared at him in expectation.

Yet, what she was expecting was not what he did next. He set his cup down next to the thermos, and when he faced her again, he gave her a dazzling smile.

Confusion evident in her eyes along with a heavy trace of impatience, she stood there waiting for his answer to her earlier question. _'Why is he smiling like an idiot? He's trying my patience with his foolish grin and—'_

She never did finish her train of thought. How could she when all the blood seemingly rushed to her head when she saw and felt Ayame lean in to softly kiss her cheek. Whether it was out of rage or shock or whatever, her head was pounding with this sudden rush, the migraine all but forgotten.

Truthfully, and no amount of persuasion from anyone will ever make her confess this, she was struck speechless for the first time in her life. Even her mental processes were all stuck in mid-motion when he carried out his action. Even so, one question did manage to isolate itself clearly from the murky mire that invaded her mind.

'_Why? Is he MOCKING ME? WHY?'_ Staring incredulously at the male Jyuunishi, she was about to voice these thoughts out loud (very loudly), when he smiled brightly once more and gently tapped her nose with one delicate finger. She honestly felt that her eyes couldn't get any wider as she inwardly raged at his audacity. _'HOW DARE HE! HOW DA—'_

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Akito," Ayame quietly whispered as he gazed seriously into her eyes.

Relaxing her hard grip on her cup, Akito felt the tension from her anger dissipate at his rather out-of-the-blue remark. Annoyed that she couldn't follow his flow of thinking, she asked in exasperation, "For what?"

"For being you," he replied serenely. Sighing heavily, he took his cup of tea once more and sipped it calmly. Looking back at her, he smiled tiredly as he continued, "I wish I could have been the one to finally put her in her place. Still, I'm glad that you were there. The situation did require a…firm hand." He then quietly whispers, "Yuki didn't deserve to be treated that way by that woman. Hm, if you ask me, she should have gotten it worse."

Setting his cup down once more, he filled two other cups with his tea. He winked at her and smiled widely once more as he softly remarked, "Just don't tell Yuki I said that."

"Akito, are you ready to proceed?" asked Kureno demurely as he approached the quiet pair with Yuki in tow.

"But of course we are, Kureno-kun. Here, this is for you and this other one is for you, my sweet!" Giving Kureno and Yuki their tea cups, Ayame clapped his hands together in apparent joy as he slid over to Kureno's side. Grasping his arm, Ayame pulled him along. "Come, Kureno-kun, let's take the lead! I'm just too excited to see what's behind those doors. Come, come, don't dawdle."

Watching his brother drag a helpless Kureno to the doors further beyond, Yuki couldn't help but be thankful that it wasn't him in his brother's tight grip. Turning his attention to Akito, he noted that she stood still with her teacup held in both hands, staring listlessly at its contents.

"Akito, are you okay?" asked Yuki, concerned that maybe she had suddenly become sick with the fumes in the air.

She was trying very hard to remember. To recall a moment in time. To grasp at any memory that could have remotely resembled to what she had just heard from the Snake. When she came up empty-handed, she frowned slightly at the thought that was passing through her mind which she quickly dismissed as she shook herself from her reverie.

"Well enough, I suppose. What do you think of this place, Yuki? Think this edifice will stand to par with the other Sohma facilities we've constructed?" questioned Akito while walking ahead to follow the other two Sohmas that had gone through the doors.

Keeping his pace equal to her own, he pondered momentarily on the questions asked before responding. "It's not styled in the modern sense like the other buildings. There's a lot of natural scenery that lends its own decorative touch. It's pretty exquisite. I don't think any building will have the same ambience as this one will."

"So…you find it…appealing?" she asked with an expectant gaze set on him while pausing in her step at the doorway.

Stopping in his stride, he looked away from the half-done décor to stare back at his companion, wondering vaguely why she looked for his approval. Shrugging the thought aside, he replied serenely, "Sure. At least, to me it is. Heh, Nii-san would say that the building will turn heads…"

Allowing a small smile to grace her face, she grasped his arm and pulled him inside the darker room just on the other side of the doorway. "Well, once this building is completed, it'll do more than just turn heads…"

Her words echoed along with their footsteps as they walked further into the massive room. And as he continued walking, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the ceilings high above him. Yet what truly grasped his attention was what lay before him, all around him. He stopped in his pace to just simply stare at everything that was all around him. It was only then that he was finally realizing what this all was.

"No other concert hall has ever been built quite like this, I assure you," she resolutely affirmed. "And it'll be more than that as well. But you'll just have to wait to see your gift in all its glory on opening day. I'm planning it for sometime in the fall…"

If the concert hall itself wasn't breathtaking, even with all the construction debris littered everywhere, her words were. They literally sucked the breath out of him as he gave more consideration to her words.

"Gift? You…you're giving me…this place…as a gift?" he stammered in shock.

"Well, don't look so surprised, Yuki," admonished Akito as she pulled him along down the aisle they were walking. "You did graduate. Why wouldn't I give you a gift? Besides, whenever you're ready to perform in front of a large audience, you will have this place at your disposal. I think that's a nice arrangement, don't you?"

"Akito," he called out to her as he stopped in his stride, effectively halting her from going further down the aisle. Rubbing his arms absently, he struggled to articulate the words that expressed his overwhelmed mind. "This is…I…I don't understand why you're doing this. I…you're giving me a _building_…concert hall or whatever. I don't know how a concert hall works. I…I don't…I'm not even sure if my playing will be any good to anybody. This gift is just…too much…for someone like me. I wouldn't…I…"

His voice trailed off as he turned away from her, his thoughts in turmoil as he vainly tried to put them in some logical order. Why? It always comes back to that question with her. The answer had always eluded him, but now he wanted to know the answer. After so many months of the constant doubt…no, not months, _years_. To doubt her motives then and now…her seemingly good intentions…to doubt…

'_I'm just so tired of having to push it away. To have the doubt always there behind every single word she breathes. I'm just so sick of doubting. I don't want to doubt anymore.'_ He wants her answer now. An answer that could irrevocably change the way their relationship had been developing up until then…for better or for worse, he wasn't sure. Could he risk losing the barely tangible peace that has sprung between them by insisting on an answer from her? Would she even answer him honestly?

'_Akito's no liar…if she believes it to be true, she will voice it, whether anyone agrees with her truth or not. Still, can I even take a chance to hear the truth from her? _(Sighs heavily.)_ To be afraid of the answer would be to always doubt…'_ He turned to her abruptly, held himself at his full height, and looked straight into her eyes. And he finally asked…

"Why?"

Akito had wanted to just snap him out of his sudden reverie. He simply stood there with his back to her. That irked her some, but not enough to bother her. What did bother her was his silence. He was a quiet person by nature, but this silence was deafening. He was obviously upset, but she doubted it was due to the nature of her gift.

Okay, maybe giving him a large piece of property was a bit overwhelming for someone who barely owned a pair of roller-skates and whatever personal belongings he has at Shigure's home, despite the large trust fund he himself was bestowed with at the time of his birth. The family's had this entire project in the making for quite a number of years, and it was only recently that they were inquiring as to who this property would belong to ultimately. As clan head her word is final, so she gave her directive to them, and now she was informing the new owner of said arrangement.

'_Is it perhaps the fact that because _I'm_ the one giving it to him is what's upsetting him?' _Feeling anger creep up on her at the mere thought that he was rejecting her and/or her gift, she clenched her hand into a tight fist. Then she felt the anger give way to something even more unsettling…disappointment. And that disturbed her even more.

Sighing heavily she leaned against the chair behind her that was under a heavy plastic tarp. Staring at his back, she was about to call out to him and basically demand what's the matter when he suddenly turned and asked her the one question she didn't have a clear answer for. She was stunned and made no indication that she even heard the question, thus he repeated himself.

"Akito, why? Can you please just answer that? I need to know." Yuki kept his gaze on her bewildered expression, her eyes searching through his own as if she didn't understand the question. The he finally saw it…the dawning of realization finally settled in her eyes. She immediately closed herself off as her face became unreadable once again.

'_Why? And he wants an answer now, of all times?'_ Sighing inwardly, she debated on giving him an answer. She honestly didn't want to give him answer, but that soon changed when he refused to look away. He just stood there…waiting…and…

"Strange…" she quietly commented offhandedly as she reached out to caress his face with one hand, gently tracing the fading remnants of his injury. "The fear…the doubt…it's all there. Yet you still find it in you to _hope_ that I would give you an answer. Mmm…an answer you're not sure you want to hear. Hm…"

Once again she did the unthinkable. She looked away. As she turned away from him, she rubbed away the knot that was in her shoulder and phrased her next words carefully. "You said 'to hope is to believe, even when you've been given every reason not to.' Well, I _suppose_ you could say that I've given you every good reason to _not _believe a word I say or believe anything that I do. So, I don't expect you to understand the 'why' of all that I am or all that I do then and now…I barely understand it myself."

Turning back to face him squarely, she walked up to him until she stood mere inches from him. And suddenly she brightly smiled and embraced him warmly. "I don't need you to understand. Just take it for what it is…a gift from me to you. Believe me if you will."

Disbelief…yes, that's certainly a word that aptly described Yuki at the moment. After all the mental debates he went through to understand why she was they way she was and why she did what she did, it all came boiling down to one truth. And he finally had the courage to ask what that was, and she answered it…sort of. Apparently the whole truth was something that evaded even her, and so she had opted not to answer it fully.

'_She's right…I don't understand her answer. But did I ever expect otherwise? Hm, I guess not.'_ Standing there in her embrace, and he recalled all the times he had been worried out of his mind of the final outcome of hearing her answer…

'_The future of our reality is seldom as bad as the future of our fears. How true those words are…I asked, and I'm still in one piece.'_ After all that worrying, all those headaches…all the stress… It was no wonder that he started to laugh lightly at the absurdity of it all. He must have startled Akito because she immediately broke away from him and stared at him as if he lost his mind which only made him laugh a little louder.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Hehe, I'm not mocking you or anything. I'm just…heheh…I'm laughing at me." Rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly, he pulled himself together somewhat before settling down. Tiredly smiling down at her, he sighed and nodded only once to her before walking back down the aisle, mindful of the debris that was in the way. Pausing in his stride, he turned his head to her as he remarked, "I'm…I'm not well versed on how you run a place like this. How am I going to do this?"

'_Unbelievable…he's actually choosing to believe…to hope…' _Shaking her head as if lecturing a child, she replied, "You don't do anything other than meet on a monthly basis with the couple that will be administrating this place for you. They will manage the regular day-to-day affairs of running this facility and meet with the board on a regular basis on your behalf. _Your _decision is final, and if you have any questions or problems, Kureno and myself are always available."

"Oh. That sounds…perfectly well laid out," he responded in understanding. Frowning slightly, he asked, "So…who will be the managing couple? Are they new…?"

"You've met them already," she went on as she once again grasped his arm and led him down further towards the stage that loomed ahead of them. "Yamagi-san and Keiko-san are excellent caretakers of the other property where the family's heirlooms are kept. Kureno has already spoken to them on this matter. But enough of that…we'll discuss all the details later. Come along, I would like to sit down."

Finally reaching the first row of chairs, Yuki now took a look at the concert hall from this vantage point. Even with all the unfinished surfaces and plastic tarps, he could see how beautifully exquisite this structure will be (fall can never come soon enough). And to think that this all belonged to him…

'_Yes, I have a building. And here I thought gift monies were hard to accept. Still…she got me a gift. I frankly was never expecting one from her. And here I am, standing in it…and I can't bring myself to not like it. I do…I really do like my gift.'_ Smiling softly at these passing thoughts, he finally sipped his now cold tea and turned around to take a closer look at the stage. His eyes widened at finally realizing that the piano he played at his brother's shop was up there. He couldn't help but whirl around to ask his brother why it was up there, but before he could ask, his brother beat him to it.

"Oh, well, we couldn't move the one at the main estate. That would have been sacrilegious to the Sohma propriety…it's a priceless antique after all," explained Ayame matter-of-factly. With a flourish, he settled down on a seat that was behind Akito's and Kureno's seats, careful to keep the dusty tarps at bay. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he sipped his cup of tea before proceeding, "So, Kureno-kun just happened to remember that you mentioned that you played at my shop on the piano there. And here I thought you never talked about our sessions together as loving brothers…"

"_Nii-san…" bit_ out Yuki in warning. He could already sense that Ayame was straying from the main point of the conversation, and in hopes of avoiding pointless explanations from him, he intervened quickly. "Could you just answer in plain, simple, but not too simple, words why it's up there to begin with?"

"Pff, we're back to that again?" his brother asked with a pout. Setting his cup down, he ran his hand through his bangs once more as he thought hard, very hard. Tilting his head to the side, he tapped his chin slightly in serious contemplation. "Well…"

"Never mind, it's okay," butt in Yuki quickly before his impatience snapped.

"I had asked Ayame-niisan to arrange for it to be brought here, Yuki," explained Kureno.

"Eh? But why?" wondered Yuki out loud.

"Because I want to hear you play here," quietly interjected Akito who was by now sitting down in her seat with knees drawn up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Keeping her head tilted back, her eyes closed to the world, she sighed heavily once again to soothe away the dull ache her migraine had left behind.

Opening her eyes, she tilted her face to stare at him with a slight grin in place. "You do play well, Yuki. I would not say that if it weren't true. If anyone says otherwise, they are simply stupid fools." Curling up in her seat further, she closed her eyes once more, fatigue from the strenuous day finally settling in.

Both Kureno and Ayame turned to Yuki expectantly which Yuki noticed. Breathing in deeply, he sighed inaudibly as he quickly made his way to the piano, which was rather complicated since he couldn't find the stairs.

'_Man, it must have been a hassle to get the piano up there.'_ Finally locating the makeshift steps, he walked briskly to the instrument and surveyed it for any damage that may have occurred in transit.

Confident that the piano was perfectly tuned, he glanced to see what his small audience would suggest that he play for them. No one gave any indication as the two male members down there merely smiled back at him waiting for him to just play whatever.

He then turned his attention to Akito who was still curled up in her seat but now was staring at him, chin propped up on her knees. _'She looks so exhausted, not that she'd ever admit it. Looks like her migraine along with everything else has sapped her of all her energy. She certainly goes out of her way to do what she wants to do…not that I'm one to talk.'_

Turning to the keys in front of him, he closed his eyes as he felt the melody in his mind and heart come through his arms, then hands, then fingers. Slowly the melody came to life in the notes that could now be heard from the piano. Truly the hall was well built and laid out so that the acoustics of the simple notes from the piano were heard throughout. Swiftly the sound filtered through the grand hall, its distinct and soothing timbre felt in the hearts and minds of the small audience below.

'_It's beautiful. Akito was not exaggerating when she said that he played beautifully. I wonder why he ever thought that he didn't play well.'_ Shrugging the thought away, he glanced sideways to see that the clan head indeed was mesmerized with the calming and melancholy melody that Yuki was playing. He could literally see the kinks and knots (yes, Ayame was correct) being smoothed out from her tense form. He had no doubts that she'll have no trouble sleeping tonight…she was practically dozing off in her seat. She was terribly tired…

'_At least for now she has some peace of mind. She's had so little of it as of late.' _Gazing back at his charge up on stage, he smiled serenely and sincerely hoped that the best was still to come for both Yuki and Akito. _'Their lives have been wrought with such misery and hopelessness. It's time they be given some measure of peace between them, even if there are some obstacles to overcome. And I'll be there for them should they need me…to serve them with all that I am.'_

Ayame was glad that he sat here, behind everyone. It allowed him to survey everything in front of him, to see the serene expression of Kureno, to see Akito's relaxed pose, to see Yuki play the piano with a finesse not found in even the greatest pianists in the world (well, at least in his opinion). He settled back in his seat further, sighing deeply as he allowed the simple but compelling melody to seep into his very being. He could never get enough of hearing his younger brother play.

'_What an odd family I'm mixed up in. Odd, but still good—Yuki & Akito sure do fit the bill with that phrase.' _Turning pensive, he stuck his hand into his pocket and stared at the object in his hand. Glancing up to see the peaceful expression on his younger brother's face, he once more stared at the small object and became saddened.

'_He must be so disappointed to not have given this present to her. After all our plans…after hoping for so much…'_ Being present during that great moment in his brother's life—the moment a man gives his fair lady a beautiful gift—was something of a treat for him to witness…after all, this was his only brother. He hid well so that Yuki didn't catch him 'coincidentally' in the same vicinity. That would have been a painful encounter.

Still, instead of the rosy scene he was expecting, he came upon a very distressing moment. So distraught was his precious brother that he threw away the partially broken gift. 'Partially' being the key word because the main gift was now in his hands. Yes, he salvaged the one thing that wasn't damaged, and he vowed to make it up to Yuki.

'_And I will…you'll see, my very dear brother,'_ he declared silently as the soothing melody was slowly coming to an end.

Yuki continued playing to his heart's content, oblivious to the varying degree of thoughts that pervaded the minds of his audience. He was much too consumed in relaying the melody he felt that best suited the ambience. He couldn't help but feel surprisingly free, much like the melody he chose to play. It carried a tone of hope that he could only pray that would reach the one person he was actually playing this for.

'_I believe in my hope. It's carried me this far and has not failed me. It's hard, though…so hard to hold onto. But for Akito, she has no hope…she was never given any to begin with. All she was given to look forward to was our loyalty and her ultimate death for the family. And what hope could she find in that? That our loyalty be unequivocal, that her death be quick and painless?' _Closing his eyes to these depressing thoughts, he knew that what little hope she did have in these matters were now mere embers of what they once were many years ago…such is 'god's' fate.

'_Fact is our loyalty is not indisputable—not completely. There's always the doubt… Then there's her imminent death…quick and painless? Hardly. You can see it in her eyes…well, at least I can. All the pain…the loneliness…the hopelessness… Hmph, strange that I can now see that after letting go of my doubt.'_ Opening his eyes once again to the keys in front of him, he breathed in deeply as he came close to finishing his piece. Glancing sideways to the female currently occupying his thoughts, he noted that she was exactly as he had expected she would be…content, at peace with herself…if only for the moment.

'_It's so lacking…what I do is painfully inadequate. Still, what hope can I offer her if not through my playing? She asks nothing else from me.'_ As the final notes left his fingers, he contemplated further on the matter before coming to a resolution that would irrevocably alter their relationship.

'_Tohru-san had fanned the embers of hope within me long ago. She showed me how possible it was to bring oneself out of the darkness and into the bright light of hope's grace. It is only right that I do the same for one who cannot help herself. It will be harder…much harder…but I have faith that my hope will carry me through, no matter the odds.'_

Finishing the piece, he turned to Akito and for the first time in many years, smiled compassionately in her direction. _'Just maybe…perhaps…my hope will become her own. And with that, we will all truly be free…'_

To alter the relationship for better or worse…time will tell. Time that, unbeknownst to Yuki, was quickly dwindling away…

* * *

_**  
Final Respects to this Segment (09-09-05)**:_

_FINALLY! Tears of utter joy from me to you, dear readers! Thank you so much for hanging in there with me with this last chapter for the 'spring' segment. Wasn't easy to do, but you have all been so patient and wonderful with me._

_I knew many would be worried for our sick nezumi, but alas, the main focus of the story is not on that. Like I said, it's a background type of thing…a way to support the main development of the story. And the story is still moving forward, and with that, more light will be shed on this matter. So I'm sorry if many are worried about this…I didn't think it'd generate this much concern. But I'm glad because it shows you care about our dear Yuki so much!_

_Okay, I'm keeping this area short and to the point because I'm dead tired and half-asleep. So, moving on, this story really had some momentum going for it. Hopefully it was all good in the end…you be the judge._

_I spent a good portion of my weekends on certain parts of this chapter, most recently on the Akito/Yuki interaction. This was particularly important due to the fact that this was basically how Yuki was moving forward in his developing relationship with Akito. It was very tough to put that interaction together—here's praying that it came off fine._

_Musical moments…plenty! Well, I liked the "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve and the main idea behind the song—I listened to it while I was in the last chapter and portions of the beginning of this chapter. For Yuki/Tohru's and Yuki/Akito's subtle interactions (mainly from Yuki's POV), I listened to both "The River" by Garth Brooks and "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, once again. The meaning in their lyrics struck true for their interactions, particularly between Yuki and Akito. This resolve on Yuki's part is a vital point in Yuki's life because he was moving forward without looking back and along for the ride is Akito. Hm, what am I planning here? Oh, the mystery!_

_Last musical suggestion would be "My Father's Favorite" by Patrick Doyle that was played in the movie Sense and Sensibility—it was the tune Kate Winslet played in the very beginning with Emma Thompson looking on. I liked it a lot for this portion towards the very end with Yuki at the piano. There's sample snippets of what it sounds like up in or It's serene, beautiful, simple…just like our dear Yuki!_

_Woohoo—reviewers!_

Mistic Fox:_ Thank you for taking the time to read my rather long fic! It's no easy feat to follow me in this wild adventure of mine so thank you so much for supporting me! I love tormenting my Yuki, can't you tell? I'm a very naughty kitty!_

Souma Yukino:_ Wow, thanks so, so, so much for your kind words. They struck true with what I'm trying to accomplish through this fic. I want to make this fic 'real' to my audience in the sense that this could very well happen, all their sorrows and hopes through life's trials. We can all relate, and so I hope you will continue to enjoy it with that in mind. There's more to come for our daring trio, promise!_

S.B. Kisses:_ Put those Jyuunishi together in any social event is never a good idea…Hatori will need more than a puff to get through this! I personally think he'll hit the bottle! Thank you for the nice thoughts on the Megumi/Yuki scene. I'm glad it did flow well for you. Through chapters to come, this scene will be explained. Thank you for hanging in there still…I think I will have my margaritas after this!_

Coiling Death: _Kazuma/Hana…that is disturbing! Heheh, I can only hope that I conveyed the same sense of lunacy that was shown in the manga. Kyo's reaction was priceless! Our dear Akito certainly isn't letting Tohru get away with just advice. What's in store? Who knows…we'll see in the next two segments!_

Dark Inu Fan: _Yep, my chaps have become longer as I am ending this segment. It just worked out that way unfortunately. Did it drag for you? That's my main concern when putting out these long chaps. I try splitting them up when it's possible, and other times I just bite the bullet. If I did have Tohru reply to Akito's remark as you stated, it would definitely have lead to a different outcome altogether, which I'm not ready to introduce at this stage of the storyline. Besides, predictability is what I'm trying to stay away from, so I avoided the part that Tohru would voice something on this regard. Let's just say that it was a loose thread that I'll stitch back into the story later on. Hope I can have you there when I do! I do appreciate your time and effort to read through my chapters…it really means a lot to me. Thank you!_

Zone-Out:_ Yeah, the Sohma family can be rather interesting when they're together. Never a dull moment with them! But it's oh so tough to put together! I'm glad you liked! The Megumi/Yuki scene was meant to stand out, yet blend in at the same time—if that makes any sense. As I told my other reviewer, the clarification will come in time. All that I ask is that you keep this little tidbit of info tucked away. All will be explained in the future segments of SOS. Cookies? Hm, I think I gave away many in this chapter!_

_Ah…I'm beat and tired. I can barely read the words on my screen. If I'm a little off on the grammar/usage/spelling, blame it all on fatigue. I'm just so TIRED! I'm gonna need some time to myself to gather my wits once more._

_I can't believe it…this is it for the spring segment. I DID IT! Let's PARTY! Break out the drinks…nonalcoholic, of course! Can't be promoting underage drinking now can I? I'm so glad I finally pulled this off. It was a nightmare, but hey, it came out to just how I had arranged it to be after many hours of tweaking._

_Let me say thank you…thank you…thank you! To all my readers and reviewers and email buddies…your words always encouraged me to move forward. And as I take the brief break from this fic as mentioned before, I hope that you will still continue to nurture this crazy author with your kind words. They do mean so much to me._

_I will have SOS in hiatus, but also under a revision plan. It's actually more like a cleanup process with using an actual editor instead of my old, dried up eyes. Miya-chan is my cherished editor, and my chapters will have their revisions made according to her kind editing. Oh, how I do appreciate this! Thank you, Miya!_

_I will also be working on my romantic/drama/angst fic with Kagura/Ritsu. This will be interesting to see how far it goes…I'm planning it to be a multi-chapter one-shot. We'll see how it comes along._

_Well, I'm done for the night…er, morning. I hope to hear your thoughts, critiques, pearls of wisdom, etc. Feel free to share them with me…I'll be checking the review bin frequently! Take care everyone!_

_Until we meet again…in Summer! Ja ne!_

_HelloKat_


	36. SOS Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: **_Once again, I do not own Furuba. Pity..._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
****_Chapter 36:_ In the Wake of a Storm  
**_**Edited by: TBD**_

_(Sniff, sniff)_

'_What the hell is that smell? _(Sniff)_ Smells like…'_

"Come on…"

'_Who said that?' (Heavily breathes, then coughs.)_

White light flashes brightly. Darkness resumes…suffocating.

"…sever our ties…"

'_Why am I back here! I…I don't like it here…'_

"How could you…"

'_Stop.'_

Red glow fades in…the smell…

"I'm not lying!"

The smell intensifies. It burns…

'_Stop!' (Trembling…breathing heavily…dry throat)_

White light flashes, leaving behind the red-orange glow that flickers…the smell…

"…your fear…"

Moving away from the glow. Hand clutches tightly onto…

'_I'm turning back…but why? What's back there?'_

"…to betray…"

'_No…this is all wrong! Why does it smell like…'_

Running to the red-orange light…running…_(huffing)_…it burns.

"Do you believe me?"

'_It CAN'T be…no…no…'_

"If only…"

'_No…'_

Bright white light flashes all around. Sticky…damp…yet red glow never fades.

"…to my grave…"

Hand clutched tightly around… Strikes out at nothing…very dark. But it hit…

"Do you believe me?"

'_It smells…like me. The moldy smell…like…'_

"I will see to it…"

'…_rotting flesh.' (Heavy knocking heard)_

"…ends here."

'_Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?' (Panic…panting hard) 'Dammit, answer me!'_

"I assure you…"

'_Please answer me…'_

Loud rumble echoes all around. Ground beneath vibrates. White light flashes then disappears. _(Gasping for breath)_ For a moment all is seen…

'_Oh God…'_

"…your family…"

For a moment all is heard…

'_Please no…' (Shudders, heavy breaths, coughing)_

For a moment…

"….has NO future."

Screams of insanity…screams of pain…screams of death…

'_Heaven help us…' (Sobbing heavily)_

The heavy knocking stops. Being driven to the ground from impact from above.

"**SAVE ME…!"**

Whispers that turn the hot blood bitterly cold. Darkness returns…suffocating…

"The honor to welcome you is all mine."

White glimmer in the dark…no…two shine in the dark. Sharply spread in an arc…spreading further apart…further away…

'_The damn traitor…the fault lies there…'_

Bright red-orange glow illuminates the black pitch of the dark. Lurch to the left, then to the right. There…why…?

"If only I hadn't failed…"

'_Tohru? Why are you here bleeding?'_

Soft whisper…behind…far behind. Jerked to look back…sharp gasp…

'_**GET AWAY FROM ME!'**_

"Do you believe me?"

_**(CRASH!)**_

It was all Kyo could do to keep from screaming loudly as he jumped out of his futon. The hot, damp sheets stuck to his legs, which he stumbled out of while breathing heavily. The hard beating of his heart…the clenched fists…the trembling of his body…his teeth grating against one another—all this couldn't drown out the images from his mind, the screams from his ears, the fear in his heart.

Without a second thought, he quickly rushed out of his room, uncaring of the noise he was making as he stampeded straight to Tohru's room. Thrusting the door wide open, he caught his breath as he stared hard into the darkened room.

Empty.

Deeply breathing now, he leaned heavily against the door frame as he closed his eyes to the scene. He wrapped his arms wearily around his still-trembling frame in hopes of keeping himself from lashing out at absolutely nothing.

"You know, she's not there anymore," yawned a sleepy writer while making his way to the distraught teen. Carrying a flashlight, Shigure scratched his back as he too looked into the empty bedroom. "Hmph, you'd think it get easier after nearly two months of no home-cooked meals from a blossoming flowe—"

"I have to call her!" blurted out Kyo anxiously while jumping up to attention. Stomping back to his room, he searched high and low, and after turning his room inside out, he finally found his graduation gift in his pant's side pocket. Turning the cell phone on, he pressed buttons left and right, growling in frustration that the contraption was still difficult to maneuver.

"DAMMIT! Screw this…I'm goin' over there!" Getting out of his over-shirt and pajama pants, he threw on some shirt he managed to find in the dark and the pants the cell-phone was in. Rushing back out, he ran into Shigure in the hallway.

Trying to get around the writer proved to be unsuccessful for the Neko as the Inu of the Jyuunishi refused to allow him passage. Growling irately, he bit out, "DAMMIT, DOG, GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

Sighing heavily, Shigure tapped his flashlight none-too-gently onto the Neko's head. "Earth to Kyo-kun. Honestly, you must still be dreaming…"

"CUT THAT OUT!" yelled Kyo exasperated.

"Kyo-kun, it's _3AM_ in the morning. I assure you that she's very asleep at the moment. Besides, aren't you missing something?" The deadpan look Shigure gave him made Kyo pause for thought. Shaking his head in disbelief, the grumpy writer pointed his flashlight out to the window in Tohru's bedroom. "Now, I can't fathom why you don't feel it, but there's a raging storm out there. Why do you think I've got a flashlight? The electricity is gone."

Incredulously Kyo stared back and cried out, "What! There ain't no stor—"

_**(BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT—THUNDER CLAP)**_

"The weather disagrees with you," called out Shigure loudly above the deep rumbling of the thunder as it shook the house in its foundation. Bringing his voice down after the rumbling ceased, he continued, "Anyway, that's why I came up. The storm was pretty intense coming in, so I woke up and tried to wait it out. I was looking over some research notes when lightening struck the house or somewhere near it. Light's been out ever since."

_**(BRIGHT WHITE LIGHT—THUNDER CLAP)**_

"DAMMIT! I HATE IT WHEN IT DOES THAT!" yelledfrom the top of his lungs as the loud thunder rumbled lower and lower. Clutching his heavily-beating heart, Kyo sighed as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. _'Damn…all that running around for nothing. It was all just a bad dream…it had to be.'_

"I'm surprised our fair Nezumi is still asleep through all…" His remark trailed off as Shigure frowned at Yuki's bedroom door. Pointing his flashlight in that direction, he thought he heard… He walked briskly to the door and firmly knocked. "Yuki, is that you?"

Opening the door abruptly proved to be a mistake. He was immediately pelted with cold drops of rain that was being blown in by the heavy wind through the open window. The howling wind plus constant lightening and thunder claps held Shigure back as he tried to make out the interior of the disheveled bedroom using the meager light from his flashlight.

'_Why would he leave the window open? Was it that hot up here?' _"YUKI?" called out Shigure loudly above the noisy weather. Aiming his flashlight to and fro, he noted glass shards on the floor, probably from the broken lamp that was knocked from the nightstand by the pounding winds.

"It's about time," came the rather annoyed yet muffled reply from under the bed covers that were huddled in a corner against the wall. Lifting the covers enough to just peep from under them, Yuki's irritated gaze was leveled at the shocked writer. "Took you long enough to hear me."

Finally locating the missing teen, Shigure heaved a sigh of relief before jumping back in surprise. He yelped, "Gah, geez Yuki-kun, don't do that…that thing with your eyes!"

"What _thing_?" asked Yuki irritably.

Shigure merely waved the light at him, not looking into his eyes. "That…_thing_. The glowy thing with your eyes. That's pretty freaky in the middle of a dark, stormy night."

"Argh…you are such a moron, Shigure! Rats' eyes glow in the dark whenever they have a light refracted on their irises…in case you forgot, _I'm part-rat_, BAKA!" heatedly cried out said Nezumi as he slowly crawled from the corner he had taken refuge in. He still kept a secure hold of the covers over his head so as not to get any wetter from the still pouring rain that flew into his room.

"Tsk, tsk…such a horrid disposition I'm forced to deal with at this ungodly hour," mused the writer forlornly.

"_Horrid?_" Giving the man a livid stare, Yuki bit out, "It's late, I'm wet, I have glass all over me, my room is a disaster, I have two bungling _IDIOTS_ outside my door doing _nothing_ to help me, and one such _IDIOT_ is complaining about my eyes scaring them which by the way your eyes do the same thing!"

'_Damn, I think he's pissed. Ah well…'_ Clearing his throat, Shigure smiled brightly in hopes of tempering the rising ire of the Nezumi. It never did anyone good to see Yuki mad, especially in the dead of the night. "Of course, of course…almost forgot about that. Maybe I shouldn't have read that ghost story before bed…"

"**_Shigure…"_** seethed in warning the trapped teen.

"All right already…you are really not a morning person." Barely dodging an unidentified projectile that was thrown at him from within the bedroom, the tired Inu turned to the Neko standing off to the side, finally noting that the teen's gaze was staring absently at Tohru's room.

Shaking his head in pity, Shigure called out above another rumbling of the storm, "Kyo-kun, be a dear and get me towels from downstairs. Oh and get the spare robes from the closet."

"What? I ain't doin' nothin' for that rat! Let him drown in the rain," was Kyo's flippant remark as he started to walk back into his room.

"Dear me, must I always use more persuasive tactics?" asked Shigure with a heavy sigh. He mischievously grinned as he called out to the retreating back, "I suppose I'll just have to let Tohru-kun know that Yuki-kun had caught a terrible cold because you were too busy to help me." He then continued on with dramatic flair and 'tears' in his eyes. "Oh, the poor girl will become wrought with guilt for not being here when I needed her the most…"

"Jerk," commented the 'cooperative' Neko as he made his way past the cunning Inu and down the stairs, stomping the whole way.

"Absolutely," remarked Shigure happily with a goofy grin. Taking a breather, he called out into the battered bedroom, "Yuki-kun, I'm coming right back! Don't go anywhere."

_**(Smack!)**_

This time Yuki's aim was much better. Soothing his aching head from where a brush had smacked him, Shigure made his way to the restroom across from the bedrooms. He grumbled lowly, "Mou, the thanks I get for helping. Haa-san is going to hear it from me."

'_What a…a…ARGH! Damn, there's not even a word for what he is!'_ thought Yuki angrily as he crossed his arms under the covers. Taking deep breaths, he tried not moving too much lest the shards of glass start to move and cut him in the process.

Such a task was difficult since he still felt pounding of his heart beat against his eardrums. The storm was so fierce that he could have sworn he heard a crash of sorts in the area nearby the house. He did feel the foundations of the home shake…probably a downed tree that was close by.

'_Man, that really scared me out of my wits. It was strong enough to wake me and hardly anything wakes me…'_ Heavily sighing, Yuki closed his eyes and yawned widely, still very sleepy and wanting to go back to sleep. He almost rubbed his eyes when he stopped abruptly, too afraid that maybe some glass may be on his skin.

"Shigure…come on!" called out Yuki tiredly when finally his guardian came back to the room with flashlight in hand.

"Now, patience is a virtue, my dear boy," replied Shigure sagely as he slipped on some slippers he managed to retrieve from another closet upstairs. Keeping the flashlight on the floorboards, he walked gingerly across the shattered glass. "Ew…what a mess. And this rain is cold!"

"Careful with the lamp…it kind of fell over," remarked the tired teen while holding back more yawns.

"Hm…so I see." Taking a foot up, he shoved the offending piece to the side as he finally got to Yuki's side. Carefully moving the first cover off, then the next, he flashed the light all around to be sure the glass isn't sticking to the teen. "Good grief, how did so much glass come onto you? You're practically bathed in them…"

"I don't know, just get me out of here," grumbled Yuki lowly.

'_How very…strange,'_ thought Shigure to himself as he flashed the light all across the room. _'I don't see tree limbs in here…must have been the sonic boom from when the lightening struck so close to the house. It had to have struck right outside his room.'_

"Come on, I'll have to carry you out. There's no way I can find your shoes in this mess," he replied as he reached out to grasp the teen's waist.

Hesitant at first, Yuki thought better of it. _'Wonderful…how humiliating. And Kyo is about to get an eyeful of it, too,'_ was his trailing thought while reaching out to wrap his arms securely around his rescuer's neck. He held on even tighter once he felt his weight completely lifted off the bed, all the covers slipping down. He quickly felt the cold pricks of the rain pelt his clammy skin, and so started to tremble from the cold.

'_Terrific…the whole cold thing I threatened Kyo-kun about may come true after all. Better hurry or else Haa-san will really blow an artery when he finds out.'_ Shifting Yuki's weight more comfortably with his two arms, Shigure briskly walked out and momentarily paused at the doorway. Slipping off his shoes just outside of the damaged room, he almost ran into Kyo on his way to the bathroom.

Kyo couldn't help but guffaw at the sight before him. "Pfft…damn, aren't you taking this 'princess' part too far, Nezumi?"

"Oh, shut up, baka neko!" cried out Yuki from over Shigure's shoulder. If he weren't holding onto Shigure's neck so tightly, he would've swung at Kyo…hard.

"You know, you're a real jackass in the morning," countered Kyo.

"All right already…sheesh, it's really too early for this nonsense. _(Grunting)_ And Yuki-kun isn't getting any lighter…" Not bothering to complain any further, Shigure hurried to the bathroom and set Yuki down on the rim of the tub. "Stay put."

Taking his damp outer robe off, he bundled it up and stuck it in a corner of the restroom. He then turned to the bathtub and turned the hot water on, inwardly congratulating himself for choosing propane gas to heat his water instead of electricity. You never know with their service out here in the middle of nowhere.

Seeing Yuki start to fidget in his seat, he once again warned, "Don't move…you have glass all over your clothing and skin, even in your hair." Rushing out to the hallway, he quickly closed Yuki's bedroom door and turned to the contemplative red-headed teen who was once again staring into Tohru's old bedroom.

"Kyo-kun, why don't you just go back to bed? The storm seems to be dying down some, so you can still get some good Z's before the real morning comes around," advised Shigure while taking the towels from Kyo's arms.

"Shigure…?" asked Kyo tentatively, never once breaking eye contact from Tohru's room.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure…about the lightening…?" Kyo couldn't bring himself to ask out loud if Shigure had heard anything else besides the raging storm. If perhaps…just maybe…it wasn't all just a dream…

"Thunder, lightening, howling winds…the makings of a rough storm. Yep, that's what's out there," assured the adult to the bothered teen. Patting him on the shoulder, he walked past him and remarked, "Go to sleep, Kyo-kun…it's over."

Oh, how he wished that were true. Kyo couldn't help but relive the few moments he recalled, now fading fast as he became more awake. Before it was just on impulse that he knew what was said, he felt what he felt, he saw what he saw. But now with his mind more aware, it was all fading back to the dark recesses of his mind. He tried desperately to hang onto the mere shreds of his nightmare, if only to decipher its meaning.

'_A while back Tohru had said that the mind is usually trying to just sort things out when dreaming. And that sometimes…just sometimes, it may be trying to let me know something.'_ Trudging back to his room, he slipped out of his clothes that were now damp from the bit of rain that came into the hallway from Yuki's room. Putting his sleepwear back on, he settled into his futon and left the sheets rumpled on the floor.

He stared up at the ceiling, the room illuminating every so often with lightening and loud thunder. Thankfully the ground-shaking sort of thunder claps was waning…the worst of the storm seemed to be now over. It was only then that he felt the weight of lethargy hit him hard, so much so that his vision was sent spinning. Closing his eyes, he moaned in discomfort as he rolled to his side and clutched his pillows to his body.

'_Dammit…I hate this weather. I need to think, and I can't…not like this.'_ Seeing that his weakness was not letting up and the fringes of deep sleep weighing down on him, Kyo sighed in defeat and brought the pillow over his head to drown out the noisy weather. _'I'll think on this later…_(yawn)_…yeah…later…'_

_(YAWN) _"Shigure…I want to go to sleep," remarked Yuki sleepily, letting out a string of yawns with his plea. Absently he started to scratch the itch on his nose when he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist.

"Na-ah, Sleeping Beauty. You have a nice thin scratch there. Can't have you marring that pretty little nose of yours, ne?" Bringing the youth's wrist down to his side, Shigure laid the towels on top of the sink along with the flashlight. Promptly kneeling, he quickly set to work to check Yuki's arms and feet, picking off shards that were still stuck on his skin and placing them in the trash bin.

"Sorry about that," replied the adult, for once serious on his task. "These must sting. That must have been some bang."

"Hm." Not deigning to reply any further, Yuki yawned when he suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. And so, he did…right on Shigure's face.

_**(Achew!)**_

"You know…" started off Shigure as he wiped his face off with his sleeve, "it'd be funny if it weren't sprayed all over my face."

_**(Achew!)**_

"Oh, all right, I get the point." Standing up (and wiping his face down again), he checked the temperature in the water and found it to be just right. Turning to the slightly dozing teen, he nudged him awake and said, "You're good to remove your clothes but _carefully_. Bundle them up with the ones in the corner over there."

"Hm…okay," mumbled Yuki lowly while yawning once more. As he tried standing up, he was held down once more. He then turned to his guardian with a questioning stare.

"Sorry, almost forgot…I need to check your hair. I'll be quick," assured Shigure while deftly picking out the remaining shards from the teen's hair. Careful not to cut himself with the larger pieces, he was relieved to see that there was no visible damage to Yuki's head. _'Oh wait…spoke too soon. God, I can hear Haa-san lecturing me already.'_

"ITAI!" cried out Yuki abruptly, the sudden sting bringing him out of his drowsy state. Taking his hands up, he grasped Shigure's own hands, trying to determine for himself where this stinging sensation was coming from. "That hurts…how bad is it?"

"Gomen ne…it's a good cut. I'll leave it alone for now." Staring down at Yuki's grimacing expression, he stood up and lifted him as well. "Your hair is good to wash out, but be careful with that cut. We'll take care of that once you've taken a quick bath. The water is warm enough now."

Nodding his head slightly, Yuki started to carefully strip while Shigure headed out and closed the door behind him. Breathing heavily, Shigure stretched his tired limbs some and realized he left the flashlight with Yuki. Not wanting to leave the boy in the dark, he went off without it, carefully making his way down the hall and downstairs to fetch his trusty and overused first-aid kit.

'_This kid is really a piece of work. Honestly, I go through this kit at least twice a month. And look…I need to restock again.' _Groaning inwardly, he decided to hunt for another flashlight. Using the light from the storm and of course his 'canine' senses, he found an extra flashlight in one of the drawers in the kitchen.

'_Eureka! Life is good! Now, to make a little something for my patient…good thing I have a gas stove,'_ thought Shigure with a grin as he set about with his task. After fifteen minutes, he finished up in the kitchen and went upstairs with his tray full of goodies.

Knocking softly, he opened the door and checked the bathroom. He noted that Yuki had indeed followed his instructions of leaving his clothing in a pile with the other shard-laden garments. Making a mental note to dispose of those after getting Yuki to bed, he called out to the drowsy teen dressed in the borrowed robe.

"Come on, sleepy-head. You can sleep all you want after we get your cut taken care of." With that said, Shigure turned back to the hallway towards Tohru's old room.

"It's fine," grumbled Yuki who followed listlessly. Realizing where they were headed, he suddenly stopped in his trek. "No, I don't want to sleep in there. That's…that's…not my room. I'll sleep on the floor downstairs…"

"I don't think so," quipped the writer as he went in to the vacant room, settling his tray on the nightstand next to the bed. He grabbed the flashlight and shined it into the Nezumi's eyes who winced at the abrupt light in his eyes. Noting the teen's rising temper, he quickly remarked, "Look, this room is fine. A little on the pink side, but fine. I'm sure you'll adjust."

"No! This…doesn't feel right!" exclaimed Yuki as he started to back away.

"It's a room with a bed…and it's DRY. What could be more right than that? I'm sure Tohru-kun would be more than happy to volunteer her old room for your sake." Seeing that Yuki wasn't backing down, he decided using his more 'persuasive' approach. "Then again, I could let you sleep downstairs on the _cold_ floor with your _damp_ hair with only the _thin_ robe on your back. And after I've called _Haa-san_ to let him know you've come down with a _cold_ and he must come to give you an _injection_, I'll call _Tohru-kun_ and let her kno—"

"Fine, I get the picture!" Rubbing his arms in discomfort and grumbling lowly about stool pigeons, Yuki momentarily stood his ground before sucking in a deep breath and walking into the bedroom. Breathing out slowly, he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finally made his way to the bed, not bothering to glance at Shigure's wide grin.

Seeing the stubborn boy sit on the bed, Shigure grabbed the first-aid kit. Sitting behind Yuki, he remarked happily, "My, this bed is comfy…I should see about getting one for me!"

"Just…hurry…up," advised Yuki with an edge to his soft voice.

Still grinning, Shigure grabbed the antiseptic and a cotton ball. Dabbing a bit of the liquid to the soft ball, he turned to the area on Yuki's head where he saw the cut (top left side). Taking a closer look with his flashlight, he saw the cut was bleeding still but not as much as before. He noticed that the quick rinse to the area washed away most of the caked blood.

'_Hm…better get his mind off of this. This is going to sting…a lot.'_ Setting the cotton ball to the side for the moment, he grabbed the other items on the tray. "Here, have some of this first."

Wearily glancing behind him, Yuki saw a glass of milk and two slices of milk bread. "What's this for?"

"Must you always make things difficult?" countered Shigure as he shoved them into the boy's hands. "Just eat. You'll thank me in a minute."

Too tired to care much less argue, Yuki started to eat his bread and drank some of the milk which turned out to be warm. _'He's right…this does hit the spot.'_

"Arigatou," he replied quietly between bites.

'_He eats so daintily, no matter if it's fine foods or just plain ol' bread.'_ Deciding it was best (for his health anyway) to keep the comment to himself, Shigure smiled and watched Yuki for a few minutes more before taking up the cotton ball once again.

"Okay, this _will_ sting. Ready?" he asked.

Swallowing the last bit of his snack, Yuki took a sip from his glass of milk, then gave it back to Shigure. Taking a calming breath, he nodded his head once and immediately pressed his lips into a thin line. "Okay…go."

Setting the glass down, Shigure gingerly removed the strands of hair from the damaged area. _'I really hate doing this…how Haa-san does it, I'll never know.'_

The sudden jerk and gasp from Yuki told Shigure plenty that this was really painful. Shigure tried to dab as gently as he could to the area, but it was of little consequence to the ailing teen who was now taking deep, measured breaths. Taking a small break, he rubbed the youth's back soothingly.

"We're almost done…I just need to dab it a little more and get a bandage on it. That'll be the hard part," remarked Shigure with a trace of uncertainty.

Yuki merely nodded his head and kept his deep breathing going. He finally felt the hands of his guardian once again on his scalp, and it took all that he had at that moment to keep from crying out when the antiseptic finally reached raw skin instead of old, caked-on blood. He did however jerk his hand up to grasp Shigure's wrist tightly as his body shuddered with the shooting pain from his head.

"Sorry," apologized Shigure gently. Patting his head softly, he replied, "I'm done now…let me get that bandage in there. Okay? Here, drink more of the milk…it'll help."

Taking the offered glass gratefully, Yuki drank more of the warm fluid, glad to feel the shooting pain fade away. Heaving a heavy sigh, he asked curiously, "Shigure, how did you know this would make me feel better?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you before?" asked the writer with a wide grin. Resuming his treatment, this time without inflicting pain, Shigure spun his tale. "Haa-san got me into the habit whenever I got my yearly physical exams. Or when I needed injections. Or when I needed a cut to be bandaged. It was the only way to shut me up, according to him."

"Oh…" trailed in his remark Yuki as he gazed sleepily at his empty glass.

"It's also a natural sedative when milk is served warm. You'll have no trouble sleeping tonight." Bracing himself for an animated reaction to his next words, he said, "Although I will need to call Haa-san tomorrow. He needs to check you over to be sure no permanent damage is done."

And Yuki certainly reacted.

"Why? I'm fine! I'm not some delicate china doll!" declared Yuki irately.

'_Do I know this boy or what?'_ Embracing his cousin from behind, Shigure leaned his head onto the boy's slim shoulder. "Simmer down, Yuki-kun. I think you're good in my book, but Haa-san left strict orders that even God can't defy. And I really don't want any bodily harm done to me in my next physical."

Sighing in defeat, Yuki nodded in understanding. Hatori had been more than overbearing since his 'episode' at his graduation ceremony. He really did try to hide that particular fact, but the doctor was a genius when it came to his health. Honestly, the Dragon of the Zodiac knew more about his personal anatomy and health than he did, and he was an expert in extracting from him each private detail dealing with it. To top it all off, the doctor had given him the lecture to end all lectures along with a few threats involving confinement in his clinic…so yeah, he understood Shigure perfectly.

"Good…glad to see we're on the same page. Come on, time to sleep." Taking the empty glass and placing it on the tray, Shigure moved off the bed to allow the weary teen to get under the covers reluctantly. He coughed slightly to hide the chuckle that rose up in his chest, seeing that the pink comforter really did suit Yuki's hair color.

'_So kawaii in pink! Makes you just want to hug the little mouse for all he's worth.' _Suppressing that rather risky urge, he sighed softly and turned off one of the flashlights.

"Ouch…" murmured Yuki softly.

"Hey, careful on how you sleep. Be sure to sleep on your right side," advised Shigure while flicking off the last flashlight.

"No."

Hearing the abrupt remark, Shigure stared at Yuki's turned back with the question left unspoken.

The silent teen lay still on his right side, seemingly staring out at the still lightening-lit skies through the curtains. Deeply sighing, Yuki repeated himself but in a whisper. "No…leave it on."

Rubbing his temple, Shigure dared to ask the obvious. "Yuki-kun, there's plenty of light from the window. Why bother having the flashlight on? The battery will eventually run out anyway…"

Yuki truly didn't want to answer that question. It was one that even he couldn't answer with a perfectly logical reason. It was still embarrassing to have this ingrained fear of the dark shadows of the night. Yet, this time, it was more than that. He just…knew. Whatever his instincts were trying to tell him or whatever his mind strained to convey to him, he knew for certain that they were hell-bent on getting him to comply with this one minor detail.

'_It's so insignificant. Yet…'_ Morbid fear struck him hard at that point. The lightening still gracing the skies amplified it even more. It was all too overwhelming for him…the air suddenly feeling dry and heavy around him. Biting his lip anxiously, he curled up even more under the covers while clutching a pillow tightly to his chest.

'_Why? Why does this always happen? I don't…I don't know why. Even back then...in that room…something…something just…wasn't right. And it's always hiding in the dark…I don't understand.'_ Yuki then breathed in deeply, inhaling the soft scent that was Tohru's smell barely lingering on the pillowcase. How he missed this scent so much in this house. It now proved to bring small comfort to his exhausted mind.

Shigure couldn't help but pity the boy who had his head buried in the pillow. He certainly received his answer to his question. Turning the flashlight on, he placed it on the nightstand facing away from the distraught teen. With the room bathed in a soft glow from the light, the tuckered out writer yawned as he settled himself on the edge of the bed.

"Get some rest…this storm is over." He said this to Yuki while running his hand carefully through the boy's soft hair. He knew it was going to be another long night which suited him fine…there was much to think about.

Yuki opened his eyes warily and let out a sigh of relief to see the soft glow of the flashlight in the room. Glancing out the window, he noticed that his cousin was correct about the weather…it was slowly dying away leaving only the soft patter of rain. That he could live with.

"Thank you. Oyasumi," he whispered softly into the night, hoping that his tone implied how grateful he was that he never needed to explain his actions regardless of how illogical they seemed. He is the way he is, and Shigure understood that very well.

"Oyasumi, Yuki. All will be well in the morning," quietly assured Shigure. After a short while, Yuki's steady breathing pattern of deep sleep was all that was heard in the late hour of the night. As much sense it was to turn the flashlight off, he knew better than to try it. The Nezumi always knew when it was not turned on, even in his sleep.

Shigure stared out at the fading storm system, his eyes and ears taking in all its glory. But none of this actually registered in his mind. There was so much on his mind at the moment that all his attention was focused on precisely what Kyo was referring to earlier and everything that it implied.

He was correct in what he told Kyo and even Yuki this evening. It was over. Just what that exactly involved was not something he shared with the teens. And for good reason, too.

'_Kyo-kun definitely heard it. And the binds in our ties with one another felt the distinct shift in our bond. I wouldn't be surprised if the others felt it as well.'_

(Heavy sigh) '_Those screams of torture and fear…they can only mean that the beginning of our end is at hand. The demise of the Jyuunishi curse…how very strange to think that to even be possible after so many years of being 'blessed' with it. Hmmm, I only wonder if I'll be strong enough to face the new turn our lives will take when all is said and done.'_

Shigure stared hard at the room around him, recalling the girl that used to occupy this very room. He could only shake his head in dismay thinking about her. _'How will I be able to face her, the one true mirror of a good conscience? I had to shed that long ago… It'll be so hard on her to see what is to come down on this family. The bitter truth is too much to handle, even for someone like me.'_

He suddenly felt a trembling of sorts. Looking down, he was not surprised to see his hands shaking violently. It really was no wonder…just beyond the reach of these very hands exist the elusive truths that have haunted him for many years now. The truths that were being suppressed by that very bond that tied the Jyuunishi with one another…a bond that 'God' was steadfastly protecting with her life.

'_Is that what you're trying to accomplish in the end, Akito…hide the truths that must come out? How will you feel to know that all your efforts are in vain? Regardless of how strong your will is or how powerful the ties are that bind the Jyuunishi, it will not deter me in my goals. All will come to pass.'_

He then gazed down to his slumbering charge, having the sudden urge to reach out and softly trace the peaceful face of his younger cousin. _'So innocent, much like Tohru-kun but…different. Frankly, it's best that you stay away from these affairs for as long as possible. Maybe in the end, you'll understand the truth better than I can. And just maybe…maybe…it _will_ all be well.'_

The moment this thought crossed his mind, regret fleeted through his dark eyes.

Unknowingly, it was an emotion he would become all too familiar with in the years to come…

**_

* * *

_****_  
Personal Corner to a Devious Mind (12-09-05):_**

_And what a mind I have! Welcome to all my devoted readers and to any new ones out there! It certainly is great to be back on this boat!_

_For those reading my other side fic, _**Sometimes…**_, please don't despair. I'll have that done soon enough as I move this main fic along. I hope you'll end up liking the overall story on that small fic of mine!_

_Regarding my editor, well, the poor girl is tuckered out & lost somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. Just kidding! But she really is so busy…Miya-chan, hang in there—all will be well! For my readers, the first five chapters of SOS were edited for grammar and verb tense and spelling and anything that seemed 'off'. Take a look and see how much it's improved…thanks Miya! We'll get the rest of this monster and the others officially edited eventually!_

_Now, down to the fun part. This chapter was rather lengthy in the sense that most of the details weren't exactly supposed to be this detailed. Still, I'm glad I went all out with the small details here. They do carry the plot along pretty well and put more than the usual emphasis on certain aspects of the story—the main one being the end of the Jyuunishi curse. I tried going back to the original summary of the story plus emphasize the overall point in this storyline to move this story along. Here's hoping you agree with me!_

_Speaking of which, you can see how Kyo's 'dreams' are in fact becoming very real to the poor Neko. How about Shigure's involvement up to this point with what's going on with Kyo? What truths are being held back? Does Kyo know any of this? Oh, how I love to torment my readers!_

_I liked the moments with Shigure and Yuki…my goal was to bring them both in harmony with one another—you know, light versus dark. Yuki's innocence is already making its impact on Shigure's shrouded mind. This is very important for later on. Other than that, I do like the closeness I conveyed here between the two, as small and private as it was. It's a bond that will be tested much later. How do you like my cookies so far?_

_Musical moments…hmmm… It's rather unusual but the lyrics fit! Duran Duran's "Come Undone" is an 80's song that you really couldn't make out the words for but the tune was quite catchy! If you take a closer look at the lyrics, you can see how much of the desperation in the song actually coincides with much of the frustration in the story. Pretty neat!_

_Phew, hope this chapter release can keep you happy until the next release. But first I must bring some closure to the other side fic. If you're curious to read it, please do so since it does lend a hand with my main plotline in this story. Also my other side fic, _**The Game of Memory**_, is a really good read, too (shameless advertising). It can stand by itself and also move this story along._

_Thanks to all my dear reviewers and readers who have patiently waited for me! You are so wonderful, I just don't deserve you!_

_Read…rate…review…or just drop a blurb in my online journals (see profile for links)._

_Tootles!_


	37. SOS Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** _I am me, not the creator, just me. Penniless, too!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory**  
_Chapter 37: Concerning You_

Sweet and clean. That's how the air was the morning after the terrific storm of the century…well, for the week anyway. It seems the weather foretold of the turbulent climate the region was in for in the coming months. It certainly made the nights vividly interesting for a writer seeking the inspiration for his much delayed novel.

"Ah, smell that, Kyo-kun." Taking a deep breath, Shigure smiled widely and turned to his helper in the kitchen. "Don't you want to just jump and sing and do a jig with this fresh mountain air?"

"NO!" Kyo irritably remarked as he got his lunch ready.

"Aww, is kitty-witty still suffering morning pains? Maybe the weather is too cheery for the gloomy kitty, ne?" prodded Shigure mercilessly.

"Shut up, baka inu! _You're_ too damn cheery after the hellish night we've had!" Slamming his bento box shut, Kyo stormed off with his breakfast plate into the living room. He noted then that he was all alone at the table. _'Damn, it's still weird not having her around making us our breakfast…humming off-tune…'_

"Oi, when the hell is our light coming back on? And where's the baka nezumi?" asked Kyo annoyed while munching on his dinner leftovers of salmon riceballs that he personally made for himself. He hurriedly added, "Not that I care if he eats…I just don't want to have to wait up for him when I leave today."

"Of course not," slyly replied the writer. _'Hm, I wonder how long Yuki will take coming down. Uh…oh my…I forgot that his room was damaged from the storm…'_

"I'd better check up on him. He's probably checking the damage to his room," replied Shigure as he left the kitchen, taking the stairs in a hurried pace. All his thoughts were of the more extreme nature as was expected of a harried caretaker. _'If that little rat decided to start going through that mess on his own, I'll pop him a good one. I don't care if he has his little friends helping him…all I need is for him to cut himself on something and come down with tetanus. Knowing how Yuki attracts everything, I wouldn't doubt it. Wouldn't that make Haa-san's day…'_

"Yuki-kun…where are you?" he called out into the hallway.

"In here," was the Nezumi's muffled reply.

Hearing the voice from the bathroom, Shigure quickly peeked into the crack of the restroom door. He saw the youth grimacing at his reflection in the mirror while patting his head where the cut was. Lightly sighing in relief, Shigure happily commented as he fully opened the door, "Yuki-kun, you look smashing this morning!"

"Pft, my room is 'smashing' this morning. Did you get a chance to take a look at it?" asked Yuki while drying his hands on a towel.

"No, I had thought maybe you'd gone in there already." Shigure then saw that Yuki was wearing the same clothes he wore the other day. "Hm, I see you picked out clothes from the hamper."

Yuki sighed heavily and leaned against the doorway. "They're not really dirty, but I did want them washed. Not like I have much choice right now seeing that my room is a disaster-zone. _(Snickers)_ Maybe you can go through there…your room is in the same state, right?"

"Haha, yeah, funny," sarcastically quipped the writer. Turning around he went to open the door to Yuki's room. "You know, if I weren't such a caring caretaker, I'd let you sleep in Tohru-kun's room with dirty clothing the whole summer."

Coming up behind his cousin, Yuki peered over his shoulder once the door was opened. Both gasped at the sight that lay before them. The once immaculate room of the Nezumi was now a certified catastrophe, much like the aftermath of a certain kitchen from a certain graduation dinner.

'_Glass…water…everywhere…on everything.'_ Clearing his throat, Shigure mildly noted, "Well, this certainly puts my room to shame. With the window shattered by that lightening bolt, the storm really did a number to your room, Yuki-kun."

"Hm." Without a second thought, Yuki started to step into the room before being jerked to a stop.

Clamping down on his cousin's thin shoulder, Shigure quickly remarked, "Whoa there! You're not about to step in there like that."

"Uh…yeah, right." Stepping back, Yuki tried to look for some slippers when he spotted the ones his cousin used last night to carry him out of the room. "Hey, let me use these. I have my backpack in the closet. It should be good to take with me."

Shaking his head, Shigure stopped him before he could get to the slippers. "No, let me do it. Can't have you cut yourself on this glass now, can I?"

"I'll be careful, Shigure. I'm not that helpless," replied Yuki, irritated that he was being 'babied' again.

"Hm…let me refresh your memory…" continued the Sohma adult as he slipped on the slippers. "Haa-san…warnings…threats…bodily harm…does any of this ring a bell? Not for nothing, Yuki-kun, but I'm more afraid of the thought of Haa-san with a needle than of you right now."

Groaning in defeat, the weary youth leaned against the doorway, staring at Shigure's back as the Inu gingerly walked across the glass-laden floor. He had to concede to the writer's every directive…they usually came straight from Hatori.

And there was no escaping his doctor's administration with his care. Hatori had Shigure on a short leash, literally, and would indeed carry out his threats if the reluctant caretaker didn't follow his orders precisely, particularly those related to the well-being of the Nezumi.

'_Well, I can't blame the idiot for being paranoid. Hatori with a needle in his hand can scare anyone. Still…he's being too paranoid.' _Sighing heavily, he gazed at the state of his room in awe. The room was truly in a shambles, glass strewn across the soggy wet sheets on his bed, his damp floor, his upturned desk and chair…

"Geez, Yuki-kun, nothing's left untouched. More precisely anything you had laying out in the open. I hope your clothes in your drawers and closets escaped the massacre." Glancing from the soggy sheets and bedding to the floor, the elder Sohma saw Yuki's stereo next to the broken lamp and so kneeled down carefully. He eHHtilted the stereo and saw water dribble out of the cracks in the casing. Shaking his head at the 'dead' item, he stood up and stretched his weary limbs, hearing them finally 'pop'. Just then a black stain on the wall caught his attention.

"Hm…I think I've found the remains of your nightlight, Yuki-kun." Walking to the wall, he bent down to peer at the blackened stain that was once an outlet. He looked down to the floor to see the item in question, clearly 'dead' like his other 'brother'. "Well, it does seem like I'll have to do some shopping today. Tsk, tsk what a mess… At least you have a nice cool breeze to greet you in the morning. That window is definitely no more."

"Could you just get my backpack from the closet? I still need to eat breakfast since _someone_ refuses to release me until I've eaten every last grain of rice," haughtily pointed out Yuki to the dawdling Inu.

"Rush, rush…always rushing about with you kids," grumbled Shigure while pulling open the closet door and taking out the requested backpack. Walking back to the doorway, he slipped off the slippers and handed the backpack to Yuki. "Here, come on. Can't have you late with your date."

"I don't have a date, baka! We always pick up Tohru-san on our way to Shihan's dojo." Rummaging through his backpack to be sure all was fine in there, Yuki turned to Shigure once more with a nice blush gracing his face. "She got lost going on her own, so we just make sure she gets to her office building with no problems. That's it…no date, no nothing."

"Ah…the opportunities you children throw away… Honestly, I'm so ashamed to call you family," cried out Shigure dramatically.

"The feeling's mutual," grumbled lowly the Nezumi while he shoved the Inu ahead of him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, vaguely aware of his steps as he stumbled along, dragging his backpack behind him.

Kyo turned to face the 'plop' of footsteps as they descended the stairs. Seeing Shigure with his signature grin and the ever-familiar dazed look of the Nezumi following him, he turned back to his morning meal, intent on ignoring the two as he normally did since Tohru left. Well, he didn't always ignore them completely, but he preferred to keep himself at a distance. Without Tohru there trying to bring them all together with her warm company and good food, he lost any and all inclination to pay them any mind. Not that it went noticed…Yuki was too far-off in the morning to even conceive an actual conversation (that is until they meet up with Tohru), and Shigure talked enough to put even Ayame to shame. Maybe he's trying to make up for Tohru's absence, not that it helped.

"I brought down the mouse, all hands back to your posts," reported Shigure authoritatively to the only person in the room. He nudged the sleepy Nezumi over to the table. "Have a seat, Yuki-kun…breakfast should be out in a jiff."

"When are you going to let me back into the kitchen? This arrangement is getting ridiculous." As he laid his pack behind him, Yuki rubbed his eyes hard to become more aware of his surroundings. Mumbling a 'good morning' to the Neko at the table (Tohru had gotten him into the habit), he continued his barrage on the writer in the kitchen. "You can't keep me out of the kitchen for forever, you know. And I paid for it!"

"Hell, I'd keep you out of this _house_ if it were possible," grumbled Kyo with a scowl. "I happen to like the larger, cleaner, FULLY INTACT kitchen Shigure had rebuilt with YOUR money. It'll stay that way as long as you're not in there."

"Shut up, baka neko!" shot back the Nezumi. "It's been months ago!"

"Two months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, and thirty-two minutes since the day the kitchen fell to enemy hands." Bringing his and Yuki's breakfast with a flourish that only a butler could pull off, Shigure sat gracefully at the table and started to eat his meal with gusto. "Yessiree, m-mmm, my beautiful kitchen didn't stand a chance against the 'monsoon' and the 'tsunami' of the culinary world! Mmm! The breakfast this morning is fantastic! Thank heaven for Haa-san's cue cards! It's easier to make these dishes with his help!"

"Pft, it's your fault, idiot. You should never have let Shishou in the kitchen with _that_ Rat! That's just beggin' for a disaster to happen." With a huff, Kyo stood up as he took his dishes into the kitchen while bestowing a condescending glare on the Nezumi. Unfortunately for him, Yuki was too lost in his thoughts at Shigure's last remark to pay him any mind.

'_Which am I…the 'tsunami' or the 'monsoon'? Hm…still, that's an over-exaggeration. The kitchen still had power…partly. It would have had full power if Momiji hadn't sprayed the hose into the wall outlet. I guess it couldn't be helped…the electric fire was zapping its way up to the ceiling. _(Mentally sighs)_ We needed a new rice cooker anyway since it was on its last leg. Besides, it's normal to change microwaves every few months. Shihan said he did it all the time. And stoves go bad as well, at least, that's what Shihan had said… I actually never heard of that before, but Shihan assured me that he's had plenty of experience with bad stoves.' _Nodding to himself in assurance once more that he was not in the wrong, Yuki continued to eat his meal serenely, vaguely recollecting that although the meal was fit to be eaten, he still missed the warmth that came when a meal was prepared by that special someone.

'_Tohru-san…'_ Closing his eyes briefly, he mentally recollected her cheerful presence in the morning, almost tricking his mind that she was actually still there with them. Yet as always, his eyes confirmed that she indeed was no longer there. However, the memories they shared were always recalled then, and so he smiled once more.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun," went on Shigure obliviously, "I'll be calling up the Honke to send down help to do an overhaul in your room. They're used to catastrophes hitting this house of mine. I think it's also high time I get that ceiling patch in Tohru-kun's old room fixed, too."

"Feh, the little Princess should get up off his tiny ASS and clean up his own mess! It's his room anyway!" complained Kyo loudly from the kitchen. Coming back into the living area, he dried his hands onto a towel while glaring down at the 'princess'. "Oi! Ain't ya listenin' to me! Don't ignore me!"

Yuki only gave Kyo a blank stare while finishing the last of his meal. Blinking his eyes to the Neko before him, he pulled out his earplugs to his iPOD he had hidden in his pocket. "What are you babbling on about, baka neko? You're going to make us late if you keep dawdling." With that said, he returned to his meal and inserted his earplugs once again, losing himself to his beloved music and memories of a fair lady he will see very soon.

'_When the hell did he put those into his ears! Damn that hair that hides his face!'_ angrily thought Kyo just as he stomping over to the other Sohma youth.

"Now, now, Kyo-kun…mmm…you're going to be _(gulp)_ running late in picking up Tohru-kun," replied Shigure gleefully while spooning his breakfast into his mouth.

"Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full, baka! I swear your manners took a nose-dive the moment Tohru left the house," called out Kyo as he ascended the stairs two steps at a time.

"Mm-mmm, my manners _(gulp)_ are fine, thank you very much!" Picking the crumbs off the table, Shigure grinned widely at Yuki. Although the quiet youth tended to tune them out for the most part, he did still listen in every once in a while. "How do you find your meal, Yuki-kun? Come, come now, send all your glorious praises my way! You even have to admit that I'm doing pretty well with the cooking!"

'_I'm not about to help in inflating his ego anymore than it already is.'_ Giving him a sardonic glare, Yuki wordlessly went back to finishing his meal, eager to leave to pick up Tohru.

He had to admit that his appetite was much improved compared to a few months ago after graduation. Given how ill he felt and personally admitted it only to himself, he really didn't have much of an urge to consume anything. Yet his doctor was a rather persistent fellow, and like Shigure, he was threatened with needles plus tube-feeding along with prolonged confinement at his clinic. He often wondered how the board of health could possibly give a doctorate to practice medicine to someone like Hatori. Yet he grudgingly confessed that the eldest Jyuunishi was a great doctor, albeit with questionable techniques to get his patients to cooperate, but a great doctor nonetheless.

'_Anyone who can be friends with Nii-san and Shigure for more years than I've been alive, manage the Sohma family's health along with looking after Akito has got to be a miracle-worker of some sort. Hmm…it _is_ a miracle that Hatori got Shigure to actually cook for me the right way. That's a load off my mind…I can actually eat an edible meal by Shigure.'_

"Yuki-kun, before I forget, I called Haa-san already, and he'll be expecting you after your classes at Kazuma-dono's. Don't forget!" Taking his empty dishes as well as Yuki's, Shigure smiled down to his cousin and skipped back into the kitchen, singing praises of 'oh hail the chef' plus a tune that sounded like 'Ode to Joy' except the ode was to the immaculate kitchen.

Shaking his head at his cousin's antics, Yuki sighed tiredly and stood up with backpack in hand. _'At least I'm not as stressed as I was before. Peace of mind feels good to have, and if that means I have to put up with the Baby-sitter that just won't quit plus frequent check-ups with Hatori, then so be it. There's no price too high for peace of mind, ne?'_

"Shigure, I'm off," called out Yuki as he stepped down to the genkan and slipped on his shoes. "I'll see you later."

"Just a sec!" Rushing through the living area, Shigure brought himself up short at the genkan, holding out a nicely wrapped bento. "Lunch. I even added those cubes of cheese you like so much!"

'_Geez, he's acting like a mother!'_ Sensing that to be truer than he'd care to think about, he smiled thankfully and put the bento into his pack, waving a silent good-bye while walking down the beaten path through the forest.

Pounding footsteps were heard overhead while Shigure saw Yuki off. Smiling widely, the writer called out merrily, "Kyoooo-kuuun…! Time's up! Yuki-kun has already popped off to meet the cream in his tea!"

"**WHAT THE HE—!"** More pounding steps were rapidly making their way down the stairs with a disheveled Kyo crashing into the wall opposite of the stairwell. Clad in a pair of worn jeans with an undershirt and a short-sleeved over-shirt, he carried his duffel bag stuffed with his personal items for his lessons that day.

Huffing and puffing, he bit out, **_"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT KUSO NEZUMI RUN OFF TO?"_**

"And yet you still dawdle…" remarked Shigure with a shake of his head. "Tsk, tsk, it's no wonder the little mouse ran off without his kitty…"

"**SHUT UP!"** Shoving the writer to the side, Kyo tied his tennis shoes on in record time. "Stupid, little, beady-eyed, prissy—"

Patting him on the shoulder, Shigure pointed out, "Kyo-kun, you certainly have an interesting vocabulary. Maybe you should become a writer. You know, writing is all about putting words together that will remotely interest somebody. I really see a future for you in this profession."

"Get off me! I'll be back…and you'd better not let anyone in my room, baka inu!" yelled Kyo over his shoulder as he ran out after the long-gone Nezumi.

"And a good day to you, too!" Waving him off cheerily, Shigure then turned back to retreat into his humble home. Heaving a heavy sigh of his own, he wondered if he should have sprung Yuki's bank account for a dishwasher when the kitchen was being remodeled.

'_Hm…I think not. Haa-san would have known and made me take it back. It's not like the kid can't afford the dishwasher… Besides, I'm the one washing the icky stuff off the dishes! And it doesn't matter what that dishwashing brand says…my hands are drying like prunes!' _Heaving an even heavier sigh than before, he went off to his 'neat as a new pin' kitchen that cost Yuki a fortune (he denied all of Kazuma's efforts to contribute monetarily), deciding that it was time to wash said 'icky stuff' from the dishes they used this morning.

Thankful that Kyo was at least responsible enough to wash his own dishware, Shigure made quick work of washing the remaining dirty dishes. Prior to having Tohru coming into his life, he, like Yuki, would let the dishes pile up to mountainous proportions, neither male inclined to fulfill the household duties. Yet, once again, Yuki's doctor is rather relentless when it came to the Nezumi's care.

Admittedly, Hatori was always on his case about being careful of Yuki's well being ever since he came to live with him. It stood to reason though…the poor kid was one child that attracted illnesses like bees to roses. Still, even he knew when something was amiss when Hatori demanded status reports on Yuki's well being on a weekly-basis for the last two months since graduation (hence the 'neat as a pin kitchen' plus home—he gave up on his room long ago). It's been only these last few weeks that the doctor tapered back his monitoring, much to his relief. Giving status reports without the Nezumi's knowledge was getting tougher these days…

'_I'm sure he suspects something like that by now. He's been a reluctantly patient…patient, I have to admire him for that.'_ Thinking about his charge, he decided to do a closer inspection of the devastated room. Drying his hands off with a rag, he laid it out to dry, and went out and took the steps calmly.

Opening the door to the room, he saw how the bright morning sunshine shone clearly through the wide-open window, dust particles glistening as they descended to the debris-laden floor. Whistling in awe, he slipped on the slippers from before and walked gingerly across the floor, taking faint notice of all the scattered objects.

'_Dear me, this will definitely set Yuki back a sum…well, not really. Money seems to ooze out of the bank when I mention his name to the Honke…'_ Used to this reaction from his family, he shrugged the thought away as he made his way to the window, peering carefully outside. Taking a deep breath, he smelled the clean and fresh scent of mountain air, plus a trace of burnt wood…

'_Burnt wood?'_ Surprised by this, he looked all around Yuki's room, noting nothing in there that would give off this odd smell. Letting his instincts take over, he sniffed the area around the window and found the smell to be coming from outside, possibly from the tree across from him. He noted that a bough was torn off and hanging loosely from the tree.

'_Ah…lightening did hit. Heh, might as well help it along to fall down.'_ Walking out and slipping off the slippers, he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, going to the back of the house through the kitchen. Slipping on another pair of slippers, he walked outside to meet the morning dew on the ground. Locating a ladder they kept to the side of the house behind some bushes, he lifted this and erected it against the trunk of the tree.

'_Up one, up two, up three…'_ he counted to himself as he carefully went up the ladder. _'Come to think of it _(grunts in effort to pull up to the next rung)_, that bough doesn't look burnt. Whew…heh, maybe wind gusts managed to snap it before the lightening struck by Yuki's room and shattered his window.'_

Arriving at the top rung, he was admiring the lovely view below him when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Looking up, he gasped in profound astonishment, the irises in his eyes becoming pinpricks as he stared hard at the side of his house. The sight that greeted him through the branches and swaying leaves left an indelible imprint in his mind that he would never forget.

'_The smell of burnt wood…'_

His home…was singed on this side over a particular window. Kyo couldn't have noticed the smell since his window and the one next to his remained securely closed. Yet, it was singed…not torched, merely singed…in the shape of a marking that could only mean one thing.

'_There is no further doubt…Kyo's leading her here. And she's starting to remember.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Where the hell do ya get off _(panting)_ leaving me behind _(panting)_, kuso Nezumi?"

"…"

"**STOP IGNORING ME!"**

"…"

Finally catching up to match Yuki's stride, Kyo huffed and puffed. _'Damn he got ahead so fast!'_ Growling irately, he clenched his fists tightly, vainly trying to hold back his more public display of rage. _'Aww, the hell with it! Shishou ain't around!'_

"Yo, damn rat! You get one thing straight. Just because you're subbing for Shishou at the dojo doesn't make you anything more than what you already are…a big nobody! Got that?" He punctuated his point by jabbing the slender shoulder of his silent companion with his right index finger.

Quicker than a cat's blink, Yuki had the offending appendage tightly grasped in his own hand, giving it a slight crack before letting go of it. Sighing lightly, he slipped off his earplugs to his MP3 player once again, barely gracing his loud companion with a glance who was by now louder than before.

"**DAMMIT, SON OF A—YOU STUPID JERK! I NEED MY FINGER!" **Kyo cried out as he massaged his abused finger with his other hand, clearly aware that yet again he underestimated Yuki's uncanny reflexes even whilst seemingly distracted.

'_Honestly, how does Shihan put up with his whining?' _Adjusting the strap from his pack on his back, Yuki stated primly, "Keep your limbs to yourself if you want them unharmed, baka neko."

"Pft…whatever, prissy boy! I meant what I said…you're a **_substitute_** teacher. Nothing more. Once Shishou gets this tournament over with, you're outta there, you get me, **_JUNKYOUIN_**?" Oh how Kyo loved the concept of hierarchy…really, he does make a wonderful Sempai at the dojo, especially over the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. Oh yes, exactly where the Cat deserves to be…above the little insignificant Rat.

'_Assistant Teacher? Well, at least he didn't call me _meshita_ like before…I'm not inferior. Still…' _Said Nezumi didn't even bother to glance back at the gloating Neko. This was really getting to be old… "No, I don't get you. Please repeat yourself like you have done so in the past two and a half months. The first _('four times thirty days for the two months plus the few weeks…hm…')_ three hundred times just weren't enough to convey the same thing…idiot."

"Wha—DAMN RAT—!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Thus point proven. You truly have a limited vocabulary. _(Sigh)_ Why they allowed a fool like you to graduate is a mystery. Probably desperate to be rid of you," commented Yuki lowly without letup in his quick strides, leaving a fuming Cat far behind him.

'_GGGRRRRRR!'_ The incensed Cat cried out as he ran to catch up, "What the HELL is that supposed to mean, kuso nezumi? Don't be talkin' in riddles to me!"

'_Must connect the dots for the little mind of the Neko…' _Looking down to his player, Yuki selected the one he desired, confident that even Kyo's bellows can't possibly drown out Beethoven's Symphony No. 5. "Every time you open your wide mouth, more filth dribbles out. It's repulsive that I have to listen to the same filth over and over again. Why don't you at least try to vary it? Make it at least worth the effort it takes for you to breathe and yell all the time."

"How…what…ARGH, I don't YELL all the time, only around you, kuso nezumi!" the irate Neko sputtered in response above the normal decibel, for surely he never yelled. Mentally coming to a halt, he asked suspiciously, "Hey wait, did you just tell me to shut up?"

'_Wow, nothing gets past him.'_ Slipping his earplugs back into place, the Nezumi began to listen to his music as he replied, "Incredible…you do have the capability to think despite the contrary."

'_Did the jerk just insult me? I think he did…'_ The wheels slowly clicked for Kyo but were stopped before he could voice them vocally.

Without looking back, Yuki promptly remarked, "Baka neko, don't bother thinking. It's too much for you to do this early in the morning."

"**ARGH, THAT'S IT! Let's settle this here and now!" **yelled Kyo (this time he admittedly did yell) with clenched fists. **"I'm not about to roll over and let you walk all over me."**

"Only if I'm lucky," mumbled Yuki while mentally distancing himself from the source of his irritation to images of dancing leaves in the early morning summer breezes and of the smiles of a young lady he will soon be meeting. _'Good thoughts…good thoughts. Heh, Beethoven can win over the baka neko's bellows. I hardly hear him anymore.'_

As he came to the crossroads where the main street met their pathway, he set his pack down while stretching his limbs some more. Feeling them limber, he breathed in deeply the cool, clean smell of summer morning and smiled softly at thinking of what Tohru might share with them today. She always made it a point to share her tales of daily activities with them each time they met. Beautiful gems in life are what Yuki saw them as, and so he looked forward to hearing each and every one.

'_Speaking of which, it's getting late.'_ Mesmerized by the beauty of nature all around him plus the astounding melody of one of his favorite composers, he leaned down to retrieve his pack, and absently swung it over his other shoulder, which unfortunately caught one encroaching cat by surprise. Painfully.

_**(OOMPH!)**_

Sensing a thud behind him, he turned around to see Kyo on his back on the ground, nursing what seems to be a bleeding nose. From the way his lips were moving, profanity spewed from the Neko's mouth like sewage from a drainpipe. He was definitely not going to acknowledge any of it…there's only so much profanity one should hear in a day.

"Baka neko, stop dawdling and get up! We're running late as it is because of you!" Not waiting for a response, Yuki's quick steps took him further away from the distraught and clearly yelling Cat as he made his way down the street to the small apartment Tohru shared with her old schoolmates.

'Apartment' could actually be construed as 'elaborate duplex' in this case. The elderly landlady that lived in the main part of the home had wanted to rent her rather spacious guesthouse that was built into the back of her house. She had meant for it to be used by her daughter, but the girl had married and so left the small apartment/guesthouse vacant. Wanting desirable company with the loss of her only daughter, the landlady rented it out to the lovely young ladies that were just starting out on their own. Since she already knew Tohru from constant run-ins at the local market, she felt comfortable renting out the place to her and her friends at a below modest price.

'_And what a beautiful young man she has picking her up everyday for work! The soft, shy smile…the large, evocative eyes…and his manners can shame the most traditionalist! Oh, please fan me!' _Such 'complimentary' thoughts always ran through the mind of the elderly landlady as she swept her porch and sidewalk each morning. It was no small coincidence that she made it a point to be right on time at the front of the house to welcome the handsome teen that was many years her junior.

'_Ah, but I can always admire! If he was only a little older, and I a little younger…well, maybe a little more younger…' _Shaking her head and blushing like the fifteen-year old teen within her, she busily swept stray leaves and such from her walkway, humming contentedly to herself, anxiously waiting for…

"Sohma-kun! Ohayo gozaimasu!" she called out happily while waving to the approaching Sohma. "Open the gate…it's not locked."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hamada-san. Please excuse my intrusion into your home," replied Yuki softly as he bowed politely in greeting.

The landlady merely waved off the comment while wiping her hands on her apron. "Bah, it's never an intrusion with you! Please come in, our tea set is already laid out under the tree. It's such a fine morning today, wouldn't you agree?"

Smiling shyly, Yuki nodded in agreement and sat with her at her small table arrangement. Under her large blossom tree, he experienced brief moments of tranquility that he found sadly lacking at home ever since Tohru left. Sitting here with the landlady, he could already feel the nostalgia come over him as he took his tea quietly.

'_It just doesn't feel like home without her. But this is what she wants…I mustn't be selfish.'_ Sipping his tea carefully, he smiled a little more widely at the kind landlady. He was thankful that Tohru had ended up living so close in proximity to his home, and that she had the good fortune to have a wonderful landlady as Hamada-san.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hamada-san. Your tea is wonderful as always," complimented Yuki serenely while casting his gaze to the snack tray on the table.

"_Thank you_ for having tea with me, young man. Not many young folk would bother to grace this old woman with their company nowadays. Eh…such is life in this fast-paced world." Setting a small plate with some of her snacks next to him, she added, "Oh, the poor dearie must be running a little behind today. I hope you don't mind."

"M-mm. I'm fine with waiting on her. I just hope I'm not imposing on you, Hamada-san," replied Yuki as he daintily took a bite of her snacks.

'_And he can eat like a fine gentleman. Not one crumb…beautiful.' _Sighing dreamily, she set her teacup down. "Of course not…you can never impose on this house."

"**Pft, hell if ya like the damn fool so much, then KEEP him! He's driving me CRAZY!" **bellowed a rabid Neko from the gate who was sporting a nice wad of tissue up his nostril.

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LOUD PUNK! You ARE an imposition in _this_ house!"** shot back the once-serene landlady.

Yuki did recall that his moments of tranquility _were_ _brief_. There was no level of civility between Hamada-san and Kyo. From day one, Kyo rubbed her the wrong way, not that Yuki blamed her…the Neko _had_ called her an old wench that snored too loudly. True, she had been lightly dozing outside in her chair under the tree, and she may have been snoring a little. Yet common sense and tact were never Kyo's best attributes, so he bluntly spoke his mind when he first was introduced to her. And peace forever evaded the two whenever they met.

"…**and I don't see how the poor girl puts up with your loud trap!"** cried out Hamada-san while waving her broom threateningly around Kyo as she kept the gate to her home closed.

"**OLD HAG, STOP _YOUR_ YELLING AND GET TOHRU OVER HERE! YO, YUKI, GET OFF YOUR ASS, AND GET TOHRU SO WE CAN LEAVE THIS _OLD_ WENCH TO HER _SNORING_!"** yelled Kyo between the slats of the gate.

**_(SMACK!)_ "I DON'T SNORE, PUNK ROCKER! AND I'M NO OLD WENCH!"**

"**DAMMIT, THAT HURT! AND I'M NO PUNK ROCKER!"**

"**HAH! YOU DYE YOUR HAIR ORANGE, _PUNK ROCKER_!"**

"**AND YOU'RE HARD OF HEARING, _OLD HAG_!"**

"Kyo, would you knock it off already? What if Tohru-san saw you arguing with her? You know she would worry," calmly replied Yuki from his seat at the table, still sipping his tea quietly. _'That always gets these two to quiet down. Honestly, my ears are starting to ring. They don't give two yen about each other, but they tone it down if Tohru were around. I'm amazed Hamada-san hasn't had a coronary with all her yelling at the baka neko.'_

"Now Sohma-kun, this **PUNK ROCKER** is much too brash for the young lady," commented Hamada-san as she eyed Kyo warily.

"Pft, this **OLD HAG** has a few screws loose from being **SO OLD**! And I'm not too brash!" went on Kyo at a lower decibel level than from before, unwilling to let this argument go down without one last jab at the landlady.

"Who's brash, Kyo-kun?" was the soft reply from the side of the house.

Turning to the soft voice, Yuki welcomed the newcomer with a warm smile that had Hamada-san sighing dreamily from her post at the gate. He quickly set his teacup down and took up his pack as he walked over to the young lady that was happily smiling at them all.

"Ohayo, Tohru-san. How are you this morning?" asked Yuki while taking her small bag that contained her dress shoes. She preferred wearing her loafers while traveling between work and home, having suffered blisters when strictly wearing her heels the first month she started working.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun! I'm fine, thank you for asking," replied Tohru while running her fingers through her neck-length hair, still mildly self-conscious of her new hairstyle.

It had floored the Sohma men to see that she sported a new, much shorter hairdo when they saw her two weeks after she had left their home. It had seemed that she along with her two long-time friends had decided to make a fresh start in their journey as individuals striking it out on their own in the world. With new living quarters and jobs (well, Tohru and Uo had new jobs, and Hana decided to continue her studies in a local community college—yes, quite the shocker), they wanted to take it a step further and so decided on sporting new hairdos.

Tohru had her hair cut to come at neck-length while Uo went for the chin-length look, very much imitating a hairdo of the woman she most admired. Hana had made the concession as well to cut her hair, but not too extremely as she was fond of her long hair and so only went for the 'just below the shoulder' look. The three ladies couldn't have felt happier with their new start down this path called 'life after graduation'.

To the Sohma men, they saw this as yet another unsolved mystery. How did hair and starting new jobs relate to one another was something they couldn't understand, so they saw the matter as another 'girl thing', an unexplained enigma from the female psyche. Still, just the same, they accepted it with no qualms since it was Tohru's decision. And basically they always blessed anything she decided for herself.

Seeing how self-conscious she still was of her haircut, Yuki smiled widely and replied, "You look very nice today, Tohru-san. Will you be helping with another luncheon meeting today?"

"Hai, and I'm so nervous! Last time it was just for the heads of the departments, but now, I'll actually be doing this for the members of the board. Momiji-kun's father will even be there!" exclaimed Tohru frantically with wide eyes.

Laying his hand gently on her slim shoulder, he brightly smiled at her as he assuaged her fears some. "You always do great…of that I have no doubt. Just be you, and all will be well."

Smiling gratefully to her friend, she nodded in acceptance of his words and took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. Seeing that they had been walking and were practically at the gate, she noticed then that both her landlady and Kyo were glaring daggers at one another, both keenly intent on 'out-glaring' the other. As always, she nervously tried calming them down with her feeble attempts.

"Eh…ano…um…Hamada-san, today is a…uh…lovely morning, ne?" asked Tohru warily. "Ohayo, Kyo-kun…it's a good morning, too, ne?"

"Fine morning, dearie, until this BRASH PUNK ROCKER came and ruined it with his LOUD MOUTH," bit out Hamada-san irately, still clutching her broom and silently daring the orange-haired teen to cross her gate.

"Eh…uh…" stammered Tohru uncertainly.

"I only talk loud because you're too OLD to hear anything!" shot back Kyo while holding his glare on the elderly woman.

'_I'm not getting through to them today either! Why can't I ever get through to them?'_ Wringing her hands uneasily, she was going to try yet again to be the peacemaker. "Ano…Hamada-san is a wonderful—"

_**(SMACK!)**_

"**You've done and said enough to shame me for the whole week, baka neko," **remarked Yuki eerily as he took his foot down from the gate. He had come to the gate silently while the ranting continued, and so saw fit to end it his way, which ended up with him kicking the gate to swing open into Kyo's face. Sighing heavily, he knew this was only the beginning. Oh, how he was going to pay for this later today…

"Hamada-san, please forgive my idiot relative for his callous remarks," replied Yuki with a bow of apology, which was the normal custom as of late. Turning to a stunned Tohru, he coolly commented, "Tohru-san, he'll be fine. The twitching stops after a minute. He'll catch up, but we better start our walk now. We must get you on time for work, ne?"

"Eh, um, as long as you're sure Kyo-kun will be fine," murmured Tohru as she gazed down on her other friend worriedly. True enough, she saw the twitching stop just then and only moans of pain were heard.

'_That'll change in a heartbeat.'_ Smiling softly, Yuki took her hand and pulled her away from the scene of his crime. He called out to the landlady over his shoulder. "Hamada-san, have a wonderful day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hamada-san, good day to you! I'll see you tonight!" called out Tohru with a slight bow as she was taken down the walkway, every so often turning her head to be sure her other companion got up okay.

"Haha! You have a wonderful day you two! Hehehe…" Hamada-san was having too much fun observing all that just went on that she couldn't stop her laughter. In the past, so little happened in her solitary life, but ever since Tohru moved in, it was extremely entertaining to have the young Sohma men come by. _'Ahhh…it does this old soul good to laugh it up and admire the scenery.'_

Colorful metaphors soon reached her ears as she wiped her teary eyes and saw that the defeated teen was now standing on his two wobbly legs, nursing a bruising forehead and another spurt of blood from his nose. Deciding to ignore just this once the brash teen, she sauntered off with broom in hand and a smile that stayed on for the rest of the day.

Words best left to no one's imagination were tumbling one after another through Kyo's lips as he tried orienting himself on his trembling legs. Nursing a good bump to the forehead plus tucking another wad of tissue paper into his nose to stop the bleeding, he narrowed his gaze on the figure walking away without a care in the world. He saw Tohru's worried gaze on him when she turned around to see that he got up okay, and as he caught up to them, she smiled in relief to see him somewhat okay.

'_I'll be okay,'_ he silently conveyed through his eyes to her as he smiled softly at her. Then his gaze turned murderous as he eyed the back of the guy that had knocked him out for the count twice in one morning. Cracking his knuckles loudly he was about to land a good one on the Rat of the Zodiac from behind (to hell with being fair—he was far too mad) when he heard the one voice that always cut through his rage.

"Ano…Kyo-kun…eh, did you have a good breakfast this morning?" hurriedly asked Tohru in hopes of calming down the enraged Cat.

Seeing her anxiously gazing at him, he sighed heavily and took up her other hand absently to assure her that he was okay. "Yeah, well, it was okay. Unlike a_ moron _I knowthat can't even boil water, I made my own breakfast and lunch _without_ annihilating the kitchen in the process!"

'_He'll never let that go, will he?' _Keeping his annoyance in check, Yuki ignored the insult to his lack of culinary skills and went ahead and asked a question of his own. "Tohru-san, did you hear that incredible storm last night? Or early this morning, depending on how you look at it."

"Hai! That storm cut off our electricity for a couple of hours. Were all of you okay? It must have been horrible since I saw that most of the lightening was over by where you live…" trailed off Tohru as her worrisome thoughts crowded her mind.

"Oh…it was nothing we couldn't handle. No need to be concerned, Tohru-san." Seeing that Kyo for once didn't butt in with his own narrative of what happened last night, Yuki turned the subject back to her. "It was rather humid when the electricity went out. Did you get enough rest?"

"It was rather warm, but we were fine. The electricity had come back on after a couple of hours, so it wasn't too bad. But Uo-chan had forgotten to bring in the laundry yesterday, so she's right now washing it all over again." Tohru sighed heavily as she looked to the ground, staring down at her comfortable loafers. "I was hoping to help her, but today's luncheon is so important, too. She said not to worry…still…I should be the one doing those chores."

"You can't do everything, Tohru. That Yankee needs to earn her keep anyway, so just let her do all the housework. You've got better things to work on, right?" Eyeing her with a side glance, Kyo saw her turn to him with a warm smile that certainly caused his heart to flutter for a moment or two.

"That's just what she said." Taking a deep breath, she set her gaze to look straight forward, determination gleaming in her eyes. "I'll make everyone proud today. I'll give it my all to make this luncheon a success!"

"Just remember to take it easy as well and enjoy yourself, Tohru-san. You always do best when you do," advised Yuki as well.

She gave her other companion a warm smile as well, feeling her heart swell even more to see how much her closest friends were supporting her in all that she did. She was also glad to see that for the moment, her two closest friends amongst the Sohma family were not at each other's throats.

It seemed that as of late, the tension between the Rat and Cat of the Zodiac was once again mounting. They were both on edge with each other, as if their time living together in the past came and went without further recollection. That pained her to a certain degree, but also brought on the curiosity as to why this was happening. Could it be because of their prolonged exposure with one another at the dojo? That was the only difference besides her absence…

'_That wouldn't make any sense…they were always in contact with one another at school and then at home. I was with one or the other or both during those times, but still…even by themselves they managed to get along better. Not like the best of friends, but they tolerated the other's presence. I was told that much by the others.'_

She stole a side-glance then at her tall orange/red-headed escort, taking into account the grave lines across his face, sensing that the storm from last night had sullied his mood for this morning, which made perfect sense, yet…

'_Kyo-kun will never mention it to me, but he has seemed more preoccupied recently. His face…his eyes…something's bothering him. I could be wrong, but I don't think it has anything to do with Yuki-kun. How can I help him?'_

Her thoughts were not that far from the truth as Kyo recollected the events from the previous night/early morning hours. The images…the sounds of terror…the lightening.

'_Yeah…the lightening. That's what those bright flashes of light were when I was dreaming. Man, I must have been seeing the damn storm in my nightmares. Pft, figures I'd be half asleep, half awake. But the other stuff…'_ He shook his head roughly, ruthlessly clamping down on the horrific images that bespoke of terror and pain beyond reason.

'_There's no sense in it. None at all. Tohru's here, and she's fine. Nothing's the matter. Nothing…that's all that matters.'_ Unconsciously he squeezed her hand just a little more as he stared absently at the walk ahead of them, intent on focusing on the here and now…intent on forgetting, if only for the moment, and just feel this sense of peace.

A peace that for some reason he felt was quickly slipping away with each day that passed…

Looking up at Kyo's far-off expression, Tohru returned the tightening in their clasped hands, hoping her small measure of comfort proved that she was there to support him as he has supported her. _'He'll come to me eventually. I must have faith in him as he has faith in me. We're friends after all…good friends.'_

Unnoticed to her, Yuki slipped his hand away, sensing that the two were silently conveying a conversation with one another that didn't include him. It didn't bother him too much since he'd been known to do the same thing with her. It was her natural concern for others that always prompted her to show support vocally or silently to those that needed it. Even he could tell that Kyo was more than unruly as of late, he being the prime target of the Cat's irritable behavior.

'_Stands to reason…I'll always be the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi to him. In his small mind, it's naturally my fault. Really, he just can't let go of some things.' _Sighing lightly, he turned his attention away from the pair next to him, hoping that maybe their small interaction will calm down the uptight Neko. It's no wonder his own patience with the Neko, which he had purposely stretched for the sake of peace, was wearing bare-thin these days. Kyo has been more than a handful these last few months, and that says a lot.

'_Only the baka neko knows what's bothering him. Even Shihan who's used to Kyo's moods is at his wits ends trying to make sense of the idiot's restlessness. Hmph, whatever it is, he's not saying anything…yet.'_

Yuki's thoughts then turned to the other topic on his mind…the dojo. He then mentally cringed at what he knew to expect when he got there…the good and the bad. And if Kyo had anything to say or do about it, the bad will definitely be given in infinite amounts on this fine day…

_**

* * *

******__  
Lost and found Author (03-02-06):_

_Yep, lost in my own muck of 'lack of motivation' but found by my lovely reviewers!_

_Good day to all! Welcome back to this belated release of SOS! Yessiree, it's been a while, but I've kept busy with other fanfic projects, which I hope you enjoyed. I will shamelessly advertise them because I can_—**Sometimes…**, **The Game of Memory**, **To My Surprise**—_read them my dear readers if you haven't already! They aren't true spoiler fics…except for Akito plus some others who don't get a lot of exposure in the manga anyway. So most of the details I lay out in the fics are purely my invention. Still, I hope it compliments the manga…you decide!_

_Now, back to SOS. Hmm, so much of this release was a filler of sorts. It was to help the readers catch up to current events in the SOS timeline which is now over two months past graduation, putting the date around mid-June. Hope you like my take with Tohru's new lifestyle…I wanted this to be different—the haircut was specified because in a way, this whole fic is turning in a unique direction. If it's not already obvious by now, I'm definitely heading in a completely opposite course of 'canon manga', not that I wasn't already, but hey, I might as well spell it out. Heck, I plan to be unique even for fanfics, so hopefully you'll continue to read this behemoth! It will be fantastic…trust this author!_

_Ahem, let's see… Oh, I clarified what's up with Yuki's current health status. It's to strictly move the story along, so please don't get too caught up in that thread of the storyline. And Shigure…whew, I really wonder about your thoughts regarding the whole 'marking on the house' deal. It was done on a lark, so I'm really curious about what you think about it. From now on, there will be more action and less words involved related to Shigure and Kyo on this matter._

_How do you like my OC? They strictly move the story along, so don't expect full chapters dedicated to them…there will be more (you'll see more in the 'dojo' chapter), so hopefully it's not too disconcerting for you. I already did some OCs in previous chapters, and it worked out okay. Sohmas plus Tohru will always take precedence in my story, and the OCs are strictly to support them and the storyline. I just wanted to clarify this in case some of you were questioning my use of these OCs. Please don't hesitate to drop me a note in case you're still wondering._

_Musical moments. Okay…this was rather hard. The song has really nothing to do with the storyline. It was just a nice song to listen to…for me. _'Big Yellow Taxi'_ performed by Amy Grant or that other guy (can't remember his name, sorry). Why? Well, it was a song that reflected on change and how it can't be undone. This chapter basically bespoke of change and many more changes to come. I guess it does relate in a way to the storyline!_

_Well, that's it from me. My editor is still lost in the endless pit of her schoolwork and something called 'life'—please take care of yourself, Miya; I do worry about you! Oh, and I want to send a BIG THANKS and HUGS to all my reviewers to this fanfic and the others. I tried replying to each one of you (if on fanfiction-dot-net), but if I missed you, please forgive this lowly author! All your notes of well wishes and praises really boost my motivation to continue with this fic. I really need them now more than ever since I'm feeling rather 'in over my head' with this fic. It's not a surprise—I have so many notes and many more pouring out of my head that it's so not funny._

_So read, rate, review…lots of reviews. I won't force you, but man, can I beg? Hm…I'm close to doing that…aw heck, I BEG for motivation! Yeah…I've hit bottom again. Is that legal?_

_Hugs and tootles from me to you! Take care—TTFN!_


	38. SOS Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: **_Welcome. Leave your donations of kind words as you exit my domain since I make no pennies off this work of art known as Furuba owned by Tatsuya-sensei!_

**_Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 38: To Aggressively Disagree**

"Is this the right way, Yuki-sensei?"

"Himeka-chan, forget it. Yuki-sensei, _this_ is _boring_…"

"Shinpachi-kun, that's not very nice."

"Yeah, Shin, you're not supposed to question the Sensei."

"Be quiet, Yubo!"

"That was mean, too, Shinpachi-kun! I agree with Yunosuke-kun…we should never question our Sensei. It says so here in this book..."

"Himeka-chan, you need to leave the karate books at home. It kinda defeats the purpose of taking this class."

"Shin, leave her alone and apologize to Yuki-Sensei."

"Apologize for what?"

"Shinpachi-kun!"

"Hey, Yubo, you're related to the Sensei. Just tell him it's boring…I know you think so, too. I bet even your Nii-san would say so, too. He's a Senior here at the dojo, right? Maybe you can ask to have him teach us instead—"

_**(FWEEE!)**_

The shrill sound of his sharp whistle was the only way Yuki could attain his students' attention and put an end to his mounting headache. After having left Tohru at her job, Kyo had been more subdued but still irritable. So for the most part, their walk to Kazuma's dojo consisted of Beethoven's concertos plus a side of mild profanity, compliments of his iPOD and Kyo's wide mouth respectively.

When they arrived at the dojo in record time, as hard as he tried, he couldn't avoid the sit-down with Kazuma. Apparently his devoted doctor had called the teacher to be certain Yuki would be free after the lessons were done for the day. Of course, trying to assuage the worried teacher that he was of good health to teach the class took time in and of itself, so yes, he made history on this fine day…he was late to his own class. As he stumbled into class from his dead-run, the students were quick to point it out with their innocent 'oooh's' and 'aaahhh's' plus the usual havoc children wreck when no adult is supervising them.

He wasn't upset with Kazuma for keeping him late—past experiences with his poor health have made the teacher overly-cautious when it came to him. And he did manage to bring order to the class with little fuss. No, his headache stemmed from the fact that this slip-up in his administration of his class, however minor, was going to be held against him by _others_ at the dojo.

Not that he really cared what these _others_ thought of him, but still, tension was ripe in the air for a confrontation between himself and these _others_. And he swore he wouldn't be a burden to Kazuma while taking care of his class for him. It's the one and only reason why he bore the brunt of their 'displeasure' these past couple of months without complaint…

'_No…I can't be bothered with that right now. Focus…'_ After taking a quick breather, Yuki turned to the squabbling students before him, having heard their argument all the way from the other end of the room where he was helping a small boy with his stances in these stretching exercises he had them practicing all morning.

"Now that I have your attention, please everyone, line up against the wall," he replied calmly and quietly to the class, all traces of his kind demeanor that he normally showed now nonexistent.

He walked up and down the line of young faces, seeing his class stare at him in expectation of a well-deserved lecture. His class of ten students. Students that apparently were more than just confused at why they were only doing stretching exercises this past month after a month of breathing exercises.

"Keppei Shinpachi, come forward." The single command drove all the expectant eyes to the student that had caused the disruption in the lesson. Small murmurs were rippling through the small crowd until Yuki held one hand up, wordlessly calling for silence.

The youth walked forward with an air of superiority, clearly not intimidated at being singled-out before the class. With a quick bow to Yuki, he primly replied, "Hai, Yuki-Sensei?"

Narrowing his gaze at the young child, Yuki kept his composure of stoicism. Instead he knelt down before the boy, startling him in the process. Holding the boy's quizzical gaze for a moment, he closed his eyes and deeply breathed in and out as per the exercises they had practiced.

"Strike me," he commanded.

"Eh?" cried out Shinpachi in astonishment. The whole class could only gasp at the sudden command as well.

"Do not question the order given. Strike me." Yuki once again deeply breathed in and out, keeping his eyes shut and his hands folded on his thighs with elbows out.

"But…eh…you can't see me," blubbered the boy in confusion.

"Strike me," stressed Yuki with a touch of annoyance, "use what you like…hands, feet, elbows…just strike me. _(Sigh)_ I won't hurt you. Just do as I say."

Biting his lip nervously, Shinpachi shook his head at his sensei, thinking how stupid this all appeared to be. Shrugging his shoulders to the class, he smirked at his teacher and lunged with a fist to the face, a move he learned well by playing his favorite video game consistently.

_**(Smack!)**_

Before he could even think of blinking, Shinpachi stared in awe at the hand that now held his wrist, his fist inches away from his sensei's nose. "Wha…how…but you were—"

Letting go of the boy's wrist, Yuki resumed his previous position. "Again…try something different this time."

Shaking his wrist of the tingling sensation from a blocked hit, Shinpachi frowned and lunged again with his other hand.

_**(Smack!)**_

Blocked yet again from reaching his target, Shinpachi growled in frustration, "This isn't possible!"

"Again." Yuki never moved from his position on the floor, nor did he ever open his eyes.

Clenching his teeth in anger, Shinpachi finally went all out as he thrust his hands, feet, and yes, even elbows to his teacher, all meeting with the same result as before. Not one ever hit.

"This is pointless, Yuki-Sensei!" cried out finally Shinpachi as he stood back from his teacher, heaving heavy breaths from his exercise.

Finally opening his eyes to his disgruntled student, Yuki quirked an eyebrow as he replied, "Is that so? Class, tell me, is that what you saw in this exercise?"

Shinpachi turned to the class and glared at them, daring them to contradict him. Yet what he saw were astonished faces and a dawning of understanding lit their eyes.

"Yuki-Sensei, that was amazing," replied in awe Himeka as she clutched her book to her chest, her large glasses slipping down her pixie nose.

Shinpachi gawked at his classmate. "What! Himeka-chan…"

"Shin…hehehe…you were just schooled. Hehehe," giggled another student.

The boy felt that he was being made fun of and was about to voice his anger when he heard the calm voice of his sensei overhead.

"Shinpachi-kun, did you not recognize anything in our exercise together?" asked Yuki gently as he placed a cool hand to his student's small shoulder.

"Eh? What do you mean?" The boy could recall what if anything was familiar about their exercise since he could only remember getting angry. "Um…no, Yuki-Sensei."

"Could someone answer my question?" Looking over at the students that raised their hands, Yuki chose one student. "Yunosuke-kun."

"He didn't do his breathing exercises like you had done. Is that right, Yuki-Sensei?" asked Yunosuke hopefully.

Nodding affirmatively, Yuki replied, "Yes, that is correct. Our breathing exercises clear the mind to free it of many distractions, allowing us to focus on what's before us. What else is there to be learned?"

"Hmmm…ano, Yuki-Sensei, those blocks you used to stop Shinpachi-kun's thrusts. Are they like some sort of copy of the stretching exercises we were practicing this morning?" asked Himeka unsurely yet still in awe of what happened before.

"Very observant, Himeka-chan." Smiling down at his blushing female student, Yuki turned to the entire class as he looked at each in turn. "These stretching exercises serve two purposes…one, preparing your muscles and limbs for the physical activity planned ahead; two, to familiarize your mind and body with the different techniques we'll actually be using in the basic katas. Are there any further questions?"

Silence permeated the air as the words of experience from their sensei were absorbed. Shinpachi's lone voice was heard yet again. "Yuki-Sensei, will we all be able to do what you just did?"

Serenely Yuki smiled down at his eager student. "Of course…it just takes time and lots of practice beforehand. It won't do for you or your teammates to get hurt unnecessarily in the process, correct?"

Smiling in anticipation of what is to come in the next few weeks and months, Shinpachi bowed low to his sensei. "I apologize for my behavior, Yuki-Sensei. I won't question you ever again!"

'_Heh, I doubt this is the last time he'll question me…'_ Turning his back on them now, Yuki squared his shoulders as he remarked, "Now, as far as your punishment goes…"

"I'm being punished!" the boy squeaked in shock.

"This is a dojo and discipline must be held above everything we do." With a sly smile, Yuki walked to the sliding doors of the dojo that lead outside and slid them open. Breathing in deeply, he called out over his shoulder. "Two laps…all around this dojo. And to keep you company, your classmates will join you as well."

"What! But they didn't do anything…" pointed out the distraught student while his classmates gasped in shock at first, then glared pointedly at the boy who started it all.

Sensing the mounting tension in the air, Yuki turned to his class and spoke out to direct their attention back to him. "This is a _team-oriented_ environment. There is no 'I' or 'me' in this martial art. All work together…all win together…all lose together. And when one is down, the others must help to pick him back up…"

"Oh, like geese, ne Yuki-Sensei?" interrupted Himeka with an understanding attitude. "Birds of a feather flock together."

"Yes, Himeka-chan, something like that. Shinpachi-kun, your punishment is only meant to reiterate these principles to you as well as to your classmates." Giving the troubled child a reassuring smile, he turned to the rest of the class with a calm gaze. "Does anyone disagree?"

His class enthusiastically shook their heads 'no' for which he was personally thankful. He certainly still had his doubts if his mediocre teaching truly reached them, but Kazuma repeatedly assured him that he was doing fine. _'Perhaps I'm not too hopeless with this after all…'_

"Okay, everyone…the great outdoors await you." He stood to the side of the doorway, seeing his class obediently file out of their small dojo into the bright outdoors. "Two laps. The sooner you start, the sooner you're done."

"Hai," called out Shinpachi a bit forlornly while hanging back behind the class. He then felt the small clasp of a hand on his shoulder. Seeing whom the hand belonged to, he asked, "Yubo? What are you doing back here with me? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Nah…it's cool. You're a loud-mouth, but at least we now know that our stretches will come in handy later. Come on—betcha I can beat you to the first lap!" With that declaration, Yunosuke quickly ran off ahead of the class.

"THAT'S CHEATING! AND I AIN'T A LOUD-MOUTH!" cried out loudly Shinpachi as he lit the 'fire' in his sprint and ran like mad after his best friend.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" called out Himeka as well as she set her book down by the entryway of the dojo. Setting her glasses firmly on her nose, she began running after them when she suddenly turned back and spoke out to the still-standing class, "HEY, WE'RE NOT DOING THIS ALONE, REMEMBER? COME ON…WE'RE A TEAM!"

Hearing those stirring words of encouragement, the remaining students fell into place behind Himeka, each doing their best to keep a good pace and catch up to the runaway students. It was no small trip to make one lap around the dojo, but they had plenty of shade and plenty of spirit to help them along the way. All together…as a team.

'_Hm…one is eager to prove his worth despite knowing nothing. The other likes to be the supportive type but will push the other forward if he stops. And the last is sweet but tough enough to stand her ground with the other two. Heh…they do remind me of certain family members of mine…'_ Smiling wryly at his musings, Yuki turned peacefully back into the dojo, quickly retrieving stray articles from the floor. He had not expected to end his lesson for the day by making them run laps, but hopefully now they'll understand what he was teaching them all along.

"Still, I'll need to start getting them into their basic kata formations soon. They'll really love that." Humming contentedly to himself, he finished tidying the room when he heard a booming voice from across the room.

"Shouldn't your students be the ones doing that, _Junkyouin_?"

'_Somehow the way he says _assistant teacher _just_ _doesn't give me a good feeling. That headache from earlier is definitely coming back.' _Putting on his smile that was full of polite chagrin, he walked forward to the doorway that connected the dojo to the main part of the large building. He remarked tartly to the tall, well-built individual that was now staring down at him from the side of the doorway, "Shouldn't _you_ be busy with _your_ lessons with Shihan, Tenaka-san?"

Dark-brown eyes sneering at Yuki, he left the doorway and advanced on the smaller individual. "What right do _you_ have to tell me _my_ business, _Junkyouin_?"

"Hiko, relax. You don't want to sound _disrespectful_ to the Junkyouin. He was Shihan's personal pick after all. Perhaps the word you're looking for is _jakuhaisha_…he does fit the description of a _fledgling_, ne?" was the response from out in the hallway.

'_And village idiot number two makes his appearance.'_ Forcing another smile full of disdain, he walked towards the light-brown haired individual who stood out in the hallway. "Ohashi-san… Did class have a break, and that's why you and your friend are hanging around my dojo?"

"This dojo belongs to _Shihan_, not some little prick like _you_ that just happens to be a Sohma with some martial arts training back when you were a _kid_!" interjected Hiko heatedly while glaring down at his 'senior'. He quickly looked to his friend as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Well…_tell him_, Hajime. Tell him we know all about his so-called training!"

'_I swear if he didn't bring this topic up at least once a week, it would have been weird to go on living my week in peace.'_ Normally he would have bypassed both idiots with little notice to their baiting (especially Hiko's), but dammit, he has been awake more or less since late last night (or early this morning, depending on how you look at it), has had to navigate the dark depths of his demolished room in the pouring rain and dark (in his cousin's arms no less!), has had to worry about injuries to himself by flying debris (well, kind of—he did have a good cut to the head to prove it), has had to endure Kyo through it all _plus_ this morning, oh and yes, let's not forget his room that met its doom slowly and painfully by the very storm that started it all! All of his things…gone…just like that. Well not all of them, but hey, it felt like it. And now because of last night's volatile weather, he now has to put up with another visit to the doctor's.

'_Honestly, there should be a law limiting the number of times one has to visit the doctor in a given month…' _Irritated as hell, Yuki willed away his growing headache as he kept his strained smile in place. "Why don't you both return to your class? I am busy tending to mine."

"Making them run laps now, eh?" asked Hajime languidly as he 'tactfully' ignored Yuki's last comments. "It kind of makes me wonder what happened to the _martial art_ lessons. Don't you think so, too, Hiko?"

"This is a _martial arts_ dojo, not some cross-country marathon, _Junkyouin_," pressed on Hiko angrily.

Mentally counting the numbers, Yuki discreetly took in even breaths, his patience becoming a thin thread that only held firmly because of his promise to Kazuma to not become a burden while he taught there. Yet, that didn't mean he _wouldn't_ become 'forceful'…with tact, of course. He's had enough experiences in his life that dealt with this age-old method to know he can do it right.

Taking even steps, he reached Hajime's side, tightly remarking with a hard stare, "It isn't _your_ place to question _me_ or _my_ methods. Now…**_move_**."

"A **_meshita_** shouldn't speak to their superiors that way," countered Hajime as the slick smile slipped off his placid face.

"And a member from my group should know better than to skip class. Just because Shihan isn't the one supervising us doesn't mean you skip out on Kunimitsu-Sensei's lesson plans. Besides, Shihan can be back anytime from his classes with the girls."

Turning to look behind him, Hajime scowled at the newcomer. "Come on, Keisuke, even you have to admit that the lessons are a snore. We went through the same thing last month. Our competition isn't wasting their time on it. We need more training on the hard stuff, not meditation crap."

"That 'meditation crap' is supposed to help with your endurance, idiot. I don't want a teammate who'll be out of breath by the third round on the first day of the tournament." Critically looking over at Yuki, Keisuke looked to the other guy in the dojo. "Hiko, you, too…stop messin' around and get back to class."

Both grumbling lowly at their teammate who held seniority over them, they gave their last good glares to the small assistant teacher and walked off with a huff towards the main dojo hall. Keisuke watched them leave with an irritated glare of his own before directing the same glare to the Sohma youth.

"The only reason I'm actually putting up with your presence at this dojo is because you're family to Shihan and Tetsuya," replied Keisuke, barely veiling his distaste of Yuki's relation to the elite family. "Whatever reason Shihan has for using _you_ to teach the beginner's class instead of a senior member like Kyo or Tetsuya is beyond me, but I honestly don't care. So just do us all a favor and keep your comments to yourself. Junkyouin or not, they don't mean anything to any of us _senior_ members."

Taken slightly aback that the normally civil youth with whom he's had brief encounters in the locker rooms is now reiterating Hajime's last comment to him, Yuki felt the waves of anger seep through his body, his muscles tensing from the strenuous hold on his temper. _'I am the adult here…sort of…by technicality terms anyway. Be the adult, just be the adult… _(Mentally sighs) _Yeah, easier thought than done.'_

Instead of flying off the handle like he was tempted to do, he calmly tilted his head to the side and stoically replied, "Senior member or not, no matter how _temporary_ the arrangement, you _do_ answer to me. **_Live with it._**"

Dismissing him without so much as a second glance, Yuki walked past the taller student with an air of superiority that befits the position he held. He felt the piercing looks from Keisuke on his back, but he kept going forward, determined to put this latest dissention amongst the ranks behind him. Just as he was about to make a turn around the corner, he sensed an angered presence behind him, then a quick thrust to his blind spot, which was blocked, just not by him.

"**What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?"**

'_It just never ends,'_ thought Yuki morosely as he watched the interchange of sparks between the two teammates, Haru still holding Keisuke's right hand tightly. Sighing heavily, he clasped Haru's shoulder gently, fully aware that his relative's 'black' side was coming around in full mode. "Hey, let him go. It's not worth getting into trouble over. It's just a disagreement, that's all."

"Pft, if you got **_disagreements_**," growled back 'Black' Haru lowly to Keisuke as he threw back the offending appendage to its owner, "then you damn well better keep your stinkin' hands to yourself!"

"Haru, enough," softly spoke Yuki, eyes closed while massaging his temple, migraine in full swing by now.

"He's NOT a senior member in this dojo, Haru-san," remarked Keisuke vehemently as he stood toe-to-toe with his angered teammate. "That _meshita_ should know his pla—AGH!"

"**WHAT WAS THAT, BASTARD?"** Keeping his firm grip on Keisuke's throat, 'Black' Haru raged on, **"HE CAN WIPE YOUR SORRY ASS ALL OVER THIS DOJO WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A BLINK! HE'LL MAKE _YOU_ LOOK LIKE A _MESHITA_! SO DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL HIM THAT AGAIN…_EVER!_"**

'_Too much 'black'… But…being called inferior constantly is _really_ getting on _my_ nerves. _(Sigh)_ Still, I can't let Haru go on a rampage…Shihan will hear about it.' _Massaging the bridge his petite nose, Yuki quietly called out to the riled Ox, "Haru…please."

That soft-spoken plea tinged with a bit of pain from the Rat snapped the rage out of the Ox's eyes. Letting go of the slim neck of his teammate as if it were on fire, Haru felt the rage seep out of him enough to turn around and stand somewhat calmly next to Yuki, wordlessly asking if he was okay. Seeing Yuki wave him off that he was fine, he kept silent, knowing how much the Rat hated being coddled in any way in front of non-family members. Rubbing his right arm absently, Haru looked off to the side, visibly disinterested in paying any further attention to his teammate.

This reaction on Haru's part caught Keisuke off guard and his confusion showed on his face. Normally Haru's level of skill was on par with his own, but when the young Sohma becomes enraged, that skill tilts highly into Haru's favor. However, he's also out of control.

Keisuke recalled that in all the times at the dojo that Haru went 'off' or came close to it (those were few and far between), Kyo barely had any affect in calming him down, only to leave the rest to Kazuma, at times using physical force to subdue him when the time called for it. All the others, himself included, could only stand back as the 'storm' known as Haru's hot temper tapered off to his laid-back self.

And yet…just the mere presence of this diminutive Sohma had the unstable teen like putty in a potter's hands. Witnessing that for the first time when Yuki was introduced as the temporary assistant teacher really threw him and many others for a loop. Honestly, the majority thought Yuki to be a girl, and that's how Haru became enthralled with the assistant teacher. That theory was ditched once they knew their relation with one another. And it was indeed a shock to learn Yuki was a guy who was just as skittish around the females as Kyo and Haru.

Haru's smile…it was soft and practically nonexistent most of the time for as long as he's known the troubled teen at the dojo, but again, with _that_ Sohma, it came up often in his presence. Haru even volunteered to stick around more just to help the assistant teacher with his normal duties. _That_ was _not_ normal. Yet Kazuma was all too happy for the change and never complained with the lack of help from the teen.

He has never seen raw rage of that level from Haru. The behind-the-back thrust was only meant to test Yuki's reaction, nothing more. And the simple comment afterward was not meant as an insult, but as a fact, from his point of view anyway. What did they know of this mysterious Sohma that kept to himself most of the time? Nothing. Only that he's a Sohma and the temporary assistant teacher, a position Kunimitsu personally had to work hard for. And here this recently graduated Sohma was just _given_ the position. And with just basic-level training from Kazuma years ago!

It couldn't have been a family-thing. First off, Kazuma is not like that. Anyone that knows him knows that he's extremely honest and kind-hearted and only demands dedication and hard work from anyone that comes to his dojo. Second, if it was a family-thing, then it would have made better sense to have Kyo or Tetsuya as the ideal choice for the position, both being of same-level in skills with years of training from Kazuma. Not someone that practically came off the streets.

The two top students of the dojo, both Sohma, worked so hard to get to their level of skill and position. However, Kazuma stuck with his decision despite some very vocal disagreements. Kyo knew the reason behind Kazuma's choice…displeased obviously, but he accepted his adopted father's decision (and loe to the idiot that spoke poorly of Kazuma because of it—Hiko and Hajime were such idiots). Keisuke knew that Tetsuya, being his best friend, wasn't so lucky to know the reason, but didn't raise any complaints, not even bothering to address the topic altogether. That gave him cause to worry…

And now…now… All it took to calm the bitter rage in his teammate was _two words_ from _him_. No Kazuma, no Kyo, not physical force…just _his_ words. And it made all his confusion all the more despised.

"Miho-san…"

Blinking back to the present, Keisuke looked to the same individual that was the core of their confusion and the ever-present tension at the dojo. "Hai?"

"You may return to your class with Kunimitsu." Again without another glance to Keisuke, Yuki walked away calmly, with Haru faithfully following, turning his head just enough to give his teammate a side-long glance that conveyed a parting warning.

As disappointed as he was that more questions were now raised relating to Yuki, Keisuke let the matter rest once more, knowing that a moment of clarity is not always easy to obtain, especially when dealing with the Sohma family. Hanging around Tetsuya for as long as he had gave him a good idea that this family, while honorable and elite and extremely well-off, kept to themselves and hardly were in the public eye anymore than what was necessary, which wasn't often. So for now, he'll concede defeat…for now.

"Hey, Yuki, are you sure your cut is fine?" asked Haru quietly while walking along the long corridors alongside the solemn Nezumi.

His fellow companion turned to him with a blank stare, obviously having not heard him. "Hm? What did you ask?"

"Cut…to the head…the storm…" trailed off Haru as he dropped clues to a distracted Nezumi.

"Oh…how did you know about that?" asked Yuki quizzically while making a last turn to go down a hallway leading him outside.

"I have good ears." Looking down to his companion and still seeing the question in his eyes, Haru smiled serenely and looked ahead of them. "I was with Shihan when he had gotten the call earlier from Shigure-Sensei. Shihan is 'vocal' when he's concerned about one of us."

Shaking his head lightly, Yuki smiled wryly. "Yeah, he can get that way. I'm fine, just a headache. How about you…why weren't you in class as well? Was Kunimitsu's class that unimportant?"

"Hm? Oh…no. Shihan had finished his call with Shigure-Sensei when he had sent me to get some equipment from the storehouse for today's lessons," calmly remarked Haru as he pondered over his instructions from earlier that day.

"Haru…that was…several _hours _ago, right?" asked Yuki warily. "So…did you get them to him?"

Haru's gaze looked blankly at no particular point. "I was having some difficulty finding my way out of the dojo before I ran into you…"

Fighting the urge to groan audibly, Yuki resigned himself to just softly pat his old friend's shoulder as small comfort. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Shihan _('I need to remind him not to let Haru loose like that')_ got what he needed by now."

They came to a clear hallway where sounds of a class were taking place where the students were clearly heard repeating the commands from their sensei. Yuki turned to Haru with a bright smile and said, "Here's your stop. Since Shihan isn't around, please tell Kunimitsu that I'll be taking off right after I dismiss my class. I want to get my visit to Hatori done and over with."

Nodding affirmatively, Haru softly gazed at his stalwart friend. "Sure. You need me to go with you?"

"_No,"_ remarked Yuki with a grin, "I'll be fine. I'll have…things…to do…after my appointment, so I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Hm…be careful then," replied Haru with a knowing gaze. Yuki merely kept his grin and waved him off, intent on reaching his students running outside.

Haru could only stare after his old friend, aware that no matter how much he wanted to help him, Yuki would never accept it. Despite the strain on his patience with having to deal with the smart-mouthing or the condescending attitudes, Yuki was adamant about handling it on his own. So the most he was allowed to do was worry…and crack a few skulls when the Nezumi isn't looking.

'_He's always trying to keep as many burdens as he can to himself. If he'd only let me help him more often, those idiots wouldn't bother him so much.' _Sighing lightly, he turned to the dojo where apparently the rest of his class is located when the whoosh of the sliding doors caused him to pause in his stride.

"Damn, Haru! How long does it take you to get to the storage shed and back?" growled irately Kyo upon seeing the calm façade of the missing teammate. Grasping him by the wrist, Kyo led him back down the other way from where Haru just came from. "Look, our lesson is just about over with, so let's get going to the other dojo. Kunimitsu wants us to help the second-years with their exercises and matches today."

"I see," replied idly Haru as he let himself be led. He noticed that his fellow teammate's foul mood hadn't lifted since having arrived earlier that morning, all the while grumbling lowly about old hags and conniving rats and wicked storms. Very confusing indeed; not that he paid much attention.

Kyo continued growling under his breath, "Pft, man we kept losing the audience all day! First you, then the other two that needed to practice their meditation the most, and then the other one that went to go after them. Damn, at this rate we'll be a fine mess at the competition!"

"You worry too much," remarked Haru nonchalantly, gazing out the windows at Yuki's small class gathering around their sensei tiredly but with smiles on their faces.

"Fine…you take your time like you always do. Me, I have to get our team in top shape or there won't be much of a competition when we're beaten in the first round… _Hey, are you listening?_" cried out Kyo irritably. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to see Haru in a daze staring outside. Letting go of Haru's wrist, he then turned his attention as well to the windows and saw that the Ox's object of affection was currently instructing his class outside.

"You know…" quietly replied Haru as he paused momentarily.

"Yeah?" Few were the times that Haru initiated a conversation with him, aside from challenging him on occasion, so Kyo waited patiently for Haru to voice his thoughts.

"You're…"

"Yeah…"

"A jerk." That said, Haru calmly walked off in the direction they were heading.

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_ Rounding on his parting companion, Kyo angrily lashed out, "What the…! HEY! You can't just say stuff like that and walk away like it was nothing! _HEY_, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Haru walked onward tranquilly ignoring the raging Neko behind him. Once he reached the door that led to the class they were going to supervise, he came to a halt. Without looking at Kyo, he quietly stated, "If you can't lead by example, then don't complain about the end result."

"**NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"** yelled Kyo as he quickly grabbed a hold of Haru's wrist once again. Seeing that Haru now looked back at him with a slight trace of irritation in his eyes, Kyo reluctantly let go to avoid bringing out the Ox's darker half. 'Black' Haru would not explain anything.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully worded his confusion through gritted teeth, "Can't you stop twisting words and just tell me what you're talking about? Lead by example? I've been busting my _ass_ trying to get everyone prepared!"

"That much is obvious," commented Haru lowly as he leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest as he gazed down at his feet. "You're a jerk for not seeing what's really going on. You don't even see what you're doing…"

"Okay, so just…argh…just tell me! _Tell me_ _what am I not seeing,_" pleaded Kyo while holding back his infamous temper.

Immediately Haru stood face to face with Kyo, hardly any difference in their stature with one another. Kyo could tell that he wasn't the only one holding back on their temper…it seemed that Haru's more volatile half was brimming with unspent anger. Almost as if he was already angry to begin with, and now this small confrontation was exactly what he wanted to let it all out.

"It's not _his_ fault. He's just here to help Shihan, okay?" whispered Haru.

Well, that did the trick. Kyo narrowed his gaze to the youth before him and stalked off to the opposite wall. He knew well what Haru was referring to now. It always came down to _him_…the Rat. Why did he think that it had been about something else? He should have known that the Ox only cares to talk to him about how he's affecting his favorite Rat.

With fists clenched to the side, he bit out, "Not everyone will fall for the baka Nezumi's pretty looks and let him walk all over them! But _I_ never said _anything_ about it being _his_ fault. If the idiot can't handle them—"

"He's handling them just fine! _I'm_ the one that won't hold back anymore! I swear Kyo, if you keep up with this attitude of yours and they keep going along with it, _I'll_ beat _you_ good, I don't care how bad I end up or what Shihan does to me!" cried out Haru with 'Black' Haru not too far off. Realizing this, Haru recalled Yuki's plea from before, how it echoed deep in his heart, letting him know how much it bothered his best friend to see him this way.

Keeping that memory close, he put the chains back onto his 'black' side and replied somewhat serenely. "You're the Cat…he's the Rat…fine, I _get_ that. If you want to keep that story alive, _fine_. But _your_ rivalry is affecting the _team_. If you can't sense that by now, then you're a bigger jerk than I thought."

Being put down by one who is his junior in more ways than one was always a humbling experience for Kyo since it didn't happen too often. He knew better than to act a bigger fool by denying what Haru just said, as much as he wanted to deny any and all accusations, implied or otherwise. Still, it did leave a bitter taste to the tongue, so before he let Haru open the door further as he was about to do, the Neko called out to him.

"That story tells the truth about one thing…the Cat is _lied and betrayed _by the Rat. It's the story of _my_ life that you know _nothing_ about. And that Rat won't know peace so long as he sticks around in _my_ life. And even then it would _never_ be enough for him to know the _hell_ he's brought to _my_ life. Period." Feeling an ache from his jaw for clenching it so hard, Kyo rubbed it absently, his thoughts and emotions in turmoil. _'Damn, it always get this way when I REALLY think about it all. Dammit…'_

'_Loved by many, hated by all…the ugly truth Yuki lives with.' _Ruefully smiling, Haru fully slid open the door and softly replied, "You really are such a jerk. I can't understand why he bothers defending you if it always ends this way with you."

Not truly understanding the cryptic remark, Kyo was set on voicing his protest when he heard a booming voice behind him.

"KYO! You're just standing there? Get going or so help me Kazuma will be the first to hear of it!" bellowed Kunimistu loudly from the other end of the corridor.

The loud clatter of students practicing and their greetings upon seeing Haru enter the dojo brought Kyo out of his wandering thoughts. He hurriedly walked into the dojo, solely focused on supervising this class. He'll be damned if he gives the Rat anymore thought than he deserves.

'_Not today, not ever… This is **my** life, Nezumi. You stepped into it…deal with it.'_

**_

* * *

_****_  
Author's Grumbles to the Wall (03-31-06):_**

_Hello my dears! Glad I could finally put this puppy up! How is everyone faring? Well, I hope! I always wonder how you are when you read my fics…_

_Moving on, I'd like to first thank all readers and reviewers from before. You guys are too wonderful to me! I hoped I replied to each signed-review—if you haven't gotten a reply by now, PLEASE let me know! I was pretty sure I replied to all of them EXCEPT to Mediaminer (no one left me a review there -sniffles-) and to the one anonymous reviewer up on FFnet._

_To my anonymous reviewer, I hope you can leave your email to me next time…I'd love to clarify your concerns/questions related to my fic. You mentioned something about my fic being 'confusing' plus having too much Yuki. There's a reason to my mayhem, trust me, plus having too much Yuki is not possible…not for me anyway! I relate better to him, and I've made no secret that the fic centers around him. By this chapter, it's a good clue that I won't change my ways…however, if it's a true concern and if others agree, please let me know. I want to be sure the fic is well-balanced for all readers or at least try! Muchos thanks!_

_Okay, this fic is known as the 'Bucket of OCs'. Yep, no-holds-barred chapter full of OCs who are here to help move the story along. I hope that they all came across as I had hoped…as a recap, here's the first half of OCs from Yuki's class: Yunosuke (his nickname Yubo); Himeka; Shinpachi Keppei (his nickname Shin). I hope I conveyed them to be of young age, and full of youthful vigor! I remember those days…many moons ago (H'kat bangs her head on keyboard)… Anyway, as the scene progressed, I kind of had them be a parallel of some of our favorite Sohmas, more or less. Let me know if you can guess them!_

_My next bunch of OCs revolves around the senior group amongst Kazuma's students. These were a bit more difficult to put together since they represent the new circumstance in the overall storyline. No more school settings or anything related to that…it's all about the dojo and the home front. Once again, recap: Hiko Tenaka, Hajime Ohashi, Keisuke Miho, and Tetsuya Sohma (yet to appear). Whew! If you're wondering, I grabbed their names from the back of my anime DVDs and started pulling first/last names from the credits in no particular order!_

_It was a bit hard to bring their personalities to light without me having to offer a biography on them. The more vocal of the group is Hiko (kind of like Kyo, just more brawn than brain), who's close friend is Hajime (likes to put on the front of being nice, but not), and then there's Keisuke—the more civil and level-headed of the group, but has his loyalty to his team, the dojo, and his best friend Tetsuya (more on him in later chapters). All of them have a thing about seniority, which is a factor in the martial arts sport. It's little wonder they're angrier than a hornet's nest that someone who isn't one of them has taken a highly privileged position at the dojo. More light will be shed on this growing problem plus their 'expressive' personalities as the story progresses—just don't expect chapters dedicated to any of them as individuals._

_Please leave me any and all feedback regarding the portrayals of my OCs. To reiterate, their presence in the fic is to help move my story forward, not become the story. They will present different situations to the Sohmas that the Sohmas must deal with (good example with Yuki and the rejection from Kazuma's students). However, for the most part, it's all about the Sohmas with Tohru on the side plus few others! I just have more people to 'play' with…yippee!_

_Okay, before I'm lynched, I confess to being very new to the world of martial arts. So don't take my word for it on certain styles/techniques, etc. that I present in the story! I did do research on the sport (not much, just basics), but I wanted to keep from getting too technical in the story, so I kept it very general. Hopefully my interpretation of the sport didn't offend, but if it did and you'd like to correct me ever so kindly, please do so! I always say that the little things keep my fic authentic, so please offer your input…it's much appreciated!_

_Certain phrases in Japanese in use here are real words—their translation is usually right before or after the phrase was mentioned. Please let me know if I misinterpret anything related to those!_

_Ah…the moment with Haru and Kyo was pretty tense, ne? A reviewer reminded me of Yuki's involvement with Kyo's dad a ways back, and I replied that it is important to remember that. To reiterate my point, I touched on it subtly toward the end. And Kyo's parting thoughts were rather…dark, I guess. In a sense, it's a warning of sorts, but more on the figurative level. Things will definitely turn interesting for our adorable bickering pair!_

_Well, overall, this chapter was just your basic 'what is happening' kind of information. A snapshot of sorts that clue's you in on what's going on so far. Next chapter would continue where this left off and then take off from there. Hopefully this story is still worth your reading time!_

_Musical moments brought to you by Alanis Morissette's "Uninvited". I can't remember if I've used this one before, but it fits for this chapter! It's not so much as for the lyrics, but more for the essence of the song. The part of the song that I like for this story is the part that talks of not being part of the 'norm'. Your basic 'outside looking in'—Yuki fits this rather well since he's definitely in a tight spot at the dojo, clearly being the 'uninvited' person. Poor thing…at least he has Haru to whip the others into line if need be!_

_All right…I will cease all babbling and get off this note page before I'm booted off! Do leave your comments/critiques/bashing of all sorts at the door. Don't slam the door! Hehe! Ja ne!_


	39. SOS Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** _Welcome to all. Thanks to all. And to all, a short message: I own not Furuba. End message._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 39: Choosing Our Regrets_**

__

(Blip-blip-blip. Click.)

"Sohma Executive Offices, Honda Tohru speaking. How may I assist you?"

"…"

"Yes, one moment please."

_**(Blip-blip-blip. Click.)**_

"Sohma Executive Offices, Honda Tohru speaking. How may I assist you?"

"…"

"Hai, the meeting was postponed until further notice. _(Pause)_ Hina-san will be calling with the new arrangements. _(Pause)_ Hai, arigatou gozaimasu. Good day to you as well." _(Click.)_

_(Sigh)_ "Momiji-kun, I'm sorry if I'm boring you…" trailed off Tohru in her comment as she set her filing to the side while eyeing apologetically at an apparently bored teenager sitting across from her.

"M-mm. Don't worry about me, Tohru-kun! I'm used to waiting on 'Ojii-chan' in the office. I just hope we're not late for Momo's recital." Momiji quickly took his cell-phone out and looked at the time. Shaking his head lightly, he sighed heavily and replied, "We'll barely have enough time to get through traffic and reach her school."

Tohru smiled fondly on the younger Sohma that had certainly hit his growth spurt these past few months. She's actually had to crane her neck upward to see him face to face. He will certainly be as tall (and as dashing) as his father, who he's taken to calling 'Ojii-chan' around the office (too many ears around to call his father…well, Father). Even though Momiji has altered his clothing somewhat to fit his growing stature and maturity, he still acted and behaved very much like a mischievous and fun-loving teenager…much to Kyo's distress since he continues to be at the receiving end of the Usagi's antics on a constant basis.

"I'm sure he'll be done quickly. It was just a last minute change in his schedule since his meeting was cancelled." Resuming her filing, she curiously asked, "Is Momo-chan excited about her recital? I would be so nervous to perform in front of people."

"She's fine…she plays the violin so well for someone of her experience. I hope he has the digicam so we can record it." With a melancholy air, he gazed at his folded hands, softly commenting, "I have to be in the back where Kaa-san won't see me. That video will be important so that I can see Momo up close."

Nodding in understanding at his continued situation in life, she smiled gently. "I'm sure he'll have it ready and waiting to record it well for you. He mentioned it as he was getting ready earlier today."

"Really?" he asked excitedly as his spirits were lifted to the high skies once again. Smiling widely, he happily laughed. "Trust him to always remember!"

_**(Ding)**_

With that, the elevators swished opened to the large reception area, revealing a tall, well-built young man in an elegant suit, his hair coiffed in a style that was common with the Sohma men. Said individual hardly looked up as he was busy typing into his Palm-Pilot. Or whatever it was that you do with those complicated pieces of electronics.

'_They still confuse me.'_ Tohru turned to the young man with a smile. Addressing someone of his status by his name unnerved her for a month until he insisted that it was to his benefit. _'Way too many Sohma's in this place. Be specific.'_ Recalling his remark vividly, she brightly welcomed him. "Tetsuya-sempai, how may I assist you?"

"I'm here to retrieve my father. Is he done harassing the innocent people of this building?" he asked dryly while seemingly finishing the last touches to his task. Looking up, he set his clear hazel eyes on Momiji and smiled faintly. "Eh, Momiji-kun…it's been a while. How are your studies holding up at school?"

"Okay. I have Haru keeping me company when I get bored with the classes," replied the high-schooler with a wry grin, obviously thinking of the continued adventures he still has at school with his unstable relative.

"I see. Hatsuharu is definitely…_lively_ to have around." Tucking his electronic device into his laptop case he was carrying, he pulled out his cell-phone and quickly entered in a few keystrokes, likely text-messaging someone. Giving Momiji a lop-sided grin, he went on, "He took out half the second-years when they said his earrings were 'inappropriate' for the dojo. Shihan had him cleaning out buckets and scrubbing the floors for two months straight."

"Sounds like our Haru!" Happily sitting back in his chair, Momiji takes off the wrapper on his lollipop, sighing once again at how late it was getting. "Ne, Suya-kun, how much longer you think your father will be? I have an appointment with Ojii-chan, and we'll be late for sure at this rate."

"I just text'd him that I'm leaving without him, so hopefully he shouldn't be long now. He hates calling a cab around here." Tetsuya abruptly stopped when he felt his phone vibrate with a waiting call. "Excuse me, Momiji-kun, Honda-san. I need to take this call. Honda-san, please inform my father that I'll be downstairs in the lobby for the next ten minutes."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sempai. Have a pleasant day." As she gazed after him while he went back into the private elevators that took him away, she pondered on a thought that has been at the back of her mind for some time since she's started working there. It seemed her pondering also caught the attention of another.

"Ne, Tohru-kun…is there something on your mind?" asked Momiji curiously.

"Eh? Oh, um, it's just that…well… I'm not sure, that's all, of _who_ he is or _who_ is father is. I mean, they seem so important, but then again…I don't know. Maybe I'm prying…I'm so sorry." Not sure where her coherent thoughts went, she sat in her chair, more confused now than before.

"Hm…that's okay. They don't normally stick around here, but when they do, it's usually…serious." Getting up from his seat, he quickly went to her desk and kneeled next to her, softly whispering. "They're considered part of the 'inner' circle. At least, his father is. His father knows of…_us_. He's one of Kazuma's cousins, so he knows of…_that_ part of the family. Suya-kun doesn't, but I think that'll change later on."

"Oh? Does that mean…?" she trailed off in her question.

Momiji breathed in heavily, crunching loudly on his candy. "His father is pretty high up in the rankings of the family. There's so much about the family that I'm not too sure about, but I know it's…complicated. I know that this meeting was really important, and for it to be cancelled…well, I know for sure that he's awfully mad."

"But Momiji-kun, your…uh…Ojii-chan was all prepared for this meeting…I'm certain! I was all ready to get the snacks and such done!" exclaimed Tohru as her loyalty to her boss, his father, shone through.

"I know…but he's not mad at Ojii-chan. He's just mad at someone you can't say anything to, so he's taking it out on Ojii-chan," smiled sadly the teen as he twiddled with his fingers.

The sudden opening of the heavy oak doors that barred out all noise from the reception was heard clearly in the quiet office. A man of equal stature and authoritative presence as Momiji's father came walking briskly across the office. Yet the man carried a scowl that clearly indicated his displeasure at the moment.

"I will push this to be taken care of soon. With our without the approval of the Honke. You can pass _that_ on to _them_." Those words drifted from the angered man as he quickly turned to Tohru and Momiji, just then realizing their presence there. "Honda-san, was my son not here?"

"Hai, Sohma-san," she quickly stood up and bowed in deference. "He had left word that he would be waiting for you downstairs in the lobby for ten minutes."

"Hm," he grunted in reply as he merely nodded his head in recognition of Momiji. His parting words to the elder Sohma drifted behind him as the doors to the elevator opened once again. "Be sure to give my most high regards to the…Head."

When the elevators finally closed and took the man's overwhelming presence from their office, all sighed heavily in relief. Tohru was just nervous around the man, Momiji was happy to see that he may just make it on time to the recital, and the eldest Sohma was just glad to be free from the tense company.

"Well, Momiji, you waited patiently for me, hm?" asked his father with a tired grin as he affectionately patted his head. Despite the distance that was forced on them, his father made it up by always making a gesture of contact with his son, no matter how trivial or how fleeting the moment was. They were treasured moments all the same for the both of them…

"Hai!" Giving his father a big hug, Momiji quickly pulled on his arm, still showing how eager he was to leave. "Come on, we just have enough time to get to the recital!"

"Okay, okay. The car is all ready and waiting downstairs. Oh, the digicam is fully charged, so we don't need to carry an extra battery," added his father off-handedly while giving Tohru several reports that needed to be filed.

Momiji lit up completely as Tohru's words from earlier came back to him. _'He always remembers…and that's all that really matters in the end.'_

"Tohru-kun, go ahead and finish up here, and let Hina-san know that I'll be off for the rest of the day. You can then both have the rest of the day off." Giving her a wide smile, he closed his office doors and slipped on his coat. "I'm just terribly sorry that we had to cancel the meeting today…you worked so hard on those arrangements. But I'm very pleased with your effort in getting the arrangements nicely done."

"Oh, it was all Hina-san's guidance and patience! I had nothing to offer except maybe a few rearrangements of the flowers and such…" trailed off Tohru hurriedly as she humbled herself to her boss.

"Hm, I'm sure Hina-san would agree with me that you've done well today. Now, remember to lock up…Momiji, let us be off," remarked the kind Sohma father, setting a brisk pace to the elevator.

"Hai! Tohru-kun, I'll call you later! Ja ne!" called out the jubilant teen as he followed his father into the elevator, waving joyously to the timid lady until the closing of the doors.

She was glad that all had turned out well, despite the tension she felt earlier from the other Sohma male that was obviously displeased with the sudden change of plans. She could almost swear that a shouting match would ensue when said individual was informed of the change by Momiji's father. The man's face…it was bitter, and his bitterness weighed heavily in the air so much so that she found it difficult to breathe freely.

She noted that as time passed on and she became more familiar with the workings of the Sohma family on the business-level, she was still left in awe at how the Jyuunishi manage to keep their secret intact, seeing how this family ran their businesses by keeping a tight reign on all that went on. Truly, nothing ever escaped the notice of this family full of highly driven men who seemed to excel in all that they put their minds to, hence leading to the family's incredible financial success.

Momiji's father was such a man, but unlike all of them, he held a deep regard for his family…including their ill fate that awaited future generations. Perhaps the curse of the Jyuunishi taught him well the value of family, and how they as a family must always take priority versus selfishly pursuing goals that would not promote the family unity or preserve the secret of the Jyuunishi curse. It was plain to see that for him the welfare of the family as a whole meant a great deal to him, especially that of the Jyuunishi. He demonstrated it enough when he saw to the funding of the Jyuunishi's personal finances—it was his lead on this matter that kept these finances secure and very discreet.

'_I've learned this much by only being here a few months. He's…an honorable man. Perhaps…maybe…Akito knows this and…trusts him. It would explain how often he speaks with Kureno-san over private matters of the Jyuunishi. That much I remember from accidentally overhearing them when the door was left wide open. But with Tetsuya-sempai's father…'_

It didn't take a genius to decipher the tension between this man and Akito. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd have to say that there's a tangible struggle underneath the calm façade of the family. Momiji even now confirmed it when he said that family matters were 'complicated'. It was the fate of grand families that held great wealth and power…the shift of power from one strong individual to another. And like many shifts in power, this will not be easily gained or lost. For the act of actually trying or actually achieving it…it will all come at a price.

Question is…how high will this price be?

But more importantly… _'Will the Jyuunishi be caught in the middle of the power struggle? I hope not…I sincerely…I pray that it isn't so. Please…spare them. They've all paid a high price for being cursed…even Akito. Spare them of anymore pain. Please…'_

—_**ooo—**_

Jaw tense, hand clutching phone handle firmly. Mouth set in grim line, frown clearly seen across face. Eyes hard and staring at the crease along the wall. Silence reigned in the small office of this martial arts master. Yet, to glimpse into the mind of this individual, one would be overwhelmed to see the disorder within. A turmoil that was enough to weigh heavily in the room.

"No, I've already spoken to him…countless of times. It was _Akito's_ decision. No, he won't listen to me." Pausing momentarily, Kazuma breathed evenly, quietly listening to the other person on the other end of the phone call.

"No…no…NO. I won't have his presence tolerated any longer at the dojo or at my residence. If he persists, I _will_ handle him _personally_." The tone in his voice then spoke volumes of how nonexistent his patience was at this moment. "If he doesn't want to take up the matter with Akito directly, then I suggest he keeps his complaints to himself. No one wants to hear them, least of all me." _(Click!)_

As he set the phone to the side, Kazuma sighed heavily. He leaned heavily against his desk, closing his eyes to the world while taking in deep calming breaths. Had the conversation gone any further, he was sure he would have said things that were not proper of him to speak of. He was Kyo's _guardian_, not his father. That was the undeniable truth in all sense of the word. Oh, and how he hated that truth being shoved into his face each time someone from the family's inner circle or Kyo's real father came parading into his private affairs with his 'son', in all instances demanding the seclusion of the Neko.

'_This call was no different. Kyo's father may be more vocal than most, but he's not alone with his objections on Akito's decision of letting Kyo remain free. Not a week goes by nowadays that I don't get a call on this…' _It's not surprising that his patience with certain family members was at a limit, and he wasn't averse to cutting off the harassing calls as he deemed fit. He'll hear their complaints about his 'misconduct' the next time they call…and he'll cut the call short again. A never-ending cycle…

"Fans of the Cat giving you a hard time, Kazuma?"

He turned abruptly to the lone figure of the female sitting in his chair, tired lines etched around the contours of her face. Gazing at him languidly, she asked, "Do they always have to be so annoying? Damn, I heard their yelling all the way over here."

"Isuzu…" Surprised to be having such an impromptu visit by the wayward Horse of the Zodiac, he hurriedly inquired, "Are you well today? Have you had lunch already? Perhaps dinner would be more suitable now. I have some tea—"

"Okay, okay. I get the point…you were worried." Giving the elder Sohma a smirk, she leaned back in his chair and stared up at the wooden ceiling high above her. "Dinner…sounds good. I'll be by your place later…"

He smiled softly at the girl, glad to know that she would at least have one decent meal today. Well, he was by far no expert in the kitchen, but he is improving. The infamous graduation dinner from a few months back taught him well. He was eager to put those hard-earned lessons to good use even though his own son forbade him from ever entering their kitchen again.

'_Kyo exaggerates too much. So the fire may have been a bit much for the kitchen to handle. And his…ahem…indigestion was over with after a couple of days.' _Thinking about the latter, Kazuma decided that maybe tonight he'll have takeout instead. No need to risk Isuzu's delicate health. He can always experiment later when Kyo comes to visit.

"So…how did you weather last night's storm?" she asked as she examined her nails with disinterest. "It was…dark, heavy even."

Taking a moment to interpret what she meant, he stood pensive for a moment. "Eh? Oh…yes. Well, it wasn't too severe over here. I did have the power go out, but it came right back up. How did you fare, Isuzu? You know the invitation is always open for you to spend your nights here if the need arises. I hate to think of you out there in the middle of such weather…"

"Don't worry about it," stressed Rin once again while staring haughtily at him. Snorting lightly, she added, "It's not like my company here will help matters any. You have plenty of family melodrama to keep you busy. No need to tack on my load of crap to that list."

"Isuzu..." started off Kazuma before she cut him off again.

She stared hard at the papers littering his desk. "Speaking of which…it's true then. About Kyo…he's not being locked up…"

He sighed heavily, clearly not in the best of moods to ponder on this matter that have at times kept him awake late into the night. Truly, how can he relax when at any given moment Akito could very well change her mind yet again? How long will this so-called peace last? Was it even meant to last? Such difficult questions weighed deeply on his mind on a constant basis nowadays.

He settled to answer her question with no further elaboration. "It's true. He's to remain free."

"You trust Akito on that?" asked Rin in soft whisper.

Recalling the 'catch' to this new arrangement thrust upon him by Akito, Kazuma restrained himself from voicing that out loud. It didn't pass his notice how much she loathed Yuki's presence, so he opted to once again keep his answers simple and to the point.

"I have no other choice on the matter." He went on to gather his papers from the desk and arranging them to be put away when she spoke again.

She sneered in reply, "Hmph, since when did we ever get a choice in life? If I did, I'd have traded in my parents for something useful, like a pair of new boots. The damn fools…"

He remained silent, knowing full well that her anger with her parents was well justified. If he thought Kyo's father was bad, her parents were part and parcel of the same crop. Having a confrontation with either one of them always dealt a severe blow to his nerves…Kunimitsu would attest to that since he would always catch him relieving his pent-up stress by practicing his martial arts in an empty dojo.

"You know Akito won't let it last. It's just a matter of time before she _chooses_ to change her damn mind." She sullenly looked out the window of his office that overlooked the other complexes of his dojo. She then abruptly stood up and went to the doorway. "I'd keep an eye out on that little pet of hers. The Rat's been getting too cozy with the royal-pain-in-the-ass. If you're not careful, he'll make you regret ever taking him in."

True, it has been tough around the dojo lately since Yuki arrived. The pressure from his students to replace Yuki was overwhelming, but over time most of them have accepted the young Sohma's temporary teaching position. Those that were still miffed by the arrangement kept their thoughts to themselves, although he was certain that they still gave Yuki a hard time about it. He knew the Nezumi will never complain if that were the case, but he hoped the others (particularly Haru) would look out for him.

Yet…to actually regret his decision of having Yuki with him at the dojo…

"Whatever Akito decides is her right to do so as the Head of the family, just as it is _my_ right to decide what is best for _my_ family and the dojo." Taking measured steps to the tense girl, he softly continued, "But I won't ever _choose_ to _regret_ having Yuki's company at the dojo. I just can't ever do that…and I won't. What will _you_ choose to do, Isuzu?"

'_Since when did we change the topic to _me_?'_ Yet, what could she say?

To say he was a fool for ignoring her warning? To say that he was blind to the dangers of associating with the Rat? To say that he's stubborn and refuses to see the truth? To say that he's weak against Akito's decisions…

To tell all this to a man who has helped her fellow Jyuunishi at one point or another…to a man that took in the Cat that wasn't wanted and raised him…to a man that helped Haru overcome his more unstable half of his personality…to a man that respected her…to a man that cared for them all…

"What I choose to do is what I do. And I choose not to believe in empty promises from a sick clan head or let a rodent loose around those I care about." Without a backward glance, she walked off into the hallways and left the Sohma man at the doorway, ignoring the soft voice in her conscience that protested all that she had said. She denied listening to it…she denied it for what it was…

'_I will have no regrets from what I do. I'll only regret what I can't do. So I'll do all that I can when I can…I need to do this.'_ Her thoughts brought her the image of the one she was doing all this for. To the one who made up her small world, she would not regret one single thing she does or says. She can't…she won't.

It was a decision on her part that Kazuma could do nothing about no matter how much he wished it. And he wished for it very much…

"Shishou, what's up?" called out Kyo as he sauntered in to the office with several towels in hand. Noting the silent nature of his father, he curiously asked, "Shishou…is something the matter?"

"Shihan, is everything all right?" asked Haru as well who laid against the wall while drying off his sweat with a towel, too.

Kazuma snapped out of his reverie and looked to the two youths with dazed look. Mentally ridding himself of the unease from before, he smiled widely at them. "Yes, all is very well. But I don't see Yuki with you two. Did he already leave for his doctor's appointment?"

"Pft, yeah…creep took off without cleaning up the dojo which is _his_ job," grumbled Kyo lowly while sitting down with a plop behind the desk.

Narrowing his gaze slightly at Kyo, Haru explained, "Yuki told me to tell Kunimitsu that he had left to get the visit over with since you weren't around. If you need help cleaning up the dojo, I can do it."

"Thank you, Haru. That would be appreciated." Turning to his son who was busy making faces at Haru, Kazuma added with a grin, "_We_ will also contribute, won't _we_, Kyo?"

His father's grin was different this time. It clearly left no margin for dispute. Biting down his complaints of why he has to do the cleaning when it's not his job, he returned the smile with one of his own that lacked true sincerity, "Sure, Shishou. I would _love_ to help."

"And I love it when you agree without an argument," went on Kazuma.

"And I _love_ it if you _love _it," pressed on Kyo with clenched teeth.

"You know there is such a thing as too much 'love' in the air," murmured Haru as he chose to ignore the 'sparring' between father and son. Speaking loudly to the both of them, he stated as he went out of the office, "I'm going to Kunimitsu's class, see if he needs help."

Kyo gaped at his father-figure and immediately went after the wayward Ox that was already heading down the wrong hallway. "Oi, baka! You goin' the wrong way…again! Geez, how many times do I have to show ya! This is the way to go to the bathrooms…"

Leaning against the doorway, Kazuma sighed heavily in utter wonder at how those two Sohma youths have always been looking out for each other since their early years. They are as close to being siblings as any could get to be. Haru may have a tendency to always stick like glue to Yuki's side when he's present, but it was more like the mother hen looking over a frail chick that was making its way down the treacherous path known as life. True, Yuki was now much more capable of taking care of himself, but habits are hard to break, and Haru was not very willing to give up his 'mother hen' status after so many years.

'_Kyo doesn't need to be looked after like that. He'll only take the help I offer and barely that. He's just so set on proving himself to be a strong individual and not the Cat everyone thinks is a monster.'_ Thinking back on his conversation with Rin, Kazuma could see clearly how much she is like those two young men. She tries to be strong on her own two feet, rarely asking for any help. And from what he has deduced, she also tries to protect those she holds dear to her heart.

'_I can respect that. I just…I hope she realizes that in the end, our regrets can quickly become our burdens to carry in life. And our lives are long enough…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"It's not funny, Hatori."

"…"

"You're smiling…"

"…"

"Quit it!"

"Ano…uh, Yuki, I'm not understanding how you can see that when Hatori-niisan isn't even facing you," remarked Kureno confused while sipping his tea quietly. Taking a dish filled with some sweet bean cakes, he offered it to Yuki with a warm smile. "Here, I bought these for you…I'm sure you'll like them."

"Arigatou." Setting his teacup down, Yuki took a cake and set it on his own plate, taking a small bite while still eyeing his doctor warily. Looking back to Kureno, he whispered, "He is laughing. You just can't hear it."

Giving Yuki the benefit of the doubt, Kureno merely smiled softly and continued to take his cup of tea silently. After a few moments of silence, he heard Yuki speak out once more.

"He told you about carrying me out of the room, didn't he?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

Ever the professional, Hatori turned to his patient and stoically stared at him. "Well, Shigure did blabber on and on about every single detail…but I wasn't recalling that one in particular."

"See, Kureno…he's smiling. He's laughing, too," remarked the irritated Nezumi.

Looking at Hatori's still face, Kureno could only blink confusedly, hoping that maybe his confusion was plain for the doctor to see. It was.

"Don't think on it too much, Kureno. Yuki does know me better than most," replied Hatori with barely a hint of a twitch on his lips. Kneeling next to Yuki, he took his stethoscope to the youth's back. "Stop chewing. Breathe in and out slowly."

Definitely indulging himself in rolling his eyes, Yuki did as he was told. He then abruptly squeaked a series of hiccups. _(Hic)_ "Ha-_(hic)_-tori, I th-_(hic)_-ink I need wa-_(hic)_-ter."

"Fine time for your hiccups, Yuki," replied Hatori as he set aside his instrument. "Kureno…"

"Here." Handing Yuki a fresh cup of cool water, Kureno took the pitcher of water he had ready and set it on the table along with their tea set. He then asked him, "Is your head feeling any better? The tea is one that I use with Akito's headaches from time to time."

Yuki smiled at him thankfully. _(Hic)_ "Yeah, it's much better, thank you. _(Hic)_ I was going to ask you _(hic)_ where is she…she's usually here _(hic)_ by now."

"Oh…well, yes she would if she…could," trailed off Kureno warily as he looked down to his teacup.

"Oh?" Drinking his water in slow gulps, Yuki wasn't sure he understood him clearly, so he waited until he elaborated some more. However Hatori spoke up before he could.

"Yes, I have her on bed rest so she can recuperate from her lack of sleep after last night's storm. I'm sure you're tired as well," pointed out Hatori as he took his stethoscope once again to the Nezumi's back since apparently the hiccups subsided.

Shrugging at the remark, Yuki finished the last of the water in his glass. "More or less. But the cut to my head really burns when I kept shifting in my sleep."

"Hm…well, let's look at it. You can resume eating—I'll just have a good look." Taking a special light, the doctor aimed it at Yuki's head while he parted the hair away from the two-inch cut. "Hm…he can be a moron at times, but Shigure apparently does well for administering first-aid. The cut doesn't look infected. I'll reapply some antiseptic and then an ointment to keep it from becoming infected, okay?"

Nodding in understanding, Yuki took another bite from his cake, sighing inwardly that he'll have to go through the whole burning experience of having his wound cleaned out again.

"Yuki, it's all right," assured Kureno as he took Yuki's hand gently into his own. "If you need to, just squeeze my hand as hard as you need to. It'll pass."

'_How funny. He can read me as well as I can read Hatori.'_ Sipping his tea calmly, Yuki smiled brightly. "I hope I don't hurt you, Kureno."

"You won't. Akito has…a firm grip, too," replied the Bird sedately, mentally recalling the last instance in which Akito took a good 'firm' hold of him. It was something Hatori himself had experienced just last night and wasn't about to let Yuki know about it.

'_If he only knew of the hysterics Akito came up with last night. In a storm of all times…' _Hatori looked over Yuki's head to Kureno, wordlessly conveying to him to keep the matter quiet as he instructed him to. Seeing the silent confirmation in the Bird's eyes, he turned back to his patient. "Now, did you really sleep in Honda-kun's old bed? I always thought it too pink for my tastes, but Shigure assured me you fitted in quite well."

Eyebrow twitching angrily, Yuki suddenly felt the antiseptic sting, and with a sudden lurch cried out, "OUCH—DAMMIT SHIGURE!"

—_**ooo—**_

"Yeah, sure…I'll clean the floors. _(Grunts)_ No, no, I _insist_ on scrubbing the floors. I'll even take up the towels and put 'em away in the washroom. _Is there anything else?_"

"Your sarcasm is improving, Kyo-kun," quipped Kagura from across the room they were cleaning. Taking up her cloth after cleaning her section of the floor, she wiped the sheen of sweat from her forehead. "First it was all about calling Yun-chan 'the rat that jumped ship', and then calling him 'the baka Nezumi who chickened out of cleaning'. I think sarcasm suits you better than name-calling, Kyo-kun!"

"What sort of compliment is that!" cried out Kyo as he stood up as well from his kneeling position on the floor. Seeing that Kagura was already done with hers, he asked in awe, "How the hell did you finish before I did!"

"Hm? Oh, I was just working away while you kept complaining. Heh, count on Yun-chan on having a system to cleaning all the floors and picking up the used towels for the laundry. I'm already beat!" Brushing past Kyo, she 'lightly' smacked him on the shoulder while exiting the room and merrily calling out, "I'll help Haru-chan in the next room. I'm sure he's close to being done by now."

"Hey! Why don't you help me?" Rubbing his sore shoulder, Kyo ground his teeth together, grumbling lowly, "Damn annoying girl…"

"Hehe, you're too funny."

"What the—" Whirling around to face the childish voice heard from behind, he raised his hand that held the cloth to clean the floors, his intentions clear to all. "Okay, what the heck are you doing on my CLEAN floors?"

Shock. The child that he was certain was just behind him was now twirling around the room in a carefree manner. What shocked Kyo though was his manner of dress…it was definitely not the standard uniform of the dojo. The boy certainly had traditional parents to be wearing silk robes in the heat of summer.

"Who are you? What d'ya doing here? You know this place is off-limits to kids unless you're taking classes here," admonished Kyo as he lowered his hand to his side. Throwing the used cloth to a basket out in the hallway, he moved towards the little boy calmly, but strangely his Neko spirit was at unease with this action.

"Hehehehe…" giggled the child impishly as he ran around Kyo in circles. "Catch me, catch me, catch me!"

"OI! This ain't no place to goof around…HEY! Quit running around!" demanded Kyo, vainly trying to grasp the child's wrist. _'Damn kid is fast!'_

"No one can catch me! No one can catch me! Hahaha…!" Laughing heartily, the child abruptly stopped and stared at Kyo curiously with bright eyes, their color as dark as the dark ocean waters. "Are you okay? You looked scared. Did you see another rat? I'll scare it away…"

"NANI?" With wide eyes, Kyo looked down at the concerned boy and harshly remarked, "I'm _not_ afraid, kid. And I sure as hell ain't afraid of some damn rats!"

"Oh…I see. It's okay if you're afraid. I'm afraid of the dark, but you always say that you're with me so I don't have to be afraid. Since I'm here now, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Smiling innocently, the boy's small hand reached out for Kyo's left hand. "Let's not be afraid anymore. Come on…"

The spirit of the Neko stilled at the piercing gaze this boy held so innocently in those enchanting dark blue eyes. And with the sudden warmth of the smaller hand clasped around his calloused palm, the world that was reality and secure turned ashen gray, as if the life were seeped out of it. Kyo jerked his head forward, his mouth agape at the stark change of scenery that was before him.

No longer the soothing color of aged wood met his startled gaze, but that of an infinite horizon that was blinded by billowing clouds of smoke that hid the blazes of fire sweeping closer to him. In the far distance, he heard clearly what should only have remained a nightmare. In the far distance…he saw what should not have been possible.

The tree. Her tree. Their tree…fully erect yet ablaze with a fire that knew no end.

"We have a traitor, Eldest Brother. And darkness is coming soon."

Heart pounding wildly, Kyo whipped his head to look down at the young boy that held the sorrow of hope lost. Yet the boy's remark rang through the tumbling thoughts in his mind.

"What? I'm…your… WHAT?" cried out Kyo desperately while latching his hands onto the small shoulders of the child.

The boy seemed oblivious to Kyo's distress as he stared listlessly in the distance. And suddenly, he hugged Kyo tightly, crying softly against his neck. "I'm so afraid…please save us. Save _her_…"

"Kyo-kun, be careful!"

Reality crashed down on Kyo swiftly and surely…once again quite literally. He had somehow managed to open the sliding doors leading outside and he is, or rather was, standing at the platform. Yet his startled reaction at hearing Kagura forced his uneasy balance to tip enough to cause him to fall flat on his behind on the ground.

Shaking her head at him, she continued to reprove him. "Silly kitty. You may have great balance, but you can still hurt yourself with teetering yourself on the edge like that. What if you really injured yourself? Then you'd be in no shape to participate at the Tournament…"

Her words came through to his mind like muddled murmurs, his thoughts far and away, still thinking what that young boy had meant. _'The kid!'_

"Where is he?" blurted out Kyo as he frantically went back inside, practically mowing down Kagura in the process.

"Kid?" she asked curiously. "All of Yun-chan's students have left for the day, Kyo-kun."

"No, it wasn't some student, okay? It was a little kid…a boy, all right? He had really dark hair and was short…where the hell did he go?" Irritated beyond reason, he looked over the room and saw no evidence of the child. He quickly ran into the hallways, calling out frantically, "Hey, KID! OI! Quit playing games and come on out! KID!"

"Kyo-kun, there's no kid around. Honest," replied the Boar while looking over the Neko with worry in her eyes.

He turned on her angrily with a menacing glint to his red-orange eyes. **"SHUT UP! THERE WAS ONE, OKAY? SO GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY IF YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"**

"Kyo, that's enough," was the cool reply that cut through the thick tension in the air.

"Shihan," murmured Kagura apologetically. "It's my fault for getting him angry. But honestly, Kyo-kun, there's no boy here. I would have noticed if there was one. I was cleaning out the hallway when I caught you outside."

"That's a bunch of crap, Kagura! He WAS here, okay…I didn't make him up!" Still angry, but not wanting to unleash his rage any further to those around him, he stomped off to the open doors in the room where he met the little boy. He then sat down with a huff on the ledge, sending out enough vibes at how upset he still was.

"Kagura, I'm sorry," whispered Kazuma lowly.

"M-mm. It's okay. Maybe you can talk to him, Shihan. I'll bring you both some tea from the kitchen," happily replied Kagura as she charged down the hall, careful to not have any 'male' encounters that were certainly not needed at this time.

Sighing heavily, Kazuma walked out to the ledge where Kyo was plainly pouting. "Kyo, whatever it was, you should do better at controlling your outbursts. Kagura is your fellow teammate, but more than that she's family. You are a young _adult_…act like it."

The reprimand for his volatile behavior struck Kyo hard. How could he deny any of it? He'd be a fool for trying. His anger tapering off, he felt shame overtake him instead and so looked to the ground for possible answers to the unasked questions.

"I'm…sorry, Shishou. I'm sorry," softly replied the younger Sohma as he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around them.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kazuma took in deep breaths of a waning afternoon. He was always happiest outdoors and took sabbaticals in the large countryside the family owned whenever possible. One was definitely due after the Tournament.

"You can give your apologies to Kagura directly." Sitting down next to his repentant son, Kazuma stated, "Now, calmly tell me what has you so bothered."

Seeing the reluctance in his son's eyes to even broach the topic, he softly patted down the wild red-orange hair, giving the scalp soothing strokes of his fingers. Smiling gently, he prodded, "I have your trust, don't I, Kyo? You know whatever you tell me, I won't laugh, I won't judge, and most of all, I won't tell if you don't want me to."

It could have been the relaxing strokes from his father's fingers across his head that made his mental defenses crumble. It could have been the images still lingering in his mind of billowing smoke and fire consuming what he knew to be living beings. It could have been the shrieks of what he knew to be of lives extinguished. It could have been the image of what he clearly saw as himself in the middle of all the mass hysteria while holding something in his hands. Or it could have the hopeless sorrow embedded in the eyes of such an innocent child.

'_It sounded like some title…the Eldest Brother part. He begged for me to save them…save her. Is Tohru in trouble? How? She's fine, I'm sure of it. But why then…why does every instinct I know to be true is screaming that something's changing everything in my life? And why do I feel so damn afraid of it?'_

"…_**darkness is coming…"**_

Those words reverberated through the turmoil of his mind, and he was certain that a whimper left his lips. Hiding his panic-stricken gaze, he ducked his head into his knees, vainly trying to hide from his nightmares that were all too real but far from reality, if that made any sense.

"The traitor…he's here…I know it," bit out the distraught youth quietly. "He won't get the best of me, Shishou. **_He won't._**"

Pushing further for details or just clarification at what was said was pointless, Kazuma knew. With a heavy heart, he saw the makings of regrets that will be carried by his son for many years to come. And all he could do was sit and watch it unfold, for this is something that the curse of the Jyuunishi was destined to do…to build the regrets that will lay foundation for the next generation of cursed members.

Always a never-ending burden of regrets to be passed on from one generation to the next…

'_The sorrow of hopelessness is what I saw in my grandfather's gentle smile so long ago. Am I doomed to see the same in my son's smile?'_ Biting his lip in frustration at how futile it's all becoming, he reached out to the still form of his son and hugged him fiercely, praying that in some form his goodwill and love for this boy could just maybe lessen the blow of what is yet to come.

"It's…okay, Kyo," softly remarked Kazuma tremulously, willing away the unshed tears of hopelessness. "It's okay to be afraid. I am here…I'll always be here when the time comes. So…don't stay afraid because…I'm with you. Always."

From the desolate hallway, both Jyuunishi looked to the pair outside, neither one daring to breathe in for fear of ruining the tender moment. It was all they could do, to stare at the two Sohma men outside, and then stare back at one another, silently understanding that many things will come to pass to this family, and sadly, they were powerless to stop the flow of sorrow that was sure to come.

It was just a matter of time…

* * *

**_  
And Drum Roll Please! (04-18-06):_**

_YOOHOO! I'm here and happy to put this one out for your reading pleasures! Can you guess who the two Jyuunishi were in the end? It's not hard…if you can't guess, it was Haru and Kagura. No big mystery there. I had initially planned to add more towards the end, but I really wanted the 'day' to end plus the other stuff would have just dragged the story on. So I'll just add what was left out from here to the next chapter release. No worries!_

_Well, this chapter actually turned out to be more angst than I had planned, but it worked out in the end, ne? It had a peek into Tohru's world as it is now plus it offers a glimpse of the inner workings of the Sohma family. It's always but not really touched on in the canon or in most stories I've read, so I'm trying a new approach by giving the reader a look inside what I perceive to be a family with strict control over many things. This will be elaborated further in chapters to come—be sure to look for those moments when they come!_

_My bit with Yuki and Hatori and Kureno was actually supposed to be elaborated in the missing segments I cut off from the ending, but I decided to leave it in there since it did lay out something important. I would believe that Hatori has had more of a chance to be 'unguarded' around Yuki in their early years at the estate, and since they were usually in each other's company when Yuki was allowed company, it stands to reason that Yuki would know Hatori better than others. I wanted to capitalize on that and hopefully bring this to light with just the right measure. It was a scene that was short but sweet in my opinion. Hopefully you agree!_

_Ah yes, Kyo with his demons…sort of. It definitely turned out 'darker' than I had expected quite honestly. But the more I read it, the more it grew on me, so I left it as is. It conveyed exactly what this whole chapter was about and ultimately what the storyline will carry on some level. I always want to point out that my excerpts with Kyo and his 'friends' are to be taken in stride…file it away. Don't try to interpret them just yet…of course, if you'd like to play private investigator and love a good weave of the web that is my story, please have a go at it! Truly, though, the story will develop all these little threads and hopefully it will 'wow' you…hopefully!_

_For musical moments, I had to think about it some. Finally, it dawned on me that my second hunch was good to go with. So here's my recommendation for your listening pleasures for this chappie…Madonna's "Live to Tell" song. It conveys the dire situation the Sohma in general live with plus highlights Kyo's desperation with all that has been happening to him. It's a popular song so it shouldn't be too hard to obtain a copy. Need help? Just let me know!_

_Well, I best be wrapping up this commentary. My battery juice on the laptop is running low (forgot the AC adapter at work!), so I'll just say a big hello and good-bye and thank you to all my readers, especially to my reviewers. I hope to have replied to each one of you, and if not, please accept my humblest apologies! I really do read all your reviews! Even the ones on my other fics like _Never Say Good-bye_…thank you so much for continuing to read my other works. It really makes me happy to know that although they're not as long running as this fic, they still hold their own. So thank you again!_

_Two announcements just in: One, new editor solicited, two, CONTEST TIME! Yep, my dear Miya-chan has succumbed to the terrible reality of life. Heh, no really, she's so busy she can't edit my work anymore. I still want to give her a BIG HUG and THANKS for all that she did manage to do for me. So, here's my want-ad: EDITOR, preferably one that has good handling of verb tense plus grammar/spelling skills. Must be willing to work long hours (I'll take anything at this point) with nagging emails from me! Knowledge of Furuba world will of course be a big plus, especially with honorifics. I am so bad about those… Any takers?_

_Regarding the contest, I've entered my side fics in support of Eraya's contest, _"The Fruits Basket Readers Choice Contest"_. It's a great way to read up on other terrific fics besides my own, but yours truly is rather shameless in saying that I'd like to have at least one vote from you for my side fics. I don't expect to win any award for any of the categories, but if I see one vote for my fics, that'll make my day. So little keeps me happy for days! Here's the link: http/groups. I'll post this link up in my profile as well in case it doesn't follow through in this commentary (ffnet and their bunnies are eating up links)._

_As always, leave your comments, thoughts, critiques, and general bashing at my door. Just click and blip and boom, you're there! Take care and catch you next time! Ja ne!_


	40. SOS Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: **_I am here…penniless. A clue that I make no money here…never ever._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_**Chapter 40: Our World Goes Round  
Edited by: TBD**_

A bright Sunday morning, where the early temperatures were steadily increasing with each passing hour, settled upon the household hidden in the forest. Calm, cool breezes coming from the mountains were few and far between, but were the only means to cool oneself. That plus a nice hand-held fan, a cool glass of water, a cold tub of water to rest the feet in, and a good friend to talk to over the phone.

"Is there a point to your nonsense, Shigure?"

"Come now, Tori-san! Gure-san has never said one thing that was deemed unworthy to be heard by his two most wonderful friends in the world! Ne, Gure-san?"

"Aya, you've not come by my home in such a while. I fear that we are slowly growing a gaping hole between us… _(Sniffles)"_

"I'm hanging up."

"NO" cried out in unison the Snake and Dog of the Zodiac circle.

"I need to WORK, unlike you two babbling fools," grumbled Hatori into the phone while filling out a medical form for another Sohma patient. _'Does this family have a penchant for getting sick all the time… And how in the world did I manage to fall for another three-way calling with these idiots?'_

"It's a SUNDAY for the love of all that is good!" cried out Shigure animatedly. "Aya, we must save him! Let us go to his office and bring salvation to our best friend!"

"Anything for Tori-san, you know that, Gure-san!" declared Ayame with obvious passion.

"I'll give you both _THOROUGH_ examinations if you dare step one foot into my office," warned the Dragon in a low whisper.

Ayame gasped loudly, "Tori-san, say it isn't so!"

"My dear Haa-san, you are certainly scariest when you threaten us with perfect health. Honestly, being healthy around you involves painful moments," remarked the Inu wisely. "You know, Aya, that I believe I now know where Yuki gets his more 'charming' side…"

"Hm, I must say that it would explain much, Gure-san," agreed the tailor. "I only went to visit him a few times, and each time he threw me out of his lovely blush pink room! And I was getting such good shots with the camera and digital camcorder…"

Shigure sighed with admiration. "He does look good in pink, doesn't he? Ah…the little nose breathing quietly with his soft hands nestled under his head that's against a soft, pink pillow. And the blanket beneath, so comforting and pale pink against him… KAWAII!"

"And you wonder why he had you in a head-lock two weeks ago? Maybe I should have let Yuki give you another ram to the wall," stated Hatori with annoyance while vainly trying to get his pen to work. _'Damn these cheap pens!'_

"He did have a good grip, the little Nezumi." Stretching fully in his chair, Shigure went back to staring at a blank screen while balancing two pencils on his nose. It was a magnificent feat. "Ne, Aya, will you be visiting soon? I'm sure you'll love the new decorations we set up for your brother's newly restored bedroom. I tried so hard to get in some pink coloring, but he just flat out refused. And to think he was getting pinker by the minute… Oh, how I wish I had my camera!"

"Gure-san, you must hand me your negatives so that I may make prints for myself! I have mine right here if you want copies, too!" Swooning to his own tune, Ayame hugged himself while mentally imagining many things. "Oh, fret no longer, Gure-san…I will shower my beloved brother that fell from heaven herself with a pink satin blanket and some small pink throw pillows. Oh, Gure-san, I'm feeling light-headed with the possibilities!"

"Aya, my dear, I have the negatives, but I must hunt them down. They were accidentally thrown in with **_those_** negatives. We mustn't get**_ those_** out…innocent eyes rove these parts," sagely replied the trusty Inu.

"Oh, **_those_** negatives. For shame, Gure-san, must I continue to warn you of innocent minds? They mustn't be tempted at such a young age!" declared Ayame passionately, leading to a minor mishap with his tea and the fabric he was sewing… **"DEAR BELOVED GOD OF ALL THAT IS FASHION WORTHY! MY PRECIOUS SILK! NOOOOO! PUNISH ME NOW AND SEND ME TO ALL THE KNOWN HELLS OF THIS WORLD! MIIIINNNNEEEEE!"**

"So, Shigure, how did the renovations make out after all?" asked Hatori casually, clearly ignoring the fervent declarations of a designer that is running amok in his shop with the phone line still active. After another round of cries from said designer promising acts of committing seppuku, Hatori irately remarked, "Ayame, just use another swath of cloth. You always order more than you need anyway."

"NANI? OH…" Coming to that stunning realization, a flurry of activity could be heard from Ayame's line, the clanging of items indicating the designer's frenzy to find the extra cloth.

"You're good, Haa-san," complimented Shigure wryly. Dropping his pencils back to his desk, he turned to review his research taped across the wall behind him. Yawning lightly, he stretched his cramped limbs and recalled his friend's earlier question. "Oh, the renovations did come together rather nicely. I even had them do some touch-up on the side of the house. It was rather damaged by the storm as well. Now my home is 'damage-free'…for now."

"FOUND IT!" cried out Ayame triumphantly. "Tori-san, I can't ever thank you enough! You are the green in my tea, the savior in my ocean, the needle in my haystack…"

"Aya, your words move me," quipped the writer with a wide smile.

"Ayame, your words make no sense," flatly commented the doctor while retrieving another pen that worked.

And Ayame's words continued to make very little sense to one individual while inspiring the other to delve into his writing…with no end in sight to this three-way calling.

—_**ooo—**_

The melody that drifted down the halls in the old Sohma home soothed the weary minds of many that happened to catch wind of it, which were very few indeed. All personnel knew to stay away from the master and the area where their master was whenever these moments occurred.

Suddenly the melody stopped.

"Why did you stop, Yuki?" quietly asked Kureno from the paperwork he currently was reviewing.

"It's not right. The piano is off-tune, I'm sure of it," commented the pianist for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"I assure you, Yuki, that I did have it re-tuned last week when you told me about it the first time," hurriedly replied Kureno as he fully turned his attention to him. Laying his work to the side for the moment, he stood and went over to the piano, hitting a few keynotes while intently listening to the timbre.

"Maybe the man didn't do it right, I don't know…it's just…" Groaning lightly, Yuki scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he was just being finicky. Shaking his head at his uncertainty, he smiled brightly and restarted his playing. "Gomen ne, it must be in my head. I'm just not focusing today…"

"Let us leave, Yuki."

Both males at the piano startled at the low voice heard from outside, not expecting their dozing audience to have heard their conversation. But apparently she had…

"I want to go out. It's too stuffy to be indoors today," continued Akito as she wavered while standing to her full petite height. She was definitely feeling the ache in her joints for having laid too long outside on the smooth wooden floor of the veranda.

Kureno felt obliged to point out, "Hatori-niisan had advised—"

"It's fine, really," butted in Yuki gently while grasping Kureno's arm firmly from behind. When the elder Sohma looked down at him, wordlessly questioning him, Yuki smiled assuredly. "Going out will be a nice change."

"Kureno, quit standing there gaping and call that man that supposedly tuned that thing. I need to change." Walking haughtily down to her bedroom, she called out, "Those papers need to be finalized today, Kureno."

Seeing her out of sight, but knowing that she isn't completely out of hearing, Kureno lowered his voice considerably from his gentle tone. "Hatori-niisan was still worried about her last fever…" _'…and constant nightmares.'_

"He's always worried. We'll be okay. I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it." Gathering what few things he brought with him, Yuki patted Kureno's back as he walked past the young man. Looking over his shoulder, he softly replied, "Don't work too hard, Kureno. I'm…sorry. About the piano…"

"No, no, don't worry about that," quickly remarked Kureno as he smiled brightly to the solemn gaze of the Nezumi. "I'm sure you're right about it. I'll have the man look at it more carefully this time around."

"Hm…well, okay. I'll bring something back for you." Grinning slightly, he turned back to the hallway and made his way to the private entrance to Akito's home. He saw her ready and waiting for him. _'She's fast when she wants to be…'_ "Sumimasen. I didn't mean to make you wait."

"No matter." She turned on her heel and went out to the car that was ready and waiting for them. She looked weary to anyone who saw her, but loe to the person that dared voice that to her. Yuki was no such fool, and so had gone along with her sudden idea to leave the premises.

It was a common occurrence now that they go on these drives together in relative but comfortable silence. She would have the driver go around town with seemingly no destination in mind, her solemn gaze always on the passing scenery. And when she sees something that draws her attention, she orders the driver to stop, traffic behind them be damned. Thankfully he's been able to cut down on those incidents by carefully persuading her to let the driver pull over to the side at the very least.

Today seemed to be no different. The car took them aimlessly down the streets, silence permeating the air in the car. He would shift his gaze from the passing scenery to her curled form on the seat next to him. Although her stares outside seemed listless, he knew that she was very much aware of what went on around her. As much as he wanted the serenity to continue, he felt that now was the time to voice what was on his mind for some time.

"Akito?"

Roused from her reverie, she glanced sideways at him. "Yes?"

He couldn't exactly look at her directly, so he opted to stare at his folded hands on his lap, mentally bracing himself for whatever may happen. He's not fond of riling her, and he was certain his question would do just that.

'_There's no way around it…I'll need to be direct.'_ Sighing softly, he licked his dry lips and asked, "Are you having trouble sleeping at night?"

Riled, yes, but she was more shocked and surprised at hearing his inquiry. Wide-eyed and with a temper simmering very quickly, she jerked her head to face him fully. _"What?"_

He caught her heated gaze on him with a look of his own that was full of concern. He pressed forward despite the alarms in his head telling him otherwise. "You're sleeping in during the day more, so—"

"Did they tell you about my nightmares? _DID THEY?_" she yelled angrily as she rounded on him.

"Who? I don't…" he asked bewildered.

She latched tightly onto his arm with her two hands, her face contorting to bitter rage. She bit out through clenched teeth, "Hatori or Kureno. _Did they tell you this?_"

He had to admit, it has been a very long while since he's seen her like this. He almost forgot how it was…so long ago. He couldn't even think of a reply as he was awash with faded shreds of memories from times past of her and him and a single dark room.

Letting him go, and she once more retreated into her shell beside the window, never once looking back at him. The storm had passed as suddenly as it had come, yet it left behind a dark gloom that wasn't easily ignored.

In any case, he couldn't help but push on. "Gomen nasai. I…no. No, they…didn't tell me anything. I just noticed… You were resting more during the day. I only meant to ask—"

"Stop the car."

Abruptly the car came to a halt, thankfully with no traffic in sight since they were in a rather secluded section of town. And it was a section Yuki was most familiar with. Before he could say anything, she got out of the car and walked briskly to the guarded gates of the gardens.

'_The gardens with the Jyuunishi statues. I've not been here in a while.'_ Giving brief instructions to the driver to park by the curb and wait for them, he hurried to the gates to catch up with her, bypassing the guard altogether.

"Akito…wait!" Calling out to her to stop was fruitless, but he persisted. Hatori would just hang him if Akito overexerted herself today because of him. "Akito!"

Allowing his Nezumi instincts to guide him to his 'Master', he followed along the stone path past many of the statues that represented their Zodiac signs. He made it a point to touch each one, greeting them as it were after a long absence. Finally he caught a glimpse of her through the trees.

'_I should have known she'd be here.'_ Reaching the center of the gardens, he walked slowly up to the slump form of his 'god', catching his breath after the rather brisk walk through the large property. "Akito…"

She barely made any indication that she heard him. She just sat still against the base of the 'tree' that made up a huge portion of the statue. He could only see the top of her head, what with her face cradled in her arms that wrapped around her drawn-up knees.

There were times he wished he could open her mind to his own so that he could at least understand what she's feeling, if anything at all. This was such a time. It was highly unlikely that it would ever happen, so he settled to sit next to her and join her in her moment of relative solitude. If she truly wanted to be left alone, she would have said so…she never had any qualms about voicing her wants.

While hearing her raspy but even breathing, Yuki recalled that she had mentioned something about nightmares. Having personal experience in that arena, he wondered if she was left with sweat-drenched sheets, clammy hands, a rapid heartbeat, and fear-stricken eyes whenever she awoke from these bad dreams. And if that wasn't bad enough, the memories of those dreams still lingering in your thoughts were like the shadows that would swallow you whole. It was not something he would wish on anyone.

"I had put in a nightlight in my room," he commented softly to her as he looked up above to the statue that loomed over them. Smiling gently, he turned to her. "It's not much, but it does keep them away. If only a little bit…"

"Shigure had already told me this long ago," she murmured without looking up.

'_The baka has a big mouth. Honestly, I have little privacy with him around!' _Frowning on that thought, he looked to the gardens around them, thinking that maybe she came here to escape those dreams…to escape the reality of the dark shadows that awaits them around every corner. At least, that's why he had come here when he did…

"It's always dark, like these damn dreams, and no amount of light from anything will take that away. That is the 'blessing' I'm given for being your 'god'. Do you understand now?" Her tight-lipped remark felt very heavy in the air, turning the cool summer breeze into a smothering stew.

Words from some time ago came back at him. She had mentioned before whether or not he thought she was suited to the darkness. At the moment, she certainly gave off the feeling of a dark soul amongst the bright surroundings of the gardens that were full of life. A life that she apparently did not belong to…

'_And she really believes that living in that dark hell is part of her role as 'god'. What's even worse…I sort of believe that, too. Yet…'_ With a melancholy sigh, he turned to her solemnly. "If it's that dark, Akito, then let us in. If nothing else, at least to keep you company in the dark. Maybe…just maybe…a little light will come our way then."

She was startled from her intent focus on his words when she felt his hand gently clasp her own. It was not a gesture she was used to by any means, least of all from him. For that reason, she allowed it. And with that, the tension that was thick one moment snapped the next.

"You can call me at night, if you want. Before you go to sleep or whenever you can't sleep. I'll answer…I'll always answer." He prayed his sincerity would reach her. He couldn't stop the tides of the Sohma legacy or make something simple like bad dreams go away, but he will do what he can. In the end, it was all he could do…

Would it be enough for her? Would she even spare his remarks a single thought?

"Will you have one day off this week…from your classes?" she asked with the sudden change in topic, all the while staring down at their joined hands.

Disappointment pervaded his being, seeing that she opted not to pursue the prior subject any further. He really thought he could have reached her…if only this once. "I can arrange it. I'm sure Shihan wouldn't mind."

And just as suddenly as the topics changed, his breath was suddenly caught in his throat as he felt her lean in on him, her head on his shoulder, embracing him with her two arms while managing to cuddle next to him like a warm blanket. Taking measured breaths, he looked down to his unofficial guardian, seeing what he thought was just a mere illusion on his part.

'_She seems so at peace now, even after all that she had said a minute ago.' _Not wanting to ruin the rare moment, he nudged his chin on top of her head, letting himself relax in her firm embrace.

"I think this year I'll have them arrange to celebrate Obon here in the gardens. What do you think?" she asked demurely as she lightly traced his high collar with a delicate finger.

He wondered why she would bring up the subject of Obon now when the holiday was still a few months away. As a family, they didn't usually observe the day to honor their dead, but it was apparent that Akito wanted to change that this year. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke quietly.

"I do believe I'll be meeting our dearly departed much sooner than Hatori leads me to believe." Narrowing her gaze to an unknown point, she smirked and laughed dryly. "But it still won't be soon enough for some idiots. The wretched vultures…pft, we'll see who'll have their final laugh. So…_(sigh)_…what do you think? I like the ambience here…these things are as old as the family, ne? It'd be most fitting to honor our beloved ancestors with these old relics."

Her words were falling on somewhat deaf ears. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the she had casually remarked that her death was upon her. It seemed…all too soon. Despite their hardships over the years, her eccentricities, her bouts of unfocused rage…her sorrow…

Yes…he's felt her sorrow. A sorrow that's as old as the curse itself. A sorrow that was very much like his own…

'_It's too soon…'_ Smiling brokenly, he breathed in heavily to hold at bay the Nezumi's instincts to cry in agony. "Obon here is a fine idea, Akito. I'll help Kureno get the preparations done just right."

Looking all around him, he noted each and every statue in the gardens, including the one they're sitting next to, that fulfilled their roles in the Jyuunishi circle. And to each and every one of them, his pleas never sounded louder in the serene silence that surrounded them both.

'_Peace…tranquility. Freedom… Is it too much to beg for? And I've begged for it…for so long… Now more than ever…I don't want her to be without it. Her time…grows short. So very short…'_

Akito snuggled even closer to her companion, hearing the rhythm of his heart beat as smoothly as the wind that caressed her hair. Deeply breathing him in, she softly replied, "A winter smell on a summer day. This is most acceptable."

He leaned the side of his head on top of her head and breathed in her scent as well. He smiled wryly at his realization.

'_If I smell like winter, then she smells like a clear spring day with all it's blossom full of life. Spring…how very strange.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Well, it's your turn, hot-head," quipped Uo while looking down at her deck of cards.

Tohru worriedly looked to the boy next to her. "Kyo-kun, are you sure you understand this new game? We just taught this to you…"

"This game is peculiar indeed. So…lacking of stimulation. Hardly a challenge, really," added Hana as she eerily looked to those around her.

Kyo squirmed under the denpa's scrutinizing gaze, somehow having a good hunch that she was already holding a winning hand, or something like it. _'Damn this crap…'_ Growling lowly, he bit out, "Argghh…just give me an 8!"

"Hehe! GO FISH, CAT-LOVER!" shot back Uo triumphantly.

"Dammit, this is stupid!" cried out Kyo as he retrieved one card from the deck. "And I ain't no cat-lover!"

"It's stupid only to those who are losing, _cat-lover_!" Grinning widely, Uo looked to Hana. "Hey, Hanajima, how long are you going to avoid winning? It's so obvious you're postponing the ending of the game…"

"Hm. I was interested to see how far the game can go. It's boring I must admit," commented Hana as she retrieved Tohru's cards when the other two were fighting. "I have ended the game now. Let us continue with another."

"DAMN!" swore Kyo as chucked his cards to the floor angrily.

"Ha! I knew it!" Taking all the cards, the ex-gangster shuffled them expertly. She smirked at her next idea. "Poker…that's definitely loads of fun. Maybe I can even earn a few good yen from this punk that can't fight a good fight even though he's had martial arts training since forever! Ain't it the truth, _pansy-pants_?"

"**Damn bitch…"** snarled Kyo angrily as he rolled up his sleeves to slug her a good one, chivalry be damned. _'Hell, she ain't even human! She's too damn evil!'_

"ANO…UM…KYO-KUN!" desperately called out Tohru while earnestly pulling the arm that was readying itself to lash out at her old friend. "Please help me in the kitchen! I need to get some snacks put together, and I would very much like your help! I hardly get to have you visit my home on the weekends and…"

"Fine, all right already…just take it easy." Taking another glance at his nemesis over his shoulder as he was hauled away, he shot back, "Poker it is! I'll take all your money! I'll…hey… I ain't no pansy-pants! Come on over here, and I'll take you on! I'll show you who really has the pansy-pants here!"

"Pft, that's a delayed reaction as any I've ever seen," called out Uo with a wide grin as Kyo was pulled into the kitchen still calling out challenges left and right. What with working full-time at a local library (she certainly shocked Kyo speechless when she first told him a month ago), rare were now the moments in which she could just cut loose and vent her frustrations, whatever they were at the time. Today, she honestly just wanted to pick an honest-to-goodness-fight for no good reason.

Stilling her shuffling hands, she looked to her sedate companion, noting that she was more quiet than usual. "Hey, Hana, school got you all bummed out already? I thought you were all done with the homework."

"Hm…no. Homework is fine," Hana replied quietly while tiding up the small living room just a bit. While the apartment did sport three separate bedrooms with two baths, size had to be compromised somewhere. Still, the small guesthouse suited their needs perfectly.

"Okay…soooo…what's up? You've been like this ever since bricks-for-brains came over. It's not like you to stay this quiet. And I know quiet…I work in a library!" Uo quickly set her calculating gaze on the girl, wordlessly letting her know that she wasn't through nagging her.

"I'm just…picking through the patterns. They are very jumbled. It's confusing," commented the denpa as she narrowed her gaze in the direction of the kitchen.

"Huh? Geez, is that all? You know your 'waves' could just be on overdrive from all the homework you've brought home," reasoned Uo off-handedly as she resumed her card shuffling. "Now, drop the glum face and buck up! We've got to beat the pansy-pants off the dope in the kitchen."

Barely shifting her head, she solemnly gazed at her friend and offered a small semblance of a content smile. "Very well then. So…poker? I've not played that too often, Arisa. You will need to take lead on this game."

"I've got it covered!" quipped Uo as she happily set the cards out, a glimmer in her eyes anticipating the upcoming match of wits against luck.

Hana could only watch Uo with half the attention, her mind still on the young man conversing lowly with her dear friend in the kitchen. _'His mind…fragments. Fragments… They don't make any sense. Ever since he walked in the door, they don't come together. How long has his waves been so scattered?'_

His thoughts were definitely running amok. Kyo couldn't tell what would be better to make…leek stew or leek salad. Apparently the shopping of groceries has not been done.

Meanwhile Tohru was running in full panic-mode while opening cupboards left and right, trying in vain to find something else to make into a salad. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun! I was sure Uo had gone to the market today! Silly me, I should have reminded her to go today instead of tomorrow like she always does."

"It's fine, really. Just make…_it_. I'll be fine…I can pick them out of the salad," remarked Kyo with a sigh while getting out the necessary utensils and bowls to get the salad prepared.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun," she apologized yet again. "I'll be better prepared next time, promise."

Smiling in her direction, he felt the tension from many days and nights ebb away just a bit. Sure they talked when they walked with each other in the morning along with Yuki, and they talked some more about their day when they went home later on that evening, sometimes with Yuki, sometimes not. And emailing all the time in-between those times wasn't unusual, even though the concept of computing still evaded him at times (how the hell can someone understand a damn thing from those computer pamphlets? Yuki had to show how to turn it on, off, double-click…his pride took a beating many times…).

Yet, it was times like these when they were together as true friends enjoying each other's company that he could feel the muscles in his back ease down. He's been so on guard lately…ever since a couple weeks ago. With that image of that boy still fresh in his mind…maybe it'll stay there.

'_Hell, I'm wishing for the moon, aren't I?' _Shaking the dark thought away, he sighed lightly and barely shot a glance to Tohru who was tearing up the leafy parts of the lettuce. Getting back to his task, he chopped in quick succession one carrot after another, willing his mind to stay blank and more importantly to focus on the present.

'…**_save her.'_**

"_Damn…that's not helping. Focus on now…here. No creepy kids running around. Nothing even close to a tree being torched for miles around. Just Tohru…and stupid leeks, carrots, lettuce…' _He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, chasing all thoughts from that frightening moment far, far away. Feeling confident that it was accomplished, he opened his eyes and nodded n triumph. Making short work of the carrots, he went on to the celery and cucumbers…

"Do you believe me?"

He whirled on Tohru instantly. He bit out, "What did you just say?"

Tohru looked at him oddly and blushed immediately. She stammered in reply, "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for being a pest about it! I was just worried because you didn't say anything after I said I promised and—"

"I believe you, Tohru, honest. You just…caught me off guard, that's all. Don't apologize. I'm the one that's sorry for not listening." Giving her a reassuring smile, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, breathing evenly to bring his heartbeat down to normal levels. _'She scared the hell out of me with that question!'_

Tohru noted how he slipped back into his pensive state as before. It had worried her that he didn't reply to her previous remarks before, but now, she noticed how he was more troubled than just busy thinking. In fact, she recalled how he was always staring off into an unknown scene before him, completely blocking everyone else out, even her.

'_Is he putting up a wall again around him so that no one can reach him? I had hoped he wouldn't do that anymore…' _Setting her lettuce to soak in the bowl full of water, she braced herself and asked him straight out, after taking calming breaths, of course. "Kyo-kun…is there something bothering you? You can always tell me what's on your mind…always."

"Hm?" Absently turning his gaze at her, he failed to understand what she was referring to. Bringing himself out of his momentary reverie, he noticed that Tohru was looking rather anxiously at him. "Is there something the matter, Tohru?"

Sighing lightly, she smiled half-heartedly and leaned against the counter. "I had just asked you that. You seem to have a lot on your mind. I was just wondering if I could be of any help…maybe..."

_(Sigh) 'She still tries so hard to make me feel better. But this time…damn…how can I explain what's been happening? It's all crazy! It makes no sense even to me!' _Giving her a soft smile, he shrugged off his melancholy mood. _'I wish I could tell her what's up. But I'm not going to let my time with her go to waste because of some damn dreams that have no meaning as far as I can see. Tohru's safe now, and that's all that matters…creepy kids and freaky dreams be damned.'_

"Just stuff at the dojo. It's been pretty rough what with the tournament in a few months and so on." Chopping another cucumber, he casually asked, "What about you? Think you're ready for the tournament?"

"Oh yes! I can't wait for it to be here! I'll take the best pictures…I promised Shishou-san as much!" Smiling happily, she pondered on her next thought before voicing it. It had been on her mind for quite some time, but she couldn't ask before for obvious reasons. "Kyo-kun…are you doing okay at the dojo…with Yuki-kun there?"

There. The twitch over the eye…the momentary stillness in his swift cutting of the vegetables…it said it all. Well, it told her enough, and so she will tread carefully. Twiddling her fingers together, she tucked a stray hair back into place, quietly commenting, "I know it's not my business, and I don't mean to pry, but—"

"—you're worried, right?" finished off Kyo with one final chop to the cutting board. Sighing heavily, he felt his shoulders slump with the burden of his woes that he's carefully hidden from Tohru. It seemed that no matter what he did or didn't do, she'll worry. She just knew him and his family so well…troubles were never far away from any Sohma, and she knew it.

Taking his cut vegetables to the sink, he rinsed them thoroughly while phrasing his thoughts. "What's there to be said? He's there…I'm there. I don't fight with him, if that's what you're worried about."

"NO, that's not what…I mean, well…" Blowing out her bangs in frustration, she licked her dry lips and tried again. "Yes, I'm glad that you're not fighting with Yuki-kun. But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

He went on rinsing his vegetables until he shut the water off, silence now meeting his ears. Turning to her, he asked, "Hey…hand me the lettuce, would you? I think they've soaked enough."

"Oh…yes, of course," she hurriedly replied as she handed him the bowl, "how silly of me to forget."

"It's okay." He shook the lettuce in the sink through the colander, all the while looking at her intently. "Listen, things will always be tough between me and the Nezumi. It just is. I can't promise anything beyond that." Seeing her forlorn expression, he bit back his groan as he forced the words that he knew he needed to say…for her sake. "But…but… _(Grrr)_ I'll try not to let it get to me. I'm just going to focus on the here and now. He'll be gone from the dojo after the tournament. I can be a man and put up with it until then."

"Pft…what kind of 'man', I wonder," remarked Uo with a smirk as she stood at the doorway. "Hey, you two, talk later. We got grub to eat and butts to kick in a round of POKER!"

"Dammit! Could ya quit buttin' in on other people's conversations, ya tall _WEED_?" cried out Kyo irately while shaking a fist full of watery lettuce in her direction.

"Son of—STUPID JERK! You're leaving water all over the floor! BAKA!" shot back Uo heatedly as Tohru held her off.

"Please…I'll clean up the floor!" added Tohru with a wavering smile, her heart now light after hearing Kyo's earlier resolve to keep the peace as best he could. It was the best she could hope for. "Ano, Kyo-kun, please just toss the salad together, and I'll lay out the drinks with Uo-chan's help, right Uo-chan?"

"Yeah, go ahead and start being some kind of manly 'man', doofus. Get my snacks ready…and be quick about it, too!" called out Uo as Tohru dragged her away.

Kyo charged ahead after them. "Quick my ass—OOMPH!"

"Ha, looks like your _ass_ is on the floor! Hahaha…!" guffawed Uo with a slap on the knee while holding her midsection as she laughed hard at the very put out male on the floor.

"Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault because I didn't clean the floor sooner! Please forgive me!" pleaded Tohru from the heart while pulling up Kyo's arm to help him off the floor.

Glaring at the puddles of water he slipped on (that he bitterly admitted were _his_ fault they were there to begin with), he quickly calmed the guilt-laden Tohru. "It's not your fault, it's…mine. It's fine, I'm okay…just…wet."

"Pfft…hehe, are you sure it wasn't because you couldn't hold it in? Hehehe…you did drink a lot of tea…heheh," snickered loudly the tall girl.

"**THAT _DOES_ IT!"** he yelled while angrily slapping down the soggy lettuce to the floor.

Tohru could only helplessly referee the melee. "EH…KYO-KUN, UO-CHAN…!"

As they continued their ruckus in the kitchen, Hana had laid out their dishware around their small table, leaving enough room for the playing cards. She saw how more relaxed Kyo had become, if only a little, after talking with Tohru briefly. She smiled wryly at that thought…she always knew of Tohru's unique gift to bring some peace, no matter how minute, to those around her.

'_Perhaps the scattered fragments of his mind will come together better after today. I certainly don't wish for Tohru-kun to be caught up in whatever mess he's in. I will allow his continued presence around here and around her…for now…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"—and just so you'd know, that merchant is never allowed to do business with me again. I don't take kindly to flirting, mind you. I am after all a professional designer."

"Aya, you certainly can rile up a set of hormones. That's a skill I just can't match."

"Tell me about it! I honestly can't keep some people's hands to themselves! Do I look like I have a sign on my forehead that says, 'I'm here for the pickin'…the perverts!"

'_With what he wears sometimes, it's a miracle they don't confuse him with a girl more often.'_ Swearing to many deities and then others that he'll never get coerced into a three-way conversation ever again, he took the mute off once more and commented half-heartedly, "Hm."

"You see, Gure-san? Even Tori-san agrees with me! I am the bulls-eye of many a fantasy…such is the burden I've always carried," dramatically remarked the tailor while talking into his speakerphone and sewing his latest creation with gusto.

"I'll have to agree, Aya. When you finally give me permission, I will make note of these trials of yours in your memoirs. It must be shared with the whole world, don't you agree?" Shigure himself was working as well on his computer, having put his phone down while talking into it from his seat.

"My memoirs…oh, Gure-san! There's much to put into one of those! I'll give you exclusive rights to this plus our _early _years together…" murmured Ayame seductively while recalling his youth that was full of misfit adventures with his best friends.

"Aya, you cunning snake! That book will have to be censored in some parts!" replied in a hushed tone the writer, a sly grin working its way across his face.

"Do tell, Gure-san…" softly whispered the tailor.

"_Don't_ tell, Shigure," butted in Hatori as he soothed yet another headache from his temple. "What happened back then, stays back there. I don't want to have anything to do with your memoirs…either of yours."

"Aw…pish, Haa-san is being a cold fish, ne Aya?" snickered Shigure at his odd pun of choice.

"Hm…or just plain crabby, ne Gure-san?" added Ayame with a snicker of his own.

As the two guffawed and laughed at their own jokes at his expense, Hatori placed them on mute, intent on pushing them out of his mind while finishing the last of his paperwork. "I really need an assistant…"

"Hatori-niisan, why are you working today?" asked the young man timidly from his post at the doorway.

Turning to see Kureno behind him, Hatori sighed heavily and gestured for him to come in. Finished with updating the current patient's file in his hands, he placed it on a teetering stack of files and began the next chart. "I am just catching up on old paperwork. I used to be able to keep an assistant for this sort of thing, but…well…I just don't anymore. The paperwork just piles up…"

Kureno smiled softly at the overworked doctor. "Let me help, Hatori-niisan. I've just finished my work, so I'll be happy to help you catch up. Akito and Yuki are out, so—"

Hatori swiftly lifted a hand up to silence him. "I'm sorry, Kureno…just a moment." Taking the mute off the phone (that was now hooked up to the AC adapter), he spoke out. "Shigure, I will personally sue you out of house and home and for everything you hold dear if you say one word about my fear of heights. _No excuses._ Ayame, your teakettle has been sounding off for the last ten minutes…_take care of it_."

"You are so unbelievably unfair, Haa-san!" cried out the writer tearfully while clenching the phone tightly to his ear.

"Bless you, Tori-san!" praised the tailor loudly as he ran off to the kitchen to save his tea. His remarks were far off, but still clearly heard. "It's taken care of, Tori-san, and I turned off the stove and set the teakettle to cool and—"

_(Click)_ With mute on, Hatori looked to Kureno with another sigh and asked, "I'm sorry, you were saying…about Akito and Yuki…"

Momentarily dumbfounded, Kureno blinked out of his stupor and answered the lingering question. "Oh, yes…the two of them set off for another one of Akito's strolls." Seeing the inevitable alarm in the doctor's eyes to find out his ill patient ran off again, he quickly pointed out, "It's fine since Yuki will be with her and they were in the car the whole time."

"Hmph. That girl will send me to _my_ grave _first_ at this rate." Wincing at his own callous remarks, he groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes viciously with the heels of his palms. "That's not what I meant to say. These idiots are getting on my last nerve…"

"Ano, Hatori-niisan, why are you speaking with them if you're busy working?" asked his helper curiously as he seated himself across from the weary man.

"I'd rather know that they are where they are than wonder where they might be off to on their own without supervision. It's not advisable to leave these two morons by themselves together to their own devices, even over the phone." Stopping the conversation again, Hatori turned off the mute and blurted out, "No, Shigure, you're _not_ going to use my person as part of your lover's triangle in your novel." _(Click)_ "This mute button is going to fall off. Here Kureno…I just finished updating this stack. If you could please file them away in the filing cabinet behind you? Thank you."

Taking the files, Kureno promptly started the filing with ease, his practice as Akito's assistant coming in perfect timing. "Your welcome, Hatori-niisan. If you'd like, I may speak with Akito and advise of your need for further assistance in your office."

Hatori adjusted his glasses further up his nose, smiling wryly. "No, it is all right. I'll manage…so, you finished your work for Akito. I would have thought you'd be helping to prepare their dinner."

"Oh, there's time for that yet. I was actually just done with having the piano re-tuned again…" Efficiently placing the files in order in quick succession, Kureno took the other stack by Hatori and started on these. "The Sensei told me he was amazed that someone could catch the very slight off-tune of one of the keys. Yuki does know his piano."

"Hm…that he does." Giving the phone a glare when his name was mentioned in a situation best not heard by virgin ears, Hatori turned off the mute. "Shigure, I swear I'll gut you open for the wolves to pick you apart if you take my name into your novel…period."

"Ahem…Nii-san sure has a…eh…_vivid_ imagination," commented Kureno after the mute button was turned on. "He's very well gifted in that aspect anyway. So many in our family have wonderful talents…how shameful that I can't do more to honor our family."

Hatori couldn't help but look to the timid Bird of the Zodiac. Like a bird that is barely having a glimpse of the world around him outside of the cage Akito had him in for so many years. Not well versed in the ways of the world, yet that's what made him so well admired by one particular rat of the family.

'_They are so alike, it's not wonder Yuki relates to him better. They've both lived with Akito in the best of times and the worst of moments. It has been a hard road for the both of them.' _Finishing the chart in hand he set aside his paperwork for the day…it'll still be there tomorrow. "Kureno, let's leave this for another day. I'll help you get dinner started for those two stubborn patients of mine."

Finishing the last of the filing, Kureno quickly stood to follow the leading Jyuunishi out the door. He anxiously commented, "Hatori-niisan, there's no need for you to go out of your way to help me."

"I want to." Taking his now fully-charged cell-phone with him, Hatori glanced over his shoulder to the young man and smiled softly. "The family wouldn't benefit from it, but Yuki becomes all too happy when he knows you'll be cooking for him. He even said as much when he mentioned that it was the one thing he truly missed when he moved out. And Akito never complains about any of her meals when you make them—that's rather amazing in my book. So I'd like to see what it is you do to make those meals so special to them."

Kureno could only return the smile with his own special smile as he followed the way to the kitchen at the other end of the property. _'Hatori-niisan is right… I may not do much for the family, but to those closest to me…to the ones I hold dear…what little I do is enough.'_

Hatori abruptly stopped in front of him. Yanking the phone to his ear, he pounded the mute button and bit out, **"Shigure, I will NEUTER you if you have me in that position in your novel! I'm giving you ONE minute to take it back."**

"I told you Tori-san was listening, Gure-san!" whimpered Ayame as he hid from his phone to avoid the verbal feud between his two friends. "Take cover, Gure-san!"

"**I TAKE IT BACK—ALL OF IT! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE, DON'T DO IT! I'LL BE GOOD! AYA, HELP ME!" **cried out Shigure into the phone while wrapping his yukata just a little tighter around his personal space.

'_Idiot…moron…mentally-deranged MUTT!'_ Mentally seething in quiet rage, Hatori looked to Kureno behind him. "_Never_ have those two as your friends…EVER."

Kureno quickly nodded in agreement, silently noting never to anger this doctor who has a sharp tongue when needed and a hypothermic needle to back it up. A scary combination indeed. _'I wonder what the others are like when they get angry? They hardly ever do…'_

**_

* * *

_****_  
The Short End of the Stick (05-11-06):_**

_This will be by far the shortest author's section ever! I'm really not feeling too wordy today because of some personal circumstance beyond my control. Having the living daylights scared out of you by a passing tornado that was literally in your backyard can really shake you up! And yes, those things do sound like trains passing you by._

_This release is mainly a break from the heavier portions of the storyline, although I still managed some heavy stuff there with Yuki and Akito. Oh well._

_Three-way calling will never be seen the same way again, Kyo hates soggy lettuce, Yuki and Akito are definitely coming to a better understanding of one another (I think), and Kureno is curious to know if the others ever get angry…Shigure and Ayame that is. There are reasons for me seemingly dropping this out of the blue. It's for much later._

_Song for you? Hmmm… _"Lazy Days"_ by _Enya_ fits perfectly here. The lyrics and melody can be for the fun portions, but can also apply to times that seem to fly beyond our reach, like for Akito and Yuki. Bittersweet truths…_

_Here's a big welcome to my new editor, Sei! Hi there! Thanks for those that volunteered…I'm so touched, really!_

_Thanks to those that participated in the _Fruits Basket Readers Choice_ contest. It was a successful run, and I somehow managed to win a few! _**Sometimes…**_ tied for first place in the Best Romance category (I was really surprised), and _**The Game of Memory**_ won first place for Most Original (my favorite sidefic)! Thanks to all for reading these other gems of mine, and my congrats to those that did win an award in this contest. It was fun! And to those that didn't, your stories still rock!_

_So what do you think of this release? Good, bad, atrocious? Just send me your words (however long it is) to my review bin or email bin! I read both! Take care everyone…'chat' with you soon! Ja ne!_


	41. SOS Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: **_Welcome to my fanfic that has no monetary value beyond the realm of cyberspace. Enjoy._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 41:_ In Our Dojo**  
_Edited by: TBD_

A line of the dojo's top students faced the wall opposite them, all in perfect unison in their stance. Their teacher beheld them momentarily, eyeing them critically before turning his calculating gaze to the remaining students behind them. It was to these individuals that he directed his attention to.

"Today's performance was sub par. I am immensely disappointed that not one of you managed to keep a clear focus of the fundamental basics of the katas we just worked on yesterday. Just having the top six students of this dojo capable of performing them is not acceptable in this dojo. You will practice on these for the rest of the day. Dismissed."

"That was rather…blunt…heheh," chuckled lowly Hajime as the others started pairing off to practice the katas as instructed by Kazuma who has retreated to his office. "Hey, Hiko, want to go practice outside while these slackers catch up with us?"

"You guys can count yourselves as part of those 'slackers'. Both of you will head into the next classroom and practice those meditation exercises you've been putting off these past couple of weeks," sternly remarked Kunimitsu from behind them. Looking over at Kyo and Haru talking to some second-years, he called out to them. "Kyo, take Haru to the third classroom and go over with him those exercises we went over last week. Keisuke is already on his way there to practice with Tetsuya."

"Sure. Come on, Haru," remarked Kyo while pulling the tall teen away from the other group. Once outside the room, he headed down the hallway to the other classroom. "Man, Shishou was pissed…"

"Hm…strange," commented Haru sedately while following the other carefully.

"Pft, yeah, that's pretty obvious." Shaking his head at that, he shrugged his shoulders as he stretched his arms over his head while yawning lightly. "Well…mmm…it's bound to be like this from now on. The tournament's getting closer, and these idiots can't get their act together with getting the easy stuff done right."

"HYAA!"

At hearing that coming from the classroom they were to practice in, Kyo picked up his pace to get there hopefully unnoticed. Upon arriving, with Haru looking over his shoulder, they both looked to the scene before them as two individuals came at each other in parries that were well executed.

Rare were the moments that Kyo could just simply watch and observe this one individual practice. Keisuke was good as any partner to practice with, at times even better than Haru for the sole reason that Keisuke didn't fly off the handle when the going got tough. Yet, Keisuke was not as well adept at putting Kyo on his guard as this one Sohma was. It stood to reason, though, considering this one Sohma's background.

'_Tetsuya must have come in while Shishou was giving us the lecture.' _Kyo observed that despite how less involved Tetsuya now was with the dojo, the elder Sohma (by three years) was still in top shape and form. _'Hmph…guess those katas at kendo help him out after all. And to think karate is just his second-best sport.'_

Kyo suddenly was brought out of his musing when a sudden hand thrust was right before his face. Stepping back a few paces, he blinked in shock and looked to the person before him. "What the hell!"

"Hm…so you _were _just daydreaming," replied Tetsuya serenely as he pulled back his arm. Taking a towel from Keisuke, he nodded in greeting. "Kyo…are you ready to have another go at it?"

Smirking, Kyo stood tall and proud before him, both being of equal stature to stare at one another squarely. It was a long standing agreement between them that they will push each other as need be to advance in their skill level. This time, it was Kyo's turn to push for a win. "Pft, you know it! I just need to get Haru up and running with his katas. Kunimitsu wanted him to work on them. How about you?"

"The usual…catch-up work plus the katas Shihan had me practice while I was out. Trust me, it's better to work on them here than in an office," Tetsuya replied while downing water from a bottle.

Kyo snorted loudly and tapped the young man on the shoulder while passing him by as he walked into the room. "Yeah, I warned ya, didn't I? Getting into the corporate world is murder! Should have stuck with us…or your kendo for that matter. Say, how's the old man these days? He retired this past winter, right?"

"Master Haji retired last February and is still in good health. Stubborn as always," replied Tetsuya with a small smile.

Kyo could return the gesture as he remembered the elderly Sohma fondly. Well, somewhat fondly. Perhaps more like with a general good feeling. Okay…more like tolerance tinged with a bit of respect since the old man got on his nerves enough to want to choke him at times but refrained from doing so.

According to Kazuma, it just wouldn't be 'proper' if he did so considering this Sohma was his 'grandfather'. Being the youngest brother of Kazuma's grandfather, the previous Cat of the Zodiac, the elderly Sohma qualified for that unique position. Still, despite the relation to the previous Cat, the family in general deeply respected him, he being the eldest in the whole Sohma clan.

"Stubborn old man. I'll be turning old and gray before he decides to keel over," grumbled lowly Kyo as he started the exercises with Haru. Yet even with his grumblings, he still held back the 'bite' in his remarks, knowing how much the old Sohma worked hard to keep the peace in the 'inner' circle of the family with Kyo's so-called release into the outside world.

It was no secret. Next to Akito's say-so, Master Haji's opinion mattered, end of discussion. Much like his opinion mattered in the outside world. While Kazuma's field of expertise extended into the martial arts, Master Haji was renowned throughout Japan and much of the world with his expertise in the ancient art of kendo, 'the way of the sword', along with jaido, the art of precision cutting with an actual sword. It was this art form that Tetsuya pursued in as much as Kyo pursued in the martial arts.

Still, with all the glory of being who he is and what he is, Kyo found the man downright annoying and just too… _'Damn ornery! He's always giving me the lectures, the old coot. And he likes to hit me with his damn cane! Shishou says he loves us all and means well…pft. Hell, his 'love' hurts! Maybe he should get together with ol' Hamada. Two old coots that do their damndest to get on my last nerve…'_

And even still, Kyo could only admit to himself that he wouldn't change the old man for anything in the world.

"He said he would come by to visit when he gets the chance," continued Tetsuya while stretching his limbs further. "This exhibition has him tied up right now. I've been splitting my time here and at the office with helping him get all the arrangements together."

"Oh yeah…Shishou mentioned something about it the other day." Setting himself across from Haru, both in perfect stance, Kyo commenced the katas as instructed. He could tell that Haru really needed the workout. "Something about there _(lurch)_ being a summer showing _(dodge)_ at the convention center in town. Hey, you know _(lunge)_ that the main arena at the center _(HYAA!)_ will be where our tournament's gonna be?"

"Master Haji wanted to take advantage of the tournament being held there and arranged the exhibition to be set up there, too, so that it'll get as much public viewing as possible." Finished with the water bottle, Tetsuya soon commenced with his practice with Keisuke as his partner. Each went through several parries with one another, mostly being won by Tetsuya with little effort.

"Must be _(lunge)_ some _(lurch)_ exhibition," bit out Kyo through some rough moments in dodging Haru's punches and kicks. _'Damn, he's getting better. I've got keep at it to stay on top. Hell no will I lose to him!'_

"You will see when you come to the private opening gala with Shihan. You _will_ be there, right?" Tetsuya's dark black-brown eyes kept a steady gaze on the punches and kicks from his partner, but he never once failed to counter them as he continued his conversation with Kyo. "You keep giving me excuses when you fail to show up at other gatherings…"

"That's because _(lunge)_ they're too _(HYAA!)_ boring!" remarked tightly Kyo as he finally landed Haru on the ground with one swift kick. _'That's what I'm talking about!' (OOMPH!)_

"Don't let your guard down _(panting)_ little kitty," replied Haru from his position on the floor, breathing heavily from his rough exercise. He turned his aching head to the side to see a very much put-out Sohma, and he vaguely wondered if Kyo was hungry. _'Such a random thought…maybe I'm hungry. Hm…'_

If it's one thing Tetsuya could count on from Kyo, it was his somewhat brutal honesty. He never beat around the bush or 'sugar-coat' his remarks. Much to the detriment of his adoptive father, no doubt. But to him, it was rather refreshing to hear it. He hears enough of the other kind to make his stomach roll.

"This time it won't be I assure you. Invite someone to take along." Finishing up the last of his katas, he bowed to Keisuke before turning towards the door. Passing by the strewn-out bodies of the two Sohma youths, he threw them each a clean towel. "There are some water bottles in that cooler in the corner over there. I need to tend to a personal matter right now, so we'll have to delay our match for another week. I'll see you two later."

"Hey…hey! Come…back!" called out Kyo, grimacing a bit as he started to sit up. Rubbing the back of his head a little, he scowled at the sprawled Ox that had a sly grin still in place.

"Admit it. I got you good," remarked said Ox glibly.

Shoving Haru's shoulder for lack of a comeback response, Kyo hoisted himself off the floor and gave the teen a kick on the leg for good measure. As he dried the sweat from his face with the towel, he went in search of the water bottles. He called out over his shoulder, "That was cheatin', Haru. It don't count in a real match."

Haru sighed heavily, shaking his head mildly at the obvious denial in Kyo's voice. "Of course not. But that doesn't change the result."

Making faces to himself at how absurd the whole thing was, Kyo took out two bottles from the cooler. Chucking one over his shoulder, confident that Haru would catch it, he opened his and downed it quickly. "Aaahh. That hits the spot."

Joining him from the floor, Haru drank his quickly as well. Wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve, he replied between gulps, "I need…to work harder."

"Pft, no shock there. That's what these katas are for." Grabbing another bottle, Kyo threw the empty one back in the cooler. It will be Yuki's job to clean up the messes they make. Just thinking about that made Kyo grin even more as he purposely left his towel on the floor.

"Hey, Kyo…" Finishing his bottle, Haru twirled it in his hands, thinking how best to phrase his thoughts on a matter that he wasn't even too sure about.

"Yeah?" Drinking slowly from his second bottle, Kyo leaned against the wall lazily, wondering what other snide remark the Ox had ready for him.

"What do you think…about Tetsuya-san?" asked Haru quietly.

"Damn good! He may be into all that kendo, jaido stuff…whatever, but he can put a mean beatin' on anyone that takes him on. Hell, he can put up a good fight with Kunimitsu any day! Can't wait to get another shot at him!" exclaimed Kyo excitedly as he thought of the next round with his teammate.

Still sitting on the floor, Haru stared at the empty bottle and prodded further, "Not as a martial artist. As a…person…"

"Geez, Haru, he's family for one thing. Been studying under Shishou off and on longer than I have obviously. Too bad his dad is into getting him all dolled up for the corporate crap of the world. Another goose in a suit. But he's still cool, you know?" Feeling refreshed, Kyo stretched his arms above his head and let out a mighty yawn. "So what's with the sudden urge to ask…hm?"

"His friend doesn't like Yuki much," pointed out Haru.

"Aw hell…let's just stop the world when someone doesn't worship the ground the Nezumi walks on," retorted Kyo sarcastically. "Keisuke's smart enough not to buy into all that hype about Yuki being all that. Yuki got the job because Shishou said so…end of discussion. The Rat is a third-rate reject…hell, it doesn't take a genius to teach a bunch kids how to breathe right."

"And yet the 'third-rate reject' manages to beat you each and every time," shot back Haru with a sly smile.

"That won't be the case the next time I challenge him!" cried out Kyo animatedly. His eyes gleamed with determination, declaring his solemn vow. "The next time…I'll be sure to finish it."

'_That sounds awfully familiar.' _Getting up to his feet, he stared back at Kyo seriously, hopefully conveying how important his next remark is. "Tetsuya-san's father doesn't like us much either. Can you honestly trust someone that has that many people around him that don't respect us?"

"Hey, Tetsuya isn't like his dad, all right? As far as Keisuke goes, he can be on the Nezumi's case for all I care." Leaving his empty bottle on the floor, Kyo made his way to the door when he abruptly stopped and asked lowly, "How do you know about the dad anyway? It's not like Tetsuya talks much about him…"

"I do live at the Main House, Kyo," pointed out Haru in obvious form. Walking to Kyo, he shoved him slightly as he made his way out, his parting words being, "If you decide to go to that thing, watch your back. And I don't mean looking out for the girls, either."

Kyo could only shake his head in wonder at how little sense the Ox was making, not that Haru was ever truly forthcoming in the meaning behind his remarks. _'Always talking in riddles or half-riddles. As if I don't already watch my back. I'm not about to doubt anyone just because they don't adore the Rat. Suits me fine if they don't. All the better…proves that being the Rat is _not special_. He's NOT.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"The floors are nice and shiny!" quipped Himeka happily as she led the way, staring at the luminous floors below.

"The towels are all picked up, too," added Yunosuke while carrying the empty buckets.

Shinpachi huffed a bit since he was the one that helped clean most of the floors in record time in a mock battle against his Sensei. He followed the other two tiredly. "All water bottles collected. Geez, some people are such hogs."

"Shinpachi-kun! People can't be hogs!" exclaimed Himeka innocently.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily. "I know that, Himeka-chan. I was just being sarcastic!"

"But the description fits," affirmed Yunosuke, grimacing at the recollections of littered and dirty one of the classrooms was. Tilting his head back, he asked out loud, "Ne, Yuki-Sensei, don't you think they should be more helpful in keeping the dojo clean? Isn't it like rude to leave it a mess once you're done practicing?"

'_Not if it means that I get to clean it all up. Way too many idiots are all too ready to forgo etiquette and gladly leave me their mess to clean up.'_ Being the last in this line that was headed to the on-site laundromat, Yuki opted to not voice that thought for his students to hear. Shifting a basket full of dirty towels from one arm to the other, he worded himself differently from his thoughts. "We'll just have to kindly remind them when we see them leave their mess behind. All of you have been a wonderful help today. I do appreciate it."

"Hey, Yubo, where's your brother? He's supposed to be here today, right?" asked Shinpachi excitedly, obviously happy that he'll get to see Yunosuke's brother today.

"He's around, Shin. We'll find him later," replied Yunosuke, unfazed by his friend's eagerness to meet his brother. At spotting the large room that served as the dojo's laundry room, he quickly picked up his languid pace as he hauled the buckets. Passing Himeka, who was again immersed in her books on karate, he reached the room and dumped the buckets in a corner.

"Geez, Yubo, what's the rush?" asked Shinpachi from the doorway, having ran after Yunosuke and now was panting with exhaustion. _'Man…I shouldn't have tried to compete against Yuki-Sensei. Heck, he didn't even break a sweat!'_

"Come on, Shin. There's another basket full of dirty towels that need to be washed." With that, Yunosuke turned to his teacher that arrived unhurried. "Ne, Yuki-Sensei, we'll get that last basket for you. You can start on this load, and we'll bring the others in a few minutes. _Come on, Shin!_ It's your own fault for being so tired."

"You've got to be kidding! That basket is at the other end of the building!" protested loudly Shinpachi as he was dragged away by Yunosuke.

'_Yunosuke-kun has a strong grip when he puts his mind to it.'_ Smiling fondly, Yuki turned his attention to the joyous task of washing the laundry. How he now truly appreciated all of Tohru's hard work in the past with getting their laundry done.

"Yunosuke-kun really likes you, Yuki-Sensei," remarked Himeka with a giggle. "He always talks about you with the other kids at school."

"Does he now?" Yuki grinned at this remark, not yet turning around to address her as he took the dirty towels to the washer. He normally wouldn't be near a machine as complicated as the washer, but Kazuma was caring enough to draw pictures of what steps to take on big sheets of paper taped to the wall. Fixating the necessary attention to complete this task, he failed to capture his student's passing comment. "I'm sorry, what was that, Himeka-chan?"

"I said that he thinks you're the best teacher ever. He even says that you can beat anyone in this dojo! Can you really, Yuki-Sensei?" asked the young girl eagerly with her large glasses crowding her face.

That certainly caught his full attention. Sparing little interest to his motions with getting the laundry done, he turned to her with a look of mild shock. "Oh, well, I really don't know about that, Himeka-chan. I hardly lift a fist to anyone _('okay, maybe so every now and then or even a kick here and there, but hey, Kyo or the baka Inu ask for it')_, and I wouldn't want to either. It's…not something I'm personally interested in finding out."

"Why not, Yuki-Sensei? If you're really good, don't you want to prove it to the others?" she persisted.

"Well, what do you think, Himeka-chan? Do you think someone who is a good fighter should be forcing others to fight him just to prove that he's better than they are?" he asked as he turned the situation around, hopefully proving his case.

"Hm… I guess…that sort of sounds like…a bully. We have those kinds of people at school, and I don't like them much. You're no bully, Yuki-Sensei," she replied with conviction.

"Thank you, Himeka-chan. It's good to know that my student believes I'm not that sort of person." Turning to his laundry, he noted that he forgot to turn it on. Setting the timer, he had the washer running. He looked back to his student and smiled happily at her. "You know, Shihan will be holding some sessions soon with the students participating in the tournament. I bet I can convince him to let us sit in on them. What do you say…me, you, Shinpachi-kun, and Yunosuke-kun. I'll take you all out for ice-cream afterwards."

"Really? You'll do that for us?" she asked with utter awe and joy mixed in her tone.

"Considering all the help I get from you three, it's the least I can do. So…is that a yes then?" He couldn't help but smile wider at her jumps for joy.

"HAI! Oh, thank you, Yuki-Sensei! I'll go tell them right now!" she cried out gleefully, running out the door with a spring to her step and with her book still in her arms.

Yuki shook his head and smiled as she left, amazed how such simple things gave such joy to young children. Glad that he was able to do that much for them, he went out the doorway that led to a back garden to continue fulfilling his daily duties. Letting the slight breeze cool him, he took the hose out and started washing the buckets out that Yunosuke had carried. The floors were indeed very dirty as the grime washed off proved it, but it was to be expected this time of year, what with the heat and sweaty bodies.

"Heh, you really know how to make your students adore you, Yun-chan!" merrily quipped the petite lady next to him as she helped him wash the buckets out.

"How long were you standing by the doorway, Kagura?" he asked curiously, parting enough water for her to clean out the bucket.

"Hm…twenty minutes, I think?" Eyeing him with a knowing gaze, she smiled widely and replied quietly, "You know…they're right."

Taking his now clean bucket, he stood up and turned off the water. He reached out with his arms and stretched his tired limbs over his head. "Mmm…about…?"

"You can beat just about anyone at the dojo," she clarified as she too stretched her weary limbs. It had been a tiring day with her practice sessions, and she grimly noted that it would be that way until the tournament was over.

"Heh, I really don't think so. Shihan would definitely have me down on my face in two minutes flat." Laughing softly, he wondered why many thought him to be so strong. He was nowhere near the level of expertise as his teacher was. Only proof there was that he could even lift a fist or kick was in each beating he gave Kyo. And now thinking about it, it's been a long time since he's even done that…well, aside from small moments when Kyo got on his last nerve.

"Well, Kyo aside, I've not fought with anyone else. I wonder how good Kunimitsu is. I've never really been given the chance to try. My lessons back then were…cut short." In actuality, his private lessons never went beyond basic forms of defense and offense. Akito had seen fit to pull him permanently from the lessons. No reason ever given…not that he expected one and to this day, he never gave it more thought. It just…is.

She knew of his limited educational experience with Kazuma. All logic would dictate that he would have next to no chance of ever getting a shot in with his teacher or anyone else for that matter. Even a second-year should be able to send him out of the ring with hardly any effort. All members at the dojo (not counting the youngest students) have more hands-on experience than Yuki ever had in his whole life. True, he always fought Kyo, but from an outside perspective, the times they fought involved one or two swift moves from Yuki to knock Kyo out. Prolonged fights between them were indeed few and far between. So, all logic would dictate that Sohma Yuki had talent that was well below the average second-year's level.

And yet…

Logic never made much sense in a family that had an ancient curse of the Jyuunishi blessed upon them. It certainly made little sense when it involved the Jyuunishi themselves.

"That may be true, but still…you can take them on. I have faith in that belief." She will not be swayed in what she _knows_ to be true, however improbable or unlikely her belief may be. Her belief is ingrained into her mind, body, and soul…it's as certain as the rain that comes down and the sun that rises. It's a truth…a fact…she needs nothing else to prove her right.

Leaning against the building's wall, he looked to her with a fond grin. If she has her mind set on something she believes in, there's no convincing her otherwise. Suddenly, a thought came to him…rather belatedly. "Hey, why are you here standing outside? It's a bit hot to be out here for twenty minutes. Did your practice sessions already end for the day?"

"I'm afraid not, much to the dismay of her teammates," replied the young man that was now walking up to them from around a tree. Giving Yuki a formal bow as his position would call for, he turned to Kagura with a serene smile. "Kagura, you are looking well today. Your teammates mentioned you had gone out suddenly, probably for a walk. I'm glad I got the chance to catch you before I left today."

"Tetsuya-kun, you are looking good today, too. How's your family?" she asked politely as she slightly inched closer next to Yuki.

"Keeping busy. Okaa-san is off at a charity event this week in Tokyo, and Otou-san is at his main office downtown." Glancing at the silent teacher, he added lowly, "Yubo should be around…" Walking closer to the two, he turned his attention from the slim teen who was strangely observing him carefully. He looked to Kagura with a wider smile. "How's your mother, Kagura-san? I've not seen her since New Year's."

"Great, she's doing well. Ah…hey, you came to look for me, right? Did you need to ask me something or…" she trailed off as she nervously looked to the taller man before her. She had her reasons to be wary and could only hope that her fears were unfounded this time.

"Yes…" He looked to Yuki, seeing that the teacher was making no move to leave. Aware that his time is short, he gave no further attention to him and focused on the young lady next to him. "Well, there's an exhibition that Master Haji has put together downtown…"

Stalling the inevitable was her one and only goal. And stall she will. "Oh, that's wonderful! How is he by the way? I didn't get a chance to talk with him much at New Year's. Oh, oh, I just remembered! You received your ninth degree in jaido. I'm sure Master Haji is so pleased! It must have been really hard taking that exam. Does the exhibition offer much of what Master Haji's been hoping to put together?"

Yuki looked to Kagura worriedly, certain that she would run out of air before she stopped talking. _'Is talking with Tetsuya-san that upsetting to her? Why?'_

Hearing the opportunity to interject, Tetsuya took it quickly before they stay out there talking all the way through the evening. "YES, Master Haji is doing well and is very excited about the exhibition, which brings me to why I came to look for you."

"Oh…yeah…um…so… What brings you here?" she asked with a somewhat forced smile. _'Here we go…'_

It did irk him having to do this in front of Yuki, but Tetsuya pushed ahead. He wasn't about to blow this chance because of the teacher's presence. It did give him cause to wonder why Kagura would be here with **him**, but he set that aside for the time being. "There's going to be an opening gala in celebration of this rare exhibition. I would very much like for you to attend with me. Is this agreeable with you?"

She gave her ponytail a flick, a dead giveaway to those that knew her that she was nervous. "Well…I'm not sure. Ano…hm…when is it?"

"This Thursday evening. Is that a problem?" he asked with slight alarm ringing in his voice. _'I checked ahead with the family closest to her. There wasn't anything pending on that night.'_

"No, no. Um…well, maybe…let's see…heh." She groaned inwardly at hearing herself painfully die at saying no to this particular Sohma. And it was only to this one person… What she would give to just say no, but…

"I apologize. I am actually the reason she's so flustered." Taking her wrist into his hand, Yuki pulled her a ways to the side, slightly behind him as he smiled calmly to Tetsuya. "You see, she can't go anywhere like to a formal event without an escort…her mother's idea. And her mother can be very picky about who it is. So…_I'm_ usually the one she must take along. Not much of a fun date, don't you think?"

It couldn't be helped. The piercing gaze Tetsuya had been holding back came rushing forward as he stared at the younger Sohma before him. Never had he felt his emotions get the best of him, but it very nearly did this time around. He couldn't place them exactly. It was always, always around this one member of his large extended family.

Sohma Yuki. Who is he truly? Not much was said about him in general with the family, except that prominent members of the family, including Master Haji, held him in high opinion. And his father…he always grew distant with anything remotely resembling the topic. Question is…why? Why this…kid? He knew more about the smaller members of the Sohma family than he did about Yuki. He was now determined to fulfill his next goal…to pry some truth from the vault that is his father's mind. He will not put up with being left in ignorance any longer.

'_This will not do.'_ Returning the smile with one of his own, Tetsuya remarked quietly, "I don't mind. You are more than welcome to join us, Yuki…-Sensei."

In the pit of his empty stomach, Yuki felt the lead of Tetsuya's gaze aimed his way. He was quite certain that another individual was added to the ongoing list of people that would like to see him leave the dojo permanently. Looking back at Kagura who merely gave him a resigned look, he responded, "Thank you. We'll meet you then at the gala, right Kagura?"

"Hai. Thank you for the invitation, Tetsuya-kun. You are so kind," bowed in deference Kagura, using Yuki as her shield between herself and Tetsuya.

"Wonderful then. I'll make the arrangements to have Yuki-Sensei allowed inside. I must leave now to get to the office on time. Good day to you, Kagura…Yuki-Sensei." Bidding his goodbyes, Tetsuya walked off to get ready for his business meeting with his father. He may have to tolerate Yuki's presence outside the dojo as well, but this time he'll be more knowledgeable about the enigma that was known as Sohma Yuki. His father will inform him of what he needs to know…he must.

"Yun-chan…I'm…I'm so sorry." Seeing Tetsuya finally leave, Kagura could only sigh heavily with disappointment, clearly upset of what just happened.

"No, I'm sorry. I had hoped to keep him away, but instead I made matters worse for you. Please forgive me for intervening in your personal business." Yuki honestly believed Tetsuya would not want him around and would opt out of an evening with Kagura if only to avoid his presence. That much was true, however, he underestimated Tetsuya's desire to go out with Kagura. Which brought him to this conclusion… "Kagura, you already knew of Tetsuya-san's interest, didn't you?"

She flicked her ponytail again, avoiding eye contact with him. She rubbed her neck nervously as she confessed. "Well…of course. I've known Tetsuya-kun for many years now. He's always been…him. Generous…fair…persistent. Very…persistent. Hardly a 'no' ever came his way. He's a lot like his dad in that regard. But, hey, it's my fault for not standing up and just saying no, whether it worked out or not."

"Why couldn't you, Kagura?" he asked bewildered. He just couldn't grasp the fact that she refused to (or maybe she was unable to) stand her ground against another individual. Or boldly declare of her affections on someone else. It just wasn't…Kagura.

"Heh…it's not him per se. It's his dad…" She couldn't shake off the chills off her arms at recalling the mere image of that man. It would have ranked right up there with the image of Akito in her mind if not for the tolerance she has now built up when around the 'God' of the Jyuunishi. It was no small task to get to this point with Akito, but time does wonders to one's psyche when faced with the object of your disdain/confusion/fear on a constant basis. And she will continue to do so for as long as she needed to, if only to ensure she would have her relationship with Ritsu left alone.

"What does Tetsuya-san's father have anything to do with this?" Clearly he doesn't understand the nature of her concern, and he couldn't help it. He truly was kept in the dark about a lot of the family affairs. Shigure never talks about the family at home, and Kureno will only answer specific questions when asked. _'Well, I'm definitely going to get him to answer a few questions after today.'_

"You'll see. I'm sure he'll be at the gala," murmured Kagura softly as she stared at the serene garden around them, calming her raging nerves and stilling the urge to hit something.

"**YUKI-SENSEI! HEAD FOR COVER! YUBO, HIMEKA-CHAN—HIT THE DECK!"**

Jerking around to face the panicked voice of Shinpachi, Yuki saw that his deepest fears were revealed…well, one of them anyway. **"ALL THREE OF YOU—GET OUT OF THE BUILDING AND STAY IN THE GARDEN!"**

Seeing them file out of the building and approach him, he had to stifle the laugh that was bubbling forth. The poor kids were covered from head to toe. "Here, stay next to Kagura and don't move. Let me get this taken care of."

"Yuki-Sensei…what did you do to the washer?" cried out Shinpachi in shock.

Sputtering the substance from his mouth, Yunosuke added, "I think it's broken now."

"I can't see, Yunosuke-kun," replied Himeka in exasperation as she tried wiping the substance from her large lenses. "Yuki-Sensei…is everything okay?"

_**(BOOM!)**_

"Aw heck, that sounded like an explosion! COOL! Let's go check it out!" cried out Shinpachi gleefully while he tried getting past Yuki with Yunosuke in tow.

"NO. Stay here." Yuki ran forward to reach the laundry room, only to be washed over with suds that came through like an avalanche through the doorway. Pushing his way through, he blindly tried making his way to the destructive device that was the washer machine. Unfortunately for his ears, they worked fine and well, just in time to hear the most eloquent of phrases within the white mass of sudsy soap.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS? YUKI…THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! I CAN TELL FROM A MILE AWAY!"**

"Shut up, baka neko. I'm trying to find the machine to turn it off. These suds are coming out nonstop."

"**A LITTLE LATE WITH TRYING TO STOP IT NOW! YOU RUINED THE LAUNDRY ROOM! **_(Thunk)_** OUCH! DAMN THIS SHELF! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO INSTALL SHELVES IN HERE?"**

"Kyo, theatrics won't get us anywhere. Try helping Yuki locate the washing machine."

"**SHISHOU, I'VE BEEN SAYIN' IT FOR ALL THESE MONTHS NOW. AIN'T I'VE BEEN SAYIN' IT? 'YUKI'S GONNA BLOW THE LAUNDRY ROOM TO HELL AND BACK.'"**

"Yes, Kyo. I heard you well, then and now. Could you please focus on finding the machine?"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT—I WAS RIGHT! **_(OOMPH!)_** DAMMIT! HARU, GET OFF MY BACK! DAMN! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE...BAKA!"**

"Oh hush, kitty. It's not like you got much to worry about anyway."

"**DAMN BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOUR SMART ASS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS DOJO!"**

"Why don't you try to find me first, little kitty?"

"Kyo, language!"

"It'd be preferable if he shuts up altogether, Shihan. My ears are bleeding with his profound use of profanity since Tohru-san's departure at the house."

"**WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BAKA NEZUMI, OR I'LL KICK _YOUR_ ASS TO THE FAR SIDE OF THIS BUILDING, TOO!"**

"You can certainly try. Tell me when you do…I wouldn't want to miss it."

"**OH, YOU'LL FEEL IT ALL RIGHT, YA DAMN MORON!"**

"_Gentlemen_, this isn't productive. By the way Yuki…how did soap suds manage to invade the laundry room?"

"Oh…hm. I'm not sure, Shihan. Too little detergent? Maybe the machine didn't know what to do with it."

"Hm…perhaps. I had the same thing happen at the house. It's still a mystery. We'll ask Kunimitsu when he gets here from the girls dojo."

"I think I've found it."

"**DAAAAMMMMMIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT! STOP TOUCHING ME, HARU!"**

"Should I get you two a room?"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA NEZUMI!"**

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA, _BAKA_!"**

"I did wonder when Haru would turn on me."

"Why did you even bother bringing either of them, Shihan?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

_**(SIGH)**_

The audience outside was stunned silent when hearing all the choice words being exchanged in the midst of the snowy white world of detergent gone amok. Kagura could only turn to the trio of young, impressionable minds with a sheepish grin.

"Hm, heh…so…anyone up for another practice session?"

* * *

**_  
To be wordy…or not…(06-01-06):_**

_Wow, I am so unbelievably sorry…to my reviewers and readers! It's been one wild ride thus far! I've been so out of it…stress with the current work load is not good to the creative senses. It really burned me…I hardly had any inclination to write anything. And unfortunately my job is getting even more stressful with this major project in the works. It'll be like this until the end of June for sure! Joy…_

_Anyway, thank you for being patient with me! I'm fine for now and geared up to release this chap! My beloved editor Seiren has worked so well with the sidefics…my caps off to her and her diligent fingers! You are such a great help…thank you so much! We'll now be tackling the official editing of SOS. EGADS! I'm sure many are saying 'about time'! I don't blame you…it's long overdue!_

_Okay, this chapter release really had me stumped, but only because I couldn't find a way to start off and proceed. Heh, I hope I did okay. We'll see… Basically, it's a 'screenshot' of the daily going-ons at the dojo with Yuki there. We also see further character developments all around, especially with the OCs. More info is supplied on Tetsuya…hopefully you caught on that Yunosuke is his little bro!_

_Another OC is coming, again only to move the story along. Also, in most older, traditional families, having high ranking influential members amongst them is expected. Thus Master Haji is here! He'll be my male version of Hamada-san, with some additional eccentricities. Hey, he's old! Really old. It'll be lots of fun to bring Kyo and him together later on!_

_Lesson for you: kendo and jaido are completely separate art forms. Kendo is likened to that of fencing with a style all its own. It's what most manga readers are most familiar with since most high schoolers in Japan have the option of studying it as a sport. As for jaido, that's a whole different level. Instead of wooden swords (shinai) used in kendo, jaido uses the real thing! Not for attacking each other, of course, but for the sheer mental and physical discipline required to practice this art form. It is very difficult since it requires the student to draw from the scabbard (the sheath of the sword) in one swoop and cut diagonally across a target, usually a large stand made of some kind of straw/bamboo. It's all about how you draw from the scabbard, your stance, your cut on the target, that arch in your cutting technique…etc. You can see why it requires a lot of mental and physical discipline to do this. It's very highly revered since it represents the true spirit of ancient samurai warriors. They base their level on degrees from one through ten, your senior title being 'dan'. Whew, lots of stuff involved with this…looking it up was tough!_

_In light of this, I wanted the family to have an involvement with these highly popular and revered martial arts besides the usual karate. If one member was into one martial art form, likely others are involved with other forms. So, there you have it. Something new and different and oh so important!_

_Yep, seems like there's history of some sort between Kagura and Tetsuya. It's a twist of mine that I hope you'll like. Don't worry though…the mystery won't stay as such for long since the gala is just around the corner!_

_If you've read _**Sometimes…**_, then you can understand more clearly the situation with Akito and Kagura. If not, I'd recommend it, if only the last chapter of the mini-fic. It has quite a bit of Yuki/Kagura/Akito moment in that chapter._

_Musical moments here? Don't be shocked… "Paint It Black" by Rolling Stones or GOB (remixed) is good enough. It's lyrics have nothing to do with this chapter, but it does bring a sense of turmoil, more or less. Heh, if nothing else, it's a good listen! Come to think of it, I think I may have already used this one…hm…oh well!_

_Thanks again to all for reading and for those reviewing. All your words are drops of water on my thirsty soul to finish this fic! It can be done…barely. It will be done…barely…_

_Heh, take care all and pleasant dreams (it's one a.m. here)! TTFN! Ja ne!_


	42. SOS Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** _Not even on loan. So no own, no money. That's about it…_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 42:_** **Over Earrings and Musings  
**_Edited by: TBD_

"Oi, is this what you wanted, Tohru?"

"Hai! Arigato, Uo-chan! Oh…the necklace, too, please!"

"Tohru-kun, you're moving too much. Your hairdo is coming apart."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hana-chan! I'll stay completely still now!"

"Here, take your earrings and necklace."

"Tohru-kun, tilt your head back."

"Oh, of course. _(Mmf)_ Ouch! That's rather tight."

"Sorry…your hair is shorter, and so it's harder to keep it all together."

"Ooooh, the smooth, sleek style, huh, Hanajima? Lookin' good!"

"I'm striving for elegance instead of cute. She's no longer a schoolgirl anymore, correct?"

"Pft, ain't that the truth! Still…we'd be doing a whole lot better if SOMEONE _(she stressed this rather loudly)_ had a decent BRAIN and not given us less than twenty-four hours notice! Some date this is!"

Tohru couldn't help but blush brightly at this declaration. She seriously debated telling her oldest friends of the plans she had suddenly made for this evening, however, she really needed their help. She was already too flustered with the fact that Kyo had managed to finally spill out what he wanted to ask her for the past few days. And what a question…

'_He was as red as his eyes. I mean…he meant it all in good standing, I'm sure. He was going to an important event, and he didn't want to go alone. That's simple enough, right? It's not really…well, it's not that…this isn't about that sort of date. Really… Just two good friends going out to a private party…together…alone… He did say Yuki-kun will be there…' _Exhaling softly, she knew any further protests on her part about this being _that_ sort of date would land on deaf ears. The girls saw it as one way, and that was pretty much how they were going to accept it, period.

So here she was, little ol' Tohru, stuck in the care of her best of friends, getting her hair done by one and getting everything else done by the other. Shopping for dresses consisted of borrowing items from both friends and having an express version of manicures and pedicures. She even had to ask for getting off early at work, an absolute sin in her book, but her supervisor was caring enough and understood when she explained. Apparently this event was rather major amongst the Sohma household that extended employees knew of it, at least, the more top-level employees did. And then there was the public…

"Yeah, I sure stumped that guy from bragging and all when I told him _our_ Tohru was actually going inside the building to attend the gala!" went on Uo as she viewed her emails on Tohru's laptop. "Listen, Tohru, take plenty of pictures so that I can show some of them to the creep at work. Heh, he thinks he's all that just because he gets to greet the hoity-toity into the facility where that get-together is taking place. Wait 'til I show him."

"Uo-chan…" chided Tohru gently, "we can't be showing off. I mean…I was just invited by a member of the family. I'm not that important to personally get a formal invitation…"

The tall girl merely shrugged her shoulders at the reasoning. "Pft, you are too important! Besides, it don't matter if it's by personal invitation or not. You're goin', that's all that counts. Now, why in the world do you have so many emails from the Prince?"

"Does she now?" quizzically asked Hana from behind Tohru while placing a final bobby pin to the elegant hairdo.

"Uo-chan!" cried out in alarm Tohru, suddenly shifting her head to see Uo at her laptop. She immediately felt the tight pull on her hair. "OUCH!"

"I'm not done, hold still," admonished Hana as she resumed to fix the folly yet again.

"I'm so sorry…" murmured Tohru dejectedly.

"It's okay, this is reparable," assured the quiet girl.

"Yeah, and don't panic. I'm not reading the emails from the Pr—I mean, from Sohma. Man, I really need to think of a new nickname for the guy since we're not in school anymore." Mentally going over a few nicknames for the princely Sohma, Uo scanned through the rest of the inbox to be sure all her emails were accounted for. "So…are you going to explain the love notes? Maybe I should set up my own email address and not borrow yours anymore. For privacy sakes…heheh…"

"UO-CHAN!" yelped Tohru in sheer embarrassment, her cheeks flushed cherry red yet again. Unable to turn her head to look at Uo, she settled for crying out, "Those are just letters! When he can't walk home with me, or if it's too late to talk over the phone, he emails me how his day went and asks about my day. It can be about anything. That's all!"

"_Sure…"_ replied Uo dryly with a gleam in her eye. Deciding to leave her teasing for another day or else they'll never get Tohru ready, she then asked, "Doesn't he do instant messaging…chatrooms? Heck of a lot easier than emails, I think."

"No, he said something about Shigure-san killing all inspiration for him to set up a chatroom for us." Tohru wasn't about to say what else was said during that call over the speakerphone. She could still hear the scuffles ringing in her ears when Shigure mentioned something about having her model in outfits he picks out and take pictures of her in them to post up on the site. Yuki protested rather vocally along with Kyo who had overheard the conversation. She could only imagine how much pain the poor Inu had suffered after the call was accidentally disconnected. "Um, he mentioned that he preferred speaking with me directly than going through a computer to just talk. Heh, he says that's what phones are for which is good because sometimes he'll even have it on speaker on his end, so I can talk with Shigure-san at the same time. He's really very considerate."

Uo arched her brow at the soft tone in her friend's voice, noting how happy Tohru became whenever she spoke of the gentle Sohma. And gentle Yuki is, compared to his more volatile relative that couldn't hold his temper if his life depended on it. Well, maybe he would if Tohru were there… In any case, as hard as she tried, she still couldn't tell which way the innocent girl is leaning towards.

'_It's either one or the other. Which one is pulling on her heartstrings the most? It's got to be… But she's just so…ugh…GREEN! I need to start nudging the girl one way or the other…hard. Or else these two will never get the real truth from her!' _Sighing audibly, Uo closed the laptop shut and turned her wayward attention to the friend that was finally ready to start her date.

"So…um…what do you think?" asked Tohru awkwardly, fingering a curled hair strand on the side of her face.

"I'm certain Sohma Kyo will find you more than adequately attractive," assured Hana as she put her hair accessories away, a faint smile on her serene face indicating how proud she was of her hard work.

"You look fabulous, Tohru! Hana's black satin dress looks great on you! Halter top is definitely the way to go to add more 'oomph' in the chest department!" Paying scant attention to Tohru's flushed face, Uo dug through her closet and pulled out the best black sling-backs that could be bought with her minimum-wage earnings in the past.

"Oh, that's okay, Uo-chan! I can use my old black shoes with this dress! That's your favorite pair; I wouldn't want to ruin them by chance," objected Tohru ardently.

"You can and you will. Besides, those old shoes are the ones you wear to work! At least with these you can show some style along with the dress. Oh...one more thing." Handing the shoes to Tohru, Uo rummaged through the closet one more time to pull out another garment. She then flapped it open and wrapped it around Tohru's slim shoulders. "There, the final touch. This pink shawl adds just the right amount of cuteness and will keep you warm, too, when the AC kicks in inside the hall."

She just couldn't help it. How could she possibly ever thank her friends for being so caring? Tearfully, Tohru reached around and hugged both girls fiercely. "Thank you…thank you so, _so_ much…"

"Hey, no waterworks, okay? You'll ruin your mascara," chirped Uo good-naturedly. Gazing softly down at her, she quietly replied, "Just remember…whatever happens tonight, you can count on us to support you all the way."

"Absolutely," agreed Hana. She, too, was happy to see Tohru content and excited about her outing tonight. Of course, knowing how ignorant Tohru may be of what Uo really meant with her last remark, she understood fully. Despite the best of intentions, one or the other of the Sohma boys will be hurt tonight. And there will be little that can be done to fix that.

'_From the look of how things are starting out, it could only be the other Sohma. But the night is young. Anything can happen—that family is so full of surprises.'_ Looking to Tohru's upturned face to Uo as they lightly chatted, Hana couldn't help but refocus her concerns yet again on the erratic behavior behind the Sohma's wavelengths, especially those of their clan head and Kyo. _'They are simply…abnormal. I wonder at how their clan head is fairing now. I don't trust the pattern of their wave structure for either Sohma, even more so recently for Sohma Kyo. Yet, I've come to no conclusion as to why their patterns are so unpredictable. Sohma Yuki's as of late has become rather sedate. How very…strange…'_

"HEY! Stop fussing over Tohru, blondie! The party ain't gonna last all night!. Hurry up!" was said loudly from the living room.

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" hollered Uo through the thin door and walls. Turning a bright smile to the other girls, she gave them a last hug before breaking away. "Hey, Hanajima, let's take a picture now so that Tohru can remember her first date!"

"Uo-chan, this isn't…well, I mean this is…" spoke out a flustered Tohru while being ushered in front of camera.

"All right, the timer is set." Taking her place next to Tohru, Hana smiled fondly along with the other girls as the flash of the camera indicated that it had taken the shot. "There. Let us go out first Arisa so we may take a picture of Sohma Kyo's reaction."

"Great idea! Take your time, Tohru; I'll keep 'ants-in-his-pants' occupied while you finish up, okay?" Closing the door behind her and Hana, Uo turned a malicious grin to the unsuspecting guy in the living room. _'Time to set the boy straight…stick straight…'_

"Dammit, it's taking them too long," grumbled Kyo lowly while squirming in his place at the table. He was high-strung, no shock there due mainly to tonight's events. Yet he was uncomfortable to an extreme and all because of a silent young boy in his early teens.

'_All he does is stares…stares…blinks…then stares some more. It's driving me crazy!' _Tapping his fingers on the low table, he busily kept himself far away from the boy, at least in his mind.

Unlike other times he had been there, he took his time looking all over the home the girls shared. He was happy to see that many of Tohru's graduation gifts plus subsequent housewarming presents were being put to good use—the curtains that Kagura made hung crisp and clean over the kitchen window, the fine but sturdy dishes from Ritsu's mother displayed proudly in the armoire Hatori had shocked her with.

'_Heh, she really was floored to see it waiting for her when she finally moved in herself. We had to fan her back to life…'_ Smiling softly at the memory he failed to realize that his companion finally leaned in to see him more closely.

"You know…" spoke Megumi quietly, yet managing to startle the young man across from him. "You're nothing like him. Nothing at all."

"What?" Shaking himself from his wandering thoughts, Kyo gawked at the talking statue. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're not getting philosophical or something like that on me, are ya?"

"Complete opposites. And this has nothing to do with philosophy," continued Megumi without further explanation.

'_That doesn't make no sense, like some idiot I know that does the same thing. Pft, should've known Hanajima's brother would be weird like her.' _Sighing heavily, Kyo spoke candidly since he was in no mood to figure riddles out. "Are ya into those 'wave thingies' too like your sis?"

Megumi shook his head no as he kept his solemn gaze on Kyo, further unnerving the Sohma. "I'm not that perceptive like her. Saki has…true skill. But I am learning."

"Hmph, well, just don't go overboard with it. It's just weird in my book." Turning his attention back to the blissful nothingness, Kyo was 'calmly' waiting until Megumi shocked him with the next question.

"How come you're different from the other Sohma, Kyo-san?" asked Megumi curiously. "He is nothing like you…"

"Kid, that's 'Kyo'…none of that 'san', okay? And which other Sohma have you met anyway?" Kyo thought hard as to which of his relatives he was referring to. _'Hell, our family is a little large, kid. Gotta be more specific…'_

"Sohma Yuki," murmured the boy quietly, staring deep into the strange red-orange colored depths of his eyes.

His jaw stiffened at the name. Blatantly rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kyo smoothed his freshly pressed suit and tie. "Obviously we're nothing alike. And that suits me just fine. Why are you askin' anyway?"

Not certain how to answer that without upsetting him further, Megumi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I was only curious. He's…quiet. You're…not quiet…in the least."

"Oi, are you tellin' me that I'm loud?" exclaimed Kyo just over the decibel threshold.

"That would constitute to not being quiet…" reasoned the young teen.

"I'm NOT loud, just…_errrr_…just not quiet like the baka Nezumi, all right?" huffed angrily Kyo. Abruptly standing up, he paced around the room and fingered trinkets on the shelves with little interest, doing his best to ignore the boy's comments that sounded suspiciously like an insult.

Megumi could only stare in confusion at the pacing Sohma in the room. "Nezumi? Were we not talking about Sohma Yuki?"

"Same difference," grumbled Kyo irately, then suddenly changed his demeanor when he saw a picture on the shelf. Smiling lightly, he took a closer look at it, seeing that it was the picture of their last school dance. It was a group picture that Haru must have taken because he wasn't in the shot. It was the night of the last dance at school, and they were at the swing set in this shot…Tohru widely smiling while high up in the swing. If only he could cut out some people in this picture, he'd have it framed in his own room.

"You don't like Sohma Yuki," Megumi calmly stated rather than asked.

Scowl back in place, Kyo turned to face the boy to make his point clear. "I don't like talking about him, listening to others talk about him, and rather personally, I don't like even the _smell_ of him around me. Are we clear?"

"Do you hate him?" the young teen asked in turn.

'_What the hell kind of question is that to ask a stranger?' _Not liking being put on the spot by some kid, Kyo gave his best hard glare to the boy. Even more astounding, though, was the fact that he couldn't say what should have been easy to say to begin with.

It was a simple question, and it was one he automatically had an answer for. So…why couldn't he say it out loud…to passionately cry out how much he loathed, HATED, the Nezumi as he had done before in years past, even if he hadn't done so in a long while? All is still the same…they're still the same…he is the Neko and Yuki is the Nezumi.

Always the same…never different. It will never be any different…

'_Dammit, then why can't I just say it? It's the truth. It'll always be the truth…' _Clenching his jaw tightly, he readied himself to give the age-old answer until the boy spoke out.

"You _want_ to hate him, don't you?" The conflict…the turmoil…all from a simple question that only needed a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Megumi was pleased with himself that he has made some progress with reading people's thoughts. Then again, he reminded himself that this Sohma was rather easy to draw a reaction from and interpreting it isn't too much of a challenge. Pressing a tad further in hopes of getting another reaction from him, he remarked, "He's not making it easy for you to hate him, is he?"

Kyo seethed in anger as he was certain now that the boy was pressing his buttons on purpose. "LOOK YA LITTLE—"

"—BOY! That's right, Orangey twit, he's just a kid! So quit your hollerin' already." Annoyed with Kyo's obvious behavior with Megumi, Uo stood opposite him, glowering all the while. "If you're gonna be like this all night, I sure as hell ain't gonna let Tohru go out with you! She's better off leaving your sorry ass behind!"

"Arisa, Tohru-kun will be out shortly. We don't have much time with him," Hana reminded the enraged girl.

"Pft…well, suppose you're right…" mumbled Uo irately. With contempt she looked to the Sohma male and pointed directly at him. "As much as I think she _doesn't_ deserve going out with a pig-headed JERK like you—"

"Shut up, BAKA YANKEE!" butted in Kyo.

Uo went on without letup. "—you need to follow the cardinal rules for taking a girl out on a date. First—"

"I _know_ the cardinal rules, Uotani, I don't need remindin' from you!" cried out again Kyo, inwardly growing apprehensive. _'What the hell is a cardinal rule anyway? A rule's a rule…what does a cardinal have anything to do with it!'_

"Spend lots of money on her. She deserves to be splurged on after all the hard work she put up with while livin' with you guys!" Looking to Hana for confirmation and receiving it, Uo proceeded to the next rule. "Second—"

Kyo was close to letting loose on Uo, girl or not. "I spend _plenty_ on her when I can and IF I can! She hardly lets _anyone_ buy her _anything_ when going out! And what the hell is this about 'puttin' up with hard work while livin' with us'? We didn't FORCE her or anything…"

"Be sure to feed her! Don't be goin' to some cheap ramen stand around the corner! You better let her take home leftovers, too!" Hana immediately whispered to Uo, the taller girl nodding in confirmation of what was said. "Yeah, and be sure to pick up plenty of snacks and chocolate candy on your way back. She needs _('what was it you said, Hanajima?')_ sustenance. _Don't forget._"

"I know what the damn cardinal rules involve, OKAY! Besides, they'll be serving plenty of food there!" Pulling on his hair in exasperation, which was well coifed before arriving there, Kyo's temper was now at an all time high since being hassled by Uo. _'Think Tohru, think Tohru… Think a bleeding blonde on the floor with me as the winner… NO! Tohru, Tohru, Tohru…'_

"And be sure to give her plenty of compliments. I mean, even if she should fall in mud and dance at the same time, you WILL give her compliments left and right. Got all that down?" Uo glared straight into Kyo's eyes, seeing that they both were of tall stature, he being a tad taller. "Weeelll? I ain't got all day here!"

His teeth literally grated inside his mouth, and it was all he could muster to not choke the girl to death. Kyo opted to just vent the best way he knew how, but before he could vocally let Uo have it, a slight clearing of the throat was heard from behind Hana.

"Ano…Kyo-kun, I'm sorry for being so late. We can leave now," mumbled Tohru quietly as she bashfully shied away from the sudden attention she was getting from everyone in the room.

Struck dumb. That perfectly described him at the moment. One minute he was fervently arguing with Uo with little care to what 'little pitchers' were listening, the next minute he was stunned silent to see the vision of beauty he always knew befitted Tohru's existence.

Unlike her date for the night, Tohru was a jumble of nerves. She knew that it was only a matter of mere minutes before Uo and Kyo would be at each other's throats, so she hurried along with last minute touch-ups in her room. When she stepped out and saw them all in an animated conversation, she wasn't too sure if she should just sneak back inside her room or play the referee. Her desire to bring peace once more was too great however, and naturally she tactfully brought them back to a more civil atmosphere. Now that they were staring at her, especially Kyo with his shocked expression, she was anxious to know what she did to bring this about.

"Ano…Kyo-kun, is…uh, something the matter?" The thought shook her immensely at realizing that maybe she wasn't dressed appropriately and so he was maybe just trying to be polite and not say anything and maybe he was trying another way to tell her and so— "Please forgive me, Kyo-kun! I'll change out of this really quick! I was so silly and didn't think straight on how I should really be dressed for tonight and now I'll embarrass you in front of everyone tonight and it'll be all my fault if they shun you and—"

"Whoa there, Tohru, take a breather! You're fine. Stop ogling her and tell her so, ya damn fool!" bit out Uo while 'lightly' smacking the guy in the back of the head. It did the trick.

"DAMMIT BI—" Kyo clearly reigned in the rest of his tirade, not wanting to ruin this evening any further by giving Uo further attention. No, he preferred focusing his attentions on the one girl that mattered most to him. Taking a deep breath, he looked down to Tohru with a small smile. "You look…perfect. Did those…um, those dangling things…aren't they a gift from before?"

"Uh…um, hai. They were a gift from Kisa's okaa-san for graduation," explained Tohru barely, her hard blush too much of a distraction for her to elaborate further. Fingering her small teardrop earrings of pink and white Austrian crystalline, and later twirling her fingers around the matching necklace (she had to concede to not wear Kyo's necklace ALL the time—Uo's idea on fashion sense), she suddenly realized the time. The very late time… "Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry! We're very late…we need to leave right now if we're going to make it. The buses go by there, don't they?"

"Got it covered. Called for a cab—it should be out there by now…" Uo crossed over to the window overlooking the street and sure enough, a cab patiently awaited its passengers per her instructions. "Okay, remember Orangey…DON'T screw this up. _(Kyo yelled, 'Dammit, get off my case, will ya!')_ Tohru, have a blast. That's an order."

Tohru smiled brightly and wordlessly embraced the girls along with Megumi before she made her way to the door. "I'll remember to bring some souvenirs for you. At least, I hope they have that sort of thing there."

"They do. Come on before some tall AIRHEAD gets any more bright ideas…" _'Not that I'd ever tell her that it was a good idea to call for a cab.'_ Before Uo had a chance to retort, Kyo ducked out the door with Tohru in tow, the petite girl having to call out her last goodbyes as she was dragged away.

As they approached the cab, serenity settled upon the air around them. Yet as calm and warm as the early evening was, he couldn't help but feel the shivers going up and down his arms, undoubtedly due to his contact with Tohru's warm hand. _'This is really it. I am on an official date with her. I really am. God, please don't let me screw this up tonight. Not with her…everything's all perfect. She's with me…WITH ME. Not with a group of us, not with the Nezumi…ME. And all because she said yes.'_

Looking down at their linked hands, then at her serene face, he smiled gently and let out the breath he had been holding in somewhat. _'You're mine to take care of for tonight. And I WILL take good care of you, Tohru. You deserve that…and much more.'_

Uo felt so heavy in her heart, seeing her 'little' Tohru go off on her first official date. She knew the day would come when one of the Sohma boys would do this, even if she did bristle at the thought that it was Kyo who had ultimately done it. Still, after all is said and done, Tohru will make **the** decision in the very end. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but she will make that choice that will inevitably bring her much joy but also much sorrow. It is the way with all true loves…

Waving off Tohru from the doorway, she smiled sadly and heaved a heavy sigh. _'You can't stay on the sidelines for forever, Tohru. It's one or the other…and I meant what I said. I'll be here for you…for every tear of joy or sadness that you shed.'_

Hana was quick to tidy up their home, picking up used dishes in the living area and taking them to the small kitchen to be washed. Seeing that Megumi was silently helping her, she thought best to lecture him on his earlier behavior while washing the dishes.

"Megumi, you mustn't use your perceptions of truth to derive a reaction from those around you, especially to these Sohma. It is very intimidating to them." Seeing him nod in recognition of her advice, she then asked, "Why were you curious of Sohma Kyo and his feelings on Sohma Yuki?"

Megumi could only sigh lightly as he towel-dried the washed dishes. Blankly staring at the dish in hand, his gaze traced invisible images on the plate, his mind taking him back to that day that he spoke with the much quieter Sohma. He recalled seeing something so uniquely…him. He couldn't describe it any better than that, and so it made the encounter all the more treasured.

Curiosity piqued, he wished to see if he'd get the same perception from being with Kyo. Needless to say he was a bit disappointed that the encounter came to nothing spectacular. It made him also certain of one thing…which led to his questioning of Kyo.

"I wondered if they were anything alike." Seeing Hana wordlessly letting him know to continue, he set the plate down and explained further. "Sohma Yuki is very different from Kyo-san…Kyo. Complete opposites. Is this what you believe, too, Saki?"

_(Sigh) _"I believe our perception of the whole Sohma family will be…off. They as a family, particularly those two with the others, hide many things very well, and only a perception of the truth is left for us to interpret." Setting the last dish aside, she retrieved a dry rag and started wiping down the counters, momentarily pensive as she thought better of the situation. She was wary—very wary—of being around the Sohmas, some more than others, but she didn't wish to convey this to anyone, least of all to her brother who seemed to have developed a fixation of sorts with one of the Sohmas.

'_I shouldn't be surprised. Sohma Yuki ALWAYS has the innate gift to draw your undivided attention the moment his presence is perceived. However, the attention bestowed can be either doting or malicious in intent. That much can be understood.'_ Looking over to see her younger brother busily setting the dried dishes back in the cupboards, a pensive expression also gracing his face, she recollected that her younger brother once mentioned something peculiar about the Sohma male… It was no doubt enough for her younger brother to persist in his understanding of the Sohma family.

"Megumi, do you wish to see Sohma Yuki again?" she asked quietly, solemn as always, yet a trace of worry underlies her tone.

"M-hm. That would be agreeable with me. He's not as…loud…as his relative, physically or figuratively." Smiling at the thought of another chance meeting with the elusive Sohma (at least to him it was that way), he turned to see his elder sister look at a distant point on the wall, her expression that of faint worry. He was stunned. She never showed worry…privately or in public. "Ano…is it okay, Saki? Am I wrong to say what I said?"

She shook herself from her drifting thoughts and smiled softly once more. "It's all right. Sohma Yuki is a kind person. He gives little to no reason for anyone not to trust him."

"Saki, then why does Kyo despises him? It makes very little sense to do that when he doesn't truly want to." He was rather sure on this assumption, seeing that from his earlier talk with Kyo just about had the elder teen declare war whenever Yuki's name was mentioned. _'Hm, I think Kyo called him a 'nezumi', which really doesn't make any sense…'_

"Sohma Kyo carries a heavy load…his wave structure indicates that much. It is…difficult to interpret beyond that." Giving her younger brother an affectionate pat on the head, she set her rag to dry as she walked back to the living area. Seeing Uo still at the doorway listlessly staring after the couple, she thought it best to leave her be and so steered Megumi to the table once more.

Megumi took the moment to ask Hana one last thing before the topic changed. He rarely had the opportunity to speak of this at all with her. "Saki…"

"Hm?" She looked to her brother and saw the question across his eyes. She knew well what he wanted to ask but hesitated to call him on it.

"Can we see Yuki-san again? I just…I need to confirm what I saw. Is that…okay?" He bit down on his lip, knowing already that his sister wasn't keen on him hanging around the Sohmas anymore than she has to. And she does try to keep her contact with them at a minimum. Yet, whether she liked it or not, as long as Tohru associates herself with her surrogate family, she will be submitted to their presence.

Sighing heavily, she smiled faintly. "Perhaps. I rarely see him as much anymore, but I'm sure we can have it arranged somehow. Just remember something for me…"

"Yes, Saki?" asked the young teen.

"Our perceptions can be quite misleading when dealing with the Sohma. Use caution should we meet him or anyone else. We don't want to upset them, right? Will you do this for me?" she gently asked.

"Okay. Of course I will." Happy to know that he may have another opportunity to catch the uniqueness of this one Sohma, serenely smiled to his older sister in thanks.

'_I will not allow whatever dark veil that is over the Sohmas to come in contact with my brother. It may come to nothing when he does meet Sohma Yuki or any other Sohma, but I won't risk it. Tohru is already in so deep that she fails to see the darkness around the family's aura.' _She couldn't help but feel apprehensive as she recollected her feelings of their aura…

_'It's so old…so cold…so very alone… Tohru…don't you realize the depth of despair in their auras? The futility and desperation…it drags all into it. I can't allow this…I must see to it that you're safe. And when the time comes, I'll be there to hold you back from falling into the deep ravine that this family is heading towards… I just hope it doesn't come that. I truly do…'_

**_

* * *

_****_  
Greetings Fellow Readers! (06-16-06):_**

_Why hello there? I'm so glad you managed to read up to this point! It was pretty much a startup on my 'gala' chappie coming out next time! So how are all my readers? Good I hope!_

_Yep, a little dark towards the end, but it's necessary. I'm not feeling too wordy tonight, but it's mainly because I have mucho work for tomorrow, and I must wrap this baby up to post. I'm drowning in work at work! Heh, the life I lead…rather sad. But I must pay the bills!_

_Megumi/Kyo and Megumi/Saki moments were purely done on the lark. Megumi's intuitive questioning of the matters around him bring to light key points in the plot. Hope you like!_

_Song moments? Eh…not much really in this chapter since it's really the first half to the next chapter. If you have suggestions, please pass them on! I need assistance with this, too! Heh…_

_200 plus reviews! WOOOT for ME! What can I say? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! After two years on this fic, it's a boost to know this fic is still being read! I truly hope that you'll continue to support me. Thanks to Sei for all her hard work with getting my sidefics edited and for starting on editing this behemoth (we will get this done, Sei!) in your spare time. Really, thanks to everyone for being a part of SOS and the world it spawns outside of canon Furuba. It's a joy, really…!_

_Ja ne!_


	43. SOS Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** _Takaya-sensei's characters from Furuba are the core of this fanfiction, but the storyline is my own along with the sometimes peculiar OCs. Enjoy!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_Chapter 43: Evening at a Gala_

**Special Note:** _Okay, I did mean for this to be released sooner, however, I didn't want to extend this event beyond this chapter. So, here it is, a very nice and LONG chappie release. Why not split it? First, many of my readers don't read the first part of the two-part release…I know, I've seen the stats under my profile that reveal this…bummer. Secondly, FFnet is really being a picky system as of late…one chapter upload goes through semi-okay, but try more than one, and you're in for a struggle. Whew…enough said…read on!_

"Hold it right there."

_**(Snap!)**_

"Perfect!"

"My, the family really is showcasing this exhibit!"

"Of course, these are rare antiquities…many from their private collection."

"I love the decorations! It all lends an air of aristocracy from the Heian period."

"A little of every period in the Japanese history I think."

_**(Snap!)**_

"The family is very private. I'm very surprised they are showcasing this exhibit."

"Well, it's perfect timing if you ask me. They will be having that performing arts center done later this year. I had heard that it would house some of the pieces here being showcased."

"Who would have thought this family carries such old relics?"

"The family is very old indeed. Have you seen the granite statues in their private gardens? I was very fortunate to have seen one of them when I accompanied a close friend of the family's. That statue was magnificent!"

"The gardens are wonderful! Dear me, I hope they have something of the sort around the building they're putting together."

"Another picture, please!"

_**(Snap!)**_

The ongoing conversations swam through the crowds, many admiring the pieces in their glass casings or those that were hung on the walls around them. It was an exhibition of grand proportion that many across the land and even overseas were quite eager to view. People from high society to those from the archaeological spectrum were carefully and diligently taking note of the many rarely seen collection pieces this family was seemingly blessed with. It was certainly worthy of this opening gala prior to the public viewing to commence tomorrow.

Yet for all its grandeur and excitement, one amongst the well-dressed crowd was far from enthused with the event. In all truth, it was just too loud for his tastes, despite that much of the clamoring came from people that would like nothing more than to be in his company. To that end, he stood far and away from the noisy guests, preferring to stay in a secluded section of the large exhibit. Leaning against a wall, he stood staring listlessly at the tapestry before him, wondering how much longer he must stay…alone. His companion for the evening seemed to be persistently finding excuses to go to the ladies' room. All in all, the evening left much to be admired.

'_I hardly know anyone here except for Shihan and Kunimitsu. I think I saw Yamagi-san and his wife Keiko-san… _(Sigh)_ I hope Kagura comes out soon. I'm beginning to believe that Tetsuya-san isn't going to buy another excuse from her to go to the bathroom.'_

"Remarkable piece, eh?"

Startled at the comment, Yuki refocused his gaze to the shorter, elderly man before him. Smiling politely, he bowed respectfully to the gentleman. "Please accept my apologies. I did not mean to ignore you."

The elderly man merely waved off the comment. "None of that, young man. I was the one intruding on your apparent solitude. Don't blame you none…these gatherings can get so loud, so much like the New Year's parties we give at the Main Estate."

"Oh, are you from the Sohma family as well?" asked Yuki curiously, mentally trying to tie down a memory with the gentleman's face on it. Unfortunately, his limited contact with the extended family left him at a disadvantage.

"Heh, just one of many old men," chuckled lowly the elder Sohma. Taking short strides with his cane leading the way, he stood next to Yuki and stared at the tapestry on the opposite wall that had Yuki's scant interest. "This piece is always underappreciated whenever it's shown at these exhibits."

"Oh, really?" Deciding to show more respect for the effort put in to show off all the pieces, Yuki inspected the large wall hanging. It depicted an old Japanese countryside that could have been one of the many Sohma properties they owned. "It's…very detailed. It's almost realistic in its simplicity of quiet rural living. Very calming…"

"Hah, that's right. It always brings back memories of how much of this area was once like this. Young folk nowadays don't appreciate good rural living." Eyeing Yuki carefully, he carefully asked, "Do you like the hustle and bustle of the city?"

"Oh no…definitely peace and quiet for me," quickly remarked the younger Sohma with a grin. "I…I live with Shigure, my cousin, in a remote part of town. Are you familiar with him?"

"Oh ho, the novelist of the family? Of course…one of my favorite authors." Failing to see the falter in Yuki's grin at hearing that, the elder Sohma moved to another piece in a casing next to Yuki. "This here is probably older than this city."

"Really? It certainly looks old. How do they preserve the folding fan so well?" asked Yuki while gazing at the old instrument one kept cool with in the hot summer months. _'It's actually rather pretty. A nice mountainside…like the one at Ritsu's parent's hot springs inn.'_

He patted Yuki lightly on the back with a smile that reached his eyes. "Heh, that takes a little more explaining. Have you had a chance to see the other art pieces? I guess I should say that they're more like weapons of yesteryear…"

"I'm sorry, I've not been actively looking at all the pieces…" replied Yuki lamely, ashamed that he couldn't at least appear interested in the exhibit when so many others were fawning over it. With resolve, he gazed steadily at the elder Sohma. "I will pay more attention to them as I come across them."

"Well then, if that's the case…" He stuck his hand into his elegant yukata and pulled a small green badge. Placing the item in Yuki's hand, he replied, "This will get you into the more restricted areas of the exhibit with no problem. Feel free to do so later on or some other day, okay?"

'_He must be helping with the exhibition if he has one of these.' _Yuki smiled brightly at the elder man, grateful for the kind gesture. Bowing in acceptance, he asked, "I'm thankful, Sohma… Eh…I'm sorry, I never did get your name, sir."

"Yun-chan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I've had to resort to taking to the walls like some kind of spider—" Stopping in mid-sentence, Kagura looked to the elder gentlemen in slight shock until embarrassment set in. She bowed in apology and quietly replied, "Sumimasen for interrupting you both."

"We're just done here, Kagura. Say hello to your mother for me. I hope to see you another time…Yuki-sama." Walking off with a grin, the senior Sohma left the two younger Sohma behind, leaving one to stare at his retreating back bewilderly.

"Yun-chan, what are you doing back here?" asked Kagura curiously as she took up her position next to her escort.

"Staying sane for _your_ sake," primly replied the youth as he took Kagura's arm into his own. "You know the Sohma that just left?"

"Hmm, well you could say he knows more about me that I know about him…heh." Taking a deep breath, she took slow steps with Yuki in tow, carefully meandering her way through the crowd. She was about to explain further when she heard the melodious sound of her main worry.

"Kagura…"

—_**ooo—**_

"Of all the people you speak to, from the most prestigious of names to well-known scientists, you speak to a **child**. I don't mean to question you, Master Haji—"

"And yet you do."

"Master Haji…please. I only mean for others that have _greater_ importance to have a chance to speak with you if only for a brief conversation—"

"Heh, you are blind, aren't you, Seto-kun?"

"Master Haji, I'm a grown man with my own children, and I don't understa—"

"Where's your boy, by the way? I know your youngest is stayin' home with the mother, but Tetsuya-kun is supposed to be doing the PR thing. I hope he is 'cause I'm ready to head back to the estate. At my old age, these things can get dull…"

"Haji-ojiisan, you're not old. And if things are 'dull', I can assure you Kyo's presence will liven things up if only for you."

"Kazu-kun, always a pleasure to see my grandson!" The elder Sohma quickly patted the shoulder of the martial arts teacher and grinned broadly. "So, the fiery boy is showing up after all? This I have to see."

Grinning in return and not minding one bit the nickname given to him since childhood, Kazuma bowed respectfully and replied, "You and me both. Do promise me you'll…behave." Turning to the other gentlemen, his grin faltered as he serenely remarked, "Seto…it has been a while."

If anyone were to stop their chatter and stare at the two, they would have only seen the usual formality between two members of the family. However, to the knowing eyes of a few Sohma members, the tension between the two Sohma men could be felt in the air and seen in their locked gazes. It was to be expected since Sohma Seto was very much against the high position the Jyuunishi held in the family, and in particular, the continued release of the 'monster'.

Master Haji was one of those few. Sighing heavily, he gave his two younger relatives a hard stare that was befitting of one of his stature. "You two, we are at a _public_ exhibition. Don't add to it with your foolishness…Seto-kun."

"Quick to take his side, Master Haji?" quipped Seto irately while looking back at the elder Sohma with a glare that wasn't quite to par with the one he was receiving. Relenting reluctantly, he quickly went back to the previous topic. "Master Haji, for the sake of showing respect to our other guests, please refrain from speaking to insignificant children—"

"My child is _not_ insignificant," quickly interjected Kazuma with a stare that dared Seto to defy him on the matter. He knew all too well of Seto's regard of Kyo. Master Haji once again stepped in.

"Fear not, Seto-kun, I will pay my respects to our guests at my own pace." Taking a step closer to the taller man, Master Haji held a gleam to his eye as he continued with his next remarks. "No child is insignificant, Seto-kun. Least of all **_that child_** I was speaking to."

"A boy that dyes his hair a sick gray and looks to be hiding out in a corner is cause for alarm, Master Haji, not a call for praise," retorted Seto with renewed vigor.

"A boy…gray hair…?" Kazuma held back his laugh and covered his mouth to hide the large grin, although his eyes told all. "You really don't know who—"

"I won't stand here a moment more. I've said what needed to be said." Walking away in a huff, Sohma Seto went off to mingle with the large crowd, taking careful aim to hide his inner war with his rage.

"Well, that went well, eh, Kazu-kun? Heh, the evening is already starting to liven up," commented Master Haji as he slowly but steadily made his way to an empty couch that was set before a large wall-sized fan.

Sighing with an air of hopelessness, Kazuma sat next to his elder grandfather, taking note of the large piece before him. "He really doesn't know Yuki, does he?"

"Hehe, would you if you were in his shoes?" Leaning onto his cane, Master Haji looked to Kazuma with a sly smile in place. "Akito-san did a wonderful job of secluding the boy from _all_ eyes for most of his life. _I'm_ surprised actually…hiding anything from this family is a miracle!"

"Still, it was quite obvious to see the Jyuunishi for what they are, especially if you know about them…" pointed out Kazuma. Shaking his head in mild disbelief, he smiled wryly. "Perhaps Seto is losing touch with private family matters…"

"Boy, you are on a roll! The day Seto loses touch with 'private family matters' is the day I grow my hair back!" Master Haji patted Kazuma's shoulder as he laughed heartily at his own joke. With his laughter subsiding, he sighed tiredly and went on, "Don't mind him much today, Kazu-kun. He's got much on his mind lately…"

Letting the age-old topic close, Kazuma looked around and caught a glance of the Jyuunishi that held Seto's attention so unusually. "Yuki does attract all sorts of attention, ne? Are you certain that it's wise to engage in conversation with him, Haji-ojiisan? Akito-san would no doubt have an opinion of who in the family is allowed to associate with him."

"Hehe, you are still the worrier, eh, Kazu-kun? Don't fret…Akito-san will pay me no mind. It'd be a first if the Head of the family looked over my way." Looking in the direction where Kazuma has his gaze set, he commented softly, "He's everything and beyond what the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi should be, and yet, nothing at all of what I had imagined him to be. Is that how your first impression went with the boy?"

Kazuma looked to his grandfather, willing the old memory of his first meeting with the younger Jyuunishi years ago to come forth. With a smile, he asked, "You felt it, too, then? I had thought it overwhelming at the time. I have thought that any Sohma would feel…that. The…connection…"

"That's one way to put it. Not all Sohmas would like the notion when they meet up with the boy. It's no wonder Akito-san kept the boy out of reach all those years earlier…if only to keep the 'unsavory' members of our family away." Standing up, Master Haji took steps towards the direction of the doorway, another member of the Jyuunishi having caught his gaze, and he so wished to speak with him.

"Haji-ojiisan, may I ask why do many feel this…pull…towards this one Jyuunishi?" asked Kazuma carefully, having wanted to ask this of another Sohma from the 'inner circle' for quite some time. If nothing else, it would help him in his understanding of the long-standing feud between the Rat and Cat. "In the end, he's just like any of the others…"

"No, that he is not. Heh, he's not even like previous Nezumi's…and I should know!" Drawing to his full height, Master Haji barely grazed the shoulders of Kazuma. Yet despite his small stature, he could make his presence known in any room of shape and size. Added to this, his low voice could reach across the large room, but in this case, it was set to only reach Kazuma's ears. "The Nezumi of the Jyuunishi is 'God's' favorite…always. It's true now as it has been for centuries; more so now because for the first time in many generations of the Jyuunishi, 'God' and Nezumi are together once again, making the little boy so very 'special'. So don't feel guilty, Kazu-kun…"

Baffled at the last remark, Kazuma spoke, "I don't understand…"

"The more time you spend in his company, the more you…want… I think that best sums it up. It's to be expected…either you want to be in his presence more often or you develop an anathema to the poor kid. Very few stand in middle-ground. Hell, it's pretty true what's been said of the Nezumi…it's a blessing and a curse." Walking steadily away, Master Haji called out, "Don't be hard on yourself. You're no less devoted to your boy than before…nothing can change that. And he should know better by now than to doubt that. Be at ease around the young Rat; you'll only make him unsure of himself around you if you're jittery."

With a wave, the elder Sohma went on his way, leaving Kazuma behind with a relieved heart. It was always the same between the two…

'_I'd be too worried for my own good, and he'd somehow know just what to say to make it all so clear.' _Kazuma had thought his unvoiced concerns would go unnoticed, but he always did underestimate his grandfather's innate ability to perceive the worries on his mind. _'It's so like him…to go to the root of my concerns. And laying it all out so simply…'_

"I just hope it _is_ that simple. Reality can make it all seem so much more…complicated…"

—_**ooo—**_

"They even hung tapestries up above us, Kyo-kun!" called out Tohru excitedly while her gaze took in all the other elaborate decorations. "I'm so happy I remembered to take my camera. Would you like for me to take another picture of you, Kyo-kun?"

"If you want…don't use too much on me though. Try getting some shots of yourself in, too." Standing next to a statue of a warrior from ages past, Kyo looked to the camera lens and smiled softly at the person behind the lens. "I wonder where Shishou is…he said he'd be here."

"He's here for sure. We're kind of late. I'm so sorry for taking so long, Kyo-kun," apologized the young lady yet again since having arrived at the gala. Having entered through the main entrance after their invitation was verified was such a hassle since they didn't arrive at the appropriate time. She felt horrible for having violated decorum and not arriving at the time that everyone else had.

"Quit that. It's fine with me, and that's all that matters." Seeing the flash, he went to stand next to her and link her arm through his. It always gave him a thrill to be able to do that. _'It's like how it should always be…like I hope for it to always be…'_

"Yes…thank you. Ano, will…ah…the tournament be held in this building, Kyo-kun? You said something about it before," she mentioned as her way discreet way of changing the subject.

"Hm, yeah. This half of the building is more like a conference center…six stories of it. Just look way ahead of you…the second floor juts out from the rest with a balcony overlooking this main floor, but all the other floors are plain glass-windowed floors that have a clear view below. The arena just on the other side will hold the three day tournament." Dodging a wayward female who was purposely trying to gain his attention (which he adamantly ignored), he carefully led them through the groups of people. "Damn, there are too many people here… Where the hell is Shishou, Tetsuya…hell, anyone!"

"You know of Tetsuya-san, Kyo-kun?" she asked amazedly.

"Yeah…" Eyeing her warily, he asked her in turn, "How do you know of him?"

"Oh, I don't know much about him except that he occasionally stops by Sohma-san's office when his father is visiting. He…keeps to himself." She really couldn't think of another way to word her thoughts on this family member. Perhaps her escort would know more… "What is he like, Kyo-kun?"

"He's cool…kinda quiet but mainly because he's a serious guy. His dad has him wound so tight sometimes. It's why he takes classes with Shishou…it relieves the stress. But what he's really into is jaido…or is it kendo…maybe iaido? I forget…they're all kinda the same…" Finding a nice secluded spot before an old wall hanging, he led her there in relief. "Finally. Let's stick to this spot for a minute. We'll then hunt Shishou down…he should be around…"

"Someday you need to stop referring to your father like some stranger, Kyo."

'_What the bloody hell…of all the people I had to run into…!'_ Kyo slowly turned to the man behind him and looked down to see his suspicions confirmed. "Look, Oyaji…"

"Oh ho, a lady friend! Who knew that our little ruffian could actually manage to find a fine lady to put up with his temper?" Clearly ignoring Kyo's pointed glares aimed to silence him, the elderly man took Tohru's hand into his own and blessed it with a kiss. "My dear, you may call me…yours."

"EH!" cried out Tohru in shock.

_**(Bonk!)**_

"DAMN HENTAI!" Soundly smacking the back of the poor man's head, Kyo took a dazed Tohru to the side in a huff. "Old man, you just don't ever change, ya old pervert…"

"That's Master Pervert to you, you WHELP!" The elderly man quickly returned the favor.

_**(Thwak!)**_

Kyo clutched his injured shin tenderly while grating his teeth in pain. The cane the man had was definitely made of tough wood…oak perhaps. **"DAMMIT! SON OF A—"**

"KYO!" Calling out his name sternly, Kazuma hoped he could mediate the quickly escalating tempers at this 'reunion' between his grandfather and his son. "Now…let's calmly talk this out before the whole assembly hears us… Haji-ojiisan, you did promise me…"

"He sure did started it!" quickly jumped in Kyo while still nursing his bruised leg. Looking to Tohru who still stood in shock and gaping at them all, he griped, "Look, see! He's being all weird, and now Tohru's—"

"Ah, this is the famous Honda Tohru. _('Stop ignoring me!', cried out Kyo.)_ I've heard much about you, my dear," interjected Master Haji with a gleam to his eyes as he took her hand yet again, much to her blushing embarrassment. "Now don't be shy, I'm merely giving my greetings, nothing more. You do look lovely tonight, doesn't she, Kazu-kun?"

"Look, _Oyaji_…" Kyo gritted through his teeth irately, his patience quickly becoming a distant memory to no one's surprise.

'_Kazu-kun? Oyaji…?'_ She finally snapped out of her daze when she heard that diminutive in Kazuma's name and Kyo's reference to the elder man. She smiled brightly to this man, noting that there was a definite glint in his small eyes that reminded her of Kyo. "Are all of you related?"

"Allow me the introductions." Setting his hand on Kyo's shoulder as his way of calming him down, Kazuma clarified their relationship with one another. "Haji-ojiisan is my grandfather's youngest sibling. So in a way, he's also my grandfather as well as Kyo's. He's better known as Master Haji, the one behind everything in arranging this whole exhibition."

"And a shameless pervert with the girls…" grumbled Kyo lowly.

_**(Thwak!)**_

"RECKLESS PUNK! Speak out of turn again, and I'll leave you black and blue all over with this cane!" threatened the smaller Sohma to the taller one.

"It's the truth, OLD MAN!" shot back Kyo heatedly as he rubbed his other shin.

"I admire beauty! Get your facts straight!" argued Master Haji vindictively.

Kyo gawked in absolute disbelief. "I can't BELIEVE you're actually defending your groping of girls' backsides—"

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**DAMMIT, QUIT THAT!"** screeched in pain Kyo while rubbing his previously bruised shin.

"You're much too young to be speaking of such things before young ladies' ears!" Turning to Tohru, Master Haji laid his hand on her shoulder as if in consolation. "Please forgive my grandson's mouth…he knows no better. So…what are your plans for later this evening?"

"**Shameless HENTAI!" **raged Kyo as he was about to throttle the neck of this Sohma, grandfather or no.

"Please, please…'shameless lover of all that's beautiful'. That's closer to the truth…" quipped Master Haji happily as he started to escort Tohru in the other direction.

"Ano…Master Haji…" nervously remarked Tohru.

"**A PERVERT'S A PERVERT…PERIOD!"**

"Ano…Kyo-kun…" she continued anxiously.

"**DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE, INSOLENT WHELP! THEY'RE GUESTS HERE!"**

"**YOU'RE THE ONE YELLIN', DIRTY OLD FOOL!"**

"**UNGRATEFUL BAKA!"**

_**(Thwak!)**_

"Shishou-san...shouldn't you…ano…" she trailed off in her comments as she helplessly looked on between the bickering relatives.

"Oh, don't fret, Tohru-kun. This is actually their private way of saying hello to one another. Believe it or not, they are each other's best supporters." Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Kazuma further explained. "Haji-ojiisan cares for Kyo as much as I do, as you may well know why. He just likes to rile him when the opportunity arises. It's been quite some time since they last saw each other…Haji-ojiisan lives up north in a more remote rural area."

"It's just that…Kyo-kun never mentioned it before…" commented Tohru quietly, trying to recall any memory of Kyo talking about his family. It was in vain, as she knew well, since the older Jyuunishi in general were very tight-lipped about their immediate families. And of course she wouldn't pry…

"Heh, it's not surprising. Kyo chooses not to speak of those important to him." He eyed her carefully as he voiced this particular line of thought, hoping that somehow she will understand this, if not now, then later on. _'She is among the very few selected…'_ Smiling softly, he went on, "My overprotective son always tends to keep his loved ones in the dark…to him it's his way of protecting them. Silly, ne?"

She turned to Kazuma with a surprised look, clearly mulling over what was just said. It really did make perfect sense since Kyo often took the option to not voice his concerns with her although it may involve her or someone close to him. She grew more concerned when he did that, yet, was it truly silly? Honestly…

"I understand his reasoning. I'm not fond of it myself, but…I sometimes do the same. You would do anything for your loved ones to spare them of anything hurtful. No matter how silly it may seem…" Returning the gentle smile, she shrugged her shoulders feebly. "I suppose I'm silly, too, then."

He closed his eyes to her, recalling his own dealings with this very same issue. How often did he keep his silence just to keep the peace with his son and the family? Even now, with very serious matters at hand within the family, he never once voiced them to his son, no matter if it involved him directly. And he would not regret any decisions he makes concerning the welfare of his son. Even if it did mean keeping his son in ignorance…

"I'm afraid we're all guilty of being silly like that, Tohru-kun…all of us." Taking his solemn gaze over to his bickering family, he sighed heavily. "And speaking of being silly…"

"**WHEN THEY MADE THE BREAD, BOY, YOU BROKE THE MOLD!"**

"**WHAT THE HELL DOES BREAD HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU BEING A MASTER JERK!"**

"**WHY DID THEY EVER LET A _NEMROD_ LIKE YOU GRADUATE!"**

"**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEL OVER, _OLD GEEZER_!"**

"**_Gentlemen…"_** stressed Kazuma as he 'kindly' took them both by the arm. "Let us postpone this reunion for another day, shall we?"

"I'm the adult here, Kazu-kun…tell the 'mold-breaker' to apologize and all will be forgiven," remarked Master Haji glibly as he turned his head away with an air of superiority.

"Hell, you can croak, and you still won't get your apology, BAKA HENTAI!" retorted Kyo crossly while looking the other way in defiance.

"They must truly…_care_ for one another…a lot," murmured Tohru quietly from behind Kazuma.

"A little too much," grumbled Kazuma in agreement. _'I'm in need of assistance with this one…where's Kunimitsu when I need him?'_

"**I'LL TAKE THIS HERE ROD TO YOUR HEAD NEXT TIME, YOU LOUD-MOUTH PUNK! MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN SOME RESPECT THEN!"**

"**YOU EARN RESPECT, YA OLD FOOL, SO GET OFF MY DAMN CASE! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' WITH A CANE ANYWAY? YOU AIN'T G0T A BAD LEG!"**

"**IT'S WHAT GENTLEMEN WITH DIGNITY DO! AND I'M A DIGNIFIED GENTLEMAN!"**

"**DIGNIFIED GENTLEMAN MY ASS—OOMPH!"**

_**(Smack!)**_

"**When will you learn to control your tongue in _public_, baka neko?"**

'_Eh, not exactly what I had in mind, but this will work…' _Smiling brightly, Kazuma turned to the slim youth who towered over Kyo's dazed form on the floor, compliments of the quick sweep of the legs that landed the poor red-head on his back. "Yuki…still quick on the reflexes I see. I didn't even catch you making the move until you did it."

"Please forgive my idiot relative who has no sense of propriety, Sir," apologized Yuki with a low bow to the elderly Sohma. "It's better to ignore his presence when he gets this way…"

"Yuki does know him best," added Kazuma as he knelt next to Kyo, lightly smacking reality back into him with Tohru fanning the youth with a flyer given to her at the door.

"My, my, Yuki-sama, you do bring down the wild boy with style," stated Master Haji gleefully while poking the still dazed boy with his cane.

"Ano…Yuki-kun…is Kyo-kun going to be okay? He was…I mean to say he is my…kind of like a…I'm doing him a favor…" babbled Tohru endlessly as Yuki finally took notice of the audience around him.

"Tohru-san! What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" asked Yuki incredulously. He then took in her appearance, her very elegant appearance. Smiling softly, he replied, "You look wonderful this evening, Tohru-san. I didn't know you were coming to this gala."

She bashfully wrapped her pink shawl more securely around her shoulders, her face reddening slightly upon hearing his compliment. "Kyo-kun only just asked me late last night. I was hoping to tell you this morning, but you had gone early today to have your checkup with Hatori-san. Did that go okay?"

Her last remarks barely registered. Really, his mind was barely catching up with him on the details he overlooked when he charged over here upon seeing Kyo haggling with the elderly gentlemen he had spoken with earlier. For one thing, she was _here_. Secondly, Kyo was _with_ her. They're _both_ _here_. They were on what looked like on all accounts to be a _date_. Simply put…

'_They're together.'_ A hollow feeling came over him then, starting from his chest then spreading to the very tips of his ears. However hollow this feeling was, it felt terribly heavy enough that he couldn't breathe freely as before, his throat constricting painfully. Quite aware of his public setting, he schooled his facial expression to never once falter, always a serene appearance gracing his face.

"Yes, everything is fine. It was just my monthly checkup," responded Yuki to her question.

"I'm relieved!" Turning her attention back to her companion for the evening, she saw to her delight that he was finally coming around. "Kyo-kun, can you hear me?"

"Mmm—dammit…" groaned Kyo while rubbing the lump on the back of his head.

"Kyo, I'm amazed you hardly get a concussion, what with all the falls you receive," commented Kazuma lightheartedly while easing his son back into a seating position.

"It's that head of his…hard as brick," put in Master Haji from behind.

"Yun-chan!"

All turned their attention to a panting lady who had another gentleman just behind her. Tohru stood quickly and happily called out, "Kagura-san! What a pleasant surprise to see you!"

"Tohru-kun! You look great…oh my goodness! The black lace overlay on the satin fabric is just the right touch for that A-line dress…just at the knee, too! Love your shoes, too!" prattled on Kagura as she gleefully took note of Tohru's elegant attire. It was all she could do to hold in further compliments…it was after all her forte to choose the very best outfits. Finally noting that Kyo was on the floor in a slight daze, she immediately brightened further. "Kyo-kun! I had wondered why Yun-chan ran off like he did. That's your graduation gift you're wearing, ne? It looks wonderful on you! I always knew you would look very becoming in a suit."

"Oh, but Kagura-san, you look wonderful, too!" Eyeing Kagura's attire, Tohru could see it was of course of the highest quality, nothing less for a Sohma. Her dress held the soft flowing features of a floor-length ballgown in a creamy peach color that Tohru was so fond of. It was then that she noticed that her Sohma friend had let her hair grow past her shoulder blades, the chocolate tresses cascading freely behind her. "You look like a beautiful princess!"

"Heh, not really. But thank you anyway," replied Kagura bashfully.

"Kagura! What are you doin' here? No…wait…" Focusing better on his surroundings, Kyo took in finally as to what happened and how he managed to be on the floor. He quickly stood up, however that proved futile since he landed right back on his butt. Groaning as his vision swam momentarily, he growled irately, "Dammit Nezumi, what the hell did ya do to me? And why in the HELL are YOU here!"

'_Nezumi? Why do they always call each other by those peculiar pet names? Strange…' _Passing the errant thought to the back of his mind, Tetsuya asked abruptly, "Kyo, what _are_ you doing on the floor?" Gazing at the others present, he politely greeted them all with a bow. "Shihan, Master Haji, Honda-san…good evening."

Tohru immediately returned the gesture. "Good evening, Tetsuya-san. I hope your evening has gone well."

Glancing briefly at Kagura then Yuki, he courteously replied, "Yes…in a way. I see you are well acquainted with other members of my family. I was not aware of this."

"Tetsuya-kun! I was wonderin' where you've been hidin'! Aahhh…" Using his mental prowess developed from years of observing the blooming love between youths (he does pay careful attention to Shigure's novels), Master Haji slyly remarked, "Oh ho…my dear Kagura-chan does tend to turn heads her way, ne?"

"Master Haji…still full of compliments," was Kagura's response as she bowed in respect, also putting in an effort to deviate the conversation to safer grounds. "Your exhibition is incredible. Tetsuya-kun is very kind to show us around. Shihan, are you both making your rounds with the guests?"

"Yes, and we'll need to continue to do so," responded Kazuma, catching the discreet 'push' Kagura gave him to take Master Haji along. Smiling happily, he guided the elderly man tactfully away from their younger audience, praying that further mayhem will now be averted. "Haji-ojiisan, let us be off…I'm sure these young ladies and gentlemen would like to continue to enjoy the evening to themselves."

"Of course…duty calls. Ladies…it's been an ultimate pleasure to greet you both this evening," wryly remarked Master Haji while 'hobbling' next to Kazuma. Pausing momentarily next to Kyo who was still getting his wits about, he smiled widely and tapped the young man's head with his cane. "Kyo, you best take care of yourself. I can't have my grandson looking like a fool while sitting on the floor."

"Just drown yourself already, Oyaji!" cried out Kyo in a huff, but quickly regretted the remark as it seemed to echo in his head. Grasping his head in order to contain the 'echoes', he moaned lowly. _'Damn rat…of all the times I let my guard down…'_

Chuckling lightly, Master Haji knelt down carefully and gently patted the youth's throbbing head. "You just got the wind knocked out of you...little koneko. Behave now."

The old moniker wasn't lost on Kyo. Being called 'little kitten' would have blown his top off to no end, however, coming from his 'grandfather', it was meant as an endearment. And he would only tolerate it from him alone.

"Yeah, yeah…just get on outta here…" grumbled Kyo with a softened gaze, yet still very much put out. "You behave, too, Oyaji."

"Ha!" Standing back up, he took Kazuma by the arm and led him away. "Now, Kazu-kun, quit dawdling…our guests await my presence." He again paused briefly, this time standing next to Yuki. He gazed steadily at him, the youth merely gazing back at him with a bewildered expression. He abruptly bowed his head to him, further baffling the youth. "Yuki-sama…a pleasure as always. Tetsuya-kun, I'll speak with you later about the exhibitions' hours for next week." With Kazuma by his side as he walked away, he left them behind with there baffled expressions in place, both not understanding Master Haji's behavior.

"Old fool…" muttered Kyo as he stood up on his own, carefully this time.

Noting that it was said in a somewhat affectionate manner, Tohru smiled widely, content to see that all worked out as it always does in any of Kyo's physical confrontations. "Should we be on our way, too, Kyo-kun?"

"Honestly, I figured we could get outta here…this party ain't much for fun," replied Kyo disinterestedly.

Tetsuya suddenly came across an idea. It made perfect sense, and it also ensured that Kagura stayed in his company more often than in the ladies' room. "Well, then you need a private tour. I can explain things much better than any pamphlet you may have. What do you think, Kagura? Is it fine with you that we have them accompany us?"

Although glad for the arrangement and female company she would finally have, it did give Kagura cause for concern. Sure she would have more people with her that can distract Tetsuya's attention from her, but, was it was wise to keep the Nezumi and Neko in close proximity, especially after what just happened? Looking to Yuki, she saw the resigned smile he gave her. Yet before she had a chance to respond, Kyo voiced his disagreement rather vocally.

"Hell no! I ain't spendin' one more damn minute around HIM tonight! No, no, HELL NO!" protested Kyo ardently while grabbing Tohru's hand with all intentions of stomping off. He called out over his shoulder, "After his little stunt, I don't even want to SEE him in pictures! Count yourself lucky, kuso Nezumi, that we're in Oyaji's exhibition, or I'd be kickin' your pathetic—"

"Kyo-kun…um…I…I'd really like to stay for a little while longer, if that's okay," interjected Tohru hurriedly in her attempts to calm the escalating temper of the Neko. She also caught the slight hope come across Kagura's apprehensive gaze when the arrangement was suggested. Giving Kagura a wavering smile, she leaned into Kyo carefully and whispered, "It would be only polite to accept Tetsuya-san's offer. Besides, I…I think Kagura-san is really needing my company tonight. It'll just be for a little while…then we can go right after to wherever you want to go. Is that okay?"

The wide-eyed innocent, pleading look of her expressive eyes was all that was needed. Her words were lost on Kyo as he drank in her presence into his personal space that only she and few others were allowed to enter. It gave him a sense of completion to have her there…with _him_, not with a certain other.

'_Aw hell…'_ Stopping in his retreat, he sighed heavily and looked over to Kagura and Tetsuya, pointedly ignoring Yuki's presence off to the side. "Okay, we can hang out for a little while longer. Just lead the way."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun, Tohru-kun. This will be great…all of us together." Grinning at Tetsuya, she then smiled hopefully to Yuki. "Right, Yun-chan?"

Yuki inwardly admitted that he was strongly averse to saying 'yes'. He admitted that being here in the midst of all this celebration, he felt more detached than ever from the human race. He admitted that he longed to feel the soothing sounds of his music wash over him, taking away each and every ache he felt in his chest. He admitted that this night would stay with him always for a very simple reason.

For the first time, on this night, Tohru hurt him.

Yes, he also readily admitted how ridiculous it was to actually blame her for her innocent actions when around Kyo, the very fact that she was _with_ the Neko being prominent in his mind. Yet his mind was not one to be completely devoid of selfishness as much as it distressed him to admit that, too. No matter how hard he tried controlling his thoughts from becoming self-centered, he feels what he feels. And he freely admits that he won't deny them…he won't deny himself to _feel_.

Feeling every joy from her smile…every ache of disappointment…every deception to his heart no matter how unfounded… He would feel it all…he _wanted_ to feel it all, if only to have her near. If only to have a hope for something beyond the pain…

Serenely he smiled as he replied, "Certainly. Let us go."

—_**ooo—**_

The gala was in full swing now if the clinking of wine glasses and ongoing conversations were any evidence. With the backdrop of instrumental music, fine wine still being poured, and delicacies of every sort being served, the merriment was fully set to continue through the night. And through it all, a group among many groups was touring their way through the different encasings of artifacts well beyond the years of many there.

"This katana was borrowed specifically for this exhibition. It has National Treasure status in Japan," stated Tetsuya with pride as they all surrounded an encased piece.

"Hey, Tetsuya, what do you mean by 'borrowed'? It's not 'permanently on loan', is it?" asked Kyo with a smirk.

Tetsuya returned the smirk with a dry grin. "Very funny. No, it's just on temporary loan I assure you. It's known as the _O-Kanehira_, named so after the famous swordsmith of the Ko-Bizen school during the Heian period."

"Incredible!" exclaimed Kagura while examining the sword further. "Tohru-kun, that means that this artifact is from the twelfth century. The _twelfth_!"

"Hai. It's in such good condition for its age," replied Tohru in awe.

"To this day, the preservation of the sword is of the utmost importance. This, along with several other rare artifacts being shown down here, will be kept in the private viewing area up on the sixth floor. We can better control the flow of traffic up there." Pointing to the different levels above them, Tetsuya paused momentarily so that their gazes settled to where he was pointing. "This conference hall is of an unusual structure. Instead of multiple rooms, it holds multiple levels, which does suit our needs. Master Haji was very pleased with this location."

"Pft, old man always liked the unusual," mumbled Kyo lowly while viewing another piece behind them. "Hey, how come this has weird drawings while some of the others didn't?"

"Hmm…" Taking a look at the piece Kyo was staring at, Tetsuya remarked, "Oh, this was from the Tokugawa era. Usually from then on the sayas had a more artistic touch to them. It could be anything relevant to the user's likes…flowers, plum blossom…or even dragons taking flight, like this one, that would be etched into the sheath. Kagura, I recalled you mentioned that you had taken a class at school related to the art of ikebana. The ideals that come with arranging flowers in a structured pattern are much like the development of these designs…very organized."

"Yes, I can see the correlation." Paying mind to speak as little but as politely as possible, she smiled calmly before spotting another item to direct his attention. Taking a look behind him, Kagura saw a tall statue of a warrior with ancient armor on display. It also held in its grip another weapon popular in ages past. "The naginata is definitely popular. That's the eighth one I've seen."

Tohru looked to the piece in question, seeing that the glaive was much taller than the warrior on display. "Is this also from the Heian period?"

"It is most likely used as a votive offering since it's too impractical in size to be used in battle," explained Tetsuya. He then pointed to a bow and quiver full of arrows that were strapped on the back of the statue. "These were more practical to use in long distance combat and most likely done from atop a horse. A yari also proved effective since the spearhead tended to cut as well as pierce through many an armor."

Wrinkling her nose at the mental image that evoked, Kagura turned to see Tohru mimicking her gesture. Smiling wryly, she then saw Kyo enthralled with the statue, talking further with Tetsuya about something or other related to the battles these armor and weapons might have participated in. Shaking her head at the obvious male attraction that bespoke of physical prowess, she suddenly realized something that had somehow escaped her. Not that it was a shock, though, seeing that she was very set on keeping her focus on avoiding unwanted 'bumps' into mingling party-goers as well as politely keeping her distance from Tetsuya.

'_Where is he?'_ She turned back around to search for her escort, who she finally spotted sitting at a bench by the casing that housed ornate sayas along with the family crests that they represented. _'He may attract attention everywhere he goes, but he sure can slip away unnoticed when he wants to.'_ She softly called out, "Yun-chan…"

Tohru turned her attention from the conversation between the two Sohmas to Kagura. Seeing her look to Yuki at a bench away from them, she called out to her, "Kagura-san, maybe I should—"

"Oh, we'll just be a sec! Just taking a breather, you know…don't mind us!" quickly put in Kagura while walking calmly away to her escort.

"Oh…okay. I'll…wait here." Tohru remained by Kyo's side, wondering if she should still go over and speak with Yuki. Even with all that was going on, he was…quiet, offering little to say on his part. _'I should have noticed sooner. He doesn't really like large celebrations…maybe it's too much for his Nezumi instincts to handle?'_

"Pft, maybe we're boring him too much. If that's the case, he should just go on home," commented Kyo with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I didn't realize my 'tour' would be so dull," added Tetsuya as he steadily stared at Kagura walk off to sit down next to her escort.

"No, not at all, Tetsuya-san! Your guidance has been wonderful! I…I've learned a lot about history with what you pointed out to us so far. Ah…it's rather difficult to understand history when it doesn't seem real, but here it's all around you and…" Seeing that both Sohma men were staring at her while she babbled on, Tohru grinned sheepishly and decided that it was better to just make her point lest she forgets what she was trying to say. "It's just that Yuki-kun did wake up very early today for his doctor's appointment. And I'm sure he had a busy day with his class. He's not one for crowds either…he's just fatigued, that's all."

Seeing her attempts to cover for Yuki, Kyo grew irate, but shoved it to the side since she did go through so much trouble to keep the peace. Drawing her closer to him, he hooked his arm through hers, and replied, "Well, whatever it is, they can catch up. Let's move on."

She smiled gratefully at him, so much so that she hardly noticed their closer proximity with one another than from before. Now drawing the attention from Tetsuya from the other two at the bench, she asked, "Ano, Tetsuya-san, aren't the naginata and yari the same thing? They certainly look the same…sort of."

Feeling Tetsuya's gaze turn elsewhere, Kagura relaxed next to Yuki. Seeing that he had his eyes closed, she nudged his shoulder. "Yun-chan…are you feeling okay?"

Yuki cracked one eye open to glance at her briefly before sighing heavily. "I'm fine. Just…here."

"Here? Well, you are 'here', but not really." Not wanting to pry where it wasn't her business since she knew full well the 'why', she sat quietly next to him. Truly, what else could she say to make him feel better? Partly, this was her fault for being so afraid…

"I'm sorry, Yun-chan," she quietly stated.

He turned abruptly to face her, clearly not expecting that remark. "Why the apology? Actually…I was thinking that I should be apologizing to you. I've let you alone with Tetsuya-san when I promised I was going to be with you at all times."

"That's fine. And I am sorry…for dragging you here. I know you don't like being around so many people like this. And then…well…" Wrapping her arms around his arm, she leaned in on his shoulder and settled herself comfortably, finally feeling a measure of calmness that had been avoiding her all evening. _(Sigh)_ "I wish Ri-chan were here… Then you wouldn't be hurt because of me."

"I'll be fine, really," he replied quietly, eyeing some in the crowds around them that were starting to stare at them curiously. Set on ignoring them as he has all night, he asked, "When is he getting back from his parents' inn? He is visiting them more often than before…"

"Hai…his Kaa-san isn't doing so well at times, so he wants to be as much help as possible when that happens. He's just so…dedicated," she remarked with a soft smile.

"Kagura? I…I need to ask you…" replied Yuki tentatively as he pulled away from her to face her fully.

"Yes?" She looked to see him seriously gazing at her, making her feel anxious since she had a good idea of what he wanted to ask her about. Turning her head to the side, she saw that Kyo and Tohru were both speaking with Tetsuya animatedly about the relics they were examining. _'Maybe they'll keep him occupied all night long…maybe…'_

Yuki needed her full attention and so reached out to turn her head to face him as well. "Did you speak with Akito about Tetsuya-san's advances?"

Unable to hide from his piercing gaze, she sighed tiredly, but brightened quickly. "Oh, it's nothing too serious…he's just an old friend that likes to be around me. He really is a nice guy…a little on the serious side, but then again a lot of us are like that. I think it's a Sohma trait, all so serious, we really need to lighten up this family someday—"

"Kagura…" Hearing the ranting stop, he stood up and looked down at her, hoping this posture would be enough for her to be serious with him. _'She's right…we are the gloomy sort of people…'_ "Is it his father? You told me I'd understand if I met him, but I've not seen him. Is he causing you problems? It's all the more reason—"

"No! It's fine, please… I'm sure if I just hang out with Tetsuya-kun, it'll be enough. Nothing more is necessary." She stood up to walk off, but he was quick to grasp her arm firmly.

"If you haven't noticed, you're going to get my help whether you want it or not." She refused to look at him now, preferring to keep her head bowed to the floor. Letting her go, he quietly remarked, "I thought you trusted me…"

"I do!" she immediately retorted as she looked to him square in the eye. Seeing the doubt still in his eyes, she hugged him tightly, her ear pressed firmly so that she heard his heartbeat beating steadily through his chest. "I trust you…Ri-chan does, too. It's why he did what he did…"

This didn't sound good to Yuki's ears. "What did he do? What happened?"

She pulled back a ways to look to the smooth silk of his mandarin-style outfit, smoothing it out gently with her hands. She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally as she relented to tell him the whole story. "He had wanted to take care of it. And he did…sort of. At least, he spoke of it with Akito."

'_Oh. Well, that must have been some meeting between those two.'_ Knowing how important the smallest of details was when involved in a conversation with Akito, he pressed, "What was said? Exactly…"

Recalling the instance, she carefully laid out the worries she carried around. "He was pretty nervous, as you can imagine. But he got his idea across. He told Akito about Tetsuya-kun's father's pressure on our families, his and mine. It's nothing definite…the pressure I mean…at least that I know of…still, it's just there all the same. It's weird…you really need to meet him to know what I mean."

"Okay…so what did Akito say _exactly_?" He hoped the emphasis was not lost on her.

"Exactly? 'To think my little Monkey is capable of coming before me without his mother…how mature.' Ri-chan told me he didn't know what else to say, that he had felt so disappointed, too, because Akito started…laughing…" She recalled those awful moments when he came over to her house after that meeting. His disappointment clearly weighed heavily on him, and what's worse, he blamed himself for 'failing her' as he put it. Shaking the gloom from her eyes, she went on with her story. "I wanted to talk with Akito about it the next time I visited, but Ri-chan said to leave it alone for now. He wanted to try fixing it…making it up to me, and so he was going to talk with his parents on this trip to see what else they could do to help."

It was as she finished recanting her tale that she realized that the weight of her troubles were a little better to bear. Smiling a little, she sat back down on the bench, heaving a heavy sigh as she stared helplessly at nothing at all. She then looked over to see if the others were still at the same spot as before, hoping that they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her dramatic moments here.

'_It's no wonder she's been acting strange lately. Putting up with so much on her own…'_ He knew well what were the stipulations, as it were, for Kagura and Ritsu to continue their relationship—the main stipulation being that it be kept discreet…very discreet. It did make him wonder if Akito had known that this would happen, as if she knew that they would never be able to fulfill their end of the bargain. It's definitely a possibility, and surely it was a theory that had crossed Kagura's mind multiple times by now. Still, if what she said was what exactly was said, then…

He sat down next to her and softly replied, "Thank you. I think I understand what you mean. _(Pause)_ Let Ritsu know that it's okay and not to worry anymore."

The Boar looked to the Nezumi in sheer amazement. "EH? Yun-chan, we—"

"The fact that he made an effort to even see Akito didn't go unnoticed. Trust me…it'll be fine. It was implied as much," he explained with a soft smile that practically yelled for her trust. _'Please don't ask me to explain…'_

Thankfully, it was enough. The doubts cleared her eyes, and those doubts that had weighed so heavily in her heart for some time finally ebbed away just a bit. It all came down to trust, and she was very willing to believe in him. Thus far, it never steered her wrong, and she wasn't about to second-guess her instincts. They were the reason she had Ritsu after all, and the reason she can fully smile from the heart, even at dire moments such as these.

Seeing her smile gave him reason to feel relieved for the time being. Patting her head lightly, he felt satisfied to close the topic for now, seeing that he could do little else at the moment. But he'll make it up to her later…when he personally takes a look into this problem. The greatest enemy is those from inside the family circle…didn't he learn this long ago? It might not be a requirement on his part, but he be damned before he sees those of his family, particularly those of the Jyuunishi curse, be submitted to any form of antagonism from anyone, not when he resolved to do what he can for them from now on. His fellow Jyuunishi were after all very dear to him…even the loud Neko. If only to spare them some of the grief he had been through early in life, he would do anything for them…

'_No one should ever have to feel less than worthless. Or feel intimidated by true worthless beings…'_ It was while in his musings that he noticed that the orchestra hired by the family for tonight's festivities started to play a very familiar waltz. Smiling widely, he then turned to Kagura who also shared his grin.

"Hehe, that's so funny! Who would have thought, ne Yun-chan?" asked Kagura merrily, her mind wistfully remembering those precious moments. "Wow…the memories! Whew…now I really miss Ri-chan…"

Yuki saw in her expression how far back her memories went to that time at the school festival he had helped her in. It was the same with him, he supposed, since he could still vividly remember Ritsu and Kagura dancing to this same waltz. Not wanting her evening to be spent in melancholy thoughts, he abruptly stood up and pulled her up as well, quickly leading them through the crowds with practiced expertise while heading towards the orchestral group at the far end of the hall.

"Yun-chan! Where are we going?" asked Kagura while sticking close to her escort, trusting him to lead them safely through the throngs of people around them.

Reaching the far end of the hall, Yuki saw how large this string orchestra was and so was happy to know that they could play this waltz fully instead of the abbreviated version they just played. Leaving Kagura momentarily, he spoke quietly to the lead in the group who readily accepted the rare request. He returned to her side, smiling down at her while she stared at him with profound confusion, prompting him to explain as he heard the starting notes of the favored Second Waltz.

"We never did finish that dance…" he explained with a knowing gaze that didn't escape her understanding. Bowing low to her in the fashion that was proper for a gentleman to ask for the hand of a lady for a dance, he took her hand and gently guided her to meet him closely for this dance.

"But…there's no one else dancing…" she stammered in response as she took her position opposite of her partner, thanking those months of hard work to learn the waltz for that school festival long ago.

"Good. Maybe they'll keep on ignoring us," he replied with a hopeful air. Seeing that she started to fall back on her thoughts from before, he pointed out quietly, "Ri-chan wouldn't want you to be sad on his account. Not tonight…not on any night. It's what I would never want…for that one person that's special to me. I would want her to be happy…even if I'm not the one that's able to bring her that smile."

Kagura looked to her relative steadily as he said this, knowing full well that he was also talking about himself. _'Here I am worried about my own problems when he's going through so much. That hurt…I know of it all too well.' _"You do bring her smiles, Yun-chan…you do."

Letting their remarks settle in their hearts, she pulled in closer to her partner, wordlessly conveying of her intents to be here whenever he was in need of her assistance. As they swayed to the classical rhythm of the waltz, she knew that it was all that she could do other than live her life along with his and others, watching it unfold before them all to reveal what was to become of each of the them. A typical Sohma life as it were…

Not that Yuki noticed, but his wishes weren't fulfilled this evening in the least. They certainly attracted attention around them, but thankfully he was oblivious to it all as he was lost in his own thoughts as was his partner. So he and she also missed the hard stare from a Sohma just off to the side of the gathered crowd.

"Hey, what's up with this crowd, Tetsuya?" asked Kyo irately as he stood behind Tohru, careful not to bump into her or anyone else. Thankfully his pursuit of the elder Sohma led them to a more secluded spot next to the crowd that were murmuring happily amongst themselves.

Tohru was certainly caught off guard when Tetsuya abruptly stopped his lecture on one particular item and simply went off in the direction of a gathering crowd at the other end of the hall. Standing behind him, she noticed the rigid posture of her host. Not wanting to intrude on his private thoughts, she asked tactfully, "Tetsuya-san? Is there something wrong?"

Kyo finally noticed what went on just beyond Tetsuya's shoulders. _'Pft, figures the Nezumi would cause a commotion.'_ He answered for Tetsuya, "Not actually. Just Kagura and Yuki dancing…something. What is that called anyway?"

Finally catching a glimpse between elbows, Tohru smiled brightly. "Oh, that's a waltz! Let me get in closer."

Shaking his head to see his date enthusiastically take leave to look at the couple from a better angle, he glanced over to Tetsuya, noting for the first time that he was clearly miffed about seeing them dance. Nudging him by the shoulder, Kyo asked, "Oi…is there a problem with them doing that? You know, I can go over to the baka Nezumi and stop him easy…"

"No, that's not…" trailed off Tetsuya, his words clearly not coming forth due to his apparent resentment. Wrenching his eyes from the scene, he breathed in evenly to keep himself steady and sure, a characteristic that has saved him in countless confrontations, both professionally and in life. "It'll be fine. Why don't we…go…Kyo?"

The disbelief across Kyo's face caught Tetsuya off guard. Looking to where his red-headed relative was staring at, he saw that it was to the couple on the floor. Not seeing anything spectacular about this (they were dancing a waltz impeccably well, not that he'd say anything of the sort out loud), he called out to him once more. "Kyo…KYO."

'_This can't be happening. Not here…not now… Of all times…why?'_ Kyo's profound disbelief turned to alarm when he saw the object of his concern calmly twirling around the couple, having little care in the world if anyone saw him, which no one did.

But he did…he saw the little boy from before still dressed in his robes of fine silk prancing about with a smile of utter joy that nothing could ever erase. How is it possible for no one to see a single hair on this boy when he's right before their very eyes? And strangely, the waltz became silent as well as the audience as the only sound ringing in Kyo's ears were the soft patters of the boy's footfalls on the marble floor. They came to a stunning halt as the boy laid deep-ocean blue eyes on his own fiery red-orange ones.

"Bonsowaaru."

'_Good evening? That's all he has to say to me!' _thought Kyo incredulously as he was about to yell that thought out loud.

"You're supposed to say it, too!" pouted the little boy. He immediately grinned and covered his eyes with glee. "Ne, count to ten like this then come and find me! Ready?"

'_What the HELL! He wants to play a GAME!'_ Just as he was set to put a stop to this nonsense, he felt a wave of nausea hit him…so hard it was that he closed his eyes momentarily, only to open them to find that the boy had disappeared. Frantically searching through the crowd, he finally spotted the silk robes disappear just around a corner beyond the impromptu dance floor. He wasted no time…

"How beautiful." It was truly beyond beautiful, but any word would truly fail to describe what Tohru saw before her eyes. How could anyone put into words to see the essence of music flow through two people as it did with her Sohma friends? It's certainly a rare treat to see a waltz, but to see it so well done took many an observer's breath away, her own included. She was about to voice this when she suddenly felt a shift in the crowd around her and see Kyo dash out across the 'dance floor' and run around a corner.

'_Kyo-kun…'_ She caught Tetsuya's glance, the question reflected back to one another as to why the fiery young man practically ran off. With one final look to the dancing pair, she followed his lead to pursue Kyo albeit discreetly.

'_Damn! How many stairs are in this place?' _thought Kyo bitterly as he climbed another wide flight of stairs in quick precision. He had the followed the child in this direction, and with a quick jump over the belts that closed off the stairwell leading up, he was in hot pursuit of the youngster. He could never get close enough to catch him, only to see the small silk robe disappear around the next flight of stairs, dark black hair bobbing all the way up. And the laughter… The boy continuously laughed as if the game was all that mattered to him, regardless of the flight of stairs that he was climbing at an inhuman pace.

Finally, Kyo was at the top floor, with very little breath to his name, only to find that there was no sign of the child. No laugher, no silk robes, no smile…just one large room devoid of life and light, the only illumination being spot lighting. It greatly unnerved him, and it did make him wonder if perhaps the boy did take to hiding. He figured that he just needed to walk around some more in order to find him here, although this floor was sparsely decorated. True to Tetsuya's words earlier, there were very old pieces being shown here, mainly ancient weapons of all sorts. The glass casings were mainly within the walls, leaving the floors empty of anything other than seating.

Suddenly a reflection off the casings against the wall caught his attention. He whirled around to see what he'd been looking for. "Hey, kid, this ain't a place to be running around in—"

Nothing.

'_Dammit. It's just my reflection on the glass.' _He growled to himself at the absurdity of it all. _'Yeah, me chasin' some creepy kid up TEN flights of stairs! STAIRS, DAMMIT! And where the HELL is he? NOT HERE!'_

"Heheh, Aniiue, you look so funny…hehehe…"

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" yelped Kyo as he whirled around to look behind him, certain that the voice was right behind him. Instead, to his shock, the young child was far off at the other end of the room, looking straight ahead through the ceiling-to-floor glass walls that made up that half of the room.

"Come and look."

The child had looked back at him with such an innocent smile that it truly reminded him of a certain young lady that he was escorting that evening. Not daring to blink at the moment lest he lose sight of the boy again, Kyo walked with trepidation to that end of the room, the way at times dark then light again, depending where the spotlights were along the way. The boy's smile never wavered, almost as if in reassurance for the wary Neko.

"Come on, hurry!"

The child's impatience was clearly conveyed in how he reached out to Kyo with his small hand, slender fingers twitching for the young man to pick up his languid pace. As Kyo finally reached him, the boy made motion to grab his hand, which the cautious Neko quickly pulled back. The images from the last time around were still fresh, and he wasn't keen on visiting them anytime soon. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed.

"Heh, so silly. You're not _scared_, are you?"

"**Little punk, you got a lot of nerve…"** grumbled Kyo irately at the obvious baiting from the boy. Grinding his teeth together, he gritted out, "I'm NOT afraid."

"Skittish kitty, skittish kitty, skittish kitty!"

'_DAMN THIS BOY!'_ Showing great restraint on his part, Kyo clenched his fists tightly, willing away the urge to throttle the little boy. Taking deep, many deep, calming breaths, he evenly spoke, "Why are you _here_?"

"It's getting darker…"

The abrupt solemn tone caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"The ends of the sky…it's darker. _Look._"

The boy's gaze went back to the glass wall, yet not it at all. No, his gaze went much further, past the invisible wall, even past the outer wall of the building itself, paying no mind to the activities below them.

'_Do I even dare to look at what he sees? Last time, it scared the hell out of us. The poor kid was so desperate. Damn…'_ Begrudgingly Kyo knew that he couldn't refuse the request of a child in need, no matter how creepy or annoying the kid was. With a reluctant sigh, he touched the boy's slim shoulder and demanded, "Show me."

And just with that touch alone, oblivious to the strong glow of his beaded bracelet, Kyo saw straight past the walls around them, only to see the far distant darkening of the horizon. It was obviously still daytime in this image, but at the same time the darkness loomed ever so closer, closer than the last time he'd been shown this. It was all so desolate…as if the world was being swallowed whole. The complete picture was rather colorless, save for that one lone, towering tree that he knew all too well. Said tree stood lifeless, stark blackened, yet the immense aura emanating from it was as strong as ever. How could a tree be this way after supposedly burning away to nothing?

'_Hell, what does any of this…STUFF…have to do with me?'_ pondered Kyo sullenly, exasperated of the lack of sense any of this made.

"Betrayal is a deadly blade…"

That's right. The boy had spoken last time of a traitor. But now…that expression eerily sounded like a warning heard long ago from the depths of a nightmare. It was horrible, and he cursed every known being for thrusting him into that 'hell-on-earth'. It's a miracle that his sanity was still whole after several bouts with these disturbing images from god-knows-where.

"From who? Dammit, kid, I can't help if I don't know from who!" cried out Kyo angrily, feeling utterly helpless that he knows so little but has the sinking feeling that he knew enough to know the answer.

Inconsolable…resignation…sorrow. It all seeped from the irises of the young boy's eyes. Kyo hitched his breath with what the boy whispered next…

"Anyone can wield the blade of betrayal. Will you wield it? Will you take it? Will you betray us?"

"**OF COURSE I WOULDN'T! I WOULD _NEVER_ HURT YOU OR ANYONE…_NEVER_!" **declared Kyo vehemently. **"I'LL BE DAMNED TO HELL BEFORE I EVEN THINK ABOUT BETRAYING YOU ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

His words echoed in this mirage before them, all around them. Yet not once did he look away from the piercing gaze of the helpless boy. Slowly, a sad smile graced the youngster's features.

"Someone will…it always starts with someone. Then it'll come…for her…"

Before he could demand more clarification, the loud 'ding' of the elevator shattered the world they had encased themselves in. His glance wavered to the elevator, then back to the spot where the child was, only to see nothing on the spotless floor.

"Are you still afraid of the rats?"

The soft whisper breezed past him, his head whipped to see behind him, only to see the reflection of his haunted eyes stare right back at him. _'Damn. Why does he keep asking that!'_

"There he is! Wow, Yun-chan, you are good," chirped Kagura happily as she strode ahead of their entourage, feeling happy and free from the confines of the tense atmosphere that was prevalent in the elevator. And all because of Yuki…what a surprise. _'Well, Yun-chan had to stay close by me. Neither of us could risk bumping into Tohru-kun or Tetsuya-kun in that elevator.'_

"Yuki-kun, how did you know Kyo-kun would be up here?" asked Tohru curiously as she followed Kagura out.

Her curiosity wasn't unfounded. Tetsuya and herself were searching for the missing Neko high and low before Yuki approached them after his dance with Kagura. He simply asked if they were looking for Kyo, which they were, then advised them to follow him. Yuki's sure steps to an elevator had her baffled, but shocked her companion as Tetsuya immediately pointed out that the elevators was on restricted operations. Yuki merely flashed a green badge at them and asked if it was sufficient. Thus, here they were, but not without a pointed stare from Tetsuya to Yuki the whole way up.

"He's not hard to figure out. Just look for the tallest point in a building," explained Yuki with a soft smile to Tohru. Looking to Kyo that stared out the glass walls, he heavily sighed. "Hey Kyo…this place is off limits. Why come up here?"

Blinding light flooded the floor now, the main fluorescent lighting lit to illuminate the dark floor. Tetsuya emerged from a closed door against a wall, now satisfied that he could see his way better around here. "Kyo, was there something wrong? You ran out on us downstairs…"

Kyo was oblivious to much of the conversations around him until the lights blinded his vision. The view below now was harder to see what with the light casting a perfect mirror reflection of all in the room. He turned to Tetsuya with a dazed look. "What?"

"Downstairs? You left like the devil was at your heels," commented Tetsuya further.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay now?" asked Tohru worriedly, hovering closer to Kyo in case there was need of her assistance.

Blinking his eyes tiredly, he looked to her with a lop-sided grin. "I'm good. I just…thought I saw someone I knew that went up the stairs. Sorry…didn't mean to rile everyone up."

"That's good to hear," replied Kagura, "because if it were anything else, I'd have thought you would have been plenty mad! That was a lot of stairs to take to get to this floor!"

"Pft, I can take twice the amount of stairs I took with no problem," assuredly remarked the rather tired Neko. Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

"Of course you can," stated Yuki with a disbelieving air.

"Well, _I CAN_, OKAY, NEZUMI?" retorted Kyo crossly.

"All right…uh…ano, this floor…wow, it's so well decorated…sort of…um…" stammered Tohru blindly. She was thankful to hear Kagura pick up on her efforts to stave off a round between the Neko and Nezumi.

"Hey, look, Yun-chan! You can see a perfect reflection of us on the glass walls!" Taking a closer inspection, Kagura saw that she could see the large tapestries hanging from the high ceiling outside, many reaching several stories in height. It created a cascading effect of beautifully preserved cloth that hung over the heads of many of the revelers below. "Oh, the second floor balcony is seen pretty good from here, too."

Tetsuya joined her here, leaning against the wall as he stared at her serene smile. "Yes…actually, only the third through sixth floors have the tempered glass walls…pretty unbreakable. The second floor has an open balcony and has some very nice artifacts on display. But here…"

Kagura followed Tetsuya's gaze, seeing that it was now focused on the art pieces on this floor. "What's here, Tetsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya led the curious lady to the other side of the room. As he stood before the pieces that were housed within the walls behind secure glass as well, he pointed out the differences of these pieces from the ones below at the somewhat public viewing. "These particular ones are from our very private collection since they belonged solely to our ancestors. They are rarely seen at all, only when they're being inspected."

"Inspected? What does that mean?" asked Kagura.

"Well, not anyone can be there when a presenter presents the sword to the inspector. Even then it comes down to rank and station between them. It's why I love to see these out so that others can admire them." Tetsuya looked down at these pieces with pride, clearly conveying how thrilled he was to show them to her.

Curious to a fault, Kyo asked, "What's so special about these swords and their sheaths? They look the same…"

"Well, not actually, Kyo-kun. See here…" pointed out Tetsuya to one large glass display that housed several of these items. "Apparently our family has had this fetish of the Jyuunishi for quite some time. The _sayas_ of the _katanas_ all have some influence of the Jyuunishi legend. Even the hilts carry some form of this. Strange how our family history is so steeped in this myth, ne?"

The ignorant remark was met with nervous smiles or slightly abashed looks. Tohru quickly interjected, "Well, it's certainly a well-known legend, heh. How old are these pieces, Tetsuya-san?"

"They're all pretty old, from around the Muromachi period. However, there are those two from the top that can't be determined…their origin or age. Strange…" Eyeing the _daisho_ set that carried the more original version of the Chinese calendar year with wariness, Tetusya noted then that Yuki was sitting at a bench behind them, clearly not interested in hearing anything he had to say. Lightly scowling (Yuki had pretty much monopolized Kagura all evening long), he carefully asked, "Am I making this too boring for you, _Yuki_?

The loss of a suffix wasn't lost on anyone, particularly Yuki who did snap out of his thoughts. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the pull he felt earlier with trying to reach Kyo was urgent and demanding, and it still left him ill at ease. He only came out of his musings when he heard Tetsuya speak with him…and so informally, too.

"No, Tetsuya-_san_, I was just lost in thought," remarked Yuki icily, conveying clearly that the 'implied' insult wasn't appreciated. Ever since he showed the green badge to Tetsuya earlier, it's been a never-ending vibe that he perceived from the usually collected Sohma. Not that it mattered to him, really…it was just aggravating to the senses. He had hoped to at least pass the night with little fuss from others. That was not to be apparently.

Kyo could only look on with satisfaction, satisfied that this Nezumi was definitely getting the more cool side of Tetsuya's behavior. It was about time someone showed the Nezumi that not everyone will fall over themselves to seek his approval. Respect was earned, not given freely away, and Tetsuya was such a person to teach that to him the hard way.

The two ladies present could tell that this wasn't turning out any better than when Kyo and Yuki were at it. Kagura was the first to act, sensing that this was her fault in the end. "Tetsuya-kun, why don't you lead us the way downstairs? I'd like to take the stairs this time, if that's okay. Some fresh air would do us good, ne?"

As the troupe silently marched down the large winding stairwell that took them to every level, Kagura stayed close to Yuki, instinctively squeezing his arm to assure herself that all is okay. He grinned back at her to confirm this, and so she happily chatted with Tohru who stood between her and Kyo. Upon arriving at the bottom floor, they were all a bit out of breath, which Kagura was silently thankful for since it meant that the cold vibes between the male Sohmas dissipated into fatigue instead.

"**BONSOIR, MON FRERE!"**

'_DEAR GOD, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.'_ Slowly Yuki turned his head…slowly…ever so slowly…

And quickly, so very quickly, the eldest brother of Sohma Yuki zipped through the crowds with little care to the hustle and bustle. With wide arms Ayame reached out and hugged his slim brother with vigor, enough to make Kagura's hugs seem like child's play. "Fear not, dear brother, for I am here to help you enjoy your night with your lady fair!"

Aghast, Yuki turned to his brother with veiled rage as he 'discreetly' struggled in his brother's clutches, er, embrace. "What are you…I have _no_ lady fair tonight! I'm help—"

"Tsk, tsk, to think I came here for nothing. Well, it can't be helped…OOOOH! Tohru-kun, Kagura-chan! Beautiful ladies in the most fashionable attire! I swoon to this!" stated Ayame while fanning himself, his large, summery overcoat fluttering from some unknown breeze.

"Argh…NII-SAN! **_What are you doing here?_**" bit out Yuki impatiently.

"Now, beloved... You shouldn't make such angry frown lines; it'll mar your beautiful skin. Then how can you grow up to be like your older brother? Really, you must think…" advised Ayame nonchalantly. His focus changed yet again as he saw Kyo and Tetsuya off to the side gawking at them. "Kyon-kichi! You're here, too? You do look well today…not as good as my precious little brother, but I am biased, so don't feel hurt on account of my prejudices."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** cried Kyo angrily, all set to put down the Snake permanently. **"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"Really, Kyon-kichi, you shouldn't yell in public. It makes for a scandalous scene," replied the Snake with an 'all knowing' air.

"**YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING A SCENE, BAKA! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT OUTFIT?"** yelled the Neko who now had his arm held back by a panicking Tohru.

"Kyon-kichi, you just don't have fashion taste. Why, half the gentlemen here are wearing my designs. But don't fret…you can't be as talented as I am. You lack in some things, but rest assured you'll always make it up in others." Dismissing the raging Neko with a flip of his long hair, he refocused his devotion to the sole reason of his existence. Reaching back to a retreating Yuki, who failed to escape in time, Ayame hugged him firmly with no intention of letting go. "Now, be a dear and take us a picture…brotherly bliss! That's the beauty of poetry in motion…the sonnet in my—AHGH…Yuki…breath…breathe…!"

"**How's this for brotherly bliss?"** remarked Yuki irritably while giving Ayame a nice version of a headlock that was lovingly bestowed on their cousin not too long ago.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Yun-chan! Hold it…" _(Snap!)_ Kagura took her camera into a different angle and shot another picture of the bonding moment. Seeing Tohru in a worried state, her glances darting back and forth between Kyo, Yuki, Ayame and Tetsuya, she patted her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry, they'll be just fine. We always do okay…we are Sohmas."

"Damn straight," quipped another voice from behind them.

"Master Haji…did you…finish your…visits…" murmured his words Tetsuya as he warily watched the 'tender' moments between brothers.

"Hai, Tetsuya-kun…and I'm sick of it, too. Aya-kun! Welcome…fashionably late as always! Thank you for the delivery the other day! Kyo! What're you standing there gawking like some fool? Step in and take control!" commanded the elderly Sohma.

Kyo blew him off. "Pft, YOU step in! I ain't goin' anywhere near the—"

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**DAMMIT IT ALL, GIVE ME THAT CANE, YA FAKER!"**

"**OVER MY COLD, DEAD, NON-TWITCHING BODY, UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"**

"Gentlemen…" pleaded Kazuma hopelessly while rubbing his eyes tiredly. _'I'm leaving…it's just not worth the effort anymore.'_

"Master Haji…good…to…see…you!" wheezed in response Ayame with a wide smile and wave, many looking on with awe that he can take the abuse from his brother so well. "Isn't _(gasp)_ Yuki…ahggh…divinely _(gasp) _beauti-_(GASP!)_"

"**Take that back!" **cried out Yuki ardently, his lock on his brother's head tightening more. He suddenly loosened his hold upon hearing his brother's cellphone ring…a ringtone that suspiciously sounded like a squeaking toy mice.

"Heeellllooo?" chirped Ayame normally albeit a bit hoarsely, still prostrate against Yuki's slim form as he held the phone non-plussed. The tailor's face immediately brightened like the sun on a cloudy day. "Tori-san! I can't wait to tell you all the details of my exquisite brother's night out—heh? Oh, okay! Une minute! Here Yuki, it's for you!"

Keeping his hold firm, Yuki grabbed the phone from his brother's grasp. He wasted no time in voicing his displeasure. "Hatori, get him to leave…NOW!"

"NO! I just got here!" protested Ayame while shifting to a more 'comfortable' position. "I went through a lot of trouble getting this outfit done in time for tonight, and you just wouldn't believe the looks you get from some idiots at the door. Pish, those fools have no sense of what's stylish, and there they were _gawking _at _me_. I think they were rather perverted—_(GASP!)_"

"JUST MAKE HIM STOP, HATORI!" implored the youngest brother into the phone as he tightened the headlock yet again to stop the slew of unwanted details from spilling forth.

"**OLD FOOL! GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE! YOU'RE NO GENTLEMAN!"**

"**INSOLENT WHELP!"**

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**DAMMIT! I'M GONNA CRACK THAT CANE OVER YOUR BIG HEAD NEXT TIME, BALDY!"**

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**DISRESPECTFUL, SNIVELING PUNK! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A BRICK HEAD! BE GLAD I'M THE PATIENT KIND!"**

"**PATIENT MY ASS!"**

"**YOU WANT TO LAND ON IT AGAIN? DON'T THINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU ON!"**

"**DON'T PULL YOUR ARTIFICIAL HIP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"**

"**ME AND MY HIP WILL WHIP YOURS ANY DAY, ANY TIME!"**

"**WELL THEN LET'S GET THIS ON!"**

"**OH, IT'S ON!"**

"Hm, have you ever wondered which of the two is the more mature?" idly commented Kazuma as he stood against the wall while munching quietly on his snacks and drinks he retrieved while the 'matches' continued. He was so thankful that neither party took their grievances away from this secluded area by the elevators. It certainly pays to have clout as a Sohma so that it could be used as leverage to keep people away.

"M-hm," mumbled Kagura happily as she munched on her snack, discreetly keeping tabs on her escort to be sure he didn't stray far from her. Although Tetsuya's presence now didn't distress her as before, she still preferred the wholesome presence that Yuki represented. Although 'wholesome' isn't exactly what Yuki was emanating at the moment…

Not daring to physically interfere with her best friends in public—she would be clumsy enough to bump into one or the other Jyuunishi—Tohru sipped from her cup of punch in a remarkably calm manner. Truly, it made her feel nostalgic to see this more familiar environment…the part of the Rat and Cat venting their frustrations so expressively. It's what helped define them as who they are…and that's always a good thing.

Tetsuya was the only who observed the scene with a sense of disgust. However, his disgust was mainly aimed at one Sohma in particular. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this one Sohma, like his friend Keisuke pointed out not too long ago, just rubbed him the wrong way. It was disconcerting to say the least, and he honestly didn't know what to make of Master Haji's strange deference to the youth. And what's with his relation with Kagura? As long as he's known the Sohma beauty, she kept her warm gestures to herself, and now… There was obviously more amiss than he perceived, and it made him all the more determined to demand an explanation from his father.

_'I will find out what cats are hiding in this bag. I always manage…'_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
_

**_Words…phrases…letters…(07-07-06):_**

_Well, words don't fail me now! It's been a long ride on this one! I'm sorry to those I said I'd be releasing this LAST week. It's a little late, huh? Please forgive! Hopefully you find the lengthened chapter a plus!_

_Um, where to start? There's so much that went on here that I can't remember it all! (SIGH) Well, first off, how do you like my OC? Too much for you to handle? Heheh, well, he was inspired from basically all the personalities the Jyuunishi shared. Kyo had to have gotten his attitude from somewhere…extended families influence those within I think. Too bad he has such a rocky and vivacious relationship with his family…heh, an old man has to have his hobbies! I hoped he was memorable!_

_Family intrigue is at play again. I'm glad I finally 'named' Tetsuya's dad (Seto is a nice name). It's so unnerving to keep these characters anonymous. And boy was he a jerk! Yep, that's my depiction of him; after all, you can't just have one bad apple in a batch…there's always more. You'll really hate him in future chapters. There's my cookie to you!_

_Regarding Yuki's status as the Nezumi and the invisible strings it pulls on everyone, I wanted to emphasize this in this chapter with Kazuma as my point man. Remember, everyone either hates or loves the Rat, very few actually don't care either way. It's an issue that must be kept in mind when you read other characters' perceptions of the Rat. Of course, most don't know him as such, but their behavior speaks volumes of how they regard him as. Kazuma was just one of many characters in the storyline that react a certain way with Yuki's presence. I will have others behave according to this perception as well (you may have already noticed this)…any questions, just let me know!  
_

_Our lovers' triangle is becoming more poignant to see, and Kagura is certainly having issues of her own. If you want to understand Kagura/Yuki moments better, please visit _**Sometimes…**_, chapters 4 and 5. It should clear up whatever questions you may have regarding their moment together. _

_The close encounter of the childish kind had definite allusions to moments marked back in chapters 29 and 39…look 'em up if need be…I did! Anyway, the storyline is certainly picking up tempo in the angst department and these moments reflect that. Please remember what the storyline is all about (summary sums it up!), since that's why the story is going the way it is. It's hard to keep the main plotline going with so much going on…hopefully my juggling act doesn't fall flat on my face!_

_Now I know many will be wondering how much effort was put in to the setting of this chapter…the details on the exhibition I mean. Heh, I did read up on this, the ancient and the not so modern methods of warfare Japan had used way back when. The specific details of these items are accurate, taken from a very nicely illustrated book entitled…hmmm, I forgot! It's not from me mind you, so I give credit to this wonderful book borrowed from my local library. I'll need to find out the title…it's only proper! And to just add another cookie to your jar, this setting and other details will be important later on. Now, no more goodies!_

_The last portion was merely to wrap up loose ends for this chapter, plus bring back our beloved Ayame. To those that wished for him, here he is in all his glory!_

_Good songs for this release! Let's see…I may repeat myself, so please forgive me. I liked the song from Jo Dee Messina's "Bring on the Rain"; rather fitting for Yuki's struggles here. Heh, I even have a good song for our distressed Kagura, although to many of you it may not seem understandable…Spanish songstress Laura Flores' song "El Alma No Tiene Color", translated as "The Soul Has No Colors", which mind you should be really called "Love's Colors". If you read a translation of the Spanish song, you will see how poetic and beautifully it fits with Kagura and Ritsu. So touching…SIGH. Also another plus for this list would be Howard Jones' "No One is to Blame". Its lyrics aren't exactly applicable, but again the meaning behind it does fit. Yuki aims to reach out to Tohru, but somehow all his efforts prove futile. Hm…that sounds familiar… Heh, also, if you've read _**Sometimes…, **_then you know I'm really a big fan of Andre Rieu's rendition of the Second Waltz. Ever heard of it? Do nab yourself a copy of it, or at least listen to it on the public radio broadcasts of his concerts. Lovely!_

_Okay, now here are my BIGGEST and BEST thanks EVER to all my readers and reviewers, for this story and others! You are all wonderful and continue to be my fuel in moving this fic forward. So be kind, and let me know your thoughts…any and all of them! I do get inspiration from those lovely reviews sent to me! Take care everyone—see you soon in a review bin near you! Ja ne!_


	44. SOS Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** _And we are back to the same fact. I am not the owner of Furuba. Really._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 44: Midnight Affairs_**

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Crickets chirping.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Constantly chirping.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Loudly chirping.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Very loudly.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

The moon, with the numerous stars in its company.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Illuminating all in its wake no matter the obstacle.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

A bright full moon shining through the cracks of any branch or absence of one.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Bright like the lightening that strikes the skies in a storm.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Very bright.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

Annoyingly bright, particularly when it's on one's face.

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

'_Particularly on **my** face at this ungodly hour.'_ With a heavy sigh, Yuki yet again turned in his bed, swearing on his talented hands that he will cull the meat off of Shigure's bones for forgetting to put in curtains, blinds…anything to block out the bright outdoors of a summer evening. He did enjoy the view of the forest scenery just outside his window, but damn it all, did it have to be so absurdly bright outside at this early hour?

'_Okay, not my hands, but I will give that selfish prick a good kick in the head come morning…later morning. Hmm, is that even a word…appropriate phrasing? Did we discuss this in school?_ (Sigh)_ I really need to get some sleep…now I'm discussing grammar in my head. How absurd…'_

_**(TICK, TOCK)**_

'_And this damn clock is getting on my nerves!' _And out went the clock through the open window. _'Perfect…that was Kakeru's gift to me for graduation. A clock that big with two large bells on top are hard to come by…stupid thing woke me up pretty well, too. It only took me a minute and a half to come around…sort of._ (Sigh) _I'll get the clock tomorrow…well, that's ridiculous since it's already tomorrow…technically anyway. I'll get it later morning…argh…now it really doesn't sound right. I need to SLEEP!'_

Twisting and turning and finally with one finally flop on his stomach, the distraught youth stuffed a pillow on top of his head only to chuck it to a distant corner in his well-lit room since he couldn't breathe very well with that thing over his head. Besides, it gave him the sensation that there was no light in his room, and he was averse to feeling caged in darkness. He immediately felt the fluttering of his panic flood away as he sensed the soft warmth of the nightlight that was much better to bear than the blaring illumination from the pale moon outside his window.

Giving up on finding sleep in his bed, he threw off his lightweight covers and sat up with a growl in his throat. Stretching his arms over his head, he lightly yawned as he looked around his room. It was completely renovated since the night of the bad storm, and now his room had the soft colors of dark pastels, with his wooden floor given a darker stain than before that contrasted perfectly with the walls. Much of his personal belongings that were damaged with the rain were replaced along with his stereo and lamp. The only thing that he truly loathed was the color of paint in his clothes closet.

Pink. A very soft blush of pink. But nonetheless, pink.

Aghast. Shock. Speechless. But that quickly dissipated to a charging rage as he hunted the mischievous Inu down with a passion. Apparently the survival instincts of said Inu were kicked into high gear as he took off in a dead run that led both Jyuunishi to the Main House in no time…a new record. And after tearing through the hallways, they both wound up in Hatori's office where the enraged Rat cornered the whimpering Dog (many thought this very odd indeed) and grasped him in a firm headlock. Hatori was nonplussed about the Dog's condition but was clearly upset about the damage to his office. It was only on the threat that Hatori would give both a round of shots that both wild animals took to their corners, the Rat clearly still steamed but obeying while the Dog was nursing his throbbing neck, careful to mention in low tones that he thought the pink was a nice touch to the room.

Smirking in the dark at that pleasing memory, Yuki pulled himself up to look out his window, his gifted vision lending him a hand as he tried to find his clock in the darkness below. The only thing he could see under this bright moonlight was the shadow of the tree branches below. Here and there fireflies made use of the evening while the crickets played their incessant tune with gusto. Leaning out further, thankful that no one saw him in this precarious position, he was able to make out the gleam of the clock lens. Just then his furry friends came out from hiding, each squeaking their greeting to their tall friend. With a flurry of activity below, the rats quickly took the clock from the undergrowth and rolled it into full view for Yuki to see.

Thankful that it didn't look too damaged from his vantage point, he quickly directed them to stay put as he ducked back inside. Donning his robe over his pajamas (the summer nights in this thick forest certainly came with cool breezes), he quietly opened his door, checking that all was clear. Taking with him his flashlight that was kept at the lowest setting, he padded down the dark hallway, careful of the creaking wooden floor, when he heard faint grunting and rustling of sheets from Kyo's room. Pausing momentarily, he noticed that the Neko was actually fast asleep and in the throes of a dream. Not wanting to guess what it is Kyo dreams at night (probably a victory over the Nezumi), he swiftly went down the stairs and through the rest of the house as silently as a…well, as a mouse.

_**(BRIIIIP! BRIIIIP!)**_

'_What the…!'_ Grasping his chest in sudden alarm, he heard his cell phone ring in the stillness of the night just as he was about to walk out through the back way. Rushing back through the house, he took the stairs two steps at a time, nearly slamming himself into the wall in his rush to get to his room. By now, the phone was ringing loudly enough to wake even the dead.

"Moshi, moshi?" blurted out Yuki as soon as he retrieved his phone, flustered from the quick exercise. When he heard nothing but raspy breathing, he became very annoyed and clenched the small flip phone as if to break it.

'_I should have known it was a prank caller…the morons.'_ And just as he was about to slap his phone shut, a voice so low yet clear as tinkling glass reached his ears.

"Yuki…"

—_**ooo—**_

'_**A moment together can become an eternity within the heart…'**_

'_Hm…that's…deep.' _Rubbing his eyes wearily, Haru looked to the digital clock radio next to his bed, seeing that the hour was indeed late. Still, he kept on reading by the light of a table lamp a book that he had randomly 'borrowed' from Hatori's collection, inwardly amazed at how much of a literary his caretaker is. Western literature seemed to be the Dragon's favorite…it's well enough, Haru supposed.

However engrossing the reading was, Haru much rather preferred to be sleeping the night away. But he found himself restless early on in his sleep, his instincts driving him to wander outside and keep going. Damn the animalistic instincts he inherited… Hence, here he was, physically restraining himself from taking a stroll with no purpose, and mentally keeping his mind preoccupied so that it'll sleep off in exhaustion. So far, it's not working fast enough…

'_Let's see what other book I have here…_Edgar Allen Poe, The Prose of a Dark Heart_. That's…creepy. Why does Hatori-niisan read this stuff?'_ Shaking his head at that idea, he sifted through other 'borrowed' books until he found one with just pictures of wide-open plains. _'Heh…_American Frontiers, A Story in Pictures_. Sounds like good reading…'_

"Having trouble getting some shut-eye?"

He jerked from his seat at the couch and found a beautiful girl at his window. Her bored look and blasé attitude while sitting on his windowsill, giving him ample view of a very fitted short dress with long, slender legs (which he paid more mind to than intended), could only mean one thing…his 'girlfriend' is back.

"Rin…you look good." Shutting the book, he turned to her fully and carefully eyed her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sleep isn't coming easy for either of us, is it?"

"Yeah, well, it's no news." Rin quickly threw in her legs into his bedroom, careful to keep her boots off the floor by staying put at the windowsill. She scanned the room carefully, taking note of a few things that weren't there before, a picture of him and Yuki at the graduation ceremony being one of them. _'Of course he'd have taken a picture of him with the Rat. All framed prettily…'_

Sensing no further remarks from her, save an unspoken disdain for his prized picture of him with Yuki at the graduation ceremony (the quiet Nezumi had actually allowed the hug from the Ox for the duration of the photo shot), he stood carefully and went to sit under the windowsill next to her. He heaved a small breath of relief when she didn't cringe away from his close proximity…it's been a while since they were like this. She had been more distant than usual these past few months, always carrying a shroud of wariness with her.

It was this wariness that worried him most as of late. He's known her for more years than he's known Yuki, and that's saying a lot. In all those years, he had never seen her…uncertain…wary…worried, always keeping the wall between her and the world. Not that he'd ever say this out loud since he was sure to receive a fierce denial along with a fist to his solar plexus.

'_I'd prefer to keep things calm between us. Less hassle in tracking her down and less bodily harm…that's always a good thing.' _He had been successful in the past in climbing over this wall (mind you, it took great effort) and reach out to her, but somehow, this time around, he hadn't been able to connect with her. She was…off, but more importantly, she was highly agitated about what's going on within the family.

He, too, felt the tension in the family. Despite appearing oblivious to his surroundings, he was fully aware of a growing shift in the house of Sohma. Every Sohma adult he'd come across at the estate has had some sort of preoccupation weighing on their minds, their guardedness evident in their dazed eyes. It was an expectation of sorts, except that most knew not of what they were waiting for. It was just…there…simmering in a place where they cannot see, where they cannot reach.

Jittery was not a feeling he was accustomed to, however, over these past few months, he'd definitely felt that and more. His fellow Jyuunishi members living at the estate could also fall in that category as well, their higher instincts giving their lives more of an edge since they clearly sensed the looming of…something. It was difficult to describe, but if they were to ever revert to their animal forms, they would all be pawing at the floor (Hatori being the exception naturally), restless and very willing to flee from this…feeling…unknown force, whatever it was that had them agitated.

It was hard to come to grips with it since in all honesty it made very little sense when thought of logically, and he had indeed thought this over multiple times. Sighing heavily, Haru flipped through a magazine with disinterest, asking her softly, "You keepin' yourself safe from trouble?"

She could only laugh sardonically, leaning against the window frame to stare at the black and white hair on his crown. "Yeah, well, I don't go causing trouble if that's what you mean. I leave that to _others_."

Her stress on that word made it pretty clear of who she thought of that would cause problems. It was a sore subject between them since it involved Yuki, and he was rather protective of the Nezumi, more so as of late. He really didn't want to shoo her away with another argument over the tired topic, so instead he opted to lean against her leg gently, hesitating momentarily in case she decided to kick him square in the face.

"Will you be coming to the tournament, Rin?" The change in subject was obvious, but he really did want to know if she had made her final decision yet. She had dodged the question numerous times, never giving a specific yes or no. "I just want to be sure to look for you cheering me on. It does a guy good to see his woman there, cheering him on."

"Your ego obviously doesn't need any 'cheering on'. And I don't know yet…just depends what I have planned that day," she replied tartly as she gently ran her fingers through his thick hair, mentally making note of how long it's been since she has done this.

Smiling widely that she didn't deny his claim over her, he decided to relax fully against her, the soothing rhythm of her fingers through his hair relaxing him further. It has indeed been too long since they enjoyed each other's company like this.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, too softly since he barely caught the question.

Opening his lulled eyes, he kept still, uncertain of how to reply to her inquiry. She rarely asked such things because normally he wasn't one to worry. And if he were to worry to a degree that she notices, then of course it must be of a serious matter. It was.

"I wish I knew exactly." Pausing momentarily, he looked up to see her directly, holding her gaze with his own concerned one. "You know what I mean, right?"

She quickly looked away, yet her hand remained in his thick hair. She looked out to the dark pitch of the night, listening intently to the sounds of a summer evening, but also perceiving the heavy silence behind it all. She couldn't…she tried…she really did…

"It follows me wherever I go. Do you know how that is?" Her voice full of trepidation was grating to her own ears, but it was only here, in this room with this young man, that she could articulate her thoughts better, where it makes more sense. "Damn thing…it's just…there. The harder I tried to push it away, to turn away from it, it just kept getting…larger…stronger."

As she spoke quietly, he cautiously sat next to her on her perch, noting that she held the same dazed look in her eyes as the other Sohma adults. Those eyes that waited. Waiting…expecting…

Fearful.

"Is it pulling you back here, too?" he asked quietly but enough to startle her from her trance. Seeing her look at him with shock, comprehension dawning on her, he took her face gently with his hands to keep her from turning away. "I can't explain it either, but it is there…looking for…something. It calls to my…_(pause)_…is it calling for you, too?"

Her pupils dilated to magnificent proportions, confirming his suspicion of what he had thought earlier. Wearily sighing, he brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes to the twisted world that was his family's realm, and just heavily breathed in her smell of honeysuckles in bloom. He loved the smell of her lotion, and she knew this well.

"You _know_ it has something to do with them…with that…that…demon clan head!" Biting back her words that she knew would only fuel her anger, she reflected on the eerie silence that seemed to permeate their bond as Jyuunishi. It was so silent yet deafening in its presence amongst them. A loud silence…if that made any sense. Yet, that's what it was. And it was getting louder…

She didn't know when she had done it, but in the next moment she realized that the Sohma youth was embracing her while she in turn held him firmly. Her heartbeat was furious, and she knew her eyes to be wide with apprehension. She found that her gaze was set once again to view the pitch black of the evening outside his window.

"It's coming, Haru… It's just waiting…waiting…" she trailed off in her warning as she closed her eyes to the dark night, willing the chilling sensation away but knowing it to be futile.

"I know…I know." Cradling her in his arms, he could only look out to the dark as well, feeling the evening breeze carry away the stifling air, leaving behind a cool touch on their skin. If only a little, the edge was taken off as he held her there with him, his mind somewhat at ease that at least she was within his reach once again…where he could protect her if need be.

"I'm here, Rin…neither of us will be alone for what is to come." And it certainly will come…of that he did not doubt in the least. Question is, what other blight will befall the family of Sohma…the Jyuunishi? More importantly, will they be able to overcome it? And above all, why?

Such questions concerned Rin to a great extent, however, the answers were not as forthcoming as the inquiries posed. Helpless was what she felt now, and oh, how she hated it. To have this…thing…whatever…to come at them from the shadows was infuriating. She couldn't let it get to her…to him…

'_There's got to be a way out of this hell. There is…I know it. I have to find it soon…before it gets to us…to him…' _Lethargy claimed her finally as she started to fall asleep in the arms of the one she trusted above all others. And for this person, she will have no regrets in what she will do to achieve her goals.

Haru remained there with her through the night, knowing that the dread felt amongst the family will only increase as time passes. Unable to do anything to ease their worries, he suddenly felt drained from their small conversation. As he relaxed further in her embrace, he ran his fingers through her hair idly, holding her closer to him to cherish this peaceful moment for as long as it holds out.

'_Heh, how weird…a moment with her does feel like an eternity…'_

—_**ooo—**_

Open fields of tall grass, swaying to a silent breeze. It all appeared austere…no color to it at all, with the sky heavy with murky clouds, casting a shadow across the vast area. Silence so thick it weighs heavily on the ears…

Smells…burning of wood. It chokes…hard to breathe. The coughing echoes eerily.

"You dare sully the name…"

Twists back to see behind the tall grass…to hear it again. It sounded…familiar…

Wind is picking up. A scent brought in with it…spring blossoms. Runs towards it. The grass…it never ends. So silent…

Burst of light up ahead. Suddenly the fields give way to burning ruins…a wall of inferno.

"A betrayal nonetheless…"

Looks back…nothing.

Spark of light. Thunder so close it shakes the ground. A soft touch to the hand. Looks down to see a young boy with wide eyes. A question conveyed in his ocean blue orbs.

Screeching winds whip past them. Jerks back to see an imposing tree. The tree…

"Do you still fear rats?"

Looks back to see the young boy is gone. Looks back to the tree. Boy suddenly there…crying heartbrokenly.

"You are fortunate to have the luxury of this warning."

It dripped with pent-up ire…a rage that chilled with its intensity… It was so familiar…the voice…the underlying tone…it was sad.

"Please…help me. Please…HELP ME SAVE HER!"

The inconsolable boy sobbed against him. What else could be done?

"Let none escape our wrath."

He held the boy close…tightly in his embrace. It was said softly, gently…yet… That statement…froze the hot blood…it stilled everything around them. All was deadly silent...all still.

And that voice was so very familiar…

"Are you okay? You look very pale."

Kyo stood up from the ground hastily, his back covered with grass. Only did he now notice that he was wearing a very old style kimono, down to the many layers he felt he was wearing. Putting the obvious question to the side, he looked all around him, searching for the boy he just held a moment ago…searching for that voice that hid behind unseen shadows…searching for the nightmare…

'_How the hell did I get here? And how…I was just with…'_ Stumbling around with wobbly legs, he nearly teetered too far to the left before he heard his companion call out again.

"You look so confused. Please sit down, or you may fall again."

Finally, he did focus his sight on his companion. "Tohru…how…why…"

"Sit," she replied calmly from her lowly position on the ground.

Completely disregarding her suggestion, he quickly went to her and held her close, burying his face into her soft hair to smell her wonderful soft scent. It calmed him immensely, lifting the heavy weight on his chest. The images still flashed across his eyes, but now…in her presence…it all seemed obscure…fleeting.

"Tohru…I…you were…" stammered in reply Kyo as his pounding heart slowed in its pace. Until he was sure of his composure, he forced himself to pull away from her to see for himself that she was here with him. Grasping her shoulders firmly, he confirmed with his own eyes and touch that she was indeed 'real', not a passing moment of existence that so often plagued him as of late. Such as the young boy and the images he evoked, the…smell…the voice…a voice not her own.

"It's okay…I'm here. All will be well, you'll see." She reached out to caress his cheek for a moment before pulling herself out of his embrace. Standing up, she looked to the massive tree standing over them. Sighing tiredly while dusting herself off, she softly remarked, "Look at the time…the hour grows late."

He lastly took note of his surroundings with that remark. He noted how the endless fields that were a vast floral landscape were now vacant of their wild blossoms from before, dead stems of what once was now littering the landscape. They all swayed with the constant breeze that whistled in his ears. Looking up, he saw the branches of the large tree bend with the occasional hard breeze, taking notice of the withering leaves that fell from high up. Many were still green, but less so…less vivid. As if the very essence of its life were leaving it to rot…

"Tohru…what's going on—" He left his question hanging in the air as he turned to look at her fully. It was shocking, too shocking…her appearance was so different. And the way she carried herself…tired…worried…but most of all… _'She looks desperate…afraid.'_

She didn't look back at him, letting her gaze fall blankly to the branches above and to the bleak sky above her. With clouds heavy and low to the horizon, the ever present breeze took hold of her long hair, giving it the allure that it was dancing to a silent tune. Tucking errant strands away from her face, she breathed in heavily and hugged herself against the cool breeze, the air of melancholy hanging thick around her.

He didn't want her to leave as quickly as these moments tended to end. Holding back his urge to demand answers, he carefully grasped her thin shoulder and quietly asked, "Tohru…tell me. What's wrong?"

She snapped back to attention, as if just realizing that she had 'dozed off'. Smiling resignedly, she shrugged her shoulders and looked out to the darkening horizon with veiled trepidation. "Nothing…everything. Times are…difficult." Closing her eyes to the grim 'reality' around them, she shook her head vigorously. Breathing heavily, she turned back to face him, a plastered smile ready to take on the challenge of sordid moments.

Not willing to let this moment of truth pull out of his reach, he took hold of her shoulders again. "Look, you don't have to keep hiding things from me, okay? Some pretty serious…stuff…is about to hit the fan. _Let me in._"

Her smile wavered for only a moment, her eyes glinting with a repressed emotion not clearly identified. She reached out to caress his cheek again, a merry laughter bubbling forth amidst the dreary atmosphere. And for that moment, all seemed lighter…less hopeless.

"You are _in_. I am happy not to be alone anymore. It's rather scary being alone in the dark with nothing but ominous gloom all around you, don't you think? But you're here…so, it's not so bad anymore. Thank you." Pulling away from him, she quickly began her ascent up the tree, swiftly moving from one branch to the next. Looking down, she laughed happily as the cool breeze lifted her hair all around, her kimono rumpled with the exertion she used to climb up. "Well, come on! This is much too easy to win if you don't try!"

And just like that, it all fell into place. Hopelessness…fears…desperation…confusion…loneliness… These all were heavily felt in the small world they lived in. And they were easily taken away with the smile of innocence she now held. A sense of calm is all that he felt around him, but more importantly, from within as well. Why? Why so serene when all looked to be desolate?

He quickly took to the branches, climbing them with amazing speed and accuracy that showed off his Neko's abilities. He was soon close to reaching her, but of course, she took flight once again. They continued in this frenzied pace until they were to the top utmost branches that could withhold their weight. Breathing heavily, he looked to her and caught her joyous gaze. His intent was clear…he wanted to ask her directly.

She, however, was rather perceptive and laughed tiredly as she looked back out to the endless horizon of desolation. Sitting down, she leaned back and sighed heavily. "If you worry too much, you'll miss it."

"Eh? Miss what?" he asked while gasping for breath, amazed that she looked perfectly fine despite their vigorous exercise.

"Heh, hope, silly! It's sometimes so small that we don't always see it. Okaa-san would remind me of this constantly…and she was right." Looking back at him, she held him captive in her piercing gaze, searching deep inside him so that he truly understood her. "It's there…trust it to always be there."

He so wanted to look away, to look away from something that could only be true in her eyes. "It can't _always_ be there, Tohru…I should know."

"However small it may be, it's hope just the same. Don't you trust me?" she asked with a slight hurt in her eyes.

"It's not about trusting you," quickly retorted Kyo as he stood firmly against the trunk of the tree with the breeze becoming cooler as time passed. He couldn't help the frustration bubbling forth as he went on. "It's about _reality_…it's about what _does_ happen. How can you look around right now and see something that doesn't exist?"

"But it does…right here," she stated firmly as she laid her hand on her chest. Now standing up and facing him, she held his gaze captive once again with her determined eyes piercing his very being. "All around me can be without life, but as long as I have my hope right here, all will be okay. I refuse to lose the little hope that I have just because I'm afraid."

"I'm NOT afraid," he declared ardently.

"Lies. You are not very good at it." She narrowed her eyes at him, silently daring him to contradict her. His deflated stance served to prove her correct. She then jumped to the branch he stood on, embracing him fiercely as she quietly continued. "You see everything, but nothing at all. It is all that you know… All your life you've only seen what can't be done…what can't possibly exist… Yet, here you are. Don't you see this for what it is? This _is_ your hope."

He held her close, trying to come to terms with a truth that was too frightening to believe in. A dismal world that held little to no life at all…yet in the midst of it…here she was. Standing tall and firm…a light in the dark quite simply put. And she wasn't giving up hope…she wasn't giving up on him… She wasn't defeated.

"You'll remember to look for it, won't you? Promise this to me…"

Her soft plea was the last he heard as he awoke with a start to a wet pillow and a faint glow from a very familiar beaded bracelet on his wrist.

—_**ooo—**_

Yuki very nearly dropped his phone, never once expecting to receive a call from this person at this hour. He stood there completely still as he pondered over it until the exasperation in her voice brought him back.

"Say something. Your heavy breathing is becoming bothersome. Are you under some sort of asthma attack?"

He stammered in shock, "Uh…Akito…I…"

"I'll have Hatori sent over right now…" went on Akito, shoji doors being heard open and shut in the background.

"NO. I…I mean, that's okay. I'm fine," he reassured her. "You just surprised me."

"Why? You told me to call you. By the way, why are you awake at this hour? I was so sure it'd take at least several minutes for you to pick up the phone." More doors shut were heard, and now the crickets were heard more loudly than before.

'_Perhaps she went outside. I hope she has her robe on…'_ Returning his straying mind back to the present, he quirked an eyebrow in confusion at what was said. He decided to take it slowly and keep it direct…his body may not find rest, but his mind he found was already going off to the lands of dreams. "I'm awake because…I can't sleep."

"Why?" she asked, a yawn softly heard just then.

"Just…things on my mind. It's nothing important." Wanting to get the clock back before the stupid thing rings outside where no one can turn it off, he resumed his journey through the dark hallways with flashlight in hand. This time the floors were a little unfriendly as they creaked loudly into the night. After a sharp intake of breath, he was relieved that all was still as before.

"You are loud for a mouse, Yuki." After a heavy sigh, she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Continuing on his way down the stairs and out of the house as silent as before, he debated on whether he should tell her about what he had been thinking earlier on. He seriously doubted she'd find his concerns to be…well, of concern, to her anyway. Despite the fact that the events that took place at the gala opening occurred the other night, he still went over them with meticulous thought.

Tohru…Kyo…Tohru…Kagura's problems…Tetsuya's sudden attitude that hasn't improved since then, the 'respect' he receives now at the dojo completely forced. And the dojo…well, suffice to say he's losing face with the whole advanced class. He can't imagine why…did he offend them? How? He couldn't figure it out no matter how many times he thought about it. And Haru was on edge more than ever with this turn of events. It was getting harder day by day to keep the Ox cool and even in his manner. What must Kazuma think of him now? He must be regretting ever agreeing to have him help out with his school.

Tohru. Although she gave him a detailed explanation as to how she ended up escorting Kyo that evening, indicating she really wanted to help him out as well as see another part of the Sohma family at work, she hadn't stopped hovering over him, as if she were guilty of a crime or something. He understood her reasoning and didn't hold it against her (not that he'd ever do something like that), but really, she was starting to make him feel uncomfortable…making him feel doubt. And how he hated to feel doubt, especially where she was concerned.

Reaching the cool outdoors, he stepped lightly down to the crisp, clean grass. _'It wasn't a real date for her. She had implied as much, even though she did just say this out of Kyo's earshot. Still, she looked relieved to have told me everything…I know she doesn't like to hide things from me. She's always so honest—'_

"Did you fall asleep on me? If you don't say anything, I'm hanging up. Really, if it's nothing important, then it shouldn't take you this long to answer my question. Are you awake? This is getting ridiculous…" The exasperation now evident in her tone was enough to incite him to give a hurried response.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you surprised me so much with your call this late at night…why are you awake at this hour?" Good, it respectfully turned the question back on her, just enough to buy time to come up with an adequate answer. And an answer it must be…she never walked away from a question she posed without the full answer that she demanded.

"I already told you…this was your idea, _remember_?" she pointed out in such an obvious tone.

'_Honestly no, but then again it is late…early…pft, whatever.'_ He suddenly became worried, his mind starting to kick in full gear. Was she hurt? He wildly thought that she was stuck hurt somewhere with only the phone as her lifeline. Illogical, yes, but he wasn't much for logic at this hour. "Are you okay, Akito? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need me to go over there?"

"Of course not! I'm…well…or close to it anyway." Her hesitation and slight confession led him to remember why anyone would be awake at this hour. His lack of sleep due to incessant worries…her lack of sleep due to…

"Do you…" Sitting now under the veranda outside, he wrestled with his words to be sure they didn't trigger a reaction he couldn't handle. Insulting her by pointing out a weakness like fear or feeling anything but in control was not what he wanted to do. "Would you like to talk about it…sometimes it helps."

"_Sometimes._ And no, I don't." Her clipped remarks quickly squashed his continuing thoughts to ease an answer out of her. She in turn asked quietly, "What are your worries?"

"They hate me." Now that remark was said without one iota of contemplation. His current track of mind was on Akito's problems, not something like what he just said. Yet thinking back on it, perhaps that's what truly kept him awake…the truth of the matter as it were.

Strange…the truth beneath all the excitement was that he was starting to feel the bane of being the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. Times were certainly becoming more difficult. He certainly took advantage of Tohru's welcoming and comforting presence, no matter how fleeting. He cherished each moment and carried them with him to cope with the mounting pressure at the dojo he faced every day. And to think that he once believed to have left that behind him…to have moved on beyond the petty squabbles of those with equally petty minds.

He hadn't felt this much strain on his feelings since he moved out of the Main Estate, back when he was as lifeless as the dead leaves on the ground. It was fact that those around him at the dojo for the most part knew nothing of his 'condition', but he could almost swear that behind every eye there, he was being measured and calculated, as if seeing how worthy he was of being referred to as 'special'. It was strange…too strange…and too close for comfort to be confessing something close to this truth to Akito of all people.

"I mean…they don't actually hate me, I'm sure of it. They just don't understand me, and that I can understand since I don't understand myself at times. I'm…confusing...right?" he lamely ended his quick but futile recovery.

"**Who are 'they'?"** All in the forest along with her end seemed to stand still at the very cold question that was spoken with an equally frigid tone.

'_Okay, that wasn't exactly what I'd hoped she'd ask.' _Reminding himself to keep it simple and above all truthful, he replied calmly, "Truthfully, their opinions of me aren't important to me. They do concern me, but I really shouldn't let their problems get to me. I'll just keep the peace and wait it out until the end of the tournament. And maybe—"

"_You bow to no one, Yuki._ Must I remind you of what Tou-sama told us?" Heavy breathing on her end alerted to how close she was to yelling, but thankfully refrained from doing so. "You are _not_ to condescend to any one's level. If they can't handle being in your presence, damn them, but you WILL NOT humble yourself just to keep the peace. That is BENEATH you to do so, and I WILL NOT abide by it!"

He should know better by now that she is of the cranky sort when she can't find peace, as is the case this evening…lack of a good rest would do that to anyone. He was afraid now of what best to say, so instead he stuck with what he knew best, softly replying, "Sometimes it helps, Akito, to let people sort out their feelings out in the open. It's not always pretty, but at least they are openly admitting that they have a problem. When they do, they sometimes then realize that it's really not that big of a problem, and usually they leave it alone or a solution presents itself."

"Yuki…_no._" was the curt remark heard from her. He knew well that she wasn't agreeing to any of this, and honestly, she didn't have to. This was his decision that he was adamantly holding onto.

"Akito, it's not about bowing down to anyone, but reaching a point where they can live with their opinions about me, good or bad, and leave it at that. It's just…" Flustered and completely worn out from having to explain something he couldn't understand himself, he heaved a heavy sigh and sat down on the veranda as his feet rubbed against the cool blades of the grass below. Looking to the distant stars for answers that weren't forthcoming, he settled for staring at the luminous moon above, having turned the flashlight into his shirt to avoid attracting bothersome bugs.

Having nothing else to say that would make sense or even appease her, he quietly commented, "They will leave me alone, Akito. They can't always go on with imposing their opinionated views on me. It will pass, and that's what I have to remember. It'll all pass…"

Silence was not as golden as he had imagined it would be after his remarks were said to dead air. Not even her breathing could be heard over the phone, making him pull the phone away to see if his signal was somehow fading. It wouldn't surprise him, after all, he was out in this secluded area, but his phone indicated a strong signal and the line was still active.

"Akito…?" he asked tentatively.

"You are…too kind…" Her voice indicated her frustration with the whole conversation but also a trace of resignation. She bit out, "There are FOOLS…WRETCHED IDIOTS… that will not hesitate to taint your kindness with their poison. To _expose yourself_ like that…don't you realize that they may hurt you just to prove their point! And yet you…"

Heavy breathing was now heard once again from her end, her anger evident even to him. He could faintly imagine the pacing she was doing at the moment to keep her temper in check (if she felt like it which he assumed she did at this hour), the clenching of her unoccupied hand while the other grasped the phone to her ear to near-breaking point, the stiffening of her jaw to hold it all back…

"It is foolish…I know this—" he went on before being cut off.

"Foolish doesn't begin to describe it, Yuki!" cut in Akito vehemently.

"But it's all I could ever be, Akito!" he desperately tried reasoning with her. To him, at this moment at this hour, it was vitally important to him for her to understand…to accept him. Staring out into the dark forest with eyes eerily reflecting the moonlit night, he clenched his knee in desperation, vainly reaching for the right words. "For better or worse, I am who I am, faults and all. And I can't deny being me…even if it means being weak…"

Silence reigned once again between Master and servant, the tension from before dispelled into the night by the servant's passionate plea for his decisions to be understood if only a little. The crickets were once again singing their melody to the waning hours of this late evening, early morning hour while the two sat at their respective places, each looking to nothing in front of them but at the same time seeing all that they wanted to see. One lone voice finally broke the spell upon them.

"Indeed, you are weak…" Akito murmured softly.

At hearing that, with a heavy heart he mentally braced himself to hear her judgment of him. It would hurt to hear more but it was truth…the way she saw it anyway. Akito, although warped at times in her reasoning, never told a lie…not in her opinion.

"Still… That's not a fault…" she wistfully trailed in her continuing remark, "Tou-sama really did knew you so well already by just taking one look at you…"

"Akito?" asked Yuki curiously but also worriedly since he knew she disliked talking about her father.

"No matter," she replied waving off his concern. "He prepared me for this part of your nature long ago. Do what you please. And I'll do what I have to do."

Now he wasn't too sure if that was a good development or not, but he did feel at peace that she at least gave him her 'blessing'. Many would have seen this as another directive from their Master, but to him he knew it to be for what it was…

'_She may not like it, but she does understand. And that's really all that matters to me…'_ Sighing heavily and tiredly, he laid down on the veranda floor, lifting his legs so that they were draped over the edge. Using his arm as his pillow, he yawned lightly while staring at fireflies that decided to investigate his personal space. His thoughts then took him back to her, finally coming to a question that he knew she'd understand.

"Is it still as dark as before, Akito?" he whispered so lowly that the evening breeze would have taken it away if it were tangible. The continuing silence on her end led him to believe that she wasn't going to respond, which didn't surprise him. She had made it a point before that she didn't like for him to know of her personal problems.

"No…the doors…they stopped knocking," she murmured, her voice taking on the sense that she was falling back to sleep but without the anxiety that marked her tone in the beginning of their conversation.

Not understanding her comment but glad that she was feeling better, he smiled into the night as one firefly perched itself at the end of his elbow, glowing softly against his robe before taking off into the dim world around them.

A dim world that was lit by the light of the moon…much like the world she was in. Much like the world they were all in…

"I'm glad you called, Akito."

And with that said, their conversation drifted with the gentle winds through the dark forest, and with the melody of the quiet evening. All was serene once again, the pressure of mounting problems now only a distant memory. This was the last coherent thought before Yuki fell asleep there on the veranda, under the watchful eye of the fair moon and under the gaze of those furry creatures that clamored about to be closer to him.

It was to this scene of serenity that Shigure found upon his late night trek through his home. He had such a restless evening, words failing to come from his creative mind to be put on screen. Napping edgily on his keyboard, he woke up with a sudden start, his heart suddenly pounding through his chest. He had to walk the premises just to be sure all was in order…his Inu instincts demanded no less.

'_Hm…his flashlight, his phone, his clock with a cracked lens…what in the world was our little Nezumi thinking? And sleeping out here in the cold? This child is really pushing to get me under the guillotine with Haa-san…'_ Shaking his head in dismay, for he will surely hear of this from his best friend should he find out (and of course, he'll deny it to the end of his days), he went back in to retrieve a blanket. Covering the Nezumi with the blanket, he smiled wryly, sorely tempted to open an eyelid to see if he was really asleep. But he did know not to go that far with a sleepy Nezumi…Yuki could be so vicious when bothered in his sleep.

'_There's no way I'm moving him. Let him have a crick in his neck.' _But knowing that not to be an option since very likely Hatori would be consulted which in turn would lead to questions asked that he didn't have an answer for even though it was Yuki's fault for being careless but then again Hatori will not see it that way since he's the one in charge and everything is his responsibility… _'Honestly, I can go on and on…well, there's no way around it.'_

So here he now sat with his back against the column supporting the wraparound porch, resisting the urge to smoke since it would surely reach the younger Sohma's delicate lungs from this close proximity. And he was very close…

'_I wonder if Yuki will sever any bodily parts on my person when he wakes up and sees his head on my lap. Hm…I'm so glad I brought my camera! Aya will love this picture! Beautiful…drooling, but still beautiful…I'm definitely feeling the inspiration now.' _He gently sifted his fingers through the unnaturally soft hair of his charge, careful to keep from waking him.

Looking out into the dim forest, Shigure still felt the weight of many things clouding his mind, but most of all, the heavy silence that permeated his sense of personal space as the Inu was now but a small hum compared to the roaring waterfall from before. For this moment in time with only the dark woods as his witness, he let his mask of complacency fall to the wayside, his eyes scrutinizing the world around him.

'_Tick, tock. Are you watching us now? Tick, tock. Time is moving forward leaving little behind. Tick, tock. Will you prevail against time? Tick, tock. Will our blessed union continue still? Tick, tock. Not if I have anything to do with it… Tick, tock. And to hell with what you bring. Tick…'_

* * *

**_  
Tales from the Sanitarium (08-01-06):_**

_Welcome back dear readers! Not as long as the other one, but still good! Sorry for the delay, but duty calls and I had to work on a large project in my spare time…ew. It's over, so we're cool now!_

_Whew, once again I surprise myself. Honestly, I didn't plan for this chapter to be so…dark. Heh, I really just wanted a 'break' of sorts between the more dramatic moments of the story, but hey, it's all good!_

_This chapter uses references from my other sidefic, _**The Game of Memory** (TGoM)_. As I mentioned in my TGoM fic, that fic serves as part of my support for the plotline in SOS. I merely highlighted some points here from Akito's father in the sidefic. Also, you will note how I've reiterated a small but significant point here with Yuki's position in the family. He may not carry himself this way, but he is in a very high status within the family. He bows to no one (save Akito), and it's interesting to me that he hardly uses any form of honorific with his extended family (with the immediate family, he does). I wanted to go a step beyond that, to infer that his superiority with others is a given (at least, in Akito's mindset), and in some form or another, he is placed in this position with the general populace. It's not to say he's always well liked, just that it eventually occurs, and with that, conflicts arise. It really doesn't pay to be Yuki._

_Okay, I brought back Rin and Haru…it's been a while! I wanted to just give them some time alone…together…blissfully…or not. I did intend to keep the moments 'light', but my mind didn't agree I guess. Oh well, they are in good company with Kyo…poor guy just doesn't know what to expect anymore. Remember, keep these 'vision' sequences in mind…they will all come together eventually._

_I done up this chapter with only Akito and Yuki in mind, but as you read, that idea ballooned to include others on the side. I wanted to further develop the awkward relationship between them as well as get a small glimpse into Akito's problems. Definitely something to keep in mind for later!_

_Shigure's moments were short but really creepy. The 'tick, tock' thing was thrown in at the last minute, but I think it did well to emphasize the constant need to be aware of time passing. It also was kinda cool to end it with that phrasing when that's how it started off the chapter. Eh, that's my take on it._

_My musical moments could be the first ending theme from the anime, _**Outlaw Star**_. Loved the characters! The title of the Japanese song is "Hiru no Tsuki", or "Daytime Moon" as it's translated. The melody is melancholy but nice and the lyrics fit fine, too. I also really like the song from Mariah Carey, "Anytime You Need a Friend". Its lyrics are perfect for Rin/Haru moment, and it really does well to fit in with Kyo/Tohru moment, too. Heck, it can be used overall for this chapter!_

_Well, I must be off as yours truly is typing this at work…ssh! Take care sweeties and thanks to all for continuing to read my deranged fic. Special thanks to my anonymous reviewers whom I can't reply to…your reviews are read and so appreciated. To those reading this on MediaMiner, give me a shout just so that I know you're reading and liking it! No reviews from over there in a long while…I need to be sure all is well with you, making sure you get your daily vitamins and reading my fic!_

_Thank you! Review on your way out! Ja ne!_


	45. SOS Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Thanks to Takaya-sensei for being creative and giving us Furuba world!_

**Special Note: **_Another lengthy chapter ahead but not as much as others. Good enough warning…read on!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_Chapter 45: Power Struggles_

"**_Of all the parts of the Japanese sword, the _tsuba_, otherwise known as the hand guard, is ranked second in importance to the overall blade due to its purpose of protecting the hand of the user."_**

"Shishou-san, does it look better from this angle or should I lift it a little higher?"

"Definitely higher, Tohru-kun, ne, Kazuma-san?"

"Kazuma, I think we can move this statue over here where it will sort of 'welcome' the visitors as they step off the elevator. What do you think?"

"Kyo…"

"**_Usually of two main categories, the _tsuba_ are generally made of plain iron with a cut-out or silhouette design, known as the _sukashi-tsuba_ or they can be made of a soft metal known as _kinko_ work. Both varieties come in gold, copper, silver, or regular iron, most being skillfully crafted and given special designs derived from religious affiliations, nature, legends, or the family crest, commonly called the _mon_."_**

"Ah, yes, please Kunimitsu, have the statue facing the elevator. I'm sure it'll make an impact upon the visitor's entry to the exhibit floor. Tohru-kun, why don't you and Momiji leave that tapestry there for now until I can pull Kyo away from his reading to help you both out?"

"Hehe, I never figured Kyo to be stuck inside a book," remarked Momiji merrily while taking out another item from the crate next to them.

"Kyo-kun…" called out Tohru yet again, wondering what was so interesting about the book red-headed young man bought at the gift shop downstairs.

'_Hm…the traditional _katanawakizashi_…the _daisho_ set…they have to be handled with the cutting edge up…' _Shaking his head, Kyo couldn't pay any mind to the conversations surrounding him. The book was just that good of a read… _'Man, lots of history on these old swords. I wonder if Oyaji knows something more about them. Heh, I'm gonna quiz that old man with what's in this book…see how smart the old coot is…'_

"Hey, Shishou, did you know that back in the old days they tested the power and sharpness of a sword by using it on an actual _dead body _or maybe even on a _criminal_? That's wild!" quipped Kyo as he continued to skim the book further for more juicy details. "Hey, it says here that these swords could cut through armor…even dismember bodies! Is that for real, Shishou?"

"Wow, let me read your book when you're done, Kyo!" replied Momiji excitedly.

"Eh…that's very…interesting, Kyo-kun," stated Tohru, mentally repulsed at her mind's image of what Kyo had said. Tossing the image out, she replaced it with their current task of finishing the arrangements of this exhibit on the sixth floor. "Kyo-kun, would you mind helping us with this tapestry for the wall?"

"Uh, sure, yeah…sorry." Setting his book to the side, he went up to her to grasp the heavy tapestry from her. "Where do you want it?"

'_Heh, I should have asked her to get his attention sooner. It would have saved me from calling out to him so often with no results.' _Smiling widely at the duo putting up the latest addition to the floor, Kazuma looked around at the work they've accomplished. It was a far cry from how sparsely decorated the floor had been. He was very pleased with the progress they had made today. It was a Saturday, typically a day of rest for him, sort of. He usually dealt with business that was related to his dojo on this day since during the week he'd be too busy instructing his students for the most part. Alas, paperwork mounted sky-high by the time Saturday rolled around, but he managed well with Kunimitsu's help.

Today, however, was different. He had a mission to fulfill, handed down to him by none other than his grandfather. Master Haji had to tend to another meeting, and so, left the task of finishing the arrangements on this exhibit floor to him. Naturally, reliable help was immediately recruited, and for Kyo's part, it was unwilling.

'_Kyo really didn't want to spend his day of free time to practice on his own inside a building. It's good to have Tohru-kun on my side; she's so willing to help. It was a shame I couldn't get Yuki or Hatsuharu to come. Hatsuharu had wandered off somewhere, and Yuki was already gone by the time I called earlier today. Kyo wasn't even sure where he went…he did mention that Yuki was still half-asleep and mumbling something about a broken clock lens. He must have been still dreaming…'_

"So, Tohru-kun, how is your technique improving? Practicing by yourself must be of a setback without Kyo there to guide you," remarked Kazuma as he helped Kunimitsu with moving the armored samurai statue to its new position in front of the elevators.

"Oh, that's fine. I wouldn't want to take up Kyo-kun's time away from his practice for the tournament. He left me very simple instructions to go by while practicing on my own, and Kagura-san has helped me from time to time." Directing both Kyo and Momiji to hang the wall covering at a particular angle, she turned to Kazuma and asked, "Shishou-san, will we be handling the displays already inside the casings?"

"No, those were already arranged by Haji-ojiisan personally. Besides, these casings are completely secure behind sensor-tempered glass with security to match. Only Haji-ojiisan has the code to deactivate it." Taking a few steps back to admire the positioning of the statue, Kazuma directed Kunimitsu to move it an inch forward.

Satisfied with how the tapestry hung, Kyo went back to his book, but couldn't help but slyly comment, "It'd be cool to break it and see if titanium bars really will lock this place down."

"Don't even think about testing that out. Besides, the casings themselves have their own set of bars to keep anything else from being taken. Kunimitsu, I think that does it…good suggestion," praised the Sohma teacher to his assistant, seeing that the statue did indeed 'greet' anyone coming off the elevators.

"Ano, Shishou-san, these items in the casings... Tetsuya-san was describing them to us at the exhibition gala the other night—" commented Tohru before Kazuma cut her off unexpectedly.

"Kunimitsu, I think there's one more crate to bring up here. Could you go ahead and retrieve that for me? I'll get Kyo to help me clear this area back here for it. Thanks." Kazuma went forward to where he was going to rearrange the artifacts already there to make room for the last items to be displayed here.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," replied Kunimitsu as he quickly complied with Kazuma's orders, disappearing behind elevator doors that will take him to the shipping docks below the building.

"Gomen nasai, Tohru-kun. It wasn't necessary for Kunimitsu to hear my comments about those particular items. Please continue," explained Kazuma as he gazed at her apologetically.

Kyo slammed his book, his exasperation evident in his eyes. "I don't see why not, Shishou. He's been around long enough to trust with the truth—"

"Kyo, we've discussed this before. Please, let us not continue on this topic." It was true, Kazuma admitted, that Kunimitsu has been an old friend to himself and a good role model as well for Kyo as he grew up. Still, Sohma family law prevailed, and Kunimitsu was not a member of the 'inner circle', and Akito was not about to let another 'outsider' in on their secret.

"Yeah, fine, whatever…" mumbled Kyo disdainfully, leafing through his book with a hard glare.

Taking a breather, the younger teen with a growth spurt that now left Tohru far behind along with his Nezumi cousin sat down heavily on the ornate chairs that were spread out across the room. "Um, Tohru-kun, I wasn't here, so tell me what Suya-kun told you about these things. Do they belong to our family or were they borrowed…?"

Kazuma took the liberty to answer for her, glad for the distraction. "Actually, most of the artifacts on display here and those downstairs are from various private family collections. But the real treasures are what are in these casings. It's why we're limiting the flow of traffic through this exhibit floor as an extra security precaution."

"Yeah, Tetsuya said something about them being in the family for generations or something like that…" spoke up Kyo from his intent reading of his book. "Something that old has gotta be worth something."

"Well, they are priceless, but their worth extends far beyond the monetary value. Why don't you two look closely at the _tsuba_ on those swords in the middle casing?" Leading Tohru and Momiji to the display, Kazuma saw their expressions turn to awe as they carefully surveyed the pieces inside that Tetsuya had barely discussed with Tohru the other night. "This _daisho_ set should seem very familiar to you, Momiji-kun."

"Look, Tohru-kun! It has Yuki and Kyo on it! Well, actually it's the Nezumi and Neko from the Jyuunishi! They look like they're going round and round on the hand guard, each chasing the other. Heh, that's pretty close to the truth today, right Tohru-kun?" remarked Momiji with a laugh.

"Can it, baka usagi. Ain't no way that…" Kyo's retort and temper quickly fell away as he, too, stood next to them by the casing, truly observing the items for himself, the other night being he was too distracted to inspect them then. It was true…the hand guard held decorative renderings of the two main characters of the Jyuunishi legend. _'Hmph, that Cat is too scrawny compared to my animal form. We look nothing alike.'_

"Momiji-kun, that print of a tree that's on the sheath of the long sword looks familiar…" pointed out Tohru curiously.

"Kazuma-san, isn't that the same tree that's a statue at the Zodiac Gardens?" pondered Momiji as he gave it more thought. Brightening, he recalled the details of that statue. "It is! I remember it real well…it had the Cat and Mouse around the tall tree. It's a huge statue with the prettiest flowers all around the base of it. Hehe, I remember I got lost in that maze with Haru leading the way. Heh… It was really strange…being there and all."

Tohru noted that Momiji was correct. From the one time she had been in that part of the gardens, the drawing of the tree was the exact replica of the statue, down to the number of branches…all twelve of them. She smiled faintly at the memory…it had been a memorable evening. Turning her attention back to his previous remark, she asked, "What was so strange, Momiji-kun? It was very peaceful when Yuki-kun took me there."

"You had visited then, Tohru-kun?" Kazuma asked incredulously. Rare was the occasion an outside visitor was allowed to view the equally rare statues. But then again, if Yuki had been there, it was most likely overlooked by the family. He hoped anyway. "So what did you think of them? They are the oldest artifacts we possess as a family. Not many historians that aren't family know about them."

"They were incredible, Shishou-san. They all…breathed life, if that's imaginable. It's just a shame that you can't decipher the inscriptions on any of the statues." She nodded at this last comment, recalling that Yuki mentioned that no one in the family's history has ever known what those writings indicated. And to think that they may hold the key to releasing them from their old curse.

The elder Sohma wholeheartedly agreed with her unsaid thoughts. "Yes, I know what you mean. It would prove most helpful. I'm happy that Haji-ojiisan consented to bring these older items out of hiding, though—they were long overdue to be seen by others. Who knows, maybe it'll stir more debate on the origins of our family's curse. Perhaps more of the truth will be revealed…somehow."

Tohru sympathized with the Sohma, patting his shoulder gently as he gazed longingly at the prized artifacts before them. _'I hope so, too, Shishou-san. Everyone seems so…tired. So very tired from the curse…'_

Tohru was not oblivious to their growing plight. The heavy burden of the curse has become more so as time ticked by, notably so that many of the Jyuunishi's sheer will was waning under the heavy weight of it all. The family in general was slowly feeling the effects of this development. And she felt so helpless to stand by them and incapable of doing anything useful but be there for them.

As they were lost to their somber thoughts, Momiji had gone over to the Neko, noticing that Kyo was presently mesmerized with the artifacts before him. He dared to interrupt the silent musings of his relative. "Kyo, how do you like them? Are they like the ones in the pictures in your book?"

Kyo heard the question, but failed to articulate a thought in response, his mind too fascinated with the old relics. The dark cherry mahogany of the _katana's saya_…along its length the gold imprints of the tree he knew all too well…the hilt wrapped with a dark maroon cloth of some sort…the _wakizashi_ sporting a similar motif…a large folding fan spread open to show off it's pattern of the Zodiac animals with that same tree… It became clear to him then…

"That's the Sohma's _mon_, our family crest. Am I right, Shishou?" asked Kyo, staring keenly at the other casings that represented the same motif, the Jyuunishi _mon_.

Kazuma grinned and nodded. "Hai. This floor specifically showcases our family's _mon_, which you've guessed right. The Jyuunishi legend is embedded in all aspects of our family history, and so the family's _mon_ took after this. Even today, all of our official documentation pertaining to the family, business or personal, will have our _mon_ seal embedded on the document."

Momiji immediately nodded in agreement. "That's so true! I see Papa's paperwork all the time, and it always had the design. I never knew why until now…I just didn't really think it was important enough to ask. You must have noticed it, too, Tohru-kun at the office, ne?"

"Yes, you're right! I just didn't make the connection… It's truly extraordinary, Shishou-san! An actual family crest still in use today after so many years…I've never really seen one before! Your family must be so honored to have one," exclaimed Tohru as she stared with renewed awe at the casings and other items around the floor that bore the Sohma's _mon_.

"Hm…we've even had the emblem stitched onto the uniforms to be worn for the tournament. Once our tailor is done with the special order and drops them off at the dojo, I'll have Kyo bring you over so you may see them." Seeing her clasp her hands together and smiling eagerly in anticipation of that day, Kazuma turned to his son, noticing then that he was strangely silent. "Kyo, is this fine with you as well?"

Kyo was once again lost to his private musings, carefully analyzing each piece in this casing. All the other items lost his interest quickly, his main interest now being the very old weapons that seemed to call his attention. They did remind him of the ones he read in his book, but yet, they were very different. That wasn't unusual considering anything related to this family is unique.

'_At least I know that my dreams…visions…whatever, have something to do with this family crest. That damn tree…it's always there, always the same, burnt or not. She has something to do with this…and that kid. They all have something to do with this…but that means those statues have something to do with this mess, too. Argh…just more and more questions! Where the hell are my answers, dammit! I'm running short on time. I'm—'_

Kyo's musings were suddenly cut short as he glanced down at his left wrist. Narrowing his gaze, he knew now that what he had seen the night before was no illusion. The antique bracelet that was his to wear for all his days did emanate a soft glow, imperceptible to others that hardly looked at the thing, but to him, it was obvious. As if the damnable jewelry pulsed with a life not his own…

'_Could these things have something to do with my bracelet? It's old enough, right?' _Not wanting to bring any attention to his bracelet, he casually inquired, "Shishou, is my bracelet…the Neko's bracelet, I mean…is it, you know, a part of this…stuff?"

Kazuma pondered on this unexpected question, not entirely sure how best to answer given the fact that very little is known about the origins of some of the older items on display, including the bracelet adorning the wrists of generations of the Neko spirit. "Well, it does share a commonality with the collection…their origins are unknown. I know that the bracelet was examined at one point, but I was told it gave no other clue as to where it came from, what it's even made of." Taking his son's wrist into his hand, Kazuma analyzed the bracelet, remembering how it once looked like on the wrist of another long ago. Sighing heavily, he gently let go and smiled to his son. "Perhaps we can ask Haji-ojiisan later to see what else he may know about this…if you're interested."

Finally…a chance to get a glance at the history of what this bracelet involved. Well, that is if there _was_ any history at all to be had with this thing. _'No, I've got to think positive…have hope, right? Isn't that what she keeps telling me?'_

Kyo responded, "Yeah, that'd be fine. Maybe we can also ask him what's so funny about that old sword there. It's…weird."

"Oh, you've noticed then?" asked Kazuma with a grin.

"Noticed what, Kazuma-san?" inquired Momiji in confusion as he tried looking closely at the item that Kyo was staring at before.

"It seems like all the other swords that I've seen in pictures and at museums," added Tohru as she, too, concentrated on trying to see what Kyo saw.

"Actually, Kyo's right. It's different from the others, but Haji-ojiisan never told me why that was though. He had told me to figure out what it was that made it 'special' from the others." Kazuma couldn't help smiling wryly as he thought of how obstinate his grandfather can be at times. His grandfather always took great pride in teaching him about family history the hard way, never outright telling him the answer. "So far, I'm not any closer to the answer than I had been when he first showed it to me several months ago. But he did say that he would be generous enough to give me a clue later on. Maybe you can have it figured out before then, Kyo. It'll certainly please him."

"Pft, yeah, right. If I could beat him at his own game, I would. All I know is that it's pretty…'off', I guess. It's not right, that's all." Giving one final stare to the artifacts, Kyo walked away and unconsciously rubbed his neck down, suddenly feeling the shivers. Mentally shrugging it off, he now focused on his new goal…to determine just what the hell is going on with **her**, the boy, the stalwart tree, Jyuunishi statues, and the bracelet that everyone would just as soon avoid looking at it. After all, it was the visual reminder of their curse…of their pain and sorrow.

'_Avoiding the truth is what this family has done for too damn long. Not anymore. Not if I have anything to do with it. I won't let Tohru become the victim of this curse or whatever hell is waiting for us at the end of it all.' _Carefully gazing at her from the corner of his eyes, he saw how she smiled so brilliantly, so carefree. Her smile that in his eyes lit the world…_ '…Lit _my_ world. She's my light…my hope, and I won't lose the little hope that I have.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"—and so, given the economic impact of this acquisition, we need to finalize all aspects of the terms agreed upon."

"And I agree with you, Tetsuya-kun. However, we still cannot make any final decision—"

"I'm not entirely clear on the other contract we obtained from the offices at Beijing. Is there any way we can—"

"Of course, Kureno-san, the contract had a list of terms as well—"

"Seto-kun, the paperwork I left for you last week needs to be completed by the end of today. I cannot wait any longer for it—"

"—with all the publicity in their journals, they have been eager to finalize the arrangements, Yamagi-san. Also, the Museum of Antiquities from Hong Kong had called again to schedule for their private—"

"Sohma-san…"

"Yes, Hina-san?"

"Should I arrange for the drinks and snacks be brought to the conference room across the hallway or in here?" asked his personal assistant. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she checked her wristwatch again, confirming that a break was indeed long overdue for this hardworking group.

Hina was so caught up with taking diction notes and meeting minutes on this important gathering of the heads from the various divisions of the family's business enterprises that she completely forgotten to arrange a break time for them all. She would have had Tohru fulfill this administrative duty, but alas, she didn't have the heart to bring Tohru in on a weekend. The poor girl worked diligently in everything else, it was only right to allow her the reprieve while she as the executive assistant dealt with the unsavory aspects of her job, including coming in on a weekend when demanded of her which thankfully wasn't too often.

Her superior widened his eyes as he, too, confirmed the late morning hour. "Yes, thank you, Hina-san. Have the refreshments brought in here."

Nodding in consent, she inwardly gasped at her lapse of memory. "Sohma-san, please forgive me, but an earlier phone call came through. It seems your nephew will be escorting your daughter to a musical conference later this afternoon. He requests that you pick them up at eight this evening."

"Ah yes, Momiji…Momo was looking forward to it this week," replied the Sohma father, smiling softly at the thought of his children spending more and more time together as siblings should. It hardly seemed that a curse plagued his son, what with the increase in their outings his children have been enjoying. He's even noted how his wife smiled fondly on the boy when he's not looking…she probably didn't even realize it herself. It was very good to be sure.

"Let him know that I'll be there." Turning to look back to his fellow associates, he called out for attention. "Gentlemen, pardon me, but it's my fault for delaying our refreshments. They will be served shortly, so if you'd like to go ahead and tend to phone calls, now is the time to do so."

A general consensus amongst the fatigued executives had many taking off their jackets (if they wore suits) while others stood up and stretched and pulled weary joints. Others took to their phones and returned messages or made phone calls related to the state of affairs being discussed at this gathering. The short rest was welcomed.

"Kureno-kun, I didn't get a chance to properly greet you earlier. How's your _go _playing coming along?" asked Master Haji jovially as he walked to Kureno's seat by the head of the table, all the while stretching out his back. _'Those chairs are too plush for my liking…'_

Setting various documents aside for later perusal, Kureno smiled kindly to the elderly Sohma. It was quite some time ago that he'd been allowed personal time to himself. He recalled that he had an old score to settle with this gentleman, having been beaten at _go _four out of five games. "Some progress, Master Haji. I've actually recruited another player. He's helped me tremendously with my playing; perhaps we can have him join us in our next game?"

"Oh-ho! Fresh meat! Do get him to join us then," Master Haji eagerly replied with a twinkle to his eye. Few were the people in his circle that actually wished to play the age-old game, let alone were any good at it. Looking to the man just over Kureno's shoulder, he slyly grinned. "What do you say, Seto-kun? Would you like a rematch later today? I did bring my board along for this trip…"

"I have plans already, Master Haji," tersely remarked Seto, keeping his seemingly polite expression intact. "Have you finished the last of the exhibit displays? There are some very important clients that have been expressing their desire for months now to see the more rare collections."

"Otou-san, as I told you, the exhibit displays were 80 percent completed the night of the opening gala," cut in Tetsuya smoothly from behind Master Haji, his cell phone set to his ear as if he were put on hold.

Kureno was familiar with this scene playing out. He has seen many times in these sort of meetings these two particular members barely exchange words before an 'altercation' presented itself. And inevitably a 'mediator' would have to referee between the bickering parties. Naturally, this was all done _delicately_. Still, he didn't like being a witness to them or being caught in the middle of them. Such instances were better left in more capable hands.

Sighing lightly, Kureno stood and discreetly walked off (barely noticed by the others) to retrieve his briefcase in the office next door that contained other documents that required Akito's personal attention. It was times like these that he wished for Akito's health to allow her to attend these gatherings instead of him handling the matters in her stead. Yet, her deteriorating health was an obstacle that couldn't be overcome…

Just this morning he was pretty certain that her condition had turned for the worst when he found her under a tree with his cell phone tucked under her arm, seemingly dead to the world. Even now he could still feel the horrible pit in his abdomen when he really thought her to be… Shaking his head of the thought, he was glad that he was mistaken. She was truly dead to the world, though…dead asleep. How she and Yuki really shared that trait… He was just glad that he could tuck her back into bed with little fuss from her. He still wondered how she managed to fall asleep under a tree last night, but unfortunately she was too groggy to explain anything other than to leave her alone to go back to sleep.

'_Then I had better make sure to take detailed notes of the topics discussed. She will be in no mood to have vague reports on anything today.'_ He set about making the few phone calls to other colleagues, wondering vaguely how the others were faring in the conference room. He just hoped the 'mediator' found middle ground with the two parties.

Sohma Tetsuya was apparently very accustomed to being in the middle between two very influential members of the family that had strong personalities. It was not something he looked forward to doing, but seeing as these two never let an opportunity pass them to show their superiority over the other, he handled them rather even-handedly. It also paid to be the elderly Sohma's favored pupil…at least Master Haji listened to him unlike a certain strict father he knew.

Looking down to his elderly sensei of _iaido _with deep respect, he further confirmed with him, "I'm certain Master Haji is making the final touches to the exhibit, ne, Master Haji?"

"Well, of course…it's being completed as we speak. Kazu-kun is very trustworthy with fulfilling this task." Master Haji had then graced Seto with a wide smile full of veiled contempt, clearly a sign that he was ready to continue their previous intense tête-à-tête. "I'm sure your _important_ clients won't be disappointed. If so, then take them over to the _other_ location you take a liking to every now and then."

If he had thought the previous round between the two was intense, then it paled in comparison to the now heavy atmosphere amongst them. The insinuation from his sensei was rather too close for comfort apparently. Not that going to such locations was beneath them (the teahouse they usually took their clients to was one of the finest in all of Japan), but rather that it was a subject not meant to be so liberally discussed. Tetsuya felt the hairs rise on his neck when he saw the hard glare sent from his father to his sensei even though the old man seemed unfazed by it.

'_Honestly, these two need to take it elsewhere…' _Rubbing his eyes of their fatigue and also out of exasperation, Tetsuya remarked coolly, "Gentlemen, our break time is short. I'm sure you would both agree to continue this _another_ time…"

With a slick smile, Master Haji dispelled the tension in the air. "You are correct…I do need to make a few calls. We'll have 'drinks' later, won't we, Seto-kun?"

"Of course, Master Haji," replied tightly Seto as he respectfully bowed and left them both to their own devices.

"Heh, your father is quite the character," remarked Master Haji with a grin as he sat back down to set to work.

"Much like someone I know," retorted Tetsuya with a knowing look to the elder Sohma who only grinned widely. Just then he heard the person on the other line of his cell phone, the wait finally over.

It was at this moment that Hina quickly made her way through the conference room, letting the idle conversations of the executives go over her head as she delivered the message to her superior. Seeing him read her note, he snapped his head up then just as suddenly turned to the office door she just came through. Setting his mouth into a grim line, he nodded to his personal assistant and dismissed her, wordlessly letting her know that he understood. As he pondered on what to do, he knew it was best he confronted the development head on, and so stood up and left the same way she did.

Seto was negotiating in depth the revamping of another division when he saw a stranger walk into the conference room. He immediately narrowed his gaze, finally recognizing the individual. Terminating the call with reassurances that he'd call later, he hurriedly went to his son, knowing that his son had interacted with this individual before.

"Tetsuya." His son turned from his view of the outside window to face him, gesturing that he was on the phone. Seto merely gave him the 'look' that needed no further explanation.

Tetsuya ended his call as tactfully as he could, inwardly cringing that he'd have to go through being put on hold again when he called back. "Father, what is the matter?"

"Isn't that the boy I saw you with at the opening gala?" asked Seto testily as he gestured with his head in the direction just over his right shoulder. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Tetsuya quickly took a look and was also surprised by this intrusion. Feeling the bitter taste back in his mouth whenever he saw the guy, he replied, "Yes, that's the one. He's an assistant with Shihan…perhaps he's here on his behalf."

"Nonsense. If that were the case, Kazuma would just show himself. Besides, Master Haji represents all of Kazuma's interests at these gatherings. There's no use for that _boy_ to be here." Looking over his shoulder, he gave the boy one final look of contempt before curtly demanding, "Get him out of here."

Nodding in understanding, Tetsuya was starting to make his way there when he saw Master Haji approach the individual. Both father and son looked on in confusion at this, Tetsuya reasoning, "Perhaps our problem is already being taken care of, Father."

'_I don't see Kureno anywhere… And I don't know anyone in this room.' _Sighing heavily, Yuki shifted uneasily by the doorway, looking at everything around him, finding nothing that would conceal his obvious presence if the strangers' stares were anything to go by. He really wished he had dressed better when he left the house. The clothes he wore around the house just didn't blend in well in this high-powered office atmosphere. He did finally spot a chair in a distant corner, and so quickly sought refuge there.

Twirling his fingers on his lap, he let out a sigh of relief, thankful that not everyone looked his way or glared at him if they did. Oh yes, he saw the looks from two individuals in the room, one being Tetsuya. _'He's definitely not letting go of whatever chip is on his shoulder. Joy…'_

"Yuki-sama, what brings you here to our dull gathering?" asked merrily Master Haji as he startled the young Sohma with his sudden presence, bowing low in greeting and respect. This didn't go unnoticed by others that couldn't hear them clearly but were watching them.

He'd rather not have attention drawn to him with this manner of greeting, but Yuki didn't wish to insult his elder either. He was relieved that he finally saw a friendly face in this sea of strangers, and so smiled kindly and stood up, bowing respectfully to the elderly man. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, Master Haji…"

"Pft, don't be. You're a sight for these old eyes of mine," chirped Master Haji while readjusting his spectacles on his nose. "I'm honored you came. We should have lunch later—"

"Master Haji, I must insist that you desist in your conversation with this…young man," abruptly interrupted Seto as he eyed Yuki with a calculating gaze. "This _is_ a _business_ gathering."

The stare from this new individual didn't go over Yuki's head. It was one that he was all too familiar with, and frankly, it was becoming rather tiring to having to be subjected to it. _'Being put down without a word…how classic. He didn't even wait until we were formally introduced.'_ Giving the adult a polite bow of his head, he calmly replied, "I apologize for my presence. I was under the impression that you were not formally gathered at the moment. If you could direct me to where Kureno is, I will be out of your way."

The lack of respect in Yuki's greeting of his father angered Tetsuya to a great extent. True his father didn't properly introduce himself, but Yuki should have still shown proper respect to his superiors, bowing by the waist as is proper. "Perhaps it would be best if you left now. I'll have Kureno-san find you when he's done with his work, Yu—"

"_Perhaps_ we've all gotten off the wrong foot," cut in Master Haji as he leveled a glare of his own that immediately stiffened the spines of his two Sohma relatives that were beyond being rude. He truly wondered if Seto had any common sense because if he did, he would have seen exactly who Yuki was. Smiling apologetically, he directed himself back to Yuki. "Do forgive our trespasses. Allow me to make amends by making the introductions—"

"Oh, but I insist that the honor be mine, Master Haji."

The soft statement quickly silenced all in the room. With wide eyes, Seto, Tetsuya, and even Master Haji took in the new addition to their gathering. Just behind the petite individual stood Hina, with a look of alarm that she shared with Momiji's father. Both knew well what had just occurred and truly hoped that their special guest would be lenient, if only this once.

"Akito-sama…you honor us with your presence," commented Master Haji quietly while bowing low to the Head of the family.

Akito silently acknowledged the gesture with a nod of her head, then looked pointedly to the other men he had been speaking to. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, when they, too, bowed low to their superior.

"Is there a problem with whom I bring to these gatherings, Seto-san?" As she saw him revert his attention back to her, she narrowed her gaze. She really wasn't in the mood to repeat herself. "_Well?_"

"Forgive me, Akito-sama, I was only shocked that this _child_ was your guest," stoically replied the elder Sohma, clearly displeased with the turn the situation took, all because of a mere kid…

"Yes, of course you'd be confused. Well then, allow me to clear things up for you," she replied in a slightly condescending manner that didn't go unnoticed. Grinning widely at his now veiled contempt at being treated this way, she pushed him aside as she stood next to her Rat. "Sohma Seto, I present to you, as well as to the others who are listening in, Sohma Yuki. You remember…you had personally visited him on the day of his birth. That's quite some time ago. Being eighteen doesn't qualify him as a child, but he is young."

That did surprise Tetsuya. He really had thought Yuki to be younger, which was rather foolish on his part. The quiet teen did just graduate from high school, but it was in his experience that you could always graduate early if you're smart enough. He did at the age of sixteen, and so assumed the same of Yuki. However, he was cut off guard that Yuki knew Akito personally, at least that's what was understood with the way the boy carried himself around their clan head and vice-versa. When he looked to his father for any confirmation to his assumptions, he was shocked to see that his father was clearly stunned…and showing it.

Sohma Seto prided himself in never allowing others around him in the business world to deduce what he's thinking…after all, that was key to any major transaction between powerful enterprises. Still, he would always curse many things when it came to Sohma Akito. The clan head knew exactly how to push his buttons to get a reaction out of him.

It was no different now, being placed in a position that made him feel like the fool that no doubt Akito wanted him to be. He now took a hard look at the teenager that Akito introduced as Sohma Yuki, and found that from the beginning, he truly had not been seeing the boy for what he was. The boy who was born to lead alongside the Head of the family…the favored Nezumi with his 'God'. And that made all the difference to any Sohma—in short the boy was his superior.

He admittedly makes mistakes, few and far between, but he does. Yet, rarely was the occasion that he found reason enough to apologize for them. However, in this case, this was not a choice…Akito's piercing gaze told him as much.

'_So much like her father was…' _Regaining his composure, he turned to Yuki with a solemn gaze and bowed low in respect and in apology. "Forgive my misunderstanding, Yuki-sama. It has been a long time since I last saw you. New Year's from a few years ago was probably the last time I recall seeing you in passing."

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement. He really doesn't remember seeing this individual, but like always, there are many members in this family that he's not familiar with. Slowly he's coming to know more about them as Akito deemed fit. He suddenly brightened in realization.

"Tetsuya-san is your son, yes?" asked Yuki curiously.

"You guessed right, Yuki," interjected Akito smoothly as she led the teen forward away from father and son. "This elderly Sohma is Master Haji, whom I believe you already met at the gala the other night, correct?"

Yuki knew what she was doing at this point, but he felt helpless to say anything about it. She never tolerated being talked down to, and from what his conversation with her last night indicated to him, she wasn't going to allow it be done with him. It was a truce that he had agreed to in a way. Snubbing them was her way of keeping them in check, which he thought was actually very civil of her. Not many could get away with just a rebuff from the clan head. They were indeed lucky that she was in a good mood.

"Yes, he was very kind to explain a few of his pieces to me." Smiling again in hopes of dispelling the tension, he complimented the senior Sohma. "Your exhibit was exquisite, Master Haji. I hope to take a better tour with my friends later on. I'm sure they would enjoy it. Thank you for the special pass as well."

Master Haji bowed yet again and returned the smile. He, too, felt the abruptness on Akito's part and knew to tread carefully at the moment. "You are most welcome, Yuki-sama."

"Come Yuki, there are others I want you to meet. Master Haji, do retrieve Kureno from wherever he's holed up in," said Akito while leading her charge away but not before throwing a frown across her shoulder to Seto. It spoke volumes of what she really wanted to say to him, and she was pleased to see him tighten his jaw at the visual assault. How she loved seeing him squirm…it was one of a few perks of having to tolerate him.

It was no secret amongst their tight-nit circles of the Sohma family businesses. Sohma Seto was driven to take over the coveted position from Akito when she passes. The fact that he groomed his son early on for leading business divisions in the family business was proof enough that he planned to keep this position in his family.

Ever since Akito's father, Akira, passed on, he has been relentless in his efforts to take over earlier, all to no avail. The family was just too rigid with their traditions…family law as it were. It didn't matter to them that Akito was a female, that she was young, that she was sickly. Her added position of being 'God' to the Jyuunishi was even seen as a blessing on their personal lives as well as on their financial endeavors. Truly, they flourished both ways while she has remained as their clan head.

And from what most gathered from this confrontation between the two, the power struggles were going to a whole new level.

Kureno didn't make his entry a minute too soon. Hina had gone to inform him of Akito's sudden appearance with Yuki as he just finished with one business call. Fearing damage control would be necessary, he quickly gathered his work and briskly made his way to the main conference room where they were all gathered. He berated himself constantly for not confirming with her this morning if she did want to come to the meeting after all.

"Akito, I apologize for not being here to greet you and Yuki," remarked Kureno while bowing low in apology. It didn't escape his attention that there was a tension in the room, most likely because she and Seto were in the same room. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Kureno, there you are. I had sent Master Haji to look for you; now he has to be retrieved. What detained you?" snapped Akito, her good mood swiftly becoming a distant memory. She then dismissed the people she had just finished introducing to Yuki when Kureno had arrived. Waving off the explanation Kureno was about to give, she went to sit down at the head of the long conference table, gesturing to Yuki to sit at her right. "No matter. The meeting has been detained long enough. Have the other branches been contacted and ready to proceed?"

She was in the middle of accommodating herself comfortably in her chair when she threw that question out in the open. Neither Yuki nor Kureno knew to whom that question was posed to, but both then heard Momiji's father speak up.

"Hai, Akito-sama. Per your instructions, the branches from Hong Kong, Beijing, Germany, France, and San Francisco are all up-linked to this room and waiting to proceed with the meeting." He then nodded to Hina in which she hurriedly entered a flurry of keystrokes into her wireless notebook, quickly activating the dark monitor screens placed strategically around the room, the faces of the directors of each branch clearly being broadcasted. "Gentlemen, please confirm that you are receiving our signal now."

As they were confirming that they were receiving the signal, Kureno looked to Seto and the others in which they returned his perplexed look with their look of astonishment. He had hoped that perhaps they knew of what Akito was doing, but upon seeing their confusion, knew that not to be the case.

Taking the initiative to act as the 'interpreter' of all things Akito does or say, he softly whispers to her, "Akito, were these arrangements already made with the other branches? The others were not made aware of the change in plans—"

"No, as is my right to do so, I'm taking the liberty of making the change of plans. This won't take long, so you may start removing the ones from here that do not need to be here for this meeting," she primly replied as she shooed him away. Looking to Yuki who sat quietly observing them all innocently, she grinned and added, "Kureno, get us something to drink as well. We're rather thirsty from rushing around this morning."

Yuki did have to agree with her on this. Early that morning after having taken his broken clock to have it fixed at the jewelers shop near his home, he had planned on picking up something to eat. However, as he exited the shop, he saw Akito's vehicle pull up alongside. He did wonder how she knew to find him there, but he never doubted that if she wanted to find him, she could and would. Curious as to why she was looking for him (he was sure her stamina would be worse than his this morning after their late evening chat), he didn't question her as he got in the car and they drove off. She then only indicated that she wanted his company today for a get-together she was arranging. He saw nothing wrong with that…unusual, but nothing alarming.

He never dreamed that she would bring him here of all places. He felt his contentment evaporate upon reaching this floor, feeling every bit out of place in such surroundings. It was then that Akito told him to find Kureno in the conference room to arrange for some refreshments for himself and her. And…

'_I smell food.'_ Fine, he consented he was quite hungry. Glancing discreetly to just over his shoulder, he spied his source of consternation. And that nice spread of fruit and bread and the cheese… _'Man, I should have eaten before I left the house. Is that provolone?'_

Kureno knew his priorities well, no matter how they were phrased to him by his Master. Whispering to Momiji's father that he start clearing the room of the 'unnecessary' individuals for this particular meeting that Akito arranged at the last minute, he swiftly went to the table of food and started preparing plates for both Akito and Yuki. Upon presenting a tray with plates of food along with drinks to the two at the conference table, he was pleased to see the Nezumi's eyes light up, which Akito saw as well. Her change in demeanor was quick.

"My, this does look wonderful, ne, Yuki?" Smiling widely to him, she set to eating her portion of her meal contentedly. This was enough to relax her companion sufficiently to enjoy his meal as well, giving Kureno a look of thanks for the food. Perhaps now Akito will cool down after she's had her breakfast.

Seto was beside himself with resentment. It was clear to him how much this boy held sway over Akito's moods. He never thought he would be witness to such a relationship as theirs…but now wasn't the time to ponder over this. As many in the room were gathering documents and leaving them temporarily, he went over to her side.

He succinctly advised, "Akito-sama, perhaps we can have this _particular_ meeting set for another day since we were not prepared to—"

"Come now, Seto-san," she remarked after taking a few bites, finally dabbing a napkin to her mouth. Eyeing him with mirth, she pointedly stated, "I thought that _you_ were always up for a challenge. Surely _you're_ ready for _anything_ I come up with."

Standing to his full height with his arms rigid at his sides, Seto looked down at her with barely veiled disdain. "I see it as being wise to consider that not everyone is as clever as the clan head to be prepared for anything—"

"Ne, Yuki? What was said from that book you read the other day for me?" Looking at Yuki's face contort to confusion, Akito went on. "You picked it from Hatori's collection of western literary authors…something about wisdom and _fools_…"

Yuki had tried downplaying his presence amidst this verbal feud of sorts. Keeping his gaze fixed on his plate, he very quietly ate his late breakfast. But seeing that Akito was not about to leave him out of it, he thought on what she had meant and finally recalled that particular passage he had read for her when she was confined to her bed a few days past. Upon realizing its meaning on who will hear it, he inwardly groaned, and prayed that perhaps she would change her mind. Glancing at her for just such a chance, he was immediately disappointed upon seeing her pointed gaze meet his own. There was no doubt about it…she was fully intent on wreaking havoc…in the most discreet of ways.

"Yes, it was a quote from an English writer." Taking a napkin to dab his mouth, he took a sip of his juice to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing, still very hesitant to state what he had read. It was definitely not in the best interests of peace to say it, but Akito wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"'_The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool.'_ It's a quote meant only to better oneself…many take heed to it, Sohma-san." He highly doubted his brief explanation behind the meaning of the quote was of any comfort to the adult Sohma, but he did try to keep matters neutral. If only she wasn't so dead set on ruining his endeavors…

"I do like that first half of the verse, Yuki…it's fitting at times, ne?" she commented lightly while leaning back in her chair with a sly grin in place.

'_Fine…now he's really pissed,'_ thought the Nezumi as he observed his Master's remarks definitely hit what seemed to be the final nerve on the elder Sohma. He was taken aback as well when the man suddenly bestowed him with a livid glare. _'Of course, I'm the cause for all that is bad. It never fails…'_

"Seto-san, please gather the necessary documents for this meeting. We must keep it brief today," called out Kureno to direct the man's attention away from Yuki as well as to deter Akito from taking matters further down the drain. He understood that Seto had every right to be upset, but he won't allow any disrespect to be shown to either Yuki or Akito. His firm façade and unyielding stance before Seto clearly conveyed this, but his eyes also pleaded with him to just drop the issue before their family head made them regret for confronting her.

Master Haji also thought along the same lines as Kureno did. He nudged Seto to the side as he said nonchalantly, "Come, come, we mustn't keep our family head from attending to more important matters. Let's get this over with."

Realizing that her source of amusement was now busily getting ready for their impromptu meeting, Akito shrugged noncommittally and settled herself comfortably again in her plush chair. She smiled lazily as she turned to stare at Yuki who was looking down solemnly at his leftovers. She carefully brushed his hair from his eyes, tucking it gently behind his ear.

"You mustn't fret, Yuki. There are those that just can't or won't accept the truth that exists. It's no fault of ours," she quietly stated with conviction.

It was simply said, and it was so true, even he couldn't dispute that. Still, Yuki knew her remark involved more than what just happened. "How much truth are 'those' aware of?"

Grinning happily that her trust in Yuki's ability to be perceptive was not unfounded, she leaned forward in her seat. Taking his hand from his lap, she softly traced each finger, completely mesmerized by how small and frail they seem but knowing how fierce they can become. She mentally chuckled as it certainly reminded her of herself.

"You'll see."

Yuki didn't have time anymore to ponder further on her statement. The door was now shut and the window blinds closed, with only six remaining in the room, not including Akito or himself. Kureno, Master Haji, Seto, Momiji's father, Yamagi, and…

'_Tou-san?'_

With that, the meeting commenced. In all his years as a Sohma…no, in all his years as a Jyuunishi member, not once did he sincerely give thorough thought to how all the machinations worked behind the Sohma family legacy and their business enterprises. But now, sitting there alongside Akito, silently observing the very core of how the private affairs of this family were dealt with behind closed doors, he came to an understanding of sorts of the how's and why's of many things. How they managed to consolidate funds confidentially for the members of the family pertaining to the Jyuunishi…why they decided on which members of the family took care of certain divisions within the business…how they personally made the final decisions on any major transaction or agreement, be it business-related or family-related.

It was all very overwhelming. He couldn't help but be in awe with it all. Despite their differences here or overseas, all took care to not let one issue or grievance escape their perusal if warranted.

Control—that's what it all boiled down to. That same control that held his own life as well as his fellow Jyuunishi members in such tight knots. That same control that he had felt suffocate him on more than one occasion. Control over their lives…especially _their_ lives as Jyuunishi members. It was all held very tightly together in this room.

Lashing out…defying them… passionately protesting against it all…how many times had he told himself he would do this if ever given the opportunity? Now was such an opportunity…the people that mattered the most in the family are here in this very room or on the monitors. All he had to do was say the words…any words…_the_ words…

But he couldn't. And after sitting there for one hour, he knew that he never would. Why?

'_To be free of their control, for all of us to exercise our own free will…in the end, that can't truly be had. Not for us…not for any of us…not even for them.' _How horrible reality could be at times. This all-powerful control knew no boundaries. It encompassed everything…everyone…having no mercy on those under its power.

And it was all upheld to ensure that not one thing, no matter how trivial, caused a lapse in its power or far worse, a loss of controlling that power. Who knew what would be the consequences if such power were to shift one way or the other? To consider the possibility…no, it was much too horrid to contemplate. How ironic to fear the power that you wield…to fear the possibilities…to fear.

'_And that's where all this control comes from. As bad as our fear is of our curse being discovered, it pales compared to losing control over our curse and the power that comes with it._' He felt defeated but at the same time resolved, as if this small understanding of this part of the curse was what he needed to further understand the motives behind Akito's actions and those supporting her.

'_Their control is their security that nothing worse comes to pass. And that is a possibility that scares them the most…'_ Solemnly gazing at each one, he saw the commitment each held to keep everything balanced in the large household. A balance that required sacrifices from all sides…

So, what of him? What is he to do now? To continue being sheltered away from the intricacies of how their house is run…to choose to be ignorant? Should he just continue pitying their lot in life or bitterly resent them for controlling their lives, knowing it was all they have ever known to do to keep their family protected from the unknown?

At this, he knew what must be done…what was his role and why Akito brought him here. It was something he would have to decide for himself…and decide he did. Perhaps in a small way, it'll be enough…

'_If control is what they mean to keep, then I will be sure to be there when they try to exercise it. If only to make the burden a little easier to bear for all of us, I will help. And I mustn't be afraid to do it.'_

The hour passed swiftly for Kureno. As the official record keeper of these meetings, he kept close contact with all that was spoken and done here. He gave each member present a calculating gaze, discerning anything that would need to be brought to his Master's attention. She demanded complete submission from all, no exceptions, and it was his duty to see that it does happen.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Yuki facing them all with a serene gaze, calmly examining everything around him, taking it all in. He knew that this day would come, after all, Akito's time sadly grew short. To initiate Yuki into this world that was so far removed and unsecured…it was Akito's last resort. She had told him as much in private discussions.

It was her hope that he as her faithful Bird would always remain as a stand-in for when the time came for her to pass on and her Nezumi to take charge as is demanded of his station. But the situation was turning very ugly with Seto leading the way. A faction was growing, and to quell it, Akito knew what had to be done. And she has been doing it for the past few months by introducing Yuki to strategic individuals within the family. She trusted that the rest be left to Yuki's innate ability to draw them all to follow his lead regardless of his age and lack of experience.

'_And our family has never been happier. There are still some siding with Seto-san, but there's still time. Enough to gather sufficient support for Yuki before Akito passes on. The ending of an era can bring so much upheaval…and to know that Yuki will be caught up in it…I have to be there. I will be there.'_

The meeting dispersed after a total of one hour and twenty-five minutes. It was too long in Akito's opinion as she stood up to stretch her weary limbs. She was fatigued now and couldn't wait to go home. Perhaps Yuki will play for her when they get there. He seemed calm and collected, like always. His behavior today was beyond commendable. She caught his gaze and smiled proudly at him. It was enough to let him know that he did well. Extremely well.

"Seto, if you don't stop throwing daggers at them visually, you will find yourself in a very difficult position," advised Master Haji lowly from behind the indignant Sohma, dropping his favored honorific to add more emphasis on his warning. He then saw to his shock Seto walking purposefully to the pair. He vainly called out, "Seto!"

Seto was much too incensed now and wasn't going to let this pass. "Akito-sama, a word in private, please."

Arching her brow in annoyance, Akito sighed heavily, pondering as to why she had to be the one to tolerate fools. It was part of her role as clan head, but she certainly despised it. Not wanting Yuki to be present any longer than he had to be (besides, he did what needed to be done even though he wasn't aware of it), she nodded in agreement. "Yuki, why don't you go wait for me outside? I'll be out shortly."

"Hai, Akito," replied the Nezumi with a nod. He barely caught a glance of his father's back as it exited the room. He hastily went to follow.

As everyone left, Akito and Seto remained in the room. And the temperature dramatically plunged in the room as each leveled a bitter glare at one another. Formalities were quickly dropped.

"You really didn't think that you'd be the only one to be prepared for my demise?" bit out Akito tartly as she stood toe to toe with her subordinate who looked mildly shocked for the moment. "What, you didn't think I wouldn't realize what you're doing behind my back? Let me save you the trouble, Seto-san, and perhaps what's left of your so-called dignity…**_I _**will ensure the continuation of this family. Not you, not your heir, **_me_**."

Her withering glare was enough to draw a reaction from Seto as he looked directly at her. "Then you must realize that this family needs **_proper_** guidance—your little circle of Jyuunishi should remain behind sealed doors, not running around in the open or even including themselves in the confidential affairs of our family at these meetings."

"**Who I decide to come to these meetings is for _me_ to decide, not _you_. How MY Jyuunishi are handled is for ME to decide, not YOU." **Seething with repressed rage, she stood steadfast before him, the urge to lash out very appealing. "You are only on this board to provide **advice**, nothing more, nothing less, and I ONLY allow for that because Tou-sama had permitted it."

"Your father would have wanted to secure the legacy of this family above all else. That…CHILD can't possibly do that!" he declared ardently while pointing out the door Yuki went through. "He barely completed high school and even rejected further education! Even Akira-sama would not have approved of his decisions or yours!"

She swiftly thrust a finger to his chest, not bothering to keep her temper in check any longer. **"Tou-sama worked hard, _very hard_ to keep this family together for me while he could, and he trusted ME to leave it in the best of hands! Yours aren't it—"**

"Akito-sama, your responsibility demands—"

"**DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"** Clearly she was now infuriated with him for speaking of her father as if he knew him better than her. She was her father's daughter…no one will use the memory of her father against her, not while she still breathed.

The elevated voices could be heard out in the lobby area, a bit muffled, but one could tell that currently it wasn't pleasant to be in that room. Yuki held back for a moment and wondered if he should return to the room to calm down Akito. But she did order him to stay out of it pretty much. Settling to leave it alone, he went in search of his father in one of the other offices down several corridors.

He reached a large corner office that overlooked a skyline of smaller buildings, but also a large green forest just over the horizon. As Yuki gazed at the tall silhouette of his father as he moved about, he couldn't help but think that he really didn't inherit much of his father's features. Certainly not his height, that's for sure. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the open door. "Ohayo, Tou-san. How are you today?"

His father looked up from his table where most of his documents were spread out. He gave Yuki a simple nod as he continued gathering his work. "Yuki…I thought you would have left by now with Akito-san."

"No…Akito had to talk in private with someone," replied the teen. Looking around his father's office, he noted that while it was simply decorated, the pictures that did adorn his office were those of his father and mother with other important-looking people.

Strangers…his father would have pictures of people that were of no relation adorn his walls. Yet, there was not one picture of him or his brother anywhere to be seen. It was not surprising, considering their relationship with one another…or lack of one would be more accurate. He was birthed…and that's as far as their relationship went.

Still, it was a grim reality that he wasn't keen on facing at the moment. He was standing here…waiting…outside the office…politely waiting… Realizing that his father will not be inviting him in for a 'fatherly chat', he was about to dismiss himself when the man finally spoke.

"Is it true?" asked the elder Sohma.

His son could only look at him baffled. "Is what true, Tou-san?"

With a tilt of the head, his father looked at him with a measuring gaze. "Tell me, what did you learn in our private board meeting?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that, so Yuki answered carefully, "I learned that so much is done and sacrificed in order to protect our family…to protect the Jyuunishi in particular."

"Hm. That is a good observation. Let me tell you what I learned." He then stood up and walked to his son at the doorway, looking down at him indifferently. "I learned that you can do nothing with your life and even reject a full education at a top university, and still be in 'God's' favor…enough so that you are included in our private board meetings where others have had to prove their loyalty and commitment to the family's welfare over their long years. And even then, that may not be enough for our family head. That's an interesting lesson, wouldn't you agree, Yuki?"

Yuki could only watch his father with a veiled expression, listening intently to all he said. And of course, it was true. Every word of it. Truly, how could he deny the truth of the matter? However, he couldn't help the decisions that were made for him when he didn't realize them until too late. So he focused instead on one part of the sour remark.

He quietly responded, "I see…you disapprove of my decision to discontinue my studies."

"My approval of anything related to you is of no importance. I may be your father, but I'm not your guardian. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish these reports before our other meeting reconvenes." His father shut the door in his face as a dismissal, leaving him standing out there in the hallway.

"Your arrogance will only further strain the relationships amongst the family. Can you discern this by now, Yuki-_sama_?"

Contempt dripped from that comment as Yuki turned slowly to face Tetsuya. He was just two doors down…had he heard their discussion?

Humiliated. He had often been subjected to this in some form or another in the past, less frequently nowadays…still, it was not done so publicly.

"If I'm arrogant, what does that make _you?_" retorted Yuki, his voice deathly hushed. Taking quick strides until he finally stood face to face with this Sohma, he continued to stare coldly at him. "When you say to another that they are arrogant, you are really saying that _you_ feel _inferior_ to that person. So…is this accurate? Do you believe yourself to be _inferior_…to be _beneath_ _me_ in worth? Enlighten me then, whose problem is this? With _me _or with **_you_** who can't help but feel **inferior**?"

Tetsuya had realized his mistake too late. With Yuki's ire rising ever so calmly with each word spoken, he realized way too late that he had overstepped his bounds. He personally didn't appreciate anyone walking in on his private discussions with his father, and here he had done it to another with no qualms and with no understanding of what that discussion meant to Yuki. To being stared at with that much dislike from someone who was normally very considerate was rather unsettling. And dare he admit it, he felt justly reprimanded. All he could do now was just stand there with his head slightly bowed. That made him all the more bitter…who indeed was the more mature Sohma now?

Yuki merely shook his head and didn't bother to wait for an answer as he walked past Tetsuya without another glance. He dallied too long here, and Akito must surely be looking for him by now. It was better that he left this mess behind him, not trusting himself to keep his calm…he already revealed too much by letting another know how upset he actually is.

'_I want to go home.' _It was all he wanted now…to escape this world where he was obviously not wanted nor belonged in. He was completely unaware that this was precisely what was being argued rather heatedly in the large conference room.

"I may be closer to my grave, but I will not tolerate your insolence! As far as **MY** responsibility goes, it is to take care not to listen to **FOOLS** that surround me constantly! Now you listen, and listen well. You or your son **_WILL NOT_** take over my seat in this family when I'm gone. Yuki and anyone else I have designated **WILL BE **the ones to ensure the legacy of this family and the Jyuunishi.** THAT is MY decision as your CLAN HEAD!**"

"_**They can't know of what's best for this family, least of all a CHILD!"**_

"**You WILL follow him! He is your SUPERIOR, the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. That in itself is assurance enough that he can and will take care of this family!"** Breathing heavily with her declaration, she looked deep into his eyes, her steely gaze meeting his own gaze that slightly wavered. "How long do you think you can delude yourself into believing that you or anyone else you pick can secure the legacy of this family? **It's _not_ your place.** You can deny it all you want, but even **YOU **cannot escape a simple truth…"

Bracing himself for what she would say, he cautiously asked, "And that is…?"

She smirked wickedly at this. "Your innate instinct to trust him. Even now, it's so hard for you to just dismiss the Nezumi, to truly deny him his birthright. You can lie to yourself all you want, but in the end you know how unique the situation is with this generation of the Jyuunishi… I, the 'God', along with the Nezumi born with the complete collection of the Jyuunishi at our disposal… Did you _really_ think you had any chance to take what rightfully belongs to us? Tou-sama took care that that NEVER happened and trusted me to do the same before I passed on. It will be Yuki's birthright when the time comes and all the Jyuunishi will follow, as will the rest of the family, including you and your family."

How Seto wished to refute all her allegations and conclusions and deductions, but reluctantly admitted that it wouldn't change anything. With Akito, everything was finite, absolute. He knew to concede defeat…if only for now. In the meantime, it's time he got to know his true competition better. "If you are so certain of this, then I request an audience…a personal audience with the Nezumi. As a member of the board, it is my right to interview the next candidate to the seat of the house."

Akito tightly stood in her place, this demand grating her nerves all the more when she knew that it was his way of still trying to reject her decisions, only this time he'll be dragging Yuki into his struggles for control of the family. Much to her chagrin, she knew it couldn't be avoided. But then again…

Grinning widely, she closed the gap between them and softly patted his cheek. "Then so be it. You'll only prove me right." She then firmly took hold of his hair as her eyes suddenly glinted with malice, vehemently warning him in a low tone, **"If you damage what's mine, you WILL regret it. Clear enough for you?"**

Akito's temper was not one to be crossed, even he knew that. And he wasn't stupid enough to try tempting it by 'damaging' what was hers. He had already heard what had happened to the last person who had done that…frankly, he believed the person had gotten off easy. He knew he wouldn't be shown that sort of mercy.

"Hai, Akito-sama. It will only be an interview, nothing more," confirmed Seto as he evenly met her gaze, not once flinching under her 'care'.

"Good, I have nothing more to discuss with you." She walked off calmly with an air of indifference, exiting out of the stuffy room with one thing on her mind. "Kureno, I'm leaving you to deal with the rest. Where's Yuki?"

Kureno hurriedly went after her as she began searching all the offices around her. Sensing her mounting frustration, he called out, "Akito, I believe he went in search of—"

"No one, Akito," came the soft reply from behind them both.

As ill as she could become, her hearing was always impeccable, and she quickly noted the subdued tone of her Nezumi. Observing him further, she could tell how he faltered with his cool attitude under her scrutiny, his discomfort then made all too apparent to her perceptive eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked, critically now gazing at him.

Not allowing his wall of fortitude to cave, he nodded. "Yes, Akito. I'm ready to leave now."

Smiling widely, she in turn embraced him and contentedly replied, "Of course you are. This place is enough to drive _me_ insane. And there are always those that make it even worse…"

Master Haji observed them all discreetly from another office, in particular at Akito and Yuki. There was much to their relationship that he only vaguely knew of but was determined to learn more. It was vital that he understood this in order to see where the family's future was headed. Volatile times were ahead of them, and with Seto leading the way, he knew his assistance will be needed now more than ever to keep their precarious control of power in check. It was why he was introduced formally to Yuki…it's what this whole meeting was truly about. Akito was declaring her position loud and clear and was more than ready to take on any opposition to her position and that of her heir.

All seemed to finally conclude with an eerie sense of calmness. Kureno inwardly breathed a huge sigh of relief, glad that 'disagreements' among them didn't completely blow out of proportion. He saw her serenely continue walking along with Yuki to the elevators until she paused momentarily and turned right back around.

Quizzically looking down at her, the young man leaned down when she softly whispered into his ear, "You will _correct_ him."

It was quietly said, gently told even. Yet it implied so much more. Kureno knew full well of her full intent behind those words. And he had no choice but to fulfill her command. Nothing stayed hidden in Akito's eyes, and he will have to remind a certain father of this.

She walked back to Yuki with a smile on her lips, nothing but satisfaction emanating from her. As they boarded the elevator and the doors closed, she grasped his arm and leaned into him heavily. It was only in these moments that she could finally set her burden aside, not bothering to hide her fatigue since those that would judge her based on her weakness were no longer around her.

"It's so tiring, Yuki…" she murmured silently as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, smiling contentedly while further relaxing against him. Smoothing unseen wrinkles on his shirt, she opened her eyes to stare listlessly to a mirrored wall as the elevator descended. "I'm so tired…"

Yuki glanced to the mirror, seeing her reflection express exactly how she felt. He then saw his own visage match that of hers…strange, he really hadn't realized how drained he had become. This whole morning certainly took its toll on them both.

Tilting his head down, he closed his own eyes as well and deeply breathed in. Smiling sadly, he softly replied into her hair, "I know. I'm a little tired, too."

"Look at me," she suddenly remarked while pulling away to stand before him.

Startled, he quickly straightened himself and looked at her, meeting her piercing gaze with his own solemn gaze. "Yes?"

"You do believe me, don't you?" she demanded to know.

Taking in her meaning behind her words, he replied without hesitation, "Of course. I would not doubt what you say."

"Good." Pleased to see no uncertainty in his eyes, she took his face in her two palms, gently rubbing away the sadness he kept carefully hidden from the world, but which she could plainly see. He never could keep his true feelings hidden from her gifted sight. She mentally raged that Kureno had better have taken care of the reason for this. No one touched what was hers…period.

"You are more than they'll ever imagine you to be. If they can't understand this or accept the truth, they are fools…fools that will be dealt with swiftly by me _personally_." Embracing him yet again, she smiled with a glint to her eyes. "All will be as it should be…do not worry."

Standing there, hearing the tone in her voice which was full of intent and determination to see it through, plus discerning what she truly meant by it, he closed his eyes in deep thought. Truly, she has a way with words. It's always truth, somehow, some way, always a grain of truth to her remarks.

After today's meeting, he understood that it was a 'necessary evil' as they say…a firm hand is called for when dealing with the more unruly members of this large and powerful family. And after observing those around her that would sooner relinquish her of title and control than giving her their support, he honestly couldn't help feeling that she was justified in her actions and aggression…if only a little.

Still, he will make every effort to temper her actions when he could…to be sure her use of power doesn't come down like an 'iron fist' unless absolutely necessary and only on those that deserve it.

Power is control and that control equals responsibility. Akito was blessed and cursed with this sole responsibility as their clan head…the Jyuunishi's 'God'. And it is _his _duty as the Nezumi to support her when she can't find it elsewhere. And he will…because…even he has his limits…

'_I pity the idiot that does cross her…I can't stop her once she starts. And very likely, I won't want to.'_

* * *

**_  
Corner of a Tortured Mind (09-08-06):_**

_Whoa…excuse the 'french', but DAMN! That last part with Yuki and Akito even gave me the chills!_

_Ahem, now back to the usual._

_Yes, it's me! Greetings from being lost at sea! Sort of…heh! I delayed the chapter release, I know. Please forgive me! It was all meant to bring a serious aspect of my story to the front. It's really important to keep this chapter in mind because it relates to a major theme of the whole storyline, and interestingly, I think canon Furuba follows this theme. Control…power…who really wields it? It's an incredibly intricate web the Sohma's weave…I only took one strand and twisted it to my story. Hope you like!_

_The first half is really meant to bring to light certain details from Kyo's corner. Not much, but enough to move his role in the story further._

_Wow, this whole chapter was rather 'heavy', ne? It must be so, though, but fret not, next few chaps should be of the 'lighter' variety. We need more 'life' back in here, and who better than the vivacious Jyuunishi and supporting cast!_

_As I've said, the Sohma's weave an intricate web of power play, something Akito is very familiar with. Poor Yuki seems to have been dumped in the shrouded world that lies just behind closed doors. This form of ruling a family of such importance isn't unusual in the real Japanese culture, so said the same book I took the information from in Kyo's section at the beginning of the chapter. I really need to find the title of that book…rest assured censors, the terminology and explanations in that section were not taken word for word and what's more, my local library provided the source material. Thank you. Now back to the regular stuff… FOUND IT! The title of the book is: _**Samurai, The Weapons and Spirit of the Japanese Warrior**_ by_ Clive Sinclair_. It's really a great book with big color photos and black/white ones, too. Lots of details regarding anything with the weaponry used back then are given in a concise and understandable manner. It's not a bad purchase…it would look good on the coffee table!_

_I also made it a point to explain the custom of 'bowing'. One of my reviewers expressed confusion because of being unfamiliar with that custom, and so here I decided to elaborate this more so that others that had the same confusion could understand the why's of their behavior related to their bows. Let me know if it needs more work._

_I can't believe I forgot to point this out! The quote from Yuki's remarks with Akito and Seto is actually a quote from good ol' Shakespeare. From what play exactly, I don't know, but it's pretty good for this momentous scene that highlighted the 'butting of heads'._

_A whole lot was spent on our supporting cast plus their interactions with Akito in this segment. Tetsuya's role is further established in the family and their businesses as well as that of his father, Seto, and Master Haji. To clarify further, Seto and Master Haji are both in the 'inner' circle of the family, so they are both aware of the Jyuunishi and Akito's special status within the family. How did you like it? Let me just point out that the 'heat in the kitchen' will be boiling soon enough!_

_Yuki's dad. That man is never given a name in the manga (as far as I recall), and his relationship with Yuki is not much to go by. He's hardly mentioned in canon, but Yuki does ask for him when he sees his mother. Not even a picture of the man is given. That's canon, so it was hard to see how the two interact with one another. I figured it had to be pretty strained, but more civil than that with his mother…kind of like a father/son thing. His height was a little something I wanted to throw in for artistic sake…how I love to point out how short the Nezumi is! Still, if the mother treated Yuki so horribly in the past, then his father must have had three blind eyes or something because he's never even recalled in Yuki's flashbacks on his childhood. A father that does nothing is no better than a mother that does the wrong thing…my opinion and it shows._

_As fas as musical selection is concerned for this chapter, I think I'm at a loss. Heh, it happens. It's more about their message that one cannot be alone when they have one other that is willing to be there during the hard times. Suffice to say that it can go both ways with Akito/Yuki's developing relationship. Before it was constant friction one way or another, but now that is no longer the case. Yuki is trying to understand her better, and this chapter is pivotal in his decision to go forward and supporting her as is the role of Nezumi and 'God'. It'll be very interesting to see where this will lead them both…if 'God' was fearsome before, imagine with the backing of the Nezumi. Both are revered in the old story…both are 'special'. Boy, I love taking liberties with the old folk story as my basis!_

_My selections are unusual, that's for sure. Anyway, musical moments: "I'll Stand by You" from The Pretenders (soundtrack of _A Walk in the Clouds_—fantastic movie and yummy Keanu Reaves)…it's good for the last portion of Akito/Yuki—I think it can go both ways with them; now, extremely unusual because the setting of the song has nothing to do with this storyline, BUT it fits (read the lyrics and hopefully you'll see!) so well with Akito's position in the family..."Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio; and lastly, "Will You be There" by Michael Jackson…it goes well with Yuki's feelings on where does he stand with the family and who will really be there when he has to face them._

_Whew, I'm beat. Hard chapter but VERY important. It's a big turning point with the storyline, so you'll see it come again later on. But now for more refreshing times in the family…goodness knows I need it! It's easier to phrase those sort of chapters than these heavy-duty kind._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, especially over at Mediaminer! Thank you and keep up with your reviewing there, my dear MMorg readers! You have all been so patient and wonderful with you reviews…any questions or confusions, please let me know! As you can see, I'm more than happy to clarify it personally and in future chapter releases._

_Leave your commentaries for the day on your way out…take care! Ja ne!_


	46. SOS Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER:** _It's not mine. Next question._

**Special Note:** _Man, I'm on some streak or something for putting out lengthy chapters. Eh, it happens. Read on!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_Chapter 46: A Moment is Now_

"You should have made your move here and here. That would have increased your territory, and you would have taken these as prisoners."

_**(Clack)**_

"How about the motif on the saya? It was etched differently than others."

_**(Clack)**_

"No. I must point out that my territory is increasing dramatically."

_**(Clack)**_

"The cloth on the hilt is not of the same age as the sword."

_**(Clack)**_

"No."

_**(Clack)**_

"Perhaps it's fake."

_**(Clack)**_

"No! You're not concentrating. This offends me."

"It's impossible to determine what it is from just _looking_ at it."

"Then would you stop reading from that book? Shigure-kun will no doubt be shooting out more of those books soon enough. Have some respect—we're in the middle of a game!"

"Haji-ojiisan, I was thinking—"

"Pft, more like _ignoring_ me…" grumbled the eldest Sohma as he sat back in his chair with a creak to his limbs. If he had known how enthralled his nephew would become over reading the latest novel by their family's talented writer, he would have forced this game on him some other time. As it was, Kazuma wasn't very adept to a game of _go_, but to an old man, beggars can't be choosers…and he really begged Kazuma for a game.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. But my guesses are not getting any closer than when I started months ago." **_(Clack)_** Setting his engrossing book to the side, Kazuma looked to his watch and sighed lightly. "Well, we still have half an hour left before the next tour comes up here. Would you want to clean up now?"

"Might as well. I already won this game." Shuffling all the black and white stone pieces back to their prospective bins, Master Haji thought back to Kazuma's remarks earlier. Smiling broadly, he suddenly clapped Kazuma on the shoulder, startling the pensive martial arts teacher. "I've got just the thing."

Rubbing his slightly sore shoulder (who would have thought the old man still had strength in his aging body) Kazuma was of course perplexed as to what he meant, knowing how quickly the elder Sohma's thoughts shifted from one thing to the next. "Haji-ojiisan, what do you mean?"

Walking briskly through the expansive 6th floor exhibit, he made his way to his destination with his prized cane resting over his shoulder, taking time to minutely adjust a statue or other display and unknowingly knocking these same objects down with the cane as he walked past them. Kazuma could only panic wordlessly as he fluttered about behind the elder man, taking care that none of the display items fell to the floor with a crash, which a few certainly did come close to it. Juggling with those pieces with the speed and skill of one lucky martial artist, he set all the pieces carefully back to their position. Accompanying his elderly grandfather to be a personal guide for today's tours was proving challenging indeed.

"Come along, Kazu-kun. Quit lagging behind…or else I won't give you that _hint_ you've been begging me for all this time," called out Master Haji over his shoulder, finally stopping before his prized display.

Kazuma prided himself in being up to any challenge, but as he stood heaving against an armor display, he had to admit that his grandfather certainly came close to breaking him. Sighing inaudibly, he suddenly brightened when he realized what the old Sohma meant. "Yes, that would be wonderful, Haji-ojiisan."

Waiting until his grandson finally caught up with him, idly wondering why the man was panting slightly, Master Haji shrugged it off and turned to the display. "Now look hard at it. But first… **_(Beep)_** Wait, turn around and cover those eyes…no peeking over the shoulder either."

Hidden in a panel was the keypad for deactivating the security system to the wall display, and Master Haji certainly blocked any visual view of it while he entered the code. Kazuma smiled wryly at this, shaking his head as he thought, _'Paranoid as ever.'_

"There! Now you may turn around," came the reply from the elder man.

"You know, it's not difficult for someone to take a guess at the code you use. A birthday date is usually the most basic of codes," advised Kazuma as he turned to face his elder.

_**(Smack!)**_

"Boy, can't you keep your voice down! Walls have ears, don't you know that by now? Especially with this family?" declared Master Haji as he looked suspiciously all around.

'**_Ouch…that hurt!'_** Kazuma's fleeting thought certainly brought back to mind Kyo's run-ins with the infamous cane. Yet, he couldn't say he was too surprised with the treatment. Normally his grandfather smacked him upside the head with the palm of his withered hand that still held the strength of his youth, but apparently the cane was the choice this time around.

"Itai…Kyo must really have a head made of brick to take this pain all the time," mumbled Kazuma while rubbing gingerly his sore head.

"Quit your whining, boy…it doesn't befit the Master of a dojo." Setting his prized cane back to his side, he quickly donned cotton gloves and reached in to the now open display. Breathing in deeply, he shallowly breathed out, as if afraid his own breath would damage the priceless antiquity.

Being this close, face to face with no barrier between them for the first time, it was…well, it was more than just _something_. It was…everything good that could be thought of. The experience was that overpowering for Kazuma.

It was a masterpiece among masterpieces. The quality of both the _saya_, the engraved markings, their _mon_, the deep maroon binding that was wrapped around the hilt with a peace-knot…

"That's it. The binding…its color is still well preserved after so much time has passed," remarked Kazuma triumphantly while leaning in to examine this more closely.

"Oh, you do make me proud! That's _partly_ it." Holding it out before him in the proper manner, Master Haji softly asked, "Do you want to hold it?"

The wide smile on his grandson's face said it all. Donning his own pair of cotton gloves he used before to handle the more delicate artifacts with care, Kazuma reached out carefully and lifted the treasure from equally careful hands. Examining it with a more critical eye, he could see how intricate the details were on their family crest, not one mistake with the complicated design. The _tsuba_ itself was a work of incredible art as he scrutinized the delicate motif of the Rat and Cat seemingly chasing one another in an endless circle. He couldn't overcome how brilliantly made this was made and how it still…breathed, so to speak, a life of its own with a luster that seemingly never lost its shine.

'_This is rather heavy…peculiar. Must be the kind of wood used for the _saya_.' _Taking note of the knot, he asked, "Can we untie the knot to see—"

"Don't be absurd! That's priceless!" proclaimed the elderly Sohma, shocked that the thought ever crossed the younger Sohma's mind.

"You mean…you never…I mean, of course you've had to _unsheathe_ it…right?" asked Kazuma incredulously. "You surely have seen the blade of this katana, right?"

"Of course not! That knot has been in place for more years than…than…well, it's been a while, trust me." Huffing with the indignity of it all, Master Haji gently retrieved the saya and sword and returned the priceless gems to their casing, sealing them back behind the impenetrable barrier.

Kazuma couldn't help but be perplexed at his grandfather's reluctance of not wanting to untie the knot when he knew of other instances in which the elderly man did so with no conflict of interest. Still, if his grandfather didn't wish of it (and from the sounds of it, neither did anyone else before him), he would leave it alone. "I see. So…how _do_ you examine the blade? It's quality…it's structure…"

"_Very_ carefully," the elder replied tiredly. "It's a good thing we have modern technology. We've been able to uncover more about these items than we have in the past without compromising the integrity and quality of the artifacts. It's not an easy job, but it's well worth the time and money we spent on it."

"I see." Taking this moment as an opportunity, Kazuma asked tentatively, "Haji-ojiisan…how about…Kyo's bracelet? Anything new that would give us clues…"

The younger Sohma allowed his words to drift when he saw the haunted look come to his grandfathers gaze…a look that conveyed how much it affected him to hear those words. Truthfully, this was the first time he brought up the matter with his grandfather so directly, whereas before it was merely alluded to. It was his experience with living in this family that it was wise to let the 'dead lie', especially when it involved past Jyuunishi members. Their stories, their lives, their very existence ceased to be mentioned once they passed on, to always be treated as a taboo subject. Anything in relation to them was never to be discussed…ever.

Yet, here he took the chance that perhaps his grandfather would be a little more yielding to at least answer the question in general. The silence continued, though, with the elderly Sohma's weary gaze now settled on an unseen image in the display, absently running his fingers over the top of his aged cane.

"Haji-ojiisan, I'm sorry if I offended you—" started off Kazuma when he was interrupted.

Holding his hand up to stop the flow of conversation, Master Haji tiredly smiled. "No, it's…fine. I understand that your concern is for the boy."

Silence reigned supreme yet again as the elderly man looked away, his sharp but fatigued eyes indicating how far away his mind is currently. Kazuma dared not say anything, for he knew if his grandfather wished it, the elder would speak further then, not a moment before.

"Yes…not much is discovered, I'm afraid. We at least confirmed that its origin is from the same source as the statues. Quite the enigmas, ne?' Laughing half-heartedly, Master Haji made his way to a chair and heavily sat down. Looking to his cane, he softly asked, "How's the boy holding up with…it? With everything actually?"

"He's well more or less…you've seen him. But…the uncertainty of his 'situation' is making him…making _us_ wary of what's to come. For now, I'm just glad that the upcoming tournament at least has _him_ too busy training to give much thought to his state of affairs." Sitting heavily down in the opposite chair, Kazuma sighed deeply as he looked to his lap, intertwining his hands tightly then loosening them. How agitated he suddenly felt… "Haji-ojiisan…it's been becoming more difficult. With him, he's becoming…dissatisfied, I think. As if what he's known is not enough anymore…"

The elder Sohma nodded as he heard this. How it certainly brought back memories. "Hm. It's to be expected. Much is the weight the Cat carries."

Kazuma barely nodded in agreement, his eyes worriedly looking to his grandfather. "I've tried so hard to reach him, Haji-ojiisan. Yet I still feel that I've failed him every time he carries that sorrow in his eyes… He's distant…too far out of my reach. For a time, with Tohru-san's company, it was less so. Lately, however…there's much…bitter sadness, but not at anyone in particular, just in general. I just don't understand it."

Softly patting his grandson's tightly clasped hands, the elderly man consoled him, "It's also to be expected. You nor I will ever fully understand the bond of the Jyuunishi. Only those tied to the blood bond will comprehend the weight of the curse. And as I've said before, the Cat carries much weight."

Kazuma replied despondently, "Well, Kyo's definitely—"

"No, not _Kyo_. The _Neko_. You must realize that these…well, these _forms_ of the Jyuunishi are in a state of despair as well for never finding peace. That's how it was described to me long ago." Master Haji stood then, walking steadily to the other end of the room where the walls of glass gave him a clear view of the tapestries that hung from the ceiling to trail to the very bottom. They were remarkably made and in well condition for their age…the vivid colors of their woven threads blending beautifully in the sunlight pouring in from the high windows from the vaulted ceilings.

He closed his weary eyes to this striking sight, bracing himself for what must be said, no matter how hard his grandson will take it. "It's a situation beyond our grasp, so we must leave it be as is. It's for the better…trust me."

The tone was dismissive, abrupt. Kazuma failed to recall his grandfather ever speaking to him in such a manner before. If the subject weren't so dire, he would have held his tongue. However, this was his **son** they were discussing…and of all people to suggest letting the matter go…

"How can you suggest such a thing of me, Haji-ojiisan?" he demanded to know as he quickly went to his grandfather's side. His grandfather refused to face him, so he went on. "Kyo…the Neko…it doesn't matter to me. There is despair and helplessness in those eyes now more than ever, and I need to know why. Is it because of having the possibility of confinement still over his head; is he being harassed by the family to be confined? Or is it something else? Don't you see, I can't stand aside and do nothing. I can't be like you!"

Eyes snapped open suddenly, the look sent his way hard enough to be the slap he rightfully deserved for speaking so disrespectfully. He immediately bowed his head in apology, his voice soft, "Sumimasen, Haji-ojiisan—"

Master Haji's sharp gaze softened slightly yet his tone conveyed how upset he still was. "Never speak of matters that you have no knowledge about…have I not advised you of this time and again? Akito wasn't about to lift a finger for the infamous Cat when that **ridiculous** deal was struck. **I** saw to it that your education and upbringing of Kyo proceeded as you saw fit with no interference from the family, even from that so-called father of his. Do you see all that as being **nothing**?"

Bowing low in deep apology, Kazuma quietly replied, "Haji-ojiisan, you've done so much for us both…it was never 'nothing'. It was 'everything', truly."

"You weren't referring to the current Neko, were you?" asked his grandfather, still a tad annoyed.

"As you said, I spoke of matters I didn't know about. It was your business, and I had no right in speaking of it. I am so sorry," his grandson again deeply apologized.

**_(Smack)_** "There. That oughta knock back sense into your head. And quit bowing, you're giving me a backache just by looking at you." Walking back to his favored chair, Master Haji sighed heavily as he twirled his cane absently, never noticing the teetering objects that were left behind him.

Constant skill of mastering gravity, Kazuma quickly settled the objects safely in their spots once more. Rubbing his throbbing head, he was thankful that this time his grandfather opted to discipline him with the hand in lieu of the cane. Smiling now that his grandfather seemed to have calmed down, he took his seat next to the elderly man once again. He was surprised with what the man started to say.

"Your grandfather, my Nii-san, was a remarkable man. He may have been the Neko, yet he always managed a smile for me, for anyone really, even to those that would taunt him. He'd say, 'they may abhor the Neko, but they can't help but be fascinated by it just the same'. He kept his dignity instead of giving it up to the bitterness of the family, even when it came to his 'other' form, merely describing it as 'a rather smelly kind of creature'. Your grandfather was the one after all who had told me of his Neko's spirit lack of peace. He gave the matter no further thought beyond that."

Noticing Kazuma hanging on to every word he spoke, Master Haji lightly grinned. "The reason I say these things now is for you to understand what I had said earlier. It isn't out of lack of compassion I say such things. Nii-san's acceptance of his life is what gained him the respect of a few of his peers, enough so that he was allowed to have a family of his own, to a limited extent of course. Do you see now…he _never _turned his back on what he was, the Neko of the Jyuunishi. All that that entailed…the woes, the restrictions, the _burden_…and yes, even the blessing…he accepted it all, without complaint."

"I know Kyo isn't like the previous Neko. The fact that neither 'God' nor the Nezumi were born in the generation of my Nii-san probably made the circumstances a little better to bear. Nonetheless, he was what he was…the infamous Cat of the Zodiac. There was no denying it and no escaping it. And strangely, he found his peace in accepting this truth."

"How could he have found peace in the injustice of it all, I cannot grasp this, Haji-ojiisan," interjected Kazuma desolately.

"Recall of what I said…we're not directly involved, and so we'll not fully understand their way of thinking…their way of being who they are. The blood bond is _everything_ to them, you _know _this. I know that up to this point, several of the Jyuunishi have fought against this bond for reasons of their own. Trust me when I say that the tides are turning now. Why, I cannot say…again, I'm not involved. But I do know that when the time comes, we must help Kyo find his peace in accepting this truth. The Neko will not rest otherwise."

Kazuma couldn't wrap his mind around this reasoning at the moment. How can he when it went against everything in his heart to do. To look his grandfather in the eyes was now impossible. "How? To just—"

"Let it be. Let Kyo be…let him go. Let his Neko lead him the way…for once, let Kyo listen to his Neko. We may need to help him with that since he's not much of a listener," chuckled soberly the elderly man. Reaching out to grasp his grandson's hands with his own, he waited until he saw the elusive eyes meet his kindly old ones.

"Let their story play out." Seeing the sudden confusion in Kazuma's gaze, he smiled widely now. "Not that of the old folk story. But _their's_. My Nii-san had told me his story wasn't so terrible when he looked back on it. In the end, he had you as his grandson. How could he possibly regret that?"

"But he did have his regrets…I only want to spare Kyo of all that…" went on softly the younger Sohma, thinking yet again of that long ago memory of him rejecting a gift from his grandfather…and that sad smile full of acceptance…of understanding...

"We all have our regrets. I regretted not being able to protest for my Nii-san. He regretted not being able to be the father or grandfather he wanted to be. Yet, for all our regrets, it leads us to where we are now. And now is our moment to act upon them. We've done all we can to guide Kyo the best way we know how. It's time that we set him free to find his own way without holding him back with our regrets."

"It's so hard to just…allow it…" replied Kazuma in vague consent although he struggled with the truth of it all.

"Nii-san allowed it." Looking down to his cane, Master Haji lifted it slightly to rub his hands the length of it, a dazed looked to the eyes. "When he gave me this cane, he made me swear to never let my regrets hold me back from forgiving myself and others related to this curse. It was the one and only thing he ever asked of me."

"Regrets…they do follow us wherever we go, don't they." Keenly aware of the underlying tension in the family, Kazuma dared to warily ask, "Will these 'tides' in the family bring on more of these…regrets?"

A measured gaze met from the elderly man implied that much more would be involved. "Time will tell the severity of it. Certain members of the family are already seeing to that."

"Oh…is that so? Wryly smiling, Kazuma replied, "It went that well with your meeting with Seto and the others?"

Returning the smile with a grin of his own, Master Haji reflected on the events from a few days prior. The tension in the family had only increased since then. Yes, the 'tides' of this family were indeed turning in a direction he wasn't even sure of. But one thing's for certain…

"Let it be said now that those who will end up controlling the Jyuunishi will control all our fates. And that I'm afraid will not come about without its share of misery—you remember that…for Kyo's sake."

—_**ooo—**_

'_I'm in hell.'_

"**You-uuuu've lost…that loooovvvin' feeeeeeeling, whooooaaa—"**

"You sound like a wounded dog, ya banshee!"

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SHOVE THIS MIC UP YOUR—"**

"Momiji-kun, which song did you want us to sing together? Remember we all decided to sing one old song from the US."

"Hmmm…this one, "I Got You, Babe"—that has parts for the both of us!"

"You're not singin' that with Tohru!"

"She asked _me_, not _you_, _Kyo_! We're the ones that got paired up together—aren't you supposed to be singing with Uotani-san?"

"'_Singing'_ ain't the word I'd call her howls for help—"

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**One more peep, and I'll nail your ASS to the ground!" **growled Uo angrily as she held her mic over Kyo's head threateningly. **"Dammit, why the hell did I have to draw YOUR name! And why the _(thwak)_ HELL did ya pick this song, ya MORON!"**

Never would Kyo openly admit that he didn't really know any of these old US songs, and that he had picked their song at random, hardly looking at the title. Nope, he wasn't saying a word, especially not in front of the one person that was now looking at him as if he agreed with Uo's remarks.

"Hey, it's a song, OKAY? So stop lookin' at me like that!" lashed out Kyo to the observant Rat of the Zodiac, all the while nursing the hard lumps on his head thanks to a very unforgiving mic.

"It's not much of a song if you're not singing it, Kyo," pointed out Haru quietly from next to Yuki.

"Please don't stop, Uotani-san, you were doing just fine. Kyo-kun can't help it if he can't sing," added Kagura in assurance. Ignoring the sputtering Neko in front of her, she turned to her date and urged him as well to comment. "Ri-chan, you agree, right?"

Nodding in agreement and wisely avoiding meeting Kyo's livid gaze, Ritsu replied, "Uotani-san _is_ doing fine—"

"**I CAN TOO SING!"** cried out Kyo finally after much fumbling with his words.

"Sure you can…oh! My hands are dirty! I'll be right back; hold my spot, Ri-chan!" In a flash, Kagura stood up from the couch, leaving her spot between Yuki and Ritsu open. She quickly exited their private karaoke room to head for a nearby restroom, mentally hoping that Ritsu would now open up on his own in her absence.

The timid Monkey had other ideas once he saw a raging Cat cry out to the fleeing Boar to return in that instant. Recalling a long ago instance of meeting the Cat's anger head on, he opted to remain silent for now. He wasn't so comfortable amidst Tohru's friends, but he bore it well…at least when Kagura was there. Now he felt rather anxious, his hands twirling around one another in a nervous gesture that didn't go unnoticed.

"Ano, Ritsu-san, how was your mother when you saw her last? You've been making more frequent trips to the onsen nowadays, am I right?" gently asked Tohru to the shy man, turning slightly to see her old friend strike up the karaoke machine again.

Startled by the question, Ritsu stiffened his posture until he realized that it was only Tohru pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. Not wanting to reply too loudly that it would distract the other from singing, he whispered, "Um, yes, I was down there recently. She's been getting a little better at the new onsen, but still too weak to handle her duties as much as before. I've been helping where I can. She sends her best to everyone here, including you, Honda-san."

Smacking his hands over his ears, Kyo yelled, **"Would you stop your calls of the wild, Yankee! It's makin' my ears bleed!"**

_**(Thwak!)**_

"**THAT DOES IT! THIS BASTARD IS GOIN' DOWN _HARD_!"** bellowed Uo with a fire lit in her eyes.

"Arisa, please, remember we'd be on our best behavior today for Tohru's guests today. Look at him...he's practically too shocked to breathe now," pointed out Hana quietly from behind Haru's camcorder as she focused on Ritsu's ashen face.

"**He's not breathing!"** cried out Tohru in a panic. **"Air! Air! I need, no, _he_ needs air!"**

"Who needs air?" asked Kagura from the door as she entered.

"Ritsu-niisan can't breathe—Kyo spooked him too much," calmly replied Haru with a sly grin.

Kyo glared at the mouthy Ox. **"DAMMIT, WOULD EVERYBODY JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN!"**

_**(SMACK!)**_

One swift kick to his abused head by a rampaging Boar had the Cat seeing bubbles of light for a time as he lay slumped against the wall. It never bode well to anyone to cross Kagura, especially when it involved Ritsu. Kyo had already run into this side of her before…he really needed to remember to watch what he did whenever he was around the Monkey. His head can't take much more kicks of her caliber.

"So, whose turn is it to sing? Hanajima-san, right?" contentedly inquired Kagura as she daintily straightened her dress and sat next to her beloved man who was worriedly looking over at the twitching body of his fellow Jyuunishi.

"You did that on purpose," quietly stated Yuki to his companion.

Embracing his smaller relative with ease, Haru retorted, "Eh, it was fun to watch him knocked down by a girl half his weight. At least everyone's calm now."

Hana stood up at the stage with her mic in place. Calmly looking to them all, she solemnly spoke, "I will be somewhat reciting my song. Sohma Kyo, please be sure to let your father know of this." And upon clearing her throat, she waited for her selection to come up and then began singing her selected tune:

_**Wishing and hoping and  
thinking and praying,  
planning and dreaming  
each night of his charms  
that won't get you into his arms,  
so if you're looking to find love  
you can share, all you gotta do,  
is hold him and kiss him, and love him  
and show him that you care **_

Show him that you care just for him,  
do the things that he likes to do,  
wear your hair just for him,  
cause you won't get him,  
thinking and a praying  
wishing and a hoping

Just wishing and hoping  
and thinking and praying  
and planning and dreaming  
his kisses will start...  
that won't get you into his heart...  
so if your thinking how great true love is  
all you gotta do is...

Hold him  
and kiss him  
and squeeze him  
and love him  
just do it and after you do,  
you will be his—

"**_Oh my GOD! STOP, DON'T SAY ANYTHING MORE!"_ **yelped Kyo in shame— Hana's selection being sung seemingly to his adoptive father was so shocking to him it roused him back to life. Fumbling with shutting down her mic and the karaoke machine, he breathed heavily and prayed that the damage was minimal. **"DAMN…tell me no one heard THAT!"**

"Loud and clear!" piped up Uo wickedly. "Damn, Hanajima, you can sing to your man! Hell, I'm jealous now!"

"**HE'S NOT HER MAN!"** denied Kyo loudly.

"I heard it!" chimed Momiji happily. "She sings very pretty!"

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" **angrily shot back Kyo.

"I have no problem with my hearing," added Yuki nonchalantly. "Congratulations on your father's devoted admirer."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** screeched the red-headed teen.

"I didn't know we weren't supposed to listen," commented Tohru worriedly. She hurriedly added, "But it was wonderfully, eh, sung. The selection was very…unique…eheh. You must have spent a lot of time on deciding it, Hana-chan."

All Kyo could think of doing now was thump his head against a wall, begging for a hole to open up and eat him alive. It was his only means of escaping the shame of it all.

Kagura herself was in awe. "Hanajima-san has a wonderful voice, and the song—how romantic! Shihan would be so flattered!"

"**NO, HE WOULDN'T!"** Kyo felt himself on the verge of a full-on fit. Pulling his hair out sounded very tempting now.

"Right over here, Kyo, let me get a closer look at those flashing eyes of yours," called out Haru while refocusing his camcorder to continue recording everything that just went on.

"**_GET THAT DAMN CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"_ **yelled Kyo into the close-up lens.

"My song…" quietly replied Hana. So softly it was said that everyone including Kyo looked to her. "My song…was…ruined."

Now a flashing set of dark eyes met Kyo's set of bright red-orange. However, the flashing eyes from a denpa who felt slighted were indeed more ominous than those of the taller teen. Kyo immediately shrunk back once he saw an unseen wind whip her hair all around her.

'**_DAMMIT—HER WAVES ARE COMIN' FOR ME!' _**mentally cried out Kyo as he weakly brought his arm up in hopes of avoiding the pain of being cursed by a denpa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, pardon my intrusion," politely called out their hostess from the doorway, "but your food and dessert are now ready to be served in the room next door. We have a specialty chocolate torte for your pleasure this evening. Please follow me."

The static electricity that once ignited the air because of the denpa's temper suddenly snapped, leaving behind a calmer, more serene girl in its wake. "Yes, we must try the chocolate torte. Thank you."

Gaping at her abrupt change in demeanor at the mention of chocolate, everyone sighed deeply in relief at their narrow escape of having to face her wrath. Kyo in particular made a mental note to never interrupt a singing female…ever. His experiences tonight taught him better.

"Chocolate…the sole weakness of many a female. Many should take heed of this for future reference," went on Haru in his commentary behind the lens as he made his way out the door to catch more footage of the strange girl.

"Eh, um, let's all follow Hana-chan…we wouldn't want the food to get cold, ne?" suggested Tohru uneasily as she went out as well, dragging Uo out before more words could be exchanged.

"Right behind you, Tohru-kun. Come on, Ri-chan." Kagura felt a sudden tug from her hand, finally noticing that Ritsu didn't budge. "Ri-chan?"

"Please go on ahead without me. I…I need to or I would like to speak with Yuki-san, if that's alright, of course, with you, Yuki-san," requested Ritsu softly.

Surprised by his request, Yuki thought of asking him exactly what he wanted to talk about, but the timid man's imploring gaze gave Yuki pause for concern. "Well, that's fine, Ritsu…we'll be along, Kagura. See if you can try keeping the baka Neko's mouth shut long enough for there to be a little peace and quiet."

Kyo immediately became incensed. **"Kuso Nezumi—"**

"Come on, Kyo-kun," cut in Kagura as she wrenched Kyo away from the other two into the hallway. She, too, was curious as to what Ritsu had wanted to talk with Yuki about. He had been strangely out of sorts (more so than usual) since he returned from his last trip from his family's onsen. Perhaps it was related to that…

'_But what could it possibly be? I wish he'd tell me…' _Still, she had to respect Ritsu's way of handling his private matters. He has grown so much as an independent individual, and she was very proud of that. She will just have trust in him to tell her what's bothering him on his own. _'At least he's going to someone for help, advice, whatever. And I trust Yuki to help him.'_

"Hey, I'm gonna get some fresh air outside at the balcony, okay? I'll be there in about five minutes," called out Kyo from behind her as he made his way outside the sliding door leading to the outdoor terrace.

'_And he's the biggest mystery of all. He's way out sorts…I haven't seen him this restless in a long while. Then again, a lot of us are on edge. Tohru-kun's efforts tonight to help us relax if only a little are appreciated. Still, what's really on Kyo-kun's mind?'_ she wondered, concern starting to set in as she realized that there's much more involved now with their lives than in the past. There was just…something not right about this underlying stress with them all. It felt out of place…but natural at the same time. What could it all mean really?

Stressing was exactly what Ritsu was going through as he absently paced in the empty karaoke room. Yuki was starting to get dizzy with his pacing until finally Ritsu managed to speak his mind…somewhat.

"I'm…not sure…how…that is, I mean…I'm a little nervous, it seems, I'm sorry, but…" stammered Ritsu before he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned to finally notice that he wasn't pacing anymore and was now looking straight into the gray-violet eyes of the shorter Nezumi.

"How was your trip to the onsen, Ritsu?" asked Yuki calmly while carefully sitting Ritsu down on the couch. He believed starting off slowly will help the anxious man in sorting through his thoughts better. That plus it was the only way he could ensure that he didn't get a headache from watching the man pace back and forth.

"Fi-fine. I'm sorry…my words…" started rambling off again Ritsu before he stopped at Yuki's sudden hand signal.

"It's okay, you're doing fine. How about your mother…your father? Are they both well?" asked the younger Sohma with practiced patience.

"Yes…well, my mother could always be in better health, but…well…" Ritsu's eyes turned soft at mentioning his mother, clearly a subject he was very emotional about at the moment.

Understanding that his fellow Jyuunishi's mother's condition was a touchy subject, Yuki moved on, glad that his patience and carefully placed questions were slowly calming down the worried Monkey. "I see. Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm…well, that is to say…in a way…I'm sure it's not as bad as I make it out to be," began the young man's rambling yet again as he rubbed his hands repeatedly against one another.

Noting the nervous gesture to be a similar trait amongst the family, Yuki inwardly sighed. Shrugging away the wayward thought, he knelt down and calmly took the fidgety hands into his own. "What's the matter, Ritsu? Tell me what's bothering you."

The sincerity in the younger Sohma's voice eased his fears considerably. Deeply breathing in, Ritsu softly remarked, "If there were any other way, I would never burden you with my worries, Yuki-san…"

The words rang very familiar to the Nezumi, a clear indication that something is definitely wrong. _"Tell me."_

"We had a…or actually it was about me, but I wasn't allowed to join them, so it was just my mother and father…" Closing his eyes to mentally sort through his chaotic mind, he finally found an order to them, and he placed them in that way before the Nezumi. "The day before I left, a few days ago, we had an unexpected guest. I wasn't so sure at first why he would visit the onsen without his family, but I had then thought he wanted to discuss business matters with my parents. That's not unusual."

"Who had visited, Ritsu?" softly asked Yuki, a sudden wariness creeping up along his back.

"Seto-dono. He was…well, he was so displeased when I greeted him. When he demanded to see my parents, I rushed to get them, of course." Pausing here, Ritsu reflected back at the dark look leveled at him from the elder Sohma. Clearly the harsh man showed no like for him; not that it was surprising since he's the unremarkable Monkey and very unworthy of attention.

"What happened, Ritsu?" The mention of the elder Sohma's name brought back memories of his recent run-in with him. _'Did he leave right after that meeting to meet up with Ritsu's parents? Why would he meet with them of all people?'_ Instinctively he dreaded the answer to that line of questioning.

"He had heard about my helping them with handling many of the everyday functions of the hot spring inns we own. He was so upset with them. He…_implied_ that I was not worthy enough to be amongst the family elite. And being what I am, I shouldn't be involving myself with the matters of our family business." Ritsu definitely wasn't about to repeat the crude remarks he had overheard from the other side of the wall during that meeting. Sohma Seto was explicit enough in his description of him being a continuing disgrace to his parents. "He said having me there will jeopardize an honorable family business such as ours…that he would seriously consider replacing my parents with others that were more capable of handling the business if they couldn't perform their duties anymore."

As Ritsu explained the situation he was facing, Yuki could only stare at him silently in veiled astonishment. Indeed…Sohma Seto had been furious after their family meeting that day. Yet, to have gone through the trouble of _traveling_ to the onsen they owned just to belittle Ritsu (which basically that's what it boiled down to) in his parent's eyes, then threatening them with having the business taken away…

'_Seto-san's behavior seems erratic…it just doesn't make any sense. They have nothing to do with the disagreements going on between him and Akito…at least, I don't think so. I don't see the connection. So…why? Why come after them?' _He stood up then, wringing his fingers together in that nervous twitch common in their family, contemplating what this new twist in their family drama could possibly mean. Ritsu certainly was shaken up by it, and for good reason.

"I only came to you because…it's just… Hm. I'm not sure how else to say it," softly continued the distressed man. He then lifted his despondent gaze from the floor to face the Nezumi's slim back. He stood up as well to be beside the younger Sohma, unable to keep his worry in check any longer. "I can't…I won't tell her. She may try to involve herself, and I don't wish for her or her mother to come under Seto-dono's scrutiny. I'd never forgive myself if that were to happen."

Yuki couldn't fault Ritsu for his decision when he himself has done the same thing when the situation involved Tohru and Akito. How many times had he refrained from showing any emotion regarding his old housemate when he visited Akito in those early visits long ago? Truthfully, it was for the best because in the end, the less the girl's name was mentioned around Akito, the less prone 'God' was to direct any attention to the innocent girl. And that really was the best thing for Tohru then and even now…to never come under the scrutiny of their 'God'.

"Have you talked with Akito, Ritsu?" demanded to know the Nezumi, the piercing look to the Monkey allowing for only a straight answer to be said.

The question was not out of place. Ritsu had already known of Yuki's knowledge of his more frequent visits with the clan head, especially upon his return from his trips to the onsen. Brief were the visits…very brief, lasting from a mere greeting to a quiet cup of tea, all conducted in perfect silence. Nothing more. It was not lost on either of them as to the 'why'…truthfully, it was the very least that Ritsu could do since he was permitted a certain luxury not afforded very often to the Jyuunishi. A cherished luxury that he couldn't ever fully thank Yuki for.

Ritsu's subdued expression was enough to answer that question. "No, I wasn't sure how to say anything about it. I'm sorry…it does make sense to advise her…"

"Don't."

His eyes widened at the abrupt remark. Was the young Sohma implying that they hide this problem from Akito's notice? It was never wise to hide anything from Akito…she always found out the secrets in anyone's closet. And it was a horrible punishment to those that hid it from her to begin with…

Yuki looked to Ritsu's surprised expression and calmly reassured him. "I'm not saying we're going to hide it from Akito. Just…don't say anything to her."

"Why?" Immediately the thought that entered his mind went out his mouth. Ritsu clamped his hand over the offending member of his person and quickly bowed low in apology. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't question you. I'm not worthy enough to be questioning my superiors—"

Firmly holding the rambling Monkey by the shoulders, the Nezumi forced him to stand back up. The commanding gaze of the Nezumi swiftly silenced the rambling, leaving the Monkey humble before him. He softened his grip and asked tranquilly, "Ritsu, why did you come to me?"

The older Sohma male averted his gaze back to the floor, his face bashfully flushed. "You may think it strange, Yuki-san, and I won't blame you—"

"Ritsu…" slightly warned Yuki to keep Ritsu from deviating again.

"I'm so—I mean, it's because…" His remark trailed off as he finally revert his gaze back to the Nezumi, regaining his posture to stand upright once again. Looking into the solemn eyes of the fair-skinned youth, he suddenly felt the words come forth naturally. "I had to. It only made…sense. It felt…right…to let you know. I could trust you with my problems."

If it weren't for having dealt with Kagura and Ritsu before, Yuki would have had a hard time accepting that remark as truthful. It was strange nonetheless to be trusted with their concerns whereas before they kept it to themselves. What made it so that they could now come to him for aid? It made little sense in every logical way of looking at things, but his family was not logical. It never was.

'_If they give it so freely to me, I won't betray their trust. I'm not so sure how this will work out, but I have to try.' _Smiling softly, he stated, "Then trust my decisions."

"But, Yuki-san, I can't let you take on my burden, it wouldn't be right—" immediately remarked Ritsu when he was cut off again.

"Your burden _is _my own…and it wouldn't be right to let you carry it alone anymore." That much he knew was truth…deep within his sense of being, Yuki knew that it was completely natural that he take on the burdens of those in the Jyuunishi circle. He _felt_ the duty in saying that and meaning it. Seeing the hesitation still in the young man's eyes, he quietly asked, "Aren't you tired of the loneliness, Ritsu? Tired of the worry…of the fear that never seems to let you go? Aren't you just…tired?"

It was clear to him now how much of a burden each of his fellow Jyuunishi have had to carry on their own over the years. Having been so sheltered from all of it in the past…no, no more. He had made his decision the other day at that family meeting that he will no longer hide behind his ignorance or to turn a blind eye to the pain his family is going through. No more will he hide behind the wall he erected to keep his personal pain of being the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi at bay.

No more.

And with that resolve, he came to find the peace that could only be found in the chaotic world of their curse. He was no longer afraid…he was no longer tired. He felt at peace after so much searching. And to have found it in his family the whole time…

Reflecting on the questions posed to him, Ritsu couldn't deny the truth of the matter…he _was _tired of being helpless, being unable to do anything for his parents' welfare beyond handling the bookkeeping and such. His family deserved only the best of treatment after having endured ridicule on his behalf for so long. And now…an elder member of the family comes to his parents with threats of forsaking them for the welfare of an onsen? Whatever the family politics may be, he knew what must be done. And he also knew he couldn't do it alone.

'_Strange…it all makes better sense now that I've discussed it with him.' _Trepidation still laced in his voice, Ritsu commented, "Yet, I still can't help but worry about Seto-dono's remarks—"

"Seto-san is _not_ Akito, Ritsu. His word is **never** final."

The curt statement was said with such conviction that it startled Ritsu into stillness. Could it really be that simple…that true? Gray-violet eyes looked up to his brown set with no uncertainty within them. The resolve in Yuki's eyes silenced any further doubts from him.

"I trust your judgment, Yuki-san. Forgive me for doubting you," murmured in apology Ritsu while bowing low. Standing fully once again, he suddenly realized a fact that escaped him. "Dear me, you _are_ shorter than Ayame-niisan. Perhaps it's the nature of your cursed spirit…"

A dark haze gathered around the Nezumi that definitely didn't escape the Monkey's notice. "Eh…perhaps…I think, we should just…go—"

Inevitable stomping and clash of doors slamming shut were immediately heard. None dared to ask why a pleading Sohma asked for forgiveness from every known member of the family in the middle of the hallway.

—_**ooo—**_

- Each held an air of superiority. -

Grasses rustle in the unseen breeze.

- Each were naturally placed around it. -

A darkening horizon came closer.

- Each conveyed serenity that was not felt around him. -

Soft whispers carried in the wind. Behind…

- Each told their story in writings he couldn't read. -

From behind, far behind…softly weeping.

- Each began to vividly glow…brightening like stars on earth. -

Heavy breathing coming from behind…

Bright shine…his bracelet was brightly shining along with statues that had no right being here with the lonesome and imposing tree.

"Don't…DON'T!"

Jerked back to his senses, he whirled around to face the child that implored him with tears to— "What? Don't do _what_?"

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, _NO!_"** screeched the little boy while pulling his hair in desperation. **"NO, STOP IT!"**

He reached out quickly to embrace the convulsing child. Smelling the child's natural fresh scent in his hair, he soothed the boy the best way he knew how, the way his own father used to do when he was plagued with nightmares long ago.

"Ssh, I'm right here, okay. I'm right here," he gently pacified the child with those words that were once said to him. He felt the soft silky fabric beneath his rough hands, taking care not to damage the delicate fabric. The smell of freshness was clinging to his nose now…

"They're awakening…" miserably replied the boy in his arms, sniffling all the while.

His spine stiffened; fear…cold fear. "What's waking up?"

The boy took to heavy tears again. "I can't stop it anymore. _(Sobbing)_ I'm trying, I'm trying…"

"Trying to do what, huh…_please_. _Tell me_," he begged desperately.

The boy pulled away from the warm embrace, to stare brokenly yet with small hope shining in his eyes. "You will take care of her, right? _(Sniffling)_ Don't…don't—"

"Kyo-kun, I brought you a slice of the dessert before the others ate all of it. Heh, Hana-chan had such a big piece of it," remarked Tohru happily as she presented a nice slice of the infamous torte that calmed the rage of a woman scorned.

Kyo was in such a daze that he hadn't realized where he was at first. Staring over the railing at the streets below from his perch at this outdoor terrace this up-scale karaoke room had built, he remembered that he had gone out to get some fresh air. It certainly felt like long ago…

"—and they all agreed. So, what do you think?" asked Tohru while setting his piece aside on the table and sipping her hot tea.

Yet again he had fazed out of the ongoing conversation, if it could be called that. "Huh…I mean, um, what?"

She suddenly realized that she had startled him out of some reverie he didn't seem wanting to let go. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm intruding on your solitude…"

"No, no, not at all…I'm just…not thinking. Thanks for the slice." Taking a forkful of torte, he forced the gooey chocolate down his throat. Could he use the excuse that he's a cat and cats don't eat chocolate? He was very tempted to do so.

"You're welcome." She, too, looked out to the streets below, happily humming to herself the song that Hana had loved so much.

She was so serene, content with all that's around her. He couldn't help but admire her under the starry sky above them. The lighting out here was bright enough to give her a glow that only enhanced her natural beauty. He felt very lucky to see her under this light.

He so much wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but knew that it wasn't the right time to make her fully aware of his intentions. When she organized tonight's get-together, her behavior all but yelled that she was not ready to become more than what she was now with him.

'_What did she say about that Rat…? That she didn't see enough of him outside of our daily commute…?' _Yet what hurt him most was to hear her softly murmur to herself that she felt alone when the quiet Nezumi was not with them. _'-It's not the same without him. It's…lonely.- She didn't think I was listening. 'Course I was eavesdropping on her phone conversation with the little Usagi, but still…she had said it.'_

He tried not reading too much into it. As much as he hated to admit it, the Nezumi was one of her closest friends. God only knows what they discussed in private in those emails they exchanged or whenever she had moment alone with the Rat. Again, he tried not reading too much into it.

'_She juggled with the date and time to suit the damn Rat. She called everyone time and again when the dates kept changing because HE couldn't be there. FINALLY he committed to it. Pft, jerk just had to make a big show of it, too, by booking this fancy place for her as a surprise.'_

Not everyone could book this place without shelling out more than the usual yen for a simple karaoke room. Everyone was ecstatic to be coming to such an exclusive restaurant/karaoke room. The Nezumi was praised often throughout the evening, and now it seemed he's even enthralled the dim-witted Monkey. It was no surprise he's been feeling a little more testier than usual tonight.

"You're not happy about tonight, are you?" asked Tohru glumly. "And I didn't even notice until now…"

"NO, that's not it at all." _'At least, not all of it…' _Erasing the guilty look from his face that was sure to give him away, he brightly grinned at her. "Look it's…it's just been a long day for me, you know. Tournament prep and stuff like that. Don't think anything of it. It's a good get-together you put together for us. Thanks."

"Oh, I didn't do much," she replied with her cheer back in her voice, "but I'm sure Yuki-kun enjoyed himself tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah…a thrill…" he murmured with a tight grin.

"Thank you." She set her cup on a nearby table and fully bowed to him in deep thanks.

Startled, he stammered, "Whoa, what…why're you doin' that?"

Facing him, she smiled guiltily. "I know it's hard for you to be here tonight. You put up with me so much…with insisting that Yuki-kun be here. It's just—"

"I know…don't worry about it. Just because I can't…_stand_ the Nezumi don't mean you can't hang around him more often." He mentally steeled himself to say what needed to be said, for her own comfort. It was as neutral as he could possibly keep it. "You don't see him or hang out with him like you did at school. So, it's cool…really."

"Really?" She blinked in surprise that he was so understanding of her desire to spend more time with Yuki. She honestly thought he would start numerating many reasons why the Nezumi was a fool that didn't need her company. _'That's childish. We're not kids anymore, right? Silly me, I should remember that more now…we're growing up.'_

'_Damn punk better kiss my sweet toes for letting off on Tohru just so that she can spend time with him…kuso Nezumi.' _Keeping himself from grinding his teeth in frustration, he looked out to the streets below. He could trust to control his voice, but his facial expression was another matter.

"Ano…what has you so afraid, Kyo-kun?" she asked as her voice wavered but not her resolve.

"Huh?" He looked back at her quizzically and saw her standing there biting her lip nervously. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…I didn't mean to pry earlier…" Walking back to the railing, she stared resolutely at him, keeping his gaze locked with her own. "I saw your face earlier… I wasn't going to say anything, but… Your face…you looked so scared, I just had to call you out of whatever it was that had you so scared. I even pretended that I didn't notice. I'm so sorry for lying to you."

'_She definitely can't hide anything from anyone, not even her conscience.' _Waving off the apology with a smile, he broke his gaze with her to look to the sky above them, again not trusting his expression to remain neutral. "It's nothing big…just a whole lot of nothing."

"Oh…" She kept the disappointment outside of her voice. He, too, has been distant with her, not in the physical sense as Yuki was, but in the figurative sense. Many of her Jyuunishi friends were in the same state, but Kyo's been more secluded in his thoughts nowadays. She organized this gathering in hopes of at least getting them to set aside their worries, if only for tonight. Whatever has a hold on the cursed members now was strong enough that had even the usually stalwart members of the cursed Jyuunishi unconsciously looking twice at their surroundings…as if searching for something that's there but not there. Whenever she tried asking them, they just snapped out of their self-induced trance and laugh or shrug it off as nothing.

'_Just like Kyo-kun said…nothing.'_ Pondering on her internal debate to press the matter further or not, she quickly brightened as she recalled something not too long ago.

"'_In time we hate that which we often fear.'_ Yeah, that sounds right," she replied as she resolutely nodded to herself.

He stared back down at her, caught off guard by a remark that was a surprise to him. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, um….well, you see it's actually a long story," she babbled with a sheepish grin, "I was really grossed out by a roach in my room one night, and I was speaking to Yuki-kun when it happened, and I must have yelled or screamed and said how much I hated those things, and well…he had said that. He…eh…well, he explained it to me. And I find it to be true because I really am afraid of those ugly things. I mean slugs and beetles are one thing, but _roaches_, I just can't stand them—"

She stopped in her rambling when she saw the he was yet again distant in his mind, perhaps recalling those moments prior to her earlier interruption on his thoughts. Maybe her roach problem (thankfully they fumigated the house after that incident) wasn't the best example of what Yuki meant.

"I wonder, Kyo-kun…" she replied quietly, waiting until he brought his stare back down to her. "Akito-san…the fears Akito-san carries must run very deep if it manifests itself into such anger…hatred. I wonder…what it is that Akito-san fears so much?"

The connection with the odd saying and Tohru's concerns finally made sense to him. Heck, it made even more sense now than before. He was thinking about how those words made sense for the clan head. And he knew the answer to that question.

"Dying. Dying with no one to shed a tear on the grave marker. Can't say I blame the little…pft. Ain't worth thinking about Tohru, you're better off holding in your pity for someone who actually deserves it. Trust me on this." Looking to the clock on the cell-phone, he was taken aback at the hour. "Damn, it's getting late. We better get back in there—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? We're in there waitin' for you two to come in to chow down on some food. I'm starved! Man, I didn't think singin' this much would make me so hungry!"

"Arisa, will you be eating your portion of the torte? I wish to take some home with me."

"Yuki's Bash was a success this evening…Kyo, move over that way. I want to get a clear shot of the moon."

"Kyo, come on! We've got to choose a song for us guys to sing first. It was Tohru-kun's suggestion, so that way we all sing at the same time and no one's left out. Then it'll be the girls' turn!"

The ruckus of their friends and family barging in and dispelling the serenity was very sudden. Gasping at being startled like that, Tohru clutched her chest in shock. "You scared me, Uo-chan! I'm sorry we were late getting back in. It was just so wonderful out here tonight. There's a nice breeze out."

Deeply breathing in the summer evening, Kagura couldn't help but agree with a wide smile. "You're right, Tohru-kun. It feels good to be out here. Hm…maybe we can have the hostesses move the karaoke equipment out here. I'll go ask!"

"Hey, don't be making people go out of there way with their work, Kagura," warned Kyo aloud, knowing full well that this Boar was rather pushy at times when she wanted something. Looking down at the new attachment to his back, he growled out, "Yo, Usagi, get off my back! I don't haul people. Ask Haru if you want that."

"What's that supposed to mean, CAT?" bit out a slightly 'black' Haru.

Quickly taking referee position between the two enraged Sohmas, the Usagi grinned bashfully to the taller Neko. "Oh, heh, Haru wanted to eat more of the sesame salad but they ran out. Isn't that **'funny'**? Hehe, he **_really_** liked it, too, so he started to **'swear'** just a **_little_**, so we had to get him some fresh air, too—"

"Well, pansy pants? Are you gonna put up or **piss off**?" cut in Haru in full 'black' mode now, having turned over his favored camcorder to the dark-haired denpa. Apparently he had been very miffed to be denied a delicious dish and was more than ready to take it out on the nearest distraction.

"Ehehe, isn't that just like Haru, ne?" sheepishly grinned Momiji as he slightly nudged Haru away just a little more from the steamed Neko.

Seeing Momiji in dire straits with trying to keep the two Jyuunishi apart, Tohru piped up with her call for peace. "Ano, Kyo-kun…um, I almost forgot! We decided to pair up by gender. That way, we all get to sing with everyone else, or close to it. What do you think?"

"Kagura…where are you going?" asked Ritsu, seeing her wandering the halls as he reached the door that lead to the outdoor terrace. "Yuki-san just checked in with the hostess and was told that one of us was getting upset with them for running out of the sesame salad. They deeply apologized and lent us the use of their outdoor karaoke patio as compensation."

"That's wonderful…I think. Well, come on, we're out here now! I think everyone is getting ready by now." Opening the door for them, she smiled brightly and called out, "Okay we're ready!"

"**STUPID IMBECILE! _(ARGH) _WHY DON'T _YOU (ARGH) _PISS OFF?"**

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING _(ARGH) _STUPID IMBECILE, PEA FOR _(ARGH) _BRAINS?"**

"**I'M NOT _(ARGH—GRRR) _THE ONE THAT GETS LOST GOING TO THE _(ARGH) _BATHROOM!"**

**_(OOMPH) _"DAMMIT, SON OF A—"**

"You two had better knock it off NOW," firmly commanded a voice that neither could ignore and cut through their frenzy.

Simultaneously the two Jyuunishi that had each other in a firm and painful headlock let go of the other, both gasping for gulps of air. They still couldn't set aside their anger, so they settled to throw leers at one another while keeping their distance.

"Honestly, can't you keep the peace for _ten minutes_, Kyo?" asked Yuki, clearly exasperated with their conduct in public.

Gathering his bearings once more, Kyo lashed out, "HEY! It ain't my fault this Ox has some complex with his salad! He started it!"

Ignoring the blaring yells from the Neko, the Nezumi now turned to the abashed Ox. "Haru, we were going to eat at your place tonight, _remember_? I was going to spend the night over…you were going to make me sushi with leeks…does any of this ring a bell?"

Embracing him suddenly, Haru held his smaller relative closely. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight…promise."

"Whew, damn Hanajima, you better be taking a close-up of THIS. And to think I was disappointed the Princely Sohma stopped the fight. Hell, THIS is SOOO much BETTER!" quipped wickedly Uo as she fanned herself, suddenly feeling it to be too hot out there.

"Their waves are amazing," consented Hana from behind the lens. "Complimentary in _many _ways."

"EH…HEH. Ano…Hatsuharu-san is very affectionate of Yuki-kun, ne?" Tohru delicately put it together.

"Yun-chan is Haru's favorite," pointed out Kagura. She leaned in and whispered to Tohru, "Why do you think Isuzu-chan is jealous?"

Tohru couldn't help but stare back astonished at being told that, her close Sohma friend grinning from ear to ear and only nodding her head that it was very true. "Just don't tell her I told you, she'd flip if I had said anything about it. Heh, not that Yun-chan is all that thrilled about it either."

Looking back at the two Jyuunishi locked in an embrace, Tohru could see how much the smaller Nezumi was enjoying this much attention from the Ox. He was trying to pry the affectionate teen off of him with little grace.

"Damn you two, get yourselves a room elsewhere!" griped Kyo as he was too disgusted to look at them anymore.

Haru looked to see the Neko turn away and concluded, "Oh, you're feeling left out. Come here…there's room."

"WHAT THE—" Abruptly Kyo found himself in the clutches of the Ox's firm embrace. It was no wonder that the Nezumi was struggling to pry himself away. **"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"**

"Haru, let me go, or I won't come over tonight! And dump the Cat over the railing…maybe it'll shut him up for once," grumbled the Nezumi irately while pulling himself out of the affectionate embrace.

"**HEY!"**

"OVER THE RAILING?" cried out Tohru worriedly.

"**AS IF HE COULD!"**

"Oh, it's all right, Tohru-kun," reassured Kagura with a pat to the shoulder. "I'm sure Kyo-kun will land on his feet. We're just one story up."

"**WHAT THE—DON'T BE BACKING UP THE DAMN RAT!"**

"He is flexible…perhaps a fall won't break him after all," calmly noted Tohru as she looked over the railing.

"Not if I'm lucky," mumbled Yuki lowly, sitting down in the patio chairs along with Momiji.

"_**NO ONE'S THROWING ME OVER, GOT THAT KUSO NEZUMI!"**_

"Hm…it'd be easier if he didn't weigh so much," remarked Haru coolly, analytically looking Kyo over, patting the other's tummy lightly. "Been eating too many fast-food bentos there, ne? You should watch it…what with the tournament and all."

"**Wha—are you saying I'm getting FAT?"** That was the pinnacle of no return. Kyo reached out and grasped the level-headed teen in a firm headlock.

_**(SMACK!)**_

Uo nudged the moaning teen with the heel of her foot, grinning wickedly all the while. "Man, you Sohmas give karaoke a whole new meaning, right Hanajima? Never a dull moment…"

"It makes for great filming," replied Hana as she focused on the twitching man laid out cold.

"There…that'll simmer down the wild cat." Nodding in approval of her kick technique to silence the Cat, she looked to everyone. "Well, let's get this party started up again! Boys are first! Be sure to pick out something extra special for my Rii-chan!"

"That's not necessary, Kagura," bashfully replied Ritsu.

"I'll help you, Rii-chan. This will be fun!" remarked Momiji as he took a look at the selection the karaoke system offered.

Ritsu's bright smile finally reached his gentle eyes. Staring at the man who was now more relaxed than before, Kagura couldn't be happier. Whatever the conversation was between Ritsu and Yuki, it was enough to dispel the troubled expression Ritsu had been carrying for these past few days. _'Count on Yun-chan to help no matter how difficult our problems are. I just hope this particular problem won't have to involve Akito. There's no telling what would happen…or what she would do.'_

"Kyo, have any words you want to say on record for being knocked out TWICE tonight by a girl half your size?" Once he had be given back his camcorder, it was all Haru could do to not chuck it at Kyo for getting him in trouble with his favored relative. No, it was an expensive piece of equipment anyway, so he went with the next best thing…humiliation.

"Would you stop filming me already? And it was totally cheap shots, okay?" Dusting himself off, looking directly into the recording lens, he heatedly glared into it. "Got that everyone? **CHEAP SHOTS.**"

"The wounded pride of the Cat is interesting to see," commented Haru dryly.

"**PRIDE?"**

'_Maybe if they_ both _just threw themselves over the railing…maybe _then _they'll be quiet. _(Sigh) _Then again, they would scream all the way down. It's just not fair.'_ As morbid those thoughts were, Yuki went on contemplating them, especially as the argument began to escalate again. He was highly enticed to just do the job himself even though that could put their curse under threat of exposure. Still, it was an entertaining idea…

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," stated the slim girl as she sat down in the chair next to his.

"Hm?" Turning to Tohru dazedly, he quickly brought his mind to her statement. "Oh, no, not really. I'm just thinking of what other ways to silence those two…permanently."

"Eh…hehe…okay." Odd but completely normal coming from the quiet Nezumi. Normal…it felt very good to be in the midst of their sense of normality. It's been quite some time since she's felt it.

"You look happy," he remarked softly.

"Eh? I do?" she asked off-guard.

He nodded. "M-hm. Your smile says it all. That's good."

Touching her mouth, it certainly was widely smiling. She then sheepishly grinned at not having noticed that. "Well, yes, I am smiling…well, of course I am…that is to say, yes, I'm thrilled…happy. It's been a great getting together like this! It's been a while since we've had these moments to share."

"True… I had hoped this place had met your expectations. I'm very glad that it did." Tucking away a stray hair from her face, he softly replied, "I'm sorry…for not being around as much."

"Oh, no, please don't apologize! I know from your emails that it's been pretty hectic with you. Family comes first, I completely and totally understand that," she stated determinedly.

Although he had been vague in his few emails as to what in particular those family matters were about, she was still happy he thought of her enough to keep calling or emailing her about other things he deems insignificant but that matter to her very much. How much he detests seeing the color Shigure picked out for his closet on a daily basis…how many times he has had to pull weeds from his garden…which of his students he was proud of for the day… He shared so much of himself in that way that she couldn't complain—still, having him here with them was infinitely better.

Yuki counted on these moments 'alone' with her. They tended to occur so fast that he almost misses them. He was pleased that tonight turned out better than he had anticipated, despite the new development with Ritsu. He hadn't been so sure if Tohru would forgive him for dodging her last attempts to get together. If only Akito's health hadn't been so unpredictable… No, he promised himself to dedicate all his time, mentally and emotionally, to this girl that reached out to everything with her whole heart, including a simpleton like himself.

"Thanks, but I'm still going to make it up to you," he replied resolutely.

"OH, PLEASE…you don't have to do anything for me! I'm perfectly and utterly content and happy and thrilled and good and…" Running out of words midway through her rant, she bashfully looked away. Turning back to him a little flushed, she tentatively asked, "Is it some sort of gift or—"

Yuki delicately laid one finger to her lips, completely silencing her. "Ssh…it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"Hai…" Smiling prettily, she blushed even more, her exhilaration knowing no bounds now. Truly, tonight gave her cherished friend back. She was lonely no more.

Kyo saw the close exchange between Tohru and Yuki, but had decided to stick with his original promise that he wouldn't interfere. He can always keep the Nezumi away from Tohru when it's possible, but with her…he just couldn't keep her away from the Nezumi. If that's what she wanted, he could and would bear it. He'd put up with anything if only to never hear that downhearted tone in her voice ever again.

And she almost came to that point with him earlier when he didn't tell her the truth. He dared not tell her anything more about his 'visions', 'dreams'…whatever the hell they were. He promised this to himself.

'_Sorry, Tohru, but I just can't let you in on that one, no matter how much you care to help me. Not this time. _(Sigh)_ It's better this way. It's better for you.' _He couldn't help but recall the chilling moment the words left the little boy's mouth just before he was jerked back to reality by Tohru's voice.

"_**Don't let her remember."**_

And he swore then and there that he never would.

* * *

**_  
Words that have no sense (10-03-06):_**

_HOORAY! I'd never thought I get this one out in time (actually, I didn't)! Trust me, I wasn't counting on this 'filler' chap to be so 'non-filler' like. It gave me a workout!_

_I anticipated Kazuma/Master Haji moments to be 'heavy' and for the rest to be fluff. NOT. Blame my rebellious mind to keep the angst mood going throughout, with a little more humor along the way._

_How did you like the Kazuma/Master Haji moments? Pretty serious stuff if you ask me! Anyway, it's VERY hush-hush as to what the previous Zodiac were and how they dealt with their curse and well…everything about them is never spoken. The only thing canon about past Zodiac is the Cat, and we only know this through Kazuma. Yep, yours truly took artistic liberty here in so many ways. Heh, now we know from where Master Haji got that cane. How touching…sniffles…_

_Karaoke…even though there' s been quite a number of 'karaoke fics' put together (I've not read any of them, so I'm assuming the characters are in a similar setting), the idea originally came to me while reading a resource book of modern Japanese life. I've never had the opportunity to enjoy this form of entertainment, but I'm told its lots of fun for everyone (not to mention that it's a very cheap form of entertainment for the masses in Japan). Still, for this part of the chapter, I had to be quite vague on the specifics of this form of entertainment. Shame I don't know more, but at least the funny moments held themselves together on their own!_

_And what moments we had! I had lots of fun with the Uo/Kyo moments, but more so with the Hanajima solo! The song, "Wishing and Hoping" by Dusty Springfield, just came to me as being one big laugh if Hana sang it to her crush. Since Kazuma couldn't be there, singing it LIVE to everyone there was enough for her. Hehe, I only wish FFnet wouldn't be so nit-picky about lyrics being posted up here…and so, being the rebel that I am, I went ahead and left them in FOR NOW. It'll come off of FFnet site soon, so those who read the fic soon will get the full effect of the moment! As always, check my Mediaminer link under my profile since everything stays intact for that website. Woohoo!_

_By the way, "I Got You Babe"… Sonny and Cher! No wonder Kyo dissed the idea!_

_Now, the true reason this chapter took its sweet time…Ritsu/Yuki moment. I really didn't put much thought into it at first, so it's my fault it took longer than anticipated. I really thought it to be just 'side-info', but lo and behold, it took a life of its own. I'm pleased with it now (after many hours redoing it) since it supports the plotline even further. It gives us an overall look at how some of the Jyuunishi are already being affected by the changing tides of the family. It also emphasized Yuki's growing influence over members of the Jyuunishi whether he realizes it or not. Honestly, this part would make more sense if you read the last two chapters of my Ritsu/Kagura sidefic,_ **Sometimes…**_. At the very least, you'll get a clearer understanding of some matters that involved Akito/Kagura/Ritsu._

_It's also critical to see how each one of the Jyuunishi is starting to fulfill their role in the circle they belong in, even Kyo. Heh, I never thought this chapter would bring it all together like this. Interesting development!_

_How about the latest 'vision' into Kyo's world? Pretty eerie, huh, now that Kyo's bracelet is becoming more involved. Poor child…and what indeed is waking up? Why wouldn't the poor boy want _her _to remember? What isn't she supposed to remember? Very interesting developments!_

_Kyo's moments with Tohru certainly made it clear that he can't move forward in his relationship with Tohru when she insists on having Yuki in her life. He gets the drift that she's not ready to be getting into that sort of relationship at the moment…or is she? Anyway, there's the Kyoru moment, along with a Shakespearean saying…_-In time we hate that which we often fear.- _That quote carries a lot of weight in this fic, so do remember it!_

_How was the wrap-up party in the ending? Heh, there were rounds with a rabid Neko (gaining a little weight, kitty?), a little fanservice for Yuki/Haru fans, Yukiru (finally!), plus a dash of eerie words. Kyo recalling the last remark from the boy certainly gave me the goosebumps!_

_Musical selections (aside from the karaoke) is brought to you by my demented mind. Okay, I'm blatantly aiming for Yukiru here (hey, we've had enough Kyoru moments, all right?), so this is my selection for them, "And Forever" from the anime _**Big-O**_. Fun anime to watch except the ending…what is it really with all those tomatoes? I'm a tomato, I guess… Ahem, moving on to the next selection, "Desert Rose" by Sting (plus another singer which I can't remember his name…sorry!) for Kyo's momentous moment with the little boy and overall 'vision' moments. I highly recommend reading the lyrics…it fits rather well!_

_I leave this as it is for now. Sorry for the delay again, but I also found myself re-editing my sidefic, _**Sometimes…**_. It couldn't be helped; I just can't keep my fingers from tweaking it a little more…etc. Ah well, let's hope this long chapter eased your pains, if there were any. Hopefully the last chapter didn't put any of you off, though I can't imagine why…Thanks, though, to all who have read and continue to support me with your reviews…they are bottles of joy that I often open to keep me motivated!_

_Well, leave me your thoughts, good and bad, on your way out. Be careful with the screen door! Ja ne!_


	47. SOS Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER:** _Yet again I must state the obvious…I own my fanfic, not Furuba._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 47: Simmering Tempers_**

"Yunosuke-kun, how did you do that kick again?"

"Man, Himeka-chan, you're slow! Put that book down!"

"I was only trying to compare how you're doing it versus what this book says. Even Yuki-Sensei suggested that I read it!"

"Yeah, but not during practice!"

"Leave her alone, Shin. Himeka-chan, stand over here and look at it from this angle."

"Yubo, you're too soft on her!"

As Himeka ignored the grumblings from her friend, she focused on Yunosuke's stance from up front instead of from behind. It certainly made it clearer how the boy was able to execute a kick the way their teacher had taught them earlier that day.

Clapping animatedly, she happily cheered, "That's wonderful Yunosuke-kun! It's exactly—OOMPH!"

"Watch where ya stand, little girl," called out over his shoulder Hiko as he continued to stomp down the hallway, ignoring the plight of the young girl he shoved to the side when he walked past her. Turning to his companion, he mumbled, "Still don't get why Shihan has this thing for having little brats here at the dojo."

"Hey, lower your voice, man. People talk around here…you know," replied glibly Hajime who spared no glance to the children as he, too, walked down the corridor to their next practice session.

"Are you okay?" asked Yunosuke worriedly as he helped her off the floor. Grabbing her glasses that were knocked off from the fall, he handed them to her. "Here are your glasses. Are you really okay?"

"JERKS!" cried out Shinpachi as he rushed past his friends to the doorway to stare down an empty hallway, the two older students long gone apparently.

"It's okay, Shinpachi-kun. It's my fault for not looking where I was standing," remarked Himeka as she adjusted her lenses.

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should've noticed I placed you too close to the doorway," replied Yunosuke with a frown, seeing now that when she had excitedly exclaimed her joy, she had inadvertently stepped out slightly into the hallway. "Still, they shouldn't be shoving people around. They could've hurt you for real, you know?"

Patting her two friends on the back, she widely grinned. "I'm fine. I got my balance back real quick…heh, learning how to fall right in class is paying off outside the ring, ne?"

Ignoring the attempt to calm him down, Shinpachi slyly said with smirk, "Hey Yubo…you know what I'm thinkin'?"

Returning the smirk, Yunosuke wordlessly walked down the hallway with his best friends in tow. Turning around, he mouthed to them to keep quiet as he gingerly walked through the hallways 'til they reached the room the elder students were practicing in along with others.

"Great, too many to take on at once," grumbled Shinpachi lowly.

"Take on where?" asked Himeka in a loud whisper.

"SSH!" Clamping her mouth shut with his hand, Shinpachi gave her the look to keep quiet as he turned to his friend up front. "So…now what?"

"Hmm…there's always their change room." Retreating into the empty hallway, Yunosuke looked deep in thought as he stroked his chin. Eyes brightening with a widening smile, he gestured for the two to follow him. Walking down the hallway to an exit nearby, they quietly marched outside. He quickly picked up the pace as he sought out the window that belonged to the classroom the students were in.

"What're we here for?" asked Shinpachi curiously. "We're supposed to pay them back—"

"No! We'll get into trouble!" protested Himeka.

"Only if we get caught. Just keep an eye out, Himeka-chan." Taking a couple of rubber bands from his pocket, Yunosuke turned to Shinpachi with a grin and handed him one. "Can you find rocks?"

"Guys…" implored Himeka as she kept a wary eye on their surroundings.

"It'll only be a minute or two, Himeka-chan," cut in Shinpachi as he scurried around to gather small pebbles for their rubber bands. Handing a few to his friend, he peeked over the windowsill to take in the view inside. "Man, it'll be tough hitting them from this angle. We gotta be careful not to hit the others in the way."

"Yeah…too bad Nii-san isn't around. I'd get him to beat them up," sourly remarked Yunosuke as he, too, gazed over the windowsill at their marks. Seeing their window of opportunity as their current path was now cleared of a dueling pair, he nudged Shinpachi excitedly. "Take that Hiko guy first, and then I'll take the one called Hajime."

"Hurry up, guys!" worriedly called out Himeka.

"Ready…aim…" whispered Shinpachi as he focused on his target, his rubber band being his slingshot.

_**(Thunk)**_

"DAMMIT!"

Upon hearing the expletive, they jerked back down, gesturing to one another to hold in their snickering. They strained to hear their targets inside.

"Hiko, get a grip, man. Work out your cramp."

"It ain't a cramp, Hajime!"

"Get back into your stance then. We don't have much time before Shihan grades us."

Smiling in anticipation, Yunosuke carefully looked over the windowsill to confirm that his target was thoroughly engrossed with his continuing practice session. Glancing down at Shinpachi, who gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up, he steadied his rubberband/slingshot, narrowing his gaze to keep his focus.

"Steady…" he murmured to himself.

"Come on, Yubo, hurry up," loudly whispered Shinpachi from beside him.

"Steady…" repeated Yunosuke.

Standing back up, Shinpachi looked over the windowsill into the room, seeing a prized opportunity with Hajime's back to them. _'Not a bad shot…mine was better. It always hurts best when you hit THAT spot on a guy.'_ Sighing in frustration, he whispered, "You're taking too long…"

"Steady…"

_**(Thunk)**_

"Son of a—what the hell was that?!" yelled Hajime angrily, rubbing his butt as he looked to the students around him that dared to assault him while he had his back turned.

Both waiting to see their reaction before retreating, they snickered lowly at the now enraged student that felt the sharp jab to his backside.

"Funny now, is it?"

Gasping in shock, the two boys immediately turned around fully to face their maker, that is to say in this case, their teacher. "YUKI-SENSEI!"

With a blushing Himeka by his side that looked to the ground with shame, Yuki looked down at his mischievous students with a slightly arched brow. He had been busily tracking them down upon discovering that his after-class helpers had gone missing, only to find them out here causing mischief.

Leaning down to rest his hands on his knees, he steadily looked into their shocked gazes. "Well? Is it that funny to pull a prank on a class in session?"

"It's not the whole class!" blurted out Shinpachi before Yunosuke nudged his arm hard to keep silent.

'_At least it wasn't hard to get them to confess. Don't kids usually deny everything when they get caught?' _Holding in the smile that wanted to burst forth at seeing the two boys squirm under his stoic gaze, he stood tall and imposing as he questioned them further. "Oh, is that so? Then explain why you were both pulling a prank _period _while having Himeka-chan cover for you."

"Um…well, it's because…you know…uh…the Hiko creep is a jerk…his friend, too…and…" stammered in reply Shinpachi as he turned to Yunosuke for backup. For all his pomp for speaking his mind and not backing down for anything, he had learned through the months that he should hold a degree of reverence for his sensei whenever in his presence. Hence, his normally bold responses were tempered considerably when dealing with his sensei.

"Yeah, he's right…that Hiko guy had a lot of nerve to push Himeka-chan around like he did. Tell him, Himeka-chan," prodded Yunosuke to the quiet girl next to his sensei.

"I'm…I'm sorry. So sorry, Yuki-Sensei…it was my fault," Himeka tearfully began as she bowed low to her teacher. "They only tried to make things right for me. I was being clumsy again and got in th—"

"**YOU TWO!"**

All four abruptly turned to the outcry from one highly agitated student coming their way along with another agitated student. As he saw them practically coming at them in a charge, Yuki shoved his three students behind him and faced them with head held high, not in the least intimidated by the taller individuals.

"Ohashi-san, Tenaka-san…what are you doing out here?" asked Yuki serenely.

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT IGNORANCE! YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THOSE PUNK BRATS DID!"** cried out Hiko as he jabbed in the direction of the two boys behind him, his humiliation of being hit in _that _particular spot still holding strong in his mind.

"_Do not yell._ I am not deaf, Tenaka-san," sternly replied Yuki with a hard gaze of his own. "As far as the boys—"

"Those _boys _deliberately messed up our practice session to pull their stupid pranks on us!" cut in Hajime angrily as he recalled the snickering heads of hair he saw by the window while the students around them laughed heartily at their expense. Glaring at the children's teacher, he spat out, "Shihan _will _hear of your inability to supervise _those _kids!"

"Do_ not_ interrupt me again, Ohashi-san,"quietly warned Yuki with a firm glare, allowing for no disrespect to his person with his students there with him. "And as I was about to say before being _interrupted_, as far as the boys are concerned, they are ready to make their apologies to you."

"What?!" cried out in unison the boys from behind him.

Bringing his gaze down from the taller Hajime, Yuki turned around and sharply arched his brow, no further words coming forth as they were no longer required. He could tell his gesture was enough as the boys immediately bowed their heads low in silent consent.

Shinpachi quickly nudged Yunosuke forward. "You first."

"_Together_, okay?" remarked his sensei with no room for argument.

As much as it detested them, Yunosuke and Shinpachi both stepped forward, bowing low in apology. Forging the words was much harder though, so after a few tense moments, they grudgingly mumbled, "Sorry."

"That's no apology!" cried out Hajime.

Sighing lightly, Yuki kneeled down and looked into the sullen gazes of his students. Lifting their dropped chins delicately with his hands, he smiled softly at them, which in turn surprised them. "I'm very proud of you both. Not many would swallow their pride in lieu of doing the right thing. Apologizing takes greater strength to execute than any kicks or punches you'll ever learn in a dojo. You remember that, okay?"

"Yes, Yuki-Sensei," nodded both boys in understanding.

Rising gracefully, Yuki patted their heads good-naturedly with a widening smile. "Good. Now all three of you get back to the room you were in and start cleaning up."

"That's all you're gonna say to them?!" lashed out Hiko as he towered over Yuki bitterly, the children quickly scattering away around a corner. "You're gonna just let them off just like that and stand there like a FOOL?!"

"No. I'm going to retrieve some more cleaning supplies from the storage shed," replied Yuki uncaringly as he walked past them, paying no mind to the dagger-like looks they threw at him. "_You_ can stand there like a fool if you'd like."

"**BASTARD!"** cried out Hiko as he nearly made a move to lunge at the retreating figure of the young sensei. **"SOHMA OR NOT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!"**

"Easy, now," calmly remarked Hajime as he held Hiko back. "Yelling at him isn't going to do any good. We'll just wait for the opportune moment. It'll come, you'll see. Let's just focus first on paying back those little brats—"

"Those 'brats' are off limits to you guys, got it?"

Jerking to their right, they found Tetsuya leaning over the windowsill to stare down at them. Hajime was the first to react. "Wh-when did you get in, Tetsuya-Sempai?"

"Just a few minutes ago—you two were too busy arguing to notice me calling for you. Our grading is about to begin, and you're holding up the class. Shihan sent me to hunt you down…again." Glowering at each, Tetsuya walked off and exited the classroom, quietly heading to where their current class is being held with Kazuma. He heard distantly the quick footfalls of his teammates clambering to catch up with him.

"Don't be in such a snit, Tetsuya-Sempai," called out Hajime. "We were held up ourselves with a minor problem with that teacher and his students."

Hiko couldn't help but sneer lowly to himself, "Damn fool! He'll regret messing with me. Stupid brats are gonna get it, too, when I'm done—ARGH!"

"**I could care less what you got against the teacher, but you WILL stay the hell away from my little brother and his friends! You understand?"** harshly reiterated Tetsuya as he pinned Hiko to the wall with his foot pressed against his neck. The move was done so swiftly and smoothly that Hiko had no time to react…it was no wonder that Tetsuya was given a top rank along with the other Sohmas.

"Tetsuya, what's going on? Ease up on him!" pleaded Keisuke as he caught up with the group in the hallway. Prying his friend away from the other, he looked around at the worked up countenances of all three. "You were all taking so long, Shihan is not happy right now."

Giving one final look to the other two and without another word, Tetsuya walked off in the direction Keisuke came from. It was highly unusual to see Tetsuya loose his temper like that, and so, staring at Hiko and Hajime, Keisuke demanded, "What was all that about?"

Hiko merely gave a 'harumph' and walked off to follow Tetsuya in a huff, all the while rubbing his sore neck. Hajime was the only one to cryptically comment as he made to follow as well, "Sohma Yuki will regret crossing our paths…count on it."

Staring at their retreating backs before he, too, made to follow despondently, Keisuke could only be amazed at how their serene lives at the dojo had all but come to nothing the longer Yuki sticks around. The dissention amongst the team was clear now and would become plainly evident in their performances today, tomorrow, and possibly even at the tournament itself.

'_His presence is becoming too much of an issue to ignore now. It's just not worth the aggravation anymore…he's not worth blowing our chances at the tournament. And the sooner Shihan realizes that, the better off we'll all be.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"And here's where the usual classes are held. 'Course they are all over at the main hall getting ready for the mock fights Shishou will be grading us on. Any questions, squirts?"

"I have a name, you know."

"_Fine_…HIRO. Better now?"

"Hiro-chan… Ano, Oniisan, do you think we'll do all right with the beginner's class next fall?" asked Kisa in hopes of keeping to the topic of their upcoming training at the family's dojo.

However Hiro was persistent in his current train of thoughts. "Are you going to be the one to teach the beginner class? 'Cause if you are, you have zero skills with dealing with us 'squirts'. I'm gonna demand a new teacher."

"Look, I don't have to take this crap from you, Hiro! I'm only doing this because Shishou is too busy to do this himself!" bit out Kyo irately to his fellow Jyuunishi who only returned his glare.

"Like I said, you have ZERO skills when dealing with us," repeated Hiro snidely.

"Hiro-chan…Oniisan…eh…all we needed was a tour today, that's all. Arigato gozaimasu, Oniisan," bowed politely Kisa as she hurriedly pulled on Hiro's hand to lead them out before Kyo's temper blew.

"Are you done in here, Sohma-Sempai?" asked a young girl from the doorway. "We need to finish cleaning up in here."

"Oi, Himeka, come on in. We're done here _('thank God')_," replied Kyo, gesturing for her to proceed with her task.

Followed by her two companions, the children quickly and quietly started arranging the room in an orderly manner. Curiously looking at the two guests, Himeka asked shyly, "Um, are you two going to join this dojo?"

"Well, yes, we are," responded Kisa kindly, still keeping her hold on Hiro's hand but also staring in wonder at the younger students that were here. "Are you three part of the beginner group?"

"Yeah," spoke out Shinpachi, "well, kind of. We're the _younger_ beginner group. There's an age limit with ours."

Glad to see other individuals here that were not as intimidating as their guide or as other students they had met during their tour, she ventured to converse with them further regarding the classes. "Oh, well we'll be joining the older beginner group come fall, I think. By then Kazuma-san…excuse me, _Shihan_ will be available since the tournament would be over by then."

"Are you gonna go?" asked Shinpachi excitedly. Tilting his head to his friend behind him, he went on, "We're all goin' thanks to his brother. We'll be in the first few rows, awesome seats."

"Yeah, we'll be there, probably in the same row with you guys," commented Hiro, now interested in staying longer and talking further with the younger students. They made for better company than Kyo in his opinion. "Say, do you know how the beginner classes get taught? I mean, do they jump you right into the fist fights or doing kicks or…"

"That's not how it goes, Hiro. Shishou would go over that stuff with you when you start," stated Kyo as he looked down at his watch, his time now growing short since he needed to be at those mock fights to be graded. "Look, I need to get—"

"Shihan couldn't be our instructor this summer, right Yunosuke-kun?" Himeka turned to her friend so that he could clarify for her since he knew about the matter better than she.

Yunosuke nodded to confirm her remarks, but then continued his cleaning of the room while he conversed. "Yeah, too bad. He's been too busy with the tournament. Good thing he came up with a great substitute for us, or else he would've cancelled our summer class."

"Yuki-Sensei is a great instructor! Maybe Shihan will have him as your instructor for your beginner class, too!" happily commented Himeka, her joy for having Sohma Yuki as her teacher for the summer not at all hidden.

"Onii-san is your instructor?" asked Kisa curiously. Her face then brightened at the idea of having Yuki as her instructor. She certainly didn't feel the least bit intimidated or nervous in his presence. She wasn't used to Kunimitsu's or Kazuma's presence yet, and to her, Kyo was too unapproachable, but having someone she was comfortable with there could make this experience so much more bearable. Her Jyuunishi instincts considerably felt calmer at this possibility, to be surrounded by another member that understood her better than most. It seemed that she wasn't the only one with these thoughts.

Hiro quickly stood to attention upon hearing who was actually conducting the beginner class. It would certainly keep the confrontations down to a minimum the less time he spent in Kyo's presence. It was a mutual understanding between the Sheep and Cat…they just can't keep the peace, for too long anyway. "No kidding, Yuki-niisan is your teacher? Hey, Kyo, why didn't you tell us before? Pft, never mind. So do you like it so far…is it too hard?"

_**(SLAM!)**_

The sudden noise startled the younger children and stunned the teenagers that looked to Kyo with shock. Yet, the elder Sohma couldn't help the gesture, his hand still stinging from slamming his palm against the wall of the room where he had been leaning, so hard and loud that it reverberated soundly across the room.

His jaw was clenched tight as were his fists when the teenagers consulted with the younger students from Yuki's class. They easily fell into conversation about the classes they were taking, ignoring whatever he had said. What truly got to him, though, was the smile of utter delight on the children's faces, each proud to declare one way or the other how great their teacher was. And here Kisa and Hiro were all but anxiously anticipating for more details on how Yuki is doing with the class.

If only he could tell them that their beloved instructor will be long gone when the tournament is over... Yes, that's right…Kazuma had told him so. It was only to be a _temporary _position, nothing more. Yuki was to leave, and if he had anything to say about it, the Nezumi would be permanently banned from the dojo. The proverbial thorn in his side would be no more and all would be back to how it was supposed to be.

'_Hell… who am I kidding? The way his class, especially these kids, are all over him, they'll **beg** Shishou to keep the Rat on board. To keep him here as their instructor… Damn it all.'_ He couldn't help the sharp pain piercing right through him when he thought this. It hurt to admit how much his world away from the family was changing around him, and he couldn't deny that it was all due to the presence of this one individual.

Kazuma's dojo… Where he was raised…taught…loved… This place was supposed to be HIS sanctuary, HIS place of belonging. He could always come here and feel free to be _him_, not the Cat. The chains of the Jyuunishi circle and the family bound to it didn't exist here. It was just his adoptive father's look of approval…his fists, his opponents…his freedom. It was his world, and he didn't want it to change.

However that was not to be apparently. It was changing and drastically so. How could he stop the tides once set in motion, the tides that brought in someone that could very well take away everything that meant something to him?

All he had to do was look around and listen. It didn't stop here with the young students proudly praising Yuki as their instructor. No, it was quite evident with many others in the other classes. Gone was the resentment they carried before when the Nezumi had just recently arrived as the interloper they thought him to be. Now they can only look to _him_ as a permanent fixture at the dojo, hear _his _opinion on how their training was coming along.

It made it all the more unbearable to see them casually calling out to Yuki, as if he always belonged there, to join them when he should be cleaning the floors or fulfilling other menial tasks at the dojo when he wasn't teaching. How it made Kyo feel like _he_ was now the interloper, especially when they saw him but also saw right _through_ him at someone else…someone better.

'_And the sad part…the really sad part…the Rat's doing it all without even trying.' _

Shaking his head of the spiraling morbid thoughts, he looked to the others in the room with only a hint of what bothered him. "Look, I need to get going to my own class, so let yourselves out when you're done here."

As he exited out of the room, leaving the others perplexed as to his sudden departure, he ran into the one person that had plagued his mind moments ago. "Yuki…"

"Hey, I thought you were over with the others by now. Shihan was looking for you over at the main office earlier…drat…" Yuki muttered as he struggled with the load of cleaning items he carried in a case with one hand while the other held onto laundry baskets for the used towels he'll be picking up. He suddenly dropped the items as he rummaged through a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Finally finding what he had been looking for, he retrieved the article and handed it to the Neko carefully. "Here. You left this at the house when you left early today. I know you like to carry it around with you." Noting that Kyo wasn't reaching for the item, he decided to approach him differently, thinking that maybe he'd like this idea better. "You know…if you want…I'll take pictures with this camera later on when you're practicing with the others in the mock fights Shihan is grading you on. I'm pretty sure Tohru-san would like to see those kinds of pictures."

Only upon hearing her name did Kyo react. Snatching Tohru's graduation gift roughly from the Nezumi's hand, he was all ready to lash out at the Nezumi for touching what was his, but he quickly deflated. It just wasn't in him at the moment…the hot anger that boiled his blood in his veins…it was now only but a simmer.

Why? Because, sadly, the Nezumi was absolutely correct. The camera was something Kyo carried on his person constantly to keep taking pictures to share with Tohru via the cell phone or via the emails (which, grudgingly, he's had to get Yuki to do it for him—technology and cats don't mix). And he reluctantly agreed with the Nezumi about taking pictures of his mock practices…Tohru had said so at one point, saying how happy she would be to see her 'sensei' in action.

'_It's just…so damn HARD to be mad at him…to stay mad at him…to hate him. Damn you, Rat. Damn you.'_ He couldn't help feeling as if with each breath he took, a noose wound tighter around his neck, making him feel trapped…backed into a corner with no way to free himself. In his mind's eye, the 'noose' suddenly became a leash that only the Nezumi had power over…to be drawn in by the warmth he knew there to be in the presence of the Rat.

A deceptive warmth…a warmth that had every cell in his Neko form reeling in horror.

Not able to shake these escalating emotions or mind-set, he briskly walked past the Nezumi without a word, not trusting his voice from wavering with his pounding heart to say anything for now.

Yuki could only look in confusion at the rapidly retreating Neko disappearing around a corner. He had been quite certain that he was going to have to endure another round of yelling from the Neko for making his suggestion, but that didn't happen. All he did know for sure was that Kyo had a glint to the eyes that wasn't there before. Since it was so new and different, he couldn't tell what it was.

"Yuki-Sensei! There you are! We ran out of the cleaning products," remarked Himeka happily as she went to help with her teacher's load. "Here, let me carry the case."

"I'll carry one of the baskets. Shin, take the other one," called out Yunosuke as he, too, took up the task of helping his teacher.

Struggling with the basket a little, Shin hurried to catch up with his companion. "Oi, Yubo, wait up for me!"

Quickly Yuki's thoughts turned to the tasks before him. They certainly needed to be completed very soon if he was to carry out his remaining plans for the day. He was definitely not going to mess those up.

Looking back in the direction Kyo had gone off to, he pondered one last time on the young man, feeling slight pity creep up on him. _'Hm…I guess Kyo was just worried about his grading. He shouldn't be…he's actually good. **Really good.** Heh, not that he'd believe me if I told him so…'_

—_**ooo—**_

'_I am incredibly late! I should have postponed my call with the tournament committee until after this class…'_

_**(Whap!)**_

Kazuma inwardly groaned as he picked up the broom in his office. As he did that, the stack of teetering papers he had just reviewed with the committee fell off his desk with a flutter. Already at his wits end, he breathed in heavily and nodded to himself that it's all going to be just fine. He leaned down once again to gather the paperwork, certain that the order he had them in would have to be redone.

'_Dear me… Why is it that when you're late, everything around you is out to keep you behind schedule?'_ He couldn't hold back the grimace as he pondered that fleeting thought when it was suddenly interrupted.

"Kazuma-san…" was the soft reply accompanied with a knock on his doorway.

Hardly lifting his gaze or focus from the mess, he waved off his guest. "I'm so sorry, but I am running late for my class and I have all these documents out of order and…"

"Oh, but you will make time for me, right, _Kazuma_?"

Hearing the velvet voice of his superior, Kazuma immediately stood up and bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry, Akito-san, I was unaware that you'd be visiting today…"

"Must I have an appointment put in when I wish to see you?" she asked tartly.

"No! Of course not, I was…I was just thinking that perhaps you made mention of it before, and I had somehow forgotten _('highly unlikely but…')_," hurriedly explained Kazuma in hopes of appeasing her. She was not to be trifled with at this point.

"You certainly don't have your wits about you today, ne Kazuma?" Sighing heavily, Akito looked around her at the upheaval his office was in. Shaking her head, she looked on with disapproval. "My, my…it's a wonder you find anything in here. You should have your assistants help you organize this office."

Taking her 'suggestion' to heart, Kazuma inwardly sighed…he was indeed going to be late to his class. "It will be done by the end of today."

"Phew…it's too stuffy indoors. Come Kazuma…we'll take a walk outside," she replied as she stepped through the office's back shoji door leading outdoors.

"Akito…" called out the once-silent Bird. "Hatori-niisan had warn—"

"_Kureno, not now._ Just pick up those papers and give it some semblance of order while I have a chat with our _dear_ Kazuma." With a quick turn, she left her escort behind to take her walk around the dojo without further interruptions.

"Please, Kazuma-san," implored Kureno softly, "be sure to keep it slow and steady. Please."

Nodding in understanding, Kazuma quickly went after Akito outside, now more worried about her health than about the impending discussion with her. It was not lost on him that Akito's health was not improving since he last saw her in spring. She was now more pale…bleary around the eyes…quick to show her displeasure, well, quicker than before. The hollowness in her dark eyes…the hollowness that seeped from her very presence…

Overall, she looked very tired.

'_No doubt just getting over another bout with illness.' _Finally reaching her side, he slowed down considerably to match her even gait. "I apologize for my delay, Akito-san."

"Hm." Paying little mind to his words, she kept her hand lightly against the wall of the dojo since it gave her a sense of balance that she sorely lacked at the moment. Perhaps it wasn't prudent to rush outdoors so soon after her fever-induced nightmares from last night. How she loathed thinking of them for even a moment…

"Akito-san, may I suggest we sit on the bench under the blossom tree over there?" gestured in one direction Kazuma as he slightly held Akito's elbow close. "It'll provide a great deal of shade and cool breeze for the both of us."

Relieved for the reprieve, she let herself be guided, lest she trip over her own feet to land in an undignified heap before this man. A stray thought came to her, which she voiced. "I don't remember the grounds of the dojo being this large…"

He couldn't help but smile fondly of that long-ago memory she must be recalling…that of her father, Akira. At that time, an expansion of the dojo was completed, and he had given Akira and Akito both a personal tour of the new grounds. He could still see that smile she held that was full of wonder as she looked all around the gardens and buildings. She was an innocent child…so carefree…happy…innocent.

'_So long ago… _(Sigh)_ How I do miss that man's presence. He could bring out that one true smile from her. Him…and one other.'_ As he settled himself on the bench as she carefully set herself down, he recalled the one time he had chanced at seeing this. It was rare, and at this moment, he held onto this memory to help see him through the 'storm' he felt brewing next to him.

Leaning heavily against the back of her seat, she leaned her head back and stared at the leaves on the high branches, vaguely catching a glimpse of the aqua-blue sky beyond them. Still lost in her thoughts from long ago, she lifted her arm wearily to see if her hand could possibly reach high into the sky beyond the towering tree. She always could before…she could catch the 'rain' that came down on them…blossoms of spring…laughter. She remembered that, albeit muted, but she could still hear his unique laughter. It was so rare that he could laugh so heartily at all that she always ingrained into her memory the laugh of her Nezumi.

That memory alone brought her back to this moment and why she bothered to even escape the hole that Hatori had confined her in. Her bedroom was too stuffy in her judgment anyway…

"Kazuma…how do you fair with the tournament?" asked Akito languidly as she brought her arm down across her middle, her eyes now closed to the world.

And so now, he braved the oncoming 'storm', her question eerily reminding him of the last time she posed the same inquiry. That plus what was the end result of that conversation. Striving to keep his calm, he remarked, "All is well on schedule, Akito-san. Many of the arrangements are in their final stages of completion. Our dojo is now conducting grading scores every week to help the students improve their form. We will be more than ready to face our opponents."

"Opponents. There are many of those, aren't there?" she asked airily, still portraying herself as without a care in the world.

Treading carefully with his reply, he agreed. "Yes…they are quite a bit. My students are well-trained to face them."

"Yes…trained…" Sighing heavily, she barely opened her eyes, the glare of the day striking her blind momentarily. With a rush of breeze swaying the branches above her, she contemplated if the branches were ever pruned…they looked so unruly.

"Training…control… Control over them…over their training…over their classes…all that is done under this roof. I am in the right, yes?" she went as she now blankly stared at him.

"Yes, Akito-san." Chancing a glance at her, he saw how her eyes, vague before, were now boring a hole through his head with only her blank expression. He refrained from looking away though, morbidly curious as to what else she will ask.

"Control…heh, _complete_ control?" she asked with a wry grin as she now opened her eyes wide enough to show her total attention on his next remark.

He couldn't help but blink in uncertainty, although he couldn't tell if it was from doubting his capabilities as a teacher training his students or because he was at a loss as to what she wanted to know. Keeping his posture composed as well as his voice, he coolly replied, "I train my students well, Akito-san, I assure you. The opponents they will be facing will have much on their hands when they face them."

It literally froze his heartbeat for a mere moment when he saw the gleam reach her eyes, the light lit within those dark depths only known to bestow a wrath unmatched by any storm. What could possibly have upset her with his remark about the upcoming tournament?

"Opponents are found everywhere…in the arena…_outside_ the arena. Why, I have my own whenever I go to the office…whenever an _insolent_ member of this family opposes _me_ and _my _will…you know that well, don't you, _Kazuma_?"

The chill in her voice cooled his blood considerably, his limbs and mind now numb from where her current line of reasoning was leading him. It could not bode well if she has yet to state her reasons to speak with him. If she dallied this long, it's because she was out to make a point that he won't soon forget.

"Ne, _Kazuma_, if you have this 'control' over your students, then _you_ are responsible for their actions. Is my reasoning flawed?" she asked softly with only a hint of an edge to her voice.

"No, Akito-san." It was all he could do to say this as he struggled to maintain his composure from crumbling underneath her unswerving attention.

She now leaned forward slightly so that she could reach out to caress his cheek softly, her voice now matching her actions. "Just so that we're in complete agreement… YOU are responsible. This is fact, yes?"

She held so much power in her gaze, such a far cry from being gentle like her touch on his cheek. It drew him in and held him captive, unable to look elsewhere unless she allowed it. But what could he say that he hadn't already said? He had basically confessed that she was in the right with her line of reasoning.

"I _am_ responsible," he confirmed softly, his voice practically carried off in the hard breeze that just blew by them.

Closing her eyes to him once again, she smiled dryly as the remark pleased her. Leaning away from him, she settled herself against her seat and sighed in contentment. She opened her dark eyes to the world above her, aiming to look further beyond the leaves of the old tree.

After a few minutes of silence, she quietly stated, "Be sure you remember that. I _will_ hold you to it. _(Pause)_ Go…"

Kazuma was at a complete loss of words, heck, even his mind took the time to halt in its thinking. _'That's it? That's all she'll tell me?'_ Not daring to press for an explanation, especially when she had made it clear that she didn't want to see him anymore, he silently stood and bowed in reverence to his clan leader.

"It was an honor to have your visit today, Akito-san. I will retrieve Kureno at once." Hearing no further remarks from the silent clan head, he retreated from her sight and presence, extremely baffled to her odd line of questioning and her behavior along with it. It didn't pass his gut instincts that somehow, some day, she will make him realize the true meaning of her warning.

'_What are your true intentions, Akito-san?'_

A pair of red-orange eyes thought the very same thing as they stared at the exchange from a distance, only instead of confusion, bitterness is what he tasted. A bitterness that was only matched with that of the dark depths of Akito's eyes as they clashed with his own.

Fiery red versus the dark, hollow depths—who will indeed triumph?

* * *

**_  
Coming Back to You! (12-15-06):_**

_Oh, yeah…getting a little hot in here, ne? I love the stare-downs between Akito and Kyo. Gives me the willies!_

_Phew, I'm finally back from my temporary hike! Sorry for the delay, but it was kinda necessary, for my creative drive as well as for practical reasons. I did finally complete the reorganization of all my notes, and trust me there were A LOT. Man, I have PAGES of notes of what's to come…you will all love the continuation of the story! I'm taking my fic where few have dared, not that I blame them…my first-time fic is now truly turning into EPIC proportions. Hopefully you'll stick with me through it all! I repeat this so often, but it's vital that everyone understands that I need to hold onto this hope in order to continue. Too many times I stared at a laptop that I can't gather much motivation to open up, much less type. Honestly, the words from past and current reviews are what impelled me to keep moving forward. So that said, my BIG thanks and HUGS to all those that have reviewed! Your words really do keep me motivated!_

_Okay, back to this new chapter release… I had wanted to make this release longer due to my long absence, but then you wouldn't get an update until after the first of the year. So, tossing that idea aside, I'm splitting the chapter in two instead. Here's the first half of the 'day' at the dojo. Next half should come around early/mid January. I have vacation coming up, and I hope to make good use of it!_

_Tension is still ripe in my storyline with little 'fluff' moments here and there. Also, to give you a clearer picture of what's going on with Akito, you can check out my recent side-fic, _**The Problems with a Rat**_. It's mainly flashbacks, but they also shed more light on Akito's inner thoughts. Who doesn't like to read those?_

_I also allude to events under SOS chapters 12, 35, and 44 in this chapter release as well as to my other side-fic, _**The Game of Memory**_. As this story progresses, my side-fics will hold more importance as supporting roles, so if you've not had the chance to read up on them, please do so. It'll lend a better overall understanding of what I'm up to!_

_At last we can see what truly stems from Kyo's hard attitude with Yuki at the dojo. I really wanted to emphasize this point and lend a sympathetic light on our little Neko. Understanding him will lead to understanding his actions later on. Trust me, you'll want to remember this…not all is black and white in Sohma land!_

_Ah, I'm glad I can post. A sense of duty is fulfilled. Oh, yes, musical moments…hmm. I believe Norah Jones' "More Than This" more than suffices! I've read the lyrics to it, and it truly lends an overall sense of despair that Kyo is feeling in this chapter. It really sets the mood to the chapter in general. She's such a great artist!_

_There, that should do it. Please take care everyone, thank you for reading, and I beg of you to keep your reviews flowing! They give me motivation, ideas to turn my story to your liking, and overall, they make me feel like I have an audience that's just as hyped with my story as I am._

_Thanks to all! Ja ne!_


	48. SOS Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Welcome to my fanfic based on Takaya-Sensei's Fruits Basket!_

**Special Note:** _Another two in one chapter release for all those readers who waited patiently for this release. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

**  
Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 48: Truths in the Shadows_**

"Phew…well, that about wraps up the cleaning for this room. Man, my shoulders ache!" exclaimed Shinpachi.

Picking up the last of the dirty rags, later tossing them into the overflowing basket, Yunosuke heartily agreed. "Yeah…this room was the toughest. Who knew those big apes sweat buckets on the floor."

"Ew…that's too gross to imagine," replied Himeka with a shiver as she wiped her perspiring brow against her sleeve. Readjusting her glasses against her damp nose, she looked to her wristwatch and noting the hour, sighed heavily. "We still have one hour left. I suppose the outside porch is our next assignment. Yuki-Sensei did say to leave this half of the dojo spotless. That includes outside, right?"

"He's cruel!" griped Shinpachi, downing the contents of his water bottle in a few gulps. "Ain't our fault those creeps—"

"Give it a rest already, Shin…" cut in Yunosuke tiredly. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can go home."

"Are you really in such a rush to go home?" was the unexpected question.

"Yuki-Sensei!" called out Himeka happily. Waving all around them, she immediately reported to her teacher. "Look, we left the whole room sparkly clean! Now all we have left is the porch outside and—"

"Heh, you certainly gave it your all. Thank you." Yuki carefully inspected their work, having already finished with his chores of cleaning the outside gardens, change rooms, and hallways. Tuckered out himself, he was pleased that the children dutifully completed their tasks that were in part 'punishment' for the prank they pulled earlier. Now for their next task…

"How about we do something a little different?" Upon seeing their worn-out but resigned gazes, the grin he had withheld was released, stunning his students slightly. He quickly answered, "The mock fights between the tournament members and others are in full swing right now. Would you three like to—"

"HAI!!!" yelped with joy the children as they leaped into the air. Yunosuke was the one to quickly sober up and ask tentatively, "Ano…Yuki-Sensei…we won't be in the way, right? I wouldn't want to disturb them…"

"Aw, Yubo, don't spoil it for us!" groaned Shinpachi as he prayed that his teacher would let them go anyway.

"It's all right, Shinpachi-kun, Yunosuke-kun," replied Yuki calmly. "I had already spoken to Shihan about it, and he was more than happy to accommodate us. So let's not be of further delay…"

Leading the trio of excited students to the main dojo, Yuki felt elated to be giving them this opportunity to observe the more experienced members in a totally different environment. Before, it was merely seeing them in practice, which lacked their true talent and skill…no, they reserved just such abilities for the real matches, such as the ones that were occurring at that moment. It would be a wonderful experience for the children to see how far they can go if they only apply themselves. His students held such promise at such an early age…he was so proud of them.

And, he had to admit, he was curious to see how good this team is that Kazuma put together. So much time and effort was put into their training for just this tournament. It stands to reason that they will do what's necessary to make their sensei proud. He could clearly tell that they held Kazuma in such high regard.

Finally arriving at their destination, he could overhear through the shoji doors the matches going on inside the main training room. Turning to his students, he quickly held his hand up to indicate that silence on their part must be exercised during the time that they are there. Wordlessly conveying that they were ready, he quietly opened the door and ushered his students inside before him, indicating that they remain in the far back corner that held a clear view of the arena. They all kneeled onto the tatami mats silently behind the last line of students that were already there.

Glad to see that the kids were now transfixed on the scene in front of them, he swiftly glanced around. Haru's fixed gaze met his own, the Ox being on the opposite wall facing them from across the arena, his position in the first row where the starters were sitting clearly indicating the high position he had earned over the years as Kazuma's student.

'_No surprise that he'd spot me all the way back here. Ah, there's the old glare from our Neko. Hmph, I guess he snapped out of his funk from earlier.' _Moving on, Yuki perceived other glares, namely from Hiko and Hajime. Those were livid stares that would cook him on the spot if it actually mattered for him to care. No, what caught his attention now was the hard stare from another Sohma. Tetsuya had obviously not forgotten their last encounter with one another at the family meeting. That was certainly memorable…

So intent was their staring contest that he failed to notice someone joining him along with his students. Turning to face him, Yuki is taken aback at the visitor. "Master Haji…"

"Eh, this is undoubtedly a pleasure, Yuki-sama." Settling himself better on his knees, Master Haji looked to the match that was just concluding. Pleased that he had just made it in time to see Kyo's and Tetsuya's match, he whispered to Yuki eagerly, "Are you also here to lend your support to our family?"

"Hm?" Now aware that Master Haji is part of the circle that knows about their family's intimate details, including their curse, Yuki was admittedly a bit leery to speak with him any further, unsure of just exactly where he stands with this man. Sure the elderly Sohma addressed him as his superior and seemed very kind, but it's been his experience that everyone in the inner circle had already a preconceived notion of what they thought of him even though they've never spoken to him before. It left him at a loss as to whether or not he should place any trust on the man…for all he knew, the man couldn't stand him.

Still, if Master Haji did happen to be that sort of person, he was quite sure that Akito wouldn't have formally introduced him to the elder. Kureno had said so before that Akito would only introduce him to those she approves of or something like that.

'_Although he did just come up to me and started talking to me so normally before Akito had the chance to introduce him to me. Did have some sort of agenda then? Or was he just curious about the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi? Or was he curious about me? It's so complicated dealing with these people…my family… _(Sigh)_ In any case, I have to be nice…he hasn't done anything wrong as far as I know.'_

Warily Yuki recalled Master Haji's question and was rather puzzled on how to best answer it. He _was_ rather anxious of his fellow Jyuunishi's performances. He knew that any opponent facing Kyo would likely meet defeat…damn Neko will accept nothing but that, no matter the cost (speaking from personal experience). Yet, the usually focused Neko had been rather distracted as of late… enough so that it could lead to him letting his guard down and then ending up with an injury. Not a good thing when the tournament is just around the corner.

Personally, he was very excited to see how much of a fighter Haru truly is inside the arena. It'd be his first time actually seeing the Ox in a real match against others, other than in 'black' mode. It would be something else, he was sure of that.

"Perhaps," was the simple answer Yuki settled on giving the elder Sohma. He then turned his attention back to the arena when he saw Kunimitsu stand in the middle of it.

"Tenaka Hiko…Ohashi Hajime. Step forward." The two students stood up promptly and joined the teacher at the arena. Bowing to him then to each other, they awaited Kunimitsu's next command. Arm outstretched, he gave it. "Fight."

Master Haji scarcely paid attention to this match. Oh, the students were outstanding otherwise they wouldn't be on the team. No, they didn't lack skills, just finesse in executing them. Plus discipline in certain forms of their katas…well, all in all he'd judge them to be average. Nothing bad, but nothing great either. It'll be good enough to root out other opponents of the same level from other teams at the tournament.

The elderly Sohma instead turned his attention to his young relative next to him. Truly, he was eager to continue their earlier conversation—it wasn't often that he found himself in the presence of the Nezumi (their past encounters had been their only encounters up to those times)—but refrained from doing so. Instead he recalled the young Sohma's reply to his earlier question, noting that although it was short, it was enough. He dryly grinned at this, understanding that Yuki was neither too familiar nor comfortable with discovering him to being a member of the inner circle within the family. He was pretty sure Akito had kept the boy ignorant of his personal past relationship with the previous Neko of the Jyuunishi. Perhaps he could acquaint himself better with the Nezumi with that as a basis of understanding…

Perhaps not.

'_It's a shame that I can't be to him what I am to Kyo. There's sadly too much history between us…even though he knows nothing of it I can't ignore it. I should…goodness knows Nii-san would have wanted that of me, but…I just can't. Because after all is said and done…Yuki is the Nezumi, the child that holds Akito's endorsement, while Kyo is the Neko that will never have it.'_ He became somber on these musings, which then led him to look to Kyo across the arena. The glint in the Neko's eyes was hard and aimed directly at the Nezumi.

'_Such a dark reminder of why I can't become attached to the Nezumi. I can't allow myself to think of Yuki beyond being Akito's favorite…her chosen one…her Nezumi. No matter how hard the temptation is to bask in the Nezumi's presence, to get to know the boy…I won't.'_

And the temptation was great, he admitted…he'd already fallen prey to it the few times he had spoken to the boy of his own accord. Kazuma wasn't the only one with the dilemma of wanting to be in Yuki's presence more often but knowing it would prove to be a problem by doing so. The pull to the Nezumi was staggering, even for him, one of the few of the elderly Sohma generation that had known the previous Jyuunishi line and still lived.

It was startling, truly. He felt that pull the instant the boy was birthed, remembering at the time that it was similar in strength to that of the young 'God' at the time of her birth. It was something indescribable at first, but then he could sense it to be for what it was…a connection…a harmony that wasn't there before in the Sohma family, not for a long, long time.

Those that knew of the private matter received news of the birth of the Nezumi in such close proximity with that of the 'God' with a wave of relief and pride. He soon left his secluded villa in the northern mountains to visit the Nezumi shortly after his birth. He had held the child with great care, completely mesmerized with the grand aura that emanated from his small body, how strong and overwhelming his presence already was for being so young. So much like that of the young 'God' at the time.

How very different it was for another Sohma birth. Upon the Neko being born, a great shame was felt amongst the family. And he, the youngest brother of the previous Neko, could only shed his tears of joy in private, as they were not shared by anyone else. The Neko had a commanding presence as well, but to many it was looked down upon with sheer disgust. Even the Neko's own father was no better than the rest that despised the infamous Jyuunishi's presence.

One look to the young Neko back then, and it was clear that his loyalty couldn't be divided. The boy would only know that whereas the Nezumi was held in high regard, the Neko would be shunned for life. As he grew older, Kyo came to understand this notion fully. The turn from innocence to bitterness was heartbreaking for this elder Sohma to witness. The Neko now only saw any encouragement or praise from the adults about the Nezumi to be a veiled comment that he was of no worth at all. And sadly, he was right in his understanding of the dark motives behind their remarks.

'_Such anger…such hate…instilled in a young child's mind so early in life. And having it all directed to one source… For all the praise they gave the Nezumi, it only amplified Kyo's hatred of him. It's no wonder that then and even now, Kyo would feel betrayed if we give the Nezumi any more attention than what's necessary. How is Kazu-kun dealing with this now with the Nezumi regularly at the dojo? Akito certainly made things difficult for him with her involvement.'_

Stirring from his distant thoughts, he noted that the ongoing match was quickly coming to its conclusion. Shyly glancing to the Nezumi, he saw that Yuki was also unimpressed with the match, practically stifling a yawn out of apparent boredom. Yet he brightly grinned to his students and softly whispered to them different points relating to the match.

'_He is so much like Kazu-kun. He would make a great teacher if he gave it more effort.' _Laughing internally at the absurdity of that possibility, he almost failed to notice that the match had finished.

After confirming that Kazuma finished with his notations, Kunimitsu now called out the next pair. "Miho Keisuke, Sohma Hatsuharu…step forward." Both did as told, bowing to him, then to each other. He called out, "Fight."

It didn't escape Yuki's notice that Haru held a devious smirk just then. _'What is he planning on doing? Hm…somehow, I just don't want to know the answer to that.'_

The uncharacteristic smirk didn't vanish as the opponents faced each other off in an apparent standstill as they sized each other up. It was Haru that finally broke the silence, blatantly ignoring Kazuma's previous instructions about keeping focused on the match.

"You know, Miho-san…I was waiting for this moment to come for quite some time now," murmured Haru softly to his opponent, his sharp gaze never wavering.

Aware that Kazuma wasn't pleased with the disruption during a match, Keisuke kept his response to the point. "Oh? I hope it'll be worth it."

"Oh, it will be." And with no further words, Haru cut through the distance and swiftly swiped Keisuke's legs from under him, effectively landing his opponent on his back. The victory was short-lived as Keisuke quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a punch to the gut.

Back on his feet, Keisuke barely had a chance to avoid the next fist that nearly made contact with his chest. Instead, he crouched low and returned the favor by swiping Haru's legs from beneath him.

In such close proximity with him, Haru couldn't roll away, but he did catch Keisuke's fist with his hand before it connected to his chest. One swift kick-up, and Keisuke was flipped over his head where he landed flat on his back with a thud.

Not giving Keisuke the chance to roll away this time, Haru pinned him with his arm against his throat, clearly not allowed in the arena, but then again the Ox wasn't really interested in following the rules at the moment. As his arm fell on his victim like an iron clamp, he mildly remarked, "You know, you haven't apologized."

"Uuuuggh…what…are you…uuuggghhh," grunted Keisuke as he gasped for needed air.

"Hatsuharu, release him NOW." The chilling command from Kazuma was however met with deaf ears. It baffled the teacher to no end how Haru in 'non-Black' mode is refusing to obey his commands. He was tempted to interfere in this match since it was clearly breaking the rules of an official match, but he was worried that by doing so it would bring out the darker aspect of Haru's personality, something he hadn't wanted to handle during a grading of such importance, not to mention the witnesses all around them from different levels and classes.

'_No, Hatsuharu is in his right mind and knows what he's doing. What has him so riled that he's blatantly ignoring my orders?'_ Kazuma's thoughts ceased when he heard another voice call out.

"Haru…stand down," was the soft, cool reply heard in the large room.

Master Haji didn't know which had him so stunned…the calm, collected Nezumi giving the order or the fact that the Ox was complying without hesitation. It mattered little, he supposed, since it was rather clear that the black/white-haired youth favored the Nezumi above all others.

Standing up gracefully while looking down at his coughing opponent, Haru leaned down to take an arm to pull him up. Keisuke was too out of it to realize what was going on until he heard the soft voice of the 'out-of-control' Sohma.

"You see, witnessing your embarrassment was well worth it," was the soft-spoken remark from Haru, his eyes glinting coldly momentarily until they brightened in slight amusement. "I suppose the apology to Yuki will have to come later."

Eyes widening at having heard this, Keisuke couldn't help but sputter, "Wha—how could you…_(cough)_…it's been so long! _(Cough)_ How long…your grudge—"

"Yuki, a word." Kazuma stood abruptly as he said this, taking long, sure strides towards the entrance of the room. The clipped command wasn't lost on the people there. Few have heard Kazuma sound so…harshly, and not in a good way.

Quickly standing and motioning for his students to remain seated with Master Haji, Yuki carefully maneuvered around the elderly Sohma and made his way across the arena to where Kazuma was by the entry doors. It was the first time he had ever had that tone directed at him by Kazuma, so he was fast to reach his teacher's side without delay.

Looking down to the slim youth into his large grey/violet eyes conveying confusion and worry, Kazuma steeled himself for what he was about to say. "You will NEVER do that again, am I clear? I must have the full cooperation of all that are here to learn what I have to teach them, including Hatsuharu. If he cannot respond to _my_ commands, then _I_ will deal with him personally, _not_ you. It isn't your place to circumvent _my_ authority while at this dojo. If you disagree with this, then leave now."

It was all said in such low tones, but a razor-sharp edge graced those tones. Yuki felt it cut through him coldly, and he could only bow his head low, keeping his gaze on the hardwood floor. Apparently he had committed a major faux pas without realizing it. His inexperience dealing with a place such as this that abided by rules and tradition became rather apparent to all those that were witnessing the exchange.

"_But…I…Haru wasn't going to give up…I could tell. Shihan, you had to have known that. I had to do something before it got serious.' _He was about to voice his reasons for having done what he had done when he heard the whispering and murmurs amongst the collective group.

"_Oh come on, that was cool! Just saying it once, and he was off of him in a flash!"_

"_Shihan has nothing on Yuki-Sensei! Heh, I never saw Hatsuharu-Sempai obey so fast!"_

"_I hope Shihan finally kicks out the show-off."_

"_He thinks he's so much better than the rest of us just because…"_

Yuki hurriedly clamped his ears to the varied remarks. He could even envision their facial expressions particularly those that he knew were smirking at his predicament. He really hadn't meant for his outburst to disrupt the class so much. It was his aim to avoid uproar within the classroom as was usually the outcome whenever Haru became unnecessarily violent.

'_I acted on just impulse. I just knew it…Haru wasn't about to budge, not when it was about THAT. I never knew Haru was still sore about that. Still…I didn't seem to help matters any.'_ He couldn't help the dejection from entering his gaze, knowing now that he had disappointed Kazuma. He had now become that which he had promised he wouldn't become…a burden.

It took everything Kazuma had to hold his piercing gaze on the youth, never letting the disapproval falter from his look. It was so easy to forget that Yuki was never trained officially at his dojo, nor was he ever exposed to the intricacies of how life at this place revolved. No, the youth had nothing but a few lessons he remembered as a child to guide him through the arduous life the dojo presented. And so far, Yuki really had excelled as both a teacher and student, never once complaining of how hard the manual labor was or if the students in general gave him a hard time.

'_Truth be told, this is all my fault. I should have paid more attention; if Hatsuharu was unusually upset, it could only have been for one reason. And that reason is standing right before me…'_ Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes to the youth, bringing his hand to lightly massage his closed lids. Yet, even with his eyes shut, he could still see the dejected look seep into the startled eyes of the youth. Really, he hadn't meant for his voice to cut through like that…it was done rather automatically and mainly for the benefit of the class that was listening intently on their conversation. He had to set the example—that was all he had thought about at the time.

'_No, if the WHOLE truth be told, that wasn't the only thing going through my mind. I took outside issues into this. I've not been able to settle down since Akito's sudden visit earlier. And to take it out on… _(Sigh)_ She appears so unexpectedly…her visits always tend to shake everything around her; nothing is back to normal when she leaves you. And here I took it out on someone so innocent of it all—didn't Haji-ojiisan warn me not to be unsure around Yuki?'_

Noting how silent and pensive his teacher was, Yuki strongly felt the disappointment emanate from Kazuma, certain that it was due to his interference with the class. Bowing low at the waist in apology, he decided to leave further explanations for a later time, not wanting to prolong this situation anymore.

"Sumimasen, Shihan. It was my fault Haru became upset with Miho-san in the first place." The soft apology drew a startled jerk from Kazuma and an entirely different reaction from another Sohma.

"It's NOT your fault, Yuki," firmly interjected Haru as he cut into their conversation, abruptly appearing beside Yuki's bowed form.

His gaze was pointed as he looked to the others that were snickering behind his back, silencing them in a heartbeat. He then looked down to his shorter relative, catching Yuki's pleading gaze but chose to ignore it. Pushing headlong into what he set out to do, he turned back to face Kazuma's own piercing gaze on him, clearly displeased with his disruption. Again, it mattered little what the adult Sohma had thought of his actions. After all, when all was said and done…

"It's all my doing, Shihan. Yuki had nothing to do with what I did to Miho-san." Not one to back down before Kazuma, Haru held his ground beside a flustered Yuki who was trying to keep him out of it with his persistent nudges. Instead, the Ox leaned into Kazuma's ears and whispered clearly for only him to hear, "I answer to only one, Shihan, and that one is _not_ you. Outside the dojo or inside, that will never change. I'm sorry, but that is the truth."

Leaning back, Haru brightly grinned to a visibly shaken Kazuma. "I'm ready to accept my punishment, Shihan."

Brows quirked in bewilderment, Yuki was hesitant on how to reply. Before, Kazuma was upset with Haru's interruption; now, the teacher was seemingly at a loss of how to respond to a seemingly innocent remark from the Ox. Knowing it had to do with whatever Haru whispered to the man, Yuki held his breath and pressed onward.

"Sumimasen, Shihan, but I'll leave now. Please excuse me." Quickly bowing to his distraught teacher, Yuki held up his hand to Haru's oncoming protest, mouthing to him that he had done enough. If only he had backed out as soon as he had said so…

"Running away is what you do best, ne Yuki-Sensei?" The curt reply from Keisuke was heard clearly from across the room. The now recovered opponent went on in his rant on his perception of Yuki thus far, "Isn't that so? Whenever it gets too difficult, you back away, hiding so that others clean up your mess."

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, MIHO?"** angrily shouted 'black' Haru as he made his intent to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Yuki's firm grasp on his shoulder.

'_Damn, talk about a situation getting shot straight to hell…'_ mused Master Haji wearily as he inched closer to Yuki's students, they being rather innocent and likely will wish to rush up there in defense of their beloved teacher—the little girl's adoring eyes said as much. Curious as to what was whispered between the Ox and Kazuma since Kazuma's eyes gave away his shock, he perceived that his chance to find out would have to be at another time.

Another Sohma was rather curious himself, but he refrained from joining the little interlude. Kyo had no interest in getting mixed up in this mess. His experience being at the dojo and with Kazuma most of his life taught him well that they were all treading on extremely thin ice. He pitied the idiots for disrupting the grading matches…they _will_ regret it later.

Tetsuya was also familiar with Kazuma's disciplinary methods and knew better than to say anything at the moment, even though his close friend was directly in the line of fire. His teammates were about to join in on the foray, but one hard glare to Hajime and Hiko swiftly put a stop to their actions, both humbly backing down. Neither one wanted to face his method of subduing them.

"I have no problem, Haru-san. It is only an observation from my part and others as well. He only walks away and never faces—" Keisuke quickly blocks a kick to the face from Haru's long reach with his leg. He swiftly grasps the opportunity and withholds Haru's leg abruptly, all ready to use his elbow to land a blow when he was suddenly knocked back on the floor. He didn't even register the connection to his chest until he laid there, heaving heavily as he tried to catch his lost breath.

Honestly, it was just raw reaction on his part. From withholding Haru around the waist to prevent the Ox from landing a kick on the unsuspecting Keisuke to landing a blow of his own when he saw the threat to his friend, Yuki did not think…again. His mess just got messier…and he didn't have a clue of how to fix it without making it worse. It already looked like he circumvented Kazuma's authority by taking matters out of his teacher's hands, again.

Looking back to Haru, he saw the amusement in his eyes at seeing Keisuke on his back for the second time in under five minutes. Catching the Ox's gaze, he narrowed his stare strictly, wordlessly reprimanding him for taking this grudge too far. Haru could only look away, never having had to deal with the Nezumi's displeasure before. Sparing no further glance to Haru or Kazuma, he quietly left the room…and his mess.

'_Well, at least one thing was learned with this ridiculous display. Yuki is fast to react…or it could be that Keisuke was caught off guard. Or both. We'll just have to wait and see.'_ Tetsuya's thoughts were shared by others that saw the swift actions of the young teacher.

Who would have thought it? Yuki at two places virtually at once. From the firm hold on the normally strong Haru to changing positions abruptly to lunge a fist into Keisuke's chest with such unhurried grace. It didn't even seem that the young teacher put any effort into it at all. For a beginner to take down two seasoned opponents, essentially, it was rather interesting. Truly…interesting.

"Keisuke-kun, Hatsuharu…you both will remain after class to discuss your punishment. Am I clear?" Kazuma's sharp tone brook for no argument at this point. And if that wasn't enough, his frosty glare was more than enough to silence any words on their part as they hurriedly went to take their previous seats.

He was livid, that much Kazuma admitted to himself. He was just baffled as to who specifically, if anyone, he was angry with. Maybe he was just angry at himself for letting the situation skyrocket out of control…

"Kunimitsu, continue with the matches." He then set himself back down to where he was grading his students before, his countenance visibly stressed. One glance to his grandfather, and he knew that a discussion was just ahead them. _'Later…I'll deal with this later.'_

Exactly the thoughts one Neko shared with him.

—_**ooo—**_

Kagura was intently facing her task at hand, all else around her becoming meaningless. She was steady with her hand, her gaze held true to what's in front of her. Slowly, but gently, she took her hand to her face, firmly holding her instrument in her delicate fingers. Close, so very closely, she struck swiftly and to the mark.

"There! Damn, tweezing brows is just so hard nowadays; I have to do it outdoors to get enough light. Hm…maybe waxing will work better for me…" Setting aside her tweezers and mirror, she looked out to the gardens around her as she sat outside the girl's dojo. Giving her high ponytail a flick over her shoulder, she mused that the length of it may need to be shortened for the upcoming tournament. Smoothing her rumpled uniform, she sighed happily, content to know that she had a whole afternoon to herself now that her classes with Kazuma and Kunimitsu were postponed until tomorrow. Speaking of which…

"I wonder how their ranking matches are coming along…it's been over two hours. Heh, Kyo-kun ought to be making a hit or two! Haru-chan, too!" She then felt her giddy mood vanish, sighing heavily at the thought of the next Sohma male that was participating. _'Yeah, HIM. Tetsuya-kun… I'm sure he's just as good as Kyo-kun, if not better. He's been training longer than Kyo-kun.'_

"He has? I did not know that."

She jerked to her feet at hearing that remark from behind her. Looking to who had spoken it, she let out a long breath in relief. "Goodness, Yun-chan, you startled me! Must be your 'animal instincts', ne? And how did you know what I was thinking?"

"You actually voiced your thoughts out loud." With a wry smile, Yuki put down his pail and rag, having already finished his cleaning of the girls' dojo. Deciding to take a break before cleaning the surrounding grounds, he knelt down to where she was before, feeling every sore muscle on his body. "Your dojo was in sore need of a good cleaning. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to it sooner."

"Heh, don't worry about it. You in the midst of a sea of female estrogen would not bode well," smiled widely the Boar, recalling vivid images of hormone-driven girls that more often than not faced her ire when they insisted on their desire to 'acquaint' themselves with Yuki. "Heheh, as it is, it's tough keeping those wolves in sheep's clothing from going over to the guys' dojo every day to take a peep at you or the others. Good thing your class is at the same time as the girls. And you're always so discreet whenever you're around doing other things."

Settling herself next to him, she looked to the lush flowers around them, feeling very tranquil with her fellow Nezumi at her side. She'd come to appreciate the calming influence his presence had on her, bringing her a sense of peace when her mind would try to tear it down with problems. Problems like her ongoing dilemma with certain family members…

"Hm." Lying back on the cool grass, he stared high into the late day, birds twittering and making their last minute flights before night set in. Yawning lightly, he breathed in heavily the hot summer breeze, letting out a long breath as he became lethargic when the air settled into his bones. Lazily looking to Kagura, he noted the distant look in her eyes while staring at Kazuma's prized flower bushes. Not wanting to bring up a sore subject, but feeling the need to do so, he asked, "So, what had your mind on Tetsuya-san?"

"Eh?" She looked down to him unsure of what he meant. Perceiving only concern from him, she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh…um, nothing really. I just mentioned it because of the ranking matches going on. They should be close to being over by now…why are you here? Shouldn't you be there with them?"

Closing his eyes at the sudden remembrance of what had occurred earlier, he groaned audibly. He had hoped that by burying himself in his chores he'd at least put off having to think about that minor incident, let alone talk about it with anyone. "Mmmm… I saw a little of it. _(Heavily sighs)_ Anyway, I wanted to catch up on work I've put off, so I'm here now. You seem to know a lot about Tetsuya-san."

She was curious to know why he blatantly dodged her question, but left it alone seeing how tired he was. Deciding to go along with his change in subject, she replied, "Oh, well, it just happens to be that way. I mean, he's about a couple of years older than I am, so we're just about the same age. More in common I suppose. Although he's way smarter than I am. Did you know he's working on his bachelor's degree in his studies? Heh, it pays to have private tutors early in life, ne?"

He blankly gazed at the swaying leaves of the trees high above him, vaguely wondering how much effort Tetsuya put into his lessons at Kazuma's dojo if he's so busy with his university studies. Talk about over-achieving… "I guess so…I never wanted any."

Kagura's sunny smile immediately turned into a frown. She then glanced around her, making doubly sure that no one would overhear what she was about to voice out loud. "Yun-chan…you know the rumors about him, don't you?"

Noticing the sudden change in her tone, he sat up and gave her his full attention. "No, what are they?"

Feeling the full weight of his mesmerizing gaze on her, she temporarily hesitated in giving a response. In her opinion, Yuki was too close to the growing antagonism between the family members, he being in a coveted position of the family. He may not fully understand the ramifications if her words turned out to be true, but at least he'll be wary of those that were aiming to take advantage of him and his innocence. Not that she'd believe Tetsuya of it, but his father…

"Well, it's just that…Tetsuya-kun's dad… He's been taking steps…to take the lead as head of the family once Akito-san passes on. It's what Tetsuya-kun was raised for…to be his heir." She stopped here, not wanting to say anymore since the rest was really just gossip…confinement for the Jyuunishi as a group in an undisclosed location being one ridiculous idea. _'Pft, as if our parents would let that happen. Such wild ideas…'_

"Seto-san wants to…lead the family? And then…pass it on to Tetsuya-san…as his _heir_?" remarked the youth slowly as those outrageous words registered in his mind.

'_It makes sense now, why Seto-san doesn't get along with Akito. If the rumor's true, then all his efforts as of late…could they have something to do with it? Is he trying to control us…to submit to him like we do with Akito? It sure seems like it what with the way he's been with Ritsu and Kagura… But why single **them** out? He's not being oppressive with the others or me, not that he'd have much success anyway.' _He counted off the other Jyuunishi as he continued this line of thought.

'_Hatori, Nii-san, and Shigure aren't about to bat an eye for him, that's for sure. I…well, I'm pretty much off limits to just about everyone in the family, save a few Akito's introduced to me. Kureno deals with him often, but I don't think Seto-san has any commanding influence over him. Then there's Kyo, Haru, Rin, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa. Kyo's a target no matter what, but he hasn't said much, and he _would_ voice his opinion LOUDLY if he's being pressured by anyone in particular. No one can catch Rin let alone dominate her. With the rest, their parents are too devoted one way or the other. Akito is one thing but Seto-san would be a real fool to try anything with them.'_

Going over all this was giving Yuki a frightful headache. It made sense but didn't at the same time. Controlling the Jyuunishi is not as easy as it sounded, the ambitious man must know that. Still, the fact that he's focusing whatever efforts on trying to take the position as head of the family once Akito dies…it was morbid. It was sick and demented given the fact that Akito is ALIVE and more or less well.

'_She's still ALIVE! It's no wonder she's bitter with the way they flaunt the fact of her imminent death as just another order of business…trivial. It's NOT.'_

Yuki swiftly stood up, his breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment, his sudden resentment becoming intense. He abruptly began pacing, his mind going a mile a second. He couldn't help murmuring as he applied hard pressure to his temples, "She's not dead yet…she's ALIVE. Damn him for making it harder on her."

Her frequent visits to her clan head for tea made for interesting discoveries. If she hadn't known how involved Yuki had become in Akito's life, she would have been stunned at his behavior. It was her understanding that there was bad history between the 'God' and Nezumi—the imbalance…the disharmony…it was all felt within their Jyuunishi bond. But over the last few years, particularly over these last few months, she has known of the strengthened bond between those two. The reasons behind it were ignorable if it meant that they as a whole enjoyed a renewed balance, a tenuous harmony that she was very sure hadn't been felt for many generations.

That was her perception on this unique relationship between Akito and Yuki. It was clear that Akito's welfare meant a lot to the Nezumi and vice-versa. Their relationship, as odd as it is, is the basis of their unity as the Jyuunishi. It was also a precious gift that afforded her the cherished relationship she has now with her lovable Monkey.

The bond between 'God' and Nezumi was not one to trifle with, nor the one shared amongst the Jyuunishi as a whole. _'That man is an idiot if he really thinks he can get away with trying anything with Yun-chan or Akito or anyone else with the curse. He has no idea what we're capable of…what _I'm_ willing to do. And I'm willing to do just about _anything_ to keep us safe…'_

"You're right, Yun-chan. But a lot of family members think the same way. I only keep my ears open; they like to gossip to Kaa-san a lot." Seeing the Nezumi so distraught, she stood up as well and patted his back gently to hopefully calm him down. "Don't fret so much, Yun-chan. Akito-san can deal with that kind of person…I mean, let's face it. She's been leading this family through thin and thinner for most of her life. Add that on top of being, you know, THAT person to us Jyuunishi. She can handle him."

He suddenly ceased in his pacing, standing still as his hand tapped his chin worriedly. His concern was heavy as his eyes drooped lowly to look at the dark green grass. "He's messing with you and your family and others; what's to stop him from going further? How far _is_ he willing to go? She shouldn't have to be putting up with that NONSENSE. It's hard as it is being like she is now. What's he trying to do…push her to an _early grave_?"

He couldn't help the onslaught of his worries and voicing them. His nerves were frayed beyond hope for the rest of the day and now this bit of news, or rumor, came his way. He kept seeing in his mind the moments of despair that Akito carried with her, away from the prying eyes of the family, only to share them with him and him only.

'_She's dying…she's dying and they're being infuriatingly _**ridiculous**_ in wanting to take control of the family. Don't they care about anything but power? What good is it if you're dead? She'll be dead…'_

"Kagura, fetch Kureno over at the other end of the complex. He seems to be having a terrible time trying to locate me."

Both Jyuunishi jerked to look behind them upon hearing the statement. She stood there regally, leaning against one of the large trees, carefully scrutinizing them both. Kagura did panic at first, realizing that Akito must have heard their discussion. Yet there was no time to mull over her indiscretion for getting Yuki worked up over these rampant rumors. She quickly acted.

"Yes, Akito-san. I'll be back shortly," she responded with a low bow to her 'God'. Offering one last glance of comfort to the Nezumi, Kagura smiled softly and hurriedly went off in search of one Bird.

Seeing the Boar go off on her order, Akito sighed heavily and sat down gingerly against the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and heftily drew in another breath of fresh air, only to release the same breath slowly. Feeling the soft warmth of Yuki's body next to her, she leaned against his shoulder, noting that he smelled of his sweat, still a winter morning's scent but now tinged with a slight musk. She decided that she much preferred him to be clean.

"Why do you do such menial labor?" she asked languidly, settling herself further into her human pillow by wrapping her arms around his available arm.

"It's my job, Akito," quietly replied Yuki, drawing his knees up to his chest while looking down at Akito's head comfortably resting on his shoulder. After having been thoroughly agitated with being told what was being talked about behind closed doors, he found that he couldn't shake his unease off. Akito had surely heard what they were discussing.

Deciding to broach a safer subject before he pressed her for answers of his main concern, he asked, "Why would Kureno be elsewhere looking for you?"

That drew a chuckle from her, small as it was, but indeed a chuckle. Looking up to his large gray/violet eyes shadowed only by his heavy lashes, she smirked impishly, her eyes withholding the truth that only she found to be funny. "Heh…he's so easy to fool! _(Giggles)_ You know he's not much for finding someone who's hiding…hehe. Oh…it's so fun to see him running around like a strutting rooster searching for me. _(Giggles)_"

Yuki closely took in her countenance and his large eyes widened even further. Thrusting his hand to her face, he felt her high temperature despite the summer heat. Worriedly he admonished her, "Why are you hiding from him when you're this sick? You should be—"

"You still worry too much," she cut in as she lethargically waved off his comments. Her eyes narrowed at her oncoming thoughts, her discontent coming off in waves. "Besides, I had business to conduct with that…man. I am so glad I don't have to deal with that idiot too often. Him and his pet…ugh, they make me _ill_."

Suffice to say that he now knows why she was there at all. She hardly spoke of Kazuma or Kyo with him, either now or before. He simply assumed that she just didn't deal with them that often, at least, not enough to make her mention them more often. Well, his assumption wasn't too far from the truth…

Letting that matter rest since it would only aggravate her to speak of it, he cautiously treaded on the other topic plaguing his mind. "Akito, about what Kagura said—"

"She has a WIDE trap—she should learn to hold her tongue," was her clipped remark, her frown deepening.

Feeling her temper simmering just beneath her fever, he gently took her hands to ease the stress there. He absently noted how small her hands were, how fine and slim her fingers tapered down to her trimmed fingernails. Ironic how these very hands that looked so innocent were the ones that dealt such harsh blows (physically and figuratively) to the Jyuunishi and to the others if she felt the desire to do so. She's done much with these hands…

And yet, despite her actions with them in the past, all the hate and anger associated with them, these small hands now held a greater responsibility than ever before. They are now paving the way for their future in this family…without her.

Relief washed over him at having felt that his calming actions did have its desired effect as she began to relax further into him. To add to his gesture, he softly whispered, "She meant well…she's worried about us and these rumors. If they're true, then I shouldn't be kept ignorant of them, don't you agree?"

She really hated the soothing effect his caress is having on her tattered nerves. It didn't allow for her to get angry as she was wont to do, especially at the audacious girl that had the impudence to speak of matters that shouldn't be spoken about. Damn rumors…if they were circulating to the point that the parents of the Jyuunishi were getting wind of it, it really was no wonder that the elder Jyuunishi hadn't approached the subject with her. But then again, she had been rather indisposed with her constant battles with one illness or another. They probably didn't want to aggravate her condition with needless meddling into HER private affairs. Or they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

"Those RUMORS are _my_ business. I am still head of this leeching family…if they were of any importance, I would have said something. Since I HAVEN'T, they're NOT." Satisfied with her answer, she closed her eyes and once again retreated into her foggy mind where the world around them mattered little and all that counted was this moment. A moment that, unlike the family she was born into, wasn't mired with rumors, rebellious attitudes, overbearing responsibilities…chaos…

But content as she was with ending the matter, she sensed to her chagrin her Nezumi's disappointment at hearing remarks, his unrelenting worry weighing so heavily that she could feel it smothering them both. She sighed heavily, frustrated that her words apparently did little to conclude the matter as she thought it to be. Yet that slowly ebbed when she opened her dazed eyes to see how he still held her hands as if cradling delicate porcelain.

Looking to their linked hands, she grudgingly concedes and coolly states, "Your worries are unfounded. I am not about to keel over just because some envious fool thinks that he can outwit me with his games. Nor am I going to just let him take the reins of this family, not even from my _cold, dead_ hands. I am _very_ good at what I do, Yuki…you remember that."

Yuki couldn't help but look down in awe at her crown of raven-black hair. Not even the mark of death had a hold over her objectives, her reach into the depths of this family. She uttered her words with a self-assurance that knew no such thing as failure. Even in her fevered state, she was never one to back down from stating the truth as she saw it or to remind others that she was no weakling, no matter the state of her health.

Remarkable. She managed to scold him but also settle his rising fears with her usual way with words. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at realizing that, now feeling rather foolish at having behaved the way he did when he listened to Kagura. Today just hasn't been all that very good to him…

"You're too kind, Yuki…it's why you fuss so much."

Looking down to her, he couldn't help the small laugh when he heard that. She looked to be asleep while resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed to the gardens around them, but he knew better. She was still very attached to his arm and her grip only tightened further. "Heh, you always say that."

"It's true. You should stop it."

Quirking his brow, he had to ask, "Stop fussing or stop being kind?"

No reply came forthcoming.

—_**ooo—**_

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Hiro. "Man, I can't wait until my lessons start up in fall! What do you say, Kisa?"

"It _was_ amazing to see the practice matches with the team going to the tournament," agreed Kisa with an excited smile. Turning to the elder Sohma walking next to her, she shyly remarked, "Kazu-um, Shihan, Okaa-san told me to tell you that she'll be by next week to finalize all the paperwork with you."

_**(Flash)**_

"That's fine, Kisa-chan. Let her know I'll be expecting her," replied Kazuma kindly, all the while taking the last few shots left in the roll of film in Kyo's camera. _'Tohru-kun would be most appreciative of the pictures we're taking for her. I made sure to include plenty of Kyo's match with Tetsuya-kun.'_

"I'm so glad Tou-san already got my stuff done. Yep, and I'll be able to knock down Kyo in no time flat!" declared the overzealous Sheep.

Up ahead of the group, Kyo guffawed. "Pft, dream on, SQUIRT."

Master Haji was eager to share his thoughts on the subject. "Now that'll be something worth waiting to see. You just give me a call, Hiro-kun, and I'll be the first to congratulate you when you knock him senseless."

Kazuma could only look to his grandfather next to him, giving the elderly man a hard nudge in hopes that it would silence him. It was, however, too late from keeping the orange/red-haired teen riled up.

_**(Flash)**_

"Oh, shut it, old man! I'll kick your wrinkled carcass right out of this dojo with one hand!"

"MORON! When you _kick_ something, it's with your FOOT, not with your HAND! BAKA!"

"HEY, DON'T BE WAVIN' YOUR CANE AROUND! YOU'LL HURT THE KIDS IN FRONT OF YA!"

"We have NAMES, _Kyo_," bit out Hiro from behind the enraged teen, keeping Kisa closer to him in case the 'adults' got into it with each other. "And we're NOT kids."

"Hey, what kind of thanks is that for looking out for you two?!" griped Kyo as he rounded on the shorter youth that glared right back.

"Kyo, Haji-ojiisan…would you two NOT scare my future student?" Leaning down next to Kisa, Kazuma grasped her shoulder affectionately while gently replying, "You will need to ignore them when they're together. Not much intelligence circulates between the two when they're together."

"HEY!" shouted both opponents simultaneously, which only prompted both from looking at one another for the time being.

_**(Flash)**_

'_They are too alike in some ways.'_ Taking calming breaths to regain his worn patience, Kazuma asked, "Haji-ojiisan, at what time did you want Kyo and myself to arrive at the facility you rented for this special showing?"

Thinking about the time he'll need to get things set up, Master Haji settled on a time. "I'll call you on the day, schedules right now too inconsistent, but around ten in the morning is fine. Tetsuya-kun should be in by then and will be ready to show you some of the techniques he'll be using at next year's _iado_ tournament."

Kyo wondered what it would be like, his experience with the martial arts limited to Kazuma's teachings at the dojo. But Tetsuya…he was blessed with free reign to study a variety of forms, from archery to kendo, specifically the drawing/cutting with an actual sword—_iado_—hence why he associated with Master Haji more than with Kazuma. It was very difficult to accomplish, but Tetsuya was an over-achiever, and besides, his father demands perfection from the guy. It's why the hard-working Sohma had to leave right after the matches to return to his father's offices.

'_Talk about being wound tighter than a drum,'_ mused Kyo idly. Looking off into a vacant classroom as they paused in the middle of the hallway, he ventured to ask, "Oyaji, didn't Tetsuya get his 9th Dan status yet?"

"He was supposed to but had decided to postpone taking the exam until this whole business with this year's tournament is done and over with." Giving Kazuma a wide grin, Master Haji went on, "Tetsuya-kun wanted to give his very best at this tournament for you."

"Hn…he is like that…" trailed off Kazuma in his soft reply, honestly thankful that Tetsuya was doing this for him at all. The young man didn't have to but was more than happy to volunteer his time to represent them at this tournament. _'And with the way he and Kyo took their skills seriously in their matches earlier, our dojo will definitely be in the top tier of the finalists.'_

"It's too bad we took such a long tour of the grounds that we missed Onii-chan's match with…eh, ano, I don't remember…Hiro-chan?" asked Kisa as she fumbled with the name.

"Miho Keisuke, I think. Hey, where did Haru walk off to? I didn't get a chance to ask him how his match went…he just took off. Was he that bad?" questioned Hiro, oblivious to the stern gaze from Kazuma that was leveled on Kyo. "You know it isn't smart to let the guy walk off; he's liable to get lost in a heartbeat."

"Perhaps he's looking for Yuki-oniichan, Hiro-chan. He wasn't at the matches at all," wisely guessed Kisa, knowing that if the Nezumi was in close proximity, the Ox was sure to keep close within distance of sight and touch.

"Yes, very astute, Kisa-chan," replied Master Haji serenely. Giving Kazuma a knowing look, he continued, "Perhaps Yuki-sama is elsewhere tending to his duties. And wherever he may be, Haru-kun would be sure to follow."

"Kyo, please retrieve them both, especially Hatsuharu." He was calm in his remarks, but the slight narrow in Kazuma's eyes gave away his aggravation with the missing Ox.

"I'll come with you, Onii-chan," spoke up Kisa softly yet determined to help. "I'm closer to him and would know his pattern of wandering."

"Ergh, great…search and rescue of a lost Ox. Wonderful," grumbled Hiro with disdain.

"Keh, you and me both," complained Kyo lowly while leading them down the halls.

Watching the three Jyuunishi walk away until they turned a corner, Master Haji then leveled a heavy stare on his grandson. "Now, Kazu-kun, what did the Ox say that shook you up good?"

Kazuma's aggravation with a certain Jyuunishi vanished when he recalled those words from earlier. Not to mention that the small glares that he received from his youngest class practically declared their loyalty to their young teacher, in a sense giving _him_ the rebuke in their indifferent attitude as they left with Tetsuya. He already felt disconcerted with what occurred with Yuki…his conscience demanding he rectify this matter as soon as possible.

Distracted as he was during the remaining grading matches, he heavily deliberated over Haru's remarks and finally came to a conclusion.

"The truth, Haji-ojiisan. The young Ox merely stated the truth…one I've ignored for too long."

In another part of the grounds, a certain Neko was on the hunt for the elusive Ox. As more time passed, the more irate he was becoming.

"Damn, how far can that fool go?" huffed angrily Kyo, dragging the younger Sohma pair briskly across the gardens. "He can't have gone far…he was still wearing the uniform!"

"Your fault for lettin' him loose," Hiro reminded him yet again.

"We should turn to the right, Onii-chan," suggested Kisa softly as she paused in their hurried stride. Looking off to the right into the denser part of the grounds, she became perplexed and it showed.

Coming to the young Tiger's side, Hiro asked, "You okay, Kisa? Is it this way?"

Shaking away her confusion, she brightly smiled and nodded. "Hai. Let's hurry before Haru-oniichan wanders further away."

"That's for sure." Not bothering to check if the Neko was following, Hiro walked alongside Kisa at a steady pace, going further into the dense shrubbery. Wanting to break her heavy silence that didn't sit well with him, he casually inquired, "Hey, um, was it okay with your mother to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Yes, it was fine," she answered quietly, her distraction now evident as she began rubbing her hands together. "Ano…Hiro-chan…"

"What's the matter?" He abruptly grasped her arm and held her still, looking straight into her eyes to keep her from looking away. "Tell me."

"What's the hold-up? Is this the way or not?" demanded to know Kyo, the tension thickening in the air as his patience was just about up, though he refrained it well.

"Well, let her talk, Kyo!" Dismissing the impatient Neko, Hiro turned to Kisa worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She glanced back in the direction they were heading, her gaze apprehensive. Shaking her head, she smiled sadly at her childhood friend. "I'm sorry, but…I…I just can't. I can't go any further. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" pressed Kyo.

Ignoring him, Hiro looked down at her beseeching eyes that begged him not to make her go on. He was startled, too, when she lowly raised a question to him.

"Don't you sense it, too, Hiro-chan? I…I'm sure you would. Just listen." She then stood rigid on her feet, staring to the path ahead of them, silently glad that her companion was doing the same and not doubting her.

Odd as her request was, he had never denied her anything and wasn't about to. He listened as she had stated, still unable to hear anything else other than the increasing breezes flowing through the leaves of the massive trees around them, at times rustling the flower bushes surrounding them. The late hour of the day was encroaching on them quickly, which had him mildly concerned since he really didn't want to stay out here this late. Listening to the cicadas greet the early evening hour had him wondering what was for dinner…

There. He heard it muffled, but now focusing on it, it became more clear. Although he had wished Kisa had been a little more specific as to what she meant with 'listening', at least he was able to understand her apprehension. And it was shared.

"Come on." This was no suggestion on the Sheep's part as he held the girl's hand firmly while they passed Kyo with no further explanation, heading back where they had come from.

Kyo had no time for the mysteries. He wanted answers NOW. "Where the hell are you going?! I don't hear anything unusual out here!"

Kisa felt immense relief at being taken back but was also afraid of Kyo's reaction if she told him what they 'heard'. Wishing that Tohru were there to calm him down, she stammered in her response, "I'm s-sorry, Onii-chan. We…we can't go."

"Kisa, don't bother explaining it to the Neko. He has no understanding at all about this," called out Hiro as he pulled her along down their path.

"**Hiro, DON'T _mess_ with me today." **The chilling retort from the Neko was enough to still the retreating Sheep.

Letting Kisa go momentarily, Hiro marched up to the taller Sohma and faced him down. It's true what they say of the Cat…he was different from the rest of them. It was not just physical appearances or even the second form this particular Jyuunishi took. It was much more than what the naked eye could see. And all one had to do was…_listen_. Something only the Jyuunishi could do.

He firmly explained, "You're _not_ going to understand, Kyo…that's just the way it is. Just take my word for it…you DON'T want to go that way right now."

"**What WAY is that?!"** bit out Kyo lividly. **"And what is down that way?"**

"You want it spelled out for you…FINE. You're the NEKO, Kyo, that's why it is the way it is. You CAN'T 'listen' to what we hear, OKAY? And if you really want to know what's down that way, it's Haru. _But he's NOT alone and we're NOT going._" Seething in repressed anger, Hiro turned on his heel and stomped back to Kisa's side. Careful not to hurt her as he grasped her arm, he led her quickly away back to the dojo…away from the confrontation that he knew was coming.

'**_Just because I'm the CAT I won't understand, he says. That…ARGH!'_** Kyo gritted his teeth as he very nearly trembled with rage that had been stamped down for too long. It was time that he let someone have it; who better than the Ox?

Not thinking or caring all that much who could be with Haru, he stalked off angrily back in the direction Kisa had led them towards. Muttering lowly of misguided brats, he only felt his ire rising with each step he took, finally seeing that the dense grounds thinned out to reveal a clearing. And lo and behold…

"_**Nothing…absolutely no one and nothing. They LIED to me?!"**_

"I wouldn't speak too loudly, Kyo," was the advice whispered from just behind Kyo.

Whirling around, Kyo was shocked with the placid countenance of the Ox. "HARU—"

Clamping his hand across the Neko's mouth, Haru held his finger up and frowned harshly, indicating that he had to keep his voice down. Not that Kyo was willing to comply at the moment by the way he shoved the Ox back and off of him. That's when he finally heard _them_.

"Are you sure, Akito? We can always—"

"Kureno, enough. See, Yuki, why I keep him away when I can? He can smother you with his 'honey'. Aggravating…"

"I'll come by tonight to visit you. If you go rest now, you'll be able to eat some of the watermelon I'll be bringing with me."

"Why, Yuki, resorting to bribery now? I wouldn't have thought it possible of you."

"I…no, it's more like an…incentive…"

"You know…you sound more like me everyday."

It was an extremely _normal_ conversation between 'God' and Rat, to the point one would call playful banter. As bizarre as that was, Haru was thankful that most of their chat was not centering on anything confidential. Well hidden behind massive tree trunks and dense shrubbery, he himself had only come upon them as they were resting quietly, only to be roused by Kureno's presence. From there, it was really just a never-ending discussion between Akito and her Bird on making her whereabouts known at all times since her health doesn't permit excessive exercise or to be out and about, etc., etc.

Haru couldn't help but be mesmerized by the unity found between Akito and Yuki, palpable to the senses. He wasn't too sure at first where his instincts were directing him when he set out to find the Rat to apologize for his earlier behavior. He wandered aimlessly until finally his steps became more certain, more determined even. And then, he heard it, although it was more internal…the whole 'hearing' feat.

It was a strong beat, but then as he drew closer, it became more of a low thrum echoing inside his bond with the Jyuunishi. Usually it was dormant, silent, he only aware that it was there, ingrained into his very being. Yet, it seemed to have awakened…practically thrumming aloud with a life all its own.

Quite honestly, it frightened him, so acutely that he fell to his knees by the slightest of breezes. But just as quickly as the fear came it was later overcome with warmth that calmed his heightened senses. An unprecedented harmony resonated from the link…it came to be the most treasured sensation his Jyuunishi spirit had ever felt. The 'black' aspect of his personality became muted…the peace his spirit had sought for so long was quenched instantly.

Naturally, he was curious and wary all at once. It was no small deed when he finally managed to move his legs to direct him to the source of this thrumming, innately having already felt Akito's presence nearby. Truthfully, he'd rather avoid meeting the clan head, 'God' of the Jyuunishi. Still, he had pressed on, and upon arriving at his secluded spot without being seen or heard, he was beyond shell-shocked at the scene before him. Much like Kyo was now.

Kyo went slack in his aggressive stance next to the Ox. How else could he react, seeing that Yuki was very comfortable in the presence of Akito? They were interacting with one another in a manner that reminded him of that one time he saw them together after their graduation ceremony last spring.

Contentment. That's what it was. The feeling that nothing else was required to make their world whole…complete.

'_Just by **looking** at them, it's nauseating. But…still…I KNOW there's something else there. It's right there, right where I can touch it, taste it…listen to it. So, why can't I? It's just so damn cold…that link that ties me to them…it's dead. Dead quiet…it's always been DEAD QUIET! WHY, DAMMIT?!'_

"You can't hear it, can you?"

The soft assertion drew Kyo out of his spiraling thoughts. Looking to Haru aghast, he quickly recovered and scowled. "What are you talking about? Of course I can hear them talk!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Turning his solemn gaze back to the trio that were a good distance a away, Haru let out a tired sigh. He stared for a while longer before continuing in his train of thoughts, vainly hoping that Kyo would receive it without question. "Don't let it bother you…regardless of the silence."

Kyo leveled a livid glare on the Ox then toward the other party, feeling his throat constrict with sharp pain, unusually sensing his Neko spirit rebel at the mere silence that shouldn't be there in the bond. His left hand trembled as he clenched it hard, his beaded bracelet standing out in sharp contrast against his tanned skin. If he had paid it any mind, he would've noticed the slight burning sensation being felt, as if the spirit form were sympathetic to his plight and was fighting its confinement brought on by the bracelet to help him. He didn't even realize that he was heavily breathing until he felt the Ox's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Haru looked to him with barely-veiled worry. "Don't, Kyo. You know why you can't hear it. No amount of force will ever change that."

"**What are YOU 'hearing' then, huh?" **lowly retorted Kyo angrily. **"Since I'm the stupid CAT and not part of your little group, what the HELL is it that's so DAMN important that you feel the need to keep it to yourselves?!"**

Haru was quite certain that Kyo was only a stone's throw away from barging into that clearing with Akito and Yuki. That would not be good, for anyone. Looking away to an indiscernible point in the trees, he ventured to comment on a different matter altogether, knowing it would pull a full-blown reaction from Kyo but also divert his attention from the Rat and 'God'.

"It can't be helped, Kyo…as the Cat, you won't understand even if I did explain. Shihan now knows better than to question the way things are. I made sure to remind him of it earlier. He understood clearly." Having said this, he braced himself for the next few moments as he held his breath inadvertently.

The reaction was more restrained, but no less volatile. Kyo had suddenly gripped the front of the Ox's uniform and slammed him against a tall tree close by. Eyes glinting with bitter rage, he bit out, **_"What _did_ you say to him, Ox? ANSWER ME! If you're playing some stupid mind tricks with him, I swear—"_**

Unfazed at the rough treatment since he was surprisingly mellow, Haru looked calmly into the raging fire in Kyo's flaming red/orange eyes. He then glanced back at the others, his gaze landing on Akito then lingering on Yuki. Strange how they took their hands together that way, she holding her right palm up against Yuki's left palm. The joined contact between them seemed…familiar.

He then saw Akito lean into Yuki's ear briefly, the smile of the young 'God' wide as she let her hand drop from his palm, calmly walking off with the Bird in tow. The Rat just stood there…staring after her. The strong, live pulse he felt in their bond faded back to merely a soft hum. So soft…yet very steady.

Haru's brought his eyes back to the enraged Neko, his final response brief. "Have you ever wondered if being this angry is probably why you can't 'hear' it? Down in those dark depths of your spirit Neko…must be pretty quiet…lonely."

"**BASTARD!—"**

"Kyo-kun! Haru-chan! Drop him, Kyo-kun…let him go!" fervently called out Kagura as she burst into their private clearing from behind them. Seeing the unwillingness in the Neko's stance to even shift an inch, she reached them at a quick pace and laid a firm grasp on his shoulder. "Kyo-kun…you know I can make you do it. Please…"

Reluctant to admit it, Kyo angrily backed off with one final shove of the pinned teen to the tree. Ignoring Kagura fawning over the fallen Ox, he looked to where Akito and Yuki were, but found that no one was there. The tête-à-tête between Rat and 'God' along with the Bird was no more.

"Kyo-kun, what's the matter with you? What are you two doing out here anyway?" demanded to know Kagura, forcing the suddenly quiet Neko to look at her with disinterest. _"Well?"_

"Nothing," calmly murmured Haru as he wearily stood up and straightened his uniform. Rubbing the back of his sore head, he blankly looked at her. "What are you here for?"

Alarmed at the turn of the question, she looked away abashed. "I…well, I was around already. You?"

"Hm." Understanding that she probably had a good idea who was there previously, Haru began walking back towards the dojo buildings. "Guess the party's over. Want to come?"

Kagura smiled in quiet understanding, aware now that the Ox was quite perceptive despite his lack of direction. Feeling an ominous chill, she turned to regard Kyo's silent form. It only reminded her of how oddly angry he had been when pinning Haru against the tree. In all her years knowing them both, never had she seen the Neko so angry and repulsed with the Ox, so similar to how he'd react when Akito was around…she was quite certain Kyo would have done Haru true harm if she hadn't intervened.

However her actions were not entirely noble. She was close by as well, having respectfully kept her distance far enough from the 'meeting', not wanting to anger Akito anymore. At first, she stood to the side when Haru showed up. Her alarm grew to large proportions when Kyo arrived, but still, she let it alone. She only thought better of it and cut into their latest tirade when they were so very close to disclosing themselves as an audience to Akito and the others. With Akito already in a sour mood, that would have been truly a mess that she didn't want to see happen.

"Did you 'hear' it, too, Kagura? And don't beat around the bush with me, okay?"

It was so sudden…so heartbreaking hearing the forlorn tone in Kyo's voice. Anger and rage were replaced with indescribable despair…hopelessness. No longer standing tall, the Neko could only look away from them as he stared to the ground dejectedly.

Just like the outcast he was born under.

It was one word she had the hardest time saying without her voice cracking, but she forced it out somehow. "Y-yes."

Haru had turned around to witness this exchange. It hurt him, too, to have to face the Neko when he was defeated by the simple truth. A truth that burned the soul of not only the Neko, but everyone that knew about it. The truth that the Neko could and would not ever belong.

"Why is everyone standing here?"

'_Definitely not the person that needed to be here.'_ Haru was quick to reply, "Waiting. Yuki, about earlier…"

"It's fine. Just…let it go," Yuki tiredly dismissing Haru's comment. Looking to the Ox's apologetic gaze, he went on with firm resolve. "I don't want you causing anymore trouble for Shihan, okay? He's been extremely patient with us, and it's not fair of anyone of 'us' to take advantage of his kindness. Do you understand?"

Oh, he understood perfectly. And Haru was about to protest rather adamantly on this issue…he did go out on the proverbial limb to reiterate to Kazuma that it did matter who they answered to as Jyuunishi. He never voiced it strongly before in all the years as the Ox because it honestly didn't mattered much to him. But somehow, nowadays, and especially after 'hearing' for the first time their bond thrumming steadily, it was only right that he not submit to anyone other than to this one person…and grudgingly to Akito.

'_I know I'm not the only one feeling this…Kagura-nee is proof enough. To have a breakthrough like this in our bond can't just be shoved to the side and ignored. Unless…unless…'_ Haru's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "You don't 'hear' anything, do you, Yuki?"

Yuki looked to the other two, thinking that maybe they could enlighten him as to what is going on and what was it he was supposed to be hearing. Noting Kagura fidgeting with her long hair as she stared agitatedly at Kyo's isolated presence, he promptly looked to the Cat.

Tuning out Haru's query for the moment, he noticed the usually belligerent Neko to be unusually silent. Kyo's red-orange eyes stared limply to the ground, only carrying a look Yuki had never thought to see…that of defeat. The fiery spark normally seen in those heated eyes that defied the will of those that chose to oppress the Neko was no longer there. It didn't sit well with him.

'_He's not even acknowledging me. Did he really…'_ Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Yuki approached Kyo warily. Tempted as he was to offer some consolation to the Neko, he refrained, though, he wasn't sure why talking with Akito would have bothered Kyo this much…it hadn't before. He carefully asked, "So, why are you here? I doubt anything Akito or I said was of any importance to you."

Heavy silence became more so as the minutes ticked by. Yuki by now was becoming nervous, certain that he needed to do or say _something _that would pull the Neko from his apparent dark thoughts. Swiftly, before he put more thought to it, he gently grasped the still shoulder of the Neko.

He softly pleaded, "Kyo…say _something_."

Kyo's response was prompt and very clear. He had taken Yuki's right wrist that was on his shoulder, his right hand clamped firmly on the lithe limb. Internally, Kyo was surprised how fragile it felt in his palm, the incredible strength humming in the Nezumi's veins yet encased in such a delicate body.

Kagura held back Haru with her firm grip on his arm, though her clamp was more like a vise. Despite Haru's dislike of her stopping him, she shook her head to let him know wordlessly that they were not to interfere. She looked to her old friends, vainly praying for a peace between them that could not be.

"You let me grab you…" stated Kyo lowly, his now-hard gaze not looking up.

To his credit, Yuki didn't flinch on the clamp on his wrist, though it did hurt. Years of training himself to never appear weak was never wasted. He steadily went on calmly, "I know. Are you talking to me now?"

"Why bother? Doesn't change a damn thing." Finally Kyo looked up, meeting Yuki's intense gaze with his own. Shoving to the side the captured limb, he stared down impetuously at the Nezumi, looking unnaturally sedate but feeling completely the opposite. He refused to 'talk' to Yuki, but he will speak his mind.

"YOU were really _chummy_ with your precious 'God'," he spat. "Why the big change in getting on the Oni's good side? Kissing up to the prick when it's dying is PATHETIC, even for you. The bastard should do us all a favor and just DIE. Saves us from having to see its rotting carcass—"

_**(Smack!)**_

Both Haru and Kagura flinched when they saw the action taken. Granted Kyo had overstepped his bounds of propriety, but that was nothing new. Although….this time…this one time the cruel remarks unleashed sounded desperate. It could be understood, though…when Kyo hurts, he lashes back however he can. Nevertheless that didn't exempt him from the consequences of his words.

"Heh…seems I spoke the truth, huh? Damn truth always hurts…" commented Kyo idly as he sneered down at the quiet Nezumi. Yet, just as he was about to soothe his sore cheek from the backhand he received, he was given another surprise.

_**(THUNK!)**_

Had Yuki not been so tired from all his duties, a good kick to the other's head would have sufficed for him. The first backhand was purely spontaneous. The thrust to the chest executed too quickly for the eyes to catch were more to relieve his building frustration, he now immediately regretting having felt anything remotely compassionate when the Neko had seemed so forlorn.

To feel your body give out day by day, feeling less alive with each passing year…and everyone only looking away until the deed is complete. _'Kyo would at least live long…Akito will be DEAD by next summer.'_

"**The only TRUTH you know is only what YOU want to SEE, what YOU want to HEAR, what YOU want to BELIEVE, you SELFISH CAT! And _this_ is a truth…the _only_ carcass _rotting_ here is YOUR _SECOND FORM_!" **Heaving heavily after having cried out his harried thoughts, Yuki trembled with pent up emotion, unsure of what else to do or say since Kyo just remained on his backside on the ground, staring at him as if wanting to retort but failing to find the right phrases to voice them. The Nezumi was now coming to realize that quite a number of Sohma wanted Akito's death to hasten its agonizingly slow pace. Blinking, he looked away from Kyo's stare, pondering on this particular ugly truth. It did indeed hurt.

'_There's pain wherever I look into this family. It's so suffocating…'_ Giving that passing thought more consideration, Yuki now understood what it was he saw in Kyo's eyes earlier that day when he ran into him to give him the camera. It made sense…the despair is well shared amongst them as Jyuunishi, the Cat most of all, what with his second form and all…

'_To be smothered in a never-ending cycle of misery. To take in so much of it throughout your life…it's no wonder the baka gives as good as he gets… And I'm…I'm no better than those that put him down. I shouldn't have said those things…'_

"Some truths are better left unsaid," he murmured softly to himself. Was this something Akito had been trying to teach him by evading his questions regarding matters with his parents, with the family in general? Slowly he backed away, feeling shame for ever having lashed out at Kyo like other members of the family would just because Kyo was the Cat.

"It's shameful that we have to keep hurting each other just to lessen the pain we always carry. In the end, it changes _nothing_. And I **_really_** am tired of it."

Saying this more to himself, Yuki turned around without waiting to hear a reply, intent on putting this mess of a day fully behind him.

Hardly looking up as he softly walked across the clearing with nary a glance to the other two Jyuunishi, he abruptly paused in his stride upon a shrouded path that led to the dojo. Taking a deep breath, he uttered what he must before leaving them. "Akito told me to tell you 'hello'. And that if you listen in on our private conversations again, Shihan will be made aware of your misbehavior."

Seeing the Nezumi walk away wearily but still with a grace the melded with the breeze, Kagura couldn't help but feel pity. Truly, it wasn't fair for Yuki to carry so many burdens or for Kyo to endure a malady far worse than turning into a cat or worse, his second form. No, Kyo's malady was that of being profoundly bitter and unable to let it go.

Haru was also of same frame of mind. "Kyo…this has to stop. It's not good for either of you."

The Neko was too lost in his dark thoughts to pay any mind to the Ox's remarks. He had stood up when the Nezumi disappeared, but couldn't make a move to follow him and even call out to him as was usual for him. Yuki's earlier accusations of him being selfish and everything else struck him hard. It was so…true…partially. Hell, his second form gave _him_ nausea. It did smell rotten.

But then he caught the Nezumi's soft comment about truths being left unsaid…and he couldn't agree more. All truths relating to their curse were a poison to the soul, none more so than having to die early in life. Even he realized that being the infamous Cat with an enchanted bracelet that bound his second form didn't quite measure up to that hard truth. He was the lucky one.

'_I'm tired, too, Rat. I'm _damn_ tired…'_ Frowning slightly, Kyo turned to face a solemn Haru and asked, "Did I hear an apology somewhere in the Rat's long rant?"

Kagura was startled by Kyo's quick turn in moods. Recalling what was said by her Nezumi friend, she smiled weakly and laughed lightly. "Yeah. I think you did."

Snorting at that absurdity, Kyo stretched fully to release the tension in his muscles. He hadn't realized it before, and now he was starting to feel a cramp in his leg. "Hmph…baka Nezumi. As if what he or _Akito_ says matters to me. Pft…bet ya he didn't know I was holding back from blocking his moves, huh, Haru?"

'_That is true, but…he is really letting the matter go? He's a strange one.'_ Haru couldn't help but smile as well at his old friend. _'Unpredictable and strange and hot-headed and… Heh, but still good.'_

"Sure, Kyo." Patting the Neko absently on the head, he ignored the expected glare from Kyo as he made his way through the trees only to rear back suddenly. He looks to the left, then to the right…up…and down. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply…he smelled the sweet scent of a summer evening. Dusk was upon them so soon…

Alarmed, Kagura anxiously asked, "Haru-chan? What's—"

"What's up with you, Ox?" impatiently cut in Kyo, though he was slightly concerned that maybe Haru had hurt his bare-feet on the ground. Unlike them, the Ox had gone off from the dojo without sandals.

"I…well…"

Coming up behind him, Kyo reached out to grasp the strong shoulder of the Sohma teen. "Spill it—you're starting to freak me out…_again_."

"Go on, Haru-chan," joined in Kagura on Haru's other side.

Bowing his head down, Haru exhaled heavily before looking to the dark tree-line around him. Turning to Kyo, he seriously stated, "This isn't the way to the dojo, is it?"

Both could only look to the Ox in utter disbelief.

* * *

**_  
Itty-bitty Author's Corner for the Deranged (02-06-07):_**

_Now, I know what you may be thinking. Where the HELL have I been? Heh, I beg for forgiveness, really! Let's see…had vacation, got sick, returned from vacation, felt sicker while the whole time before, during, and after, my left wrist was killing me. Damn carpal…then it was a pinched nerve on the thumb. OUCH. Yeah, so from recuperating from both flu and injury, I was unable to really work on this until mid-January…a little before that, but not a whole lot. But I'm fine now, can't you tell? Two in one chapters aren't my favorite, but you guys deserve it for waiting so long for me. Thank you!_

_Before I forget, this chapter makes references to events spread throughout my fic world of Furuba. SOS chapters 25, 31, 38, 43, 45 plus side-fics _**Sometimes…**_, chapter 5 and _**The Problems With a Rat**_, chapter 2. One way or another I've had to resort to these 'back-issues' to emphasize different points in this chapter release._

_Wow, this chapter really wasn't what I had in mind. This 'day at the dojo' was supposed to be more 'filler' more than anything, but instead it ran off and left me to deal with the hard details. And it was HARD. Akito/Yuki moments were quite the charmer…plus this last portion with Yuki/Kyo. UGH…I never felt so disgusted at myself for not getting it just right. I tweaked until it couldn't be tweaked anymore. This is the best I could offer…I'm not too thrilled with it, but I can't do more to it. I think it ran too long…yet, I knew much of it was necessary for later developments. I will be thanking my runaway muse when the time comes to reveal the heart of the plot fully for all to read. The support structure to this plot is spread so heavily in this chapter…I do believe you'll know where I'm heading with this._

_It's important to note how much Yuki resembles Akito in their handling of certain issues. Both are different yet eerily the same…two sides of the same coin. Interesting how Akito made mention of this in a way…very interesting. I'll let you chew on that._

_Looks like Master Haji is also struggling between his loyalties with both Cat and Rat. This split in loyalty is also emphasized between Haru and Kazuma. And of course the discussion between Kazuma and Yuki was tough on them both. Such division is highlighted for good reason! _

_Yuki/Kagura moments highlighted the budding relationship between Rat and 'God'. It's important that I emphasize this as often as possible using different characters. Trust me, Kagura's personal musings on this are worthy to remember._

_The last portion of the story emphasized on the bond of the Jyuunishi that was now 'active' to the point that the Jyuunishi were starting to pick it up. It's important to note that this is heavily linked to the Akito/Yuki's strengthened relationship. Honestly, this portion was the part that ran away from me…it was REALLY difficult to get it worded just right. Finally, I left it alone and hope that the idea is at least understood. It's a very intricate part of the main plotline, so do your best to remember this!_

_The music pic for this chapter is "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal. To me, I would apply the lyrics in a figurative sense to the rising situation with Kyo's 'exile' from the 'warmth' of the bond. It repulses yet draws him in like nothing else. To see this 'rose' in the form of the Jyuunishi unity that didn't include him, it's a light in the darkness his life has been for so long. Now he knows it's there…but still out of his reach. Frustrating? Oh yeah…and it'll matter later on._

_Well, I believe no more damage can be done to the chapter release. I will be working on the next chapter which will bring back some good ol' Sohma fun! All this angst is important, too, so you'll see it as well in the next release. Man, we're making progress…ever so slowly, but we're getting there! Sei, my beloved editor, is back from the clutches known as academics…I'll be hitting those chappies you reviewed/revised and give them the final blessing so I can upload them! I'll chat more with you later…_

_Thanks again to all who read and most of all, to those that review. Mediaminer readers are highly encouraged to leave a note behind…it does my muse wonders. If I've not replied back to you, please let me know…I always want to personally thank those that review me!_

_Take care, and I will see you around soon enough. Don't forget to drop me a note of critique, compliments, corrections…yep! Ja ne!_


	49. SOS Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: **_Welcome to fanfiction, mine in particular, based off of Takaya-sensei's Fruits Basket. Yummy!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 49: On-Line Interlude_**

'_Mmm. Hana-chan makes great lemon tea.'_ Sipping her hot tea comfortably, Tohru leaned in her chair and stared out at the dark evening sky. The stars were out and the breeze felt lukewarm as it entered into her open window, gently lifting the sheer pink curtains.

Sighing contentedly, she set her cup aside on her desk as she logged on to her laptop. Shigure's graduation gift was appreciated in more ways than she could say. It was her link to others when she couldn't call or see them on a daily basis.

'_And tonight's special. He promised he would be there.'_ Grinning widely, she quickly accessed the chatroom that was setup previously for her. Accessing her account, she was glad for the constant typing at her office job…it definitely made these routine tasks of typing in your username and password pass by quickly.

**CHAT SITE: Our Sohma Haven**

**USER LOGON: TohruLuvsYums**

'_Hehe, he had said he wanted me to smile each time I logged on. He was right.'_ Giggling lightly to herself, she settled herself comfortably in her chair and started typing her greeting.

TohruLuvsYums: "Ohayo! I'm here now…"

_(Pause)_

_**(DING) NoMeat Is In!**_

NoMeat: "Ohayo, Honda-san."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Hatsuharu-san! I'm so glad you could be in tonight's chat! Hatori-san must not have needed his computer tonight, ne?"  
NoMeat: "Hn…where is he?"

She paused before typing her reply, unsure of why he didn't know where Hatori was if he lived with him. She quickly shook her head of her momentary lapse of sense. _'Heh, he's talking about HIM.'_

TohruLuvsYums: "Um…I'm not sure yet—"

_**(DING) CatsRUgly Is In!**_

CatsRUgly: "Pft, damn Rat…"  
TohruLuvsYums: "Kyo-kun! Is there something the matter?"

_(Pause)_

CatsRUgly: "Damn fool was hoggin' the bathroom! Prissy guy…"  
TohruLuvsYums: "Oh…I had thought…well, if he's too busy tonight, I completely understand that he couldn't make it to our chat session."  
NoMeat: "Don't worry, Honda-san. If he said he would, then he will. And he's not prissy, Kyo. He really worked hard for Shihan these past two weeks since YOU-KNOW-WHAT. He's tired."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Oh my! Maybe it's better then that he goes straight to bed and rest!"

She thunked her head against the keyboard of her laptop none too painlessly. _'I'm such an idiot…making him come online tonight when he's been so busy and tired. I should just be happy with our chats in the morning or afternoon…that is when he's able to walk with Kyo-kun and me. I really am so stupid…'_

CatsRUgly: "Fool looked fine when he got home. If you ask me, it was more his stink that got to me—"  
NoMeat: "Kyo, you really are…"

_(Pause)_

CatsRUgly: "Don't just cut me off then stop in the middle of what you're sayin'!"  
NoMeat: "I was thinking. But yes, you are."  
CatsRUgly: "HARU!"  
NoMeat: "I was only agreeing with your sign-on name. You're ugly."  
CatsRUgly: "WHAT??!!! DAMN SONOFA—"  
NoMeat: "But that's how you sign-on."

The influx of instant messages was spiraling towards a big blowup. She hurriedly tried cutting in before it came to that but was too late.

CatsRUgly: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
CatsRUgly: "DAMN RAT SET THIS UP FOR US, REMEMBER??!!!  
CatsRUgly: "PERVERTED INU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!  
CatsRUgly: "AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW THE HELL TO CHANGE MY SIGN-ON BECAUSE OF HIM!"  
CatsRUgly: "DAMMIT!!!"  
TohruLuvsYums: "Ano…Kyo-kun, I can help—"  
NoMeat: "That's fine, Honda-san. The name suits him anyway."  
CatsRUgly: "SHUT THE HELL UP, YA DAMN OX!"

_**(DING) MODERATOR – IamME Is In!**_

IamME: "If you're going to continue 'yelling', I will ban you from this conversation, UGLY cat."

Her eyes immediately sprang to life upon seeing the latest addition to the group chat. She was having a hard time responding just right to him. Sipping her tea quickly, she typed what was on her mind at the moment.

TohruLuvsYums: "Yuki-kun! I'm so happy you made it! Are you okay, are you tired, do you need to lie down? It's okay if you need to lie down, otherwise you'll collapse from exhaustion and—"  
IamME: "I'm fine, Tohru-san. Sorry to have kept you waiting."  
CatsRUgly: "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN OUT OF THE BATHROOM?!"  
IamME: "Too long…maybe you didn't hear me because of your keystrokes. Your pounding of the keys can be heard for miles around. You're going to break your laptop sooner than necessary."

_(Pause)_

CatsRUgly: "I KNOW how to take care of a laptop, OKAY—"  
NoMeat: "Did you finish up waxing the floors after all? That was a lot to do by yourself…"  
IamME: "It's fine. It was a good day to do it since all of you were outside doing some sort of exercise with Shihan. You should see the main dojo now…you can see your reflection."  
NoMeat: "Still…don't overwork yourself. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

She was concerned with the underlying message here. It only emphasized the fact that there was much going on that she wasn't aware of. Tried as she did, she couldn't help but feel the helplessness. It was interesting how she was once again 'outside' looking 'in'.

'_Why does he shut me out? No…they _all _shut me out. If there're problems, I want to be there for them…for him. It's so hard to see them from afar and unable to help when they are apparently going through hard times.'_

TohruLuvsYums: "Yuki-kun…if there's—"  
IamME: "There's nothing wrong, Tohru-san. I'm sorry if Haru's comment implies that. We're just bogged down with a lot of issues relating to the tournament. Shihan is having a hard time, and I'm doing what I can to help with the little things."

_(Pause)_

IamME: "Your tears hurt me, Tohru-san. Please don't cry."

Stunned at the message, she pulled away from the screen and immediately reached up with her hand to stroke her face. Certainly enough, her delicate fingers came away with salty moisture. _'How would he know—'_

IamME: "I know YOU. It's something between…close friends. And I keep my close friends close to heart. I'm even willing to spend a WHOLE WEEK in close proximity to a certain UGLY CAT just to see your smiles more often. Are you ready for our trip?"

She laughed lightly at the response to her distressing thoughts. He really did know her, so very well. Could she say the same of him? Perhaps this trip was exactly what they needed…she was determined to cross this distance that's been put between them over the summer.

NoMeat: "I'm sorry to have worried you, Honda-san…I hadn't meant to."  
CatsRUgly: "WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO—"

_**(DING) CatsRUgly is OUT!**_

IamME: "Stupid Cat."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Um…what was that?"  
NoMeat: "Stuck key. It happens."  
IamME: "Did you get your packing done? We'll be leaving early…supposedly. Hatori is arranging the transportation for all of us, so I suggest you be ready on time."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Oh, I will! I'm all ready, but Hana-chan and Uo-chan keep changing my wardrobe to take with me. They want me to have 'alluring' items…I'm not sure what they mean by that though. They say it's to 'lure fish in'. I don't like fish swimming near me, so I'm really lost when they tell me these things."

_(Pause)_

NoMeat: "Okay…"  
IamME: "I'm sorry…please hold on."

_**(DING) MODERATOR – IamME is BUSY!**_

TohruLuvsYums: "Is there something wrong?"  
NoMeat: "I don't think so. Kisa said she wanted to sit next to you tomorrow. That means Hiro will want to share a row with you. But I can get him away so that Kagura is beside you instead…it's CONVENIENT."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Heh…I understand. I wouldn't want any ACCIDENTS either!"

_**(DING) MODERATOR – IamME is IN!**_

IamME: "The BAKA NEKO is a complete MORON."  
TohruLuvsYums: "What happened with Kyo-kun?"  
NoMeat: "Stuck key, right?"  
IamME: "It's HIS fault."

_**(DING) CatsRUgly is IN!**_

CatsRUgly: "DAMN RAT AND HIS SMARTASS MOUTH!"  
IamME: "I only told you the truth, BAKA. The next time I won't help you, even if you do bang my door down."  
NoMeat: "Kyo, next time, just shake your keyboard."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Shake the keyboard?"  
NoMeat: "Yes."  
CatsRUgly: "I KNOW HOW TO DO IT RIGHT, OKAY? AND I KNOW TO DO THAT NEXT TIME."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Kyo-kun…not to disagree with Hatsuharu-san, but—"  
IamME: "…you really are a MORON…and GULLIBLE."  
CatsRUgly: "WHAT?!"  
TohruLuvsYums: "It does seem sensible, Kyo-kun—"  
NoMeat: "After shaking the keyboard, drop it on the desk. That'll do the trick."  
IamME: "And if you actually believe that, do a handstand and count to ten. In Latin."

_**(DING) CatsRUgly is BUSY!**_

TohruLuvsYums: "Uh…where did he go?"  
IamME: "Banging my door down…or at least trying. I have Beethoven on 'loud' now. So, are you ready for your surprise field trip? Everyone is coming this time."  
TohruLuvsYums: "Everyone did confirm after all?"  
IamME: "Of course! We've all been so busy this summer. A good break like this is good for us. The tournament will be right around the corner afterwards. We'll definitely be too busy for anything prior to that."  
TohruLuvsYums: "True. Thank you SO much for this, Yuki-kun. You worked so hard on getting us together like this, I'm sure."  
NoMeat: "Yuki just needed to say the word, and we're there. We wouldn't say no."  
IamME: "HARU."  
IamME: "Tohru-san, everyone WANTED to come together for the trip and spend the time with you. Especially me."  
NoMeat: "REALLY? My, oh, my."  
IamME: "HARU, ENOUGH."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks at seeing the comments. So…did he miss her…did he miss her as much as she's missed him? Her concerns with his problems, his well-being, it all tied to one main thing. His absence from her daily life…it was so blaring…as if her continuity of all that is normal and acceptable was stalled. Emails and phone calls from him were drops of water that only sated her for so long. Yet as much as she wanted to, she dared not demand for more.

'_He does so much just by doing what he does manage to do for me. I'm happy…so very happy.'_

IamME: "Tohru-san…I…I'm sorry if I offended you—"  
TohruLuvsYums: "NO, I'm fine… It's just that…what you say or do is more than enough for me. Please don't think you owe me more. I'm happy with what you can give me…so, so happy."  
NoMeat: "You're so understanding, Honda-san."

She saw that Haru understood what she meant. But…what of Yuki? There was not one word from him. Perhaps she was too open with him…

NoMeat: "Yuki, take care of her during our trip…take REAL good care of her."

_**(DING) CatsRUgly is BACK!**_

CatsRUgly: "what's the meaning of—damn1 my shift keys don't work now1"  
NoMeat: "Bang on your keyboard HARD. That'll do it."

_(Pause)_

CatsRUgly: "shut up, haru111 damn this laptop111 and what's with taking 'good care of her'/ the ugly rat ain't the only friend she's got idiot1 I can take care of her just fine111"  
NoMeat: "Really? A challenger is in our midst."

_**(DING) MODERATOR – IamME is OUT!**_

CatsRUgly: "jerk…no manners1"  
NoMeat: "I'm sure it was important, Honda-san."  
TohruLuvsYums: "That's okay. He was so kind to join tonight's session…he must be busy now. I understand if he needed to leave so—"

_**(Rrrring)**_

Interrupted with the sudden phone call on her cell phone, she checked the caller ID and was startled to see the name on the screen. "Moshi, moshi…Yuki-kun?"

"To-Tohru-san…"

'_I don't hear his music…he must've lowered it. Why does he voice sound sad?'_ Worried, she calls out to him, "Yuki-kun, are you okay?"

"Tohru-san," his voice firm and so quiet, "anything you want of me, you can have. Even something as scarce as time. It's not about owing you…I _want_… _(Sigh)_ Do you believe me?"

It came as a plea to her ears. All the 'why's' of not being there took a backseat upon realizing that even though she cherished each moment with him, she had begun to doubt him, to doubt that he would want to have anything to do with her. How did that creep up on her? She was so proud of herself of keeping true to her beliefs…

'_It's true what you say, Okaa-san. You forget yourself when you grow up.' _Tucking her knees under chin, she heavily sighed herself, looking forlornly out her window in the general direction of Shigure's home.

Softly she replied, "I'm sorry…and thank you for reminding me. I can be so foolish…I do believe you. And I can't wait for our trip."

Soft laughter greeted her ears…it's been a while since she's heard something so sincere from him. This upcoming trip was expected to bring many more…

"You're not foolish. I just need to tell you this more often…and I will."

Hearing him open his door and walk out, she wondered what he was up to until she heard a loud yelp.

_**(DING) CatsRUgly is OUT!**_

"**DAMN YOU DAMN RAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!!!!"**

"You are incapable of even typing properly, baka Neko," softly remarked Yuki into the phone as a door was heard closing and locking.

"**THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! _(BANG, BANG)_ GIVE IT BACK, BAS—"**

"Oi! What's with the shaking of my home's foundation?! Kyoooo…don't make me whip out my calculator! I'm trying to finish a deadline!"

"_**BUTT OUT, BAKA INU! (BANG, BANG) OPEN THE DOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!" (BANG, BANG, BANG—THUNK!)**_

Silence.

"Thank you, Yuki! You have a way with your hands!"

She nervously called out, "Ano…Yuki-kun…"

"It's his fault for falling flat on his face…he looks better down there anyway," was the Nezumi's innocent reply.

NoMeat: "Hello? Anyone?"

_(Pause)_

NoMeat: "Am I alone here?"

_(Pause)_

NoMeat: "Yuki…Kyo…Honda-san?"

_(Pause)_

NoMeat: "Am I actually lost in a chat room?"  
NoMeat: "This is new…"

* * *

**_  
As brief as the story! (02-19-07):_**

_Hello to all! This chapter is strictly a tie-over to the next biggie. I'm going to fix the existing chapters and replace them with edited versions (mainly for grammar and such, nothing else) that Sei put together! You're the best, my dear! The chapters replaced will be from 6 to 27. Look for them later on in the week._

_For now this little tidbit of cyber-funness is brought to you by me! Completely, well, almost, from the angst of SOS, this was merely set up as a true filler to allow my readers to see where I'm going now with the story. I didn't want to show up with another chapter that completely took the reader to a whole different without at least introducing it gradually to them. So here you have it._

_So…how you like? Good? It wasn't meant to be too insightful, just a quick peek, especially with regards to Tohru. Boy, I sure left her out in the cold a lot of the time in this segment of SOS. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. I hope readers can sense how the Sohma world is revolving, and in a way, the Jyuunishi try their best to protect her from it. Poor Tohru…can she ever get a break? We'll see!_

_I really wanted this to be strictly from Tohru's POV, so I refrained from clarifying anything from Haru/Kyo/Yuki comments. I'm hoping that I conveyed their sentiments appropriately through their dialogue and Tohru's interpretations of them. We'll see a lot of their sentiments laid out more openly in future chaps._

_Now online messaging is quite the norm, but for me it's a little new. I don't chat much (many a cyberfriend can attest to this), but would rather spend time on my fics. Anyway, I hope I managed to make the online chatroom conversations as close to authentic as possible. How do you like my sign-on names for them? Heh, it just came to me…I really didn't put too much thought into it…on Yuki's it was a little more thought, but not too much. I wanted to include other Zodiac members, but I'll have plenty of them in upcoming chapters. This is good for now._

_Has anyone ever had a stuck key before? It's AGGRAVATING! Now my experience is that you can bang on it, slam down on the key hard, heck, even throwing the keyboard around for good measure does wonders to at least relieve the stress! Alas, it doesn't solve your problem so don't try it! You're better off buying a new one…they're cheap…kind of. If it's a laptop, well, then, you're out of luck. Don't stab your keys…nice, firm taps. That's all there's to it, Kyo!_

_Yuki/Tohru moment…I had been listening to a song over and over on this part. Roy Orbison's "You Got It" has some very simple and beautiful lyrics. Now, there isn't much romance between them, more like missing each other's presence…hey, slow and easy. That's how they are. Anyway, the song lyrics fit with how Yuki just might wish to express himself if he could. So innocent…yum!_

_Ah well, I won't dawdle more here…read and review. Soon I'll get something else up to you that are new! Leave me your thoughts in the review bin. Take care everyone!_

_Ja ne!_


	50. SOS Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER:** _I'm out to conquer my world by finishing this fic, come what may…but in the end, Furuba belongs to the one and only Takaya-Sensei!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 50: Sunny Treats_**

"M-hm! I put on my sun-block lotion. _(Pause)_ Souvenirs are hard to come by out here. We are rather far from the closest town… How about I bring seashells to fill in our vases? We have so many…" _(Pause)_ Uo-chan, I'm NOT going to do THAT! _(Pause)_ Arigato, Hana-chan, I understand…she just misses me. But it's just been four days!"

"Tohru-kun! Come on! It's the girls' turn to pick an activity today!" called out Kagura from downstairs.

"Oh, I have to go. _(Pause)_ I'll call you tonight. _(Pause)_ NO, Uo-chan, I'm NOT going to suggest THAT! _(Pause)_ NO! _(Pause)_ N-NOOOO!! N-Good-bye!" Flushed a bright red, Tohru hung the phone up hurriedly before any of Uo's suggestions of 'fun activities' were overheard by others. The tall girl was rather loud on the phone…

'_Uo-chan is so liberal on some things. Especially since we've graduated.' _Shaking her head to clear it of any stray thoughts, she smiled brightly as she went to grab her straw hat off the bed. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she was so glad that she splurged just a little during her shopping last week for this trip.

'_Kagura-san was right…this tankini with the skirted bottom covers just enough to look cute! Heh, I love the small piggie logo!'_ Taking her beach bag with her, she left the guestroom she shared with Kisa and made her way downstairs, her face all a-glow with glee at how her whole vacation had turned out.

It didn't bother her in the least that her vacations tended to be the secluded kind; with this family, discretion was of utmost importance, not to mention the fewer the crowds, the better for their 'condition'. They didn't go to any tourist hot spots or scour popular beaches or hot springs. Instead they ended up going to the side of the country facing the infamous Sea of Japan and staying at a private family holding right on the oceanfront. It was utterly magnificent the way the large house stood on the higher ground with an impressive view of the rolling, lush forests that quickly dwindled to a white sandy beach.

Personally, she swore that she could see China's shoreline from her guestroom window, although Yuki assured her it was not so despite Shigure's incessant claims otherwise. She had felt bad for the Inu when the irate Nezumi had enough and knocked him unconscious.

'_Still, a whole country like China is just across these very waters! And everyone is here…well, with a few expected exceptions. It's sad that Isuzu-san still refused to come, even after I pleaded with her. But I'm so surprised…Kureno-san is here, and without Akito-san. I hope this is good news…that no one will get into trouble for it…'_

Sighting Kagura by the outside veranda, she called out, "Kagura-san, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"No problems! Aya-chan just finished the trim on my hat…you like?" Kagura quickly posed for her with her sun hat on with the pink-flower trimming on the outside edge of the large straw hat. "It's such a beautiful color!"

"I agree, it's beautiful! Where is Ayame-san?" asked Tohru as she slipped on her sandals and stepped outside to join her friend.

"**TOOOOHRRUUUUU-KUUUUN!"**

"Just follow that yell," laughed Kagura happily as she skipped as best she could in her sandals. Leading Tohru down a stony path through the thick trees surrounding their vacation home, they reached the tree line bordering the white sandy beach. And here the loud yelling continued.

"TOOOOOHRRU—" 

_**(Glomp)**_

"Could you stop your yelling? She heard you the first time around, Ayame," replied Hatori irately from his lounge chair that was placed to his dismay between the babbling Snake and mischievous Dog. Removing his hand from Ayame's mouth, pointedly ignoring the Snake's pout, he shut his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, deeply breathing in and out. _'I must feel calm…like the waters…calm…ignore the urge to strangle…calm… Two more days…I can do this.'_

He would have preferred the quiet solitude of his own small room (he had laid down the law that he was NOT sharing a room with those two—even locked the bedroom door, and, for good measure, slid the dresser against it) that overlooked the thick forest surrounding their home while catching up on leisurely reading that was long overdue. But then…that would have left these two loose cannons, well, loose…without supervision. The damage control would be far less if he were around…that and all the yelling and screaming and damaged property would be kept to a minimum…

"Tohru-kun! Nice of you to join us old men!" quipped Shigure while peering from above his sunglasses, his sketchpad and pencil splayed on his lap haphazardly.

"For shame, Gure-san, we're not old!" claimed Ayame boldly from beneath his obscenely oversized sun-hat, his bright red long-sleeved summer yukata a stark contrast against his porcelain complexion. Fanning himself heavily, he readjusted his sunglasses and called out, "We merely age like fine wine being left to ferment for a much better taste later on."

Tohru and Kagura could only gape at the comment. "Eh?!"

"Aya, that was poetic," murmured the Inu slyly. "Perhaps I need to do some research into this 'fine wine' of yours…ne?"

"Gure-san…I'm _always_ at your disposal," retorted the Snake silkily.

"Don't spare them a glance, Honda-kun…Kagura," interjected Hatori with a scowl to his two friends. "Their minds have long become demented and make no sense. Just go on down the beach…the boys are becoming restless without you two there."

"You still won't come and join us then?" asked Tohru resignedly. All this time the primary adults of their party remained lounging in the shade of the tall trees, one busily sketching in his pad (she wisely chose not to peek at what Shigure sketched), the other reading (Hatori certainly has a penchant for western literature), while lastly one kept his needle pins busy crocheting a throw rug from the looks of it. Ayame did say he was trying to catch up with his neglected needlework.

"Dears, be off and don't worry about us!" waved off Ayame to the girls. "Personally I'd fry to a crisp in no time out there in this sun. I'm amazed my beloved brother can manage to keep his complexion 'fry-free'. Must be some strong sun-block, ne Tori-san?"

While Hatori merely grunted his reply upon returning to his reading, Shigure looked in the direction of the younger Jyuunishi where one in particular caught his eye. Beneath dark sunglasses, no one noticed the sudden glint in his narrowed eyes, clearly displeased with what they saw. Having no power over the presence of the individual, he swiveled his gaze back to his sketchpad, his jaw tightening ever slightly.

"I'm sure Yuki-kun is doing just fine, Aya. He managed well enough last time he was out at the beach. Besides…" his voice dipping lowly, "Kureno-kun is a _fine_ babysitter. Always pitter-pattering behind Akito's heels has given him plenty of babysitting experience."

"We'll see you two at lunch," quickly interjected Hatori to usher the girls on their way. Pursuing this current line of conversation would only raise suspicions, at least, on Tohru's side.

"Right! Come on, Tohru-kun!" Pulling the girl away, Kagura smiled knowingly at the trio as she passed them. It was a topic little talked of, but she knew enough not to pursue it. The strained relationship Kureno had with most of the Jyuunishi was understandable, given the fact that he rarely interacted with them, but with the Inu…

Sometimes she was grateful for the ignorance…it spared her from having to see the darker side she knew the Inu to possess. _'And the less Tohru-kun suspects THAT, the better.'_

"Do you think you can state your thoughts even more clearly for Honda-kun to pick up on?" asked the doctor lowly to the sullen writer while leafing through his selected book.

"Now, now, gentlemen…let's keep the atmosphere free of gloomy feelings. We're on the BEST VACATION EVER, not to mention dry…NO RAIN!! And it's being recorded LIVE by our sponsor, MEGAPIX Digital Camera Zoom 5000! Say HI!!" Swiveling his digicam and focusing on his two best friends, Ayame grinned widely and waved at them. "Now give thanks to my marvelous and beautiful little brother for organizing this outing for all of us to share! To think that he personally invited me…_(sniffle)_…oh my, tears are still shed! The moment was not recorded but I can reenact it for you, Tori-san, since I was only able to call you about it, but I remember fascinating details down to the cologne I was wearing and the outfit Yuki chose that day, which reminds me that I really need to update his wardrobe as only I can do, forbid the notion that an inept salesman starts to dress MY brother—"

"And he keeps on going! I do believe this is Aya's longest monologue to date, ne Haa-san?" Shigure waved to the camera with a wide grin and thumbs up, willing to drop the earlier topic involving the Bird. It wasn't hard…he really could care less about the puppet on strings, even though those strings are currently cut at the moment.

It did shock him immensely to see Kureno meet them at the house without Akito. Apparently the shy Bird had arrived before any of them to set up house for their party. Not only that, but he stayed on, his silent presence clearly felt amongst the Jyuunishi. And here's where the Nezumi came in… With open smiles and a ready hand, Yuki often included Kureno in whatever he spoke about, drawing out the shy Bird from the seclusion of his usual silent vigil over them. Little by little the others became more receptive to the elusive Bird.

It was far from easy, though, especially since the Inu spirit in him did little to help. He couldn't help the discreet glares or passing comments when others weren't around…it brought him great satisfaction to see the stoic Bird flinch at hearing his words. He was actually rather proud to see said Jyuunishi retreat to his room a couple of times after such enlightening exchanges. But the fun stopped after the second day there.

He was still rather sore thinking about it, but there was no helping it. First and foremost, he's a member of the Jyuunishi, and unfortunately for him, a low-ranking one. The Inu spirit he was cursed with could only misbehave for so long before it was brought under control. And not by his friends since they knew better than to even try to stop him.

'_Ah well…it can't be helped. Resisting the call of the Inu spirit is extremely hard, more so as time passes. And like it or not, it will always defer to the higher authority regardless of what I try.'_ Drawing idly in his sketchpad, he looked over to the 'higher authority' that occupied his thoughts now. His Inu spirit even now backed down from any discontent thoughts towards the Nezumi, almost as if the mere idea of being ill-tempered with the Rat was taboo.

'_My, the little Rat certainly has learned a lot from Akito on how to give the best glares.'_ He vividly recalled the small confrontation in the hallway that night…he on his way to his room he shared with Ayame and Yuki heading in his direction, he assumed to the lavatory. The Nezumi had caught him unawares, he being so lost in his thoughts of developments within their circle. It was then at finding himself in the teen's presence that he caught the unusual gleam in the Nezumi's eyes that always unnerved him at night…the chill in them…stunned him momentarily, more so when he felt the caress of those frosty eyes shiver down his spine. He was ready to brush it off with his usual carefree grin, but then the Nezumi surprised him further by placing himself square in front of his face.

Looking down at the shorter Sohma…intense eye contact never once breaking…and not one word was ever spoken between them during that moment. He found it unnecessary given the fact that he trusted his Inu spirit, which knew exactly why the Nezumi was confronting him. Still, he held fast and stood gazing down on the little thing that the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi is, intent on not backing down from an obvious challenge to his superiority. It was one of the longest moments of his life as he felt the heavy gaze of the Rat surround him completely.

He was eventually overpowered, and by the damned curse he was placed under, no less. Like the good little Dog he reluctantly was, he deferred to the higher-ranked Jyuunishi by being the first to look away with a slump to his shoulders. It all happened in mere moments, and when it was over, the Nezumi quietly padded down the hallway to continue his business.

'_Such a small being that holds so much weight in those eyes alone. My dear Akito…you really did teach your Nezumi so well…well enough to lead.'_ For now, he was clearly at a disadvantage, but that will not always be the case. The curse will not always dominate them, and neither will the Nezumi…of that he was quite certain.

"And here, dear audience, we have Gure-san contemplating on his next great literary work! What will his story tell this time around? Do share with the public, Gure-san…just remember it must be rated for all audiences. Later we'll record your more 'private' thoughts for the mature audience," added Ayame as he zoomed in his digicam to record up close the writer's distant expression.

"Aya, my next great work of art will be ground-breaking on a level never done before," allowed Shigure to reveal as his began sketching anew white, sandy beaches with now bodies that took a female form. _'I'm so glad my models came out just in time for this sketch. I prefer to observe the real goods instead of the imagination.'_

"Just keep in mind that your editor will censor out a large portion of your 'great work of art'." Hatori couldn't help the passing comment as he continued his reading, certain that the drawings Shigure was putting together bordered on indecent and illegal. _'No wonder he wanted the girls out and about. But if he starts drawing Kisa, I will hurt this mongrel, best friend or no.'_

"Tori-san, you spoil his inspiration with your words!" declared Ayame loudly with his digicam now focusing on the doctor's hidden expression closely. Once shoved aside by said doctor's hand, he returned his focus onto the writer. "Don't you worry, Gure-san! I'll receive the uncut version of your work before it hits the presses, right?"

"You are my number one fan, Aya…only for you!" spoke Shigure breathlessly as he reached over Hatori to hold Ayame's unoccupied hand. Bringing the Snake closer, both now leaning over an irritated doctor, the Inu whispered softly, "Later we can add a more 'personal' touch to your footage…just for you."

"Gure-san…I blush…"

"Aya…"

_**(SMACK!)**_

"**OW, MY EYE!"**

"**MY NOSE!!!"**

Returning now to his reading without the theatrics surrounding him, Hatori blatantly ignored the wails of two idiots. _'Two more days…just two…TWO DAYS. Two LONG days…and nights. _(Sigh)_ I'll just have to tranquilize them…they're partly an animal, so it won't hurt them. Some side-effects perhaps, but I can live with that. _(Sigh)_ Two days…'_

—_**ooo—**_

As intriguing as it was to record the moments with his bickering relatives, Momiji took his digital camcorder and recorded Kisa's happy countenance as she busily constructed her sand castle along with an equally content Ritsu. With Hiro's commanding presence as he supervised their work, the castle was coming out rather differently than others he had seen before.

'_Wow… a sand castle that comes with parking…definitely modern.'_ Not wanting to point this out to the easily stirred Sheep, Momiji asked, "Ri-chan, will you be going back to the Honke after this trip or will you head to your parent's hot springs inn?"

Nearly ruining a tower when he was startled by the question posed, Ritsu regained his composure and gave his answer some thought. "Oh, yes, actually, no, no, that's not right. Ah, oh, I will actually need to drop by the inn first but then quickly leave to help Kureno-niisan prepare the house for Obon. Many arrangements still need to be finalized, so I hope to help as best as I can, which isn't much I'm afraid. I just hope it doesn't rain on us!"

"You'll do great, Ritsu-ojiichan," quickly interjected Kisa, pausing momentarily in her work to rest her hand reassuringly on his arm. "You have tons of experience from your work at your parent's inn."

"She's right. They'll be counting on you for professional support," agreed Momiji.

Blushing with the confidence they have in his abilities, Ritsu turned to ask him, "And you, Momiji-san? Your last summer vacation is almost over. I'm assuming this week off was the only break, though, from your studies for the entrance exams, ne?"

Sighing heavily, Momiji smiled weakly as he thought back on all the work he'd put in for these university entrance exams over the months. Granted, he was hoping to pursue his talent in his playing of the violin, but first and foremost, he needed to have at the very least the basics of university course work. Besides, the university he was looking into applying had an excellent music department that he certainly qualified for. His father encouraged him to investigate further which he will when the fall semester started.

"I hope they aren't as hard as the high school entrance exams. I'm hardly getting any sleep now," spoke Kisa with a heavy sigh of her own, finally finished with her portion of the sand castle topped with a small flag.

"We'll both do just fine, Kisa. And we'll get the highest scores, too," assured Hiro with a gentle pat on her head.

Momiji couldn't help the close-up with his digicam. He knew how hard the youngest Jyuunishi has had it these past few years, what with managing to study straight through many vacations just to advance one year in his curriculum. Going through the high school entrance exams now with his adored Tiger wouldn't faze Hiro's already honed study habits. It was worth it…with him now attending the same classes with her, the shy Tiger was growing out of her solitary shell now more than ever. All she had to do was look to the Sheep's staunch support in all she did.

"OI! Get that video recorder out of my face!" yelped Hiro as he realized he was being recorded.

Momiji merely laughed and took video from a different angle. "I'm trying to record memories for all of us, silly! Besides, I need something to remember you guys by when I go off to my choice of schools next year."

Although saddened that they must part from each other's constant company, Kisa was immensely thrilled at the thought that Momiji's own dreams of pursuing his musical talents were finally being realized. Never had any of them thought that permission would be given to the Usagi to pursue a career away from their tight-nit circle. It was too much to hope for in the past, but now…now…

'_Changes, so many so soon…it's hard to believe. —It is what it is—that's what Yuki-oniichan had said when Momiji-oniichan had asked why. That's all he would ever say about Akito-san's final decision. Yuki-oniichan had the best smile then…it's because of that Momiji-oniichan had never asked about it again.'_

Shaking off her drifting thoughts, she gave a bittersweet smile to her fellow Jyuunishi, asking him, "Ishikawa Music Academy, Toho Gakuen School of Music, Soai University of Music, Shanghai Conservatory of Music, or The Juilliard College School Music Division. Which have you finally decided on? They all sounded like wonderful schools when you described them to me, Momiji-oniichan."

"Heh, I'm not too sure…I still need to do more research. I'm just trying to build up my academic achievements and the like for when I do finally pick one. All of them are tough schools to get into." Peering through his lens, he spotted two figures fast approaching them. He gleefully cried out, "Tohru! Kagura-nee! Hurry up already…you took so long!"

"Onee-chan! Kagura-neechan!" cried out Kisa happily as she stood up to run to the approaching girls, Hiro reluctantly following.

"Kisa-san!" called out Tohru as she wobbly made her down the sandy beach. Seeing Kagura make her way down and hug the younger girl with a fierce grip that had the boy pulling on her arm to let the girl breathe, she couldn't help the pause in her stride as she was suddenly struck with a realization.

'_They're not kids anymore. When did that happen?'_ Pondering on this, she grinned seeing how Momiji was clearly enjoying himself while filming his family with their usual antics. Noting his tall stature and broad build under his open cotton shirt, she saw the man that he was fast becoming. He must have a whole legion of the female student body in his fan club with his charm and stunning looks that melted butter on sight. Definitely not the child she remembered allowing in her futon that one time on White Day…has it been that long ago?

'_Time flies by so much faster when you're not a kid anymore. It's not fair.'_ She recalled her mother saying that at one point or another. She had to agree with her…time flew by so fast this summer since her graduation that she hardly noticed the turn of the seasons. Yet it did pass, and the evidence was there in front of her very eyes in the form of the younger Sohma children.

Momiji was no doubt swamped with preparations for his entrance exams…he had told her that was why he was so busy and unable to visit her. She, of course, encouraged him during their conversations at her job or when he would call her over the weekend, but she sure did miss his presence. The same could be said of Kisa and even Hiro, both inundated with preparations for their high school entrance exams, which she was happy to hear that they were applying to her old high school.

Looking to Kisa she saw the tell-tale signs of her maturity into a young lady despite her tied cotton shirt and sarong wrap that hid her bathing suit well. Kisa was all aglow while clutching her sunhat to keep it from flying away with the ocean wind. It seemed that the Tiger's constant companion was also quite aware of this as he occasionally shot a glare towards Momiji's or Haru's direction. Already so possessive…

'_But he's also so grown up. He's not as tall as Momiji-kun yet, but he's definitely surpassing Yuki-kun's height.' _It was with a tinge of sadness that she just now sees all this, knowing that with time flying forward, each and every one of them will be growing into an individual like no other. And so, shoving the bittersweet ache away, she deeply breathed in and readied herself for what may come to their unique family…and her, too.

'_Besides, we'll still be together, even if the distance may keep us apart for a while. Wherever life takes us…takes them…I will look forward to it.'_

"Come on Kureno, don't thrust like that! Man, that baka Nezumi has taught you nothing, has he?" Marching up to the elder Sohma, Kyo grabbed a hold of Kureno's shoulders and settled him in a proper stance along with his feet. "Now, lunge your fist at me."

Kureno still hesitated. "But…Kyo-san…"

"No, no…don't ever hesitate. You hesitate, you die, got that?" pointed out his commanding teacher.

"Die?!" replied the Bird in alarm. "I thought this was just to see how I defend myself."

"And I could be holding a knife on you! So, yeah, the 'dying' part is real! Now, come on! Look…let's do this. I'll demonstrate." Striding forward, Kyo shook Kureno's shoulders lightly to loosen him up. "Now, you're relaxed. Now look at me…when I take my stance like this, and I'm about to lunge at you with my left ha—"

_**(WHOMP!)**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyo-san! Your right hand took me by surprise…I acted on instinct, really!" Quickly getting on his knees, Kureno busily dusted off the younger Sohma with nervous hands, certain that he angered the Neko for abruptly flipping him onto his back. And just when they were actually on speaking terms…he had to explain himself. "Kazuma-dono's otou-san had me work particularly hard on these hidden attacks from opponents he chose for me. Kazuma-dono practiced at length with me on this as well…_'considering my charge'_…"

"NOW you tell me?!" bit out the flustered Neko from the sandy ground as he regained his breath from having it knocked out of him upon landing abruptly on the sandy beach.

"You never asked if he was already trained, Kyo. And you did ask him to show you how he defends himself," remarked Haru with a wide grin from afar.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, OX!!" cried out Kyo, jerking himself to his feet as he flicked off the sand from his back. He then noticed that his 'student' had remained silent and anxiously stood to the side out of his way. Smacking the distraught man lightly on the back, he nonchalantly remarked, "Hey, buck up…it was nothing I couldn't handle. You did catch me by surprise, but that's good. Shishou always says you learn more from your falls anyway."

"And you fall…a lot," added Haru.

"**DAMN OX! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FIGHT ME THEN! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE LEARNED!" **yelled the Neko, enraged that his months of hard work and practice were being mocked by someone who couldn't even beat him in the ring.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," replied Haru uncaringly as he casually stretched out his legs from his seat on the blanket, thoroughly ignoring the glare aimed at him.

"Kyo…didn't Shihan warn the class not to engage in any fighting because of how close the tournament is? You wouldn't want to blow a knee out now, would you?"

Hearing the soft comment from the once silent Nezumi made the Neko's hair stand on end, but grudgingly he had to concede. He _was_ warned…many times in private…to steer clear from engaging in any matches with anyone, especially with the big tournament just around the corner. Busy days and evenings with nothing but practice has him on his guard for the most part that he couldn't help indulging himself in teaching just a little of all that he's learned with a novice. He had thought that Kureno would fit the bill…now he knew why the Bird was hesitant to spar with him.

'_Damn…the guy is just full of surprises. Why didn't Shishou ever mention that Kureno was trained? Oh…yeah…I never asked. _(Sigh)_ Well, why would I?! It's not like I talk with the guy all the time. He's always with… Ergh…never mind. I don't even want to know. It's bad enough the Bird struts after the Nezumi most of the time. He's worse than Haru! At least he's not annoying like the Ox. He's actually like…Tohru.'_

And that was what finally drew him closer to the elder Jyuunishi. At first, he was like the others…leery of the Bird's unusual presence in this outing, especially since Akito was nowhere in sight. He like the others waited for the clan head to emerge from hiding, but nothing of the sort occurred. Instead the shy man nervously acquainted himself with everyone, always sticking close to Yuki, and only speaking when spoken to.

However Kureno's personality began to come through to them over the days spent in their constant company. Granted he took cues from the Nezumi to include his thoughts on inane topics being discussed (or argued as usually was the case), but the Bird's politeness and kindness could be felt all around him. How can someone in constant contact with a brutal person come to be so gentle with others? He didn't understand it as others likewise felt the same. All except the Inu…

'_I've no idea what the Dog has against the guy, but it's obvious that it ain't all good between them…at least, not from the Dog's side. Good thing the idiot knew better than to have that attitude around Tohru or the squirts. Heh…hell, if Shigure really can't stand the Bird at all, the guy is definitely all right in my book.'_

Choosing not to respond to the Nezumi's comment, he turned his attention back to his non-student. "So you did some training…apparently. What sort of training did you go through? Was it anything like Shishou teaches today? I always wondered how he did it back in the early years."

"Well, Kazuma-dono was very generous to teach me as he did. I wasn't very good, but he was very patient with me," started off Kureno as he fondly recalled the times he spent with the martial arts teacher as a student years ago. _'Time has certainly flown by…'_

Hearing the civil conversation between the Cat and Bird, Yuki let out a breath of relief he had withheld. He really wished to avoid any confrontations with the Cat, especially with Kureno nearby. The shy man was just starting to feel comfortable around them…any serious altercation amongst them will only push the Bird back into the security of his 'cage'.

It almost came to that…Kureno retreating unto himself for the duration of the vacation. Yuki's skills of persuasion were put to the ultimate test when he had initially asked Kureno to join them in their outing. The Bird earnestly but kindly had said no, giving various reasons relating to Akito's health to family business and everything else in between. But the Nezumi knew the truth of it all…lack of security.

At the Honke, Kureno was not only sheltered from the outside world, but also from the 'uniqueness' of their circle. Add to that the presence of one writer that couldn't stand him, and the Bird felt safest in his 'cage', despite it being a very dark and smothered world as only Akito made it be. Yuki didn't blame Kureno…after all, it was how the Bird was raised, and it was all he knew.

It's precisely the reason why the Nezumi finally pleaded with the Bird to come out of his 'cage' by coming on this outing. For Kureno to see for himself that he can develop a relationship with the other Jyuunishi…a bird should feel safest amongst his family, not shunned nor frightened, and their tight-knit circle would do that. Surprisingly, Akito was the one that finally 'requested' that Kureno be placed on one week's leave of the house, along with a disapproving doctor. Any protests the young Sohma men had at that point were all silenced when the frigid glare of one angry clan head was leveled at them.

'_Kureno became my shadow for the first couple of days. Haru wasn't even that bad on his worse days. But it got better…especially after my 'talk' with Shigure. I still don't know how I managed that one.'_ He had to admit that he was at his wits end that evening when he saw Kureno quietly exit the living area everyone was in while playing a 'friendly' game of cards. He knew it the moment it happened that Shigure was the cause of it…how couldn't he tell with the tell-tale smirk on the Inu's face after seeing the Bird walk out.

No one took notice of the incident, so he let the matter alone at the time, intent on getting to the gist of it when he retired for the evening to the bedroom he shared with Kureno and Haru. However upon arriving to their bedroom later on, the elder Sohma was fast asleep curled up against the wall…hiding as it were, or, at least, he thought so.

Haru had fallen asleep with no trouble, but the dreams for the evening eluded Yuki. And that's when he felt the sudden need to wash his hands. He simply couldn't abide by whatever filth, imaginary or otherwise, staying on his hands. He swiftly shrugged his robe on due to the chill in the evening air and went out soundlessly like his Jyuunishi spirit into the hallway. Several turns later, and he met up with the most unusual confrontation of his life.

'_Unusual doesn't even begin to describe it. It was downright creepy. He had never looked that way at me before. Stupid grin, yes…glares, yes…but THAT smile with THAT look in his eyes…I can see now from who Akito learned that expression from. Still…the smile, the look…seriously, the chill in the air dropped lower in that hallway. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn he was…mocking me. I don't understand for what or why, but it wasn't normal. He…he actually scared me.'_

And one thing he learned well from his experience in Akito's presence…

'_You bow to no one.'_

Fear would be to submit himself to the other that is causing it.

'_Never let your fear be seen by others.'_

To show fear was to show weakness…that was how Akito had described it to him. And you can't show weakness in this family when you're leading it. So no matter what fears she might have held, she was sure to never allow anyone to see them.

Thus this one time, he used what was taught to him by example. He locked the fear away into the deepest recesses of his mind where much of his old wounds resided. And then…he walked straight to the source of his fear and faced it, never once wavering in his gaze or his stance. Beyond that he allowed his instincts to guide him, feeling that within him for the first time, his Nezumi spirit came forth to soothe his troubled heart.

The bitter chill in the air snapped at that point, the writer having looked away and in all appearances, relenting to him. Taken aback but not allowing himself to let his guard down, Yuki walked on and went about to finish his business…and he scrubbed his shaking hands hard in pure shock.

Kureno was never bothered since.

"Hey…don't you think Honda-san looks good today, Yuki?" asked Haru idly, leaning back on his hands while sitting comfortably on a bedspread under an oversized beach umbrella he had the foresight to bring, having learned from their last beach outing that the Nezumi tended to become ill if left in the sun for too long. Taking his gaze from the girls to look down on the silent Nezumi who was sprawled on his stomach next to him without any cares, he slightly nudged him with his leg. "Well, do you?"

Comfortably settled under the umbrella with the Ox, Yuki broke away from his reminiscing and merely cracked an eye open to look in the girls' direction. He then settled his head back on his folded arms, sighing deeply and mumbling, "You ask me the same thing everyday, Haru. Leave me alone."

"Well, you don't give me an answer…why is that?" With a small grin, Haru prodded for him to answer. "Come on…do I have to guess?"

"Do what you want…" Yuki had no desire to answer the question or elaborate further on his responses. His dream of enjoying a vacation with no further incidents or hassles from anyone wasn't to be apparently.

"Harsh…really…" grumbled Haru as he laid back down to rest as well.

Certain that his companion was looking away from him, Yuki lifted his head carefully and opened his eyes more fully to see the girls approach. To him, before and always, Tohru looked great in all that she wore, but she wore her smiles the best. He laid his head on his arms as he stared at the younger Jyuunishi gathering around them, seeing her smile growing wider. Her gentle smile always reached out to those around her, bringing them into her alcove of happiness. It's contagious…

"Happy now?" asked Haru with a wry grin that wasn't seen by the startled Nezumi.

"Oi! Tohru, over here!" loudly said Kyo as he made his way to them. Feeling that Kureno wasn't following, he called out over his shoulder, "Come on, Kureno…it ain't healthy to hang out with the Rat all the time. He's not the whole world, you know."

Kureno was briefly stunned by the Neko's statement before he jogged to catch up to him. He did look back to Yuki who had by then lifted his head to stare at him walk off. His hesitation to continue behind the Neko must have been obvious in his eyes because the Nezumi gave him the brightest of smiles that encouraged him to go on. He could only shyly return the smile as he continued to follow Kyo, silently admitting only to himself…

'_Kyo-san, Yuki is my world…along with Akito…and I find no fault with that.'_

"Kyo-kun! Kureno-chan! Where are the other guys?" inquired Kagura with the others trailing along after her. Catching a glimpse of Haru and Yuki a ways behind the Neko, she enthusiastically waved at them as well. "OHAYO!!!! Come on, get up, Yun-chan, Haru-chan! We have just the thing for all of us to enjoy!"

"Do I even want to know?" grumbled lowly Kyo before turning to Tohru with a grin of his own. "Did the girls finally let you off the hook? Man, they're like nannies or something…"

Tohru laughed sheepishly. "Ah…heheh… They just worry. But I need to buy souvenirs from somewhere before I go back."

"Summer greeting cards are on sale at the shop by the highway before reaching the bluff. We can get some there later on," remarked Momiji as he kept filming them all. "Haru, wave at me this time, okay? I want you to say something, too. Everyone else has already, except of course a scaredy-cat…"

Annoyed with the constant recording of his movements, Kyo replied, "Put that away, Usagi. What's the big surprise, Kagura? Don't make us stand here all day."

"Tohru-kun, why don't you tell us," advised Kagura merrily. Giving her large beach bag to Ritsu to hold for her, she pulled out something not immediately seen by the others.

"Oh, yeah! Um…you see, everyone…eh…that is, um maybe you'd like this game. I've never played it, but it seems fun, and it's competitive just like you like it, Kyo-kun." It took Tohru a while to come to this idea since she had noticed that Kyo was rather restless since he's not been able to expend as much energy as she'd seen him do over the months. "Tug-o-war!"

"TA-DAAH!!!!" cried out Kagura happily as she produced a rope twenty-five feet in length. "Now let's pair up teams! Since we decide the activities today, Tohru-kun and I will be the ones to pick our teams. Okay?"

"Hey, wait a minute, don't we get a say-so on this?" blurted out Hiro as he looked at the rope with disdain.

"Nope! And later on we can play around with the Frisbees! It'll be fun!" retorted Kagura, knotting the middle of the rope with a bright handkerchief. "Ri-chan's with me, of course!"

"Eh…um, Kisa-san!" picked Tohru hastily.

"Haru-chan for me!"

"Hiro-san."

"Obviously." Ignoring the Sheep's glare, Kagura mulled over her next choice. If she played this right, the final choices will be interesting… "Kureno-chan is mine!"

"Um…" Tohru couldn't seem to come to a final decision suddenly. Was she playing favorites here? Her choices now were not so obvious anymore. "I'm sorry I'm taking so long…ano…"

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun! I'll help you!" With a wide grin, Kagura called out, "Momiji-chan's with me! You can keep the last two for your team. You're going to need them!"

"**HELL NO AM I STUCK ON THE SAME TEAM AS HE IS!"** protested Kyo ardently as he leveled a heavy glare on the Boar.

"Shocking revelation," cut in Yuki quietly.

Her grin now came with a sharp twinkle in her eyes. "_Kyo-kun_…you don't want to just leave Tohru-kun all ALONE with just three members on her team, right? Still, if you think you can't cut it while Yun-chan can…"

"**JUST GET THE DAMN ROPE IN PLACE, OKAY?!"** Stomping next to Tohru, who tried to calm him down with her soothing words, Kyo stared at the Nezumi nearby. He may be on civil terms with him, more or less, but that didn't mean he wanted the Rat anywhere near Tohru. It wasn't absurd to think that, seeing that throughout this whole vacation they have more or less bridged whatever distance had crept up between them over the hot summer months. Not that he was worried…just wary of the Rat's intentions. He had to be…who else would ever doubt the perfect Nezumi of the Jyuunishi but him?

"Come on, Kyo!" called out Momiji from his side, he busily setting his camera on a lounge chair in a position to record their competition from a distance.

"Tohru-oneechan, you should be in front of me, then Hiro-chan. Kyo-oniichan and Yuki-oniichan would be behind him. That way there won't be any 'accidents'," pointed out Kisa wisely, stretching her limbs to avoid muscle strains.

"You're right, Kisa-san. Oh…yes, I'll stretch, too." Knocking her head mentally for not catching on to what Kisa was doing, Tohru took her hat off and began stretching her muscles, too.

Yuki silently kept to himself while going through his stretches. That is until he felt hot breath near his neck. He whirled around with his fist that immediately connected with an arm. He gasped, "Baka neko! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Heh, seems I just snuck up on you, Nezumi. Didn't think I could do that to ya, huh?" With a triumphant air, Kyo took his arm down and resumed his stretches, keeping an eye on his rival just in case. Narrowing his gaze, he lowly remarked, "Just don't screw this up and lose your grip out there."

"I could say the same thing about you," retorted Yuki haughtily before turning his back on the gloating orange/red-haired teen.

"Okay, now, before you two start up your usual tiffs, come on out here. Everything's ready!" Kagura excitedly placed her team in order of her choice…herself, Ritsu, Momiji, Haru, and finally Kureno. She was very sure of a quick victory. Still, the other team could pull an upset…those two last choices were definitely of the same mind when it came to one female in particular, and neither wanted to make her look bad.

"Hehe, Tohru-kun, get your team ready!" Turning to look behind her to her teammates, she looked at one in particular with a knowing look. "Haru-chan, don't you dare go easy back there. Or else, I'll pound you a good one, got that?"

"She's really persuasive, ne Haru?" quipped Momiji, wryly ginning to his companion behind him. He then went on to whisper to him, "She's right…don't go easy on the other team because Yuki's there, okay? You know he'd know about that and wouldn't like it."

Haru stared nonchalantly at his companion, nodding slightly that he understood. Not that he was happy about it, but if Yuki wanted it that way…

"I still think we have an unfair advantage," added Kureno quietly.

"Heh, you'd think that." Smiling with a gleam to his eyes, Momiji looked to his opponents, two in particular. _'Yep, Kagura-nee sure worked it out to give us a better show than a plain-ol' Tug-o-war.'_

"READY?"

Both teams took positions.

"SET?"

The rope tightened between both groups.

"**AND GOOOO, MY LITTLE BARBARIANS OF THE SEA!"**

"**EH?!"**

As shocked as they were, they immediately started their pull-on-pull match. Neither group was giving an inch just yet. Still, Yuki couldn't help the distraction that was his boisterous brother, especially when said relative had a digicam aimed closed to his face.

"**_Nii-san!_** _(Grunting)_ Would you…argh…get that…**KEEP A HOLD, BAKA NEKO**…get that thing…ARGH…out of my face?!" His face was flushed as he struggled to keep him feet dug into the sand to keep from being pulled any further out.

"**THEN GET**…dammit…**YOUR AGENT**…hell…**AWAY FROM HERE!"** cried out Kyo as he, too, struggled to maintain them in place. But the Snake's presence just felt like, well, like snakes crawling up his legs. Disgusting.

"KISA-SAN…I'm slipping further in!" cried out Tohru in a panic.

"**WELL THEN, STOP SLIPPING FURTHER IN!"** yelled back Hiro as he pulled ever harder to bring them back a few steps, if that.

_(Grunting)_ **"LEAVE HER ALONE, SQUIRT!"**

"**SHUT UP AND PULL HARDER, KYO! **_(Grunting)_ **GEEZ, AND YOU'D THINK YOU COULD AT LEAST WIN A SIMPLE TUG-O-WAR! ARGH…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE **_(grunting)_ **ON THE BEST KARATE TEAM IN JAPAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"**

"**THAT'S KARATE, HIRO! AND DON'T **_(grunting)_ **BLAME ME FOR BEING SO OUT OF SHAPE!"**

"**COME ON, GUYS, WE'RE WINNING!"** happily replied Kagura while pulling even harder than before. Did she forget to mention that her hidden traits of the Boar of the Jyuunishi that included unusual strength were a blessed gift?

Ayame was glad that he tied a large ribbon around his favorite sunhat to tuck the knot under his chin, thus keeping it in place. It provided wonderful shading for his recording. Expanding his lens to include the rest of the failing team, he reported, "And the tugs-of-the-hearts keeps mounting high! What do you think, my dear journalist of the sand dunes?"

"**TUGS-OF-THE-HEARTS?!** _(Grunting)_ **WHAT** **THE HELL IS THAT? WHOOAA!!"** Kyo quickly regained his footing and started pulling them back again.

"**IGNORE THE IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!" **called out Yuki irately at having to deal with a distracted Neko and an annoying older brother. **"GO AWAY, NII-SAN!"**

"We're here live from the sandy beaches of this side of the ocean, filled with luscious ocean views," remarked the ecstatic Inu, using Momiji's digicam to film the up close and personal views of the female bodies. "Ahem, returning to the story, we have bets coming in at two-to-one odds. Of course, being the wisest and most loyal of animals, I the Inu personally choose Kagura and her team. Why? Because she'd beat me to a bloody pulp if I bet against her. Back to you Aya."

Coming to a close-up of the other members in Yuki's team, Aya shook his head in dismay. "Well, I must stand by the losing team, Gure-san. The older and loving brother sticks to the little brother in the best and worst of times."

"**WE'VE NOT LOST YET, BAKA!!"**

Pinching the Neko's reddening cheek, Aya then patted Yuki's head lightly. "It looks like the lucky kitty of the family has some spunk still in him, Gure-san! However, the sun of my life that casts his shine on all my pretty flowers will have to pull his little furry friends in to help if he is to win. Back to you, Gure-san."

"_Almost there…"_ gritted out Kagura as she saw the handkerchief ever closer to passing the line drawn between the two groups.

"**GO, OUR LITTLE WILD BOAR, YOU CAN DO IT!"** shouted Shigure joyfully. Then turning to her other team members, he nonchalantly replied, "You, too, guys. Heave-ho…come now, put your backs into it!"

"_You sure do…argh…know how to…erg…give a pep talk…Shii-chan,"_ dryly commented Momiji as he leaned in further back onto Haru while pulling with all his might. He will definitely be feeling sore tonight.

"Well, that about wraps up things today. Yuki…I love you no matter what, and I'll be here when you must shed your tears of despair!" declared Ayame loudly as he flung himself onto his precious treasure, digicam and all.

"**WHOAA!!!"**

Kagura saw immediate victory in her sights. The handkerchief only needed to be given one final tug their way. **"ONE MORE TUG!!! COME ON!!!"**

With all that he had, Kyo had dug in his heels hard and held on tightly to save them all from losing at the very last minute, not that it would seem to matter in the next few seconds seeing that they were about to lose. **"DAMN YOU SNAKE!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!"**

Ayame pouted as he still remained wrapped around his brother, his digicam up close and very personal to Yuki's downcast face. "Mou, I was just encouraging my little brother with all the love and joy an older brother possesses! No amount of losses can deter my love from reaching the depths—"

"_**WHOOOOOOAAAAA!"**_

The final tug was quickly done and over with. It was just shocking to everyone though to realize that it actually went the other way than they had anticipated. One tug was all that was done to bring Kagura's team from the brink of victory to a face-splattering defeat.

"Aw…we almost won it. **RI-CHAN!**" cried out Kagura as she hastily stood up and gathered the sunken Monkey from the depths of the sandy beach. She wasn't sure how she wound up on top of him. **"ANSWER ME! OH NO…HE'S UNCONSCIOUS! I NEED TO SLAP HIM BACK TO CONSCIOUSNESS!"**

"**NOOO!** I'm fine, see?! I'm breathing now!" sputtered the anxious Monkey while giving her an assuring smile filled with sandy teeth.

Coughing up sand, Momiji got up wearily at having the wind knocked out of him from the sudden fall to his chest. "Wow, that was something else! Are you okay, Haru…Kureno?"

Haru nodded as he dusted his knees off, Kureno doing much the same with his hands and chest. Kureno was just as surprised and said so, "What had happened?"

Momiji was about to ask him the same thing when the answer was quietly but clearly heard.

"Yuki got fed up…"

A bit surprised, the Rabbit and Bird looked in the direction the Ox was staring at with a grin. Kureno smiled but with a bit of concern etched into it while Momiji started to laugh heartily.

"And here we have extra footage not seen anywhere else but here on the Inu's hour. The tangle of webs we all weave are nothing compared to the tangled webs between brothers. Just look at our Nezumi go! The headlock he's giving our dear Aya is a classic but oh so effective move. Trust me, dear observers, Aya's not being released anytime soon. I see red in the little Rat's eyes."

"**LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!!!"**

"Ah yes, in his desperation for help, our dear Aya is strapping himself around Kyo-kun's arm! Let's get a more in-depth response from those closest to them. Tohru-kun…any idea how this happened?"

"**EH…WHAT?! I…uh…that is…Kyo-kun! You're going to hurt your arm if you keep pulling it like that! Yuki-kun…your brother doesn't look like he can breathe!"** frantically cried out Tohru as she was clearly torn on who to plead with.

"He can survive without it," bit out Yuki as he tightened his hold. **"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE, NII-SAN?!"**

"Kisa-chan, how about you? Any idea how you won?" asked the writer while focusing on the intent stares of the younger Jyuunishi.

Thinking on it, Kisa wavered slightly before commenting, "Oh…well, ano…Yuki-oniichan just pulled really, REALLY hard all of a sudden and pulled us all the way here. Then he just…attacked…"

"Oh yes, my dear audience…the sudden rage of a Rat can be awe-inspiring, not to mention a good adrenaline rush. So…it's with great shame that I must cut this short to retrieve the good doctor to help our dear Aya. Oh…just a moment…I think Aya wants to share his final thoughts with us. Aya…the green in my tea…what do you ask of me?"

Gasping and heaving for oxygen, the Snake gestured for the Inu to come closer with the digicam. Widely grinning, he wheezed his remark, "Did my…_(wheeze)_…digicam record…the win?"

"_**NII-SAN!!!"**_

"The man is a complete moron," commented Hiro with a shake of his head.

Such a frantic morning, and the day had only just begun.

* * *

**_  
Delayed remarks (03-28-2007):_**

_Shameful of me to delay this chapter so much! I'm at your disposal dear readers. Bash me if you will, but do so gently. I bruise easily._

_Still, I'm thrilled that you read my latest chapter in the saga known as SOS. Actually I was struggling a lot with this chapter, but in the end it came out okay. It's hard to introduce these episodes and even harder to come up with the right motivation. So thank you for your continued support in this fic of mine. Trust me…without it, there'd be no more releases!_

_As stated, this chapter introduces the summer beach vacation. There are lots of fics out there with just this setting as the main focus, so I tried to steer clear of the usual depictions and only went with the essential details…and a little fun moment! I'm not sure if it's well liked or received, but I tried! In the next chapter, it will be really interesting…some of which I actually put into place years ago when I first started out with this fic! Don't miss it!_

_In the meantime, in this release, we see Shigure and Kureno in close quarters. As any Furuba manga reader would know, these two aren't on the best of terms. I'll say no more since some of you don't know the specifics, and frankly it really has little bearing on the main storyline here in SOS, so it doesn't matter if you know of it or not. What does matter is Yuki's involvement here, in fact, he's involved in many things related to the Jyuunishi as was implied by Kisa's thoughts. This is important as this shows Yuki's slow but steady ascension to what he is to be to them, and that was highlighted by Shigure's moment. The confrontation between him and Yuki…vital info to remember._

_I believe I've stated this before, so if it sounds familiar, do ignore this paragraph. I've noticed that as my storyline progresses, many a manga reader will see the many differences between this and the canon. I think I mentioned this before, but just to be clear, this fanfic deviates from much of Furuba as of…well, as of the school play I guess. No…it goes further back…I'd say around the time Akito visited Yuki at school in the early volumes of Furuba. Still, I do use some elements from the canon manga (Akito's gender is a strong example), and used it to my advantage here. There…my clear explanation to those that question my following the canon…or not. If that's not you, then just skip this!_

_Okay back to the moments here…I needed to bring in the other Jyuunishi in which their involvement with the main storyline progresses. I hope you take note of it! I hope to include them all greatly in future chapters, but for now it'll be a bit limited. We'll also see Megumi as well…just not so soon!_

_Musical moments: actually, you might really like this. The anime, _**Hikaru No Go**_, is based on one of my favorite mangas…simple storyline and wonderful characters. I love Sai! Ahem, breaking away from the ogling, the opening theme song for the anime sung by Dream is "Get Over". Translated the lyrics are great and the song has a great beat to it. It fits well with the overall message in this chapter._

_Phew…time to get out of here. If anyone's noticed, I have a homepage you may refer to under my ffnet profile. This will take you to a website where I regularly blab about nothing much, but I definitely talk about SOS updates as I have them. Check it out!_

_To my editor, Sei…many, many, MANY thanks to all her help with the SOS editing. Tis no small feat, I assure you, but nothing deters Sei…except school, sleep, eating… Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for lending me your eyes. I hope to be blessed with further words of encouragement or critique from everyone! Take care…Ja ne!_


	51. SOS Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER:** _Welcome to all my readers…new and old alike! Takaya-sensei's Fruits Basket has come to a close in Japan, but in my fanfiction, it's just starting to spice up! Enjoy the read!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 51: Holding it Together_**

Shigure had one goal in mind. Nothing will deter him from his self-imposed mission. Absolutely nothing.

_**(Recording)**_

"I will venture where none have dared before…into the lair of the Dragon, or at least, that of its pixie child the Seahorse…heh. Yes, my dear, adulterated audience, your lowly Jyuunishi is bearing witness to such an event. The event in which few have witnessed before…in which even fewer have survived. Please, brace yourselves for what is to take place…"

"Stop with your melodrama, Shigure. I do KNOW my way around a kitchen…unlike you."

"Yes, but…it's just that…help me, Aya!" Focus shifts quickly from Hatori's back to the slim figure of another at the kitchen counter. The repetitious action of chopping is heard without relenting from the tailor's direction.

"Tori-san, Gure-san is just aghast because you're wearing that 'burn-me-to-a-crisp' apron! Truly, it's beginning to hurt my eyes! Please let me get the apron I use in the kitchen…I assure you of its fashion-worthiness! It's my biggest seller at the store!"

Hatori swiftly calls out with alarm, "Ayame, watch how you're chopping those leeks! You'll cut those fingers of yours right off!"

A knife was abruptly thrust to his face by an oblivious tailor who waved it about further to emphasize his point. "Tori-san, you are shaming me! As your personal tailor, it's my **SACRED DUTY** to keep you well-dressed in only the best of styles! And here…_(sniffles)_…dear, I just can't bear to see that thing on you anymore!"

"Ahem, actually my dear Aya, I was hoping you'd mention the fact that Haa-san is **cooking** for us. He hardly ever does." Focus is taken off of sobbing tailor to exasperated cook. Camera zooms in to the large fringe of hair over the injured eye, then to the openly-glaring eye that was focused on the camera. "Mou, don't be such a wuss, Haa-san. Just let the poor soul have his way. It's just an apron."

"YOU wear it then," gritted out Hatori as he none-too-gently cut chunks of meat into stew-size.

"Hmph, well the pink ruffle across the hem and straps may be a bit much for _my _tastes, but the phrase stitched on it is so cute! I think it suits you!"

"I'm NOT wearing an apron that has 'KISS THE COOK' in bold kanji!" The incensed adult took his meat to the stove and allowed it to sizzle in the wok. His back now turned to Shigure, the focus fell on the silent tailor that was slumped on the counter, mumbling softly about horrid nightmares involving equally horrid aprons. The torching of aprons was heard clearly though.

"Come here, Aya. Haa-san just doesn't have good taste like we do. I liked my apron you gave me." Camera shifts focus to floor as Shigure embraces his cousin with sympathy. His calm voice heard clearly in the kitchen while the focus returns to the chef-for-the-day. "Let's be glad that he's cooking for us period. I must say that my intestinal tract gave a shout of joy to know it wouldn't be poisoned any further by Yuki's culinary talents."

Focus of video quickly turned to Ayame's astonished expression. The 'tears' that ran down his cheeks glistened like jewels in the night…a picture certainly useful for another novel. "Gure-san! My brother's culinary arts are a little on the inedible side, but he more than makes up for it in effort! Besides, I'll eat anything he makes…ANYTHING! Never mind the trip to the hospital afterwards…I will have died with a smile!"

"Quit exaggerating, Nii-san. My cooking isn't THAT bad." The Nezumi briskly walks through the vast kitchen in view of the camera, quickly retrieving a cup from the cupboard and juice from the refrigerator.

"**AAAAHHHH!!! GET OUT, HEATHEN! YOUR PRESENCE IN THE KITCHEN HAS BEEN FORBIDDEN TO TIME INDEFINITE!"**

"Be quiet, baka Inu! Besides, you only forbade me from going into the kitchen at home, not here!" The glaring eyes of the enraged Nezumi burned like coals of fire…another inspiration for a novel.

"ENOUGH. Ayame, bring me the vegetables you're done with. Shigure, I told you to keep quiet or else no lunch for YOU." Video focused on Hatori's busy hands at the stove. His back was rigid as was his gaze on the man behind the lens. "Or would you prefer I feed you scraps outside like an actual dog?"

"Tori-san, so quick to be harsh! Now, rub that frown off your beautiful face…here are your prized vegetables cut only by my talented hands." A bowl of vegetables was given to Hatori with a bow. Smiling widely into the lens, Ayame flounced to his brother's side, flicking his shimmering hair that was in a long braid over his shoulder. "So…is my brother ready to join me in a walk around the beachfront? HMMM?"

Grimacing with repressed joy, Yuki took another long swig of his juice. Camera then focuses to Ayame's feet as Shigure leans over to the young Sohma, whispering to the Nezumi's ears only, "Now, Yuki-kun, you _did_ agree to this way before we came on this trip…that was the sole condition for me coming along for _Tohru-kun's_ sake."

Writer quickly shirks away from the sizzling aura of the Nezumi. With camera's focus back on the boy, Shigure remarked airily, "Am I right?"

Dark gaze aimed straight through the lens. Yuki tartly replied, _"I hate you."_

"So long as you go like the darling little brother you are!" quipped the grinning Inu as the focus was now aimed at the dazzling smile that belonged to the elder brother. "Why Aya…your tears glisten like pearl drops…exquisite…the perfect backdrop to my summer adult novel—OOMPH!"

A loud smack is heard clearly as the camera's view is suddenly shifted upside down with a concerned Snake looking to the injured Dog. "My goodness, Gure-san, that does look like it hurt."

"Come on, Nii-san…let's get going before it gets too hot," grumbled the 'excited' Nezumi as he pulled a willing Snake along outdoors.

Silence with the sizzling of food is heard. Pots and pans clang together…more sizzling. Heavily sighing, the cook calls out, "Shigure get off the floor…it's unsanitary…for my floor."

Groans heard. Camera's image of Hatori approaching is upside down…closer now and his feet are larger than life in the camera's focus. "Hm…here's the power swi—"

_**(Recording off)**_

—_**ooo—**_

"I like the lilac-colored crane. Is there more of that color?" asked Kisa while folding a red-colored construction paper.

"Here, you, go, Kyo-san. More green paper for you." Bright green construction paper was handed to him by Kureno who had his share of blue construction paper.

"Here, Kisa…you can have my share," replied Hiro while handing her his portion of lilac-colored paper.

"Say, Kisa, did you decide on a word yet?" Kyo readied his pen on the finished crane that laid on the table with others.

"Oh…yes, it's 'smiles'. I like…them…a lot." Mumbling the last to herself, especially when she thought of _the_ smile that she loved to see the most, she blushed prettily and immediately began working on the next crane. They had many to make.

'_Smile, huh? Does she like that girl's smiles? Or maybe Haru's? Maybe some guy at school?'_ mused Hiro in a growing panic, his thoughts then taking him back in time to see how often he smiled around her. He agreed that he needed to smile more often but no too often or else he'd look like a doofus. She wouldn't want to look at a doofus for long. Or maybe she does…she hangs around Tohru often enough. Either way, he needs to do better…better than HER, better than HIM, better than that mysterious guy at school.

'_Tohru-san's idea is coming along very well. It's helping these young ones express themselves more…and not just by words alone.'_ Kureno couldn't help the small grin as he glanced at the younger Jyuunishi. He saw how Kisa blushed and hid herself in her work, slyly glancing at an oblivious boy every so often. Said boy busied himself with his crane, his eyes lost in thought but strangely with a growing anxiety.

Kyo as well began to think along the same lines as Hiro, only with less anxiety and more with fondness. He loved the smiles Tohru would bestow on a simple flower, on a summer breeze, but most especially on him. Those were the best smiles.

He lightly grinned as he glanced outdoors to see Tohru with the others busily working on their share of the project. He would have preferred being in her presence, but Kagura had laid down the 'law' for this project…stay with the Jyuunishi you know least about.

'_Hell, if that were the case, why isn't Ritsu with me?! Talk about fair… Hmph. Then again, it's good she has him with her. He may not go off the handle as much, but, man…it's still awkward being around him. Guess after having her all over me for so long, it's weird to be around the guy she ended up dating in the end.'_ And so, here he was in Kureno's group, along with Kisa and Hiro. He didn't miss either Haru or Momiji with their incessant teasing, therefore this group was actually okay with him. He was just glad that Yuki had taken Ayame for a walk. There was no amount of pain from Kagura that could convince him to take the Snake into his circle.

Still, he was wary. This has been the first time he was actually left alone with the three. It was good that he got to talking with Kureno earlier before their humiliating ending at the tug-o-war battle. At least, it didn't feel as awkward as it would have been had he been left alone with Hiro and Kisa.

Events from their last conversation together at the dojo were fresh on his mind, including what had happened afterwards. The argument…the line drawn between the Neko and the illustrious circle of the Jyuunishi…the evasive link or bond that was there but far out of _his_ reach but well within the 'hearing' range of the illustrious Jyuunishi… Yes, his memory was quite vividly filled with those moments.

Apparently it held true with Kisa and Hiro as well as they did their best from being left alone with him for too long at the beginning of their vacation. Hiro even had the semblance of being speechless when around him, hardly normal. Kisa could only look down with hard blush, tripping over her own words around him as she excused herself in his presence.

However days pass, their family vacation continuing in an unhurried pace, giving them all ample time to grow somewhat comfortable with each other. Then they were being thrown together to complete this project, reinforcing his wariness once again. But that, too, was fading as the hours ticked by one after another. The rigid tension in the air lifted a bit at a time until they got used to the comfortable spells of silence between them while quietly working on their paper cranes.

Strangely, he felt that he was embraced in an invisible veil of assurance from them, that they for their part felt comfortable and at peace with him there. There was no wall between the Cat and the illustrious Tiger and Sheep, not today. And from the looks and feel of it, neither was there one with the Bird, a favored animal of their clan head.

He couldn't help but wonder then that he only felt the despair of being the rejected Neko back then at the dojo because 'God' and Nezumi were _together_. He honestly could care less what they talked of or why they were together to begin with, but the coincidence was too much to ignore. Will his Neko spirit forever be rejected based on the unity of those two of the infamous fable? To never 'listen' to the bond, to never join their link with one another? Did they even know? Akito knew many things if not everything…at least, that was the perception. And Yuki…

"_**The only TRUTH you know is only what YOU want to SEE, what YOU want to HEAR, what YOU want to BELIEVE—"**_

At the time he was shocked, hell, they all were. Yuki livid, not because of a bickering match, but truly LIVID? He REALLY wanted to prove the Rat wrong, REALLY. But it was hard…he relived the passion of those words time and again when he was alone, when he laughed with Tohru during their commutes together…when he looked at Yuki across the dinner table or when they walked alone together. It was never brought up again between them, but he felt the marked difference ever since then.

The taut string of tension that always tied them down when together was still there, but he was certain that it was unraveling. Was that a good thing for them? He wasn't sure…he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Logic as he knew it was seriously skewed at this time. And to add to that…

"_**It's shameful that we have to keep hurting each other just to lessen the pain we always carry. In the end, it changes **__**nothing**__**. And I **__**really**__** am tired of it."**_

So many truths and lies surrounded him…he honestly couldn't tell the difference between them anymore. Which is truth…which is the lie? He can now definitely understand Tohru's words from his dream…fear was holding him back. Fear of actually receiving an answer…fear of simply the act of hoping for acceptance amongst the Jyuunishi… so much confusion weighed heavily down on him.

His mind drifted back to his working hands on the finished crane. He looked up, and noted the fond grin from Hiro as the young teen gave Kisa more of his lilac paper, the young girl in turn smiling widely as she accepted them. Looking to Kureno, the man was pensive but relaxed all the same if a little anxious.

It's no small shock to this Neko to see this latchkey of Akito's be so accepting of all of them, including himself, the hated Neko. The man was just so…honest, a bit gullible, a bit unsure, but very fragile. The guy may be too shy for his own health, but he admitted that the Bird was all right with them. In many ways, he was like Tohru, and in other ways, so much like them…another member strung along the tiresome road of being Jyuunishi.

"Kyo-san, I'm sorry. My manners…" murmured softly Kureno as he set aside his work, his hand reaching out to the tea set in the middle of their table. Taking the kettle, he carefully poured into Kyo's empty cup a steaming cup of tea as well as refilling the others.

"Thanks," replied Hiro as Kisa smiled brightly in thanks.

Returning her smile with one of his own, the elder Sohma inclined his head in acceptance, then went back to work on the paper cranes. All the while the smile stayed put on the man's lips, his rigid posture relaxing even more than before.

"Oh, here you go, Kyo-oniichan. Tohru-oneechan had said you liked yellow." Handing the new packet of yellow construction paper to him, Kisa smiled brightly to him as well. "Yellow is also Tohru-oneechan's favorite colors, ne?"

"Well, MY favorite colors are…not yellow." Hiro quickly silenced himself as he blushed brightly while working harder on his cranes. He would embarrass her if he told her that he liked the color of her Jyuunishi spirit the best, stripes and all. No, he wouldn't tell her this…not now anyway.

Kureno glanced carefully to his Jyuunishi companion, and smiled even more. _'So quick to jump in and out of telling her how he honestly feels.'_

Was he confused…unsure of what may be true or false in the world his Neko spirit lived in? Hell yes. Yet, despite the uncertainty and despair of being the Neko, it was in small moments like these that he could see and feel the warmth that wasn't deceptive in its nature. It was in this warmth amongst them, this veil of assurance, while working on these paper cranes that made him believe, if only for now, that hope wasn't far-fetched…not for the Neko, not for them the Jyuunishi.

The warmth hope gave off was addictive. It's no wonder why he yearned for it…why they all did. It's why they all could smile today, right? Why shouldn't he have a share in their hope, too?

"Oi, Kureno, your turn for the word on this crane," gestured Kyo to his finished crane.

"Oh…eh, yes, of course. I've been trying to think of it." Kureno thought hard as he had been for the past few minutes on just the right word that would describe what he liked most of those he cared for. Smiling softly, he remarked, "I believe 'determination' suits best."

"Heh, that's a good quality to admire, Kureno-ojiichan," replied Kisa with a nod.

Hiro nodded in agreement as well. "Yeah…I'm determined to beat Kyo in our spars in the future. That's good determination, right, Kisa?"

"Eh…well, I think so…" she grinned sheepishly.

Kyo narrowed his gaze on the youngest Jyuunishi. _'This kid has a mouth already…can't wait to put him in his place when his classes start.'_ Turning his nose down at the runt, he haughtily remarked, "Pft, your 'determination' is wishful thinking, _SQUIRT_."

"I'm taller than the girls now, so DON'T call me that, OLD MAN!" shot back irritably Hiro…his height was always a sore point but now there was no need for it. He really was growing taller, and fast catching up to Momiji.

"OLD MAN?! What the…DAMN PUNK! I"ll show you RESPECT for your ELDERS!" He ignored the inner voice in his mind that his words eerily sounded a lot like those of an elderly Sohma he knew well.

"Kureno-ojiichan, would you like more sweet-bean cake?" asked Kisa kindly as she served herself from the plate of snacks next to her, oblivious to the bickering between the Cat and Sheep.

Kureno was of like-mind as well. Seeing them bicker often during this trip would do that to anyone. "Thank you, Kisa-chan. You are most kind."

The warmth of their togetherness quickly dissipated on the winds of a summer breeze.

—_**ooo—**_

The dark umbrella with lace-edging swayed over their heads along with the brisk summer winds over the ocean. Seagulls soared overhead as high as the winds themselves, their calls heard over many miles. But their squawks were nothing compared the chatter of one individual that filled the void of silence one would normally enjoy at the seaside. And the chatter was nonstop.

"Nii-san, how can you carry all that with you?" interjected Yuki as he briskly walked the warm beach. He really wanted their walk done and over with…he didn't need to be laid up again over heat exhaustion. Being susceptible to that made him cautious of how long he actually stayed outdoors under the hot sun. Of course, a small part of him worried for his brother's delicate condition as well…a _very_ small part.

Ayame was lost to many of his joyous musings, his heart soaring above the seagulls since he was in the private company of his beloved younger brother. No amount of sun or heat in existence could draw him away from his euphoria. He gave his brother's question small thought before continuing his rambling. "Mon petit frere, this long coat is to protect my skin from being flambéed under this vigorous sun. And my wide-brimmed, multi-colored straw hat is to prevent further sun damage to my beautiful tresses. I can't have dull hair in my line of work!"

"Then leave the umbrella at the very least…it's attracting attention from orbit," grumbled the teen while distancing himself from the oddity known as his elder brother. _'Even those sunglasses scream –yakuza-…hmph, a gangster with a flamboyant style.'_

"But my dark blue umbrella is especially made for the beach with light refracting fabric on the outside to keep those nasty UVA/UVB rays at bay! Besides, it matches with my gentlemen's bag…it carries my basic necessities for being out in the wilderness, you know…colorless string that goes with anything, needle, buttons, snaps, hook-n-eye, pins, safety pins, bug spray, flares, a cell phone that's low on battery… _(Moans)_ I shouldn't have called Mine to confirm if our Autumn line is set to go!"

Eyeing his brother's huge frilly-laced umbrella that had little mice stitched all over the hem with contempt, Yuki began to walk even faster along the beach. He was glad to have changed from his open cotton shirt and swimming trunks into his usual attire of high mandarin collar, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of slacks. He felt more comfortable, not to mention cleaner…their tiff at the tug-o-war left a mess on his other clothes. Walking around with sand down your back and in other areas left unsaid made for a very uncomfortable walk.

"Ahhh, nothing beats a good walk…although your 'walk' is more like 'running'. Honestly…_(huff)_…could you slow down?" Taking out a matching fan to his umbrella, Ayame huffed lightly as he finally stood still, finally taking notice of the far blue horizon. "My goodness! Look at all that water! I'm sure Tori-san would feel at home with his brethren in close proximity."

Yuki looked behind him to see his brother not moving forward. _'He's going to collapse of heat exhaustion if he stays out much longer.'_ Willing away the worry, he walked to his elder brother's side, giving the man's sleeve a good tug. "Nii-san, we need to get going. Remember…the sun…it'll fry you quick if you stay in the same spot for much longer."

"How far does the ocean run, hm? Ever wonder about that? It just keeps going and going until you hit land somewhere…" Suddenly Ayame thrust his arm out and pulled an unwilling younger brother into his embrace. Smiling widely, he couldn't hold back the urge to rub his cheek against his brother's own. "I'm SO happy, Yuki. I want to remember this for as long as the ocean tides continue to rise and fall."

'_That's a long while…'_ As strong as the desire was to remove the appendage from his shoulder, Yuki resigned to the clutches of the Snake and looked out to the deep waters of the ocean as well. There's no amount of cajoling or bodily harm he could commit on the elder Sohma that would move said Sohma along the beach. If Ayame wanted to stay put, he'd stay put, no buts about that. His brother surprised him often of the strength he possessed in those slim limbs of his.

Upon feeling his brother so close to him, Yuki slyly glanced at the man's profile, painfully aware of how similar they both looked alike. Aside from the bruising around the neck, of course…

"Niisan, does your neck hurt anymore? I hadn't meant to put so much pressure…well, not THAT much…" mumbled Yuki worriedly.

Hearing the concern and guilt only brought more joy to the Snake's smile. Hell, the boy could have run him over with a car for all he cared, so long as the wounds were all from him. "Pish, these rings of love are for me to flaunt to others that my brother has a strong grip! I can only hope you bestow more on me so I can show others that you care so much."

'_I think the lack of oxygen to his head messed him up…severely.' _Sighing lightly, he laid his hand softly against his brother's bruised neck, glad to see that it didn't look like it would discolor any further. As angry as he was with his brother at the time, he still should have restrained himself. He was careless, and Hatori's glare after the incident only made the guilt drive home a bit further. He was just grateful his brother hid them from everyone else…he couldn't face the disappointment in Tohru's eyes if she saw that. After all, she had pleaded with him to go easy on the man.

Feeling Yuki distressed with the injury inflicted on his person, Ayame heaved a heavy sigh and only tightened his embrace. "Yuki, really, it's fine. I had upset you with ruining your bonding moment with Tohru-kun. So please, feel free to swing away at your older brother anytime. I usually deserve it, don't I?"

"No, Nii-san, this time, I _was_ in the wrong. Gomen ne." Not wanting to look anymore at it, Yuki looked out to the blue horizon that had enthralled his brother so much. He suddenly started at what his brother had just said. "My 'bonding moment'…where did you get that?"

Looking to the astonished eyes of the Nezumi, Ayame gleefully brought out his rather large journal where his creative ideas were always laid out in detail. Licking a delicate finger, he fingered his way to the section he had created just this morning. Having Shigure around was great for inspiration. "Oh, mon frere, these eyes of mine can not only hypnotize the ladies from blocks away, but can also see the underlying tension of a man's need to be near his lady fair. Quite frankly, these aren't cries I hear…no, no, NO! I'm hearing the _screams_ for help here, ne? And so here I am as always ready to live and serve my one and only younger brother! Really, my little treasure trove, you should allow me to make the appropriate arrangements to bring you two further moments of bliss…of togetherness…of blushing moments in the gardens…of heated moments of rapture in the—"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T want to hear anymore!" Stomping away from the somewhat lucid mind of the Snake, Yuki got far enough away to resist the urge to let his brother meet the sandy beach face first, courtesy of a well-placed smack to the head. Taking in even breaths, he turned around and faced the man that desperately needed to mind his own business. "Nii-san, WHATEVER you have in mind, ANYTHING REMOTELY RELATED to Tohru-san and me TOGETHER in some sort of subtext and beyond is OFF LIMITS to YOU. PLEASE!"

Pouting now at having his ideas shot down before their fruition, Ayame tucked his journal away in his bag in a huff, now having a little trouble putting it back in. He packed too much stuff as always. Giving up momentarily, he looked to his brother with a plea in his eyes. Not wanting to relent, he called out, "Yuki, why don't you just _ask_ her to be with you for just a moment? Trust me, it'll lead to many more moments under the sun, moon, stars—"

"Nii-san, NOT NOW. It's…complicated." Turning away from him, Yuki walked tiredly away, his train of thought now taking him in other directions he had wished to stave off at least until his vacation was over.

'_Family intrigue, coupe d'etat in-the-making taking place behind closed doors, Akito's health…Akito…Obon…Kyo…the Tournament…Kyo… Well, at least Kyo seems to be easing up now. That's…good…I think. So long as he's preoccupied with something other than me, I'm not going to complain. But Akito…she's tired. Damn tired. And the vultures are circling around her…and me. Why would I ever want Tohru-san near any of that? Not now…not anytime soon anyway.'_

"The people that matter most to us usually are."

Jerked away from his dwindling mire of musings, Yuki turned around to see his brother eloquently standing with that horrid umbrella over his shoulder. Only his brother could pull off such a ridiculous scene with finesse and regality. "Nii-san…"

"Complicated as they may be, it means you must put in more effort into keeping them close. It's never easy, and likely you'll only succeed half the time. Then again…it's true what is said…anything worth having is worth the effort." Wanting to clear the forlorn expression from his younger brother's face, Ayame smiled brilliantly as he gently tucked wayward strands of the teen's hair behind an ear. "You're worth all of my efforts. And if you need help with keeping whomever close, I'm always on your side, okay?"

"Nii-san…" Yuki was speechless at how so well said those words were. So concise and to the point and meaningful… "Did you get that from Hatori?"

Bashfully looking away, Ayame shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly grinned. "Eh, well, you see…I was really down on my hands and feet and you were so far off my reach and my goodness that was so long ago, but I was hanging by a silk thread and it wasn't coming together for us and Tori-san was really smart, too, since he knows me so well and he can say things in just the right way, which reminds me of Tohru-kun, but honestly that last part was all me, so I didn't think—"

Ayame abruptly stopped as Yuki held his head down so that their foreheads met. Staring into the elder Sohma's captivating eyes (even he couldn't deny that), Yuki smiled softly. "I get the point. And it was fine the way _you _said it. Thank you."

Tearing up at having said the right thing at the right time, Ayame felt he almost had a coronary from all the blood rushing about in his system. It was too much for him not to burst into a shooting star across the watery terrain of the open seas… **"YUKI, I WILL FOREVER HOLD YOU CLOSE IN MY HEART, IN MY THOUGHTS, IN MY VERY FLESH AND BONES…I'LL BE THE SHADOW IN YOUR WALK, THE CHEER IN YOUR GRIN—"**

"NII-SAN, PUT ME DOWN!!!" Struggling against the sudden onslaught of a Snake's love, this Rat tried unclamping himself from the bone-breaking embrace. _'I don't think Kagura _(grunting)_ has anything to worry about _(grunting)_ in her embraces…they're set to maim. _(Grunting)_ This idiot's embraces are set to KILL!'_

Ayame was oblivious to it all as usual, his joy consuming him whole as he swung Yuki around and around under the bright sun of summer. He cared not for the things he dropped as they flew off with the brisk ocean wind, his mind currently in favor of his brother's outpour of love. Yes, Yuki's struggles demonstrated the passion of their brotherly bonding…it had to be. **"COME, YUKI! SHARE IN MY WORLD OF SIBLING UNITY!!! OH HAIL OUR UNION THAT WILL STAND TO TIME INDEFINITE AND BEYOND AND **_(gasp)__**…**_**oh my****."**

_**(Poof)**_

Sputtering, a slender snake amongst a heap of clothing looked about him with an air of disdain, his tail-end swishing in irritation. "Well, damn. That put a damper on our unity of brotherhood, ne?"

The Nezumi involved could only lay beside the Snake with a glower to his face as he had the wind knocked out of him from falling on his back. His uncanny reflexes certainly came in handy in avoiding crushing his brother.

Yuki stared at the endless blue sky above him with great annoyance. _'Damn is right. Now I have to hunt down all his crap scattered across the beach by myself…damn.'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Crash)**_

'_Damn fool. What good are maidservants if they can't even make a decent cup of tea? Is Ayame the only baka in this family that can do it right?! Even Kureno can manage a semi-decent brew!'_

_**(Crash)**_

'_I never liked that tea set anyway.'_

_**(Crash)**_

And Akito proceeded to drop each cup, each plate, and ultimately the pitcher itself out her window. There's no point in ruining her sitting room with sub par tea and a tea set that was ugly. Let the maids pick up the mess outside…it'll keep them from infesting her favorite room with their presence.

'_They all have wide traps anyway. I'm sure they'd run off with their tails between their legs but oh so ready to spread the latest gossip to all the other bitches…'_

_**(Knocking)**_

"Akito-sama, are you finished with your tea? Would you like anything else?" The maidservant carefully kept her kneeled position at the doorway with her head bowed, perceptively glancing around the room for the tea set she had brought in earlier.

"That battery-acid you served as 'tea' is to never be served to me again…are we clear?" Giving the lowly servant a sneer in her direction, Akito resumed her earlier observation of the gardens below from her window perch, idly wondering if she should have another koi pond put in. She would have to feed the fish though…or have someone else feed them. Decisions…

"Hai, Akito-sama. Excuse me for asking…your tea set, Akito-sama?" cautiously asked servant, wary that said item could very well be hurled in her direction, especially if the clan head was that displeased with the tea.

"Fetch it yourself…it's outside. I have no use for detestable things staying in my presence." Yes, it would be infinitely more fun to see them go down on their knees and scrounge around for the broken pieces below her window. Lessons must be learned the hard way with these servants that don't know any better.

"Hai, Akito-sama," respectfully spoke the elder servant, internally relieved but also consternated that she was forced to clean up the mess that she knew awaited her outside. She prayed for Kureno's return very soon…he was their safety buffer against the wrath of the clan head.

After hearing the closing of her door, Akito grinned widely, proud that she was able to instill fear and respect into this household despite being worse for wear. She knew Hatori and Kureno had both instructed the staff to keep close tabs on her to be sure she took her medication, got enough rest and food… Pitiful. She had cleverly managed to alienate each and every servant in the home with less-than-astute tactics. Not one dared to come near her anymore for fear of her infamous reprisals…verbally or physically.

Of course, the entertainment value of utilizing such methods could only hold her interest for so long. _'Hell, a whole week seems much longer than it should. I'm BORED out of my skull!'_

Regardless, she _had_ demanded to be left alone. It was ultimately necessary. One, she was damn near ready to commit suicide just to have a moment to herself without the presence of her personal physician or her personal attendant. Honestly, her deathbed was looking rather inviting compared to the twenty-four surveillance she'd been receiving for the past few weeks. She was never left alone for longer than five minutes! Perhaps her last stunt at having went to the Kazuma's dojo against doctor's orders therefore prolonging her bout of fever along with ditching Kureno while there may have made them overly paranoid, but still…

Reason number one was enough to warrant a reprieve from their warden-like duties. But reason number two was actually more imperative…

_**(Knocking)**_

A muffled remark came through the closed shoji. "Akito-sama, your visitor awaits you in the third parlor room in the east wing."

Hearing the retreat of footsteps from her door, Akito decided to slowly lift herself from her window seat and face the true reason she wished to be left alone for this week. After all, re-educating the fool under her charge was always taxing on her nerves, and she didn't wish for an interruption from her Jyuunishi's zealous efforts to keep her calm.

She was rather damn tired of being calm.

Taking her robe from a hanging hook by the window, she put it on gently and heaved a heavy sigh. It had been becoming quite tiresome to perform the most inane of acts…dressing herself, brushing her teeth, her hair…walking to the bathroom even. Deplorable…

Still, with head held high, she walked slowly but confidently out of her room and down the hall. She had rested all this week just so that her strength would show through today with no problem. And she would show the idiot exactly the strength that it takes to lead this family.

It was a lengthy walk to the east wing and she was deliberately taking her time to reach her visitor. She stopped along the way to reach out a window or two, turning her hand under the sun to grasp the warmth shining down on this summer afternoon. Her pale skin seemed white under the sunlight…Kureno and Hatori would be incredibly pleased to see her getting some sun now, if only a little.

Twenty-five minutes later, she finally made her way into the parlor room, none too perturbed by the veiled glare thrown her way by her visitor who immediately prostrated himself before her. As she gracefully walked with fluid steps to her plush cushion laid at a distance from her visitor, she tucked her hair elegantly behind her ear, only to barely give her visitor a side-glance. She didn't have to incline herself to this man or excuse herself for her tardiness.

"My, what a fine day we're having today, ne, Seto-san?" She grinned widely as she settled herself on her cushion, arranging her robes about her carefully to keep them from getting rumpled. She then looked straight at him, happy to see the joints in his jaw clenching and unclenching in repressed tension. Tilting her head to the side, she narrowed her gaze, waiting patiently for his reply. Very patiently. And another pause went by…

"Hai, Akito-sama." Kneeling rigidly, he composed himself and immediately got to the point of his unease. "Your abrupt invitation was an honor, but also a surprise."

"Hm, I'm sure it was." Sighing lightly, she took the fan that was tucked in the folds of her yukata and began to fan herself lazily. She looked out the shoji door to the gardens outside, noting that the lilies had bees all about. Would they come inside through the open door? Would they sting her visitor? Bringing back her idle mind from happy thoughts, she got on with the business at hand.

"The construction on the concert hall is still on schedule, correct?" she asked indifferently, already knowing the answer due to Kureno's meticulous reports she was provided with on a daily basis. Still, she did have to keep up the appearances of a concerned clan head.

Seto considered himself a man that took every precaution to stay ahead of his opponents. In doing so, knowledge was always key. He's had informants in all levels of the family's financial and personal organizations for some time now. He had personally made sure of their anonymity and their connection to him, ensuring that he was kept fully informed of the happenings in the family without her knowledge.

He was well aware of her ploys in verbal warfare. And make no mistake that she perceived any conversation between them as such. Much like this one was turning out to be. Naturally, he answered carefully. "As had been discussed in our last business meeting, the project is nearing 80 percent completion. We should be well under way to open in the fall as planned." Concise and factual…he would not dare elaborate further lest he reveal too much.

She, however, knew the art of revealing too little. However, this time around, his reply was adequate and expected. Whatever knowledge he held back for himself mattered not to her. In the end, _he_ did not matter.

"Of course. You also received the invitation from the Honke to our celebration of Obon. It'll be held here at the main estate…a 'private' affair as you well understand." She steadily kept her piercing gaze on him, not once wavering from her confident air.

Seto knew of this already from his sources, but admittedly he was astonished that she would choose to celebrate this event with family (at least, a portion of them) when she never has before. After much personal deliberation, there's only one reason he can come up with as to why she would choose to have the inner family circle celebrate this event together with her.

'_She's out of time. And she's making her move early before the New Year.'_

"Thank you for the invitation. I gladly accept." Sitting perfectly straight, he returned her piercing gaze with one of his own. If she was taking action now, so would he. "Will I be under the correct understanding that you wish to formally introduce the Nezumi to the family at this event?"

"There's no 'wish' about it…I AM going to formally introduce Yuki at Obon," she declared with a tight grin. "Why delay the inevitable any further? It's not like anyone has any valid objections anyway."

"There are PLENTY of objections to this action you will be taking. He's NOT qualified in the LEAST to lead this family—"

"As I said, 'valid' objections are lacking," she cut in with a sneer. Gathering her robes to her thin body, she stood at her full height, haughtily looking down on her rebellious subordinate. "Yuki's performance of the tea ceremony in front of the family members would be his rite of passage…enough to please even the traditionalists in our little circle. Believe my words that this family WILL have him as the next clan head."

Keeping his calm and restraining his rising temper, he quietly retorted, "The Nezumi is but a CHILD that chose not to pursue advanced studies to further his education. He's clearly demonstrating lack of maturity, sense, knowledge, EXPERIENCE—"

"—all that your precious heir happens to have, ne, Seto-san?" Keeping her stony gaze locked with his, she hunched down to just in front of her elder relative, cupping her chin delicately. Slowly, a grin took form and twisted to a smirk. "Do you think me ignorant of your meddling with my Jyuunishi? They are mine…MINE. And I know well their value to any family wishing to possess one of their very own."

His stony gaze never wavered even as she leaned forward so very closely. Her eyes filling with mirth could only mean that she knew of his designs on a particular member of the Jyuunishi. He had only to blame his desperation that was equal to her desperation. An act of desperation to possess control over the family and Jyuunishi at whatever cost…especially the Jyuunishi, the epitome of their family's wealth and power.

"I had thought that my lack of action was enough to indicate my decision on the matter. But I suppose you wouldn't understand such a polite reply from me." Shaking her head in disappointment, she reached out and carefully patted his cheek. How tiring it is to re-educate the fools in the family.

"Your son may have all the accolades to prove his qualifications as being 'worthy' of being the next clan head…maybe even enough to reward him with one of my Jyuunishi as his bride." The tender care she had been giving soon turned cold as her hand stilled on his face, her eyes of dark blue as hard as any precious stone. "It is a good ploy I must admit. Going so far as to discredit a family of one of my Jyuunishi who has an attachment to a certain prize you're after. A prize indeed for you. By obtaining one of my Jyuunishi to wed _your_ son, it would ensure that the family perceives my blessing with the union AND with him. The whole package, ne? A 'well-qualified' heir with a Jyuunishi as his wife…practically screams picture-perfect."

He steadily kept staring at her, never wavering in his kneeled upright position nor in his voice as he spoke out. "The Monkey is beneath anyone's notice and therefore irrelevant. I can assure you that the family is _very_ favorable to the match between the Boar and my son. A union such as theirs will ensure stability and continuity of an honorable legacy such as our name bears. The Boar…Kagura…will not object against the wishes of the family, of that I'm sure of."

Akito glared and slowly stood on her feet once again. Her words next spoken were heard throughout the halls of the honorable household. **"The Jyuunishi are MINE! I DO NOT POSSESS **_**ANYTHING**_** 'IRRELEVANT'!!! NOT ONE, **_**NOT ONE**_** JYUUNISHI IS IRRELEVANT! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING OF WHAT THEY TRULY ARE OR OF WHAT I WIELD AS 'GOD' OF THE JYUUNISHI! YOUR LACK OF SENSE IS WHY YOU'LL **_**NEVER**_** LEAD THIS FAMILY…NOR **_**ANY**_** OF YOUR SPAWN! **_**THAT**_** IS WHERE YUKI FAR EXCEEDS IN QUALIFYING TO LEAD THIS FAMILY. AND AS FAR AS WHAT **_**THIS**_** FAMILY 'WISHES' FOR, IT WILL FOLLOW WHERE **_**I**_** WILL LEAD THEM AND DO AS **_**I**_** SAY. KAGURA AND EVERYONE ELSE **_**WILL NOT**_** OBJECT TO MY ORDERS AS **_**I**_** STATE THEM…OF **_**THAT**_** I'M SURE OF!"**

Her tantrums were nothing new to this Sohma male. Her remarks hit the mark time and again, but he bade his time to reply. He did feel his ire spun almost out of control, but held it back just enough to bit out, **"If you're so enamored with the idea of having the Nezumi lead the family, then I **_**request**_** a personal audience with him. An interview if you will. Unless, of course, you don't trust him to be alone…on his own…away from your side… You do coddle him so…"**

How her blood boiled in her veins…it wished to bubble forth and scald, no BURN the unrepentant fool before her. And yet, she couldn't deny the request as it was kindly put. She loathed having to concede, but as the clan head introducing the heir, it was a request she couldn't refuse. And damn it all, he knew that.

"So be it. I'm sure you'll find him _quite_ the individual. There is no other like him." Taking measured breaths, she regained her bearings slowly, tightening her robes further around her. She was about to exit when she abruptly turned around, a small smile that was as cold as a winter evening adorning her flushed face. Bowing down slightly, she leaned in carefully and whispered softly, "And as such, I WILL cut you of your legacy before it even begins to bear fruit should you harm him. You are no mother of mine that I must institutionalize instead of eliminate. Do remember that."

Her parting words resonated in his mind, the chill she left behind as she left the room enveloping him from within. A bitter chill…

It was the first time he felt true fear of incurring the true wrath of the Sohma's 'God'.

A wrath that wouldn't hesitate to annihilate once unleashed.

* * *

_**  
Twiddle-dee and DUM! (05-26-07)**_

_This will be a quick 'hello' and 'sorry' and 'I'll try better' type of note! Why? Because I'm TIRED! SLEEP…yum…_

_I was counting on making this chapter release much larger (for waiting so patiently), but it didn't work out that way. But for sure, the next chapter will be great and will put a finale on the summer trip! I'll talk lots more then._

_Musical moments: "Don't Dream It's Over" sung originally by Crowded House and later brought back by Sixpence None the Richer. Great groups! The choral lyrics as well as other parts of the song lend a sense of the struggles of standing tall when being brought down by those around you…'the world comes in…to build a wall between us'…'a battle ahead…many battles are lost'…'we know they won't win…don't ever let them win'. All these phrases fit in with this chapter…the struggles from different members of the family striving to keep afloat of their problems that threaten to drown them. Hope you agree!_

_Well, enough silly rambles. Again, thanks to all of my readers that come back time and again to my little haven of insanity! To all my reviewers, BIG cyber hugs from me to you! Hope to read more of your thoughts…take care everyone…until next time. Trust me, it won't be as long to update as this last one was! Ja!_


	52. SOS Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: **_Once again, I defied logic and all common sense and continued with my fanfiction based on Takaya-Sensei's Furuba! Dare me to try again…_

_Special Note: A little indiscretion of the mouth just ahead and yes, this chapter is a little long…thank you!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 52: Weaving of the Web_**

"Mmm, mit-chan, bis bacial masc mou mabe beels BRATE!"

Looking beyond confused, Tohru remarked, "Eh? Sumimasen, Kagura-san, but that…doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry, Tohru-san, her facial masque is keeping her from articulating well," clarified Ritsu from his seat across from her. Looking to Kagura with a beaming smile, he continued with his work on her toenails. "I tried a more refreshing recipe this time around since it's summertime. I'm pleased that you like it so much."

"Mm-hmmm…" agreed Kagura heartily with an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Tohru looked on with fondness as the two Jyuunishi interacted. They beat to their own tune, vibrated to their own pulse…harmony. She was glad that their paper crane project was completed early since it gave them time to each do their own thing for the remainder of the day which was now coming down to an early evening.

And what a blessed thing Kagura decided for them. A few hours dedicated to just pure pampering outside on the veranda that overlooked the dark forest that met the deep blue ocean waters. Just Kagura, Ritsu, and she relaxed on plush cushions while having their manicures and pedicures done. The facials were courtesy of Ritsu's special mixes. Apparently, he invested time in making them from scratch just for Kagura…and he was good. Tohru was eager to try it after letting her nails dry.

'_Too bad that Kisa-san isn't with us. Heh, I'm sure she and Hiro-san are enjoying the Mogeta TV special…they were looking forward to it all week long.'_ Satisfied that her nails were dry enough, Tohru tucked a stray hair away under her hair band and wiped her hands clean on a towel. She then dipped her hand into a bowl provided by Ritsu and began lathering the masque onto her face. _'Mmm…Kagura-san is right…it IS amazing!'_

"Tohru-san, Kagura-san…all the paper cranes were hung up around the living area when you're ready to see them," called out a voice from within inside.

"Arigatou, Yuki-kun! That was very kind of you to do so," she remarked, smiling as best as possible given the fact that her masque was starting to harden. "Oh! Please let me help you with that!"

"I'm fine, but thank you," warmly replied Yuki. "Just relax…these will be the last few times on this trip that I will get to pamper you as you deserve. You've done so much over the years for me…for all of us, ne?"

"Yep, I agwee! So spoil 'er wotten, Wun-chan!" quipped Kagura merrily, eyelids half-open to observe the two chatting. _'Spoil her like I know you've been dying to do for the longest time…otherwise…she'll slip away into the arms of another.'_

With Tohru blushing to a cherry hue, Yuki had been looking down the whole time to be sure he didn't trip over anything as he went outside to serve them the tea that his brother was generous enough to brew for them. It was his brother's way of thanking him for picking up all his stuff that flew everywhere on the beach and carrying him back along with those very items.

It was good timing that Kureno had to make a few phone calls to the Honke to stay abreast of the latest happenings, specifically how Akito was doing in their absence. As the young man was tied up with those private affairs in the bedroom, this left Hatori and Shigure in the kitchen enjoying their tea while catching up on their reading. It was then that Yuki burst in from outdoors with a chatty snake wrapped around his neck and his arms heavy with Ayame's personal belongings.

Oh, the laughter…a lot of it. Shigure was laughing it up and Hatori was scolding both brothers for being so brash and not knowing any better. And of course during the lecture, the inevitable 'poof' made itself known and Ayame was not in the least abashed at his state of undress as he declared his intentions to make tea for his generous younger brother. The Inu certainly enjoyed filming Hatori's and Yuki's gawking faces as the Snake gaily pranced about the kitchen 'au naturel' while loudly chatting away and getting the tea ready for brewing.

'_I was just glad Hatori was around when the idiot decided to 'poof' back to normal. The guy just has no shame about his nudity in the KITCHEN of all places! He babbled so much just to say he'd make the tea that he didn't even dress for a full ten minutes and only after Hatori threatened to throw away the tea he was making for me!' _Yuki sighed wearily upon remembering those moments in the kitchen. _'Thank you to all forms of forces known to man for creating high countertops…at least the video didn't catch the bottom half of the moron's body.'_

Shaking the memories away and with a bright smile, Yuki looked up as he laid the tea set on a table near the girls and was immediately startled to see the dark green masques adorning the girls' faces along with Ritsu who was happily giving a pedicure to Kagura. The Boar looked extremely relaxed leaning against a pillar of the porch, her hair up in a high ponytail as she blew lightly on her fingernails with her eyes closed to the people around her.

'_To put so much time and effort just to look good or for 'time-out' as Kagura put it… It looks like a lot of work to me. How can you relax that way?'_

"Now Yuki…we're not all blessed with your flawless complexion that requires no maintenance."

Looking over his shoulder, Yuki saw Haru focus the video cam on the trio on the floor. He commented off-handedly with a light blush, "I wash my face every morning and night. That's maintenance."

"Sorry, but your maintenance has nothing do with your porcelain skin. Your complexion is genetic." Moving forward, Haru zoomed in on the dark green goo-covered faces of the girls who were too busy relaxing to notice him recording them.

"And here I am reporting LIVE from the veranda on this early summer evening," piped up Momiji as he looked into the video cam, his lollipop serving as a mic. "What secrets do girls possess in their beauty regimen? To avoid the usual hassles of asking them outright (since, let's face it, girls tend to be shy), let us ask this gentlemen here…Rit-chan. What secrets can you share with us on girl's beauty treatments?"

"Eh? Ano…uh…I just mix items found in any kitchen and the facial masque is ready then," stammered Ritsu in reply into the proffered lollipop. Turning to Momiji, he seriously asked, "Do you need me to write up the recipes on a card? Should I explain further? Was I prohibited from taking things from the kitchen to make the facials?! **IT **_**WAS**_** MY FAULT HATORI-NIISAN'S LUNCH LACKED MISO SOUP!!! I RUINED OUR LUNCH!!! THE VACATION HAS BECOME A FAILURE—**"

_**(Smack!)**_

"Geez, what's a girl to do to get a nap around here?!" declared Kagura after stretching her arms and swinging them around to circulate the blood in her veins after sitting so long. Little did she realize that she had just knocked her beloved unconscious while doing her stretches…

Looking down at the slumped Monkey over her legs, she nudged him lightly. "Rit-chan, get up from there…you'll get a crick in your back." Looking up, she asked the others, "Yun-chan, when did you get back? Hey Momichii, Haru-cha—**DEAR GOD, WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING ON???!!!! GET OUT!!!! OUT!!!"**

"But we _are _outside, Kagura-nee," quipped Haru uncaringly.

"And this, dear audience, _**(whoa, that was a nail clipper!)**_ is our wonderful Boar of the Zodiac on a rampage _**(duck, Haru!)**_ and who is normally calm _**(yikes, that nail file almost took out my eye!)**_, uh, sometimes calm, I guess _**(Rit-chan, hold her back!!!)**_—"

"Momiji, why don't you and Haru film something else less…_(dodge)_…harmful to your health, okay?" suggested Yuki kindly as he yet again dodged another projectile thrown by an irate Boar. He knew the mess being made needed to be picked up, but right now he needed to protect the tea set. Like many things in the house, it was a family heirloom. Hatori would be so mad if he saw any more property damage…and a livid doctor is no one's gain.

"Eh…um, bye, Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun…we can film together later or tomorrow when we smash the melons or while we set off our fireworks!" cheerfully called out Tohru with an enthusiastic wave, unfazed at the riot around her or the fact that she was filmed in all her glory.

"You are incredibly carefree, Tohru-san…" murmured Yuki with a lop-sided grin, turning to help Kagura with the dazed Monkey.

The amateur film crew did indeed leave and did indeed continue filming.

"Now, that's what I call a **VOLATILE** lady! _**(Haru, careful with this step.)**_ Rit-chan has quite the catch there, ladies and gentlemen!_**('I heard that, Momi-chii!' yelled Kagura.)**_ And so we move along further away from mayhem _**(Haru, hurry up!)**_ and encounter a feline on the far end of this porch. Hm…seems like someone has already beat me to video taping him. Shii-chan…"

"Shh, the Cat with a thousand issues is deeply asleep." Holding his breath momentarily and then letting it out slowly, Shigure crept up closer to the comatose teen. Gesturing to his partners in filming the sleeping Cat to come beside him, the Inu zoomed in his digicam to Kyo's slightly open mouth. "Hm, this kitty is…**snoring**. Interesting…"

"I see drool," commented Haru lightly while focusing his lens on the moisture trailing from Kyo's mouth.

"Heh, he's so off guard when he's asleep…he's actually kawaii!" giggled quietly Momiji. He brightened suddenly, took another lollipop out of his shirt pocket, and then he unwrapped it fully. Widely grinning, he took the candy and carefully stuck it in Kyo's mouth.

Snickering quietly, Shigure zoomed out just enough to see this in full screen. "Momi-chii, you are a wonder to behold when you get an idea! Brilliant!"

Kyo suddenly jerked in his sleep, the lollipop falling away from his lips. The oblivious Neko licked his lips with a frown to his face, deeply breathed in and then out. He unconsciously resettled his head against the cushion he laid on, sighing heavily before resuming his passed-out state.

"Phew, that was close!" Momiji dared to look away from Kyo and looked up. Bewildered, he softly asked, "Shii-chan, where did Haru go?"

"Right behind you."

The Usagi abruptly turned upon hearing Haru's voice behind him. A laugh almost burst forth when he saw what the Ox carried. Settling to snicker behind his hand, Momiji asked, "Hehe, did…heh…do you really think he won't wake up with all that?"

"He was rather out of it when we tried this the last time around." Taking his supplies that would ensure a good laugh at the Neko's expense, Haru passed out the different items to the two present. He commented lowly, "Just keep it quick and simple, or else he'd probably wake up."

"Sound advice, Haa-kun, say no more," replied the mischievous Inu as he placed his digicam in a high shelf that would film their latest stunt in the making. Many bruises and damage to his person were very likely, IF caught. The grounds were large enough to lose a steamed Neko… Besides, the filming of this would be priceless. "Commencing 'Neko Improvement Project'…Momiji, do the honors of starting first."

"Hm…" Tapping his chin meditatively, Momiji recalled that Kyo didn't like the glue on his hair from the 'ears' taped to it. "Oh, oh, I got it now…"

And so went on the 'improvement' process of one oblivious Neko.

After a time, Yuki noticed the sudden hushed atmosphere from beyond where he was sitting with the girls as they pampered themselves. By this time, Kureno joined him for tea, letting him know with his warm smile that all was well at the Honke. They had sat comfortably in the relaxed atmosphere as they stared out into the darkening forest, viewing the ocean tides coming in for the evening.

It nudged at first…just a nudge. Then it became a poke in his thoughts, then a jab at his chest. Definitely something was amiss. Yuki overheard the 'soft' remarks of his brother in the living area as he jabbered on with Hatori about his upcoming Fall design line.

'_No, nothing wrong there.' _And of course the obvious hits him. _'Where's Shigure? AND Momiji…Haru?'_

Tense with where they could be, he got up, quietly told the others he needed to check on something but promised to return quickly. He swiftly made his way back inside, avoiding the room his brother and Hatori were in where they shared an electric fan, and checked the other stuffy rooms. After looking through most of the downstairs rooms that didn't include closets, he began to slightly become agitated.

'_They can't be this quiet without committing some kind of felony…'_ Deciding that indoors was too quiet, he went to the front and stepped outside, noting that the skies were quickly darkening. It was in this stillness that he heard a loud snicker and hushed voices coming from beside the house.

Taking further steps around the gardens, he caught sight of the side veranda that had a view of the lush gardens and koi pond. They didn't usually sit out here when an ocean-view was just around the corner, literally. It was out of the way, but apparently the Neko enjoyed the solitude it provided. Not that he blamed Kyo…the Jyuunishi were a boisterous bunch on any given day.

'_Well, they don't seem to be committing a felony…'_ Bewildered he came into view and the closer he got, the more slacked his jaw became, his eyes only widening more. _'Okay, not committing a felony but definitely SUICIDE!'_

"**WHAT ARE YOU—" **_(Glomp)_

"SSSHHH!" urged the Inu in a loud hush as he kept his hand over the Nezumi's mouth. "You'll wake him up!"

Giving the man an incredulous look, he shoved the hand away and glared at the other two whom unsuccessfully tried to distance themselves from the scene of the 'crime'. "You two…_stop_."

Evidence of their hand in this latest stunt was all over their hands. Shaking his head in disapproval, Yuki irately remarked, "What were you two THINKING? No, never mind, you _weren't_. Last time you guys did this, he sulked for TWO weeks, not to mention that he broke two picture frames, four shoji doors, busted a window, and broke four of Tohru-san's favorite dishes…by accident, and of course, being a JERK all the time when around ME! If he goes BESERK, which _HE WILL_—"

Abruptly hugging the slim youth, Shigure shushed him again. "Ssh, there, there. Here, lean on my shoulder."

"**GET OFF OF ME!"** yelped Yuki.

"**MMMM-hhmmMMM."**

The moan was clearly heard by all. Letting out sharp gasps, Momiji and Shigure apprehensively looked to the unconscious Neko, detecting for the slightest movement of life other than breathing. Haru abandoned his post next to the Usagi, having grown bored, to stand next to the fuming Nezumi who only leveled the look that meant he was to be scolded some more later on. He didn't mind…more time alone with his cherished one.

Momiji let out a sigh of relief sensing that Kyo was still very asleep. "Wow, that was close—"

"Tohru…mmmmHHHMMMmmm…heh, Mmmmm…that tickles."

Guffawing suddenly, Shigure clamped his mouth shut just as quickly as he could. Oh, the video on his digicam is DEFINITELY going up on the Internet…DEFINITELY. "Well…ahem…we all have our dreams, don't we boys?"

Horrified that Kyo had thought of Tohru in _that_ manner, albeit asleep, brought a hard blush to Momiji's features before it abruptly turned to uncontrollable giggles. Laughing silently and with a slap to the wall behind him, the younger teen shook his head in amazement. "Heh…he's…hahaha…_(sniffles)_…aw, I'm crying! This is TOO funny!"

Funny was not what crossed Yuki's mind. Not in the least.

Haru had thought little of the remarks made by Kyo. Hell, his dreams tended to be more livid when he had Rin in mind. But that's another story. Yet, he was suddenly aware that Yuki took one item from his arms and was marching quickly to the sleeping Neko.

"Yuki?" he asked bewildered. Slightly alarmed, he as well as the others wondered, _'Is he going to wake him up with that foghorn? Should I stop him?'_

The Nezumi reviewed their handiwork with a critical eye. The watercolors were a good mix on the Cat's face. It wouldn't be hard to take off after a good scrub. The usual whiskers were painted on along with the usual clown attributes, and this time they used a headband to attach kitty ears to his head without the use of glue. The shaving cream on the hands was a little cliché but it worked. He wondered about the lollipop stuck in the hair though…

Yuki suddenly went inside, leaving the others outside pondering on whether to continue their 'improvement' project or run for the hills. And just as they were going to decide to lock themselves in a room, preferably until it was time to leave for home, Yuki came out carrying a pillow and a jar.

With a twist, the jar was opened and its gooey contents were poured all over the arms, chest, face… Chucking it aside, Yuki made quick work of the pillowcase and with the seams now opened, he emptied the feathery mass onto the slowly sputtering Neko. He then dropped the empty pillowcase and without another word turned on his heel and walked off.

Shigure snorted lightly and went to pick up his digicam from the shelf. "Eh, typical…honey and feathers. I was hoping for something a little more creative, ne Momi-chii?"

_**(HOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK)**_

All stood to attention then as the offensive sound died into the dwindling day. ALL of them.

"**DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?!"**

"Oh, damn…"

"Uh-oh…"

"Hey, Momiji, show me the way back to where Yuki is. He left without me."

Yuki had nonchalantly walked back to the group on the other side of the veranda, his hands in his pockets since he had already tossed the foghorn into the bushes. He was glad to have shaken off all the remaining feathers from his person…those things stuck to anything and everything. As he approached the girls and Kureno who exclaimed to have heard a loud horn, he merely shrugged his shoulders and wordlessly settled down at his seat at the table.

'_Hm…fresh tea. Kureno must have made some more.'_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE **_**(BEEP)**_** DID YOU DO TO ME????!!!!!!!!!! BASTARDS!!!!!! SONS OF—"**

"THAT doesn't sound good," commented Kagura.

Hiro, Kisa along with Hatori and Ayame rushed outdoors upon hearing the commotion. Seeing all was well with them, Hatori dared to ask, "Do I need my _medical _kit?"

Loud stomping shook the veranda as body after body skidded on the floor, crashed against the walls or each other, and quickly became blurs as they rushed past them all, making a sharp detour around the group on the veranda and continuing on their way…three towards escape from the apparent inferno and another towards bringing hell down on them. Shrieks of mercy along with pleas for help were heard throughout the parade. Snippets of words did come through, though…

"**KYO-KUN…IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE ONE-EYED JASON!!!"**

"**SHUT UP, SHII-CHAN! HE'S **_**REALLY**_** GOING TO **_**KILL US**_** THIS TIME!!!"**

"**MOMIJI, YOU CAN'T BE USING ME AS YOUR SHIELD…AND THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO GET TO YUKI!"**

"**STOP RUNNING SO I CAN SKIN YOUR ASSES RAW!!! I'M GOING TO RIP OFF ALL YOUR ASSETS, YA DAMN SONS OF—"**

Silence accompanied by chiming crickets.

"Ano…did Kyo-oniisan just came streaking by with kitty ears on his head?" asked Kisa uncertainly.

Shaking his head, Hiro headed inside with Kisa in tow. "I saw the cat's tail taped to his butt…I don't even want to think how they got it there."

"Kyo-san was very…displeased," remarked Ritsu nervously.

"Well, I'll say! I'd be livid myself if I was to wear something like THAT. If he had wanted to cosplay, he just needed to get in touch with me! I have plenty of daring outfits in the chest I brought with me that don't scream 'fashion-death'." Pouting slightly, Ayame leaned on Hatori's shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Tori-san, they wound me with their fashion sense. And how come Kyon-kichi took the apron I gifted you with? I wanted to see _you_ wearing it tonight for dinner!"

'_Should I thank Kyo?'_ thought Hatori irritably. He turned back inside with steady steps that led to his medical bag, mumbling lowly, "Tranquilizers will do the job just fine…strong ones."

Glad their facials were done and over with, Tohru stood up and walked around to the edge of the veranda to see if she could look out into the greenery. Only hearing incoherent yelling, she turned to Kagura who stood by her with a consoling embrace.

Innocently, Tohru asked, "EH…um…I mean what did Kyo-kun mean with 'taking their assets'? If he wanted their money or property, that's done at the bank, ne? He doesn't need to chase them around the house…they could trip and hurt themselves!"

"Yeah…right." Smiling freely, Kagura turned to look heavenward. _'Let her never lose the naivety. Any man's 'assets' are not up for discussion to such virgin ears.'_

Kureno looked around him and wondered how often this sort of thing happened. From the looks of things, it was enough to render everyone tired. _'I'll be sure to watch what I do or say around Kyo-san…he's very much like Akito when he's like this.'_

Kagura thought aloud upon realizing something. "You'd think they wouldn't want Kyo-kun to wake up with them so close by. I wonder then why they sounded off the horn."

All wondered as well minus one smug Rat.

'_Hm…the tea is _very_ good.'_

—_**ooo—**_

Dusk came upon the Honke as quietly as it always had in the past, the buzzing of insects stirring the air about along with the encroaching darkness bringing a starlit sky along with it. A cool breeze swept through the gardens, stirred the leaves of the tall trees, and lifted the soft hair of one individual leaning against the base of one large tree. It was a very special tree that held many fond memories of laughter and innocence from times past…a sanctuary amidst the darkness that enveloped her sanity.

Akito breathed in deeply, continually musing on earlier events with her conversation with Sohma Seto. As much as it irked her, she knew the weight he carried in the board of elders was significant. Yet it was not paramount. Still, many will wish to follow his foolish line of thinking and will try to question her decision when it came to the leadership of this cursed family. Hard times were ahead, even more so when she was losing much of her physical strength to the ailments of her own bloody curse.

'_Filthy vermin…the lot of them. They are just foaming at the mouths, waiting to take their pickings…I would be ten minutes into my grave, and they'd already have wiped all traces of my existence from the estate. The fate of all that are 'blessed' with my 'gift' …a death in oblivion with not one soul to care or even remember…at least, that's what they're hoping for, I'm sure.'_

"Damn these moments of clarity." Running her hand through her hair in exasperation, she exhaled heavily, knocking her head against the unyielding bark of her favored tree with a soft thud. She looked to the patchy blue sky above her through the leafy branches, the need to go to sleep heavy on her body.

Tired of having her mind race by while her body was falling behind, she closed her eyes, carefully laying her head on her up-drawn knees. She took even, steady breaths to calm her racing mind, intent on putting all her burdens aside for the moment. Last thing she needed was to pass out here in the encroaching darkness where insignificant fools would spot her easily in her frail condition. Unacceptable.

Ceasing her previous line of thought, she began to wonder if the vacation her Jyuunishi were having was well enjoyed. She honestly didn't care either way…well, she _did_ wish a tsunami would take Honda Tohru far and away into the depths of the sea…the Cat, too. Natural disasters…acts of 'god'…it's all the same. But no, that wouldn't do. Caring less about the girl, should the Cat meet his demise early, the family would be in turmoil, and she'd have to deal with that mess as well. The Neko was a nuisance dead or alive…

"Why so lonely, _Akito_? Do you actually _miss_ the Jyuunishi?"

She shouldn't have allowed her fatigue to let down her guard. A shame, really…she rarely indulged in it for this very reason. "Rin…your presence is like that of old fish…it reeks."

The clan head before her barely shifted her position against the tree when Rin approached her. Immobile, uncaring…essentially blowing her off. Adding to that Akito's flippant remark immediately incensed the Horse. "And you still dodge the questions like the coward you are!"

"My, aren't we in such _high_ spirits?" Finally heaving a sigh, Akito turned to her unwelcome visitor. Leveling a glare full of distaste, she tightly grinned, surly replying, "And what is a **bitch** like you running around in _private_ grounds? Could it be that _you_ are the one that misses _me_? I tend to have that affect on the Jyuunishi…"

Rin lashed out,** "I would NEVER—"**

"And yet, here you are. Pathetic…you never could admit the truth even to yourself. Just like never admitting who are your betters in this world…" Akito fluidly stood up on her feet, thankful that the rest she took was enough to keep her steady on her feet. Seeing Rin clenching her fists, visibly shaking as she held herself back from striking out, she couldn't help the glib comment. "Oh, come now. If you want to hit me, do go ahead and be done with it. Never hesitate. Have I taught you nothing my poor, child-abused Jyuunishi?"

"_**SHUT UP, BITCH!!!" **_screamed Rin with a rage that shook her lithe frame even more, daring to take one step closer to the clan head.

"Already using harsh language to the one that ALLOWS your roaming privileges? Ungrateful child…" Shaking her head with feigned disappointment, Akito abruptly smirked, leaning closer into the infuriated Horse of Zodiac, unfazed that their faces were inches apart. "You know you _can't_ hit me, don't you? You at least admit _that_ to yourself, ne? Yet, you still try…and fail. You know it _thrills_ me to see you _fail_."

Rin was aiming to derive some truths from Akito when she finally gathered enough nerve to confront the clan head. Unfortunately, past history just couldn't be overcome, no matter how much she told herself to let it go. Being thrown out a window apparently had a lasting effect on her psyche…not counting the mental barrage of hearing the clan head's twisted words or the times she found herself confined in quarters she dared not wish anyone to be secluded in.

Still, much was going on in the bonds of the Jyuunishi that couldn't be ignored. She knew this well and with everyone out, particularly the drones that were the elder Jyuunishi that always protected the clan head in some form or another, she aimed to get it straight from Akito as to what she was up to. The clan head must know…she knew everything, right?

She wasn't going to have her answers today unfortunately. Even though she caught Akito off-guard and alone, the clan head was formidable in her presence alone, past experiences more than guaranteed that this time wouldn't be any different, no matter how ill Akito may be. If that weren't bad enough, she couldn't fathom the words she wanted to say and instead resorted to the old refrain common between them. It was a pointless confrontation after all.

"**Say what you want, Akito, but someday you'll regret ever making ME your enemy. You will," **she tersely remarked, her coal-black eyes hard and unyielding at the bane of her existence.

"Oh, but it'll be _you_ that'll carry these regrets…I'll be long dead before I can bother with them." Akito took swift steps back to her sanctuary, tired of having to be in close proximity of this smelly being…horses really do smell horribly. Waving off the enraged Jyuunishi, she leaned against the tree with a heavy sigh. "Now, be the good little girl that you aren't and leave me. I wish to return to my solitude…unless you want your punishment _now…_"

Rin clenched her jaws tightly, knowing that Akito had not meant the last part as a threat. Not wanting to incur the wrath of such a punishment at this time, she turned on her booted heel, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder, her anger now more aimed at herself for not getting what she needed out of Akito.

'_STUPID. Why can't I just say it…just SAY IT!'_ "You always take the easy way out, pampered bitch."

The words that wouldn't come together before in her mind coherently now spilled forth in a grumble before she thought them through. She was scolded constantly by Haru to watch what she said since it tended to land her in trouble all the time. Time and again she ignored him, declaring that she never regretted saying anything she spoke since she spoke the bitter truth. But now…she knew.

That was not the thing to say…and to Akito of all people.

She felt instant pain and hissed as she felt her head snap back abruptly, enough so that she fell on her butt. She quickly got to her knees and was about to stand when another yank on her long hair by the scalp had her sending fiery glares at the clan head that held her captive. Repressing further hisses of pain, she gritted her teeth and tightly demanded, _**"Let me go."**_

"**You don't make the demands here…**_**I do**_**. And if you insist on struggling, I **_**will**_** rip out your hair and leave you for BALD! You don't have Hatori around to patch up your worthless self!" **The glares of this spirited Horse remained fixed, but the struggles did stop. Akito then sneered at her willful Jyuunishi and then abruptly smacked her hard across the face several times before she relented, shoving the injured girl to the ground.

All was still around them, holding its breath as if the wrath of 'God' was still in force. Yet, as is usual with Akito, the stormy rage she held dissipated as quickly as it came. She took deep breaths to calm her raging blood as she leaned heavily against her most treasured tree on the grounds. It wouldn't do to have bad memories associated around here…she refused to have that.

"Now, if you are QUITE done, get up and go WITHOUT your baseless commentaries." Looking out to the darkening gardens around them, Akito softly continued, "You know NOTHING of what I do to keep all your asses safe from the world."

Huffing slightly, Rin struggled to her feet, cupping her reddening cheek and spitting out bloody saliva from having bitten into her cheek accidentally during the quick assault. Feeling the ache of her pulled hair lessening, she turned to Akito and bitterly seethed, "_Safe?_ **SAFE?!** **I'd rather take my chances out there in the outside world you're so afraid of than live in this hell you made for us!**"

Chuckling lightly at the angered girl, Akito grinned as she slid down to sit once more against the base of the tree. Closing her eyes with a sigh, she remarked with a bored air, "The 'outside' world you're so fond of is NOT of what I speak. But your mind is so little and small and SIMPLE…you can't comprehend anything complicated, so I will not explain myself."

Not taking the bait to anger herself further, Rin held her chin high as she looked down on the simpering clan head. She passionately spoke out, "Laugh now, but when everything is done and over with, you'll be DEAD, and I'll be free of YOU and this family. I won't live my life like YOU have…alone and hated! I will actually have someone that's not afraid to love me and not one thought of ours will EVER remember YOU."

The resting clan head barely stirred at the cutting remarks from the Horse. After a few tense moments, she did open her eyes and gave the blades of grass beneath her a sour look. "'_Love'_…" she spat in distaste, "…coming from _your _mouth only makes it sound all the more WEAK and PITIABLE to cling to."

Rin's frail hold on her temper was about to snap again when she reined it in with great effort at the last moment. Shuddering with repulsion, she recalled the times she was in the company of other Jyuunishi and Akito herself used the word often enough. She personally always thought it creepy at first, then a bona fide lie after personal encounters with the clan head's displeasure. It was a mockery, truly, on having to hear Akito utter such a thing with that smile that only tarnished the good word.

Coming across another thought, she lashed back matter-of-factly, "Not that I'm surprised that you LOATHE the word, especially when you throw it around at the other Jyuunishi like a hypocrite, but…no…you _do_ LOVE your Rat. Anyone with a blind eye can see THAT. What you do for him…_all of it_…that's your abhorred 'love'."

Looking darkly at the petulant teen through her thick lashes and strands of unruly hair, Akito barely blinked an eye as she whispered to the silence of the night, "_Love_ my Rat? No…and that is a truth you'll NEVER understand. Now, _**GET OUT**_."

Rin silently agreed as she stomped away, for once in her life, intent on escaping the cold malice aimed not only at her but also at another she cared for deeply of who Akito knew well. It was a definite end to their turbulent conversation.

—_**ooo—**_

Tohru drank her cold milk in the loud silence of the dark night, glad to feel the liquid fill her hungry tummy satisfactorily. She hadn't eaten as much at dinner as she normally would have because she was busily attending to the injured Jyuunishi. Hatori had tended to their injuries sustained from the 'chase across the world'—as Ayame excitedly referred to the escape they tried to make from an enraged Neko. However, the tender care of the family physician took its own ugly turn when he disciplined them severely by taking their ears into his custody…

She remembered tending to those pulled ears, all red and swollen. Her heart went out to them despite Hatori telling her to leave them to fend for themselves. Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, and even Haru winced from slight pain even as they prepared for bed. Kyo especially was a bit tender in more spots than one…he had no shoes on as he chased down the perpetrators, and so, his feet had its share of cuts and bruises. She recalled well the loud complaints and the occasional expletives when the poor guy soaked for two hours in the bathtub as the dried honey came off along with the stubborn feathers.

Still, she couldn't blame Hatori for being as angry as he was…the feuding family members did tear through a bonsai garden, one tree calculated at being eighty years old now irreparably damaged. Besides this, the usual damage ensued…broken shoji doors…window shutters hanging on their hinges…feathers that stuck to everything…

'_At least Yuki-kun helped. He was so kind to help me with preparing ice packs for them.' _She finished her drink and washed her glass, drying it with a cloth and settling it back into the cupboard.

Feeling tired, but not sleepy, she decided to take a stroll outside, knowing that although tonight was quite eventful, it was actually their last night before leaving tomorrow evening. They had settled to pop the fireworks in the early twilight hours before heading out, the whole watermelon smashing also to take place at that time. So, for the little peace and quiet she wanted to feel one last time before all this came about, she soundlessly slipped on her sandals and a warm sweater, and then slid out of the house and into the dark woods surrounding the home.

She would have just taken a stroll on the veranda, but the earlier damage from the Jyuunishi rampage wasn't picked up yet. Not wanting to injure herself and be a cause of concern for the others, she confidently made her way down the dim path that lead her through the thick trees, happy that thanks to her earlier experience of striking it out on her own long ago, she was no longer afraid of going alone in the woods. Taking measured steps, she finally reached the borderline of the dark trees and the shining whiteness of the beach just ahead.

The immense evening sky glittered with thousands of stars along with a bright moon looked down on her as she quietly made her way across the sandy beach. She certainly felt the warmth that the sandy grains still retained after a blistering sunny day. Yet, despite the warmth these held, the cool ocean breeze almost made her turn back.

'_I shouldn't have slept in my pajama shorts…my legs are so cold!'_ Wrapping her arms around her middle, she slipped the sleeves further down her hand to cover them as well. Teeth chattering just a bit, she deeply breathed in the sea-foam scent and closed her eyes to fully ingrain this peace into memory.

"Tohru-san?"

"**AAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!"** As her screech sounded thick and small out there, she whirled around and very nearly fell if not for the hand that held her wrist firmly. Blinking with apparent shock, she clutched her chest and heaved a sigh of relief. "Yuki-kun, you startled me! I didn't even see you…or even hear you! Did I wake you…I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," stressed Yuki as he held her shoulders as momentary comfort. "You didn't wake me…I was already here for some time. Didn't you see me sitting over there?"

"Eh?" With a morbid realization, she groaned loudly, hiding her face in shame. "I'm so sorry! I…I was so lost in my thoughts, I suppose. I wasn't even paying attention with who else would be here."

Taking her hands away from her face, Yuki gently replied, "It's fine…there's no reason to suspect that anyone of us would be out here at this hour. Besides…you're supposed to get lost in your thoughts when you come out here in the dead of the night."

"OH! Yuki-kun…you're HERE!" Flustered and becoming more flushed that she just stated the most apparent fact, she stilled her tumbling thoughts before continuing. "I…I mean, you're here, too… NO…that is to say, why? NO! I'm sorry, now I'm prying…"

Yuki smiled broadly but refrained from laughing out loud at her expense. Removing her hands again from her reddened cheeks, he assured her once more, "It's okay. You're not prying. I'll tell you, but let's sit down. It's less cold on the ground."

She settled herself comfortably next to him, drawing up her knees as he did to wrap her arms around them, his choice of wear similar to her own. She agreed wholeheartedly that the sand shared its warmth with her. "You're right. Arigatou."

Both shared a sigh that was lost to the ocean tide crashing into the beach. With the moonlight, they could see the far horizon of dark, murky ocean depths meeting equally dark and murky skies above it, the waves glinting softly when the light hits them just right. The stillness the evening presented enveloped in her a peace she felt in her bones, so much so that she was startled as she heard Yuki speak out.

"It was a…trying…kind of day. I'm here clearing my head." Heaving a heavier sigh, a look of melancholy crossed his face momentarily. "Actually, it's been that kind of summer…"

She almost missed the softer comment he made just then, the ocean waves crashing against the sand were louder at that moment. It became apparent that he was hunched over his knees not so much to keep in warmth, but because of the invisible burdens he'd been carrying. Burdens he wasn't sharing with anyone…he never did.

'_And he's been holding himself up all this summer…alone…'_ Tohru became saddened at this, finding fault that while she's had one of the most memorable summers she's ever had—a new job that paid well and kept her close to her surrogate family, a new home she shares with her best friends, meeting new members of the Sohma house along with being invited to their big party or gala as Kyo called it. It's been a blissful season so far…so carefree, yet…

The world the Sohmas lived in revolved as it always did. She knew this and knew that the Jyuunishi were unusually stressed due to how their world was revolving. But…how? And most importantly, why?

"So, what were you doing out here at this time of night? Were you having trouble sleeping?" asked Yuki.

Casting aside her hesitations and doubts, Tohru came to a decision. She abruptly knelt in front of Yuki, bracing her hands on his bare feet. Stunned with how boldly her body went to work without fully consulting her mind, she inwardly shook away her rising apprehension and looked up at the face that had caught her attention (along with so many others) years ago.

It was the same beautiful face with a set of gray-violet eyes that held anyone captive long after they met him. Yet his countenance now attained a more refined, mature structure…no longer that of a young teenager but that of a young man. A young man whose mesmerizing gaze was now staring into her own lost stare…

Slightly blushed at the intimate contact as she leaned in further, he stammered, "To-Tohru-san? Is there something the matter?"

"I remember the first day I saw you…" Her eyes once focused now took on the familiar far-away look she usually had, only this time she was fully aware of where her mind took her. With a wistful air, she smiled fondly, "You were at your foot locker, neatly putting away your shoes. You had your bag slung over your shoulder. I was surprised…obviously… You had such…pretty hair, even if the color of it was different. It was soft…I could tell. Then you turned around."

As he listened, he looked away as he recalled the first moment he saw her years ago as a child. She never knew because he never told her. He had wanted to…heaven knows he's wanted to tell her for so long. Timing…circumstance…it never came together for him to tell her. And now…it would be too awkward to reveal something so trivial in nature. Really, what girl would care to remember that bad memory of being lost and alone, only to have a weird kid help her out in the end? She _had _kept the hat, though…

Mentally he steered away from that…now wasn't the moment to think about it. Instead he tried desperately to recall that time he first met her at school. Sadly, in his freshman year, he was very despondent and distant to the world surrounding him…at home and at school. It was extremely alien to walk up to the co-ed school, hyper-aware of his 'condition'. He was so out of place… It was no wonder he had vague recollections of those times…he was just so lost to his misery.

"I know you'll think this awful of me, but, really…you scared me!" she exclaimed.

'_Well, that's a first.'_ Smiling, he curiously asked, "Scared? Was I that hideous?"

"No, not at all like that! I mean…well, yes, I was petrified, but it was because you were so…unique." Looking off to the side as she contemplated her explanation, she grinned in further recollection of her memory. "I've never, NEVER, known of anything 'unique' before. I had my Okaa-san then and my best friends…it was the most _ordinary_ life that I loved with all that I had. Then I saw your face…_so different_ and _amazing_. It was the air all around you, too. You just…brought a light so bright into my life by just passing me by… I was so scared that you'd walk away, and that I'd never see anything so wonderful ever again. And then…you were in my class."

He looked at her face that filled with wonder upon saying that, his smile becoming bright, his thoughts bringing him memories of all their years together. Until recently, he could always recall his moments with her and not blink at the troubles that surrounded him constantly. Such times seem so simple now compared to how times are nowadays…

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to when it was all just…less." He couldn't face her then, afraid that she'd see the loneliness that exists only when surrounded by many. In all honesty, this trip was arranged not only for her to enjoy their company, but also for him to escape the painful realties that were weighing him down so much and that were waiting for him when they returned home.

'_Not much of the –responsible- attitude that I'm supposed to have… Hn…where did my 'can do' thinking go?'_ He wryly mused that wherever it went, it left him with the doubt that he's been trying to ignore…one very real and possibly fatal doubt that if he failed to be of help to his family…to the Jyuunishi…his world could once again come apart as it did years ago when Akito's father died.

Thusly, he was contemplating this when Tohru came upon him at this late hour. That plus the twists and knots in his stomach kept him from going back to sleep—after having dreamt of falling steadily with no end in sight, his gaze locked not on the ground he knew was below him, but high above him, the sky becoming pitch black the further he fell, he figured that it would be the last time he ever ate one of Ayame's 'tribute to the culinary arts' in the form of a sponge cake.

'_He offered it to no one else…just to me. And it tasted like rubber; felt like it, too, in my stomach. But I just couldn't say 'no'…he was just so proud of it.'_ He could vividly recall the Inu's smirk at having been witness to the retribution unknowingly passed onto him. Rubbing his middle lightly, he licked his dry mouth, wondering if the taste would ever leave his mouth. He'll think twice next time about eating anything experimental from his brother…he hated the notion of falling in a dream. _'Especially in the dark from high places…I really don't like heights.'_

"Growing up." Noting the startled and inquisitive gaze from Yuki at her remark, Tohru looked wistfully to the skies above her, breathing in heavily the ocean smell. "Okaa-san would always try to keep our spirits high when times were hard on us. Working as much as she did—she would make sure I had everything even when we had so little. That's hard to explain…but I know I didn't lack anything, so, that is sort of like having everything, right?"

She looked down once again to the soft gaze of her companion, smiling brokenly at further thoughts of her mother during those difficult times. "Still, late at night, when she'd think that I've gone to sleep, I would watch her when the door was cracked open. She'd have this slump to her shoulders, holding her head on her hands as she talked to Otou-san. Sometimes it was too soft to hear…other times, it was loud enough. One time, though, she had said the same thing…about going back to a time when it was all less…hard. But she then told him that she understood…it's what being a grown up was about—to do the hard things for the ones that couldn't do it for themselves. _(Pause)_ Yuki-kun…I think you've had to be more of a grown-up than most of us had to be when we graduated high school…even before then, I'm sure."

He couldn't help the wry grin. "Tohru-san, I don't live on my own. I even have to rely on my idiot cousin to take care of me. I can't cook…cleaning is dangerous…washing the laundry even more so. And I've never worked a day in my life outside of student council duties and helping Shihan at the dojo. Considering all that…I'm not much of a grown-up. No, not at all." Giving her winning smile, he leaned in closer and remarked, "You've done all that and then some way before you graduated high school. You're definitely the grown-up between us. And I'm very proud of that fact."

Looking bashfully to the side, she blushed heavily before shaking away her embarrassment, determined to get her thoughts straight. "Thank you…but…it takes more. So much more. I see my Okaa-san in you. Like when you talk…strong and steady and certain…just so _sure_ of what you say is true and there's no doubt about it. And when you walk…Okaa-san would say that you 'own it'. When she told me that and for a long time, I didn't know what that meant but until I _really_ saw you walk…you don't hold back from being who you are as you walk. Just like…just like the very first time at your foot locker…you passed me by and 'owned it'. You were so young then but a true grown-up even then."

'_If she only knew how I begged to disappear into the walls when I walked in school.' _Softly grinning, he asked in a whisper, "If I'm this kind of grown-up, then what would you tell me if my talk became unsure, weak even? If my walk became hesitant…what then? If my doubt shows through, or worse, if I should fail…tell me, what would _you_ say to me then?"

His questions softly asked were heavy in the sudden stillness of the evening. Tohru never once took her hands away from his feet, only noting that the breeze softly brushed along his strands of hair across his face. And looking into those compelling set of eyes that she will never forget—those eyes that looked to _her_ for answers as her mother looked to her father for the very same thing—she realized what it truly meant to be the grown-up.

"I would say to you that **I'll** be the strong one when you are weak. When you can't talk because you're not sure of yourself, **I'll** still listen anyway. When you can't walk without doubting the steps you take, **I'll** be there walking right beside you wherever you decide to go. And even if you do fail, **I'll** still be there. I won't stand on the sidelines and just watch…not anymore. **I'll be right there with you, Yuki-kun.**"

A wave of shock…relief…and the overwhelming sense that he was not alone…he no longer _felt _alone. Wiping gently the silent tears from her cheeks, he faintly nodded, quietly remarking, "Thank you…"

"Oh my!" She stood up abruptly and bashfully wiped her eyes on her sleeve, embarrassed yet again at her silliness. "I'm sorry…me and my tears! What next?"

"I think they look very pretty on you." Realizing that she only dug herself further into her sleeve as she furiously wiped away her tears, he chuckled lightly and stood up, dusting himself off. Worried that she just might wipe away her very eyes at this rate, he took her hands gently into his own, forcing her to look at him curiously. "You know, even grown-ups like to take a break every now and then. Come on."

"EH?" As she was dragged along by the hand across the beach at a brisk pace, she called out, "Ano, Yuki-kun…where are we going?!"

Grinning mischievously, he looked over his shoulder and commented, "Didn't you say you'd follow me, even if I wasn't sure where I was going?"

Stunned, she almost stopped in her pace. She smiled widely as she, too, walked quickly right alongside him.

"Wherever you go Yuki-kun, I'll follow. I will…always."

—_**ooo—**_

_Light laughter carried by the breeze…child-like and so innocent._

Flower petals falling all around him.

_Shrieks of joy heard in the distance._

Brightly lit day…so bright, the blue sky is blocked out by the shine of the sun.

"_Come on! This way…look over here!"_

The blooms from the tree carried away in the breeze.

_Further laughter comes closer._

A field of blooms surrounds him.

"_Look! Isn't it pretty?"_

The smile of the boy's innocent joy took his breath away.

"Koko is very pretty. You like my koneko, too, right?"

The tender cradling of a child with his pet amidst a sea of swaying flowers.

"_Come on…try to catch me! Let's go, Koko…he's going to try to catch us!"_

The field of blooms part as the boy runs through it with glee, a whisper then heard loudly.

"**May the peace and tranquility…"**

The young boy twirling in the field of blooms, holding his kitten high in the air.

"…**be with my family…"**

Ocean-blue eyes stare at him with trust from afar, the kitten cradled tenderly, the sleeves of his kimono billowing in the gentle breeze.

"…**now…"**

"_Are you still afraid of the rats?" _The boy's small left hand reaches out. He softly smiles. _"Rest your fears…I'll protect you…Eldest Brother."_

"…**and always."**

The gaze of a cat, no matter how young, penetrated the soul of any living being…especially the unwavering stare from this blue-eyed kitten. A stare that stripped him bare. An icy chill hit him from behind. He sharply gasps.

"**You are fortunate to have the luxury of this warning."**

Darkness…palpable and bitter with malice. Softly spoken into his ear. He sharply turns around. A fire…cold, bitter cold…consuming the dark horizon in the distance.

"**Let none escape my wrath."**

Again softly heard just over his shoulder. Looks behind him…no child…no kitten…no field of blooms.

"**Betrayal is the deadliest of blades…hidden in the deepest of shades…"**

He runs through the gray field of broken flower stems. Searching desperately…where's the child? Silence…

"**A traitor within…"**

Raspy breathing.

"**Eliminate all threats…"**

Sharp pain to his chest as he tries to breathe…choking.

"**Spare their lives?"**

Gasping for breath…running into oblivion…blood pounding in his ears.

"**I never said I would."**

Over and over these last few were heard in front of him…from behind him…to the side…never-ending…never warm. Why won't they be silent? Where's the child?

"_If only it can be undone…"_

The dark night upon a field of dead blooms seen clearly. Words spoken softly in despair…a familiar voice.

"_If only the light can shine in the darkest of plights…"_

Field of dead blooms end. The tree…imposing, even though it's bare of leaves. Stillness all around. She has her back turned from him. Where's the boy?

"_If only I hadn't failed…"_

Her left hand touches the trunk of the massive tree. Impact tremors felt in the ground…harder…closer. Where's the boy?

"_If only…"_

Closer. Silence heavy with only the tremors coming very close.

"_If only…"_

Where's the boy? He's much too innocent…

"**If only…**_**you**_** DIE!"**

Screams of insanity…screams of pain…screams of death…all around…all at once. Tremors fiercely shake the ground beneath him. Bursts of light periodically lit the sky. Loud knocking heard from directly behind him. He runs to her but she's not there anymore. He runs into nothing…dead blooms all around. Turns back. Whispers that turn the hot blood bitterly cold heard beyond in the darkness. The darkness is frigid…suffocating…

"**The honor to welcome you is all mine."**

A hand on his shoulder from behind. He whirls around…shaken. She looks haunted…horror-stricken…

He could only beg her. _'Tell me where the boy with his kitten is!'_

She hugs him fiercely. "If only I can remember…"

He feels wet. Her kimono's wet…no, sticky. He holds her away. He balks at the image before him…cannot think…cannot speak… Pushes her away and looks at his hands and body… Looks to her tear-stricken face. She quietly whispers…

"_This blood is not mine."_

In a tangle of soaked sheets, Kyo lurches awake and abruptly stands up. Half-asleep, he runs into a dresser and knocks down a lamp. The others were already by his side, his thrashing while lost in his nightmare having woken them up. Hiro turns on the light switch as Momiji reaches out to Kyo.

"**KYO! WAKE UP!" **Momiji barely restrains the rampant Neko from behind. Several struggles later, his voice took a softer tone. "Kyo…sssh, it's all right. You're awake now. Calm down…you're awake now."

Heavily panting, Kyo had definite trouble catching his breath. He knew he was standing on his own two feet, bathed in the light of the bedroom that was large enough to accommodate him and the others. He was **here**, _not_ **there**. He was not stuck in that horrific dream anymore…he was here, not there…

"Here. Drink this," offered Momiji as he took Kyo's hand and placed a glass of water in his hand. Assured that Kyo held the cup on his own, Momiji settled the pitcher of water back on the dresser, glad that it didn't tilt and break when Kyo ran into the dresser. He was already in enough trouble with Hatori…the punishment of two weeks grounded when he returned home was hard enough to bear as it was.

"Yo, Kyo…you're…bleeding." Hiro stood back against the door, warily looking at the two. Gesturing with a nod, he pointed out, "Your wrist…with the beads. You're bleeding from there."

Kyo was still dazed and groggily looked to his left wrist, still not comprehending what the teen meant. _'My wrist…my bracelet…it's heavy.'_

"Yipes! Let me see, Kyo," remarked Momiji worriedly, taking a small cloth from a drawer and dipping it into the glass pitcher. Carefully taking Kyo's wrist, he dabbed the cloth on the bleeding wound. "It looks…blistered. I'd say to take off your bracelet, but you'd say no. Why don't I get Hatori to look at this—?"

"NO," cut in Kyo as he hid his wrist from Momiji's inspection. Having taken a few gulps of water to quench his parched throat, he felt better and more aware of the searing pain from his wrist. He immediately wished this had not happened, the witnesses to his private hell would only ask questions that he had no answers to.

Downing the remaining water, he set the glass on the dresser, cradling his wrist carefully so as not to put pressure on the burn. He gave them his trademark annoyed stare, if only to keep them from thinking that he was still rattled by his nightmare. "It's fine, thanks anyway. You guys get back to sleep. I'll just head into the kitchen downstairs to take care of this burn."

Momiji couldn't believe that Kyo would just brush off his burn or his violent nightmare as nothing more that what they were. "But, Kyo, how did you get your burn? Are you sure you'll be able to sleep after what you just—"

"I'm FINE. Leave it alone, Usagi. You've been a big enough pain in the ass already for one night." Not wanting to face the inquisitive and worried gaze of the concerned teen any longer, Kyo rushed out past the other silent teen into the darkened hallway, careful to keep his footing quiet so as not to wake the others.

"Kyo," whispered Momiji as he made to follow him. The door was suddenly shut, one pensive Sheep staring intently at him. "Hiro, his eyes were HUGE and completely dilated. He was as white as SNOW…and that's hard for Kyo to do since he's so tanned."

Hiro moved from his position abruptly and went to clean up the mess left by the Neko. "Yeah…imagine what crap scared the hell out of him, Momiji. Leave him alone to deal with it the way he wants to."

Heavily sighing, Momiji began to help as well, gathering up the cold sheets Kyo left behind in his haste to escape his dream. It was quiet amongst them, until he was startled by the soft remark from Hiro.

"You felt it, didn't you?" asked the Sheep quietly while chucking the broken lamp pieces into the trash bin.

Momiji stilled immediately. "You mean the tremor in our bond?"

Neither said more after that.

Kyo wished to have never felt anything of what he was feeling at the moment outside on the veranda.

A sense of hysteria surrounded him, even after two more glasses of water and much deep breathing later. The bandage around his wrist did little to keep his thoughts from returning to that living hell that existed in that nightmare. All previous nightmares never held that depth of sorrow or anguish in its words or the sheer desperation to find the innocence that was lost to it all.

'_Tohru…the little boy with that kitten. They're innocent and lost in that hellhole. The boy doesn't want her to remember, but she needs to remember…to know what happened. Dammit…what can I do?! How can I help?!'_

Laughter…full of warmth and joy that knew no ill will from anyone…it was heard distantly. So he looks out…and sees far below. And his blood turned cold once again…his raging thoughts stilled in this moment.

She was happy. Running around with a large blow-up beach ball that was too large to hold onto, she still kicked it high into the air for her companion to do the same. Her laughter rang clearly through the evening skies…

He was happy. He caught hold of the large blow-up beach ball to thrust it back into the air for her to kick back to him. His laughter…the Nezumi's joy…was heard clearly in the evening skies.

Neither noticed the audience from far away, each too carefree and enjoying the close moment between them…just the two of them. And as Tohru set the ball aside to grasp a hold of the Nezumi's hands, Yuki followed her without hesitation. She smiled brilliantly and looked to the skies, encouraging her companion to do the same.

And that's when the most caring and treasured person in Kyo's world began to break away from the young girl he had first met in a room after crashing through a ceiling to become the young woman that twirled under a starlit evening sky with open arms.

And she shared this innocence as a young woman with none other than Yuki…

* * *

_**  
For what it's worth…(06-22-07):**_

_My goodness…long and good. That's my official verdict on this chapter release. One of the biggest moments in my fic is now over and done with. YEAH, BABY!_

_Ahem, yes, it was long, but hopefully very satisfying. This chapter was the main reason behind the 'beach' episodes in my fic. Particularly the Yukiru moments and Kyo's fiasco along with his nightmare sequences…the gist of all of these was put together back in 2004. Wow…it was a long time in coming!_

_Oh, by the way, translation to Kagura's early remark about the facials: 'Mmm, Rit-chan, the facial masque you made feels great!' Come on girls, agree with me…those lovely facial masques are hard on the lips!_

_Once again, my early portion of the chapter centers on basically bringing everyone together and allowing the story to flow through…with a detour along the way. The repeat assault on Kyo's person was too good to pass up, especially the part that ticked off the Rat. Heheheh, I loved that part in particular. Ayame in all his glory was also a trip to write up! It took me a while to get all this put together, but that's likely because I was trying to get this 'tie-over' of this chapter done with quickly…it fought me for a little bit._

_Rin and Akito…you know it just had to happen. These two gals can fight with no holding back the insults. I wanted to stay true to their characters and how they interact with each other…hopefully I did. I barely recall those instances with them together in the canon manga…it wasn't pretty at all. Essentially we have here Rin trying to get her answers but failing miserably. Akito's condition is emphasized, and so you can't expect her to go all out on the Horse…she'd collapse and that must never happen. How do you like my take on the 'love' these two ladies talked about? Bet you didn't think I'd have Akito say what she had said. This part was executed just barely from my end…but it held great meaning so hopefully I did good. Yes, readers, remember this!_

_The Yukiru was the moment to blow away all previous Yukiru moments. It had to have an impact on their relationship…a sort of crossroads that now are leading them in a different direction from before. It also had to bring Tohru back into Yuki's life in a way that showed that while he was maturing in his own way, so had she and she was ready to step up to the challenges she knew existed. In the wee hours of night/early morning, I came up with this part, and I'm soooo happy with it. Are you?_

_Kyo…my oh my. We have a problem, Cat. His nightmares now take an ugly twist and turn and one big HUH?! Yeah, it's getting more detailed…and grisly from the looks of it. Koko is now clearly identified but that's the least of Kyo's concerns…a boy is missing and 'Tohru' can't help him. What's he going to do? And add to that fact that when he wakes up and goes off, he spies the duo at the beach, clearly noticing the marked differences between them, particularly from Tohru's side. Oh dear…none of this bodes well…_

_How about Momiji/Hiro discussing the 'tremor' in their bond? More like they acknowledged it… Remember these moments…we are soon approaching the climatic moments in the Tournament. I calculate two chapters 'til then…the interview and Obon…along with wonderful leading moments from Kyo and the others! And just to keep you on your toes…the Tournament is where my mayhem truly begins! I think you'll hate me when I end the 'summer' segment…it'll be a cliff-hanger to end all!_

_Musical moments brought to you by many gifted artists that I loved listening to as the chapter was put together. For Kyo's infamous chase, "Black Horse on a Cherry Tree" by KT Tundstall (I'm VERY sorry if I misspelled). It was fun to listen to…just..fun!_

_For the tense moments with Akito/Rin and the despairing moments with Kyo plus Yuki's, I was really into "Toy Soldiers" by Martika. The song was clearly written with another purpose in mind, but the lyrics were great for these moments, too. Each one of them is falling apart from within with little hope in sight…and yet they still march on._

_The Yukiru was all about being together and just so beautiful. "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden, "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" by Tina Arena and Marc Anthony, and "Amaranthine" by Enya—all these songs are beautiful and uplifting and just wonderful. I love my Yukiru…it was a long time coming!_

_Note, for added understanding and reading pleasure, brush up on the sidefics I've posted for this storyline. It really helps put certain things together for you! Also previous chappies you may wish to review: Chapter 20, 29, 36, 39, 40…whew, there's a lot. This'll do._

_I wish to thank all my reviewers/readers, old and new, for continuing to support my fic despite the rollercoaster ride I'm putting you guys through. You are all the best and greatest…here on fanfiction-dot-net and with mediaminer… Don't forget that your words of wisdom/encouragement/bashing are the fuel I need to keep going with my fic. I can't have done this or gone this far with my fic without that kind of support, so please share your thoughts with me…good and bad._

_Here's to seeing you all in my next release! Ja ne!_


	53. SOS Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER:** _Welcome to another installment of pure fanfiction that is totally based off of Fruits Baskets characters, Takaya-sensei's wonderful creations._

**Embers of Summer's Glory**  
_Chapter 53: Awakened Neko_

It was simply done. One block, then another, and followed by yet another. Then a thrust here…there… The mind is clear…the strike done instantaneously…no hesitation in its execution. Simple steps to follow…

'_Then why the HELL ain't I gettin' it right?!'_ Irritated that he can't seem to mimic his more experienced companion, Kyo was ready to throw the heavy wooden bamboo stick right through the window. "This ISN'T working…"

"Kyo, it takes years to master this technique. And even the masters of the art continue improving their art form. You can't expect to perform well on the first day you're shown how to." Kazuma gave his scowling son a wide grin from his seat at the edge of the ring. Turning to Tohru, he whispered, "Perhaps it wasn't wise to accept Haji-ojiisan's invitation today…Kyo looks like he's about to bust an artery. Or rip the _shinai_ to pieces with his glares."

"I heard that!" griped Kyo as he stiffened his stance and held the bamboo practice sword rigidly.

"**Shut your trap, punk, and PAY ATTENTION!" **yelled Master Haji into the Neko's ear, Kyo wincing from the loud decibels. Thrusting his cane towards Kyo's sparring partner, he gave him the go-ahead to come onto Kyo. "Tetsuya-kun, no mercy!"

"**HEY, DON'T TELL THAT TO HIM!"** yelped Kyo as he suddenly brought up his _shinai_ to prevent being hit in the face again. It was his idea after all to do this without any protection to his body or head. "Tetsuya…ease up, man!"

"Kyo, your weakness in your martial arts shows through here as well…you leave yourself open to attack. You need to concentrate on not dropping your guard, no matter how talented you are to counter any attacks." Several _katas_ later, Tetsuya backed away, slightly panting from the exertion of this all-day exercise. "It's why we're here practicing in kendo, Kyo…I only want you to improve."

"Honestly, man, I just came to see you do some serious stuff with the real thing, you know. I don't get to see you do that _iaido_ stuff too often." Resuming his stance, Kyo wildly swung his bamboo sword out to Tetsuya, which he blocked easily and effortlessly as the experienced kendo student he was trained to be.

Smiling, Tetsuya shook his head in mild amusement. "I'm not near as good at _iai-jutsu_ as Master Haji. You should ask him to show you the 'serious stuff'…his _iai-jutsu_ is far superior to many in Japan. Did you know he was given another honorary degree…Kyoshi level it was. It was given quite the publicity last year."

"Now, now, Tetsuya-kun, no need to brag my credentials to the half-twit," remarked Master Haji 'modestly'. Without looking, he knocked back Kyo's _shinai_ with his cane, the _shinai_ snapping back to Kyo's face. Curses mumbled and ignored, the elderly sensei turned to Tohru and slyly grinned. "I certainly have quite a fan-base with the young ladies of the industry—"

"**Damn, shut it, Oyaji!"** lashed out Kyo as he tenderly touched his reddened nose before returning his attention to his partner. "Putting the old pervert aside, you're doing fine on your own with the _iaido_, right? You got to 9th dan already, right?"

"I'm still officially at the 8th dan level. But it's a process I'm in the middle of right now. The nomination went through the organization this past spring, so hopefully I'll be able to take the exam in the fall." Tetsuya was determined to not miss the exam this time around. He had to decline taking the exam during these past few months due to his training for the tournament…not that he minded, though. He was always willing to help Kazuma whenever the need was there…goodness knows the martial arts teacher did see him through some tough times as a teen under a strict father's rearing. He vented many a stressful day in Kazuma's dojo…

'_And since I graduated from private tutors to formal university studies, learning _iai-justsu _with Master Haji __had helped immensely with the mental discipline. It was the best choice I've ever made.'_ Mentally shaking away the distracting thoughts, he insisted, "But, honestly, Master Haji really is very good…he _is_ my teacher. He's learned all official twelve forms to the fullest extent. I highly recommend training of this sort in supplementation to your martial arts training."

"_Iaido_…_iai-justu_…? I'm sorry…I don't understand the differences you're discussing, Tetsuya-san," remarked Tohru as she looked to Kazuma with the same question in her eyes.

"_Iaido_ and _iai-jutsu_ is one in the same…just different terminology. What you see here with the _shinai_ is _ken-jutsu_, Tohru-san." Giving her a _shinai_ from one of the racks on the walls, Kazuma further explained, "_Ken-jutsu_ already has your _shinai_ out in the open ready for combat, while in _iai-jutsu_ the sword is still in its _saya_…its scabbard."

"O-ho! I think a better way to explain it is to show it to you!" Master Haji quickly signaled to Tetsuya to desist with the kendo as he made his way to the storage cabinet at the end of the room. It paid to have rented extra rooms at the exhibition hall…he did end up using the extra space for practicing his _iaido_ after all.

Formally concluding the session with Kyo, Tetsuya returned their _shinai_ to the racks against the far wall. Straightening out his _gi _and_ hakama _as he walked, he went to help Master Haji and was pleasantly surprised to see the elder Sohma's choice for this impromptu demonstration. Nodding in agreement, he took the two _bokken_ from Master Haji and walked back to their audience.

"Cool! Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's practice with those instead, Tetsuya!" excitedly remarked Kyo as he stared with a gleam in his eye at the two wooden practice swords.

"Pft, what an amateur," grumbled Master Haji as he passed by the enthralled youth, holding a set of swords that he set on another set of racks nearby. The new addition sent the Neko into overdrive.

"Forget the wood! Let's just go with the _katanas_! They're way better to use!" loudly called out Kyo as he went over and leaned down to closely inspect the metal swords, earning him another sound 'whack' on the head by an unforgivable cane.

"Heh, it seems Kyo-kun isn't so melancholy anymore," quietly commented Tohru with a smile, feeling at ease upon seeing the lively Neko butt heads with his great-grandfather. Recalling Kyo's unusual behavior since they got back from their trip, she couldn't stop wondering the 'why' behind it. One week later and still no change, being unusually sedate during their commutes to and from work/practice, even when Yuki joined them.

'_Even Hana-chan said something about his 'waves' being too murky to her liking when she saw us off to work yesterday.'_ She tried drawing him out of the self-imposed shell, even daring to include him in her conversations with Yuki at the risk of the two fighting, but to no avail. The orange/red-headed young man was simply at odds with those around him. She blamed herself initially, citing that somehow she wasn't giving him enough attention when he needed her, but Yuki assured her that the Neko was the same at home, so it wasn't her. Still, her guilt gnawed at her and she desperately hoped for a turnaround. This led her to contacting one other person who knew Kyo better than anyone…

Fondly looking over at her energized friend, she looked to Kazuma and softly whispered, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shishou-san. I didn't know what else to do to cheer him up. You know just how to do it, though."

"Hn…it's nothing remarkable…Kyo just needed some distraction, being so high-strung with the tournament approaching." And that's the story he's sticking to. To tell Tohru differently would worry her endlessly.

Kazuma had noticed immediately the difference when his son returned to the dojo after the trip. 'Melancholy' didn't even begin to describe Kyo's state of mind after his supposedly relaxing trip to the beach. At the dojo, he was more subdued…distant…and for whatever damn reason, he kept looking around him, searching…for nothing it seemed. But what scared this father the most…the fear…abject fear when he just suddenly spaced out in the middle of a training exercise. Thankfully it was a private session with himself, but it took a while to snap Kyo back to his normal self…well, to the point to where Kyo could talk fine without a tremor to his voice.

'_Never had I seen Kyo in that state. Angry…bitter…depressed…most definitely. But fear…true fear…it sent ice through my veins to see that fear in his eyes. And he never wants to talk about it. How else can I help if he doesn't say anything?'_ He prided himself on his self-control, but his worry for his son's state of mind was pushing that control beyond its boundaries. Master Haji's advice on letting his son deal with this matter on his own was becoming harder to follow through…that he can't have a part in this 'story' his son is unfortunately involved in was too cruel. A truth that was too cruel.

So, here he was with his pitiful attempts to do what he could to comfort his son, knowing that, eventually, the story will unfold itself to its ugly truth and his son will be the one to pay the price in the end, whatever that may be. Freedom…peace of mind…hope…

'_How much more does he, the Neko, have to sacrifice for this family? For this curse? When will it all end?'_ Questions that had no answers, and if there were, perhaps it was better not to have the answers at all.

"Shishou, look over here at this sword. This is so AWESOME!" exclaimed an excited Neko while holding the _bokken_ parallel to the floor. He then began swinging it around over his head with flair while Tetsuya safely stood back, chuckling lightly at the excited 'child'. Master Haji on the other hand was ready to slam Kyo down with his cane…permanently.

Looking on with a wide smile, Kazuma broke away from his somber reverie and mentally sighed. _'Enjoying the present is all that I can do anymore. And when the time comes, I will not have him suffer alone.'_

"You do look different with that in your hands, Kyo. Maybe after this tournament is over, you'd like to take some lessons from Haji-ojiisan," suggested Kazuma while eyeing his grandfather with a grin. Their reactions were predictable.

"**HELL NO! I'd rather gouge my eyes out before becomin' the ol' perv's student—"**

_**(Smack!)**_

"Red oak…good wood," remarked Master Haji with approval as he eyed the _bokken_ he held in his right hand. Having settled his cane against the wall, he used both hands and swung the _bokken_ in one smooth _kata_ before turning to the still-whimpering teen, said boy was still clutching his head after his encounter with Master Haji's _bokken_. "Great! Now that you're **submissive** and **respectful** to this sacred art, hold your _bokken_ straight out like this pointing to Tetsuya-kun, sharp side facing down and hold it STEADY. Pft, we might as well forgo the more PROPER way of doing things now that you've managed to insult century's worth of PROPER decorum when handling these practice swords."

Hearing the last said in a low grumble, it finally dawned on Kyo that he did go just a tad overboard with his excitement. _'Dammit, it's no excuse to knock my brain out of whack…the jerk.'_ Settling to glare at his current teacher, he mumbled incoherently and mimicked the moves of the teacher.

Feet slightly apart, knees slightly bent, elbows sticking out or in?...don't matter… Okay, he's relaxed and ready…pointing a long, somewhat pointy stick at his opponent… _'Oh yeah, the perfect picture of intimidation. Run and scream like a little girl, Tetsuya…I'm about to obliterate you with a big sti—'_

_**(WHOOSH)**_

'—_**the HELL…'**_ All this time he was readying himself, he ignored how Tetsuya properly presented himself to his sword that was not the _bokken_ kind, but to one of the _katanas_ that Master Haji had brought out. He'll have to remember to ask Tetsuya on how to properly approach this martial art from a swordsman's standpoint. The metal sword remained in its _saya_ as Tetsuya tied it to his obi, adjusting its position so there'd be no problem unsheathing the sword properly.

Really, he had thought his guard was on high alert. The last 'whack' from his great grandfather was enough to keep him wary of his surroundings. So his heartbeat suddenly lurched when Tetsuya abruptly sprung into action with his _katana_ suddenly drawn and aimed at him in a rush, but then just as quickly it was diverted into a different direction. Tetsuya's actions were smooth and swift in executing the difficult _kata_…much like his sword was as it singed in the air. And just as suddenly it started, it all ended with the 'clink' of the sword thrust back into its scabbard. Exercise over.

"Damn boy, wet your _hakamas_ yet?" wryly remarked Master Haji as he noted the wide-eyed, slack-jaw countenance of the Neko. _'Kid didn't even see it coming until the last minute…damn if his guard is lousy. This'll be tough…I can see why Kazu-kun is at his wits end on this lesson. Hmph, well, let's just do this the _hard_ way then.'_

"Tetsuya-san, that was…incredible," softly commented Tohru as she looked at the men standing on the tatami mats with reverent awe. Looking to Kazuma, she asked, "Shishou-san, is this…what you meant…_iaido_?"

Kazuma merely looked down at her with bright eyes. "I have to agree with your reaction, Tohru-san. Tetsuya-kun, your form has improved immensely since I last saw you perform that _kata_."

Shaking his head, Tetsuya turned to his martial arts teacher with a small grin. "It could be much better. I'm afraid my usual _iai-jutsu_ practice has been curtailed in favor of preparing for this tournament. I hope you can come to the final judging in the fall…I'll be sure to show you a perfect _kata_ then."

"Pft, don't be so modest, Tetsuya-kun. All you need is practice, and here's your chance." Settling his _bokken_ on the wall rack, Master Haji retrieved the _katana_ left on the other rack. Noticing that the orange/red-haired young man was still gawking to dead air, he dramatically rolled his eyes and smacked the boy lightly on the back of the head. "Hey, wake up! You are such a difficult student. I'm going to make it my mission in life to get you to hold up your guard! Tetsuya-kun…we'll try that particular _kata_ we were working on last spring, all right?"

"But…I mean, not to question your judgment Master Haji, but, is it _safe_?" asked Tetsuya mildly apprehensive. "These _katanas_ are dulled, but they can still cut and hurt Kyo if we accidentally slip up."

At that Kyo snapped to attention. "Hey, what the hell?! You ain't usin' me as your guinea pig, Oyaji!"

_**(Thwack!)**_

"Silence, punk! I'm in charge here!" Mentally noting that nothing he has will ever crack the skull of this Neko, not even his fist, Master Haji nodded affirmatively to Tetsuya. "It'll be fine. He'll live. That's good enough for me."

Kyo's hard glare and mumbled curses didn't faze the elderly Sohma as he struck a position behind him. He was only roused from starting another tirade against his great-grandfather by Tetsuya's calm voice.

"Kyo, try this." Tetsuya quickly moved Kyo's arms and legs so that they were in the correct stance, the bokken now closer to the body with his elbows bent to allow for it. "I won't hurt you, Kyo. All I'll be doing is pointing out where your guard is open. The most I'll do is tap you with the tip of my _katana_, okay? If you feel you can block it with your _bokken_, then do so. Don't counter anything…are you ready?"

Kyo could only incredulously stare at his companion before replying, "No."

"Then here I go," retorted Tetsuya with a grin as he readied himself in his stance across from Kyo.

"Shishou-san, is this really the best idea to help Kyo-kun with his guard?" questioned Tohru worriedly.

Thinking about it more now, Kazuma admitted, "Hmmm, perhaps not. But I've run out of options, and the tournament is too close, and Kyo is not cooperating with me—"

"AHEM!" called out Master Haji with pointed stare at Kazuma. "We may have forgone all proper decorum today just to teach this idiot grandson of mine how to hold up his guard _('Oyaji, I'm really gonna kick your ass after this,' yelled Kyo)_, but this session does require silence from the audience."

"Eh…yes, Haji-ojiisan," sheepishly remarked Kazuma as he bowed in apology along with Tohru's numerous bows and apologies.

The silence stretched on for longer than Kyo was comfortable with, his eyes keeping steady contact with Tetsuya's body language. Just like with karate, it's not wise to stare at the weapons in his opponent's possession. Hands and feet were usually the 'weapons' he was accustomed to dealing with, but now it's an actual period weapon that could hurt him. Although the _katana_ will be weaved in an intricate _kata_ that he'll have no hope of evading, it's still the same basic concept. Body language is everything and will tell him exactly where Tetsuya will strike. It'll be near impossible to counter, but that's not what he's supposed to do…just blocking it will suffice.

'_Blocking. Yeah…this whole thing is about my guard. Any opening he finds, he'll tap it. I guess Oyaji will do that, too…then again, he may just knick me where my guard is open. –Pain is understanding.— That's what he'd say all right.' _Keeping his breathing even and calm, he looked closely at Tetsuya, noting that the young man already has his left hand on his _katana's_ _saya_, his right hand on the hilt of the sword. Idly he felt sorry for Tetsuya's opponents at the tournament. The stare the young man leveled at him was heavy and bored into his very soul if it could.

As before, Tetsuya moved swiftly and precisely…to the right, no…to the left. His katana drawn somewhere along the way…a distinct 'whoosh' and a tap at his right shoulder. _'Damn…missed that.'_ Another tap on his left leg. _'Oyaji. Crap…two opponents at once SUCKS!'_

They stopped. They started again…this time Master Haji faced him. Years of experience were clearly displayed in his stance, his hold over his sword wasn't hard, but soft…and his stare… Not heavy, but light, airy…dare he say, almost as if he weren't worthy of anything beyond a fleeting glance from his elder. Then…the old man moved. He had to have. He was already behind him, tapping him once on the right shoulder and once on the left thigh.

'_Hell…he was too fast to catch on!'_ Not wanting to miss another opportunity of facing him, Kyo turned around and faced Master Haji once more, not bothering to comment on the sly grin the elderly Sohma sported.

'_Finally, he's taking this seriously.'_ Master Haji noted with pride how Kyo was inadvertently starting to hold up his guard much better, looking to him with a rigid stare. _'Now if he can only keep this up…I'll go easy on him for now.'_

The next few _katas_ were becoming more intricate and were executed at a faster pace, keeping Kyo constantly on his toes. He managed to block one tap from Tetsuya, but none of Master Haji's. As unorthodox as these methods were to improve his guard, he has never felt more exhilarated since he first started to learn more difficult _katas_ from Kazuma over six months ago. It was during the fifth _kata_ that he finally managed to nudge Master Haji's tap…not entirely a block, but close.

"Well done. Now let's see how you fare when both of us come at you at the same time. Tetsuya-kun…" Master Haji stood to Kyo's left as Tetsuya stood to his right. "Ready?"

Kyo wordlessly braced himself in his position, watching both of them carefully to see how quickly they'll come at him. _'It'll be Oyaji…I think. Yeah…his right foot's shifting more than Tetsuya. But…Tetsuya's left shoulder is tensing up—'_

It was moment that he would soon never forget. They were coming at him in their respective sides until they suddenly switched sides on him. The _'shink'_ from their swords as they were drawn…the _'whoosh'_ as they sailed through the air…the light that reflected off of them…one drawn high in the air above and another charging from below. Both created arcs of light trailing in the air…an illusion for the eye to fool the adversary. And distantly…very distantly, but surely…he heard the banging on a door that didn't exist.

His heart raced exponentially…his breathing becoming more labored. Sweat prickled on his skin. It became an unbearable pounding to his eardrums with each moment passing him by… His eyes only widened further as he gasped with the dawning of an understanding that was a long time in coming…

'_That's what I saw in those dreams…two lights forming arcs above and below. They were…the light reflected off of swords?! What the—'_

Without realizing the ramifications of his actions, Kyo actually charged ahead the instant he could form his next breath. It was a blur for him…the way he moved, the way he held his _bokken_ aloft. All he wanted now was for the damn knocking, or rather, pounding to stop. He wanted these moments of rare clarity to go back where they came from because they only left more questions in their wake. He wanted it all to go away…to leave him be once and for all.

_Soft laughter heard…a whisper just as soft followed. "Heh, are you still afraid of the rats?"_

'_**LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!'**_ It was a screech no one heard, echoed only in the dark confines of his mind as he deflected one strike against him and just as quickly blocked another, holding his _bokken_ against the hard metal of Master Haji's sword. It was over just as quickly as it started, and all in the room could only stare in shock at him. It was a stillness that was felt by all.

Tetsuya was the first to break out of the spell. "Eh…I am…impressed, Kyo. I've never seen anyone with no experience manage to block strikes from two different opponents at the same time. Much less from Master Haji."

"That was great, Kyo-kun! I'm sure your guard will be like a wall when you fight in the tournament! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Tohru, all the while clapping happily for him. She was too happy to see him accomplish an amazing feat all on his own that she didn't grasp the tension still in the shoulders of the Neko.

"Yes, you're right, Tohru-san, Tetsuya-kun! Kyo certainly learns…fast. He's quite the smart one when he puts his mind to it—that he certainly is. He constantly puts me on the spot to learn more techniques that I think are beyond his grasp, but he proves me wrong time and again, except for his guard, of course…" Kazuma ceased his ramblings, unsure if he managed to get Tetsuya and Tohru from catching on to Kyo's sudden departure from reality. The father could tell his son was in dire straits, as he didn't budge from his position against Master Haji. He himself tried to keep to the moment instead of letting loose on Kyo and demanding what was wrong because there was something definitely wrong here and he was tired of knowing nothing of the matter.

The comments going on behind Kyo's back slowly brought him back from his brief but horrific encounter with a dead dream, the soundless pounding on an imaginary door now fading to nothingness. Heavily panting, his grip on his _bokken_ began to slacken barely as he mentally started to notice that he was still blocking his great-grandfather's _katana_. He abruptly unlocked himself from the block and stood back and avoided looking to the old man, certain that he'd find a question waiting for him to answer. And he could never answer it.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

He turned and grinned at Tohru, immensely relieved to have her voice finally snap him out of his predicament. Dry. His mouth was too dry. _'Say something, fool!'_ "Hey, you know me…can't get better at what I do without a little blood along the way. But I'm good…these guys kicked serious ass, didn't they? They were all over the place…Tetsuya, you really had me schooled, man."

Grasping his sheathed sword, Tetsuya put on a grin that he knew Kyo wanted to see. As much as he wanted to accept this…this…well, whatever it was called…as just a fluke, he knew he'd be lying to himself. And it seemed that Kyo wanted to keep this incident low-key for the sake of Tohru only since none of the experts here will buy the excuse that it was just a fluke. _'I will grant him this for the sake of keeping the peace for him. For now…'_

"Well, just by going with this last round, I'm certain your guard will hold up well in the tournament, Kyo." With a softened gaze to Tohru, he offered further assurances. "Kyo is as prepared as he'll ever be for the tournament. Now all he needs is support from his friends…you'll be there for him, won't you, Honda-san?"

Determined to stand by her friend's side, she boldly declared as she stood up, "Yes, certainly, of course! I won't let you down, Kyo-kun. I'm going to have banners made so that your family can use during the tournament…but they can't be too large or else they'll confiscate them at the gate…I think Momiji-kun mentioned wanting to help with them—"

Half-listening at Tohru's efforts to support their team, Tetsuya looked over to the two elder Sohmas, certain that they, too, wanted answers to Kyo's sudden actions. Yet it seemed that Master Haji was not in the least fazed about it, at least, it _seemed_ that way. Being the favored student of the elderly man for years gave him precious insight into the mannerisms of said man. And they spoke volumes of how unsettled he actually was.

"Haji-ojiisan, could you just look at me, please?" asked Kazuma softly as he stared at the back of his grandfather. He whispered, "I know you could've countered his block at the last minute, no matter how out-of-the-blue it was. What made you hesitate? _(Pause)_ I saw the look in your eyes. What did you see?"

All the while, the elderly Sohma continued about his business of settling his sheathed sword on the rack, grimacing inwardly at having placed it incorrectly on its stand. _'Such an amateur mistake…how careless.'_ Tetsuya would've noticed this blatant error on his part. _'Hiding our secrets is just not getting any better…'_

"Haji-ojiisan…" quietly implored Kazuma.

"Just one angry Neko, Kazuma. Leave it alone." He kept the tone in his voice even and firm and his use of his grandson's full name did silence the man. Master Haji was grateful for it and saddened as well. For if he could, he would say what he had just seen…what he was a witness to. But to tell it would mean to confirm his grandson's worst fears.

'_The Neko is starting to take lead in the boy's life, and he's dragging Kyo kicking and screaming. Some miracle no one noticed his bracelet nearly burning away at his wrist. And if the look in his eyes was anything to go by…'_ The old man dared to look over at Kyo, noting how the young man seemed desperate in his attempts to keep his distance from him and stay close to Tohru, subconsciously seeking comfort from her presence.

'_Pity…no comfort in the world will help you hide from the fearsome truth, Kyo. Your eyes said it all…'_ He mentally shuddered when he remembered the dark and forbidding stare Kyo had given him when he charged at him. Cold and malicious in its intent to destroy that which stood in its way. It was enough to make him hesitate…and he NEVER hesitated in his own martial art.

'_Your eyes…were not yours. Old…damn old and just as damn pissed for that long. The real Neko in all his glory. _(Heavily sighs)_ Welcome home, old friend.'_

_**

* * *

**__**  
Briefly speaking (08-08-07)**_

_Yes, VERY brief here today. I REALLY wanted to put out the other half (more like the other 75 percent) of the chapter but it was running long! Man, I can kick myself hard sometimes. Anyway, here's this portion so that you can at least chew on a little cookie before I slam the big one on your heads. It's big in the sense that it has a lot of details that are building up to the tournament. I've really struggled with it mainly because it was just not reaching me…if I really don't like it, I won't post, simple._

_For this chapter, you may wish to refer to chapter 46…this is when Master Haji and Kazuma discuss serious matters related to Kyo and the Neko. Also, with the dream Kyo was referring to here—this was back in chapter 36, the first chapter for 'summer'. Wow. I finally clarified something…maybe._

_Also, this chapter makes reference to certain martial arts like kendo and iaido. I'm by no means an expert on the subjects but have read up on the subject matter quite thoroughly. For simplicity's sake, I was very general in explaining the proper methods of handling the practice swords and how katas are done with it. And, of course, I took artistic liberty with this! You really should read up on the subject…it's a very elaborate form of martial arts._

_I think the song, "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones, suits the mood in this chap with Kyo, ne?_

_Next chapter, exclusively Yuki, plus others, too! Expect it sometime later this week! It really is almost complete!_

_Thanks to all my readers and supporters…the reviews are my fuel! Send me the love, people, if it can be spared! Ja ne!_


	54. SOS Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: **_I welcome all who trespass my domain…my story…my OCs…my devious mind. I think I've said this before… Anyway, Fruits Basket characters are not mine to own but to borrow._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_**Chapter 54: In Our Family**_

'_This is the address. Large home…walled property…excessive security cameras…typical Sohma home.'_ Shifting his gift back to his other hand, Yuki rang the intercom at the gate's walkway entrance. Thankfully he didn't have to go through the driveway to walk up to the house.

"Sohma Residence. Please state your purpose."

'_Direct…okay.'_ Clearing his voice, he spoke out, "Good afternoon. My name is Sohma Yuki. I have an appointment with Sohma Seto-san."

"One moment, please."

The pause that followed could only be termed as 'indefinite'. He stood waiting for further response from the intercom, vainly trying to hide from the security camera at the post of the entrance. After graduating, he realized that he had developed an aversion to cameras, his insane fan club having driven him to it with their antics.

Sighing heavily, he waited patiently. The drone-like voice of the maidservant didn't return after five minutes. He started to pace after ten minutes, leaning against the gate after fifteen minutes. Finally, after thirty minutes, he hunched down on his heels, careful to keep his pristine attire clean. Thirty-five minutes and he was now fanning himself with a paper napkin that he alternately used to pat his face dry under the summer sun. He had known this would happen…nothing ever went right when dealing with this man, directly or indirectly.

It was a profound surprise when he was roused early yesterday morning by the incessant ringing of his cell phone. He knew something was amiss when he received a formal summons to the Honke by Kureno, who refused to comment any further. He wondered about the formality, but it was soon explained when he arrived at the main estate.

Akito was brief and to the point on that day. All in all, he only stayed there for about five minutes before being let go to tend to his class at the dojo. She told him that he was to have a private interview with Sohma Seto, no further explanations given other than he should 'behave as one befitting the esteemed position of the Nezumi in the Jyuunishi's circle' and to be nicely dressed. No more, no less.

So, after much pondering and guessing of what this 'interview' would be about and still no closer to an answer, here he was the following day in this summer heat, dressed formally in his usual long-sleeved silk mandarin outfit that his brother made for him just before the trip. Perfect for the formal occasion, just not for being outdoors during the summer's hottest month. He could only hope that his pointed glare into the camera is reaching those people behind the lens. He ought to just ring their intercom repeatedly just to irritate them. But being spiteful just wasn't in him at the moment…he's too dehydrated to care anymore, so instead he eyed the object in his hands.

Give him a test, and he'd pass with flying colors…give him an audience, and he'd give them a speech that was perfect…hell, give him an irate Neko, and he'd beat the Cat into submission (or into unconsciousness, which was usually the case)…but give him this 'interview' to attend, and he's a mess. He inwardly blamed Akito's insecurity and goodness knows what else for 'sheltering' him as much as she did in the past and even now to a point, thus his lack of social skills. But laying blame now was of little help to him. Instead he sought the one person that he knew would give him the best counsel as she always did.

He was thankful for Tohru's advice when he called her yesterday in the evening to explain to her that he'd never had to pay such a formal visit on his own to a household such as Seto's (that plus he needed directions to the man's home which he knew she possessed since she worked with the family). The gift in his hand was one of her ideas and a good idea at that. She remarked that it was a way of paying his respects to the host when he made the formal introductions with them.

Confident with her knowledge on the matter, he rose early this morning and after much perusing and thought, he bought the rather expensive gift at an antiques store. He freshened up at home, and after having a blissful nap on a Sunday afternoon, he got dressed and left for his appointment. That was over three hours ago…two of those hours spent aimlessly walking (sadly, Tohru's directions hadn't improved over the years) and getting very lost.

'_I think Tohru-san must have given me the directions to her grandfather's home instead…this drawing looked familiar.' _Heaving a heavy sigh, he shoved the paper back into his shirt pocket as he shifted his weight on his sore heels, mentally cursing the shoemakers for not making a more comfortable sole. After those two pointless hours, he had taken the cab to avoid the early evening crowd, and, following a quick call to Kureno (who was definitely laughing even if he denied it), he arrived at the correct address. How interesting that the home was a good distance away from the Honke…but that could be because Tohru's directions had taken him to the other side of town in the opposite direction.

"Sohma Yuki?"

The sudden question from behind startled him. He quickly got to his feet and turned around to face the woman addressing him. She was of average height, her smooth black hair kept chin-length short, and dressed in a simple light green summer yukata. She returned his shocked stare with one of her own, but that completely changed to a look of fondness. Baffled at the changed in her gaze, he was about to introduce himself but instead she immediately blushed and entered the access code to open the gate door.

"Please forgive the rudeness of my staff…I assure you they were properly reprimanded, Yuki-sama," she stated in a soft tone as she lowly bowed after the gate opened.

'_Eh…she already knew my name? They must have told her. So formal, too…'_ Deciding to let the slight on his person from rude servants to rest, he respectfully bowed in greeting, smiling serenely. "Good afternoon, my name is Sohma Yuki, and I have an appointment with Sohma Seto-san today."

"Hai, please follow me, Yuki-sama. This heat must be unbearable for you by now after all that waiting," she remarked as she hastily led him down the walkway into the house. "I sincerely do apologize once again. I am so embarrassed to say the least, especially after all the preparations we made for your arrival today."

Yuki was too busy trying to keep up with her brisk pace across the grounds to offer any response on his part. He observed how she was in full command at the moment, politely addressing him but also quickly directing the groundskeepers to close the gate and calling out to a wandering servant to have the kitchen staff prepare refreshments and deliver them to the guest parlor. Each and everyone simply nodded and scurried off to complete the given task, reminding him of the environment at the Honke.

And as such, upon entering the home, he was accustomed to seeing the simple elegance throughout the décor. However, unlike the Honke, not many things here screamed that they were old and forbidden to be breathed on. It was definitely more modern, even some Western influences could be seen here and there.

He didn't dwell much on this as he was taken to a room that he assumed was the guest parlor, light-colored wood paneled walls with two sofas facing each other and a low wooden table in the middle. It was here that his escort kindly excused herself.

"Please forgive me, Yuki-sama, but I need to take care of a few personal matters at the moment. Masako…" she called out to the maidservant coming across the hallway with the refreshments. As she neared, she remarked, "This is Sohma Yuki. Please take care of our honored guest until I return." Turning to him, she smiled in assurance. "Please feel free to ask her for anything while I'm gone. I will return shortly."

Nodding in understanding, he saw her walk off briskly and leaving him alone with the elderly maidservant. He felt her piercing stare (mainly at his hair…the curiosity never ends), but also sensed the shift in her attention to the refreshments she brought in. After having sat down, the maidservant promptly served him his cold tea and snacks, and then stood away off to the side.

He ignored the uncomfortable atmosphere in favor of delicately sipping (more like gulping) his tea. He was awfully thirsty…summer heat forgave no one. He stared at his empty cup, and fidgeted slightly before the maid wordlessly refilled his cup. He smiled gratefully in thanks before drinking his tea, slowly this time around. He never noticed how much his smile had taken the edge off the stiff-standing maid, she now rather curious of him rather than apprehensive.

'_Strange hair color, but his manners at drinking his tea are impeccable. And not one crumb on him from eating his sweet bean cakes. Obviously well-raised…a true Sohma.'_ Despite that, though, Masako asked, "Are you of close relation to the family, young Master Sohma?"

Putting his plate and fork down, he wiped his mouth clean before responding to the elderly woman's question. It wasn't exactly normal for a servant to ask such a question, but then again she seemed genuinely curious, not condescending as others in the past have been. He had no problems answering questions regarding his family relations.

"Please, 'Yuki' is fine. And I'm not too close in relation to this family in particular. I mainly reside at the Honke," he settled on stating before taking further sips of his tea.

Well, that explained many things. Her family line had served the Sohma line for many generations, and one consistent oddity about the prestigious family is that those that resided at the Honke kept strictly to themselves, even amongst such a private family such as their clan. They only opened up to the heads of the outlying Sohma family branches at the New Year's Eve festival.

"_Heh…after all my years here with the family, I've never once met a Sohma from the Honke. My lady was not exaggerating…he truly is an honored guest. And rather…sweet, too.' _Feeling the leftover tension leave her weary bones, she smiled and bowed her head in deference. "Thank you, young Master Yuki…and my name is Ota Masako, head of the household staff here. I've served this family for many years…so please, at any time during your stay, feel free to call upon my services. It would be an honor to serve you."

He returned the fond smile, vaguely recalling how much her demeanor reflected that of other Sohma family members that were more or less aware of his position in the family. He wasn't comfortable with it, but he'll tolerate their deference to him with the same respect. "Thank you, Ota-san."

The remainder of their time together was spent in comfortable silence.

"Masako…"

"Please excuse me, young Master Yuki." Masako swiftly left his side, looking back only once before leaving the room. She then turned to her mistress who had changed into an elegant summer kimono. "Hai, Kumiko-sama?"

Checking that their guest was comfortable, Kumiko quietly closed the door and whispered conspiratorially, "Well, tell me, what do you think? I know you too well…and your personal impressions are never wrong. How is he?"

Masako just shook her head at the eagerness in her mistress' voice. She nonetheless gave her the answer she wanted. "Strange hair color, but ultimately he's a breath of fresh air the clan needs. I'm pleased that he's from the Honke. He will do very well there."

Clasping her hands with unbridled joy shining in her eyes, she softly laughed and leaned into the elder servant's ear as she whispered, "More than just 'well', Masako…he's to be the next head of the clan."

Leaving the maidservant in shock, she proudly smiled at her success of surprising Masako and went into the parlor to see to her important guest. Noting that he was staring at one of her father's oil paintings, she commented as she got closer, "Otou-san was of a nature to paint fish ponds and flower blossoms of all sorts. He indulged in it as much as he could, even when he became too sick. He always said that to give up what he loved to do would be a true death."

Seeing his quiet understanding of her remarks, she formally introduced herself, only recalling during her change of dress and freshening up that she had failed to do so when she had met him at the gate. Honestly, her embarrassment knew no bounds today. She smiled widely and once again bowed low at the waist before sitting opposite him. "Sohma Kumiko, lady of this house. It's a pleasure and an honor to have your acquaintance. Welcome to my home, Yuki-sama. And please, feel free to address me by my name."

"Oh…yes…please forgive my intrusion into your home, Sohma-san…eh, Kumiko-san," finally remarked Yuki, his thoughts addled and making no sense to him now. He settled for the usual formality of introducing oneself into the home of their host. He desperately wished that his social skills would catch up one day with everybody else's.

"No, not at all, Yuki-sama. I ask for _your_ forgiveness. I was horribly dressed earlier…you must think of me as being a mess. I assure you the mess I found in cleaning out my youngest son's closet full of old toys demanded it. When I was informed of a visitor at the door, I just simply rushed out when I saw you through the security camera." She narrowed her gaze at her teacup, a tightening of her lips indicating she was displeased. To think that the excuse of her security guards was that he looked 'suspicious' and therefore refused him entry! She will see to it that they not only get two week's without pay, but also cutting their salaries for a certain time. She paid way too much for them to have insulted the one visitor she'd been hoping to have for years. "I will definitely reconsider their continuing employment in my house."

Yuki himself wasn't too thrilled with those that left him out to bake in the sun, but he did feel a little sorry if he had indirectly made them lose their jobs. Shaking away the thought, he smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kumiko-san. Here, please…this is for you."

His smile quickly deflated the boiling anger in her chest at certain subordinates. She was happily surprised to see him present her with a gift. Certainly someone of his stature needn't bother with an introductory gift. She took it nonetheless and set it to the side reverently. "Thank you very much, Yuki-sama…you are most kind. I can see why my youngest has taken such a shine to you."

"Your 'youngest'? He knows me?" asked Yuki warily. He only remembered Tetsuya as being the son of Seto and obviously hers. He idly wondered if he'll see him here, too…

"Of course! Yunosuke-kun is constantly telling me his stories of what goes on at his practice at Kazuma-san's dojo. You being his teacher for the summer had made him the happiest boy I've ever seen." Setting her cup down, she politely inclined her head and went on, "I'd like to thank you for that…lately around here it's been hectic, what with his older brother too busy practicing for the tournament aside from tending to his duties at their father's office."

'_Heh, I didn't think to look into my student's personal records. That was dumb of me.' _He held his hand out to her, expressing wordlessly that no thanks was necessary. "I'm glad I get to work with such fine students. Your son is remarkable with his leadership skills. I'm sure to miss him once my position is deferred to Shihan when the tournament is over."

"I'm sure he'll feel the same about you." Taking another sip, she momentarily pondered on whether to pursue her next line of thought, uncertain how he'd take it. She knew so much about him but yet little of who he is, if that made sense. She forged ahead. "I hope my husband's interview with you later on will not disturb you. It's merely a formality, I assure you."

'_A formality…of what?' _Since she brought up the subject, he ventured to ask her the questions that were plaguing him. Keeping his tone neutral and free of any frustration, he replied, "I'm sorry, but I've been rather kept in the dark of what this is all about. I wouldn't know how to discuss this any further."

Smiling ruefully, she nodded in full understanding. "I see. Then allow me to clarify a few things for you. I am well aware of your…'station', to be tactful. It was my father that had held the 'station' of the Dragon, or technically the Seahorse, prior to Hatori-sensei. He was a wonderful man and sorely missed by his only child."

Seeing his confusion compounded with a multitude of questions, she went on, "The lives of the previous members that held the Jyuunishi stations are not spoken of, as you well know, considered highly taboo when the Jyuunishi spirit is reintroduced into the family through another member. However, on the _business _side of things, my father held a position on the Board of Elders, which was passed down to me when he passed away."

Yuki thought hard of the meeting he attended with the Board of Elders. He didn't remember seeing her or any other woman. "You weren't present in the last meeting."

She nodded in agreement and was pleased that he was holding himself up maturely instead of making demands as any teen would. Family matters were always delicate (especially the more touchy subject concerning the Jyuunishi), and she had no intention of supporting a clan head that couldn't show discretion or careful handling of them. Despite the infamous clashes with Seto or others that insisted on contradicting her, Akito was capable of using her cunning mind to outwit those that would try to manipulate her for their own purposes, which she had proven time and again in many a board meeting. Such a brilliant mind is what kept the clan united under her control, whether it was welcomed or not.

'_Akito-sama's obsessive hold over the Jyuunishi, for better or for worse, is known to so few of us. In Yuki-sama's case, she kept him hidden from the very few of us that knew about him. To keep the famous Nezumi away from prying eyes for so many years, only to be forced to release him amongst us…how she must hate it so.'_

Clasping her hands together on her lap, she recalled where she was on that day of the last board meeting. "I wasn't able to patch into the teleconference… I should have been there. I apologize. Yunosuke-kun had a doctor's appointment that I couldn't cancel out of."

"Does…he…does your son know?" he asked cautiously, the revelations she'd been revealing slowly being accepted in his mind.

"No…just myself and my husband." Taking a sip of her tea, she relaxed further into her seat, staring listlessly at the painting Yuki had just admired.

She smiled sadly when she thought of her father. He was the gentlest soul anyone could hope to come across. Never once did he make her feel less than she was…the daughter of such an extraordinary Jyuunishi, the Dragon, with the claws that severed the ties of memories to their owners.

Her father laughed heartily at the descriptive words she used for his inherent ability to suppress memories. Though he did point out that he was simply a very tiny Seahorse that could easily be squished under someone's toes. Not exactly the sort of being that struck fear in people's hearts when faced with his base form…she herself giggled at his expense a time or two when she ran into him accidentally.

"You know…the one thing Otou-san regretted most was never seeing the Nezumi happy in his generation. The previous member that held the Nezumi spirit before you was already frail and very ill despite his young age, no more than ten while Otou-san was a young boy of five. It broke my father's heart, so my father asked him why he was so sad." She looked to her teacup as she recalled this long ago conversation with her father…words spoken then that she hoped to share with the next Nezumi when the time came. She sensed Yuki listening to her every word, and so she went on.

"The boy smiled brokenly and simply said that 'she didn't come'. Otou-san didn't understand what he meant. It wasn't until years later that the possibility dawned on him…the 'God' of the Jyuunishi had not shown its presence in many generations. But it wasn't usual for the 'God' to be a female, so he wasn't certain. It didn't matter in the end…the family as a whole was in despair… They faced ruin back then…an incomplete Jyuunishi circle and the Nezumi was dying. It was the worst of omens, but also expected…the Nezumi rarely made it to their preteen years without the presence of the 'God'. Such a strange contrast when compared with the station of the Neko or any of the other stations who lived well beyond their nineties regardless of the 'God's' presence."

She looked to Yuki then, holding his mesmerizing gaze evenly, wanting to look into his colored eyes as she said the rest. It was time to test the true depth of the Nezumi spirit before her. "Otou-san always maintained that the Nezumi were predisposed to searching for the other half to their bond with the Jyuunishi…the 'God' of the infamous circle. Without it, there was no bond and no sense of completion to the soul of the Nezumi spirit. So…I ask this. What will you do when Akito-sama does die?"

No matter how many wishes he threw to the stars on any given night that Akito be spared for a while longer, he knew her time was coming to a close at a steady pace. But to have it said so plainly by someone who obviously knew about the subject matter was bordering on a violation of private Jyuunishi affairs…or rather, _his_ private affairs. And he did not appreciate that.

She was right, though, or rather, her father's theories were correct. A true bond unlike the others existed between the 'God' of the Jyuunishi and the Nezumi spirit…their special bond in turn linked with the bond of the others…the complete blood bond became united as one. And all this dependent on Akito's continuing presence in their lives.

This above all else is why their obedience was and always will be absolute, even that of the rebellious Neko. Their bond with her demanded no less for the life she has given to them since the moment of her birth, leading to a sense of completion within their lives. The completion he himself feels now would not be to the same extent upon Akito passing away…of that he was certain. It would be a wound…a scar…that would never fully heal.

The question, though, that had plagued him for many of those starlit nights is if this sense of loss is from his Nezumi spirit telling him so because of the break in the bond or is it because he personally would feel the loss at such a level that no cursed spirit can ever evoke. She was after all his oldest and closest companion…

Regardless…here and now, he'd be damned to let anyone know of his true emotions on the matter. They were of no business to anyone outside of those choice few in his life. Anyone else just needed to know the facts of what his actions will be.

Kumiko saw the shift in his eyes as the question was directly asked. It took much of her steel resolve to ask this question, but it must be asked, and he must answer it. It would direct her to make her final choice. And after a few moments of tense silence, he did.

"I will mourn. I will live. I'll take care of my family however I can from whomever I must. And I will _not _fail." It was the most he could say at this point in his inexperienced life…it was really the hardest thing he had ever said in his life.

Another silence settled between them, their gazes locked with one another. The world within held its breath until finally it was broken by a bright smile and startling words.

"Well…if that's how strongly you feel about it, then you have my full support on the Board. Consider our interview over." Standing up swiftly, she deeply bowed gracefully to him. "My services are yours to use as you see fit, Yuki-sama."

Adults…he mused…were damn confusing. Will he become this inconsistent with time? Will he twist the words to lead one to believe one thing only to turn it around in the opposite direction within two heartbeats? Did that even make sense? Does his internal rambling have an ending?

For certain, he was unable to respond in kind with the swift turn in the conversation. From briefly being told the private affairs of one past Jyuunishi's life to being told that he had her full support was mind-whirling…and her support for what?! He couldn't help the confusion and mounting frustration, but settled on clarifying one point at the very least with surprising calm.

"Sumimasen…I was told that your husband was the one I had the interview with," he retorted mildly. "Is this still true?"

"My opinion and decision are my own. Both my husband and those on the Board respect that. You will still need to speak with him, but it's merely a formality, much like this was." She turned to the door and called out, "Masako…"

Hurriedly the maidservant slid open the shoji and bowed to her mistress. "Hai, Kumiko-sama?"

"I think Yunosuke-kun has waited long enough," she remarked as she walked to the doorway. "Let him know that he may come—"

"Thanks, Kaa-san, Masako!"

"Young master!" admonished Masako. "You must not barge in like this. It's highly improper!"

Grinning widely to his nursemaid, Yunosuke saluted her. "Hai, Masako!" Turning to Yuki, he went over and tugged the stunned teen to his feet. "Come on, Yuki-Sensei. Let's go outside…I'll show you where I practice my karate and where I feed Kaa-san's fish…"

"Remember, Yunosuke-kun, your father will be here soon to speak with him," called out Kumiko before the boy disappeared down the hallway.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" responded the boy without looking back.

"Tha—thank you for the tea, Kumiko-san," Yuki managed to call out to his host before being dragged away.

"Honestly, that boy is so much like his mother," grumbled the elderly servant as she started to pickup the teacups and set.

Fondly looking to her former nursemaid, now personal attendant, Kumiko helped Masako tidying up the area. "Hai…he's bright and beautiful, ne, Masako?"

Masako dryly looked to her mistress' wide grin. Rather than reply to her joke, she quietly asked, "Were you pleased with your interview of the young man?"

Walking alongside together as they exited the room, Kumiko was pensive before responding, mentally recalling the steely gaze of those rare gray-violet eyes. "Hm…Akito-sama prepared him well. They both have that…stare. The world can come at him with all it can, and it wouldn't phase his resolve. He'll need that when facing this family as its head. And we're going to be there when he needs it, Masako."

The elderly servant looked to her mistress with equal understanding and wordlessly walked on.

The very object of their musings was mentally lamenting for having the wheels in his mind slowly grind along as he followed an energetic student in the gardens. Perhaps the summer heat had fried his refined sense of thinking on his feet along with his brain. So much was thrown in his direction too fast for him to properly assimilate. Meeting another important member from the elite Board of Elders…being scrutinized by said member (thankfully, she was polite about it)…being told by some stranger how deep the bond between his cursed spirit and the 'God' of the Jyuunishi is. And to top it off, he still didn't get the answer he wanted.

'_What the HELL am I being interviewed for?!' _Yuki hid his frustrations well as he didn't want to alarm his student. It wasn't the kid's fault, but this lack of knowledge was getting old. After his 'interview' with Seto, he's going to march right over to the Honke and drag out the answers from Akito. She can't deny him an answer to this question…surely.

"Eh…um, Yuki-Sensei? Is something the matter?" asked Yunosuke, concerned that his guest was just staring intently at the koi pond ahead of them without so much as blinking an eye.

Yuki snapped back to attention and graced Yunosuke with a wide smile. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking…about…your family. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't look at your personal file at the dojo. I didn't know you lived here."

"Heh, that's okay! Here, take these crumbs, and I'll use these." Scattering the crumbs on the ground, immediately a peacock came out to feed. "Heh, I'm in charge of feeding them. Aniki said I'm pretty good at it."

"Should I scatter my share, too?" asked Yuki casually.

"No, no! Here, come to the pond." Taking them to the edge of the watery shore, Yunosuke, waved to the fish that were immediately starting to come up to surface. "Feed these guys here. It's time for their dinner!"

"How's this?" Yuki asked while spreading the crumbs evenly across the lapping waters.

"That's real good. You must do it all the time," commented Yunosuke happily as he looked at the eager fish eating up the food greedily.

Yuki looked to his student with a fond smile. The boy was so carefree here in this house. His mother was a bit strange, but kind, no doubt about that. But his father…well, he was thankful the young boy didn't carry that sort of bitterness around him. "So…you have a brother…"

Yunosuke needed no further prodding. "He's the BEST! He taught me how to feed these fish just right. And he got me the peacock for my New Year's present, even though it pecks my feet all the time. But Aniki's so cool. And he can fight real good, too, and he can swing a sword all around him like a real pro…he's got a big test coming up for that, too. He practices in a clearing just on the other side over there with all sorts of stuff, but today he went out to do his practice elsewhere. He's gonna take me over to Shin's place when he gets back, and we'll go pick up Himeka-chan to go to the park and get ice cream. I hope he gets here soon…"

Yuki inwardly laughed at the enthusiasm the boy showed when talking about his brother. Despite his personal reservations on Tetsuya, clearly Yunosuke held his brother in the highest esteem, and gladly shared such adoration with others. It was admirable, really…here, in this house, two siblings shared a bond that he only dreamt of when he was a child himself.

He couldn't help the quiet comment, "You have the ideal brother, Yunosuke-kun. Not many are so lucky as you."

Noting the subdued tone, Yunosuke dared to ask, "Oh, um…do you have a brother? Don't you get along with him? Shin has a younger brother that takes away all his toys and stuff, but he still takes care of him when his mom goes out to shop for food."

"Sounds like Shinpachi-kun is quite the responsible older brother, ne?" Sighing heavily, Yuki finished spreading the crumbs out to the fish below and wiped his hands on his pants. He looked to his hands, delicate by masculine standards, and wondered idly if his brother held the very same hands. It amazed him that his hands could render a highly trained Neko unconscious…then again, Kyo was an idiot who never learned when to quit.

Stretching his arms out to the front and side, he carefully chose his wording so as not to let on more than what was necessary. "Well, let's just say that I didn't really grow up with a brother to look after me. And when he did finally come around, it's like having a snake wrapping its coils around your body…no matter how hard you try to get it off, it just holds on tighter."

"Heh…wow. So, is that…a good thing now?" curiously asked the young boy.

Yuki couldn't help the abrupt chuckle as he shook his head. "Yeah, hn, there are days that make me wonder why I bother with him. But…other times…he has his moments. _(Leans down and whispers.)_ Just don't tell him I said that…he would literally wrap his coils around me even more than before."

Nodding his head, Yunosuke smiled widely as he, too, finished feeding his pet with the last of the crumbs in his palms. Coming across a sudden thought, he quietly asked, "Yuki-Sensei…do you think I'm a bother to my brother, like your brother is with you at times? I mean…well, I always get Aniki to do things with me even though he's so busy. Tou-san even says so sometimes, but Aniki tells him that he doesn't care and does it anyway."

Biting back on the immediate thought that struck his mind upon hearing that, Yuki crouched down and looked to the worried gaze of the boy. The innocence there…the hope…the fear…how often he had seen and felt such when he was the boy's age. Sadly, his experiences were far more grim and hopeless. He mentally shuddered to think this boy would experience anything remotely to what he had as a child.

Banishing that morbid and, thankfully, unlikely possibility far and away, he focused on Yunosuke once again. He reached out and gently grasped his shoulder to give the boy a half-embrace he so deserved. Pulling back, he looked to the wide-eyed boy and softly smiled.

"My older brother and I are different from you and your older brother…_very_ different. He's loud, I'm not. He loves attention, I don't. He can sew, I can't. He can cook, I burn water." Pausing to let Yunosuke's burst of laughter subside, he sighed and sat back on his heels, bracing a chin onto his fist with a lop-side grin gracing his face. "But you know, it's because he can do what I can't or don't do that makes him too interesting to ignore. He can be a huge bother a lot of the time, but…I'd rather have him as a bother than not at all."

"Now…that said…" he went on as he stood up and took Yunosuke by the hand to head back to the house, "you and your brother have a far different relationship. A very good one, too. It's so good that even though he may be busy, he always makes the time to be with you. Am I right?"

"Well…yeah, I mean, yes, Yuki-Sensei. But maybe I shouldn't be such a bother, you know," persisted Yunosuke awkwardly. "Work is important, just like Tou-san's is to him."

"Interesting…I've felt the same way with my brother when I visited him at his place of work. I didn't like being a bother to him either, knowing how busy he can be. Still, no matter how busy he was, he always closed his shop when I paid him a visit. I told him not to, sometimes suggesting that it'd be better if I stopped visiting." He shook his head as he recalled that day with his brother. The river of tears that man can spew…they could fill an ocean.

"Well, after much brotherly _persuasion_, I stopped feeling like I was a burden to him and visited often, and still do. And he's never been happier." Looking down to Yunosuke that was contemplating all that was said to him, he finalized his point. "Your father may not understand how important your time is with your brother. That happens. But I'm sure your brother would probably concur with what my brother told me… 'So what if you take up my time from work or anything else? What's the point of having all the time in the world if you can't spend it with the one that makes you happy?' Remember that each and every time someone tells you differently, okay?"

The smile a child can bestow can light up a city. At least, Yunosuke's did at that moment, looking up to his sensei that he admired now more than ever. His sensei never treated his question as too childish to answer. He usually got that from other adults, but not him. His sensei just understood and told him plainly without talking down to him. Nodding affirmatively to Yuki's posed questions, he turned around to lead him back to the house. It was then that he spotted the one person that was so important to him.

"ANIKI!!!"

The difference one person can make in one's life is remarkable, Yuki mused, as he saw the two siblings come together in a less exuberant manner than he was usually submitted to. It was…fitting.

'_So…that's his brother. And Seto-san is his father. How do they make it work?'_

Having listened to the latter half of their conversation, Tetsuya kept still and quiet behind a large tree in order to see how this 'wonderful' teacher interacted with his younger brother. Not that he was jealous or anything of the sort…he was just wary. There was just too much mystery involved with this Sohma teen, and he didn't want his little brother involved with someone he knew little about. But he did not interfere with their conversation, wariness giving way to curiosity as he listened intently.

"Come on, squirt. Get yourself ready…we're out to the park in five minutes." He kept his tone light, but leveled a heavy stare onto Yuki who returned it. He then gave his greeting. "Yuki-Sensei, what a surprise to have you here."

"Isn't it great?! He helped me feed the fish and my peacock!" Yunosuke quickly went to Yuki's side and tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. "Hey, Yuki-Sensei, could you come another time so that you can stay for dinner? It'll be fun!"

Yuki turned from the stare of the elder brother, and widely smiled down at his excited student. "Thank you for the invitation, Yunosuke-kun…perhaps I may. I'll see you tomorrow at practice, all right?"

"Hai!" Bowing respectfully to his sensei, Yunosuke hurriedly ran up to the house to get ready. He wondered if today Keisuke would be joining them at the park. He often did when his older brother found a moment to relax.

The positive energy that child held quickly left the atmosphere as soon as he left. Yuki opted not to return to the staring contest with Tetsuya, instead focusing on the vast gardens all around him. They were well tended to like those at the Honke. Red roses, white tulips, gladiolas, they all combined their scents so effortlessly despite being so different from one another. Sort of like this family Yuki was just starting to get to know…

"You have a wonderful family, Tetsuya-san." The quiet comment was followed by the abrupt summer breeze that whipped his hair in front of his eyes, carrying with it the smell of blossoms in full bloom. It was just so peaceful here, being enveloped in an aura of serenity that wasn't present at the Honke. Then again, old memories die hard, and at the Honke, many of those memories were bitterly sad. It was obvious that here in this home, those sorts of bitter memories didn't exist…had never existed.

Tetsuya was ready to launch his questions straight off the bat once his little brother had left. They were there…ready and waiting on the tip of his tongue, his mind sharp to phrase the questions so that they were more like demands. His mistrust of Yuki concerning the family business, the family in general, even the association the introverted teen had with Kagura…all subject matters that he demanded answers and clarifications on. All he had to do was start asking, form the words…he'd done so much more than that when preparing business proposals for multi-million dollar contracts. Just say the words…the words that would bring him the answers he demanded, no, needed to know…

How? How could Yuki's one quietly said phrase and the silence that followed deter him from his goal?

Family. His one true strength…his one true weakness…

_His_ family…which included a strict father. Challenges he met and overcame under his father's strict upbringing. Love between father and son was not something he was accustomed to, but he knew it didn't need to be, not for them. He had his mother for that and as of eight years ago, his little brother.

Yunosuke…no matter how much his father protested that he should spend more time on his studies or work, he doted on his little brother. He was there for his younger brother early on…from crawling to walking, from speaking gibberish 'til he could say 'Kaa-san' then 'Aniki' then 'Tou-san', from the inevitable first day of school to picnics, trips, festivals…it was an endless cycle of love that he would not give up for anything.

_His_ family…not perfect, but well structured. The occasional disagreements that were kept behind closed doors between his father and himself certainly shook the ties that held them together, but his mother was very adept at keeping them strong…it was her gift.

Still, his father was persistent, but if he became too much to handle alone, his mother stepped in with a grace that showed utmost respect for her husband, but also allowed her children to continue as before. How she managed to do that without ever deriving his father's ire would always amaze him.

And Yunosuke was kept innocent of it all by everyone in the house, including his father. Although it was never told to him, he understood why his father spared his brother his heavy-handedness…he was his father's heir and Yunosuke was his mother's. A simple arrangement that he fully supported.

He's now back to where he started. _'Say it…demand it…they're just words, just DAMN words.'_

He couldn't. It was the silence around Yuki that kept the words at bay. The teen just stood there with his back to him, staring at the lush gardens his mother took great pride in. While the teen held himself well, posture straight as a board, the air around him was heavy with melancholy, as if the recollections of old memories repressed the shine the gardens exuded.

_Yuki's _family. He knew so little of it, yet another mystery to unravel one day. But he did know two things. His brother _is_ brash and loud….the evening gala a while back more than cemented that fact into his mind. And his father…was no father. Sohma Yuki had no father or anything remotely related to the term.

'_And I used that against him. Used his weakness…his shame…against him.'_ Enough. Many words were not needed…just the few that encompassed the whole of the matter… "Sohma Yuki…who ARE you?"

Yuki felt the warring of unsaid words going on behind him. He was tired of these veiled and not-so-veiled confrontations between Tetsuya and himself. He didn't think his remark would excite his companion this much since he had thought it to be neutral enough. He focused on how different his family was from Tetsuya's family, which of course sent his spirits dwindling. He really shouldn't be doing this…

It came as a surprise to him to hear the question the young man settled on. It was simply asked, but it conveyed much more. Just who was he? The Nezumi of the Jyuunishi…a high school graduate that ditched further secular education…a substitute martial arts teacher with no formal training…a bumbling kid in his late teens that still was afraid of the dark…

"Hn…I wish I knew." Heavily sighing, he turned around and faced Tetsuya with a wry grin. Looking over the other's shoulder, Yuki stiffened his stance, his grin now gone, only a steely-gaze now in place. He walked past him, and softly commented. "I'm of no importance to you, Tetsuya-san. So please…let me be."

"Tetsuya, your mother asks for you."

Stunned, Tetsuya spun around and found his father at the entrance to the garden, narrowly gazing at him before turning to escort Yuki away. He wanted to follow, but knew better than to try. For now, Yuki's few words will have to suffice, and, just maybe, what he needed to know was all said in those few words…

Yuki wordlessly met up with the adult, who in turn silently strode back into the house. He stiffly followed Sohma Seto, and after a few turns here and there, he was now he presumed at the elder Sohma's office. Standing by the doorway, he carefully kept his distance from Seto, cautious as to what he'd say or do. It was never a good idea to give the opponent the advantage, and, here in this office, he was certainly at a disadvantage.

"Come now, you've already been given free reign in this house it seems. Have a seat," urged Seto as he gestured to a chair in front of his large desk where he sat quite comfortably.

Still hesitant, Yuki set aside his wariness and bowed respectfully before striding confidently into the office and sitting down gracefully. He met Seto's scrutinizing stare with his own, refusing to look elsewhere. He politely remarked, "Forgive me for intruding, Seto-san."

Nodding in acknowledgment to the expected polite greeting, Seto sighed heavily and continued staring, although now it took on a more distant look to it. How the years flew by as he busied himself in preparing for Akito's eventual departure while this child was seemingly hidden from sight and, he admits now, mind.

How could he have anticipated the presence of the Nezumi in the public spotlight when Akito was obsessive in keeping her precious Rat in seclusion all these years? Not once did she ever share him with anyone, not even within her own private circle of the Jyuunishi. For the better part of the Nezumi's life, it was rumored in the very few who spoke of them that Yuki was confined for days, weeks, even months at a time with no contact with the outside world aside from Akito. He thought the rumors themselves ludicrous, but didn't dismiss the grain of truth in the gossip that seemed consistent…the Nezumi was by all accounts limited in his access outside the realm of the Sohma family.

'_Hmph, by all accounts, this boy shouldn't even EXIST outside those walls at the Honke, along with all of his Jyuunishi companions. How did this all change without us being aware of it until too late?'_

It was a strategic error on his part…to turn a blind eye to a potential problem that seemingly resolved itself back then. Akito was mostly absent from the meetings with the clan, favoring her privacy over dealing with the affairs of the family. And Yuki was treated as a topic never to be broached due to Akito's strong hold over any information remotely related to her Jyuunishi especially that of her Rat. It was how things went for many years since she took over as the clan head, and he couldn't be more pleased. The opportunity to take over as the next head of the family and to appoint his son as his heir was at hand, even being supported by various branches of the clan since they clearly saw the much needed stability he could provide to the clan.

It was no secret and was very good gossip for the hired help to deliver on a constant basis. He along with many others never agreed with Akira's decision to name Akito as the next clan head…so much so that it turned many a late night meeting into a volatile uproar. It was even briefly entertained amongst them that Akira was too ill to think in his right mind when making such monumental decisions. After all, she was obviously too young, inexperienced, and sickly to hold such an honored and highly responsible position. How those facts were argued time and again for hours on end with Akira…

Yet despite the dissent within their branches, primarily with the outlying family heads that didn't know of Akito's special status, Akira went ahead with his decision to name Akito the head of the family, leaving an additional stipulation in his testament that it would be Akito's sole decision to choose her heir. It was a decision that ultimately none dared to overrule for a very simple yet weighty reason…Akira was a dying man that was greatly honored and respected by most of the family members, if not all of them. Bottom line, he was the beloved Sohma Akira. And it would have been family-political suicide if they had attempted to overturn his final wishes.

Then, of course, there was Akito's birthright. It had been too long. Too long had the family been without its rightful heir…its rightful head…at least, that's according to Akira's base argument along with others in the Inner Circle, board members included. The few Jyuunishi that were present at the time of her birth were ecstatic, hope shining within them for whatever reason they believed. When those in the Inner Circle of the family as well began to raise their hopes, it was the proverbial nail in the coffin to the argument that Akito should be designated as the next clan head.

The words he had heard then from those within the inner family still echoed in his mind…_'Perhaps this child will make it past her first year…never mind that she's a girl.'_ And live she did, well beyond the expectations of many, including himself. To add to this 'blessing' were the excited whispers that came about as the Nezumi was born a few years later. That, he knew now, was the turning point…a turning point he failed to acknowledge for what it truly was.

He was there. At that family-owned hospital, when the parents of the Nezumi retired to their private room, the entire Board of Elders convened in the restricted-access nursery reserved just for their 'special' deliveries. It had to be confirmed and approved by all…this baby boy was in fact the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. His wife was nervous for once; he was indifferent.

Each held him carefully, painfully aware of how small and fragile the life they held in their arms was…the child _was_ born prematurely. As the minutes ticked by, as each looked intently at the baby in their arms, they became more open in expressing themselves…the look of doubt and wariness replaced with approval and profound admiration. Saddened that she couldn't hold him but nonetheless ecstatic to see him in his arms, his wife Kumiko commented off-hand how beautiful his large gray-violet eyes were. Master Haji even added that the boy looked to be a porcelain doll with those long eyelashes of his.

What were his thoughts as he held the boy? His deep gaze bored into the very soul of the boy as it tried to discern any flaw that may have existed there. Those beautiful eyes his wife adored were indeed a window that barely opened to those around them. It was enough. Deep inside, he had seen the light of purity this child exuded as the carrier of the Nezumi spirit. And immediately the blood in his veins that was then simmering to a boil ceased to be so and became a calm river that flowed quietly.

It was then that he knew what it was to have the curse of Sohma blood in his veins. To be subjugated by the gaze of an _infant_ was enough to fan his dislike of the Jyuunishi along with the 'god' into a raging inferno.

So began his campaign to take the reigns of the family away from Akito. He thought to have been successful on all fronts…business, family connections, allies outside and inside the family. Few were the times that she did show up to the board meetings and those few times were always unpredictable sessions. Though no one could negate her impressive handling of all the final matters relating to the state of family affairs and the like along with the flourishing of their financial and personal endeavors, her renowned mental instability behind closed doors only made his stabilized sense of direction more appealing to those amongst the board and to the outlying branches.

But now…there was this…boy. His evident strategic error to turn his back on a seemingly uncaring Akito was foolish and careless. He knew that now. She had brought in her ultimate weapon that he had thought useless up until a few months ago…her position as the 'god' of the Jyuunishi, along with her heir-apparent, the Nezumi. And the true war of who will take the family legacy as the clan head began.

She fiercely fought back on all the same fronts he had…business, family connections, allies outside and inside the family. And she was regaining ground quicker than the grains of sand flowing in an hourglass. She made his years of careful, calculated planning look like a child's game of checkers whereas she played the game of familial 'warfare' like that of a professional _go_ player. And all this in just this year alone while fighting her debilitating illnesses.

Sohma Yuki. The favored Nezumi of the Jyuunishi…second only to his 'god'…next in line to inherit the position of family head. Sohma Yuki. This boy without one shred of advanced education or experience to his name was beating the odds in his half of this 'war' by simply being present in the most vital of meetings, by being near to those of Sohma blood that had the most connections to all in the family.

Akito was cunning in those initial introductions she had made for the Nezumi. Master Haji…the most highly respected elder amongst the clan…his opinion aside from Akito was always sought after. His wife, Kumiko…highly valued due to her coveted business connections by association of her late father, a previous Jyuunishi member, that were essential to many a business venture. Yamagi and his wife Keiko…the couple was renowned for their management of private family holdings, old and new, and was always consulted for further procurements in and out of the country (the concert hall under construction being a recent addition). The father of the Sheep…fiercely loyal to the Jyuunishi and clan in that order, and is one of the key members on the board responsible for the financial welfare of the Jyuunishi and their families.

Oh yes, Akito knew where to strike and strike hard. And the fruit of her labor is sitting right in front of him.

Now is the time to counterattack.

"Did you know that your name was given to you by Akira-sama? Rather unusual, don't you think?" he asked abruptly while keenly keeping his eyes on the other's reaction.

Already uncomfortable with the way this conversation was heading towards, Yuki guardedly shifted his gaze to over the man's shoulder, noting the pictures of his family adorning his wall. He stared at them momentarily, making silent comparisons to the office of another, before replying.

"Is that so?" he asked distantly.

With a small grin, Seto continued. "Yes, he was appalled that your parents failed to name you at the time of your birth. I suppose their sudden change in status with your birth overwhelmed them. In any case, Akira-sama took it upon himself to give you your name. What do you think?"

Yuki began to really hate the current flow of conversation. It brought up touchy subjects he wasn't keen on discussing, least of all with this man. But to be polite to his host… "I like my name, Seto-san."

The neutral response wasn't what he hoped to hear, but Seto pursued his course, certain that he'd eventually trap his prey. "Yes, Akira-sama was very sure of himself when he chose your name. 'A reason to hope'—that's what your name means, correct? I was surprised to hear your eloquent graduation speech to your class included this very aspect of your name."

"My speech was not said with my name in mind…it just happened that way." Yuki vainly tried to recall if he saw this man at his graduation ceremony since he obviously heard his impromptu speech. There were so many people that were unknown to him that shook his hand…he had been so relieved to get out of that throng that he failed to remember names.

"Well, in any case, I must agree with the philosophy behind the name. It is important for this family to have hope. After all, with such a degrading curse placed upon our bloodline, it's imperative that we maintain control over anything else that would put our family at a disadvantage." Leaning back into his chair, Seto looked to Yuki, as if seeking to have him understand his point of view. "Surely you agree with keeping our family safe from harm, do you not?"

"I agree with how one English writer put it. 'Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.' He well surmised beliefs I hold true." Yuki was now beginning to understand why Akito had told him to behave, as his Jyuunishi station required it. His position as the Nezumi was likely the only thing that was holding this man back from reacting as he'd probably wanted to. The unmistakable sense of a challenge was felt in the man's presence and tone alone, never mind the hidden implications in this 'interview'.

Seto nodded in acknowledgement and stood up to look out his window that overlooked the front lawn with all its fine landscaping. Seeing his sons leave for whatever they have planned, he turned back to Yuki with a shrewd gaze. "I get to the point since we're both busy gentlemen. Despite this curse on our bloodline, the Jyuunishi mean nothing to me. What I see in your lot is just poor souls that fate toyed with, nothing more. The next generation to be plagued by it will also have no further meaning to me other than fate having toyed with them as well. What does concern me is what you do with your lives that would affect the family. You understand my concern, do you not?"

"We're each walking our paths as best as we can, no different than any other 'normal' person in this world. Being a Jyuunishi only gives us additional burdens to bear that no one can possibly understand, though few do manage to accept us just as we are." He inwardly smiled to think of Tohru as just such an individual that accepted their cursed condition with open arms…how her selflessness created the desperately-needed chain reaction within the Jyuunishi circle that triggered the change in their dejected situation.

"Despite the obstacles, we carry on and succeed…Hatori is a well-respected doctor, Shigure is a brilliant writer _('I pray that the buffoon NEVER hears of this')_, and Nii-san has a well-established business…Kureno has dutifully watched over Akito and taken care of business on her behalf with the utmost dedication. As for the rest of us, we've managed to attend schools, even some that are co-ed, with few troubles. Any concerns anyone in the family would have regarding us are not necessary…we're doing fine."

Seto heard the implied comment here that basically refuted any logic on his part that the Jyuunishi were anything to worry about. Wholly contrary to what he believed. "I fully admire and respect what all of you have managed to do up to this point in time despite your 'afflictions'. I agree that the elder Jyuunishi have led upstanding lives and chose successful careers to follow. But as for the rest of you, few are doing _fine_. It's apparent no one has a leash on the wild Horse…the girl obviously rejects authority of any kind. Then there's the young man that insists on being violent when circumstances are not to his favor…I believe you term him as 'Black'. There's the…shame…attached to your name for refusing to advance in your studies. And then, of course, there's the continued release of the Cat…"

Yuki had held up his hand to stop the downward turn of the conversation, his jaw set with a determined edge. The contents in his stomach twisted and churned, making him regret ever taking that last cup of tea. Anticipating the unfavorable reaction he knows he'll receive from this man when he spoke his piece, he narrowly gazed at the impudent man, "Forgive me if I contradict some of your assessments of us, Seto-san. His 'continued release'? Is there such a problem that's so grave with Kyo being, as you put it, 'released' that requires he be confined? I've personally seen no evidence of it, and I've lived with him for the past few years. At school, at home, or even at the dojo, Kyo hasn't done anything that would warrant such a…barbaric punishment."

"Yuki…_-sama_…this isn't something new…it's been done for every Neko that has appeared in our family for generations." Seto struggled to keep his cutting gaze on the youth while exerting as much force as he dared into his tone. "The Neko is what he is. Unlike the rest of you with your 'peculiar' changes in form when the curse strikes, the Neko has the added shame of our family with that second form of his. I've personally had to witness it, and I assure you, it's a _**disgust**_ that has no boundaries in any realm of logic. And for that reason, he should be confined, away from those that would expose his shame and filth if only to embarrass the family."

"What he is or been cursed with is no fault of his own…not for any of us. Although I've not seen such level of 'disgust' as you have, it still wouldn't mean that he's to be confined on the remote _possibility_ that anyone would wish to 'embarrass' the family. Those possibilities are just as likely for the rest of us Jyuunishi, so singling out the Neko for just that reason is ridiculous." The adrenaline rush Yuki now felt pumping in his veins only seemed to rise even more as he continued without letup. He only vaguely realized that he was now bordering on being impertinent with his elder relative, but soon tossed the thought aside.

"It was my understanding that the Nezumi and Neko never got along…" Seto's voice trailed in his spoken thoughts. "What can the Nezumi possibly see in his enemy to defend him so?"

"I defend anyone of the Jyuunishi curse…they are MY responsibility as much as it is Akito's. And Kyo is NOT my enemy. If it can be said, the only _enemy_ I have is _ignorance_ from _fools_ that assume to know me," retorted Yuki crossly.

Smirking, Seto pressed on, "Yes, fools indeed who are ignorant of your innate need as the Nezumi to protect those under your charge. I just didn't believe it extended to the Neko, the sworn enemy of the Nezumi spirit."

Clenching his fists on his lap, Yuki bit back the anger growing within him. He would not be like Akito had been in the past when she was alone with the Jyuunishi and lashed out. He'd be like her when she's in a boardroom with nothing but the wits in her mind to guide her through the minefield that can be found in the family. He'd be just like her…

"Kyo is cursed with the Neko spirit and the Nezumi spirit is upon me, but that's not who we are. Each of us lives our lives as **who **we are, not by **what** we are. Kyo is Kyo. And I'm just…me. My 'innate need to protect those under my charge' is because I am who _**I AM, not because of my cursed affliction**_. As for the others, perhaps you should try to empathize with their situations before labeling them as 'problems'. Then you'd know how an unstable house has turned a high-spirited individual into a distrusting soul that can only confide in only a few, and how insecure another was when he was young and at that age having to hear the mockery all around him just because his curse was that of one labeled to be stupid. And as far as my 'shame' goes, I feel none of it. What I decide to do or not to do is _my_ business, and neither _you_ nor _anyone_ else has any say in it."

'_Hmph…this boy is so naïve…already revealing his weaknesses given the right pressure…'_ With a small smile, he stepped to the front of his desk to stand next to the younger Sohma's seat. Sitting on the edge, he looked down at the youth with a calculated gaze, silently measuring the other's reaction to his next remarks. "Heh, my, my…you do speak so passionately of your beliefs, don't you?"

"It's said that 'it is not enough to speak, but to speak true'… Don't you believe it's time that you told me your 'truth' behind this 'interview', Seto-san?" It was an open challenge on his part, Yuki knew, but he found himself beyond irritated with this man and wished to leave soon. If it meant antagonizing the man enough to release him, so be it. "Or would you rather reveal your 'truth' regarding your 'distaste' for Ritsu and his family?"

The minute narrowing of Seto's eyes was the only thing that gave away his rise to the spoken challenges. "Ritsu-kun and his family are not worth the mention, to be quite honest. They are dealt with as I see fit, and trust me when I say that you truly have no say on that matter at all. The 'truth' you ask for is that as far as this 'interview' goes, it's just a formality. Upon Akito's imminent death, there is plenty of speculation as to who will take on her role in the family, and I assure you on this as well that you'll have no part in it, not now, not ever."

"I see…if this is your 'truth', then I'd be a fool not to believe it." Standing up to meet the taller man's pointed gaze more closely, the younger Sohma solemnly replied, "But you must also accept a different 'truth', Seto-san…where it concerns Ritsu, Kagura, Kyo or anyone of the Jyuunishi and their families, they _are_ my concern and what _I_ say _does_ matter. As far as the role of clan headship goes, it's of no concern of mine since I'd rather focus on Akito being with us here and now. Should she pass on, I may not have anything to do with who's to take her position, but I can guarantee you that _you_ won't fulfill that role in our family…not now, not ever."

Watching the boy haughtily leave his side to head to the door, Seto refrained from reaching out and grabbing the insolent brat. He did have to abide with Akito's mandate of not 'damaging' the boy. Yuki paused at the door when he called out with a tight grin, "You sound so certain, little Nezumi. But as much as you disagree, the clan headship will shift to hands that will bring more stability to the family…clearly your kind are anything but stable. This is another 'truth' that you should learn to accept."

"Such 'truths' will certainly come to pass in one form or another…of that I have no doubt. Yet, aside from 'truths', there are _facts_ you must remember…" Turning to face Seto, Yuki gave the man his version of a smile that lacked malice but also brought a shiver down the spine of even this man. It was all in the stare after all…a dark stare that Akito would be proud of. "Akito can't stand you, so inevitably she will see to it that _your_ hands _aren't_ the ones that will take up her position in this family when she dies. And inevitably, I _will_ stand by her side through it all."

Seto held his pointed stare as remarked, "Stand by the one that has kept you under lock and key a time or two? Is this stupidity or blind devotion, Yuki-sama?"

Yuki now smirked at the obvious insult. "Neither…to be there for everyone else that's important to me, I stand by the one. _(Pause)_ Thank you, Seto-san, for your 'hospitality'. This 'interview' was very…enlightening."

Seto glared heatedly as the door shut behind the Nezumi. Unclenching his fists, he furiously sat in his chair, forcing himself to calm down and not recall the last few exchanges in their conversations. These were blatant challenges thrown at each other to vie for dominance, and though Yuki did manage to one-up him several times, the facts were indeed made clear, and so were the weaknesses.

'_Yes, little Nezumi…our 'interview' has proved highly enlightening…for me.'_

The eyes and ears of one lady of the house couldn't hide the disappointment in her heart upon seeing the events unfold before her. She knew that this familial turmoil would only deteriorate as time passed…and time has a way of passing very swiftly within this family.

Yes, the clash between high-level members of the clan and the Jyuunishi has now commenced with a resounding roar.

Yuki didn't bother to wait for any maidservant to show him to the door. He just simply followed his instincts and ran out of that maze of a house. Crossing the walkway that led to the front gate with great haste, he dared not deign himself to turn around and look up to the window he knew Seto to be standing by, cold daggers of hate thrown his way. He reached the gate and after having a one of the groundskeepers help him out, he left the premises at a fast pace.

Only upon reaching the corner of the street did he finally slow down and take it all in. It was only then that he noticed that his hands were trembling, his heart beating at a rapid pace. Feeling flushed and chilled all at once, he deeply breathed in and out, hoping his nerves would now calm themselves.

'_It's like being in the jaws of an animal in that office. Just like that time with that wild cat in the forest…I'm still –prey- it seems.'_ To think that this whole mess was because of Akito's position being vied for by others in the family, including Seto. The man certainly believed himself to be next in line for that position and is already doing his best in trying to control them, well the Nezumi spirit specifically.

'_I'm pretty sure if my Nezumi spirit could speak, it wouldn't like the man anymore than I do.'_ Regardless, he realized that Seto-san will do all that he can and more in order to take over the clan and ultimately the Jyuunishi. And of course, to that end, the elder Sohma went after what he perceived is his greatest threat to the role…the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi. _'That –interview- said as much…tch, all this just to get more control…more power…it really never ends, does it? Strange that his wife would wish to support me, but she did say she did things her own way. Some family they are…'_

His spine suddenly stiffened and he quickly jumped around a corner and hid behind a tree. The eyes of another were felt immediately as he drew himself out of his stupor. He waited patiently, knowing that this stalker would soon present himself in order to follow him around the corner of the walkway. And that individual did, their footsteps quickly coming closer and closer…

He hesitated to say anything at first when he saw the individual walk away from him but at the same time tried to stay hidden. Perplexed, he reached out with his hand and grasped the other's shoulder. "What are you—"

"_**EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, STALKER, MURDERER, PERVERT, KIDNAPPER, BAST—"**_

"**TOHRU-SAN!"**

The girl that was afraid for her life gasped upon realizing that it was just Yuki who held onto her shoulders now, concern and disbelief awash over his delicate features. Smiling with immense relief, she grasped her head and started to laugh sheepishly. "Eh…ano…um…I was told to, it was really an order come to think of it, protect myself when there's no one else around. Uo-chan made me practice with her all the time at the apartment to be sure no low-life thug touched me."

Wisely deciding to not inquire further as to Uotani's methods to deter crime against Tohru's person, Yuki let her shoulders go and curiously asked, "What _are_ you doing here, Tohru-san? I thought you had plans to be out with Kyo today. And, um, what's with…the clothes?"

She heavily blushed, now just noticing that her cover was blown magnificently. And after all the hard work Ayame had put in to be sure her disguise blended in so that she could follow Yuki home unnoticed, she scolded herself internally for being careless. Fiddling with her hat and readjusting her green/brown military fatigues subconsciously, she looked to the ground and mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Really, it was endearing that she apparently tried to tail him back home, but she didn't have to choose these clothes to become incognito. They only made her stand out more, especially the over-sized sunglasses. This must have been his brother's doing…the man was shameless where fashion and ladies were concerned.

"I…was worried." She took off her sunglasses and lifted her gaze to meet his baffled look. Slightly grinning, she poured out her whole story rather quickly. "You were meeting Tetsuya-san's father today. I knew you were worried about it; I could tell from the tone in your voice over the phone…not that I was trying to meddle in your own business, Yuki-kun, I respect fully and wholly your privacy, always. So…I did spend some time with Kyo-kun and his great-grandfather and Shishou-san earlier today…he was amazing on this last move he made with the baka—no, that's not right…baken…eh, anyway. Tetsuya-san was there, so instead of waiting until after they were done, I left early and sort of….in a way…took the right steps to…start a journey…or, actually a mission, yes, Ayame-san said it was something like that…he's very knowledgeable about so many things, I'm amazed how smart he is…"

His mouth itched to become a full-blown smile, but knew she was too flustered to handle that, not to mention she was still rambling. Her roundabout way of describing her stalking techniques were cute in any case. "So…you followed him here…in a cab, I hope."

"Oh yes, I was outside the building in a cab ready and waiting for the target to come out, I MEAN, Tetsuya-san!! I mean, that is to say, I continued my purpose to follow the right path laid before me and it led me here." Deciding her explanation probably wasn't believable enough, she looked down and tilted her hat over her eyes to block out the incredulous stare of her companion. "That's really all there was, really. I didn't see anything or hear anything or, or smelled anything or thought about anything, no, actually, I, I did think about getting a drink and maybe worry a little more about you, but I fully respect your privacy—"

"Tohru-san…its fine. You don't have to explain anymore." Smiling fondly to her, he grasped her hand in his and led her away down the sidewalk to the nearest bus stop. The rush hour commute was over by now, the approaching twilight further proof that this day in summer was quickly coming to an end. And somehow, this tumultuous day was ending rather well…

He breathed in deeply, smelling the heavy scent of a dwindling summer afternoon along with a fresh, flowery scent from Tohru's hair. He idly wondered if she will continue with the new hairstyle or grow out her hair. Either way, she looked magnificent in his eyes, even in this ridiculous outfit his brother forced upon her no doubt. She must have been very desperate to try to hide herself…

"Yuki-kun…are you…okay now?" She didn't want to tell him that she had seen him run out of the house, clearly upset…not that it wasn't a given already considering that he knew she had been waiting outside for him. Still, the tension she felt in his hand that held hers was slowly easing away, his stress obviously dwindling.

His earlier distress was quickly becoming a memory to ponder over for later (he always did)…to analyze…to decipher the understanding of it all. There was so much that was said within those walls…things he didn't know about…things he didn't _want_ to know about. And after this last conversation with Seto, it only made him more aware that his comfortable but strange family living that he was finally starting to enjoy would soon be coming to an end.

'_I'll enjoy what I've got until it all comes down on me…hard.' _Setting his somber thoughts aside, he sighed heavily, squeezing her hand a bit more, seeking the unrelenting comfort she always gave in her touch alone. "Yeah…I'm good now. Thank you for asking." He gently entwined his fingers with hers. _'Thank you for caring.'_

She felt him to be confident and sure despite whatever problems he was undoubtedly facing. Standing straight and tall, in her mind anyway, she felt his strength to carry on, reassuring her that it's not all right now, but it will be. Somehow, someway it _will be_ all right…he will see to it. And with his silent gesture, it was enough for her to finally let go of her worry.

Recalling her vow at the beachside not too long ago, she tightened her hold on his hand, hardly blushing as she was used to doing. She softly replied, "Just lead the way, Yuki-kun. I trust you."

Relief…immense in its magnitude flowed through him. His physical aches started to fade…his mind once muddled now clear as a crystal goblet…his heart heavy with burden now thumped for a different reason altogether. And he thanked Tohru heartily for giving him the reassurance that he so needed to hear.

'_Good…because I'm not so sure if I can ever let you go…not with the hell that's coming my way.'_ Smiling brightly, he turned to her, never once releasing her hand. "Why don't we pay my brother a visit? He's sure to buy us dinner…and I for one would like to 'discuss' his choice in wardrobe for you." _'The neighbors are starting to stare at her…baka Nii-san.'_

Happily nodding in acceptance of his proposal, she followed him to the nearby bus stop, practically glowing with contentment that she was right where she needed to be by the one who needed her most.

'_I finally reached him…his true self. He's not hiding from me anymore. I'm so happy…so very happy. Okaa-san…I hope you are proud of my choices because I'm not going back to how it was before. I'm going forward right alongside him…I won't leave him alone. Not ever…'_

She would remember those unspoken words when the world finally came down on her beloved Jyuunishi family.

* * *

_**  
Pennies for many thoughts (08-27-07)**_

_It fought me, tooth and nail, relentless and evading my genius mind…it was torture. So much for so little I think! Hence, this describes the never-ending battle with this chapter release. MAN, I was going to shoot it several times…I practically did!_

_Thankfully my overworked mind took pity and gave me this chapter in the end. I tweaked, deleted and start over, tweaked some more, pushed and pulled the story along, rewrote it, tweaked it some more, and lastly tried to put a little moment of relief in the end. I'm content…not over joyous or anything like that, but there's not much else to do here but wait until later chapters to make all this dialogue worth something._

_There sure was a lot of dialogue in this one…tons. I had tried to keep it down to a minimum, but with the way the story is quickly coming to a climatic moment at the tournament, the dialogue was necessary. The time for being subtle is over…I'm laying out a lot of my cards. Words must now lead to actions, which will lead to results, even consequences. This is the basis of the summer segment…we're slowly getting to the ending of it! YES!_

_I'm so sorry for saying in my review replies that this be out soon…hell, I wished! But hopefully it was all worth it! This chapter is solely for the Yuki's lovers out there…I don't think I've ever had a chapter solely about him. Hm… But yeah, lots of turmoil and under-handedness going on here._

_My OCs sure got a lot of screen time, too…even a new one came out of the woodworks. My hope was to finally reveal them as who they are, in turn, preparing for the roles they'll take in future chapters. Trust me…it'll be important._

_Hm…I recommend that you recall previous chapters in order to understand some things in this chapter…chapters 25 with Kureno discussing how the family works with Yuki; chapter 38 is where I first made mention of my OC, Keisuke…short but just a reminder of who is he; chapter 43 with the Gala party and Kagura and Yuki are discussing the problems relating to Seto and her family and Ritsu; the infamous chapter 45 that was all about the struggle for power within the Board; chapter 46 is with Ritsu discussing his problems with Seto to Yuki; chapter 52 is my very rare Yukiru moment at the beach where Tohru made her decision to stand by him. Of course, sidefics help, too, so feel free to review "Sometimes…" and "The Problems with Rats" part 2. It's not too much, is it?_

_Phew, this was hard labor…does it show? Yuki and Kumiko moment was meant to be very brief but somehow developed beyond the 'hello'. It was good…I was able to bring to light his position as the Nezumi and why he was so special to begin with. With Yunosuke, I wanted that moment in which Yuki saw the distinct contrast of Yunosuke being brothers with Tetsuya…it was sort of an envious moment for Yuki since he never had that sort of relationship with his brother at that age, but it was also a moment for Yuki to shine and comfort Yunosuke about his doubts with his brother._

_And then there was Seto and Yuki…that wasn't going to be pretty…or easy. I'm telling you, this chapter was TOUGH. Why?!? Because of this guy…all led up to this segment of the story that I supposedly laid out so beautifully months and months ago. Some pre-work I did…didn't help me much. Ah well, it's here and it's done. How do you like my use of Shakespeare's wording (Yuki quoted this to Seto…'It's not enough to speak but to speak true.)? Again, the dialogue was extensive and maybe even OOC on Yuki's behalf, but we are dealing with threats from a family member that was trying to basically take control, throwing the Jyuunishi into chaos…Akito was alone in fighting this off, but now Yuki has resolved to stand up for others when they cannot…like Ritsu or Kagura. This mentality on both parties will come to a stunning confrontation…guaranteed._

_Yukiru anyone? This was totally last minute and hopefully sweet…and after maybe a year or so, Pocky-chan's song request to be applied in my fic is now upon us. "All You Wanted" sung by Michelle Branch fits the mood just right I think! Sorry for the long wait, sweetie, but I hope it's so worth it!_

_I also wanted Tohru to be more involved from here on out, even if it's in these small moments. It held great meaning as the ending words of the chapter alluded to the fact that she will have her role in the upcoming moments in this summer segment. Man, I'm getting psyched!_

_So…Obon is next…more words leading to actions…revelations of sorts. Very good stuff coming down! I hope everyone is enjoying the waning summer (or if you're in another part of the globe, whatever season you're having, I hope it's all good and safe—damn hurricanes) and will enjoy this fic even more as it trudges along._

_I admit I was bitten with the summer lazy days bug and it's been a blast to just chill. I'm glad it wasn't too severe. I have updated profiles in FFnet, Deviantart, and almost my homepage…I'll fix that soon._

_Still, I'm up and at 'em, and waiting to hear from you, dear readers! To all who read and include me in your alerts or have my fics as your faves, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! It's so good to know that you find enjoyment in these fics of mine. I may not have a large following as other stories, but it's okay as long you keep coming back to me when you can! So review away, throw a party in my bin, blast this story for taking so long, blast me for being crazy, anything that you want to say…just click that arrow button and chat away!_

_Luvs to all and catch ya later…ja ne!_


	55. SOS Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Welcome to another chapter from me to you based on Takaya-sensei's creative characters!_

Special Note: _Wordy, long, and a little too liberal on the profanity. Heads up!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 55: Our cup of tea…Obon_**

Another summer day came upon the humble home of Sohma Kazuma, the usual stuffiness in the air dispelled due to the summer showers that passed through the previous evening. With the birds and the cicadas lending their natural melodies this morning, it gave one a sense of lull, of lethargy…of merely basking in this summer warmth along with the brisk wind that swayed the tall, old trees surrounding the property.

As the summer breeze carried the sweet, clean scent of this summer day into the house, a young lady lifted her feet high into the air, and then let them rest on the low windowsill while she laid on her back comfortably. Sighing languidly, she shifted her numb arm behind her head, regretting that she didn't just get a pillow instead of using her limb as one.

'_This nail polish better hurry up and dry. I don't have much time today…'_

"Isuzu, I'm running out to retrieve our breakfast! I'll be back in thirty minutes!"

Hearing Kazuma's muffled remarks through her closed door, she called out, "Hai."

She'd never admit it out loud, but she was grateful for the home Kazuma was generous enough to provide her with. However, his last attempt to make her a healthy meal still gave her the chills—really, the burnt marks on the stove still won't come off. Thankfully they were both fortunate to have such a caring neighbor within a ten minute walk that always cooked plenty to share with them.

"You know, showing off your toes to the world is the same as showing cleavage…"

With a jolt, she became aware of the new presence outside her window. Sitting upright to glare at her companion, she sourly remarked, "Only you would think that, Haru. And you're in the way of my sunlight…"

"It can't be helped…I think your toes are sexy." Moving to the side slightly, Haru looked down at her, drinking in her appearance as a man half-starved for _that_ sort of attention. It was a shame that she was dressed rather conservatively this morning. Many would never think that she slept in pajamas that covered her assets so well or that her attire would have little cows printed all over. Kagura had made passing mention of it at the dojo that she had bought it for Rin as a get-well present some time ago…

Lying back down, Rin closed her eyes, deeply breathing in the masculine scent that Haru usually brought with him. It always calmed her and made her feel unique in his eyes, not like some pity-case as she usually sensed from others. Cracking one eye open, she curiously asked, "How did you get here from your house? You don't look like you were wandering around lost for hours or days…"

"Nope. I called a cab." He looked down to her small toes, tempted to twitch each one, but wisely kept his hands to himself. She'd throw a fit if he ruined her pedicure. _'Girls…go figure.'_

"Haru…you only live five minutes from here…_walking_," she stated incredulously.

"Tell me about it. That was the fastest ride I've ever been on. Strange…" He looked off to the side, contemplating how the cab ride was so short when it usually took him a day to walk over to see her. He had only taken the cab this morning because of what was planned on this day…it was bound to be stressful for all involved.

Turning back to her, he asked, "Anyway…you look like you're ready to start off the day right. You have everything ready for tonight's gathering?"

She immediately became dour and closed her eyes to him, crossing her legs carefully to avoid messing up her toe nail polish. "It's a joke that I have to go to that THING."

He wryly grinned. "Heh, aren't you in the 'spirit' of things?"

"Pft…I'm so glad Obon only comes by once a year…having to hear that stupid joke just once is painful enough…" she grumbled lowly as she avidly avoided having to look at the Ox's smirk.

"Well, it's good that it does come around. It'll probably be the one and only time I'll ever get to see you in a summer yukata," he pointed out to her none-to-subtly. Her normal, more revealing attire was never lost on him, and it bothered him to see the leering stares from other males on his girlfriend. Not that he blamed them…she had the curves to drive any guy insane. And she did drive him to the brink of insanity and back so many times…he loved it. He's just not one to share the goods…

Exasperated that he brought up this old subject yet again, she relented if only to get some peace. "_Fine_…I get the point. I'll start to dress to show less…how's that?"

"You love me too much," he replied with a wide grin.

She looked away, slightly blushing, unable to make a comeback remark without sounding like a fool. Instead she asked, "_Anyway,_ what does _your_ yukata look like? Ayame-niisan had said when he dropped mine off that everyone had their yukata's customized to the wearer."

It was a big surprise to them all that Akito had ordered the custom garments to be made for each of the Jyuunishi. It was an even bigger surprise to be told that for the evening's festivities, they will all be together as a group and as a family to reunite by the lake near the Jyuunishi Gardens in celebration of Obon. Truly they wondered why now when Akito never bothered with it before, but questions asked rarely received answers in this family.

Sighing heavily, he grimaced as he thought of the attire assigned for him to wear tonight. "Mine's dark brown with some kind of peach color for the obi…looks pastel if you ask me. He stitched my Ox emblem on the front, over to the left shoulder."

Curiously he looked over at her yukata hanging on a hook by her closet, wondering what colors their family's tailor picked for her yukata. _'They look good for the summer…pale yellow with the light green obi. Hn, looks like she's got her emblem stitched to the front left-side, too. At least she looks like a real lady…heh, or like a dandelion.'_

"_Don't say it._ I know the damn thing reminds you of flowers," she bit out, her annoyance from yesterday coming back to her in full force. Ayame had just cheerily hugged her and presented her with the outfit that she was to wear. She was ready to throw it back in his face if it weren't for the fact that he had zipped out of the house as quickly as he had blown in. The man was quick to come and go…even Kazuma found it difficult to keep up with the excited man's nonstop chatter.

"But I like dandelions…they're pretty," he commented while delicately pinching her big toe. It really was a very cute toe…all clipped and polished…

She quickly took her feet off the ledge and immediately stood up with an incensed look to her face. "That's…a _weed_. I remind you of a WEED?!"

"Weed, flower…they all have petals…they're all the same," he nonchalantly remarked as he waved off her pointed glare. Dodging a pillow aimed his way, he held up his hands to placate his precious Horse. Switching gears, he asked, "I wanted to ask if you're going to come with me or Shihan to tonight's reunion at the Gardens?"

"Hmph! I don't know…maybe being a WEED is too much for you to handle…BAKA!" Taking quick strides to her closet, she angrily pulled out her bathrobe and towel, readying herself for a nice soak in the bath. It will help in settling her nerves, too, considering what lay ahead of her tonight…

'_Having to be near that… _(Sigh)_ Akito…why? What are you up to, you arrogant little…ARGH. Forget it. I'm taking my bath.'_ Shaking her head furiously, she gathered her toiletries, and started to make her way down the hallway when a firm grip held her arm back.

"Gomen…you'll look beautiful…really," he softly whispered from behind her, daring to hold her close to him in a warm embrace.

She faced the mirror before her, noting how Haru held her firmly but also tiredly. Worriedly she turned around and palmed his tired countenance. "I thought you had it all under control, what with your practice for the tournament and your entrance exams…"

"M-hm. It's fine…we're in the first week of August. We still have vacation until the end of August and the tournament is just around the corner, long before school starts up again. Once the tournament is done with, I'll be back on track with studying for the exams. I work better under pressure anyway…" He took her hand into his and grinned widely, "Heh, actually I'm pretty tired from last night…Momiji had Hiro and Kisa over and we all kept trying to scare each other all night long around Hatori-niisan's gardens. Even Kagura-nee came over for a while. _Kimodameshi_ is definitely my favorite part of Obon."

She returned his grin with a frown. "Scaring the snot out of each other _all night long_? I'm surprised Hatori-nii put up with all of you like that for that long."

Holding her closer once more, he merely shrugged. "Yeah, well he did bring out his stethoscope towards the end. That put the breaks on Momiji bouncing around after Kisa with Hiro chasing him down. It was Hatori-niisan's fault anyway…making the _ohagi_ that late at night is too much for the Usagi to ignore. He ate them all in one swoop…talk about sweets-overload. Heh, Hiro and Kagura-nee were so mad about that."

"That kid with his sweet tooth…his teeth will rot right out of his skull at the rate he's scarfing down sweets," she grumbled into Haru's shoulder, calmly taking in his scent once more as the rest of her irritation from earlier dwindled.

Breathing in deeply the scent in her hair, he relished it momentarily until he pulled away and went to where her kimono hung for the evening's event. Fingering the fine cloth, he debated on whether to ask the question that had weighed heavily on his mind for the past week or so. It had to be asked regardless. "Did you…have you confronted Akito since the last time you saw her?"

Topic swiftly changing, she stiffened upon hearing him pose the inevitable question. She normally would not have mentioned anything to him if there were an altercation between herself and the clan head. But this last time…she still felt the chills when she remembered the dark look in the woman's eyes…

Still, she only mentioned it because she felt the threat from the malicious woman to be real and therefore she wanted to warn him that they tread cautiously for now. But, typical of Haru, Akito's veiled threat on their relationship became the least of his concerns, having insisted back then that she reveal every last detail spoken by Akito relating to Yuki. Grudgingly, she did so and was now regretting it, seeing how lately he's been more on edge.

Sighing heavily, she leaned against her doorway, eyeing Haru for any reaction that would caution her to stop lest he flip the switch on his darker personality. "I've not gone to see her…she was damn clear that she didn't want me poking around in her business. Maybe tonight we'll get a chance to drag some more out of her…"

"Yeah…sure…" Walking back to her rumpled sheets on her futon, he kneeled down to lay on it, heavily sighing as well as he pondered on this new development. He closed his eyes as he relaxed further, hoping Rin's soft smell still in the linens would calm down his anxiety. It had only grown since she had spoken to him about her run-in with Akito.

'_Akito…she…hates Yuki. So why…why all this big hoax to drag Yuki closer to her? To lie to him like she has…for what? To leave us be for so long…will she take it all back once she's through using Yuki? Yuki…how would he feel to know he's being used for another of Akito's schemes?' _Questions such as these plagued him with no answer in sight. Groaning loudly at coming against this brick wall once more, he sat up and forlornly looked out her window, watching the curtains billow in the summer breeze. "What a damn mess Akito's made here…and he doesn't have a clue of how bad he's been duped."

She bit back the response on the tip of her tongue, but she was right in her thoughts. It was the stupid Rat's own fault for staying close to the clan head. _'He's like some damn moth to the flame…and just as stupid.' _"Listen, don't go off the deep end in my room. Save that for later for when you meet up with the bitch. I'm going to take a bath, and my room better be just like it is now. And NO snooping."

"Rin…" Sensing her pause at her door as she looked down at him, he softly asked, "Do you think I should tell him?"

Haru was overprotective of Yuki, no doubt about it. No matter the time that has passed since their early childhood, Haru would never abandon Yuki to his fate, whatever it might be. It was a harsh reality to accept over the years…

She would admit this to no one, she barely admitted it to herself, but it is the main reason she couldn't abide the Rat's presence…one's first love is never forgotten, and Haru has impeccable memory. How could she ever compete with a memory long cherished? She was of flesh and blood, of the here and now, and she knew that she held Haru's heart and soul as he held hers.

Still…the devotion Haru gave to Yuki was exclusive. It was a devotion that was reserved for _him_, not her, just HIM.

It hurt to know that he withheld that portion of himself from her. Yet, as much as she wanted to change that hard fact of reality, she would never deny Haru his favorite. Yes, she knew, in the deepest recesses of her mind, that Haru's favorite was a young man with soft grey hair with grey-violet eyes that mesmerized the general populace. She had known this truth for years now and had somehow come to respect it, and with a sick lurch at times in the pit of her stomach, she had accepted it. She had to…a love for the stubborn Ox demanded no less than to accept him as he is.

"Well, if he's as smart as you make him to be, then he already knows. Question is, why does he still hang out with her?" she softly asked as she turned away to proceed with the start of her long day.

Another question for the Ox to ponder…and worry about.

—_**ooo—**_

'_One more hour…just one more…'_

Kureno softly remarked, "Yuki, the family is now examining your wall scroll calligraphy in the other room—"

"—with Kagura's wonderful _chabana_!" cut in Ayame with a loud whisper. Setting out the remaining dishes at the host's station, he merrily continued to whisper, "I tell you, that lone stem of blossom coupled with Yuki's eloquent words that were written with the finest calligraphy on that beautiful painted scroll has me blushing with limitless brotherly pride!"

"Eh…hai, the flower arrangement and scroll work is well done—"

"Kureno-kun, your words are too modest! Be bold!" exclaimed Ayame even louder than before. "Yuki, the _kaiseki ryori_ was magnificent…I was never afraid that you'd drop those heirloom dishes when handling the meals! And to think you did it all within two hours! No one can perform this level of tea ceremony as perfectly as you have, Yuki! Not one being! Come, Kureno-kun, don't dawdle—we still have the last round of tea to pass out…the most important one of all! Chop, chop, help me clean up!"

Yuki would have stopped the incessant chatter that steadily grew in volume, however, his joints were currently protesting from even bothering to make the effort to silence the elder brother. Having sat in a _seiza_ position for so long, his feet were still feeling the pricks of needles all over. No matter how many times he had practiced this, being on your knees for hours on end was just not normal in his book.

'_Eating at the dinner table in _seiza_ is one thing…but for TWO HOURS STRAIGHT? Serving the food…arranging and cleaning the utensils used for the tea…making the tea…passing the tea…bowing to all our guests…all in _seiza_ position. I went numb in the legs a half-hour ago! Why did I ever agree with Akito on doing this for the Board of Elders and their wives? Seto-san looked like he was disgusted with everything I had sent his way…Kumiko-san had been much happier, though. And Master Haji had been rather solemn…strange…'_

Fanning himself furiously with his custom-made fan, now realizing just how warm he was in the stuffy room, he took a sip from his cool beverage, mentally focusing on the last part of the ceremony. It was the pinnacle point of the whole affair…the last passing of the tea. It was vitally important that he show his very best performance on this…the folding of his kimono sleeves must be just right, the tilt of the hand, the finger motion, the position of his _seiza_, the depth in his bows to the various members of the board, heck, even the tatami mats must be kept in mind as he goes through this last ritual.

"Yuki…sit down while I give you a quick rub-down." Kureno laid his hands on the youth's slim shoulders as he guided him to the floor, careful of not stepping on the joints between the tatami mats. He quickly went to work on Yuki's feet and legs, giving them a brisk massage with expertise. He softly continued, "Ayame-niisan just went through the back way to return the dishes of the last meal. We only have a few minutes before the start of the next passing of the tea."

Nodding that he heard, Yuki reverted to his inner thoughts, going over the many fine details of his upcoming performance. Deeply breathing in and out to steady his nerves further, he sleepily eyed Kureno's bent form over his legs. "Ne, Kureno…am I doing fine? Is there anything that I should be focusing on this last ritual?"

His companion smiled warmly. "You are doing very well, Yuki…perfection at its finest. Ayame-niisan was not exaggerating when he had said as much. You have practiced incessantly over the summer on mixing the tea correctly…it's just right. Just one more hour, and you'll be forever known amongst the clan as a master performer of the 'way of tea'. How would you like to hear that?"

Yuki scoffed at the dry compliment. "This is the _last_ tea ceremony I'm ever performing…my neck and back are KILLING me."

"Then allow me…please turn around." With the Nezumi's back to him, Kureno gently and quickly worked out the tense back muscles. "After the ceremony and everyone is gone, I can give you a proper massage. Akito will also need to rest up before we leave for the festivities tonight."

"Obon…" Yuki looked down on his outfit, knowing he was to wear this outfit tonight as well. The talent Ayame held in those dexterous fingers amazed him time and again. His brother spared no expense in making this luxurious silk outfit for today's events…he only wished that it didn't stand out so much. It was just so…extravagant.

Unlike Kureno's simple design with an even simpler color scheme, his outfit carried such richness and sanctity to it. He was wearing both the _kimono_ and the striped-colored _hakama_, which in itself was formal enough. But no, the exuberant tailor that was his brother didn't stop with these simple designs on his outfit. Ayame just had to add the emblem of the family crest to his left sleeve that covered the shoulder as well, soft in its pale pink color that was set against the dark wine color of his kimono. It was bold but at the same time delicate in its intricate details.

'_I feel like a peacock showing off its feathers! _(Sigh)_ At least I'm not the only one wearing this. Except for the color and the position of the family emblem on her obi instead of the shoulder, Akito's matches my outfit perfectly. Good thing our outfits are unlined…it's hot enough as it is wearing these things…'_

He stared down to his split-toed socks (wearing _tabi_ socks wasn't so bad after all), wiggling his big toe some more to ease the numbness there, still fanning himself furiously to ward off potential heat exhaustion…highly unlikely, but it was SO HOT. "You're so fortunate, Kureno…you and the others only have to wear just the _yukata_; I wish I could forgo the _hakama_. They make my skin itch too much…"

Glancing at the skirted-pants Yuki loathed since first wearing them in rehearsals, Kureno kindly remarked, "You only need to wear them for one more hour…you may then remove them afterwards until later tonight for Obon's festival."

True, but the Nezumi eyed with envy the simple pale blue yukata along with the dark blue sash that comprised the Bird's outfit. Even a simple emblem of the Bird was stitched to the left side of the outfit. And what was worse, Ayame was also wearing the same design, no doubt forcefully refraining from embellishing the outfit anymore than necessary, his colors being a deep emerald color _yukata_ with a pale yellow _obi_, the stitch of his Snake emblem in pale yellow set against the dark emerald of his outfit in much the same location as all the others it seemed. Why couldn't he wear something like that? It would have been good enough for the ceremony…in his opinion.

His wandering thoughts didn't linger long as he stood up and away from Kureno's comforting hands when Ayame entered the room with the final tea set for the ceremony. And moments later, the rest of their guests poured into the large tea room, mindful of their steps and the depths of their bows to their host. Feeling his two assistants already in waiting position, Yuki in turn acted accordingly in his customary _seiza_ position. The final ritual has commenced.

Akito swept in as the last person to enter, earning deep bows upon her entrance from everyone in the room. She didn't extend her bow to the other members of their group, but she did incline her head to Yuki in greeting. The deep violet color of her _kimono_ along with the lavender-colored _obi_ made her skin appear porcelain-like. She hardly resembled a terminally ill person, especially with how proudly she held herself. She never once wavered in her steps nor in her positioning in _seiza_-style.

He was carried away with the intricacies of this final performance of 'the way of tea'. Folding his sleeve in a certain manner as he prepared the tea…the extension of his hand, the placement of the fingers…the exact positioning of the ladle in accordance to custom… And of course there was the overall serenity he must exude in all he did…the very air he around him must convey sanctity and harmony, much like what he wrote on his scroll.

'—_In a circle of purity, harmony lies within.— Did the boy ever think how well this describes what our family is not?' _Master Haji had kept to the codes of ancient times by keeping pace with the ceremony's rules of etiquette required of him. Yet his thoughts couldn't stray far from imminent upheavals sure to occur within the family, as was usually the case whenever the next Head of the family is officially appointed. Akito's own appointment to the position she holds now came with bitter opposition and just as equal elation. This time around will be no different.

He had to give Akito the proper credit on this appointment. This elaborate tea ceremony was certainly the perfect way to formally introduce Yuki as the next Head of their family. It was precisely what the Board of Elders would not expect…their next Head performing an elite service for them. His actions performed here so precisely and beautifully and all the while humbly servicing them spoke more about his character than any words Akito would have said about him. If he took such great care to give them the most memorable tea ceremony they've ever had or ever will, then he will be just as dedicated to his family in his new position. Clever…Akito always knew best how to have her way…it was never anything less than that.

He reluctantly pondered on further dark thoughts, having known that with this official introduction of the next Head, the intense power struggles kept under a veil of mere 'disagreements' were about to reach their zenith and will very likely spill over to outlying family branches. The next few months will be tumultuous at best…

'_And now…strangely…with Kyo's Neko spirit acting up the way it has been, it only guarantees the inevitable clash that's going to come around when Akito passes on. Damn rumors are already circulating about using the poor Rat as a puppet…to be seen as a mere figurehead of the clan headship. How terribly cruel…and yet, the truth was never anything but that. If Seto-kun has anything to say about it, he'll make the poor boy's life a living hell…that man is very capable of it.'_

It was his turn now to participate in the ceremony. The placement of the hands on the bowl offered, the turning of the bowl… And as he returned the bowl to Yuki, he allowed his gaze to linger on Yuki's serene gaze before moving to look at Akito's proud expression as she sat off to Yuki's side to observe them all. The innocence etched in the Nezumi's heart was clearly conveyed to him through those luminous orbs…the untainted innocence along with unrelenting determination.

'_Is it all a product of blissful ignorance…of not knowing the full extent on what it takes to be the Head of this house? Damn, what a gamble you're taking Akito…trusting it all in the hands of this…poor child. A child that will be eaten by the wolves of this family given the chance…and there will be many chances in store.'_ Glancing sideways, he noted the dark challenge from the eyes of Seto to the officially-appointed heir as he grudgingly accepted the tea bowl. It didn't faze the Nezumi at all as their exchange was done and over with in minutes. And as Yuki moved to exchange the bowl with Kumiko, who virtually glowed with approval of him, Seto caught his side-glance and held it firmly.

The look had said all that needed to be said. Looking down to his calloused, wrinkled hands, Master Haji inaudibly sighed. As the ceremony wrapped up with Akito taking the final sip of the tea that was especially made for her participation only, he wondered which side will draw first blood…figuratively speaking.

'_Hell, who am I kidding? Damn our curses time and again…damn them all.' _All these years of living the life of a Sohma weighed heavily on his shoulders, knowing how they will all become entangled in the fiercest power struggle yet to cripple the clan. And in the hands of a child he was to have hope of surviving it all along with his precious loved ones.

Could he entrust the safety, the lives of his loved ones in those delicate and unproven hands of the revered Nezumi of the Jyuunishi? And what will the Neko say of this new arrangement?

'_We'll see, won't we? —Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war…— Hell of a quote to remember now of all times…and all too true with this familial war.'_

—_**ooo—**_

'_I never knew the Zodiac Gardens connected with the forest surrounding Shigure-san's home. The family has such large property… And a river runs nearby here, too!' _Tohru was elated to feel the warm summer breeze blow through the trees, ruffling her kimono and short hair. Glad that her butterfly hairpins were keeping her hair secure, she freely looked around her at the tall trees that bespoke of many years of living. To think these very trees stood witness to their Senior Dance months ago in the courtyard they are now standing in… The memories from then rushed through her mind…they were wonderful to remember and cherish.

Turning to her companions, she once again gave her grateful reply, "Everyone…thank you so much for inviting me to come with your family to your celebration of Obon! I'm so honored to be here—"

"No, not at all, Honda-san…the honor is ours for certain!" countered Ritsu animatedly.

She bowed deeply in return. "You are so kind, Ritsu-san. I am so thankful—"

"Come on, Tohru…you're making _me_ blush with all your thank you's," cut in Rin with a heavy sigh. "This place will be crawling with Sohmas from all over, so you'd hardly be noticed, trust me."

Laughing lightly, Kagura linked her arm with Tohru's and happily remarked, "Heh, that's translation for 'your welcome' in Isuzu-chan's world. But it's true…there will be so many family members here. Anyone will hardly care you're here, so it'll be fine."

Kyo had to agree with Kagura on that note. Many members of their extended family had come in from out-of-town to celebrate their Obon festivities with the main branch at their old ancestral home. One new face around them will make no difference with them. Unlike the private family celebrations at New Year's along with The Banquet, the invitation was open to all Sohma family members, including himself. He was just glad that the majority of the family knew little of his 'outcast' status…less stares of disgust aimed his way. Quite the opposite…he was rather popular considering how many came to wish him success in representing the family well at the upcoming international tournament. Needless to say that he was currently in a good mood…

He sighed heavily and then looked down to his clasped hands…hands that had no business to act on their own, or his arms for that matter. He could even add fingers to the equation. No, he couldn't stop there. His body… feet, legs, torso, even his very mind…his whole body and soul…they all moved in synch yet in a rhythm far too alien for him to sense as his own actions but nonetheless he had done it.

He, an amateur at even holding a wooden practice sword, blocked two of the finest swordsmen in this country with his _bokken_. It had jarred him completely that at that time he hardly said anything when Tohru proposed she leave on her own as she had errands to run that had to take her into the bustling shopping crowds. He avoided staying after she had left, not keen on having to explain something that was impossible to even accept as true. He had felt the worried gaze of his adoptive father bore a hole into his back as he left, but he chose to ignore it…he absolutely had to leave with a semblance of control over his raging mind and body.

He had arrived home alone, thankful that both the Rat and Dog were out as well. His legs had instinctively sought out the high reaches of the house, his mind being numb then to what had occurred. He had been in a daze for the most part, but after a while, his mind had come under turmoil as the images of his earlier actions finally fell heavily into place within his shocked mind. It had been staggering…the movement of his foot, the aim of his hands…all without having consulted his conscious mind…it all played out with an eeriness that had left him shuddering with repressed tension.

He had tried to do it again…just by himself with a wooden practice sword he had stashed in his closet. Over the following days, as he found the time, he would try to replay the incident as it occurred. The alien feeling from before that governed his body and mind without consent didn't return. And rather than feeling out of place, it became more familiar…more understandable. And it was old…damn old, this sense of alien familiarity.

No one had questioned his unusual tension, no doubt attributing it to the upcoming tournament. It was just as well… He was no closer to an answer to this new riddle in his life as he stood here with his fellow Jyuunishi companions and Tohru. There was some small relief, though…ever since then, no more plaguing images of despair and terror, no more cryptic whispers heard…

Silence…deafening silence.

There were no further conversations with Tohru in his dreams. As troubling as they were, he…missed her. The void left in her absence from those intimate moments was felt every evening as he waited in vain to hear from her again. And silence was all that met his wordless pleas…

Shaking away the wandering thoughts, he looked to the very real Tohru chatting away with Kagura, her face alight with joy with being with them to celebrate what would have been a lonely holiday for her. She did belong with them, regardless of what Akito thought. She belonged here…with him.

'_I don't need her in my dreams anymore…she's here, now, with me. I'll be just fine—we'll be fine.'_

"But Kyo-kun's yukata colors are pretty, too…they go well with his hair color. I'm glad Aya-chan went with my idea on choosing the deep turquoise color for the yukata and yellow color for the obi." Glad that she had a helping hand with the last minute custom job Ayame was entrusted with, Kagura happily beamed a wide smile to the annoyed Neko, then turned her gaze to look to Ritsu. She fondly met his warm gaze, transmitting to him wordlessly that she thought him to look the best in his outfit. She did pick his colors as well, the pale green yukata with the dark green obi conveying the young man's somewhat serene personality…at least, he was that way most of the time when he wasn't panicking needlessly.

She looked down to her own outfit with pride. Ayame really had done well with picking out the designs of the apparel they were all given to wear tonight. In her case, the pale peach of her yukata contrasted well with her complexion and dark hair, her deep coral-colored obi tying the outfit well. He had worked on these outfits nonstop with his assistant for two straight weeks. There was no doubt in her mind that the tailor had infinite stamina to put in such hard work in that short a time frame…

'_He worked especially hard on the obi and sleeves of the girls' kimonos. The stargaze orchid patterns were always a contrast of the color it was set against… Heh…with my outfit, he set the deep coral-colored orchids on the sleeves while the pale peach-colored orchids were patterned onto the obi. And he made the same arrangement with the other girls' kimonos with their specific colors. He really is amazing with his needle and thread. My contribution to his work seems so paltry in comparison…'_

With a heavy sigh, she fingered her work on her left side. She traced the edges of her brown emblem of the Boar, the product of her own needlework (as were the other Jyuunishi emblems), designating her lowly status amongst the Jyuunishi. Not that it ever bothered her…she was proud to stand with her unique family in whatever capacity it was…to share their cursed burden together. It was after all how she had coped with being what she is all these years…

'_It really isn't even an issue anymore. We're given so many liberties now compared to before. I have Rit-chan and my family and friends in good health. Even the occasional tea with Akito is no longer uncomfortable for me…just another opportunity to hope to see what Yun-chan sees in her company. Such a strange relationship they have…'_

After giving Kagura's words further thought, Tohru shyly remarked as she looked all around the gardens but at her companions. "Hai, Kyo-kun looks…um…very…handsome."

Kyo's furious blush matched her own as he looked to her with a knowing gaze. Tohru's outfit resembled much like the other girls, the color scheme being different of course. Her bright red yukata with the white obi blended well with her, especially the white butterfly stitched to her left side.

'_Heh…her mom was the –Red Butterfly- and now Tohru's butterfly emblem is white. It's good…real good. It's who she really is…' _He cleared his throat as he spoke somewhat steadily, "You look great, too…Tohru. And I'm glad you came."

"You have such a way with words, Kyo…terribly simple…" called out Haru from behind Kyo. The Ox barely dodged the swipe to his head from the flustered Neko. "That's a compliment, Kyo…why are you so angry?"

Tohru felt her blush subside just a bit as she remarked warmly, "Arigato. Ayame-san was very gracious to provide me with this kimono—"

"And he had done a marvelous job. All of you look spectacular! I knew his works were top of the line…nothing less from a Sohma! I'm incredibly smart to have commissioned Ayame-kun to design the outfits your team will be wearing for the tournament."

Kyo couldn't help gaping at what he had just heard. **"What the **_**hell**_**…?!"**

Master Haji took his time walking up to the group. Giving Kyo a good, hard pat on the back, he bowed politely to the ladies and warmly addressed them. "Ah, my dear Kagura-chan, you look stunning as always…and what a pleasant surprise! Isuzu-chan and Honda-san are here as well. Welcome ladies…your presence here is like the refreshing breezes on a hot summer afternoon where my tea is cool to the tong-AGH!"

"**OYAJI…**_**what the hell were you saying earlier?**_** That half-brained idiot is doing WHAT for our team?"** bit out Kyo darkly as he held the old man by the scruff of his yukata, nearly choking him as he pulled the elderly man away from the girls' immediate presence.

_**(Whack!)**_

Taking his cane from Kyo's throbbing head, Master Haji took his fan out and fanned himself as it suddenly turned stuffy for him. "Didn't I tell you before? Pft, and they say I'm getting old…"

"**DAMMIT! QUIT THAT! AND TELL THAT BAKA WE'RE NOT WEARING ANY OF HIS FREAKY CREATIONS!"**

"**IT'S A BIT LATE FOR OFFERING OPINIONS NOW, INSUFFERABLE BRAT!"**

"**YOU NEVER TOLD US TO BEGIN WITH, YA ANCIENT FOOL!"**

_**(Whack!)**_

"**I'M NOT ANCIENT! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"**

"You know…it's reasons like this that I stay miles away from these two. They're giving me a headache." Her short remark earned a snort from Haru. With that, Rin turned on her heel, ready to walk away to blend in with other family members already gathering by the river to send off their lanterns. She was certain Haru would follow close on her heels.

The sounds of the constant bickering behind her trailed off as she finally took notice of the new individual that was eyeing them from the edge of the courtyard, specifically a loud Neko. Her eyes turned stone-cold and she quickly whirled around and shook Haru's arm in passing, her rigid posture letting him know she was being serious as she let him know with a glance to look behind him. Certainly enough, his gaze turned hard as well.

Haru's darker personality was quickly coming out. "Damn son of a—"

"Tohru…come on. We need to get to the river before the other members start taking up all the room by the shoreline." Grasping Tohru's arm firmly, Rin tugged her in the direction of the river that lay beyond the boundaries of the secluded gardens. Giving Haru a hard stare, she firmly stated, "Not now, Haru…let's go."

Tohru was innocent in many ways, even she knew that. But she knew well the seriousness in Rin's grip…it brook for no argument on her part, just immediate cooperation, much like Rin's statement to Haru. She looked to Haru as he passed her, his frown prominent as he spoke softly to Kagura and Ritsu, both turning solemn as they nodded in quiet understanding. She earnestly wished that she knew what was bothering them…she resolved to be of help to them, not stand on the sidelines as she had before in the past. She desperately wanted to do that much for them…if only they'd let her.

Kagura squeezed Tohru's shoulder, knowing from Tohru's silent plea in her eyes that she wanted to understand and help them. She smiled sadly and shook her head, hoping it was enough of an apology. Seeing Tohru quietly accept their decision with downcast eyes, she sighed heavily and left their silent group, silently asking Ritsu to leave with them as well. It would be best that he not be present for this…reunion. It would only conjure up memories of his difficult childhood and dealing with the many criticisms at such a tender age.

She saw her small group part at a brisk pace, Haru lingering only a bit to throw one last threatening glare to the unexpected guest. He disappeared quickly after the girls and Ritsu. It was very good timing…the individual that brought an ominous air to the serene area was fast approaching her and the two that stayed. She softly called over her shoulder, "Kyo-kun…"

"Not now, Kagura!" yelled Kyo irately, not ready to back down from his elder relative.

Master Haji realized his carelessness too late…perhaps age was coming upon him faster than he'd like to admit. To have missed this oppressing aura…well, he was completely distracted arguing with Kyo. Still, it was an error that will cost him dearly in the next few moments…

Moving in front of Kyo, he called out to Kagura, "Please, Kagura-chan…you may leave now. I will handle it from here."

She shook her head and quietly remarked, "Not without Kyo-kun." Turning her soft yet determined gaze to her fellow Jyuunishi, she called out, "Let's meet up with the others, Kyo-kun. They'll be waiting for us by the shoreline…"

"Still protecting the Neko from the dark realities that surround his existence…you two are quite the experts."

Kagura was quick to frown upon hearing the sour comment. She leveled an angry glare at the individual who dared to cross her. "DON'T talk to me like you know me! And Kyo-kun doesn't need my help to protect him…he does fine on his own!"

"Kagura-chan…onegai…" was Master Haji's plea, vainly trying to keep a handle of this precarious situation.

"If Kyo does _so well_ on his own, then why do you think Master Haji and Kazuma have done their utmost to keep me from seeing, let alone speaking with my own son for the past few years?"

The conversation went unnoticed by Kyo. He heard none of the words, not even the atmosphere of tension reached him. All his focus was on the past…the very distant past… A young boy who was afraid and sad…a young boy who saw he was mother dead by her own hand…a young boy being told that he was to blame for her death…a young boy angry and bitter… A Neko's rage never forgotten…

The man was not as tall as Kyo remembered but imposing nonetheless. He was cool in his demeanor, his eyes full of disdain when they were aimed in Master Haji's direction, sometimes throwing a baleful stare over to Kagura when he spoke to her. To finally see him after so long…a year, maybe more…he didn't bother keeping count.

"Surprised, are you?" The stoic voice of the man finally reached Kyo's sense of hearing. "This _is_ Obon…the entire family is down here to bid our beloved ancestors or more recently deceased loved ones a pleasant journey back to their eternal rest. Surely you would wish the same for the woman that birthed you, ne Kyo?"

And the inevitable reunion between this father and son came down to the bitter confrontation that it was fated to be.

"Kyo-kun…he's nothing but a hateful man that only says hateful things. Let's just go…" ardently called out Kagura, her baleful glare on the adult Sohma.

Sternly staring at her, Master Haji repeated once more, "Kagura-chan, I'm not warning you again…"

The bitter man returned Kagura's glare. "_I'm_ a 'hateful man'? _I_ say 'hateful things'? My dear little Boar, DON'T presume to know ME—"

"Shut up…the both of you. And leave her alone."

All three turned their attention to the once-silent Neko. Kyo stood there, head held high, staring fiercely at none other than his father. He remained silent as did the others, the light flapping of the leaves heard upon the breeze flowing through the courtyard. The dwindling light indicating that sunset was fast approaching with the cicadas loudly proclaiming another ending to a summer day.

Kyo's father finally replied with a smirk, "It's good to hear that you can speak for yourself, Kyo. I had thought for a moment that the Neko spirit had made you spineless."

"You can't ever speak without your anger clouding your mind, Tsuneo!" lashed out Master Haji as his patience had come to an end. "Is it any wonder that you're restricted from contacting Kyo-kun?!"

"**I said THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Taking striding steps to the two men, he angrily went on, "Master Haji, I don't need you 'handling' things for me anymore." Ignoring the heated stare from his father, he marched past them in the direction of the riverbank, pausing only to retrieve Kagura by the arm. "You're right, Kagura…they're waiting for us."

"Running away without confronting me or the mess you left behind when you went running off to Kazuma when _my_ wife died?" bit out his father lowly. "Don't you have a decent bone in that filthy shell you wear?"

Kyo did stop in his strides upon hearing the venomous remarks spewing from the man's mouth before wryly smiling. "Heh…you're right, Kagura. The man only knows hate and how to spread it around."

"My HATE is only fueled by the curse YOU bestowed on my family and the rest of this clan." Finally seeing Kyo turning to face him with a cold glare, the harsh man proceeded to go all the way with what he had wanted to say to the infamous Neko for so long, the words spilling faster with each moment, the years of built-up hate and anger heavy in his tone. "You hide your shame well nowadays, Kyo, or perhaps you're just well tamed since being under Akito's thumb. You'd have to be if she let's you out of your leash. I had last heard that you were to be confined upon your graduation…**an act I had been waiting on for YEARS since it was the only means for retribution for MY wife's DEATH. Tell me…what deal did you strike with her to allow for your freedom to continue?**"

Stripped bare…the raw rage heard only fueled the restless fears that Kyo himself couldn't help but wonder about on dark, lonely nights. Yet he did come to one conclusion that he honestly believed…and of all people, he had Yuki to thank for that.

"So…do you feel better now, _Otou-san_? Does it hurt less now that you've said what you wanted to say to me? And if it's not enough, are you still going to drag Okaa-san's memory through this hell of yours each and every time you face me? Because let me **TELL YOU a FACT…Okaa-san is NEVER coming back to you or to me. She made sure of that when SHE took her own life! And **_**nothing **_**you do or say or whatever I do or say will EVER CHANGE THAT!**"

"**HOW DARE YOU TALK OF HER—"**

"**I DAMN WELL WILL TALK ABOUT HER! SHE WAS **_**MY**__**MOTHER!!!**__**I **_**WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO BE THERE TO SEE HER FALL APART! AND I'M DAMN TIRED OF HAVING TO TAKE THE BLAME FOR HER DEATH WHEN **_**YOU**_** WEREN'T EVEN THERE! WHERE WERE YOU, 'OTOU-SAN'…**_**WHERE WERE YOU ALL THAT TIME WHEN SHE WAS ON THE BRINK OF TOTALLY LOSING IT?!**_** ANSWER ME!"**

"**THE CAT IS ALWAYS TO BLAME FOR OUR STRIFES—"**

"**BULLSHIT!!! I'M NOT THE SCARED LITTLE KID FROM BACK THEN THAT'LL BELIEVE YOUR SHIT, SO DON'T BLAME ME OR MY CURSE FOR **_**YOUR**_** DAMN FAILURES!!! I HAD **_**NOTHING**_** TO DO WITH YOU TURNING YOUR BACK ON OKAA-SAN BACK THEN…THAT WAS **_**YOUR**_** CHOICE, **_**NOT**_** MINE! YOU HID, YOU RAN FROM THE PAIN AND LEFT HER TO DEAL WITH IT **_**ALL ON HER OWN**_**! I WAS THERE, SO **_**DON'T**_** SAY IT AIN'T SO!"**

The eerie stillness in the air was felt as the heated discussion came to an abrupt halt. Both Kagura and Master Haji felt the rage and sorrow in Kyo's words. It was always there, hidden behind a scowl or flair of tempers. They knew it was only a matter of time before it all became too much for the Neko to suppress any longer. They just hadn't anticipated being the spectators to it. And sadly, they weren't the only ones…

"I must say, Kazuma, that you have certainly raised one angry, spoiled child…he's having quite the tantrum on these revered grounds. Perhaps I was lax in extending my invitation to all family members to celebrate Obon here…but then again, I was certain that most would have some shred of sense to be civil while giving their farewells to the dearly departed. What do _you _think…Yuki?"

And he thought the tension in the car was suffocating. It was fine towards the end of their drive, though…he had engaged in light conversation with Hiro and Kisa on how they were coming along with their preparations for their upcoming high school entrance exams, Kureno occasionally lending his opinion as well. And seemingly Akito was too immersed with her private thoughts to pay them any mind…she simply stared out her window without a word to any of them. She did, however, keep a steady hold of his hand within her grasp the whole time, tightening her hold every so often.

They had arrived at the gardens in good time, Hatori following them in his car with Shigure, Ayame, and Kazuma as his passengers. As they had all gathered to make their trek through the gardens to reach the isolated river, Akito had suddenly stopped and sharply turned her head in the direction of the old courtyard where the last school dance was held. Frowning, she then turned to Kazuma with a pointed stare and instructed the rest of them to go to the river and await her presence there. Hatori wasn't about to let her wander alone by herself when exhaustion was heavy on her senses, and as she was about to refute his concern and protest with one of her infamous glares and vocal lashings, Yuki had spoken out.

It was a bad idea…not that it stopped him from voicing it. He knew what lay beyond those trees and winding maze of the gardens. He knew, yet still insisted that he accompany her and Kazuma. If nothing else, he would at least divert her more 'attentive' nature towards him so that she gave less attention to the main cause of her obvious displeasure.

Never had he imagined to have walked into an encounter of this magnitude. He had known it was Kyo, but he didn't anticipate seeing his father there as well. The bitter man was supposed to be with the other members of the family already gathered by the riverbank awaiting Akito's arrival. So the moment he heard and felt the abhorrence in the tail-end of their verbal dispute, he knew then that it was truly a _very_ bad idea that he was there.

He was familiar with the usual dagger-like glares sent his way when Kyo was upset…it happened often enough for him to take them in stride. This wasn't one of them. It was more than words could ever describe…the cold, unyielding stare that was aimed at him squarely; no other was included in that hard look. But it wasn't exactly the stare that bothered him most…it was who gave him that icy look that had his nerves shaken and his Nezumi spirit on high alert.

'_That's NOT Kyo behind those eyes…and it's smiling at me.'_ Brought out from his rattled thoughts by the question posed, Yuki mentally gave himself a shake and quietly replied, "I think it's late, Akito. _Hanabi_ will be starting up very soon, and we still need to reach the riverbank to send off our lanterns. This is no time to be having these 'discussions', especially here of all places."

"I quite agree, Yuki. Such disrespect shown to our ancestors by these two is not acceptable. But more importantly…" She then walked sedately to the two that were arguing heatedly only moments before, but both now clearly affronted by her remarks yet subdued from protesting by the mere look of her own steel blue eyes that coldly stared at them. The small smile she wore never once reached those orbs.

"I will not have my respects to my father tainted by either of your presence at the riverbank." Looking all around her as her grin widened, she went on, "In fact, why don't all of you just stay here and become reacquainted with one another as a family should? I'm sure _Kazuma_ has many words he would like to discuss with Tsuneo-san…catch up on how Kyo has been behaving… And Master Haji can of course handle further things from here onward…he was doing _so well_ just a few moments ago, ne?"

It was the highest of insults…and well deserved, too. Master Haji said nothing as she had spoken calmly and firmly, meting out punishment for the altercation that should have been prevented or at least delayed for another time. He had wanted to put a stop to it, and had come close to slamming down his cane on both the stubborn heads of the fools. Still, he held back…it was a decision that he knew would be costly for all involved, including himself.

Humiliated. Utterly humiliated and in front of the person Kyo detested most. He was only too glad that Tohru was dragged away…it was bad enough Kagura had to witness this. And then there was the Nezumi… It took so much to keep himself planted where he was, to refrain from lashing out verbally, physically, in any way possible. His mouth was clamped shut so much so that his jaw muscles were protesting. His hands were tight fists that were clenched hard enough to draw blood from his palms where his nails cut into his skin. And his beaded bracelet hidden under his long sleeves…it thrummed with his repressed rage…

"Akito…your punishment is well given. But to have it carried out would deprive them of bidding their farewells to _their_ departed loved ones. It wouldn't be proper to mete out punishment on this day, no matter how well justified it is. And then, of course, there is the fact that the family will notice their absence. Having to deal with the stares and constant gossiping behind our backs tonight of all nights just because of these two's negligence isn't worth the aggravation. Why not spare them your punishment this once, Akito, if only to save us further hassles?"

Kazuma shared the look of astonishment with his grandfather, both obviously not expecting Yuki to agree but also oppose Akito's reprimand. The Nezumi had done so in such a manner that it still stung them to hear him side with her but also presented the matter in a logical light that lacked emotional attachment. There was no sympathy in his tone when he had spoken…it was all said in a very detached manner, indifferent to their situation.

'_Thank you, Yuki…no doubt it was the most difficult thing you've had to say. But it was exactly what Akito would only hear. Cold logic. You know her well, Yuki…so well that you're emulating her way of thinking and turning it back on her with ease.'_

Kazuma's musings were shared with Master Haji. The elder Sohma knew then that the next Head of this family would be ruling with a cool head on his shoulders and will not be easily swayed by raging emotional situations. _'Heh, the first test of this young clan head and already he'd passed it with flying colors. Promising…very promising…'_

The silence continued for only a moment longer before Akito finally gave a frustrated sigh.

"How **insufferable**…but true. The things I sacrifice for the good of these intolerable… _Fine, then._" Giving Kyo one final glare before turning to his father, she coldly remarked, "You have given my staff and myself enough grief with your incessant complaints of the decisions _**I**_ have made. I'm tired of them and will hear no more of them. Consider _this_ your one and only warning."

Kyo's father stammered with barely restrained rage, "But Akito-sama…how could—"

"**Are you **_**arguing**_** with me? WHAT HAD I JUST SAID?!" **she loudly exclaimed as she cut him off.

It was then that Yuki suddenly reached out to her and held her wrist to prevent her from moving forward to physically strike out. Incredibly, she didn't flinch at the contact nor did she bat his hand away as would have been expected of her. She only stood still, looking no less intimidating than before…no less lethal…

The man knew better than to push this matter further with the clan head. And with the Nezumi looking over her shoulder at him with a cutting look that was up to par with her ire, there was nothing else to be said or done. After all, the Nezumi was next in line to lead this family. His sources confirmed it just this afternoon. The matter of the Neko was truly out of his hands, leaving him with only the bitter resentment that absolution from the cursed Neko's existence would never be his.

Upon seeing the troublesome man bend his head in deference to her authority, she nodded triumphantly. _'As it should be.'_ Tugging her hand free from Yuki's grasp, she leaned in and softly whispered for this man's ears only, "Remember well, old man…what I decide to do or not to do with the Neko is MY business. Now and for ALWAYS."

Barely giving the man and Kyo a look of disdain, she turned on her heel and gracefully went to stand by Yuki with no further comment. Smiling calmly, she led him by the hand and steadily marched off in the direction of the riverbank, the sleeves of her beautiful kimono billowing softly with the wind. "Let us be off then. The fireworks will be starting soon, and we have lanterns to send off before then."

Yuki nodded in assent, his face forward to follow Akito without hesitation. He wanted to be as far away as possible from that group, especially from the acidic look the Neko was blessing him with. And after what he had said, he was fairly certain that whatever tenuous peace might have existed between Kyo and himself, it had now come to a resounding shatter of a million pieces. He was not looking forward to when they were home alone. He wouldn't be surprised if even Master Haji or Kazuma felt betrayed by the words he chose to employ to halt Akito's actions.

'_It was the only way…I think. Maybe… Good thing that I didn't catch the whole shouting match…Kyo was ready to skin me on the spot after only having heard just his last remark to his father. I doubt he knows that these trees and shrubbery are good sound buffers.' _He mentally gave pause to his inner ramblings as he carefully glanced to Akito, noting that she was no longer incensed and looking rather pleased with herself. _'If only they knew…'_

No one would have been the wiser that this young lady that held herself so regally and just dealt with two obstinate individuals with a heavy hand was laid up earlier with a feverish headache, dizzy spells and all. He was assured that it wasn't his tea or the meals that he had served her earlier that brought on her sudden infirmity. Kureno's and Hatori's assertions didn't allay his doubts, though.

In any case, her tenacity knew no bounds on this day since she pressed on and forced her body to take in further abuse in it's delicate state. No amount of medical warnings from her doctor or heartfelt pleas from her personal attendant to remain in bed swayed her chosen course to be at the riverbank by the gardens for Obon. Especially when she had partings of her own to give…

'_It was the thing to say, I'm certain…to state the cold, hard facts. Akito wouldn't have budged otherwise…those two idiots ruined what little good mood she had with their ill-timed shouting match. It was supposed to be about Akira's memory tonight and only that…it's why she went through hell just to get here. Akira…her father…he was her whole world. And mine as well…'_

He chanced a glance to Kagura as he was close to leaving the courtyard. In that one instant, she knew what he wanted to say to her and nodded that she would carry out his request. Disappearing into the foliage, he silently pleaded for the best despite the reality he lived in. It was a vain hope, he knew, nonetheless, he did hope…

'_Can you see through the dark hate that's not entirely your own, Kyo…see through the mire of half-truths and truly see what's there? Can you understand me? Would you even want to? Probably…but no. I'll still hope, though…'_

Kyo's father reluctantly took another path that would lead to the riverbank. He walked away with no further looks or words to anyone else. Seeing this, Master Haji let out a sigh of relief, his proud shoulders now distinctively in a slump. "Well…that's not a reunion worth repeating, that's for sure."

Kazuma immediately went to Kyo's side, noting how rigidly he stood in place while staring blankly at the void where Akito and Yuki walked through. Softly he called out, "Kyo…don't bother with it anymore. Let it go. It's over."

Kyo didn't respond to the concern nor did he acknowledge Kazuma's arm draped over his shoulders as a comforting gesture. Kagura felt the need to help as well…even Yuki had wanted to. It's what he had wordlessly asked her to do for him… "Kyo-kun…please?"

Still no response from the eerily silent Neko. Trying to lure him back to some sort of normalcy, she brightly remarked as she reached out and tugged his limp hand, "Kyo-kun, snap out of it! We're going to be late. Remember? The others are waiting…Tohru-kun included. Come on, I'll lead the way!"

"Why?" The voice from the Neko was soft but filled with intense desperation. His frigid glare was soon turned on her. Kyo immediately shoved the arm across his shoulders and jerked his hand from her startled grasp. Standing over the petite young Boar with a menacing aura that had her hairs raised, he bit heatedly, **"Well? TELL ME! Why the hell should I care to show up where I'M NOT WANTED BY MY OWN FAMILY?!"**

Kazuma was ready to respond to his son's silent call for help. However he was rather slow to react compared to Kagura's quick actions. She swiftly and fiercely hugged the burdened Neko, pouring as much love as she's always had for the foolish guy into her embrace. Just as quickly, she pushed him away so that she could level her own hard gaze at him, never once letting up on it. Suddenly, she thrust her hand out and yanked his head down, her hand gripping his hair tightly into her fist.

"**Because…WE'RE your family, Kyo-kun! Those right here with you, right now. And the other Jyuunishi…yes, even Yun-chan! WE'RE your family, and WE CARE! We want you there! So…DON'T SHOVE US AWAY, KYO-KUN! DON'T YOU **_**DARE **_**DO THAT TO US AGAIN!!! **_**SO HELP ME**_**, I'LL BIND YOU IN ROPE AND DRAG YOUR SKINNY ASS TO THE OTHERS AND SHOVE THAT LANTERN DOWN YOUR DAMN THROAT AND THEN SEND IT OFF! YOUR MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR SPIT AS PART OF YOUR FAREWELLS! AND THEN WHEN ALL THAT IS DONE, I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING THAT'LL REACH YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN! SO HAUL THAT ASS OF YOURS TO THE RIVERBANK…**_**NOW!!!!**_**"**

Stunned silent. All gaped like dead fish. _No one_ expected that outburst…least of all Kyo.

Yet, nice and soft was never the Boar's true style. Not when it came to knocking sense into the hard head of one stubborn Neko. She loved him—that much showed. It never ceased to amaze Kazuma to see her passionate in anything she believed in. The love she had nurtured over the years for his hard-headed son gave him hope for so long, and he was glad that it hadn't faded over the years. Despite the new, more stable relationship she had with another, her love for Kyo had only matured into something else that was akin to that of a sibling bond. She did know this brash teen that well. And she knew exactly what to do and say at a time like this.

'_She certainly DID it and SAID it…rather strongly,'_ mused Kazuma with a sense of relief.

"Damn…if only I was seventy years younger." Whistling lowly, Master Haji gave Kazuma a hearty pat on the back, also wanting to reach the riverbank to bid his private respects to one former Neko. "Well, Kazu-kun, let's be off or else we'll miss our turns."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and walked off with his grandfather, all the while eyeing Kyo warily. The teen had stood there with a look of shock that hadn't moved him to act. But apparently that wasn't required…someone else took on that task for him rather happily.

"Fine…have it your way…"With an exasperated sigh, patience not a virtue Kagura possessed, she let go of his hair and quickly grabbed hold of his ear. Twisting it none-too-gently, she firmly held her grip as she began to literally drag Kyo in the direction of the riverbank, catching up to an amused Master Haji and Kazuma.

"**DAMMIT…THAT HURTS, BITCH! **_**LET GO OF MY EAR!!!**_**"**

"Love hurts and don't call me that, Kyo-kun! You'll make me cross," she chastised the irate teen as she kept her hold on his abused ear.

"Love hurts, my ass…" was Kyo's low grumble, glaring heatedly at the amused faces of his elder caretakers, daring them to say anything of his predicament. Sighing heavily, he resisted pulling back on his ear. Kagura certainly had a hold on him…no need to lose an ear over it.

As they made their way through the thick foliage, following stone steps that led to the riverbank where most of the family was already gathered, Kyo finally began to feel all the pieces of his nightmare turned reality come together. The memories made from this latest war of words…

His father, the father that gave him life, was dead set on ending his freedom however it took. He spoke his piece, nothing new, of course, but he definitely seemed more desperate. The man even dared to confront Akito on the matter, though he was quickly silenced.

'_Hmph, damn fool. At least, he's telling it to my face instead of going behind my back. Tch, probably because Shihan and Oyaji can't hold him back anymore.' _Then the images from another pair came into focus…the condescending air…the sneer… Authority shoved down his throat…but above all, those eyes… Eyes of gray-violet that took in all of that mess and bore witness to his greatest humiliation. And the owner of those set of eyes stood by her…he stood WITH HER…

"Kyo-kun…I'm glad you did it."

He was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by Kagura's sudden remark, noting thankfully that she had let go of his ear. "Huh? Did what? What are you talking about now?"

"You faced your fears…somewhat. But that's something," she remarked assuredly, grasping his wrist while going down the stony path.

The comment gave him a sudden start to the heart. Has it been that long since he's heard this line of discussion? Swallowing inaudibly, he asked with trepidation, "Wha-what fears? I…I didn't do anything besides yell back at that man."

"Exactly." Linking her arm through his, she began to hum to a tune in her head, happy to have this shared moment with him, however brief it would be. Such moments were harder to come by as time passed. That was her greatest fear…to grow apart from those close to her. And to her, her fellow Jyuunishi are those closest to her, even Akito.

'_I'm not about to give up on you, baka. You faced one fear…with so many more still out there. It's a start. And no matter how hard you try to keep yourself away from us, you won't be alone as you face each one…promise.' _She heavily sighed as she continued,"You told him what you were too afraid to admit to yourself. It's good that you finally let it out. I'm glad."

To admit…to acknowledge…to believe the truth that was always there, yet too horrible to accept. And worse, it had hurt too much that it was better to have felt the hate than the agony.

Yes, that boy from long ago that was too afraid to face the truth had finally admitted it to himself.

'_He abandoned us. My mother…me…he just…left us. Still in the same house, but…he was never THERE. He never looked my way…but worse…he hardly looked at her. And when he did…it was only with disappointment with those dead eyes of his. She ended her life, sure…but…she was dead inside long before that. She barely held on to life because…of me. Hehe…what do you know? All this time I had thought she was afraid of me. She had fear…but she feared FOR me. And all she could see was the cause of her fear…this damn bracelet that represents all her misery rolled up in a string of beads.'_

He looked dejectedly into the distance ahead of them, soft murmurs of the crowd now being heard through the thick tree line ahead. He quietly remarked, "How do you put up with my shit, Kagura? All these years…they were hell just to _live_ them. And you…you were…there. You never turned your back on me, not even when I…I rejected you."

So many years…lots of laughs and a whole lot more tears. She really was with him every step of the way, minus the time he took off with Kazuma up in the mountains. Even when the pain of his rejection had become too unbearable at times to endure, she never once gave thought to abandoning him. Some time apart was necessary, but…to leave him behind…to let him go entirely…

"I couldn't. In the end, you're as much a part of me as I'm a part of you. To leave you behind or alone…it'd be like cutting off a part of my life that meant so much to me…and still does." She lightly punched his arm, smiling widely as they finally breached the tree line to see all the family gathered by the riverbank. "Silly idiot…this is what being a family is all about."

Master Haji and Kazuma kept silent as the two conversed quietly amongst themselves a few feet ahead of them. Both knew well that only another in the same cursed position could truly understand the sorrow of having to face hard truths. And both were extremely pleased to see them come to terms in only the ways they knew best.

"Haji-ojiisan…are you ready to bid your respects to your brother?" asked Kazuma while setting up his lantern for when his turn came.

Master Haji smiled fondly, his lantern in hand and ready to be sent downriver. "Yes…I think it may be the same as yours."

Kazuma wordlessly nodded and looked to the inscription on the paper surrounding the floatable candle… _'—Hope. May it shine upon us like your smile once did…'_

Kyo met up with the other Jyuunishi, glad to focus his thoughts on anything that wasn't related to the earlier incident. They all murmured amongst themselves, much like the large crowd was doing, all excitedly waiting for the signal to release their lanterns. All seemed eager to commence this traditional send-off, each member carrying their lantern with their private inscriptions of well wishes to those that have departed the living realm. He was one of them as he retrieved his lantern from Haru's hands.

'—_Never alone…never forgotten.'_ The inscription he wrote for his deceased mother. Yet, he wasn't so sure if it was more for himself that he wrote it or for her memory…

He looked away to the girl he was hoping to have next to him as he sent off his lantern. Although Tohru had to stay away from Akito's immediate presence, he was glad that Tohru was just a few members down the line with Ritsu's parents. She waved excitedly at him, her lantern to her mother in her other hand. The smile that never died sent him a calm he had so desperately sought. Especially when his eyes landed on one other Jyuunishi…

Cold and numb…bitter. Hollow…and an ache in your chest. Is this what true betrayal felt like? The sting of betrayal…it's fine blade cut deep. Certainly his father betrayed him and his mother, but…it was different. He had never developed a relationship with the man. And despite repeatedly making his beliefs known that Yuki was never a friend and worse than a rival, there was still the unmistakable connection with the baka Nezumi. Hardly noticing it as it snuck up on him, a true relationship had developed between them over the years, high on strife and emotion, but also one of understanding. And for a time, it became comfortable to accept that fact.

Simply put, somehow, some way, he had come to trust Yuki. It was by no means a conscious decision on his part, but nonetheless, it was what it was.

Sohma Kyo, Neko of the Jyuunishi, trusted Sohma Yuki, the Nezumi of the same circle.

'_My mistake…my LAST mistake regarding you…traitor.' _It was not as all-consuming as he had thought betrayal to be, but he was sure it was just the shock that's softening the blow now…and disgustingly, it was also immense disappointment. Repressing the tide for now, he focused on the other Jyuunishi, strangely content to be in their midst despite the lingering ache that would only grow with time. But for now…he'll remember his mother…with his family beside him.

'_Are they insane?! Shigure's and Nii-san's antics have reached an all-time high with that ridiculous lantern! Pink ribbon and lace don't belong on a lantern! _(Pause)_ Hn, well, that's something…Hatori's making them change it. Pft, have it torched is my opinion…'_ Glad that he was at a distance from having to hear the commotion they were creating (already several parents were giving them disapproving glares), Yuki chanced a glance at Tohru and found her not too far off and in good spirits. He smiled fondly, very pleased that she was there to celebrate this occasion with them.

'_Maybe she'll come with us for the festivities being held in our neighborhood. It'll be small compared to the one in town, but it'll be manageable for us to maneuver through the family crowds. They went all out with the games and decorations.' _He caught her glance then, her smile from before wider than ever. She showed him her lantern, the small, simple candle-bearer ready to be launched. _'Her inscription…what had she written for her mother? If it's anything like ours—'_

"Yuki, Akito is starting to give her signal…please be ready." Kureno guided the young adult further out to the shoreline, next to the serene lady overlooking the calm river. _'At least, I hope I'm reading her right…'_ It was well past time to commence the festivity, but for whatever reason, Akito had been silent and waiting ever since she arrived. _'Waiting for what, though?'_

Yuki was along the same line of thought…his companion had not spoken or done anything else since arriving except stand by the shore, staring blankly beyond the horizon. She ignored the expectant silence from some of the family, oblivious to the quiet murmurs from others, and definitely ignoring the growing restlessness from several of her Jyuunishi. She simply stood there…waiting…her extravagant kimono billowing with the breeze. The minutes advanced…

He sighed quietly and gently grasped her shoulder. "Akito…"

She went off…right into the calm water of the river. She continued sloshing her way through the water, unmindful that her once flowing kimono had now begun to stick to her legs.

"My masterpiece!" bemoaned Ayame.

"Ssh!" Once silencing the tailor, Hatori turned to Shigure, the unspoken question clear in his eye.

Shigure shook his head, wordlessly conveying that he was also at a loss with the woman's actions. He looked over to Yuki, confusion also evident in the youth's eyes. "Well, let's hope she's not out for a swim this late in the day. Usually if you're out this late at the river, clothes aren't normally required for skinny—"

_**(Smack!)**_

"Desist with your perversion, Shigure," bit out Hatori threateningly. Seeing the Inu silently pout as he rubbed his sore head, Hatori held back his temper once more and began walking the short distance to Kureno and Yuki. Upon reaching them, he asked quietly, "Kureno, Yuki…what's going on?"

"I'm not certain," whispered Kureno nervously.

There was no response from Yuki…only a resolute stare as he quickly went to follow Akito through the tepid water, his hands firmly holding onto the lantern to be launched.

"Not that one, too!" cried out Ayame, forlornly burying his face in his hands. "Heinous death to silk works of art!"

Consoling his old friend with pats to the shoulder, Shigure solemnly mused, _'Like so long ago…where one goes, the other inevitably follows. _(Sigh)_ We're back where we started…the Nezumi always standing by her side. And just like last time, it won't last for long. Only this time…it'll come at a higher cost.'_

The remarks were lost to the wind, Yuki now only feeling the cold against his legs. He was glad that Akito finally stopped when the water level reached her knees. Finally reaching her, he shifted their lantern to one hand, the unoccupied one grasping her shoulder once again. "Akito, is everything all right?"

She finally looked up from her staring at her reflection on the river, locking her piercing gaze to his concerned one. "Look all around you, Yuki."

Taken aback at her demand, he glanced about for a moment, noting only water all around them as well as the other shoreline on the opposite side. "Yes, Akito…we are far out into the river—"

"No! Try again…LOOK." Her gaze narrowed as she stepped closer to him.

He carefully looked around him as she had wanted him to. Trees…water…the opposite shore…the river stretching far out on either side…the darkening sky with bright stars…fireflies… And, of course, the family.

Haru was staring at him quizzically, his hand lazily swinging his lantern from its side. Rin was keeping a wary eye on said lantern, nudging the Ox to maintain it right-side up to keep the candle inside. Hiro was arguing with Momiji while Kisa calmly spoke with Kagura and Ritsu, ignoring the bickering beside her. Ayame looked to be shamefully lamenting a great loss on Shigure's shoulder, the Inu patting the tailor in understanding…now cheerfully showing him the pink ribbon and lace that was supposedly put away. Hatori wasn't paying them any mind anymore, likely giving them up as a lost cause, as he stared at Akito with no small concern. Kureno shared this as well…both were no doubt worried about the clan head's delicate health.

And beyond them all was Kyo…quietly making his way to Tohru, Ritsu's parents accommodating his presence to avoid accidental exposure. The Neko remarkably was sedately addressing them, and then settled to hold onto Tohru's extended hand. There was tension in his shoulders as he rigidly stood beside Tohru at a safe distance. She was happy, but worried…her eyes clear to show it all.

Never once did Kyo look to him or Akito…only at his reflection in the water.

"Do you see it, Yuki…do you _**see**_ it now?" asked Akito persistently.

Yuki observed the rest of the family, noting how they were all looking at them with expectant stares. _'Our family is large…sharing the same blood…the same possibility… This curse of ours…it's an endless cycle that could strike anyone of those faces in the crowd or their future generations. Such a bleak future…'_

Leaning into him, Akito softly whispered, "They all eat…drink…sleep… Gossip…worry…complain…care…even love. It's all such a lovely…illusion. Some want to break away from it, preferring to face the 'reality' of life by wanting to break away from the family and live on their own. But that's also an illusion, isn't it? An illusion woven over the centuries…it's not easily abandoned. In the end…wherever you go or whatever you do…we all still share the same blood…the same fate…the same, damn curse."

Deeply breathing in the cool night air and somewhat fishy smell from the river water, she wrapped her arms around Yuki's waist, tightening her embrace, and leaning into his chest. She smelled the soft incense from the tea room on his yukata and, of course, his distinct smell. Closing her eyes, she heard his soft heartbeat against her ear, only now noticing that her small Nezumi was a full head taller than her.

'_The years have past us, Yuki…we're no longer children. But while I still can…even in death, I will NEVER let you go. You are mine…always mine…' _She abruptly opened her eyes, staring straight out at one other girl in the crowd. She knew of the 'outsider's' presence. She had allowed it for this very reason…

Certainly enough, Tohru caught her stare and was momentarily startled. And after being under the scrutiny of the clan head for several moments longer, Tohru bowed her head quickly and tightened her grasp on Kyo's hand. She felt chills go down her veins from that one stare that wordlessly said only one thing…_'—mine—'_. She didn't dare read any further into Akito's intense stare, but she felt the warning therein.

Kyo had years of experience dealing with wordless stares aimed his way, especially when they contained some sort of derogatory term. So he had felt the severe glare aimed in his direction from the clan head. Looking up, he saw how Akito held the Nezumi in a possessive embrace, intently staring at his companion with a small smile. When Tohru had abruptly bowed her head and held his hand firmly, he felt the ever-familiar tightening of his jaw as he gritted his teeth, but just as rapidly he felt his previous bitter anger cool the flames of his temper.

'_No…things won't be the same as before…not anymore.'_ Bringing his other hand to hold their clasped hands together, he looked down to meet Tohru's surprised gaze, fondly smiling and quietly remarking, "You know, if you don't pay attention you'll miss sending off your lantern to your mom. Don't let anyone make you forget that."

She looked away from such a heavy stare and smiled nervously. She then looked back to Akito and Yuki, seeing how they were now preparing the lantern they held in their hands. Her eyes glanced to her own lantern, the small candle ready to be lit and illuminate her inscription to her mother.

"Arigato…I'll be ready. Okaa-san will want to see this message." Pulling her hand away from his, she carefully cradled the paper lantern with her hands. _'It's what I know to be true now, Okaa-san. I hope you do understand…—I found THE home that'll never leave me.—'_

As Kyo observed Tohru's private moment with her mother's memory, he patted the top of her head warmly, quietly swearing to his deceased mother and to hers, _'I'll protect her from the dark pit of hell we've been stuck in for too long. She won't live the life that left us alone and forgotten…by those we used to trust. That's a promise.'_

The soft flicker of the flame danced with the breeze on the tip of Yuki's lit match. Carefully he tilted their lantern, lighting the small candle within the paper lantern. Setting it right-side up, he looked to Akito as she stared at the softly lit lantern. Taking it from his hands, she set the candle-bearer on the water, pushing it away to float along the current. She once again stood next to Yuki, holding his hand with her own.

It was the signal the whole family had been waiting for. Many more lanterns were lit simultaneously, swiftly sent on their way to join the lone lantern from the clan head. The lanterns were of all different size and shape, each carrying their distinct inscription written for their deceased loved ones to take back with them in their eternal rest. It was mesmerizing…to see the many gentle lights weave their way through turbulent waters, never once becoming extinguished by the waters or shrouded by the darkness encroaching upon them. They stayed lit…always lit despite the overwhelming odds.

"What you say is true, Akito." spoke out Yuki solemnly. "No one in the family can escape the blood in our veins. The possibility will always be there, for the curse to continue in our bloodline far into the future."

He paused, placidly staring as the flickering lanterns floated further away. He then looked down to meet her upturned gaze, his sudden smile surprising her for a moment. "To abandon our reality if only to believe in the illusion when it promises to offer less misery or none at all—it reminds me of when we were little and didn't behave much differently."

She could only stare at him confoundedly. Shaking her head in disbelief, she retorted, "That's ridiculous, Yuki. For one, we were CHILDREN—"

"Hai…we were. I remember discovering mud for the first time. It was incredible, really…dirt so wet it made bubbles when squished in your fists." Smiling widely at the memory, he quietly recollected, "I was all too happy at the time…not a care for what dark problems surrounded me…us, actually. If I recall correctly, I had painted my face with streaks of the gooey mess because _someone_ had read from a book what a samurai looked like."

Vaguely annoyed at the implied remark, she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "It's not my fault Tou-sama left those books where I could reach them."

Sighing inaudibly, he reached out and took her hand into his own, slowly leading her back to the far-off shoreline, the water around them gently parting as they calmly waded through. His voice was soft, barely heard above the ripples of water around them. "Back then, you seemed happiest when you played with me or read to me. You made the stories come to life with your voice, even when…when our family became too much to handle."

"Did that not prove my point?" she asked equally softly.

"It proved that the good memories were no illusion. We weren't deceived in any way in that regard…they were _real_. Yet, when faced with so much sorrow, especially when Akira died, it was only then that the good memories became an illusion." He sadly brought to mind those times of extreme despair as a child. Tears that never stopped…screams and wails that broke the silence in the dead of the night…and above all, the loneliness he _and she_ had succumbed to.

"Our dark reality will always be there, lurking around corners without mercy. But if our family can find a little bit of that 'illusion' in their lives like we had and somehow still do, then why not allow them that hope? Life in general never came with a guarantee…just the hope that it could be better."

She had stood still as he quietly spoke, her stoic demeanor never breaking. But he had felt the difference as he held her hand, how it no longer tensed against his palm. Yet the tension returned in him when she next spoke the words.

"You sound like Tou-sama." Turning her face to look at him squarely, she continued, "Perhaps this family may yet come to their senses, although I wouldn't hold my breath, not that I could spare it anyway."

He did have to agree with her on that…their family was never easy to live with, much less cooperate with them. Briskly he began walking to the shoreline, leading her away from the deeper waters once more. He couldn't help remarking when something caught his eye, "Have you been growing out your hair, Akito?"

She turned to him with mild shock, "How could you tell?"

Her upswept hair didn't clearly show longer hair, but if it were pinned up, then her hair was long enough. "It looks nice…the rose pinned to your hair is a nice touch. Nii-san's idea?"

Tension returned to her hand holding his. "The insufferable loon…he had the audacity to beg just to do my hair. As if it weren't bad enough that he had to dress me."

His grin grew upon hearing her short tale. _'That explains why Kureno had helped me get dressed instead of Nii-san. I'm surprised Nii-san didn't get beaten to a pulp in the process.'_

"Strange…I always thought that the official passing of the clan's headship would be more…painful." Shrugging away her wayward thoughts, she pulled Yuki back just before reaching the dry earth. He turned t her fully, perplexed at her earlier remark. She reached out to softly run her hand through his hair, tucking away the longer strands behind his delicate ear. "Will you remember this day as an 'illusion', Yuki…the day you became the official heir to be head of this clan? Or will this be another dark day in your history with this family?"

A choice. Simple in its nature but profound in its impact on the family. He couldn't even think to breathe, let alone make a decision of this magnitude. He desperately wanted to argue against this decision of being the next clan head. Although, if current events had told him anything (his interview with Seto and his wife now making complete sense), the decision was already final…Akito never did anything half-way.

So…what choice was there to make but the obvious one? He needed only to never regret his choice. Recalling the inscription he truly believed in that was written on their lantern, he replied, "It's never a dark moment when my family needs me, if they'll have me."

She wordlessly looked back to their large family, his gaze soon joining hers. They both then looked out the river, seeing the zigzag of bright fireflies all about the waters, joining the flickering candle-lit lanterns on their journey to the sea. It was a silent serenity that enveloped them all, with one written message on one lantern in particular ringing in the mind of one newly-appointed clan head.

'_—In life, hope lives.—'_

No regrets…a promise he would never forget.

* * *

_**  
Long gone notes (11-16-07)**_

_My word, how long has it been? Too long, for sure. I have good reasons, though…_

_September timeframe…summer blues that I couldn't shake. It was so bad that the beginning portion of this chapter took the whole month to come up with and yet it wasn't near what it ended up being! October…oh yeah, the urge to splurge on writing was high! I loved it…I was pushing through left and right and…wow. I'm amazed with all that I wrote. Though I was a little too descriptive in some areas, but oh well, it was there and I didn't bother deleting it._

_I had planned to release this before Halloween…funny how my chapter centered on Obon, the Day of the Dead in Japan. It's usually celebrated in July/August by the whole family…just as big as New Years! All my resource material for Obon and the tea ceremony came from Wikipedia and the August edition of __Shojo Beat__! Anyway, it didn't pan out because the Kyo scenes were too involved. That's okay, it was necessary._

_What did ultimately put off the ending and releasing of this chapter was an ill-timed accident on my part. Yep, I had a car wreck…not pleasant at all. I broke/sprained my driving ankle, so I was laid up for a week on pain meds. Thankfully I've now been taken off of them and am able to end the chapter and finally release it. No car anymore, but at least I have good use of my hands and legs and mind…it's good to be alive!_

_Now, I can't be as wordy on the behind-the-scenes with this chapter release. My mind is beyond stressed with what happened personally, so I'll be brief._

_Chapters 19, 26, 48, 52 and the sidefic _**To My Surprise** _and the last chapter from _**Sometimes…**_—this chapter brought to light many points brought out in these chapters and sidefics. Feel free to re-read! Also, to be proper, the 'cry havoc…' quote was from Shakespeare's play _**Julius Caesar**_, Act III, Scene I._

_Wow, I really went all out on this chapter…length-wise, traces of profanity, family feuding…typical Sohma! I think my verb tense here is pretty bad, and I tried fixing the most that I could catch. Oh well, I'm just glad to release!!!_

_Song choice: "Fallen Embers" by Enya. Lyrics are great and full of imagery that you can't help but apply to the family's situation, figuratively speaking._

_Thanks to all, really! I wish to thank all that keep me in their alerts and favorite list…you're my favorite! Keep reading because I'll keep writing. You won't want to miss the next few chapters…the Tournament is finally here and then a few surprises that'll end this 'season' with a shock! Stay tuned!!! Luvs and hugs to all! Ja ne!_


	56. SOS Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER:** _Welcome to my world of fanfiction based on Takaya-sensei's manga…tread carefully._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 56: Bonds Reinforced, Bonds Breaking_**

The gentle tinkling of a chime carried in the brisk wind, heard only by the birds that were busily setting up to start their day. The rustlings of leaves also add to the morning ritual, with large, white clouds flitting across the sky against a stark blue sky. Of course, this all was merely a backdrop to the musical melody floating across the grand estate of the Sohma family.

'_Hn…at least I think it is. They play pretty well…no surprise,'_ smiling widely, Haru laying on his stomach and staring out to the gardens across from him. The veranda was warm despite the cool morning breeze, the sun having shone on it earlier. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes to let the delicate notes of a piano and the strings of a violin soothe him to a state beyond relaxation. _'Heh, it's no wonder Akito likes to lay out like this outside. Feels pretty good…'_

"Haru…you're not falling asleep on me, are you? You asked me to help you relax for your big matches today, ne? I'm going to stop playing if you're just falling asleep on me. I've got a lot of things to do, too, for today."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Haru shifted his head to view his companions playing in the parlor room. Seeing the one at the piano, he slowly became focused on the rhythm his fingers deftly touched the keys with, those wide, gray-violet eyes focused on nothing before him but the melody in his mind. It was mesmerizing…all of it…

"I'm wide awake, Yuki. You two play great…we should do this more often." Sitting up, he stretched carefully and gave a good yawn. "You sure can play…uh, what's the name of the dead guy you're playing?"

Shaking his head and sighing ruefully, Yuki answered, "His name is Mozart, Haru…and could you please show a little respect for the dead?"

Trying to keep his glee from ruining his playing, Momiji commented carefully, "Ne, Haru, you're right, though. Yuki plays really good! I have to keep my music sheets in front of me just to follow along at a decent pace."

"Hn? Am I off-balance, Momiji? I'll slow down…it's my first time playing a due. I must have lost track somewhere along the third bar." Yuki took care to slow down the tempo of his rhythm, berating himself for mentally drifting off as he usually did when he played alone.

"No, you're fine…better than fine." Coming to the final piece of the melody, Momiji finished it with a flourish, as did Yuki in perfect timing. Setting his violin inside its case, he went to sit next to Yuki as he saw up close the Nezumi's fingers delicately hit each key swiftly, another melody soon coming out of the piano.

"Chopin…the best of the composers for the piano. I'm very sure he'd have liked to hear you play his music, Yuki." Smiling fondly at him, Momiji resisted the urge to hug his fellow musician, lest he ruin the aptly timed melody of _Grande Valse Brillante_. Yet his happy countenance turned into a pout as he complained. "Mou, we should play more often together…it is great practice for me! I wish you'd have told me sooner that you played the piano, ne, Haru?"

"Hn…oh… I've always known." Seeing the shocked look on Momiji's face, Haru clarified. "It's not that I meant to keep it a secret. It's just that…Yuki doesn't play for just _anyone_, you know?"

"Oh…" Looking troubled for having touched on a delicate subject, Momiji turned to Yuki and softly whispered, "Gomen ne…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Smiling gently, Yuki shook his head as another melody came to mind, his fingers fluidly taking the notes into a different direction. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Haru said the truth…I didn't usually play outside of this room, but over the summer I've branched out a little by playing for Nii-san at his shop. I just don't like a big audience…but with the family, it's okay. If you want to practice with me, just let me know in advance, and I'll arrange for it here."

"Why not at your brother's shop?" Looking out the open shoji door that led down another corridor that connected to the Jyuunishi's god, the Usagi quietly added, "It'll be less…inconvenient. Akito wouldn't want us so near and all…"

Turning to Momiji, Yuki gave him a measured gaze before returning his attention to the piano keys. Equally quiet, he replied, "Akito likes to hear you play…even leaves the door and windows open when you're practicing." He suddenly grinned as he spoke normally, "Anyway, practicing at my brother's workshop is NOT advisable. The idiot is hard to handle with just me playing. Besides…he tends to close his shop when I'm there, so I don't like to visit too often if I can help it."

Laughing lightly, Momiji would have to concur that Ayame would never leave Yuki alone if he were to visit more often. His cheerful thoughts then took him from an ecstatic Snake wrapped 'lovingly' around his Mouse to his violin, his eyes drifting to the old instrument laying innocently in its case. An heirloom passed down from his father's side, he was surprised to learn that his playing could be anything remotely worth listening to by the clan head.

'_Pretty strange to hear Yuki say that… Sure, the subject hardly comes up, but…it's not like him to share private matters about Akito with me.'_ He chanced a glance over to Haru, wordlessly conveying to him his confusion. Anything deemed strange about Yuki or Akito was usually explained to him by the perceptive Ox. He was very glad for this connection to the elusive members of their private circle.

Haru understood Momiji's confusion, knowing that it wasn't like Yuki to divulge information on Akito without reason. Which led him to one conclusion…the Nezumi was worried about Akito, enough so to let down his guard and be vocal about less spoken matters. If that wasn't a clue, the melancholy look in the Nezumi's eyes when he spoke of her was a clear indication of it.

It irked him, he had to admit, that Yuki cared enough to such a degree for someone who'd done more harm than good to him over the years. _'Irked? Hell, the bad taste in my mouth from just thinking about it is giving me nausea. Damn…it's not healthy for Yuki to be near her anymore. Not to speak ill of the dead or those close to it, but man, I can't say I'm sorry to hear that Akito's been more ill as of late. If she's closer down that road to being really dead and gone, all the better.'_

He stared at Yuki's hands once again as they began another melody, barely soothing his growing anxiety. _'Rin didn't hear wrong…Akito hates Yuki. And from the looks of things, our dear 'god' is using Yuki for all he's worth to her. Hmph…next clan head, huh? Yuki is definitely worth a lot more to her now than before…and to the clan. It's good, though, that he'll be the one in power and in charge of us all…can't think of a better person to do it.'_

He heavily sighed as the ultimate question behind his consternation came back at him. _'Why does he put up with it, though? He's not that blind to her lies or whatever pretty words she's using on him, is he? I…I don't know anymore. I've only known about his close contact with her for several months. Anything before then…how long ago did she start manipulating him again? It was pure hell trying to get through to him when he lived at the estate…what would happen if I tried now? That…person has been nothing but good to him! Telling him about Akito's comments to Rin…how will he take it?'_

The reserved notes of the melody came to an end, the silence meeting it rather heavy. Setting his anxiety aside, Haru stood up and went to sit on Yuki's other side, plucking a fresh-cut rose from the crystal vase on the piano. Rubbing the blooming flower to Yuki's nose, he grinned upon seeing Yuki's despondent gaze turn to face him with a ready-reprimand while snatching the delicate bloom away. _'I suppose I've known the answer to my stupid questions all along… Akito's motives and plans be damned. I've always watched your back, haven't I, Yuki?'_

"Don't be grabbing them, Haru…they need to bloom properly," Yuki scolded him as he set the flower back in its expensive vase.

"Hn…" Leaning closer into Yuki's face, he softly commented, "You shouldn't worry so much about Akito. Hatori-niisan had said that she had overcome the flu as best as she could. Why don't you take it easy and rest at home? You might have been staying over at our house these past few days, but you barely spent any time in my presence."

'_Am I so transparent? But…to take time off now…' _Yuki shook his head as he began another melodious tune. "I'll take it easy after the tournament is over. I was supposed to have been helping Shihan and Kunimitsu-san all this week…I'm just surprised that'd they still take me in to help out today."

"It's been AWESOME to watch the tournament, Yuki! I still can't believe it's already the last day…it went by so fast!" Barely holding back his glee, Momiji stood up and began to mimic thrusts and punches that he'd seen from his seat at the tournament. "You should've seen Haru take down his opponents with some serious punches and kicks to the head!"

"Don't those count against you, Haru?" asked Yuki skeptically.

"Nah, not in this tournament. In those matches, we wear the headgear and gloves on the feet and hands. It's pretty annoying if you ask me," stated Haru with a frown upon recalling those instances in which he was fairly wrapped in foam for his 'protection'. _'Take the damn things off and fight like a real man is what I say.'_

"Anyway, the preliminary matches are all over, even for the girls. No one came near Kagura-nee in her matches. Heh, don't make her mad, Yuki. She had beaten some of those girls with just two strikes!" Forgoing previous thoughts of disturbing his fellow musician, Momiji squeezed Yuki from behind. "I can't wait to see the final rounds with you today. It's been so long since we've been together! I want to make each moment count!"

"Weren't we together for Obon just two weeks ago? I thought it was a good time, too _('aside from Akito catching a bad cold')_…" commented Yuki as he managed to finish the final note to his melody despite Momiji's firm embrace. _'I'm not going to get anywhere with my playing today. Might as well close shop…'_

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But it'll be the best time we've had together since our trip to the beach!" Reeling back his cheer momentarily, Momiji quietly added, "Besides…Haru's right. You're exhausted from having to look after Akito. If nothing else, you'll get a breath of fresh air from having stayed confined to the estate all this time."

"I chose to stay in, Momiji…I'm not confined. Kureno's been too busy helping Master Haji with the business aspect of the tournament and the family business in connection with it. And Hatori can't look after her when he has to see his other patients. My taking care of her was a logical choice, don't you think?" Seeing that the young Usagi reluctantly took his point, Yuki assuaged him further as he widely smiled. "It's fine…really. I'll be having a nice rest period after all this is over. No more teaching at the dojo…school is not even an issue anymore… _(Pause)_ Hn…strange…"

"What is?" asked Momiji curiously.

Shaking his head in mild disbelief, Yuki carefully chose his words as his new thoughts dawned on him, a wry grin coming to his face. "I'll have nothing to do from now on. It's a strange feeling…I've been so busy with one thing or another for the past few years. Now…there isn't anything remotely close to a schedule that I have to follow anymore. I…I'll have all the time in the world. Heh, it's really strange…"

Haru snorted as he grinned as well. "Hmph, knowing you, you'll find something to keep yourself busy. How about sparring with me once in a while? Or catch up on your reading?"

"And helping me with my violin practice! You know, Haru, it wouldn't hurt to get his help on school studies, too. He must have great notes since he graduated at the top of his class." With the topic broached, Momiji turned to look at Yuki squarely and dared to ask, "Yuki, why didn't you go to—"

"—work for the family, right? I'm pretty sure our parents are making the arrangements for us to be employed in their businesses." Turning a mischievous eye to Yuki, he slyly remarked, "You know, I heard your big brother mention he needs a model for his new autumn wardrobe line—"

"DON'T start, Haru," quickly interjected a flustered Nezumi. Yes, he had heard, quite often courtesy of Ayame's loud mouth, of this 'opportunity' for any lucky male model to work at the shop. _'Last I checked, hell hadn't frozen over. And even then, I'd rather roll over and play with a cat in my rat form if only to avoid modeling for Nii-san.'_

Momiji looked over to Haru to see his disapproval of him pursuing the subject anymore. Yes, like all other members of the family, they, too, were not able to understand why Yuki renounced his chance to advance his education. It was an opportunity unlike any other to grace previous cursed generations…to be able to live outside the circle with full blessing from the clan head. And Yuki…he who had been confined to the estate for a time…he who had escaped the clutches of mania from an oppressive clan head…he who had all the reason to free himself completely from the family… He turned away from the chance. And he never explained himself.

They accepted it but curiosity was very strong in him. He had really wanted to know the reason, but Haru had cut in before he got the chance. That in itself was a warning for him to drop the subject. _'But I couldn't help it…I can't imagine giving up my opportunity to study abroad on what I love to do most. What could have made Yuki reject the offer of a university education? Did Akito manipulate him to not take the opportunity? It wouldn't make sense if she had allowed it to begin with. Then again, Akito knows how to twist his mind around…she knows how to do that sort of thing real well.'_

"Well, I can always lend a hand to you two whenever you need me…music or otherwise," remarked Yuki, ignorant of his companion's rampant thoughts. He mused loudly while wiping down the piano with a dust cloth, "It'll be good to catch up on my hobbies…my gardening for one. Tohru-san's been too kind by doing it all by herself these past few months…I've only managed to help out a little."

"Which reminds me…" Haru quickly took out his cell-phone and began dialing. "You'll definitely be going today to the tournament, so let me call Honda-san and have her get your access-badge ready."

Yuki gave him a thankful smile. "And tell her I said thanks for holding onto it for me."

Watching Haru speak with Tohru outside on the veranda, Momiji turned to Yuki, noting the soft gaze in his eyes upon mention of her name. Knowing the reason behind the fond look, it was cause for concern. Not that it was any of his business, but he couldn't help worrying…

He knew how much his teasing annoyed the hell out of Kyo when it involved Kyo's feelings for Tohru. Yet no amount of teasing could ever truly dim what he'd seen in the Neko's eyes over the years thanks to his strong relationship with Tohru. Hope in all its purity had finally reached those red-orange eyes that were once so full of anger and gloom.

He would never say anything discouraging to the Nezumi, his personal relationship with him not nearly close to a bond as that of Haru's—really…only Haru knew Yuki the best, the Ox being the only one who dared to associate himself with the Rat when it was forbidden to do so. But due to this distance between himself and Yuki, he was that much closer to Kyo. And he'd come to know Kyo well enough…the loud Neko who constantly was chasing him down to do him bodily harm…the one who loved to argue with him if only for the sake of winning a pointless argument…the one who didn't turn his back on him when he was the loneliest. The elder brother he never had…

He pushed his wandering thoughts aside, yet, his curiosity lent fire to his impulsiveness. If only to see _**the**_ reaction in Yuki's eyes…he felt compelled to comment, "Tohru-kun was over with Kyo this morning to help him with his sparring. She's even been staying over to make him a good breakfast each morning and dinner each night."

Surprised at the sudden remark, Yuki was momentarily speechless before setting his cloth aside and replying calmly, "That's very kind of her. It's important to have a good meal to keep your strength up. The matches are difficult on both body and mind."

"Yeah…" Momiji didn't detect anything remotely emotional in that response. Lukewarm at best…what a disappointment. And so his infamous impulsiveness ran off with his mouth in high gear. "Aren't you going to run out and see her?"

Yuki couldn't help looking at Momiji strangely. "No…I'll be seeing her later at the tournament."

'_Geez, I've seen bigger reactions from Harii just yawning!'_ Sighing dejectedly, Momiji stood up and gently patted Yuki's head. "It's okay…I'm sure when the time comes, you'll understand."

Now Yuki was dumbfounded. "Eh?"

Closing his violin case, Momiji waved good-bye to Yuki as he went out to the veranda with case in tow. He momentarily spoke to Haru before taking off in the direction of Hatori's house. Today was a big day for all of them…

Haru finished his call and went in, but upon seeing Yuki's bewildered expression, he couldn't help but snicker. "What's with the face? Not that it's bad…it's kinda cute."

Yuki gave a light shove to Haru once he sat down next to him. "Save it. Did you get everything straightened out with Tohru-san?"

"Hn…all's good for today." Haru hesitated to speak any further, wondering how much should he pry into a recent development that was more than just unsettling. Reaching out, he stroked Yuki's soft hair, certain that he'd have it batted quickly by the Nezumi's hands. It didn't happen which only gave him more cause for concern.

His tone was hushed, "You know, no matter how many years pass us, I can't know how to help if I don't know what's on your mind. You always hold it all in…building up all sorts of stress."

Seeing no other reaction from his companion other than a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders and a pointed stare to the gardens outside, Haru pushed on, certain his next statement would incite a more vocal response from Yuki. "Why are you avoiding going home?"

Certainly enough, the Nezumi's straight posture immediately slumped along with a heavy sigh. Either not caring or even noticing the hand stroking his head, Yuki stared down to his hands that were folded on his lap, his fingers brushing against each other delicately as if they could pick out his thoughts and lay them bare for Haru to see.

Arriving to the only answer he had, Yuki replied quietly, "Home isn't exactly where I'm wanted at the moment. By being here, it's not so…cold, you know?"

"Does Kyo's silence bug you that much?" asked the Ox knowingly.

Yuki heavily sighed and gave it thought, reluctantly agreeing. In all his years since coming in contact with Kyo, words were always exchanged. Vindictive verbal lashings…open challenges declared with such passion…half-decent conversations where understanding took place. This was the range of their verbal exchanges over the years.

Now…silence. Kyo was quiet. Not one word of any kind came forth from the Neko since Obon. Not even a look of disdain…Kyo simply refused to acknowledge his existence at home or at the dojo. He did try, though, to talk with Kyo that very evening upon arriving home from their Obon celebration. Brick walls were more forthcoming in their response. The Neko simply walked past him after one final glance of indifference…

Since then, mornings have silently greeted his ears as he went about his normal routine, Kyo having already left before dawn. His commute to the dojo was often lonely as well since Tohru accompanied the Neko, her early schedule coinciding with Kyo's due to the chaotic last minute details her office was in charge of for the grand tournament. At the dojo, the Neko would be intensely focused on sparring, never once looking his way. His commute home would be no different than the morning commute.

Evenings were quiet once again, much like how it was long before Tohru or Kyo came to live at Shigure's home. He ate, watched a little television, went to read in his room…and waited. Kyo never came in before midnight, thwarting any chance to speak with him at a reasonable hour. After several nights of such behavior and much pestering from the Inu, Kyo harshly retorted to back the hell off. It worked…Shigure had since miraculously refrained from speaking of the matter to the Neko or to him. Yet tension at home only thickened…the unnatural silence only adding to it.

The matter with Kyo was no easy subject to bring up and the Nezumi's continued meditative state only confirmed the Ox's suspicions that the Nezumi was just as concerned as he was. It just wasn't normal for the Neko to be so focused and disciplined in his training that he conversed only when needed while at the dojo. He seemed possessed, driven to reach his goal with minimal distraction.

'_All Kyo ever does is practice with Tetsuya-san or me…not that it's abnormal since we were preparing for the tournament. Shihan was a slave driver these past couple of weeks after Obon. And Kyo's been making damn sure that he doesn't even catch a glimpse of Yuki. Even that one time when Yuki asked him point-blank to fill out another tournament-related form, Kyo just walked past him as if he didn't exist. _(Sigh)_ Hn…maybe that's what's buggin' Yuki the most…to not be seen…to not be acknowledged as _someone_, only as _something_. Too close to how it is with his parents…'_

"Give the idiot time, Yuki. From what you told me, it was hell on earth when you had to clean up another mess that bastard made." Frowning, he grumbled lowly, "Pft, can't understand why we can't just oust that man from the family…I'll give him a good ass-kicking right outta the family…"

Smiling wryly, Yuki stood up and away to walk to the doorway to the veranda. Heavily breathing in, he leaned against the edge and slid down to his bottom, his knees tucked in to give him small comfort to his problems. "You're right…I know that. I'm just restless today…it's been a long week. Heh, at least Kyo's been getting a long vacation from my presence both at home and at the dojo. Too bad he'll have to see me today, though…"

"Well, the baka Neko will just have to suck it up. He can't keep avoiding you for forever, you know." Haru's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Next week, we'll tackle him together and pin him down. Then you can make him listen to you. And afterwards, I'm sure he'll be willing to take me on in a good sparring…great for releasing tension, you know."

"Heheh, you're hopeless," commented Yuki lightly, his mood considerably better than before. _'Always count on Haru to make me see the obvious. Of course Kyo needs time and waiting another week to really confront him isn't a bad idea. Man, I must be tired if I can't even think that logically.'_

Seeing Yuki relaxed as he'll ever be pleased the Ox immensely. "You and I should start getting ready for this tournament, Yuki—"

"I quite agree. But you shouldn't leave without saying good-bye."

Haru stilled upon hearing her soft voice. He immediately tensed with Rin's words echoing in his mind. It took effort to reel in his self-control and not lash out at this individual that was using Yuki. Instead he carefully kneeled in her presence and lowered his cool gaze to the floor.

"I wasn't leaving yet, Akito." Yuki checked his watch to see the hour…he didn't think he wasn't running late in his morning schedule. Still, she's wide-awake now and obviously ready for breakfast, which he hadn't managed to prepare just yet. _'I was so caught up with my playing and…other things.'_ "Sumimasen, I'll have the maid prepare your breakfast right away—"

"No need," she interjected calmly, "I've already run into one of the fools. She'll be bringing it up for the both of us."

Knowing how she loathed interacting with the maidservants, Yuki apologetically looked to her. How Kureno had managed to look after her for all these years was a heavenly talent he never fully appreciated until this week. Over this past week alone as her temporary personal attendant he'd managed to break two teacups, one dinner plate, three glasses, spill hot tea all over himself, fall asleep twice when he should have been reading reports to her from outlying family businesses…hell, even determining her temperature with a thermometer was a challenge. He hoped Hatori would never ask how he managed to break the medical instrument.

Akito gracefully past the kneeled Ox without sparing him a glance, and upon reaching Yuki, she settled down next to him. She began stroking his cheek as she quietly remarked, "You may leave."

Haru knew the command was directed at him. He quietly bowed his head in response and stood up to walk out to the veranda and retrieve his boots. He was tempted to turn around and speak with Yuki to encourage him to leave with him. Yet the Nezumi's remarks made him stop short.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to leave, Haru," stated Yuki sedately, keeping his stare on the Ox to be sure he took the hint in his remark. He was not going to leave just then…he simply wasn't.

Huffing inwardly that he was waylaid, Haru stiffly nodded and once he had his shoes on, bowed low to both of his superiors. He knew Yuki hated it when he did that, but there was no way around the family formalities anymore. Yuki was now the official heir to lead the clan, and anyone including Akito would see it as extremely rude if anyone of the family, Jyuunishi included, didn't behave accordingly.

Watching his old friend leave so formally, Yuki felt bile churn within him. He hated to abide by these family's rules and traditions, but currently he had to endure it.

Akito felt his displeasure and she smoothly stated, "It's the way things are, Yuki. Even Tou-sama had to adhere to tradition." She further added as she tucked a few of his stray hairs behind a delicate ear, "Yet, he found balance, remarkably. You will as well once you have full control of this family."

Her caresses never ceased, and he was reassured upon hearing her comment about her father that there are ways to bend the family and their rules to his will. Only time had to pass…only with her passing will it all come to pass. His rising elation evaporated…

Coldness settled in his veins as he recalled this past week. It was an eventful week with his ineptitude sometimes getting in the way as he looked after her. But it was during those hours when her illness took hold of her in its merciless clutches that he saw how far advanced her deteriorated health had become. During the light of day or the dark of the night, he saw her struggle for breath or thrash under her covers with a high fever, only to be shivering with cold sweat the next day. It was during those wee hours of the night that he felt most helpless and alone as he tried to reach out to her with just mundane talk, if only to have her focus on something other than the tides of pain…

He was told repeatedly during Hatori's daily medical visits that her illnesses tended to fluctuate from one extreme to the next, but it still unnerved him to be so limited in helping her overcome them with mere cold cloths or hot water bottles or the occasional chemical compress. Her medication was limited as she had already become resistant to many antibiotics—she had to simply endure the torment the illness inflicted on her…so said their revered doctor. It was all handled so…normally. From personal experience he knew Hatori to be nonchalant when he cared for him as his doctor, but to see it applied in such a situation as Akito's… It made him ill to the point that he lost his temper and slapped away Hatori's hand when he tried to take her temperature.

He mentally cringed now at the memory being replayed…Hatori utterly shocked at his unexpected action but more so when he was told to get out since his services as a doctor were of no use anymore. He knew that he had given the doctor the same hard look and authoritative air from back when he had stated that he'd be the one looking after Akito in Kureno's stead amidst fervent protests. Hatori did the same then as before…he had quietly gathered his things and left without a word.

The embarrassment and inevitable shame for his actions came after many hours when he had finally managed to calm down enough and rest for a while, only then confronting his logical reasoning. Haru had said it best once…logic was a bitch. It was also merciless since it incessantly pounded him with more reasons to feel guilty. Damn if his conscience couldn't handle anymore justified guilt!

Certainly his excuses were acceptable…little to no rest over the last few days while tending to Akito at night and even less chance to eat were certainly good basis to fly off the handle. But he was WARNED…that was the sore spot on his damaged pride! He had been warned REPEATEDLY that it was no small undertaking to look after Akito while she was ill. He had assumed to be capable of it regardless. How mistaken he was.

Incredibly mortified with his self-analysis, he did what any natural being with the curse of the Rat would do…he hid under a thick blanket. Akito had by then settled to a more rested state, her fever having been broken during the day. So he had remained in a corner of her room, hearing her raspy but regular breathing, fumbling with a loose thread on the cuff of his pants…all from under a blanket.

He must've loved his makeshift wall, enough to have fallen asleep, because the next thing he recalled hearing was Hatori's footsteps as he approached Akito's bed to check on her progress like he always did before calling it a day. The doctor's presence in the room had been enough for his Nezumi instincts to kick in, and he didn't waste time as he huddled closer into his corner, then wrapping the blanket tighter to seem very small and insignificant…hell, he had felt like that.

Oh yes, it had been a brilliant idea…right up there with him cooking instant ramen. He had felt Hatori's silent presence before him, waiting for him to unravel himself from under the blanket. After ten minutes of hesitating, he had given in…partially. Apparently the blanket was alive because he couldn't extricate himself completely from it, only barely poking his head partially from an opening.

It had been his turn to look shocked. There was the doctor before him…sitting back on his heels with an elbow propped on a knee, his chin held by his hand. And most surprisingly, he had sported a small grin.

'_And I had felt nothing but shame. I couldn't even look him in the eye! But…he helped me out of that mess—really, how hopeless am I that I got stuck in a blanket?!—with that grin of his still in place. I had tried to say I was sorry, but he had told me that it was okay and that he understood. Still…I felt so stupid…'_

"Your thoughts take you too far away from me, Yuki," remarked Akito sourly as she firmly tugged a few strands of his silky bangs.

'_Ow. That brought me back.'_ Wincing slightly, he replied, "Gomen…I was thinking how fast the week went by. The tournament's all but over after today…"

"Hn…so I've noticed. It'll be good riddance…that event has too many of my employees scrambling around all over the city. It's been terribly time-consuming." Letting out a frustrated sigh, she leaned heavily into Yuki's slim frame, laying her head upon his shoulder as she took in the early morning view of the gardens. "You played marvelously well earlier…"

He looked down on her, quietly replying, "I hadn't meant to wake you."

"It was fine…I needed to get up. I was tired of being confined to that bed." She closed her eyes to the scenic view and let herself relax against Yuki, straining to hear his heart beat in his veins. His warmth and smell was all she had sought when she woke up. She didn't want to be deprived of it any longer than she had to.

She had awoken better than she had in months, especially upon hearing the melody resound down the hallways. She was so sure that her flu would last for weeks as they had before. Hatori and Kureno certainly thought so. What a shock to see that it whittled down to just a cold within a few days in the Nezumi's care and just as easily remedied, of course, that was after a few nights of nonstop battling against the illness. The morning she woke up with coherent thought and attitude to match, Kureno was astounded but happy, Hatori was rather speechless, and her dear Nezumi was sleeping soundly upright in a chair next to her bed.

'_Perhaps having him close by isn't so bad when I'm ill. It'll at least cut down on me having to take those damn injections. But…only then, never during THOSE times. I will NEVER have him near shouting distance when those moments take hold of me. Never…'_ She fisted her hand in her lap, narrowing her eyes at that last unwelcome thought.

"Akito, is there something wrong?" Yuki took hold of her clenched fist, worried that her sudden rapid breathing was indicative of another bout of illness coming down on her.

"Don't be silly…something's always wrong with me. But I'm fine, relatively speaking." Unclenching her hand, she lifted her head and looked to him squarely. "When do you have to leave?"

Up close, her visage was much like before, pallid but with a flush of color…this latest bout of illness had definitely come to an end. "I'll leave after we've eaten breakfast."

'_Doesn't sound like much of a choice for me…Hatori is rubbing off on him.'_ With a sly grin, she inched closer as she whispered, "I'll eat breakfast with you IF…"

She paused as she started to giggle, no doubt a joke only she could perceive at the moment. He was glad to see her in good spirits but was curious as to what she wanted in exchange for eating breakfast. _'I wasn't going to force her to eat. A little would do her good, though…it would be enough.'_ Returning her widening smile, he asked, "If what, Akito?"

With a gleam to her eye, she nuzzled into his neck and deeply breathed in his scent. "If you convince Hatori and Kureno to leave me alone when I, too, attend this grandiose event."

"You…you want to come to the tournament?" he asked incredulously. "But…you're still recuperating—"

She immediately pulled away with a scowl. "_Yuki…don't._ You're starting to sound just like them!"

Just as she was prepared to stand up and stomp off, he took hold of her wrist quickly. "No…I…I only meant to say that it'll be a huge crowd and rather noisy. It'll be hard on your senses…but…if you're up to it, I can have Master Haji make arrangements to have one of the suites cleared for your personal use. You can watch all of the tournament from in there on one of the big screen monitors and still have an excellent view of the floor."

Smiling with a haughty air, she gave it thought but then began to frown. "I'd rather not be there if you're not there. What's the point of going if I have no escort?"

"Kureno will be there for sure…and Master Haji can certainly spare some time—"

"I don't want to have people just 'spare' their time to be with me!" she lashed out with a growing rage as she tried pulling her wrist from Yuki's grip.

He tightened his hold and calmly replied, "_Only_ for a short while when I can't be there. I…I don't want you to be alone when you've just overcome a bad case of the flu."

"So now you've decided to be a nursemaid for me?! I have Kureno for that!" Finally freeing herself from his grasp, she stood up and began to march off when she suddenly had her way blocked by Yuki.

Latching onto her slim shoulders, he bowed his head and lowly remarked, "I'm no nursemaid…nor a caretaker. I've proven that rather well this week. I…I do worry…I'm very good at worrying." He looked up to meet her stern gaze with a soft smile. "Heh, you've even said so yourself. But I don't mind worrying, so please, come to the tournament. I'll be worrying about you regardless if you're there or not. At least, you'll be close by for me to check in on you every so often. And I won't worry so much. Maybe after all the matches are done with, we can go to the adjacent exhibit halls to view the antiquity exhibition still on display. It'll be pretty deserted since everyone will be at the tournament…it'll be just the two of us. Is that okay with you?"

Her anger had dissipated as he went on, clearly pleased with the new arrangements. The exhibition hardly interested her, but if he was willing to spend time with her outside of this gilded cage that was the estate, she was more than up to viewing old relics and such. "Yes…this is acceptable. But _just_ the two of us…I can't bear to stomach the presence of the others."

The 'others' she was referring to have to be Kureno and Hatori since they were usually her constant companions and would most likely voice their protests of her being there at the tournament. He himself didn't wholly agree with her being there after just overcoming such an illness, but if it made her happy, then he'd do what he can to make it possible. After all, her demands weren't extraordinary, and she rarely did ask for anything…her way of asking is of course strange, but it was her way.

'_I don't blame her…it is exhausting having to be confined to one room. If all she wants is to get away from here for a while, it should be fine as long as we keep her exposure to stressful environments to a minimum. They would have to agree…'_ Smiling gently, he replied, "I'll call them after our breakfast to have the arrangements done up. I think you'll like to see some of the pieces that caught my attention on the sixth floor…"

"Mon FRERE!!!" sang out a voice from within the house.

The idea of a quiet breakfast flew out the door when Yuki heard the booming voice. Groaning audibly, he quietly asked, "Why is he HERE?"

"I had called him, of course. There is NO way you're going to attend this overblown event wearing THAT," declared Akito proudly, pointing her glare towards his current attire.

Aghast at what she had said or what she was glaring at, he stammered in his response, "M-my outfit is what I wear to my classes! There's nothing wrong with it."

Eyeing the simple white practice outfit tied with the black belt, she shook her head with disapproval. "There's plenty wrong with it. It's OLD and…PLAIN. And you'll be going out there representing this family as its future Head! By now, there will be many in that industry that will have gotten that juicy piece of gossip. I'll not have you going out to be amidst those hyenas dressed like some hired-hand!"

"But…Akito…I, I AM hired help for Shihan—"

"Don't fret, I took care of it all for you, you'll see," interjected Akito with a small smile.

"But—"

"YUKI!!!" bellowed the individual as he got closer. "Lo and behold, your one and only most devoted brother is here to perform 'Operation: Battlefield'!"

'_What the hell does that mean?!'_ Trying vainly to escape the situation, Yuki was held in place by Akito's strong grip on his arm. His troubled gray-violet eyes turned to meet gold-green eyes that were eyeing him from the doorway with something akin to horror.

Ayame really didn't think the emergency call early in the morning was necessary as he was already planning to drop in on his brother to bestow a present for him to wear at the tournament. It was his duty after all, brotherhood aside, since he was the dojo's appointed tailor for their uniforms. Yet he wasn't prepared for what his sensitive retinas would see upon entering the room the maidservant had said his brother was in. His prized bounce in his step was cut short as he eyed his magnificent brother.

Boring…too damn boring. White rice had more impact than his brother's painfully simple attire. In short, he was…appalled. And he expressed it so well… **"SIN!!! Have you no SHAME?! This is…ANARCHY to all that is FASHIONABLE! I can't let you commit this fashion SUICIDE, in PUBLIC no less!!!"**

Feeling Akito finally release him, Yuki strode over to confront the barbaric charges. He irately retorted, "NII-SAN! Everyone else is wearing something similar, so it's not so bad to wear this—"

"**FASHION WRECK!!! That's what your outfit screams at me! No, I can't…I WON'T allow for this travesty to continue! I will SAVE YOU from the humiliation!" **Ignoring the shouts from his younger sibling, Ayame whipped around and went out into the hallway, only to come back immediately, carrying two large, heavy handbags along with a travel bag. **"Now…time to engage into the battlefront!"**

"**NII-SAN!"**

"And to think you were going to have your entourage with you the whole time while wearing that **BLASPHEMY** against fashion!" went on Ayame without letup as he started to set up an area where he'll prepare the right facial masques along with a little polish to those gray-colored tresses that will make them stand out even more. A pair of scissors to give Yuki a needed trim was already sharpened to perfection…

Having tuned out his brother's ranting in his ear, Ayame smiled widely as he pulled out his latest masterpiece from the travel bag. _'A little steam will do it wonders to take out those little wrinkles… I'm so happy that I went with this color for the others' uniforms!'_ "Now, Akito has charged me with giving you the very best I can produce…and here it is! Don't worry, this will match in color to what your entourage will be wearing. I've already handed out the colored handkerchiefs and ties to all ten of them. Ooooh, I'm getting CHILLS already…you'll definitely be dressing the part of our clan head if my name isn't Ayame the Bold and Beautiful!"

Yuki was bowled over within moments of hearing Ayame rattle off with no concern or consideration to what he thought of this. But his shock came to an all-new crescendo as he eyed the outfit and heard Ayame speak. Speechless…even coherent thought escaped him…why, he couldn't be sure.

'_Did he say TEN? What's with that warning tag on the outfit –No water or sweat allowed near me.-? Is THAT what I'm wearing? Is that REALLY what I'll be wearing?! It's too…too—'_

"Perfect. I approve Ayame…snap to it, time is of the essence," ordered Akito as she settled to sit outside and began to eat her morning meal, the maid having dropped it off as Ayame was flying off the handle. _'We all have a reputation to uphold…Tou-sama had always said so. It's a job passed down from one clan head to the next. I _will_ train you properly Yuki, by force if need be…'_

Gaping, Yuki called out, "I _REALLY_ don't think—"

"Good! Less thinking, more action! **STRIP, BROTHER! **I will correct the error of your ways! **HUSTLE!**" chirped Ayame as he very nearly tackled his brother to the ground while 'helping' him out of his clothes. "These rags will be **BURNED IN EFFIGY!**"

"_**STOP!!!!"**_

The brothers' wrestling was lost on Akito as she ate her meal in peace, looking forward to seeing how well Yuki will perform today as the official heir to lead the family. Yes…her months…no, years of planning have finally come down to this day, aside from his performance at Obon. Already he was showing authority over those that would oppose his beliefs, even those closest to him. He didn't enforce his demands quite as well as she would have liked him to, but with time and experience, she was confident that he'll develop the necessary rapport with others to convey his wishes or final decisions without them being questioned. She had never tolerated it, and she would be damned if anyone questioned the decisions of a reigning clan head of the Sohmas.

Giggling caught her attention as she turned to see a laughing, half-dressed youth pinned under a flustered tailor who was vainly trying to remove the offensive garments by force apparently. Yuki alternated between intense struggles and bouts of laughter as Ayame intensified his efforts to undress him. She heavily sighed resignedly…it was painfully obvious that the Snake knew very little of Yuki's greatest and carefully guarded weakness…

'_And Yuki does keep that part of his nature very private. Who would have thought? Our dear, quiet, reserved Nezumi is quite ticklish…'_

—_**ooo—**_

Thrust. Kick. Crouch. Swing. Block.

The motions of his limbs were flawless and executed with the grace of his cursed spirit. His breathing was maintained at an even pace, and he even managed a conversation with his audience sitting on the veranda all at the same time.

"So, you're sure you want to head straight home tonight? I'm pretty sure we'll be going out afterwards to celebrate our big victory at the tournament." Pausing momentarily in his forward thrust of the fist, he glanced at her resolute expression. "You deserve to celebrate with all of us, too. You've worked just as hard as the rest of us."

"No, I'm sure. Uo-chan and Hana-chan have been doing all my chores while I was staying over here for the week. It's time I took back my responsibilities," replied Tohru with resolve as she packed all her remaining belongings in her duffel bag. Satisfied with her packing, she looked over to Kyo who was completing the final form to his kata. If it were possible, and likely it was, he was even sharper with his reflexes now than ever before. As much of an amateur as she is, even she knew how much a better fighter Kyo had become, so much so he was seemingly en par with his revered instructor, though Kyo ardently claimed that he still lacked the experience Kazuma held in spades.

Still, on this last day of the tournament, he was indeed the top contender to win all of his matches, perhaps the championship itself. Indeed, seeing him practice in this same clearing where he patiently taught her the basics of self-defense made her realize just how much Kyo has grown both physically and mentally over these past few months.

His physique was well toned and even lethal from hours spent on practicing his katas, not slouched over a textbook. His eyes held a glint that spoke of heightened awareness, even razor-sharp as they practically dissected his opponents each and every move. His fists and feet became a blur often when his limbs were busy blocking attacks or taking down an opponent. And his height…well, suffice to say that she now stood at his shoulder whereas before she stood level with his chin at graduation.

'_He's definitely not like before when he fought with Yuki-kun time and again. He's come so far from being that person…both in body and in mind. But…his mind… It worries me.'_ Certainly his maturity had grown from before, so his quick-temper was reined in a bit. His mental capacities to direct his body to defeat his opponents had grown remarkably well under Kazuma's tutelage. All this was well observed by her eyes, and she couldn't be happier.

No, it's what he desperately tried to hide from her that held her concern. She had not meant to pry into family affairs too much…after all, she had been the one to move out of this cherished home. She had no right to ask about anything if she didn't live there anymore. So while visiting and having tea, she had asked kindly when Yuki was returning from his sojourn at the estate…that's what Shigure had said when she had called to speak with him about his entrance badge to the tournament.

Cold and bitter…that's what she saw and felt in Kyo's hard gaze to the table in front of him. Nothing like she had encountered before when she had lived in the house…these sensations were far more potent in its severity. In a very controlled tone, he had only stated that only Shigure knew. It was succinct. No barbs about Shigure being an idiot, no flaming comments about the ugly Rat running around the home…simply nothing. It was only then that she felt how 'off' the usually amicable atmosphere had become. She had felt it upon entering the home, but she didn't realize what it was until that moment.

She had known when this had all started. This strange behavior along with his pent-up frustrations that occasionally lashed out when encountering Uo as she pestered him during his visits to the apartment had their start since Obon. As delicately as she had tried to get him to open up to her about what had happened that day when she left him at the courtyard, it was to no avail. He merely smiled sadly and thanked her for her concern, but that he was dealing with it just fine.

She didn't agree and as much as she wanted to ask others about that day, Yuki especially, she knew well that it was Kyo's privacy. So she held in her own frustrated tears of being so helpless and decided to take action in another way. She had called her friends to let them know that she was staying over for the week at least, if only to be of some use to Kyo that needed comfort whether he sought it or not. She never dared to broach the topic again, and by evening on her first day over, her beloved old home was beginning to feel warm and inviting once more. Kyo was more relaxed and talkative, and Shigure had only made two comments about her staying on as his personal attendant which earned the Inu two sound knocks upside the head. Yes, things were definitely heading in the right direction…

'_He's not entirely himself like before, but he's doing much better now with only the tournament as his main focus. Maybe when it's all over, he'll be more inclined to talk things over with me. If not…I shouldn't worry, but…maybe Yuki-kun may know something.'_

"Tohru? Oi, I was just asking…if you don't think your friends want to join up with us to celebrate, I won't ask anymore—"

Shaking away her dazed mind, she laughed sheepishly and bowed her head in apology. "Sumimasen, Kyo-kun…I was just thinking, that's all. Uh, ano, I don't want to burden Shishou-san with my friends' presence when he wants to celebrate with this team—"

Toweling himself off while cooling down from his warm-up exercises, he waved off her comment. "It's fine, trust me. Just call up your friends now so that way they can meet us outside the arena after the tournament is over. I'm just sorry that we can't get them inside to watch the tournament…"

She quickly assured him, "Iie…you don't have to apologize. The tickets to the tournament have been sold out since last year. Besides, they've not missed one match since it started airing this week on TV and on the radio. Hehe, Uo-chan is especially happy…she stuck up for you when your team was trailing, and cheered rather loudly in the library when she heard on her headphones that your team rose to the top with other teams. But…eheh…she has said that she would 'lynch you 'til you bled and your atoms fell apart' if you lost in the final rounds. I, uh, think she was referring to some bet she had made…funny, ne?"

He narrowed his gaze in the direction of Tohru's apartment, almost wheedling out the blonde hair of an irritable woman who apparently stood to lose quite a sum of yen if he were to lose. To see the ex-Yankee crawl on her knees to her debtors…yes, it was a tempting possibility. _'Damn, the things I give up to come out a winner…'_ "Yeah…it's a laugh. You better make the call soon…we'll be leaving in thirty minutes and the kitchen—"

"EEAAH! The kitchen hasn't been cleaned!" She quickly ran off inside to finish her duties along with making her phone call. So much needed to be done and so little time to do it all… "Arigato, Kyo-kun!"

"Such beauty… It's a thrilling pleasure to see our blooming flower fleet about my humble abode like old times. Though I admit I worry…if she hurries any further to carry out her sacred deeds, she's liable to run into a wall. I can't afford anymore repairs on this place until my novel is completed."

Kyo's small smile turned into a glower as he turned his gaze to Shigure. He spat out, "Baka Inu, she's not done that in a long time, even before she left the house."

"Mou, such an attitude! Still ruffled, aren't we, kitty?" Walking out into the veranda, Shigure quietly remarked, "Perhaps your perturbed moments from earlier still have you rattled, hm? May I suggest that you talk it over with her if not with me…"

"**Shut up!"** Kyo viciously turned away, angry and ashamed that another member of the Jyuunishi circle yet again witnessed his weakest moment since Obon. Never mind that Momiji and Hiro were the last to have seen him like that…they remarkably held their tongue up 'til now. He was…grateful, for that small consideration on their part.

It will not be the case with this inquisitive Inu. Kyo had made quite a ruckus just the night before (or early morning hour however you see it), enough to draw the author from his office to check on him. It was amazing that he hadn't woken Tohru…she must have been exhausted after three days of intensely fulfilling her duties to Kazuma at the tournament.

'Horror' was not an apt word to what he encountered at that ungodly hour. And it had to occur prior to the last day of the tournament. Yes, he had been preoccupied with the lack of his 'dreams' with Tohru ever since that night at the beachside, but to have them come crashing down on him in such a horrific manner…

His hands trembled at the rising sensation when he recalled just mere moments of those nightmares. The sick void in his stomach…the dry mouth…throat constricted… _'Dammit. How the hell am I supposed to understand any of it if it's so damn confusing all the time?! All those…vermin…that's what they are in the end anyway. Just small disease carriers…'_

It was horrible but the dream became one of outright terror as he saw the rats scurry all over a bleeding corpse, the dim lighting barely allowing him to make it all out. Bile began to rise up just knowing that he remembered what the feeling was when he saw… _'She was just…infested. Diseased…INFESTED with those DAMN THINGS. Those…sores…'_

No. He dared not continue in his thoughts. He had awoken immediately upon realizing the identity of that deteriorated body, shoved a concerned Inu to the side, and hastily ran out the door to open Tohru's door with a flourish. He marched right in without regard if it was proper and planted himself right by her bed. Never once did he take his eyes off of her steady breathing. He had remained by her side, resolutely refusing to leave her no matter what threats the Inu could conjure. It was only the dawn's waking rays that stirred him from his sentinel duty and prompted him to put in an extra amount of exercise that morning to release the pent-up stress from his dream.

"Kyo-kun…you have to realize that we will worry regardless if you share your fears with us or not. Tohru-kun especially…" With a heavy sigh and those short, but true words, Shigure retreated into his home, allowing the Neko his privacy once more as he did when he couldn't draw Kyo out of Tohru's room.

Never mind that the Neko's wrist blistered and bled before his eyes as he tried to shake Kyo awake. What held his full attention was the beaded bracelet, enchanted as it was at that moment, each bead pulsing with an unknown pressure and extending its effects outward much like the ripples in the water. The tremor was felt by his blood bond with the Jyuunishi…almost as if…

'_This is an unforeseen development. To think…our bond with one another in this cursed plane of existence…those ties that bound us with no rhyme or reason for generations…it actually responded with its own thrum of energy. And dare I think it…it's starting to raise its own -voice-…'_

Taking a smoke in his office (thankful Yuki had left for the week), he ceased his musings for now, deciding that he may just decide to show up to the tournament after all. Besides, he needed the inspiration that only the female physique at the peak of their performance could provide to his more refined sensibilities. It was as he gathered his sketchpad to take down 'notes' that he heard a conversation escalate magnificently…

'_Heh, perhaps I don't need to make the trip after all. There's enough drama going on out there!'_

Kyo had turned away from the veranda, intent on meditating to distance himself from his current problems. Yet he couldn't help the downward glance…to his wrist. No, not to that…to his bracelet. Aesthetically plain, very…merely beads on a string. Always, as far back as he could remember, this small bit of accessory adorned his wrist with no other purpose other than subduing his second form, his more degraded existence as the Neko of the Jyuunishi.

Raw emotion boiled from that knowledge, but also, strangely, understanding. He looked down to fully view his wrist, then holding his hand up to see the beads against the backdrop of the sky above him. He fingered each bead delicately, a part of him wanting to wrench the offensive article off of him and bury it somewhere. Yet, his other, more reasonable part of himself knew to never dare attempt it. His eyes took in the current state of his wrist that was severely blistered upon waking up from his dream.

Clean and undamaged, as if it weren't broiled to a crisp in the late evening/early morning hour…that's what he's seeing now. It was all real, so why does his body hide the evidence of his episode? Why does it deny the incident ever occurred? At least, that's what he concluded when he started to practice outside and only noticed then that his wrist was fully healed.

'_Fully healed…? Healing takes time…this wasn't a healing. And if my body wasn't healed, that means it wasn't my body that was damaged but somethin' else… But, hell…it damn well hurt! _(Sigh)_ The bracelet…these damn beads…it was the only thing that really reacted outside of my dreams. But…for how long has it been doin' it? It's not like I take a peek at the damn thing after one of those dreams. Still…I know the pain from the beads had only started just recently…when the landscape in the dreams turned dark… When she was in trouble…'_

Understanding only now began to fully dawn on him, a detail that he had always known about, but never took into consideration. His beads weren't necessarily tied to _him_, but to his _cursed spirit_. _'Ah hell…the Cat. One of the forms…the good or the…other… One of 'em is pitchin' one hell of a fit. And I'm willin' to bet that it ain't the tamer version. But…why now? Why the hell is that…spirit…now just clawin' its way into my mind? It's bad enough that it actually exists in my body, and it takes form when the bracelet comes off…'_

"Why? Why now? What is it…what do you want?" Gritting his teeth, he darkly remarked to the entity within his veins, "I _won't_ let _anything_ hurt her…EVER."

"Yo, Kyo…am I interrupting your conversation with the tree?"

He abruptly turned to face the newcomer and was clearly shocked to see her coming from around the house. "Rin…what're you doing here? I would've figured you'd be with Haru heading over to the arena by now."

"Hn…yeah, well, that was my plan, too, but…apparently not," Rin tersely replied as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder. Reaching the veranda, she sat down tiredly, her feet aching because she was breaking in a new pair of high-heeled sandals.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. The Ox…alone…without an escort to lead him to the arena? _'What the HELL is she thinkin'?!'_ "Pft, you're lettin' that clueless guy go off on his own to the tournament? Are you crazy? We need him there by 10:30AM—he'll never get there TODAY, let alone ON TIME, if he's off by himself!"

She smoothed her dress to just over knees, letting Kyo's verbal alarm flow over her. "Oh, retract your claws, Kyo…it's not like I had much of a choice. And I never did say he'd be by himself. You'd heard, right?"

"Heard what?" His confusion bled away to realization. "Oh, he's heading up there with Momiji then, huh? Well, if they're riding in Hatori's little car, I wouldn't want to be cooped up in the same car with the bouncing Rabbit."

"Well, yeah, Haru's going to the tournament in Hatori-nii's car, but it's not with Momiji." She sat up straight, looking about her as if the very trees had ears to listen in on her conversation. Looking at him squarely, she pointedly asked, "How much do you know of what's going on with the Nezumi?"

It was clear that the very mention of the name had sent dark thoughts running through the Neko's mind. He even turned away from her as if to walk away, but the hard edge in her tone halted his steps.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to 'fess up on what went down on Obon. I have a pretty good guess what went on then…it's not like I don't know the 'love' a parent in this family can bestow on the kid possessed with a cursed spirit." She in turn grimly looked to the hard ground below her feet, her own mind bringing up memories of her own treatment at the hands of her abusive parents.

If there were a fellow companion in this Jyuunishi circle that he could relate with in regards to a hateful biological father, it'd be Rin. Sad fact that she had both parents looking down on her. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and slowly made his way to the veranda, sitting just a ways from her. "I'll only say that the Nezumi was _there_… Since then, I just ignore the bastard. It's easy not to care if he doesn't exist, you know?"

"Okay…I get that. But when it involves the _Rat_, ignorance can backfire, understand?" She looked over to meet his blank gaze, understanding that it was his way of coping with an obvious problem Yuki represented. And what she still had yet to share with him will only strengthen that resolve. "I came here to give you fair warning first of all. _He_ is tagging along with Haru, which is why I'm making myself scarce."

His surprise resembled hers from earlier, and then turned to resentment. Slapping down his towel onto the ground, he marched about in the clearing, pacing himself and forcing his mind to stem the flow of his anger. "Didn't that…_(sigh)_…wasn't he _supposed_ to be cooped up with Akito? Why show up now if he missed the majority of the tournament? Shishou sure as hell didn't need his help after all. We managed just fine without that damn…"

His enraged comments trailed off as he ran his hand through his heavy locks in frustration. It was near-heaven as he fought with his teammates at the tournament this whole week. Sure, it was a hassle having an escort from the family's private aides with him all the time because of the capacity crowd (Kagura and Haru both shared his contempt on this so-called necessary arrangement), but he was no less excited and content. They all fought toward a goal, Kazuma and Kunimitsu both giving fine advice and direction when needed. With Tohru constantly by his side there and at his home, it really made his life infinitely so much better, the heavy burdens of his cursed form and private family life only a bad memory easily shoved away.

It was all to end today with a sure victory over his opponents. And he had planned to ride this wave of blissful contentment without stray reminders of his problems just around the corner. "Shishou should just call up the Honke and tell the kuso Nezumi that there's no point in going out to the tournament since he knows nothing—"

"Yeah…about that…" Here she took in a deep breath and stood up to closely face Kyo, keeping her voice down for what she knew that what she was about to impart was highly confidential. "I keep my eyes and ears wide open, Kyo. I even tried to warn Tohru long ago to stay away, far away, from the Rat for good reason. Nothing good ever comes with just hanging around him. And from what I just learned, it's high time _you_ became less ignorant, too."

The images of his earlier nightmare suddenly hit him, his body immediately reacting with tension. His breath hitched as he quietly asked, "What is it, Rin?"

As he heard her speak, he was very tempted to lash out and deny her words. Each phrase she uttered only made the chill press down on him further, although his blood boiled beyond hope of calming down. Yet, he stood there, eerily silent and absorbing all she had said. Numbness set in…disappointment, too, but not with Kazuma. Even after all his spoken bravado from earlier, it all came to naught as he realized the foolish ideal he still held onto…

'_God, why do I bother to hold onto it? I'm a dumb FOOL and to stay ignorant of all this mess that was going on this WHOLE TIME…it's a mistake I won't ever make again. EVER.'_

"Are you sure, Isuzu-san? Perhaps you had misunderstood…"

Two sets of eyes turned quickly to face the girl by the veranda, one set clearly surprised to see her standing there apparently overhearing everything said and another set looking to her with a hard stare. Tohru began to wilt under the scrutiny, but her mind quickly recalled the words that were softly spoken between the cursed members of the Jyuunishi. She knew that she had spoken out of turn, but she couldn't refrain expressing her concerns. She had felt…offense, her ears nor heart not believing a word that was being said. But this was Rin, and as far as she's known her, Rin wasn't one to lie. Giving her the benefit of the doubt was obviously called for.

She straightened her posture and went down from the veranda, setting her dishrag onto the floor. Hiding her tremulous hands, behind her back, she carefully chose her next words, "Isuzu-san, Kyo-kun, forgive me for intruding. It's not my place to speak so out of turn, but…I _know_ Yuki, and I know that what you're saying cannot be entirely true—"

"Tohru, please. I know what I heard and seen…I'm sure Kyo wouldn't doubt what I've said to be true." Rin looked to the Neko before her, seeing that he has yet to say a word. Was he also going to doubt her words? _'With Tohru it's a lost cause, but I'd thought that at least Kyo would have more sense since he KNOWS what is the truth in our family, not whatever fantasy Tohru has in mind from hanging around that Rat for so long…'_

Kyo stood there staring at Tohru, but also seeing past her…recalling their times together over the years. The first time they had met when he crashed through her bedroom ceiling…when he had 'poofed' to his cat form and she blamed herself for it…her kind, fearful yet determined eyes as she held onto him when he was in his second form…the hope in her eyes whenever he saw her in his dreams…

He brushed past Rin and firmly gripped Tohru by the shoulders. He leaned down and gave her the look that brook of no argument. "Tohru, you can't have _anything_ more to do with Sohma Yuki—"

"Kyo-kun!" she cried out horrified.

He pressed relentlessly, "Tohru, you hanging around him is gonna land you in one HELL of a mess. You were already warned about it at Obon, remember? Akito isn't about to give you another one…"

"Yeah, be glad you had one at all, though, that's probably because you've been out of reach to an EXTENT," stressed Rin towards the end.

"Tohru…" Drawing her attention back to him, ignoring her glistening eyes full of emotion, he quietly went on knowing that forcing the decision on her wasn't what he wanted to do, but… _'She was warned…I was warned in that dream. And with what Rin had told me, there's no chance in hell that I'm ever gonna let that bastard and his owner near her to screw with her life.'_

"I know it's hard to hear this, Tohru, but I _need_ you to _trust_ _me_ on this. That Nezumi with his owner are NOT who you believe them to be. Don't give them the chance to prove to you how wrong it is to even know them."

Looking away, she dejectedly remarked, "You're…you really _are_ referring to him like some…THING. I…no… _(Sniffles)_ Sumimasen…it's just that…it hurts to hear you say that about someone who _does_ ca—"

"Look at me, Tohru." Not letting her disheartened, teary gaze stop him from saying what needed to be said, he leaned his face further to her own, catching her line of sight and holding it. His very eyes implored for her understanding and compliance. "Why can't you trust ME on this? Please…I can't protect you if you keep reaching out to the kuso Nezumi. For your sake, you need to walk away from him when he comes to you…PLEASE."

Openly but quietly sobbing, she shook her head. "Kyo-kun…I can't…"

Still he pushed onward, never letting off his firm grip on her shoulders nor his determined voice falter. "Then ask yourself this, Tohru…what would your mother think after seeing all that's been going on and hearing what Rin just heard? Would she trust them anymore than we do? Would she want you in harm's way? That's what's gonna happen, Tohru…a lot sooner than you think. I don't want you hurting like this…but I _beg_ you, please…if you trust me, do this for me. Let me take care of you."

Her delicate tears fell down her cheeks freely, her hands feeling heavy and listless on her sides that they wouldn't move to reach up and clean her face. Heavy in her heart and split in her devotions to those that she cares for the most…the inner peace she was accustomed to coming to a shattering end. It hurt…deep inside…she was numb from the heartache…

Kyo had asked, no, BEGGED to be listened to. He NEVER asked anything of her…not once.

And then…a small, shy smile from long ago invaded her mind. It was of a boy she had met years ago before her mother had passed on, her memory now vague to truly remember him wholly and so no longer did the boy have a complete face in her mind. But…his smile…one full of encouragement and trust was what stood out in her memory. She remembered feeling sadness coming from the boy, but didn't understand why; she only knew that the boy had resolutely went forward until he finished his task…all with this smile of hope that made her follow him blindly.

Gentle. She couldn't help feeling that such a smile reminded her so much of Yuki. Completely harmless…sometimes apprehensive…other times shy…at times sorrowful…but above all else, he was very kind.

Trust. One word that now held the balance of her split world. Yuki trusted her to stand by him as she had vowed that she would. Kyo is begging for her to do the same with him. She would have to forsake her vow to Yuki if she were to act on Kyo's pleas to trust him to know what's best for her.

Choice. Choosing one close friend over the other…it's what it really came down to. She's never had to face this before…there was never a reason to.

Believe. Both held a truth to their side…both held her implicit trust. But one didn't demand to forsake a close bond with a friend.

—_If my doubt shows through, or worse, if I should fail…tell me, what would you say to me then?—_

Her mother had said it best long ago about what to do when others doubt… She had answered Yuki honestly then at the beach. She will do no less for Kyo.

"I trust you, Kyo-kun…I do," she softly whispered as she looked away and wiped her face clean. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into his solemn eyes and quietly stated, "But do _you _trust _me_ or do you _doubt_ me? Family…shouldn't be split apart like this! I'm going to BELIEVE in you both to know and do what's best."

Pulling herself away from his loosened grasp, she quickly ran off inside, picking up the rags on the floor, and never once looking back to see Kyo's disappointed countenance. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his eyes hard and furiously pulled on his hair. Taking in deep breaths, he quickly calmed down and faced Rin with resolute gaze.

"If you want to help with bringing them down so that they can't EVER come back up, then keep your eyes and ears open at the tournament. I'll create that opportunity for you."

Having stood silent as Kyo tried to talk sense into Tohru, Rin nodded, understanding full well his meaning, but also relieved that finally she was proactively seeking a solution to this old threat from within. No longer will they or the others be submitted to the burden and yoke from the 'god' that they were forced to come to blows with at one point or another. The time to turn the tides in this circle of tyranny had finally come…and she will finally make good on her warnings to those two beings, particularly Akito. Yes, relief from years of fear was in sight…

Shigure could only look on with a measured gaze at his fellow Jyuunishi members.

'_Well, then, so it has come down to this, has it? _(Heavily sighs)_ Akito…Yuki…how will you stand against them…or me, when all your weaknesses will become exposed?'_

* * *

_**  
Author commentary (01-17-08):**_

_Good day/evening to all! Welcome to a new year and more fun and drama from my epic fanfic novel, SOS! Glad to have you back! And to those just joining us, welcome aboard!_

_Wow, so much has been going on since I last posted. I'm over my personal crisis and busily trying to catch up with SOS. I made good progress with this chapter, though the structure fluctuated from descriptive to mental musings to narrative and back to normal sequence of events. It was a roller-coaster ride that I hope was worth the wait!_

_Events from as far back as the spring segment (Chapter 29) are being implied here (particularly the part about Rin warning Tohru about Yuki) and of course, the now famous beach scene in Chapter 52 with Tohru vowing to stand by Yuki. A lot of my story's content and developments are coming together quickly, and I'm just sorry I couldn't include it in this release. But this chapter is definitely the main set up of how this summer segment will end, so from here on out, we are going to see things happen very fast._

_Haru/Yuki moment was a long time in coming, I think. Akito/Yuki moment, too…ties that are reinforced. Kyo with Rin on newest development that will be spelled out next time I release…this is the part where the ties are breaking apart. And poor Tohru is stuck in-between, but stays true to her beliefs, reinforcing her ties. I believe my chapter title says it all._

_Musical moment: "Reach" performed by Gloria Estefan. I had this in mind particularly when Tohru was at a crossroads in this chapter. To let go or keep going forward and reaching for hope. Notice how Kyo's dreams of Tohru coincide with this…notice also this song can be applied to how Yuki keeps going forward with his beliefs, not allowing to be dissuaded by others in the family. All in all the song holds out hope for everyone…hm, where am I leading everyone?_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, both signed and anonymous…you guys are awesome!!! Now all I ask and somewhat beg is for you to let me know your thoughts on this. Keep SOS and spread your lovin' by clickin' my clicker below! Take care to all and I will see you in my next chapter release…DON'T MISS IT! You will REALLY want to read it! Promise! Ja ne!_


	57. SOS Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: **_Welcome as always…Takaya-sensei's Fruits Basket is a basket of trouble, ne?_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
****_Chapter 57: Severing One Tie…_**

"Waiter, can I have the sweet bean pastry special…it comes with the drink, right?"

"Yes, it does. How many will that be?"

"Two orders."

"Right away, sir. Feel free to watch the tournament matches on the projection TV at your far left."

"Oi! That's some screen! That wasn't there last month!"

"No, we brought it in for just this event."

"Hell yeah! The tournament is heating up. Hope you made good bets on one of the finalists!"

The young man merely allowed his smirk to grow. Before he could add in his two-yen worth, the sudden chiming of bells drew his attention to the doorway. He was pleasantly shocked to see his newest customers. _'They look so…so…normal! Man, what a few months after high school can do to some people!'_

"Well, if it isn't my old schoolmates. You two look striking as ever…only, less so… The bleach-blond hair shall be missed, but I can do with the good 'ole brown. And lo and behold, she's not wearin' black! Praise the miracle, ladies and gentlemen!"

Both Uo and Hanajima looked taken aback as much as the waiter had been. Uo was the first to react with a nice, friendly punch to his shoulder. "Heh, if it isn't the VP of Sohma Public Relations! How the hell are you, Manabe?!"

"Manabe-san…your waves brim with serenity," added Hanajima quietly.

"Uh…yeah…yours, too, Hanajima-san," warily replied Kakeru. The image of the former goth-like girl hell bent on getting her chocolates came to mind, but he shoved the memory away to welcome his old schoolmates. _'At least she's not wearing the black nail polish anymore…must have been a PMS deal back then. Girls…glad mine ain't like that.'_ Leading them to a table, he warmly remarked, "So what leads you two former outcasts over to my neck of the woods? I hardly see anyone from high school around these parts…or at all."

"The same can be said about you! What're you doin' workin' here?" retorted Uo with brimming curiosity. To see the 'right-hand man' of the former student body president waiting tables at a chic café wasn't what she had in mind for him. In all honesty, she had thought him to be tanning himself on a beach like the bump-on-a-log he used to be while at school.

"Working to earn a living…more or less. College tuition just ain't cheap." Putting in his orders from the previous party to the people in the back, he also took a seat with the girls as he poured them all cool cups of tea. "I moved out and have been sharing the expenses with a roommate since summer began."

Sipping her tea, Uo found his story quite similar to another's. "Sounds like déjà-vu…Hanajima here has been doin' the same thing except there's more of us, so she doesn't need to work while she's at school. She's doin' great at her local college, right girl?"

Hanajima nodded in agreement. "I believe so…the students have yet to run in fear of me, so it must be well. How is your school Manabe-san? You're not at any of the nearby schools where we live…I've not seen you at all."

"It's a small college that's over in this end of the world, so I hardly see anyone from my old school. It's a pretty obscure school, but it's small size suits me fine. That and it's CHEAP." Finishing his tea in one gulp, he retrieved the orders from the kitchen and quickly dispersed them to his other customers. Returning to the girls' table, he asked them, "So…you guys here for the tournament? It's just three blocks away…"

"Explains why it's a dead place here!" remarked Uo jovially as she looked all around at the meager bodies occupying the wide-open tables.

"Yeah, for now! Wait 'til later…this place will be packed from wall to wall when the tournament lets out." Eyeing the big screen behind him, his gaze turned thoughtful as he asked, "How about your friend Honda-san? She's been doin' all right?"

"Tohru is doing very well…along with her surrogate family," answered Hanajima lowly, her own gaze averted to her cup of tea that she had yet to taste.

Kakeru grinned sheepishly. "Heh…sorry about the subliminal question. Hey, you know that I like the girl well enough. I was just…curious…you know? How Yun-Yun or Kyon or even those crazy cousins of theirs are all doing. The family's got some serious thrill issues, let me tell ya."

"Yeah, we know." Uo couldn't help but grumble at that last remark, vividly remembering the last time she saw the family as a whole, or close to it, at their high school graduation. Some of Kyo's relatives were all right, but that one person that was the head of their family…Kakeru was partially right. They did have…issues.

"As I understand it, Sohma Yuki's two cousins will graduate after this school year is over. Tohru was very excited about that." Hanajima had stopped here, not feeling up to providing any further details on the other two that meant a great deal to Tohru. The subject had become too touchy as of late for her to discuss honestly without hurting Tohru's feelings.

"And…Yun-Yun? Kyo?" prodded Kakeru hopefully.

"Why don't _you_ know what's up with the Prince? Weren't you and him all buddies before graduating?" asked Uo curiously.

Sighing heavily, Kakeru replied, "Change of address for me and my phone was disconnected. When I tried his phone later in the summer, _it _was disconnected. And I can't get away from here…"

Hanajima sharply looked to her friend. "It's time that we dispensed with old attachments, Arisa…remember?"

"Fine, fine…" Seeing the unspoken question on Kakeru's face, Uo commented, "Hanajima don't like it when we use old nicknames. Or for that matter, it doesn't sit well with her to talk about _that_ family, especially _those_ two guys. Which if you're living on another planet, that may be possible, BUT you know what's been goin' down on the news, right?"

"Honestly, I've been swamped with work here up front or out in the back helping getting ready for the crowd. News comes in through one ear and out the other," retorted Kakeru tiredly. "And that's if I even bother to recall that there was news to be had…I've been so BEAT! I need a vacation!"

"Well, actually the news isn't all that detailed yet, but they love throwin' out all the dirt that comes with that family. Apparently there's a short supply of juicy gossip when it involves the Sohmas." Drinking her tea in one gulp, she gestured to the big screen. "Anyway, they've been makin' such a fuss about their family dojo winning in yesterday's quarter finals. Today's coverage will have it LIVE, but I've got the best juice…Tohru's my trusty insider!"

"_Really_? What does the little lady divulge?" His curiosity had piqued. It wasn't usual that their friend would spread hearsay about others…

"She's not coughing up gossip, so suck that spit back in. She's the Sohma's team photographer…PLUS she wrings Kyo's ears for me to be sure he wins his matches. Damn idiot better annihilate the opposition…" She had two months salary running on the bet she had made two months ago with some 'associates'. If Kyo had any love for his future children, he'll be forsaking any moment of rest to think, breathe, and above all WIN his matches…period.

Waving away her drifting thoughts, she recalled her previous line of thinking. "Anyway, you know about the Prin—I mean, _Sohma's_ new role in life? Tohru's been nice enough to play it up but, really… He's come down from his lofty position of school royalty to hired help for his family's dojo. How about that?! The princely president of the council has been doing labor work!"

He looked at her very perplexed. "Yun-Yun…a laborer? Is that like, his pastime now? I don't' get it…"

"Never mind that now, Arisa. Take a look at what's on screen now… Listen to the broadcast," urged Hanajima as she intently eyed the screen herself. It was…shocking what they were announcing, too incredible for her to even process in her mind. "Do you believe what they are saying, Arisa?"

Slack-jawed, Uo barely spit the words out. "But…I mean…no way. _No way._ NO WAY! Tohru's said nothing about this!"

"Hmph, so much for your insider…looks like I need to hook me up with an old friend," added Kakeru as he, too, gaped openly upon hearing the broadcaster ramble on about…

"**Yes, Arisawa-san! The tournament has definitely drawn the most renowned celebrities Japan has ever produced, but even more so the presence of such revered families having connections with only the very elite of society and business."**

"**Quite right, Kusagi-san! And none more so revered in this city or elsewhere as the reclusive Sohmas. For their spokesperson to suddenly announce that their newly appointed heir to lead the family will be present at the tournament has sent a frenzy of paparazzi from all over the country and beyond to converge here today!"**

"**Yes, now as I had mentioned earlier, the Sohma family has announced that they will introduce their recently named heir, Sohma Yuki, at the finals TODAY. Now, there is VERY little to report on this individual, as is usually the case with any member of the Sohmas."**

"**Isn't it always the case, Kusagi-san? What we do know of the newly appointed heir is that he was finally decided upon this past Obon."**

"**Sources inside the business sector have made mention that the heir has already made his rounds around their main branches across Japan, Arisawa-san."**

"**I will tell you this much, ladies…the heir is quite the fetching young bachelor fresh out of school. Not surprisingly, though, all photos the school had of him were sealed and all students at that school were too scared to provide us with any negatives—something about his 'fan club' promising retribution of the evil kind should they cooperate with the media."**

"**Admittedly a strange school system this Sohma heir graduated from. And I believe that's what's even more shocking, Arisawa-san."**

"**Agreed! This decision from the family has sent many in the business sector and elsewhere reeling with the sudden news of appointing this heir who obviously has none of the education or experience one would expect from the head of such an infamous clan."**

"**Indeed you're right, Arisawa-san! It's no wonder that many of the major financial institutions that have business connections with the secretive Sohma clan have sent their representatives to attend the tournament today in hopes of meeting the new heir in person to assess the young man's capabilities for themselves."**

"**However unlikely that'll be, ne Kusagi-san? We in the media know all too well that if the Sohmas don't want to have anything to do with you, you **_**won't**_** have anything to do with them! They hardly allow for anyone outside their clan access to their more revered members within the clan. It looks like this young gentleman will follow his predecessor's footsteps and be nothing more than a shadow that controls the strings of one of the most influential families in Japan!"**

"**And a shame that is, Arisawa-san! Yet, the Sohma's infamous control over their privacy as well as discretion in all their public dealings is what we love most about them…the intrigue…the mystery…the challenge! And we hope to bring a little of that to you, our faithful viewers, at this year's Tri-Annual World Tournament—"**

All three continued to stare at the screen dumbfounded, ignoring the fact that the broadcast went into a commercial break. But one thought they did share…

'_What the HELL was that all about?'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Shinpachi-kun! You're not supposed to rest your feet against the seat in front of you!"

"Aw, Himeka—you're ruining my mood! Nobody's in front anyway!"

"That makes no difference! People still have to sit there! If they see you, they may kick us all out! Yuki-Sensei always taught us to be respectful both in and out of the ring…"

"Pft…_'where is Yuki-Sensei'_ or _'Yuki-Sensei always taught us—'_…you're driving me crazy with all your whining!"

"Can it, Shin…and put your feet down. It's not decent."

"Geez, Yubo…you're no fun either."

"Oi, what's no fun?"

All three youngsters quickly turned to welcome the newcomers with wide smiles. It was after all their third day in their constant company. All involved were glad that they had their seating in close proximity with one another as it allowed them to develop their relationships beyond mere acquaintances.

"Hiro, man, thank GOD you're here! These two are bringing me down," quipped Shinpachi irritably. "We're here on the last day of the tournament and they're just sitting here with their noses in the programs like algae on a rock…they're no fun!"

"Is that so?" replied Hiro with a growing grin. Nodding to his two aforementioned friends whom were scowling behind Shinpachi's back, he remarked, "Well, come on then. We're supposed to be the ones to buy the snacks this time around, remember?"

Yunosuke widely grinned upon remembering the arrangement made amongst them to obtain the food and drinks for their small group. "Yeah, Shin. Megumi-san and me went to get them the first day, Himeka-chan and Kisa-san the second, and now today it's _your_ turn with Hiro!"

"Yep! I want my green tea from the 'X' brand, Shinpachi-kun!" daintily called out Himeka as she settled into her chair and after readjusting her large glasses, re-reads the program once more.

"Aw, man…this sucks!" complained Shinpachi.

"It's not that bad…come on. We still have time to look around at the booths downstairs in the corridors." Turning to Kisa and Megumi, Hiro asked, "Need anything special besides the usual?"

"I'm fine with whatever you bring…Hiro," blushed prettily Kisa as she settled in her chair behind Himeka.

Hiro practically glowed with the lack of honorific in his name. It was a long time in coming, but at Obon, he finally managed to scrounge up courage from some deep well inside him and boldly stated that he was no longer a child and to please refer to him as an equal. He knew what it meant to have her drop the old childish honorific that she had pegged him with his whole life. And most importantly, she knew the meaning behind it as well. It was that moment of instant clarity between them under the lights of the festival at the estate that they knew what step they were about to take. No further words were needed and neither looked back.

Looking to Megumi, he remembered how uncomfortable (fine, he was _a bit_ jealous) he was at first to be near someone that had become a friend to Kisa. As he got to know him further when he joined Kisa's grade, he understood how the silent yet polite Megumi had become a good friend. He was…different…just like they were. He rather liked 'different', and so Megumi came often with them when it involved school projects or after school activities, and of course, the occasional movie. That was a blessing…they were all fans of Mogeta.

And since Megumi was 'different', he didn't question their particularities about avoiding crowds, usually ending up with them going anywhere too early or too late. It served well on this occasion as well since Megumi hardly gave the entourage that accompanied them a second glance when they picked Megumi up from his house to attend the tournament.

Some entourage, heck, even he was surprised! Their 'guard dogs' were really just aides that the inner family provided for the Jyuunishi's specific 'needs' in this crowd. The two gentlemen and two women in suits were always on either side of their small group, the two women surrounding Kisa and the two men surrounding Hiro. It was highly unlikely these hawk-eyed aides knew the true reason why they had to keep outside physical contact away from their charges, but they did so effectively without question.

'_Damn they're good, too. I can barely breathe with them around!'_ Hiro huffed half-heartedly and told Megumi with certainty, "Oi, I'll get you those chicken dumplings this time around for sure. They can't have run out like yesterday."

Megumi gave him a small grin, remembering how put out he was when they ran out of his favored snack. Skipping one seat over from Kisa's right, he sat down comfortably and politely replied, "Thank you…don't forget the dipping sauce."

Hiro softly brushed Kisa's hand in parting (earning a blush from the shy girl) when he walked past her seat and waved Megumi off as he past him and dragged Shinpachi to help with carrying all their snacks, eager to return and not miss anything from this final day at the tournament. And yet despite this, the other attractions to this tournament were beckoning him as he was too excited to view the different variety of booths that catered to every taste of dojo life and, of course, the memorabilia. A tournament of this magnitude would not come again so soon, so he was relishing all that he could absorb in these past few days.

Still, his eagerness with everything was tempered with his ever-present anxiety to return to Kisa's side as soon as possible. It was just too uncomfortable when neither had the other around for 'protection' in such large crowds, entourage or no. Already he was feeling the flutter of his nerves as the spirit of the Sheep shifted within him uncomfortably.

Kisa fared no better to quell the small beat of butterflies that flew around her middle, her eyes anxiously seeking out Hiro down the aisle of stairs. It was silly, she knew…they had two guards on them at all times. Hiro would never risk exposure by ditching their daunting presence. Yet…she waited _very_ patiently for his return.

"Kisa-san, do you always have to keep your guards with you?" asked Yunosuke with a twinge of confusion. He was a Sohma himself and never did he have to be subjected to an escort service wherever he went. _'She lives at the main estate like Hiro…maybe it's normal to have them when you live there. I'll ask Aniki later…'_

"I wish I had them…then I wouldn't be trampled when I go through the crowds just to go to the bathroom," reasoned Himeka as she frowned upon recalling how she was shoved around while trying to make her way through tall people just to get her hands washed.

Smiling sheepishly, Kisa smoothed her skirt over her knees and fairly calmly replied, "It's just a stipulation from my Okaa-san…she was worried about my being alone for so long without her…"

"But you're with Hiro…and even _he_ has two guards. What gives?" persisted in asking Yunosuke.

"Our parents are very protective, and we had to accept them or else we couldn't come to the tournament," truthfully remarked Kisa, inwardly grateful to see that the sincerity in her answer was finally accepted by the youth.

Megumi thought it to be rather odd, seeing as Kisa was almost always with Hiro when they went out and never with additional escort. He should know…he's been their 'third-wheel' for quite some time now, not that the honest reference bothered him. They even sought him out frequently at school or afterwards just to have him in their company. He admitted that his lack of friends made him stand out more than he liked and saw Kisa as being the same, but he later saw her for her calming aura that her presence exuded. He didn't feel so…_at odds_ with himself. And when Hiro joined their grade level, he was surprised to feel the same aura of calm from the somewhat-brash teen. This aura was likely a family trait, he deduced, since Sohma Yuki's aura was very much like theirs, only more so…more…_pure_ in its potency.

Still, this calming aura did nothing to hide the fact that Hiro and himself couldn't be more opposite in personality…tastes… But in the end, it didn't matter. The distinction he had always felt about himself since he self-imposed his own peculiarities in sympathy to his sister's plight became less so, and with that, he felt that much lighter. He felt it each time his urge to smile with his friends became more frequent.

And what a set of friends he came to have… Their unusual vibe in their aura was calming enough but also unique. And of course, there was their very unusual habit to steer from crowds…_always_. He never questioned it (he had his share of odd habits—wearing dark clothes being one such oddity as his present attire attested to), but it didn't' change the fact that it was peculiar. He had gotten used to it all by now that the child's question about the bodyguards startled him to a certain degree.

'_Kisa-san and Hiro must really find the touch of strangers unsettling to their nerves…or maybe their parents… Strange.' _Deciding to let the matter drop as it would needlessly make Kisa nervous, Megumi asked, "Kisa-san, where's your other cousin…Ritsu-san? Will he not be joining us today?"

Kisa smiled brightly to her friend, glad that as always, Megumi sought to make her comfortable once again. Her heart knew where it stood, but her confidence was helped immensely to know that she had others she could count on at school as well. "Ritsu-oniichan will be over at the other end of the arena today. He wanted to take video of the girl's practice match ups before the finals come around. He had said that they usually were seated by that end of the arena, so he wanted to be near Kagura-oneesan."

"I see…should we save him a seat at all?" he asked curiously.

She gave the idea some thought before replying, "Hm…we should just in case—"

"THERE HE IS!" cried out Himeka joyously as she excitedly pointed towards the floor.

"Ah, Himeka-chan, that's the other Sohma guy…Kyo-sempai. How did you mistake Yuki-Sensei for that one?" asked Yunosuke incredulously.

"Oh…" The disappointment was evident in the young girl's voice. "I guess he won't be coming today either…"

"He is coming…he's close by."

The abrupt remark from the young lady behind them startled them. It seemed to have also shaken the young lady as her surprise was seen in her wide eyes. Megumi looked to her with a question plainly being asked and one she didn't feel like answering at all, let alone honestly.

"Ah…ano….eheh…um, that's to say, I'm certain he'll be here," stammered Kisa in her response, quickly going through a mental list of remarks she'd heard at home relating to Yuki. "He's bound to show up on this last day of the big tournament…it's the place to be for a Sohma!"

Himeka and Yunosuke excitedly turned to each other as they each began to ask the other of what they should tell their favorite teacher…how the matches were settled in their early rounds, how their dojo came back from a near defeat…there was just so much to discuss! Shinpachi would be thrilled when he found out…

Kisa was relieved that they were distracted from asking her anything else. She tightly kept her mouth shut lest it feels the need to speak before thinking again. _'It was there…the sense of Yuki-oniisan's presence…it was in the bond. It…-told- me he was coming closer to us? And I just said it out loud! What was I thinking?! Hiro-chan…Hiro…please come back soon. What if I say or DO something else? It's all been so strange lately…this bond of ours…'_

Megumi once again remained silent on Kisa's behalf, but this time knowing that it wasn't normal that she remained practically on full alert. And whatever may be wrong this time around, it definitely involved the enigmatic Sohma Yuki.

'_Just who are you really, Sohma Yuki, to have this effect on your family…and on others, even someone like me?'_

—_**ooo—**_

Kagura was beside herself with joy. She couldn't help but wave merrily in the direction of the stands way above the arena floor. Swerving through the clusters of people throughout the arena, she finally made her way to the far wall, her escorts huffing along the way as they finally caught up with her.

"Kagura-sama…_(panting)_…your mother has given explicit instructions to have you in physical contact with us ONLY at all times—"

"RIT-CHAN!!!" called out Kagura merrily, plainly ignoring her distressed entourage. "Can you hear me now? I'm sorry about the cell-phone…there are too many signals in this place I think interfering with the phone calls!"

Ritsu only made hand gestures that he couldn't hear a word but that he was recording her just the same. The sound level of the arena was unfortunately too loud for anything more. Turning to his entourage of two men, Ritsu asked them kindly to transmit his well wishes to Kagura through their own private communiqué. As they did so, the two women assigned to Kagura nodded in acknowledgement and immediately brought their charge into closer contact with them.

"Kagura-sama…Ritsu-sama wished to convey that his hopes are with you in today's tournament, and that he'll be filming your event." She paused as she was given more information from her male counterpart. "He also wanted to let you know that he'll be meeting you after the tournament to celebrate with the family."

Smiling gratefully to her escorts, Kagura turned away to smile brightly to the man in charge of her heart. Waving at him ecstatically, she fondly gazed at him, knowing full well that his creeping blush meant that he knew what her unspoken gaze meant. Closing his eyes momentarily, he returned her heavy gaze with his own, conveying his unspoken thoughts to her as well. That done, he set to work to getting his digicam ready for filming, eager to get the culmination of Kagura's hard work over the years on film. Hours of sweat and determination from the Boar of the Zodiac will now be witnessed by all in the final rounds of the women's competition.

Sighing heavily and with a little disappointment, Kagura turned away and began making her way back to her teammates, followed closely by her entourage. She would have preferred to be without the guards, but it was a necessary evil in her point of view. As far as she knew, the Jyuunishi present at the tournament each had two bodyguards of the same gender as their own. Infiltrating the large crowds at this tournament would have been near impossible without the entourage.

"Tomoda-Sensei, are you sure he's coming today?!"

"EEEK! I can hardly stand it! He'll be so close by this time!"

"And to think, with his new position, he'll be even more wonderful!"

"Tomoda-Sensei, please let us go to find—"

"ENOUGH!" Kagura's loud response silenced her team as she also leveled a hard stare at each one of the excited girls. She had not anticipated seeing her teammates in such chaos nor was she in the mood to deal with it…she had really wanted to have a few moments alone with Ritsu before her matches. "You should all be focusing on the final competitions, not on Yun-chan! And leave Kunimitsu-Sensei alone—he doesn't know a thing about him."

With a heavy sigh of relief, Kunimitsu took control of the put-out girls once more and dispersed them to their assigned spots to continue warming up. Turning to Kagura, he wearily smiled and bowed his head in thanks. "Kagura, your timing is impeccable. I can handle a team of females bent on winning a tournament, but when they turn into _rabid fans_, I'm at a _slight_ disadvantage! They can become rather…lethal…in their desires…"

Bowing low to her second teacher, Kagura replied, "Sumimasen. Even the slightest rumor that Yun-chan would be nearby is causing such a fuss. His new position in the family is not helping matters either…"

"Well, if he does come by today, I certainly hope he has an entourage as efficient as yours, Kagura," stated Kunimitsu as he pointed out her two escorts. "Please, could you do me a favor before warming up with the girls and take this binder over to Kazuma. If it isn't too much trouble, of course…"

"No, I'd be happy to." Not noticing her escorts' grimaces at having to traverse the arena floor once again, she took the binder of what she presumed were their personal records for the competition and made her way once more through the growing crowds.

Multitudes were in their assigned areas trying to focus on their warm-ups and whatever advice their sensei was dispensing, with many assistants scurrying about the floor trying to complete an errand of any kind. There were also journalists and photographers from the media wandering about and taking the myriad of interviews and group pictures for their respective articles. Today was the last day of the tournament so many from the media was converging on the floor for final words before the competitions began.

The frenzy of multiple competitions of different levels being done all at the same time finally came down to this day. The female competitions were already down to the finals, while the men's competitions still had the semi-finals and finals to go through. The way the tournament was going to handle this was by having the men's semi-finals completed, then the women's finals competitions, and finally the men's finals. Needless to say this level of competition was bringing out only the very best and sometimes worst in the competitors. She knew many of the competitors from past competitions…they were all very good but also very tricky. She and her teammates along with the men from their dojo needed to be on their best guard to avoid an unseen and often illegal swipe to a vital area on their body. It wouldn't do to let them get an unfair advantage over them after all their hard work.

Kagura finally came up to the area where her dojo was assigned for the men's competitions. It was easy to identify fellow members of their dojo…their tailored uniforms were all colored a deep blue-violet instead of the standard white with black belt. Their family's crest patch, the true Sohma _mon_, stood out proudly on their backs, clearly identifying whom their dojo belonged to. The patch was a work of art that took Ayame and Mine many endless nights to perfect, the twelve branches of the tree distinctive along with the two animals gracing its trunk. Even Kyo had to relent that the uniform along with the _mon _was good enough to be worn at this main event.

'_Heh, it beats the same white uniform with the black belt! Trust Aya-chan to bring flair to the old traditions!'_ Flicking her ponytail over her shoulder in slight apprehension, she called out to Tetsuya kindly, "Tetsuya-kun! I have something for Shihan from Kunimitsu-Sensei…where is he?"

The tall man turned around upon hearing her voice, a warm smile ready to greet her shy smile. "Shihan had just gone to meet up with Kyo and Honda-san by the back exit. Is that the binder that you need to give to him?"

"Hai," she replied, looking down to the binder in her hands with an urge to just leave it with Tetsuya and leave. She knew she couldn't, though…Kyo would be arriving shortly, and she did want to wish him success today.

"He shouldn't be too long now…he had said that he wanted to have one final talk with all of us prior to the start of the tournament." Sensing her apparent unease, Tetsuya looked over to her two escorts, perplexed as before to see their close presence. He had asked her the 'why' question and, as with Haru and Kyo, the bodyguards were a stipulation from their parents, although in Kyo's case it was per Kazuma's request.

'_Too unbelievable, yet there they are. And the guards' gazes…they're always all about, as if daring anyone to get near their charge. What is it that their parents are worried about…Shihan even? Our family isn't involved with seedy associates like other influential families are known to be…not that the offer hasn't presented itself to our family. And just as quickly the matter was remedied by Otou-san…always by him. Those people would come and go just as swiftly as they appeared…with their tails between their legs. I know…I had seen their faces as they went out of Otou-san's office. What had he said…what had he done? As much as I had asked, Otou-san never answered me.'_

Sudden worry gripped him, and he couldn't help but to voice it. "Kagura-san, is there something the matter? Have you been approached by someone unscrupulous?"

The question brought Kagura out of her daze abruptly. "EH? I mean…I'm fine! Why would anyone 'unscrupulous' bother with me?"

He bashfully looked away then, embarrassed that he had reacted so hastily to such an unfounded idea. "I apologize…I was merely speculating."

"Oh…" Not sure how to perceive that remark, she hurriedly cut through the building tension with a quick smile. "Heh, well, an 'unscrupulous' person isn't bothering me, but she sure is a pain! I swear if Mazuki keeps jabbering about being the top female athlete in this tournament, I'm going to knock her down on her skinny butt!"

He snorted and smirked in amusement, glad to see Kagura at ease now plus happy at the prospect of beating another person down if they upset her that much. He was now personally looking forward to seeing her kick this girl's 'skinny butt'. "Well, be sure then to save me a seat to that event…it surely will prove to be more entertaining than this tournament."

"Heh, it would be for me at least!" she exclaimed happily. "Honestly, her head has gotten so big—"

"Kagura!"

She whirled around when she heard the stern tone in his voice. Perplexed, she saw him practically charging towards her with his escort trailing him and his companion. "Kyo-kun?"

"What's the matter, Kyo?" asked Tetsuya as well, moving slightly in front of Kagura as the tension in the air escalated with Kyo's obvious displeasure.

Ignoring the other Sohma male, Kyo turned slightly to the side to glower directly at Kagura. "Where's Shishou, Kagura?"

"Didn't you meet up with him already?" she asked confusedly.

Kyo gritted his teeth in reply, "Obviously NOT if I'm asking!"

Tetsuya calmly interjected, "Kyo, just relax—"

"**DON'T tell me to RELAX!" **shot back Kyo angrily.

"You WILL relax, Kyo!" harshly reproved the captain of this team, his gaze just as hard as his father's. Noticing the curious eyes around them, Tetsuya lowered his voice. "Kyo, you're going to have to calm down and keep a lid on your temper. Kagura-san is waiting for Shihan, too, so have a seat and wait with her."

"Kyo-kun, onegai…" pleaded his once silent companion. Turning to Kagura and Tetsuya, Tohru bowed low in apology. "Sumimasen…I had suggested to Kyo-kun that Kagura-san would know where to find Shishou-san."

"It's alright, Honda-san," remarked Tetsuya, still eyeing Kyo warily. He hadn't seen Kyo this upset and demanding before. Whatever was bothering the young man must be important. "Kyo…is there anything _I_ can do to help you?"

Jaw clenched tightly, Kyo shook his head and brusquely stomped off to presumably hunt down his adopted father on his own. Both girls turned to each other with worry in their eyes and quickly made to follow the angry Neko.

"Tetsuya-kun…I'll see you later, ne?" called out Kagura over her shoulder as she disappeared amongst her entourage and the growing crowd.

Tempted as he was to follow, Tetsuya knew that he needed to stay in place of Kazuma. The urge dissipated as he spotted the very man they were waiting for. _'Perhaps now Kyo will relax after speaking with Shihan…'_

Calm and cool wasn't on Kyo's mindset. No…he was set to take the reins of his festering rage and lead it right to Kazuma's very face. Once spotting his adoptive father entering their side of the arena floor, Kyo marched swiftly to him. It pained him, but he shrugged it off forcefully and ignored the happy countenance Kazuma held. What needed to be said was going to be said NOW.

"Shishou…what the HELL is this about?!" demanded to know Kyo.

Today was unlike all other days in his long career as a martial arts teacher. Today was THE day in his long career…the day in which long hours of dedication to the art form and to his dojo were about to pay off. He had been ensuring that all was going smoothly according to schedule, or at least, as 'smoothly' as can be had on such a tumultuous day…

The announcer had lost the list of names that had their team on it, the new event coordinator insisted that he was not who he said he was (he damn near came close to calling Master Haji just to vouch for him), the judges still couldn't find the misplaced binder of his dojo's female team and won't allow for them to compete if not found…and of course, the news that Akito had decided to drop in and observe the event from a private suite on the second floor certainly rounded out his morning.

Enough said he was not in the best of moods.

Yet, as was his greatest character trait, he pulled himself together to stand tall and ready to face his long awaited day. With a steady smile, he returned to the arena floor, having been notified in his rounds that Kyo had already arrived with Tohru. He was eager to welcome them both, as they usually were the only ones he could count on in taking the edge off his highly stressed life. However this time it wasn't to be apparently as he met up with a dark glare from his adoptive son. And with Kyo's harsh tone, Kazuma's ready smile was wiped off with a tired sigh.

Stress, confusion and a growing frustration manifested in his voice. "Perhaps if you elaborate, Kyo…what is 'what' about?"

Kyo gritted his teeth once more, certain that his molars were grinding against one another. It was so unbearable…having to know the truth. A truth he was not sure he could swallow anymore than he had to. He had denied it upon hearing it…even now, a small portion of his heart was set on hearing Kazuma deny it as well. He must…because for the truth to be real, it meant that all his hard work…all his devotion that he put into working with Kazuma over the years at the dojo…all his heart and soul he poured in to make this man proud…

—"_**I keep my eyes and ears wide open, Kyo. … And from what I just learned, it's high time you became less ignorant, too."**_

_**The images of his earlier nightmare suddenly hit him, his body immediately reacting with tension. His breath hitched as he quietly asked, "What is it, Rin?"**_

"_**I had only found out about the Nezumi going to the tournament from Haru when he called to let me know this morning. I was just getting into the bath…" Rin paced around the clearing, restless and agitated with what she knew. "A while later, the phone rang, and I ran out to answer it thinking it was Haru changing his mind. Stupid, really…since when does the oaf ever give up spending time with his precious Nezumi over me? **_**(Pause)**_** Anyway, Kazuma-san had answered it before I did. He had said his name aloud as if not expecting the call…it was Kureno-nii. I wasn't going to eavesdrop on your dad, Kyo…honest. But…"**_

_**Sighing heavily, she kicked at a stone, watching it tumble away under the porch. "Kyo…I don't play ignorant when it involves the Rat because it usually involves that freak of a clan head. That's the only reason I stayed hidden and listened in on your dad's conversation by grabbing the extension in my room."**_

_**Kyo's eyes were all wide open to take in whatever punches in the gut he was about to receive…a revelation usually did no less. Dry mouth and hammering heart, he breathed out, "And…what did you hear?"**_

_**She turned dark, stone-cold eyes to him as she bit out, "Kureno-nii had called just to remind Kazuma-san of his last talk with Akito over his business and the 'other' thing…**_**'arranged'**_** long before you graduated from school."**_

_**His breath came at a standstill, he was sure of it, when he heard her next words…—**_

He couldn't face it…no. But he really should, and now. Face his truth…his reality…his greatest fear…

Kyo looked into the eyes of the only man he had ever wanted to be like. Weary…stressed…concerned…those gentle eyes of his caretaker always held concern for him. Did they also hold the truth from him?

"Shishou…" Upon uttering the soft-spoken word, he immediately deflated and simply leaned his head onto the elder man's shoulder. This man…his father in truth…his greatest strength and his greatest weakness one and the same… _'Onegai…deny it. Say it isn't so…lie to me if you have to. I'll believe it…I swear it. Anything…even a lie…is better than some… No…it's just not true…say it, Shishou…say it…'_

He felt it in his bones, in his heart as a father…his son with a heartbroken spirit, and of all times for it to have happened… Not that Kazuma held the tournament above the welfare of his son, but today he felt split in different directions. If he could, he would have postponed it all and taken a day to sit with Kyo and truly talk. It's been so long since they actually had an honest conversation of what's been going on. And too much has been going on, especially involving the clan head and one particular Jyuunishi.

He was relieved…immensely so…when Yuki had taken the week off at the dojo and had even stayed away from the tournament. He noticed immediately the razor-edge on Kyo's tension ebb away just a bit more with each day. Still aloof and obsessed to drown out whatever demons haunted his poor mind with daily vigorous training prior to the tournament, but Kyo was coming around, so much so that he even smiled around Tohru. He could never thank enough Tohru's caring nature or his dumb luck that Akito's illness called away the main source of Kyo's frustration.

Now, all relief had come to a screeching halt as felt the very despair in Kyo's spirit. How he wanted to reach out and console him as he had always done in the past when Kyo barely spared him a glance. Yet…words from his grandfather from before came back with a haunting finality…

—_**Let it be. Let Kyo be…let him go. Let his Neko lead him the way… We've done all we can to guide Kyo the best way we know how. [… set him free to find his own way without holding him back with our regrets.—**_

'_Yes…it's been a long time since we had an HONEST talk with one another. I will lay out all that I've withheld from him, and he will certainly do the same with what's been tormenting him. He's finally ready.'_ Gently he reached out to Kyo and brought him in to loosely embrace him, whispering softly for his ears only, "After the last competition, we can forgo any ceremony and leave together…just the two of us. They can celebrate without us."

Always…ALWAYS…with very little said from him, this kind man understood him so well. It pained him but also gave him such overwhelming relief, knowing that after this arduous event was over, he'll have the answers he needed to hear. And whatever harsh blow he'll receive when his fears are confirmed, he will have that assurance in Kazuma's reliable presence that the person who understood him best will tell him the unveiled truth.

'_Closing ceremonies be damned, I guess…' _Kyo closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He did feel a twinge of guilt that he'll miss the celebratory dinner, but he was sure he could make the time to take Tohru out privately…which was infinitely much better than any dinner with his teammates.

A sudden commotion drew all their attention to the doors exiting towards the rear entrance of the arena floor. The shoving and frantic calls to move out of the way by photographers along with journalists caused the Jyuunishi's private guards to stand that much closer to their charges. Just as Tohru was about to ask what the uproar was all about, Kazuma called out to Kagura.

Kazuma felt dread pool within him, knowing the reason behind the hubbub by the doors…he had just come from answering a page alerting him of the pending arrivals of the remainder of his group. It was time to steel himself for an agonizing day… "Kagura, is that the binder for your team?"

"Hai, Kunimitsu-Sensei had wanted you to have it," replied Kagura as she handed over the large folder.

"Good." Taking a quick review of its contents, Kazuma smiled brightly to the girls and remarked, "Would you two do me the favor of greeting our late arrivals? I'll need to get back to my group and have a few words with them to ready them for their competitions."

Seeing them nod, Kazuma looked back to Kyo to see if he followed him, but was pained to discover that he was engrossed with the murmurings from the growing crowd at the exit door. "Kyo…it's time we head back."

Kyo felt the emptiness quickly fill with the more familiar sentiment of rage. Even his breathing started to be affected, "But…Shishou—"

"_No, Kyo."_ Kazuma made sure his tone brook no argument. It was sharp enough to startle Kyo to divert his attention back to him. "Now is _not_ the time for _anything_. Come…NOW."

It was a dose of cold reality…his kind father figure had very nearly gotten angry with _him_. Kyo didn't presume to know what usually happened with people that angered Kazuma. The few people that managed such a feat usually told Kyo that never had they felt true fright until Kazuma unleashed his anger on them, and so warned him to never be stupid enough to try it.

He took heed to those words and followed dutifully without further protest, escorts in tow.

Watching the two walk away, Kagura had understood their tension and remained silent. Turning to her concerned companion, she smiled brightly and gave her a warm embrace, remarking, "No worries…Shihan and Kyo-kun really needed to head back to handle things before the upcoming competition. They'll be one of the teams that go up first."

Nodding numbly but forcing a smile, Tohru had known that Kyo was still tormented by what Rin had told him earlier, his silence wringing very loudly during their car ride as she sat in front with Kyo's one bodyguard while Kyo and Shigure sat in the backseat. Upon arriving at the arena, Kyo had jumped out of the vehicle, making long strides that his own bodyguard had trouble keeping up. Shigure gave her arm a squeeze in comfort as he found his escort for the day and had gone off to their assigned suite, leaving her alone and even more anxious.

She hurriedly ran in to find Kyo searching for the one person that she knew would answer his questions honestly. She had feared that confrontation, but as always, the elder Sohma had known how to diffuse the escalating situation…for now. She still worried, but for the moment she calmed her raging thoughts, her curiosity now winning over.

"Kagura-san…what guest is Shishou-san having us greet?" she asked.

The heightened turmoil at the rear entrance of the arena took their attention once again and soon enough the answer was laid bare before Tohru's eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's grievances (03-03-08):**_

_This fanfic is making a liar out of me…really. I had wanted to put out more, but alas, this whole 'setup' to the bigger things is dragging on! Necessary though…very necessary as I take you through the story further in upcoming chapters._

_Nothing much to report except that this year's flu season almost hit me squarely! Thankfully I recuperated from the bad cold and still kept plugging away at this chapter, slow but surely. And here you have it…FINALLY!_

_I recommend to my readers to refresh their minds by re-reading previous chapters. Chapter 46 events was referred to here by Kazuma when he saw Kyo just barely hanging on by a thread…and chapter 56 in which part of Rin/Kyo's conversation is divulged. Like the Kakeru moment? I decided to have him do a cameo here…not sure if I'll drag him around the story for a little bit…maybe not. And Megumi…I liked having him being friends with Kisa and Hiro…it's good to see the Sohma situation from outside eyes and his were great to use._

_BIG events coming around soon as Yuki finally makes his presence at the tournament! You will not be disappointed! Thanks to all for the support in your reviews/alerts/fave lists…all that trespass this domain rock it LOUD and PROUD!!!_


	58. SOS Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER****:**_ I own the storyline, OCs, plotline, the muses inspiring the fic…just not the main characters or Fruits Basket. That's right!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 58: Prelude to a Storm_**

"Give me another one, Momiji…"

"Hmmm...maybe I should have gone with Ritsu-nii and Kagura-nee earlier."

"I told you to."

"_Another_, Momiji…"

"But it's my favorite flavor, Yuki!"

"Momiji…just give it to him."

"But Harii!"

"_Momiji…"_

"Okay…here, Yuki. At least give it a lick before—"

_**(WHACK!)**_

"**OUCH! That hit my NOSE! My beautiful, regal nose…"**

"Good aim, Yuki."

Yuki paid no heed to Haru's remark as he continued to seethe on his side of the family car, both legs and arms crossed firmly as if he were restraining himself from lunging at the elder sibling… which he was. He had been through too much in just one morning and having to ride with his brother on top of that was intolerable, especially when he was well beyond frustrated with him. His thoughts kept going back to earlier when Akito had been calmly having her breakfast, ignoring his pleas to be literally rescued from the crazed fashion designer…

'_ARGH!! This is just not FAIR!!'_ He immediately stuck out his hand to Momiji, a heavy sigh from the Usagi indicating his reluctance to give up another of his favored sweets. Yuki however felt no consideration to the reluctant teen…the only thing that didn't sit well with him was that they were all riding in this conspicuous limousine and his brother had made certain to sit well beyond his arm's reach. _'GRRRR…I get to sit by myself at the rear end of this damn car and he gets to sit off to the side on the _other_ side of Hatori—DAMN SNAKE, using Hatori as his shield!!'_

Not feeling his weapon in his hand, Yuki turned to level a hard stare on Momiji, wordlessly conveying his demand to be met NOW. And so the younger Sohma did, grumbling lowly that grape was a hard flavor to find.

_**(WHACK!)**_

Grasping his face, Ayame tearfully cried out, **"ITAI! THAT NEARLY POKED MY EYE OUT! STOP HIM, **_**PLEASE,**_** TORI-SAN! MY EYES BEG FOR MERCY—THEY'RE MY PRIZED TOOLS IN MY PROFESSION!"**

'_To HELL with MERCY!'_ Unmoved, Yuki bit out angrily, **"BAKA!! No, not just a **_**BAKA,**_** an IDIOT the size of the SUUUNNNN!!"**

"Man, is he pissed," lowly commented Haru as he sifted through a magazine article regarding the tournament. Sitting across from the 'danger zone' as he dubbed it, he looked to see a sulking Momiji next to him. "Oi, don't get so down…I'll get you some more of those _chupas_ that you like so much, all right? _(Whispers softly)_ Just keep giving them to Yuki…they're more entertaining anyway when they're being chucked at Mach 5 speed."

Momiji leveled a withered stare to his companion, clearly not amused that his sweets were being pilfered for the sole purpose of hurting another. "I'd rather keep them—"

"Not today apparently…hand over another one," cut in Haru as he gestured over to Yuki's awaiting hand.

Deed done and another commenced.

_**(WHACK!)**_

"Damn." He was infuriated that at that moment the driver of the elongated vehicle decided to make a hard turn, causing his aim to waver enough and miss Ayame, much to the Snake's relief. Oh how he wished he could just get up and pound his brother into oblivion…and then slap him back to consciousness only to pound him some more. Incredibly tempting…to indulge his wish for just a mere minute or two…possibly an hour…

'_Oh, but nooo, my _damn conscience_ just has to butt in, doesn't it? That and Hatori…giving me that LOOK—make Nii-san suffer, but not damage him. But…the IDIOT deserves it!!'_

"Yes he does, but careful around the eyes, Yuki," remarked Hatori lowly as he kept his eyes shut to distance himself of the events (and noise) surrounding him. His time at home with Haru and Momiji had given him sufficient practice to accomplish this.

Aghast of basically being sold out, Ayame cried out, "You read his thoughts, Tori-san, and you didn't even tell him to STOP? Don't you LOVE ME?"

"Fine…" Sighing heavily, Hatori looked to the seething teen whose defiant stare was all but daring him to calm down. But what caught his attention was something altogether different. "Yuki…how do you feel?"

"Tch, how do I _feel_?" retorted Yuki hotly. "Besides wanting to commit MURDER and—"

His rant was cut off as he saw Hatori carefully kneel before him and swiftly brought a handkerchief to his face. Needless to say Yuki was perplexed. "Ah…Hatori…what's this—"

"Your nose…" The doctor shook his head as he continued, "If you were feeling ill, you should know better than to stress yourself unnecessarily."

"I'm NOT ill…it's just a runny nose," mumbled Yuki as he gently blew his nose, sniffling a bit before dabbing his nose once more. It really had been just a runny nose and a headache an hour ago…yet his stress level was rather high, he admitted that. He glared once more to his brother. "_Stress?_ That…MAN is doing this to me!"

"Mou, I worked so hard on your outfit, too…Akito even liked it well enough," commented Ayame as he began to sulk for the umpteenth time for not receiving odes of thanks from his brother. "Really, just because the outfit _remotely_ _resembles_ my own style doesn't mean—"

"Here we go again," grumbled Momiji as he readied his stash of sweets once more. Hadn't they gone through this cycle when they got into the car and Ayame kept spouting details about Yuki's new outfit?

'_It's not that bad looking…pretty toned down from Aya-nii's usual flair for clothing. It's actually rather nice.'_ Wisely deciding to keep his opinion to himself, Haru went over to Yuki's side and plopped down next to him as Hatori continued to visually check the Nezumi over.

'—_A calf-length, deep blue-violet outer silk jacket with the usual mandarin collar that'll basically billow behind Yuki as he walks but not overly so with long sleeves that were bell-shaped at the wrists, ending with hand-sewn stitching resembling pale violet roses. The usual hand-stitched emblem of the family's crest was sewn over his left breast, also colored a light violet to contrast with the dark fabric. All this paired with a black pair of slacks and shoes, NOT slippers, much to this fashionable designer's protests.—'_ Hatori mentally recited Ayame's long-winded and rather detailed monologue when the excited tailor had called him earlier to report the latest news involving his brother…and also to plead for a ride to the tournament. It was the doctor's brilliant idea to use the family's personal limousine to transport them all if only to have room to himself without having to hear their bickering right in his ear.

'_Must have been the lack of rest this week…I was obviously not in my right mind to suggest we all ride together.'_ Mentally cursing his lack of sense when he most needed it, Hatori continued to take Yuki's blood pressure. _'Elevated…no surprise.'_

"Well, other than an elevated heart beat, which may explain your flushed skin, and your congestion, you're okay for now." Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat back next to Ayame and looked to Yuki with a knowing stare. "I don't have to remind you what you know very well…do I?"

Fisting the handkerchief in his hand, Yuki turned his hardened gaze elsewhere, wishing to ignore the doctor's unspoken warning in his remark and in his stare. However, wishing is never getting, so he bit back his retort and settled for glaring at his reflection in the darkened window, opting to let his silence speak for him.

Ayame had looked on with slight apprehension as his friend carefully looked over Yuki, keeping quiet after a bit so that he didn't distract Hatori from doing what he did best. Yet when the doctor merely gave the youth a verbal warning, he was mildly alarmed. For good reason…illnesses hardly struck his strong immune system and if they did, it wasn't for long, but his younger brother's constant infirmities could give even the solemn-faced doctor a true scare…that was a feat to acknowledge.

"Is Yuki fine then, Tori-san? Are you sure? Maybe you should take his temperature with a thermometer or even give him a shot." Receiving only a wordless glare from his friend, he quickly added, "Oh, come now, Tori-san! He's so stubborn when it comes to duty and honor and the like even when he should be resting, but then that's to be expected from my youngest sibling—always determined to achieve greatness, much like his devoted and accomplished elder brother—"

"Nii-san!" Yuki's head was pounding by now from the incessant chatter and from the overbearing presence his brother exuded. It was serious enough to roughly reprimand Ayame, but when he turned to his brother, he hesitated from doing so. His brother was rambling all right, but those golden-green eyes held worry aside from their usual flamboyance.

"Ayame, your brother will be fine," remarked Hatori calmly, giving another knowing stare to the younger sibling. "He knows how to look after himself. And I'll be there to remind him as well."

"Certain, Tori-san?" persisted Ayame worriedly.

"M-hm."

Yuki had shrunk back into his seat as he watched the passing scenery by his window, barely noticing the incoming clouds across the bright blue sky. As the two elder Sohmas conversed, he deftly avoided direct eye contact with Hatori when he glanced their way. He did have to give the doctor a pat on the back, though. One, Hatori didn't insist on anything other than warning him to be careful. Two, the wise doctor calmed the rising worries of an obsessed sibling with the assurance that only he could give.

'_Hatori's gift to handle it all with just a few words…and implied commands. Hn, Akito is much like him in that regard.'_ Taking in a much-needed deep breath, Yuki let out a long sigh that essentially drew out his pent up frustration and anger from before. Feeling now rather exhausted, he didn't bother to care about appearances as he tiredly leaned his head against Haru's shoulder.

"I'll be good, Nii-san…I won't push myself today," quietly replied Yuki, resigned to accept the reality of being a brother to one Sohma Ayame and all the 'joy' that came with it…overbearing and overall nuttiness included. Seeing his brother's clouded countenance lighten up dramatically upon hearing his assurances, he came to a conclusion. _'A baka to the core, but Nii-san makes more sense when he's happiest. Why change him?'_

Grinning widely, Haru couldn't help but add, "Heh, I'll remember you said that."

"Pft, don't be so smug, Haru." Lifting his head, Yuki leveled a good glare as he went on, "You better not throw anymore matches."

"They were forfeits," corrected Haru calmly.

"Whatever! You can't just 'not fight' because you don't like your opponents!" admonished Yuki, recalling the near defeat of the team because his cousin just outright refused to fight his opponents earlier in the competition.

"But they're _weak_…and BORING. It'd be too one-sided, and I like to have my fun free of guilt," replied Haru shamelessly as he sought to bring the Nezumi closer to him once more, resulting with a hand pushing his face away.

Stopping Haru's advances, Yuki scolded the Ox once more. "Shihan's team was almost ELIMINATED from the competition because of it, Haru! What did I tell you about burdening Shihan?"

Sitting back with a huff, Haru looked to the side and grumbled lowly, "To _not_ be a burden…"

Massaging his temples, Yuki let it go at that, knowing that his warning was heard loud and clear this time…perhaps. It was enough to hope that Haru would listen this time around…Yuki just didn't have the will to persist any longer in arguing about anything.

Feeling a tight, sore throat, likely from all his yelling from earlier, he asked, "Momiji, can I have a _chupa_? Whatever flavor…"

Momiji hesitated momentarily before realizing that Yuki was indeed going to enjoy the treat instead of using it as a weapon. The Usagi happily handed it over. "Plum flavoring is real good! Try it!"

"Yuki, that's hardly a suitable analgesic for the sore throat," remarked Hatori dryly while critically eyeing the candy.

Yuki closed his eyes and chose to ignore the last comment, feeling soothed with the sudden silence in the car. The very large, elongated, bombastic, eye-popping stretch-limousine that was fit to catch any and all eyes man possessed. It was a car he loathed to look at, let alone ride in.

"Why did we have to use this car? A charter bus would be less conspicuous than this boat," remarked Yuki with disdain.

Hatori nonchalantly shrugged off the comment. "Convenience…we already have it parked in a garage at the estate and the chauffeur was more than excited to escort _you_ anywhere."

"_Me_? That's funny. I hardly know the man." Loving the silence but wary as to why Ayame was quiet for so long, Yuki caught the quick fingering of his brother's fingers on his cell phone. _'He looks so…committed. I'm not even going to ask, so long as he's _quiet_.'_

Momiji was stumped momentarily before laughing heartily. "Yuki, EVERYONE knows who YOU are by now or haven't you noticed?"

"He has been confined from the family and public for a while, Momiji," pointed out Hatori as his eyes began to shift uncomfortably elsewhere. The topic was one he had wanted to avoid discussing, but it seemed a moot point now considering they were about to arrive at the arena and meet the public.

Looking between the two Jyuunishi, Yuki felt dread creeping up his spine as he forced the question that needed an answer. "Notice _what_?"

"Hehe, you're not going to like it," warned Haru with a widening grin.

Rubbing his face hard, Yuki deeply breathed in and bit out, "It can't _possibly_ be worse than wearing this getup and looking like my brother."

"How rude!" piped in Ayame. "I'll have you know my 'getup' is above and beyond normal standards—"

"Ayame…enough." Deeply sighing, Hatori looked to Yuki's apprehensive face and dealt the blow he kept from him while the youth was nursing Akito back to health this past week. "Your…ascension to your new position was more than well-received. The family saw fit to…_flaunt_ their greatest asset in all the ways they could. Both inside the family…and _outside_."

"How do you mean 'outside'? No one else outside the family would care what I do," remarked the Nezumi logically. Other than back at his old school and few instances outside of it, not counting his volunteer work at the dojo, he hardly interacted with the general public. It's how he was raised, and being older now, he didn't see the need nor did he harbor any desire to change that aspect of his life, content to live his life free of loud, congested gatherings. Today's events were sadly the exception—thankfully a temporary exception.

Crunching on his candy, Momiji chimed in, "Not anymore. The family played up your new position A LOT. Lots of people want to meet you now…the 'outside' family, the media, my father's business partners overseas, those at the martial arts tournament—"

"Momiji." Taking in Yuki's horror-stricken face upon listening to the Usagi, Hatori decided to best lay it all out succinctly and to the point. "Yuki, the family has long waited for this moment. Akito had been reclusive by choice, and the family was more than thrilled that they could downplay her existence—Akito was very young and a _female_ when her father passed away too soon and left her to lead as the family's head. _(Pause)_ This is not the case with _you_…and they'll have you properly honored in private as well as in public, which unfortunately means being the center of attention for the public to notice."

'_Yuki is their shining pride and joy—they'll show him off like there's no tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that's what Hatori's bottom line is.'_ Nudging the Nezumi back from the stupor he seemed to be in, Haru remarked, "Look, it's just a bunch of idiots with cameras running around at the arena. Let them take their pics and be done with it. You can't do anything about it."

Yuki rounded on his friend with a glare that rivaled Akito's. **"I'm NO ONE'S trophy, Haru—NO ONE'S."**

"But Haru's right, Yuki." Ignoring the glare aimed his way, Hatori briskly continued, "There's no way to stop the family from flaunting you or your new position however they see fit. It's better to cope with it until you find your own way to deal with them behind closed doors."

Narrowing his gaze, Yuki tersely replied, "I'll 'deal with them' NOW. Nii-san…"

Surprised that he was called on but slightly relieved that for once he wasn't the cause of his brother's displeasure, Ayame stopped texting to Mine about Yuki's outfit. "Yes?"

"Give me your cell phone." The item was quickly handed over and Yuki dialed a number he knew by memory. A ringtone later and the other end picked up. "Kureno…yes, I'm with Nii-san. _(Pause)_ I need you to do something for me. I'm almost to the rear entrance of the arena…"

—_**ooo—**_

Kureno heaved a heavy sigh as he looked out over the eager gathering. Looking to his watch, it was only a matter of minutes before the arrival of a certain vehicle. It seemed the masses were pulsing with this very expectation, and even though it was the back entrance and space was limited, they all made each inch count. A fair amount of shuffling and shoving abounded amongst the journalists and their photographers.

'_Kazuma-san should already be getting his team ready. I had hoped not to burden him anymore than I had to today, but this…zoo is too out of hand. I'll need Haru—'_

"**Sohma-san! Any words for the press corps? Any at all?!"**

"**Sir, is there any truth to the rumors on the current clan head's health before the reins were passed on to the heir?"**

"**What are the immediate plans from the new clan head for the family's businesses?"**

"**What sort of special announcement will be made today at the tournament regarding the clan head—"**

A whisper in his ear from one of the family's aides let him know that the arrangements were finalized, only waiting for the vehicle to arrive. Giving a nod in acknowledgement, Kureno continued to ignore the babble from the media, having followed Akito's orders to the letter. And true enough, the end result was what she had stated would happen…the media grew tired of his indifference and endless silence and let him be.

'_Akito…she certainly surprised all of us when she arrived all on her own without an escort, Master Haji especially. He had to personally apologize to a politician that his suite was being revoked, though I've never seen Akito so pleased as she waved the man off with a wide smile…then promptly ordered us to –fumigate- the room. The cleaning crew did have a chore by cleaning the suite inside out in record time.'_

Immersed in his thoughts as he was had all but effectively blocked out the rising commotion as word spread that a limousine was spotted in the incoming traffic. He was outwardly calm, but his nerves were quite rattled, both from Akito's very close presence at the tournament as well as what's to transpire at the event…having that morning's discussion with Kazuma so close to his forethoughts was proving to be more troubling than he thought it would be.

'_Really…this sort of handling of the private affairs should not be handled so abruptly, let alone with the public. Was it so necessary to move this part of Akito's plans forward so soon?'_

"**THAT'S THE CAR!! GET CLOSER!!"**

It was his cue. Kureno quickly took action, gesturing to a few aides to take their positions, the others already in position by the curb. The mob was thick but was swiftly spread apart by very burly gentlemen who all had mysteriously well designed suits, their kerchiefs and ties a dark blue-violet color. The way to the entrance was open and not a moment too soon as Yuki's transport pulled up.

"**SOHMA-SAMA!!"**

"**A BRIEF WORD, SIR!"**

"**WILL YOU BE A JUDGE AT THE FINALS OF THE TOURNAMENT?"**

"**WILL YOU BE PRESENTING THE TROPHY?"**

"**WHAT SPEECH DO YOU HAVE PLANNED FOR THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT?"**

The racket was loud and the journalists hounded the closed door, spouting questions left and right, flashes of pictures at a constant rhythm now. It was all a bit overwhelming for one youth.

"I'm _not_ going out there."

Hatori sighed, feeling the years of his adulthood weighing down him rather heavily at the moment. For the sixth time, he remarked, "Yuki, you have to. The arrangements you made are well in place—"

"I want to go home."

The car was eerily silent upon the quiet statement made by the Nezumi. What could they say? Hell, they were bent on turning back themselves—the crowd was unbelievable…and it was the back way in!

Yuki sighed in response to the silence, words not needing to be said. _'Somehow just saying what I said didn't give me any relief. How disappointing.'_

"Hatori…I'm ready to go in." He snorted at that…who can be ready to face this hysteria over someone like him? _'Some people just have no life…'_

"All right…everyone, out. Ayame, stay close to your brother. Haru, remember to stay just ahead of Yuki. Momiji, stick to Yuki's other side. I'll be behind you, so keep your pace brisk but don't run. Look straight ahead and whatever happens, do NOT stop."

Quickly they all filed out upon seeing the clearing path to the entrance. The commotion was near unbearable but what astounded many was the number of young men that filed out of the vehicle. Who was Sohma Yuki?!

And to their detriment, the last stage of Yuki's arrangements took place. The burly gentlemen not only kept the mob at bay, but also effectively rendered any good pictures useless. The large foil fans they suddenly spread out completely reflected the light of the bulbs, ruining many a shot. Many of the journalists were blinded and the momentary pause in the frenzy was enough to allow for the entourage to make their way to the door quickly and without further incident.

Kureno ushered them in, including the burly gentlemen that joined the small group. "Yuki, I'm glad the plan went as smoothly as it did. Are you well? Do you require any refreshments?"

'_Always quick to serve Yuki's needs first. Akito has him trained well.'_ Haru cleared his voice and announced, "Well, time for me to fly, if my services aren't needed anymore…"

"No…thank you, Haru." Giving him a grateful pat on the back, Yuki waved him off as the Ox and his private escorts went off to search for his team. Turning back to his group, he was taken aback at the sheer number of his personal escorts surrounding him. "Kureno…_how many_ were assigned to me?"

Before a fidgeting Bird could reply, Ayame happily cut in, "Mon frère, tsk! I had already told you earlier. So forgetful…can't you tell by the color of their ties and kerchiefs? And I went through all that trouble to be sure they matched the color of your outfit."

Yuki dreaded to do the math. But his eyes took in the numbers anyway and his mind was quick to supply the answer. Annoyance clearly in his eyes, he bit out, "Kureno…why TEN? Isn't _that_ a bit _much_?"

"Yuki, I was the one that told Kureno the amount." Shrugging off the Rat's glare once more, Hatori continued, "It makes sense…the more bodies between you and the press corps, the better. Seven will be handling crowd control around you and will make sure that any picture taken is unusable while the other three will see to your 'protection' amidst the crowds down in the arena floor."

Heaving a sigh, Yuki nodded, agreeing that it was a sensible arrangement. Quietly mumbling an apology to Kureno, he inwardly chastised himself for having such a short fuse as of late. Lack of rest, constant worry, arguing with his demented brother, dodging the manic frenzy of the media—it had taken their toll on what little energy he managed to drum up when he got up this morning. And sadly, there will be very little respite in the near future…his day was just beginning.

The Nezumi's exhaustion was obvious to Kureno, and he sincerely wished to alleviate if only a little the tension surrounding the young heir. And he would see that it be done…just not at the moment. "Yuki, I made arrangements for just a small interview to be done right over there by the wall. The journalists are well reputed and are strictly focused on the tournament. They will only ask questions related to today's events, nothing else. They have also agreed to forgo taking any pictures during the interview."

Saying 'no' was highly tempting and on the tip of his tongue. But Yuki's mind ruled, and for the first time that morning, logic rang clear in his mind. _'A little concession to the masses won't hurt, if only to be polite. I can do polite…for a while.'_

Seeing Yuki nod affirmatively released the knot of tension in Kureno's shoulders. And he felt even greater relief when a pleasant smile appeared on Yuki's face as he strode over to the awaiting press, the Nezumi's shoulders held proudly as he greeted the small crowd with an air of authority.

"Looks like his time with the student council is paying off," remarked Momiji as he noted the confidence in the Nezumi's demeanor.

Ayame sniffled slightly as he leaned into his companion. "Look, Tori-san…my precious little brother is becoming such a fine young man! See how those reporters are just kowtowing to his regal presence—only Yuki can derive that reaction from them! He and I are so alike after all!"

Hatori surprisingly found that he couldn't deny that rather astute observation. The few that were interviewing the youth were clearly taken aback at his clear, mature responses to their intuitive questions relating to the teams and the tournament in general. When those questions came up that were clearly wanting to have his opinion on who is the better team, Yuki replied with ease on how they all were better than the average human already, so they were all equally good in his opinion.

"Besides…if that weren't said, I'm sure that I would be one very lonely guy in a sea of fists and kicks." Yuki's light-hearted remark was greeted warmly by the press. Diplomatic, honest, and a sense of humor…rarities that the press was all too happy to note in their interview, no doubt.

Clearly they were eager to continue with the interview, but Kureno knew it was time to wrap it up. But first, "Hatori-niisan, Ayame-niisan…your suite is prepared right across from Akito. I'm sorry for the last minute arrangement—"

"Pish, you've done more than enough!" exclaimed Ayame while giving the astonished Bird a mighty embrace to crack a few ribs.

"Ayame, YOU'VE done TOO much." Grabbing the Snake by the arm and gesturing to Momiji to follow, Hatori briefly gave instructions as he was walking off, "Be sure that Yuki comes up soon to the suite."

The entourage of three Jyuunishi and their escorts were lost amidst the growing crowd on the floor. Kureno swiftly cut in on the enthusiastic questioning, "Please forgive my intrusion, but our time is limited today. We hope you enjoy the rest of the tournament, gentlemen."

Yuki departed with a pleasant smile and a respectful nod of the head to the reporters, pleased that he did well and was even more pleased that no photos were taken. He didn't think his eyes could withstand more blinding flashes of light.

_**(Snap—FLASH)**_

He stumbled momentarily when such a telltale flash came upon him suddenly. He felt a few of his escorts surround him, his eyes furiously blinking away to recuperate their vision. He did however hear a bit of commotion from the source of the flash.

"Hey, it's fine, trust me! Get your hands off her camera!"

"Sumimasen! I hadn't meant to be rude or disrespectful or act of out of my place—"

"Do you even know who I am, IDIOTS?!"

Yuki knew the tone of that angry voice. And the other gentler, more apologetic tone could only belong to…"Tohru-san…"

Tohru immediately stood to attention, as did the others. She quickly ran to him and before reaching him (his entourage did form a rather effective cage around the Nezumi), bowed lowly to the waist. "Sumimasen gozaimasu, Yuki-kun! I was just…so happy to see you. You looked so amazing—I mean, I had wanted to take your picture today if you were coming, and then I saw you…"

Kureno was busily trying to sort the mess of the feuding entourages, each set on protecting their charges from the other bodyguards. _'Too many and not enough time to get them all acquainted with one another.'_ "Everyone, please, it's all right. Stand down. Yuki, Kagura-san…Honda-san…my apologies. It's my fault for the lack of organization here."

Tohru immediately denied it and bowed repeatedly to Kureno, "No, not at all, it was my negligence for not being proper and asking to take Yuki-kun's picture!"

"I hardly have the experience to handle these arrangements adequately, so please feel free to rest the blame on me," retorted Kureno just as animatedly.

While the two's behavior baffled the escorts on either side, the repeated apologies and gestures were a welcomed normalcy to the tired teen. Chuckling lightly, he let them continue on in their small world of apologies and promises of doing better. Giving his closest escorts quiet orders to give him privacy to speak with his relative, he turned to Kagura with a tired sigh.

"Long week?" Kagura asked knowingly.

He stretched tense limbs, finally feeling their blood circulate to the tips of his toes and fingers. Rubbing his arms upon finally feeling the chill of the air-conditioned building, he nodded in response to her query. "You're probably more tired than I am, though."

"Heh, a bit. But I think you've done the hardest work there is…" Looking him over, she had to agree with Tohru…Yuki did look radiant. Fatigued clearly, but his overall appearance exuded a serenity amidst the chaotic storm that was all around him. And it had very little to do with his stunning outfit.

'_Ayame-chan really outdid himself with this outfit. Yun-chan now looks so much like him….just less extravagant.' _Experience told her to keep those thoughts to herself, but she did make her other observation vocal. "You look great, Yun-chan…the smile suits you. Very content."

Shocked to hear that, Yuki raised his hand to his face, feeling that indeed there was a small smile there. Looking over to Tohru, he fondly remarked, "Hn, I suppose no matter how hard times may be, there's always something to smile about."

She reached out to her younger relative, giving him an affectionate squeeze to the arm. How often had he offered her his support when she needed it the most? "Has it been hard being with Akito all this time?"

He shook his head and patted her hand on his arm gently in reassurance. "It's not that. I mean, it _was_ hard looking after her, but I had wanted to do it. And she's doing much better now—after a bad week with the flu, she was all set to come today since before I had breakfast! Heh, she's one surprise after another…"

"Well, that's no shock…Akito does excel in surprising us, though it must be said that her near-miraculous swift recovery is all because she had _you_ all to herself the whole time," she pointed out.

Widely grinning, he scoffed, "Heh, if that were true, I would be sure to stock up on caffeinated tablets or whatever. Late nights with her are hard on the sleep."

His grin faded and his eyes distantly stared at something only he saw, her debilitated form coughing heavily as her lungs struggled to pull in air over her phlegm. He sitting next to her as he feebly tried to bring down her fever with a cold compress… It was a scene that repeated itself through his mind. And it only drove a hard fact straight into his heart…

He wasn't blind…she was weaker. She was weaker now than before the flu…she was weaker on Obon than when she first introduced him to the Board of Elders…she was weaker on Graduation than when she struck his mother hard across a classroom. She was deteriorating with every beat of her weak heart, trapped in a frail body.

And all he was capable of doing for her was to stand by her through it all.

Looking off to the side, then up to the area over his shoulder where he imagined the executive suites to be, he mused that she was probably there demanding, never asking, that she be left alone. Coddling her while she was lucid always infuriated her. Turning back around to look down to his hands, noting how they always seemed to busy themselves with twiddling fingers, he softly continued, "But…if it were true…that would be a true miracle. A miracle I would never mind making happen as often as needed."

There…Kagura caught the true reason behind his serenity. Amidst times of distress were the times that Yuki shined most, to not buckle under the weight of it all…to never let it overcome his hope. True it wasn't so years ago when he was confined to the estate and/or Akito broke off his contact with the very limited world that surrounded him, but he built himself to be that much stronger when he left the estate. He became even more driven to do so when Tohru joined their family. Kagura was thankful to Tohru since she did so much for the shy youth that was wary of the world around him. His growth into his true role of the Nezumi shining above adversities that came his way was a beautiful thing for the Boar's eyes to observe over the years.

Yet, what hope does he have to hold onto when faced with Akito's inevitable demise? It was hard enough for her to see Akito's health weakening as time quickly passed, but she knew that for Yuki, it had to be a struggle to see that harsh reality of the curse and not have a hope to look forward to. She knew it to be so because of the haunted stares he sometimes carried with him as he stared off at some wall while at the dojo working. Those stares were the mirror image of those that Akito held at times when she didn't think the Boar was carefully observing her while having tea together. So what can the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi do but to hold a smile that was hopeful, serene amidst the sea of inevitability?

'_What else can Yun-chan do but to lie to himself that there isn't an end to the hope? Hope is not reality, Yun-chan…you can only hope for so much before it becomes a lie to yourself…'_ Sighing heavily as she mused on this very serious but off-limits issue, she warmly embraced her companion, her mind pitying him but her heart driven to support him despite its futility. "Well, if you're so set on giving up your precious sleep for her when the need arises, then I'd better do my part and provide assistance! Good company goes a long way to help a person recover faster, right? So, when you're done checking on her, I'll go up there after you leave. I'll give her my best 'companion' presence while you're busy down here."

Wide eyes conveyed disbelief to what his ears heard. Someone actually volunteering to stay in Akito's company for the sake of…being a companion. Kureno…Hatori…even Shigure…sometimes Ayame… Yes, these men are at one time or another 'companion' to her…either as a personal attendant, a doctor, a…friend or something like that. He really didn't want to dwell on that at the moment…

Still, it was a far stretch to believe that now another wanted to be a 'companion' to Akito, especially one that was already obligated to accompany the clan head for an occasional tea. He knew Akito well and that small act was a heavy burden all on its own for the Boar to carry…why tack on another burden by being a companion to Akito now? "Kagura, thank you, but you have your obligations here and—"

"Oh, I'm okay on time…my matches aren't until later on. I'll amaze her with my 'refined' presence—I'll guarantee that she won't be bored," she remarked as she gave him another reassuring embrace.

"I'm not worried about her getting bored…more like annoyed," he murmured awkwardly as he warily looked over his shoulder once again.

"Only if I'm annoying which I'm not. Trust this Boar, okay, Yun-chan? I've learned well from the times I've had tea with her." She reached up to bring his face back around and quietly added with firm resolution shining in her eyes, "Besides, it's hard to hope when you're the only one that does. I may not hope as much as you do, but if all I can do for you is to help you when you need it, then you have me whenever you need it. Rit-chan, too."

Her determination to do by what she believes is right was always her greatest strength. Set on a path or action to take, no one can deter Kagura from doing so. She was true to her spirit…and Yuki was eternally grateful for it, his sincere smile enough to wordlessly say everything he didn't have to say.

"Yuki-kun…Kagura-san! May I please take your picture?" asked Tohru excitedly upon seeing the two relatives quietly conversing amongst themselves. She was happy to see Yuki's harried look from earlier all but gone and in its place a smile that certainly lit up his spirits from within. _'Let that come out in the picture.'_

"Sure! Here, how's this?" asked Kagura as she linked her arm with Yuki's. Her wide grin in place, she called out, "Hurry before anyone else notices!"

_**(Snap—FLASH)**_

"Wow, that flash is bright!" Blinking away the dots of white, Kagura happily waved to Tohru while giving a departing squeeze to Yuki's hand, "I need to go, Tohru-kun, but I'll see you later on at the match, ne?"

"Wait Kagura-san!" Quickly running up to the departing Boar, she warmly embraced her and whispered, "Arigatou…he looks tons better."

Kagura squeezed back, pulled away, and gave her a knowing wink. "Oh, I have nothing on him compared to you! Be sure to keep him smiling for me!"

Bashfully looking away as Kagura left, Tohru took a breath to calm her suddenly beating heart, hoping that her blush wears off. Turning to Yuki, she joyfully reached for his hand and clasped it tightly. "Kureno-san told me that Akito-san is doing much better now. I'm so glad! You must be so relieved now."

"I am," Yuki quickly replied, choosing to close that sensitive topic with the quick response. Firmly holding onto her hand, he walked freely with little trepidation, thankful his many escorts created a nice bubble all to himself with Tohru. Ignoring the many not-so-subtle remarks made as he walked past the throng of journalists or competing dojos and discreetly looking the other way when flashes of failed pictures flared, he held her close, intent on reaching Kazuma's group without delay.

"Yuki-kun, don't you need to go upstairs? Kureno-san had said you had some business to take care of right now before the tournament started," she remarked with slight unease, looking behind her as Kureno held himself back and trailed after them quietly. "I don't want to be a bother and hold you from that."

"Not at all. I'll take care of it after I escort you back to Shihan." He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But more importantly, I have this time with you all to myself. It's a rare treat for me."

Flustered beyond compare, Tohru looked away and babbled, "But you see, that's not…I mean, I like being alone with you, too… that is to say, I like your company very much, and I can't possibly be a good treat—"

"Hehe, you look cuter now than when you're worrying about me." Laughing lightly, he purposely slowed his quick pace and carefully interlocked his fingers with hers. He quietly continued, "I received all your text messages. I'm sorry I couldn't return any of them."

Fighting off her furious blush as she felt the slight caress from his fingers, she feebly replied, "N-no, no…I understand. I knew you were busy taking care of Akito-san. And now, you're smiling from the heart…I'm so happy to see it. It's been a long time."

Her few words of encouragement through her texting helped him during the late hours he kept over the past few nights. But his joy was somewhat deflated since he knew he was also giving her reason to worry needlessly for him. He sighed as his turbulent week was coming to a final close in these hours before the tournament. _'I won't think on it anymore…it's passed and I'm here with her now. I'll have time to make it up to her after today…_fully_ make it up to her.'_

He suddenly pulled her to a stop and then pushed her away from him, only to twirl her around to hold her treacherously close. He began laughing upon seeing her stunned reaction, her eyes wide with surprise while she vainly tried to form coherent sentences. After having to deal with so much, it was liberating to enjoy these precious, innocent moments with her. Smiling so gently, he quietly remarked, "I missed this…so much. Thank you for this." He then brought her hand up and barely brushed his lips against it, never once breaking the hypnotic hold his mesmerizing eyes held with her astounded stare. "Until later, Tohru-san."

When Yuki broke off his contact as he walked off with this entourage, Tohru lifted her hand and dazedly waved him off, then abruptly looking to her hand in shock. Suddenly a burst of laughter came forth from her, though she wondered why. _'It doesn't matter…he's so happy. He looks the best when he's happiest. Simply beautiful.'_

She had to conclude that his elation was rubbing off on her as she began humming to herself and smiling to the few journalists that looked her way curiously. It was only then that she realized she was already with Kazuma's team, a few members looking at her with a question in their eyes. Yet none of those eyes held such a solemn stare as the pair of red-orange eyes did.

And she met those vividly colored eyes with a resolute stare of her own. The exchange was wordless. She would stand by her earlier declarations from that morning…and so would he.

* * *

_**Delays from an author (04-15-08)**__**:**_

_Good day/evening! All is good in my merry little world of fanficdom. I don't think that's a real word but let's go with the flow, ne?_

_Wow, what a time that has passed! I honestly wanted to put in more, but then realized that my fingers already 'closed' the chapter for me right where you read it. Stinking muses…don't they know I want to move on to the very best part of this whole season?! Still, they usually know better than I on how to bring this story around to its very best. Oh, the pain…_

_I also took a whole two weeks off! Just doing nothing but visiting family elsewhere and such. FUN! I'm happy to say that although this chapter fought me, it came out feeling good and not just words on screen. It was so detached from me that I couldn't put it out until I could finally feel it 'reach' me. So sorry it took a while, but I hope you found the chapter worthwhile!_

_From the more light-hearted moments to how it seriously wrapped up at the end, this chapter has it all. Slow progress but enough emotion to tie this chapter with the one before and the one to follow. I may have even included some long-winded description there, but I couldn't stop the words on the screen from coming out and after spending good time on it, I left it alone. Not the best thing to do, but I just wanted to push this forward. The latter part of the chapter was the hardest to come up with but I'm happy with it, down to the little 'stand-off' between Tohru and Kyo! Don't worry, no hard feelings here, just to each his own, you know?_

_Whoa, it's been a while since I've had a selection for my musical corner. Let's see, See-Saw's performance of "Tsuki Hitotsu" (One Moon) is very adequate for this chapter (I heard this on some __Gundam Seed __soundtrack)…the melody, the wording…all good!_

_There are a number of previous chapters and side fics that are starting to affect the outcome here in these chapters. I hope you would all find the relevancy of previous chapters as you go through this current chain of events. If you're lost, then send in your concerns…I'm always happy to clear up any details, just don't ask me to reveal my story's mysteries! Gotta keep you comin' back, ne?_

_That said, I wish to send loads of thanks from this realm of cyberspace to you out there, reading and reviewing. Whether on ff/net or mm/org or elsewhere, thank you. All your words of encouragement and insight are most welcome in any of my review bins. And also on a personal note to one anonymous reviewer, your thoughts on how you feel when reading my fics does matter. It matters VERY much because it's my ultimate goal in my storytelling that anyone reading feels connected to the true essence of the storyline through these wonderful characters. Their triumphs, failures, sorrows, and joys are ours in some way or another and it's my sincerest wish that you connect on some level with it all. I know I do, and I won't put out anything less than that. It's why I delay in putting out the story faster…my gift, my curse!_

_And the whole writing deal…heck, I'm no professional! Just read my earlier chapters in this epic fanfic novel. Why do my readers keep coming back I wonder? I'm a rather disturbed individual with a very VIVID imagination. Again, the gift…the curse. See the trend? My sincerest thanks to you, Nono…you and your words, written well or not, matter to me, so please take care!_

_That about says all I need to say…the next chapter release will be coming out sooner than this one did only because I've got the ball rolling in the right direction now with my muses and motivation in mid-gear. I'm not too sure if I'll update my other fic (Bleach fanfic) or continue on task with this one…probably continue with this fanfic until this particular event is done. It has to be DONE come snow or tornado! Keep me in your thoughts and push me onward with your reviews…I really do need the push! Take care all and thanks as always for your unwavering support! Ja ne!_


	59. SOS Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I have returned to this work of fiction based on Takaya-sensei's Fruits Basket…enjoy!_

_(Quick shout to all my readers/reviewers and those that have SOS on the faves…I humbly beg for forgiveness and give all my thanks for your continued support…ffnet and mmorg are my happy grounds!)_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 59: Lightening Struck…Thunder Follows_**

"Hmm, the competition does seem fierce from up here, ne, Akito-san?"

Of course, he knew that he had better luck getting crickets to sing for him rather than getting this particular young woman to reply, but he did so enjoy the slight arch to her brow as she momentarily considered his comment only to toss it aside. She did have lovely brows.

Turning away from the ceiling-to-floor window overlooking the arena floor, Shigure noted that she was still calmly sitting in her reclining chair with the bowl of oranges on her lap, just as he had seen her upon coming into her private suite. The sweet acidic scent of oranges filled the air as she peeled yet another orange only to set them aside in another bowl. "Three oranges are more than enough for one person, Akito-san. Why peel a fourth?"

Surprisingly she had replied this time…and rather quietly at that. "These aren't all for me."

Smiling broadly, he remarked, "Well, _I'm _not all that fond of oranges, Akito-san."

"Then it's a good thing that these aren't for _you_," she retorted calmly as she began peeling another.

'_And we're back to the condescending attitude. I do miss that, too.'_ Wryly grinning, he gathered his yukata and carefully kneeled down to sit by her feet. Setting his arms on top of her knees, he laid his chin on them to silently gaze at her hands working briskly at their task. Even though she once again ignored his presence, she hadn't pushed him away from her. And so, he began to observe her.

She was a picture of serenity, simply put. Her face was clear of any frown or dark look, merely looking down to her hands as she continued her task. She sported very little signs that she had been ill, her fatigue barely showing up in her eyes. She was even dressed more elegantly, that's to say her attire consisted of a fitted jacket with a closed neckline, coupled that with her usual flair for close-fitted slacks. What made it more elegant was the small crystal barrette clipped in her hair, no doubt a touch of flair from Ayame himself. It was a real pity that it revealed nothing of her delicate skin… the touch of such soft, warm skin, heated only when he—

"If your thoughts take a dive to the gutter, I suggest you leave."

Sheepishly grinning, he easily retorted, "Eh, I was only thinking good things."

"Good to your libido, you mean," she murmured. Pausing in her work, she looked up with an exasperated air and pinned him with one of her withered stares. "Why don't you continue to look out the window and observe the assets of those tramps that will no doubt 'inspire' you for the next perverted novel your infested brain produces?"

Groaning, the put-out Inu hid his pouting face in his arms and grumbled loudly, "Mou, I had only written that one TINY book! I had to…the deadline for something, ANYTHING, had just surprised me that morning. I was a bit drunk, I admit, but—"

"I don't want to hear details, you dolt!" Finished with her orange, she huffed and nudged his head off her knees none-too-gently. "Off, I need to wash my hands."

"Yes, my queen," he crooned as he quickly recovered to giver her a light peck to the lips. "Anything for the queen of my dreams!"

Rolling her eyes at his declaration, she shoved him aside as she stood up and walked to the sink by the small liquor bar. Throwing away the peels and washing off her hands, she gathered her limited patience and repeated a question that was never answered by the cunning Inu. "When are you leaving?"

"You do know, Akito-san, that Yuki is fully capable of peeling his own oranges. He's a big boy now," he replied dryly while settling himself comfortably in her chair. "But he's no man…that I can assure you."

"Jealous, my overgrown puppy?" Shutting off the faucet, she dried her hands on a towel before turning to him with a smirk on her lips. "If you wanted my attention, you could just ask for it."

Scoffing at the implication that he was a common dog that begged to be recognized, he stood up abruptly and quite literally stalked over to her, meeting the silent challenge in her eyes head on with one of his own. Looking down on her, he remembered many a time in which they would have this sort of staring contest, neither daring to give an inch, to concede. It would of course lead to a more heated intimacy should she have been in a fair mood, but he didn't think that to be the case at the moment. Shameful, really…he really did wish to indulge his fantasy in this suite…

Letting his heated stare become less so, he reached out to her to caress the soft skin of her cheek, truly looking at her from up close. He noted every curve of her face, every eyelash, every line on her lips. Her eyes…deep as the ocean and they hid just as many secrets. Her scent…soft and delicate. It was all still the same since he last took in her features this closely. How long has it been? It ached…that beating organ in his chest ached as he recalled the last time he beheld her in this light…when she was at peace. Content.

And this time around, he had nothing to do with it. How…empty…it felt, to know that.

Leaning into her neck closely, the strong scent of peeled oranges heavy between them, he deeply breathed in her smell and softly remarked to her ear, "Are you sure it's _me_ that misses the attention?"

She didn't answer, merely turned her head to meet his softened gaze. It was a brief moment of understanding for the both of them, neither saying what each knew deep down. That she would never go back to how things were between them. What he couldn't tell was whether it was due to her terminal health or a change of heart…and he wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

'_She'll take that truth to the grave with her. That much is for sure,' _he mused soberly as she brushed past him to sit back down. _'But…Akito…I do hope you keep fighting your battle…just a little more…until I can fulfill that oath I made to you so long ago. After everything that's happened and will happen, it's rather laughable to think that I had waited all these years to do just one simple thing. And it's all for you…only for you…my one and only.'_

He turned to her with a wide grin. "Have it your way then, my dear…but don't complain later that you miss my charms. I can only accommodate so much, you know."

"Your barking is being ignored," she airily replied while setting the bowl aside on the table.

He watched bemusedly as she started inspecting her nails to be sure they were clean…she was always rather fastidious with her appearance, be it to look 'masculine' for whatever reason she contrived or more often than not, to look intimidating. And he was fairly certain that what he was about to say will definitely have her looking down on him with no small degree of intimidation. She never shied away from confrontations…she thrived on them.

"Be that as it may, Akito-san, I must insist." Walking over to the window, he observed how the competitors were starting to align into position to start the semi-finals for the men's division. Spotting Kyo in the bunch, he casually asked, "Ne, Akito-san, what are your plans in this public announcement concerning Yuki-kun?"

"What concern is that of yours?" she sharply retorted as she fixed her penetrating gaze on him. "You don't usually show interest in my business affairs."

"Business…is that all it is?" Turning away from the window, he met her scrutinizing stare, the mirth in his eyes from earlier now all gone to be replaced with a calculating stare of his own. "Some may not find it so…impersonal."

"Hn, no problem of mine. I handle _my_ affairs as I see fit." She abruptly turned her head away to see beyond Shigure and look out the window, observing the boisterous crowd in the arena. Not spotting the head of one individual that she was looking for, she heavily sighed and sank back in her leather chair, seemingly dismissing the Inu's inquisitive nature into her affairs.

Knowing that her response was the most he'll get without being more specific, he went in a different direction that would give a more forthcoming reply. "And what of Yuki-kun? What would he think of your…handling?"

She turned to him with a knowing smile. "Yuki will understand this decision better than most…he's like that."

Her blind faith in the Rat was not misplaced—even he had to concede that Yuki was the epitome of the word 'understanding'. And that was not something he could compete with.

He sometimes truly hated reality…he really did.

_**(Beep—)**_

"Please forgive my interruption, Akito-sama. Kureno-san had brought a young gentleman that carries no form of identification or pass—"

"If Kureno is bringing him in, then it's fine," she cut in exasperatedly into the intercom that was placed on the table next to her chair for convenience. Letting go of the call button, she sighed in frustration as she stood up with a huff. "Stupid overzealous flea…this building's damn security has no common sense."

"Now, now…this floor has a high security clearance in place," he calmly remarked to soothe over her irritable nerves. "It's hard to even get on the elevator to get to this floor! Even I have to keep my badge and ID close. And I'm a famous literary artist!"

"Only in your head," she retorted crossly.

He briefly scowled at the comment before suddenly reaching out to her and holding her close, not willing to surrender her so soon. Inhaling deeply the rosy scent in her hair, he pulled back to meet her defiant stare with a small grin. Though she was clearly displeased with his gesture, she _was_ allowing it…his grin widened. _'This girl loves me…very.'_

_**(Knock, knock)**_

The soft rap at the door broke through their momentary trance. In response, she pushed past him without a word to meet the opening door. She irately called out, "Kureno! I had told you to inform those imbeciles of Yuki's presence here—"

"It's fine, Akito. Heh, he might not look it, but Kureno is very authoritative when he wants to be." Feeling the stare of another, Yuki turned and asked, "Shigure…is there something wrong?"

Startled from his reverie, the Inu quickly brought his attention to the youth before him…and his wardrobe. "Yuki-kun! My…it's just…well, you do look an awful like a friend I know well—"

"_**Don't even…"**_

Backpedaling had never happened so fast for Shigure. "Ehhh…yes the…ah, the dark aura. Beware of the Nezumi's dark aura…loud and clear, Yuki-kun!"

"Ta-da! Akito-san, just as you ordered, I threw away the 'toilet water' you were given as tea by the staff and found this delicious blend just for you! I also located 'something resembling food' that's not served by the 'stupidly inept' cafeteria personnel," loudly declared Kagura as she waltzed into the room, her right hand holding up a tray of food, the other holding a large, stainless steel thermos.

"Gomen nasai, Akito… I was amiss in my responsibilities. I had meant to arrange for your food and beverages personally but was delayed with the event schedule," shamefully explained Kureno as he gathered the signed papers from Akito into his binder. "I am truly very sorry—"

"Enough, just…go deal with those idiots downstairs so I don't have to." Seeing her dutiful attendant leave, she sighed heavily before going over to the sink and washing her hands. "Kagura, bring those over here…I trust that they are fit to be consumed."

"Absolutely! Ayame-chan had barely put up a fuss!" Setting her cargo on the counter, she turned to Yuki with a smile and wink. "He's such a good volunteer…hardly any tears shed!"

Although Yuki was all grins, Shigure knew his silver-haired cousin all too well. His visit was now definitely over. "That's my queue…if Aya had shed any tears or raised any sort of fuss, Haa-san is bound to use a needle on him just to settle him down. Akito-san, I'm so pleased to see you up and about for today's grand events. I shall visit the Honke later in the week! Yuki-kun…I'll see you at the house soon, ne? Kagura, service our lady well and good luck at your matches…we'll be cheering you on!"

She waved back happily. "Hai!"

"Kagura, was all this prepared by Nii-san?" asked Yuki curiously.

"Then I'm sure it's edible…it's one of his few qualities," Akito added as she served her snacks onto a plate.

Serving himself as well, Yuki took note of all the food that was just on one tray. _'Kagura has arms of steel to be carrying this much around.'_ "This is a lot of food, Kagura…we don't need this much. I smell oranges, too…we can have those with the tea. You should take some of this back to Nii-san."

"Oh, sure! I just wanted you two to have first pickings," she replied assuredly. She continued further with a wide smile as she served them their tea in the cups she also pilfered from her 'volunteer'. "That, plus…this is a celebratory feast! Akito-san's back on her feet and Yun-chan is happy…no more worry-lines on that pretty little face of his! All reasons to celebrate, ne?"

Akito had remained silent as she sipped her tea, her thoughts seemingly elsewhere as Yuki smiled softly. There was really nothing to be said between them…all was said or not said when they were alone.

Shigure was once more the quiet, observant member of the Jyuunishi as he stood outside by the doorway. Having seen them come in, how she so easily dismissed his presence from her reclusive world, only to replace him with…her first. Her first connection to life beyond her father's arms…her first friend to hear the heart-felt laughs from her…her first shoulder to lean on when she felt alone…her first reason for living when her father died, however warped the relationship later became.

Yes, that was Yuki to her in the beginning…but now, and to his detriment, it had become much different, even beyond how it once was in that far-off beginning. All signs were indicating that this close bond was being reinforced by the very curse that tied her to the Rat since the moment Yuki came into the world. It was cause for alarm…severing the link, their sacred tie, will be more difficult when the time came. But he—the Inu of the Jyuunishi, the most loyal—will sever it…with one short, clean deed.

He'll only come to regret that it ended differently for them all.

—_**ooo—**_

"Now, remember that this particular opponent likes to use his kicks as a distraction. Watch his shoulders…it could turn very quickly from a kick to a punch to your hip."

"I got it, Shishou…don't worry."

"Yeah, Shihan…he's good at learning from his mistakes."

"Shut up, Haru! You're the one that's finally participating in the matches!"

"**Kyo, Hatsuharu…"**

Both competitors immediately settled down upon seeing their teacher's tight-lipped smiling and ever-darkening aura. It hadn't taken too much intelligence on their part to determine that to cooperate was a far better alternative than to face Kazuma's discipline when his patience had worn thin during these semi-final matches.

Seeing the friendly atmosphere plummet again (Kyo's too-close proximity with Haru's teasing was doing nothing less), Tohru hurriedly called out, "Eh, please, the two of you…together this time! And no more scowling…I'm sure Shishou-san would like pictures with the both of you smiling."

Neither budged to create this picture of camaraderie for her, each grumbling lowly about the other being a moron or idiot and other indiscreet words. So she sighed in resignation and offered a bribe. Not at all like her, but it's what she's had to resort to these past few days at the tournament. _'Kagura-san's ideas work all the time with them.'_ "I had made your bentos extra special today with a surprise…"

Immediately the two Jyuunishi turned to face her with wide grins…she quickly snapped the shot before their reactions faded into obscurity. _'Well, it was a nice shot…I'm happy to have gotten it.'_ "Arigatou, Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-san."

_**("Next competitors, please come into the ring.")**_

"Kyo, you're up!" called out Kazuma.

"On my way!" Kyo shook off whatever nerves he still had and boldly stepped forth until he felt a restraint on his shoulder. Looking back, he curiously asked, "Tohru? What's wrong?"

"Sumimasen, Kyo-kun…" Releasing him abruptly, Tohru looked to her hand, aghast at having reached out to him when she had nothing brilliant to say that would explain her action. She just…needed to. To hold on when he seemed to be drifting out of her reach by even a little… _'He's out of reach…cut off…alone… I hadn't wanted that when I told him those things in the morning!'_

It was like that all throughout the morning competition. While each in their team had taken their turn competing, Kyo hadn't once looked to her or spoken much with his teammates. The tension in their group was about ready to snap at any given time, so she had done her best to alleviate the situation by taking candid shots of all of them at one point or another. It was a welcome distraction, yet Kyo still remained detached from the group. Guilt weighed heavily on her.

'_If only I hadn't pushed him into a confrontation this morning. He has so much on his mind already…I should have known better than to upset him! There's a time for everything…I could have told him that it was better to talk about it all later when things were more settled. How foolish of me—'_

"Oi! Quit spacing out on me!"

The sudden reply jerked her from her spiraling thoughts. Snapping her head up, she was surprised to see him so close to her now. Taking a hesitant step back, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry…I was…I _wasn't_ thinking—"

"Yeah…well, that's no surprise." Her dumbfounded look was a welcome sight for Kyo. In all honesty, all through the morning competitions, he couldn't shake off the fact of how easily she took to stand by Yuki despite his earlier pleas. She looked completely at ease when she was with the Nezumi and afterward, seemed rather determined to keep busy and not approach him. Maybe he had been giving off that 'stay away from me' vibe, but he hadn't meant her!

Now though she looked thoroughly flustered…and troubled. _'Just Tohru being normal like always…normal. She's been too worried lately because of me and my issues. Always caring…she deserves better.'_ That last thought left him with a sick feeling, so he pushed it aside to focus on her but was abruptly interrupted.

"Kyo…they're waiting for you NOW," remarked Tetsuya urgently from behind him.

Tohru quickly bowed apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm holding you up now—"

"It's okay, really." Leaning in carefully, Kyo quietly continued, "You know, I do respect and trust you, Tohru. Whatever you have on your mind, just say it plain like you did this morning. I may not like it, but it's from you, so…it's fine. Let's talk more after the tournament, okay? Just us…"

Blushing but also smiling brightly, she nodded happily. "Hai, that would be great."

"Kyo!"

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" With a soft pat to her head and a smile for her, he dashed off to make it to his match.

"You really have that guy wrapped not just around your finger, but your whole hand."

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see one of the dojo's participants standing by her and watching Kyo's match closely. "Ah…Ohashi-san! I…don't understand what you mean."

Ohashi Hajime grinned widely and took the liberty of squeezing her shoulder as he leaned in. "Don't be shy, Honda-san. It's not hard to see how hung up you both are with one another. Especially Kyo…I tell you that guy literally has stars in his eyes when he looks at you. Right, Hiko?"

"Whatever," lowly replied Tenaka Hiko while paying close attention to Kyo's counter strikes to his opponent, noting how the talented Sohma narrowly missed a punch to the head. "Damn, that was close."

"Ah, he'll come out on top…this match is in the bag." Hajime nudged Tohru further and asked, "Ne, did you always hang out with Kyo after his practices? I heard that you once lived in the same house he does! Anything special went on—"

_**(WHAM!)**_

"**DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" **cried out Hajime as rubbed the back of his sore head, looking around him to see who had belted him one.

"Hn, it was a big fly," mumbled Haru lowly as he carefully examined his hands.

Astounded, Hajime lashed out, **"WHAT'S YOUR PROB—"**

"Ox hate flies," retorted Haru just as calmly as before with a deadpan look.

Stunned at how utterly pointless his teammate's comments were, Hajime angrily got up to his face. **"You have REAL issues, MAN! SICK ISSUES!"**

"What's with all the yelling?"

Tohru had been nervously looking at the two young men 'converse' when she heard the soft-spoken voice cut through the growing tension. Only that gentle voice was enough to draw Haru's attention away from most anything. She couldn't help the relieved, "Yuki-kun!"

Tossing the confrontation with his fuming teammate aside, Haru quickly latched onto Yuki's sleeve. "What took you so long? Our revered leader can't seem to get enough of you, huh?"

"**HEY, I'm talking here!" **Hajime continued to vent.

"Akito-san?" Tohru hadn't known that their clan head was nearby. Akito had been seriously ill, no? Anxiously, she now looked all around her, suddenly feeling the distinctive gaze of said clan head. _'What if Akito-san decides to make an appearance? Now of all times…'_

"I wasn't with Akito all this time, baka," Yuki remarked lowly. He abruptly pulled his arm away from Haru's clutches, only to mercilessly grab the Ox's ear. "Remember what we discussed in the car? To not be of trouble…?"

"Damn good grip there, Yuki," Haru winced in reply as his darker half was fighting for dominance. Suddenly, with a sly smirk, he whispered, "You know that Ohashi-san was talking trash to Honda-san, so—"

Hajime quickly cut in, **"I was talking calmly with her before you HIT ME!"**

"What is the problem back here?" Kazuma sternly asked as he stood blocking Hiko's view of the floor where just finished. The teacher had hoped that by keeping most of his unruly students at a distance from the arena floor, and with Tohru among them, he wouldn't have to contend with their unpredictable behavior while he observed the semi-final matches of their competition before the female competitions commenced. A lot of good that did…

'_At each others throats so much that an event staff member had to bring my attention to it during Kyo's match!'_ In short, he wasn't pleased…his stress was now officially ready to snap. "This is just the semi-finals…competing in the finals will be much more difficult which is why I had you settled back here out of sight so that you may focus on observing your opponents without distraction. Your squabbling is _not_ what I want to be advised of by staff employees!"

Yuki quickly let go of Haru and grabbed Tohru as he made to stand to the side and out of the way when Kazuma started lecturing the team. Just as Tohru was about to step out and profusely apologize for them all, he held her arm firmly, letting his gaze when she looked to him speak for itself…they were not to interfere, period.

"Hai, Shihan. Please forgive our rude behavior," commented in unison the squabbling teammates. It seemed that all had unanimously agreed to not argue at this moment and offer their apologies as they humbly bowed before their exasperated sensei.

Allowing his anger to deflate somewhat, Kazuma handed them each a folder. "This is the breakdown of each team and the opponents involved for the finals. It's just been handed to me by the judges. Look over them carefully over your lunch hour. Dismissed."

The team quickly filed out to their designated lounge where they were to have their lunch served without the public scrutiny or the media bearing down on them for a story. Kazuma was thankful that the huge facility housed enough small, private rooms behind the main arena to be used for each competing team's needs. It was necessary that they all had time to themselves until the next round of competitions started up.

Haru had stayed behind and now went to stand by Yuki's side once again. "Hey, Honda-san packed lunch for us to eat here in the back. Want to eat with us?"

"Yuki!" exclaimed Kazuma as he just then noticed the silent, observant youth. He swiftly bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry for not realizing you were there."

Yuki quickly motioned to his old sensei to cease his apology. He really started to loathe his well-publicized position; already family members like Kazuma that have known him for so long were beginning to follow formal protocol around him. He'll have to speak with those few members, including Kazuma, privately on this… "No, that's fine…no apology is needed, Shihan. I'm the one who's sorry for intruding…you're so busy today. I just wished I could help out more instead of having to meet all these people whose faces I can't even remember…"

"Oh, so that's what you've been up to." Shaking his head, Haru sympathetically began to rub the obvious tension from Yuki's shoulders. His sympathy was not appreciated, though, as the shorter youth smacked his hands away, throwing a glare up to him for good measure. _'Heh, still doesn't like my love in public…typical.'_

"People, Yuki-kun? Who did you have to meet?" inquired Tohru. _'Wasn't he just with Akito? Hatsuharu-san had said so…'_

"Yes…apparently there are a number of people that want to meet—" Yuki stopped short as he realized that he hadn't told Tohru about his new status in the family. It just never really came up as a topic to openly discuss in everyday talk, not to mention it had been a hectic time since Obon when he had first known of it. It was also a topic he would love to forget had ever existed.

Smiling brightly, he went off in a different direction. "There are just too many people in this place…too many bodies…too loud. That's really all there is to it."

"Oh…of course." She had anticipated more from him, but before she could say anything else, Haru cut in.

"So you're coming to eat lunch with us?" Haru figured that if he posed his request as more as a 'fact', Yuki can't help but to agree. _'Don't give him the choice to say no…works for me.'_

"I hadn't said I would, Haru," countered Yuki tiredly, knowing full well of the Ox's intentions…Haru is that clever with words if it gets him what he wants. "There are still a few more interviews and introductions to be made. By then the women's competition will be in full swing if not close to finishing. I honestly just came by here to take a small break before being hauled off again. I had meant to come by earlier, Shihan, to apologize for not being of any help to you today when you need it the most."

"Please, Yuki, it's not necessary. I know of the hard work you put in this past week, so I'm very happy that you were able to come to this tournament." Frowning slightly, Kazuma approached him closely. "But you should find some time to eat something…it will be a very long second half, what with the women's finals competition and then the men's finals right after."

"Yes, Yuki-kun, Shishou-san is right!" Quickly Tohru dug into the bag she had slung over her shoulder that usually housed the expensive camera she was lugging around as she took pictures. Grasping the desired item, she happily offered the small tin can to Yuki whose questioning glance told her of his confusion. "I had made these onigiri for whoever needed a quick snack between matches. Most everyone was too busy today focusing on these last matches so they didn't eat any."

Blushing slightly, Yuki gently pushed away her generous offering. "I couldn't take any meals away from the team—"

Laying his hand on the youth's shoulder, Kazuma assured him with a warm smile, "Trust me, Yuki, they won't be snacking at all today. With the way our competition is shaping up for later, I doubt they'll even want to eat their lunch. So feel free to accept…I insist."

"It's even in this small tin can. You can take it easily with you to eat between your interviews," added Tohru, relieved that Yuki will eat for his own good. _'Shishou-san is right…Yuki-kun had worked so hard all week to look after Akito-san. He needs to regain his strength.'_

Gingerly handling the tin can as porcelain, Yuki gently smiled in thanks, holding onto Tohru's hand just a bit longer to convey how content he was at that moment. It was such a relief to be here with her and the others…they didn't demand his attention, merely accepted whatever he could afford to give them, which currently wasn't much. Having had to meet and greet with people whom scrambled for just a moment's attention from him was utterly draining.

'_It's so much like high school all over again. You'd think that it'll be different after you leave school…I suppose some things just can't ever change.' _

Tohru felt the color in her cheeks heat up more than usual. Yuki always manages to surprise her most pleasantly with his simple gestures. Giving her mental state a good shake, she hurriedly gathered her wits to consider her next suggestion, only to end up opting for what's best for Yuki's health. _'He needs our support…my support.'_

Wide smile set in place, she urged, "Yuki-kun, you should come with us after the tournament to eat dinner, in celebration of today's events. Uo-chan and Hana-chan will be there, too! It's been a long time since you've seen them, ne?"

Recognizing Tohru's valiant efforts to look after Yuki's obvious need to relax, Kazuma joined her as well, thankful for his sudden change in plans with Kyo. _'It's a shame we'll have to miss dinner with her and the others. But it is for the best in the end.'_ "I can make the arrangements, Yuki, with no trouble at all. Just meet up with the group after the final matches have finished."

"Tch, don't bother with it, Shishou. He's got a whole bunch of idiots at his beck and call, including the ten drones over there. Let them deal with him."

All abruptly turned their attention to the tall youth that was toweling himself dry as he looked down to several sheaves of paper, no doubt details entailing his opponents' capabilities in the finals. Tohru was too shocked to respond, not having known that he was right behind her while the others just saw him appear as Kazuma finished speaking.

Haru spoke out first. "It's Shihan's business if he wants to do what he wants to do for Yuki, Kyo."

"_What Shishou __**'wants'**__?"_ testily replied the Cat as his demeanor turned hard towards the Ox. "Or what Shishou was _**ordered**_?"

"Kyo…that _will_ be enough," quietly remarked Kazuma, not certain, or rather, hoping his suspicions were wrong. He could be wrong…he needed to be wrong. Suddenly the end of the tournament seemed to loom too far away…

This rather small issue was entirely being blown way off the mark in his opinion. Yuki hadn't wanted his first conversation with Kyo since Obon to be over a pointless argument, but there it was. _'At least he's not avoiding my presence like the plague. This has to count as progress.'_

Withholding his heavy sigh, he left the tense situation between father and son alone and turned to Tohru with an apologetic smile. "Tohru-san, I'm so sorry, but I can't go. I've already made prior arrangements for after the tournament. I'll be more than happy to take you out to dinner privately at another time…your friends are more than welcome to join us."

The tight clenching of his arm and leg muscles was giving him an ache Kyo didn't need. Yet he had to hold back the strongest of any urge he's ever had before to pummel the Nezumi where he stood, simpering like a fool to Tohru and _ignoring_ him altogether. He had enough of being _ignored_.

He bit out angrily, "What? Can't tell her the _full_ truth, Rat? Just SAY it…you're meeting up with Akito after the tournament."

"Kyo, ENOUGH," sternly warned Kazuma, his hand now on the youth's rigid shoulder.

"That's none of your **damn** business, Kyo," cut in Haru as his hackles were tested to the limits, his darker nature now coming out of hiding. _'Stupid Cat don't know when to leave it alone!'_

Tohru had anxiously looked from one tense form to the other, the situation escalating beyond a mere gripe. She hadn't meant for her suggestion to create such a cold rift amongst them, especially the one building between Kyo and Kazuma. _'I had only wanted for Yuki-kun to be with us…to be himself…for all of them to be themselves…'_

"Fine…it's not that big of a secret. I did make plans with Akito already." Giving the Cat a hard glare of his own, Yuki looked away to softly smile to Tohru's downturned face. Lifting her chin, he gently told her, "Don't be upset, Tohru-san, you've done nothing wrong. And I really do appreciate your kind invitation. It made me very happy."

Her smile faltered somewhat because of her lingering ache with the strain between father and son, but she gave it to Yuki freely…he didn't need her to be a burden but to be a support now. "I'm glad. Then, you'll be having dinner with Akito-san? Please give Akito-san my best and congratulations for such a good recovery. The family needs Akito-san."

He did sense the underlying concern in her smile, but this was the best he could hope to do for her at this moment…to get far and away from here. To truly ease her worries, he would need to haul the bitter Neko to a dark, quiet corner, preferably alone, and beat the ever lovin— _'Tempting… but hardly worth the thought. If there's a way to fix this, it'll be up to him to actually _listen_ to me for once. Not now, though…I'll strap him to a chair later.'_

Giving her hand a squeeze in reassurance, hoping that she would understand the gesture, he calmly replied, "Thank you, although I think after our tour of the exhibition on the sixth floor, Akito will be too tired for dining out. We'll see, though…"

As they had continued to talk, Kyo slipped out of Kazuma's grasp, intent on reaching the obscure corner where a hallway led to the various lounge rooms reserved for the participants. He had walked off with a dark glare to any who would follow him, including Kazuma and Haru. Yet the Ox was not one to allow a mere look from the enraged Cat to stop him. He'd been given that look one too many times over the years.

"Oi…why's the Cat sulking in a corner all by his lonesome self?"

Was it too much to ask to be left alone? Apparently so since the grating voice of one stubborn Ox filtered through Kyo's ears just as he entered the thankfully empty hallway. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself, knowing that Tohru would see and know how much strain he was under. _'She would worry herself to a fever…that's who she is. Our problems are hers to suffer…she just takes them to heart so much.'_

"Go back to your Rat, stupid Ox," curtly replied Kyo, not caring if the remark sets off the unstable youth standing next to him. How surprised he was when he felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder. He couldn't help but to see with his own eyes if it was someone else instead of Haru. He was furthered shocked to see the concern in those solemn eyes.

"Why do you always cast yourself out?" asked Haru quietly.

Speechless at first when the simple question was asked, Kyo hurriedly retorted, "I DON'T cast myself out! I just don't want to blow up anymore than I've already had! Tohru and Shishou don't deserve to see me—"

"Yeah, they do. We all do," interjected the tall youth, his voice still serene to the ears. "Can't you see the problem of holding back, of bottling it all up inside for so long that you're bursting without meaning to? That's what all this is after all is said and done, don't you think?"

Kyo shoved the consoling hand off his shoulder and incredulously remarked, "So you want me to be like YOU, blowing up whenever and however I like?! Sorry, but that ain't the right way—"

"So what if it ain't the right way?!" argued Haru. "What matters is that _we'll_ know that you're dealing with problems you can't handle alone. Keeping it to yourself like you have…it worries us all, not just Honda-san. And believe it or not, that includes Yuki—"

"Damn, I should have known you'd bring up that bastard's name!" angrily stated Kyo as he made to push past the Ox to join his teammates in the lounge. Unfortunately his fellow Jyuunishi disagreed.

Haru was quick to latch onto the slick Cat that was making his exit, swiftly pinning him to the wall. Kyo's reflexes were good, but this Ox wasn't half-bad either. "I'm your oldest friend, Kyo…cut it any way you want, but it's the truth. I _**know**_ you and you can play the damned Cat that's angry all the time with everyone else, but I see through it for what it is…damn, stinkin' FEAR. The Cat is scared shitless and the big question is, why? Tell me Kyo because you can't take it anymore…WHY?"

"_**BECAUSE I KNOW THE TRUTH, DAMMIT!"**_ lashed out the Neko, his red-orange eyes wide open with such strong emotion that it struck Haru speechless. Kyo's breathing quickened and his joints ached from all the stress from tightening his muscles. Yet all that mattered little…all Kyo could hear was Rin's voice, melodic in its tone, and see her hard eyes convey the outrage barely restrained in its depths…

—_**She turned dark, stone-cold eyes to him as she bit out, "Kureno-nii had called just to remind Kazuma-san of his last talk with Akito over his business and the other' thing…**_**arranged' **_**long before you graduated from school."**_

_**His breath came at a standstill, he was sure of it, when he heard her next words…**_

"_**Kureno-nii passed on Akito's message that Kazuma had better CONTINUE taking care of the Rat like he had these past few months at the dojo for allowing the Neko to 'roam wild'. That…your 'freedom' will be secured if he does it well." Pausing here, she laughed bitterly as she went on, "That Kazuma's past failures in looking after the Rat would be overlooked if he began placing everything in the right priority…mainly that you're expendable. That he'd better be prepared for some announcement at the tournament today having to do with placing the right priorities in line. That Yuki was more than prepared for it, and that he should support the Rat's efforts when the time came."**_

_**His eyes were transfixed with her constant pacing now, his ears only hearing her words now, but hardly listening to her anymore. What more did he have to hear that didn't already twist the knife in his heart?**_

"_**Damn, smug son-of-a…Kureno-nii droned on and on as if reading some damn script! Think about it, though…all this time, all these YEARS probably…Kazuma-san was… Out of all my screwed up family members, Kazuma-san doesn't deserve to be on the receiving end of that Rat's or his damn master's f—"**_

"_**Are you sure, Isuzu-san? Perhaps you had misunderstood…"**__**—**_

It was then that Tohru had come into their conversation, seemingly now having occurred ages ago instead of this morning. And all Kyo could find himself doing now was to slide down against the wall and pull his knees close to hide his pained expression…to hide from the very knowledge that his devotion to the one man he loved dearly as his father was also burdening the man. Rin was correct…

'_Shishou doesn't deserve it…none of it…least of all, LEAST of all…me.'_

There were no further words Haru could use to draw out the Neko from his lonely depths of despair. It just wasn't within his power. So he settled to be the friend that Kyo knew him to be…

He parked himself right next to the silent Neko and prayed for once that the pain of their existence didn't revisit them for the rest of the day. The strain was too much for any of them to bear anymore.

It was snapping loose.

* * *

_**Oh my friggin' goodness! (06-16-08)**_**:**

_Yes, that's right, you are reading this! After so long, many probably thought I've been neglectful and inconsiderate and…please stop me, my dears!_

_It's been an ongoing nightmare to realize that my work affects my energy levels to produce good writing. Man, that first part with Akito/Shigure was too hard…and it was supposed to be the easiest! Actually, the Akito/Shigure scene took a month while all this other stuff took the next month, particularly these past couple of weeks. Talk about imbalance!_

_How about the tension…suspense…heartache? Hopefully all were pleased with it. There will be such a big dose of this and more in my next chapter release which I'm working on RIGHT NOW. I'm not pausing for a moment on this, no way, no how!_

_Musical note: "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne. Quite the piece to remember heading into the next chapter because every chapter up 'til now was the fragile innocence that the Sohmas fiercely held onto, each in their own way. How it all comes down…see me in the next chapter!_


	60. Public Announcement

**PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT**

 _**HelloKat RETURNS!!!**_****

Good day (or evening) to all reading! I am so grateful for the attention to my public announcement after many months of being on hiatus! But yes, I AM BACK!

What held me up these past few months? Well, let's list 'em:

BURNT OUT! From the job, that is. I need creative juices to write up my works. Unfortunately for all including me, this job was STRESS HELL over the summer and really burnt me to a crisp. Whoever said that after school is over it gets much easier…BUZZ, you are SO FREAKIN' LYIN' to us STUPID IDIOTS!!! I want my childhood back! Not to say I'm old or anything like that…I'm not really that old…really…honest.

Moving along, SICK! Not me, sadly, but my laptop! Yep, the old clunker went caput for the last time. THEN the SECOND laptop I was working on died a couple of weeks after being used. So I was without a means of computing at home for two months! OUCH! Thankfully, the good ol' job from STRESS HELL did the improbable and provided me with a laptop to take home! HOORAY! Then again, this could lead again to BURN OUT…the cycle continues.

And ever since these two were resolved, I have been plugging away at the keyboard like a madman. Yes sir, so much so that I am releasing a number of chapters so fast, it'll make you wonder why I've been holding back. Sorry, but I am determined to wrap up these particular events in a way that'll leave you wanting to hang me high…I am cruel.

Anyway, I am glad to be back here to grace the cyberworld of fanfiction. Please be so kind as to let me know if you're still hangin' with me or plainly dumped me like yesterday's forgotten cookie crumbs. Insecurity is the blanket that surrounds me…

Thanks to all!!! Oh, yeah, almost forgot! I am releasing new material starting next month! Look for it!!! Such a surprise in store for you, lovelies!!!


	61. SOS Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER****:** _As always, original Fruits Basket characters credited to Takaya-sensei. I claim the storyline and subsequent anarchy my fiction works create._

_Special Note: Word to the wise, I would highly recommend to reacquaint yourself with past chapters. It is time that I link the past with the present!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 60: Let our tears fall where they may…_**

_**  
(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

Their suite was large and open, exquisite furniture strategically placed throughout for optimal comfort.

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

Large floor-to-ceiling windows adorned the corner suite, its two over-sized walls of glass overlooking the arena floor below.

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

Constant chatter from his fellow Jyuunishi was all around him, with one in particular intent on getting him to open his mouth to eat a strawberry.

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

Apples were now flying over his head…why? It didn't matter, though…

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

Coaxing from his Inu friend to open his 'wide trap' didn't faze him either.

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

'_But dammit if that's all I can focus on!'_ Turning his annoyed glare towards the offender, Hatori bit out, "Can't you stop pouting for TEN minutes?!"

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"Now, Haa-san…all Aya is doing is buffing his nails," remarked Shigure calmly as he ate the strawberry the doctor refused to eat. _'Very yummy. Too bad he refused…his loss.'_

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"You know as well as I do that he only does that when he POUTS." Rising with a huff from his seat by the window, Hatori dodged another apple _('why are those two chucking produce at each other?')_ and stood over the seated Snake who was ignoring his presence for once. Leaning down, he 'reasoned' with the man, "AYAME…your MOPING won't return your prized tea. You're just buffing the life out of your nails at this rate…STOP IT."

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"Haa-san, we both know that Aya will stop when he gets his way. And you know he ALWAYS get his way." An orange landed too close to a delicate body part, causing him to immediately protect it with his hands. Tersely smiling, Shigure quickly stood up and boldly declared to the dueling Jyuunishi, "Momichii, Hiro-chan…I don't care who had said the other was a 'smelly, wet livestock' or who had suggested that the other was a 'dimwitted bunny with cavities', but the very NEXT TIME I find danger in close proximity to my heirs, I WILL start raising some sort of hell. _Okay?_"

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"Eh…look, Megumi-kun! Look over here by the window at the huge crowd below us! Aren't you glad we got to move up here to…uh, 'enjoy' the rest of the tournament than being down in the bleachers with thousands of people?" Aside from trying to distract her companion, Kisa also put forth her best smile to keep matters as normal as can be had with her family's peculiar habits of steering clear of overcrowded conditions. Currently the arena was filled to capacity and per their agreement that included the personal escort, she along with her fellow Jyuunishi were marched right up to the suite during the lunch hour, minus those actually participating in the tournament. She was just grateful for having her elder Jyuunishi members present today…they convinced the tight security to allow her friends access to be up here with them.

_**(CRASH)**_

That may not have been so wise. Eyewitnesses to her fellow Jyuunishi's odd habits could raise something more than just a few eyebrows…

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"Your relatives are certainly…livelier when they're together in a room," remarked Megumi carefully as he eyed Ritsu trying to piece together a broken flower vase and all the while tearfully asking for forgiveness from nonexistent staff members. It was a simple accident as the young man was trying to film his girlfriend down below them when it was her turn in the final rounds for the women's division.

_**(Whish, whish…PHWOO)**_

"This is too awesome, Yubo! We can see the whole floor from up here…no problems," happily pointed out Shinpachi while standing nose-pressed to the window overlooking the women's division matches.

"Or you could just look up at the plasma screen TV on this wall," added Yunosuke from his seat on the couch facing the wood panel wall with the large screen TV. It was depicting LIVE images of the tournament, and as a devoted little brother, he was determined to see as closely as possible his older brother win his match when the time came. He was personally glad to be up in the suite if only for this reason.

"HAI!!! Did you see Kagura-sempai thrust her fist up at the last minute?! And that kick to swipe the legs was AWESOME! Quick and clean—PERFECT! This final match is OVER!!! Our dojo won for the women's division!!!" yelped loudly Himeka as she jumped excitedly from her seat next to Yunosuke. Looking closer at the TV screen, she became even more animated. "Ne, look, Yunosuke-kun! Shinpachi-kun, look, too! Yuki-Sensei is over there now! Who's that girl next to him? She's taking pictures…oh, I want one of Yuki-Sensei and me!"

_**(CLATTER)**_

"Where?! YUKI…_(knock, knock)_…CAN YOU HEAR ME?! _(Thump, thump)_ YUKI?!" Ayame's cries reverberated across the room as he continued pounding on the thick glass. "YOUR BELOVED NII-SAN IS CONFINED…PLEASE COME!!! _(THUMP, THUMP)_ **HEAR MY CRIES FOR FREEDOM, OTOUTO!!! **_**(THUMP, THUMP, THUMP)**_** AND BRING ME SOME TEA WHEN YOU COME UP!!! **_**(THUMP, THUMP, THUMP)**_"

His pent-up laughter was strong enough for his gut to ache from holding it all in. Thusly, Shigure guffawed loudly as his tears poured forth from his dark eyes upon seeing his demanding best friend give up his prized moping session to plea for his brother's help from afar. Though he did think the pounding on the glass might not do much good, it was still very entertaining to see the distraught tailor give it his all. Sohma Ayame never did anything half-assed. Years of being his loyal friend have taught him that much.

"Well…_(snicker)_…you can't say he's moping, Haa-san. Hehe, now he's communicating with his brother through plate glass! _(Snicker)_ Oi, Aya! Try kicking down the glass…_(snicker)_…Yuki will appreciate your enthusiasm!"

Just seeing Shigure rolling around the floor and laughing his merry little ass off at Ayame's outrageous antics was enough to prompt the exasperated doctor to seriously consider using bodily harm on the two idiots he loathed to call friends let alone family. How he managed over the years to put up with them was a miracle he had a hard time believing. _'Regardless…this time they've gone over their own limits of utter IDIOCY.'_

"Oooh…sugoi… Harii sure can pull ears better than the best!" proclaimed Momiji upon seeing his caretaker grab two unruly 'animals' by their delicate ears. His interest veered back to his 'captive' as he struggled to keep the Sheep pinned beneath him.

"Is it anything like THIS?!" bit out Hiro when he pulled down hard on the Rabbit's hair in retaliation, causing the Rabbit to yelp loudly.

"**OWW!!! THAT HURTS, HIRO-NO-BAKA!!!"**

"**THEN GOT OFF, BAKA USAGI!!!"**

"There, that did it!" happily declared Ritsu as he finished gluing together the crystal vase, only to soon discover that regular glue doesn't work on crystal as the vase came apart instantly when placed on the mantle once more. "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!! I'M _BEGGING_ YOU!"

Wincing slightly from the good hold Hatori still held on his prized ear, Shigure still couldn't help the laughter that spewed forth hard enough to cause the ache on his side to intensify. He sniffled and dried his eyes as he humorously replied, "Don't cry, Ri-chan…I never liked that heirloom anyway. _(Snicker)_ It's so old…"

"Can you see our beloved Yuki from where you are, Gure-san?! I can't see anything past Tori-san's magnificently broad shoulder…" called out Ayame as he was firmly held back and away from the window he was just pounding on moments ago, his ear also held captive by the Dragon's claws. "Tori-san! My ear is going to pop off!"

"Then be _STILL_…BOTH OF YOU," bit out Hatori.

"Oi, how can you turn up the volume here, Yubo?" asked Shinpachi irately.

"Just sit closer to the set, Shin…its fine," was Yunosuke's fleeting remark as he sat closer still to the TV screen.

"The retinas of your eyes will burn right through your skull at this rate, Yunosuke-kun!" admonished Himeka from behind them. But once she saw the image on the large screen TV, she quickly sat in front of the boys. "Yuki-Sensei looks SO GRAND on TV, ne?"

"**YUKI'S ON **_**NATIONAL**__**TV**_**??!!! I WANT TO SEE HIS SHINING GLORY, TOO!!! **_**YE-OUCH**_**, MY **_**EAR**_**, TORI-SAN!!!"**

"**THEN STOP MOVING, AYAME!"**

"Heheh, need a little help, Haa-san?" Shigure was back to laughing full-heartedly, his gut sure to burst any moment.

Chaos was too gentle of a word to describe what was occurring all around Kisa simultaneously. Yet she strived to imitate her mentor…Tohru's behavior had molded her own well… "Megumi-kun…ano, would you like some snacks from the fridge since…well, you see, the ones laid out on the countertop are slightly…damaged."

Megumi could only take pity on her…the food…the windows…the room…

—_**ooo—**_

In short, it was a frenzy. All wanted an opinion and his was the most sought after, especially since his family's dojo was the one to win the women's division. He honestly wished that Kagura had let up on the poor girl in the last match…

Yes, he caught the slight deviation in the opponent's body language to thrust her fist in a vital area but that was unfortunately within the legal 'gray' boundaries. The Boar was no one's fool and had caught on quick, hence using her raw strength against the hapless girl. He had felt pity for the desperate participant…she was going to feel the effects of Kagura's wrath for weeks to come.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kagura-san, Yuki-kun? She's still back there…OOMPH!"

"Hey, watch it!" called out a participant with a scowl.

Tohru was about to bow immediately to apologize but was quickly pulled along without let up. She cried out over her shoulder her hasty apology and turned to Yuki who was literally and firmly dragging her away by the hand. "Yuki-kun! I needed to apologize for—"

"No need. It was his fault; you have nothing to apologize for." He sighed heavily as he eyed the extensive crowd all around them. Even with his many escorts, weaving through the crowded floor was near impossible with journalists and the like milling around to interview anyone willing to answer questions related to the finished matches for the women's division. It was no wonder that others would run into them, including disgruntled participants that have lost their chance at a title at this prestigious tournament.

"Kagura will catch up with us later when she's done giving the usual interviews. We need to get to where they're holding the men's matches—" He stopped suddenly as he nearly ran into the back of his escort as the tall, burly man abruptly halted. Swiftly all his other bodyguards surrounded him and in turn Tohru. Looking back to her, he smiled warmly, now grateful and proud that she had learned well over the years how to keep close but to spare enough distance between herself and the male Jyuunishi.

Catching his warm gaze upon her, she blushed prettily but became even more determined to not allow for Yuki's vulnerability to be exposed. Squeezing his hand and nodding in reassurance, she looked to the man over his shoulder, not quite understanding what the holdup was. "Is there something the matter?"

He, too, wondered and was about to voice his concerns as well when the bodyguard turned and regarded him deferentially while holding his walkie-talkie to his ear. "Sohma-sama, forgive us, but we will need to take you in this other direction for an interview. We were just informed by your family."

"Oh…okay. But…" Yuki paused as he looked back to his companion worriedly, knowing full well that she needed to be with Kazuma's team in the next five minutes if she was to take pictures prior to the final matches.

Tohru quickly waved off his concerns with a bright smile. "I'm okay on my own now, Yuki-kun! They're over in this direction, ne?"

His worries increased…she was already heading off in the wrong direction. He swiftly grabbed hold of her wrist. It would have been utterly humiliating for her to have found herself at the men's lockers. He gently offered, "Let one of my escorts get you there…it's very hard to make your way through this crowd. All right?"

She was about to protest when one of his escorts took her by her elbow and kindly showed her right the direction. She sheepishly thanked the man then waved Yuki off happily as she was led away. "I'll save you a spot with us, Yuki-kun. Hurry back!"

He returned her gentle smile, ignoring the prodding to his shoulder to hurry to his next interview. He greatly detested having to 'perform' for another interview, but he bore his annoyances well. It wouldn't do to appear bitter or upset amongst the general public. He will save his 'dissatisfaction' with his family's handling of his affairs and personally rectify their ways when the tournament was far behind them.

'_If I have to, I will force them to do things my way…it's not for nothing that Akito raised me,'_ were his trailing thoughts as he stomped forward after his escort.

Tohru was troubled herself, her thoughts full of concern for her Nezumi companion. During the women's finals, she clearly saw in his posture the fatigue he was barely holding at bay. The tired smile he gave upon seeing Kagura win her final match only wrenched her heart even more. The exuberant Boar must have sensed his exhaustion as well as she took more care when she hugged him after her match.

'_Even if he doesn't get a chance to have dinner with us afterwards, I hope he takes a long rest at home with Akito-san. It's been such a long day…too long.'_ She was abruptly held back by the firm grip on her elbow. "Ano…is something the matter?"

"We're here, ma'am," was the escorts short reply, showing her that to her left was the section assigned to the Sohma's dojo.

"Oh! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Bowing lowly in thanks, she hurriedly made her way through the throng of participants. She finally caught sight of a more familiar face. "Tomoda-san! Sumimasen, I'm late…"

"Not at all. We were just about to observe the rounds between the alternate teams…there was an unprecedented tie if you recall at the last two rounds this morning. Whichever team wins will make it to the final matches." The excitement in Kunimitsu's voice grew with each passing minute. "It's quite a historical moment for the tournament…having the semi-finals extended this late into the tournament! Our guys are all ready for their turn. So many of us can't wait to see the outcome of this elimination round. It'll all be worth remembering. Are you ready to make our memories into print?"

"Hai!" She quickly got her camera ready, refocusing the lens and taking her test shots first. Her view in the lens suddenly came across the determined gaze of one Neko and his companions.

Last she had seen Kyo, he was incredibly upset with Yuki and just in general…she had wanted to find the missing Neko and Ox, but Kazuma held her back by saying that the two needed time to themselves to prepare for the tournament. It seemed to be all that was needed, seeing that he was back to being himself and completely focused on the tournament at hand. She gladly took the shot before calling out to them.

"Kyo-kun…Tetsuya-san!" She swiftly caught up with them and happily remarked, "Did you see the final match with Kagura-san? It was incredible…I'm so happy for her…of everyone who did well in their matches today!"

"Yes, I saw the match from the lounge room. We're all so very proud of her," replied Tetsuya, recalling Kagura's match with obvious pride. "It's quite tempting to see how she would stand in a match against one of us stubborn gentlemen."

Handing Tohru a bottle of water which she gratefully took, Kyo dryly remarked, "Tch, trust me, Tetsuya…you _don't_ want to be _that_ tempted. _(Grumbles lowly)_ Damn bitch can put a hurt on you without breaking a fingernail."

Both Tohru and Tetsuya didn't bother to suppress their wide grins, knowing full well that Kyo hardly defended himself when faced with Kagura…the poor guy just could never raise his hand against her. Another thought the same and voiced it as well.

"Maybe if you quit irritating her, she may go easy on you next time, Kyo," added Haru calmly as he stood tall behind them, overlooking the two teams now facing eliminations in their matches.

"Shut up, boke!" lashed back Kyo.

"You're the idiot for getting beat up without a fight," pressed on Haru matter-of-factly.

"And who's the bigger idiot for forfeiting his first TWO matches at an INTERNATIONAL TOURNAMENT?!"

"Man, you should quit sweatin' the small stuff."

"SMALL STUFF?! We were almost ELIMINATED!"

"ENOUGH," cut in Kazuma as he joined the gathered members of his dojo. These three were chosen to represent his dojo at the final matches, and he was none-too-pleased to see them (mainly Haru and Kyo) arguing (AGAIN) instead of observing a potential opponent. "After one of these teams is eliminated, it will be our group against one of the other teams."

Kyo waved off Kazuma's underlying urgency of the matter, "Yeah, and then afterwards whoever wins from this match will fight another team after our elimination match. Winners from both matches face off in the finals…and I'll be sure to stick it to them good. I know the agenda, Shishou."

"And you're so certain we'll go to the final rounds, Kyo?" asked Tetsuya with a knowing grin.

"Pft, like you, I didn't come here to come in second," curtly stated Kyo as he observed the beginning of the first round towards the finals.

"Damn straight," added lowly Tetsuya with a sly grin, focusing his attention on the match that was to commence.

It was an emotional remark that was short but on target with how they all felt. Months of hard training…for others including Kazuma, it was literally years in the making. It all came down to this day, to this hour. So many emotions gathering on this floor at this moment, it was a wonder that they could stand by so calmly to watch it play out before them.

And play out it did. The motions of their hands and feet smoothly followed the flow of their bodies, each kick and swing of a fist reaching their mark…or not. One after another the qualifying opponents squared off against the other, all intent upon reaching the same goal…to win. Some succeeded, others did not. Yet, what drew everyone to watch these matches was not so much the end result but the mesmerizing poetry in motion these competitors exuded on the floor when engaged in a battle of physical prowess and mental fortitude.

It was the ultimate sanctuary for Kyo's frayed sanity. He felt it…slowly but certainly…he felt the profound weariness of his heart and mind drift away with each solid, calculated kick or thrust observed by his eyes. The clarity, so lightweight and free…he absorbed it all into his very bones. When it came time for his turn, he was sure that he could feel the very essence of peace settle his worries to the far corners of his mind, every cell in his body solely focused on his opponent.

The poor soul never stood a chance.

It was over faster than he would have liked, but there was no question in anyone's mind that he was the competitor to beat at this tri-annual tournament. His thrusts and kicks precisely met its target, no energy behind each swing gone to waste. Even though five chances were given to everyone at this level, it was still quite the feat to win this round with no losses.

Undefeated and unmatched…it was a shining moment in his career as a professional athlete. Yet for all the uproar all around him, it paled in comparison to the gentle smile from the young lady busily taking his picture from the sideline. The gaze that emerged from behind the lens spoke volumes of how proud she was of him. And the air in his lungs was squeezed right out, though he couldn't tell if it was from Tohru's gaze or from the abrupt hold wound around his chest by arms of steel.

"KYO-KUN! You are the BEST!!! **THE VERY BEST!!!**" yelped Kagura loudly as she held him even tighter than before. Letting him go, she, too, looked to him with pride but also with relief. She brought his head down closer to hers and looked deeply into his colored eyes as she softly whispered, "The Neko sure proved his worth to us today…to _all_ of us."

'_To all of…?'_ The bewildered teen took a moment to finally look all around them, and certainly the crowd was boisterous to see him perform so well in his competition. The media frenzy alone surrounding his match was enough to guarantee him a spot on any famous endorsement. It was the point in an athlete's career that couldn't be surpassed except by winning the final round which he had yet to do.

Yet…each beat of the applause…each thunderous roar from fans…each flash of bulb from cameras…all of it…such glorious acknowledgment from the public was not enough to fulfill that one, retched void in his life. It was a void he damned with each breath he took. He had been carrying this damnable ache for so long despite his incessant denial of its existence over the years. And yet…when he was at his lowest…when he was most desperate…he wholeheartedly made that cursed bet with the infamous clan head for just that one thing…

Recognition—_official_ recognition from the family head; to finally see him, Sohma Kyo, the Neko of the Jyuunishi, as an _equal_ member of their prestigious circle. To be recognized not with shame but with _pride_ by the family as a whole. After so many years of being shunned…of carrying a shame too damn old…did he now finally achieve it without even realizing it?

Kagura smiled widely as she saw the eyes of the Neko stricken with confusion then disbelief. She comforted him further, knowing how profound this moment was for him. "You held on and _made_ this moment happen, Kyo-kun…all on your own. Be PROUD, Neko…it's finally _your_ turn to shine."

Reeling from his sudden epiphany, he took to heart her words and dared to look around for familiar faces. Kazuma had never looked more proud…he was even tearful. His faithful assistant, Kunimitsu, was hollering along with his fellow teammates, even the usually reserved Tetsuya. Haru was whistling as loudly as could be done in a crowd. He could only imagine how fellow Jyuunishi members were behaving in their private suite. And the extended family…Master Haji was not seen at all today, but he just knew the old man was close to dying from sheer joy. He spotted many parents of the Jyuunishi in reserved sections amongst the crowd…all their elation evident with their wide smiles and furious bellows and applause…acknowledgement handedly being given out.

It was all a tidal wave that was sure to ripple through the far reaches of the family. Akito cannot fight against that. And a solitary, bitter man that gave life to him will see as well that he wasn't going to disappear from amongst them…ever.

He softly replied to her quietly-said, heartfelt remarks, "It's been a long time comin'…feels weird, you know."

"Better than what you were feeling before, Kyo-kun?" she asked oh so innocently.

He laughed dryly, "Damn Ox has a big mouth."

Shaking her head, she grinned while soundly patting him on the back. Handing him a dry towel, she happily replied, "Haru-chan didn't have to spare the words. I just knew. It happens when you grow up together."

Taking the towel she offered, he dried his face off and persisted, "Dish it…what did he say?"

"_Nothing_…just that you were having it rough. Need he say more?" Kagura stuck close to Kyo's side to avoid the avalanche of well-wishers and journalists on the sidelines bent on getting a word from the popular winners. "Besides, your eyes say it all…to me anyway, especially when you're on national TV. You always forget how well we know you, Kyo-kun…always underestimating your oldest and closest and most beautiful—"

"Okay, spare me, geez." Seeing the throng around them move in closer to them, he wrapped an arm around Kagura's shoulders, keeping her close to him as they walked back to their team's designated area. She was so small in his arms…it amazed him still that she could manage to bring down the very best with just those slim arms and legs. Amazing, yes, surprising, no. He's had plenty of bruises and bloody lips to prove her effectiveness as a martial artist.

'_And the little banshee can read me like no other…her and Haru. Damn friends I have…both too stubborn to leave me be.'_ He brought his arm up from behind her and pulled her ponytail gently. "Don't you ever quit either, you wild Boar."

Kagura looked to him for only moment before giving him a wide smile. She then looked forward to the crowd part before her saying nothing in return. She didn't have to spare the words.

_**(FLASH)**_

The bright light dulled their gazes momentarily since it was right in front of them. Yet neither were upset. "Tohru-kun! Did you see it all?! Wasn't Kyo-kun AMAZING?!"

"HAI! Congratulations…to both of you! I am SO proud…so VERY proud," declared Tohru happily as she took another picture of the pair, behind her Kazuma with the others wordlessly agreeing with her and her enthusiasm.

"Eh, not too bad, Neko. Next time we fight, you better lay it on me like that and not hold back," remarked Haru dryly while coming to Kagura's other side. Gesturing to Tohru, he asked, "Can you get us a picture here, Honda-san?"

"Certainly!" She quickly refocused her camera to take the shot when Haru spoke again.

"The caption will read 'the Double-Whammies with Kyon-kichi'…sounds good, doesn't it, Kagura-nee?" he asked with a small smile as the flash of the bulb took place. It was to Tohru's chagrin that at precisely that moment, Kyo had opened his mouth wide in outrage.

Kyo was quick to yelp over Kagura's head, "The HELL?! I ain't the lucky one, you bas—"

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, please stand by as we proudly introduce to you this evening an important member of our distinguished community and who will in turn introduce the final rounds of this tri-annual world tournament."**_

"Is this something scheduled at the last moment, Shihan?" asked Kunimitsu curiously upon hearing the female's booming voice over the loudspeakers. He bent to look through his binder that had the precise order of activities along with any announcements that were to be made during the tournament. Being the host of this event had proven this method to be necessary.

"Very last moment…I've not heard—" Kazuma was confused as well and pulled out his personal notes that had even further details relating to the day's activities. He carefully perused it and found nothing of the sort for this particular announcement. It was strange…that is, until he looked up and finally caught a glimpse of the one man that he had been looking for throughout the day.

The one glimpse of the elder man's visage jarred him to the very bones. Because for as long as he could remember, he had never once seen the look of disgusted resignation on Master Haji's face.

"_**It's only recently that we have come to know this respectable youth who not only represents his honorable family well but who has in turn over this summer taught the young minds of future martial artists the very basics and the true essence of what our tournament represents. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in giving a warm welcome to the owner of the honorable Sohma Martial Arts Dojo and Enterprises…Sohma Yuki."**_

The applause and thunderous roar of the crowd shook the arena. It was not every day that a high-profile individual would introduce the final rounds…attend the events, yes, but not to participate in the day's activities. Having the large TV screen in the arena focus on the individual, many in the crowd couldn't help but to admire the fresh new face that held a smile that drove many a woman and a few men to their knees. His picture was more than sufficiently taken for all the reporters to publish in every known media.

"_**Thank you, Vice-Chairman. And I wish to extend a heartfelt thanks to each and every individual who has worked all these long hours, weeks, months, and yes, even years, to make this event a success. To all the volunteers…to all our participants and their respective dojos…and to their honorable Sensei…from all of us who have sat in our seats and watched from the sidelines…our most sincere gratitude and thanks. You have all made this tournament an honor to watch."**_

The thunderous roar with the applause shook the arena again and settled upon hearing the gentle voice of the youth.

"_**It has now come down to just two teams, and I would be dishonest if I said I wasn't partial to one in particular. **_(Lighthearted laughter heard amongst the crowd.) _**This tournament has been spectacular to watch and will continue to be so in these final rounds. And so, without further delay, let the final matches in this tournament begin. The very best to both dojos. Arigatou gozaimasu."**_

The youth politely bowed and waved to the immense applause and roar of all the attendants in the arena. Journalists and cameramen along with photographers hustled through throngs just to capture further glimpses of the quickly disappearing youth amongst his private guards.

Cold…hardly numb…just, cold. His blood continued to pump through his veins but he swore that the warmth was just not there…it ran cold. That was not possible logically-speaking, but…it was frigid. The void…it was of no use denying its existence any longer. It had swallowed him whole.

"Kyo-kun?"

He hadn't realized that voices all around him were garbled and disembodied nor did he notice his vision swinging from one extreme of the arena to the other. He felt his head even sway as he brought his hand up to steady it, closing his eyes to warped images of his blank mind. Yet the small, confused voice of Tohru pulled him out of the mire and snapped him back to his reality. And so he looked up…and met the gaze of the one that held his one life-long wish in his dainty hands.

Kyo took off, never to look upon the Nezumi as he did before ever again.

Yuki went still. He came as quickly as he could…and words did not come to him when he needed them most. What could he say? The very meaning of thought left him when the stricken gaze of the Neko met his own uncertain eyes. What was there left to say?

Nausea hit his stomach hard…enough so that he took in heavy breaths to reel back the automatic reflux in his throat, his hand brought to his mouth for just in case. He was certain his face had turned a dull shade of green. He was never more thankful for his escorts as they formed a wall around him, keeping his crisis personal. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his hot cheek and forehead.

"Yuki, you need to go home. You've got a serious fever going on," remarked Haru lowly as he delicately palmed his dear friend's face.

Yuki brusquely removed the hands. "It's _not_ that, Haru—"

"**Yes, it is," **sternly cut in the worried Ox before he took a long moment to relax. He had to be calm if the agitated Nezumi was to take him seriously. He gently grasped the other's shoulders, pleading, "_Look_…you can't…not like this. With things as bad as they are—"

"**Bad? **_**BAD?!**_**"** he bit out as he furiously shoved the stunned Ox back. **"What **_**STUPIDITY**_** possessed YOU to think it's '**_**BAD'**_** and—"**

"_Pft, guess Kyo pegged him right…a rat to the core."_

It was only but a whisper, yet it reached his ears as no roar of the crowd ever could, stilling him in his tirade along with his thoughts. He couldn't do it…having a conversation now with anyone other than Kyo felt pointless. And with accusing eyes from certain members of Kazuma's dojo on him, he felt suffocated into silence.

He knew. With each and every thought he had come to have, with all known feelings he possessed…and with every sense of his being as the one who carried the spirit of the Rat…he _knew_. The betrayal commited unto the Cat was one he had participated in. It didn't matter the reasons behind it, the circumstances that had led to it…it just was. And there was no point in explaining it to any other when none of it mattered anymore.

He had never felt so tainted.

Haru remained silent after Yuki's emotional outburst but became angry when the hushed words of his teammate Hajime reached his ears. Certainly enough, the Nezumi heard them despite his loud remarks and, consequently, silenced him. The spirit of this Ox was ready to come stampeding across the back of his mouthy teammate, but he grew concerned as the Nezumi in turn remained still to the point that his head stayed bent and eyes downcast. The slim youth's shoulders were slumped…defeated. He was about to reach out to him when the Sohma heir swiftly lifted himself and determinedly pushed past him without another word.

The shifting of the Ox spirit within his blood warned him like never before.

* * *

_**And then there was this…(01-12-09)**__**:**_

_I promised and FINALLY I have delivered! Is this all, you may ask, after so many months out? Of course not!_

_First off, good day and night to all! As discussed in my previous 'chapter', I was rather detained from releasing any new material for a while. It was pretty bad there for a while, but also very good since it actually motivated me to do much better for the next few chapter releases. It's been so good, I will be releasing the chapters rather soon compared to other times I've released chapters. Good cookies for all to be had!_

_Okay, I initially started work on this chapter back in July of last year and puttered with it until September/October. I was thankful that most of the chapter was edited back then so I mainly just perused it for the joy of reading it again. I had been troubled on how to start it off but a good reviewer of mine gave me an idea (many thanks Dark Inu Fan!). Going funny at the beginning helped balance out my chap fairly well, I think. Buffing nails can be therapeutic, trust me._

_Okay, here is my official disclaimer on all matters related to martial arts and to the tournaments that are given involving them. I am in no way an expert or remotely close to it. I formally apologize to all those that are more than well versed on how all this works since I am very likely butchering the poor art to the pits of the sewer. Please forgive me! (v_v)_

_Hopefully the developments in this chapter more than make up for any flagrant discrepancies in my fic! Angst galore! Just when Kyo had found his moment to shine… I am but a cruel author, right? Well, there's plenty more, and it's all coming soon to a cyberworld near you! Trust me lovelies, any questions you have now will be answered very soon!_

_Music pic in this chap: "Zombie" by The Cranberries. Lyrics and melody all lend a hand to the desperation this chapter projects. Hopefully you agree!_

_Thanks to all my support group of reviewers and readers that keep coming back to this ol' fic of mine! Your kind words and constant support with reading my work is fuel to the muses I possess. Many thanks and take care all!_


	62. SOS Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER****:** _The original Fruits Basket characters credited to Takaya-sensei. I claim the storyline and the insanity that created it._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 61: Walking away…_**

—_**ooo—**_

_**The paths in life**_

_**Are not what I thought them to be**_

_**How I imagined them to be**_

_**Are not what I believed them to be…**_

—_**ooo—**_

He ran. _'Like some damn coward.'_

His chest hurt. _'…hard to breathe. Must have taken a hit from the last match.'_

His throat gave a sharp pain. _'Catchin' a cold…'_

His vision was blurry. _'So many people…all around.'_

His lower lip trembled. _'Can't these damn people stay the hell out of my way?!'_

His nose became runny. _'Damn tired… I'm so damn tired.'_

He broke through the immense crowd pressing on him with curiosity. _'Leave me alone!'_

Kyo reached the lockers, vacant now with all the participants at the tournament. It was a small grace that at this end of the building no media personnel were allowed.

'…_**we proudly introduce to you this evening an important member of our distinguished community…'**_

'_Classic kiss-asses…' _Ignoring the echo of those words still ringing in his ears, he began stuffing his duffel bag with his personal items. Towels…spare uniforms…bindings…all went right back into the bag in no particular order. His aches were beginning to numb with the repetitive motions of packing.

'…_**we have come to know this respectable youth who not only represents his honorable family well but who has in turn over this summer taught the young minds of future martial artists…'**_

'_Tch, his honorable ass doesn't know jack shit beyond a first-year. All he taught the runts were stretch exercises and meditation…barely that.' _He left out one bath towel and a change of clothes, then taking the articles to a shower stall nearby. He quickly got in and began cleansing himself, taking full advantage of the complimentary cleaning products that were available. Lather after lather…it cleared his mind more as the water washed it all away.

'…_**join me in giving a warm welcome—'**_

_**(Thud)**_

"Dammit! Son of bi—" He gritted his teeth as he crouched on his heels, his hands soothing a pained foot that had met with a fallen bottle of shampoo. _'Damn suds…makes everything so DAMN SLIPPERY.'_

'…_**a warm welcome…'**_

He swiftly got to his feet, suddenly feeling too chilled to remain in the steamy shower stall. Turning off the water, he stumbled out and furiously dried his hair, intent on driving out that damnable voice from his head. He pulled his hair hard, the pain of doing so distracting him but only a little.

'…_**welcome to the owner—'**_

_**(THUNK!)**_

It relieved nothing…not the building ache in his chest, the fuzzy vision, or the pain in his throat. He ruled then that if he ever wanted relief, blindly chucking a bottle of shampoo against a wall was not the way to do it. Taking a deep breath, he quickly dried off and dressed. Ignoring pain was his profession. He was trained by the very best—

'…_**the owner of the honorable Sohma Martial Arts Dojo and Enterprises—'**_

"_**No,"**_ he heatedly bit out, feeling the strain on his teeth as they were clenched tightly along with his eyes and hands. Abruptly he grabbed his towel and swiftly went back to the locker room, jerkily stuffing his bag and zipping it up. He took in deep breaths, waiting for the cool air to seep into his raging blood vessels. But his chest hurt so much…his throat felt like it was squeezed from within… He sniffled a little, then realizing he had just jumped from a hot shower to a cold locker room. Of course his nose would be runny…

'…_**Sohma Yuki.'**_

He never realized just how far he had come to being the fool in a game he was never meant to win. It was a simple code he had stuck to in all his years as the infamous Neko of the Jyuunishi…stay well away from even the glimmer of hope and to never, _ever_, trust. Simple for him to live by as time crawled by…very simple.

Tohru. She is the very embodiment of hope and trust as his existence is the very anti-thesis of it. Good times or bad, she lived her life on hope and trust…freely and without regret while he had made certain to live his life without both. She extended this way of life of hers to those around her, especially to those who had none. He was no exception.

Desperate…hopeless…tired, so very tired. Both he and the spirit of Neko that possessed him were all that for far too long…it would explain why it was so simple to allow such radiant hope and the possibility of trust to invade his old walls that guarded his tattered dreams. Yes, he had dreamed…and despaired all the more for it. And that's why now, when he had told himself repeatedly that he trusted no one and hoped for little else, he realized how he had trusted many and hoped for so much more.

It was a dream he had little hope of attaining because it required insurmountable trust in others. Yet, there was Kazuma and Tohru, pulling him by tooth and nail to dream just a little more, to hope for what could be…to trust without regret. And he did. He had dreamt for so long to be the child in his heart…to follow his father wherever he led him. With Kazuma, it was to a martial arts dojo.

He became a dutiful member of the prestigious dojo and practiced hard…he was very good. He was even better when he could take a class of second and third years and offer advice. Bit by bit he was given more responsibility with the administration of the dojo. It was only a matter time…

A deadline came…and went. Graduation. His dream was becoming reality…his hope bloomed as frail as the flower but it did. It was all coming together so wonderfully as Tohru and Kazuma kept telling him that it would…he trusted them. What he hadn't counted on was that in turn he and his Neko spirit would come to trust Yuki, the infamous Nezumi.

What a _**fool**_ he was to have attempted to win this game…he was always meant to lose against the Nezumi. And Akito had foreseen it all.

"Kyo?"

How Kazuma damned any and all journalists and media personnel that kept him from reaching after Kyo. When the public announcement was made, the media were zealous in their efforts to interview him and hear his comments and reaction to the news, clearly excited that such an announcement of such importance was made at the event. He was curt with all his responses to them.

By the time he saw Kyo through the throng, the distraught Neko was well on his way to the lockers at the back of the arena. Leaving Kunimitsu in charge was probably not the most professional action to take at the time, considering how soon the finals were about to start, but he did so with little thought. And after basically ignoring the hubbub around him as he dashed through the crowds, he now found himself here in this ominously silent locker room. Kyo had yet to acknowledge him, standing slumped against a locker with his back to him. The lack of reaction hurt him deeply.

"This… 'arrangement' was not to be made publicly, Kyo. It was a private matter between myself, Haji-ojiisan, and—"

"Akito…yeah, so I heard."

The quiet and calm tone surprised him but he was more confused about Kyo's prior knowledge on this highly confidential matter. He would tread cautiously in choosing his next wording… "Actually we were in discussions with Kureno—"

"—who is 'Akito' incarnate."

The elder Sohma pushed on but with dread heavily beginning to weigh him down. "Negotiations were held privately—"

"I trusted you."

It was the same. Quiet and calm…his tone never wavered. There was just so much to be said, to be explained. For so long, though, much was kept from the teen but for good reason…very good reason. Yet the teen's three words completely obliterated what shred of hope Kazuma held onto that Kyo would hear him out.

Kazuma had never felt so heartbroken.

"You 'trusted' him? Are you so sure?"

Both Sohmas turned to the new voice at the entrance, unaware of another presence. The elderly man walked in with head held high and a hard stare that had his fellow relatives looking away.

"Or are you just wanting to make your father feel as horrible as you do?" continued Master Haji sternly. Receiving only a stiffening of the Neko's spine as his response, he marched on unsympathetically, "Then again…you do have a remarkable talent for lying to yourself. You do enjoy living the lies you believe to be true or _want _to be true—"

_**(THUNK)**_

"Haji-ojiisan!" cried out Kazuma in alarm when Kyo's duffel bag was forcefully thrown at the elder Sohma's feet.

"**You have **_**NO RIGHT**_** to talk to me about lying. You both **_**LIED**_** to **_**ME!**_**" **furiously cried out Kyo, his stance rigid as he stood face to face with the elderly Sohma. Turning to Kazuma, he bit out, **"Sneaking around talking when you think no one is listening…**_**SOMEONE**_** is **_**ALWAYS**_** LISTENING, SHISHOU! And I heard all I needed to hear…"**

"**THEN WHAT YOU HEARD WAS WRONG!"** fervently retorted the distraught teacher. **"However you heard of it, it is not the WHOLE truth—"**

Kyo marched off, refusing to listen to anymore explanations. He was far too tired to accept them anymore. Always an explanation for every bad thing in his life… "Well the WHOLE truth was just blasted away out there—"

"That was completely taken out of context, Kyo!" Master Haji dared to grab a hold of the Neko's arm, earning him a deathly glare that he matched. "Keeping certain truths from being revealed is NOT a lie, especially when they _were_ **NONE** of _your_ concern."

He wrenched his arm away and held himself back, tremors of fury shaking his body to the core with eyes scrunched tightly. Shakily he reached down to pick up his satchel, softly replying, "You're right. This ain't my concern…none of it is. Not anymore."

"Please, Kyo, don't leave!" implored Kazuma to the swiftly retreating teen. Hurriedly reaching the teen, he gently grasped him by the shoulder, remarking quietly, "Please…all your hard work was to make it this far. Don't let it go unfinished. This dojo needs YOU as much as you need it."

The voice that came out of the Neko next was one of pure abhorrence. **"Then you can tell the OWNER of the dojo to finish it. And tell them both to die and go straight to hell."**

The hurt…rage…but above all the _sincerity_ of the Neko's words rendered Kazuma speechless, breathless even, as Kyo marched off, very likely to never be seen by them again. The mere thought stirred him from his stupor as he began to chase the teen down when he was suddenly restrained by a withered but strong hand.

"Let him be, Kazuma," tiredly remarked Master Haji. "He won't listen until he's settled down."

Anxiously, Kazuma turned on the elder Sohma with great disbelief. "WHY?! What happened, Haji-ojiisan?! This announcement should never have even been made!"

"Please excuse me, Shihan…Master Haji."

"Tetsuya-kun…you should be with the others by ringside. It's almost time for your match," stated Master Haji with growing agitation. The young man's abrupt presence could only indicate another problem.

Tetsuya bowed in deference to his elders that were apparently in the midst of an argument. Being his father's privileged son which garnered him ample opportunities to rise above many family members did not give him reason to show disrespect to these particular Sohma gentlemen. And just having seen the teen that both men doted on practically run out of the locker rooms to the arena's back entrance with a certain young lady giving chase gave him great cause for concern.

He now stood with his head raised and his voice urgent. "Sirs…the committee of the tournament had just informed Tomoda-sensei that he needed to retrieve Kyo immediately or else the team is disqualified for failure to—"

"KYO!"

"YUKI, WAIT UP ALREADY!"

Kazuma turned his back on the teens that were frantically looking for Kyo in the locker room and shower room. He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't face the new Sohma head…he only saw his own failure as a father in the presence of the Nezumi.

Master Haji fared better in keeping his distress to a minimum as he called out to the boys, "Yuki-sama, Hatsuharu-kun…it's no use. He's gone."

Haru was obviously confused as he fired questions left and right, "_Gone?_ But…the tournament…his match, his FINAL match… Where would he go? Did he have to go look for someone or—"

"GONE as in he _TOOK OFF_. Do you understand NOW?" tersely cut in Tetsuya. He turned to Kazuma, his anxiety increasing. "Shihan, with Kyo gone we _can't_ continue! The committee will disqualify the entire team—"

"I KNOW." Kazuma felt ill, sickened to his very core. Yet as much as he wanted to, this was no time to fall apart. He closed his eyes, taking in one deep breath and letting it out, only then to open his eyes to the reality he wished weren't real.

Face set, he turned and smiled apologetically to Tetsuya. "I'm sorry…thank you for relaying the message." Patting him on the shoulder, he walked on and looked to Master Haji, disappointed acceptance of the inevitable in his expression. "We should make the announcement now before the finals progress too far."

Haru looked on silently, sure that whatever was their 'peaceful' reality was completely and irrevocably over. Yuki had yet to say or do anything after having heard that Kyo was long gone. He just stood there, looking very lost.

"Sohma-sensei!" Hurriedly the head of the tournament committee walked into the locker room, looking harried and very worried. "We are waiting for you and the last participant. Where…where is Sohma Kyo? He was back here with you, was he not, Sohma-sensei?"

Master Haji sighed heavily with resignation. "Chairman, Kyo-kun will not be participating in the final match. He was not well and was sent home."

"_**WHAT?!" **_yelped the man loudly.

"Chairman, we were just about to go out and announce this. Please accept our most humble apologies," calmly remarked Kazuma with regret as he bowed low to the man. The next words that came forth cost him more than he made it seem. "We will…have to declare a forfeit."

The man barely registered it all as he furiously paced the room. "No, no, NO!!! The sponsors…the media…the AUDIENCE! Do you have ANY idea how this will go down with _**THEM?!**_ THREE days of competition and participants from ALL OVER THE WORLD came _**here**_ to see the final outcome. And you're telling me that _**your team**_** FORFEITS?! WHAT SORT OF DOJO DO YOU MANAGE, SOHMA-SENSEI?!"**

'_Eh…he's handling it better than I thought. I'd had thought he would have passed out cold.' _Clearing his throat to draw the distressed man's attention, Master Haji serenely smiled and calmly replied, "Now let's all be calm and work through—"

"_**CALM?!" **_cut in the chairman, only to be silenced just as quickly by Master Haji's stern glare.

"Yes…_calm_." Serenely smiling once again, Master Haji asked, "Now, it would be better to be upfront and declare the forfeiture, _however_, if you feel that strongly on the matter, we can certainly elect another to replace him."

"_Replace Sohma Kyo?!_" retorted incredulously the chairman. "As much as I respect the members on your team, they are expecting _three_ Sohma to compete as they have proven to be the very best…Sohma Tetsuya, Sohma Hatsuharu, and _Sohma Kyo_. Our COUNTRY is counting on _your _dojo to honor us with victory! To lose now at the pinnacle of victory to _foreigners_—"

Master Haji continued relentlessly, "Chairman, we may not necessarily need a third participant…it's very likely that we can win the first two matches—"

"LIKELY is not for _certain_, sir. And even if you were to elect another, it would have to be a _qualifying_ member that has yet to compete." The man was clearly panicking as he paced the room. "All the other members at your dojo that had competed in this tournament had lost their three matches which _disqualify _them from participating in further matches. _You have NO others._"

"I disagree, Chairman. There is one qualifying member that has not participated."

The serene voice stilled the frantic pacing of the chairman as all stunned eyes were now upon the gray-haired teen. Said teen continued to look squarely at the committee chairman, determination clear in his stare. "I may be a substitute teacher for the dojo, but I _am _technically an equal member at the dojo."

"Yuki, you weren't training like the rest of us…it's _crazy _for you to even volunteer for this," declared Haru worriedly.

Sighing heavily, Yuki smiled assuredly to his close friend before turning to the elder men even more committed than before. "True, I was mainly at the dojo to provide direction and advice when needed. But I _can _do this. Aside from that, I _am _a Sohma. That should be more than enough to satisfy your sponsors and the audience, correct, Chairman?"

The ominous cloud of despair over the chairman's head had cleared completely as the words came forth from the Sohma clan head. Lingering concern remained, though, as he hesitantly replied, "But…Sohma-sama…are you sure? Are you positive you wish to go through with this? It is true your match may not happen at all but—"

"I would have to agree with Haru, Yuki-sama," interjected Tetsuya, his frown evident of his disagreement with the developing arrangement. "The opponent you'll be tasked to take on will be on par with Kyo's level if not beyond. Whatever talent you possess comes to nothing without proper training. _You_ have not _trained_ for this sort of match…the risk to your health is not what this family is prepared to take."

"All of you worry needlessly. If Yuki had said so, then it must be so."

Interruptions came in droves at this hour, this time in the form of the still-seated Sohma head. Akito had waltzed in with Kureno in tow, a small grin gracing her delicate features, oblivious to the deep bows of respect from the elder men in the room. "My, my…what a sad predicament my _beloved_ Kyo has left behind. I must have words with him later."

Master Haji swiftly stepped in to handle the escalating situation. "Akito-sama, we were just—"

"Am I really the _only_ one who is confident in Yuki's abilities?" She stared hard at both Sohma sensei, prompting both to look away with slight shame as they knew that their failed efforts to calm Kyo and now with rejecting Yuki's offer of help only made them look all the more foolish in the current clan head's eyes. "Master Haji…Kazuma…surely the both of you would agree how _fortuitous_ it is that Yuki is able and _willing_ to help _you_ in your time of need, which is more than I can say for _another _individual, ne?"

Her remarks struck hard and to the point, as is usually her way. She also let them know with no uncertainty what she thought of the Neko and his abandonment with as few words as possible. Kazuma understood all too well what it all meant…

'_Our next meeting will not go well, I'm afraid…it certainly won't.'_ Kazuma felt pained inside as he pushed forth the words from his mouth, "Hai, Akito-sama…Yuki's help is always welcomed and appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Master Haji felt the same and with no small amount of guilt for having participated in any way with Akito but also extended his reluctant thanks. "It is an honor, of course, to have Akito-sama greet us personally but even a greater honor that Yuki-sama will be lending his assistance to our family's dojo in our hour of need. Arigatou gozaimasu."

With both Sohma sensei giving their blessing on the proposed arrangement and with the Sohma head approving no less, the chairman was ecstatic as he repeatedly bowed lowly with immense gratitude to Akito. "Sohma-sama…Master Haji and Sohma-sensei…and of course, Sohma Yuki-sama…ARIGATOU! It is the greatest honor to have the assistance of such a revered individual! No measure of thanks can ever convey—"

"_Thank you _for your generous patience, Chairman. It's best that the matches start without further delay, ne?" Kazuma quickly gestured to Tetsuya and Haru. "The both of you will need to come along with me now so that no further rumors are spread about the continued delay."

Haru felt within him the spirit of the Ox furiously rebel against that course of action, but one stern look from the Nezumi was enough to deter him from staying. Disappointed, he along with Tetsuya reluctantly replied in unison, "Hai, Shihan."

As his students filed out after the ecstatic chairman, Kazuma respectfully bowed to Akito and tactfully made his way to follow the others. His silent retreat was stopped by one lone voice.

"Shihan…"

Sighing softly, Kazuma turned to face him fully. "Yes, Yuki?"

The dojo master looked to him with an air of calmness that Yuki was certain he didn't possess. Feeling his mouth dry, he carefully swallowed and quietly remarked, "I think it is best that the other members of the team remain in the dark about Kyo's absence. Morale is very important now…they will find out in due time of my sudden involvement. Wouldn't you agree?"

It was difficult, so very difficult to look Yuki straight in the eye. Kazuma may have very well lost his son and here stood before him the very epitome of his son's despair. It wasn't fair to Yuki, he knew, yet…he was a father. He was _Kyo's _father.

"Of course…as head of our family, _you _decide what is best. Please excuse me." And with a final bow, Kazuma left quickly with Master Haji solemnly walking alongside.

Over the years, Kureno had developed the art of being the 'living wall'. Walls…they see it all…hear it all…and never speak. Yes, he was the wall that Akito had around her at all times…her silent pillar of support that never wavered in its existence. At times, it was not something he enjoyed but had to endure.

On this day, at this moment, looking to Yuki's forlorn expression when the men walked out, Kureno wished very much to break from the confines of the wall…to speak out, offer comfort. Yet it was not his liberty to take, not when Akito herself was there.

Turning to her, Kureno softly asked. "Shall you want me to escort you back to the suite, Akito?"

Sighing heavily, she sank down on the benches, waving him off. "Not at all…that suite and all the security are like a cage that's as suffocating as my bedroom. I'll be making my own way to the exhibit hall. I'll be at the sixth floor if you _absolutely must _need me."

"Hai, Akito." He bowed lowly to her and prepared to leave before pausing momentarily by the eerily silent Nezumi. The whole problem with this day was that too much had been said, for better or for worse. So he didn't bother to spare any more words and merely reached out and softly ran his hand over Yuki's bent head. No response was forthcoming yet he hadn't expected any. He silently walked on, praying that the worst of this day had come to pass.

Akito stretched her limbs, sighing heavily now that it was only Yuki with her. "Mmmm…thank goodness they left. It's so much better when the fools of the world leave you alone."

Yuki brusquely began unfastening the fasteners on his clothing, thankful that his brother didn't bother to use buttons on this outfit. With the force he was using to remove his clothing, the buttons would have popped right off. With a tight voice, he quietly began.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?"

So casual, so indifferent was her response. She was as always herself. And he was damn sick of it.

"Why, Akito?" He turned to her with a firm glare as he chucked the outer layer of his clothing onto a bench. "If any word is given in this family that no one likes, it usually comes from _you_. _Why _did you do it?"

She looked at him with a soft gaze, unfazed by his sudden antagonism. Her remark further expressed her continuing indifference. "Why would it matter what the family likes or doesn't like? I do what I do as I see fit. You know this already."

"You really don't get it, _do you_?" he retorted as he angrily planted himself right in front of her and looking down on her with growing agitation. "This whole…_catastrophe_ can only be one of _your _making! How can you just SIT there and not feel a _thing _about it?!"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes momentarily, she then sternly locked gazes with his. "I _feel _plenty about seeing you in a match you're not prepared for, Yuki. I DON'T see how _I _made this happen, but trust my word that the Neko WILL answer for this. I refuse to be as _forgiving_ as I have in the past. This dilly-dallying with that…_brat _and his caretaker ends TODAY."

With an incredulous stare, he loudly remarked, "I'm talking about what you had done with today's 'production' of _parading_ me around as the new owner of Shihan's dojo! Master Haji certainly didn't look up to the task when the time came for me to 'shine'! And I KNOW that Shihan would _never_ do _anything _to hurt Kyo, least of all flaunt me around like some damn trophy for his dojo!" He paused in sudden realization as her remarks finally hit home, his gaze becoming haunted. "How were you 'forgiving in the past', Akito? And your 'dilly-dallying'…I thought you were through interfering with their lives!"

She then narrowed her gaze, her lips in a firm line. Standing up, she briskly replied, "I had only given permission to the tournament staff that you be introduced as the owner of our family's dojo, which YOU ARE. The 'theatrics' of your introduction today were not of my doing. If you're that upset about it, then be thankful it's all about over. Just finish your match and be done with it all." She turned away as she started to walk off. "I'll meet you at the sixth floor of the exhibit hall."

"No."

She swiftly turned on her heel then, her infamous glare now adorning her beautiful face. And for once, she was shocked to see the bitterness in his eyes that were never leveled at her before. Her tone though was even with his soft tone. "I will _not _have this conversation with you now, Yuki."

"Fine…because there really isn't nothing much to say anymore. You've said…and done enough." Turning his back to her, he looked through various lockers before finding a spare uniform from Kazuma's dojo. He began to undress with little care that she still stood there looking at him, only feeling the ache of how hollow his chest felt.

To be ignored by the sole individual who was second only to her father was something she never had to bear...and it hurt. She has had many hurts in her short life, many lingering aches, both physical and emotional. Having to endure them all was her assigned task in life it seemed, especially considering her role in the Jyuunishi circle. But to have this come down on her…this hurt…no…

NO. It simply will not be.

"I've only said and done as I should have…then and now, as it should be."

"And that includes ruining the few dreams of those that have little hope to begin with?!" He rounded on her then, inches from her face as he glared down at her. "We were all given one hell of a curse to carry for life, Akito, but YOU purposely _RUIN_ what little shred of dignity or hope we manage to find ANYWHERE! KYO had his hopes and dreams invested in this dojo and you just gave free license to have that all taken away **IN HIS FACE! DO **_**NOT **_**STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT'S AS IT **_**SHOULD **_**BE! **_**DO NOT!**_**"**

"**It's NO fault of mine what dreams or hopes that MONSTER comes up with! If that fool Kazuma had raised him better, he would have known all along that **_**EVERYTHING **_**in this family from the damn tulips in the garden to the highest reaches of our tallest buildings belongs to the position **_**I **_**hold! So I **_**WILL NOT **_**BE SORRY FOR WHAT IS SAID OR DONE IN THE PAST OR NOW AS IS **_**MY RIGHT **_**TO SAY OR DO IT!!!"**

Both Sohma clan heads seethed in anger, their hard stares clashing with one another. And as suddenly as the words charged the atmosphere with rage, it extinguished itself just as quickly when Yuki turned away with resignation in his posture. He quietly finished dressing and began walking away before Akito's authoritative voice broke the oppressing silence.

"This is merely an impasse, Yuki…the first of many you'll come across in life as the head of this family. It's what you do and don't do that will determine how best to overcome each one with success. You will learn…in time."

He stopped.

"Yes…you're right. I will learn…I _have _learned. And so I'll do just as you've said…" He looked over his shoulder to see her still standing tall and proud, her now calm gaze on him, observing each movement of his very carefully. It was how she became so good at reading him. It ends now. "I'll finish this match and be done with it all. Everything that has to do with this tournament and _everything _that has to do with _you_…I'm done with it all."

Her knuckles were white as her hands fisted together at her sides when he was done speaking in his soft tone. Her heart racing, she bitterly declared, **"You can't EVER cut your ties to me, Yuki."**

"No…but I won't have to, will I?" He looked at her fully now with no trace of emotion in his eyes as he spoke next. "Your death will be enough to do it."

Marching off then, not once giving Akito another thought in his eerily hollow mind, he never suspected how true those words would be.

—_**ooo—**_

She was standing a ways from the locker rooms, in an obscure corner where she drew no attention to herself. She observed from afar the comings and goings of many Sohma, noting a few that left with their tempers riding high. Others merely walked out with barely a flash of emotion across their faces. When the last one left, she chose to follow, keeping her presence undetected.

'_The most opportune moment to end your tyranny is now, you unfeeling bitch. I won't waste the opportunity…regardless of the cost.'_

* * *

_**Ode to Afterthoughts (02-13-09)**__**:**_

_As if you guys can't guess who that was in the end? __**^_~**_ _My readers are smart, of that I'm sure. After all, you are still reading my written works!_

_Angst galore in this new release! I hope you like the heavy duty drama going on here. Took me a good while to word it just right, Kyo and Kazuma…Yuki and Akito…both scenes were tough to put together! Really tough! Thankfully it worked well to what I had outlined in the beginning…outlines are your friends._

_Anyway, the beginning of this chapter had a familiar lyric listed. Those who don't remember may want to read the chapters relating to the graduation scenes. Plenty of heavy-handedness to be had by all! I couldn't think of a better way to describe this chapter than what the lyric states. It's from a Spanish folk song that really hits home for many._

_Well, I've said my piece. Please feel free to post any and all comments to me in my review bin. I'm terribly sorry for being late in this release…I had hoped to post sooner, but yours truly can be very driven in working on future chapters. That and I'm terribly lazy when the urge strikes me. Shame on me…sorry. (v_v)_

_MANY thanks to all who have reviewed and posted messages to me, especially those that tag my story in any shape or form. I hope to continue with a story that keeps you wanting more! Stay tuned!_


	63. SOS Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER****:** _The original Fruits Basket characters credited to Takaya-sensei. I only claim the storyline and subsequent anarchy my fiction works create._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 62: The Wild World I Live In_**

—_**ooo—**_

_**The paths in life  
**__**Are very difficult to go through  
**__**Difficult to walk through  
**__**I cannot find my way through it…**_

—_**ooo—**_

He stretched an arm.

Intense scrutiny came from all sides.

He stretched one leg.

Whispers came from the lowliest of personnel to the highest officials as they observed him.

Yuki pulled and stretched his body mechanically, focused only on the feel of his muscles pulling and stretching to accommodate the need. He ignored everything around him, including the worried looks of his cousins. His eyes…mind…body…all tuned and ready to meet his opponent. He spared no other thought for fear that it would bring down emotions that would cripple him. Yet the events replayed themselves in the very back of his mind, being dissected to the smallest detail.

Where had he gone wrong back then? Earlier, not too long after having left Tohru's side, he had met with the organizers that were to 'interview' him. He had spotted Master Haji behind them although the elderly Sohma had refused to look at him then. How stupid of him not to have questioned it.

But with his quickly changing surroundings, he had given it very little thought as he was presented to a few of the tournament's organizers. He had politely answered their few questions up until they asked if he was ready to make his introductory speech to the crowd. Shocked as he was, he merely smiled politely, his mind in a whirl as to what he was supposed to say at an event he knew very little about. And very quickly…too quickly…he was being introduced to a crowd of thousands.

It was an introduction that he never expected.

No amount of preparation could have helped him. It was all he could do to remain standing where he was. Had he become pale? He had felt his blood drain from his face. Had he looked green? He had surely felt the pit of his stomach give a sudden lurch, his mouth dry up, and his throat constrict suddenly. But most importantly, did he have to go? Yes…he had to. Master Haji had personally steered him up the stairs to the arena floor with nothing said to him.

What could have been said to make it right? What can be said now? What should be said? What needed to be said?

Over and over the questions had plagued his mind when he took the microphone from the announcer and made his speech. He distantly recalled the last speech he had given to a crowd…his graduation ceremony. Full of promise…to himself and to his close-knit family of Jyuunishi. But this…farce…it was nothing like it.

Words indeed bubbled forth as eloquent as the leaf that flows with the wind…yet it felt like poison spewing forth from his sinful mouth. Each phrase he uttered seemed like the motion of a knife plunged into the thread that tied his bond with another, more delicate being. How frail that thread was…it gave with a flick of his traitorous mouth.

It literally pained him and his very being as the Nezumi. His body trembled with the restraint he put on himself to appear calm.

So, he went on…he had fulfilled his task. And with the rapid beating of his heart ready to burst from his chest, he had hurriedly got off the stage and urged his escorts to walk him faster to his group. Yells, shouts, questions, pictures…the frenzy around him was nothing to what was occurring in his mind.

And suddenly, one look. One look through the sea of bodies and flashes of bulbs. One look that was enough to stop his determined gait. It all came down to one glance from Kyo…and it was done.

That one scene stuck to his mind's eye as he now eyed the opponent that was to be Kyo's. The third and final match of the tournament…sadly, events that came about had led to this. He had sincerely wished he had sparred with Haru more. It would have at least prepared the younger teen for the potential under-handed reflexes from unscrupulous opponents.

After having held his own for the most part of his final match, Haru was to the point where all he needed was one more hit. Overconfidence overcame his better judgment. Despite Kazuma's warnings, Haru realized too late that he was being lulled into a false sense of security. He was about to make a perfect kick to his opponent's abdomen, only then to feel the blood drain from his head as he went down to his knees, the pain from his groin unbearable. Of course to the observer it looked like he had seemingly pulled a muscle, but Haru later told him that he felt the illegal blow acutely. He had to hand it to the opponent…the blow was too quick for the eyes of the referee to catch, and it was enough to render the injured teen immobile and unable to compete further.

Naturally, Haru's darker persona didn't spare any pleasantries…he was royally pissed off when he was hauled off the floor, throwing obscenities left and right, swearing up and down that he would make the other pay after the tournament was over. Yuki was at a loss of how to prevent the upcoming catastrophe…Haru could be quite the raging bull if he wanted to be.

Thankfully, Tetsuya managed better with his final match. Being the more experienced and skilled at this sport than Haru, he evaded many thrusts and kicks that didn't exactly fall under the 'legal' category. It had seemed that these particular competitors aimed to humiliate them before actually defeating them fairly in their matches.

Once Tetsuya's opponent was warned for the last time, both competitors let loose on one another. It was an even match until finally the other rammed a fist into his abdomen…an opening if he ever saw one. With the close proximity, he finished his opponent with a clean, very hard thrust to the other's chest, sending the other sprawling on the floor. Though Yuki was sure that Tetsuya had suffered at least a couple of cracked ribs, the young man was ecstatic, the evident pain well worth it as his opponent could barely breathe when he was taken off the floor. The match was declared his win.

Needless to say, it now came down to the last match, his. His match…not Kyo's. Kyo was never to take this opponent down on this momentous occasion. Kyo was never to represent his family's dojo proudly…never to stand tall at the podium when the name of Sohma Dojo is declared the tri-annual tournament winner…never to look to his father figure with a great sense of accomplishment. No…he, Sohma Yuki, Nezumi of the Jyuunishi, made certain of that. His stomach lurched with an unforgiving pang for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Are you done with your warm-up exercises, Yuki-kun?" asked Kunimitsu kindly, rubbing his shoulders carefully to loosen tense muscles. "I'll be standing on your far right, so please signal to me if you feel that you've reached your limit or if anything else is wrong, okay?"

Yuki quickly snapped out of his spiraling thoughts and began his stretches of the upper body. "Gomen ne…I understand. I'm almost done with these stretches."

Kunimitsu smiled widely and ruffled the delicate strands on Yuki's head, his joy not hidden. "Fantastic! You must keep the mind clear out there or else this guy will make sure you don't get a chance to recover from your mental lapses. And I did promise Kazuma and before he went back to his suite, Master Haji, too, that I would see to your well-being as you take on this match for Kyo. _(Heavily sighs)_ A sudden stomach virus…of all the things to happen to Kyo at the last moment… It certainly explains Kyo bolting from the floor. Kazuma had told me that it was so severe that he was taken home to recuperate. I've never seen the man so disappointed. I could only imagine how Kyo's taking it."

"Hai…" Kazuma had done well in providing the most believable story that explained his presence there. It was all Yuki could do to keep his visage clear of guilt, his voice steady.

Everyone had been shell-shocked upon having heard the news of Kyo's sudden illness, but they were thoroughly floored when they had seen the gray-haired youth in the dojo's uniform come towards the arena floor flanked by his escorts. When it had been confirmed by Kazuma's announcement that he was to be Kyo's replacement, pure pandemonium broke out. The media, the staff, even the other team…all had been clamoring to talk with Kazuma and one even challenged the decision to allow the youth to fight in Kyo's stead.

And so here they were indeed…after all had been loudly said and overdone, Yuki stood at the edge of the fighting circle, straining to look cool and collected. It was hard for him to remain so…he felt Kazuma's absence now more than ever. Certainly the head teacher of the dojo had a good excuse to remain with the team to show his full faith in his pupil, but Yuki knew better. It was why Kunimitsu was the one guiding him now and why having that very knowledge kept driving his thoughts into turmoil.

The cloud of dismay was driven away from Kunimitsu's eyes as he smiled brightly once more, massaging Yuki's shoulders heartily. "And so here we are! You wouldn't believe the pressure that's on me to see that the great head of the Sohma family is not hurt too badly out there, heh! _(Whispers softly)_ Thank you, Yuki-kun…sincerely. What you're doing for us cannot be measured in words."

"…thank you for your support, Tomoda-sensei," murmured the youth, his mind once again teetering elsewhere.

'_Hands are clammy…it's cold…' _Yuki rubbed his hands and wiggled his toes, both ends feeling chilled despite his rapid heartbeat. He only heard muffled words now from the announcer, no doubt using bombastic words to promote this final match. The coldness…it seemed to be spreading into his very middle.

"Yuki-kun…it's time. Do your best!" urged Kunimitsu as he now moved over to the far right, slight worry in his gaze but still full of hope. Kazuma had assured him all will be well, and he was no fool to doubt his teacher's word after all these years.

Kunimitsu's reassured attitude did not transmit to Yuki. He walked carefully across the mats to face his opponent, barely registering the smirk on the other's face.

"**READY?"**

He tugged at his sash to secure it for the tenth time.

"**SET."**

His hands still felt cold but so did his feet…the air-conditioning in the building must be at full blast, what with the huge crowd and all.

"_**FIGHT!"**_

Fighting…it was all he had been doing today. The cycle never stopped…

_(Dodged a kick to the shoulder)_

It was continually spinning…and spinning…

_(Dodged another thrust to the nose)_

It was now all a blur…with no beginning…

_(Dodged a blow to the abdomen)_

No ending…

_(Dodged another kick to the head)_

Never to end…

'_What the HELL is he doing?! Or NOT doing from the looks of it?!'_ The raging thoughts circled Haru's mind yet again as he observed the lithe youth barely avoid another upward thrust to the nose. _'Oh, COME ON! That was a cheap shot! Make a call, damn ref!'_

"Hatsuharu-kun, you're going to injure your groin further if you keep jumping up like that. Just stay seated," advised Tetsuya coolly, not that he was any better at repressing his indignation at the way the final match was being played out. His fists were tightly clenched, knuckles white as he observed Yuki seemingly struggling just to avoid getting hit. His aching ribs had now started to protest at his somewhat expressive reaction to the proceedings.

He coldly glared at the two opponents on the floor. The wild roar of the crowd around him didn't let up one moment, certain that one of the opponents would crash to the floor when one mistake was made. And certainly enough, one did.

Haru angrily cried out as he shot up from his seat, **"DAMN REF, CALL THAT RIGHT, DAMN SON OF A—"**

Score one for the opposing team…and not by any legal means. Tetsuya drowned out Haru's cries to decapitate the referee when the match was over and focused squarely on the young clan head kneeling on the floor. The kick to the knee was not a pretty sight, and it surely brought Yuki out of whatever daze he had been in, the blank gaze in his large eyes now replaced with repressed pain. Yet the youth persevered, waving off any help from anyone, his lips in a grim line as he hoisted himself up to his feet.

Taking deep breaths to ease the pain, Yuki slightly wavered on his feet but nodded for the referee to continue the match. The dangerous melody of the art known as karate began to take on a whole different level of intensity as each opponent faced each other.

"Come on, Yuki-kun…you can get that back! Five points is all you need!" called out Kunimitsu encouragingly amongst the shouts from around the floor.

Five points was an infinitely long goal to reach when facing excruciating pain. Yuki felt his mouth dry and useless, his heaving not helping it. It did however bring focus to his chaotic thoughts, now all centered in suppressing the pain. A mere tenth of a second…it was all his opponent needed to execute a perfect kick to his knee. Just a slip of his mental hold…

"Did you see that?! Pft, bet Kyo-sempai would have brought down that bastard long ago—"

"—he looks like the wind can knock him over. What the hell he's doing up there?!"

"It's all politics after all…you can do whatever you want if you've got the name and money—"

"—and he flaunts himself like some kind of savior! What a joke to our dojo…to Shihan!"

The cycle of fighting…of hating…it will never end.

_**(OOMPH!)**_

"_**And the Sohma heir is down again, ladies and gentlemen! This is becoming quite the familiar sight! He was hit twice, moving up their rival from Thailand to THREE points over ZERO in this final match of the tournament! The star athlete from Thailand is known for his infamous style to utilize each opportunity presented and capitalize on it…what a remarkable talent to observe at today's glorious event! A timeout is called by the Sohma Dojo…they'll need a replacement for the replacement at this rate!"**_

"**THAT'S RIGHT, SOHMA! KISS YOUR CHANCES GOOD-BYE!"**

"**TURN IN THE TOWEL, **_**REJECT**_**! GET THE BROOM…THIS IS A SWEEP!!!"**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, BASTARD!!! YOU'RE THE REJECT WHO COULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE THIRD ROUND!"**

"**WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN—"**

_**(SMACK!)**_

"_**And we're off to another brawl of the muscles at this year's tournament, ladies and gentlemen! Your humble announcer here has seen many over the years at events such as today's, but I assure you that the one occurring below my observation suite is the largest by far. Two entire dojos going at each other is the sort of thing legends are built on! Yes sir, despite the terrible pain no doubt his groin is giving him, Sohma Hatsuharu is giving it his all to beating the spit out of—eh…well, he WAS beating the youth to a bloody mess, but his sensei seems to be getting a firm hold on him and the others in his dojo. Sohma Kazuma-sensei is quite the capable teacher as many in this industry know well. Ah yes, I see that the officials have called it and are now ejecting the members of the two dojos involved in the brawl with much protest from the audience. The assistant Tomoda-sensei is escorting his charges off the floor. The two dojo's respective Sensei are allowed to remain to observe the finale of the match. It's not too long now…it's all but over anyway."**_

The nasal-like tone of the announcer echoed throughout the arena, irritating greatly one Sohma. He was glad that he managed to stay out of the brawl between the dojos. Tensions were high and emotional states were even higher…it was only a matter of time before Haru caved under the pressure of his more aggressive side and started throwing punches. Tetsuya was amazed he had held out this long. He should have known further disparaging of Yuki's character was not to be tolerated by the youth. He would be lying if he hadn't felt the same. He would be grossly lying.

Tetsuya couldn't really explain it…the surge of emotion from deep within each time the opponent landed a hit on Yuki. The raw…rage. It was alien, yet at the same time, it was a welcomed cold heat that flowed swiftly in his veins. His knuckles frequently popped as he clenched them hard, barely holding himself together. The ache from his ribs was all but ignored at this point.

"You just had the wind knocked out of you, Yuki. He struck your chest with his foot from in front, and when you went down, he struck again with his hand on your back. He has a three point advantage now." Kazuma's voice methodically listed what had occurred to the stunned teen as Yuki teetered on his feet before Kazuma trying to regain his breath. His wheezing worried the two elder Sohma athletes.

Kazuma quietly asked "Can you continue, Yuki? We can stop this now—"

"NO." With a firm voice and look, Yuki silenced further inquiries as he turned around and walked back onto the main floor, his breathing still uneven.

"Shihan—"

"No, Tetsuya. He has given the order. Let him be," remarked Kazuma sedately.

Tetsuya couldn't fathom an idea as to why his teacher seemed resigned to allow this 'massacre' to continue. No words of encouragement…no dissuasion even attempted…nothing. He turned to look at the match as Kazuma had, his anxiety growing as the match commenced and Yuki barely evading the other's quick thrusts and kicks. The roar of the crowd was deafening as they sensed the impending finale.

No sound reached Yuki's ears other than his hard breathing and beating of his heart. And as hard as he tried, his mind was also riddled with thoughts that literally yelled at him…images that burned into his memory and refused to be put aside for later. His evasion of his opponent's attacks was deplorable, he knew, but all he could see…hear…even the smell…

The sight of betrayal and hurt in the eyes of those that trusted him…

To hear the profound disappointment in another's voice that was once so full of hope…

And all he could smell…

_**(GASP!)**_

…was the foul stench of his existence as the Nezumi of the Jyuunishi.

"_**And once again Sohma is down! Sohma Kazuma-sensei is already by his side to assess the damage. It would have been easier on Sohma Kazuma-sensei to have forfeited the match…prolonging this match is absolute torture on this Sohma youth! His opponent only managed to land one hit that time…only one left to declare the dojo from Thailand the winner!"**_

The pain from biting his tongue was truly excruciating, drowning out all other aches and pains he had. Swallowing the blood and saliva proved more than his already queasy stomach could handle as he started to heavily cough into the mats. Yuki felt a firm grip on his shoulders to help lift him from the floor. He had preferred the cool mats on his heated skin…it helped to calm the nausea.

"_**YUKI-SAMA! Are you bleeding badly?!"**_

He smiled wryly. "Tetsuya-san…_(cough)_…are you actually…_(cough, cough)_ concerned?"

"**OF COURSE I AM!" **Taking a moment to collect himself as he realized that Yuki was at least responding, Tetsuya calmly spoke with only a trace of worry, "You're spitting up blood, Yuki-sama…hardly anything to smile about."

Yuki's smile widened for a moment before he began hacking again. He could sense the sincerity in Tetsuya's tone and gaze. For once, the revered title felt comforting coming from this young man that once held such disdain for him. He didn't bother to question it…he felt better.

"I just bit my tongue…_(cough, cough)_. I hope I can…_(cough)_…taste my food after this." Taking in deep yet shaky breaths finally calmed his stomach and his hacking. He cleared his throat and ran his tongue all around inside his mouth to soothe the wound. With his voice now clean and clear, he added, "It's not bad…I'm fine…really."

Tetsuya merely raised his brow high as he stared at him incredulously. "And your ankle is giving you no grief either, eh?"

"I only twisted it—" His breath stopped short as he sharply gasped when he stood up fluidly from the floor. The numbness he felt on his left ankle began to harshly protest any pressure to stand on the foot. At least now he knew why he had fallen so ungraciously to the mats…his body instinctively reacted to protect his biggest injury.

"Sirs, we need to know now if you plan to continue or forfeit your match—"

"According to regulations, we have _two_ minutes so _BACK OFF_," growled Tetsuya in response as he unconsciously held Yuki closer and away from the curious stare (more like gawking) of the referee. Affronted, the referee sauntered off and called the one time-out they had to use. The smug look on the opponent's face was enough to nearly send Tetsuya over and break his jaw. The gentle coughing next to him snapped him from his rash thoughts, worry now replacing anger.

"Do you feel this, Yuki?" asked Kazuma while he kneeled down to delicately probe Yuki's injured foot. The swelling around the ankle did not bode well…

"DON'T!" Yuki quickly jerked his foot away and leaned heavily on Tetsuya. Landing on the injured ankle only sent harsh throbs back up his leg. His frown deepened as he started heavily breathing.

"Very well, then," quietly remarked Kazuma. He stood up and talked over the injured youth, "Tetsuya, take him back to the locker rooms and call over Hatori—"

"_**NO!"**_

Both Sohma men looked down to Yuki, astounded by his passionate protest. Before either of them could say anything in response, Yuki broke away from Tetsuya's grip and began to hobble away back to the main floor. Kazuma was quick to grasp the youth's arm. Yuki began to furiously struggle with Kazuma's iron grip and refused to be led away from the floor. It was hard to stay in one place with only one good foot, but he managed, much to his teacher's dismay.

"Yuki, you're in NO condition to continue—"

"Shihan, please release me!"

"Stop struggling! You're making a scene—"

"_**Let me go, NOW."**_

"You are **MY** responsibility, Yuki! If you're injured further—"

"Shihan…no… _**STOP TREATING ME LIKE THE NEZUMI!**_"

The arena was overflowing with media, official delegates, and a capacity crowd…all making enough noise to render many hoarse from having yelled so much in order to be heard. Yet the words of one injured youth were heard clearer than any bell…it ripped through whatever haze may have clouded Kazuma's mind. He abruptly released the young athlete.

"One minute, sirs…ONE MINUTE."

'_He's right…so very right.' _Kazuma felt an overwhelming sense of shame, realizing how true Yuki's words were. And sadly…bitterly so…he knew he couldn't behave differently. Not back to how things were before. Not now…possibly not ever.

Whatever tenuous hold his teacher had held over his bearings was reduced to nothing with his cutting response. His old teacher's slumped shoulders and crushed expression tore at his heart, not because he was the one who inflicted the hurt but because his spontaneous remark was true. Not until that instant when Kazuma reacted to his words did he realize it was the harsh truth. It was the truth he had not wanted to acknowledge.

'_It's just as well…what I am will always be me. The Nezumi…either loved or hated…as it always was. As it always will be.'_ He suddenly began to laugh, softly as his throat was still hoarse from his earlier bouts of coughing, but he was indeed laughing.

Tetsuya knew hysteria when he saw it…his newly appointed clan head was on the very verge of having one. The laughter would throw off anyone (if his earlier remarks of calling himself a rat hadn't already) but deep in the youth's large, expressive eyes was a being fumbling around for help where there was none to be found apparently. That and the young man was literally on the verge of tears.

"I…I just want it to end…" was Yuki's quiet remark in between his bursts of laughter that rang with a beauty so heartbreaking. How else could he express his desire that this cycle of hate or whatever form it took that he found all around him should leave him be?

"It _will be_ over in THIRTY seconds" was the irate remark from the referee as he came to warn them for the last time before retreating to his post.

Tetsuya brushed past a silent Kazuma and abruptly gripped Yuki firmly by his shoulders, leaning in closely so that anyone with a magnified camera lens wouldn't be able to tell what he was saying. "**Look** at me, Yuki-sama."

Surprised as he was, Yuki obediently looked to his fellow dojo member. Eyes wide, he said nothing to the young man's piercing gaze.

'_At least, he stopped laughing.'_ Tetsuya did not let up in his determined stare. "You want this to end? Good…_finish_ this first! Kick the bloody hell out of that bastard across from you! Take down _this_ problem first! And when you're done, you can take care of the other problems one at a time…ONE at a time. You can only do so much with those two hands of yours…you are one and only. Do you understand?"

Yuki tentatively looked to Kazuma's shocked gaze before having his head grasped by a pair of strong hands demanding his attention.

"LOOK AT ME," growled Tetsuya. "Whatever problems the family has now will wait. _First_, go up to that POMPOUS WINDBAG and beat him into oblivion. The referee, too…he's been getting on my damn nerves for the last half hour."

Finally…a small but sincere smile graced Yuki's face. He couldn't help but lightly laugh as well…Tetsuya's expression was dead serious…it was too ridiculous. Not to mention that the referee looked miffed when he overheard him.

His voice came out small and lost, "…you think me capable of it? I've been quite the…embarrassment. Not much to be proud of."

"You aren't capable of embarrassing anyone, least of all our family. You are, however, capable of handling this fool. One only has to see you in action once to be sure." Seeing the youth sigh heavily as he finally looked to his opponent for what was very likely the first time, never having spared his opponent a true look the whole time, the elder Sohma softly continued, "You _can_ do this. Just like you _can_ and _will_ resolve the other matters that are on your mind."

"Not everything has a resolution…" murmured Yuki just as quietly, his dejection returning once more.

"True. Yet, you still hope…you still try." And the clarity once he uttered those words was staggering. It was too simple, yet so very true. Who is Sohma Yuki he had once asked. The answer was never a secret…it was always there in plain view all along.

Hoping and trying…with never a guarantee… That was Sohma Yuki.

He released him and stood back. "Please, look at me. Look, Yuki-sama."

With sudden change in tone, Yuki did finally look at Tetsuya…and he saw _him_ for the first time. The sincerity that was not there in prior discussions but is now…it never wavered. It was resolute and…proud.

Tetsuya pushed on, "You're Sohma Yuki, OUR clan head, and we could be no prouder. And _no one_ makes a mockery of you without consequence. So either take care of this problem, Yuki-sama, or I will _personally_ see to their asses getting kicked to the streets for having insulted you and hurt you. Hatsuharu-kun will just have to wait his turn. The family will happily take care of the legalities. No joke…cracked ribs or not, I will beat them bald!"

'_As serious as ever…and he's really insisting on beating the hell out of them just for me. That's actually…very kind of him.'_ Ridiculous as it was for someone other than Haru wanting to stand up for his honor so ardently, Yuki couldn't help the comfort he felt in that. He was also very certain that should he give the word, Tetsuya would indeed put a very real hurt on his opponent, damn the consequences.

'_So willing to support me when I can't hold my own, though it would be much easier to abandon me. And so proud. Proud of me, when I'm at my worst.' _Whatever past objections Tetsuya may have had against him, he now stood before him, believing in him without a shred of doubt. To have come this far…

He will not allow Tetsuya's hope in him be in vain. And he would not give up his hopes either. Not one hope of his is ever in vain.

Gently smiling, he merely nodded to Tetsuya and confidently strode with a limp to the main floor, paying no mind to the glower of the referee or his opponent. The loud announcer was announcing this to be the grand finale of the match and the tournament. How true that would be.

Seeing Yuki stride forward with nothing to hope for yet still willing to try, Tetsuya felt his pride rise. He'd hoped his words would reach the dejected youth, if not to win the match at least to strengthen his somewhat broken spirit. He had not understood why his mother held such pride in her voice whenever she spoke of Yuki to him (no doubt trying to get him to see her way versus his father's), but now, he could honestly say that he felt that very same sense of pride. It felt as natural as breathing. He felt whole…complete.

"Shihan…"

Kazuma drew closer to Tetsuya to keep their conversation private amidst the mass media surrounding them. "Hai?"

"Yuki-sama is _our_ clan head, _our_ responsibility. Do you understand my dilemma, Shihan?" Tetsuya leveled a heavy stare on his teacher, his voice still soft, yet commanding. "My clan head is by all accounts a child…a _child_. But **he** is OUR clan head. Should he find himself at a loss, we will be the ones to suffer. Do you understand now, Shihan? I can't…I _won't_ allow for him to fall. I will have Yuki-sama protected…from anything…from _anyone_. Do you understand, Shihan?"

There was disbelief in Tetsuya's tone as he mentioned Yuki's young age and family status repeatedly. But the disbelief turned swiftly to strong pride as he pointed out that he regarded Yuki as their rightful head of the family though technically Akito still held the reins. Yes…Kazuma understood.

The warning was heard loudly and thoroughly.

'_Nicely put, Tetsuya…I would expect no less from Seto's son and Master Haji's prized pupil.'_ Kazuma inclined his head to the younger Sohma, quietly stating, "I will handle Kyo and all related issues personally. Yuki…will have his opportunity with him then."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Shihan…for your understanding." Both men now stood to the side of the main floor, intent on seeing the vain hopes of their newly appointed clan head come to fruition or fail. Apprehension built up in their hearts.

Yuki felt none of that, only feeling certain of one thing as he took his stance opposite his opponent.

"Ano…please forgive me," remarked Yuki quietly to his opponent.

"EH?" It was the first time Yuki spoke to him. The opponent's bewildered expression changed back to his smug look. "Pft, no worries…just don't move too much or else I'll hurt more of that pretty face. Don't want to damage too much of the goods…damn fine goods you have." After which he threw Yuki a small smooch and a wink.

His eyes widened further than they had ever been. _'My –PRETTY- face? My –DAMN FINE GOODS-? WHAT THE HELL?! And was _that_ a KISS?'_ Whatever twinge of guilt he had for an instant turned to molten lava in his veins. He rested his weight on his good foot, lessening the pain from his injured ankle. Eyes narrowed to mere slivers and glittered with controlled rage, his teeth clenched as he bit out, "Actually, I need to be elsewhere, so I _am_ sorry this must end so suddenly. A true shame I can't _prolong_ it…"

"WHAT?!" Incredulously staring at the Sohma, the opponent remained focus on hearing the final whistle. And then it will be all over too soon. Only one shot remained for him to take…three tenths of a second at most. It was time he finally finished off the pretty face of this rich boy. And just maybe he can…nah, no time to think on that. Later, of course.

_**(FWEEEET!)**_

Not even three tenths of a second after the whistle blew. And it was finally over.

The roar of the arena was deafening. The shout-outs from the announcer were lost in the clamor. The stampede of the media was immediate. And one lone combatant stood calmly and walked away without a care to the ensuing chaos, mumbling a few choice words that he should have made his opponent suffer the pain of a thousand hot knives.

His limp was barely noticeable as his entourage of guards surrounded him faster than any man with a pen or camera could reach him.

"**ONE SHOT, **_**ONE**_** SHOT!"**

**  
"COMPLETE KNOCK-OUT!"**

"**DID ANYONE SEE THAT KICK?"**

"**IT WAS TOO CLOSE TO HAVING EVEN BEEN POSSIBLE!"**

"**NO, NO!!! UPWARD THRUST TO THE FACE WITH AN IMMEDIATE FOLLOW-UP KICK TO THE CHEST!!! HERE'S THE REPLAY IN SLOWER MOTION!"**

"**SOHMA YUKI IS THE WINNER BY WAY OF A KNOCK-OUT!"**

Kazuma could understand why Master Haji had opted to remain in the staff-only designated areas. It was to avoid the pandemonium that was now raining down on him. It was difficult to maneuver his way through the throng as literally hundreds of flashbulbs flashed in his face. He could barely make out Tetsuya who was right in front of him…such was the spotlight on them. He could only hope that the staff the arena employed was doing a better job at protecting Yuki than they were of them.

Yuki couldn't disagree more. The horde of bodies pressing in on him from all sides was past overwhelming, the staff a poor help. He could only now be grateful from the bottom of his heart that the family had insisted on his entourage. Surrounding him from all sides like an impenetrable wall, his entourage moved alongside him at a snail's pace. His injury didn't help matters any, slowing him down as he trudged along.

How he missed the peace and harmony from his home. The breezy wind blowing through the veranda as he lied on the floor. The soft rustling of leaves being blown around by that same breeze. Gentle and soothing…

"**PLEASE SOHMA YUKI, A WORD!"**

"**HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE KNOWN AS THE BEST COMPETITOR IN THE WORLD?!"**

"**SOHMA YUKI, WILL YOU BE CONTINUING YOUR POSITION AT YOUR FAMILY'S DOJO AFTER THIS SUPERB WIN?!"**

"**JUST A MOMENT, SOHMA YUKI!"**

His impenetrable wall gave in a little from the right, his bodyguard nudging him enough for him to pin too much weight on his left foot. The pain immediately rendered him immobile, stilling him as he drew in a sharp gasp.

A flurry of actions took place all at once. He could only register the one…the sudden upsweep of his legs as one of his guards carried him and held him close, quickly moving with the flow of the other guards as they charged ahead as one unit. The oppressing crowd parted like melting butter when faced with such a force as ten bulky men dead set on protecting their prized possession.

'_A stampede of elephants would be less discreet… But I'm not complaining.' _Through the madness, Yuki very carefully hid further into his guard, intent on keeping his face away from the prying eyes and especially those large camera lenses. He refused to be fodder for their newspapers, broadcasts, podcasts…

"Just bear with it a few minutes more, sir. We're almost to the back of the arena. Then we'll get you to the locker rooms. We'll get your transport ready while you dress." His escort turned to another and instructed, "Have someone contact Sohma Hatori-sensei so he can attend to Yuki-sama's injuries."

"At once."

Yuki felt immense relief as it all finally dawned on him…it was over. The endless preparations, the interviews, the plastic smiles he had to give, the tournament itself, and now the quickly thinning crowds…it was done. He was sore, he ached…but finally, it was all behind him…he could live with the pain. He sagged further into his escort, his eyes drifting shut to finally just rest. True rest…

His eyes snapped open. Rest was a luxury. He had other more important issues to address that will be far more difficult to resolve than his match. He almost wished his match dragged on a little more…

"We're here, sir. I'll set you down in here—"

"**WOOOO! YUKI-SENSEI, YOU ROCK!!!"**

"**YOU GAVE 'IM HELL…WAY TO GO!!!"**

"**YOU'RE THE BEST, YUKI-SENSEI!!!"**

"Perhaps we'll take you to another room, sir. One less crowded…"

Yuki whole-heartedly agreed as he gave a friendly wave. The members from Kazuma's dojo that were ousted from the floor earlier and were confined to the locker rooms were much too energized for his tolerance levels. As they continued down the corridor, he was further comforted to notice how less noisy it was becoming.

"Here we are, sir. There's only this one member of your family's dojo—"

"He knows who I am."

Yuki turned wide eyes to the source once he was settled on an empty bench. "Haru? Why are you here alone?"

"Resting mainly." Seeing Yuki's incredulous stare, Haru huffed as he shifted uncomfortably on his bench, shifting an ice bag on his groin. His mood was quite sour. "You do know that 'behaving' takes a lot of work. The bas—"

"You know what…I don't want to know," quickly interjected Yuki tiredly. Sighing heavily, he looked Haru over. "So…what's your damage level?"

"Pft…I'm in better shape than some others," remarked Haru with a smirk. His smirk then turned to a true smile. "Saw you on the flat screen…I knew you could do it."

_(Sigh)_ "Yeah, well…it hurts to be a winner in this sport," murmured the lithe youth as he nursed his swollen ankle. He vaguely wondered if it was as bad as or worse than the injury he had sustained when his mother had paid him a visit at his school. It didn't look as bad as the injury he had incurred back then from her 'loving' attention.

"Sir, please forgive us!" declared one of Yuki's guards as he stood to attention. He swiftly turned to another associate, "Call those guys upstairs and demand what's the delay with the doctor!"

"The family doctor is coming down. Unfortunately, it's anarchy out there." Kunimitsu walked past the entourage, holding up a bag for Yuki to take. "Here are your clothes. I gathered them when the dojo was sentenced to the locker room. I am SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Yuki took Kunimitsu's big hug in stride. "Thank you, Tomoda-sensei."

The remaining entourage bowed low to Yuki. "Sir, we'll leave you here while we guard the main entrance to the locker rooms. We cannot risk the chance that anyone would slip by the security the arena provided."

Yuki inclined his head in response. "Of course…thank you very much for your earlier assistance."

"It was our honor to serve you, Yuki-sama." They hurriedly left to lend a hand to the other security personnel…it really was chaotic at the entrance if they could hear the shouts this far into the rooms.

"Kazuma can't come back here until he's done with all the interviews, but trust me, he's VERY proud." Kunimitsu kneeled down and quickly examined Yuki's injury with an expert eye. "You seem to endure the pain well…good indication that it's just a bad sprain. Let me track down some ice and a hot water bottle."

Seeing the man drift out of the locker room as swiftly as he drifted in, Haru shook his head in amazement. "He may not look it, but Tomoda-sensei's a tough wall to go through when you're trying to kick asses."

Yuki widely smiled, then grimaced. As enticing as it was to take it easy and wait for a pack of ice, he couldn't afford the luxury. He took his clothes from the bag and began to undress.

"Yuki…what's the rush? Relax." Haru laid back on his bench, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes tiredly. The whishing of clothes being discarded and others being put on drew him from his rest. "Man, you dress quick—OH HEY, WHOA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! OW!"

Yuki limped over to Haru, the younger Sohma wincing as he held the ice pack closely to his injury. "Take it easy…don't just jerk up like that."

"Me take it easy?! _You_ sit down…you shouldn't be on that foot!" griped Haru.

Smiling ruefully, Yuki reached out to smooth the other's unruly hair consolingly. "My adrenaline rush hasn't worn off. My ankle may hurt, but it's still numb…weird that. Anyway, I need to go. Stay put."

Haru grasped Yuki's wrist as he was trying to leave. "Where are you going? If it's to the estate, then wait 'til Hatori-nii gets down here, and you can go home with him."

"I'm not going home just yet…let go of my wrist," remarked Yuki exasperated. Too many people today have sought to hold him back once his mind was made up.

"Then answer my question," stubbornly insisted the Ox, his grip becoming like iron. "Nothing can be so important that you're bailing on getting medical attention." He momentarily paused at that thought. "Okay, _maybe_ you do want to avoid the medical attention, but hey…it's NECESSARY. Sprains are a serious business, too. You can't just shake it off."

"Look, I'm not going far. I need to stop by somewhere…I'll call Hatori from there when I'm done and then he can cart me off to his clinic. Will you let go now?" Yuki persisted in demanding as his wrist protested the harsh pull-on-pull treatment.

"Stop where?" Critically eyeing his close relative, Haru lowly remarked, "Are you going to try to find Kyo?"

Yuki abruptly stopped pulling. _"Haru…"_

"Now _REALLY_ is not a good time…try getting a hold of him tomorrow," advised Haru as his grip tightened further. "We'll go together…he'll throw his fists at me first, then he'll calm down enough—"

"I'm not visiting Kyo…as if _that_ were possible today…" trailed off Yuki he renewed his struggles.

Haru's grip suddenly became vise-like, rigid. The eyes of an infuriated Ox stared up at him. "Hell no…**HELL **_**NO**_**! NOT A CHANCE IN **_**ANY**_** FREEZING VERSION OF WHATEVER HELL THERE IS AM I LETTING YOU GO TO **_**AKITO**_**!!!"**

"Haru, stop it—"

"**NO! AW, DAMN ALL THE LUCK WE GET IN THIS **_**FREAKIN'**_** LIFE OF OURS! DAMMIT!!! You are NOT leaving to see that…DAMN, there's not even a NAME for that kind of freak! NO, NO WAY…that's just **_**NOT**_** going to happen!"**

_**(SMACK!)**_

"Haru-chan, you're hurting Yun-chan…let go of him!"

Haru was taken aback by not only Kagura's demanding voice but also by her unfriendly smack to the head. It was enough to loosen his hold, Yuki all but grateful for it as he slipped his hand away, massaging the redness from his fair skin. Haru's darkening mood didn't lift however as he scowled at her.

"**What the HELL are you doin' here?! This is the MENS room if you can't read straight—"**

_**(SMACK!)**_

"**DAMMIT, CUT IT OUT!!!" **as he rubbed another sore spot to the head.

"Only until you stop being a nasty grump to your elders, _Black_ Haru-chan," shot back Kagura without a care. Turning to Yuki, she widely smiled and quickly held him in a big hug. "You were MAGNIFICENT, Yun-chan! I made myself scarce in one of the small rooms in the back while I waited for you. I wanted to stick around by the floor, but it got too crowded out there! My butt was actually pinched by some lame-ass bas—"

"Do you have any idea what he's about to do?!" cried out the youngest teen who was now struggling to stand and hopefully tower over the other two in the room. His dominating height wasn't as dominating as he hunched over pitifully, the ice bag still held to his groin.

"Um…no." Her gentle eyes turned away from the pathetic Ox, leveling their expectant stare to the other. Yuki didn't seem comfortable with the shift in attention. She worriedly asked, "Yun-chan…is everything okay? You really should sit down and get your foot looked after—"

"NO. I'm leaving now." If Kagura put it to her mind, she would be capable of succeeding where Haru had failed. He needed to leave. "I'll call Hatori in a little bit from where I am."

She was quick to stop his flight before it started as she stood directly in his path. "Haru-chan's worried and rightfully so. You should stay put—"

"**Who the hell's worried?!"** angrily shouted Haru**. "Damn IDIOT is actually taking off to SEE THAT TYRANT! After all that's happened…ARGH! When will it become OBVIOUS to your THICK SKULL that **_**that**_** BITCH doesn't deserve—"**

The ranting of the Ox stopped short when he was suddenly faced with a clenched fist right at the tip of his nose. The arm it was attached to shuddered with the tight restraint the owner held. It was all just so impulsive…his angry words…the insults…not that he was sorry. But he did know when not to push Yuki too far. Like now.

"**I'm leaving…**_**without**_** your 'blessing'," **darkly remarked Yuki with bitter sarcasm. He brought his arm back down, his form still stiff. Turning to Kagura, he quietly stated, "Please move. I need to see Akito."

It was there again…that stare she hated…the stare of the Nezumi when reality haunted him into despair. Yet, he was there, dead set on facing it and just maybe…maybe changing it. He just couldn't let go of his hopes…no matter how obscenely futile it was to hope.

She sighed heavily as she shook her head. She calmly walked to his side, his eyes warily seeing her abruptly stop next to him. She then unexpectedly swung his left arm over her shoulder, her right arm around his waist holding him firmly to her side. "I'm very glad that you're not a heavy guy, Yun-chan. We can't move fast if you were."

His large eyes blinked repeatedly at the sudden turn of events. Yuki had to ask, "Kagura…why—?"

"Is this important to you, Yun-chan? Yes or no?" demanded to know the very serious Boar.

His reply was quick. "Yes."

"Then let's get going…time is a precious commodity in this world, you know," she casually commented as she began leading them out the room. She shouted over her shoulder, "Haru-chan, be sure to tell Hatori-chan to expect our call real soon!"

Haru's response was furious, **"Kagura-nee, **_**don't**_** you **_**DARE**_** help him to see that—"**

"Don't bother finishing that remark, Haru-chan. You'll only make Yun-chan feel guilty later for having beaten your ass to a bloody corpse." Pausing in her brisk strides to the doorway, she looked over shoulder and quietly continued, "This isn't about anyone else but about Yun-chan…I thought of all people, you'd understand that by now, Haru-chan. Yun-chan needs us…and _I_ won't turn my back on him."

The words were the slap she couldn't give him. And it stunned the Ox into silence as the other two Jyuunishi slowly but steadily began their trek out of the private rooms.

"That was harsh, Kagura," murmured Yuki as he looked back with concern to the room Haru was in.

Grasping his left hand securely over her left shoulder, she responded with a tired sigh, "It was the truth…sometimes it's just not gentle."

After several heartbeats and shuffling feet, he softly whispered, "Thank you…even though you don't agree with me."

She smiled wryly. "No, but…I believe in you. Whatever and however and even why…I trust you with it all. And I trust you with Kyo-kun. Do you understand, Yun-chan?"

Understanding was not believing, not for him at the moment. Despite all that had happened today and that she certainly knew about with great detail, she still trusts him with what he knew she considers sacred…Kyo's well-being.

His dejection cleared as he raised his head up proudly. He would take care to never lose her confidence in him. "I won't betray your trust, Kagura…promise."

She smiled at his determined demeanor. Truly, nothing could defeat the Nezumi when he made his mind up…

Yet, what was to unfold later only brought to the forefront her earlier words…truth is not always gentle. And neither is reality.

_***-*  
**_

* * *

_**Connecting the dots (03-23-09)**__**:**_

_Well, isn't this is a mess? How will the cornered Nezumi make it out this time? Rats are resourceful when they need to be…_

_Okay, I've obviously have been dragging this event through the gutters for a while but it's for good reason! How's the mounting tension keeping you guys? Hopefully you're still hanging by your nails to see what's next, but that's my wishful thinking…_

_The scenes with Kazuma and Tetsuya with Yuki were the toughest in this segment. The volatile climate of their emotions was only fueled by the tournament coming to an official end. I really wanted it to be kept true to how each would react given the circumstances. _

_Tetsuya's character has evolved over the storyline and I'm immensely pleased with how I've woven him into their family problems. Kazuma, having been in this tight-knit circle for so long, had unknowingly drawn the line with his relationship with Yuki, his paternal status with Kyo his utmost priority. Given the hardships Kyo is facing, can anyone find fault in Kazuma's feelings? I had hoped to convey that much._

_I'm trying to keep ahead of these chapters I release so please forgive me if I delay a bit in releasing the new material. I have to be absolutely sure that once I release a chapter, I won't go back to it for anything other than grammar/spelling corrections and the occasional honorific/cultural fixes. So far, I'm sticking to this rule of mine, and I'm very happy with the results…a good, solid storyline._

_Musical lyrics above are still from the old Spanish song from the previous chapter. I think it went well with this chapter's mood. Bleak…despair…Yuki was definitely feeling it here. But he's very determined to go against it. I also listened to "Wild World" by Cat Stevens (also performed recently by Mr. Big)...the title of the chapter was somewhat inspired by the song. It's basically a song warning a loved one of how cruel life can be when they're all on their own. That's so true with what Yuki and Kyo are both facing at this point. How sad.._

_Thanks to all as always for such wonderful support! To those that read and to those that have me on a fave/alert list and especially to those who review…MANY thanks and hugs from here to you! Take extra care of yourselves!!! 'Til next time!_


	64. SOS Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER****:** _Fruits Basket characters credited to Takaya-sensei. I lay claim to the storyline and all original characters. That's about it._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_**Chapter 63: The Uncertainty in Me**_

Counting the marble tiles on the floor was very difficult. She kept getting confused as to what could be considered tile and what was considered an adornment. Although she did notice that the floor was in need of a good polish. The high traffic from the constant tours kept the floor from showing its opulent brilliance she had seen when she attended the opening gala many nights ago. And today was the final day of the exhibit. Everything would be packed up and stored for another time to show, likely many years from now, if ever.

Tohru deeply sighed as she shifted in her seat at the foot of the staircase, her tired gaze staring in the direction Kyo had gone. It had been well over an hour and the tournament was certainly over by now. The arena was at the very far end of the large building, and she couldn't tell what was going on at this end of the building. The silence from being the only one in this empty exhibit hall was louder than inside the arena.

'_What happened after we left? What is happening now? Shishou-san…Tomoda-san…Yuki-kun… What did he do when we left? What is he thinking? I should be there, but…' _Her constant thought remained unfinished as it had been for the last hour.

She twiddled with her camera before putting it away again, the expensive equipment still full of good film waiting to be used. She had only just discovered during her hectic day that the camera also doubled as a video recorder. She had planned to surprise Kazuma and her dear friends with candid LIVE footage they would all enjoy once the commotion from the tournament was all behind them.

'_Where could Kyo-kun have gone?'_

It also seemed like a dream now, her reality now coldly embracing her. And still Kyo has not returned. She stood up and paced the marred floor once again. She was beyond being distraught…she had passed that point after ten minutes of waiting. Only cold dread seeped into her from all around.

'_It seems like he's been gone so long. He hadn't said anything from our long walk from the arena to here like I hoped…against his family, the curse…anything. He said nothing at all. He never even looked at me until we got here, making me swear to stay put, saying he'd only be a little while. Then he was gone. I wouldn't have sworn to stay put if he was going to take this long…if it was going to feel this…wrong.'_

She wrung her cold hands continuously, feeling little heat in them anymore. She felt cold, out of sorts…suffocated. She felt very cold from the inside. She felt very useless. Like a bystander witnessing an inevitable train wreck, she felt utterly helpless.

'_After so much has been done…and said… Kyo-kun looked so defeated when we left the arena hall. Not a word the whole time…and I couldn't say anything either. What _could_ I say? Those accusations from Isuzu-san earlier this morning…they sound so true now…but I still don't believe it, not even for a moment. Maybe…maybe that's why Kyo-kun can't stand to talk to me. Does he feel betrayed by my choice to believe in Yuki-kun?'_

Her chest ached from her pent-up emotions, her very soul feeling split in two directions. She mentally laughed to herself, now remembering her fervent defense of the Neko when the old fable was relayed to her by an amused mother.

_(Sigh)_…how much she had changed from that naïve little girl that only saw matters from one perspective.

Recalling her words at the house earlier that morning with Rin and Kyo and comparing it with what she had heard at the tournament and the bits she had overheard from Kyo's shouts in the locker room…

_(SIGH)_…how reality spun out of control, hardly a shock, but still…it stung. She was just now coming to understand that the world of the Sohmas involved intricate perceptions of what the truth is.

'_What is –truth- when everyone has their own version of it? Who can understand the truths of this family when they differ from one member to the next? What IS the whole truth?'_

Her headache worsened. She was confused and so alone. She looked to the old relics in their display cases…some older than the city they resided in. The history these old things witnessed…

It was then with her mind momentarily distracted that the clarity of understanding came to her.

'_Yuki-kun. If there was ever a moment we become unsure, no matter what we may all feel…we all turn to you. It's as natural as rain in a storm. Each one of the family…especially the Jyuunishi…will come to you, HAVE come to you…either unwillingly or devotedly. We just know that you would understand it all…the joy, the pain…because the truth you perceive is the answer we seek.'_

She began pacing furiously, her hands coming together to her temples time and again, afraid that the clarity would escape her just when she finally found it. It would explain so much…

The need to seek the Nezumi, either to rant and rave…to hate…or simply to bask in his presence, to feel the soothing relief that something of their lives made sense. It would make more sense to seek out Akito, being the 'god' of their circle (or 'emperor', whichever one the fables was to be believed) and the true epicenter of their bond. But Yuki was more approachable, by far, and if they stayed true to the fable, the Nezumi was a personal representative of the 'god'. And the 'god' of the story only found the Nezumi worthy of his personal preference.

'_Could it really be that simple? Is this family patterned so much after a bygone story? Does it really run that deep into their bloodline? That's to say…aside from turning into the animals when they're embraced…that's nowhere in any story version of the Jyuunishi. And the banquet that they have every year…why _do_ they still do it? And…well…all sorts of things…'_

She groaned…her headache left her dizzy. She had to stop looking into her sudden revelation or more accurately put, looking into the obvious reality of the Sohmas that she had been consistently warned about time and again. Anymore trips around her brain would only fry the little bit of peace she had left. The speculations…theories…whatever it was her mind had conjured would not be of use to her now. She would blank her mind completely and face the reality that is now.

Kyo was gone and she was alone in an exhibit hall that would be closing shortly. She had to leave, either to find Kyo or to vacate the premises before she was none-too-kindly escorted off.

She heard distant footsteps from beyond the entrance. The sudden rush of relief washed over her leaving the usual tingling on her skin. She rushed to the end of the exhibit, turned to another hallway leading to another immense room full of memorabilia, hearing the loud clacking of shoes echoing in the next hall. The steps halted as they entered the room.

Tohru blurted out excitedly, "KYO-KUN! I was so worri—EH? What are you doing here?"

—_**ooo—**_

"What do you mean he _LEFT_?"

'_Damn it all…I should have taken off when I had the chance. Keep forgetting how testy Hatori-nii gets when Yuki bails on him…'_ Heavily sighing with growing frustration, Haru limped from the shower stalls to the locker room, keeping his damp towel wrapped around his middle as he grabbed clothes out of his duffel bag. "Yuki took off…period. End of story…end of the line…"

Hatori closed his eyes, taking in steady breaths, knowing he needed to be calm in order to pull the needed answers from an unwilling Ox about a very obstinate Rat. "Yuki can't have gone too far on that foot of his…he could very well be stranded somewhere in this mayhem. Now…which way was he headed?"

"He's not stranded anywhere, Hatori-nii." Haru paused, deeply frowning before pulling on his shirt and pants. "Kagura-nee came by and dragged him off to where he wanted to go. He's just _fine_. They were going to call when they were good and ready for you."

"Kagura came in here?" It wasn't a far stretch that the female Jyuunishi would make her way through to here despite all the potential male contact…he did know of her stunts from ages ago at Ritsu's all-male college campus. "In that case, where were they going?"

Haru scowled, clearly detesting having to continue answering this line of questioning. "Not anywhere around here."

Hatori had to strain his ears to hear the mumbled response. He was becoming quickly aggravated, his next remark plainly indicating it to be so. "If not around here, then _where_?"

The teen angrily chucked his bag to the floor, grimacing when his injury pulled the wrong way. Gritting his teeth, he bit out, "If you must absolutely _KNOW, _try the exhibit hall! Who else would he meet up with not caring about his condition and caring even less about the rest of us?"

Hatori was no stranger to Haru's harsh rebuffs. Being his caretaker over the years, he had become well acquainted with the more unreasonable side of the teen. It was not very often it happened, but when it did, he knew better than to try to change his mind once it was set on a course of thinking. Haru was much like his spirit counterpart on that…quite stubborn and unwilling to change course.

'_Although I'm rather surprised he's being unreasonable when it comes to Yuki. He's usually much more supportive and understanding unless…'_ Coming to a small understanding on the matter, Hatori noted that aside from the injury giving him pains, Haru was clearly loathing the Nezumi for apparently abandoning him here in favor of Akito. But that was not the whole dilemma, of this the doctor was sure of.

'_Likely this has less to do with feeling abandoned and more about what had happened today at the tournament. That damn announcement was enough to send even Shigure into a spin. He took off to God know's where with Ayame close on his heels. Still…with Haru's blind devotion to Yuki… it must have triggered at least a doubt in his faith in Yuki. To doubt when you were so certain… _(Sigh)_' _

Taking out a packet from his medical bag, he thrust it into the teen's unoccupied hand. "Take this with your bottle of water. It should dull your pain enough to withstand walking normally for good distances."

"I'm not going anywhere far," mumbled Haru as he twiddled with the packet of medicine.

"Far enough to retrieve Yuki." Seeing the teen's boiling frustration and even the slight trepidation upon hearing that, Hatori kneeled down to see him eye to eye. "Regardless of what has been said or done by either of you, you won't find peace in yourself—"

"**THE HELL I WILL! I CAN AND WILL DO—"**

"Stop hating yourself, Hatsuharu." The softly spoken comment stopped the Ox's fierce declaration in its tracks. Hatori knew him that well. "Let's go retrieve our elusive Nezumi, and you can have it out with him…he will always listen to whatever you have to say."

Haru couldn't refute that truth. And he so very much wanted to run off and chase after Yuki. Breaking away from Hatori's intense eye contact, he glumly replied, "How could he care to listen to me after what I've said?"

Smiling softly, Hatori grasped the teen's shoulder carefully, prompting Haru to look back at him. "If Yuki is guilty of anything, it's that he cares TOO much. Out of all the others, you _know_ how _that_ has given him more grief than anything else."

Haru knew all too well how true that was especially given the escalating situation the Nezumi was now in. He lowly remarked, "Yuki's in deep…way in over his head on EVERYTHING."

"Then…why are you still here?" quietly asked the doctor.

The teen downed the medicine and his bottled water in record time.

—_**ooo—**_

"Pft…even his own family can't stand him, Hajime."

"That's no surprise, Hiko…Kyo-sempai never lets up on how much the damn punk is a pain in the ass."

"Kyo-sempai should be the one to take over the dojo…that's the biggest no-brainer in history."

"It's who you know, Hiko…the way of the world."

After overhearing Yuki's whereabouts from the two inside the private locker room, these two individuals quickly made their way out of the area, heading to the main locker rooms with the other dojo members. They had but one goal.

"Hiko my man, I think it's time we finally gave Sohma Yuki our congratulations. We owe it to him…and I'm pretty sure others feel the same. What do you say?"

Hiko merely grinned.

—_**ooo—**_

"Damn…_(huff)_…how many…_(huff, huff)_…damn steps…ARGH…did they build on this…_(huff, huff)_…damn stairwell?"

"I'm sorry, Kagura…my ankle is hurting more now. I'm not holding myself up as much. I think the adrenaline is finally wearing off."

"YOU THINK? _(Huff, huff) _Damn if this building's security isn't pretty extreme!" Breathing heavily and thinking better of it, she leaned them against the railing. It wasn't too bad…they did make it up four long flight of stairs up to the third floor. She now sincerely wished she had better footwear than her sockless-sneakers…the soles of her feet ached terribly. "Sorry to snap at you…I'm just now realizing how TIRED I am! Competing was tougher on my stamina than I thought."

Leaning heavily against her and the railing, Yuki sighed dismally, "My stupidity is to blame…I completely forgot about the security badge needed to take the one elevator that leads up to the sixth floor."

"Hey, don't hog all the blame. I have a head of my own, and I forgot, too. _(Heavily sighs)_ I should have tried hunting down a security guard or _someone_ that has a security badge for us to use!" Wiping perspiration off her brow with the back of her arm, she mentally patted herself on the back, glad that she had forgone changing from her uniform. She would have hated ruining her new sundress that she brought to change into after the tournament.

"At least _(gasps)_ the fire escape stairwell was open. It's _SOMETHING_… _(Pause)_ Those passageways you took from the arena to get here were pretty obscure…how did you know about them?" He had asked while she was leading him through them, but she had told him that she'd explain when she had breath to spare. Now was as good a time as any.

"Elementary, my dear Nezumi. Besides," she paused to moisten her dry throat with the little saliva she had, "Kaa-san was in charge of the interior design of the place. She took me here often."

Yuki nodded and tiredly pulled away from Kagura's grasp. "You can go back down from here. I'll be down with Akito once we…talk things over."

She swiftly grabbed his wrist. "Let me help you with the rest of the way, Yun-chan…I'm not that tired!"

"Thank you, truly…but it's not that," he quickly assured her with an endearing smile, gently removing her hand. "I just…I need to be with her alone—"

"Then I'll just drop you off and leave post haste," she reasoned.

"Please…I…" His face abruptly became torn as he looked away, his gaze aimed high above them. He shamefully looked back down to his feet, eyeing his injury with little interest. "I need to…fix this…on my own."

"Fix what?" she couldn't help asking. The resolute front he had displayed all this time seemed to have vanished now that they were closer to his goal. He had now sounded so lost to the misery clearly seen in his expressive eyes, she had felt compelled to offer whatever help she could. "I can still help, Yun-chan…"

"_No, please._ I _must_ do this on my own," he implored as he met her gaze with a determined stare, becoming resolute once more. He leaned on the railing further, looking away again to the floors above him while he softly continued, "I've said and done such…_horrible_ things that _can't_ be unsaid or undone no matter _how much_ I wish it."

She remained silent, knowing all too well the consequences such actions brought on. She was just too stunned to believe Yuki even being capable of behaving that way, but her astonishment gave way to growing understanding as to why they were there.

He looked down to her once more, the pain evident in his eyes but also with firm resolve to push on. "I don't deserve any opportunity to redeem myself. And this isn't about redemption. Confronting my mistakes…it's the least I could do…and I much prefer to do it alone."

She knew he wanted to do so much more than to confront his mess. How he was struggling even now to retain that glimmer of hope in his eyes… And facing it all alone did not appeal to her in the least.

Still, she would not deny him. She couldn't…not when she herself vainly hoped right along with him. How can anyone not help but be supportive of Yuki? He was no less supportive of her when she needed it most. As she's told Haru, she would do no less for him…never any less than he deserves. And Yuki deserved only the very best.

Warmly embracing Yuki, she released him and headed the other way to the elevators…her sore limbs were prompting her to follow his earlier suggestion. "Don't take so long, okay? If I know Hatori-niichan, he'll be well on his way here with a remorseful Ox. Be ready for an irate doctor and a clingy teen when you come down."

He smiled with relief in response. "I will…and thank you."

She gave him a playful wink over her shoulder. It struck her only then how much pain he'll be in as he climbed the stairs on his own. She then saw him turn swiftly to take the stairs as graceful as he's known to be. He tolerated his pain so well. She smiled again and happily took the stairs going down, grateful that gravity and physics were doing her a service as she came down faster than coming up.

'_If he can put up with the pain, he'll be fine on his own with Akito. And it'll all turn out wonderful for him. It always does.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Intermission (05-12-09)****:**_

_Eh, you must be thinking, why so short? Well..eh…I kind of meant this to be out much earlier and then put out the next chapter soon after. Unfortunately, my delay in developing the other chapters further has delayed the releases. My very sincerest apologies to all! But I will make it up to you in such a BIG way in the next chapter!_

_On a completely off topic moment, I just finished watching __Babe__ and __The Little Princess__. Both are too adorable! It's the simplicity of such stories that help clear my creative mind of unnecessary rubbish. Sometimes you just need to keep it simple, or at least, quit forcing the tale to be told. It'll come._

_And on that note I shall leave you, lovelies! Thanks to all, especially my reviewers (I'm sorry for not replying this time around! __**_**__), for your continued patience and support. To all who have me on the alerts/faves, big hugs from me to you!_


	65. SOS Chapter 64

**DISCLAIMER****:** _To all who actually read this, original Fruits Basket characters are a credit to Takaya-sensei's creativity that I can only hope to honor with this fanfic. I claim only the storyline and a few original characters._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 64: Turning Corners  
_**

**::  
**  
— _**If you prick us, do we not bleed? —**_

There were times when the silence made a melody of its own. Only those truly attuned to it may hear it. The melody would constantly change, given the time and place. In a garden, it would inevitably include the life of birds twittering incessantly or the rustling of leaves while the branches swayed with the breeze. In an empty room, it consisted of creaking floorboards, one's own breathing, and perhaps the gentle thrum of a heartbeat. It all came together in a rhythm that one would find soothing.

She was not soothed at the moment. Far from it.

Her foot tapped hard against the impeccably clean marble floor. The electric hum of the overhead lights grated her hearing. She didn't know if the clenching in her jaw was just as tight as the clenching of her hands at her sides, but neither did much to alleviate the tension in her body. Unable to tolerate the rhythmic silence around her, she irately shoved herself off the wall she was leaning on, deciding to take a walk amongst the artifacts…again.

'_Tou-sama…I will never understand your fascination with this old junk. The only purpose they serve is to collect dust in some storage bin when not on display. Absolutely useless…'_

She could swear she almost heard her father's response to that. That was another blessing in the silence…you could hear the thoughts of the dead as if they were standing right next to you. At the moment she welcomed this, her delicate hearing straining to hear her father's voice in the silence. She needed to hear the assurance if only in his tone.

Assurances…since when did they become so damn important? Only since becoming uncertain…unsure…when all that was set in stone crumbled to dust. And all because of a few words from one individual.

She slapped her hand against the glass display in front of her, hardly rattling the old contents within. She will not have it…she will not doubt. Each one of her actions…each decision she had ever made…each thought she had conceived…not one was done without reason. Absolute certainties always ruled her reasoning…if she had made a decision, took a form of action, or if she simply gave thought to a matter, she was absolutely sure she was in the right to do so. Truth was on her side, like it or not…always.

Her continuing walk took her back to the glass display on the far wall, the much older relics still in their designated spots. All of them had some version of the family emblem, the intricate drawings clearly seen despite their age. The large fan, the silk cloth…the long sheath of the katana…so very old and largely unimportant in her opinion…it was all nicely laid out behind its glass confinement.

'_How did these things ever come into our possession, Tou-sama? You were so obsessed with keeping them hidden…I wonder why. It's not as if they'll tell their secrets to us. Our mysteries will always remain as such…it's a waste to consider even the possibility of an answer. Yuki would disagree—'_

She heavily breathed in, shakily breathing out, weariness now crawling up her legs. She would sit if only her nerves would allow her the luxury. She was very sure she'd take to the available seating once Yuki arrived.

Doubt emerged again in her heart, and she fervently killed it before it festered. She would not doubt. She would not be unsure. She WOULD NOT.

She slapped the glass pane hard, not caring for the sting in her hand. She forced her heavy breathing to become steady once more, to become in tune with the heavy silence around her. She unclenched her jaw, loosened the tight grip in her hands. She smoothed her long-sleeved blouse, removing stubborn lint from the dark indigo fabric. She smoothed her hair back, ensuring no strand felt out of place.

Feeling her calm come to her, she walked around further, amazed that her family had managed to fill this large floor to the brim with such antiques. The tightened security to just get to this floor astounded even her, but it worked well to her advantage as it greatly restricted the use of this floor for the public. She merely walked in, flashed her security badge and took the elevator to this floor…no troubles at all. Not that there was a problem with that today. The tournament drew the crowd to its end of the building, leaving this side virtually empty, aside from the security personnel stationed at key entrances at the bottom floor whom she promptly dismissed. She wanted no impediments between her and Yuki.

'_Tou-sama, what the HELL is this statue for? Honestly, you kept the oddest things in your collection…I will point this out to Yuki. He would probably like it…he has your tastes in the unusual.'_

She felt slightly assured in the silence, her father's soundless voice soothing raw nerves. She immersed herself in the tone of her father's voice, recalling how deep it felt when she heard him speak when she leaned against his chest as a child looking for reassurance. How silly she thought of it now, but it didn't lessen her desire to go back to those long ago times. She was so sure that he was with her in that silent room that she freely breathed his smell in. She never once forgot how his smell was. His memory was so vivid…she was no longer alone.

'_He would never leave me alone. He even left Yuki to me. I am not alone…Yuki would never leave me. I will never be alone. Never…'_

But it was late and Yuki still had not come. And it was painfully obvious that he won't.

"This is the longest I have ever seen you be…human."

She whirled around at the sudden intrusion to her sacred reverie. He stood there, tall and utterly calm, unlike her raging thoughts. The elevator closed softly behind him.

—_**ooo—**_

—_**If you tickle us, do we not laugh?—**_

"I am deeply so very sorry, Isuzu-san!" Tohru kept profusely apologizing.

Leading the distraught girl through the twist of hallways and finally entering the main lobby, she stopped cold and sighed heavily. She had already waved off the apologies many minutes ago as they slowly walked the bottom floor but apparently she would have to reinforce it somehow.

Tohru bowed lowly before straightening herself. "Please forgive—MMPH"

Clamping Tohru's mouth shut with her hand was proving quite effective. Rin smiled brightly, "Now, I had said it was fine and it still is. So _don't_ make me regret it."

Tohru nodded once, finally realizing that her apologies were only antagonizing Rin. She was usually much better at restraining herself, but when she panics, she still tends to lose her self-control. "Of course, I'm so—I mean, I was just caught by surprise when I saw you."

"Yes, I know." Finding a welcoming cushioned ottoman, Rin sat down and rested her tired feet. She knew wearing the stylish high-heeled boots was ill-advised, but they went so well with her outfit. "What are _you_ doing here?"

In response Tohru heavily sighed as she, too, sat down on the ottoman. "I was waiting for Kyo-kun to return. He told me to wait here and then…_(sigh)_…I'm waiting. Waiting with no reason to…he never did say he'd come back. I…I don't know where he went."

"Well, it's been over an hour…you should just head home," remarked Rin matter-of-factly. "He'll understand."

Tohru turned to Rin with a troubled gaze. "Isuzu-san…I…I never told you I had waited for Kyo-kun that long. How…did you know?"

Rin wryly smiled as she stood up. "You do catch on better than I thought."

Tohru stood up alongside her, determined to not remain in the dark any longer. "Isuzu-san—"

_**(SLAM)**_

Tohru turned around as she let out a sigh of relief only to quickly reign it back in. Immensely disappointed, she couldn't hold back her question, "What are you doing here?"

—_**ooo—**_

— _**If you poison us, do we not die?—**_

Pleasantries were never put up with while in each other's presence…she saw no reason to break tradition. Akito's gaze hardened, her posture ramrod straight.

"-_Human-_ you say? Amusing…I could say the same about _you_, but then that would only be _partly_ right," she tartly stated.

Kyo plainly rolled his eyes as he walked closer to her, his form still laid-back. "Pft…yeah, way to state the obvious. You think you can think up of anything you haven't regurgitated from before? I gotta tell ya…you're already boring the hell out of me."

"And that would mean even less to me had I even bothered to care what you felt," she shot back, the sharp edge in her tone no longer hidden.

He smiled widely, closing the gap between them as he towered over her slim form. "Damn, you're really not in the mood to fool around today, huh? What, you in a bad mood because you got stood up? Heh…"

Her simmering rage shot up quickly and she had a ready remark to wipe his amusement from his face. When she next took a deep breath, she was struck with a familiar smell. Shigure at times brought the smell with him when he visited her. She severely rebuked the Inu each time…she truly abhorred the stench.

"_You have been_ **DRINKING?** How DARE you come to my presence with that FILTH attached to your stink?! As if being around you isn't already—"

"**Would you just **_**SHUT UP**_**?! Damn if you can't say **_**anything**_** that I've not already heard before!" **He abruptly stopped and stood back some, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, intent on calming himself before proceeding. His smile returned. "Look, it was hell tryin' to get the ALL-EXCLUSIVE security badge from the security office to take the ONE DAMN elevator that takes you up here! Then I had to wait a while on the fourth floor until I knew FOR SURE that YOU'D be here. They have a nice bar there…good drinks. I drank a _few_…it pays to be a celebrity. You know, the mere idea of havin' to SEE _your_ face is enough to drive ANYONE drunk, but I am a good guy…I knew to stop at…well, hell I can't remember now. It wasn't a lot, little queenie bitch, so just calm the hell down, okay?"

At least it explained his very calm attitude (minus the outburst) and slightly unfocused eyes. _'And that damn smile with that DAMN AWFUL STENCH! REPULSIVE!' _She felt very nauseous at his close proximity, the smell from his earlier alcohol intake disturbing what little control she had over her stomach. She had just recovered from a rather fierce bout with the flu…not that she'd ever admit that such weaknesses would hinder her self-control.

"You've not seen me as a _true_ _bitch_ YET, you demented FREAK! Now get out of my sight! And take your wretched stench with you…drink yourself to a coma for all I care…just GET OUT!" And to aid in his removal from her presence, she turned her back on him, dismissing him altogether. She took out her slim-line cell phone from her back pocket, swiftly going through the touch-screen menus in search of her very few contacts. She only made it so far as to view Kureno's name on the screen.

Deftly swiping the phone from her hand, Kyo took one look at it, and with a nonchalant shrug, threw it against the floor with enough force to shatter the delicate device into small, unrecognizable pieces. He turned to Akito once again with the same calm smile. She was far from returning the gesture.

"_**That**_** was **_**a **_**FIFTY-FIVE **_**THOUSAND**_** YEN PHONE, BASTARD!"**

Her screech rang in his ears, enough so to clear some of the light haze his mind was in from the alcohol he drank, which really wasn't a lot…the bartender on duty was not that generous. First time drinker and already he knew he could hold his liquor better than most. Yet all he wanted was to feel the freedom of release…free from the doubts, the reservations, and the cautious nature that has defined and confined his sense of self. He wanted to be free from it all.

Be free…to break away from her.

"Bill me, you sick LUNATIC." He really should have anticipated her response to that.

_**(SMACK!)**_

Her slap had bite to it, evidenced by the red mark distinct on his cheek. He didn't think his reflexes were that slow but really, after that smack to the face, he was quite alert and very swift to react.

Gifts were always being sent to the estate for her. Rare were the times that she bothered to look at them twice and very rarely did she care to accept them. That phone was one such rarity…it even came in a nice soft lilac-colored wrapping with a deep purple ribbon to tie it all together, all still nicely stored in a private box she had hidden in her storage chest along with an old stuffed toy rat that she had received ages ago from the same person.

It was highly unlikely that Yuki would be giving her anything anymore if his cold response from earlier was any indication.

She pushed past the tall teen and stomped her way to the elevator, fiercely hoping that the Neko was too taken aback from her slap to catch the flash of hurt in her eyes. She furiously willed it away, refusing to have it take root in her heart. There will be no doubt…she would not acknowledge it. She would not allow either to touch her very thoughts.

The security badge she held in her hand was ripped away, at the same time an arm wrapped around her middle, unwilling to let her go. She didn't care to hold back her thoughts any longer.

"**YOU FILTHY BAKE-MONO…RELEASE ME **_**NOW**_**!!!"**

Her shrieks were nothing compared to her physical attempts to free herself from his grip. Pocketing her badge, he used both arms to drag her back to a far wall. "Taking the stairs ain't half bad…you should try it."

"**That is it…THAT IS **_**IT**_**!!! When I return to the estate, that FOOL of a guardian of yours will know that I am NOT putting up with YOUR EXISTENCE ANY LONGER—OOMPH!"**

He held her firm against the wall after having rammed her back against it, stilling her verbal and physical rampage. The silence was louder than ever after she quieted down…strange. Reigning in his anger once again as he took in steady breaths, he opened his eyes and stared down at the core of all his pain and regrets.

It was so odd to feel between his large hands her thin shoulders. He certainly towered over her small form, but to actually touch her, hold her against his body…how very easy it was to physically break her. It would take no amount of effort to do it. He was surprised that his light shove sent her slamming against the wall. He did feel a trace of joy at that, but also a faint pang of worry. It was immediately snuffed.

He did however want to keep himself in check. He did not go through all the trouble of coming here to the exhibit hall and then waiting for her to show up to be for nothing. He needed to do what needed to be done.

"**That **_**hurt**_**, rotten freak…"** Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears, Akito looked to the eyes that towered over her, the red-orange coloring darkening by the second. Intimidating the fiercest of opponents but doing nothing to abate her rage…to be 'pissed off' would not accurately describe her state at this moment.

Her eyes darkened to a degree of their own, her sudden calm demeanor surprising him. "You _will_ regret ever laying your hands on me, **filthy monster**. And it _won't_ be _you_ who will 'reap the benefits' of your actions."

'_Tohru…Shishou…'_ Really, he couldn't help his spontaneous reaction when the words registered and what it meant. He shoved her against the wall again.

"**DAMN IT, THAT HURTS, BAS—"**

"**AND YOUR WORDS DON'T?!"** he yelled back as he held his hand against her mouth. He knew he had to be careful…teeth were known to be sharp. His breathing became heavier, his hold on his restraints becoming weaker. **"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is not to **_**break you**_** HERE AND NOW? **_**DO YOU?!**_**"**

She wisely stilled her pathetic flailing to free herself. Her eyes became colder to look into…her rage mirroring his.

"I honestly _don't care_ anymore of what you think of me. Your 'approval' was never going to happen anyway…FINE, _I accept that._" He stood back from his close proximity to her, his hand over her mouth falling back to his side to clench into a tight fist. His face was turned away to look down at the floor between their feet. "Since _when_ did you drag Shishou into our arrangements, _Akito_? WHEN?"

Sudden amusement struck her hard, his pathetic attempts to remain civilized compounded by the most ridiculous question. She had to laugh, lightly so because her back ached no thanks to the fool before her.

His fist was raised before he realized it and shot out to connect with her face. He barely managed to steer his fist and ram it against the wall beside her head. It was enough to stop her quiet laughter but did nothing to remove the amusement on her face.

"_You_ are so PITIFUL. But you must already know that so I'll move along. 'When' you ask did I 'drag' that man into 'our arrangements'…_listen_ to how you phrased that question!" Her eyes were wide with an eerie joy that would still the hearts of brave men. She was all too thrilled to finally tell him the whole truth…each and every one.

"You honestly believe it has all to do with YOU. Always YOU and it could never be anything else but about YOU. What _**arrogance**_…"

"**I'm walking freely around today because YOU INVOLVED SHISHOU! YOU'VE EVEN COME TO THE DOJO PERSONALLY TO ANTANGONIZE HIM!!! THIS WAS **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE BETWEEN **_**US**_**!!! NOW **_**STOP**_** TALKING RIDDLES AND SAY IT PLAIN, BITCH! SINCE WHEN DID YOU DRAG HIM INTO THIS?! WHEN I ENTERED THE HIGH SCHOOL…JUST BEFORE GRADUATION? **_**WHEN?!**_**"**

His quivering body boiled with a fierce anger that was only held back by the thinnest of threads. He had to know when it all changed…when it came to be about Kazuma's future in the family and not his own.

"You _never_ could _listen _very well, baka Neko. You would've realized the truth when you heard it." His verbal backlash was still echoing in her ears, but she continued on without letup with the same disdainful air. "_My_ arrangements with Kazuma were _never_ about YOU. And to be _completely_ and UTTERLY honest, even making that SILLY BET with you so long ago was NEVER about YOU."

The raging turmoil in his eyes swiftly turned horror-struck, his jaw clenched tightly. His anger stilled from boiling over just enough to actually listen to what she was now saying. How could it be…how could what should have been as simple as a bet not have been for what it was?

"FINALLY YOU'RE LISTENING! How LIBERATING it is to see it in your eyes…you don't know how damn tired I am of having to endure your stupidity all these years." Her glee ceased as her frown came back, the tone in her voice cold and hard. "But endure I did and it was NEVER because of YOU. Your presence was only to be borne for as long as it was required. Quite frankly you could've lived your life far and away from me. I did wish for it many a time when other members of the family, particularly that _damn_ father of yours, whined their asses off about you running around loose! I DON'T CARE!"

She shoved past the still silent teen, running her fingers through her hair then only to have them massage her throbbing temples. She felt a heavy weight in her chest but paid it no mind. She was not about to let this moment pass without putting the rebellious Neko back in his rightful place…beneath her.

"You know…" she softly began, "it took me _two weeks_ to find out that you had harmed what was mine and another week to get over the damn fever as a result of it. I was without any idea of how best to punish you for it…"

She momentarily paused to silently gasp as a sharp pain pierced her chest but most of all to reign in her urge to claw the young man behind her before moving on. Her soft tone did not relent. "Regardless, Kazuma was involved the instant you dared to rise above your place and do what you did. It's why the BOTH of you were summoned that day years ago. So really, the fault that Kazuma is anywhere near involved as he is now with me _is_ because of _you_. Do you feel better knowing that now?"

She turned back to see Kyo unmoving from his spot as before. His hands were trembling at his sides, but little else moved.

"WHO made the initiative to confront me about Yuki? WHO accepted that offer about defeating Yuki in a match? I knew then as I do now…as _you_ FINALLY realize now…this whole mess was NEVER about YOU and all about US. So…you actually gave me the perfect answer to my dilemma from earlier…what better punishment for you than to be beaten down _time and again_, OVER and OVER…that spark of _defiance_ to _me_ dimming with each defeat. Do you understand, my little _stupid_ Cat…YOU provided _your own_ punishment…your BET was your punishment for having harmed Yuki back then…for daring to **DEFY** _**ME**_."

She walked forth determinedly to face Kyo's still down-turned head. Her gaze was as hard as the marble floor beneath her feet. "Well, _look up_, little bake-mono! Where's the PRIDE of the Neko now? You want to hear it 'plain', then LOOK UP and LISTEN!"

And he did, his stoic expression remaining as met her unwavering gaze with his own.

"You could have easily ceased your own suffering if you only learned to _LET IT GO_. You were of no importance to me…I would have let you alone. Poor, pathetic, STUPID Cat… _(Heavily sighs)_ Do you 'get it' now? My arrangements with Kazuma have been and always shall be about what matters, which obviously excludes _you_. Time and again I came to him however it was more convenient to _reiterate_ my position on those matters. If it made him more amenable to my position that I _offered_ to extend your release beyond our original contract, then all the better for _ME_, not _YOU_. _(Pause)_ Is this 'plain' enough for you? Have we come to an _understanding_ now, my little monster?"

He understood…he understood all too well.

"You used me. You used Shishou. All this time…" No feeling was reflected in his statements, his voice quietly trailing off, his eyes seeing nothing before him and yet seeing everything clearly for the first time.

He couldn't understand it…how he now felt so cold…and so very alone. It was absurd, he knew, to feel that way. Where was that rage that held him practically prisoner this whole time that had been simmering in him all these years, spiking at an all time high when Rin visited him that morning and raising pure hell as the day progressed? WHERE THE HELL WAS IT?

From the moment the Nezumi literally walked into their lives…his life…Kazuma's life…YEARS AGO…

'_No.'_

When the training started for the Nezumi back then…to when Yuki returned to the dojo this summer to help…

'_No…'_

Yes, even when Kazuma had ordered him to refrain from instigating any altercations with Yuki… Each and every instance the Nezumi brushed their lives…

'_That bet…'_

Acceptance…approval…respect… To be wanted. Anything he may have hoped at some point in his life to obtain from the clan head…his 'god'…should he win against the Nezumi in one match…just ONE.

It was a lie that HE had made himself believe. HE had created the illusion so well by accepting the damn bet. HE had also created the incentive to win…the horror of his confinement should he not win by his high school graduation. HE had been the one to want to prove himself so eagerly that HE the NEKO was worth the notice of the infamous head of their family.

After all his tries and worries and vain hopes…even the wishful thinking…

'_It was never to be.'_

And what was even more pathetic, Akito never cared enough either way. She had used the darkest of their family traditions well to her advantage. Whenever it most suited her purpose…to humiliate the Cat or to have Kazuma bend to her whim when it struck…that bet did it all for her. No doubt she was well satisfied with the results. He could honestly say that should he walk away now and never return to their family, as he had planned to do after confronting her this one last time, she would never look twice in his direction, family opinions be damned.

'_Akito had won long ago without having to raise __**one damn finger**__.'_

Rejection had never felt so hollow yet painful. How could such a void in his being feel so full that it crushed his beating heart?

"Shishou's dojo…it—"

"_That_ dojo is a _business_ like any other branch connected to the _family_ estate. Kazuma inherited it from Master Haji and has since _administrated_ over it." Exhausted as she was, her temper was now at its limit. "Does THAT clarify THAT matter for you? Really…how sad to see the communication skills between 'father' and 'son' severely lacking—ACK!"

He took care to keep his grip on her throat firm but not crushing. He did after all wanted her to be coherent enough to hear him and understand _him_ for once. The eyes of the Neko glimmered with the repressed anger and hurt, his voice low and frigid as he gritted his teeth in response.

"If that is what you value most…**CONTROL** over anything and everything…then _**keep it**_. 'Cause when, _not if_, **WHEN** I rip it all away from you, it'll be all the sweeter for **ME**. And I'll start by ripping away what's closest to home for the BOTH of us… What his _**own mom**_ couldn't do, I can and will…he'll be as **BROKEN **as you made this pathetic family out to be."

Difficulty in breathing did not stop the furious machinations her mind went through when he spoke. Her shocked gaze morphed into bitter fury…and desperation. She shot her hand out to claw his face if only a bit but his hand clamped down hard on her raised wrist, slamming her arm and her against the unforgiving wall.

"Good…glad we have an _understanding_." He dropped her unceremoniously to the floor, her legs giving way under her. Stepping away from her flailing arms as she tried to grab him and keep him from leaving, he calmly turned his back on her and walked away.

"**Don't you…**_(heavily gasping)_**…come…here…"**

His stride never slowed as he marched forward to the elevator, her outburst having no effect on his mind either as her one emotional facial expression replayed itself continuously in his recollections, fueling his need to see her brought down and how easy it was all along.

"_**MONSTER!!! COME BACK HERE!!!**_**"**

The 'ding' of the elevator cut clearly through her strained yelling, and he quickly stepped in, swiped his security badge to activate the lift, and fiercely punched the button for the bottom floor.

"_**MONST—!!!"**_

The elevator took its time but as the doors slid shut behind him silently, he kept his back to the doors. Despite the ardent need from his Neko spirit to turn back, he repressed the urge severely, refusing to play the pet of the deranged clan head any longer. He never once looked back to the fallen clan head.

He would always come to regret that decision.

—_**ooo—**_

— _**And if you wrong us… —**_

"Whoever thought up…_(gasping)_…of the RIDICULOUS security protocols at this exhibit…_(heavily breathes in)_…should be SHOT."

Yuki had never thought that so many stairs existed in a building had he not stepped on each one…or dragged himself across them more like it. He realized too late how heavily he had relied on Kagura's strength to pull his dead weight up the stairwell. Out of breath and very exhausted as he reached the last steps on the last flight of stairs, he admitted his faults wholeheartedly.

Looking back on it now, he realized how misplaced his confidence was. Pain like never before had shot up his leg continually as his swift pace up the stairs was reduced to a crawl, his sprain protesting viciously each time he took a step up the stairs. After having climbed only two flights of stairs, he was ready to call it quits, eager to call down to Kagura if she had been there. The Boar was sadly long gone, the echo of the slamming door below having resounded up the stairwell. So onward he had gone, the remaining flights of stairs now miles long from his vantage point then.

Needless to say, he had rested often, opting to hop up a few steps, only to stop again. Using his hands and knees to literally crawl up a few of the stairs was not something he enjoyed, but since no one was around to see his humiliation, he performed the action often. He was certain the resulting stains on his clothing would send his brother into a cardiac arrest.

He rested at the top of the stairs, leaning heavily against the door, highly tempted to slide down and lay himself out on the floor…he was so exhausted, even breathing was a chore. Perhaps he'll be so tired that it'll numb the throbbing pain from his sprain. What would he give for some painkillers…nice little powder or even in capsules. He wasn't picky this time. Hatori would be proud of him.

He bore it all, though…each shortness of breath, each drop of perspiration, each moment of pain…he endured it for her. He owed her that much. What he had said to her last…

He knows…he KNOWS the level of difficulty involved when dealing with Akito. To even carry on a short, civil conversation in her usually stifling presence was nothing short of navigating a minefield that may just blow up because of the mere presence of the other. Her manipulation of the conversations…her scathing rebukes…her sometimes cryptic remarks…her interpretation of the world around them…her truths that she would never give up for anything…

Truths…so many were put out there today, painfully so he may add. The full truth regarding the ownership of the dojo…he really had never given much thought to his position as the head of the family beyond his relationship with the Board of Elders and his involvement with caring for the welfare of their family. Those two in and of itself were no small matters, yet…

If only he could have looked into their family business and financial matters more closely. If only he had paid just a bit more attention. If only he had tried harder to fix this at some point before now.

'_If only…'_

But…if nothing else…if he had to ask for just one thing…only one…

His back slid down against the door as he heavily exhaled, looking at nothing before his tired eyes.

Whether it had to do with his position in the Jyuunishi circle or simply because he knew Akito far better than anyone (he leaned more toward the latter), he was adept at diffusing a situation before it escalated further…at least, he thought so. He would smoothly intervene as needed when those in the Jyuunishi crossed paths with Akito or her affairs, Kagura's and Ritsu's dilemma coming to mind. Their relationship…Seto's involvement with Ritsu's family business…he was there to take care of it all before any clan headship was officially bestowed on him.

Of course, his interference was not always to everyone's satisfaction—the disaster at Obon came to mind—but it was in everyone's best interest that at least Akito was appeased. And if he maneuvered the words and situation just right, he could sway the temperamental clan head's line of thinking at the moment. He could…he has…he handled Akito better than all the others, he did.

'_So how could I have said that to her? How could I—'_

Indistinct muffled noises came from behind the closed door as his ear was up against it. The door was too thick and far from the source of the noise, but it was enough to detect a conversation of sorts…a loud interchange at that.

'_If it was just Akito up here… Kureno probably came up here with her.'_ Confused but not giving it further thought, he shakily stood up, taking in a deep breath to ease his pain somewhat. His pain…he wryly smiled. '_I deserve it…'_

He carefully opened the door then softly closed it behind him. He calmly limped his way into the wide hallway, ignoring the finer antiques on display as he passed by them.

His calm, limp stride came to a halt, his gaze sharpened as his perceptive eyes looked all around him at what could not be seen but clearly felt. The silence was heavy, oppressive…very cold. A cold that settled into the marrow of his bones…there was no warmth from the glow of the spot lighting or from the setting sun that peeked through a number of barriers…the outer building's glass façade, then a multitude of hanging tapestries, and then the sixth's floor impenetrable tinted glass walls. The sun's rays felt muted by all the barriers.

Dark…it _felt_ dark. But it was a darkness that crept up in shadows where your nightmares are reality and all else has been taken away. A gloom that was pitch black and no light could pierce it. A darkness…gloom…it all settled heavily in his chest. His hands slightly trembled.

"_**MONSTER!!! COME BACK HERE!!!**_**"**

No amount of cold and dread that weighed him down could hold him back from dashing through the elaborately decorated hallway to the floor's reception area where Akito's shout came from. The slow beat of his heartbeat shot up like he was running in a marathon, the blood in his veins rushing through them so fast that it hurt to breathe. All his aches and pains became muted by the onslaught of his body's abrupt reactions. When moments ago his mind was over its brim with too much, now it was strangely empty of conceivable thoughts…

He turned a corner…

—_**ooo—**_

— …_**if YOU wrong US… —**_

"Yeah, we were lookin' to come here sooner anyway to…uh…"

"The exhibit, of course. I mean…look around. It's great…stuff. Right, Hiko-sempai?"

"Is there a problem with us being here, Honda-san?" growled Hiko.

Intimidated Tohru swiftly bowed repeatedly in apology, "No, no! I was…just that I wasn't expecting really anyone from the dojo to come here—"

"Look, like I told the guys here…we were just trying to get away from the hype of the tournament and so…here we are," explained Hajime for the second time. _'Damn nosy Honda-san…just lay off already!'_

'_Rotten liars…the whole bunch of idiots.'_ Rin was not completely oblivious to the leers a few of the members from Kazuma's dojo were throwing her way…she knew her attire quite often had that affect on the male populace. But what really had her brow tick in annoyance were the foolish explanations they were spewing.

'_A sudden horde of dojo members just happened to come down to this end of the building to escape the media? They must have had to go through the journalists to get here! And if they didn't want the attention, they could've just stayed in their locker rooms until things died down. Pft…with their kind of ego, why would they even want to avoid the media?'_

She stood close by Tohru, giving a hard glare to any that dared to step in her direction. It didn't pass her notice that the member called Hajime was looking all around him, not so much as observing the valuable artifacts on display but rather in search of someone…

"Are you guys here for Kyo?" she spoke out for the first time, immediately drawing everyone's attention.

"Uh…Kyo-sempai's _here_?" anxiously asked a member.

"He actually came here?" Hajime swiftly turned on Tohru angrily. "He was with you the whole time?! Why didn't you get him to come help us out at the tournament instead of that damn priss—?"

"Hey, just back off there, Hajime-san!"

"Kagura-san!" cried out Tohru over Hajime's towering form.

They were all congregated at the main entrance as the Boar approached them from around a corner with quick strides. Annoyed with the sudden influx of visitors but certainly not anticipating Kagura's presence, Rin felt impelled to ask, "_How_ did you get here, Kagura? For _how long_ have you been here?"

"_I_ could ask everyone here those questions." Coming to a halt in front of Tohru, Kagura stood tall against the overbearing wall that Hajime presented. "Is there a problem, Hajime-san?"

Hajime shoved an accusing finger in Tohru's direction. "Look, Kagura, that girl—"

_**(SMACK!)**_

Kagura was quick to react as she slapped his hand away, loudly remarking, "I don't recall being 'familiar' with you, so please refrain from using my first name so freely! And don't point at a lady, idiot! How rude!"

Hiko now joined alongside Hajime, his bulk adding more to the intimidating wall they presented over the petite girl. "We were almost DEFEATED at the finals because of HER failure to help—"

Distraught, Tohru shakily replied, "I…I wasn't…I didn't know—"

"Nothing of what had happened was Tohru-kun's fault, _you_…TOAD WITH EARS!" cut in Kagura angrily as she continued to stand proudly with no sign of backing down. "And anyway, Yun-chan took care of it just fine, so now you all have your precious win, you ungrateful sons of—"

_**(DING)**_

Although the elevator was further inside, the soft chime was enough to dispel the tense argument as they young men rushed to the area, disregarding the ladies altogether. Hajime only gave a sneer in Tohru's direction before joining his party.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru quietly called out and was soon rushing past all of them to be the first to greet the Neko as he got off the elevator.

Just as she was about to follow, Kagura abruptly pulled to a stop and grabbed a hold of Rin's arm to prevent her moving forward as well. Rin turned to her with a sharp glare only to be taken aback at the flash of horror across the Boar's face.

"Did she say…Kyo-kun? He's…he's HERE?!" anxiously cried out Kagura, her grip on her fellow Jyuunishi's arm tightening with each word she spoke.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE DOIN' HERE?! HEY HIKO, BACK OFF OF TOHRU—YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRUSH HER WITH YOUR FAT ASS!"**

"Iie, Kyo-kun! I'm okay, really. I'm just…very glad you're okay as well," softly remarked Tohru, relief evident in her voice and on her face. Yet as she looked closer, her breath hitched. "Kyo-kun! Your cheek…it's so red! Like a…hand print—"

"It's nothing…I'm feelin' great, okay?" He reassured her further by taking a hold of her hand and giving it a slight squeeze, a small grin now in place. "Let's get out of here…we're gonna have that dinner party with your friends, right?"

"H-hai!" It seemed genuine to Tohru, though slightly 'off', yet she wasn't going to question his sudden levity. He was so downtrodden before, but now he seemed as if he found a purpose to continue on. She broadly smiled….she was grateful for the change. _'The Neko is standing tall and proud once again. That's how Kyo-kun should be…'_

Kyo kept her hand in his, leading them both across the large lobby toward the main entrance, ignoring all the grandeur of the exhibit around him along with the incessant questions from his teammates…all except one. The one that came from a female he's known for so long…

"Kyo-kun…where were you just now?"

'_And why am I not surprised that she's here, too? Probably came lookin' for me…'_ Certainly enough as he turned to look behind him, Kagura stood there in the middle of the grand marble floor amongst the displays, and to his amusement, still clad in her uniform. "Pft, don't you think it's time you got out of that getup? All these idiots here already have—"

"Answer me, Kyo-kun!" she harshly cut him off as she marched forward and now stood toe-to-toe with him, clearly unwilling to move from her spot. _"Where were you?"_

His moment of levity came to a screeching halt as his eyes glazed over with a hard glint. He felt his jaw tightened as he bit out, "I only did what needed to be done. _**So just leave it ALONE.**_"

Her hard stare deepened as she matched her tone with his, **"Did you just see Akito-san, Kyo-kun?! Do NOT dodge the question!"**

"**THEN DON'T ASK IT!"**

"Kyo-kun…did…" Tohru's voice trailed off as she inspected Kyo's face carefully. The mark on his face…an angry red color…the shape of the hand was small. Kyo looked away from her stare. That was enough for her to know what had happened. "Kyo-kun…why did you—"

"He did what had to be done, Tohru. And YOU, Kagura, keep out of this!" Rin went to stand by Kyo to look down on the Boar, but was only awarded a fierce glare from her. She paid it no mind and pushed on. "Akito needed to be confronted, and who better than Kyo?!"

"_**You**_** knew Akito-san was HERE?!"** yelled Kagura as her temper was now brimming over.

"Kagura—"

"Tohru, it's fine!" interjected Rin with a high temper of her own. **"I damn well knew, and I'm glad I had followed the prick to this building!** **To see that FREAK'S overbearing shadow over us GONE would be the perfect end to my day!**"

Half-way through Rin's heated explanation, Kagura waved her off exasperated and turned on Kyo once again. This time, however, her anger now morphed into sheer panic.** "Kyo-kun, just PLEASE answer me! Did you talk with Yu—"**

She was interrupted by the harsh grip on her elbow as Kyo brusquely jerked her to see his enraged face up close. She was too shocked into silence to even voice a protest to the man-handling.

"**KAGURA, ENOUGH, OKAY?! I don't want to **_**discuss**_** this anymore…IT'S OVER!!! I'm done with THEM and with ALL THEIR SHIT!!! Stick with them if you want, but you leave me out of it! As far as I'm concerned, they're DEAD to me. **_**DEAD!!!**_**"**

He pushed her off of his close presence with no amount of delicacy, his breathing coming in short spurts after his fierce declaration. Both hands came to rub against his face hard, hoping to quell the sudden queasiness that was rising not from his stomach, but from a bond he'd rather do without, especially now.

He looked to the beaded bracelet on his wrist, damning it to the outer limits of existence as it gave off the faintest of glows, burning him from deep within. His Neko spirit stirred in what could only be perceived as rebellion. Rebelling against what exactly, he had no clue, but he was tired of it and its mysteries. He was damn sick of it.

Whatever internal struggle the teen was steeped in, Kagura was oblivious to it as she could only quietly look away to the floor after having been yelled at and callously shoved away. How else could she be? He was not reacting immaturely on any level. She sensed his full awareness behind his declaration. He had sincerely meant each word.

It was as he said it was. It was over.

"Then…I pity your spirit. It must be just as sad as mine." She knew her soft-spoken words didn't reach the hearing of the eaves-dropping members of the dojo that had retreated a ways at the entrance. But Kyo had heard each one and that is what counted as she pushed past him, leaving without another word to him, Tohru, or Rin.

She was quickly gone around a corner she took, an unsettling silence left behind her as they stood still for a time. Kyo vaguely remembered that it oddly reminded him of the time he had to chase down that 'boy' at this very exhibit…

He immediately squelched the thought from progressing further. He was done with the mysteries. Looking to his hated bracelet, he did put thought into motion on how he was going to get rid of it to be fully free. He will need to experiment with it, the need to be apart from it now becoming his main goal along with bringing down both the 'god' of the damnable bond and the pet Rat. How easy it was now that he saw it clearly…to think that it was always there right in front of him…

"Come on…" he sighed heavily as he grasped Tohru's hand. She did not budge one inch. Tugging her more firmly, she still refused. He looked to her but she refused to even look up to his face. He glanced over to Rin, the question plain in his eyes. She only responded with a roll of her eyes, easily conveying that she didn't know what was bothering the lady beside them.

"Tohru—"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, KYO-KUN?! WHY?!"

The tears rolling down her cheeks stunned him into silence as she finally looked up to him, her emotional outburst now followed by her unrelenting desire to be heard. **"Please, PLEASE tell me you don't mean to say such things! How could…I know, I KNOW I don't understand everything about you or your family or what's between you all, but to want THAT for them… PLEASE Kyo-kun, don't ever wish that for yourself! You don't know the pain—"**

"Excuse me?" he cut in with pained retort. "_I_ don't know what PAIN is?!"

"**NO, Kyo-kun, I—"**

"Pain as in when your mother is here one moment and gone the next?! I think I know PLENTY of what PAIN is, Tohru! You're not the only one that's lost a mom, only mine decided to off herself because she couldn't handle _her_ PAIN anymore! **I should have a freakin' award for being the PILLAR of PAIN!**"

"**Then WHY would you want that to happen again?! Why would you want to feel that PAIN again?! It will always stay with you wherever you go, whatever you do, ALWAYS, **_**NEVER LEAVING YOU**_**!" **Her head inclined once again into her hands, her sobs wracking her small frame as she brokenly whispered, "I-I don't WANT that for you…you suffered enough…all of you have…"

The stillness in the air was heavier than ever before. He should have known how selfless she would have taken his passionate remarks from before. Closing his eyes briefly as he took in deep breath, he opened them to look down on the emotional mess Tohru had become.

No, he did not regret making his remarks…never. But he had hoped to have protected her better from the uglier side of their curse, the part that was closely hidden behind the masks they all wore as a harmonious circle of Jyuunishi. She had seen chinks in their masks before but never to this degree. Never to the point where he had taken it.

It was all the more reason that she be done with that part of the family…the heads of that twisted curse. And he would walk away from that lot with her in tow, willingly or unwillingly.

He took the napkin Rin had offered him, knowing as well as he did the decision he had come to. Her unrelenting support through this was a small measure of relief for him. He carefully moved Tohru's hands away from her face as he delicately wiped her face and nose clean. She had quieted considerably enough that he knew she was ready to listen to what he had to say. He prayed fervently that she would finally understand him on this matter once and for all.

"This is exactly why I don't want you near him or that part of the family. If they have driven me to this point in my life, what's to say they won't come and strip you of the goodness you have? You won't know it until it's too late, so please…" He leaned closer down as his hands came up to steady her face, allowing him to stare straight into her eyes, his voice gently pleading for her understanding. "_Please_ trust me on this. I am living proof of what damage they are capable of. _I_ don't want that for you…_you_ should never have to suffer…not one bit."

A solitary tear rolled down her flushed face but she kept her composure for the most part. Not moving from her place, she saw in his eyes how sincerely he wished for her to understand him on this and…she did. She saw his determination to see her protected from the darker side of his family by keeping her away from the source of their problems.

She was lost in a sea of uncertainty, for to follow Kyo out this building's door would truly mean to leave Yuki behind and never look back.

No amount of words of wisdom from her mother could help her to decide what to do now.

"Kyo—"

"**RIN, TAKE HER!"**

"**Kyo-kun, what's the—"**

His horror-stricken face was the last she saw as she was dragged towards the entrance by Rin. Kyo never once looked back to her as he flew off further inside, a slew of his teammates now following close behind him. She lost sight of his back around the corner…

"Isuzu-san! What's going on?" demanded to know Tohru as she was unwillingly dragged a step further away. She looked to the stubborn Horse only to see the same horror-stricken gaze from Rin as she stared upward to the floors above them. "Isuzu-san…"

_**(RUMBLE)**_

The floor trembled beneath their feet.

—_**ooo—**_

— …_**if you wrong her… —**_

Yuki was brought to a halt as he examined the much larger room, suddenly aware that the source of the oppressive air was here. He could now only hear his heavy, anxious breathing over such silence, the maze of displays somewhat disorienting him. There were so many compared to the last time he had been there…

"_**MONST—!!!"**_

'_By the statue!' _He had never before run as fast as he had, jerking to the left and right, around about, just in time to reach the statue and the closing doors of the elevator. The back of the individual in the lift was unmistakable…

Choking breaths caught his attention then, from the far left wall… He wasted no time contemplating on what had happened, his focus now on what was happening. And there she was…slumped against the wall…on the floor…

She was convulsing.

"AKITO!" The emotional dam that held back his voice all this time was finally gone, his breath coming in deep heaves. He darted forward and was immediately crouched next to her thrashing form. "Akito, I'm here, can you hear me?!"

His heartbeat pounded in his ears, his throat painfully tightening from within. He couldn't even control his trembling as fearful as he was. It was far too wrenching to see her in like this. When once she held herself proudly and with grace, her body now shook rapidly and without a measure of control. Her eyes, once commanding authority all on their own with a mere glance were now jerking repeatedly to her right, never recognizing his presence let alone his frantic voice.

Too much went through his mind all at once. His hands with a thought of their own searched her pockets. Empty. His heart continued to pound furiously against his chest, his breathing heaving heavily as his hands trembled uncertainly of what to do next.

'_Where's her cell phone?!'_

He reached for her hands but they were ripped away by her continuing convulsions.

'_How long has she been convulsing?!'_

He sat down to cradle her thrashing head carefully on his lap, hoping that in this position it wouldn't jerk so much to cause her pain later on.

'_How can I get a hold of Hatori…I didn't bring a phone! I didn't…I didn't…'_

It was a stabbing pain that came with each beat of his heart. He clenched his teeth to bear it, but the pain…he had said to himself that he deserved the pain, he did. But…

— …_**wrong me… —**_

'_WHY?! Why would Kyo…he never even looked back!'_ The darkness he had felt all around him now settled in his bones, only to transform into a sickening rage that left him nauseous. _**"How could you—"**_

All thought to speak aloud halted as Akito suddenly ceased in her seizure. The jerky movements of her limbs and eyes just…stopped. He forced the pounding of his heartbeat to the farthest part of his perceptive hearing, straining to hear her breathing…her harsh, raspy breathing. He swallowed thickly, the sharp pain in his throat not subsiding in the least.

"A-Akito? Can you hear me?" he softly asked as he leaned down closer to her face. She remained unresponsive, her eyes, although open, continued to stare listlessly straight through him. He pressed dried lips together firmly, slightly trembling as the rest of his body was.

His grim gaze never wavered however as he leaned over, his forehead coming in contact with her perspiring forehead. Taking in a heavy breath, he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them as he slowly exhaled. He didn't know where he drew the strength from but he managed to smile down at her. It was a tremulous smile but it was hopefully enough to reach her from whatever pit she was mentally imprisoned in.

He pulled away just enough so that she could hopefully see him better. He swallowed again, the pain in his throat remaining. "I'm here, Akito. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

He brought his hands up to gently smooth over her sticky hair away from her clammy skin. His gentle ministrations to her face never ceased as he delicately ran his fingers across every feature of her face.

"Akito…please…_please_…don't… Akito…I'm…_(sniffles)_…I'm not leaving. I…I'm—"

Her strained breathing halted.

His wide eyes, glistening as beautifully as dewdrops on a blade of grass, took in the abrupt change with a stricken horror. His mouth couldn't even form the words at first…his breathing seemed to have stopped as hers had. His heartbeat pounding like a hammer before now fell silent to his ears.

Was it a moment? A mere tick of seconds? He couldn't tell. It felt eternally damning…

A piercing yelp resounded off the walls, unnoticed by the teen that was now frantically collecting the young woman on the floor into his arms, rocking back and forth while trying to reach the deaf ears of one that no longer noticed his presence. His face was beautiful even now as his tears gracefully came down his reddened cheeks.

"**AKITO!!! **_**AKITO!!!**_** Don't… WAKE UP!!! AKITO, **_**WAKE UP!!!**_**" **He shook her carefully but firmly by the shoulders as he cradled her listless form against his chest. Her head lolled back and forth against his shoulder, her eyes devoid of anything resembling life. His lips quivered as much as his hands were…as much as he was shaking his head in firm denial.

He looked up for the first time in what had to have been eons. All around him were display cases or tempered glass windows overlooking the hanging tapestries of the main hall.

'_The elevator…'_ He had no badge and neither did she. She had to have had it…she would never take the stairs.

'_The floor…' _Nothing like a badge was near her but there were bits and pieces of a cell phone all over the marble floor. How…it couldn't have been by her hand. He knew of her attachment to his gift. Only one other was here with her…

'_The stairs…yes, I can take them—' _His strength could take him down the long flight of stairs but with her in his arms… He would drop her, of that he was sure of.

He yanked his anxious, wandering eyes back to the person in his arms…whose heartbeat he felt steadily weaken as her lips began to tremble faintly, her inert body struggling desperately to take a breath. He held her closer, hoping his warmth…his presence could reach her when words could not.

Looking at her now…seeing no barriers between them… Those vacant eyes of hers that were once brimming with a power that could strip him bare of confidence and worth, now they just simply stared at nothing, much like a doll…as unresponsive as a doll…

Yet, as delicate and fragile as she looked, this young woman was no doll. She was the clan head of the most influential and highly reclusive family in existence, and she was quite merciless when she saw fit to be so. There were years in his life that she showed such cruelty with him in particular, her words and actions strong enough to render him immobile in those times. She would have him see the darkness in their lives—it was frightening in its potency—as only she saw it.

Yes, she was quite…unique. He closed his eyes to those distant memories as he drew in closer to her face, tenderly tracing the frown lines that were no longer present because she was…

He was asked repeatedly by others and even his own sanity questioned him. Why did he remain by her side then and now, knowing full well how she was, is, and somehow always will be? Was the answer too simple, he thought? It was always there for others to see…if they had bothered to accept it for what it was. Therein was the problem…too many would not believe what they see and so would not accept.

Was it so hard to accept his reason…his truth?

— "…_**You mustn't fret, Yuki. There are those that just can't or won't accept the truth that exists. It's no fault of ours…"—**_

The echo of her words that were said long ago rang loud in his mind. And he found himself in complete agreement. He gently laid her out on the floor, keeping one hand under her neck to tilt it up. "I won't have it….I won't let that darkness take you. _**I won't.**_"

His quietly said declaration was followed with his lips on her own as he carefully breathed into her mouth, his unoccupied hand now clamping down on her nose. He had seen this done many times…at school, from Hatori's medical books and charts… It was a small blessing that she had not swallowed her tongue as he had first feared. This would be his first try with CPR—he had sworn to Hatori that he would never do it—so he really didn't need anything else to add on to the difficulty of this task.

He started compressions on her chest then came back down to breathe into her once more. Her chest came up and down with each breath he breathed into her. He resumed the compressions and was back to her lips. His routine did not vary…

— "_**I'm so tired…"—**_

In an elevator away from the prying eyes and keen hearing of those opposed to her very existence, she had vocalized her fatigue that plagued her each moment she breathed. His jaw tightened at the memory. His chest contracted as well, but he couldn't tell if it was because of what he remembered or because there was still no response—

'_More…she needs more.' _And he freely gave…he gave it his all…

He persisted…and her body denied him repeatedly. He would think of so many other times that her body would stubbornly refuse to quit. Why now when he needed her to fight on…

— "_**All will be as it should be…do not worry." —**_

This was not how it should be, even if many including her have come to accept her premature mortality. He outright refused to accept this one 'truth', especially now. He kept up his endeavors to bring her back.

He would not fail her, not in this. She who had done so much in her life…a life full of strife and agony yet through it all, she never wavered. She never broke down in tears and admitted defeat. She would never yield…and neither would he.

His mind would think back on so many memories of her laughing freely when they were children. Their discovery of mud for the first time…the flower petals that showered them with its essence of innocence… He was frail and weak back then, but she would never tire of his presence…that much he felt whenever they were together. Those long ago times…they were real and cherished.

The passage of time did bring changes, not all good. But her endeavors to be with him and look after him never changed. She still stood by him, obsessing over details he hardly gave much thought. Thoughts he'd never voice were hers to lay out in the open. And for better or for worse, she would lead and he'd follow…

He'd follow because she allowed for no other to reach her behind her 'wall'. Discreetly as was his nature, he stood as that wall of support. He was her shoulder when she couldn't lift her head…he was her legs when she could not stand. He was her voice when she was unable to speak. He was her interpreter when she chose to be obscure. He was the gate to her presence and the wall that she kept around her to keep others away. And so, in that sense, her enemies became his.

"**Akito, WAKE UP."**

Nothing.

'_PLEASE…don't…don't…'_

He would not give in to the overwhelming fear that was at the very edge of his sanity. He would not leave her to this, not when he still had so much to say to her…so much to apologize for… But not for forgiveness, never that…he deserved none of that.

He tried harder, calling out to her hoarsely…her name but a whisper on his dry lips…pleading…

She was…_is_ an enormous responsibility he had unconsciously taken on when he was no more than a child. And despite all the common sense in the world telling him otherwise, he will continue to look after her when others are incapable of it. Whatever burdens she carried, he would as well.

He would do it all…without regret…

A sharp intake of breath broke through the deathly silence as he was about to start compressions again. It was faint but she was breathing on her own. He hurriedly lifted her body to his chest, his own breathing strained as he softly pleaded to her ears, "Please…_please_…wake up…please, Akito…I'm sorry. _(Sniffle)_ I'm so sorry."

Sniffling slightly, he looked around helplessly at the empty room full of inanimate objects. Objects that did nothing to help him… _'Someone, please…PLEASE… Help me…please…'_

_**(SLAM)**_

"**YUN-CHAN! AKITO-SAN!"**

He no sooner heard the stairwell door slam that he lifted himself and Akito up off the floor. Cold relief washed him over as he started to make his way through the displays, cradling his load close to his chest. Then there was no further need as the individual fairly burst into the main room, frantically searching for them.

Kagura had begun going up the stairwell calmly, with no rush as she knew the two on the sixth floor prized privacy above all else. Yet when she felt the sharp pain in her bond…a pain unlike any other she's ever felt… She had never flown through so many steps so fast. And when she reached the top floor and fairly knocked the door down, it was by sheer miracle she had enough voice left to call out. She didn't stop her charge through the hallway as she rounded a corner and came across the familiar room. And she finally found them…too late, it seemed.

"**OH MY GOD!!!"** she screeched as she saw the apparently lifeless body in Yuki's arms, her hands clamped to her throat. **"SHE'S DE—"**

"She's breathing…I think."

His voice was soft and faint yet Kagura heard him clearly as cold relief washed over her as well. But now her attention was drawn to his face…so clammy and pale, visibly straining to catch his breath. His face still glittered with his tears of desperation…he had been up here alone to face this unexpected ordeal. And his eyes that were so expressive and intense in their beauty that would render _her_ breathless…those large gray-violet jewels were looking to her in silent plea.

She would answer his call.

Swiftly she brought herself to his side and gently took Akito's slack body from Yuki's quivering arms. Kneeling down, she checked the unconscious woman's vitals, years of hard training at Kazuma's dojo ingrained into her brain on how to administer first aid and then some. She remained focused on her task, never allowing her attention to divert to the visibly distraught and likely ill Nezumi.

She completely missed his quiet retreat.

"Yun-chan, her pulse is slow but steady and her breathing is doing much better…" She had looked up to assuage his fears further, but he was no longer standing over them. She looked around her, wondering where he had wandered off to. _'Ah, there he is…over by the elevator. Why's he staring at it? Oh, that's right…'_

"Don't worry, Yun-chan. I have a phone here. I'll just call Hatori-niichan to…meet us…up here—ano, Yun-chan?" Yuki was obviously ignoring her, strangely transfixed with the elevator doors. Sighing heavily, she lifted Akito with ease and made her way to an available couch that was close to the elevator.

She laid Akito down carefully, unsure of what injuries the clan head might have sustained that had prompted her current condition. Checking that she was still stable, Kagura walked over to the still form of the Nezumi. He was so still, hardly breathing…

It was only then that she felt the sudden shift in their bond. The blood bond that tied them all together was now suddenly audible in her ears…loud and screeching, much like metal scraping against each other at a high pitch. She had never realized before that their bond was far from being silent…it had thrummed in her blood, soothing and tranquil as the Nezumi—

"Yun-chan, what's the ma—?!"

She dared not take a step further or speak another word. The look from the Nezumi that he pinned on her as he calmly turned to face her…the stare… It was dark, cold, and foreboding as Akito's aura had never been. His stricken face from before was now a marble perfection of splendor that betrayed nothing but his rage.

His rage that she felt in the blood of her bond…piercing her spirit in its potency with that frigid stare…eyes aglow with a call her spirit heard loud and clear.

"Yun…chan?"

— "…_**You are more than they'll ever imagine you to be. If they can't understand this or accept the truth, they are fools…"—**_

He had gone over to Akito's side, leaning down and whispering softly in her ear. Kagura heard nothing but knew it was important for her to try to reach the Nezumi. Yet again, though, he held her in place with just a mere shadow of his stare from before…it left her spirit trembling and cowering in fear.

She didn't know when Yuki had ceased to pin her on the spot.

She didn't know when he had walked away.

She didn't know when he had taken the spear from the statue's hand.

But she did know that he was now in front of the display cases against the wall, eyeing one case in particular. His reflection against the glass revealed nothing she hadn't already seen before.

He was too quick for her to react.

**:**

**:**

— …_**shall we not revenge? —**_

_**(CRASH)**_

His mighty swing with the ancient spear against the display brought down the secure glass with no trouble. She screamed in shock as she crouched and turned away from the flying debris. Loud sirens blared against her eardrums, almost drowning out the still-screeching voice of her bond. Heavy scraping of another metal reached her ears as the security bars came down the wall displays with a heavy clang.

Shaking herself off slightly, she quickly went to Yuki's side, gingerly tip-toeing on the shattered glass all across the floor.

"**YUN-CHAN!" **Worried that he might have injured himself, she pushed off questions of why he did it for later. **"Did you cut yourself, Yun-chan?! Yun-chan, **_**answer me**_**!"**

She was once again stilled in her actions and voice as the Nezumi once again pinned her with his stare that was sending shivers through her. He then looked with disinterest to the bars that barred further intrusion into the valuable display cases. Throwing the spear to the floor with disdain, it now came to her attention that he was holding an item that had to have come from the display case. She saw his grip on it tighten, his stare now aimed at the elevator.

"Yu-Yun-chan…" she was fairly certain he could hear her above the blaring sirens, "the elevator has been locked down now. It's the security protocol…" Her comment trailed off as he stared down at the item in his hand, to the elevator, then back to his hand. _'Finally, he's listening to me—'_

He abruptly left her side and turned to face behind them. He stared long and hard at the tempered thick glass that made up the wall to the interior atrium of the building.

"Yun-chan?"

He slowly went forward, never acknowledging her…merely obsessed with staring at the glass wall as he finally reached it. He laid his left hand against the thick glass, seemingly staring at the tapestries hanging outside.

"Yun-chan…please answer me. Wha—"

He acknowledged her then…and she sincerely wished he hadn't. Not with that look of crumpled sadness and utter remorse.

"Yun-chan?"

"I'm sorry…I cannot keep my promise to you."

So quiet was his response amidst the loud alarm bells. Yet it was enough to reach her ears, to reach the wheels of her mind. But she processed this all too late.

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

"**YUN-CHAN!!!"**

—_**x—**_

"…_**You're my best friend…my Nezumi."**_

"_**Hm…then I'm your Nezumi."**_

—_**x—**_

Words from one Nezumi to his 'god' drifted on the unseen wind. "Let us pay our respects to the Neko, Akito."

_***-*  
**_

* * *

_**And…another chapter bites the dust…(07-13-09)**__**:**_

_Many thanks go to Shakespeare for thinking up words that I could use in this fic. Very early in my story development I realized how perfect the playwright's words would help in my fic. Really and truly, many thanks!_

_Okay, so this chapter came out a little later than I hoped. And it's longer than the usual fare. I am so VERY sorry. I really was stuck on the chapter that follows this and of course I couldn't release this chapter (that also took me forever and a day) until I was sure the other was close to being finished, which it is. These two chapters were pretty much the cornerstone of 'no return' so they had to be just right! Hopefully you'll agree._

_Well, I have to say that Akito dishes it nice and…cruelly. Yep, she holds nothing back when she's pissed. And Kyo was very accommodating. Plus Yuki pretty much at the breaking point is just going to make this all come to a splendid smash. I hope that my interpretation on character reactions and such was believable._

_And of course, here's my song on this chapter…Enya's "Boadicea"…pretty ominous tune if you ask me!_

_Wow, I've had quite the number of reviewers, fave lists and alerts, and all I can say is…THANKS! So many thanks from me to you for being supportive on this fic of mine. For all the time everyone dedicates to reading what I write, I am so very humbled and thankful! I hope to continue to be worthy of your critique and kind words. Many thanks and hope to see you soon in my next release!_


	66. SOS Chapter 65

**DISCLAIMER****:** _Altogether now…original Fruits Basket characters belong to Takaya-sensei. I only claim the storyline, original characters, plus my toothbrush as my own._

_Special Note: This chapter is quite long, a bit of indiscretion with the language, and of course, angst and mayhem…along with multiple scenes that occur all at once. Confused? Read on!_

***-***

'_**The future of our reality is seldom as bad as the future of our fears.'**_

— **scholar**

***-***

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
**_**Chapter 65: Flames from a Dying Sun  
**_

Serenity…tranquility…peace…it never changed in this part of the world, not as far as the aging gardener was concerned.

The summer breeze blew threw the grounds as soft as a feather.

The groundskeeper was quietly tending to his duties of pruning shrubs and pulling stubborn weeds. It was a task that only a privileged few had…his employer was rather reclusive and preferred as little interaction with the public as possible. Yet his family has had this privilege since five generations back, and if he continued his service faithfully, future generations of his family will have the same privilege as he.

Birds were aflutter, gently crooning from their perches on the branches.

Wiping the perspiration from his brow, he stiffly stood up and stretched, content with the work he had done. He then gathered his tools and wheel barrow to proceed to the next patch of flowerbeds that surrounded the tall statues. The flowers always thrived best at this next sculpture, attracting many a weed to suction off the very life force of the delicate petals.

The gentle breeze ceased.

The wheel of the barrow squeaked along the stony path, accompanied by the off-tune whistling of the gardener. He noted that the path itself will need a light whisk of the broom as leaves littered the ground all about. The gardens must remain pristine at all times.

Not one bird could be seen nor heard.

He came upon the grand statue, its beauty never failing to stir his pride in being able to work so closely with it. It was a remarkable piece of art, even he knew that. The detail of the delicate leaves on the sturdy branches…the intricate expressions conveyed on the small creatures that were complete opposites from one another…it was all very elegant. If only he could guess what the illegible inscription at the bottom stated…his family never did know what it said.

He whipped around to look behind him. Nothing. Yet the very hard beating of his heart along with the fine hairs on his neck told him otherwise.

All was still…silent…waiting…

He felt cold to the core, his shivering now pronounced. He felt very alone yet he knew he was not. His eyes were darting all around him, frantically searching… Still nothing.

The faintest of whispers was carried softly through the gardens by nothing at all for there was no one else around.

He didn't recall his legs giving out from under him but there he sat, trembling in tune with his rapid heartbeat. He felt the eyes of another on him yet his panic-stricken eyes saw nothing. And then…he heard it…he heard them. From behind…

Indistinct whispering was coming closer.

His eyes widened further as he slowly and painfully turned his head to look over his shoulder. His breath…heartbeat…shocked beyond capacity… Each and every petal at the flowerbed now lay wilted at the base of the Nezumi and Neko's sculpture.

"_**Betrayal…"**_

"_This family…"_

"…_**wrath…"**_

"_Her family…"_

"…_**deadliest of blades…"**_

"_His family…"_

"…_**if only—"**_

"_Your family…"_

"_**Traitors will DIE!"**_

"_Our family…"_

It was all coming at him all at once from everywhere, the soft whispers mixing with screams that made no sense, let alone that sounded human. The large courtyard that surrounded him pulsed with the very echo of the shrieks. He jerkily stood on his feet, pure fear now driving his feet to just run. And run he did…until his body came to a complete halt at the edge of the courtyard. His body shook violently…it was behind him…watching him.

The sudden silence was deafening…until it was broken.

The ground beneath his feet shook from the impact of absolutely nothing. But the impact tremors he heard behind him did not lie, neither did the vibrations he felt under his feet or in the air. They came closer to him. Sheer terror had moved his next actions.

He turned around.

An inhuman screech was heard by no one as it rang throughout the property of the Jyuunishi Gardens of Sohma.

—_**ooo—**_

"PLEASE HURRY, IT'S THIS WAY!"

"Momiji-kun! Slow down…you may run into someone!" Kazuma couldn't say he missed being dragged out of the deluge of interviews by an insistent Usagi, but propriety dictated he at least finish with the unpleasant business, not ditch them on plain camera. He will need to assuage many a ruffled feather after taking care of this matter. This brings him back to the same problem…

"Haji-ojiisan, why are we here? Will you please answer me now? There's no one else around these hallways at this time of day." He was certain of that…this part of the building was currently off limits to the general public due to the tournament. And the only words the elder Sohma deigned to give him at the time of his 'abduction' were that there were too many ears.

He hadn't questioned the elder man…the look Master Haji had given him then had his blood run cold. And the one word…

'_Kyo…what's happening with you?'_ he worriedly thought for the six hundredth time.

"YOU NEED TO HURRY UP! _**NOW!!!**_"

The urgency in Momiji's voice carried through the large hallway. Master Haji abruptly halted in front of Kazuma, his hand clenched onto his chest. Kazuma was at his side immediately.

"Haji-ojiisan…are you ill—"

"We're out of time. HURRY! Follow the Usagi and don't stop…RUN NOW! I'll meet you there!"

"Haji-ojiisan—"

"_**GO!!!"**_ And with that he shoved the younger Sohma away, his eyes glazed…his hand still clutching his chest as if in pain. "The Neko…he won't stop…"

As dearly as he loved the elderly man, his love for his son outweighed all else. He paid heed to Master Haji's words…he ran. He ran faster than he thought possible, every moment he breathed consumed with fear of what may be happening just beyond his reach.

He paid no mind to the tremor he felt beneath his feet.

—_**ooo—**_

His heart pounded against his chest, his breathing heavy as he ran to the elevator. He felt it…deep in his bones… He couldn't let Tohru anywhere near this level of—

'_What the HELL was that?!' _The tremor beneath his feet came as he was about to push the elevator button. It wasn't massive in any way, merely a vibration, but he felt the immense power behind it. Strangely, he felt connected to it in some way…a tingling in his blood stirring in response to it.

Heavy…the air all around him became heavy, pressing down on him from the inside. His heart continued to pound loudly…his hands…they trembled of their own accord. His left wrist…always the damnable beads…it seared against his flesh.

"Oi, Sohma…what's the holdup?" Hajime was just as confused as the others with him and was willing to vocalize it. He was this close to finding that pathetic member of their dojo…so close to letting Sohma Yuki feel pain by his own hands no less.

Hiko was of the same sentiment. "The elevators should be still good to use, right, Hajime? That tremor was nothin' at all."

"Yeah, come on, let's get up there before—"

"Would you two just _SHUT UP_?!" Kyo had been trying to make sense of these sensations that were only increasing with each passing moment. Distracting him with their nonsense was making his ill mood worse. He turned around to send them on their way but never had the chance to.

His frown was completely gone now, only to be replaced with a haunted stare. "No…it can't be…"

The desperate plea was understood by no one that was with him as they, too, turned to look behind them at the empty spot the teen was staring at. Kyo saw differently as he pushed his way through the throng of athletes until there was nothing between him and…the boy.

The small boy that held such joy and pain in his eyes when found in his dreams…there he stood. Still dressed in the same formal kimono as before, he stood alone, in the middle of a wide open lobby where anyone can see him but no one does. But Kyo's Jyuunishi spirit could…he saw very well.

He saw the grin that could not belong to that of a child.

"Come closer."

The blood in his veins seemingly ran as cold as ice when he heard the soft whisper of a bell flow smoothly in the air. His Neko spirit furiously beat against the restraint of the beads…to get away…to get closer…he didn't know. What he did know was that he refused to play the games of others, even that of child.

He cracked the knuckles in his clenched fist. He lowly growled, **"Stay the hell away—"**

"Come, Neko."

There was certainly no doubt now as to whom the child was speaking to. It angered him further. **"Just SHUT THE—"**

"The Neko is afraid of the rats. Hehe, yes, he is…m-hm."

'_That little troll is now making FUN OF ME?! Twirling around the floor like this was some JOKE?!' _He paid no heed to those around him as he stomped over to the being before him, his rage no longer restrained. **"LITTLE FREAK, I AIN'T—"**

An icy, transparent hand clamped onto his left wrist with such swiftness that it stilled all speech and blood flow. The cold, dark stare from the child rivaled the coldest of winters, his dark blue eyes now pitch black. It was that unnatural, as was his voice. "You were gifted with these beads…by _her_. And now you _BETRAY_ HER?"

"**WHAT GIFT?! WHAT BETRAYAL?! YOU MAKE NO SEN—!!!" **His hand clutched his chest, the pain excruciating but not wholly unfamiliar…unfortunately, it was never to this degree of madness. He sank down to his knees as he breathed heavily. He immediately looked to the hand the child released, the blaring absence of the beaded bracelet noted with muted horror.

"Is there something wrong, Neko?"

'_How?! HOW DID HE DO THIS?! HE'S NOT REAL!!!' _He looked up to the boy that stood proudly over him, the unnatural grin back on his face as he twirled the bracelet on his small finger. His voice was strained but he pled pitifully, _"Give…back…"_

"You should never have betrayed her."

"KYO-SEMPAI, YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Oi, back up, guys! Give him room to breathe!"

"But Hajime-sempai, he's white as a SHEET!"

"Damn if he don't look like he'd seen a ghost!"

"Kyo-kun! Please stand aside! Kyo-kun!"

'_DAMMIT! Why hadn't Rin taken off with Tohru already?!'_ But knowing that she was there still, worriedly calling out to him…it was the strength he needed to act. He could control the monstrous being within him from breaking through if only for the next few moments. It had to be enough.

"**GET OFF ME!" **Stamping down the growing terror from within now that his bracelet was gone, he shoved off the hands from his caring teammates and stumbled to his feet. Shakily he stood on his legs, sheer will propelling his feet forward to reach the boy that stood further away now. Gathering the dark pits of his rage, he leveled a glare at the boy that was murderous. **"**_**Give me that **_**DAMN THING BACK!"**

"No."

"_**Little FREAK—"**_

And the child ran off…with his bracelet.

"_**SHIT!!!**_** COME BACK HERE!!!"** he yelled, now on a dead run following after the quickly disappearing child. Up he went up a flight of stairs…the second floor's vast open balcony… _'Smart…DAMN SMART. That little freak's gonna hide it up here with the other displays.'_

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru swung around to try pulling her arm from the tight grasp the determined lady had on her. She pled once more. "ONEGAI!!! Isuzu-san, please! We have to help him! He's…he's…in trouble or… HE NEEDS US BOTH, ISUZU-SAN! PLEASE…please…"

Rin wasn't sure if she was preventing Tohru from leaving or just hanging on to keep the volatile emotions at bay. Her bond…the wretched bond she cursed day and night…it was ringing in her ears as loud as the screech of high winds. Whatever was going on with Kyo and his behavior, it was definitely impacting their blood bond with one another. There was no choice…she had to follow the pull of her bond…in Kyo's direction.

It was all Kyo could do to keep his emotional state at bay…it was draining what reserves he had mustered from deep within. The transformation…it was only moments away…it loomed as ominous as the dark thunder clouds he once saw in a daydream not too long ago…

"Do you feel that, Neko…do you?"

It was a soft whisper at the shell of his ear…he whirled around. And there on the floor, so innocently laid out, was his beaded bracelet. He quickly snatched it and slipped it on his wrist. Yet no sooner was his sigh of relief released when he started feeling a clashing of unseen forces within his veins. The flames of his Neko spirit's volatility were fiercely opposing the strength of another…

Kyo's eyes widened in stunted shock, his breathing quickened as he was taken aback when he realized what that opposite force was.

"Good. The Neko understands."

The inner opposing force in his blood intensified, forcing him to kneel and groan audibly. '_Understanding is proving to be a _bitch_ nowadays…'_

"He was always with us…always."

A piercing screech assaulted all his senses then…his hearing, sight, even his sense of smell—his sinuses were sharply stabbed repeatedly. The very vibrations of it were felt all around him…the pressure against his chest unbearable. He gasped for air, yet it felt too thick for him to breathe it in. It was all incredibly frightening in its intensity…even the very ground beneath him shivered in fear.

'_The floor…'_ All need for air and relief left his mind as he stared dumbly at the marble floor beneath him. The hard tiles were literally shaking—

Such a silent stillness came upon him then…heavy and just as oppressive as the screech. He heard not one word of concern from his confused teammates as they gathered around him. Normally silence was not as soundless as one would think 'silence' would be…there was a ringing in the ear, a constant hum. Yet, there was not even that bit of normalcy in this stunted silence…

It was the stillness that was found with the dead.

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

All eyes turned up, far up.

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

The hanging tapestries shook precariously above their heads with each explosion from above.

Yells and screams were heard now. Kyo stood silent.

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

The air…the ground…all around them the impact of each one was felt…closer…

Many of the dojo members were frantically looking for cover, urging Kyo to do the same. He remained motionless.

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

It fell from above in great waves…dirt, powder of some type…the tapestries fluttered harshly by a fierce wind gust.

Kyo paid no heed to the calls of his teammates…Tohru's frantic call also lost to the wind…

_**(KLAK—BOOM!)**_

The second floor fared no better. Each glass window, display case…they all crumbled under the unseen pressure.

It was enough to knock everyone, including Kyo, to the ground.

"Let's see the Neko land _that_."

Coughing harshly from all the dust in the air, Kyo almost didn't hear the soft whisper. But he did…and the voice was unmistakable. As he stood up shakily, through the billowing clouds of dust which were finally beginning to settle, the outline of the person's figure was vaguely seen, but his eyes…the unnatural glow of a Jyuunishi…

Yuki remained where he was.

Rin's eyes widened with utter disbelief. Her grip on Tohru's arm was iron-clad as she began to tremble from the severe pressure of her bond. Her bond with the Jyuunishi…it was demanding, no, crying out with a fury never known before.

Retribution. It will have this at all costs.

"Isuzu-san…onegai…you're starting to hurt me," remarked Tohru anxiously as she tried to pull her numb arm out of Rin's strong grip, yet the Horse paid no mind to her pleas. Tohru tearfully called out to Kyo but still no reaction. Her calls to both Jyuunishi didn't reach wherever their minds had taken them. It was all she could do to crouch by the large, antique wooden chest with minor physical discomfort. However…her heart…

Helpless…weak…like so many other times, it was breaking her heart. And like those times, she will stand witness to the power of the Sohma curse.

"DAMMIT! My cell is gone, too!" Hajime cursed again as he tried to make his cell phone respond but the severely cracked LCD screen rendered the device useless. Chucking it aside, he stood up and dusted himself off, stomping angrily to stand by Kyo.

Hiko rushed over as well. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! It felt like an earthquake that started from **ABOVE**! **WHAT THE HELL…?!**"

"**No way… **_**NO DAMN WAY IN HELL DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!**_**" **cried out Hajime loudly simultaneously. Gripping his hair and shaking his head in disbelief but knowing his eyes had seen what they had seen as he stood against an armored statue—it left him shaken to the core. Still feeling that deep pressure in his chest, he heavily breathed, his eyes still seeing the fleeting image through dust and tapestries.

'_No, man, it can't be…that's __**absolutely IMPOSSIBLE**__!'_ Yet reality slapped him with the hard fact that indeed the very individual that fell from above stood motionless before them all without injury. He just…stood there…

And isn't it…inhuman…for eyes to glow with a light of their own?

Hiko didn't spare the words or any thought to what had occurred. He acted as he always did with the smaller Sohma. He ran straight to him with fists ready. And with one hefty swing from the left, his hand contacted perfectly with unblemished skin.

It wasn't his intention however for it to make contact with an open palm that felt nothing like flesh but more like concrete. His sight never registered the Sohma's small defense…nor did it register the sudden yank to propel him forward. He did, however, hear very clearly bones cracking before pain even hit his nerves. And again…and again…

"_**HIKO!"**_ Hajime rushed over to his fallen comrade, rage etched in his face when he saw Hiko's broken collarbone pierce through flesh. From where the Sohma had abruptly pulled Hiko forward, the arm looked very much ripped from its shoulder socket with only the skin keeping the limb attached. There was little doubt that the limb itself was dislocated with how it was unnaturally positioned on the floor.

Hiko couldn't even scream in pain, his mouth trembling…eyes glazed with unspoken agony.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU INHUMAN **_**FREAK**_**?!" **screamed Hajime to the Sohma that never moved from his original position. Really, the teen hardly ruffled one strand of hair when he swiftly took Hiko down with just one hand. It was as unnatural as the Sohma's fall from above their heads.

Yuki seemingly ignored the cutting remark as he passed by them. Hajime seethed and blindly grabbed whatever was on the floor next to him. An old spear was enough for what he wanted.

He swung down hard against the back of Sohma's head. His sneer morphed to utter disbelief.

The spear was held off with a firm defense by the _saya_ in Yuki's firm grip. The sheathed sword knocked the spear to the side as a high kick made contact with Hajime's lower jaw then swung swiftly to his midsection. He was thrown back to the floor with a thud, struggling for air as his lungs painfully drew in oxygen. Yet the pain was nothing compared to the agony he felt from his face.

'_My…lower jaw…it's BROKEN!'_ He couldn't even open his mouth to verbally lash out as his hands frantically tried to assess the damage to his jaw. He could only ferociously glare at Yuki who had calmly walked off, never once sparing another glance to the two he just wounded so ruthlessly.

It left another individual speechless…mere thoughts couldn't even register with the shock coursing through his system. He felt wobbly at the knees, exhausted but still high on his adrenaline rush that carried him from the arena to here at a record pace.

Heaving heavily after his marathon through the maze of corridors, Haru had finally reached the second floor balcony where he was able to sense them all to be. He was all too grateful for the painkillers Hatori had given him…he never would have been able to ignore the pain from his injury without them. And he would have completely missed out on this phenomenal event. Truly, he who would've rejoiced in seeing Yuki taking a stand but this…he had not been prepared in the least to witness this…this annihilation.

The thrum of his bond…the constant rhythm he was accustomed to feeling in the very marrow of his bones since he had been birthed….that which had turned to a volatile mess not so long ago…it was silent. The unbridled fury he had felt at the arena until now…it was dead quiet.

"Haru…"

He swerved to look behind him…only shattered glass from the display cases. There… under a heavy table… "Rin, what—"

"What are you doing here? Go away!" harshly cut in Rin as she emerged from under the heavy oak table with Tohru.

"NO! I'm sorry, Isuzu-san, but—Hatsuharu-san, _please_…you have to help!" tearfully implored Tohru as she struggled to free herself from Rin's hard grip. "Isuzu-san, please let me—"

"NO! Stay put here!" was Rin's harsh remark to Tohru's torn face. "See with your OWN EYES what that Rat TRULY is—NO MORE LIES, JUST THE **PLAIN TRUTH**!"

Tohru shook her head in denial and resumed her efforts to free herself. "YUKI-KUN! KYO-KUN! THIS ISN'T YOU…PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

"And which 'truth' is that, Rin?" asked Haru quietly as he pinned the Sohma girl with a hard stare. "Did you have something do with _this_?"

She returned the glare evenly. "You feel the truth just as I do…our bond tells no lies. That RAT just **betrayed** us all. Just LOOK at Kyo."

"KYO-KUN, YUKI-KUN! _PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!" _No reaction. Tohru couldn't help the words that spilled forth…her greatest fear said aloud for all to hear, _**"STOP LIVING BY THE STORY!!!**_"

Haru moved closer to the two motionless Jyuunishi. Clearly not one word from the distraught girl was reaching them. They remained as they were…staring at one another without an ounce of emotion.

Rin was right, though. The plain truth _was_ bare for ALL to see. It left him instantly numb.

Cursing his own name repeatedly for not having waited for Hatori when he rushed over here, Haru quickly sprung forth. Grabbing the first dojo member from behind a broken case, he started issuing out commands without further thought.

"_**EVERYONE—OUT, NOW!"**_

Such words were best left to the wind as it had little effect on those that were there. But he continued…he had to. He must. He just saw Kyo move one step forward.

Oblivious to all others but to the one that stood mere feet away, Kyo broke the silence.

"Enjoyed your step off from sanity…Nezumi?"

It was not exactly the declaration of war one may have expected from the Neko, but, there it was. After a pregnant pause, the casual remark was surprisingly returned in kind.

"I didn't 'step off'…but I did take quite a leap from the sixth floor. The elevator was…not available."

"And you got up there by…?"

Another pause.

"…the stairs."

Kyo nodded. Time halted as he simply stood there…critically observing the impassive Nezumi yet surprisingly keeping his tone neutral. "I could've landed it, too, you know."

Yuki's eyes shimmered brightly in response. "Now who is the one that has taken a 'step off from sanity'?"

The glimmering orbs silenced Kyo from commenting any further…the glimmer he saw in the eyes of the Nezumi reminding him of a cold, cruel gleam he saw recently in the eyes of one hated clan head. And having Akito back in his foremost thoughts stirred the raging embers he barely kept at bay. Already the angry fires in his veins loosened his hold over his tongue.

"Why don't you take a good, hard look at _your_ life, Nezumi? A screwed-up mother that would beat you raw…a deranged brother that can drive anyone around him nuts with his lunacy… If your dad is any better, I'd be damn shocked! See a pattern there?"

Many seconds ticked by with neither Jyuunishi paying mind to the shocked gasps or Haru's more volatile efforts to 'escort' everyone out. For once, Tohru didn't struggle from Rin's hold, pitifully shaking her head in denial to what she had heard. True Yuki's parents were a mystery to her, but surely…someone as kind as him had to have been taught kindness from a loving parent. It just wasn't…but it was…deep down she knew what she had heard was only the truth. That's all that was being spoken now…the unforgiving truth.

It was another long pause full of tension before Yuki softly responded. "That is my family. And what **you** think of them means absolutely _nothing_ to me."

The unfeeling retort was enough to stop Kyo in his tracks…the words so eerily familiar to Akito's earlier remarks. It was so blatantly obvious now how much time the two spent together. His knuckles now white as he clenched them repeatedly at his sides. "Yeah…I get that a lot."

Neither Jyuunishi looked away from the other. The tick-tock of silence stretched on indefinitely it seemed, oppressive as ever.

"Do you hate…_truly hate_ from the deepest recesses of your soul?"

The Nezumi's question was oddly familiar though Kyo couldn't think why at the moment. He was tired of thinking, though…of doubting…no more.

"That word don't cover ONE BIT of what I feel for you."

"What of love? Do you feel the true depth of that blessing in your very soul, too?"

Time began to pick up a pace far too fast for rational thought to take root. This was not what Kyo had anticipated in being asked at this moment of contention. Yet his hesitation cost him…

"Do not THINK of hesitating now, damn Neko…_**do you or don't you?**_"

Kyo's hold on his volatile spirit was at its limit. "That's none of your f—"

"The Neko fears to give me a simple answer…how PATHETICALLY predictable—"

"I'M **NEVER** AFRAID OF YOU!"

"Yes or no will suffice—"

"**YES, DAMN YOU!!!"**

Innocence's purity—that was the true quality the Nezumi exuded in life. Yet to all who saw Yuki now, even to Kyo himself, what they now witnessed was anything but innocent. It was pure, unadulterated fury. It thrummed in the air…in their veins…

It softly whispered…literally.

"Good." Yuki merely smiled. And his smile softened the harsh tone he had been using earlier. Yet the words he spoke next…those words…

"That 'love'…that 'HATE'…those two together… Multiply it by the infinite numbers of beyond, and you will have an idea of why I'm about to do this."

_**(CLAMP)**_

'_So damn FAST!' _thought Kyo as he struggled in the Nezumi's iron-clad grip. **"Crazy bast—"**

Silencing further remarks with a further tightening of his hand clamped on Kyo's throat, Yuki softly whispered into the stunned Neko's ear, "Sanity's overrated…_**bake-mono**_."

_**(SMACK!)**_

The Neko had never been flung so far before and with such unimaginable force.

The shock that registered in all the faces present for this confrontation was nothing compared to the sheer blow that the Neko suffered both psychologically and physically. His back hit the wall with unforgiving grace, his skull making a dull 'thak' upon hitting the wall as well. He felt no air in his lungs for the moment as he struggled to breathe. Yet what truly bothered him was internal…he literally felt the tremors in his bond from the overwhelming presence of the Nezumi's rage, leaving him quaking from the inside as the Neko spirit within battered against a cage and leash to be let free…truly and completely free.

Who was he to deny it?

Seeing Kyo easily and brutally thrown to the far wall with a hard smack that left him cringing, Haru was ready to leap in there. Unfortunately others were all too eager to charge at the enraged Sohma heir.

"**GET BACK HERE!!!" **yelled Haru, quickly taking two charging members by the collar of their outfits and yanking them back with the grace of the Ox.

The storm broke…and a melee of legendary proportions was now on their hands. And it didn't even include the brawl amongst the dojo members and Haru.

Kyo was on his feet and into the air as he tackled Yuki, all within a blink. He flung the Nezumi to the far reaches of the wall as well. Only the Nezumi was far too agile…and fast…

'_TOO DAMN FAST!' _Kyo observed how the Nezumi landed flawlessly against the wall and pushed himself off, all with the same momentum. And once again, he was in Kyo's face…he barely had time to dodge the blows to the face, abdomen…

'_**NO!'**_ The thought was one that his Neko spirit screamed in his mind. He paid heed to it.

He pinned the Nezumi abruptly against the wall, each one's eyes mirroring the other's fury. With his arm braced roughly against the slim neck of the Nezumi, he ground out through clenched teeth, **"You should've just crawled back to that hell-hole the moment you first walked into the dojo—you've done nothing but **_**RUIN MY LIFE**_**—EVERYONE'S LIVES WHEN YOU LIVE OUT HERE WITH US!!! WE'RE ALL BETTER OFF WITH **_**YOU**__**DEAD**_** RIGHT ALONG WITH THAT MASTER OF YOURS—**_**(OOMPH)**_**"**

A knee firmly shoved up into the abdomen and a well-placed hand thrust to the chest cavity…all with the grace and force of a hammer. The wind was knocked out of him, though Kyo couldn't tell if it was from the hard impact his back made with the floor or if it was from Yuki's offensive moves.

The Neko had no chance to recover as the Nezumi loomed over him momentarily before yanking him up in the air, only to send a hard kick swinging across his head and send the Neko flying further away, sliding across debris-laden floors. As damaged as he was, Kyo no longer fought back his instincts as they ruled over his body's reactions. He immediately thrust up his arms to defend his face against another kick, then quickly propelled himself forward and lunged at Yuki. Throwing all his weight forward, he managed to finally pin the Rat to the floor, only then noticing that one of Yuki's hands he was holding down had a large _saya _in its grip…a very familiar scabbard…

He was back to being thrown in the air when Yuki sent him catapulting over his head. Thankfully instincts were now in full mode and he lightly landed on his feet.

He eyed his opponent wildly, eyes aglow with the full release of his spirit…as was the same for the Nezumi.

Both crouched and both lunged at one another. Kicks…thrusts…dodges…flying through the air to either avoid being hit or to simply land with a painful thud to the floor or the wall… Somersaults were obviously within the Nezumi's abilities as he lithely sprinted from the floor to the wall then back into the air to land well-placed kicks or shoves or punches to whatever anatomy the Neko left exposed. Reflexes were Kyo's gifts as they time and again helped to block many of those strikes, enabling him to use his raw strength to drive hard lunges or kicks against his opponent.

It was during these throes of furious fighting that each felt a heavy weight against their backs. Yuki quickly was held down on the floor, both arms bent backward in an obviously painful manner. Kyo fared no better as he was pinned by two others against a flat wall, both arms behind his back held at painful angles.

"**KEEP BACK, ALL OF YOU! Momiji, help Hatsuharu and get everyone out of here and keep them out...NOW."**

Kazuma's livid yell was enough to render most dojo members still and send Momiji scurrying about to aid in moving people away from the fight. The teacher had shown up out of the blue…of course, the majority present had been too distracted by either Haru or the fight between Kyo and the disgraced teen few held any respect for…

Each pinned Jyuunishi battled hard against the restraints but neither gave. Kyo struggled harder only to feel Master Haji croak loudly and unkindly into his ear, **"ENOUGH, BOY! THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU!"**

Cursing them both fluently, Kyo thrashed about despite the pain he felt.

"**KYO, EASE DOWN!"** cried out exasperatedly Tetsuya as he held the teen firmly against the wall.

"_**NO!!! GET OFF OF ME**_**…HE SHOULD **_**DIE!!!**_** THAT SICK PIECE OF SH—JUST DIE ALREADY, SICK MOTHER—"**

"_**Let me go."**_

The demand was softly stated unlike Kyo's, but there was no mistaking Yuki's intention. Kazuma gravely looked down to his charge and shook his head, firmly keeping his hold. "NO. Yuki, your behavior today—"

"**RELEASE ME."**

It was louder…and if possible, from the Nezumi of all people, the warning was made clear in the dark tone of his soft voice.

Kazuma did not relent but his heart did give pause upon feeling the dark chill invade his veins like a virus. Yuki's words…they held such promise…to hurt…to cause immeasurable pain…

No. He will protect Kyo however he could. "Yuki, you will remain as you are until we've notified Shigure or—"

"I only have _one_ guardian to answer to…**and that MONSTER left her for **_**DEAD!**_"

It was in Yuki's last terrifying remarks that the chill in Kazuma's veins exploded into a fiery rush of sordid heat. He felt stunned and dazed as he vaguely wondered how he wound up on his back, his lungs taking in ragged breaths…his limbs weighed down by unseen weights…looking up to the high ceilings above…the draperies fluttering in the unseen wind…dust still falling all around him…

And the point of a fine blade held steadily to his face…with an enraged Nezumi looking down on him with a dark rage.

"**Do you see this…BAKE-MONO?! DO YOU?! I ask you AGAIN…do you **_**HATE?!**_**"**

Yuki's actions stunned many there into silence…or rather, overpowered them with fear. With the sheer force of his chilling words that had sent Kazuma sailing through the air…no…the Sohma teacher was sent barreling across to the wall, only to then slip to the floor like a lifeless lump… Then with the inhuman speed he used to stand up and reach Kazuma while fluidly drawing the sword out from the _saya_ he had held onto this whole time like a crutch… And his remarks filled with palpable hate and despair…

He was truly feared at that moment.

Kyo was speechless, but not his spirit. His Jyuunishi's eyes saw what it saw…and it reveled to join it.

"**I do **_**HATE**_** YOU."**

Yuki's smile was angelic as it was bitter. "Do you love, truly love?"

"**I do."**

"Good." Tilting his head slightly to face the Neko, his bittersweet smile still remained in place. "Because even now, what you feel comes no closer to what _**I**_ feel. So…let me help you."

Life does not pass one by in slow motion. It swiftly moves forward with every second that passes. One only needed to blink for life's little moments to pass unnoticed…

Kyo did not blink. His horror stricken gaze took in all the little moments before him, drawing out the scene frame by frame…

A bittersweet smile vanishing to reveal the dark fury beneath the innocence only the Nezumi could still carry…

A sharp, long blade twisting…one blade becoming two…swinging…one high in the air, a shine along the sharp edge…the other swooping down in one smooth stroke…

Blood…

"_**NO!!!!"**_

Kyo had never heard his voice cry out before with such terror. Never had he felt such concentrated fright in his being…no, not even when he found his mother dead. His mother had died by her own hand…but this man…Kazuma…

"Now you truly feel it all. A _true_ betrayal…"

The Nezumi's soft-spoken words cut through the Neko's spirit as any treachery ever could.

Master Haji had always known the story of this Neko would play out much differently than any of its predecessors. Unlike the hopeless despair or resignation that defined previous owners of the Neko spirit, Kyo and the Neko possessing him simply refused to accept…to give up. This generation's Neko had hope like none other before him…desperate to cling onto hope this time around…and it refused to die.

The elderly Sohma did nothing to hold back Kyo. Neither did Tetsuya. It was inevitable…Kyo had exerted an extraordinary amount of raw energy that sizzled the blood in their bodies.

And off Kyo went…intent on eliminating his adversary once and for all. It was a call for blood that both forms of his Neko spirit demanded.

His adversary was well prepared for the onslaught.

Yuki sprinted off and away from Kazuma, swiftly bringing his one long blade up to meet the repeated harsh blows from the weapon Kyo had grabbed off the littered floor. Strangely, he calmly held the blade's twin behind him with his left hand, never once bringing it around. It was only after a particularly strong down-swing from Kyo's _naginata_ that the Neko had noticed this.

"**STOP HOLDING BACK, DAMN NEZUMI!!!"**

_**(THUNK)**_

"**Is that all you can do?! Just STAND there and hold up ONE DAMN SWORD?!"**

_**(SHINK)**_

"**SAY SOMETHING!!!" **he screamed, gasping slightly from his exertions but mainly from his unspent rage. With no response from the Nezumi, he furiously swung down with a strength that only raw rage could muster. _**"ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!!!"**_

The gray-violets hues of the Nezumi's gaze reflected an eerie glow that grew stronger with each beat of the heart. His response was not verbal.

_**(THACK)**_

Another moment in life passed Kyo's eyes in less than a blink.

He was suddenly without his chosen weapon, the _naginata_ now split in two from the sheer force Yuki swung down with the sword on his left. Kyo's breath escaped him momentarily before his rage refueled his efforts to retaliate with his fists. He never made his shot as he was abruptly shoved to the side, his back sliding across the messy floor a good deal away from Yuki.

"_**WHAT THE—"**_

"**Kyo-kun…**_**(ARGH)**_**…**_**STAY WHERE YOU ARE!**_**" **cut in Master Haji, grunting with effort as he held up a sword of his own against the Nezumi's bizarre strength.

Yuki remained quiet and cornered in his position, the blade in his right not once relenting in its force against Master Haji's blade.

The cold stare from the Nezumi chilled the elder's bones, but he would not let up. He couldn't. His old eyes had just about witnessed the Nezumi's true depth of intent…and his strength was bar none above and beyond the Neko's, however illogical that was. He had just seen it…the simplicity of Yuki's strike against the spear in Kyo's hands. It was executed so effortlessly…and without an ounce of remorse, much like when the Rat had slashed his blade across Kazuma's neck. The blood…

He put that event out of his mind…emotions would do no good now except to cloud his thoughts. But this Nezumi…Yuki…he was intent on eliminating the Neko.

No one, not even him, had ever counted on this…this bitter wrath the Nezumi unleashed. It was unheard of for the Nezumi was always, ALWAYS known for its mild-mannered temperament since generations past. But then…if Yuki's earlier allegations were true…

No one in their family's history had ever struck the 'god', the 'Emperor' of the Jyuunishi…no one had ever sought to harm the other half of the Nezumi's spirit, his soul… No one had ever betrayed the Nezumi…and to strike down the 'god', the 'Emperor', was an act of betrayal that will never be forgiven…not ever. Even he knew this.

'_Letting their story unfold had come with irrevocable consequences for all…'_ Master Haji bitterly pushed out these turbulent thoughts and feelings and focused on his grip. It was very good that he had help in this intervention. "Oi, Tetsuya-kun…how are you doing back there?"

Tetsuya was always considered one of Master Haji's top pupils for a reason…he was able to read his teacher with practiced ease and able to anticipate his reflexes, never letting his emotional state hinder him, all doubts and confusion put on hold. So when his elder teacher made a move to intervene in this fight, he quickly readied himself as well with an available sword, grateful that such items in pristine condition were readily found on this floor in their shattered display cases.

Holding his blade down firmly against the sword in Yuki's left hand, Tetsuya had aided in immobilizing the seemingly talented Sohma heir. "I am well, Master Haji. Yuki-sama…your actions today are unforgivable—"

"_Unforgivable?"_ cut in Yuki frigidly. He had locked a hard stare with the elder Sohma, not once turning his head to look at the person behind him. His eyes simmered with repressed rage as he quietly continued, "How BLIND you have proven yourselves to be."

"Yuki-sama, you WILL release these weapons…or I will do it for you." Master Haji's equally cold glare held no room for argument…or mercy.

The Nezumi was not intimidated in the least…and he did not release the swords. But he did catch the two off guard as he literally propelled himself in the air and flipped away from the two to avoid from being cleaved in two by a _naginata_. This spear seemed much sturdier than the previous one that Kyo wielded, the blade far more curved and lethal.

"_**KYO-KUN, NO—"**_

"**Don't you EVER butt in, Oyaji…**_**not ever**_**."**

Kyo paid no further thought to those around him…his seething Jyuunishi spirit bent on focusing on one sole being, no one and nothing else. In allowing his spirit full, unrestrained control, he had never felt so clear and powerful as he did at that moment. The very handling of his weapon proved how clear-minded he had become, the _naginata_ being smoothly spun on his wrists then balanced perfectly in his hands. It was no surprise then that a literal blur of limbs and the blades they held cutting the air and meeting time and again was all that could be seen and heard. But it wasn't just from the dueling Jyuunishi…

Master Haji did not relent in his attacks on Yuki, and Tetsuya was just as adamant to bring down Kyo. The two elder Sohma met stiff opposition from the enraged teens, clearly not pleased with their continuing interferences, Kyo more vocal and unpredictable in his retaliations while Yuki silently but effectively held his own. Neither Master Haji nor Tetsuya ever thought their honed skills to be inadequate but these two were certainly giving them ample reason to rethink that.

Both Nezumi and Neko defended themselves well from the all-around onslaught. Time and again Yuki managed to slip away and drive a sounding kick or fist to the distracted Neko. Infuriated, Kyo drove away his distraction with unprecedented force and skill, and in turn lunged at the Nezumi with the heavy spear, always missing his mark…but, almost…so close with each attempt…

From one extreme end of the balcony to inside the second floor's high-vaulted rooms…not one area was left untouched. Many of the dojo members that were mere bystanders to this lunacy scrambled to get out of the way of the dangerous duels and their more dangerous blades. So much yelling and shouting from all…chaos…and Haru struggled futilely to keep the more unruly bunch away from Yuki. At least now he knew why a number of his teammates had shown up here…

"**DAMN JERKS, CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S GONNA SLICE YA UP GOOD?!" **yelled the Ox as he once again swung one male against another, knocking both to the ground. **"HE'S NOT FOOLING AROUND! CAN'T YA SEE THAT FOOLS?!"**

And of course more came to replace them, the bystanders from before now gathering enough courage to at least take him on while the others made a break to reach Yuki. His stamina…his injuries from before…he cursed profusely as he realized that he couldn't stop them all—

"**GET OFF HARU-CHAN!" **A loud crack was heard as one member had his nose crushed and profusely bleeding down his shirt. He was then kicked squarely in the chest, the poor sap sent flying back into another, both now having the wind knocked out of them as they wallowed on the floor. **"AND WHERE DO **_**YOU**_** THINK YOU'RE GOING, IDIOTS?!"**

Even Haru in his darkest moods knew better than to stand against the charge from the Boar of the Jyuunishi. "Pft, damn Kagura-nee…ya damn freaky when you're pissed…"

"Shut it, _Black_ Haru-chan!" shot back Kagura as she sent another member into a wall with a hard kick to the gut. Bracing her back against his, she breathed heavily, her fatigue evident to the Ox. Licking her dry lips, she lowly remarked, "Haru-chan…we need to take them out—"

"What the hell do ya think I was doin'?!" angrily cut in Haru as he was cut off as well by the increased bellows and frenzy from members still able to have use of their limbs. But what had alarmed him most was the presence of security guards…an increasing flow of security guards…

"Aw hell…"

"Exactly," replied Kagura in turn, having seen the new bodies pouring into the building as she was coming up to the second story balcony. The flow was fortunately stemmed due to the security steel gates blocking most entry points now, with Momiji diverting the majority to other floors of the exhibit hall. Yet those that did make it up to the second floor balcony had eyes that were seeing too much. The tragic nightmare around them was now becoming an unalterable reality…and there was no waking up from that.

It was all Haru could do to keep the majority from coming in direct contact with Kagura. Those that did manage to break away from his aggressive attempts to keep them restrained were met by an unforgiving kick and/or fist from the lady Sohma. It was no accident that she had led her team to victory at the international tournament. And now, with these odds against them…neither Jyuunishi could hold back…exposing themselves even further as 'inhuman'…

There were witnesses all around this melee…the majority looking on with sheer disbelief. Some were looking on with bitter satisfaction. But one soul saw it all with a profound sense of sorrow.

'_Yuki-kun…Kyo-kun…'_ Even if she tried closing her eyes to the epic clash before her, Tohru continually saw in her mind each kick, each thrust of the fist, and every stroke of a weapon. Her tears had longed disappeared, but her eyes did not betray her despair.

How had it all come to this? Could she have stopped this, somehow, someway? Was she a fool to have believed that an age-old curse would not have had its way with this generation? Her companion certainly heard that unspoken question.

"Stop it already, Tohru," remarked Rin sullenly, not at all thrilled with the escalating situation. "This was inevitable from the moment the Rat and the 'god' was born in the same generation."

And that truly broke her heart that had hoped for them all.

Hope. Maybe that word never had belonged to a Sohma after all.

Master Haji quickly lost his hope that he could restrain Yuki. Each encounter with the Nezumi was only making the teen angrier, if that was possible. And if it were truly possible, Yuki was getting better with each parry…too good.

Years…so many of them he had lived and not once had he ever been in an altercation in which his honed skill of the sword was truly put to the test. The formal training and exercises of the art was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the combat version…the art he had learned well had now become a means of survival. He never thought he would have to resort to this level of fighting, not ever. Yet he couldn't say that the art wasn't partially present…

As angry as the Nezumi was, Master Haji couldn't help but admire the beauty he exuded in his style of wielding not one sword but two. _Two_. Each strike from those blades that were once hidden in one sheath was not merely wild thrashes as one would expect from someone that had never held a sword before. Graceful arcs of light as each blade reflected the rays of a glorious summer sunset met his wizened eyes and his chosen blade. So mesmerizing…lethal in their own right as they sought to disarm him time and again, much as he himself had tried to disarm the wielder of such fine blades.

Yuki was simply not to be defeated or deterred from his goal of attacking Kyo. Over and over the gray-haired teen would effectively parry his strokes and somehow, someway, he'd find an opening to slip through. He would then launch a swift and often brutal assault on the distracted Neko…a hard kick to a knee, a knock to the head…but never with the swords, just with his foot or fist. It was a repeat performance across the large second floor rooms and even larger balcony…twist, clash of blades, evade, parry…

Fatigue…momentary, but Master Haji saw it in the teen's eyes.

"Yuki-sama, please…stop…THIS." With a particularly hard thrust of his sword, Master Haji finally had the Nezumi once again against a wall. It was his small hope that Yuki would at least _feel_ how tired his body had become with all this.

Yuki did stop his struggles…and pinned the elderly Sohma with a pained look, his icy response coming forth in a hushed whisper, "Would _you_ let it go if _he_ had BETRAYED your TRUST?"

And therein was all that this came down to. Betrayal.

Another Jyuunishi legend has come full circle for the Sohmas…with the same sad ending.

"I can't…I _won't_ let it be," murmured the distressed Nezumi as he looked away to the Neko. "…forgive me."

Master Haji wasn't all too sure at that moment on what he was asking forgiveness for. But in the next moment, it became clear.

_**(WHAM)**_

The crowd all around again became stunned speechless and unmoving as they saw another body flung clear across the floor and into the air, only to fall with an unforgiving impact into a standing display. Master Haji registered nothing else but an explosion of icy fury within his veins, leaving him numb and motionless. But he saw it all from his vantage point on the floor…he saw the blood…and fully understood Yuki's much earlier words…

'_Dear God…what has he done?'_

No sooner was the elder Sohma off him that Yuki yelled out, **"KAGURA…RESTRAIN HIM!"**

While others wondered who he meant given the countless number of males in the area, Kagura knew well what he meant. And true to her nature, she did not hesitate.

"Gomen ne, Haru-chan!" Opting for the quickest route to her target, she used the poor Ox's shoulder as her trampoline and vaulted high into the air and over many a body, to land abruptly within reach of her target. And she was not kind in her use of force.

It literally felt like his arm was being pulled out of its socket as he was suddenly torn away from his opponent only to land on his back a ways away. Stunned, he struggled to lift his head, only then to have a foot at his throat pinning him down. He looked up to see Kagura looking down on him with determination.

"I can't let you interfere anymore, Tetsuya-kun…it's not your place," she remarked resolutely.

Tetsuya angrily bit out, **"Do you have **_**any**_** idea what—"**

"It's YOU who has NO idea of what this is about, Tetsuya-kun!" shot back Kagura as her foot pressed in harder to his throat. She carefully glanced back at the other two Jyuunishi as she dejectedly remarked, "You understand nothing of what's going on. And it has to be that way."

She had never wished so hard before now to have this curse gone from their lives, instead of having to witness it come to life, brutally so.

Kyo profusely cursed his continuing weakness, this time his disregard for his guard costing him mobility as Tetsuya had him pinned good against an antique wood bureau. As he saw Master Haji fly across and land motionlessly, much like Kazuma, his rage almost pushed him to the edge, but the talented swordsman had him perfectly restrained with the edge of his blade against his throat. His mind whirled for a way out, but came up with nothing until he felt the sudden absence of his opponent, only then to see Tetsuya hurled up in the air and slammed down on the floor with a painful thud. Kagura always had little mercy on how she brought down her opponents…he knew from experience.

Yet he spared no time in thinking why she had done so. In the next moment, a sharp blade pierced the wood next to his ear, cleanly cutting his cheek and ear, the sting worse than any paper cut he ever had. Suddenly an enraged Nezumi was before his face in close proximity. He then registered his shirt fisted and yanked to pull him away from the bureau, then to be thrown ruthlessly across the floor into a wall. Out of breath…moments…it was all mere moments…he was coming again…

Yuki had to give it to the Neko…his reflexes were outstanding. Barely did Kyo manage to swerve the _naginata_ to protect his vulnerability. And his swiftness…to meet face to face with the Nezumi as he barreled against the lithe body to slide across the glass floor…

Finally…the staff in his hands restrained the Rat, choking him…he had dropped the two blades while he struggled but Kyo held firm, his sense of self and all self-control nonexistent.

"**You two SPAWNS FROM HELL won't EVER hurt MY family again…NOT **_**EVER**_**!"** screamed the raging teen, his red-orange eyes blazing in a fiery glow all its own…his rage fully unleashed.

"_**KYO-KUN, STOP!!!"**_

The Neko only heard the rush of his blood beating in each and every vein. It was all he could hope for to finally, _finally_ have the Rat at _his_ mercy. He will have no regrets when this was over…none.

Another moment…another blink of the eye…and everything changes direction…

Two slim hands suddenly released their fervent hold on the staff crushing their throat and instead instantly clamped onto the sides of the deranged Neko's temples above him. Yanking the Kyo's head down closer to his, Yuki's raspy, icy response was for the Neko's ears only, "No…YOU won't _EVER_ hurt MY family again, _NOT EVER_."

The scorch of the Neko's rage that lit each cell in his body on fire was cooled to the depths of winter the moment Yuki finished his hushed declaration. Chilled…numb…frozen…he was no match…

_**(CRACK)**_

A gush of blood spewed from Kyo's nose, jerking him out of his frozen stupor, his mind only registering then the painful connection from Yuki's fist. And he realized way too late the sudden lack of breath as he reeled backward on his feet, only to feel the same foot that delivered the vicious kick now knock his head to the side. Gravity did the rest.

Yet the Nezumi thought otherwise…

The Neko's body was pulled upright before it crumpled to the floor, Yuki grasping him by the collar of his shirt. The moment Kyo's face was in view, Yuki gave another merciless blow, this time one eye taking the brunt of it.

The pain…his eye was swelling shut after all…there should have been excruciating pain, especially from his nose. Especially from the now constant blows to his face, torso… But Kyo could only register cold…numbness…a distinct hum echoed in his veins…in his hearing.

'_Concussion maybe…pft, wonderful…' _He would have laughed at his pathetic state if that damn hum wasn't so aggravating. However…that damn hum…it was louder, more distinct…broken words…snippets of a voice that wasn't…

"_She remembers."_

Deep arctic winds surely couldn't compare to the blizzard flowing in his blood. A long ago warning from a broken nightmare…

"_We ALL remember…"_

He had failed her.

"_**NOOOOO!!!!"**_Kyo's battle-cry was abrupt and unleashed a torrent of fury that stemmed from years of the Neko spirit being repressed. It did not want to slither away in defeat…it did not want to accept failure.

He blindly retrieved his spear from the ground, thrashing it with vigor at Yuki. Somewhere along the way, the gray-haired teen had managed to retrieve the two swords and lock them back together, using it to parry the _naginata_ stroke for stroke. A slash…block…kick…punch…thrust…they literally were sending each other across the floor with each counterassault. The raging fury of each spirit refused to relent…

It was in the midst of this heated fight between two long-suffering Jyuunishi spirits that one spoke out bitterly. It was to be the last words to be exchanged between them.

"**Even with your eyes wide open, you see NOTHING!" **cried out the Nezumi in despair, stilling for only a moment. **"Do you FEAR **_**so much**_** that your HATE has made you so DAMN BLIND?!"**

Another chord of memory was plucked…and the voice that came with it…

— "_**Are you still afraid of the rats?" —**_

It came as a whisper on the wind…and it angered and frightened Kyo all at the same time…enough so that he felt the chill of winter's breath once again in his boiling veins. Immobilizing him with a rush of clarity that shook him to his very bones…

— "_**In time we hate that which we often fear…" —**_

…Words spoken by a young woman on a summer evening not too long ago. But even then, those words were not her own but those of another. They belonged to the one being…

— "_**Do you hate…?" —**_

…the one and only being…

— "…_**are you still afraid…" —**_

…the only one that could ever…

— "_**Do you hate…?" — **_

— "…_**afraid…" —**_

…like Akito.

— "_**I wonder, Kyo-kun[…]the fears Akito-san carries must run very deep if it manifests itself into such anger…hatred. I wonder…what it is that Akito-san fears so much?" —**_

What Akito hated…in truth, feared…

— "_**Do you hate…truly hate from the deepest recesses of your soul?" —**_

'_Do I fear,'_ is what he _really_ was being asked. And as the wheels of reason finally spun…

— "…_**what you feel comes no closer to what **_**I**_** feel." —**_

An onslaught of epic proportions bombarded his ears all at once from indistinct voices that resonated from within his mind at lightening speed. They were loud…so very loud…

— "_**Come on, count to ten, and then see if you can catch me!"**__** —**_

— "_**[…] to be free as the sky above me."**__** —**_

— "_**[…] do **__**the dreams you have when you doze off mean anything more than what they are?"**__** —**_

— "_**[…] **__**guilt and regret is all that you'll be left with. You deserve better."**__** —**_

— "_**[…] the clarification you're looking for will soon become apparent to you in time."**__** —**_

— '_**If only it could be undone, if only the light could shine in the darkest of plights. If only I hadn't failed…if only…' **__**—**_

— "_**Betrayal is the deadliest of blades […] fear it…, **__**b**__**ut above all…" **__**—**_

And the screeching train that the voices came out to be twisted into a morphed dream that was solely visible to his wide, terror-stricken eyes. Fleeting images of each vision he ever had…all playing out too fast for his eyes to react to…

_White glimmer in the dark…no…two shine in the dark. Sharply spread in an arc…spreading further apart…further away…_

— _**`The damn traitor…the fault lies there…'**_

_**`GET AWAY FROM ME!' **__**—**_

— "_**Do you believe me?"**__** —**_

— _**Let's not be afraid anymore.**_

"_**We have a traitor, Eldest Brother. And darkness is coming soon."**__** —**_

— "…_**You're not **__**scared**__**, are you?"**_

"_**Betrayal is a deadly blade…"**_

_**Anyone can wield the blade of betrayal. Will you wield it? […]**_

'…_**it always starts with someone.'**_

"_**Are you still afraid of the rats?"**__** —**_

— "_**A betrayal nonetheless…"**_

"_**Do you still fear rats?"**_

"_**Look at the time…the hour grows late."**_

"…_**trust it to always be there."**_

_**[…] refuse to lose the little hope that I have just because I'm afraid."**_

_**You'll remember to look for it, won't you?**__** —**_

'_Stop…'_

— "_**Don't let her remember."**__** —**_

'_Stop…'_

— "_**She remembers."**__** —**_

'_DAMMIT, STOP!!!'_

— "_**Do you hate…?" — **_

'_I'll stop…'_

— "_**We ALL remember…" —**_

'_I'll stop.'_

— "_**Do you believe me?"**__** —**_

"Now…you see."

Tohru was intent on reaching them. Rin had disappeared from her side without her notice, so absorbed was she in the fight before her. She crawled at times, staying against the walls, becoming the wallflower she always believed herself to be. Hours, months, years…time blended altogether for her as only the hard beating of her heart reached her ears. Kyo…Yuki…the others…it was overwhelming to see them all struggling, fighting…fighting with no mercy. She wanted to reach them…the two who were in so much pain that it blinded them.

Yet, as one took the moment to breathe, it stopped. Literally mere moments…from one blink to another…in a heartbeat…really, that's all it took. Yuki had screamed at Kyo, his words echoing across the floor and then the next instant…the next few moments…Kyo…

He had dropped his long-bladed spear, blood dripping from his fingertips. Still…so frozen he was to the floor. And moments after that, Yuki…

He smiled…so brokenly. In five steps, he reached the young man that he had given such a beating to. Another moment in time, he leaned in, whispered into the ears of the silent Neko…and promptly reared his left hand back, palm open…and thrust it forward so viciously that Kyo was sent flying several feet into the air…

…and over the balcony.

_(Wheezing)_ "Damn…" Yuki grasped his chest as he struggled for each intake of air. Shaking his head, he wryly grinned. He would've laughed if he could. _(Gasping)_ "Lucky me I just gave him a warning."

She didn't know what had her worried most…Kyo's limp form sailing through the air to land loudly and no doubt painfully on the first floor or Yuki's current physical and mental state. Yet the sound of a sword clattering on the floor stirred her blood to life once more. He simply stood there, wavering on his feet…gasping…wheezing…

There was so much blood from his left foot…

And then…his knees buckled.

It was instinct…she knew this to be true. How could it not be? She cared so much… But it was careless…foolish…stupid on her part. She instantly regretted it and felt pained in a manner that hadn't been felt since her mother had died.

She caught him, fondly calling out to him. And he naturally transformed to his Jyuunishi form, the heavy breeze flowing in the hall blowing away the smoke easily.

How could anyone not see it…see Yuki no more but a rat in its place?

"Yuki-sama?" lowly remarked Tetsuya in utter disbelief.

"**WHAT THE **_**BLOODY HELL**_**?!"**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKS?!"**

"_**DAMMIT, GET BACK, BASTARDS!!!"**_

"**Haru-chan, HOLD THEM OFF!!!"** Kagura released her charge and rushed to Haru's side to push off the surge of onlookers that wanted a closer look. Keeping them in safe distance now became a monumental task but she managed, barely.

Still, general chaos ensued. Tetsuya and members of the dojo that were still around continued to call out for an explanation but that's not what Tohru paid heed to. She couldn't even look down to Yuki's second form…not when he was snatched away as if on fire… And certainly not when she felt the distinct pain associated with a hard smack across her face, cutting her lip in the process. She was stunned into silence once more.

"_**STUPID BITCH!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR FILTH!!!"**_

"Akito, please, let's see to Yuki first!" called out Kureno as he reached her side, relieved that it was enough to draw her attention away from the distraught girl.

"Akito!" cried Hatori as he raced up the stairwell, hefty medical bag in hand, to reach his runaway patient. He had chanced to see Kyo's form go over the balcony to land with a thud on a forgiving table that was laid out with brochures. Momiji had quickly materialized at the Neko's side, providing immediate first-aid that he himself had taught the Usagi since he first came under his roof. Really, it could have been worse…

And it was much worse...up here. Akito…Tohru…Yuki's Nezumi form in full view…

"Hatori-nii! Yuki…he's—"

"Hatori-niichan, Yun-chan's foot…he's bleeding all over—**STAY BACK!**"

"Yuki had severed a vein it seems on his left foot, Sensei…" remarked Tetsuya as he unsteadily stood up from the floor, his hand massaging the soreness from where Kagura had pinned his neck. Shell-shocked with all that had happened…with all that he had seen, he made his way to Master Haji's slumped form, softly commenting along the way, "Can't believe that guy actually sliced up his own foot just to prove a point…"

Hatori quickly went over to Akito grateful she had ceased her assault on Tohru and was now cradling the Nezumi to her chest and out of view. "Akito…let me look."

Kureno, who had gathered Yuki's clothing from the floor, worriedly looked over their shoulders. "He's…having trouble breathing…"

He dared not touch the Nezumi's body, it being in such delicate condition. But after many experiences with Yuki's health in the past, he was able to visually assess the frail state of his body, from the bleeding coming from his tiny foot to the shaky breaths he was taking in. Time was precious…but so was their secret…their curse to bear.

"Akito…you must make the decision," quietly remarked the doctor, steadily looking at the young woman who knew exactly what he meant.

Although her eyes were solely on the being in her arms, Akito was well aware of all the attention her bundle drew. The Ox and Boar were very thorough in incapacitating many who had dared to cross them…just as they should…but there were those that were still mentally coherent and kept their distance, knowing who/what she carried though none came any closer. Truly, the moment her presence was felt upstairs, it chilled the blood in their veins, stilling their movements. The frigid aura of true authority…they couldn't even look to such a person much less take a step in their direction.

Still, the damage was done. There really was no other option.

Akito turned her heavy gaze onto the doctor. "Yuki will have his medical needs handled by a doctor of _your_ choosing, Hatori…do you understand?"

A doctor of 'his' choosing…yes, Hatori indeed knew well the responsibility he was just given. And he knew of only one other medical professional that he trusted completely and could entrust Yuki's care to…he only hoped Akito would not object when she found out.

"Absolutely." To Kureno, he gave him further instruction. "Yuki will no doubt transform back once his spirit is assured of its safety in Akito's presence. I will have the doctor meet you in the ER at the family hospital. They will make all the special arrangements necessary for Yuki. His personal medical history is specially locked in the family medical files and will need this pass code to access it. _(He slips a small card to Kureno.)_ Give it to the attending doctor when you meet up. I will also leave instructions that Akito be in Yuki's presence at all times…that should help keep Yuki's spirit calm and therefore won't prompt the transformation."

Kureno tucked the card away and made to escort Akito away but the clan head remained. "See to this matter, Hatori, as expeditiously as could be done, am I _clearly_ understood?"

"Hai," he replied with a low bow.

"And as _much_ as I want YOUR senseless head cleared of _any and all_ memories of us…" continued to coldly remark Akito as she turned to Tohru's kneeling form, "…I will only allow you to continue to retain them if you never, EVER come near Yuki. Swear it on your mother's grave."

Pitifully Tohru tried to form coherent thought at what had been demanded of her but Akito was not going to wait.

"Hatori, rid her of them ALL right now before me. Each and every one—"

"I swear it. Please…_(sniffle)_…I won't come near him anymore. Just…please help him…please…_(sniffle)_"

Akito's eyes coldly observed the broken girl before her for a few more moments before turning away, seemingly satisfied with the response. "Hatori, also have those imbeciles on their asses help you with cleaning THEIR mess immediately. Come to the hospital once you are done here."

Kureno followed the clan head dutifully as she took long strides to the staircase. It was an eerie silence that followed the clack of her shoes as she walked off, the security sirens thankfully having been silenced a while ago. So many felt the oppression of her anger…the rage that ran painfully cold. Truly, the very blood in their bodies had run ice cold when the two had finally left with their delicate cargo.

Not once did Akito stop nor Kureno. Until she sensed the _other's_ presence close by.

She paused in her hurried pace and slowly turned her head to glance at the crouched blonde-haired teen. The Usagi was staring back at her with no little fear but he seemed bound and determined to remain between her and the injured Neko behind him. Even the Sheep and Tiger were by the Neko's side, just as determined.

It meant nothing to her.

"Be sure that thing gets back on its feet…I would hate for him to miss the reality he just created." With that, the embers of all her rage fluttered on the unseen wind, her frigid aura now an ominous shadow that stayed with her.

And as she marched off with Kureno, the void they felt in their Jyuunishi bond now rang with an ache so poignant that their tears burst forth unexpectedly.

Kyo could only close his eyes in despair…after one tear had fallen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saga continues (09-02-09)**__**:**_

_Wow…was that…long? Heh, I had anticipated these last couple of chapters to be all in one, but as you've read, that would have been a monumental chapter. Hope you guys made it through in one piece._

_As I mentioned previously, this chapter took some months to put together. Quite a number of months but honestly the main portion was done by mid-July. I've been polishing it ever since then. It had to be just right on every level…this chapter was one of the original turning points in the story that I had outlined from the very beginning. It took years to get to this point so I wasn't about to do this half-way…it was all or nothing._

_I intended to integrate the supernatural element of their curse into this chapter and basically shine a very big light on it. Essentially this was an underlying element that was hinted at for so long, but now in this chapter it basically exploded in all the wrong ways that it could. I, of course, as the author embellished as necessary but hopefully you would find the action scenes not overblown or unrealistic, given the circumstances and nature of the characters. That part actually took me the longest to put together…I'm no action writer, but I pray I didn't butcher it too badly._

_There were many moments in previous chapters that hinted to this catastrophe. From Yuki taking quite a big step into the unknown to Kyo fighting his demons, this was all alluded to on some level in chapters past. Kudos to those observant readers that wondered about certain aspects of the story! Hopefully there will be those that can see how I integrated these 'connect-the-dots' throughout the story and to end up to where I am now._

_Betrayal…fear…and the hate that connects them. This was what the story boiled down to, and towards the end of the chapter, it's what Kyo had finally understood. He was literally being overwhelmed by the sheer force of all these elements as they fed off each other. Poor Kyo…he was warned long before Yuki had to spell it out for him with his fists and blood._

_I wonder if anyone caught that little tidbit…Yuki never actually cut Kazuma but his own foot. The next chapter will clarify this more. Yuki…the poor Rat just can't get a break…but he certainly broke plenty of bones! Word to the wise…don't piss off the Rat. He's not 'top dog' for nothing! Also, regarding how far Yuki fell, I figured that since Kyo jumped from a second story window in the manga (early chapters), then Yuki could very well make a landing of his own from greater heights. Eh, just something I wanted to share since early on in the fic I really debated on how many floors he fell down from._

_Sorry, I'm rambling…_

_Okay, musical hour..I really listened to a lot of music for these scenes. I will list a few of those that I listened most towards the end and that I recommend. "Duel of the Fates" from Star Wars soundtrack; "Liberti Fatale" from Final Fantasy 7 orchestral soundtrack; from the Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children movie soundtrack, off the second CD, we have tracks 1 (Tenrai-Divinity I), 4 (Tenrai-Divinity II), and 9 (Sairin Kata Tsubasa no Tenshi – Advent One-Winged Angel); lastly, "Quixote" by Bond. These are mainly instrumental pieces but I think you'd like them as much as I have._

_Wow, looking at my stats certainly made me happy. I am now on the fave list for 101 readers! You all send me over the edge of ecstasy! Thank you for keeping my fic that close to you…I only hope to continue to deserve it. As always, thanks to all my readers, reviewers and passers-by…it's a joy to have this much attention for my epic fic!_

_Take care and hope to catch you all again in the next chapter release!_


	67. SOS Chapter 66

**DISCLAIMER****:** _Furuba and all its characters shall forever not belong to me. But this storyline does come from my demented mind._

**Embers of Summer's Glory  
_Chapter 66: Public Sentiments_**

_***.***_

"_Is _all_ that we see and seem but a dream within a dream?" _— Edgar Allan Poe, "A Dream Within a Dream"

_***.***_

"**So was there a confirmed earthquake in the vicinity of the sports arena?"**

["It rocked the arena some, but the main area affected was the exhibit hall at the other end of the building. Much of the damage has been reported there but unfortunately that location has been sealed off, so I cannot visually confirm at this time—"]

"**Our communication is cut off once again… Good evening to all. If you are just tuning in with us now, we are continuing to cover the late breaking news that took place just a few hours ago. Reports have been flooding in from both our correspondents at the tournament and the general public who were eyewitnesses to this extraordinary event."**

"**Hai, Kusagi-san. It seems that this story has reached international coverage as well since many from the foreign media that were covering the tournament and their countries' athletes were still at the arena when this earthquake took place."**

"**That's correct, Arisawa-san. Now, let's go to our correspondent who's at the local university monitoring the findings of the seismologists that are there investigating the matter. Keno-san…have they located the epicenter of this seemingly minor earthquake?"**

["Yes, they have pinpointed the general area of the earthquake's epicenter to be located on the outskirts of town but surprisingly caused very little in damage around the immediate area. There have been unconfirmed reports of animals behaving strangely, but outside of that, the only real sign of the earthquake were tremors from deep in the ground. The investigation is still continuing—"]

"**Keno-san, allow me to interrupt you. It seems our communication with Ihara-san at the arena has been restored. Ihara-san…can you hear us now?"**

["Kusagi-san, I can hear you now. As I reported last, the true damage at this point really does seem localized to just the Grand Exhibit Hall at the Sohma Arts Complex located on the other end of this vast structure where the tournament was taking place."]

"**So the arena itself where the majority of the crowds were still located has no damage whatsoever?"**

["No, fortunately none at all. I myself only witnessed the sway of the light fixtures above and just a general tremor all around us. If it weren't for the electricity flickering and all our satellite feeds going dead at the same time, we would have very likely brushed off the whole incident."]

"**Have any witnesses there been able to provide further account of the areas that were damaged or the injuries that were incurred? We've had initial reports from several eyewitnesses that many security personnel that were dispatched to the exhibit hall were being escorted outside, somehow all showing signs of shock and not remembering much of the event."**

["Yes, we tried getting to anyone of those security personnel, but unfortunately the medical staff on the scene are not allowing any interviews to be conducted. From what we did observe, however, there were apparently members from the Sohma Dojo at the location at the time the earthquake took place. They were also being treated by the medical staff outside, many of them for minor scrapes and bruises and only two were seen taken by ambulance to the local hospital. We also have speculating reports that members from the Sohma family were reportedly at the facility as well, but we have yet to see any member of the family come forward to confirm these rumors or to comment on the condition of the many artifacts still on display inside the likely unstable building."]

"**Were any others able to speak to you on this?"**

["We did manage to interview other employees at the facility that were evacuated at the time the security alarms went off. Their first-hand accounts are astounding…imploding windows, loss of electricity, and shockingly they felt _impact_ tremors from _above_ and then _descending_—"]

"**I'm sorry, but impact tremors coming from above? Could it have been the power being systematically damaged one floor at a time?"**

["According to the people from the power company who are here to inspect the facility, that could very well have been what they felt. They will know more when they are allowed into the facility to conduct their inspection. Right now, building engineers along with security personnel are going throughout the exhibit hall and adjoining areas to inspect the damage in detail. Until we receive their findings, we will continue to gather further eyewitness accounts and bring it all to you exclusively. This is Ihara Taeko reporting LIVE outside the Sohma Arts Complex…back to you in the studio, Kusagi-san."]

"**Thank you, Ihara-san. Arisawa-san, has there been any official statements released from the Sohma family regarding their damaged facility or to confirm any of these reports? It's now late in the evening and several hours since this disastrous incident started…"**

"**Kusagi-san, thus far the only official statement from the family was to acknowledge the efforts of the emergency personnel and to thank them. They have neither confirmed, denied, or even acknowledged any of the reports coming through the media. As has been proven in the past, they are keeping to their privacy as the local authorities handle all the inquiries from the media related to this event."**

"**Undoubtedly this revered family is staying true to their nature. We will take a short break now for our sponsors and will return to continue providing coverage on the true tremors that shook the tournament. Stay tuned."**

—_**ooo—**_

"If I get asked one more DAMN time why the HELL I'm here, I'm gonna start kicking everyone's asses ON CAMERA!"

"Arisa, that will accomplish nothing."

"Oh come on, Saki! We've been through the entire arena…with no little amount of hell let me tell you! Man, I never thought that the security would be so damn tight! And for what?! Lounges, restrooms, locker rooms, storage rooms…all turning up empty! Tohru and your brother are nowhere to be found and EVERYONE is too BUSY to HELP!"

"Oi, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san! Got something over here!" yelled Kakeru as he wildly waved from behind large placards advertising the tournament.

"Finally SOME progress," irritably remarked the tall girl.

Hanajima couldn't agree more with her companion's sentiments. Under the veil of an imminent storm, marked by constant lightening across the sky, they had spent literally hours scouring the entire arena and surrounding area for their dear friend and her younger brother. It had stood to reason that since all the occupants and participants at the arena were let out moments after the earthquake hit that Tohru and Megumi would be amongst the huge crowd. Sadly not a trace of either them or the Sohmas in general was found. They all seemingly vanished.

'_And all these chaotic signatures from everyone's auras are doing nothing to help me sense them nearby.' _Hanajima was at her wits end, truly, especially with her parents persistently calling her to ask how she and her brother are doing. There was only so much time before they caught on that something was wrong, if they haven't already. She needed to find at the very least her brother…right now.

"And I've been telling ya, I know Yun-Yun, er, Sohma Yuki. We were old friends since back in high school—"

"I am sorry, but there is no way you can substantiate your claim, and I do need to leave. I cannot say anything related to the family, but if you are a friend of theirs, then you will have to call on them on another day. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Oi, hold on right there," exclaimed Uo as she finally reached them. Standing toe to toe with the gentleman, she was bound and determined that this man will help them…willingly or not. "I have had my _one_ day off this _entire_ summer shot to the pits of HELL and _YOU WILL NOT_ TURN _US AWAY_—"

"Yeah, what she said!" chimed in Kakeru with as much a threatening pose as that of a bird. "So, talk…or else!"

"Enough…Arisa, Manabe-san," remarked Hanajima, hoping her calm voice will tone down their over-eagerness enough to allow her to try to get some answers. They were about to protest when she smoothly continued, "He's more than willing to cooperate if we don't ambush him. He has very solid waves…he can be trusted—"

"Oh man, Saki, now's not the time for bringing _that_ up! He's gonna freak and blow us off," cut in Uo exasperated.

"Waves…you mean 'chi'?" the man asked curiously.

"Chi…waves…whatever!" cried out Kakeru in frustration. "Look, I just want to know where Yun-Yun is, okay?"

"He doesn't know who the hell that is, Manabe!"

"Well YOU ain't doin' any better, Uotani!"

"ENOUGH." Taking a moment to gather her wits and dwindling patience, Hanajima turned to the young man with an apologetic plea and low bow. "I apologize…my friends are frustrated. My name is Hanajima Saki, and we're looking for Honda Tohru and my brother, a young boy by the name of Megumi. Do you know them?"

"Tohru-chan? Megumi-kun?" He relaxed with evident relief. He politely bowed and warmly smiled in return. "My name is Tomoda Kunimitsu. It has been equally frustrating for me as for your friends…I've been hounded endlessly from the media. They are quite merciless in their efforts to get a story on my employer or any Sohma for that matter. Are you close friends of Tohru-chan? I can sort of see a family resemblance with Megumi-kun…"

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Kakeru cutting in. "He's actually speaking to us—"

"Pipe down, idiot!" shot back Uo. "Let them talk!"

"Yes, we're Tohru's roommates. And…well, though I disagree, I've been told my brother and I do resemble one another. So you _have_ seen them?" eagerly asked Hanajima, feeling very certain that her trust in the man was valid.

Kunimitsu quickly stood on his guard as he saw several wandering media members closing in on his location once again. It's hardly a surprise that some from the press were able to sneak past the tight security parameter considering how security personnel were stretched thin.

"Please come this way," he lowly remarked as he grabbed hold of Hanajima's elbow, bringing her that much closer to his side as he led her in the opposite direction of the incoming reporters. He quietly continued, "It's best to keep a low profile…the press is after anything Sohma-related, even Tohru-chan if they knew of her association. She's…_(pause)_…her friend's support would be very welcome I'm sure."

Seeing his hesitation to elaborate further, Hanajima couldn't help the rising panic in her voice, "Is she hurt? And my brother? Are they okay?"

"Only a few scrapes. But…" He stopped short of passing another restricted section where medical staff was busily checking emergency personnel for air contaminants and acquired injuries. "I will have to ask that your male companion remains here."

"What?! Why?!"

"Manabe, would you just shut it!"

"Arisa, please."

"I apologize, Manabe-kun, it's nothing personal," intervened Kunimitsu before the argument could escalate. "It's just that the way you are now, you're no better than a reporter that would demand information from Tohru-chan on Yuki-kun's whereabouts. She's in no condition to be interrogated in that manner. I'm sorry, but I must insist you remain here."

"But Yuki—"

Kunimitsu placed a comforting hand on the distraught teen's shoulder. "I've been assured by a family elder that Yuki-kun is in good hands and not to worry. What we _should_ be worrying about now is getting Tohru-chan home safely. That's what Yuki-kun would want, wouldn't you agree?"

Deflated, Kakeru nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he _would_ want that." To the girls, he remarked, "Go ahead…I'll go get us a ride to take us all home. Meet me by the fountain across the street…it's cleared for traffic now."

"Thanks, Manabe…sorry about earlier, really," replied Uotani, her surly mood now replaced with a growing sense of gratitude, seeing that as agitated as he was, Kakeru was setting it aside in favor of helping them once again with Tohru. _'Hn, the Sohma Prince has such a hold over this guy even when he's not around. Gotta thank the Prince for evoking such loyalty from his friends.'_

Parting ways, the trio carefully made their way through the throng of medical and emergency personnel. Everyone around them was on a mission and paid little attention to their presence. Of course it paid to have their male escort as he continually flashed his access badge and repeatedly stated that the girls were with him.

With all the hubbub, they could barely hear their own thoughts, let alone speak above it all. Yet for Hanajima, thought and speech was not needed as she felt a growing apprehension within her. Something was just not right aside from the obvious state of emergency. Living in this country, earthquakes were a natural norm. Each left a signature behind that she was familiar with, but with this reported earthquake…

Underneath it all…an underlying current of…_something_ not normal, amplified by the electrical storm that had developed in the last hour… Simply put, it was unnatural. 'It' had eyes and was very much looking at them…

The others were brought to a halt as Hanajima stopped cold. Uotani reached out to her first, "Hey, Saki, what's up? This guy was saying we're almost there."

Kunimitsu noted that the young woman was tense under his hand and was frantically looking all around her, clearly disturbed by whatever she was sensing. He couldn't blame her for her uneasiness…he felt much the same. "It's alright, Hanajima-san. I know it's not easy coming into this area. But it is dissipating…perhaps our cell service and electrical equipment will be fully functional by night's end."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Uotani as she took Hanajima by the shoulders to offer comfort.

"Well…let me see, how best to put it," lowly replied Kunimitsu before coming to a satisfactory answer. "Yes, if you were to believe in your friend's comments on 'waves', then you believe her to be sensitive to 'chi' or 'qi', the energy force that all things give off. Around here, due to what's happened, it's exceptionally potent and not very easy on the senses of people who are sensitive to it. Phones and electrical equipment are easily affected as well."

"You actually believe in that?"

"I am a professional athlete of martial arts, of course I do."

"It's…not natural," quietly interjected Hanajima as she got her barings back, sensing the truth in his earlier remarks as the dark, clashing aura dissipate further with each minute passing by. "There's something…_wrong_ with it all."

"Admittedly it's not giving me an easy vibe either but it's getting better…thankfully. Now we just have to worry about this storm over our heads. Come on, we're almost there."

As they resumed their walk, Hanajima couldn't help the persistent prodding into her mind. It gave and pulled and pushed harder and…it clicked.

"Tohru! Megumi!" So lost in her thoughts and under the stifling aura, she barely registered their wavelengths. They were very close now.

Just as she was about to take off with Uotani hot on her heels, she felt her elbow caught in a firm grip. She looked over her shoulder to the kind man, wondering what prompted him to stop her.

"Before you go, I must point out something that I couldn't say in front of your other friend." Seeing he had the girls attention, Kunimitsu cautiously proceeded. "Tohru-chan…she is physically fine, but…emotionally…maybe even mentally, I'm not sure…"

"Could you please just spit it out?!"

"Arisa…"

"She won't acknowledge my touch, not even my presence. I can't reach…_her_. She's clearly traumatized by—"

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

"Arisa, let him go!"

Gently and calmly, Kunimitsu loosened Uotani's hand from his collar and guided it slowly down. "Please, control your outbursts. She doesn't need your anger and worry. She needs your support, so please, just be there for _her_ and remain calm, for _her_ sake. The injuries the boys sustained—"

"Boys? Who? The Carrot-top? Prince, too?! DID YOU JUST _LIE_ TO MANABE BACK THERE?!"

"Arisa, _enough_."

"I hadn't meant to mislead your friend, but both Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun _are_ having their injuries looked after. I can't tell you anymore than that because I've been told nothing else beyond that. But clearly, this has all upset Tohru-chan."

"Ya think?!"

"Arisa, please, no more rudeness." Hanajima sighed heavily, now understanding the full weight of Kunimitsu's burden. If the Sohma boys were injured in any way…

Uotani and she have strong bonds with Tohru, no question about it. Friends through the good and bad as only the very best of friends can do. But when it came to those young men and that family…Tohru's heart would break should anything bad happen to them. _She_ would break.

'_And that's how she is now…broken and lost. Her signature tells me all this…all her despair.' _Turning to Kunimitsu, Hanajima bowed respectfully. "Thank you for all your assistance. We will look after her now."

He returned the gesture in kind. "I only wish I could do more for her. Please, here's my card. Feel free to contact me for anything. I have her home number, so I hope you don't mind that I'll be calling periodically to check in on her."

As he walked away, Uotani couldn't help but lowly comment, "Something stinks to high heaven, and it ain't all about the guys getting a small bump on the head."

"Then perhaps we should get to her. The sooner, the better."

Both girls made haste as they meandered through different relief stations, finally coming upon a cleared area. And only two people were found here…

"Megumi, Tohru!"

Tired…exhausted. Megumi felt all of this in under one hour when he tried to get Tohru to talk to him. Had he been any other bystander, he would have left her so that he could get a hold of his family to pick him up as many others had already. His sister and parents would no doubt be worried sick by now with no response from him. His cell phone, as everyone else's, was of no use. And Tohru…she just stared at nothing…her misery impenetrable. Oh how he had wished upon any believable wish that he had been there with her when the 'incident' had happened.

_Incident_…that's what everyone was referring to the mass hysteria that occurred earlier when the tremors hit. He had been calmly waiting in the private suite where Kisa and Hiro had left him when they followed after the elder Sohma men to go congratulate their relatives privately on the winning matches. The Sohma teens were to return in half an hour they had said, but shortly after they left, Shinpachi and Yunosuke along with Himeka were taken away by Yunosuke's mother. Parting ways, he was left alone in the large suite to wait for his friends.

It was the TV first that started acting funny, the screen flickering until it finally died. The lights were the next to flicker and die out. Then came a tremor. Gentle at first but they increased in quantity and pressure. He had never been so terrified in his short life but quickly sought to go under a table to avoid possible falling debris.

He knew he couldn't stay put for fear of possible aftershocks so out he went into the corridors. Pandemonium had broken out all over. He managed in the darkness as best as he could, following the rush of bodies that seemingly headed towards an exit. His efforts were sadly in vain as he tripped along the way, crashing down to the hard floor below. He felt kicks and was sure to be trampled further had it not been for another's timely presence.

'_Where did that guy go off to anyway? I wonder how far he's gone to get us a ride home?'_ Megumi looked at his bandaged arm and hand, the ache on his leg sharpening just a bit when he moved it the wrong way. The gentleman who pulled him out of that deathtrap and protected him through the panicked crowds was apparently good with giving him first-aid from the medical kit he had on him.

Of course, the man had to be prepared with these sort of things…he belonged with the Sohma Dojo. That much the young teen could tell from the man's uniform. And some time later, his superior (_'I think he called him Master Haji.'_) had emerged from the building, leading a very distraught Tohru away from the influx of reporters that came upon them.

'_And I'm back to the beginning…no closer to an answer.'_ Despite the lack of reaction from her, he was bent on consoling her, even if it's only to offer her his shoulder so she could lean her head on. He was truly at a loss on what else to do or say.

'_Nee-san, where are you?'_

"Megumi! Over here!"

The loud, brash voice was unmistakable. He looked beyond some tall bodies and spotted Uo amongst some medical personnel. Apparently they were in a heated discussion, judging from Uo's wild gestures. _'Hn, I doubt flipping the medic that particular finger will get Uotani-san any closer to me.'_

"MEGUMI!"

Such immense relief had never washed over him before. He was instantly at his feet, mindful of Tohru's weary form. "NEE-SAN!!!"

Seeing that one of their patients finally had family come for them, the medic allowed Uo and Hana through without further delay. Both ladies swiftly made their way to the two sitting on a stretcher. Hana couldn't help the overwhelming surge of emotions once she saw her brother sporting injuries. She never spoke it aloud nor did she allow the thought to sit in her mind, but she had been worried for his safety…very worried.

"Megumi, does it hurt? Are you injured anywhere else?" asked Hana softly as she gently ran her hands across his bandaged arm and hand.

"Just some bruises on my back and shins. I had tripped trying to get out." Thinking further, Megumi looked amongst the crowd around them. "This man helped out and took care of my immediate injuries. He was from the Sohma Dojo. Did you see him? He was trying to get us a ride home."

Thankful to Tomoda-sensei for taking care of her brother, she replied, "He led us here and left. But we must be sure to give him our thanks later, don't forget."

Nodding in consent, he then turned his attention the silent lady beside him, seeing Uo trying to get a response from her. "Nee-san…I'm sorry…I never could get her to tell me anything."

Hearing her brother's quiet remarks, Hana saw what both Tomoda-sensei and Megumi were referring to with Tohru…she was oblivious to them, to everything around her. In vain Uo tried to get a reaction from their friend. Nothing.

"Tohru…"

Honestly, Tohru did acknowledge what was around her. She noted the increasing lightening in the sky, the stifling air she was breathing, the organized chaos that was slowly dwindling as the numbers of people were dispersing. Apparently the injured were all taken care of, and now it was a matter of cleaning up the mess that was left behind by the…

No. She would not remember that event. She had not spent all this time, with extreme effort on her part, to put those memories far from her foremost thoughts just to bring them right back for her to face…to acknowledge.

How could she? Her life with her surrogate family was…it was the next best thing to having her mother back. No, that wasn't true anymore. Just as her mother was her home, the Sohmas _are_ home…they were all her home. Her friends were dear to her, truly, but she _needed_ her home. Their despair was hers…their joy hers. The tears they shed, she shed ten-fold. They would say repeatedly to her how much her kindness had saved them, but she would always believe that they were the true saviors. They had after all given her a home to call her own. Were there problems? Certainly. Would she give up being with them because of those problems? Never.

And to have that threatened…to be cut off…to have it taken away with a mere flick of the hand…

'Your world crashing all around you'…she had thought her mother's death was the epitome of that remark. How foolishly naïve she had been.

So, how could she confront a truth that tore at her heart? Was it cowardly of her to put it out of her mind? It was safer to not acknowledge it…at least, not now. Will she ever? She was not strong enough to bear it…to bear her failure…

Her betrayal.

Reality, though, never ceased to relent. Too weak to hold them back now, those memories were now gushing out in spurts, leaving her numb to her friend's embrace. The hateful exchanges between Cat and Rat, both verbal and physical...each wound they gave to the other was one she felt in her bones.

Rumbling thunder was softly heard.

Then there was Kazuma's intervention, landing the poor surrogate father in the midst of an epic confrontation that even he couldn't stop... The grown man was easily tossed in the air by such an unnatural force that no one saw but knew that was there and that it came from one lone youth who was pinned to the floor. Such bitter coldness seeped into her blood then, frozen in that moment of time.

Lightening flashed overhead, thunder followed, louder this time…and along with that, her friends worriedly calling out her name.

Then…then she…

"_[…] I will only allow you to continue to retain them if you never, EVER come near Yuki. Swear it on your mother's grave."_

_[…]_

"_I swear it…"_

Those words…her words…condemned her broken heart over and over…

She never noticed how she took to quietly sobbing into her clenched fists, her shoulders slightly shuddering with her restrained efforts to hold it in. Nor did she notice the tighter embrace from both of her friends. She did dimly note that it started to drizzle.

'_Can I ever wake from this sad dream? Can they?'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Well HOT DAMN if that's not the most CRAZIEST SH—(_he looked momentarily to his guests before speaking any further_)—ahem, that is to say, what you have here is definitely proof that this whole 'incident' is more than just some random earthquake, Sirs."

The elderly man quietly asked, "And how have you come to that conclusion?"

"It was rather simple, Master Haji," the supervisor boasted. "Although the majority of our surveillance equipment here and out there sustained considerable damage, what we managed to retrieve and base our findings on is all here in these recordings. They're grainy even after my man here cleaned them up good, but they're good enough to support our theories."

"I was also able to retrieve some thermal video, Sirs."

"Well don't stop there, Mitsuru! Show them what you've shown me already!" his supervisor yelled, his sixteenth cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. Turning to his honored guests, he humbly remarked, "I've made absolutely certain that any and all security surveillance video around the whole perimeter of the exhibit hall be brought in for your review as you have requested. We apologize for the delay but it took us an hour just to get the backup generator fully operational!"

"Ye-yes sir! Here are the more striking images we were able to retrieve." The technician quickly punched a few buttons off his massive control panel, with monitor screens completely surrounding one long wall while another wall was completely covered with one huge display screen. Nothing was left out of sight in a Sohma building aside from the restrooms.

The supervisor quickly hit a switch to pause at one screen then hit another switch to send the image to the large wall-screen. "Now see here! There! That is probably our best picture of the young man _falling_ down—"

"Um, no sir, he is definitely not 'falling'. I ran the numbers and reran the footage and trust me…this kid isn't falling—"

"Look Misturu, if the kid took a nose dive from the SIXTH FLOOR through those windows (which by the way I don't know how the hell he managed that!), then he's FALLING."

"Sir, if I may clarify, he did 'fall' from the sixth floor, but if you look at the time lapses on the video… _(All observe the video carefully.)_ He…damn, I can't believe it! His descent starts out fast but…Yuki-sama's fall _slows down_ as he approaches the second floor's balcony. The video unfortunately cuts out at this point as does all the power in the whole building including backup generators."

The supervisor nearly choked on his smoke as he ran the same calculations through his head as his subordinate. It was all shockingly true. Unbelievably true.

"With such sophisticated equipment then, you should have excellent footage from the time our clan head made her presence known in the exhibit hall."

The jubiliation that the security personnel had felt completely left them as they could tell where this line of questioning was going. Turning to the other gentleman who had just spoken, the supervisor lowly bowed.

"Kureno-sama, our revered head of the family had ordered the security personnel on the floor to discontinue their surveillance of the ground floor and that of the sixth floor. With that order, my men dispersed from the two areas and passed the message along to my other engineer that was monitoring the activities from in here. He then turned off the LIVE feed from the cameras on those floors."

"What about when Kyo-kun had arrived prior to Akito-sama?"

"Yes, Master Haji, we have good footage of when he arrived. Mitsuru, punch that up on the big screen." The technician quickly hit a flurry of keystrokes that brought up the specified timeframe. His supervisor began explaining, "There's no sound but this clearly shows his frustration. Strange that he'd be so worked up after winning his matches today… Anyway, he makes it up to the fourth floor…having a drink it seems."

"Sir, he doesn't move until a short time later," spoke up the technician. "He goes up the private elevator with his security badge…to the sixth floor."

"I thought no footage was available on the sixth floor," pointed out Kureno confusedly.

"Not on the floor, but the cameras on the elevator are always turned on…there's no way to switch those off," clarified the tech. "So we can see a little of what went on inside the floor."

"Not much, though…damn. But the security film in the stairwells are okay, right, Mitsuru?"

Responding to his supervisor, the tech efficiently brought up various images on other screens, clearly showing two individuals going up the stairs. One goes down while the other continues to the sixth floor albeit at a much slower pace.

"So, Kagura-chan went back down and Yuki-sama doesn't go inside the sixth floor when Kyo-kun and Akito-sama are together. He didn't see anything…" murmured Master Haji.

"That's true to a certain point. Hey, Mitsuru, fast forward the time lapses on these stairwell recordings. Then have both the elevator cams tuned up as well as the thermal images from the sixth floor."

"Isn't the video footage from the sixth floor irretrievable? That would make any thermal images useless as well," pointed out Kureno.

"Yes sir, the video footage is too damaged but the thermal images I'm referring to are not of the room itself but of the displays cases themselves." Seeing the confusion in his guests' eyes, the supervisor explained further. "You see, for security purposes, we have a thermal device in each display case to gauge temperature changes. Any deviation from the set temperature level and the system automatically alerts an engineer here."

"Here we go, sirs."

All gentlemen now stared at the various screens. They saw Yuki disappear into the sixth floor, followed moments later by Kyo's image entering the lift.

"There! Mitsuru, slow the playback!"

"Yes, sir. _(Pause)_ Incredible, he must have run like hell to get to that point…"

Master Haji couldn't agree more with the tech. There it was…the lower half of Yuki's body was recorded just out of range of the elevator camera. And Kyo, obviously bitter and angry, had his back to the Nezumi the whole time. _'Didn't he even realize Yuki was RIGHT THERE?!'_

"Now here's the _really_ weird part, gentlemen. Aside from the 'fall'." The supervisor quickly pressed more keystrokes until the thermal image gauges were up on screen. "It's just Yuki-sama and Akito-sama in the sixth floor now. But look…for some far-fetched reason, the temperature starts dropping but not just everywhere…just around the area by the display cases against the wall. But just as quick as it happens, it snaps back to normal, which is why the engineer just logged it as something to investigate in his next shift."

"While that happened, Sohma Kagura ran up the stairwell at break-neck speed up to the sixth floor. Shortly after we have the alarms go off on the same floor which we later learn that it was the display cases by the wall being broken into. Later investigations logged only one item as missing. After a few minutes, more alarms go off…this would be when Sohma Yuki…eh, well, when he 'stepped off' the sixth floor."

"And that brings up another…oddity." The technician then brought up other views on the monitor screens, this time of shattered glass strewn on the floor. "This is the security glass from the display cases…completely shatterproof, bulletproof…everything. But there you have it…all broken into little pieces. And this…the tempered glass from the wall overlooking the atrium of the exhibit hall…all this glass from all the floors is pulverized…practically broken down to its basic component."

"Faulty materials would then be the cause?" inquired Master Haji.

"No, not ever! Our building is made of the highest grade of raw material out there and made to withstand shockwaves from strong tremors. To have this level of damage to the glass but not to the building itself is beyond strange. Highly abnormal. This is well worth investigating further, wouldn't you agree, supervisor?"

"Indeed, Mitsuru! I'll be getting a full crew on hand to put all these pieces together…"

By then, Kureno had then turned away from the distorted but true images on the screens, his heart as heavy as the burden on his shoulders. He had hoped against all odds that any evidence gathered would be disputable but that was hardly the case here. How he cursed the latest technology the Sohma family had to employ in this building. It could ruin them…

Just not today.

"Thank you two for your dedicated work. We the Sohma Family are truly in your debt for your devotion to keeping all our property safe from harm. And knowing the truth of the matter is very important to us as we get to the bottom of things."

"Kureno-san is absolutely right," agreed Master Haji. "We now have a much better understanding of what has happened today. Your efficient work habits have done us very proud."

"Oh, but…well…thank you, sirs! Thank you!" blurted out both employees as they stood to attention and bowed repeatedly in gratitude.

"And on that note, please let our physician take a look at you both. He has already seen to the well-being many of the employees in this building." Master Haji then opened the door and revealed a very haggard but determined doctor. "Sohma Hatori of our family clan will be very quick in his examination. One at a time is the proper way to examine them, is that right, Sohma-sensei?"

Hatori inclined his head in recognition. "Yes, Master Haji. I have already examined all the security staff, and they are currently fulfilling their duties downstairs. I will be brief in my examinations and send you both down to meet up with them."

"Oh, but we couldn't impose on such a revered—"

"Now, now, none of that humility. We insist as your employers. It's only right that we take extra care of such devoted employees, right, Kureno-san?"

"Yes, Master Haji. Akito-sama would have it no other way."

"There, you see! Now who's going first?"

The tech rose first and deeply bowed to his employers before following the family doctor out of the security office. As they quietly walked the long, deserted halls lit by emergency bulbs, the technician dared to ask, "Please forgive me, Sohma-sensei, but I must declare my…aversion to needles. They are quite…frightening."

Coming into a small reception room, Hatori closed the door quietly behind them as he tiredly replied.

"Do not worry, sir. I will not be using any needles for _this_ examination."

—_**ooo—**_

"So, what's the status of the security footage at the facility?"

"We have just received confirmation from Master Haji that all of it has been thoroughly disposed of."

"And the personnel?"

"Everyone except Tetsuya-kun. There was no point as he's in line to take over Seto-san's position. It was time he learned the truth."

"The Dragon's talent never ceases to amaze me."

"_Hatori-sensei_ was able to effectively remove their memories and plant more 'agreeable' ones."

"There were so many people…is he absolutely sure he got them all done correctly?"

"He was very certain he did it all 'exponentially well'…his words."

"How is the condition of the building?"

"What of the exhibit displays and such? Much of that is priceless or on loan!"

"The building engineers just gave their approval and are just now allowing our people to get in there and start the removal of the artifacts. We should have this all done by first light tomorrow."

"How are those vultures at the media spinning this 'incident'?"

"As usual, they will go with what reports the emergency officials come up with. Our private contacts there will ensure all is very discreetly handled."

"Excellent. It seems that our valiant efforts to confine this mess to more _manageable_ portions are finally paying off," stated Seto crossly as he rubbed his bleary eyes hard. Looking to his watch and noting the very late hour, he took another sip of his coffee. Addressing the members seated at the long table, he stared at each one hard, giving emphasis to his next words.

"I think it's now time that we discuss exactly what's on everyone's minds. Akito-sama, the Nezumi, the Neko, the other Jyuunishi…any objections?"

Momiji's father was quick to respond. "Seto-san, I believe any discussion of any sort about my child or any of the other Jyuunishi without Akito-sama present is highly inadvisable. We should wait—"

"Forgive me, but I quite disagree," cut in Seto in frustration. "Having an honest discussion of what's really on everyone's minds without Akito-sama's presence is _exactly_ what needs to be done. Those Jyuunishi were responsible for a number of serious injuries inflicted on outsiders and even to members of this family!"

"I am inclined to agree with those amongst us who want to wait," quietly interjected Yuki's father. Everyone looked to him then, the father of the Rat, as he dully looked at the table. "It is not our place to discuss matters concerning the Jyuunishi, regardless of our personal relation to them. Akito-san has made that perfectly clear over the years, and those who have defied that decision have sorely regretted doing so."

Seto's wife shifted uneasily in her chair as she vividly recalled those few that had defied Akito. Kumiko looked to her husband and reasoned as well, "Seto, given the extremely long day, I would recommend that we all adjourn until such a time that Akito-sama can attend a meeting. We'll be more rested and better able to argue any points of concern with her then."

Seto looked at the weary faces and agreed that for now he would let the matter rest…almost. Pulling out a small memory disk, he inserted the device into an open computer port. The images that displayed on the large viewing monitor behind his head garnered the reaction he was hoping for.

"What is this?!"

"Where did you obtain that, Seto-san?!"

"Is that…I thought all footage at the facility was destroyed!"

"It's them…"

Seto calmly replied to all, "Rest assured everyone that what I have here is the only copy in existence. It's badly damaged as was all the other security footage, but clearly it gives us a close view of what happened between the Rat and Cat. Now, we need not discuss anything tonight…but at the very least, just watch."

And they did. Each kick, throw across the room, slash from a sharp blade…the eyes of each opponent…the malice… They saw it all. It was enough for Seto.

'_My thanks to you, you wild Horse of the Jyuunishi. I will indeed pass along your regards to Akito when I next meet with her.'_

_***-***_

* * *

_**On that note (11-22-09)**__**:**_

_I can't believe it…I finally posted! Late but at least it's up!_

_I'm sorry for the delay. This time we can blame the job for all the frustration in getting this put together and out the door. I hadn't planned for it to drag on as it has but reality never settles well with my plans. I know I should be grateful for even having the job, but there is such a thing as too much work. I'm very much burnt out…fried crispy…_

_Enough of the whining. Onwards we go and what a chapter! It's a filler plus more…I had to connect the events that will lead up to the final chapters in this segment of 'summer'. I had wanted a more 'outside' look of the aftermath. With the media, personnel, and family, I think I did well to get it right. Sorry no Yuki or Kyo or anyone really outside of Tohru and her friends. Next chapter we'll get into it really good!_

_Song of choice for me: Don Henley's "End of Innocence". Terribly political in its nature but it grasped the desperation the singer felt at the time. So much of what was once wonderful and peaceful and comforting were all being done away with, leaving behind despair and turmoil. I felt that the song truly conveys what this chapter is, a turning point within the family as they come to grips with the harsh reality that befalls them with the sudden exposure of their curse and the aftermath._

_Well, hopefully I can post again soon. Given how my job has been as of late, I may take another while before I post. But I will post as soon as I can! MANY thanks to all who have read and reviewed and 'faved' me and my story. It's a definite boost to my tired and weary bones. Take care all and be safe out there!_


	68. SOS Chapter 67

**DISCLAIMER****:** _As my demented mind consistently tells me, I make no profit from my Fruits Basket fanfiction. Not a dime. No wonder I'm poor._

_Note: Yes, this is the real deal…and for all those that have read, reviewed, fave'd, and waited for over a year, this two-chapter-in-one is for YOU. Enjoy!_

**Embers of Summer's Glory**  
_**Chapter 67: Blind in our Darkness**_

Clouds.

Rain.

Fog.

This all continuously plagued his limited vision along with dark, green-leaved trees standing tall yet weighed down with the large amount of rain on its leaves, occasionally rocked by the unseen wind.

'_Always the same.'_

That's what greeted one youth in bed as he opened his bruised eyes to view the world outside his bedroom window. He let out a long, pained breath. The scene hadn't changed in the five days he's been in bed, unable to leave it due to his injuries.

This was all very damn well pathetic…and depressing.

If he hadn't felt such an ache in nearly every cell in his body, he'd scream loud and hard in frustration. He swore that even the tips of his orange-red hair were sore. As it was, he could barely move his mouth to speak, the only action that gave him the least amount of pain. Hatori had told him that his jaw had been dislocated for so long that some facial muscles were still healing from the unnatural pull. At least the swelling was going down. The good doctor had insisted on having him take a sedative to sleep off the pain…

No. No sedative and barely a dose of pain relievers. Nothing more. He _wanted_ to feel the pain. It blocked out more…unpleasant feelings. Physical pain was a cake walk compared to the alternative.

'_Where the hell is Shishou?'_

Usually his father-figure was by his bedside fretting over his care…making sure his pillows were all well fluffed for optimum comfort for both his broken leg and dislocated shoulder but also keeping his torso comfortable to put less pressure on his broken ribs. And if that weren't enough, Kazuma would be spoon-feeding him broth he had made downstairs…it's what the injured youth feared most each and every day he lay in bed. He could swear that the broth had some type of bacterium that will land him in the hospital…

That is, if he was allowed to go to one. When he had regained consciousness in his bedroom after having blacked out at the exhibit hall from his painful landing, he was not at all too surprised that he wasn't at a hospital. Having a guy go 'poof' and become a cat was a real possibility at the time he was out of it. That wouldn't go over so well with the medical personnel, and he was sure Hatori was more than exhausted…

No…no, he will restrict his thoughts to only now. It was infuriating the way his mind would rebel and insist on thinking thoughts that would naturally lead to what had happened to all of them…on that day…at that hour…in those moments. The feelings those thoughts brought on…he wanted no part of it. Physical pain is all he's willing to endure…for as long as possible.

"Oi, Shishou…"

The muffled, strained voice reached the ears of the dojo master who was busily reading a cookbook in the kitchen…with the fridge door wide open…forgotten.

"I'm coming, Kyo!"

"…fridge door…"

At the foot of the stairs, Kazuma sheepishly grinned as he turned on his heel and quickly strode into the kitchen to complete the forgotten task…he really had meant to look for juice.

'_Ah, Kyo, you know me too well.' _Task done, he rushed up the stairs, not wanting for Kyo to strain himself more than necessary to speak, let alone to breathe.

'_If he moves too much again, his ribs will not heal as they should. His shoulder is in much better shape, but his leg…'_ He halted his spiraling thoughts then and there. It always brought back the mental image of how he had found Kyo on that day.

There's nothing that could quite describe that moment in his life except that he never wanted to repeat the day…ever.

'_Focus. Kyo's health comes first. All else…everything…it can wait.'_ Pausing momentarily on a step to gather his wits once again, he proceeded up the flight of stairs, with a wide smile in place. He went into his temporary bedroom (it was a given he'd stay in Tohru's old room) and picked up a tray he placed there earlier.

"Kyo, I have fruit all cut up for your enjoyment," called out the man happily as he strode into the teen's room. With a flourish he sat down next to the invalid and took up a pair of chopsticks. "Well, tell me…what would you like first? I have pears, strawberries, peaches—"

"Water?"

"Eh? Oh yes, of course." And of course it'd be the one item he hadn't thought to bring. Kazuma was on his feet once again. "One pitcher of water, coming up."

_**(Knock, knock)**_

Both males stared at one another in bewilderment. Shigure had gone out earlier and had said he wouldn't return until around dinner time, leaving strict orders that no one attempt to make anything resembling dinner as he will bring home take-out.

"Well, that could be Shigure-kun's editor. Perhaps he missed another deadline," Kazuma remarked as he left his son's side and took off down the hall and stairs at a brisk pace. He didn't need any 'outsider' coming into the house with Kyo still as delicate as he was.

"I am terribly sorry," he called out as he approached the front door, "but Shigure-kun had an appoint—"

The elder Sohma did not continue further, clearly shocked with who was standing there before him.

"Please forgive my intrusion, Shihan. I was told that you are currently staying here while Kyo recuperates."

"No, no, not at all, Tetsuya-kun, please come inside…it's much drier, I assure you." Allowing the younger Sohma entrance into the house, Kazuma quickly led him into the living room. "Please have a seat. I would bring us some tea, but…eh, Shigure-kun was rather…blunt about me never using his kitchen…ever. I don't think he's forgiven me yet for the _tiny_ fire—"

"_Fire?"_

"Really, the sparks were what caused them, I mean, microwaves aren't as safe as they claim to be, let me tell you—"

"The _microwave_?"

"And, honestly, the stove _was_ getting on in years—"

"Ahem, I see," commented Tetsuya as he repressed a wry grin…and shivers. He was all too familiar with the dangers involved when Kazuma was in the kitchen. The stories were legendary.

Giving his elder a comforting pat on the shoulder, he remarked, "No worries…I'll make some tea for us."

Kazuma immediately protested, "Oh, I hate to put out my guests that way—"

"It's fine, Shihan. I'm happy to do it." Tetsuya wasted no time in settling himself in the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers to find the necessary utensils and ingredients to make the tea.

"Look at you, all so wise…I'm rather envious," remarked Kazuma wistfully. He suddenly jerked to attention and gasped, "KYO!"

"I thought he'd be asleep since you're down here—"

The distraught father quickly ran around to retrieve a cup of water. "Oh my, my brain has been made to a fine mess nowadays! I'm sorry, Tetsuya-kun, let me take up some water to him, and then I'll be right back down."

"Certainly. I'll have this done by the time you come back down."

Kazuma wasted no time take the pitcher of water up the stairs and to Kyo's bedroom. As he poured water into a cup, he caught Kyo's questioning glance and replied, "Not to worry, it's just Tetsuya-kun. He's come to pay us a visit. Would you like for him to come up here and visit with you?"

Kyo had heard the muffled sounds of conversation so he knew it was someone Kazuma was comfortable letting into the house. But to know it was Tetsuya…

"He knows…don't he?"

The elder Sohma was not oblivious to what Kyo was referring to…nor did he fail to notice the same old anxiety that plagued the youth since he was a child. They had both overheard Master Haji instruct Hatori that erasing Tetsuya's memories of the event was not necessary as Tetsuya will be taking over Seto's position on the board in due time. So, it was true…Tetsuya knew, and if Seto had anything to do with it, his son would know each and every last detail.

Yet…

"Yes, he does know." He dipped a straw into the glass of water and tipped it just so for Kyo to drink from. As the boy swallowed carefully each sip, he softly continued, "But when he referred to you, he referred to you by your name."

Kyo quickly glanced to catch Kazuma's steady gaze. It was always the same, calm gaze that always told him all he needed to hear without being told.

Acceptance.

At any other time, it would be a relief. But not now. Not when he's yearning to feel only the pain in his bones. He wants nothing to do with feeling _better_. He shouldn't. He has no right to that. Pain…undulated pain was all he wanted to feel.

"No…I just want to sleep."

Kyo turned away from his gaze, opting to see out his window. To see beyond the rain-sodden leaves, murky sky…to see anything that had nothing to do with anything... Blissful denial.

Kazuma heaved an inaudible sigh and set the tray and glass of water on the desk. "Perhaps another time then. I'll be downstairs for a little while. Call me if you need anything."

The youth had seemingly tuned him out already, and Kazuma didn't bother to look back as he walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him, leaving it slightly open. Shoulders slumped he walked the long walk down the hall and stairs to the small dining table. He barely noticed the other's presence as he quietly sat down.

"How is he?" Tetsuya softly asked as he set a cup of hot tea before the tired man.

Sipping his tea, Kazuma murmured, "How is he indeed…"

Both men remained silent at the table, the heaviness of the weather having little to do with the heavy atmosphere in the house.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya-kun," remarked the elder man suddenly, "you make the effort to visit, and I'm such poor company. Please forgive me."

"No, please Shihan, I was the one who imposed on you," immediately protested Tetsuya.

"And after making me such good tea, too." Sighing heavily, Kazuma's sincerely smiled for the first time that day. "Well, enough of my melancholy. I truly appreciate your visit. Please, tell me how have you been? And the others from the dojo? I…I was so immersed in looking after Kyo these past few days…I'm not very aware of what's going on… I've not even contacted Kunimitsu—"

"Tomoda-sensei is doing fine with all the details pertaining to the dojo, so please don't worry. And I'm well. I didn't need any medical care beyond a few scrapes and bruises that are all on the mend. I…I had gone to visit the community hospital where Ohashi Hajime-san and Tenaka Hiko-san are still hospitalized."

"Yes…how is their condition?"

Tetsuya hadn't wanted to go into detail but Kazuma's quiet but demanding gaze said otherwise. "Ohashi-san certainly had some damage done to his jaw. Currently it is wired shut. He'll be in the hospital for quite some time until that's all fixed up. Tenaka-san had his shoulder dislocated but the damage was minimal there. His collarbone is a different story, so he's fairly well bandaged up around his torso…he'll need therapy for some time but he'll be fine...they both will be fine in time."

"And…how do they remember the events?"

Tetsuya hesitated before lowly continuing, "They were frustrated that they couldn't remember many details after coming into the exhibit hall. They do recall meeting Kyo, but little else. The doctors explained to them that their memory loss was from a concussion and that all their other injuries were attributed to the debris that fell on them when the quake happened."

And that was all Tetsuya would say on the matter. The terror he saw in their eyes when he mentioned Yuki's name in passing…they remembered nothing of the facts, that much was certain, but their bodies' remembered the fear instilled by the Sohma teen. No, he will never say anything about that. Not to anyone…not ever.

"I see…that is good to hear." The melancholy returned to Kazuma's eyes momentarily before brightening once again. "Yet, that isn't really what you wanted to talk to me about, was it?"

Tetsuya met Kazuma's all-knowing gaze with a look of trepidation, unsure if he should broach the subject that concerned him most above the condition of his teammates. He set down his cup of lukewarm tea and moved a bit from the table in order to lowly bow to his elder.

"Tetsuya—"

"Please, Shihan…no, _please_ Uncle," implored the young man without lifting his head. "I…I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for failing both you and Master Haji!"

"There's no need—"

"No, Uncle, there is. I broke a solemn rule you've both always taught me and that was to never underestimate my opponent. Looking back, I now know that I had lacked conviction in my attempts to help deflate the escalating situation. My foolishness allowed for your injuries to occur amongst other things. I do not ask for forgiveness, but I am so very sorry, Uncle…so sorry."

Kazuma brought his hand up to lightly trace his neckline. He would be lying if he didn't admit to having felt just a trace of fear when Yuki looked down on him with one foot pinning his chest down while a sword was pointed to his neck…the dark gaze in the Nezumi's eyes chilling him through and through. He had been physically too weakened from whatever unnatural force Yuki had used on him to do much of anything when he helplessly witnessed the Nezumi swiftly aim the blade across his neck, only to then realize that it wasn't his neck that was cut.

'_All that splash of blood across my face…it was a carefully timed movement that gave the perfect illusion…exactly what Yuki had wanted. Never did Kyo notice that it wasn't my neck but Yuki's foot that was cut clean through.'_

He had seen horror-stricken faces before when the death of a loved one was made known. It was as if a dull hammer came and knocked your heart out of its cavity. He never wanted that experience for his son. But it was not a choice then…that look of horror on Kyo's face when Yuki seemingly cut him open.

'_And I was too weak to move a damn muscle, not even to call out to the boy. What use is all my strength if it can't even spare the one person I care about most the grief that wasn't real?'_

He sighed heavily and mentally shook the misery away. Whatever regrets he has were his to reflect on alone. For now…

Smiling fondly, Kazuma remarked, "You've not called me 'uncle' in so long. It makes me happy to hear it again."

"But Uncle—"

"No, no, I will not have you groveling before me like this," replied the elder Sohma as he reached over and pulled up Tetsuya's down-turned face. He looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'm not hurt and you are _not_ at fault for what took place. No one could have held back what was inevitable. Crossing that line of no return…with those two, it was always a matter of when, not if, _when_. To be frank, I am surprised it hadn't happened sooner, given their nature…"

Long, silent moments passed as the two pensively regarded each other before Tetsuya visibly relaxed the tension from his stiff shoulders. He took a small sip of his lukewarm tea, wryly smiling. "Well…if nothing else…at least the mystery behind their 'nicknames' has been solved…from my point of view anyway."

"Do…did your perceptions of them change?" It was a loaded question but Kazuma had to ask. He had to be assured, for Kyo's sake.

The younger Sohma looked to his sensei with consideration and carefully worded his reply, "I may be my father's heir, but I am my mother's son as well. Whatever prejudices my father adopts were weeded out of me long ago by my mother."

He settled his forlorn gaze on the misty rain outdoors through the windows, heaving a heavy sigh before continuing. "When it was all more or less explained to me by both of them, I admit I felt…doomed and a bit cheated, however illogical that was. This blood that runs in my veins…how cursed it has been all this time…any descendants of mine will likely be…afflicted with this…with no hope of them ever feeling the embrace of a loved one that is not of their respective gender. How…tragic that will be for them."

Returning his gaze to Kazuma he gently but sadly smiled. "I can't possibly imagine what it's been like for you or anyone associated with this burden. _(Pause)_ Yet, given what's happened, I can't give any further answer beyond that, Uncle. I am still…uncertain about many things. But…when I _am_ ready, you…and Kyo may count on my support."

Kazuma had looked down as he traced the rim of his cup, silently listening to Tetsuya's response. He knew that it was no easy thing to hear of the family's secret let alone to accept it. He's had decades, and it was still heartbreaking at times. But now with what's happened…it would seem that all the Jyuunishi's efforts to live their lives as they chose was just a lie. In the end, they still played their roles as the Jyuunishi they were born into.

'_What bright future can they hope to achieve when a fable holds more truth over their lives than reality? And what of future Jyuunishi? Is it always to be this tragic? All of it…it's just so…heartrending.'_

He has never felt so exhausted…the years of hardship were truly taking their toll on his heart. He joined Tetsuya in gazing pensively out the window, idly wondering how much the dreary weather mimicked the state of their family. So…despondent…

'_Without hope…'_

—_**ooo—**_

"Can you turn down the damn volume?"

"I'll turn it down, Hiro-kun."

"Kisa, let dum-dum do it!"

"It's not _my_ fault the commercials are loud…_you_ turn it down!"

"You have the remote, baka Usagi!"

"It doesn't work, _remember_? Haru broke it."

"Hey, Kisa, turn it down."

"Hai, Haru-oniisan."

"Don't get up, Kisa, the baka Usagi wanted to watch this program, so let _him_ do it."

"It's not like there was much choice, it was the only channel with no news coverage, stupid Hiro."

"So? Get up and turn it down!"

"_You_ get up!"

"No, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Why don't the BOTH of you get up and turn down the damn volume before I kick your asses?"

"Black Haru is back…"

"Argh, you see what you did, baka Usagi?"

"Would you all just knock it off and just get up and turn the damn thing down?" Kagura made short work of her trek to the TV…all two feet. _'Honestly, so damn lazy!'_

"Thanks, Kagura-nee. You're good."

"It's _your_ fault that the remote control was broken to pieces, Haru-chan!" she fumed.

"Yeah, bummer…could you tone it down? The program's on…oi, since you're up, turn up the volume. I can't hear."

"ARGH!" she loudly groaned, not only turning up the volume supremely loud but also whacking Haru on the head as she angrily stomped out of the lounge area of their suite the hospital had provided. "Sorry, Kisa-chan…cover your ears!"

"DAMMIT, IT'S TOO LOUD! TURN IT DOWN, HIRO!"

"BITE ME, BUTT-FACE!"

"NO, HARU, STOP!"

"HARU-ONIISAN, HIRO-KUN, MOMIJI-KUN…YOUR RUNNING AROUND WILL BREAK—"

_**(CRASH, lights flicker)**_

"Now you done it, Rabbit."

"ME? You pushed me, stupid Hiro!"

"Pft, well…at least the volume's down. Go get me a drink, Hiro."

"Kiss my ass, _Black_ Haru!"

"Oh yeah, egg him on, idiot…"

"I SWEAR they're driving me to drink…" Kagura grumbled lowly to herself as she walked down the hallway to another room that was serving as their kitchen/dining area. "Rit-chan, I hope you're done with the snacks because they're about to have ALL their male-testosterone butts kicked out the damn door! AND I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!"

As he finished up on dishwashing duty, Ritsu calmly noted from his place at the sink that his dearly beloved had seen to making another alteration to the innocent wall with her fist. After seeing her do this repeatedly during their stay at the hospital, he had stopped reacting adversely to each 'episode'.

'_At least she's matching the size of the hole to the others beside it…'_ "Is it the TV remote again? I can order another one with maintenance."

"No, the _TV_. Good thing the family owns the place….eesh, the damages will be sky-high by the time we bail this private hospital!"

'_Of that I have no doubt…especially with her additions to the walls.'_ Heavily sighing, he turned off the faucet and dried his hands, mentally giving profound thanks to those in the family who had provided this hotel-like lodging on this floor with little outside interference, especially given their 'peculiarities'. It would not do to have prying eyes when a young woman capable of punching holes through plaster had no injuries to account for it. Truly, privacy was a must for them.

Done with his daily duty, Ritsu went over to the dining table, retrieving a heaping plate of sandwiches that he had prepared earlier. It seemed a fellow Jyuunishi was already snacking on them. "Ayame-oniisan, how do you like them? I had hoped I prepared them perfectly to your tastes."

Dabbing his mouth delicately with a lace-trimmed handkerchief, Ayame nodded wholeheartedly before replying, "You are a wonder in the kitchen, Ritsu-kun! I would expect nothing less from an admirer of mine! You could feed a small army with this one plate!"

Aghast, Ritsu looked to the plate before him and agreed…three dozen sandwich halves were more than enough. "Gracious, you are precisely correct as always, Ayame-oniisan! This _is_ a lot! They'll be too stuffed to move around!"

"Perfect." Kagura quickly placed the large tray in Ritsu's hands and steered him to the doorway. "Be a dear, darling, and go on and serve it to them. If I go, I may just hurt them out of spite."

"Eh…certainly." Not known for his prowess, Ritsu barely managed to keep the tray level as he walked out the door and down the hallway. Kagura only heard the inevitable happen as he entered the other room, no doubt running into one of the wayward Jyuunishi.

'_Ritsu's apology streak will be a long one…that'll keep them busy for a bit.' _Sitting down with a huff next to Ayame, she silently watched him remove all stray crumbs from his hands and clothing with his handkerchief. Tiredly, she laid her head on her arms, craving for a sense of peace to seep into her bones. Just for a moment really…

Alas, though, it was futile…

She looked up when she heard Ayame stand up, only to seat himself once again by the window, shaking his long, flowing tresses free from the bun he had it in when he was eating. The dreariness of the weather was not daunting him in the least as he once again took up his stitching…quietly humming a tune to himself. It was far from the norm for the chatty designer, to be so reserved, especially with his feelings. But then…this week was far from normal…

She rubbed her temples hard, forcing down another wave of frustration. She was so on edge as all the others were. Always that same frustration of being so…helpless…so very…worried…

Five days. Five nights.

At any given time, any one of the younger Jyuunishi were either walking down hallways around their private floor or watching TV in the lounge room. Neither activity truly held their attention, so inevitably pent-up frustrations resulted in bickering and damaged property. And that was during the day…at night, silence reigned thick at times, filled with tension and worry. Food and restless sleep brought brief respite as they went through these motions of their days.

Five days. Five nights.

Hatori would be rushing from one room to another or from another level of the family hospital, ensuring all met his strict approval. Kureno would be much the same, though, lately, it seemed that he was busy at the family offices since she's hardly seen him these past few days. Shigure would drop by for short visits and leave quickly, claiming his editor is swift to hunt him down while in the city. Ayame was the only elder Jyuunishi that had no real duties to attend to, having left his shop in the care of his assistant. It was just as well…he spent much of his time with Akito in Yuki's room. If he couldn't for whatever reason, he would stay with the rest of them in the kitchen or lounge area, his sewing going at full speed while patiently waiting to be allowed back to where he most wished to be.

Five days. Five nights.

Akito would emerge every so often, meals and private toiletries an inevitable need that even a clan head must see to. Mostly she remained behind closed doors in Yuki's suite, much to the relief of the younger Jyuunishi. They needn't have worried. She never interacted with anyone other than Hatori, maybe Ayame. Not a word…not a nod…not an acknowledgement…she ignored them all.

Five days. Five nights.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Praying…

'_Will he wake up?'_

The clocks chimed and the days blended into one another…time flowing forward, ever changing…but Yuki still remained the same.

'_Unconscious…neither in a coma nor sleeping. Simply…out of reach.'_

Hatori's words to them shocked them to the core, words he had to say as it became apparent that Yuki was not going to wake up when three days had passed with no change to his condition. No stirring of the eyes…no change in his breathing…no twitch of a nerve…nothing. No change.

Was it because of his physical injuries? Either from his fight with Kyo or from his match at the tournament (it was hard to tell at this point), the youth's injuries were not light in the least…

Apparently moments after he collapsed at the exhibit hall in his transformed state, he suffered a severe asthma attack. By the time they reached the hospital, he had his human form back but was having difficulty breathing. Further medical attention by Hatori's designated substitute confirmed the asthma attack but also more. Whether or not it was exacerbated by the few fractured ribs they further diagnosed, the damage was bad enough to collapse one of his lungs.

When the possibility arose that he had suffered trauma to the brain from the brief lack of oxygen, all scans and tests known in the neurological community were conducted, but other than a concussion, all stated that the youth was the picture of health on that regard. No other problems were detected.

Lastly…his left foot. Severed ligaments, damaged nerves, stress fractures of the bones on his forefoot that were protruding from the skin…and these were in addition to a severe ankle strain and loss of blood from his self-inflicted injury. In short, his foot was a mangled mess.

The orthopedic specialist was unable to give encouraging news. It was a great sadness to be told that the youth will likely no longer be able to walk as gracefully as he had before, his foot having taken on too much damage for a full recovery. It was the specialist's hope that after intensive physical therapy, Yuki will be able to walk with an aid of some sort, be it a crutch or something else.

It went without saying that when Kureno told them all of this as they arrived at the hospital, no one dared leave. And not one spoke all that evening, each lost to horrific thoughts.

Thankfully the doctor in charge performed admirably and quickly to repair the injuries as best can be had. As it was prearranged, Akito remained close by despite her apparent frail health, thereby cutting down any chances of Yuki transforming before 'foreign' eyes.

No, his injuries weren't light by far. But by all accounts he should be wide awake, with no small ache, yet very much aware and alert to his surroundings.

Why? Such a small word that rarely has an absolute answer…now was no different. There was no reason for his body to be so unresponsive, thus Hatori's conclusion. Yuki was simply…out of reach. Shut down. Present in their bond but…far.

What consolation Hatori could give them all was that the unconscious youth was not worsening in his vegetative state. Brain patterns all indicated minimal activity holding steady and that the state of rest was probably for the best given how much the youth had put his body through…the physical strain…his emotional state…

'_Pft, at this rate, we'll all be in no better shape. Especially Aya-chan.'_ She stood up and sat across from the Nezumi's elder brother at the window seat, softly remarking, "Ne, Aya-chan, I heard that we can have food delivered to the reception desk up front. How about we change the menu for tonight's dinner and order out? It's faster and you'll be able to eat earlier, maybe get some real sleep tonight."

He barely glanced her way as he continued with his sewing, his voice slightly put out as he responds, "I sleep well enough at night when everyone else sleeps—"

"You sneak out and join Akito-san in Yun-chan's room," she gently cuts in. She reaches out to lightly trace the darkened area around his eyes. "I seriously doubt you get enough rest in there."

"…Pft, well, my infamous stealth sure needs work, doesn't it? Regardless, at night is when I'm most needed—"

"But Hatori-chan will scold you…again." She recalled the stern reprimand that Hatori gave Ayame late one evening while she sat in the dark at the kitchen table drinking cold tea, everyone else having long gone to sleep. In the hallway, the doctor showed no remorse as he threatened to cut off Ayame's visits permanently if the tailor didn't take better care of himself. She had never seen the usually obedient Snake look so determined to not back down…but in the end he did relent…for the moment apparently.

"Yes, yes, that is unfortunately so very true," he mused, breaking her out of her thoughts. "But Tori-san is breaking at the seams…much more so than I am. He needs my help."

"But Aya-chan—"

"_Trust me_, my dear," he steadily remarked, turning his mesmerizing gaze and holding her eyes prisoner…a true enchantment from the eyes of the Snake. "I _am_ tired, DEAD tired, but _HE'S_ exhausted beyond _HIS_ insane limits. All that keeps that poor man on his feet is his marvelous Jyuunishi strength! So I do what I can for him by keeping close watch on Akito and Yuki at night, and dear Gure-san does what he can during the days he can visit. So, please, lay your worries to rest."

He released her from his penetrating gaze, his eyes resuming their observation of his stitching. She was surprised but pleased with his adamant behavior, which was more like him anyway. True, his chatting was at a minimum but obviously his mind was working on full engines. And this clarification on his part certainly sated her curiosity…Shigure did tend to pop up unannounced, like today.

"Gure-san certainly has good timing…Akito was a bit restless last night." Setting his work down momentarily, he wryly grinned saying, "She actually _asked_ for my assistance by staying over at the Honke for the time being when Yuki returns. Truly if she was craving for _my_ help, she was desperate for a little company. Gure-san is always good for that."

'_-Asked- he says…I wonder about that—wait…' _"Wait…Yun-chan is going back to the _Honke_? Not back to Shii-chan's?"

"Eh…ano, I was supposed to keep that to myself!" he gasped as he realized his blunder. Sheepishly grinning, he patted her on the head in an assuring manner. "But not to worry! He'll be staying mainly at the clinic on the property…which actually may be worse…but anyway, it's _fine_. Tori-san needs to help him with his therapy once he's up and about, so it'll be much easier if Yuki was at the estate, ne?"

"That's true…" She really wasn't alarmed, just surprised…it's good to be 'in the know' with Akito and Yuki. She no longer feared for Yuki if he stayed at the estate for an indefinite period…he really couldn't be in better hands. Otherwise she'd be just as worried as the others will likely be when they find out. Hopefully they could see the obvious logic behind having Yuki at the estate and not raise such an alarm. Maybe she better prep them for it…it'll be a load off Hatori's list of annoyances.

She was suddenly shaken when she heard a glass shatter in the TV lounge where the others were. She could hear Black Haru swearing loud enough to make her ears bleed and Ritsu apologizing to the heavens above. She pitied Kisa…really.

"And what of you, my dear? Are you not troubled over Kyon-kichi as you are with the rest of us? You've hardly left us these past few days to at least pay him a visit."

If she had expected this question to be raised, she did not think it would be Ayame asking it. If nothing else, she would have expected him of all people to sound indignant upon having to mention the Neko's name. That was obviously not the case as he just casually stated the question, even keeping to calling Kyo by his pet name for him.

But then again, she hadn't told him anything of what had happened. Upon Akito's 'request', she relayed to the rest of the Jyuunishi none of the facts as to _**why**_ Yuki and Kyo had fought the way they did. She knew better than to defy that 'request', especially when it was accompanied by a gaze so sharp, it put swords to shame. So, she had let them ponder on their own as to the 'whys' and 'how comes', ignoring Haru's knowing looks and adding little to the speculations. Yet she had good reason to believe that Shigure, Kureno, and even Hatori knew the real reason. But as for Ayame…

'_I can understand Kureno never saying a word about anything, but the others? They're supposed to be his best friends… I KNOW that at least Shii-chan is not THAT obedient. Why do they shelter him so much? Is he really that oblivious?'_

"Ne, Kagura-chan, you are sailing away again to the far reaches of beyond."

Coming back from said oblivion, she gave a start when she suddenly realized that Ayame was staring at her up close. The heat rushed up to her cheeks at such close proximity to the beautiful man…_'and damn if those golden-jade eyes of his can hypnotize and melt anyone into a puddle of goo. He really has no idea what an __**effect**__ he has on the female gender…'_

"I heard you, silly," she remarked bashfully as she lightly shoved his face away from her own. "And yes, I worry for that idiot, too. But he's wide awake and Yun-chan—"

"—will awaken in due time," cut in Ayame, his firm declaration punctuated by his equally determined gaze. "I know Tori-san thinks I'm being absurd, but I know Yuki will be awake in no time at all…when he's _ready_." He looked momentarily to the stitching pattern in his hands, the mice delicately sewn around the border, before continuing. "Yuki…_(sigh)_…the poor soul is so tired, more so than Tori-san and that's saying a lot. He needs this time to himself…this is a good rest for him."

She could not refute his ardent remarks, not when he declared them with absolute conviction. Professional opinions be damned…no amount of medical jargon from Hatori or any other specialist would sway the elder brother.

Despite his fatigue, seeing him so at ease, almost indifferent to the severity of the atmosphere surrounding him, she couldn't help voicing her next thoughts, "Aya-chan…Yun-chan is the way he is now _because_ of Kyo-kun. Doesn't that…I don't know, make you mad or at least _bother_ you?"

He looked to her at that remark, pinning her to her seat with a blank expression. She couldn't tell if he had taken offense, but his gaze was now averted to the world beyond his window.

"This wet weather is doing nothing for my mood." Sighing heavily, he took up his stitching again, his hands carefully weaving another pattern with the needle. "Now dear, why are you so set on my getting upset with Kyon? Yuki is here because _he_ overdid it, not because of Kyon-kichi."

"Well…I guess that's true…" she reasoned but more surprised that he saw it that way.

"Besides, if Yuki had seen fit to beat the living tar out of the rambunctious kitty to the point that our ancestors from beyond the grave felt it…then…well, he had every right to do so. Far be it for me to judge either of the two for what they did to one another."

Her stare was of incredulity. "That's all? I mean…really, is that _all_ you have to say about their…their—"

"Tiff? Yes, I suppose that's pretty much the gist—"

"Aya-chan! It was _more_ than just a 'TIFF'! Tiffs don't get you into a near-body cast! And they definitely don't involve hospital stays!"

"Hm, true…" he murmured in response as he raised his sample stitching in the air for uniformity. "Pish, it's all off—"

"Aya-chan!"

"But it is!"

Groaning loudly, she thumped her head against the window pane, dragging her eyes to the dreary scene out there. _'Sometimes, it's just impossible to talk 'Ayame'—that's Hatori's job—'_

Her thought process came to a halt as she felt a hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair. She jerked her head up to meet a pair of indulgent golden-jade eyes.

"You worry too much."

"EH?"

He laughed at that and went straight back to pulling out the bad stitch work. "It'll be fine, Kagura-chan. Neither I nor the others would shun our daring kitty…promise!"

Her retort was ready and waiting to be made, but she stopped short. Was it really that? All her questions…her persistence in all this… Was she really that worried that Kyo would be cast out of their friendships because of what he did to Yuki? Was that really all her fretting about was really about this whole time?

'_Is that really why I can't bring myself to see Kyo-kun? Too afraid to tell him that he may have lost his friendships with some of us because of what he did?'_

That would be too terrible a possibility…and thankfully, not true. Not true at all.

She felt her body give one long sigh of relief, her shoulders slumped as if an immense weight was just lifted. _'It's just like Aya-chan says…it'll be fine. Right.'_

Looking at him, she inwardly laughed at herself. _'How strange he knew…he simply knew. Not oblivious at all…just sees things differently. Heh, guess Yun-chan is more like his brother than just for looks.'_

"I'll be sure to tell Kyo-kun that you called him a 'daring kitty'. He'll like that."

"Good." Looking back up, he gave her a stunning smile before continuing. "You know, as daring as he was, I _am_ partial to my beautiful brother…he was quite the devastating wrecking ball on poor Kyon, ne? Honestly…my precious Yuki knows no limits to his ire when it rises and goes over the edge."

"He sure can be scary when he wants to be, ne?"

"Mm…my precious can certainly make you find religion, no doubt!"

"Eh, are you discussing about Yuki-sama?"

Both Jyuunishi jerked their attention towards the doorway, too stunned to respond.

They both knew this person was here for only one thing…and Akito was not in a forgiving mood.

Pissing off the Nezumi was one thing…but to piss off Akito…

"Well…DAMN."

Kagura couldn't have agreed more with Ayame's bemused outburst. Truly, she asked herself, what level of possession did this man have to come here of all places?

'_Akito…she won't hold anything back if it involves Kyo-kun. Not a thing.'_

—_**ooo—**_

"I updated his chart just an hour ago with the latest blood count and vitals. Should we start another line for his IV fluids?"

"Not yet. First we'll need to start looking for the next IV site that works best. Preferably around the chest area…his veins will be much stronger there."

"Of course, Sempai—"

"Calling me by my name is fine, Kana-san."

The younger colleague blushed as she consented to the request. "Gomen ne, Hatori-san. I'm just so used to calling you formally…"

Hatori looked up from his chart and smiled tiredly. "That was certainly a while back, when you were my assistant at the Honke. So much has come to pass since then…"

"Yes. Oh, did you know that after I completed my training with you, I found employment in the city and wouldn't you know it, I also found my future husband there, too! A career and family all in one location…I'm so blessed!"

Both allowed the silence to follow, each lost to their own version of the memories. Despite the pain in his memories, Hatori was glad to see that hers were full of joy. It was all that he wanted for her…even if that meant that he was no longer a meaningful presence in her life now.

He had his worries…very serious worries that she might have recalled events from her past that were 'erased'. He should not have doubted his 'gift', but yet he did worry…he had never wanted to take the risk before but when he direly needed help…

'_Not once did she ever question me calling her up out of the blue with an emergency…not once questioning that I knew of her attendance at the tournament. She was more than eager to help me with Yuki's medical needs and with Akito when I had to stay behind to 'clean up' the mess at the exhibit hall. Even now…when she should be with her husband enjoying her vacation, she stays with me all these long hours.'_

That's one thing that could never be erased…the devotion. Yes, she will attribute her eagerness to help to her friendship, to their past working relationship, and to aid the family, but he knew the truth…and would take his knowledge to the grave.

'_She had always said her devotion once given will always remain. All these years…in the deepest recesses of her soul, far away where my 'gift' will never reach…her devotion to me is still there. And I will treasure it…that is enough for me.'_

He shook his head wearily…the past was the past, and at present, he has a very sick patient (not counting his stubborn outpatient). He looked down to the charts…there were thick records here. But Yuki always did have a complicated medical history…

'_This boy will send me to early retirement at the rate he's always getting sick or injured.'_

"Hatori-san, before I forget, Akito-sama had informed me that Yuki-sama's medical records should remain confidential and to speak of them to no one else, especially not to his parents. Is this…normal procedure? He is a minor…"

Yuki's parents…damn, he had forgotten all about them. All the signatures needed for consent on Yuki's medical needs were signed off by Akito, so he hardly gave thought to his parents. And Ayame certainly had no qualms with keeping his parents in the dark about Yuki's condition.

"Yuki's parents have no authority over his medical care. I'm sorry I can't say anything more on that subject. Please gather all his medical records and bring them to me."

"Of course." She dropped the subject as soon as Hatori dismissed it. Far be it for her to question any further her superior or instructions directly received from the clan head. She may be a married woman, but her blood will always be Sohma.

Looking further at the records before her, she couldn't help voicing her shock. "Oh my…the poor kid. This just isn't his year, is it?"

"Hm?" Glancing up from his paperwork, he saw that she had in her hands Yuki's most recent medical records as of last winter. Sighing heavily, he nodded. "It was fortunate we caught the disease in time before it developed any further. He finished his treatment some time ago…the tuberculosis left slight scarring of his lung tissue but otherwise he's healthy on that regard."

"What a relief it wasn't drug-resistant. And his ulcer? His records show he was infected with the Helicobacter bacterium…? I'm surprised he was only treated with just the drugs…no surgery?"

Turning his attention back to the documents needing his signature, he pondered on those memories from last spring. It was the day after Yuki's graduation that he literally dragged the reluctant teen to his clinic to do a full medical examination…and he meant EVERYTHING.

'_Yuki certainly turned many shades of red. He hardly spoke to me for a week afterwards. But he did learn the hard way…he sure never missed his dosage or his monthly appointments after that.'_

"Yes, the 'darling boy' admitted to me that he had neglected to inform me of his symptoms. The usual excuses as you typically hear from your patients… Of course that didn't stop it from building up and causing a bad flare-up. He was extremely anemic by the time I ran the tests. I didn't wish to expose him to surgery if the experimental medication worked out, which thankfully it did."

She smiled broadly as she heard him briefly recount the story behind the medical record. It was the first time in all these days being there that he actually came close to smiling. "I'm certain Yuki-sama was grateful in the end for your care. He must have been relieved that you treated such dreadful illnesses with great success."

He looked to her then, the seriousness back in his gaze. "Kana-san, it's important that you not tell Yuki of these medical problems when he awakens. That is an order that even I must follow."

She looked away this time, unable to meet his firm stare. She bowed her head as she lowly commented, "Of course, Hatori-san, if that is your instruction, I will obey."

He noted the change in her demeanor immediately and mentally berated himself. Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he then reached out to softly pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry…that was rude of me."

"No, not at all!" she immediately interjected as she raised her head. "I _am_ a bit confused…but that's nothing new with me, heh!"

She was happy to see his small smile return…and even happier to see him finally stand up from his chair. He had been in that same position since dawn no doubt.

"Your confusion is understandable, Kana-san. Akito's orders can only be fully understood by none other than Akito." Leading the way out of his office, they slowly walked down the hallway to the reception area. "Once Yuki awakens, I will be able to move him to the clinic at the Honke. Akito will be more…assured once I do so. It will also be much easier to manage his care and eventual therapy there. You can then be free to return to your clinic in the city."

She briefly bowed her head before replying, "Thank you for allowing me to stay on, Hatori-san. I can't ever rest easy if I just left without ensuring Yuki-sama's welfare, even if there isn't much that I can do now."

He softly looked in her direction. "Not at all. Your presence here has been of great support to me. I couldn't have made it this far without it."

She gently nudged him with her elbow as she widely smiled. "Now, now, no need to give my ego a boost! But thank you just the same. Why don't we get a real lunch downstairs—?"

She had stopped dead in her tracks when she stopped talking. Turning a curious gaze behind her, she then backpedaled 'til she reached a connecting hallway that lead to the family's quarters. She was never allowed to go down there, and she was pretty sure the person she's now seeing down there wasn't supposed to be there either.

"Ano, Hatori-san…did you allow that visitor into your family's private area?"

His change in mood was swift.

"Go downstairs, Kana-san. I'll be down shortly."

It was back. The rigidness in his shoulders…the severity in his step. Walking away from her down the hallway, he was back to having the world crash down on his shoulders, much like she had seen earlier that week.

She heavily sighed as she walked to the elevator, resigned to always being kept outside of his family's affairs. No matter how closely they worked in the past and even now, no matter the family ties between them, she could never be a part of that world he lived in. He had never allowed it then and certainly not now.

'_What a shame…we could've been such good friends. Maybe…more…'_

—_**ooo—**_

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"So, there I was, being the innocent victim of having my short novel eaten by the computer and there stood my editor in my office literally _snarling_ at me as if _I_ were the culprit!"

He shifted the vase of flowers closer to the center of the table, amongst many others.

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Really, how was I supposed to know that a power outage was going to corrupt the hard drive, ne?"

Deciding it looked too cluttered, he took the vase and placed it on another table that was full of get-well cards. It looked better here…

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Although, I have to admit she was much angrier that one time when I told her I lost my novel to a pack of wolves. And for once that was the _honest_ truth! Damn pack just came trolling through the area and took off with the manuscript when I was dozing, I mean, meditating outside on the veranda."

Now that he thought about it, he really hated these flowers…they were atrocious and smelled of stagnant water.

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"She obviously has misplaced anger management issues…I do worry for her, you know—"

"Will your mouth ever shut up?"

And so now the real conversation commenced. Akito had not said one word to him since he'd arrived that morning. It did not bode well if she was already that sour early on in the day.

'_Well, thank goodness she said __**something**__. I was running out of stories.' _Giving up on the bouquet of orchids he brought in, Shigure turned to her with a wide smile. "Now my dear, what has you in such a snit this early in the day? Surely Aya's enthusiasm has not proved too much for you to handle, ne?"

She continued to sit there, rubbing the bridge of her nose, seemingly ignoring the Inu until she spoke again, "Ayame has lessened the use of his mouth since he's been here. Even an idiot like him knows to behave in a hospital. Why aren't _you_ any smarter?"

"I'm actually too smart for my own good, as you've repeatedly pointed out," he replied easily, his eyes taking on a glint that went unnoticed. Seeing her ignore him again, he heavily sighed and kneeled next to her as he quietly remarked, "Akito-san…he _will_ wake up—"

She suddenly shot up from her chair, turning her back to him as she angrily remarked, "I know that, I don't need to be told every five minutes as if I were a child!"

"Even adults need assurances, Akito-san." He stood up but took care to keep his distance…she was truly at her breaking point if idle chat was already tipping her off.

"_Assurances?_" she harshly bit out. "A lot of damn good they do when reality is all that you're left with."

"It won't always be this way—"

"Reality will **ALWAYS** remain, _**NEVER**_ forget that, Shigu—." She cut herself off abruptly, shutting her eyes as she took deep breaths to calm her escalating emotions. She then looked warily back at the lone bed in the room…

No change…nothing ever changed in that room but the slow wilt of the flowers. Even the world outside the window continued to remain as bleak as the room. The steady beat of the monitors and the ventilator…they had formed a melody that was constant and never-ending. It was all damn near…

'_Hopeless.'_

As quick as the thought registered in her mind, she shoved it furiously out. Steeling herself against the tide of desolate thoughts at the back of her mind, she jerked her seat back near the bed and sat down gracefully, keeping her hands folded calmly on her lap, her legs crossed. She made certain to keep her posture at attention, never allowing her fatigue to show through.

'_As if I couldn't already tell.' _Not daring to antagonize her by voicing that thought, Shigure slowly raised his hand and ever so gently laid it on her head, slowly threading his fingers through her soft hair. Oh how it brought back memories of years past…when it was just the two of them against the world or rather, her mother. When there was no Rat in their lives…

'_How it all changed when he was born…how I changed…how _you_ changed.' _

He looked to the lone figure that lay motionless on those white sheets with all sorts of medical devices hooked up to him, oblivious to the havoc all around them that he had caused. _'Just like with Akito…everyone…every damn thing around us changed the moment he first drew breath. And now, look at us…one hell of a mess.'_

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help feeling the anger that was quietly simmering beneath his carefree mask during these past few days. Although to his defense, his current level of anger was a candle compared to that day when literally hell came raining down on them. Though in all honesty, he wasn't too sure if he was mad at Yuki or at himself.

'_I left the tournament after Yuki's announcement…so sure that Akito would have left right after that. I even told Aya to wait for us at the Honke…I was just so damn sure. And I waited for her in the car. Waiting and wasting time with my editor over the phone. Never did it ever occur to me that… _(Pause)_ There was so much rage to be felt, but when Akito's bond was fading…damn if my heart felt like it had been stabbed…'_

He should have been there…hell, he _knew_ a confrontation of the most painful kind was inevitable between the Rat and Cat after that announcement, anyone with a functioning brain knew that. But he had miscalculated. The possibility of Akito being caught in the middle of that clash should have occurred to him…just because Akito had never been directly involved with their altercations before did not insure she wouldn't ever. He was careless…he should have known!

'_And we almost lost her. She had drifted too far away from my reach in the bond…there wasn't even a glimmer of her essence. Too lost to us…but not from _him_…'_ Admittedly, he was rather pissed, even now. He just didn't know if it was because he couldn't reach her in her darkest moments or because Yuki could. Regardless, one thing was for certain.

'_Akito won't survive another round like that…she _will_ succumb to that pit of infinite darkness. Just like all other 'gods' before her…just like all others after her.'_

Time had run out.

"Akito-san…"

She said nothing in return, but she did spare a glance. It was enough.

He kneeled down and carefully took her small hands into his own, gently cradling them, knowing how close he had been to losing their warmth.

She said nothing, but she also didn't deny him the contact. It was enough.

He slowly bowed his head, his eyes hidden behind his fringe, and laid his head over their joint hands.

She said nothing. She did nothing. It was enough.

"Don't ever drift so far from my reach."

Gone was his cheery demeanor, the teasing air he carried about all this time…even the overbearing confidence was absent. None of it was of use to him here, now, with her.

'_To know…to feel that ache in the pit of my bones when she almost…'_

Denying the word didn't make it 'not real'. And death was very real.

In the face of that, he, a novelist, expert of the written prose, could not fathom a single sentence that not only she would believe but would also show her how much he _felt_ for her…how much he _feared_ for her.

How much he loved her.

How foolish…he thought too much. He simply had to shed his mask of ambivalence and give in to her…only to her. And, with that small whisper, he conveyed all that he had felt and wanted to say for the past five days.

And it was enough.

She still said nothing, but had he looked up, he would have seen the gaze in her eyes become haunted. She did do something then.

She pulled her right hand from his grasp and gently laid it on his head.

And really…it was more than enough.

They both remained as they were…lost to the mental tides that drove them quickly to the inevitable conclusion that their time together would be over very soon.

Far too soon.

—_**ooo—**_

"The old man should hit the road while he still has his legs."

"That's rude, Hiro-baka!"

"You're the idiot, Usagi! He knows better than to be coming up here."

"Well, he's here now! And you got to show respect."

"That still don't mean he shouldn't hit the road before the shit hits the fan. Er, sorry, Kisa."

"Hiro-kun…do you think he'll leave soon?"

"Don't know…let's hope so."

"Haru-oniisan…do you think he'll go away soon?"

The elder teen merely looked to Ritsu standing next to them as they stood 'guard' by the doorway, blocking entrance into the living area they had thoroughly trashed earlier. As nervous as the Monkey was, he hardly paid any attention to the whispers going on behind him. His gaze was fixated down the long corridor on the young lady conversing with the surprise visitor, intent on going to her aid should she need it. But he then saw the Jyuunishi doctor come up to the trio in the hallway, wordlessly conveying to he and Haru to remain where they were. It soothed his nerves some to see Hatori there, but as time ticked away, his anxiety rose another notch.

Haru saw this and couldn't help but feel the same. The more time passed, the more likely that shit _will_ hit the fan. Hiro wasn't mincing words when he said that. And Kisa had every right to be worried. Last thing they needed was an enraged Akito storming the hall and the fallout that usually came with that. None of them were in any shape, mental or physical, to deal with it at all.

"It's fine, Kisa-chan," the Ox assured the girl with a smile. "Hatori-nii and the others will get him out of here in time. Just go on back in…we need to clean up Hiro-kun's mess before Hatori-nii scolds us again."

"_MY_ MESS?"

"Yeah, Hiro-_CHAN_, YOUR mess."

"DAMMIT, that DOES it. It is ON! C'mere, baka Usagi!"

"Wait, you two, there's still food on the floor!"

"Hm, passionate aren't they?" murmured Haru quietly as he lazily eyed each teen trying to outdo the other in an interesting game of pulling each other's ears off. _'Maybe Kisa-chan should douse them with water. Or better yet—'_

_**(SHATTER!)**_

All thoughts, actions…breathing…it all stilled as they heard the distinct sound of glass shattering into tiny shards…a sound that wasn't coming from the two Jyuunishi in the room.

—_**ooo—**_

"Please, sir, oh I beg of you…PLEASE leave."

"Kagura-chan, you know I cannot, not until I've finished my business with Akito-sama. Now don't fret over me—"

"If it were only that simple," Kagura murmured to herself. She implored once again, "Master Haji, Akito-san is not even allowing Yun-chan's _parents _to drop by. Please, sir, whatever it is, just leave it with us and we'll give it—"

"I'm not going to give it to her!" Ayame harshly whispered to her ear. "She's liable to throw it back in my face or worse, BURN IT!"

"Exactly, Ayame-kun. I must hand this to Akito-sama personally." Master Haji began to look around, trying to discern which room would be Yuki's, the likely place Akito would be. He had his reasons to be there…vital reasons.

"Ayame, Kagura…you can both go back to the kitchen."

All three turned to see the tall doctor come down an adjacent corridor to their location. And he looked none too pleased.

"That's my cue!" cheerily replied Ayame as he dragged Kagura back to the kitchen. "Come, my dear…_(whispers)_ best to steer clear of the path of destruction."

Master Haji had hoped to avoid meeting the Jyuunishi doctor one-on-one. It was difficult to even gain access to this floor, and he was a senior board member of the private facility! Nonetheless, he had to literally bully his way there…but to get past Hatori, well, that normally doesn't happen. He would have to be frank about why he was there.

"Hatori-sensei, if I could postpone this I would. But I'm heading out tonight to the country villa and needed to get with Akito-sama before my trip back. Please, allow me entry to Yuki-sama's room."

Already Hatori was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Master Haji, but your presence here on this floor will be enough to rile her plenty. Her health is not at it's best, especially now, and even if that weren't true, no one, and I do mean NO ONE, is allowed into Yuki's room without her express approval."

"This old man does understand," tiredly remarked the elder Sohma as he rubbed the bridge of nose before looking Hatori directly in the eye. "But I _need_ to speak with Akito-sama about—"

_**(SHATTER!)**_

The glass shattered right at their feet. And everyone within hearing range looked towards the one individual capable and very willing to throw something made of glass to a person's vicinity.

'_Oh sh—!'_ Shigure should have known that her abrupt walk-out from Yuki's room did not bode well. What it finally took for him to be truly alarmed was her silence and her picking up a glass of water from somewhere and continuing to calmly walk away down several corridors in a different direction from Yuki's room. As he followed her, it became abundantly clear upon hearing rising voices out in the hallway where she was finally headed…and he internally swore enough to put Haru to shame.

'_Honestly, doesn't __**anyone**__ have any common sense anymore? I am too damn fried to be of much use…'_ He quickly intervened with a grin as he popped his head over Akito's shoulder. "Uh…ahem, my dear Akito-san…that almost struck Haa-san."

"A-Akito-sama!" exclaimed Master Haji. "What is the meaning of this? Are you insane?"

Smothering a snort, Shigure replied in turn, "Eh, well, sanity for the sane is not a virtue _Akito_ can claim, true enough."

"SHUT UP, SHIGURE!"

He grimaced as she shouted straight in his ear, knowing full well about his sensitive hearing. Pulling his head back, he massaged his tender ears. "Mou, Akito-san, your lovely voice just made my ears bleed, I think…"

"Akito-sama, this—"

"**You be** **SILENT**," Akito remarked icily as she pinned the elder Sohma with a furious glare. Turning to Hatori, she quietly ordered, "Go."

Hatori would be lying if he didn't confess to being overly terrified just then. The sound of the glass shattering in such close proximity to him…his recent reminisces into the past with Kana there…he was struck heavily with déjà-vu. The painful memories…both physical and emotional… But when she gave the quiet order, he was able to snap out of it. He looked to her and instantly knew not to dissuade her.

'_This is not my responsibility…I can do nothing for him.'_ Bowing slightly to Master Haji, he turned away and walked around the shattered glass as best he could. In passing Akito and Shigure, he paused momentarily. "Would you like for me to stay with Yuki until you—"

"No, that's not necessary. Continue with your affairs." Nodding to him in dismissal, she looked beyond Master Haji to another Jyuunishi. "Ayame…"

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he thinks, Ayame briefly smiled to Kagura and gave her a reassuring wink and pat on the shoulder. He gaily walked over, seemingly unaffected by the tense atmosphere and very happily remarked, "Ne, Akito, would you like for _me_ to take over guard duty? I have the perfect story to tell Yuki—"

"_Just _remain by his side…_QUIETLY_," retorted Akito exasperated as she rubbed the ache from her temples.

"Aw, my poor Akito is all aches and pains lately…pish." Ayame quickly bent down to give her a quick hug…not at all appreciated by the glare he received from her. Such a glare just rolled right over him. "I, Sohma Ayame, will not fail you! This I vow!"

"Aya…"

"Not now, Gure-kun, I'm on a mission!"

And the whirlwind known as the Jyuunishi Hebi flounced out of the area, taking with him all the positive energy there was.

At least, in Shigure's mind that was so. As he sighed, he replied, "Eh, Aya has such drive, ne, Akito-san?"

"No more nonsense, Shigure." Turning her attention back to the eldest Sohma, she closed the gap between them, flicking the glass away with her shoe as she came closer. "You…why are YOU here?"

She was no longer raging, but Master Haji wasn't sure if she was anymore collected than before. He was fully aware of the fine line he walked on now…

"Akito-sama, first, I wish to offer my sympathies personally on Yuki-sama's condition. And to offer this…" Holding up a long, slim wooden box, he continued, "This is for Yuki-sama. He…wielded this so well, I was rather shocked to learn he had no experience before with such a blade, but… _(Pause)_ In any case, this is his to have."

Akito knew of what he spoke of…she was well informed. She glanced down to the box in front of her, noting the fine details in the engravings…so very old…and emblazoned with the Jyuunishi seal. The family's seal was old indeed…

Opening it without further hesitation, she looked at the long sheath, its dark wood gleaming in the artificial light. She lightly fingered it before grasping the hilt and handle, the intricate details not missed by her fingers.

"How hidden our secrets are…so much so that even the knowledge of two blades in one sheath managed to stay hidden for so long." She looked up and slowly smiled, bemused. "Yuki is unique as you well know, Master Haji. I am not surprised by his innate abilities as the Nezumi. And this…_(whispers softly, widely smiling)_…_this _symbolizes his devotion to _me_."

Master Haji could find no words to dispute that truth. He had seen that passionate devotion of the Nezumi with his own eyes.

"Shigure."

Closing the box, she carried it momentarily before handing it off to the Inu, her fingers trailing delicately over the item before turning back to the elderly man. "Now that Yuki's property has been settled, let us have the truth. You are here for one reason…and I believe Kureno was more than clear on where I stand on this."

Master Haji felt eyes from all around boring into him. The very fine line he was walking on…

"I cannot accept this decision, Akito-sama."

…he just crossed it.

—_**ooo—**_

"Ne, Yuki, I was looking over my samples that I had brought from the shop. I must admit that they weren't nearly as magnificent as I had thought they were. They were just…ordinary. Nothing caught my attention…not the shape, pattern, nothing. I was so disappointed."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"So of course yours truly had to rectify this travesty against my honor as a designer. I put an email through to Mine that all the other samples be burned as penance. It's only fair, ne?"

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Naturally this brought to mind a time back in the days of my merry youth…back to when I was so innocent of the world at large. Just me with only my magnificence to keep me company during those long, dreary hours of gym class…I mean, honestly, who the hell cares to stay in shape in school? Then and now, I'm naturally fit and beautiful. Of course, if Gure-kun or Tori-kun had been in the same class as me, maybe I would've enjoyed walking a lap or two…"

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Anyway, I was in charge of our school's sewing club and a quilt had to be presented by everyone. After working on my sample for hours, one day, out of the blue, I was so upset with the pattern in my quilt sample that I rushed to the incinerator at school and chucked the damned cloth into it. It was so…mundane, plain, just truly atrocious, so you needn't feel pity for the cloth."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Tears just fell oh so beautifully from my eyes…I was a vision…at least, that's what Gure-kun says. Heh, you wouldn't believe how he and Tori-kun were worried for me then…such darlings. They actually thought I was upset because someone had died! Isn't that funny?"

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

The constant chant of the machines was his only answer. But he kept his smile in place…his cheery demeanor never once relenting. Having finished rearranging the flowers and gifts, he went to sit by Yuki's side, no doubt placed there by Akito.

"You know, this is the first time Akito is not here with us. Just you…and me."

He took one of Yuki's right hand into his, marveling at how it seemed to be the only limb free of injuries. Well, that's not completely true…there was bruising on both hands and arms. The swelling had gone down finally, and the ghastly discoloration of his skin was intensifying, a sure sign that it was on the mend.

"Mou, I will bring you a foundation for this. I will not have you looking any less than your very best, Otouto-kun, even while unconscious."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

He caressed the injured flesh…each delicate finger he traced carefully. "I marvel at your beauty…your magnificence outshines even my own."

Looking up, he stared at Yuki's face, bringing his other hand to caress the slightly discolored cheek. Apparently Yuki had done a marvelous job of defending himself since his face and other parts of his body were relatively unharmed. What injuries were classified as severe were either allowed to happen or done by his own hand.

"Honestly, Otouto-kun, you were very careless, and I will properly lecture you once you awaken. Be prepared for it. And Kyon-kichi, too…he must learn to never let his temper get the better of him again. What a mess you two made…making us worry so. Take this bit of wisdom from your beloved Nii-san—maturity doesn't always come along with age, but stupidity…that just grows right along with you. Trust me, I should know."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

He paused in his ministrations, thinking back to the events at the tournament. It had started out with little trouble…so calm and a typical, normal flow of their lives. Yet, how it had strayed so far to the deep end of despair and in such a short amount of time…

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Yuki…I am not…unaware. Details are not provided to me, but…I know enough. You would have to be a dead man to not have felt the despair…the rage…the hurt. As your brother, I felt that all from you in our bond. How I wished I could have spared you of that."

_**(Shwish—BEEP—Shwish)**_

He looked away from his brother, clasping his hand with both his own…not wanting to show his face…a face that was frowning. He quietly murmured, "For being put through such a nightmare as that…I will not forgive Kyo for his part in that. I, who had put you through similar hurts in our shared past, haven't forgiven myself for it, and I will tolerate it even less from others."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

Glancing back to his sleeping companion, he smiled wryly. "I am wicked, ne? Well, rest easy, I won't act upon my feelings. _You_ were more than thorough in _your_ reprimand of the Neko. Kyon-kichi will absolutely be going through the fires of recovery for some time to come. Maybe I'll lay off on the teasing for a while…at least, I'll think about it. That's more than generous of me, ne?"

_**(Shwish—BEEP—Shwish)**_

"Akito is strong, Yuki. She held on, and I'm sure it was because of you. As I've always said and continue to say, your magnificence has _no _boundaries. It's because of that, that I am as certain as ever that you will come back to us. I know it."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

Leaning over Yuki, he smiled gently down to him and gave him a small peck on the nose. "Akito holds a unique place in my heart as do Gure-kun and Tori-kun. Those two are my bestest of friends in the world…my brothers to confide in and share my joy with. No other will fill their spots in my heart. Not even you."

_**(Shwish—BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP—Shwish)**_

"But that's because the rest of my heart belongs to you. All others take up spots there, but _you_ have all the rest. Your stupid brother has no room in there either for anyone else. It's yours alone."

_**(Shwish—BEEP—Shwish)**_

"So please…my very dearest…"

_**(Shwish—)**_

"…don't shatter it."

_**(BEEEEEEP)**_

"EH—_**(argh)**_"

—_**ooo—**_

Silence.

Dead silence.

Even the once noisy Jyuunishi in the other room stood at the doorway…silent.

It was more of sense of utter shock. And not a little bit of trepidation.

The spike…no, the very definite _bomb_ felt in their bond told them exactly how Akito felt at that moment.

"Ano…Master Haji," started the Inu warily, "it's been a very trying week for all of us. We're still a bit sensitive to our bond with Akito-san, so—"

He quieted upon seeing Akito raise her hand. He had expected her to go into one of her screeching fits or at the very least act upon her angered state (that was what they felt in their bond with her)…throwing a few glass bottles wouldn't be out of the normal realm of possibilities. Yet she merely stood there, not moving once…just staring.

But what a stare she gave the elderly man. The fires of the Sun felt cool when compared to her stare.

"Is that so? You…_cannot_?"

Her voice calm like the water trickling in a fountain…yet she was anything but. Master Haji knew her well enough and had seen that look one too many times when she had a row with Seto.

"Kyo-kun has acted rashly, I will not deny that. Foolishly reckless, even. But he has been brought down low and severely punished for it by the next head of the family. What will confining him to Shigure-kun's home accomplish? Or for that matter, why close down Kazuma's dojo? The poor man has been through hell as well, you can't possibly—"

"I _can't_?" she cut in with a smile that held no joy. "I can do whatever the hell I want and _have_. It's DONE. That dojo is closed and that **FILTH** is permanently under lock and key. Be grateful I am so **sickened **by his mere existence that I want him far and away from the estate. He will be _banished _and _confined _to Shigure's household. Yuki will be returning to the estate directly from here to recover and to live."

"Kyo's punishment aside, shutting down the dojo is not—"

"**IS** MY DAMN BUSINESS! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW HOW INVOLVED THAT LOT WAS WITH WHAT HAPPENED? NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT'S MINE…_**EVER**_!" She closed her eyes briefly, momentarily a breather from her 'discussion' with Master Haji. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she quietly looked to the elder Sohma before pinning him with a sharp gaze and calmly asking, "Who am I?"

Master Haji knew only one way to answer. "You are my clan head."

"That I am still. And so the following must be true as well…to attack one of my own is to attack me, am I not correct?"

"…Yes."

"And this truth especially applies to my Jyuunishi, more so with the Nezumi. He is a DIRECT representative of my position and the future head of this family. Would attacks on the Jyuunishi…on _your _future _head _of this family be in any way tolerated?"

"…These are extenuating circumstances. As a part of this family, Kyo-kun must—"

"That _stain_ in our family line was NEVER part of our bond, not even when it was conceived. He along with the others from that dojo attacked my Jyuunishi of their own free will. They therefore attacked ME. And I as YOUR clan head have made the decision. _They will not go unpunished. _Kazuma was warned…explicitly…that he would be responsible should something happen. THREE warnings…no more. The dojo is shut down _**indefinitely**_. And _not one word _from _anyone _will sway my decision."

Master Haji looked sadly back at her, barely shaking his head. "I beseech you in the name of your father…have you no mercy, no love for those family members that make mistakes?"

She didn't hide her incredulity as she remarked, "_Love?_ I _**hate**_ that word…such a wretched combination of letters. It's an infection that can overwhelm every damn sense of the mind. _(Smiles widely) _The Neko will never learn otherwise…to cross me is to bring a mountain of regret over his head. Let's see how willing he is now to defy me when he discovers that his precious father's dojo is no longer in business because of him."

The elderly man couldn't bring himself to rest his eyes on her. For he knew exactly what it was she wanted now done. After all, Kureno had explained it to him thoroughly.

"You really cannot do it?" She carefully comes to his side and slips her hand into his robe's inner pocket, grasping the papers she had signed just the other day. Pulling away, she reviewed and confirmed that all documents were in place.

"You were always loyal to my father when he was alive and fully carried out his wishes when he died," she remarked as she folded the papers oh so carefully. Looking at her elder, her sharp gaze hardened further. "It's _only _because of this fact that I've allowed for you to continue as you have today. You may rest assured as you retire to the country villa up north that as a token of my generosity, this matter will be settled for you. You may leave now."

Master Haji had only hesitated momentarily before nodding in submission to her request. For now…just for the time being. He was dejected in his heart, but he would not let the defeat show on his person. It would be a sign of weakness that Akito hated to see in subordinates of his level. The heavy silence that followed was only altered by the soft footsteps of the elder Sohma making his way down a corridor to the elevators.

"Proud man, ne, Akito-san?" remarked Shigure with a slight glint in his eyes.

She was no one's fool. This 'disagreement' between Master Haji and herself was only the beginning of a long line of grievances. Being on her guard is vital now more than ever.

Shigure was about to press the matter further when she suddenly bolted from there, heading down the corridors at a fast pace. With no explanation, he stood there stunned for a few seconds before he felt it…

The same cold, vicious string in their bond that froze the blood in their veins. It was the very same thing they felt when it all went down at the exhibit hall.

He ran after her.

The alarm from Yuki's room resounded against the hallways.

—_**ooo—**_

A shining beacon of light.

The pitch black of darkness.

It was one or the other…always around him…

Silence had never sounded so loud.

Yet time came and went and this, too, changed.

Muffled sounds…whispers too quickly spoken to be understood.

Finally…he stood in a hallway…a long corridor…dark wood all around.

Light where he was…he could see his fingers and legs. Beyond him…darkness.

He walks…doors. None open. He continues.

Many hallways connect to the one he's in…all full of darkness.

He walks, turns, walks further…stops. Whispers…becoming louder…he turns.

He continually walks at a sedate pace…those whispers still make no sense.

Abruptly he turns to look behind him.

He was being followed.

He stops.

His heart beats louder than the silence.

Tremors…in the walls…from the floor.

A door opening is heard. He runs to find it.

Heavier…the tremors are heavier the more he runs.

The pounding of his heart hurts his chest.

Turn…stop…turn the other way.

Run.

Faster…run faster.

A wall stops him. He falls.

The creaking door…he sees it.

It's closing.

Run.

Run.

He's pulled back.

It's closing.

Breaks away…

RUN!

Barely nudges his way in.

He never once looks back.

'_LIGHT…TOO BRIGHT.'_

He's falling…glass shattering all around him.

Silence again.

Falling…

Free…so free…

He let's go.

He stops falling…danger before him. A dark mass…getting larger…

LOUD SCREECHING…everywhere!

He reaches out…

'_**STOP!'**_

"_**STOP THIS YUKI…LET HIM GO! YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!"**_

"**His heart rate is through the roof, Hatori-sensei!"**

"**WHY AREN'T THE DRUGS HAVING ANY EFFECT, SIR?"**

"**YUKI, LISTEN TO ME…LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER!"**

"**HIS GRIP IS TOO STRONG, SIR!"**

"**Do I administer a higher dosage, Hatori-sensei?"**

"**NO!"**

Immediately all efforts from the physicians gathered around the patient paused momentarily upon hearing Akito speak. Hatori was the first to react.

"Akito, please let us—"

"Be silent!"

She shoved Shigure's arms off her as she strode into the chaotic room. Ignoring the Ayame's struggles, she gently laid her hands on him, looking him straight in the eye. The panic was clearly there but she saw beyond that…such concern for his brother, even now as he was slowly choked to death.

"Stop moving." Her firm order however ludicrous was followed instantly as the Snake stilled his movements to free himself. Turning to the Nezumi, she saw all his tubing still in place, but his eyes… They were wide open…yet seeing nothing. His pupils were contracted to pin-pricks…his violet colored eyes were shining brightly in all their glory. They were truly a marvel to look at.

She laid a hand gently on his hand that firmly gripped his brother's neck. And her other hand…she swiftly brought it across his face in one firm stroke.

_**(SMACK!)**_

"**You WILL listen to me, Nezumi. Release him now, or I **_**will**_** strike you down. NOW."**

The seconds that ticked by seemed eternal with no change from the patient forthcoming…and then…

A twitch of his other hand that had lain immobile all this time.

A jerk of his head.

Akito slowly brings her hand away from Ayame's neck…taking Yuki's hand along with hers. When she finally brings their hands fully against her chest, the physicians wasted no time in bringing the sputtering brother off his knees and onto a chair. He was quickly given the necessary medical attention to bring desperately needed oxygen back into his lungs.

Ayame, though fatigued and in pain, smiled broadly. He gently pushed Hatori, gesturing that he go back to his brother's side.

"Hatori-sensei…I will attend to Ayame-san. Please, go to Yuki-sama."

Hatori was grateful for Kana's understanding as he squeezed her shoulder in gratitude. Nodding his thanks to Ayame, he went to stand by Akito's side, taking in the long awaited moment.

Yuki's eyes blinked open…aware.

And he was terrified.

**_***(tbc)***_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Your eyes don't deceive you…(03-29-11):**_

_And if you still think this update is a mirage, let me assure you that it's the real thing. After literally a year and some months, this chapter is from me to those of you that are still lingering around my neck of the woods. Many, many, MANY thanks._

_Eh, I'm sure many are still wondering why such a long hiatus. Well, maybe not that many…some may ask it. And to those that ask it, well, let's say it had a lot to do with creative drive. Last year I was at my limits when I was slammed with a personal issue. So what I had for creativity quickly died out, and trust me, it took me a long while to recover it. I truly hate the first portion (Kyo/Kazuma/Tetsuya scenes) of this chapter because it represents a lot of my frustration and despair I had at the time. Much of Kyo's angst was derived from my own, so I'm sorry if that portion is a bit raw for some of you guys out there. I just had to let loose somewhere. Nonetheless, I'm glad that this portion was put together since it really set the tone of the chapter…very angsty with a dash of humor._

_So I've been tinkering with the chapter for the last several months, since August really. But it really began taking off just these last couple of months. I've been saying that I get a lot of my drive from the music I listen to, and finally, one song just clicked for me in this chapter. "The Boxer" was performed/written by Paul Simon with Art Garfunkel and the lyrics…wow. It's an old folk ballad, and the message in the lyrics resounded so much with the tone in this chapter. I recommend it for you to listen…I know many would prefer a good dance mix by Lady Gaga over anything remotely related to the oldies, but trust me, the real music that you will likely end up listening to when you're truly down in the dumps is not a dance mix. You want to hear a song that reflects you at that moment, and so, from personal experience, this song clicked for me._

_Now that I look all around me at the world in general since I've last updated, man oh man…as Ayame would say, DAMN. I think my chapter sets the tone very well, and I kind of wished I had released a happier chapter. It's only going to get more angsty as time crawls along. I hope you still stick with me despite my shortcomings._

_Many have reviewed and faved me over the course of this past year and some even emailed me personally. Thanks to all of you…from the bottom of my heart, truly thank you. I deserve no real praise because as an author I should release with more frequency, but I so appreciate any and all words of encouragement you've sent my way. I sincerely do read them all, so don't stop bugging me if you find my updates to be a bit slow. I don't mind the push from my readers, just as long as you show respect in your remarks…in other words, threats to dump my story because of a lack of updates is not encouragement. I'm in no way angry or truly offended or anything, just keep in mind that you're not helping. If you want to personally email me, feel free to do so as others have._

_Okay, enough of that…let's get on with the juicy details in this story! Yep, I've finally come back to a critical point in the story development! The main part is that Kazuma's business is shut down by Akito…that has been on my drawing board since the very beginning. It's important to include this because it is a personal blow to Kyo. Akito is merciless when she wants to be, right? Oh, I loved this chapter…LOVE it!_

_What do you guys think? You may need to re-read previous chapters just to get back on track, but let me know how this release works for you. I would love to hear who is still reading up on this! Thanks again to everyone passing through…take care out there and love to those of you going through hard times. 'Til next time!_


End file.
